


Code Geass Megiddo

by WingZeroAlpha173



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 674,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingZeroAlpha173/pseuds/WingZeroAlpha173
Summary: After the Black Rebellion, the world became a different place from what people knew it for. But in spite of that, there was still one who wished to change it for the better. This is the story of his renewed revolution...
Relationships: Kouzuki Kallen/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Black Dawn

_In the year 2017, an exiled prince by the name of Lelouch vi Britannia started a rebellion in the newly conquered territory of Area 11, formerly known as Japan. Taking on the guise of Zero, a masked revolutionary with great intellect and skill at strategy and battlefield tactics, Lelouch would go on to form the Order of the Black Knights, a militia group made up of Japanese resistance fighters, to serve as his military arm against the Britannian Empire._

_In what would later be referred to as the Japanese Insurrection, Lelouch would continually lead the Black Knights to victory after victory against Britannia, only to be held back by the infamous white knightmare frame Lancelot and its pilot, Japanese born Britannian loyalist and Lelouch's dear friend, Suzaku Kururugi. At the apex of this rebellion, Princess Euphemia li Britannia, who had been living and governing in Area 11 as Sub-Vicereine under her sister Princess Cornelia, would propose the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, a pocket state that while still under Britannian administration would allow the Japanese people to retain their culture and identities, as well as establish them as equals with Britannian citizens. To symbolize the unification of the two sides, Euphemia requested for Zero to support her in the SAZ._

_However, just as the SAZ was to be ceremoniously brought to reality, Euphemia would apparently suffer a mental breakdown and instead order her troops to slaughter all the Japanese gathered, including women and children. The Black Knights would keep casualties to a minimal and fight off the Britannians, but the damage was done. For this deception, Zero personally slew Euphemia._

_No longer willing to make amends with the Britannians, Zero would lead the Black Knights into a great battle, his goal now to eradicate Britannia's occupational forces and reestablish Japan as a nation. In this overnight battle, the Black Knights would invade the Tokyo Settlement, the nerve center of Area 11, and manage to fight their way through the Britannians with great power, with only Cornelia's personal forces managing to hold them back initially. Even as Zero disappeared in the middle of the battle, leaving the Black Knights under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh, it seemed that the Japanese victory was assured, with Britannian fighting power diminishing at an alarming rate and reinforcements from the Imperial Homeland still days away from arrival._

_It was then that the unthinkable occurred..._

* * *

" _To win everything or to lose everything. That is the essence of war. As such, even after a cease fire or the signing of a treaty, the war will not be completely over; not as long as either side still has some fraction of what they hold dear."_  
\- Charles zi Britannia

**Tokyo Settlement, Duchy of Kanto, Area 11 (Japan), Britannian Empire  
September 13, 2017**

It took a while for Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh to realize it, but dawn had finally come. It was symbolized by the sun's great light peaking over the horizon, cancelling out the darkness that had been present for the last couple of hours. And with that light, Tohdoh decided, came the promise of victory. A long and well overdue victory.

Picking up speed, he weaved his advanced seventh generation knightmare frame _Gekka_ through the various debris that now littered the Tokyo Settlement, cutting in half a Britannian _Sutherland_ with a thruster assisted slash as he past. Another _Sutherland_ attempted to avenge its partner with a machine gun barrage, but Tohdoh simply launched the slash harken in his seidotou's hilt, which smashed into the _Sutherland_ 's head and forced the pilot to eject. Whipping the seidotou about, Tohdoh set his radio to broadband. "All units continue advancing! Once we seize the government bureau, victory will be ours!"

The united reply from the remaining number of Black Knight units soon filled his ears. Despite the heavy losses, they still numbered over four hundred.

Even amidst the destruction, Tohdoh couldn't help but smile at the Order of the Black Knights' fortune. Yes, Zero was gone, disappearing from the battle and taking with him the advanced prototype knightmare _Gawain_ , but he had not left without making sure that the Black Knights were within victory's reach. Most of the Britannian forces had been neutralized. Its air force had been wiped away by a single burst of the _Gawain_ 's hadron cannons, and though its army was still fighting but with numbers dwindling by the second. Vicereine Cornelia li Britannia herself was missing in action, with command being past down to her knight of honor, Sir Gilbert Guilford, a competent commander as well as one of the very few people that could match Tohdoh in a knightmare frame, but even he was firmly outmatched. And to top it all off, reinforcements from the Britannian mainland would not be able to arrive for _days_.

But Tohdoh wasn't a man that would claim victory before the battle was won. Only fools, like several of his late comrades from the now defunct Japan Liberation Front, believed battles to be won before the final strike was made. The trick now was to see this through to the end without the Britannians regaining the upper hand. It was harder than it sounded, but still quite possible.

Putting more power into his _Gekka_ 's landspinners, Tohdoh charged up one of the building remains, using it as a ramp, then leaping off and landing in the middle of a Britannian formation. Activating his seidotou's thrusters, he spun around one hundred and eighty degrees, slicing at least four _Sutherlands_ down the middle, then raised his unit's left arm and fired the mounted handgun at the enemies that he had not cut. The enemy units were quick to scatter, and the ones with assault rifles returned fire even faster, but by that point Tohdoh had put the landspinners in full reverse and zig-zagged to dodge the bullets. When one of the enemy frames launched a grenade, he was forced to leap back to avoid the explosion.

But the retreat didn't last long, as Tohdoh turned around and charged, targeting the _Glasgow_ that had launched the grenade. The fourth generation frame tried to back away, but Tohdoh _Gekka_ was much faster, and a diagonal cut later and the _Glasgow_ was out of the fight. Tohdoh didn't see the explosion, but he did hear it, and even through the confines of his cockpit it was loud. Even so, it didn't faze him, and he continued on to dispatch three more _Sutherlands_ , cutting one in half at the waist, splitting another down through the middle and then impaling the last one through cockpit. He ignored the sight of blood sprayed across his seidotou when he withdrew it, and moved away to find other targets.

His next attacker actually managed to make him, a rather humorless man, laugh out loud. It was a _Knight Police_ , one of the _Glasgows_ that had been stripped of its military applications and turned over to regular law enforcement. And to make it all the more amusing, it was facing him down with nothing but a pistol and a riot shield, both effective against rioting mobs but entirely useless against other knightmare frames.

"Have the Britannians gotten so desperate that they're bringing regular police frames into battle?" Tohdoh wondered out loud. He drew a cold smirk at that. "Very well, I shall grant you a mercy killing."

And with that he charged at the _Knight Police_ , making minimal effort dodge its fire. Instead of cutting it in half straight away like he had been doing with the regular military knightmares, he banked to the side and encircled the law enforcement unit, which also attempted to turn around to keep the Black Knight frame in its sights, but again, the _Gekka_ was much faster than the antiquated machine. Quick as always, Tohdoh cut the riot shield in half, forcing the _Knight Police_ to throw away the pieces. He then made two stabs into the _Knight Police_ 's legs, forcing the knightmare to kneel like a human would with such wounds, and finished it off by beheading it. The cockpit soon ejected without harm.

"You call that a mercy killing, Colonel?" Tohdoh heard from his side. He turned to see another _Gekka_ , specifically the unit belonging to Kotetsu Urabe, speed up to meet him, with a few _Burais_ not far behind. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've become a bit of a sadist."

"Urabe, what are you doing here? I sent you to take care of Sector Kappa Seven," Tohdoh exclaimed, not happy to see one of his men abandoning his post to come see him. They were in the middle of a battle after all.

Urabe just laughed. "We took care of that sector a long time ago. I felt my talents were needed elsewhere, so I took a force and left Mori in command of the rest."

"I hope for their sakes that Gilbert doesn't choose that area to stage a counterattack," Tohdoh stated, which sounded more like a warning to Urabe than anything else. As if on cue, his radar beeped suddenly, signaling an incoming wave of enemy knightmares. "Nevermind. Move in, _Tsunami_ Formation."

"Will do Colonel." Urabe signed off, immediately putting his own _Gekka_ into a charge, followed by the _Burais_.

Tohdoh did the same, although with the customizations that had been made to his unit, his _Gekka_ actually managed to outrun the other knightmares and came into contact with the enemies first. Among the _Sutherlands_ and _Glasgows_ were more _Knight Police_ , but instead of the amusement he felt earlier, Tohdoh felt pity. The Britannians really had become desperate; he would have felt sorry for them, had they not tormented and exploited the Japanese for as long as they had.

However, as the Japanese offensive grew in strength, the Britannian counteroffensive became all the more fierce. The enemy knightmares started to group together more, making it far more difficult to engage them individually, while the ones that broke from the formation did so at heightened speed. Just as he had dispatched another _Glasgow_ , Tohdoh saw from the corner of his eye one such _Sutherland_ charge out with a heavy lance in hand, aimed directly at him. It was only by his fast reflexes that he was able to move the _Gekka_ out of the way before being impaled; a nearby _Burai_ wasn't so lucky. Tohdoh cursed at the death of a comrade and sprayed the _Sutherland_ with a burst from his arm cannon. He managed to blow off the _Sutherland_ 's arm before one of the _Knight Police_ moved in and used its riot shield to deflect the shots.

"Chaos Mine!" someone blared out over the radio. Sure enough, Tohdoh caught sight of the weapon flying through the air, coming up to his general vicinity. With no time to give the order to dodge, he made the _Gekka_ reverse and move out of range just as the chaos mine opened up and rained flechettes upon where he had been standing. At least four _Burais_ had been caught in the fire, and only one cockpit block managed to eject.

"Damn it," Tohdoh snarled, turning his _Gekka_ straight at the _Sutherland_ that had been responsible. He charged, not failing to notice that Urabe had brought his own _Gekka_ behind his, so that just after Tohdoh slashed a diagonal cut across the _Sutherland_ that came down to the right, the Four Holy Swords member made a second cut that went down to the left, creating an 'X' straight across the Britannian knightmare's body. The _Sutherland_ fell down on its face and exploded not long after, its cockpit never ejecting.

Their numbers subtracting fast, the remaining Britannian frames chose the better part of valor and retreated back. Tohdoh was about to give the order to pursue, but the voice of Nagisa Chiba, another one of his Four Holy Sword subordinates, soon echoed from the radio. "Colonel, the Britannians are pulling back in all sectors, likely to mount a final defense around and within the government bureau. Victory is only a matter of time now, sir."

"I'll refrain from calling it that until all of our enemies are vanquished, Chiba," Tohdoh stated with resolution. "Have you encountered any _Gloucesters_ on your end?"

"Not yet sir. I think Asahina's force encountered one, but it pulled back to the bureau as well."

Tohdoh looked back at the looming government building in question, one of the few that had not toppled over when Zero's underground sources caused the settlement to collapse. _They really are mounting their last defense then._ "All forces regroup. We're going to make our push on the government bureau. Expect the Britannians to do everything to halt our progress."

" _Shouchi!_ "

* * *

**Britannian _Emperor_ -class sea carrier _Emperor Maximilian_  
Pacific Ocean**

Prince Schneizel el Britannia was a man that held very few emotions outwardly. Nervousness was not one of them, at least not usually. But even though he stood on the bridge of the carrier _Emperor Maximilian_ , flagship of the Britannian Imperial Navy's Third Fleet Taskforce 31, with the same cold expression that he seemed to naturally give off, one could still see sparse traces of that very emotion emanating from him. It was a terrifying thing when such a man was shaken by an outside force **.**

The bridge itself was equally silent. The officers and crew still went about their duties, but they all felt the same fear and doubt that Schneizel was feeling, only they lacked the mental controls to keep it on the inside. As such, there was an eerie calm settled upon the bridge, and possibly the rest of the ship, the kind that occurred before or after a catastrophic storm struck.

And then it all came crashing down with one voice.

"The Elevens have just breached the fourth line of defense," said the radioman, looking toward Schneizel, who turned toward the man after hearing his voice. The Prince quickly noted look of terror in his eyes; it wasn't the kind of terror one had when facing death, but the kind that one had with the knowledge of imminent defeat. "Enemy knightmares are making their way to the government bureau. Sir Gilbert is organizing another line now, but it's not likely they'll be able to hold."

Schneizel allowed himself to take a short but deep breath, one that only the most perceptive would barely notice, to calm himself. The last thing he was going to do was let his own inner anxiety get the best of him. "Where is Major Kururugi? Is he among the defense force?"

It was a slim chance, but Schneizel was well aware of Suzaku Kururugi's exploits with the advanced prototype _Lancelot_. His mere presence alone could perhaps turn things to Britannia's favor. Such a hope was dashed when the radioman, after taking a moment to confirm, shook his head. "Major Kururugi has left the field of battle sometime ago. He claimed to be in pursuit of Zero, who is believed to be moving to Kamine Island on the _Gawain_."

Despite the negative feeling that welled up in Schneizel at that explanation, he arched an eyebrow in curiosity. _If Zero is not leading the rebels, then who? Perhaps the man behind the Miracle of Itsukushima. Could that be exploited…?_

That line of thought halted when he realized the radioman had said Gilbert was leading the defense effort and not Cornelia. "You said Sir Gilbert was in command. What happened to Princess Cornelia?"

Again, the radioman took a moment to confirm, and once more, he turned back with a grim expression. "Princess Cornelia has been wounded in action at the bureau's roof garden. Her wounds are deep, but she is alive. They're trying to evacuate her now."

"If they managed to defeat the Witch of Britannia…" someone spoke up with fear flowing through their voice like a waterfall.

"They are still fighting regardless," Schneizel immediately stated, managing to sound firm and reassuring at the same time, without having to raise his voice even. That seemed to be enough for the man who spoke, so Schneizel again turned his attention to the battle. "What about the _Avalon_? What was its last reported position?"

"Just a minute Your Highness," the radioman said before he asked the prince's question on the radio. The reply came as fast as the first two. "The _Avalon_ is currently evacuating citizens from the settlement. Shall I send the order for it to support the defense effort?"

Schneizel didn't realize it at first, but he actually formed a brief smile across his lips when he heard that. _Lloyd going out of his way to save_ humans _? Even I never thought of hearing that._

Rather than answering the radioman's question, Schneizel paced across the bridge toward where the fleet commander, Vice Admiral Sir Nelson Keyman, was standing. "Admiral, it is apparent that this fleet will not be able to reach Area 11 in time to provide support. Would it be possible to send strike aircraft for reinforcements?"

The Admiral contemplated that suggestion, but replied with the same grimness as the radioman. "Unfortunately, none of our aircraft have that kind of flying range, my Prince. Even if they did, it would still take hours for them to reach the area."

"Are you sure? I was led to believe that she had long-range fighter-bombers onboard," Schneizel said.

"Yes sire, but even if they were to land at a ground base instead of return to the _Maximilian_ , they would only have a range of four thousand kilometers or so," the Admiral shook his head. "There's just too much sea between here and the islands, sire."

It was then the radioman spoke up. "Your Highness, the Chinese fleet has now entered the Sea of Japan," he reported with even further grimness. "It's likely they're setting up for a land invasion."

That news hit Schneizel with almost with particularly strong effect, though he didn't show it obviously. He knew how it would play out. Once the Black Knights vanquished the last of the Britannians from the area, the Chinese would send in their own forces to repeat what they had tried to do at Fukuoka and make their way through the island. At best it would take a few days, but the Chinese would be victorious; whatever Britannian force that wasn't destroyed by the Black Knights would be ill-prepared to face the Federation's numbers, and the Black Knights themselves would be too exhausted from their battle with the Britannians to put up a worthwhile defense. Schneizel doubted that the Black Knights even knew about the Chinese moving in on Area 11, since they were too preoccupied to notice, thus making the surprise attack to come all the more devastating. In the end, the land known as Area 11 and its precious sakuradite would change hands from Britannia to China, with only the Federation gaining what it wanted all along.

He debated for a moment, even as his head turned back to face the sea that was between his fleet and the Area. There were very few options he could use now, and none of them he particularly liked, but the stakes were too high not to consider them. Even without the Chinese in the equation, there was no way Britannia could allow Area 11, no, Japan's liberation to become a reality like this. Internal strife had always been the Achilles' Heel of empires of the past, and Britannia was no exception. The moment the world caught news of Japan challenging and winning against Britannia, other rebellions would rise up in the other Areas, and the accumulated loss would be seen as a sign of weakness by the European Union and the Chinese Federation. And once the weakness was detected, it was only natural that Britannia's neighbors would do everything within their powers to exploit it. If such a thing were to happen, there was no doubt in Schneizel's mind that the Britannian Empire would cease to exist.

Fortunately, Britannia had been farsighted enough to set up an alternate solution should Area 11 fall from its control. Schneizel was one of the few people who knew of this solution, as well as the lasting effect it would cause. To make it all worse was the fact that there were still Imperial citizens and loyal soldiers on the island. Was he to order their deaths along with those of their enemies? Could he make such an order with good conscience, even though in the long run it would save his home nation from certain demise?

One last time, he turned to Admiral Keyman. "Is there anything that we can do for our forces at Area 11? Anything at all?"

Keyman was quick enough to recognize the darkness within Schneizel's tone, and although he wished to say otherwise, he was duty bound to give the prince the full and honest truth. "No, Your Highness. There is nothing we can do that can change this outcome."

Schneizel closed his eyes at that, solemnly nodding. The part that hurt the most was the fact that this could have all been avoided hours ago. The Japanese would have gained their freedom while Britannia would have retained access to the country's sakuradite, if only Euphemia had been herself. She especially would have been against what was about to happen. _Forgive me Euphie. I know this goes against everything that you had wished for, both for the Japanese and for Britannia, but…_

With no more words spoken, Schneizel walked over to the radio station. "Give me your microphone." he ordered straight away.

The young crewman did as he was told, to which Schneizel slipped on the headset and hit the 'TRANSMIT' button on the console. "Attention, this is Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia. By my command, Sir Gilbert, all essential staff and any present noncombatants are to move to the bureau's roof, where the _Avalon_ will be redirected to evacuate them. All other forces are to hold their defensive lines for as long as possible."

The prince paused there, once more silently wishing that Euphemia would forgive him in time, wherever she was. "I also order the execution of Operation Nero," he called out, to much confusion of those within earshot. "I repeat, Operation Nero is to be executed within five minutes of this transmission. Over."

With that, Schneizel toggled off the system and handed the headset back to the crewman. He then walked back to where he had been standing, ignoring the still confused glances that were upon him. It was natural as none of them knew what Operation Nero was, outside the reference to a certain infamous Roman emperor. One who had engineered the Great Fire of Rome.

After a long and uncomfortable silence, Admiral Keyman finally spoke up. "Sire, if I may," he inquired, somehow forcing back the urge to gulp. "What exactly is Operation Nero?"

"A final solution," Schneizel said, without turning around. "One that will give us victory, but at a great cost."

Those were the last words Prince Schneizel spoke to anyone else that day.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement,** **Duchy of Kanto,** **Area 11 (Japan), Britannian Empire**

"Above!" he heard Asahina yell out, just as a shadow had cast itself over the field. Making a side glance as he moved with the rest of the troops, Tohdoh looked up to see what its origin was. Sure enough, blacking out the sun itself was that Britannian airship, the one that the Order's intelligence network had identified as the _Avalon_. At first Tohdoh thought it had come to provide additional defense for the government bureau, but after a second he noticed it wasn't firing at them with its CIWS emplacements. Instead, it simply flew toward the bureau.

"What are they doing?" Chiba questioned. "Shouldn't they be firing at us or air dropping knightmares?"

"They're moving to evacuate the bureau," Tohdoh answered, having immediately connected the dots. "Probably of high ranking staff."

"Which means we've just about won this battle," Asahina chimed proudly.

"It's not over until it's over Asahina. They likely still have knightmares to throw at us from the building, just to buy time." Urabe spoke up. His point was proven no more than a moment later.

"They're coming out now!" Tohdoh heard one of the _Burai_ pilots yell out, almost in excitement as new blips entered sensor range. Tohdoh looked on and before him, it seemed as though the floodgates had finally opened as an entire legion of Britannian knightmare frames charged out of the government bureau. It was a mixed bag of _Sutherlands_ , _Glasgows_ and _Gloucesters._ As he half-expected, the latter were all armed with their trademark lances and equipped with billowing capes.

However, upon seeing the the high-mobility units, Tohdoh noticed something that struck him as peculiar. Of the varying colors that the _Gloucesters_ were painted in, none of them were sporting a familiar vibrant purple color scheme. _Where's Gilbert? Shouldn't he be leading the charge? Or is he evacuating as well?_

Knowing better than to ponder the matter in a middle of a battle, he toggled the main communication channel. " _Burais_ move against their flanks. Four Holy Swords on me. We're going cut through them directly."

"What about the airship?" Tohdoh heard someone ask. It might have been Asahina again, but Tohdoh didn't bother to find out.

"We have nothing to fight it with and it doesn't seem to be interested in us anyway," Tohdoh answered. "Just concentrate on the knightmares."

He waited only a moment for the confirmations of the orders, as well as the other four _Gekkas_ to form around him in a V formation. Katen yaibatous and seidotou brandished, they charged straight into the fold, banking and weaving to avoid enemy assault rifle fire and slash harkens while the _Burais_ added their own fire into the mix.

As he hurtled towards the formation, Tohdoh dropped his crosshairs over the first one he spotted, which was a _Gloucester_. Judging by the blue tint on its shoulder pauldrons it was likely one of the infamous Glaston Knights, who had only recently transferred to Area 11. Immediately it charged at him as well, lance poised to impale, but Tohdoh attacked first by firing a barrage from his arm cannon. The _Gloucester_ was quick to raise its lance and use it as a shield against the bullets, and Tohdoh responded by moving to slash it through the middle. However, he only manage to cut the lance in half at the pole, forcing the _Gloucester_ to abandon it; but at the same time, this left him open for a follow up attack from Senba, who quickly dispatched the enemy knightmare.

To an outside spectator, the five _Gekkas_ ' attack could be best described as quick, efficient and extremely overpowering. Chiba and Asahina both struck against a trio of _Sutherlands_ , cutting apart all three with straight on passes, while Urabe managed to cut off a _Gloucester_ 's lance arm, then twist around to finish it off with his arm cannon. Tohdoh himself launched the slash harken from his seidotou again and impaled a _Glasgow_ through the chest, then using a technique he had watched Suzaku Kururugi utilize with the _Lancelot_ , he swung the _Glasgow_ out and used it as a flail, slamming it against three other knightmare frames and taking them all out of the battle before retracting the harken.

Tohdoh then spotted another Glaston Knight affiliated _Gloucester_ approach to his right, lance brandished and ready to pierce the _Gekka_ at its side. He jumped to the side to avoid the charge, then bringing about the seidotou and slash the lance straight on. Seeing its main weapon now useless, the _Gloucester_ abandoned its lance and then reached back, drawing a Maser Vibration Sword from its back. Tohdoh wondered just how a fifth generation knightmare frame could use that weapon, since it was claimed that the MVS was a "lost" sixth generation technology recently brought back into use through the _Lancelot_. Once more however he didn't have time to ponder it, as he was forced to bring the seidotou up to parry the first slash from the _Gloucester_.

A series of slashes and parries soon followed between the two knightmares. However, despite the Glaston's skill, it was quite apparent that Tohdoh was the superior swordsman, as he made several cuts against the _Gloucester_ 's dark purple armor, although the enemy unit managed to keep the Japanese warrior from taking any crucial areas. It was until Tohdoh cut into the shoulder of the _Gloucester_ , the part where the cape was attached to, thus creating a nice sized gash into both the pauldron and the cape itself, did the enemy pilot become truly serious. The _Gloucester_ leaped back and drew its second MVS, as if anticipating Tohdoh's charge.

However, not wanting to have a drawn out duel here and now, much less against an unworthy opponent, Tohdoh fired off the chest mounted slash harken once more. The harken decapitated the _Gloucester_ , and with that Tohdoh sprayed it with the arm cannon, knocking away both of its swords and forcing it to lean forward. Going in for the kill, he made the _Gekka_ speed toward the now headless _Gloucester_ and used its blindness to close in and slash its torso with his seidotou. The resulting explosion was nothing short of spectacular.

Several more destroyed knightmare frames later, Tohdoh allowed himself to look up for the briefest of moments just to see what the airship was doing now. It seemed to have completed its evacuation, as it was now moving away from the building. Once more, it didn't bother to aid the Britannian ground forces with its own firepower, instead leaving the field of battle at high speed.

 _That's it then. We've won,_ Tohdoh thought, as he noticed that and the fact that the remaining Britannian knightmares had been cornered around the entrance doors of the bureau, completely surrounded on all sides by _Burais_ , whose pilots were waiting for the final order. Among them was one remaining _Gloucester_ , its left arm missing while its right still clutched onto its lance.

Switching his radio to broadband, Tohdoh moved his _Gekka_ to a clearing along with the Four Holy Swords and gave the ultimatum. "To all Britannians, this is Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh of the Order of the Black Knights. In a few short minutes, you will be the last of your kind to stand on Japanese soil. Your forces have been decimated and your leaders have abandoned you. If you surrender, I guarantee you will be treated as prisoners of war according to the Tibet Convention."

Though not the most convincing surrender message Tohdoh could think of, but it seemed to be enough to sink in. At the very least no more shots were being fired, with the only movement being made by the Britannians was one of the _Sutherlands_ deploying its factsphere sensor. At the same time however, an uncomfortable calm had settled over the field as the Britannians contemplated surrender or fighting to the end.

"No more of you have to die today." Tohdoh added on. Which was precisely when _it_ all began.

Without any warning whatsoever, the ground began to rumble uncontrollably and very violently. Such that the Britannians and Black Knights turned about to locate the cause.

"An earthquake? Now!?" Senba spoke up in the confusion.

"Whatever it is it's a big one!" Asahina added, having just looked over his sensors.

And along with the rumbling came a static filled command from the Black Knights' home base at Ashford Academy. "…All rema-knightmare fr-all back-abort-ission! Repe-sion!"

Tohdoh switched his radio to the same frequency. "Tohdoh to command, what the hell is going on!?"

"Colo-situation cri-cal! All units-fall…!"

"Say again command!" Tohdoh yelled out over the radio, trying his best to ungarble the message.

"Colonel, the quakes are getting worse!" Chiba yelled out to confirm what Tohdoh was feeling underneath him.

"Just how is this possible…!?" Tohdoh yelled outloud. It couldn't have been a natural quake, not now anyway. It had all but struck just as the Black Knights were on the verge of victory. As though the Britannians...

The realization hit Tohdoh all at once, resulting in his eyes widening in horror. _God help us, t_ _hey've actually done it…!_

An explosion suddenly erupted not far from their position, one that was large enough to engulf an entire section of the city. Tohdoh regained the initiative upon seeing the reality with his own eyes. "All forces scatter! Find a clearing from any buildings and debris and stay there! It's your only chance at survival!"

The _Burais_ did as they were told, breaking from their encirclement around the Britannian units and speeding away, while the Britannians themselves also broke from their last ditch defensive line, now concentrating on survival rather than fighting. The Four Holy Swords naturally remained with Tohdoh, as he led them down the way they had come before.

"I don't understand… How is this happening!? Why now!?" Asahina bellowed out of confusion.

"The Britannians…" Tohdoh said, with a deathly solemn tone. "They knew they wouldn't be able to hold Japan forever, whether they lost it to China or to us. So they set up an emergency measure."

Through the quaking, the Colonel's teeth ground with wrath. "That if they were to lose Japan, the country and its resources would not fall to another..."

Urabe was the first to realize. "The sakuradite!" he proclaimed in growing despair. "They're detonating the sakuradite veins!"

" _Kami_...!" Chiba let out, her own voice now hollow with equal despair. "There will be nothing left…!"

"Our country… Japan…!" Asahina barely murmured.

"As long as we live, then so will Japan!" Tohdoh bellowed, forcibly retaining his commanding presence. If they were going to survive, he needed to remain their leader. "I therefore refuse to lose myself or any of you in this manner! We will find a safe zone, and we will ride this out, even if it means having to fight the _shinigami_ himself for our right to live on!"

The sounds of explosions and crumbling buildings was not far off now, symbolizing the loss of precious time to the five combat veterans. As his _Gekka_ continued to move, Tohdoh allowed himself to look back toward the government bureau, which still stood and proudly displayed the Britannian flag upon its side. He sneered at that image.

"It will be a painful existence," he continued to speak to the Swords. "And we may just end up becoming the last of a once proud country and race, but we will all live beyond this. We will all live to fight again."

And then he refused look back any further. All while the world fell apart around him. _And we will remember this day…_

The simultaneous detonation of Area 11's entire supply of sakuradite did not fail to register with the world. In only a short amount of time, the entirety of the Japanese isles was laid to waste with a series of massive earthquakes, explosions and volcanic eruptions, all but destroying the last semblances of life upon the surface, before one last great explosion of power encompassed the whole. To the rest of the world, it appeared as though a great ball of light had emerged over an area of above three hundred and thirty-seven thousand kilometers, engulfing cities, mountains and forests alike. And then, as that very light died down, everything became deathly silent.

On the thirteenth day of September in the year 2017, Area 11, once known as the proud nation of Japan, ceased to exist.

* * *

**Imperial Palace  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire  
September 27th, 2017 **

With a hard slam, Lelouch vi Britannia, former Prince of the Britannian Empire, former student at Ashford Academy, and formerly the revolutionary Zero, was against the ground. He was not very comfortable, to say the least, with his situation, but not because his face was forcibly planted against the hard floor. Above him stood his one time friend, now Imperial Army Major and pilot of the advanced knightmare frame _Lancelot_ , Suzaku Kururugi. And before both of them, sitting upon Britannia's very center of power, was the man that Lelouch had long ago grown to hate with his entire being.

"The former seventeenth heir to the Imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia," Charles zi Britannia, Emperor of the Britannian Empire, grandly announced. Even though he wasn't able to look up, Lelouch could feel his father's dominating sneer over him. "It's been a long time, hasn't it my errant son?"

With as much strength as his frail body could muster, Lelouch struggled against Suzaku's grip so that he could glare back. "How dare you…!"

And with another slam, he was against the floor yet again.

"You will not use your Geass," Suzaku stated, not bothering to hide his own distaste for his former childhood friend. Lelouch sneered back up at him, but from his position he doubted Suzaku even bothered to notice. Like it or not, Lelouch was beneath him now, literally.

The former prince's mind raced to find a way to escape Suzaku's hold, at least for enough time that he could actually use Geass against his father. However, even with his high intelligence and cunning, he knew he could do very little in the current situation. Even as a boy, Suzaku always had abnormal strength, and with his own body bound in a straight jacket, Lelouch knew it would be impossible for him to force his way up and out.

It helped even less that Suzaku was already immune to Geass, thanks to the events of Shikinejima. Lelouch was starting to regret giving him that "live" command, but what was done was done there. With that in mind, there really was nothing he could do against Suzaku himself now. His only hope was if he could somehow make eye contact with the Emperor, then perhaps he could turn the situation around. All he needed to do was somehow turn his head against Suzaku's iron hold...

"Your Majesty, I have a request," Lelouch heard Suzaku speak up once again. "Please sire, allow me to join the Knights of the Round."

"…As a reward for capturing Zero," the Emperor spoke observantly. "Is that it?"

Lelouch felt deep anger surge through his body. "You…" he managed to growl.

"I told you before Lelouch, I was going to change this world from the inside," Suzaku replied emotionlessly and steadily.

That only made Lelouch's fury grow ten times over. "Even if it means selling out your friends to the man that caused the bondage and death of your people!?"

If Suzaku had been shaken by that last part, he didn't show it. It had only been fourteen days since Japan's destruction had been carried out, and Lelouch had only heard about it from a suicide watch officer during his time in the _Avalon_ 's brig. He had hoped that had been the final straw with Suzaku, one that would break him of his naïve and overly hypocritical "change from within" ideology. As well as his misplaced loyalty to Britannia.

"…That's right." Suzaku said simply, as if it were an obvious fact. Simultaneously destroying any hope that he at last saw the error of his ways.

"Traitor!" Lelouch spat with newfound hatred, refusing to believe his former friend was capable of what his ears were telling him.

Still observing, the Emperor appeared rather amused by the exchange. "Very well," he finally exclaimed. "I like the answer you just gave him."

Lelouch turned his eyes back toward the Emperor, but he still couldn't get clear focus.

"Now then…" the Emperor said, finally rising from his throne. "As a Knight of the Round, I order you: cover Zero's left eye."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Suzaku acknowledged, lifting Lelouch up by his hair while placing the palm of his left hand over the renegade's one and only chance of escape. All Lelouch could do now was watch as the man responsible for the deaths of over one hundred thirty million people - as well as his own mother - casually walked toward him with an unwavering gaze.

"My unworthy son…" the Emperor began again. "Who dared raise the banner of rebellion, in spite of his lineage and bearing."

The Emperor then stopped, looming over the two boys with his great height. "Still, there is another way that we can make use of you."

"What?" was all that Lelouch could exclaim. Which was when he saw the Emperor's eyes shift in color, a familiar sigil appearing in both.

"I will rewrite your memory," the Emperor explained as his eyes fully formed. "Of your being Zero, of the death of your mother, of the existence of Nunnally. Even of your time spent in Area 11…"

"No… Geass…!" Lelouch murmured in despair. Of all the things he had expected, that was the one he had never considered. _How does_ he _have that!?_

"You will remember none of it. You will only live to serve me…" the Emperor's smile grew. "Yes, you will be a most effective pawn."

"No stop! You're stealing what's most precious to me again!" Lelouch struggled to the last against Suzaku's hold. "First my mother… And now you're taking Nunnally!"

"Charles zi Britannia engraves into you…!" the Emperor started, drawing his cape outward so that Lelouch could only see him.

"Stop it!" Lelouch cried, even knowing that there was no mercy in this man.

"…false memories of a false life!" the Emperor finished.

The last thing Lelouch could do, even as he felt Geass' power come upon him and his memories shatter one by one, was cry out in denial. All that remained after was darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** For those of you who are reading this story for the first time, welcome. Before you proceed any further, I wish to list a few things out.

First, as you can tell by the tone of this chapter, _Code Geass Megiddo_ is _not_ standard-line fanfiction. In fact, one could say it's not even a fanfic at all. It certainly started out as one, but has since deviated from the source and become its own story. This extends to its very aesthetic tone; in case the title "Megiddo" wasn't any indication, this story has more in common with the likes of _Fullmetal Alchemist_ , _Attack on Titan_ and _Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans_ than it does the original _Code Geass_ and its derivatives. Very dark and gritty in other words, and so quite far removed from the original material.

For more general information on this story, check out its entry on the Code Geass fanon wiki (such as it admittedly is): codegeassfanon dot fandom dot com/wiki/Code_Geass_Megiddo.

Second, as people have brought to my attention over and over, I've been writing this story for just over a decade by this point. This is only partly true, as I rebooted _Megiddo_ in 2016-2017 or so and basically restarted from scratch, but because I didn't want to lose readership I kept the original slot on this website intact, thus the 2009 start date. Having said that, yes I update slow, but I have my reasons. Chief among them, I _am_ a published author and spend most of my time writing things I make actual money off of. Having said _that_ , I write this particular story and others like it strictly for my own pleasure and will continue to do so as I see fit. This is my hobby, _not_ my job.

All that established, please read and review as you see fit. For whatever you're looking for in a story, _Geass_ or otherwise, I'm very certain _Megiddo_ will not disappoint your expectations.


	2. Prince

" _Now the reason the enlightened prince and the wise general conquer the enemy whenever they move and their achievements surpass those of ordinary men is foreknowledge."  
_ \- Sun Tzu

**Sword of Arawn  
Otherworld**

He was alone now, as he preferred the most, standing upon a world within a world. Compared to the world he was used to, it was quiet and tranquil here, as well as outside the reach of most other humans. As such, it was one of the few remaining places in existence that Charles zi Britannia could find peace for himself. However, that was not the real reason why he had come here as much as it was one of the side benefits.

Standing in the midst of the temple-like structuring that was the Sword of Arawn's form, Charles continued to look "up" into the sky toward the image that resembled the planet Jupiter, viewing the image with a mixture of curiosity and distaste. Ever since he was a small boy, he had looked up at it, with the full knowledge of what it was and what influence it held upon his world. How he would have loved to simply reach his hand up and wipe it away like a blemish upon a window or a stain on his clothing, but even he did not have that kind of power. For that reason, all he could do was look at it from his place, knowing as well that the more he gazed upon it, the more it gazed upon him. And he did this with the same unflinching power that he wielded upon those he ruled over.

As he collected his thoughts, his ears picked up the sound of footsteps moving toward him. Footsteps that were too small and light to have been one of his guards, as well as ones he had been able to recognize since he was much younger. "You are late."

He did not turn to face V.V., but he did hear the sound of child-like laughter escape from the immortal's lips. It was child-like because while the one before him appeared as such, Charles knew very well that he was no child. "My apologies Charles, I had been so busy with matters back in our world that I had lost track of time. Not that time truly matters in this place."

This time, Charles did turn to face the new arrival, and in what would have been a newsworthy event had he done it elsewhere, offered V.V. a small smile. "Nonsense, you've always had a problem with timing." He then shifted back to business. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me you've found C.C."

V.V. frowned at that. "Unfortunately no. C.C. continues to elude us despite the bait you made for her eight years ago. I believe I told you back then that she would not fall for such an obvious trap."

"As obvious as it was, it has been quite beneficial to us anyway," Charles explained.

The smaller one nodded in understanding. "Yes, I have heard of Britannia's progress in this Great World War of yours. However, I need not remind you what would happen if you were to conquer the world before we get every Code…"

"That will not happen," Charles stated firmly. "As I have learned from my time as Emperor, there are many means of prolonging a conflict without drawing attention."

"I should hope so," V.V. replied, apparently content with the answer Charles had given him. A moment of silence came between them as V.V. moved to stand at the Emperor's side before continuing. "One thing does trouble me about this whole thing, however…"

"And that is?" Charles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How no one or nothing has stepped up to upset our plans," V.V. explained.

Charles nodded. "It has been rather silent for the past few years. I believed after the Black Rebellion had been put down that another enemy would step up to challenge us, but that hasn't been the case. Disturbing really."

"Perhaps that abomination put more weight on its newly chosen pawn than we anticipated. That said, I still think Lelouch should be killed at the first opportunity." V.V. offered.

"I still have use for Lelouch," Charles stated. "Both for the war and for other matters. And since you have not been able to track any other leads to C.C., then that makes him all the more valuable."

"And dangerous." V.V. countered. "Don't tell me you've actually developed some fatherly attachment to Lelouch over the years, Charles. That's not becoming of you."

That earned a small chuckle from the Emperor. "I view Lelouch no differently than I view my other children. Another pawn to be used and disposed of in equal fashion."

V.V. walked closer so that he could study his pupil carefully. "Does that include Nunnally as well? Because from where I'm standing, she should have no more reason for being alive."

"It does, and I disagree," Charles responded. "Should the need arise, Nunnally has her own uses."

V.V. opened his mouth, seemingly to respond to that. However, after a moment of consideration, he decided to wave it off. "I'll take your word on that one," he answered simply.

He then found himself looking up at the same sky that Charles had been gazing at not long before. At the same image of Jupiter that hung in the air.

The immortal's expression turned to one of disgust. "Such an ugly form," he glowered with hate. "It will be all the better when neither of us will have to look up at that false god any longer."

"It will not be long now." Charles said in a reassuring tone. "Ragnarok will put an end to that thing soon enough, Master."

"And give birth to a new world in the process." V.V. concluded.

* * *

**Britannian _Formidable_ -class land battleship _Fortitude_  
Tobruk, State of Libya, European Union  
February 18, 2025**

A near silence dwelled over the bridge of the _Fortitude_ as the battle continued to play, with all eyes either focused on their respective stations or upon the main monitor at the top of the bridge, where numerous icons were moving about. All across the screen, blue and red tinted signals moved through the lines and blocks that made up the city of Tobruk, a fair number disappearing every few seconds with a "LOST" banner taking their place, while the blocks that represented the buildings also broke and shifted within the gridline from whatever damage they received. The battle had been going on for over an hour now, itself having shifted within the city itself in half that time, and their enemy was fighting as fiercely as ever to keep them from taking the city, and with it the rest of Libya. Even so, for whatever amount of time and losses it took, it was clear that they, the Britannians, were winning the battle.

Standing toward the rear of the bridge, just a few meters away from the throne-like command chair his liege was currently occupying, Colonel Michael Augustus could only remain by and watch with everyone else as the battle was carried out. Even though he had served as his general's aide-de-camp since first arriving in Africa, all throughout having been present to witness his battles firsthand, he had to admit that his superior was thoroughly outdoing himself on this one. As the EU's last refuge within Libya, Tobruk had been a heavily defended target, enough that it had been speculated a certain enemy commander had taken particular interest in keeping it out of Britannian hands. And yet, with but a relative sized army and keen tactical sense, his liege had broken through the outlying defending forces, laying waste to their capital ships and the bulk of their forward lines in the process, and broken into the city itself and taken to street to street extermination of the inner defenses. Granted, his assault was further bolstered by three of the strongest knights in all of Britannia, but his liege had still accomplished what very few commanders, Britannian or otherwise, could have done. And those who could more than likely had the same blood and lineage as the general himself.

_If this keeps up, we'll be marching on El Alamein by the end of the week._ Augustus thought to himself while suppressing a grin, casting a corner glance toward his superior. The very man who was responsible for Britannia's campaign in Africa, and by extension, its successes within.

For his part, as Augustus saw from a corner glance, his liege looked over the battle with a somewhat bored expression. Casually laying his head against the hand of his right hand, the left still gripping the arm of his chair, the young general eyed the bridge's main monitor wearily, his amethyst eyes keeping watch over the various signals and movements within the screen like an eagle over a valley. However, whereas the rest of the bridge kept their own watches with rapt attention, lest certain details, or much more certain enemies, slip through their gazes, the general appeared almost slothful by comparison, as if he found the battle to be disappointing. Knowing the general as well as Augustus did, that was indeed the likely case. Especially as a certain opponent had yet to reveal himself.

"Reinforcements reported in Delta Three," one of the operators reported, her voice enough to dispel the silence momentarily. "Looks like another knightmare company."

Looking back up with a little bit more attention, the general took the information in stride. "Have the units in that area withdraw to Delta Two," the general commanded. "Then order nearby units to circle and ensnare. And be on the lookout for enemy movement in Gamma One."

Augustus raised an eyebrow to that. "My lord?"

The general smiled knowingly. "Delta Three is a feint. The enemy will be focusing more efforts in Gamma, to keep us from reaching their headquarters."

As if on cue, a slew of new signals emerged in that exact sector. "New units confirmed," another operator announced. "Ten _Panther IIs_ and four _Panther IIIs_. Axe and Lance units are engaging."

Augustus didn't have to look up to see his liege's smirk. "Reinforce them with Hammer unit, as well as Eagle One. Once we break through that sector, it will be a short way to the enemy headquarters."

This time, the Colonel allowed himself to smile at his general's progress, especially as the aforementioned units took action against the new enemies. _I take it back. At this rate, we'll be in Berlin a week from now…_

Suddenly, one of the other operators looked up. "New enemy forces emerging in Epsilon One! Multiple units, numbers unknown!"

This time, the general frowned. It was more of an annoyance than a setback, but it was still something more that had to be dealt with. If anything, it showed him how desperate the enemy was getting, as well as reinforcing the notion that the opponent he had been expecting was not present. "Order Auriga Squadron to move in and engage," he ordered with the proverbial wave of the hand.

At that, Augustus arched an eyebrow. "With respect, General, that particular unit is…"

The general physically raised his hand that time. "I know what you're going to say Michael, just as I am well aware of Captain Ashra's reputation," he answered. "However, they're the closest as well as the best qualified."

He then settled back into his chair, arms rested at his side. "Besides, it's not like they're alone and unmonitored," he added, his eyes looking over a particular signal in proximity to that sector.

* * *

With a howl of bloodlust, Captain Ashley Ashra's custom red _Gloucester_ charged down the street toward the European formation, casually skating around their machine gun and bazooka fire as if they were in slow motion, all the while his three squadmates could only push themselves to keep up. A few of the _Sutherlands_ that were granting him and the rest of Auriga Squadron covering fire were less fortunate, the bullets and rockets mowing them down one after another, but Ashley hardly paid attention to them; as far as he was concerned, they were neither one of his unit nor had he even ordered them to back him up to begin with. All that mattered to him were the _hell_ _grau_ tinted knightmares that lay ahead, the latest numbers to his long and distinguished kill sheet.

Moving straight up to his first target with blinding speed, Ashley smashed his _Gloucester_ 's shoulder into the enemy _Panther II_ , causing it to tumble backward a few steps. As he had expected, the European built knightmare's armor was tough; tougher than its Britannian contemporaries as well uglier in Ashley's opinion, its bulky, spiked shouldered design making it appear like a stereotypical European soldier in full combat armor. A stereotypical soldier with a singular red eye on a track, which rotated around and flashed menacingly as it brought its machine gun to bear. Sneering, Ashley returned the gesture by deploying his factsphere, then smashing his lance straight through the enemy knightmare's head, obliterating it one stroke. He then withdrew the lance and jumped away, launching a grenade from the assault rifle in his opposite arm, destroying the entire upper torso, but not before the cockpit block ejected.

"Eleven," Ashley glowered as he landed back down, just in time to detect another _Panther II_ come charging at him, its battle axe set for an overhead chop. Bringing the lance around again, Ashley deflected and knocked away the blade, then countered by launching his slash harkens, but the enemy devicer foresaw the attack and evaded both, twirling on his knightmare's landspinners as he did. Ashley retaliated by firing a burst from his assault rifle, but the _Panther II_ banked around that as well, then returned fire with its own rifle, forcing Ashley to go into evasion as well, ducking and skating around the bullets while trying to keep a bead on his opponent.

That was when Ashley at last performed an attack the enemy pilot didn't see coming. After spinning away from another burst, he brought his lance around again and utilized a little known feature about the weapon. Specifically, he triggered the rocket motor at the lance head's base and launched it, sending it straight into the _Panther II_ 's torso, its heavy armor little more than paper against the lance's rocket assisted penetration power, all the way to the cockpit. The momentum drove the now dead European knightmare back and through the side of a rather decrepit building. Even if the pilot somehow survived the lance strike, Ashley doubted he or she would be getting up any time soon.

"Twelve." Ashley let out as he threw away the handle. He then promptly swung his assault rifle back, where he fired a few rounds into the bazooka another _Panther II_ was aiming at his side. The resulting explosion destroyed the entire frame, as well as a fair section of the surrounding area. "Thirteen. Come on, is this the best you kraut bastards can…"

"Auriga One, behind you!" 1st Lieutenant Rene Laurent's voice called out over the radio in warning, interrupting him. Both he and 1st Lieutenant Jan Manes were both engaging targets at that point, but the former just managed to catch sight of another enemy bearing down on his commander.

The warning came soon enough. A sudden burst of fire came no more than two seconds after, causing Ashley to reverse his _Gloucester_ around a building corner. He then deployed his factsphere again for a brief scan, smirking at what he found. "Oh? Looks like I finally have a challenge…"

At first glance, it looked like another _Panther II_ was attacking him, but certain details dispelled that image, namely the long, curved spikes on each shoulder, the more narrowed head with horn-like fin attached and the shield assembly on its left arm. It was from these details that Ashley identified the unit as a _Panther III_ , the European equivalent to the _Gloucester_ meant for aces and/or commander types. Though it wasn't the most advanced knightmare frame in the EU arsenal, it was certainly a switch from the _Panther IIs_ he had been massacring to this point.

With that, Ashley brought his _Gloucester_ out from cover, firing his machine gun as he went. True to its reputation, the _Panther III_ was quick to keep up, moving almost as fast despite its bulk, forcing Ashley to duck underneath its own stream of fire as he passed. He fired another grenade in an attempt to take out its assault rifle, but the _Panther III_ deflected the explosive with its shield and continued to fire. As a result, one of the bullets clipped Ashley's own rifle, rendering it useless, to which the captain threw it to the side and drew his MVS, both turning crimson upon activation.

At last being able to fight in his favorite form, Ashley licked his lips in anticipation. "Now let's see if you can _really_ keep up," he glowered as he put his knightmare to full speed, banking from either side of the street as the _Panther III_ continued to pour fire from its rifle. Putting all power to his landspinners, Ashley again focused on moving from one side of the street to the other in rapid succession, forcing the enemy knightmare to reverse, also swaying back and forth as it went. If nothing else, the continuous stream of bullets was doing wonders to the surrounding streets and buildings, but like many other things Ashley could care less about that. Using the superior mobility of his _Gloucester_ , he eventually closed the distance and slashed the barrel of the rifle away. In spite of that triumph, the enemy devicer was just as quick to discard the remnants, draw his machine's oversized battle sword from the aforementioned shield and parry the intended killing blow.

The dance continued for that much longer, with both knightmares exchanging sword blow for sword blow as they sped down the streets. Eventually however, the Britannian ace again closed the distance and executed a slashing attack that cleaved a large piece of the _Panther III_ 's shield. He then spun around to impale, but the European knightmare countered by firing its slash harkens, to which Ashley was forced deflect with the flats of his blades. The cyclopean unit used that opening to make a counterslash, but Ashley dodged that attack as well, parrying the metal cleaver and then knocking it away entirely. Then with certain flourish, he brought both blades down to impale.

However, the European pilot wasn't done yet. Seeing the singular angle of Ashley's attack, the _Panther III_ banked to the left, allowing the Britannian unit to force all of its momentum toward where it had been standing before. This allowed the _Panther III_ to circle around toward the exposed cockpit block, where it immediately moved to cut into.

_Like hell!_ Ashley just managed to think before instinct kicked in. Putting his _Gloucester_ into a crouch to evade the attack, the ace then went into a full ninety degree spin, sweeping his right sword through the _Panther III_ 's torso, bifurcating it. Both halves then fell back as the cockpit pod ejected, flying off some distance away.

"Fourteen," Ashley grunted just as Rene and Jan's knightmares came speeding up to his own.

"You alright Auriga One?" Jan inquired as both _Gloucesters_ came to a halt.

Before Ashley could reply, he felt a 'pinging' noise ring through his cockpit block, which was soon followed in rapid succession. Looking over to his side monitor, he immediately identified the origin: the _Panther III_ pilot, now having abandoned his own cockpit pod, was shooting at him with a service pistol!

At that, Ashley burst out laughing. "So you want to die _that_ badly huh!?" he bellowed as he turned the _Gloucester_ around and went into a charge, MVS aimed high. He was just able to savor the white-faced terror of the European pilot before he brought down his sword to strike.

The blow never connected however, as a great blur suddenly placed itself between Ashley and his target, the MVS striking a green energy shield as a result. Eyes widening at the intervention, Ashley instinctively threw his _Gloucester_ back, with Rene and Jan's own units moving into to flank him. "What is this!?" he growled angrily.

Blaze Luminous shields dissipating, the _Lancelot_ stood back up to its full height as the European pilot quickly ran away. _"Disgraceful,"_ a new voice called out over the radio. _"Is this how the great Auriga Squadron operates? Slaughtering the helpless?"_

White hot anger began to emerge within Ashley as the words struck. "Stay out of this Whitey!" he bellowed. "We don't need your kind to watch over us!"

* * *

_I suppose that could have been a worse remark._ Sir Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven and White Knight of Britannia, thought as he stared back toward the red _Gloucester_ through his center monitor. He had certainly heard worse over his lifetime, even after he had been inducted into the Rounds. Such was life.

"Regardless, there is more than enough fighting happening. I suggest you focus on that rather than killing downed devicers, Auriga," Suzaku admonished, then turning away before Ashra could respond. It wasn't his best dressing down, but he was sure it, when coupled with his status as the Knight of Seven, would be enough to keep the unruly Captain Ashra and his ilk in line. And if not, then there were those further up the chain than he who could do it. As had been stated, he had more than enough to do now without worrying about the Imperial Army's less honorable knights.

By all account and purposes, Tobruk was now a city on fire. All throughout its streets, the blue knights of Britannia fought hard battles against the mighty grey knights of Europe, while equally blue landships continued to shell the city and fighters and VTOLs went about their own dances above. In another life, Suzaku would have felt regret and sorrow over such wanton destruction – the youth he had been seven years ago certainly would have – but not now. Now, while he felt remorse for the innocents caught in the fire as well as hope for those who managed to make it out, he knew that the destruction was necessary. Only through the fire of battle could Britannia conquer and unite the world. Only through the fire could peace, the peace that _she_ had envisioned, at last be obtained.

As he sped down the streets, Suzaku gazed over his sensors, finding that, as he had mostly expected, the battle was quickly turning toward their victory. As he looked over the tactical data, he saw the European numbers dwindling, with many units withdrawing deeper into the city to guard more strategically relevant points, all the while Britannian forces were in full, if slow, advance. Nearby, a _Typhoon_ multi-role fighter dove from the sky and dropped its payload on a nearby barricade, obliterating it and its defenders in one strike, allowing Britannian knightmares in proximity to move through. Not far from that, Suzaku also saw a European _Hornisse_ attack VTOL fire a spray of missiles toward another group of _Sutherlands_ , only for them to evade and have one of their number strike the _Hornisse_ down with its slash harken.

_It's almost over._ Suzaku thought with some relief. Of course, 'almost' was not the same as it being actually over, and the Knight of Seven did well to keep that in mind. Thus, it was not long before he found more fighting to be had: friendly knightmares were now making a push into the enemy headquarters, and the Europeans were effectively holding the line around it.

Much to Suzaku's surprise as he read over the data, the European force wasn't just made up of _Panther IIs_ and _Panther IIIs_ ; unless the _Lancelot_ 's sensors or the Britannian ELINT systems were malfunctioning, there appeared to be _Panther Is_ mixed in as well. The Japanese born knight raised an eyebrow at that; he had heard the Europeans were having logistical problems, but even he didn't expect the elite 1st Panzer Army to be forced into using fourth generation leftovers. Not that the _Panther I_ was a weak design; quite the contrary, it was just as well armed and armored as Europe's later generation units.

_But not for long._ Suzaku thought as he jetted across the street toward the engagement area. Once he entered range, he drew his VARIS and targeted the closest enemy knightmares, a pair of _Panther IIs_ , and fired off dual green shots. Both struck straight on, obliterating both enemy knightmares and opening up a way for Suzaku to pass, from which he entered into melee. Naturally his presence was far from missed, with fearful cries of the _Lancelot_ 's and/or the White Knight's presence being cried out by the enemy, while their fire focused more upon the _Lancelot_.

Maneuvering around the bullets and shells, Suzaku continued to fire off his VARIS, striking down more and more _Panther IIs_ and at least one or two _Panther IIIs_ during his initial assault, all the while the _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ around him either took advantage by pressing their own attacks or providing covering fire for him. In the midst of this, Suzaku once again reflected how much easier the assault would be if the _Lancelot_ had retained its float system, but he knew that was seven years of water under the bridge. Float technology just wasn't feasible, as he himself had demonstrated during the attack on Kyushu long ago, when usage of the unit had left the _Lancelot_ severely depowered. As such, unless supported by VTOLs, knightmares remained entirely ground or sea based, while the dream of the floatship ultimately ended with the _Avalon_ alone.

Even so, it wasn't like Suzaku needed a glorified jetpack to take the objective at hand, as his blowing off the head of another _Panther III_ best showed. However, by doing so, one of the _Panther Is_ moved in to where its comrade had been standing and fired its assault rifle at the white knightmare. As such, Suzaku was forced to reverse his landspinners as well as engage his Blaze Luminous, either maneuvering around or actively deflecting the bullets while attempting to find an opening.

Fortunately he didn't have to wait long, as he had the _Lancelot_ go into a roll across the ground, moving to the _Panther I_ 's right, to which the fourth generation knightmare was just too slow to catch up. From there, Suzaku fired off another VARIS shot upon reorientation, taking out the rifle arm and knocking the enemy knightmare back several meters. The _Panther I_ retaliated by drawing its battle axe with its opposite arm, but by that point Suzaku was moving again. He closed in and leaped into the air, performing a Blaze Luminous reinforced spin kick that knocked the _Panther I_ away and onto its side against a nearby structure, which might have been a statue at one point. Suzaku then promptly switched the VARIS to burst mode and fired off the finishing shot, destroying the _Panther I_ , the structure and much of the nearby surroundings.

It wasn't long before additional enemies, namely two _Panther IIs_ and a _Panther III_ , targeted him again, to which Suzaku was forced to leap away from their assault rifle attacks. Upon landing, he withdrew his VARIS and replaced it with his MVS, to which he sped into the firing wake. Quick to respond, the _Panther IIs_ both drew their axes and moved in to engage the _Lancelot_ at close-range. Their first and last mistake, Suzaku thought, as he easily maneuvered around their attempts to hack him, then proceeding to cut them down. The second one just managed to raise its blade up at the _Lancelot_ 's head before Suzaku slashed it across the torso, causing the frame to collapse to the ground as the cockpit pod ejected.

At that, Suzaku turned to deal with the _Panther III_ , only to find that the European knightmare was already upon him, having taken the time Suzaku had spent dispatching its subordinates to cross the distance. Just as Suzaku brought his left MVS down to strike, the enemy knightmare parried the blade with its own, and then struck the _Lancelot_ 's torso with its shield. Gritting his teeth, Suzaku attempted to withdraw, but the _Panther III_ only pressed the attack, forcing the Round to engage his Blaze Luminous to defend. The Knight of Seven was just able to see the _Panther III_ 's mono-eye flash blood red through the green of his shield, to which Suzaku moved to engage his hip-mounted slash harkens to counterattack.

The _Panther III_ was indeed struck by a slash harken as second later, but not the _Lancelot_ 's. Rather, before Suzaku realized what was happening, another knightmare frame launched itself into the _Panther III_ 's side, knocking it away and thereby allowing the _Lancelot_ to reorient and reverse itself. Colored in green with gold highlights, the newcomer drove its elbow into the European knightmare, then emitting an energy blast that tore straight through the _Panther III_. The cockpit pod ejected away just before the stricken machine exploded.

"What was that Suzaku?" the voice of Sir Gino Weinburg, Knight of Three and Eagle of Britannia, laughed over the radio as the _Elyan_ sped toward additional targets. "Don't tell me you're getting slow."

"Hardly," Suzaku countered as he swung both MVS about and charged, following his comrade in against the enemy barricade itself. "What are you doing here anyway Gino? I thought you were still engaged in Sector Theta."

The Knight of Three let out a laugh at that as he slashed another _Panther II_ diagonally with his maser vibration lance. "We cleared that sector a long time ago!" he hollered as he fired his left hip slash harken, impaling yet another _Panther II_ through the middle and causing the cockpit pod to eject. Another _Panther III_ , one armed with a bazooka, attempted to level its aim at the green knightmare, but the third Round was much faster, leaping around the projectile and dashing over to the command unit, where he proceeded to sweep it off its feet. Gino then finished it off by striking his lance blade into its torso. "Now I'm here to strike at the heart!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes lest he lose focus, Suzaku could only join his fellow Round in attacking the Europeans at melee range, effectively ripping a hole through the defensive line. Two more _Panther Is_ moved into focus their fire on the pair, but both Rounds had little issue dancing around them, from which they both dispatched the older knightmares with single strokes from their melee weapons. After that, Suzaku twisted around and launched a slash harken into a _Panther II_ 's head, drawing the enemy knightmare to him so he could slash its torso, cutting into its Yggdrasil drive. Then, without halting his movement, he flung the grievously wounded frame into one of the remaining _Panther Is_ , with both detonating in the resulting explosion.

"Show off!" Gino called out as he sped the _Elyan_ at another _Panther I_ , which was desperately trying to gun him down only for the Knight of Three to literally dance around its fire. After that, it got close enough to move in and cut away the left arm arm in a running slash. The _Panther I_ twisted around to counterattack with its axe, but Gino easily circled around its attempted chop, then dashed again and cut away the right arm as well. The _Elyan_ drew upon the disarmed knightmare's side and made another run, cutting away both legs on a single pass. And then at long last, Gino finished it by stabbing one end of his lance into the knightmare's broad torso, disabling the Yggdrasil drive within. All in little more than a minute.

Once more resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his fellow knight's display, even when he was in the middle of impaling yet another _Panther II_ through the center, Suzaku could only withdraw his sword and let the now pilotless knightmare fall back and look for more targets. By now they had well and truly breached the headquarters grounds, with several of the regular troops moving in to secure it. There were still a fair number of _Panther IIs_ remaining, and at least one _Panther III_ , which one of the _Gloucesters_ took out with a lance strike. Alongside them, there were also a fair number of ground troops attempting to resist, but as far as Suzaku was concerned, they were little more than a nuisance.

_We've breached the fortress._ Suzaku thought as he engaged his factspheres, scanning the main headquarters building for any last minute surprises. He wasn't about to let the battle turn sideways after getting this far.

What his sensors picked up within the main hangar, however, made his eyes widen a fraction. _A transport VTOL?_ Suzaku thought as his factspheres picked up the vehicle in question, which was beginning to lift up from the hangar. _That has to be carrying the local commander!_

He quickly keyed into the _Fortitude_. "White Knight One to _Fortitude_ , we have a Victor-Tango taking off from the HQ. Possibly carrying enemy command staff."

Seconds later, the VTOL emerged from the building and took to the open sky. And once again, Suzaku wished that the _Lancelot_ retained its float system, as the transport was already too high for him or Gino to catch in time. "Requesting air support to intercept."

* * *

**Britannian _Formidable_ -class land battleship _Fortitude_  
Tobruk, State of Libya, European Union**

"Affirmative White Knight One. Standby," an operator replied as data on the retreating VTOL was calculated and catalogued. The tactical screen now displayed the target icon, designated Victor One, as it began moving away from the battleground.

Augustus sniffed with contempt. It was just like a typical European commander to flee with his or her collective tails folded in, though he had expected more from a member of the 1st Panzer Army. Then again, if the intelligence collected on the man in question was accurate, then he wasn't a typical European to begin with, let alone a member of the European Army's elite African force.

_I also suppose that really means_ he _isn't present…_ Augustus thought with mixed feelings. He knew his liege was certainly disappointed at that, but if it allowed them to take Tobruk more easily, then so much the better. The last thing they needed now was _that_ particular opponent showing up to unravel things. "Redirect any available fighters to…"

"No need for that," the general raised a hand, halting Augustus in mid-sentence. After allowing all eyes to all on him, the general smiled in his trademark devious manner. "We already have more proper, though somewhat excessive, means."

He then tapped a switch on the arm of his chair. "Juggernaut One, if you would please."

* * *

"Acknowledged," Dame Anya Alstreim, Knight of Six and Juggernaut of Britannia, lazily replied as she placed her hands back on her knightmare's control sticks. A moment later, the _Hector_ rose back up from its kneeling position atop the _Fortitude_ 's bridge, where it then deployed its own factspheres to gather further data. Her target was a long distance out, moving further and further away at great speed, and above all else had a profile almost as small as a knightmare frame. However, even if it were in her ever stoic nature, Anya was far from worried. She had taken down far more difficult targets than that.

If anything, Anya was grateful to be doing something again. Ever since the battle had moved into the city, where the _Hector_ 's overwhelming firepower would have done more collateral damage than anything else, she had been stuck behind all the action, providing occasional long-range fire support when the opportunity presented itself, but otherwise just sitting in her cockpit with nothing better to do than update her Twitter account. Hardly the sort of thing people expected the Knight of Six to be doing when a battle was on. "Destroy or disable?"

"Disable," the general replied from the other end, his voice holding calm reassurance. Clearly he had no doubts toward Anya striking the target either. "We may need the prisoners."

"Very well," Anya answered once more in her usual bored expression as the targeting scopes folded over her eyes. On the outside, the _Hector_ 's two shoulder shields folded in front and merged into a single construct, with four barrels extending from within the maw. Residual crimson and black energy began to charge from those barrels as the assault knightmare's primary weapon came online, ready to fire.

But Anya didn't depress the trigger just yet. As an apparent sniper, she was patient, waiting for the target to move into the best firing position before she let loose her steed's stark hadron cannon. In this case, she allowed the VTOL to gain altitude and move further east in its obvious trek to flee Tobruk for Egypt. That way the resultant blast wouldn't cause too much damage to the city itself, or the soon to be Numbers within.

Breathing steadily as a habit, Anya's eyes remained fixed to the targeting scopes, completely entranced on the VTOL. Her target reticle was just left of the VTOL's tail - precisely where she wanted it be – and the VTOL itself was gaining further and further distance from the battleground. She just needed to wait a few second longer until…

"Firing," Anya sounded off before depressing her trigger. An instant later, the stark hadron cannon fired, sending a combined burst of crimson energy sailing into the horizon and over the city. Little more than a few second later, that beam surged directly behind the VTOL, its residual heat and energy striking the small craft like a tidal wave when the beam itself didn't, causing it to tumble through the air as its engines incinerated and its frame melt and bent.

From there, Anya watched as the craft spiraled into an emergency landing. Though the craft itself would never fly again, its passengers would be unharmed. Whether they survived the landing or not, however, was beyond the Knight of Six's control. "Target down."

"We see it," the general confirmed from the other end. And though Anya couldn't see his face, she knew a new smile, one of appreciation, had just folded over his lips. "Well done Anya."

And in spite of all her lacking emotion, Anya couldn't keep a tinge of red from emerging over her cheeks at her commander's compliment. "Least I could do."

* * *

**Britannian _Formidable_ -class land battleship _Fortitude_  
Tobruk, State of Libya, European Union**

"Victor One down in Sector Theta Three," the operator reported with a note of satisfaction in her voice. A feeling that quickly became present throughout the bridge. "All proximity units moving in."

Augustus himself certainly felt it as he took a drawn breath. "Well," he spoke, visibly savoring the sense of impending victory. "It looks like Libya is officially ours."

"Perhaps," the general commented while leaning forward, seemingly lost in thought as his eyes became fixed upon the tactical screen.

All at once, Augustus knew something was amiss. Or at least it had to be; the general never had that expression when things were going according to plan. "Sir?"

At that, the general shook his head and leaned back. "It's nothing," he exclaimed to Augustus. "I just would have expected the enemy to have more out there, considering we're now on Egypt's doorstep."

A flat but knowing smile emerged on Augustus' lips as he recognized the tone of disappointment. As much as he preferred an easy victory to a hard fought battle, the general was still a man who craved challenge, even from Britannia's enemies. What else could one expect from the man who, as a child, challenged the higher members of the Imperial Family to games of chess? Up to and including Prince Schneizel himself?

That all said, Augustus still preferred the way things were going now. "I'm afraid this is all we're going to get, sir," Augustus answered with a tinge of sympathy. "The Europeans were long spent even before we reached this point. And they can't afford to divert their Egyptian forces away at this stage of the game."

"Agreed," the general concurred. "But at the same time, it isn't like our opponent to allow us this kind of victory without one more move to make," he said, placing his hand at the side of his head in thought. "Even if that move is simply a previously unnoticed pawn."

"Heh," Augustus found himself nodding at the assessment, though he still believed the enemy to be well and truly defeated. "It would appear that you have taken all of your opponent's pawns sir. As well as his bishops, rooks and queen."

This time, the general smirked back. "That still leaves his knights, Colonel."

Before Augustus could reply, another voice broke over the bridge. "White Knight One to _Fortitude_ ," Suzaku sounded off. "Enemy headquarters secure. Light casualties sustained."

The general nodded at this. With that accomplished, all that remained was the clear the last pockets of resistance throughout the city. Or to call for their surrender anyway. "Acknowledged White Knight One," the general answered. "Standby to…"

"New contact detected, Sector Lambda Five!" an operator sounded off, interrupting the general and causing all attention to shift. "Enemy knightmare now engaging Saber and Pike units! Type unknown!"

This time a sense of dread moved through the bridge. _Unknown?_ the general thought, mixed feelings beginning to emerge within as he turned back to the tactical screen. _Could it be…?_

"What…?" Augustus let out as he looked over the tactical display, which showed the contact engaging at least two squadrons of knightmares. And much more, destroying them one at a time, while the sounds of panicked and dying Britannian devicers could be heard from the radio excepts. "What is this?"

"Visual contact!" another operator sounded out, the tactical screen flashing with a corner vidwindow.

The dread on the bridge immediately intensified as all eyes turned to the mono-eyed face of the enemy as it tore into a _Sutherland_. A face that belonged not to a _Panther II_ or a _Panther III_. The face of a newer, far more powerful beast.

Fortunately the general recovered fast. Though he had never seen up close until now, he more than recognized the knightmare model. "Have all available units, including Eagle One and White Knight One, intercept immediately!" he commanded at once. "Juggernaut One is to provide fire support when able as well!"

Then, for the first time in the entire battle, the general stood up from his chair. "I'll be deploying as well," he announced, causing attention to shift back to him. "Have my _Mordred_ prepared at once!"

"Sir, is that really necessary?" Augustus questioned, now distinctly uncomfortable at the prospect of his superior going out to fight this new threat. "With the Knights of the Round out there…"

"All too necessary," the general commented as he turned to exit the bridge. "This is an enemy we can't afford to let escape. Much less hinder our progress."

* * *

"Die already, monster!" a hapless _Sutherland_ pilot screamed as he unleashed the full fury of his assault rifle at an unwavering adversary. The enemy machine swiftly brought its arm about, revealing a gun emplacement along the forearm. However, it soon became apparent that this weapon was different from the standard machine gun, as instead of firing standard bullets at the _Sutherland_ like one would have originally expected it to, it launched a series of energy shots in a single rapid burst. Blue tinted shots launching forward, the attacking _Sutherland_ was quickly obliterated, leaving virtually no traces behind.

Upon seeing the resulting destruction, the pilot within the knightmare's confined cockpit pod could only smirk. The engineers at Krauss-Clement GmbH, the European Union's primary knightmare manufacturer, had truly outdone themselves with his machine, as well as all of the truly advanced weaponry it had to offer. A second later, he began moving again in search of new prey.

Speeding down the street, mono-eye twisting to meet its next target, it took aim with its unique rifle and fired a single sapphire colored beam, also composed of ionized energy, into another _Sutherland_ , which went straight through and caused it to detonate. More Britannian units in proximity attempted to attack, raining bullets, slash harkens and grenades at the European unit, but the machine evaded all these with grace, and counterattacked with just as much ferocity. Even though Britannian victory was all but imminent, at least this European knightmare frame was continuing to hinder the Britannian advance in Tobruk, and the streets and rooftops within the Libyan city would become red with blood and metal as a result.

Twisting around, the machine fired another spray of beams from its rifle, splitting the next Britannian formation apart while simultaneously claiming yet another _Sutherland_ as its newest kill. The Britannians were quick in their attempt to reestablish order, but the European pilot of the venerable machine would not allow them to do so. Instead he charged, shoulder slamming a _Gloucester_ and sending it slamming into the side of a deserted building. From there, it reversed on its landspinners and fired another arm gun burst into the trapped frame, causing a great explosion when its Yggdrasil drive detonated. A significant chunk of the building was taken out with it, but by some miracle the structure remained standing, albeit very much gutted.

From there, it sped toward another _Gloucester_ , one that was equipped with a standard assault rifle rather than a lance, which fired a grenade at the incoming foe. To the bad fortune of the Britannian pilot, the enemy pilot dodged the grenade with relative ease, although it came close to clipping his knightmare's left shoulder armor, allowing the EU machine to speed around its target and drive the barrel of its rifle, the venerable blitzgewehr, into the back of the vulnerable cockpit block. It then fired another beam right through, withdrawing to allow the pilotless _Gloucester_ to fall flat to the ground and exploded as well. Even more of surrounding street was destroyed as a result, though the nearby buildings only suffered light damage.

"These Britannians are pathetic _._ Where are their masters _,_ _der schwarze Prinz_ and _die Ritter der Tafelrunde?_ " the knightmare's devicer muttered with distaste as he butchered his enemies like cattle. This was punctuated even further when he fired his left arm mounted blitzvulkan, destroying another _Sutherland_ that was trying to sneak behind him.

Despite his pride, the pilot wasn't foolish enough to get distracted from the battle around him. So when his combat computer beeped a warning, he immediately heard it and set out to deal with it. Reflexes kicking into gear, he had his knightmare dodge to the side just as a very recognizable green knightmare came charging in, the curious device on its elbow lit to strike. Though it initially missed, the _Elyan_ was quick to correct itself and move straight at him, lance readied to strike.

"I think you've killed enough of our troops for one day friend!" Gino stated as he swung the lance down for the kill.

The enemy unit evaded the lance and reversed on its landspinners, all the while its pilot shot a grin. "I'll be the judge of that, _junge_." he replied.

"Go down!" he heard a voice yell from the side. Turning, the pilot just caught sight of the _Lancelot_ standing on a nearby rooftop, leveling its VARIS rifle and firing a shot. He dodged it easily enough and countered with another blitzgewehr burst, forcing the _Lancelot_ to evade in turn. At that, the European knightmare launched its right hip mounted slash harken into the building's roof and shot upward, moving to leap at the white and gold knightmare as it came back down.

Unfortunately for the European pilot, the Knight of Seven foresaw the attack, and so reversed the _Lancelot_ just as the _hell_ _grau_ tinted knightmare fell upon the roof, bringing its knee down where his Britannian foe had once been. There, it was forced to evade again as the _Lancelot_ readied another VARIS shot, rolling to the side of the shot and positioning himself to return fire, only to be forced to move away yet then again when the _Elyan_ also leaped on the roof. The European retaliated with blitzgewehr and blitzvulkan shots of its own, firing at both enemy units simultaneously, but the Knights of the Round were too quick, and none of his shots hit. At the same time however, none of the return attacks struck him either, as his own knightmare was more than able to continue evading them.

Then, all at once, the two Britannian units leaped off the rooftop simultaneously, landing back on the street below. Knowing what was about to happen next, the European pilot jumped away as well. A second later, a great stream of crimson hadrons surged through where he had been, the resultant shockwave causing the building to collapse. A dust cloud exploded into the street as a result, with the European knightmare landing right in the middle of it, mono-eye menacingly shifting back and forth in search of its adversaries.

Red eye shining venomously through the dust, the European soon found himself encircled. Various _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ had moved up from the streets and nearby rooftops, all training their weapons on him, while a group of _Viper_ attack VTOLs descended from the sky above to track their own weapons on him. Simultaneously, the _Lancelot_ and _Elyan_ moved at the head of the formation, weapons ready and willing to kill if he so much as moved. All guns and blades were trained on him now, but none dare move lest he move as well. Thus caused the standoff, as the Britannians awaited to see if their European adversary would make the first attempt, while the European devicer could only standby and search for an opening to exploit.

Through the resultant pause and silence, Suzaku was quick to identify the enemy knightmare. Although he had never seen it in person before up to this point, its design fit the photographs that Britannian intelligence had obtained some months earlier. _The European Union's premiere Eighth Generation knightmare frame,_ Loewe.

His gaze turned into a frown at that realization. _Looks like they've already begun production, and while Britannia is still struggling to put the_ Exeter _into sufficient numbers._

"Identify yourself," Gino spoke up, half to break the silence and half to know who the _Loewe_ 's pilot was. It was pretty obvious he was an ace, both from his displayed skills and the fact he managed to obtain such a high end knightmare despite being so far out from Europe.

Just as well, the pilot responded, a vidscreen appearing on all the Britannian frames' monitors, which displayed a handsome blonde haired man in an EU pilot suit with piercing blue eyes. "I am _Oberst_ Erich Hartmann of the 32nd Panzer Battalion. I wish to parley with your commander, _dem schwarzen Prinzen_."

Before anyone could reply, a velvety smooth voice entered over the radio and was heard by all those gathered. "So the famous Erich Hartmann wishes to speak to me directly? This should be interesting."

At that, the one side of the encirclement parted, with the _Lancelot_ and _Elyan_ stepping aside almost in reverence, to allow a newcomer unit to enter in from the distance. Casually walking up to the area, its landspinners retracted for the time being, it was apparent that the newcomer was not a standard knightmare; in fact, it appeared to be an exact twin of the _Lancelot_ , except with certain differences.

Twin ruby colored eye cameras observed the _Loewe_ as it approached, seemingly reflecting the bemused malevolence of its pilot, while its armor, painted in a fantastic combination of black and gold, retained majesty and grace that one would expect out of a Britannian design. A large black cape calmly swayed off its back as it walked, and while its hands were bereft of weapons, the familiar pair of MVS and a VARIS rifle were both stored in the appropriate back mounts, complementing the slash harkens in the arms and hips and the easily discernable Blaze Luminous shield mounts in its forearms. A knightmare that, just like its twin brother, was easily recognized by both Britannian and European alike, for its devicer was a man of great legend.

Finally coming to a halt directly in front of the _Loewe_ , its cape now billowing from an updraft of wind, the knightmare frame _Mordred_ gazed back toward the singular mono-eye of its apparent adversary, just as the voice of its devicer rang out for all to hear. "This is General Lelouch vi Britannia, His Imperial Majesty's Commander of the African Theater," Lelouch announced. "And I have some demands of my own to make, _Herr Oberst_."

"State your terms, 'Your Highness'," Hartmann replied, spitting out the last part as if it were poison.

"No terms," Lelouch swiftly answered. "I demand two things: the unconditional surrender of your forces, and the answer to this question…"

The prince made sure that he was looking the enemy ace directly in the eyes before he continued. "Where is General Rommel?"

Much to the amazement of those gathered, the European Colonel gave a sharp bark-like laugh toward Lelouch's inquiry. "Well out of your reach, Britannian _schweine_ ," Hartmann stated. "I find your terms unacceptable and your presence vile. Therefore, I refuse to surrender to you or answer any more of your foolish questions."

While the insults did nothing to affect Lelouch's iron demeanor, he was now especially curious. _What is this man playing at?_ "Look around you Colonel. You are hopelessly outmatched; you have at least fifteen knightmares, eight VTOLs, three Knights of the Round and myself to contend with at once, plus many more to come. Even with that state of the art machine of yours, escape would be impossible."

"I have no intention of escaping, brat," Hartmann sharply answered with a determined glare. "Instead, I wish to throw you a gauntlet."

Suddenly, the _Loewe_ withdrew and replaced its blitzgewehr. "You Britannians are fond of honorable duels, yes?" Hartmann continued just as his knightmare's back sword mounts, similar in design to the MVS on the _Lancelot_ and _Mordred_ , folded down, with the European knightmare grasping their hilts. "If that's the case, I challenge you _Prinz_ Lelouch to a fight to the death. Just you, myself and our knightmares."

At that, the _Loewe_ drew both swords out, their blades shifting into a cobalt blue gleam instead of MVS' familiar crimson glow, and pointed the blade of the right sword toward the _Mordred_. "What say you, 'Your Highness'?"

Everyone, even the normally taciturn Suzaku, stared inconspicuously at the _Loewe_ , not believing what they were hearing over their respective radios. However, the moment was soon broken as Lelouch, bemusement now visible within his voice as well, spoke up once more. "You do realize, Colonel, that even if you emerge victorious, you lose anyway," the prince pointed out. "My men will not give Tobruk back to you, nor allow you to depart this city alive should you manage to kill me."

Hartmann actually flashed a great smile in response. "I am aware of that," the colonel replied. "But at the very least, I will send one of Emperor Charles' unruly spawn to Hell before me."

The colonel's already present smile took on an even colder effect as he added. "And that makes this fight all the more worthwhile."

Not liking where this was going, Suzaku had the _Lancelot_ step forward. "Your Highness, allow me to fight him in your place," the Knight of Seven said, the _Lancelot_ 's emerald eyes gazing at the side of its twin's head. "There is no reason for you to risk yourself here and now."

Lelouch answered by having the _Mordred_ look back toward its brother. "No Suzaku, the challenge was issued to me alone," he said, resting his knightmare's left hand on its brethren's shoulder in a human-like gesture. "Besides, it would be rude not to honor the final request of a dead man."

He then withdrew the hand and looked back toward the _Loewe_. "Colonel Hartmann, I accept your challenge," Lelouch answered as the _Mordred_ 's landspinners both extended. "Should we suspend the rest of the fighting for our duel?"

Hartmann shrugged at that. "I see no reason not to," He replied, then switching over to broadband. "This is _Oberst_ Erich Hartmann to all units _._ Stand down and await instruction!"

Likewise, Lelouch also switched over to his force's general frequency. "This is General Lelouch vi Britannia. All Britannian forces, cease combat operations and await further orders."

With that finished, Lelouch looked back toward his adversary and drew his MVS. As soon as both blades turned active crimson, Lelouch entered his knightmare into a readying pose. "And now, Colonel, _en garde_!"

" _Möge der beste Mann gewinnen_ , whelp!" Hartmann answered with a battle cry as he had the _Loewe_ launch forward on its landspinners, a move that was immediately matched by its Britannian opponent.

With a thunderous clanging, both knightmares slammed their blades together, beginning the duel. The _Mordred_ swept at the _Loewe_ 's torso, only for the European knightmare to leap back and fire a blitzvulkan burst, which the Britannian unit deflected with its specially crimson colored Blaze Luminous. From there, the European knightmare charged forward again, slashing to decapitate, only for the _Mordred_ to bank to its right and circle around it, moving to strike at its cockpit block. A quick ninety-degree spin was enough for the _Loewe_ 's sword to intercept the _Mordred_ 's, while its second blade was in turn met, deflected and knocked away by the Britannian unit's second Blaze Luminous, from which the black knightmare moved to impale. The _Loewe_ simply banked to its left to evade the strike, the reopening fire with both blitzvulkans.

At that, Lelouch engaged both Blaze Luminous shields and reversed his landspinners, deflecting the twin bursts of ionized shots while moving outside the encirclement, where he turned around and sped away. Hartmann was only all too keen to follow, brandishing both blitzschwerts as he had the _Loewe_ charge down the street after his adversary. Both knightmares soon moved into the distance, disappearing into a nearby alleyway, where only the sounds of clashing blades and gunfire signified that the duel was still on.

Suzaku sighed in frustration as he and the rest of the gathered knightmares moved to follow, all while the VTOLs returned to high altitude to gain a better view as well as broadcast the duel throughout the battleground. Before he said what he was going to say, he made sure that he switched his comlink over to the Knight of the Rounds' private frequency. "I wish he wouldn't keep doing this," he complained. "It's unbefitting of a Prince to engage in pointless battles like this one."

"Oh don't worry about him Suzaku," Gino replied as he moved the _Elyan_ to keep up, his voice holding certain optimism. "Lelouch has long proven himself to be able to hold his own in a fight. And unless Zero comes back from the grave to aid the EU, then we've pretty much won this battle anyway."

"Recording," Anya spoke from the distance, having activated the _Hector's_ battle recorder while keeping watch over the various vidscreens on her monitors. There was no doubt that she would put it up on her Facebook page after the battle was over, should Lelouch emerge victorious anyway.

While he still felt this was a waste of time, Suzaku turned his attention back up to the duel like everyone else. As a little time passed however, the Knight of Seven unconsciously smiled as he saw the duel continue to unfold.

* * *

"Is this the best you can do, whelp?" Hartmann taunted, his heavily accented voice sounding both patronizing and hateful at the same time, as he continued their running duel, slashing at the _Mordred_ as it continued to speed down the streets. "I thought Britannia's _schwarzer Prinz_ could put up a better fight!"

Instead of verbally replying, Lelouch gained some additional distance before launching both of his arm mounted slash harkens, only for the _Loewe_ to bank and dodge each in quick succession. This unknowingly confirmed to Lelouch that, for all of its advancements, the _Loewe_ lacked formal energy shielding – something that he may yet be able to exploit. In the meantime, the _Loewe_ countered by firing off its blitzvulkans again, to which the prince evaded by performing a reverse leap, all the while retracting his harkens. This caused Hartmann to leap after him, so that, by the time both frames landed, they were once again in close quarters of each other, thus causing their swordfight to resume. In turn, they had ended up in a more open area of the city – what may have been a public park at one time – thereby allowing further room to maneuver as well as additional space for the other Britannian knightmares to standby and observe.

Gritting his teeth through the various slashes and parries, as well as narrowly evading a solid right hook that was meant throw him off balance, the prince had to inwardly admit that his opponent more than lived up to his fame. Though he wasn't nearly as skilled as others Lelouch had fought in the past, namely his legendary instructor, Erich Hartmann was nonetheless one of the premier knightmare aces within the European Union's muster, one whose skill was quite easily at Round level. That naturally made the challenge more appealing to Lelouch, who was never one to back down from an opponent to begin with, no matter how skilled or otherwise superior they may have been. And of course, there was always the thrill of battle himself, something he had grown accustomed to over the last five years.

And so the duel continued throughout the ruined park as both titans came at each other with blades bare and their pilots relentless. The maser vibration swords and blitzschwerts clanged against each other again and again, with each pilot acting and reacting with the best of their skills. The _Loewe_ moved to perform an overhead chop, only for Lelouch to roll the _Mordred_ out of the way, then launch his slash harken in an attempt to decapitate the European knightmare. Hartmann however, saw the attack coming and narrowly moved the mono-eyed head of his knightmare out of the way, then retaliating with his blitzvulkan only for the _Mordred_ , though still kneeling, to reverse on its landspinners while retracting the harken. The European knightmare then gave chase, to which Lelouch slashed apart a nearby dead tree and, using the flat of his sword, swatted its remnants at his opponent, who swatted away in turn with his right arm.

Soon enough however, Lelouch struck first blood, having shifted his velocity from reverse to the right, from which he circled around and made a running slash at the _Loewe_ 's torso. It wasn't a deep cut, as the _Loewe_ managed to leap away before Lelouch could deliver any critical damage, but it was still enough that a prominent scar was now displayed across the European knightmare's chest. Needless to say, Hartmann was livid. " _Scheißkerl!_ "

The _Loewe's_ hip mounted slash harkens shot out and smashed against the _Mordred_ 's left shoulder; while it wasn't enough to punch through the hide, it did throw the black knightmare off balance, which was all Hartmann wanted. The _Loewe_ then shot forward and delivered a hard kick into the Britannian knightmare's chest, as well as two overhead slashes with the blitzschwerts that would have easily cut into the black armor had Lelouch not managed to regain control, dodge the first, and then deflect the second with his Blaze Luminous. From that, Lelouch countered by dropping down and making a landspinner assisted sweep kick, knocking the _Loewe_ off its feet, but just as he was about to perform a finishing stab the European knightmare nimbly reverse flipped back up, crushing a nearby see-saw in the process, then charged forward again to interlock its blades with the _Mordred_ 's.

As both frames stared into each other's eye cameras once more, Lelouch decided to give his opponent one last chance, although he already knew the good colonel would never take it. "If you wish to surrender, _Herr Oberst_ , now would be the time," Lelouch offered sardonically. "I promise that you will be treated as a prisoner of war as opposed to a corpse, which you will immediately become at the end of this battle."

Lelouch then took note of his surroundings, namely the various worn and decrepit buildings. "Your answer?"

The _Loewe_ 's mono-eye seemingly flashed in response, while metallic sounding laughter, the sort that conveyed both amusement and disdain, followed before the words came. "Not on your life, scum. I'd rather die knowing you will be in hell waiting for me!"

The _Mordred_ 's pigeon blood colored eyes seemed to glow a little at its opponents proclamation. "So be it," Lelouch replied.

And with that, Lelouch broke away and distanced himself a little before switching out his left MVS for his VARIS rifle. Hartmann just barely managed to catch sight of the _Mordred_ withdrawing the peculiar weapon, before a series of scarlet tinted shots began to launch at his direction. The _Loewe_ immediately banked to the right to evade, but Lelouch kept his aim, chasing the EU knightmare across the ground.

It was at that point during the battle that Hartmann mirrored his opponent's move and redrew his blitzgewehr, turning the duel into a running gunfight. Lelouch, fully aware of what the weapon would do to his machine, did his best to maneuver around the blue tinted ionized shots while maintaining his own fire. Unfortunately, one or two managed to hit him in non-critical areas, with additional damage being made when Hartmann suddenly putting his knightmare into full speed and ramming the _Mordred_ in a landspinner assisted shoulder tackle. One that both knightmares slamming through the side of one of the larger nearby buildings, which was likely once a hotel of some kind.

While the tackle and the blitzgewehr spray had not caused too much damage, Lelouch saw from his displays that, amidst the structural damage, the impact had also damaged his VARIS; it was unlikely he'd be able to fire it again. The prince was far from happy about the damage his machine had taken, but he was still in this fight. With nothing to lose and everything to gain, he threw the now useless rifle at the Loewe, which simply sidestepped it, and then used the opportunity to have the _Mordred_ charge at it for a change, redrawing his second MVS in the process. Once he was close enough and the EU knightmare had taken aim with its primary firearm, Lelouch banked to the right and chopped the rifle into two.

"An eye for an eye." Lelouch stated over the comlink, which his opponent grinned venomously at.

And from there, the two knightmares danced back and forth within what may have been a lobby at one time; a great ballet that seemed to go on for an eternity, as either pilot attacked or defended with their swords. The fierce style of the European ace was easily a match for Black Prince's mechanically timed and precise movements, and for a while it seemed that the duel would continue even after the battle had been long won. Armor gashed and broken, power units draining, and with neither fighter willing to relent, the spectators, who remained outside but were monitoring the fight with their factspheres and other sensors, began to wonder if their machines would end up collapsing on their own before any victor could emerge.

At last then it seemed the end had finally come, as Hartmann had the _Loewe_ launch a slash harken into the ceiling to lunge over the _Mordred_ 's next slash, from which he leaped over the black knightmare and then turn around, smashing the _Loewe_ 's massive right foot into the Britannian unit's side just as it was about to turn around. Following this, the _Loewe_ brought both of its fists down into a hammer blow, nearly crushing the less bulky knightmare's head, thereby causing it to stumble back even further, from which the mono-eyed unit tackled its opponent once more, sending it through another nearby wall and into what was likely a banquet room. The _Mordred_ fell against its back as a result, where it fired its right arm slash harken, seemingly a desperate attack, only for the _Loewe_ to evade that as well.

Lelouch's head rung and a brief nausea had reached into his throat, but by some miracle his machine had managed to take it, with very little damage done to the _Mordred_ 's structure. His steed was banged up to be sure, but otherwise functional. Lelouch reminded himself to send a commendation to Colonel Asplund and the rest of Camelot just as the _Loewe_ kicked the knightmare's chest once again, seemingly to be sure that its opponent was down. It then deftly pointed one of its blitzschwerts toward its opponent's head, such that its blade tip filled Lelouch's front monitor.

"Concede defeat, 'Your Highness', and I will grant you a mercy killing," Hartmann called out over the radio once again.

Lelouch merely smiled, despite his situation. His adversary was exactly where he wanted him, and the good Colonel did not even realize it. "For a non-Britannian, you are quite the nobleman _Herr Oberst_. I see that your reputation is not only for your skill in combat."

The deviousness returned to Lelouch's eyes as he said. "However, I'm afraid I must decline your offer."

One could almost hear the wonder in Hartmann's voice. "And why is that, exactly?"

Before he answered, the Prince's smile swelled until it threatened to encompass his entire face. "Because I am about to win."

Before Hartmann could enquire as to how that could happen, Lelouch snapped his knightmare's left arm out and launched the harken embedded there, sending it flying out a nearby broken window. At the same time, Lelouch withdrew the first harken from the wall, or specifically foundation, it had impacted before, which had already began to spider web with cracks. Moments later, the sound of rumbling and the sensation of falling dust and debris landing on their knightmares and surroundings alerted both devicers to an all too inevitable truth about their current environment.

Realizing all too late what was about to happen, Hartmann began to move the _Loewe_ once again. Unfortunately for him, Lelouch was faster, and so launched his hip mounted slash harkens next, sending them into the _Loewe_ 's feet, destroying the landspinners within and causing the European knightmare to lose its balance. And just as his opponent began to fall on top of him, Lelouch tapped his left rollerball trigger, causing the left arm harken, which had clamped into another building across from the current one, to pull the _Mordred_ away, thereby allowing the European knightmare to fall on its face. That was the last Lelouch saw of it before the _Mordred_ was flung out into the street once again and several metric tons of ruined building systematically collapsed in on itself.

Once outside, Lelouch used the momentum to reorient his knightmare and then relaunch his right arm harken, anchoring it into the target building's higher levels. From there, Lelouch pulled the _Mordred_ upward, using the moment to launch himself straight onto said building's roof. Now with a full bird's eye view of Tobruk's newest collection of debris, Lelouch watched to see if anything, or anyone, emerged out of it. None did.

"Rest in peace, _Oberst_ Hartmann," Lelouch said out loud, hoping that wherever his opponent had ended up, his words would reach him. "And do not worry; you will have plenty more company on your end when we have finished winning this war."

As if on cue, a communications window appeared, displaying the image of one of Lelouch's knightmare commanders. "Your Highness, the EU forces are falling back in all sectors, and those that are unable to have surrendered," the officer reported. "It's over."

Lelouch took a moment to consult the _Mordred_ 's Druid System for that. Sure enough, fighting had ceased completely through the city, and whatever European units that were left were now surrounded by Britannian ones. The battle, at long last, had concluded.

"Then victory is ours." Lelouch proclaimed, unconsciously settling upon his trademark grin, the one that was known by both his allies and his enemies, which perfectly reflected upon his self-confidence and his indomitable will. Knowing full well that all eyes were now looking up to his new perch, waiting for the response of the one who gave them this great victory, Lelouch quickly decided what he would follow up with.

Raising the _Mordred_ 's right arm, still clutching its MVS, into the air, he then called out with every inch of his being. **" _ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"_**

**_"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"_** Suzaku, Gino and Anya echoed, raising the blades or fists of their knightmares as well.

" ** _ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!_** " the soldiers roared, the numerous _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ raising their own fists, machine guns, lances and MVS into the air as well. With great speed, the chanting spread like wildfire, until almost every Britannian soldier within the city and around it had joined in, their cries of victory heard over the radio for miles. The only ones that weren't were currently occupied with holding down the latest prisoners of war.

All in all, another victory for the Britannian Empire in the North African Front.

" ** _ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!_** "


	3. Shadows on the Horizon

" _Vengeance is much more fun to achieve when your target is, at the onset, unaware of your continued existence and equally surviving hatred towards them."_  
\- Zero

**European Union Military Headquarters Libya  
Tobruk, State of Libya, European Union  
February 18, 2025**

With a trained hand and an exhausted mind, Lelouch at long last settled the _Mordred_ into a corner space of the former EU headquarters' hangar. After going through the shutdown procedure that he could have done in his sleep, and was tempted to, he opened the cockpit and stood up, relishing at the feeling of fresh air running against his sweat covered face.

Feeling absolutely no hesitation, he climbed down the shoulder and lowered himself to the ground with the cockpit zip-line. Immediately amidst the Britannian soldiers and personnel that were running back and forth across the hangar, he saw three figures standing on the ground waiting for him, noticeably wearing white pilot suits with the sleeves of each colored in green, blue and pink respectively; completely contrast to the standard blue and dark grey ones normal pilots wore or Lelouch's own custom black and gold suit.

As his eyes focused more from being out of the cockpit, he saw that Gino had his usual warm, friendly smile, while Suzaku possessed a more subtle-yet-quite-proud smirk, and finally Anya still had her seemingly blank stare, but held a twinkle in the back of her eyes that only those who knew her best could detect. Lelouch couldn't help but return the smile himself, just as he lowered himself to ground level and moved to meet the group. "I trust you all enjoyed the show?"

"Hell yes! You were the best out there Lelouch!" Gino shouted jubilantly, slapping a hand on Lelouch's shoulder as soon as he touched the ground. "I think even Bismarck will be proud of your latest performance, although he'll be disappointed that he wasn't able to see it in person."

"Compliments from a Knight of the Round? This is a good day indeed." Lelouch replied jokingly, before looking over at Anya. "You recorded the entire battle?"

"All recorded." Anya simply acknowledged just as she brought up her cellphone, which she always had on her person, to snap a picture of Lelouch. Lelouch in turn flashed a smile for the camera, knowing that it would later appear on a Britannian teen magazine cover somewhere. But Lelouch didn't mind that; he was a required celebrity after all, just like every other Prince and Princess, although due to his youth and good looks he enjoyed a large amount of popularity among the younger crowd.

"You do realize, of course…" Suzaku started to say as he also came around to face Lelouch. "…that if you had been off even by a second in your timing, you would have been buried alongside Colonel Hartmann."

Lelouch laughed a little, knowing that Suzaku did have a point. "Yes, that probably would have been the case," the prince acknowledged. "However, I believe it all turned out well in the end."

The Knight of Seven didn't seem to be convinced. "Whatever you say, Your Highness."

Gino quickly slapped Suzaku across the back. "Ah cool it Suzaku. You're just mad because you didn't get to fight him. Lelouch won in the end, so what does it matter?"

Suzaku opened his mouth to reply, but found little point to a rebuttal. Instead, he returned to his small smirk, which was the most he would allow to show in all his seriousness. "True enough. But you should really look out for when your opponent moves for a physical attack; even a single punch can potentially damage your frame."

"I'll keep that in mind Suzaku," Lelouch said, not at all bothered to being critiqued, especially by someone as experienced in knightmare frame combat as Suzaku Kururugi.

While others among the Britannian imperial family would have been taken aback by anyone correcting them on anything, even those as elite as Knights of the Round, the prince had fought with these three for so long that to him there was no social barrier between them. Whatever their titles and positions were, the four of them were friends and comrades at the end of it all, so much that Lelouch allowed, and in fact preferred, for them to refer to him by just his first name instead of "Prince Lelouch" or "His Highness". Back home, they might have gotten a few people riled over the lack of protocol, but all the way out here in North Africa, they were as informal as possible among imperials and nobility, and nobody wished or dared to correct them.

Even before this assignment, Lelouch had known Suzaku, Gino and Anya from his days at the Academy; his father had required him to go through the Imperial Military Academy at West Point, just like any other Britannian who wished to become a soldier, before he was allowed to take military command. It was there that he trained with those three and other Knights of the Round in practically all forms of combat, and although he had difficulty adjusting through the initial days, he still managed to graduate in just over a year without any special treatment. When it came time for him to receive command, he had only made one request to his father: that the Knights of Three, Six and Seven be assigned to him as advisors, field commanders and specialists. The Emperor saw no reason to turn down his request, and so the three had followed him all the way out here.

Along that line of thinking, Lelouch began to reminisce within himself, just as Gino was going on about the magnificence of one of his own latest kills. At the current time, it had been five years since the Great World War had begun; five years since Lelouch had been given command and sent to Africa to conquer it from the European Union. Through those five years, he had conquered much of the continent since initially landing in Senegal, fighting through hostile environments and equally hostile enemies, all the while suffering many casualties and logistical setbacks that had forced him to improvise with what little he had at the time. For this accomplishment, along with his strategic competency and considerable skills at the controls of a knightmare frame, his enemies had dubbed him the Black Prince of Britannia.

Now with Libya becoming the latest acquisition, all that seemed to remain was the enemy command center at El Alamein itself. And already Lelouch's mind was making up various plans and strategies as to how he would wipe away the EU's key command center and from there bring all of Africa under Imperial control.

"Hey, Lelouch? Hello-oo!" Gino called out.

That was enough to snap Lelouch back to reality. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about things. You were saying Gino?"

"Man, you're useless," Gino sighed as if annoyed. "I was saying as soon as we are settled in, we should check out this city more thoroughly and enjoy the finer things in life. I mean, how long has it been since any of us has gotten laid?"

"Gino, you shouldn't say things like that!" Suzaku snapped, eyes wide.

"Hey, of all the people here, I think you're the one who could use it the most Suzaku. Who knows, you might lighten up a bit," Gino said with a wink, which seemed to make Suzaku even more perturbed.

As amused as Lelouch was to see Suzaku shaken, the point was still made. "Regardless of that, there might still be some pockets of resistance in this city, all more than willing to kill a Prince or Knight of the Round that foolishly wanders out in the open. So for the time being, you'll have to contend with whatever comfort this base offers."

"Ah man…!" Gino pouted, like a twelve year old who had just been told to stay home and do his homework while his friends went out to play. "And I heard so many things about this town…!"

"Boring." Anya quipped as well. While she wasn't the type to seek out carnal indulgences like her male counterparts, she had been hoping to look around the city herself after the battle was over.

"I didn't say it was permanent, just that you will have to wait a day or so before you can go sightseeing," Lelouch explained. Inside, he also considered checking out this city's night life, having also heard the things Gino had been referring to. If there was one thing imperials did best, it was having a good time. "Just relax for now, alright? There's still plenty of time before we make our move against El Alamein."

Before Gino or Suzaku could say anything else, the latter looking as though he were going to object to such behavior, Augustus ran up to the group and quickly saluted. "Excuse me General," he spoke, addressing Lelouch directly through his heavy breathing. "But we have just received a transmission from His Highness Prince Schneizel. I had it sent to the base commander's office for your viewing, if you wish to follow me."

Lelouch arched an eyebrow at that, and the three Knights looked confused too. _Why would Schneizel call at a time like this?_ "Very well, lead the way Colonel."

After the Colonel saluted toward the gathered Knights of the Round, he turned and began to walk away, Lelouch following with doubt in his heart. Whatever the reason was, the Black Prince didn't think this was going to be a social call from his brother.

* * *

With a small pause, Augustus hurriedly opened the door to the office, and almost immediately Lelouch was unimpressed with what he saw inside. He had up to this point been thinking that the Libyan forces commander here in Tobruk, the nerve center of the entire state, would have had better accommodations than what was before him. _I guess the EU has been cutting back on resources more than we expected._

Obviously, there wasn't anything special to describe about his office. In fact, it looked more like a regular business office than something that belonged to a military commander, i.e. blank white walls, a picture or two adorning the walls of who presumably had been the original occupant and some other people, a generic looking oak desk and papers littered across the floor. Placed behind the desk were a big leather chair and two smaller guest chairs in front of it. Blue covered the floor, which added some much needed color to the room, and a leather bound couch had been placed on one side, both as additional seating space for guests/clients and possibly a makeshift bed. Further back from the desk on the right side was a certain banner: a blue flag, which contained a large gold star wreathed by twelve smaller stars.

Lelouch felt himself sneer at that banner, the flag of the European Union. Compared to the white and red flag of Britannia, the European banner was somewhat more elaborate, but still made one sense the power and majesty of what the flag represented. The prince had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he would see it for himself.

Other than that, the desk had a flat monitor computer placed on it, which was what Lelouch would be using for his call from what he assumed to be Britain, where Schneizel was leading the latest offensive. So after saluting once more, which Lelouch returned, the Augustus dismissed himself, leaving Lelouch alone in the office. Knowing that, he took the opportunity to relax a little bit; the battle was over and it was doubtful he would be going back out into combat anytime soon. At least not for today.

Taking all this in, he walked over to his desk and sat down on the leather chair. Casually, he looked over the various pictures that adorned the desk, once again featuring the Libyan forces commander posing with different officers and politicians. Among them, Lelouch's narrowing eyes noticed, was a picture of another man. A more certain man.

Dressed in the standard grey uniform of the European Army, with commissar cap and overcoat draped over shoulders, the individual in question held the rank pips of a full General, numerous medals including the famous Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves, Swords and Diamonds, and a pair of goggles adorned over his cap. A broad shouldered man with slightly tanned skin, as well as shoulder length dark red hair and a grin that could only be described as 'devilish', it was apparent that he was a field commander, one who held unquestionable authority and equal confidence in himself. Lelouch knew who that man was, as well as everyone under his command. General Joachim "Desert Lion" Rommel, commander of the 1st Panzer Army and the _de facto_ commander of all European forces in North Africa.

Lelouch stared at the picture for a short while, before putting on a "game face" and hitting a key on the computer. In the next moment, he was looking at the always pleasant face of his elder brother, Prince Schneizel el Britannia. But despite that, Lelouch did not allow himself to be at ease just yet. "Schneizel."

"Lelouch," Schneizel started. "First my congratulations on your victory in Tobruk. I look forward to reading the reports on your success later."

This time, Lelouch allowed himself to smile a little. Schneizel was always true when he offered praise. "This was a hard one to accomplish, even with the EU having pulled back as much of the defenses as they had. For all their logistical problems, these particular Europeans are still difficult opponents," He then dropped the smile to show a serious face. "However, I do not think you called me to hear about my latest victory."

"Unfortunately no," Schneizel nodded, his face turning serious as well. "As you know, the Day of the Founding is coming up soon…"

At that mention, Lelouch felt something in him wither and die. The Day of the Founding was the celebrated holiday that marked the very day when Alwyn I established the Britannian Empire and was made the first Emperor, completely changing the era as it was known back then. Ever since, it had been celebrated every year for the past two thousand years or so, and even to this day true blooded Britannians never held back on the festivities. It was the end all of celebrations for their world.

However, that wasn't the problem Lelouch saw. The problem was that before each Day of the Founding, all imperials and nobles, from the Emperor to the lowest Baron, were required to return to the Britannian homeland to partake in the festivities, no matter where they were in the world or what they were doing at that time. That tradition had been in place for as long as the holiday had existed, and while Lelouch was normally quite willing follow it, if only for the short respite that he gained from it, now was far from the best time, especially when his forces were so far onto the enemy's doorstep. He berated himself for forgetting about this, as he usually planned events like this in advance without fail.

"With all due respect Schneizel…" Lelouch began, feeling as though a hand were gripping at his throat. "Now is not the best time for myself or my commanders to return to the mainland, no matter what day it is."

If Schneizel seemed dissatisfied by Lelouch's answer, he did not show it. "I can understand that with how far your forces have advanced brother, but they will have to make do without you for the next few days. The Emperor has already sent out a standing order for everyone of imperial and noble class to return to Britannia, and there will be consequences for those that do not."

"Does His Majesty realize what would happen if the EU caught word that key enemy commanders were recalled to the homeland for a grandiose party?" Lelouch inquired.

The response Schneizel gave was a barely noticeable shrug, the kind he gave when he agreed with something but was forced to do the opposite anyway. "I have gone over this with our father extensively, on your behalf as well, but he is not willing to make exceptions. I'm sorry Lelouch, but neither of us have a choice in the matter."

Lelouch closed his eyes, wondering if he could somehow convince the Emperor to at least let him stay in Africa. However, seeing as how Schneizel, who besides being a prince was also the Chancellor of Britannia and therefore the one closest to the throne politically, was unable to change their father's mind, then Lelouch doubted his own words would have an effect. Sighing, he decided all he could do was bite the bullet. "Have arrangements been made for my group's return?"

"Yes, individual arrangements are being made as we speak." Schneizel replied. "You are expected to return in three days' time. No more."

Lelouch sighed. "Well, at least it will be good to be home again," he exclaimed, before another thought occurred to him. "In the meantime, I don't suppose you would be up for a match later?"

To that, Schneizel gave a warm smile. "I'm afraid not this time Lelouch," the elder prince explained. "Perhaps when we are both back home…"

"I suppose," Lelouch replied, trying not to sound too disappointed. He shrugged. "I guess I'll have to see if the enemy commander we just captured is up to the challenge."

The other prince looked on curiously. "Anyone I may have heard of?"

Lelouch nodded. "Eugen Smilas."

"I see," Schneizel exclaimed in thought, as if a question that had long been on his mind had just been answered. "So that's where he was sent after Central Command caught onto him."

"Apparently," Lelouch stated, recalling the event in question. "I'm surprised they didn't try him for conspiracy to commit treason," he continued. "I know I would have in their place."

Schneizel minutely shook his head. "Despite what the French once believed, not every problem can be solved by the guillotine, brother," he said, as if imparting words of wisdom. "A trial would have been a long and bloody affair that would have run the risk of turning to the public eye. On the other hand, transferring him out of Europe and into a post where he has no powerbase was not only simpler, but also far more discreet."

Lelouch shrugged. "I'll take your word for it Schneizel," he then began to stretch his sore muscles. "I guess all that remains is to oversee Libya's transition into the realm."

"Funny you mention that," Schneizel added with bemusement. "We took the remainder of Great Britain a few hours ago."

Despite his circumstances, even Lelouch couldn't resist laughing at that. Now the original Britannian homeland of Britain, lost to Bonaparte centuries ago after the disastrous Battle of Trafalgar and the Humiliation of Edinburgh, was Imperial territory once again. "So we have finally returned to our true homeland, after two hundred and eighteen years in exile," he let out with an even broader smile. "I'm sure our beloved Empress Elizabeth is laughing in her grave."

"I suppose you could see it that way," Schneizel said with an equally amused chuckle, clearly not failing to see the irony either. "Three days Lelouch. That's all the time you have before incurring father's ire."

The younger prince nodded. "We will be there," he answered. "Just hope you have no trouble getting there yourself, Schneizel."

"I doubt we will have any more than you will Lelouch. Until then, little brother," Schneizel replied affectionately, before signing off.

* * *

As patient as ever, Suzaku waited outside the office that his commander was in now, arms crossed and face impassive. Lelouch had been in there for more than a few minutes, and with Gino and Anya pursuing other activities that Suzaku himself did not feel like joining them in, he decided to wait outside while the only other person in this building that he could call his friend was finishing his call. He had not even bothered to change out of his pilot suit.

While Suzaku had been a noble long enough to know better than to eavesdrop on a conversation between imperials, he couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about now. Even more so, he couldn't help but worry if something Prince Schneizel said somehow triggered the repressed memories in Lelouch's psyche.

While it had been eight entire years since the Black Rebellion and his dragging the then Lelouch Lamperouge, aka Zero, before the Britannian Emperor, there had been no abnormal changes in Lelouch's conditioned behavior since then. As much as he despised Geass, he had to admit that the Emperor's was very efficient in its function, although the Emperor himself had warned Suzaku that he could not totally alter his son's mind; his Geass could only suppress memories, not erase them entirely. Thus, there was the possibility that a certain event may trigger the reemergence of Lelouch's original memories. Something to that effect had come close at least once already, but it had been prevented, although now Lelouch wore a scar over his left eye because of it.

Still, Suzaku couldn't help but be nervous whenever Lelouch was alone, even if it was an exaggerated nervousness. _The chances of his remembering himself as Zero are a million to one, if that. But there is still a chance._

Of course, there was also the possibility that Lelouch did actually remember his past, and was only pretending to be Lelouch vi Britannia, Prince and loyal son of Britannia, until an opportunity for his escape could present itself. Suzaku didn't want to think that, but it was still possible; the Black Prince was as crafty as they came, which was the primary reason Lelouch was able to accomplish so many things, even now in Africa. Suzaku hoped that, should his memories return, he himself would be sharp enough to pick up on the subtle changes to Lelouch's behavior. Which was part of the reason why he was standing outside that office to begin with.

Just then, the office door opened and Lelouch emerged, a little surprised to see Suzaku standing out there. "Been waiting long?"

"Gino went out to find whatever alcohol this base has in its inventory, and Anya is looking for a computer so that she can upload her latest battle recordings. So I decided to wait on you," Suzaku shrugged. "May I inquire as to what that call was about?"

Lelouch sighed. "We're being recalled to the Homeland in preparation for the Day of the Founding. And thank you for reminding me."

"Don't blame me," Suzaku said with bemusement. "You of all people should know to check the calendar for important dates."

The prince looked at the knight with equal bemusement. "And you sound too upbeat for having received news like this. Don't tell me you're actually looking forward to going home and hobnobbing with the other nobles; I thought more of you than that Suzaku."

The Knight of Seven just offered a knowing glance. "I don't mind the break, but I'm not looking forward to the party. There was only one person who could make that kind of occasion fun, but she's gone now."

That made Lelouch pause, with a small frown forming over his face. "Yes…" he said solemnly. "She did always know how to turn the most boring activities into something to remember. I will always miss her, especially for that part of her."

Suzaku nodded, subconsciously rubbing against the Knight pendent he continued to wear on his pilot suit, despite the one who had given it to him being long dead. "Well, she wouldn't want either of us to be upset in a time of celebration, would she? I might not have grown up with her like you have, but I knew that much about her."

"You're right of course," Lelouch replied. And so they continued walking. "At the very least I can rely on you to have my back if I get cornered by some old Earl who wants to show me pictures of his grandchildren."

"I'm not worried," Suzaku acknowledged, looking at the Prince and above all else his friend fondly. Even though Lelouch didn't remember a thing, they still somehow managed to be the best of friends, as well as completely open to each other. At least, that's how Suzaku wanted it to be, even if it was a fantasy. "I just hope you do the same for me if that happens."

"You? Hah! If I find a promising girl there, I'm leaving you to the sharks." Lelouch replied sharply.

That made Suzaku wonder for a moment. "You know that's becoming a dangerous habit with you and Gino. Maybe you should consider becoming celibate for this one time."

"Not on your life," Lelouch retorted. "We princes have a reputation to keep."

"Which is why knights like myself always end up saving your kind from a dark but well deserved fate," Suzaku fired back with equal force.

"Why do you think _my_ kind has kept _your_ kind around for so long?" Lelouch retorted.

The echoes of laughter from the Black Prince and the White Knight filled the hallway from that point on.

* * *

And so, without overly due ceremony, the flag of the European Union was lowered and replaced with the Imperial Banner of the Britannian Empire, once and for all establishing the former state of Libya as Britannian land, the latest within the African continent. A mixture of celebration and despair then took over the city, and then the rest of the former state, as those who supported Libya's transition into Britannia, namely the occupying Imperial forces, and those that didn't, namely the distressed citizenry, went about the transition in their respective ways. The latter was only tempered with the knowledge that the lead occupier and temporary Viceroy was none other than Britannia's Black Prince, who was renowned throughout Europe for his honor and chivalry, as well as his concern for the inhabitants under his care. That alone was enough to keep any reprisal attacks at bay, at least for the time being, while the former Europeans could only contemplate their futures.

As the soldiers celebrated and the citizens retained to themselves, a period of tranquil inaction entered throughout the territory; a period in which the Imperials would enjoy but the briefest moments of peace and relaxation before returning to the war the next day. And though Tobruk was neither the most modern nor inviting of cities, it still held its points of excitement and enjoyment, enough to sate the warriors of Britannia before the fighting started anew. Thus, once the passivity of the city, and by extension the whole territory, and its inhabitants was established, the Britannians entered into the scenes, carousing as soldiers did between battlefields. Music blared, food and drink were readily consumed and men and women – both those in uniform and those not - were pursued. Mostly within regulation limits of course; once again working by his equal concern with the Numbers, the Black Prince was ill-tolerant of any abuse and dishonor by his troops, and many within the ranks, officers included, had paid a steep price for gaining his ire. Only the very unwise were tempted, and summarily dealt with.

And so, as the sun set and night began to emerge, the celebrations within Tobruk and elsewhere continued without hindrance or signs of slowing down. Not even the makings of a thunderstorm, rare enough within that area of the world, gave pause to the Britannians, who only welcomed the cloud cover and cool winds as a temporary escape from the blazing sun. By all accounts, it seemed that the spear tip of the Britannian North African offensive had ground to a halt, right within sight of the enemy's western border, to enjoy life and leisure as best as they still could.

Which was all precisely how _they_ wanted it.

There were no more than a hundred of them, moving across the desert landscape south of the city at great speed. It was obvious they were knightmares; no other vehicle type could move so fast and so efficiently across the dunes, nor did any other vehicle type possess the distinctive humanoid form that they all held. However, upon closer inspection, it would have been apparent that these were not the bulky, heavily armored forms of European _Panthers_ , nor even the more slenderized but blockish forms of Britannian _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_. Rather, these knightmares followed an entirely different design theory than had been encountered upon the African plains thus far.

And that was before one picked up on the dark coloring that the majority seemed to be coated in.

Whatever their origins and capabilities, it was apparent that they were swift machines, speeding over the Libyan desert faster than any fifth generation knightmare could ever hope to. Landspinners grinding into the desert sands as they propelled themselves forward, the force moved as one; a cavalry of dark knights that, not unlike within Tolkien literature, swept across the land with singular purpose. One that had unified them long before the current Great World War; long before their cause, and their very name, were lost to both fire and time. A true army of ghosts and shadows, made from the leftover remnants of a long forgotten war, now having resurrected and returned to haunt the world of the living once again.

As well as to reclaim the one who, eight years ago, shook the whole of the Earth with but his words and vengeful deeds.

Thus the army continued to move, their course set and their target – or more specifically the city of Tobruk, where their target remained within – growing ever closer in their monitors. And with it, the promise of their revolution reborn.

* * *

**Imperial Army Headquarters Tobruk  
Tobruk, Libya, Britannian Empire**

Suzaku's next shot caused the cue to hit the six ball, which rebounded around the table three times before it sank into the middle pocket.

"Shit," Gino cursed, as that shot put Suzaku in the lead. None of them had played pool in quite a while; of the many comforts aboard the _Formidable_ , a billiards table was not among them. Yet while Gino was still trying to regain a feel for the game, Suzaku was going at it like it had not been so long. "How the hell are you doing it? Are you tipping the table when I'm not looking?"

"You have to plan your shots out better Gino," Suzaku replied. "Think about where and how you want to lead the cue. Just hitting it and hoping for the best won't do you any good."

The Knight of Seven then set up for his next shot. After a moment, he hit the cue, which ran into the nine and knocked it into another pocket, while in the process also hit the five and made it bounce around the table twice. All much to his comrade's exasperation.

"Don't lecture me Suzaku," Gino retaliated. "I was the one who taught you the game in the first place!"

"Weak," Anya said to that. At the moment, she was stoically playing with Arthur, who Suzaku had brought with him off the _Formidable_ , by shooting a laser pointer across the walls. The cat naturally dove after it with relentlessness.

"What can I say? It's the apprentice's duty to surpass the master," Suzaku said, having lined up for his next shot. His plan was for the cue to hit the four and essentially tap it into one of the corner pockets, which it was directly across from. However, he didn't hit the cue ball hard enough and the four just barely hovered over the corner.

"Finally. I thought we'd be in Cairo or El Alamein before my turn came up," Gino said, getting up with pool stick in hand to take his shot. In truth, he would have rather been out on the town like the rest of the troops were, but as Lelouch had pointed out before, there were too many security concerns for that. As passive as Tobruk was at this time, there were too many people out there who would have loved the fame of killing an Imperial Knight of the Round, or a Prince. "Now you can watch as the 'master' puts his arrogant 'apprentice' in a well-deserved place."

Suzaku backed away to allow the Knight of Three room so that he could lean over to reach the cue. After a few moments, Gino calculated where he wanted the ball to go and made his shot. The cue quickly hit the twelve ball and placed it into a corner pocket, then ricocheting onto the fourteen ball and putting it just above one of the middle pockets.

"Yeah, that's the way I like it: smooth and well executed," Gino stated triumphantly.

Suzaku ignored the gloat, instead stepping back a little to lean against a nearby wall. With nothing to occupy his hands, aside from holding the pool stick, he absent mindedly pulled out his knight pendent from one of his uniform's pockets and slowly rubbed any visible lint or blemish off with a gloved finger. It was a habit of his that he had gained when he was a boy with his old pocket watch, one that he had yet to rid himself of. Idle hands and all.

Peering up as he was lining to make his next shot, Gino caught sight of the watch and instantly frowned. Suzaku had told him and Anya about it a long time ago, how it was the only memento of Princess Euphemia that had survived Area 11 with him. However, Suzaku never told them why he still kept it on his person when he was no longer a regular Knight, nor another certain question. "You know you never did answer me that time."

Suzaku looked back up. "And what question was that exactly?"

Without meeting his gaze, Gino continued. "Why do you still fight?"

This inquiry made even Anya look toward the two, creating a fairly tense atmosphere between the three Knights of the Round. When Suzaku didn't answer him, Gino clarified further. "You told me a long time ago the reason you became a soldier of the Empire was you wanted to ascend to win back the freedom of your nation," he explained. "But now the country of Japan no longer exists and what remains of its people are scattered across the world."

The Knight of Three's eyes narrowed on the pendent before he turned back to his shot. "Yet you continue to fight for Britannia."

"Are you questioning my loyalty, Sir Gino?" Suzaku shot back.

"Hardly," Gino staunchly let out. Suzaku only referred to him like that when Gino was prodding into something the Knight of Seven didn't want to discuss, but Gino wasn't going to let him off this time. "I would never question your devotion or your character. I just want to know why you're fighting, since your original motivation is gone."

The sound of Gino taking his next shot and sending the cue ball into the fourteen ball, which sank into one of the middle pockets, was the only thing that broke the silence which ensued. Suzaku himself wasn't sure whether he wanted to answer the question or not; while he did have a reason for his continuing to fight on Britannia's behalf, at least one beyond the fact it was the last refuge he had in the world, it was still not a subject he cared to share with others. Despite his ethnicity, Suzaku being the Knight of Seven was usually enough for people to acknowledge the Japanese knight as a loyal soldier of the Empire, but now he was being questioned by one of his equals and his friend. Had it been anyone lower and Suzaku would have not bothered to respond.

"The reason I fight on…" Suzaku finally answered. "…is because the world is chaotic."

Now that he had his comrades' full attention, the Japanese knight continued. "Despite the progress that humans have made, we still have yet to put aside our differences and unite together under one ideal, and this war is the result of that. Therefore, I feel that it is necessary for Britannia to conquer the world and join all countries and ideals together under a single power."

Despite his best effort to hold it in, Gino was visibly a little shaken at that. He didn't know why, but it bothered him to hear that from a non-Britannian, especially someone as noble and humane as Suzaku. "Even if it means subjugating all other countries the same way that your own was?"

"If it were up to me, each Area would have the same rights and entitlements that any regular Britannian state and citizenry would have," Suzaku replied quickly and to the point. "But that is not for me to decide. Only the Emperor may decide how these countries will be treated. My only concern is that after this war is over, the world will come to peace."

After saying that statement, Suzaku remembered his father, Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, slumped on his knees, his head staring down at the knife that a much younger Suzaku had driven through his heart, right before he collapsed dead. Suzaku could still remember how he felt back then, and how far he went just to end further bloodshed, and how it was practically the same thing that kept him going now. "I don't want to see any more innocents suffer from the warfare and violence that's been occurring throughout this era. And if that means I must help Britannia conquer the entire world, then I will be willing to pay whatever price in the end."

A flash of emotion entered Gino's eyes at that, but it passed enough quickly. "I see," the Knight of Three said as he tried to hit the cue ball into the eleven ball. For a reason that was unknown to either Gino or Suzaku, Gino had the cue ball completely miss the eleven ball and roll slowly across the table, not touching a single ball as it did. "Do you really think we'll be able to do that Suzaku? Conquer the whole world and bring out an era of peace not seen since Pax Romania?"

"Once the European Union falls, the world will have no choice but to work together under the Imperial banner," Suzaku stated with an edge in his voice. "This I am sure of."

After a brief pause, seemingly as Gino contemplated those words, the Knight of Three soon returned to his lighthearted expression. "Alright, I guess that's as good of an explanation as any," he said, inwardly forcing back certain emotions as he did. He then gestured toward the table. "Your shot by the way."

Nodding, Suzaku put away his pendent and returned to the table, ready to resume his match. As he lined up the ball however, one last thought came through his mind.

_The world will come to peace and humans will come to understand each other. Just as Euphie would have wanted._

* * *

"You're moving your King too close to the line Your Highness," the general spoke as he noted that his opponent had, indeed, moved the black king one step forward toward the frontlines, although there was still a legion of black pawns set up to keep Lelouch out of instant checkmate. At the same time, the European general moved his white knight once more, ever closer to Lelouch's defense line. "If you are looking to gain some tactical advantage, might I suggest using your knight or bishop?"

"On the contrary General, I believe I can gain a perfect tactical position from my king," Lelouch said, moving a rook to take out that aforementioned knight before it caused any damage. "Besides, it's only proper. If the king does not move, his subjects will not follow?"

Despite the explanation, the European general seemed far from convinced. "If you believe so Your Highness," he answered, then moving a pawn to cover one of his rooks.

Situated within the general's personal recreation room, the prince and his opponent continued at their game, completely alone save for a pair of guards standing outside. They had been playing for about an hour now, and neither of them were making any real headway despite some pieces being taken. A rather enjoyable and surprisingly challenging game as far as Lelouch was concerned, and he liked to think that his opponent found it the same way. He may have not been Schneizel, but he was a worthy opponent all the same.

Observing intently as Lelouch moved another black pawn forward, Lieutenant General Eugen Smilas took a sip of his wine, studying the board for his next move. Well within his forties, Smilas was still a man within good shape and handsome disposition, possessing a noteworthy grey beard with mustache, as well as hawk-like eyes that seemed to study everything within his surroundings with interest. A true strategist who, in spite his present loss, had been one of the foremost commanders within Europe's muster. As well as one of its most infamous.

Lelouch, like perhaps every other flag ranker and imperial family member in Britannia, had heard the stories surrounding this man. How the good general had planned a coup against his government some years ago, purportedly with the aim of becoming "King of Europe", only for the EU Central Command to catch onto his scheme and apprehend him and his conspirators in a bloodless purge, which ended with Smilas quietly transferred to Libya with no hope of return to mainland Europe. It was a story that was likely passed around the various militaries of the world as, much like the downfall of Zero, an object lesson on the price of ambition and insurrection. Lelouch himself saw it as another adage to never get caught.

After a moment of consideration, Smilas brought his queen into play, where it threatened one of Lelouch's knights. Smirking at the bold move, Lelouch withdrew that particular piece to safety. "I must say I'm both surprised and rather impressed General," Lelouch commented. "For whatever your reputation holds, are you indeed a challenging adversary."

Lelouch's smirk then deepened. "Both in this game, and the one we've been playing for the last three months."

Despite the compliment, Smilas frowned in response. "Which reputation do you mean, Your Highness?" he inquired. "The one that claims me as one of Europe's leading commanders on this continent, after the Desert Lion himself? Or the one that claims me to be a traitor whose revolution was silently and summarily dealt with and forgotten?"

Lelouch's eyes narrowed toward the obvious. "I believe you know which I am referring to, General."

Sniffing at the claim, Smilas took another sip of his wine. "I suppose I do," he answered, before moving his queen to take another one of Lelouch's pawns. "Just as I suppose you also think the same of me."

"Should I think of you any differently?" Lelouch pointed out, then moving his king again. "You plotted a coup de tat against your own government, with the aim of installing yourself as a dictator. Hardly the most noble, or loyal, of actions."

Smilas let out a short, harsh laugh at that. "I plotted a coup de tat, yes," he acknowledged. "And I did intend to become the head of the government that followed, yes."

He then looked the prince straight on. "However, both of these were done precisely out of my loyalty to Europe," he explained. "And its people, who I long swore an oath to protect."

"Oh?" Lelouch questioned, now deeply interested if nothing else.

Taking that for what it was worth, Smilas went on, looking down at the board in thought and memory as he explained. "Europe is not the land that it was once known to be, Your Highness," he explained. "Fear of its enemies… Fear of Britannia attempting what Stalin and the Soviets had once tried to do… Has allowed tyrants to rise to power over the years."

"The Nationalists?" Lelouch asked, now even more interested as the ruling party of Europe was alluded to.

Smilas nodded in confirmation. "It's amazing what humans will do for comfort and protection," he exclaimed, disgust entering his voice as he moved another pawn. "For but the simple promise of keeping one's enemies at bay, once sacred ideals such as freedom and liberty are bartered cheaply. And to those who have neither plan nor interest in returning them, even after the crisis has ended."

The European general leaned back a little. "Friedrich Kessler and his breed came to power after the Devastation," he explained. "When fear that Britannia would enact the same destruction upon Europe if allowed was widespread, no matter how logic dictated otherwise."

For his part, Lelouch felt a strange feeling at the Devastation's mention; one that was different from the usual discomfort Britannians felt on that subject. Even so, said nothing.

Smilas only continued. "And in exchange for the mere promise of never allowing Britannia to inflict another upon European soil, they have systematically transformed Europe into their own unique form of tyranny. A tyranny that, at the risk of becoming unpleasant company to you Your Highness, makes the Britannian brand over its Areas look tame," he spoke with certain melancholy. "A tyranny that the European people readily accept in exchange for their continued security, even going so far as to forget their past freedom."

Lelouch considered that. "And I suppose you and your revolution would have returned that freedom to them?"

Smilas shrugged. "I like to think I would have at least tried Your Highness," he said with complete faith. "And if I was not successful, I believe that certain others in my revolution would have done so in my place."

The prince got the underlying hint there. "I see," he exclaimed, suddenly finding a newfound respect for the general. Not many would have their followers stand by to remove them from power should they have taken the wrong path.

Despite that however, Lelouch's smirk soon returned. "Not that it really matters I suppose," he exclaimed with bemusement. "Once my brother Schneizel reaches Berlin, the tyrants that you despise will be removed from power all the same."

"Yes," Smilas solemnly acknowledged as he placed a hand on his queen. "To be replaced by another set of tyrants," he said, then moving his queen. "Check."

"Heh," Lelouch laughed at that. "That remains to be seen General," he replied, then selecting one of his knights. "Who knows, you may actually find life as Britannian subjects preferable to that so-called 'freedom' and 'liberty'."

"I doubt that, Your Highness," Smilas staunchly disagreed. "And I'm sure I can find more than one Number who would back me up."

Lelouch shrugged in response. "All in due time General," he said, keeping his own disdain for the Numbers system back. "Once Britannia encompasses the entire world, and the entire world is recognized as Britannian, I do not think such institutions will last." _Not if I have anything to say about it._

He then moved the knight. "Checkmate."

Blinking slightly in surprise, Smilas looked down at the board and saw his mistake. By distracting his queen and other key pieces with his dancing king, Lelouch had opened a hole within his lines and cornered his own king into a kill box. As such, the general tilted the white king over. "Well done, Your Highness," he conceded honorably. "Though you'll need to do much more than that once you enter the Lion's Den."

"Oh, I know this quite well General," the Black Prince acknowleded as he drank more of his wine. "In fact, I'm rather looking forward to it."

No sooner than when the prince finished his drink did the shrill noise of klaxons go off, causing both generals to look up in alarm. "Augustus to General Lelouch," the table comlink sounded.

Lelouch tapped it. "This is Lelouch," he replied. "What's the situation?"

"Your Highness, we're picking up multiple signals advancing due south of the city," Augustus reported from the opposite end. "Your presence is requested within the CNC."

At that, Lelouch looked up at Smilas, who appeared as confused as he was. "I assure you, Your Highness, that I know nothing about this," Smilas explained.

Lelouch nodded in response. The general wasn't the type to lie, and he doubted the Europeans, even those under the Desert Lion, would launch such a force into occupied Libya at this point. "I'm on my way up," he explained, before rising and placing his black beret on his head. "If you'll excuse me General…"

"By all means Your Highness," Smilas replied pleasantly enough, before stating. "I'll be here when you return."

Knowing that was a closeted wish for the prince's luck, Lelouch nodded in acceptance and departed out the door. He could already tell that, whatever was happening, it wouldn't be a typical raid.

* * *

The headquarters' Command and Control was pulsating with activity as the various operators went about their stations, ready to face what was perceived as an incoming enemy. In only a matter of seconds, all personnel within the city were on alert and returning to their posts, and all manner of weapons and vehicles were primed for combat. All that remained was for this unknown force, which was displayed on the tactical screen at the front of the center as a series of red dots that were directly south of Tobruk and advancing at great speed.

It was at that moment that Lelouch made it onto the center and took his place in the command chair at the rear, with Augustus standing beside him as always. Suzaku, Gino and Anya were also present, having come earlier to find out what the situation was before they would deploy in their own knightmares to address it. All three of them nodded towards the prince as he came on, who nodded back in turn, facially telling them to 'be ready to launch at any moment'.

Lelouch then faced forward. "Explain the situation in full."

"Your Highness…" the resident commander began, herself ready in full for the possible advent of battle. "We have detected a large force of knightmare frames moving toward Tobruk. They do not appear to be EU, as they are moving faster than standard European frames and we have not been able to identify their IFF even at this range. At their current speed, they will have reached the city limits within twenty minutes."

Lelouch nodded as he took that information in. "Have you detected a carrier as well?" the prince inquired, still retaining his calm despite the situation.

The commander shook her head. "Negative. There doesn't seem to be any land or airships mixed in with that group."

"That doesn't mean they're not out there," Suzaku added.

"Agreed, but right now that group is the most dangerous threat to us," Lelouch concluded himself. "Prepare our knightmares to intercept, and move our landships into firing position."

Then, after brief consideration, he then followed up with. "And ready the _Mordred_ , _Lancelot_ , _Elyan_ and _Hector_."

Gino raised an eyebrow. "We're going out there as well?" he asked.

Lelouch nodded to the Knight of Three. "We don't know enough about this force yet, but they're surely aware that three Knights of the Round and Britannia's Black Prince are within this city," he explained. "They will likely have devicers of adequate skill mixed in."

The three Knights of the Round nodded solemnly at that. It was the only possible explanation, and all three mulled over the idea of engaging equal opponents at this stage.

Seeing that they understood his message and that the CNC personnel were carrying out his orders, Lelouch rose. "Whether these intruders are European, Zulfiqar, or even CLA, they will be dealt with in the same manner as all of our enemies," he declared openly. "And we will stand victorious once more!"

He then dramatically waved his hand outward as he commanded. "All forces to battle!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" the entire center, including the three Rounds, answered in unison.

With that, Lelouch turned and exited as promptly as he had entered, with Suzaku, Gino and Anya following him closely.

* * *

It was well past midnight now, although the cloud cover kept any stars from shining down. The winds had long picked up as well, with lightning continuously stretching across the sky, illuminating the darkness. And of course, where there was lightning there was always thunder following it. Regardless of all that, the city of Tobruk had remained active throughout the storm, its occupants barely paying the lightning any heed as they went about their revelries. But now there was something nearing the city far more dangerous than any thunderbolt, and that was where direct intervention was required.

Putting some power into his landspinners, Lelouch had the _Mordred_ lurch onto the desert sands outside the city boundaries, with the _Lancelot_ , _Elyan_ and _Hector_ all falling into formation around it while the myriad _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ followed along. While visibility was greatly limited, the Britannian devicers could just barely see a force of knightmare frames on the horizon, approaching under the cover of darkness. It was a moot effort however, as the storm did little to hamper any of the Britannian knightmares' sensors, while the lightning flashes made the enemy formation as clear as day to behold. Lelouch himself tried to have the _Mordred_ 's Druid System analyze the enemy machines for make and model, as well as attempt to identify their mysterious IFF, but nothing was coming up.

"They sure have guts to come out and attack us in the middle of this storm," Gino said, feeling as invigorated for battle as he could under the circumstances. "Any specific plan to take these fools down, boss?"

"They're advancing in a pretty tight formation…" Lelouch observed, analyzing the sensor read out on his monitor. He turned toward the _Hector_. "Anya, set up your stark hadron cannon and target the center of that group. Fire when in range."

"Understood." Anya replied as she moved the _Hector_ out of formation and onto a viable firing point. Although it was faint, one could just hear a strange uneasiness within Knight of Six's voice.

Flipping a switch, the _Hector_ 's shoulder pods folded up and in front of the frame, revealing the unit's hadron cannons, while the familiar pair of targeting scopes flipped over Anya's eyes. As she more or less expected, the scopes gave Anya a better view of the targets as they moved over the sands, and she could make out a few details about them every time lightning struck. However, her sensors were still unable to identify the enemy force and Anya herself did not recognize them.

As they drew closer, Suzaku himself brought up his VARIS rifle, ready to take a shot when he entered range. For some reason, he thought he felt something familiar with this enemy force, which he couldn't pinpoint. However, he chose to ignore the feeling; whatever this force was, if they continued toward Tobruk, he and his comrades would kill them all long before they could reach the city.

"Firing," Anya announced, pulling back the trigger.

All at once the _Hector_ 's stark hadron cannon let loose, firing a column of black and scarlet energy at the incoming group of knightmares. However, upon the point of contact, the enemy knightmares broke formation and effortlessly evaded the blast in perfect unison, the energy doing little more than illuminating their outer armors. Following this, they all spread out and increased their speed for attack, apparently drawing in for a melee. This was signified when several of them drew a sword of some kind as they charged.

Lelouch let out a 'tsk' behind grit teeth as he saw the advance. "So they're forgoing long-range attacks for a melee," he summarized. "Very well then."

He then drew the _Mordred_ 's own VARIS, as well as readied his MVS. "All units, engage up close and stay focused!"

"Roger!" the three Knights of the Round all replied at once, while the _Sutherland_ and _Gloucester_ pilots provided their own acknowledgments. After that, the Britannians broke from their formation as well, with each knightmare opening up with their respective gunnery weapons, ranging from the _Mordred_ and _Lancelot_ 's VARIS rifles to the standard machine guns and bazookas. Unfortunately these shots were no more able to strike the enemy down than the _Hector's_ first attack, as the mysterious frames continued to charge and evade with a finesse that was almost too good to be real. However this fight was going to end, it was apparent to every Britannian pilot that it would be decided by the sword.

* * *

Moving into the midst of the enemy force as the two armies convened and the melee began, Ashley had his _Gloucester_ barrel through the oncoming knightmares, simultaneously drawing his MVS, having foregone the traditional lance for this fight. With his choice weapons drawn, the ace charged at one of the enemy frames and made a downward crescent slash that ended upon impacting with the enemy's sword. Despite the strength behind the _Gloucester_ 's attack, the enemy frame held its sword in place, keeping the Maser Vibration weapon at bay quite easily.

Ashley arched an eyebrow as he saw sparks fly from the contact point between the two blades and a hard vibration shutter across his entire frame. "A chain blade?"

After he making a few more slashes with his swords, Ashley had his steed pull back and launch its slash harkens, which the enemy frame managed to evade from hitting its torso, but ended up losing a piece of its left shoulder instead. That's when Ashley felt a sudden explosion from his side, which caused his frame to twist around and see its attacker, who instead of a sword was leveling a bazooka at him.

"Watch out! They've got artillery units mixed in!" one of the Rounds, possibly the Knight of Three, hollered over the radio in warning.

Ashley grimaced as he dodged one bazooka shell after another. _Thanks for the heads up, dumbass!_ he thought as his knightmare charged and shoulder tackled the enemy frame, causing a fair amount of damage to its armor. An accompanying flash of lighting allowed him to make out what he was fighting against more in detail. And as far as he could tell, Ashley was definitely not fighting any _Panther_.

It was a uniquely jet black colored knightmare frame, with a slender, streamlined build that was unlike anything the Britannian had ever seen before. Along with its long, lanky arms and legs, the most noticeable traits on the frame were the wing-like shoulder pauldrons and the squat shaped head. While otherwise being featureless, the head held in place of a factsphere sensor a single orange cyclopean mono-eye sensor, one that somewhat larger than the European version as well as built right into the head instead of on a track, which in turn gave it an spectre-like quality when observed with the rest of the frame. Ashley stared long and hard into that eye through the _Gloucester_ 's own cameras, as if trying to see the pilot that was manipulating the knightmare.

As for weapons, besides the chain swords, these machines were equipped with left arm mounted hand guns, while a few of them also held the aforementioned bazooka. And those were just the hand weapons; Ashley was sure they were also packing slash harkens and perhaps additional weapons.

 _Whoever they are, they're definitely not European._ Ashley realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Then, just catching something from the corner of his eye, Ashley banked his _Gloucester_ to the side right before the enemy frame launched a chest mounted slash harken at him. In return, the ace settled for slashing at the knightmare's head, nearly decapitating it, which was enough for it to move away. Ashley of course gave chase, but by the time he crossed the gap the enemy frame abandoned its bazooka for its own chain sword, which it used to deflect Ashley's oncoming attack.

 _And to top it off, these guys aren't mere rooks either._ Ashley thought with a strange ecstasy as he exchanged blows with his opponent. Despite the situation, he was not one to forgo his lust for battle.

After a furious series of slashes, stabs and parries, Ashley spun his knightmare around and performed a power slash that knocked the enemy's sword out of its grasp. But just as he was about to bring his swords down into what he assumed was the knightmare's cockpit block, a rocket suddenly shot by the _Gloucester_ 's back, barely missing it over the shoulder. It did however, continue on until struck a nearby _Sutherland_ , where something curious happened. Rather than explode outright as Ashley would have expected, the rocket embedded itself into the _Sutherland_ 's torso and emitted a strange red glow from its tip, the result of which bubbled the Britannian knightmare's armor and eventually caused it to detonate.

"Damn it to hell!" Ashley bellowed from the glare of the explosion as he twisted the _Gloucester_ 's head around and deployed his factsphere to identify his new attacker. Abandoning what would have been his first kill, he quickly charged through the melee toward his newest challenger. "Alright, who the fuck wants to die now!?"

Dodging another, seemingly responding rocket shot, Ashley closed the distance and again clashed his MVS against an enemy chain sword, exchanging several slashes and parries. Compared to the last unit, Ashley saw, this one was more refined in its swordplay, managing to deflect several of the Britannian ace's attacks that would have taken down any European fighter.

"What the hell are these things!?" Ashley let out as he pulled back his control stick, just as the enemy knightmare would have bifurcated him across his own torso.

Now moving into a running battle through the melee, and it was nothing short of Ashley's sheer skill and reflexes that he was able to parry each of his opponent's sword blows and counterattack, as well as evade his hand gun shots. From then on it was one of the fiercest melee fights he had ever faced, as the enemy frame moved against him at nearly all angles, granting him no respite. From that, it was apparent to Ashley that the enemy knightmare greatly outperformed his custom _Gloucester_. Indicating it, and by extension the rest of its kind, as a later generation model.

 _Who the fuck are you!?_ Ashley thought as he parried his adversary's attacks before striking at him with his own. Between his skills and his or hers, he knew this was going to be a long, drawn out battle. _Just who the fuck are we fighting here…!?_

* * *

"Just who the hell are these guys!?" Gino hollered as he reversed while simultaneously firing a machine gun barrage. His opponents, however, deftly avoided the shots as they drew in close once more, forcing their chainswords against the _Elyan_ 's lance. And even when Gino spun his knightmare around to strike the black units with the opposite blade of his primary weapon, the three enemies easily leaped back from the assault and countered with their hand guns, forcing Gino into evasion himself.

The battle had just begun and yet, as Gino could tell, the outcome was already looking horrifically bleak. Despite fashionably outnumbering the invading force nearly two to one, the enemy knightmares were obviously of superior make from the Britannian units and their devicers were obviously skilled opponents. This was only made apparent as Gino was able to steal glances of the surrounding melee, where he saw a _Gloucester_ attempt to impale one of the enemy units on its lance, only for its target to deftly evade the charge and slash into the cockpit block as it passed, killing the pilot in one strike. A pair of _Sutherlands_ then tried to launch grenades at another such enemy, only for it to evade and return fire with its hand gun, forcing both _Sutherlands_ to eject before their frames exploded. More units were only falling every minute from there, their death cries or calls of ejecting their cockpit blocks filling the radio.

Gino, however, had no intention of being one of them, and so threw back his opponents before launching both of his harkens. If there was one thing he noted, it was that these machines lacked any kind of formal defense like Blaze Luminous. As a result, the units he was fighting were forced to bank around the harken from different angles, lest they be struck. This allowed Gino to put more energy into his landspinners and sweep in from one of the frames' left, where he managed to slice off its left arm and the hand gun with it. Seemingly enraged by this, the black knightmare retaliated by firing its own harken, which was apparently mounted on the left side of its chest, only for Gino to deftly swat the anchor aside with his lance. The Knight of Three then countered with a needle blazer strike, but his opponent managed to bank to the right to avoid this while its two wingmen charged in to intervene. They both moved to strike the _Elyan_ from opposite sides, but Gino deflected their blows with his own blades.

"Who are you…?" Gino managed to growl as he glared into his adversaries' orange mono-eyes, as if expecting a verbal response. He didn't know why, but there was something about these knightmares that especially caused him unease; something that he couldn't identify, but was enough to break through his wisecracking exterior and elicit feelings of especial discomfort. As if they really were ghosts or demons.

Regardless however, the Knight of Three forced such feelings away and concentrated on the fight at hand. Spinning his lance around again, he knocked both of his enemy's blades away, thereby allowing him to move against the one on his left and sweep his lance around, beheading the enemy knightmare. He kicked that unit away and deftly avoided another slash by its partner, to which Gino brought his lance around again and slashed it across the chest, leaving a long diagonal scar as the enemy unit reversed to evade. Neither attack was enough to destroy the enemy knightmares, but they were certainly enough to dissuade them, as they and their one armed comrade moved to withdraw.

At first, Gino thought they were doing so out of intimidation, and so moved to pursue. However, before he could reach them, his threat indicators went off, causing him to put the _Elyan_ into a flying leap. A second later, a pair of red streams erupted where his knightmare had once been.

 _Hadron cannons!?_ Gino thought as he landed again, then turned his knightmare around toward his new attackers and launched both harkens. This time however, the rocket anchors were deflected by a pair of red energy shields as the two knightmares advanced, moving to bring their own melee weapons into play. And as Gino realized as they came close and slammed their blades into his lance, they weren't the chainswords he had been expecting, any more than they were the same models he had been expecting.

Indeed, these were very much different machines from the earlier ones. While they shared a similar design, they were somewhat broader and more elaborate, while their armor was painted in crimson red and grey instead of jet black. Likewise, instead of holding standard hand manipulators in their right arms, they seemed to be equipped with an elongated right arm that ended in a claw-like design, which ended in a three fingered assembly, while their heads were not the featureless mono-eyes of the standard models, but intricate, stylized design that held two ear like fins on the sides, a beak shaped helmet piece and, very much unlike the others, a human-like faceplate that was colored white with orange tinted eyes _._ All complimented by their left hand manipulators which, besides being equipped with built in guns of some kind, grasped onto golden colored, fork shaped knives.

Once again, as he momentarily gazed into those orange eyes, Gino felt strong feelings of discomfort weigh in him. As if these were more than just mere ghosts or demons; that, despite the obvious, they were something that he should have recognized…

However, he didn't have time to think beyond that line. As he forced the pair off of him, he swung his lance around as he had with the black units, only for the pair to reverse their landspinners and distance themselves. From that, they raised their clawed arms and both fired streams of crimson energy, to which Gino drove to his left to evade. The Knight of Three then made another needle blazer charge, this time causing both the red units to evade. From that, they then fired their left arm guns, which Gino instinctively banked around. A wise move, as the guns turned out to be grenade launchers, the explosive rounds detonating directly where Gino had been standing.

That was when the first red unit did something else that put Gino on edge. Charging at the _Elyan_ with its claw and knife extended, Gino initially believed that the unit was moving to engage him up close again. Yet, as he readied his lance to deflect and charged in turn to meet his adversary, the Knight of Three could only watch as the red unit leaped into the air, stylistically flipping and twirling as it did. It was this display that caused Gino's eyes to widen and to put all the power he could into his landspinners, such that he ended up losing his balance and tumbled across the ground.

 _I know that move!_ Gino thought as the red knightmare landed on the ground again, in the place where it would have landed on him had he stayed his original course. Specifically, where it would have landed on his cockpit pod.

That was when the second unit came into play again by extending its claw, this time firing a machine gun-like burst of crimson energy. At that, Gino rolled the _Elyan_ back onto its feet and began zig-zagging across the ground, spinning his lance into an impromptu shield to deflect the bursts that came close. As he did this, the first unit took the opportunity to move in at his right, claw extended to grasp onto the _Elyan_ , but Gino was quick enough to twist his knightmare around to slash at it, only for his blade to deflected by a shield of crimson energy generated from the claw. The second unit only moved in to press the advantage, once again causing both knightmares to face down their Britannian opponent.

"Who are you!?" Gino shouted, this time in near anguish, as the feelings he had been forcing back at last gave way under the pair's combined gaze. Whoever he was fighting, they were not European, nor were they Zulfiqar or any other force that Gino recognized. And yet, deep down inside, he knew, more than ever, that he should have recognized them. And much more, feared them.

* * *

 _What… What is this…?_ Lelouch could only think as he watched the melee unfold over his Druid System. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before; a sheer one-sided battle in which one army completely dominated the other, in spite of every conceivable factor. Yes, Lelouch had heard of such battles occurring in history, where the quality of one force showed over the other, but never had he seen such a blatant display of it as he did here. Where his enemy had complete control over the battlefield, and his soldiers were paying a steep price for it as _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ fell around him, entirely overwhelmed.

And for the life of him, Lelouch couldn't fathom any of it. Who was it they were fighting? And how could they be so equipped as well as so well trained? Certainly it wasn't the EU; these units followed a completely different tactical mindset, while their knightmares, despite possessing mono-eyes, looked nothing like European models. That in itself left very few others; Zulfiqar was not nearly as well equipped or as well trained, while the Chinese Liberation Army, besides suffering from those same factors, also lacked the capability to reach this far west. Peace Mark, on the other hand possessed the training and access to fairly advanced units, but never on such scale, and Britannia had wiped out that particular organization long ago. No other groups Lelouch could think of even had the barest level of strength to perform what was occurring now.

"They're cutting us to pieces…" Lelouch continued to gape as an additional number of his forces fell before him, such that he signaled for reinforcements to move in from Tobruk. He knew it wouldn't make much of a difference, but it was the only move he could make short of ordering the _Fortitude_ and his other landships to barrage the entire field. They had to keep them back from the city as much as possible.

Which was when a strange realization occurred to Lelouch. Despite the dwindling Britannian numbers as well as the other side's complete dominance, the enemy knightmares were not advancing toward Tobruk. Rather, they remained in the melee, concentrating on the Britannian forces as much as possible, up to and including the _Elyan_ and _Lancelot_. The question was why?

Before he could come up with an explanation, Lelouch heard his sensors go off in warning; another enemy unit was now in close proximity to him. As such, he launched his left hand slash harken at the target, but the closest Lelouch got to damaging it was taking out the knightmare's arm mounted hand gun in a fiery explosion. Cursing, he retracted the harken and brought his MVS around, then charging at the enemy frame at full speed, executing a cross slash. Instead of splitting the enemy frame into fourths however, it reversed its landspinners back as Lelouch executed the slash and sped away rather than engage the _Mordred_ with its own sword.

 _Odd..._ Lelouch thought while observing the enemy's retreat. He would have pursued, but something inside stopped him from attacking the fleeing enemy. Besides, there were plenty of other targets out there.

Selecting another nearby target, he switched back over to his VARIS and fired two shots. The enemy knightmare naturally dodged them, easily banking away from the bolts. Sneering, the Black Prince once again attempted to draw his opponent close into a swordfight, but when he approached, the enemy knightmare quickly sped away. It didn't even fire back at the pursuing _Mordred_ with its ranged weapons.

Before Lelouch could wonder what was going on any further, he noticed four of those red machines advancing towards him, this time with their fork knives raised. Firing all four of his harkens, the prince could only watch as the crimson colored knightmares scattered themselves away, and then kicked on even more speed to come in for a group attack. Retracting his weapons quickly, Lelouch reengaged his own swords and sped backward, setting himself up to fight defensively instead of offensively.

From there, the four then began to attack the larger knightmare in a collection of synchronized assaults. One would attack then fly off before Lelouch could fight against it, followed by a comrade who would make another charge against the _Mordred_ then move off before it could counter, leaving room for another one to take its place. This only continued on, despite Lelouch's best efforts to inflict damage, his ire growing as a result.

While their attacks were fierce, Lelouch immediately knew that they weren't going all out on him. He knew this because despite their outnumbering him they were only concentrating on attacking him from the front as opposed to trying to encircle him which was standard tactics for any professionally trained force. As well, they were only attacking him with their knifes and not their grenades or their claw weapons, the latter which he saw one use against a _Sutherland_ ; either one would have given him much greater difficulty in deflecting or evading. And to top it all off, they weren't even aiming to do damage to the _Mordred_ itself with their charge attacks, instead keeping their aim toward his MVS and Blaze Luminous.

 _They're pushing me back, distancing me from the others._ Lelouch concluded, seeing it as the only explanation. Sure enough, his sensors confirmed he was moving due east, out of the melee and toward particular flatland. However, what he couldn't figure out was why they were doing it. If they were out to kill him, why would they go to this amount of trouble to isolate him first?

Become fed up with situation, he made a few more counter slashes, then just after he finished the last one, Lelouch kicked his right leg forward, using the landspinner to generate a dust cloud. Thus, when the next red knightmare charged through, its visual sensors blinded by the cloud, Lelouch was already at its left, where he slashed out with his right MVS and cut off its left arm, then its right claw when it moved to extend it, from which he finished it off with a hard Suzaku style kick to the side. As that knightmare fell, its pilot obviously dazed from the shock, another unit moved in to support. At that, Lelouch twisted the _Mordred_ around and, akin to a matador, ejected his knightmare's cape and banked away. As a result, the enemy knightmare charged straight into the cape, its head and visual sensors covered, allowing Lelouch to move in and slice into its right side. By some miracle he narrowly missed the cockpit, but the knightmare ended up tumbling haphazardly from the strike anyway, effectively removing it from the fight.

"And now for you two," Lelouch glared at the remaining two knightmares, who were now zig-zagging at him in a standard attack pattern, albeit far more swiftly than any knightmare Lelouch had previously encountered. Easily predicting their movement patterns, Lelouch, while reversing his own knightmare, fired off his hip slash harkens and had them smash into the head of either knightmare, crushing them. From there, he changed his vector and charged at them, performing a spin slash that struck one across the right leg and the other on the left hip, also causing them to fall and roll across the sand. Like the others, their fall easily dazed the pilots within.

 _I'll keep one of you alive for some answers._ Lelouch thought as he turned the _Mordred_ around and rebrandished his MVS, targeting the enemy nearest to his position. _As for the rest of you…_

Just as he moved to strike, the shrill beeping sound of his sensors filled the cockpit; another enemy had locked onto him. Lelouch had no time to think, only to allow his instincts to take over and get the _Mordred_ to leap away. What happened next nearly made the blood freeze in his veins.

Just as the _Mordred_ ascended up into the air, a new bright red stream of energy shot out to where it would have been. _Another one!?_

As the stream dissipated and his knightmare touched down again, Lelouch turned back to see just where it had come from. His other four opponents used the opportunity to retreat, but Lelouch was no longer concerned with them. Rather, he was concerned with the newcomer frame that was moving toward him at a speed that made its compatriots look slow and lackluster. Lelouch reacted quickly by redrawing and firing his VARIS, but the newcomer twisted out of the way and then fired back with its own energy weapon, forcing Lelouch to dodge himself.

As the two frames past each other, yet another sudden lightning burst illuminated the sky, and what Lelouch saw was absolutely nothing like what he had been expecting. The knightmare in front of him was similar to the other models, yet felt like an entirely different beast altogether; while it retained the crimson colors of its sibling units, this one held orange highlights instead of grey, granting it a sheer vividness that was like a mixture of blood, fire and the rising sun. This alone made it stand entirely out from its comrades, but there were other details to match. Its body vaguely resembled the other knightmares', yet held an even broader design, almost doing away with the flimsiness that the production units had to them, while its right arm, which was similarly elongated like the other red models, ended in a five fingered claw assembly that more resembled a human hand. As well, it had the same stylized head design as its compatriots, but instead of orange eyes, the eye cameras were noticeably colored in sapphire, which shone with malice in the light.

"This knightmare..." Lelouch wondered out loud, his jaw now slightly slacked open from his sub-conscious awe. _Why does it feel familiar to me?_

Just as the flash ended, the red knightmare angled its claw at the _Mordred_ and again fired an energy blast. That was enough to snap Lelouch back to reality, as he quickly deflected the burst with his Blaze Luminous and returned the charge, VARIS again withdrawn for his MVS. The red knightmare in turn drew its fork knife and parried the initial attack, then flew backward from the second.

After Lelouch's second slash, his opponent performed a midair leap and smashed the knightmare's left leg against the _Mordred_ 's faceplate. This in turn was followed by a roundhouse kick with the right leg that almost threw Lelouch out of his seat. _This one is_ really _good_.

Upon an attempted third kick, Lelouch had the _Mordred_ reach up with its right hand and grab his opponent's leg, to which he twisted around and threw it across the sand. He launched after it with both blades at the sides, while the opposite frame reoriented itself quickly upon landing and blocked Lelouch's follow up attack with both its fork knife and claw arm. However, it did not hold the blades for long, instead throwing the MVS off before making a combination of attacks by either slashing with the fork knife or trying to grapple the _Mordred_ with its claw.

Lelouch, in spite of the fact he was in the middle of combat, couldn't help but be impressed beyond words with the fight his opponent was putting up. The enemy frame had even taken to evading his own attacks entirely rather than move to deflect them again, and it was evading with a fluidity that Lelouch had only seen in very few other knightmare aces. And aside from one, those particular aces were all Knights of the Round.

Needless to say, as the fighting grew more and more intense, the Black Prince of Britannia became less and less sure that he would be the one to emerge victorious.

* * *

With his enemy almost beaten to a pulp, Suzaku performed a "Blaze Luminous" reinforced spin kick to finish off the wounded knightmare. The kick was well placed as it struck the machine's Yggdrasil drive directly, causing it to grow critical and detonate, resulting in the black mono-eyed knightmare exploding like an overripe melon hit with a sledge hammer. Suzaku watched as the explosion's glare brightened then diminished to symbolize the passing of the machine and its pilot. _Finally making headway…_

As if infuriated by the death of their comrade, two more black units, these two both toting bazookas, moved at the _Lancelot_ and began to rain shells at the white knightmare. Suzaku was quick to activate his right arm "Blaze Luminous" to deflect the initial shots, and then move at flanking speed to dodge the follow up shots, all the while drawing closer to the enemy machines. He would have returned fire himself, but his VARIS had been destroyed earlier, and so he was relegated to using the MVSs as his primary weapons. Thus, when close enough, he slashed at the enemy's bazookas, dividing them into useless metal shards, and then attacked the knightmares themselves. Rather than face the White Knight of Britannia in a sword fight, the two enemy machines moved away, firing off their hand guns as they did to keep Suzaku from pursuing them.

Despite their valiant attempt, Suzaku easily shrugged the hand gun fire and would have launched after them to finish them off. What stopped him was what he saw to his right, and when he noticed it, the Knight of Seven could feel the color drain from his skin. He even magnified the image to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him. There, several meters outside the melee, he saw the _Mordred_ fighting a _very_ familiar machine, one that he once believed had been destroyed a long time ago, and its pilot being long since dead. And despite the effort Lelouch was putting forward into the fight, the enemy knightmare was easily keeping him at bay.

"Is that…!?" Suzaku exclaimed out loud, feeling his world clarify and then crystallize. And with that revelation, he realized why this enemy force had seemed all too familiar to him, causing him to glare at the personalized red knightmare. Suzaku cursed himself for naively believing that the ghosts of his past had well and truly passed to the next life.

Looking around for a second, he saw that both the _Elyan_ and the rest of the Britannian forces, including the newly arrived reinforcements, were still fighting against the black knightmares, as well as additional red ones that held a similar design to the one Lelouch was fighting. Alongside, the _Hector_ , which remained out of the melee, was also detained as it was continuing fire support for the larger army, launching its micromissiles at any target that was within reach. None were within range to support the _Mordred_.

Suzaku might not have been as much of a strategist as his friend, but even he could tell the enemy was specifically isolating Lelouch away from the rest of them. That could only mean two things. That they were out to destroy Lelouch specifically. Or…

Suzaku's eyes widened in horror as he saw what the enemy was really planning to do. Putting full power into his landspinners, he launched the _Lancelot_ forward to intercept the enemy frame before it could do any serious damage to the _Mordred_. He still had a large distance to cross however, and without his VARIS he could only engage the enemy knightmare at close-range. Despite not being particularly religious, the Knight of Seven prayed to whoever was listening that he would be able to make it in time before the worst was to happen.

He did not get very far in spite of that. Practically coming out of nowhere, another knightmare frame intercepted his path and clashed its own sword against his. Immediately Suzaku could tell that, like the unit Lelouch was fighting, this one was above the rest. While the knightmare held the same black colors as the others, it was notably distinguished by its more ornate head crest, twin bundles of hair like extensions that stretched out from the head and a different type of sword from the chain blades he had seen, which among other things had a long golden blade equipped and a line of rocket thrusters on its reverse side. That, and just by looking into the knightmare's mono-eye sensor, Suzaku felt a true warrior's aura emanating from the metallic shell.

"You're trying to capture Lelouch and reawaken Zero, aren't you!?" Suzaku growled as he tried to overpower the enemy unit's sword, but the knightmare was more than able to hold him back. He moved back in an attempt to flank the unit, but it reversed its sword and launched a hilt mounted slash harken in response. Suzaku was just able to deflect the harken with his Blaze Luminous, but the enemy unit used the opportunity to close the gap between them and execute a series of thruster assisted slashes that kept Suzaku on the edge.

And just like the red and orange knightmare in the distance, Suzaku was quick to recognize the fighting style this machine was utilizing against him. "So you have survived as well, _Sensei_ …" he murmured under his breath.

The enemy knightmare didn't respond verbally, it only continued to attack him. Suzaku himself countered by firing off his right arm slash harken, but the enemy frame deflected the attack with the flat of its blade. Suzaku gritted his teeth as he withdrew the harken and pressed the attack with his swords, trying as hard as he could to get past this apparent adversary.

* * *

Lelouch's hair nearly fell into his eyes, sticking to his forehead with sweat. This was all too unreal, and impossible to be true, even as he slashed away at the red knightmare with his swords. No matter what he threw at his enemy, it would evade every attack as if it were in slow motion, and then continue to attack on its own. Lelouch had yet to even damage the frame cosmetically, whereas the _Mordred_ was still functional and largely undamaged itself, but its armor had been beaten and battered numerous times by the enemy machine. Somehow he had to finish this before he was completely overwhelmed, but even with Lelouch's vast intelligence and skill there was only so much he could do against this adversary. And as if to make matters worse, it didn't look like the red knightmare was about to slow down anytime soon.

Still as fierce as ever, the red knightmare remained on the offensive by lobbing a pair of grenades from its left arm cannon at the _Mordred_. Lelouch deflected both with his Blaze Luminous and countered again by slashing forward, but the red knightmare dodged each attack with a series of banks and turns. It then fired an energy blast from its claw to keep Lelouch on his toes, which Lelouch managed to do with ease but still took a lot of energy. If he had he been trying to concentrate on his emotions at that moment, he could not have differentiated between frustration and invigoration at this apparent standoff. _I haven't fought this hard since…_

Then the two frames crossed birth between them and grappled together, with the red frame's claw arm latched over the left Blaze Luminous projector and the left hand grasped against the _Mordred_ 's right. However, just as Lelouch thought he had the advantage, as the red frame had no room to maneuver when it was so close, he suddenly felt a surge of energy travel through the _Mordred_. Looking over, Lelouch saw the black armor of his knightmare's left arm suddenly begin to whiten and bubble as the surge traveled through the palm of the claw and into the arm, growing in width as more energy was shot through.

 _It can use that at close range as well!?_ Lelouch mind exclaimed in astonishment. And for yet another unknown reason, he felt as though he should have been expected that particular ability.

He immediately detached the left arm and kicked the red frame in the chest, allowing him to move back as his opponent circled around. Now the _Mordred_ 's left arm was out of the fight, alongside its mounted slash harken and Blaze Luminous and the MVS it had been grasping.

"I have to end this now," Lelouch told himself, getting ready for another charging attack. This time he would feint with his remaining sword and then divert into a shoulder tackle, which would hopefully knock his opponent off balance and leave it open for a finishing attack. Thus, he put the frame into full speed and shot after his target like a cannonball.

So it surprised him that the red knightmare did not raise its claw and fork knife to defend or move to evade. Instead, when a certain distance was reached between them, it raised its claw arm once again, and a set of prongs extended from its base. Before Lelouch could wonder what they were for, it suddenly launched a spray energy attack of some kind; a dispersion of that crimson red energy over a wide area as opposed to having it focused as a beam.

Upon that attack, Lelouch felt the _Mordred_ halt and nearly tumble in its tracks. _No not now!_ Lelouch thought in shock, trying as hard as he could to get his knightmare to move again. Checking his diagnostic, he summarized that the last attack had frozen the electronic motors that served as the _Mordred_ 's power distribution system, much like how a human nervous system operated. As such, while the _Mordred_ still had power, it could not move its limbs or drive systems, much less continue to fight.

With its opponent disabled, Lelouch half-expected the enemy frame to finish him off where he stood. Instead of that though, the red frame lowered its claw and began to draw closer toward the _Mordred_ 's position. That's when what was truly happening was at last clarified to Lelouch.

"You… you mean to capture me!?" he called out to his foe, as if he were expecting an answer. The red frame continued to move at him however, and Lelouch's mind raced to come up with a way out of this situation. He knew that he had moved too far away for his allies to come and support him, and no amount of hotwiring would bring the _Mordred_ back online after an attack like that. The only solution, as Lelouch summarized, was to put the _Mordred_ 's self-destruct sequence online, just long enough so when the red frame got close the explosion would take it down as well, while he ejected at the very last second. It was a long shot, but that was his only option.

But when he began to move over his controls, Lelouch's hands froze in place before he could execute any commands. He looked back at the closing red frame with wonder, as he tried to figure out why he suddenly didn't wish to avoid being captured.

 _She's… she's not an enemy…_ something in the back of his mind told him, although Lelouch could not figure out how he knew that or how he knew the enemy pilot was a woman for that matter. And then like a thunderbolt, he felt a great flow enter his mind, to the point where he struggled to contain it.

Clasping his hands over his forehead while feeling his whole being race at breaking speed, Lelouch let out a silent scream as his mind became flooded with thoughts. Thoughts that centered on images of the mysterious red knightmare fighting against Britannian forces on numerous battlefields, and its beautiful, red haired pilot that seemed to look up toward him with a mixture of determination, devotion and admiration. All coming down to an image Lelouch could not shake out of his head of her standing in the midst of a cave, pointing a gun at…

And in the midst of his anguish, Lelouch felt his left eye burn.

As Lelouch struggled with himself, the enemy frame reached its arms out to grab hold of the _Mordred_. But before the two frames could touch, it suddenly halted in its movements, turned back to look a direction for a moment, and then reversed of the way as a familiar stream of crimson and black energy shot between the _Mordred_ and its attempted captor.

"I will not let you take Lelouch…" Anya stated as she had the _Hector_ set up for a second shot, an uncharacteristic edge in her voice.

"Anya!" Lelouch exclaimed as the specialized long-range fire support knightmare frame fire another stark hadron cannon at the red frame. The enemy knightmare dodged it easily enough, but then glanced away as a new set of signals began to move in from the horizon.

"Protect His Highness!" the knightmare commander shouted as the third round of reinforcements moved in toward their liege's position. Mere seconds later, four _Sutherlands_ sped over and placed themselves around the _Mordred_ while several more charged forward and open fired at the red knightmare with their assault rifles. In response, the red unit banked and evaded their fire, but the message was made all the same.

Outnumbered and low on energy, Lelouch saw the red frame turn to send a signal to its comrades and then turn away to the direction it originally came, emitting a cloud of sensor disrupting chaff smoke as it retreated. Soon enough, the rest of its kind followed, also deploying chaff smoke as they moved south and away from the battlefield. Whatever functioning Britannian units remained did not attempt to pursue.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" the lead _Sutherland_ asked hurriedly, concern well within his voice.

Lelouch nodded to the man in acknowledgment. "I am unharmed," he confirmed. "That last attack just damaged the _Mordred_ 's motor controls."

"Acknowledged," the commander continued. "Should I send units to pursue as well?"

Lelouch shook his head. "Negative. They're likely heading back to their base or mothership. Which will be waiting to meet any incoming attack force," he answered, ignoring the myriad sighs of relief from the surrounding devicers. "Return to base at once."

The _Sutherland_ commander knew better than to question those orders. "As you wish Your Highness," he said, then gesturing toward the four _Sutherlands_ guarding their prince. "I will leave these four behind to tow your unit back to Tobruk, if you would allow it."

Despite himself, Lelouch let out a silent laugh. By all accounts, he should have been humiliated at his knightmare being so disabled that it had to be towed back, but in truth he was just happy to be alive. "You have my gratitude Lieutenant."

With their new orders, the _Sutherlands_ turned and sped back from where they came, leaving the four to attach their slash harkens on the _Mordred_. As they did this, Lelouch opened his cockpit and stood up, letting the cool air brush against his head. A distant bout of a thunder only punctuated the mood.

As if on cue, the _Elyan_ and the _Lancelot_ moved in toward his position, moving through another lightning flash as they did. "Wow Lelouch, you look really messed up," Gino exclaimed with a whistle. Despite acting nonchalant, Lelouch could tell he was also exhausted. As well as heavily uneased. "Who the hell were you fighting? Crasher Sokkia?"

"Are you alright Lelouch?" Suzaku interrupted, his voice filled to the brim with concern.

"I'm fine, except for my pride," Lelouch sighed before looking over toward a certain direction. "And Anya, while I appreciate and thank you for coming to my aid, could you not use the stark hadron next time? A meter more to the right and you would have vaporized me."

"But it worked," Anya simply answered.

Lelouch didn't reply to that, instead removing his earpiece, if only to be alone for the next few moments. Unconsciously, and in spite of everything that he knew, he felt his face turn into a frown, suddenly feeling as though that he wished to have been captured.

 _No, liberated._ he thought, much to his bewilderment. He struggled to figure out why he felt that way, as well as what he had seen earlier in that thought attack. But, as he more or less expected, his mind could only draw blanks.

Meanwhile, in the _Lancelot_ 's cockpit, Suzaku turned and looked back toward the horizon. He knew in his heart that this was far from over.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

" _If we could read the secret history of our enemies, we should find in each man's life sorrow and suffering enough to disarm all hostility."_  
\- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Libya, Britannian Empire  
February 19, 2025**

With the ease and grace of a kestrel gliding along the wind, Major Kallen Kouzuki brought her _Guren Nishiki_ toward the waiting receiving bay of the mobile battleship _Izumo_. While it had not been damaged from the battle, Kallen could tell that just like her, her loyal red steed was spiritually exhausted and was quite willing to return to its domain to rest for the next coming battle. She knew this because it had been her machine for the past eight years, and she could tell what condition it was in just by the feel of it moving across the ground and the sounds its insides made to her touch. Besides Kallen, the only other human that had such a connection to the red knightmare was none other than the machine's creator herself.

By now the rest of Kallen's 0 Knightmare Squadron "Rei", better known as the elite Zero Squadron or by its callsign "Rei" (which in turn was Japanese for "Zero"), and the others had returned to the _Izumo_ 's hold, leaving Kallen's _Guren_ and General Kyoshiro Tohdoh's _Zangetsu_ as the only remaining units that were still outside. But now that they had made sure their respective subordinates had landed safely, both Kallen and Tohdoh themselves were free to reenter the _Izumo_ without any worry. Upon touchdown, she slowly guided the _Guren_ into the hangar deck, all the while swiping a gloved hand across her forehead to take some of the sweat off and unconsciously brushing back her short red hair, which, for certain reasons, she had kept in her "Stadtfeld" style (the combed down style she wore as a Britannian student) as opposed to her once ubiquitous "Kouzuki" style (the spiked style she wore as a Japanese insurgent). She couldn't help but laugh a little as she did. _He made me sweat after all…_

As she fully entered the hangar, Kallen let her eyes scan over the tremendous strength of the Black Knights' fighting force as she guided her machine down the middle of the hangar, then to its rightful place where she had it set down, just before she went through the power down sequence. Divided into rows at the left and right, the hangar deck was lined with _Gekkas_ , all of which were sitting on their knees in traditional Japanese _seiza_ form, cockpit hatches open and waiting to be called upon to fight. Their black colors ironically seemed to shine in the light cast upon them, as if referencing how their name stood for "moonlight" in the Japanese language. Aside from those, there were also the eleven _Guren Isshiki_ units of Zero Squadron, nearly indistinguishable from her _Nishiki_ though being somewhat less powerful. They were even painted in the same shade of crimson as her machine, both to symbolize their status as the elite of their organization and their association to her, their commander and the once famous Ace of the Elevens.

Overall, the Order of the Black Knights was now a military fighting force that was unlike any other in the world. Not bad for an organization that used to only have eight people and one knightmare frame; what was bad, however, was that the person responsible for their creation and growth was not with them. As it should have been.

Lowering herself from the _Guren_ 's cockpit, Kallen then took the next moment to enjoy the relative fresh air of the _Izumo_ 's hangar deck. She hadn't felt so exhausted in eight years.

"You really look like hell Major," Colonel Kotetsu Urabe spoke up from nearby, handing over a much needed water bottle.

Kallen allowed a sigh to escape her lips as she took the bottle. "Comes with the territory," she exclaimed as she then took a deep, much needed swig. "And have I ever told you how appreciative I am to Colonel?"

Urabe smiled at that. "Once upon a full moon."

Handing back the bottle, Kallen nodded her thanks to her comrade and superior. "I was that close Urabe," she let out exhaustively. "I almost had him."

"I know Major," Urabe answered back sympathetically, then shrugging. "Could have been worse however."

"How so?" Kallen asked.

The Colonel then explained. "Well for one thing, this was the first combat engagement the Black Knights had in over eight years, and it was against four high class Britannian devicers, their seventh generation knightmares, and a few hordes of _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ with them. The fact we managed to do damage and return in relative piece will be a serious morale booster to the rest of our little army."

Kallen could only shrug at that herself. "I suppose," she said. "And what of those that didn't make it back with us?"

Urabe looked at her a little more firmly. "They fought and died as Black Knights for their comrades and for the dream of a reborn Japan. Nothing more," he stated, then handing her the bottle for her to finish. "See you at the debriefing."

"Thanks," Kallen said, again taking the bottle in gratitude. She then turned toward the woman's changing room, where she would be back into uniform in the next few minutes.

* * *

**Imperial Army Headquarters Tobruk  
Tobruk, Libya, Britannian Empire**

No sooner than when the _Mordred_ towed into the headquarters' hangar and placed at its appropriate space did Lelouch feel the exhaustion finally catch up to him. Quickly he reopened the cockpit and allowed his chair to extend out, soon feeling the hands of others on his shoulders and arms to help pull him up and out of his knightmare. Usually Lelouch would have insisted on letting himself out, but this time he did not protest. That battle had taken everything he had, and therefore he did not mind the aid. And to top it off, Lelouch's mind was still racing to figure out what was so familiar about that red knightmare, as well as why he had not put up any resistance when it moved in to claim him.

As he was bodily lifted from the confines of the _Mordred_ 's cockpit and back into the cavernous hangar, the first thing Lelouch took notice of was Augustus standing by, waiting for him with a datapad in hand. Already the prince could feel his insides cringe, as well as his eyes closed in resignation. He knew it what was about to happen, and he didn't even need to see the expression on his aide's face to confirm it. "How bad?" he simply asked.

With similar resignation, Augustus answered. "We lost nearly thirty percent of our knightmare forces," he said, handing Lelouch the datapad. This time Lelouch's face cringed as he looked over the data. "The only positive outcome is that no enemy units made it into the city."

It was at that moment that Suzaku, Gino and Anya came up, with the former two wearing similar expressions to Lelouch. Or at least Gino was; Suzaku looked positively unnerved, in a way Lelouch had never seen before. However, Lelouch ignored that as he passed the datapad back to Augustus. "They weren't aiming for Tobruk," he explained to both his aide and the trio. "They were aiming to capture me."

Gino's face degenerated into one of pure concern at that revelation, while Suzaku's eyes narrowed and teeth clenched as he held back a mixture of emotion. Augustus himself looked positively aghast at the prospect. "Were you able to identify the group with the Druid System?"

Lelouch shook his head. "Unfortunately no, but it wouldn't have mattered," he said. "They weren't EU; their fighting style was entirely different from what we fought so far, and so we were totally unprepared against them. Likewise, they were far too well equipped to be mere terrorists like Zulfiqar."

"Could they have been part of the Chinese Liberation Army then?" Gino finally spoke up. "Kidnapping a Prince would give them some leverage in their fight against Britannia."

The Black Prince actually laughed a little at that. "The CLA only field _Yaoguais_ for their knightmare forces, which are far less advanced than what we encountered tonight. That and a competent commander like Li Xingke would never attempt to launch such an operation so far from his territory," he frowned in thought. "No, this enemy is an entirely different force from what we've fought against so far."

"Indeed," Suzaku concurred, now wearing a more unreadable expression.

Lelouch looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Is there something wrong, Suzaku?"

Hearing that, Suzaku shook his head in reply, but still kept his eyes narrowed. "…It's nothing Lelouch," he replied, though somewhat unconvincingly.

A seemingly uncomfortable silence followed, before Lelouch let out a breath of air to break it. Whatever had happened, he knew it was past for now. Even if the enemy remained in the former state, there was no way that force would launch a follow up attack now, as Lelouch and company would be more than prepared for the next raid. And in another two days, the Black Prince will have returned to his homeland. "Regardless, we should be alright for the time being," he exclaimed. "They will not attack again after this."

"Agreed, but should they actually do so, Your Highness," Suzaku stated, his formality causing disconcertion to those around him. "I believe it would be more prudent for you to remain within the city."

This time, Lelouch was sure that there was more going underneath the surface than the Knight of Seven would have wanted him to believe. However, knowing that he would not give him an answer if prodded, and ultimately seeing no other alternative, Lelouch reluctantly agreed. "Yes, I know Suzaku," he replied. "But I really hate the feeling of hiding away like that."

Sensing another uncomfortable situation rising, Gino stepped in with a chuckle. "Can't be helped Lelouch," he said. "It's just common sense, given how vital you are to the war effort. You are not a coward for doing it."

Lelouch remained far from convinced, but didn't show it. "I'll take your word for it Gino," he replied, before stifling a yawn. "Is there anything else Colonel?"

Catching the underlying message, Augustus shook his head. "Nothing that can be dealt with later on, Your Highness," he said.

"Very well. I shall take my leave then," Lelouch replied before making his way past his aide and the three Rounds. Even as his back turned to them, he knew Suzaku was looking at him with an expression bordering on concealed anxiety, but for the moment there were other things on his mind.

Namely the image of a beautiful, red haired woman. Although her face was faint, Lelouch could see two distinct caricatures of her, one being dressed in a school uniform with her short hair combed down and her face showing a meek looking expression, and the other where she was dressed in a black military uniform of some sort with her hair kept in a wave pattern, this time her face showing nothing but determination.

And no matter what Lelouch tried to do, he could not shake the image of her, or how she seemed to look back at him with nothing but admiration and loyalty. It all felt as though she had been one of his soldiers at some point in time, but that was impossible.

 _Just who is she?_ Lelouch thought as he entered a nearby elevator, clenching his teeth and trying recall more, but not being able to. It was almost as if there was an invisible wall in his mind that kept him closed off from the information he sought. At the very least however, he knew the woman in question had some sort of connection to that red knightmare, perhaps even being the pilot. It would not be long before Lelouch would be able to find out more about her and the rest of her force.

And most importantly, the nature of their apparent connection to him.

* * *

In ancient times, a young prince by the name of Siddhartha Gautama once imparted a piece of wisdom to his followers: "Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, only concentrate your mind onto the present moment." For Suzaku Kururugi, however, the only thing his mind could do now was dwell in the past. It was after all where all of his ghosts laid to rest, or so he had foolishly thought.

After the previous exchange with Lelouch, Suzaku had not bothered to talk to anyone else. Instead, he passed off the maintenance of the _Lancelot_ to the hangar mechanics and, with concealed but ever growing furiousness, made his way out of the hangar, ignoring any questions that were directed toward him in the process. He had finally managed to throw himself into a nearby elevator, which took him to the deck that his quarters were on, and from there it was a simple but fast paced walk before Suzaku found the shelter he so desired.

Now in the silence and safety of a small but cozy room that he had taken for himself within the Tobruk headquarters, Suzaku moved over to a nearby cabinet. As he expected, it contained a bottle, which he immediately grabbed. The liquid was dark and the label was in German, but at that point Suzaku didn't care what it was. So long as it contained alcohol.

With more strength than he intended, the Knight of Seven undid the top of the bottle and took a deep swig. He immediately grimaced at the taste; despite his several of his comrades' wishes, Suzaku was not a social drinker. Only when he felt he would truly needed the aftereffects did he truly take to alcohol, and this, more than any other, was one such occasion.

 _Of all the people that died that day…_ Suzaku's mind began to call out, its mantra gaining power with each passing word. _Of the entire Japanese race… Of all of the innocents that had their lives taken in that flash of fire and smoke…_

His teeth gnashed and his eyes widened with unchecked fury as he at last mentally cried out. _Why were_ they _the only ones spared!?_

With ever growing violence at those thoughts, Suzaku seethed as he took another swig from the bottle, his eyes widening and fingers tightening around the bottle he hyperventilated. Already he could feel himself slipping away, his appearance now more akin to a beast than a man, as something all too familiar began to overtake him; a shadow that he had carried within himself since the Devastation and beyond. It had rarely emerged over the last eight years, as he had managed to keep it within the depths by focusing on his duties and all that they had entailed. But now it could not be denied, nor could he resist its temptation. And with it, the will to destroy. To burn the whole world, the world he hated for so long, around him.

All while a certain presence continued to gaze upon him, a dominant grin across his lips…

Yet only one factor kept Suzaku from giving in; a simple fact that remained in his conscious mind. _They_ had failed; they did not have Lelouch. And without him, the demon, whose reemergence Suzaku had dreaded for eight years, would remain within the past. Within Suzaku's distant memories.

At that, Suzaku felt his rage begin to recede and his body start to relax, allowing him to slump into a nearby chair. Slowly but surely he felt the shadow withdraw from him, moving back into the depths from whence it came. And with it, that certain presence, whose gaze once again became shadowed. Thereby leaving Suzaku alone with himself once more.

With a far more steady hand, he took another drink from the bottle, this time slowly and gracefully. Although his mind was now calm and stable, he still felt a familiar mixture of emotions within himself: wrath, despair and sorrow. A combination that he never wanted to feel again, having already felt them twice before. The first after the death of Princess Euphemia li Britannia on the day that should have brought Japan's salvation. And the second after the death of his entire people no more than a few hours after that.

Although urban legend within the Imperial Court stated that noble Suzaku Kururugi never shed a tear for the simultaneous deaths of the Elevens on that fateful day, the truth was quite the opposite. Suzaku had spent a total of three days in mourning, either locked in his quarters aboard the _Avalon_ or in a manor prepared for him at Pendragon, with nothing but the cold comfort of alcohol and the memories of better days to keep him from losing his mind and willpower. Although wakes were more of a Western based custom than Japanese, Suzaku had willingly adapted the tradition for himself, as with the combined deaths of Euphemia and Japan, he had lost everything he held dear enough to fight for.

Yes, he had been labeled a traitor to his people, but very few knew his original reasoning of joining Britiannia: the liberation of his race by working through the system. Whereas many had found him comparable to Ephialtes of Trachis, Gaius Cassius Longinus, Marcus Junius Brutus, Judas Iscariot, Benjamin Franklin and many other infamous traitors who sold their lands, leaders, and people out to aggressors in exchange for power, wealth, and purpose, it was for sake of the Japanese that Suzaku had continued to fight on under a different flag. After all, he was no different from them; he too had suffered from the discrimination, the abuse, and the elitism of Britannian society. He as well had been bound in the same bondage, whose chains had been forged from race instead of iron, forced into servitude for a foreign power on his own homeland's soil. And he did all with a willing heart, which in turn isolated him from his own people, hoping and dreaming for the day where he could have gained enough power to change the rules and free the enslaved from their chains.

Thus, how could a man not grieve when the dream he strove for was snatched away from him, never to be fulfilled?

But as the universe had it, it was the ones who had caused Black Rebellion at the beginning who had survived the Devastation, the ones who above all else had deserved death. The very same people that claimed to have been fighting for the will of the Japanese, but were only creating chaos and destruction in their wake, that had claimed more lives than they had saved. And to make matters worse, they apparently knew the identity of their leader now. The mysterious revolutionary whose name still lived in infamy even to this day…

The mere thought of it all, namely that demon, threatened to cause the shadow to reemerge within him once more. But again, Suzaku kept it back with simple knowledge. They did not have Lelouch; the Black Prince was alive and the Demon King was long dead. And as long as he was capable, both would remain so. As they had been for the last eight years.

Thus, taking another slow sip of the European liquid, Suzaku at last allowed the alcohol to run through his system and perform its desired effect.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo  
_ Libya, Britannian Empire**

The _Izumo_ 's staff briefing room was almost entirely occupied now. The long banquet sized table was packed tight with staff officers, all of whom were veteran members that had been part of the organization since the Black Rebellion if not before. However, none of them were speaking, as their attention was directed toward the side of the room toward the main monitor that took up the majority of the far wall. Playing over the aforementioned monitor was footage from the battle that had happened not too long ago, depicting the _Guren Nishiki_ 's duel with the _Mordred_ , along with some of the other battles with the accompanying Knights of the Round machines.

"This truly presents a problem," General Kyoshiro Tohdoh commented as he stroked his neatly trimmed goatee, which he had grown over the years, in thought. "They will obviously step up defenses to prevent any follow up attempts; even with our current force we would not be able to overpower them again. And worse, our target will soon be within the Imperial Homeland in just two days' time."

"But we can't just give up," Kallen spoke up, feeling fairly ashamed of the whole situation. It had been up to her to capture the _Mordred_ and its pilot after all, which she failed to do. "As you said we still have two days. There's still a chance to…"

"I know you want to have a second chance Kallen, but the risk is too great now," General Kaname Ohgi, Vice Commander of the Black Knights replied with some sympathy. "It's just as General Tohdoh has said, they will be on alert and waiting for us. And knowing Lelouch, he'll likely have come up with a plan to repel another attack like that."

"So we just give up?" Urabe asked, leaning forward. "I thought we all agreed if we're going to fight Britannia, that we can only do it with Zero as our leader!"

"Do we _really_ need him that badly?" Colonel Nagisa Chiba put forward. "Doesn't anyone else think we have a good enough force without him?"

"What the hell!?" Major Shinichiro Tamaki blurted out. "You sayin' we should just abandon Zero after all the shit he's done for us!"

"If it comes down to it Major, then _yes_. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Chiba snapped back at Tamaki.

"Fuck that! We have no chance against Britannia without Zero and you know it, Chiba." Tamaki smarted off, purposely not speaking Chiba's rank. "If it weren't for Zero, there'd be no Black Knights in the first place!"

"Yes, you've told us that a thousand times Tamaki," Colonel Shogo Asahina stated. "But if it means having to fight Britannia directly to liberate _one man_ , then I say we go without him as well. We risked enough with the last attack as it is."

"Ah, not you too Asahina!" Tamaki replied.

"That's _Colonel_ Asahina to you, Major," Asahina growled.

"I'll call you whatever I feel like, damn it! I was a Black Knight long before you or Chiba, so I could care less about…!" Tamaki snarled back.

"Alright, that's enough!" Colonel Chigusa Ohgi shouted, silencing everyone. "Fighting amongst ourselves won't solve the problem. Let's remain focused on the objective at hand."

A moment of silence entered the room, which was only broken by the sound of laughter at the far end of the table, specifically the seat across from Kallen and right beside the table's head, which nobody dared to sit at this point in time. As attention turned from Tohdoh over to the originator of the laughter, the woman simply flashed a sardonic smile.

"You people are amusing," the woman commented. "After one botched operation, you're all ready to abandon the one chance you have at getting revenge over Britannia for the destruction of your beloved home country?

The woman then tilted her head, seemingly in thought. "There is a certain word for that."

"Shut up, witch! We didn't ask for your messed up opinions!" Tamaki roared.

As Tamaki spoke that line, the green-haired woman got up from her seat and marched to the front of the room so that she could face everyone directly. While in the absence of Zero command of the Black Knights officially fell to Ohgi, nobody questioned that the woman standing before them was the organization's spiritual leader at this time, as well as the one who had kept them all together. She had, after all, been the one closest to Zero in the past, as well as the person who had granted him his unique power.

"Well then, I will offer them anyway, since it's quite obvious you are all lost without them…" C.C., or Major Cera Cathcart as she was publically known, began now that she could face everyone. "Yes, I agree that this operation didn't go exactly as planned, but that doesn't mean we lose all of our chances at resurrecting Zero. In fact, I think it works out better this way, since now we don't have to lie to everyone about holding Lelouch for ransom and then staging a raid on some Britannian prison for the official liberation of Zero. Less of a hassle that way."

"I suppose you have an alternate plan then?" Ryoga Senba said with interest.

C.C. seemed to give a small thoughtful glance. "I did put something together in my spare time, yes. It's a bit complicated, and some of the people at this table may lack the mental powers to follow it without aid…" Even without looking over, she could sense Tamaki's glare and upraised middle finger. "But if executed correctly, then you'll have your fearless leader returned to you."

"It doesn't have anything to do with a direct assault on Pendragon, does it?" spoke Major Kento Sugiyama, causing everyone to look up in hesitance.

"As a matter of fact it does, but that is not the crux of the operation," C.C. explained without pause. "As you all know, the reason our dear Black Prince and company are being called back to the Britannian mainland is for celebrating the Day of the Founding, specifically in the form of a huge jubilee that all imperials and nobility must attend."

She nodded as the others began to catch on. "While Lelouch was never much of a party person, he will undoubtedly be at that one, which presents a key opportunity for us."

"An infiltration op?" Major Naomi Sugiyama. "I admit that it is indeed an opening, but isn't that a bit too public a place to kidnap a prince?"

"Obviously the person we send in would have to lure Lelouch into a private space…" Major Rai Sumeragi thought out loud from the opposite end of the table, considering C.C.'s idea with seriousness. "But the question is who do we send in? It can't be just any one of us since they would recognize Japanese, but at the same time we would need a Britannian who was once part of the nobility."

Ohgi frowned at that. "Not to mention that we would need a written invitation."

"Funny you should mention that General Ohgi," C.C. said with a smirk. She then gestured at her arms like a magician showing there was literally nothing up her sleeves, before reaching back and withdrawing a sealed envelope out of nowhere. The seal on the envelope was recognizable as the Emperor's. "His Majesty requests the pleasure of your company at the jubilee ball, in honor of Britannia's two-thousandth and seventieth anniversary."

Asahina's eyes widened in surprise, much like everyone else's, minus Tohdoh and Senba, while Rai merely arched an eyebrow. "How the _hell_ did you get that!?"

"I could explain, but I seriously doubt you would understand. Just be happy with the fact we have this," C.C. said, fully amused with the reactions she was getting.

Chigusa nodded. "Okay, we _have_ an invitation." she said in place of her husband. "But we still haven't figured out…"

"With respect, Colonel, you are wrong," C.C. replied. She then turned and looked at Kallen in the eyes. "Isn't that right, Kallen?"

"Wait, _Kallen_!?" Tamaki admonished, speaking what the majority were thinking. "Are you out of your mind, you green-haired harpy!?"

"Kallen's not nobility! There's no way they'd let her in!" Colonel Yoshitaka Minami, captain of the _Izumo_ let out.

C.C. just shook her head in mock disappointment. "For such devoted comrades, you seem to know very little about your friend's background. Perhaps you were too interested in her B Cups to notice that she is half-Britannian and looks like it as well?"

"B Cups!? They're Es!" Kallen shouted in a sharp, angered outburst. This was followed by a very short but uncomfortable moment of cold silence, as if the room had been filled with liquid nitrogen, with everyone at the table staring in amazement at her while C.C. flashed a triumphant smirk.

"Oh, they are? My mistake," C.C. replied with mock innocence. It was only then that Kallen realized she had fallen for the immortal witch's trap without even realizing it, and the witch took great delight in seeing her sink back into her chair. As a bonus, Kallen even managed to elicit a very jealous gaze from Naomi and Chiba, while Rai stifled a chuckle.

Having enough fun for the moment, C.C. decided to pick things up again. "Now then, as I was saying, Kallen's father was James Stadtfeld, 9th Baron Stadtfeld of Charlotte and descendent of a prestigious family which holds a long line of service to the throne. Or am I wrong?"

Kallen was hesitant for obvious reasons, but she answered C.C.'s question regardless. "Yes, that is true."

"And is it also true that you have no other living siblings, legitimate or otherwise?" C.C. followed up with.

That one Kallen answered right away. "Of course not! Naoto and I were his only children!"

The atmosphere in the room again chilled, but C.C. continued anyway. "Then per Britannian protocol, your father's title was passed down to you in the event of his death during the Devastation of Japan. Congratulations Kallen, you are officially a Baroness."

"No, it won't work!" Ohgi protested. "Nobles have to be knowledgeable of Britannian etiquette! There's no way Kallen…"

"As the daughter of a Baron, Kallen would have gone through such training when she was a child. Any elementary school student could tell you that," C.C. pointed out, which Kallen confirmed with a nod.

Despite that response, Ohgi placed clenched fists upon the table. "I still won't allow this. If Kallen gets caught, who knows what the Britannians will do to her…"

"The chances of their finding her are quite doubtful," C.C. assessed objectively. "Remember, the Britannians would be looking for Kallen Kouzuki, ace of the Black Knights, if they suspected her to be alive. On the other hand, Kallen Stadtfeld, Baroness and heir to the Stadtfeld family name, would be able to slip by them without detection as long as she doesn't do anything out of the ordinary."

As C.C. explained all that, Kallen turned back toward Ohgi to show some reassurance. Of all the Black Knights, he was the one who was most like a big brother to her, unconsciously having replaced Naoto's role in her life. And just like any big brother, he feared for her safety, even when some things just had to be done. "It's okay Ohgi; I have to do this. If we ever want to come out of the shadows and fight the Britannians directly again, I have to go and return Zero to us. Even if I have to drag him all the way back."

Knowing that there was no way he could argue with Kallen when her mind was made up, Ohgi could only sigh in defeat at her. "Fine, I'll trust you to do it. But don't get reckless out there."

"I take it the attack on Pendragon you mentioned is a distraction for Kouzuki to slip out with Zero in hand?" Tohdoh asked.

"What kind of an escape would it be without the grand diversion?" C.C. replied, hitting a button on the table that switched the monitor to show a map of Pendragon, specifically that of St. Darwin's Street where most of the Britannian imperials lived. "After making contact with Lelouch, Kallen will direct him back to the Aries Palace here, which is Lelouch's home when he isn't fighting for Britannia in Africa. With Sayoko's assistance, Kallen will then subdue Lelouch and bring him to the knightmare hangar that is next door, where Lelouch will have no doubt parked the _Mordred_. From there, she will proceed to hijack it and return to the _Izumo_."

She then pressed another button, causing the view of the map to zoom out, showing the entire city now. "Upon Kallen's signal, we will send units to attack these military bases here and here, as well as another unit to attack the palace district. This will all go towards disguising the operation as a 'mere' terrorist attack and allow Kallen to slip out more easily."

"What will our fighting strength be?" Kento asked.

"Everything we have available. The _Izumo_ will stay away from the battle zone so that when the time comes, she can launch Gefjun Missiles to provide an opening for retreat with the _Hayabusas_ ," C.C. explained.

"And what do we tell everyone else?" Naomi inquired. "Besides the people gathered in this room and a few others, no one else knows of Zero's identity."

C.C. expanded the view of the map and highlighted an area on the northeastern corner of the city. "There is a mental institution here, which houses many criminally insane patients. During the battle, two of the present company will break off and perform a mock raid of that institute. From there we will claim that was where we rescued Zero, and all Kallen did was attempt to assassinate Lelouch and liberate the _Mordred_ in the process. The Britannians will no doubt follow up on that story, since no one in the Imperial Court would ever wish to admit that a prince had been kidnapped on the Day of the Founding."

Tohdoh took all this in like sponge absorbing water, and in his mind he could see such a strategy play out perfectly, even if taking the Imperial Guard forces and Knights of the Round into account. After a moment, he chuckled to himself at the brilliance of it all.

This behavior of course confused C.C. and everyone else. "I'm glad to see you're entertained by all of this, General Tohdoh."

"It's nothing. I just find you more and more of an interesting woman, 'Major Cathcart'," Tohdoh explained, eying the woman carefully. "Not only are you a skilled warrior and unit commander in battle, but you also possess a talent for strategy. Are you sure you shouldn't be the one to lead us?"

The green haired "witch" simply laughed at that assessment, even though she knew Tohdoh wasn't being serious. "I assure you, whatever good I am as a leader, Zero is much better; I am merely his devoted partner in crime," she then looked down a little. "Besides, it's not so bad being a follower this time around…"

Tohdoh raised an eyebrow, signifying his curiosity. "Are you implying that you were a military leader once before?"

That statement also gained the curiosity of the other members. While everyone knew that the woman known only as C.C. was immortal and possessed mystical powers beyond imagination, the mysterious being did not ever speak of her past to anyone, thus causing much intrigue around her. This also made it both surprising and not so surprising whenever she showed certain skills that nobody had expected of her at first glance, just like now.

"I imply nothing of the sort, General," C.C. replied with a certain "That-Is-For-Me-To-Know-And-You-To-Find-Out" chide in her tone.

Even though she didn't want to, Kallen asked another question. "You said I had to lure him to his palace. Does that mean I have to…?"

C.C. looked at her with a smile. "It means you have to do whatever it takes to get Lelouch away from that party without drawing attention. If that entails you dressing up in a pink bunny suit and motioning him back to his palace, you do that."

"I don't think there's a need to go that…" Ohgi started to protest.

"Relax General, Kallen won't have to do anything of that nature." C.C. reassured him. "The idea is to draw the sweet prince away from the crowd; from that point, either Kallen knocks him out with a drug or Sayoko does it physically."

"You make it sound so easy, considering this is a man with an IQ over 200." Kallen said.

"As I'm sure you've figured out Kallen, boys are easy to manipulate when it comes to girls, even the smart ones." C.C. said knowingly. "But if you don't want to, I'm sure Colonel Ohgi could…"

"I already said I would do it." Kallen growled, as if warning.

The two girls' eyes linked over that, and C.C. could detect something that lurked underneath the surface of the red-head. Something of a more _personal_ nature than Kallen would have let on vocally. _I wonder how Lelouch is going to deal with this…_

"As long as you are willing, Kallen, then I have no issues," C.C. replied, then looking up to the rest of the audience. "It will not be long before the Day of the Founding; I suggest we move out immediately."

* * *

**Imperial Army Headquarters Tobruk  
Tobruk, Libya, Britannian Empire**

The corridors of the headquarters building were eerily silent, broken only by the echoing footsteps of Gino Weinburg as he casually made his way up and down them. Even though the battle was long since over, the Knight of Three was too wired now to even think about sleeping; all he could do was walk around the base until he found something to do or relax himself into fatigue. He even contemplated running a combat simulation on the _Elyan_ , but decided against it.

 _If only I had a hot girl waiting for me back in my room..._ Gino thought and sighed.

Eventually he came across the recreation room where he and Suzaku had been playing pool earlier, and inside he was a little surprised to see Anya sitting there, playing with her cellular phone. Gino smiled briefly, wondering how Anya could be so casual after such a hard battle; if there was any exhaustion in Anya Alstreim after that ordeal, then she was doing a good job at not showing it. Deciding he could use a more friendly kind of company, Gino walked into the room and sat down on one of the couches. After a minute, he looked over at Anya. "What are you doing there?"

"Organizing," Anya said without looking back.

"Any shots from that last one?" Gino inquired. "If so, you may want to save them for Intel to look at, so they can identify those black knightmares."

"Some, but not very good," Anya replied. To show what she meant, the Knight of Six turned the phone toward Gino, which displayed one of the shots. Indeed, the dark sky combined with the equally dark colors of the knightmare in the picture made it hard distinguish the machine from the background. "Can't use them."

"Still, it's better than nothing. If we could so much as identify the nationality of those machines, I'll be happy," Gino said shrugging and settling back into the couch. Then slowly, he pulled something out of the pocket of his trousers, which appeared to be a cellphone of his own.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, especially when it came in regards to photography and keepsake items, Anya moved closer to Gino to get a better look at the screen, all without turning her head or even shifting her eyes. It was one of her habits when she was truly interested in something; she didn't want to admit she was interested in anything, so she tried to make it look like she wasn't all the while getting into a better position to look with her peripheral vision. Not many understood it, but then not many understood Anya Alstreim.

Gino, of course, saw her, and smiled at her actions. "Just looking through my family album."

The Knight of Six looked at her comrade with slight confusion, which could only be picked up on through her expressionless glance by those who truly knew her. "I thought you ran away from home."

"I did, but they're still my parents, and all they ever did was care for me. Can't hate them for that," Gino explained, though the tone of his voice seemed to contradict his words.

Now Anya was especially curious. "If you love your parents, then why did you run away?" she asked.

Gino considered that question for a moment, and then clicked through the photos until he came across one in particular. "Because of this."

Hesitantly, the Knight of Three flipped the phone over to show the picture to Anya. The picture was of a young woman dressed up as a maid, sitting on a chair while smiling brightly. However, what made the picture truly unique was that the woman wasn't a Britannian like one expected; instead, she had features that Anya found comparable to Suzaku in terms of facial structure and posture.

"She's Japanese," Anya observed.

"That's right." Gino said. "Her name is Aoi Hoshitaka, and she was a maid who came into the service of my family. She's a Cancer, loves strawberries and sugar, has one of the best singing voices in the world and loves going to the beach year round."

Taking all this in, Anya was quick to realize a key fact. "You were in love with her."

"That's right," Gino said, obviously reminiscing. "She was indeed my first love, at first sight even. I was only fourteen at the time and she was seventeen, but that didn't matter to either of us."

He sighed as the memories began to flow in. "Most of her family was killed during the Second Pacific War, so she came to Britannia to get extra money for the ones who survived. I admit we had a rocky start with that in mind, but I managed to turn her around with my charm and the fact that I didn't care if she was Japanese, just someone I loved and admired."

Swallowing slightly, Anya could only ask the obvious question. "What happened to her?"

That question made Gino's face darken visibly, such that a tinge of anger found its way into his voice. "My parents found out about our relationship," he replied in a low growl. "My father got so angry he almost killed her and then threw her into the streets, all because a 'damned Eleven dare put her vile hands on his son'. And when I tried to defend her, he knocked me around too."

Though her outward expression didn't change, Anya felt something shift inside of her. "Horrible," she exclaimed.

"Yes... It was," Gino murmured darkly at the memories, before continuing. "After that, they tried to 'reprogram' me to be like them and the other nobility: judging people by their origins while ignoring their qualities. Eventually I got so sick of it I ran away from home and joined the military."

Gino sighed, continuing to remember. "I have yet to forgive them for what they did to Aoi," he stated. "And I probably never will."

Anya considered her next words carefully. "Did you find her again?"

Gino sniffed. "You could say that," he said, with that bit of anger still lurking in the depths of his voice. "She returned to Japan and is believed to have died with the rest of her family when the sakuradite went off."

The Knight of Six said nothing to that. Instead, she continued to stare at Gino as if she were expecting something to happen. Gino in turn, took it in stride like he usually did. "Don't worry, it happened a long time ago, so I don't feel so bad talking about it…"

"You're crying," Anya said as a statement of fact.

Gino stopped in his pleasantness at that statement. Reaching his hand up, he wiped a finger across his right eye and brought it back down; indeed, there was a teardrop on his fingertip. Seeing no way to disguise it any more, Gino turned away to face toward the end of the room.

"It's not right Anya," Gino continued, shaken. "For all of the good our people have done for this world, we've also done terrible, terrible things to it. Invading foreign lands without provocation, discriminating and enslaving people that are different from us, judging everything and everyone else by our own standards…"

He tilted his head and closed his eyes, stifling the tears. "And yet," he murmured. "Weren't we just like them at one time?"

"We have forgotten," Anya assessed.

Gino nodded, letting off a pained laugh. "You're right," he said. "That's why I find the Day of the Founding all the more ironic, because Britannia started out in the same position as the Japanese: a small group of islanders standing against a greater empire hell bent on conquest. Sickening to think about, which is why I got a little put off by Suzaku earlier."

"Someday, Lelouch will change it," Anya answered to that.

The Knight of Three looked up with a peculiar glance. "You really think that?"

Anya blinked. "I don't know why," she said, looking away herself as her cheeks began to tinge. "But I…"

Gino understood what she meant, and in the midst of his inner pain, he smiled once again. "Yeah, me too," he said, leaning back. "Lelouch is just that kind of man, always has been."

He then relaxed a little more. "I really could see him turning the world into something better, for everyone."

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo  
_ Mediterranean Sea**

Seamless in her movement, the _Izumo_ made the transition from the desert sands of Libya to the somewhat choppy waters of the Mediterranean easy enough. As one of the Black Knights' mobile battleships, as well as the Order's very flagship, she was specifically designed for such a transition; to operate in virtually any environment around the world, from the shiftings sands of the Sahara to the frozen tundras of Siberia to even the jungles and swamplands of Southeast Asia. And of course, within the various water bodies of the world as well, something that no Britannian or European land battleship could ever hope to follow. Indeed, the _Izumo_ and her line were the perfect vessels to transport the Black Knights' military might and mission across the world.

And indeed, they would be moving well across the world in the future, Ohgi knew all too well. No longer would the Black Knights be confined to one operating area, just as they would no longer fight for the liberation of one nation and one race. Once their leader, their _true_ leader, was returned to them, the Black Knights would embark on the biggest revolution that the world would ever see. One that would end Britannia's tyranny once and for all, just as it would see Japan reborn from the ashes of the Devastation.

For now however, Ohgi, along with perhaps the rest of the ship and Order, contented himself to wait a few more days. Standing within the _Izumo_ 's observation deck, Ohgi could just barely make out the shifting surface of the Med from the darkness of the night sky. Just beyond, somewhere in the distance, was the Strait of Gibraltar, the gateway to the Atlantic. And beyond that, well across the latter, was the eastern coast of his enemy's homeland. Where the man, who had been a mere teenager eight years ago, that started everything would be waiting, albeit unknowingly. Where the first step of their revolution would take place, after eight years in exile.

To say Ohgi was completely invigorated toward that prospect would be a lie however. In truth, he couldn't help but hold a mixture of feelings, with uncertainty being paramount among them. Eight years ago, he and the Black Knights had, under the direction of their masked leader, set out on another revolution. One that would have seen the world's first true free nation, where all would have prospered regardless of their race or creed. The Devastation, for whatever events that had come before, had ended that revolution as swiftly as it nearly had the Japanese race and civilization, to say nothing of the Britannians that were also present. Could this new revolution, one that would see itself across the whole of the world than a seemingly insignificant set of islands within the north Pacific, fated for a similar outcome? Even with Zero leading them once again?

Sighing, Ohgi looked down slightly, his officers issue commissar cap shielding his eyes from the viewport. Eight years ago he had been a different man; a school teacher turned terrorist cell leader over the death of his best friend, who only had his comrades to fight alongside him. Now, he was a General and, _de jure_ anyway, second-in-command of the most powerful military force the world had yet to see. And with that transition, he had gained much, _much_ more to lose…

"Kaname," a new voice spoke up from the entryway. Turning around, Ohgi watched as Chigusa, still dressed in her own Black Knight uniform, move across the deck to join him. Her bright golden eyes, which were partially obscured by her bob cut silver hair, bespoke of serious concern toward her husband.

Meeting her eyes for a moment, Ohgi closed his eyes and smirked. "Couldn't sleep," he explained truthfully. "Too much on the mind."

"You and the rest of the ship," Chigusa dryly commented as she moved to stand by her spouse, her eyes shifting toward the Med as well. "For a fair portion of us, it will be the first time we've returned to our old home in eight years."

Ohgi nearly kicked himself. As much as he knew Chigusa was Britannian, it was difficult for him to remember the connotations of that. "I'm sorry," he exclaimed hurriedly. "I…"

The colonel merely chuckled. "Relax Kaname. I know we've been married for so long, you don't think of me in that way anymore," she replied knowingly. "Just as it is with every other Britannian that survived that day."

Ohgi nodded at that, his mind recalling exactly how things used to be. Though they were very much in love now, it had been a rocky start for both of the Ohgis. Like many other things, it had all begun eight years ago; back then he had been second-in-command for the just started the Black Knights, while she had been Major Viletta Nu of the Britannian Imperial Army, a soldier and knightmare pilot who had aims toward attaining nobility and status. Not only that, but she had been a member of the Purist Faction under Colonel Jeremiah Gottwald, 19th Margrave of Dade, holding true hatred for the Elevens and all who were not born Britannian. By all accounts and purposes, the two of them were never to have met, and if they did, they would have surely killed each other.

And yet, fate had other plans for them. Shot and wounded shortly after the Battle of Yokosuka, Major Nu had been left to die upon the peer where Ohgi had found her, suffering a severe case of amnesia. From that point he had intended to keep her as his prisoner, at least until her memories returned so that he could properly interrogate her, but somewhere along the way they had both fallen in love. That is, until she had in fact regained her memories and, initially believing that their relationship was just a product of Zero's Geass, shot Ohgi in an attempt to break things off between them during the Black Rebellion.

Just like with everything else however, the Devastation changed all thereafter. Though she had a head start on getting out of Japan and back to the Imperial mainland, even Viletta couldn't escape the destruction, and by nothing but sheer fortune had managed to find cover and survive it. But while she had been physically unscathed by some miracle, emotionally it had turned her entire world inside out, as despite her previous hatred for the Elevens, she had not wished for that kind of destruction and was shocked beyond all measure to learn Britannia was willing to carry out such large scale genocide. So putting aside her prejudices along with many others, she assisted in the efforts to track down and rescue survivors. And to both her relief and her shame, Ohgi had been one of the survivors along with the main group of the Black Knights.

Shortly after they had all been transported to safety in Ryukyu, she had visited him again, and in great remorse offered him the same gun she had used on him before. Though she knew that her life amounted to nothing compared to the millions that had been lost, a small amount of justice could still be served for what her people had done. Needless to say, it was to her surprise that Ohgi turned down the offer of her life, admitting that despite everything they had done to each other, he still loved her and believed her to truly be the kind, gentle person she had been as "Chigusa", the name he had given her when she could not remember her own. And then to Viletta's even greater surprise, Ohgi proposed to her then and there, apparently having planned on doing it for some time as he even had a ring. Viletta, going against any remaining doubts on her part, accepted, such that she took on the name Chigusa thereafter. Three months later they were married.

And so, for the last eight years within the darkness of the current era, life had continued on for the Ohgis. Even when the Black Knights were officially reformed and Chigusa had joined as a Colonel and the commander of the 6th Knightmare Squadron "Kyosha", the two had remained close; perhaps even more so than they had in the beginning. Such that, as Chigusa had highlighted just now, they no longer thought of each other as Britannian or Japanese, much less as former terrorist and former Purist. They were simply family, as were what they had left behind in their new homeland.

Sighing, Ohgi waited an uncomfortable minute before he spoke again. "So," he began, purposely avoiding the previous subject. "You think we'll be able to pull this off?"

As he was turned to face the viewport he didnn't actually see his wife's face, but he could feel her shift to the same professional seriousness she held in her younger days. "I think you know the answer to that," she sternly replied. "Just what the hell are we about do Kaname?"

The Black Knight General let out a 'heh'. "Exactly what we have to do Chigusa," he replied. "And in my opinion it is well worth the risk."

"One man is hardly worth the risk of storming the Imperial Capital." Chigusa replied staunchly. "When I was in the Army, my unit often drilled in mock invasions of Pendragon; I know how strong that city's defenses are."

Her eyes narrowed. "If we do manage to survive, it will be nothing short of a miracle in itself."

"Don't get me wrong Chigusa, I know it's all stacked heavily against us," he replied with grim resolve. "If anything, many of us will never make it back to Ryukyu."

Despite that apparent belief however, Ohgi remained resolute. "Yet all the same, that one man we're about to risk everything for is our only chance of fighting back."

Chigusa sighed, knowing that Ohgi was speaking the truth. "I understand Kaname, it's just…"

The colonel considered her words. "When I think about Zero, I still see that boy in a costume instead of the messiah everyone says he is," she looked up in brief remembrance. "It feels just like yesterday I found him at that dock unmasked and vulnerable, all because he made a tactical miscalculation."

She shook her head. "If it had not been for that girl, I would have brought him in and everything would have ended there."

"But if you had done that…" Ohgi pointed out. "We never would have met."

Chigusa smiled a little at that. "I know, and I'm grateful that things turned out the way they did," she replied. "But my point is, that's not the kind of person I feel safe entrusting our future to, not when he could have been brought down so easily."

Ohgi smiled himself. "In a way, I still see him as a kid in a costume too," he admitted. "But even that doesn't matter when you see the miracles he performs."

The general turned serious again. "Chigusa, you know we can't hide forever," he stated. "For the last eight years, we've known that we were on borrowed time; that one day the Britannians would eventually return to finish us all."

The thought alone made Ohgi shiver inside, but he did well to keep it from his exterior. "I know there are some that think the Black Knights were reformed for vengeance, but the true reason why we came back was to ensure a future for our people."

Hesitantly, he reached out and brought his right arm over his wife's shoulders. "Our children deserve that future, as will their children and their children's children. That's why I chose to continue fighting and why I choose to believe," he said. "That's why _we all_ chose to continue fighting, and why _we all_ choose to believe."

Relaxing toward her husband's warmth, Chigusa slowly fell into his side embrace, closing her eyes in resignation. "…I hope we know what we're doing Kaname," was all she could say after a brief period of silence. "Putting all of our hopes and dreams into that boy."

Ohgi nodded, inhaling the scent of Chigusa's short silvery hair, which she wore in a bob cut these days. "So do I Chigusa," he answered as they both continued to gaze toward the dark horizon. "So do I."

* * *

"Goddammit!" Tamaki hollered across the mess hall as the vidscreen displayed the final score. Once again the Fireballs had triumphed in the WNKL semi-finals, complete with their leader Alessandra Dolos doing a victory pose on her _Pwytren_. "I should have known!"

"Indeed Major," Rai replied with a bemused smile, then reaching out a hand. "That's five hundred you owe me, and I don't take IOUs."

Growling in response, Tamaki could only reach into his trousers to withdraw the appropriate amount of cash. "Goddamn Zero Squadron prick…" he muttered as he handed over the wad.

"Technically he isn't Zero Squadron anymore," Naomi replied as she watched the whole display beside Sugiyama. "Or did you transfer back without us knowing Rai?"

"Not last I checked," Rai replied as he pocketed his winnings, and then looked down over himself. "Nope, I'm still the commander of Raiden Squadron," he then fixed a smirk on the loser of the bet. "As well as a repeat obtainer of Major Tamaki's money."

"Which he richly deserves," Kento commented as he took a sip of his drink, earning a dark glare from Tamaki. "Seriously, the Fireballs versus the Thunderbirds? Come on Shinichiro, our youngest could have guessed that one, and she's only four."

"Though our eldest is a fan of 'Hunter' Granger," Naomi murmured in thought. "You think we can get her autograph while…we're…"

Though it was meant for humor, the comment only had the opposite effect in sobering the group; even Rai became silent as he watched the three other knightmare squadron commanders turn deep into thought. All while the vidscreen switched over to sports news commentary, which broadcast throughout the mess hall. Which was fortunately empty, save for the four of them.

"We're really going to do this, aren't we?" Naomi finally spoke up as her husband reached his arm around her and drew her close. "Storm the enemy capital."

Rai nodded. "To liberate our long lost leader, yes," he confirmed. "And put the fear of a very angry god into the Britannians along the way."

"And possibly get ourselves killed in the process," Kento dryly commented as he took another drink with his opposite arm.

Rai merely shrugged at that. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Besides, we're going to rescue my buddy, you know?" Tamaki staunchly added. "I say it's for a good cause!"

It took a bit of effort for the Sugiyamas to keep from rolling their eyes. Even after all this time, Tamaki still referred to Zero as his "buddy". In spite of past evidence to the contrary of course. "Nobody here is saying it isn't worth it Shinichiro," Naomi pointed out. "It's just that this reeks of a suicide mission. We're about to storm the most heavily defended city on the planet."

"The Wings of Talleyrand got in easily enough," Rai helpfully pointed out.

"And they were completely wiped out," Kento shot back. "Besides, they staged an air raid. We're going in with knightmares."

"Which I doubt they'll expect," Rai answered, taking a sip of his own drink. "Any more than they would account for the Black Knights surviving the Devastation. Much less building ourselves up from then."

"Hell yes! We're nothing like we were eight years ago!" Tamaki nearly shouted. "We've become the biggest, most badass army this world has seen yet!"

The other three nodded, albeit hesitantly on Kento and Naomi's part. There was no disagreeing on that; they were _nothing_ like what they were eight years ago. The latter description was self-explanatory as well.

"If anything, we should count ourselves lucky," Rai continued. "We're only the cavalry, whereas it's up to a certain someone else to bust Major Tamaki's 'buddy' out of jail."

Once more another round of nods. Nobody envied Kallen's role in all this. "Speaking of which," Kento spoke up, looking around slightly. "Has anyone seen her? She sort of disappeared after the meeting."

Neither Naomi nor Tamaki could answer that, while Rai shrugged again. "Last I saw her she was returning to her quarters," he explained, then adding in what he knew all too well to be an understatement. "She probably has a lot to think about."

* * *

Very much alone in the relative comfort of her personal quarters, Kallen laid upon her bed, stripped down to a yellow tanktop and her underwear in an effort to cool herself while staring at the ceiling. She would have been sleeping, _should_ have been sleeping, but she didn't feel up to it. There was just too much on her mind to even consider sleeping at this point, too many thoughts and memories that spanned all the way back to eight years ago. And so, instead of letting herself drift into the realm of dreams until she was called upon again, Kallen decided to try and alleviate those thoughts.

Shifting a little, she unconsciously rolled to her side, which gave her a good view of one of her room's walls and the picture board that was hung upon it. Aside from a select few of family and comrades, the majority of the pictures were those of her enrollment at Ashford Academy. They were all fairly random shots of friends that had been taken while she was there under the guise of Kallen Stadtfeld, the sickly girl that none except one had ever suspected of being a Japanese resistance fighter. Different situations, different faces, different smiles. One picture, however, stood out from the others, as it was of a certain black haired boy sitting at a lunch table, pen in hand while reviewing some Student Council papers, smiling innocently at the camera.

"Lelouch…" Kallen muttered his name out loud as she took a long, hard look at the picture. Even now in the silence, that boy was the only thing on her mind; not even the prospect of avenging Japan's destruction had as high of a place within her as the subject matter of Lelouch vi Britannia. _No, Zero…_

Upon the regrouping of the Black Knights after the Devastation of Japan, the first questions that had been asked, even before the ones regarding how they were to move forward, was the identity of the masked man that had led them valiantly. C.C. was very forthcoming in that story, which she only told to the key members of the Black Knights; that the man behind the mask was in fact a Britannian prince cast out from his homeland along with his baby sister and had led the Japanese with a mixed desire of vengeance and justice upon the world.

She had also explained his true power, the magic known only as Geass, and how it was both his greatest weapon and his personal curse, and along with that latter description, the _true_ reason behind Princess Euphemia's mysterious betrayal that day. The reactions were mixed; while Zero's more dedicated supporters such as Ohgi, Tohdoh, Tamaki and Diethard Reid took these revelations in stride, several of them were justifiably furious, whether be it toward Lelouch's being the Eleventh Prince, Geass or both. Some of them wanted to abandon Zero altogether, while others even considered assassinating Lelouch in revenge. A fierce debate followed after that, and Kallen soon found herself to be the only one that had not chosen a side, largely due to the final encounter at Kamine Island.

It was at that point, fortunately, that C.C. made the most decisive argument against the incensed Knights: that whatever action Zero had made, whatever deception he had created, was specifically aimed so that not only were his intentions fulfilled, but also those of his friends and supporters. Indeed, no matter his motives, Zero had never betrayed them and had instead labored tirelessly so that Japan would be liberated, which was what _they_ wanted, all the while also taking steps so that the Britannian hierarchy and those who held dominance suffered from the Black Knights' victories, which was what _he_ wanted. Chiba had attempted to counter those claims by reminding the gathering how their leader abandoned them during the Black Rebellion to pursue his intentions over theirs, but C.C. rebuffed her by pointing out Zero had made sure that they were in victory's reach before departing, and that if it did come down to it being either his desires or those of whom he was fighting for, then Zero's attempt to have the Black Knights join the Special Administration Zone of Japan was proof enough of how far he was willing to go for them. While this didn't change the fact not everything went according to plan, it still said a lot about their leader's character at least.

After that meeting, they all went through a period of slow acceptance of everything Lelouch had done under that black mask. Some took longer than others, but eventually they all came to realize the truth: the only hope the Black Knights had in ever paying the Britannians back for all that they had done was in the very man that began everything. And so here they were, heading deep into the heart of the enemy's land, hoping against hope that they could somehow liberate their leader from the invisible prison that was his false life.

In all truth, Kallen did not know how she really felt about it all, or at least didn't know how to go feeling about it. For the longest time after their last meeting, she wanted to hate Lelouch for lying to her and manipulating her and her countrymen as chess pieces. It was only the natural reaction, and she was sure anyone else in her position would feel the same way. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find any hatred within herself for him; she was even able to see the logic of his actions. And it was this feeling in her that led to Kallen's _other_ dilemma.

Even though it had all happened eight years ago, Kallen could still remember the encounter on Kamine Island as if it had happened yesterday. She saw herself standing before the shrine, with Suzaku Kururugi further up facing down the cornered Zero. She could remember the first gunshot when Suzaku asked if she wanted to know Zero's true identity, as well as the splitting of the mask to reveal the face of Lelouch Lamperouge, only to be followed by their inevitable showdown before her. And above all else, Kallen remembered the eerie red glow Lelouch's left eye cast in contrast to its normal purple color, as well as the mysterious winged sigil that shown at its center. It was an image that Kallen would never be able to forget, even if she wanted to.

It had been brought up at the original meeting whether Lelouch had Geassed the Black Knights to be loyal to him and follow his commands. To answer that accusation, C.C. pointed out the fact that they were able to question those commands as well as their very allegiance meant Lelouch had not used his power upon them. The others had been able to accept that fairly easily, but Kallen could not; if Lelouch had not used Geass on her, then how was she able to look into his left eye without being influenced? She had confronted C.C. in private on the subject, and while the immortal girl did say it was possible that Lelouch had used it on her, she doubted that her partner would demand absolute obedience out of Kallen, because aside from the already given reasons, "it wasn't his style". Even so, that still left doubts in Black Knight ace over what command he could have given her.

With that thought in mind, Kallen rolled over to the opposite side, now facing away from the picture. As she began to finally drift to sleep, the ace took one last look within her heart and soul. And again, for everything that Lelouch had done she still couldn't bring herself to hate him, even when she had all the reasons to; in fact, the very image of him in her mind caused her chest to tighten in reaction, such that she subconsciously reached a hand up and enclosed it around the fabric of her top to try alleviate the sensation. While she was far from idolizing him and only him as she had during the initial days of the Black Knights, she knew in absolution that she had no hatred towards him. Instead, for all her confusion about how she really felt, there were somethings she was most sure of: she wanted to see him again, and even more than that, she wanted to free him and return him to the man he was. The man that had saved them and given them purpose. The man that had saved _her_ and given her _hope_.

For that, Kallen would walk straight into the lair of her enemies, even at the risk of losing everything in the process.


	5. Jubilee

" _It is better to live your own destiny imperfectly than to live an imitation of somebody else's life with perfection."_  
\- The Bhagavad Gita

**Aries Palace  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire  
February 24, 2025**

Even all the way from his private chambers in Aries Palace, Lelouch could hear the great celebration that had overtaken Pendragon much like the Visigoths had overtaken Rome in 410. While St. Darwin's Street was a fair distance away from the parades and "commoner" extravaganzas, the prince could see that the two thousandth and seventieth anniversary of Britannia's birth was in full swing, and it was not likely to die down anytime soon. In fact, he had already been to a few of them while disguised as a commoner himself, if only to blow off time before the _big_ celebration at the Grand Hall was to commence. While Lelouch wasn't much of a partier, even he could not keep himself from getting swept into the great orgy that was the Day of the Founding.

All across the country and into the Areas, every city was in a state of fanfare and festivity, but even combined none could compare to the chaotic grandeur that Pendragon had grown into. The entire city was decked out in lights and colored streamers of every spectrum possible. Parades marched across practically every street like soldiers returning home after achieving victory in battle, all with different features to make each one unique to itself. Music of all forms and fashions cascaded through the streets, from ancient classics and folk songs to modern day genres such as rock and roll and techno. Hotels, bars, rave clubs and dance halls were all cleaning up amidst the masses of both citizen and tourist alike. Proper etiquette was forgotten and political correctness ignored all in the name of traditional Britannian rejoicing and remembrance. And finally as if to symbolize it all, fireworks of different colors and patterns exploded all across the sky. Overall it was almost impossible to remember that this was a time of war amidst the cheering masses, and the ones that did actually remember simply chose to let it go until the festivities came to an end and the Britannian Empire went about its business of conquering and ruling the world again.

And here Lelouch was, getting ready for yet another party, but one that was different from the rest. Instead of celebrating as if it were his coronation, he would be spending the evening socializing with his siblings and various nobility over a glass of the finest wine while listening to classical melody after classical melody performed by the Imperial Philharmonic Orchestra. It went without saying that Lelouch was not looking forward to the occasion. _I left my command in Africa for_ this _...!?_

But once again, Lelouch was a Prince, and as a prince he had to mingle with those of equal status first and foremost, even if most of them were as collectively useless as horse cavalry against knightmare frames. The way Britannian society was arranged, there were very few nobles that had actually earned their titles rather than being born into them anymore, and aside from Schneizel, Cornelia and a few others, imperials were much the same. For most of them, their greatest concerns and subsequent conversation topics were getting in and out of limousines or figuring out which operas to attend or which art museums to tour, while those who were involved in the current war preferred talking about their battle experiences behind the rear lines. The real combat veterans were the ones Lelouch could relate to the most, but very few of them were willing to strike a conversation, let alone talk about their experiences. Thus it looked to be an incredibly boring evening, unless Lelouch could either find a chess board and a willing opponent or an excuse to leave the party early and retreat back to Aries.

 _Preferably in the company of a beautiful woman._ Lelouch thought with a small, sly grin. That idea would certainly make the holiday all the more memorable before he returned to the battlefield, but the search would be difficult amongst the herds of brainless nobles. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything better to do there.

A knock at the door and a female broke Lelouch out of his thoughts. "Your Highness, are you decent?"

"It's open Sarah," Lelouch replied as he finished fastening the button to his white tunic.

The door opened and a blonde, short-haired maid who was just a little older than her master entered the room hurriedly. "Your limousine has arrived. It's parked in front of the palace now."

"Very well, tell the driver I will be down in five minutes," Lelouch said while looking himself over in the mirror, which he also used to look at Sarah Beckett from the corner.

Sarah bowed and turned around to start her way back just as Lelouch spoke up again. "Actually, wait," When she turned around, Lelouch continued. "Out of curiosity Sarah, what are your plans for the evening?"

The maid looked back with some confusion. "Sire?"

"Come now, this is the Empire's most celebrated holiday next to Christmas. Surely you have a party to go to or a date planned," Lelouch said, still looking at her from the mirror.

The maid clearly wasn't sure how to answer. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a party person Your Highness."

"Neither am I, but I'm still a Britannian and this is the day our great Empire was established by Alwyn I himself. That's enough of a reason for me to join the festivities," Lelouch explained.

"With respect my Prince…" Sarah began with a raised eyebrow. "I believe you're going to this party only because you are required to by your father, His Majesty. If you had it your way, you would still be in Africa fighting our enemies."

Lelouch laughed at that and turned around to face Sarah this time. "Alright, you caught me. But regardless of that, the other servants have the night off and I don't want you to be the only one here for the evening. You're too good of a woman to be stuck in the house."

And it was at that point, for the first time Lelouch could remember, that the prince saw his trusted maid blush. Instead of replying right off, she walked over and began to straighten out the purple sash that went with Lelouch's otherwise pristine white and gold personalized dress uniform. While white was not his preferred color, the prince still wore it with great polish and majesty.

"You do not have to worry about me my Prince, I will find surely find something to do for the evening. Pendragon is a large city after all. Rather, I'm more concerned about how _you_ will enjoy the evening, since you have never gotten along well with nobility," Sarah said as she finished adjusting the sash.

"I know," Lelouch replied with a reassuring smile. "With any luck something will happen to alleviate the boredom. Who knows, maybe I could challenge my father to a chess match."

"I think you would have better luck with Prince Schneizel. As I recall, you have yet to defeat him," Sarah said with a chuckle as she began patting his tunic for any lint or dust.

"Trying to earn contempt of the imperial family are we?" Lelouch replied jokingly, standing still let her do her work.

After the maid finished this and straightening out the rest of Lelouch's uniform, she took a step back to check her work, which she found satisfactory. "There, now you truly look like the Black Prince."

"Exactly, what would I ever do without you Sarah?" Lelouch exclaimed.

Sarah looked up in thought at that question. "Well, it has been six years since Lady Ashford transferred me to your service. I have no idea how you managed to function before that point, but now…" she closed her eyes and smiled innocently. "You would simply roll over and die without me, Your Highness."

"Keep it up and I'll send you back to Milly in disgrace, and then you will _truly_ be sorry." Lelouch shot back with a false malevolent smile. Then letting the smile fade and taking in a heavy sigh, he looked toward the door. "Well, I guess it's time to mingle with the other bluebloods."

"Be sure to behave yourself this time sire," Sarah answered, then stepping out of the way to allow Lelouch to pass, which he did.

* * *

**Grand Hall  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

"Kallen, Lady Stadtfeld of Charlotte and escort!" the porter soon announced, before he waved his arm to allow the two incognito Black Knights through.

Kallen rolled her eyes as the porter finished her name. If there was one Britannian tradition that she truly hated, it was how nobility were _announced_ at whatever party they attended, as if the lesser beings were expected to bow down and kiss the ground they walked on. To her, it was the height of Britannian arrogance, a reflection of the prevailing better-than-thou attitude that led to world conquest and renaming nations into numbers. Had this been any other occasion, she would have broken the porter's nose for continuing that arrogance.

But the whole reason Kallen Kouzuki was even there was because she was on a mission, and so she held herself back. Knowing that there was no turning back now, Kallen wasted no more time and marched forward into the ballroom, and was immediately she was met with a mixture of light, music and voices as her eyes adjusted to meet the magnificence that befell them. While the outside of the building was not much to look at, the inside was as lavish and ornate as one would come to expect from Britannia, with its red walls lined with gold, marble tiled floor, golden chandelier and brilliantly designed archways. The occupants of the room were also dressed to match the elegance of it, with the men dressed handsomely and stylishly while the women were groomed for grace and beauty, all in an assortment of unique and individual garments. Waiters and attendants ran up down bearing different foods and drinks, while a live orchestra played in the background and couples danced to the music brought forth. And just beyond them all was a staircase that led further up into the building, where Kallen suspected that the Emperor himself would make his entrance.

"Impressive, no?" Captain Alfred Gaius Darlton, Executive Officer of 0 Knightmare Squadron "Rei" and her "escort", smiled back at his commanding officer as he saw her intrigue. "When we aren't conquering entire countries and eradicating rebellions, we Britannians throw parties. _Large_ parties, for any excuse we can come up with."

"This is never going to work," Kallen frowned, feeling far more inwardly restless than she had ever felt before. "All we need is for one person to recognize either of us and we're through."

"It will work; all you have to do is blend in. So, with respect, put up a smile and bear it," Alfred whispered to her with reassurance.

"You try smiling while wearing this… _thing_ , Alfred," Kallen answered with a small scowl, gesturing down to the ornate yellow silk dress that she was wearing. "I've never felt so much like a whore in my entire life."

Alfred did his best not to look down, even with a corner glance, as he was too afraid of the natural reaction he may get from being so close. While his CO hated it, the light yellow, white and red garment made her absolutely stunning beyond imagination: while not overly tight, it hugged her toned physique in a perfect outline as well as highlight her ample chest in a way that not even her pilot suit could, yet was still of a design that higher class were fond of. That combined with the structure of her face and her ever vibrant red hair, Kallen truly did look the part of a young socialite Baroness and _not_ the Black Knight ace that the Britannians had come to fear as the Red Dragoness.

"I can't say I'd look as good in it as you do Major. Don't have the hips," Alfred replied with a hint of sarcasm and a small smirk. He then turned serious again. "But that's beside the point; if anyone were to recognize you, they would have done it when your name was announced. And as you can see, nobody cares about another noblewoman joining the party, so just keep to your act and you'll be able to find your target without issue."

"And just what kind of 'act' am I going for?" Kallen said, not quite sure of herself.

Alfred smirk grew a centimeter at that question. "Do I truly need to explain, Major?"

The Major inwardly sighed, knowing exactly what the former knight meant. And so taking his advice to heart, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind, remembering the image of the frail, sickly girl that she had portrayed not too long ago. It was not an act she liked to do, but it was still a familiar one and she played the part well. Thus when Kallen opened her eyes again, gone was the stern and hardened expression of a warrior, having been replaced entirely by the soft and passive expression that she had been renowned for once upon a time.

"Very good," Alfred remarked as he looked over the would-be noblewoman, becoming satisfied with what he saw. "Now remember, make sure to wait until after the Emperor gives his speech. Before that point, no one is allowed to leave."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Kallen replied in her now softened voice.

"Alright then…" Alfred replied before pointing toward a general direction. "I will be over there in case you need me. Good luck Major."

And so Alfred disappeared into the crowd, leaving Kallen alone for the time being. Truthfully she would have preferred his company for a while longer; even though they were former enemies, Alfred was chivalrous to a fault and easy to get along with, plus he made for a decent conversationalist when the need arose. But for the deception to work, Kallen had to be seen as meek and alone at the party, so she was willing to put up with the loneliness for the time being. Besides, she could easily make up for the lack of dialogue by getting something to eat, and when it came to food nobility never skimped on quality.

As she made her way to the buffet table, Kallen glanced around the room a bit more at the other guests. For the most part, the people that weren't dancing to the music were striking conversation with one another, whether out of social standard or simply just to pass the time. Off in the corner, a group of older men were talking about how they were being mistreated by their wives, while in another part a group of boys were comparing wine brands and vintages, and yet in another corner an apparent war veteran was talking about his exploits during this current Britannia was having against the EU. The ones closest to Kallen however were a group of women her age, apparently talking about nonsensical things such as who was dating who, how this party measured up to last year's and who had the better shot at gaining favor with a Prince. The natural reaction was for the Black Knight to subconsciously grimace at it all; the warrior spirit in her that she was most proud of could only chafe against these carefree people who only knew what it was to be at the top of the food chain. And yet, another part of Kallen wondered if that could have been her if she had chosen a different path in life.

While Kallen had always taken pride in her Japanese half, there were times she wondered what would have become of her had she chosen to go through life as a Britannian, as Kallen Stadtfeld instead of Kallen Kouzuki. She had garnered a taste of such a life in Japan when her father took her back into his care, but she had never considered seriously taking that path. Instead she had simply used it for her convenience to disguise her "true" life as a terrorist and then as a revolutionary. But if it had been different for her, could she truly have become just like these women there: dumb and happy with having everything handed to her with a simple command? Could she honestly have been satisfied with a life which held no concern beyond the gain of power and status in perhaps the most powerful nation to ever be created by man? For every ounce of thought she put into it, Kallen could not see herself being true to the noble lifestyle of wearing fanciful dresses and attending parties day in and day out while trying to find another rich noble to make a husband out of. In fact, she felt disgusted on the inside just by thinking about it, but she did not dismiss the idea that what she saw before her could have been the scope of her world.

Despite all that though, if there was one thing Kallen was sure about, no matter what course of life she had taken, she would always be a warrior at heart. Even if it meant becoming a soldier of the Empire just as Suzaku Kururugi had become rather than one for Japan.

 _But that didn't happen._ Kallen thought, pushing the mental image of herself as a Knight of the Round out of her mind as she took a plate and placed some food on it. _I am Major Kallen Kouzuki of the Black Knights and one of the last Japanese. That is the only path I know and that is the only path I will follow to the end._

She soon found a table and took a seat, making sure that she was in a safe corner from too much attention. As much as she wanted to enjoy herself a little, she was still on perhaps the most important mission that she had ever been assigned to, and there would be damned before she forgot that. So far though, as far as she could see, Lelouch had not come to the party yet, which meant he was either en route or he was not coming at all. Kallen figured the chances were better for the former, since nonattendance meant having to suffer the Emperor's wrath, something that even the Black Prince wouldn't have been able to survive. But at the same time she knew better than to simply leave it to that, since Lelouch was still a rebel at heart and had a knack toward tempting and cheating fate.

With that path of logic in mind, Kallen's left eye suddenly started to glow red.

* * *

"I dare say, could this party get any more boring?" a bespectacled man with lavender hair and pale blue eyes stated before taking another bite of his bowl of strawberry pudding. Despite his apparent boredom, his expression was nothing but pure satisfaction as he swallowed more of his favorite food. "It feels more like a wake instead of a grand celebration."

"Are you sure Lloyd?" the indigo haired, darker blue eyed woman in the rather revealing red gown inquired. "It seems pretty lively to me…"

"Just ignore him Cecile," the blonde haired woman in an even more revealing blue gown casually spoke from beside the pair, with a hint of the mischievousness that she was renowned for. "He's just upset because he couldn't get out of it.

She then smiled at the man. "If you want however Lloyd, you can just sneak out the back door like anyone would expect you to."

Quirking an eyebrow, Colonel Lloyd Asplund, Earl of Colchester, rubbed the side of his arm as if it had just been bruised. "Ouch, that one actually hurt," he murmured, taking another spoonful of pudding. "But then I guess you wouldn't expect anything less from my ex-fiancée. By the way, have you ever considered us getting engaged again?"

Milly Ashford, Grand Duchess of New York, smiled at that while knowing that Lloyd would not truly care about her answer, no matter if she accepted or refused. "I like you Lloyd, but you know that the only reason we got engaged before was so that my family could be restored to noble status, after we lost it following Empress Marianne's demise. Now that His Majesty has brought our land and titles back, I don't think I'll be getting married for a long time yet."

"Hey, you don't need to be so cold Lady Ashford. Men have feelings you know," Gino pointed out in some amount of seriousness.

"Feelings? Hah!" Milly laughed in that villainous tone that made her infamous throughout the Imperial Court. "Lloyd's reason for marrying me to begin with was to get his hands on the _Ganymede_. I really didn't think he cared about me at all, that is until he saved my life during the Black Rebellion."

Lieutenant Colonel Cecile Croomy, the recently titled Baroness of Princeton, shot her compatriot a knowing gaze. "She has you there Lloyd."

The head of Camelot merely shrugged. "I won't deny it, but you can't fault me for my reasoning; there are many who would love to get their hands on that machine's blueprints, and my dear ex-fiancée here has gotten lots of marriage proposals over it," Lloyd confirmed between mouthfuls.

Gino sighed; there were times he would totally forget about the world he lived in and how people got married for other reasons than love. At the same time however, he could see Colonel Asplund actually being attracted to the young Lady Ashford, as she seemed to have almost as twisted of a personality as he did. This was also the likely reason why she was considered akin to a demon in human form for some men and a goddess in the mortal plane for others, himself included. "I don't know milady, I don't think it's right that someone of your stature would be single. Perhaps you could consider looking toward a suitor from the Knights of the Round?"

Milly eyed the Knight of Three with a predator's gaze. "And I suppose you would be perfect for the task, Sir Gino?"

"I am merely presenting a suggestion. However, if you do wish to call upon me for your hand, then I would be more than willing to serve," Gino replied in the stereotypical accent that was closely associated to the knights of old.

The whole display only made Milly laugh more, and even Anya, who was also sitting with the group, seemed to shake her head slightly at how her fellow Knight of the Round just made a fool of himself. Gino himself took it in stride, since he doubted the attempt would have worked anyway; as far as women went, Milly Ashford was a tough catch. Of course, the challenge made it all the more fun for him.

"His Imperial Highness, Prince Lelouch, and Sir Suzaku, Knight of Seven!" the porter toward the entrance announced.

Upon the announcement, all four heads turned to see Lelouch and Suzaku march into the party, dressed in garb meant to symbolize their respective places in Britannian society, looking as though they owned everything there. This was also followed by the minute sounds of different women almost swooning at the sight of the Prince and Knight of Seven, with the duo's combination of good looks and dominating presence almost becoming overwhelming to those who beheld them. Even Milly herself had to admit that their arrival had just become the focal point of the entire jubilee; that is until the time His Majesty would enter.

After they looked around and found the table where their friends were sitting at, both prince and knight walked over and joined them. "Well, I see that the gang is all present and accounted for. Did you all wait long?" Lelouch observed with a grin.

"Ah man, with you here, my chances of landing a woman just dropped significantly. Couldn't you guys go mingle with the commoners or something?" Gino pretended to complain.

Milly nodded acknowledgment to either of them as they took their seats. "Nice to see you two soldiers remember your friends back here in the mainland. I was beginning to think you forgot about me in the middle of all that fighting."

"Milly, Milly, you truly know how to wound me," Lelouch replied mockingly. "Do you really think I'm the kind of man that forgets his dearest friends on a whim?"

"Regardless of it all, it's good to see you again… Lady Ashford," Suzaku hesitated, in spite of his position.

Milly smiled at the Knight of Seven's reluctance, as he had always been that way since the days of Ashford Academy. "Suzaku, I told you a long time ago that you could call me Milly. I only make the people who serve me or have earned my personal hatred call me 'Lady Ashford'."

"Hey, does that mean I can call you Milly too?" Gino asked with some amount of hope.

The Duchess turned back to the Knight of Three and smiled sweetly. "You'll have to grow up first, Sir Gino."

"Shot down again," Anya muttered as she took a picture of the group with her cellular phone, which she managed to smuggle in. Even Cecile had to stifle a chuckle at the display.

"Grow up!" Gino exclaimed in astonishment. "I'm much more 'grown up' than these two overdressed clowns!"

"Give it up Eagle of Britannia. These two are exceptional in my book," Milly proudly replied, nodding to both Lelouch and Suzaku. "I've known Lelouch since we were children, due to the close ties the Ashford Foundation had with his mother. And Suzaku has been my friend since the days of Ashford Academy back in Area 11, where he fought to save my life and the lives of our fellow students when the Black Knights occupied the campus. So really, you have a ways to go before you can compare to either of them."

Gino looked like he was going to spontaneously combust from the casual dressing down Milly gave him, and everyone else at the table couldn't help but feel sympathy toward him despite their amusement. Watching it in action, Lelouch suddenly felt a twitch in his mind as he watched his childhood friend in action. Just for a brief moment, he thought he remembered her differently, dressed in a school uniform of some kind conversing with other people, a boy and three girls, in what he assumed was a school room. Although brief, the memory felt very real, so much that it was enough to turn Lelouch's amused expression into one of seriousness.

Apparently it was quite noticeable, because his friends were quick to see of the sudden change in him. "Hey Lelouch? Are you alright? You look pale all of a sudden," Gino asked, waving a hand in front of the prince's face.

"Is there something wrong Lelouch?" Milly wondered, also looking concerned. Suzaku wore a similar expression, while Lloyd, Cecile and Anya just looked toward him curiously.

Lelouch just frowned and swatted Gino's hand away. He then came up with a simple but believable lie. "I'm fine, sorry. I guess I was just taken by your dress Milly, it's so…. _you_."

"Really?" Milly exclaimed, then seductively gestured toward the opening that showed off the inner parts of her breasts. "Well, don't get used to it. Tonight's a special occasion, and I just wanted to see men like Sir Gino here drool at me until their mouths dry up."

"Are you sure you want that kind of image La… I mean, Milly?" Suzaku interrupted. "Reasons like that tend to start rumors."

"Don't waste your time Suzaku, she's always had that kind of attitude toward her, even when she was a child. But I'm sure you already knew that from the Academy." Lelouch replied.

Suzaku just sighed, knowing that Lelouch was right and that there was nothing he could do to change it. "Yes, I suppose so…"

"Her Imperial Highness, Princess Cornelia, and Sir Gilbert Guilford!" the porter announced once more.

Right after the announcement, Britannia's most famous princess and her knight entered into the party and began to make their way to the center of the hall, gaining the attention of many as they did so, namely those of Lelouch's group. Although she was now in her thirties, Cornelia looked nothing short of spectacular in the violet gown she wore, which showed did a fine job showing off her athletic figure, and her new hairstyle, which ran straight down her back with a simple cross braiding at the top, actually made her look younger and more attractive. Unfortunately, this offset by her hardened gaze, which was one of the reasons behind her infamous nickname "Witch of Britannia". Gilbert himself, who almost seemed to have been by her side forever, looked just as handsome and dashing as his reputation claimed, a true knight to the Empire.

As they past the table, Cornelia's eyes quickly met those of her younger brother Lelouch's, and upon doing so immediately hardened further into a deep scowl. Lelouch himself merely settled for a frown, one that showed no dislike or hate, but instead disappointment that there was still a gulf between them, whatever it was. This lasted only for a brief moment before Cornelia broke her gaze, but for the two of them it seemed like an eternity, and Lelouch felt his heart grow cold as he watched his sister and her knight disappear into the crowd.

The rest of the table could only look on with a mixture of discomfort and sympathy toward Lelouch. "I see that things haven't improved much between you and Princess Cornelia, Lelouch," Milly spoke for everyone.

"Well to play the Devil's Advocate for a moment, she was never a warm and loving person to anyone beside her dear sister Princess Euphemia…" Lloyd observed, stroking his chin with curiosity. "And now that Euphemia is no longer with us, it's only natural that Cornelia to harden further."

"But why does she hate you especially Lelouch? It's like she thinks you're an enemy or something," Gino asked.

Lelouch could only shrug, looking toward the tablecloth in thought. "I have no idea what goes inside my elder sister's head any more. The only thing I can do is understand her loss, because Euphie was my sister too."

Still next to him, Suzaku could only say nothing.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo  
_ Atlantic Ocean**

Sitting on the command chair at the very top of the _Izumo_ 's bridge, which was reserved only for the supreme commander of the Black Knights, Vice Commander of the Black Knights General Kaname Ohgi observed with deathly calm the display screen toward the front that showed a tactical image of Pendragon in all of its glory from underneath the brim of his officer's cap, which he made a habit of wearing whenever he was on duty if only to make him look more like a General.

In particular, the screen had been magnified to display the Grand Hall building in the center of the city, in which two brightly colored red and blue dots flashed at different points within. For the last few hours, Ohgi and the rest of the bridge crew had been staring at that screen constantly, watching the progress of the mission from the relative safety of the _Izumo_. However, while the others were paying attention to the entirety of the screen overall, Ohgi was focused almost to the point of obsession on the red dot and the vitals display next to it that read "Q-1" underneath it. In spite of the time passed, it had not gotten easier since the first day to look at that display.

As obvious as it was to those who took notice, Ohgi was still nowhere near comfortable with Kallen's taking this mission. In fact, he was frustrated beyond limit from the knowledge that if the worst should happen he was in no position to protect her. This was only natural, because while the young pilot of the _Guren_ was as tough as they came, possibly more than any other member of the Black Knights could ever hope to be, Ohgi had been the one looking after her safety since the death of her older brother and his best friend Naoto Kouzuki all those years ago. He had even vowed as much to Naoto upon the latter's death bed, and would be damned to eternity before he would ever break it.

But at the same time, he also knew it would due him no good to show his feelings outwardly, especially to the rest of the crew; like it or not, Ohgi was leader of the Black Knights until the return of their true master, which meant that whatever presence he the commander displayed would be reflected directly by those who were under his command. That meant that he had to be as objective and impersonal as he could manage, even when his world was threatening to implode within him. Inside, he couldn't help but wonder if this was how Lelouch had felt from underneath that mask, especially in certain situations that directly affected him such as Euphemia's massacre. If he did, then Ohgi could only wonder further how a mere high school student could have carried such a weight, even with the side benefit of the mask hiding his emotions.

With that in mind, Ohgi took a corner glance at the mysterious immortal that was C.C., who was on the bridge now sitting in her own chair across from the commander's seat, watching the screen herself with an almost bored expression while holding a now priceless "Cheese- _kun_ " plush doll in her arms. While she was far more adept at hiding her emotions than any person Ohgi knew of, even he thought he could see some genuine concern in her form toward the safety of her friend. At least he hoped he saw that, because deep down it made her all the more human, and that comforted Ohgi somewhat that the one who had come up with this plan wasn't entirely unfeeling. And on the brighter side, she had said nothing against Ohgi's own turmoil even when the vice commander was sure the so-called "witch" could see through it like glass, which served him just fine.

But even so, Ohgi was still far from at peace, and his eyes would continue to be glued on that red dot until the mission came to a close. _Damn it, I wish we could have sent her more support than just Darlton…_

Then breaking the silence was the sound of the nearby elevator door opening to reveal Minami and Chigusa, who entered the bridge with coffee cups in hand. Notably, the latter was already dressed in her pilot suit.

She handed one over to her husband and then whispered. "Here you go General, straight from the galley."

Hesitating at first, Ohgi nodded and grabbed hold of the cup. "It's not decaf is it?"

"Nope, and it's got plenty of cream," Minami explained as he raised his own cup. He also took a look at the screen. "So, anything happen while I was gone?"

"No word yet, but she's still in there for what it's worth," Ohgi observed, taking a sip of the coffee. By some miracle it made him relax a bit.

Chigusa observed her husband carefully, and then lowered her voice so the rest of the bridge couldn't hear her. "You know, after looking at you a second time, I don't think caffeine is a good thing for you, Kaname. Maybe you should take a break and let Minami handle things here."

"I'm fine Chigusa," Ohgi insisted, also in a lowered voice, tilting his cap a little in an unconscious effort to shield his eyes better. "I'm just feeling anxious. Between Kallen being out there and the preparations for attacking the most heavily defended city in the world, how can anyone in my position be at ease?"

"I can understand how you feel General," Chigusa continued. "But we can't have you exhausted for when the time comes. You're our leader until we get _him_ back, if we even manage to."

"So everyone keeps reminding me," Ohgi replied. "Give me a few more minutes and I'll try to get some rest. Not that I can guarantee it as long as Kallen is in the middle of ground zero."

Before Chigusa could reply to that, C.C. suddenly spoke up and entered the conversation. "As much as I find your sibling-like concern admirable for her, General, you do realize that Kallen would not appreciate your worrying," she commented offhand. "I think she would find it rather insulting."

The air suddenly growing cold at the newcomer's words, Ohgi forced chuckle. He and the other Black Knights knew that, while C.C.'s tone was in her usual snide, it was still a fact. "That's true, but at the same time all I can do is worry," he explained, sighing. "Kallen's the closest thing I have to a living relative anymore, since I lost the rest of my family…"

"Really?" Chigusa inquired pointedly.

Ohgi rolled his eyes. "I was referring to my parents, brothers and sisters, who were all lost just after Japan was invaded," he answered. "Since that time, the Kouzukis became like my adopted siblings, but the only one that remains is Kallen."

"What about you Major?" Minami spoke up again. "Aren't you the least bit worried for a friend in potential danger?"

C.C. blinked. "And who told you that Kallen is a friend of mine?"

"Well…" Minami tried to think of the right explanation, symbolized by his looking away and rubbing the back of his head in thought. "I just got the impression from the way you two interacted. I don't know why…"

The "witch" then turned and looked back at the screen, still wearing her bored expression. "No, it's okay. I'm not sure how she feels, but I do consider Kallen a true friend, one of the few I have in this lifetime," she said, then looking over to Ohgi again. "And as her friend, the only thing I can do is trust her to succeed in the role she was given."

"And if she doesn't?" Ohgi asked, now sounding a little angered that the one who sent Kallen out there didn't seem to show any concern for her wellbeing.

C.C. could only shrug at that question. "If she doesn't, then it's her own misfortune for getting caught. Simple as that," she continued to speak casually. "Whether that happens or not, worrying myself to exhaustion will not change the outcome.

She then fixed Ohgi a pointed gaze. "Something you should consider for yourself General. As pointed out, your mental health will be a determining factor in the next battle."

While the immortal hadn't even raised her voice beyond her normal level, her words reached Ohgi's ears like the roar of a lion, while the truth behind them sunk in just as quickly. As usual, the "witch" had a way with getting through the prepared defenses and delivering a crippling blow of reason directly to argument, just like she did years ago when the calls for Lelouch's death came about following the revelations of his background. Back then, while Ohgi had been one of those who supported Zero's resurrection in spite of his identity, even he could not have conceived any good reasoning for it beyond his effectiveness as a strategist and leader, as well as his following Naoto's legacy. Yet C.C. was more than able to come up with every logical point in the world why they should to a group who initially weren't willing to listen to reason. And here she had done it again to his face, without even having to put forth effort.

In many ways, Ohgi hated that part of the "witch", but at the same time he knew it was necessary and important to the Black Knights, especially when the time came for Zero to don his mask once again, since her opinion was the only one he seemed to take deep consideration in. So after the following uncomfortable moment of silence, Ohgi took another moment to take off his cap and rub his eyes, before putting back on, getting up from his chair and nodding in acceptance.

Letting out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding, Chigusa grasped her husband's arm. "Come on General," she said. "Let's get you rested while we still can."

As she began to lead her husband away, Chigusa looked over to Minami one last time. "Ring us up if anything happens," she said, to which the opposite Colonel nodded in response.

And so the Ohgis walked to the elevator and disappeared behind the closing sliding door. After their departure, the _Izumo_ 's captain looked at C.C. quizzically. "You could have put that a little more delicately."

"I could have, but that would have been out of character on my part," C.C. replied while inspecting her nails. "Besides, General Ohgi is not the type of man who takes suggestion delicately."

 _Isn't that the truth._ Minami rolled his eyes. He then decided to just let it die there and concentrate on the mission. Anywhere in the next few minutes or hours, his ship's knightmare forces would be attacking the most heavily defended city in the world. As such, Minami and the rest of the _Izumo_ 's crew had enough to deal with than an incipient witch.

* * *

**Grand Hall  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

"All rise for His Imperial Majesty!"

Once the voice of the unnamed Imperial Guardsman rang out through the hall, the sound of feet stepping down onto the tiled floor was quick to follow. In little more than a few seconds every single human in the ballroom that wasn't already standing, from the hall attendants to the lowest noblemen to the various princes and princesses, leaped to their feet and stood at almost military grade attention toward the staircase at the rear of the building, their sight unwavering and their breathing all slowed in anticipation. At the same time, the assembled orchestra switched to the famous, or infamous depending on one's point of view, Britannian anthem complete with the accompanying chorus singing out the lyrics in the traditional tenor. The stage was all set for perhaps the most important moment of the evening.

Coming down the staircase in a practiced descent, with each step a symbol of his majesty and power among mankind, Emperor Charles seemed more akin to a god descending from the heavens than a comparatively simple ruler of a great empire. His cape billowing slightly from the movement and his piercing gaze scanning the ballroom of each and every one of its occupants, he mentally took note of every face he saw and how they in turn gazed upon him. Needless to say, the Emperor was completely satisfied with what he saw; even his own children looked upon him with awe in each of their eyes, which was both what he expected and how he wanted it to be. It was only natural that the most powerful man in existence be looked upon with a sense of power and superiority to all conventions, and inwardly Charles wondered if this was how the tribesman of the British Isles looked upon Alwyn I over two millennia ago.

Then when he reached just ten steps before the floor, he stopped his descent. No more than a few moments later, the tenors silenced and the music died down, letting silence take hold over the room. Charles let the silence play out a little bit, if only to make sure that all attention was on him. Seeing that it was, only then did he begin to speak.

 **"Two thousand and seventy years ago, our ancestors brought forth a nation."** Charles began, his baritone voice echoing throughout the room like thunder. **"A nation, conceived in the wish for power and prosperity, and dedicated to the proposition that the strong would rule over all."**

Charles then paused momentarily, having to mentally hold himself back from smiling at the sight of the men and women captured by his words. **"In the beginning, this nation was little more than a shadow, a union of primitives dwelling in an insignificant land. In the eyes of the other great nations of that time, that little island must have appeared truly small and beneath notice. And yet it was on this day, in which that small nation began life by repelling one of the most powerful empires in human history, and forcing one of the greatest leaders of man to kneel in defeat. It was upon that day Britannia made its first mark upon the world, forever changing it, but that would not be the only time it would do so. From the beginning, it was destined to do more.**

**"Now two millennia later, the once primitive nation has grown into an empire far greater than its predecessors, with its name spoken across all corners of the world. But its growth was not easy; much had been lost to the passage of time, yet much more had been gained through strength and progress. And now, long since the name Britannia was first uttered, our nation continues to grow in strength and domination, becoming something that our ancestors never dreamed of. This new war is only a single result of that growth, testing whether that this nation, or any nation, so conceived and so dedicated, can continue to endure."**

Narrowing his gaze, Charles pretended to ponder. **"But in a larger sense, perhaps this is only the beginning of something greater. Perhaps in the future, Britannia as it is now will be looked upon no different than that little island when compared to the next generation. But that time is not yet upon us. Therefore, it is for us, the leaders of humanity, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work of our evolution, both as a race and as a species. We must remain vigilant to the great task remaining before us—that from those who came before we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the full measure of their own devotion—that we resolve that everything our ancestors have done shall not be in vain—that this nation, under God and Heaven, shall continue to march onward to tomorrow, never to perish!"**

Then with great motion, the Emperor raised his right hand, which clenched a wineglass. The audience followed him with their own glasses. **"May our Empire continue into the next millennium. _TO BRITANNIA!_ "**

" ** _TO BRITANNIA!"_** the audience responded in thunder, although even their collective voices could not match the power of the Emperor's. And so everyone took a sip of their wine, and the party resumed just as quickly.

Standing a fair distance away in the midst of the nobility, Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One and Warmaster of Britannia, watched with a careful right eye as the Emperor made the rest of the way down the staircase and came to the floor, immediately beginning to speak with some random high ranking nobles. Among his many duties as Knight of One, the highest knight in all Britannia, he also served as the Emperor's personal bodyguard, and it was that particular duty that Bismarck took a lot of pride in. For the time being however, he doubted anyone would be foolish enough to try attacking the Emperor on the floor, especially when the Imperial Guard was standing not far from his location. With his liege not in any potential danger, Bismarck decided only then that he could enjoy the rest of the evening.

However, when he started to make his way toward another area of the ballroom, a familiar voice caused him to stop in his tracks. "Strange, I never thought of you as a bodyguard that stood within the crowd instead of beside his master."

The Knight of One turned to see Lelouch standing right behind him, a smile to end all smiles firmly planted on his face. Bismarck was quick to match it in his own way. "Sometimes the best way to defend the master is to be amongst the gathered, as it can offer a greater vantage point. Not that it means too much in this place."

"I see," Lelouch replied. He then casually crossed the distance between himself and the knight, right before he surprisingly reached out and placed Bismarck in a firm embrace. "It's good to see you again Bismarck!"

At first, Bismarck was surprised at the sudden display of affection, but after a brief moment the surprise was replaced by joy and he returned the embrace with some laughter. Only a prince like Lelouch would have the bearings to hug the Knight of One at a public gathering. "You as well, Your Highness. I'm glad to see you have returned from Africa in one piece."

Their embrace quickly ended and Lelouch looked back at the taller man with a smirk. "Did you have any doubts?"

"A few maybe. Even here in Britannia, I've been hearing a lot of things about North Africa. It seems to be the only place the European Union is putting up a decent resistance," Bismarck explained, also smirking. "Or perhaps you have been slipping up as a commander?"

"If I were, then would I have been able to conquered Libya just a few days ago?" Lelouch shot back with equal force.

"I do admit you performed that siege with proper execution," Bismarck nodded, before thinking of another matter. "How have Gino, Suzaku and Anya been holding up by the way?"

"Very well in spite of the setbacks we've suffered throughout the last few months. They have certainly done honor to the Knights of the Round through this campaign," Lelouch answered.

"Just as I would expect of them, alongside your leadership," Bismarck replied with clear approval. "As your instructor, you have made me a proud man Your Highness."

Lelouch beamed smugly from the praise, which was usually uncharacteristic on his part, but he had good reason, as amidst his various teachers at West Point, Bismarck had indeed been his primary instructor. While Lelouch had no idea how the Knight of One himself got pulled into educating him, although he did have his theories, it was through his rigorous training that the Black Prince had grown from a mere prince that had a knack for playing chess into a true military commander and soldier of the empire.

It had been very hard during at first couple of months, as Bismarck had also been tasked with getting the physically frail prince into proper shape; from the annual eighty pushups to jogs around the airfield, Lelouch had come close to tasting death many times. Also making the training difficult was that Bismarck had absolutely no tolerance for Lelouch's usual laidback attitude; everything had to be done with the utmost seriousness and effort, no matter how dull or straining the task given. Lelouch doubted he had ever worked so hard in his life as he did at West Point, and even conquering Africa seemed easier by comparison.

But in the end, the training had all paid off, and Lelouch was who he was today because of it. And somewhere in the middle of it, the knight and prince had somehow managed to grow fairly close despite their opposite personalities and attitude towards things, as well as their different positions in their society. This was symbolized in one of their many chess games, in which Lelouch proclaimed to the Knight of One his philosophy of how the king must move forward in order lead his troops. After that game, Bismarck offered a way for Lelouch to live that philosophy through the cockpit of a knightmare frame, and from that point forward knightmare piloting lessons were added to the training regimen. The Knight of the Round had even allowed Lelouch to pilot his personal knightmare, the _Bedivere_ , during the training.

And now there they were once again, prince to knight and student to teacher. While inside Lelouch was still hung up over having to practically abandon his command in Africa for this party, at least he got to see Bismarck before he returned. That meant more to him than he would have admitted to anyone else.

"It's a shame that you're not able to partake in the fighting," Lelouch continued the conversation. "I imagine it gets pretty dull protecting my father's life here in the safety of the mainland. Have you at least considered assisting in the Eastern Front?"

Bismarck shook his head. "I do not think Princess Marrybell would appreciate His Majesty's knight infringing upon her war effort. Besides, guarding the Emperor is no less noble a task than fighting on the frontlines."

"I do not doubt that, but if the Knight of One himself were to participate in the war, then the EU would be thrown further into chaos just from the news of it. And that is always beneficial," Lelouch explained.

"In that case, maybe I should help you take El Alamein," Bismarck thought out loud. "A duel with the Desert Lion would be entertaining."

"Sorry, but I already promised Colonel Asplund that Suzaku would be the one to fight him," Lelouch replied in turn.

Bismarck looked at the prince peculiarly. "Still wanting his beloved _Lancelot_ to be avenged? Amusing that it's the creator that has more drive than the pilot."

"That's Lloyd for you," Lelouch shrugged. "But if you still want to help us out, then we can definitely use you for the final push. Plus your presence would really boost my soldiers' morale."

"I wouldn't mind some actual combat myself, but I would have to see what His Majesty thinks," Bismarck explained.

"Perhaps…" Lelouch said, looking past Bismarck to where his father was conversing with some nobles. "And how has my father been doing all this time?"

The Knight of One also turned to look at the Emperor again. "It may not look like it, but this war has taken a fair toll on him as well. There have already been several attempts on his life in the past year, both from the EU's part and certain members of the court. But being the man he is, he remains strong regardless."

"I see," the Prince nodded at that, still looking toward his father. While the Emperor was not particularly close to any of his children, Lelouch still held a great amount of gratitude to him. After all, it was by His Majesty's word alone that he had retained his place among the imperials and his claim to the throne despite the deaths of his mother, Empress Marianne, and his sister, Princess Nunnally. And it was also by the same word that he was given protection from his enemies in the court until he grew old enough to fend for himself. In all sense, Lelouch owed a lot to his father, and he liked to think he was paying that debt with his continued service and loyalty to the throne.

That's when Lelouch asked another question, if only for amusement. "Tell me Bismarck, do you think he would be willing to see me before my return?"

"Truthfully, Your Highness? Probably not," Bismarck answered with some sympathy. "If it makes you feel better however, I will pass on any words you have for him."

"No, that won't be necessary. All I would be able to say to him is that victory is close in Africa," Lelouch said simply.

Just as Bismarck was about to say something else, the sound of a woman's 'yelp' caused both of them to turn around. Not far from where they were standing, that very same woman had fallen onto the floor, apparently having just been shoved by someone rather than tripping. On closer inspection, that someone just happened to be Luciano Bradley, Knight of Ten and Vampire of Britannia.

Bismarck growled in frustration and clear dislike toward his subordinate. "I guess it was only a matter of time before Luciano did something horrid. Damn him."

However, the Prince wasn't paying any attention to the disgraceful Knight of Ten, though he and many others were still metaphorically scratching their heads as to how such an ill-bred mad dog could have gotten into the Knights of the Round. Instead, he was more interested in his victim; a young redhead in a yellow gown with a great figure and a soft-spoken gaze. Lelouch's eyes widened from realization that he recognized that woman. _Is that…?_

"Excuse me Your Highness while I go clear this up," Bismarck said, looking more ready to beat the so-called Vampire of Britannia into a ruined pulp rather than simply talk him down.

Lelouch was quick to reach out and grab the larger man's arm. "No please, let me deal with this Bismarck."

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Bismarck inquired.

"I'm a prince," Lelouch said with a lowered tone, even though his eyes were still fixed on the redhead rather than the Knight of Ten. "If I cannot handle an unruly cur of a knight like Luciano Bradley, then I have no right to be a part of the imperial family."

The Knight of One himself noticed where his student was really looking, but decided it was no real matter. "As you wish, Your Highness."

* * *

Kallen could not have imagined herself in a worse situation than now, not even from her time on the battlefield. Just as she had found the opening that she needed to reach out to her target, she had managed to literally run straight into the most vile and bloodthirsty man in all of Britannia. To make matters worse, the Knight of Ten must have taken a peculiar interest in her, because he had actually shoved her to the floor with a small, barely noticeable push, and now he was standing over her, gazing down at her like an actual vampire to a maiden. And despite her best attempts to, Kallen was not able to look the knight in the eyes without seeing the pure malice that was behind them.

"Well, it looks like I've gained a stroke of luck tonight," Bradley smiled a demon's smile down toward the woman. While he had no idea who this woman was, she was quite attractive and that was all he really cared about. "It seems our fates have inadvertently become intertwined, milady."

"I apologize for running into you, Sir Luciano. That was misdirection on my part," Kallen replied in her soft voice, wondering why the hell nobody was stepping forward to defend her. Looking around, she realized that the nobles were all wearing similar looks of fear; apparently the Knight of Ten's reputation extended into the upper echelons of nobility. "Please, could you help me up?"

Despite the simple request, Luciano did not extend a hand and continued to look down on the young woman. "Do you know what people value the most, milady, more than money or power even? The answer is simple, it's life."

 _Something of yours I would be more than willing to take, just not here._ Kallen thought, still trying to find a way out of this situation. It was one of those times that Kallen was grateful that she looked more Britannian than Japanese. "Is that so, Sir Luciano?"

"Yes, it is unbearably so," Luciano acknowledged, still looming. "Humans are all too willing to regress into animals just for the sake of living longer. Some have even made contracts with the devil just for brief respite. Therefore, it could be said that the desire to live is the driving force behind fighting and war themselves."

"I admit that is fascinating, milord," Kallen continued the act, even though inside she wanted to regurgitate. "But I do not understand why you are unable to help me…"

"All in due time," Luciano answered. "For the moment, I am rather enjoying our respective positions…"

A hand suddenly appeared on the Knight of the Round's shoulder and grasped hard, surprising both Luciano and Kallen. "That is _no_ way to treat a lady, Sir Bradley." Lelouch stated, his voice low and his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"And if it isn't the prodigal prince, returned all the way from the godforsaken desert," Luciano shot back as if to return the challenge to the Black Prince.

Before it continued any further, Lelouch maneuvered around Luciano, then reached out and helped Kallen back to her feet. Once she was standing again, he turned back to face the Knight of Ten, making sure he was still between him and the woman. "Have you no sense of manners at all? Surely a Knight of the Round such as yourself would know proper etiquette."

"I apologize, Your Highness, but I'm afraid I do not give a damn about etiquette," Luciano replied, clearly annoyed at Lelouch's intrusion. "I am merely a Knight of the Round because I am a genius in the art of homicide, and the Emperor recognizes me as such."

"Spare me your worthless bravado Knight of Ten," Lelouch retorted firmly. "His Majesty may allow you to get away with your brutality, among other things, on foreign soil, but you're in the Homeland now. Continue down this path, and there will be severe reprisals, some of which you may not live through."

Now Luciano's annoyance turned into full anger, symbolized by the murderous gaze he was casting back toward the Black Prince. "Is that a threat, Your Highness?"

"It's a _warning_ ," Lelouch replied sharply, his voice slowly rising to match the Knight of Ten's wrath. "Leave."

Luciano would have been willing to go at it with the prince a bit longer, even though Lelouch was looking down at him from a higher social perch, but his peripheral vision caught sight of movement. To his right, he saw his superior Bismarck Waldstein starting to draw closer to his position, looking far from pleased with the Knight of Ten's behavior, and to his left he saw a few nobles and imperials casting dark glances toward him as well. Like it or not, this was the point where Luciano had to quit while he was ahead, otherwise he would indeed risk repercussion from those higher on the food chain than himself.

"Fine," Luciano spoke in a growl, sounding more as a warning of his own to Lelouch rather than an admission of defeat. Without taking a second look at the prince or the woman he had cornered, the knight spun on his heel and began to march to another part of the building. He even nonchalantly shoved a passing waiter to the ground as he did.

After the Knight of Ten disappeared and everyone went back to what they were doing, Lelouch sighed and turned back to the woman with a sincere expression. "I must apologize for Sir Luciano's behavior. I assure you that the other Knights of the Round are not like him."

 _Lelouch..._ Kallen thought and fought herself to keep from speaking aloud, even when she felt a warm feeling begin to embrace her heart and stomach. She had expected some kind of emotional reaction on her part to seeing the man that she once revered as a hero again, but what she was feeling now was beyond anything she had been mentally prepared for. Indeed, down to the sense of flair and desire to help those in need, this man standing before her had been the one who singlehandedly changed her destiny, even if he did not remember. And aside from age and the scar that covered his left eye, which suspiciously looked to have been created by a blade, he looked virtually no different from that time either.

Realizing that she was close to spacing out, Kallen quickly snapped herself back mentally and answered the prince. "There is no need for an apology Your Highness, as I am grateful for your standing up in my defense. I was not sure what to do against one such as him."

"You shouldn't worry too much. People like our dear Knight of Ten only act strong, but when cornered they hold no real strength," Lelouch replied, still looking the woman over. "If it's not too much to ask milady, may I have your name?"

"Certainly," Kallen remembered to curtsy as she introduced herself. "I am Lady Stadtfeld of Charlotte."

"Stadtfeld…" Lelouch spoke her name aloud, thinking. He tilted his head in the process. "Yes, I am familiar with your family, but I believed them to have perished during the destruction of Area 11."

Kallen nearly froze at the mentioning of Japan, to which she hoped Lelouch's senses weren't sharp enough to pick up. "My father and my stepmother both lost their lives in that event, but the rest of my family were here in the mainland when it occurred. I was no less fortunate to be as well."

"Oh," Lelouch replied, showing some sympathy. "I am sorry if I caused you pain for bringing that up…"

"I do miss my parents Your Highness, but what happened is in the past, so again you do not need to apologize," Kallen answered simply and surely.

Lelouch paused for a moment. While this woman did come across as a typical Britannian noble, he couldn't help but feel there was something lying beneath the surface. And so he decided to take a more direct approach. "Forgive my bluntness Lady Stadtfeld, but have we met before? Perhaps somewhere outside the homeland?"

Kallen was even less sure about how to answer that one, but she tried anyway. "Please call me Kallen, sire. And no, I do not believe we have met before."

"Oh, then I must be mistaken…" Lelouch said while mentally pondering that name of Kallen Stadtfeld. It seemed to strike a familiar chord in his mind, but he still could not remember anything about this girl beyond those images that kept entering his mind, one after the other. He needed more clues.

Taking a corner glance at the dance floor, he noted that the orchestra had just finished their latest piece, and everyone applauded the band and the dancers who were making their way off the floor. There was an opportunity there, which Lelouch would utilize. "Kallen… In exchange for my guarding you against that foul beast known as Sir Luciano, perhaps I could have the honor of a dance?"

Kallen looked over to the dance floor herself and then back at Lelouch. It seemed like a simple enough request, and it worked toward her benefit in gaining the prince's confidence. So she accepted. "It would be _my_ honor, Your Highness."

Lelouch smiled at that, and then reached out to take her hand before leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

"…and that's when Harris yelled 'milord, that's not how you eat black pudding'!'"

With practiced timing, Suzaku let out a small burst of laughter that sounded sincere enough when deep down he wanted to be somewhere else. Originally he had moved away from his group just for a small respite from the their collective antics, as the combination of Milly, Gino and Lloyd could become overwhelming after a while, but in the process he ended up bumping into David Maxwell, Earl of Rutherford, who had just returned from the Western European Front himself. In spite of the short time period since Britannia started its invasion into Europe, Rutherford had no shortage of stories to tell about his ventures, and not even Suzaku being the Knight of Seven could save him from having to listen to them as boring as they were.

 _And I used to think Knights of the Round were above all this._ Suzaku thought behind his façade of amusement. "Well, I can't say something like that has _ever_ happened to me in my own years of service, Lord Rutherford. And hearing it from you, I can only imagine how unique an experience it was. Whatever happened to Sir Harris?"

Rutherford's demeanor turned grim upon that question, but he gave the Knight of Seven a direct answer. "Ah, the poor lad was done in when we hit Madrid. Bloody _Panther_ axed him straight through the cockpit; never had the chance to eject."

"Oh…" Suzaku paused, frowning. "My apologies then. I had no idea…"

"That's all fine Sir Suzaku. Harris went down fighting, even bagged three other _Panthers_ before his time came," Rutherford replied. "In the end, we took Madrid in the name of emperor and country, and that's what matters."

"Of course, my lord," Suzaku confirmed, as he mentally tried to find some excuse to slip away before the Earl thought up another story to tell.

At that point, the orchestra had started up again with a new song, and for a brief moment Suzaku felt drawn to the music. Rutherford was keen enough to notice to notice this. "But I think I've wasted enough of your time Sir Suzaku. Perhaps you would like to find someone to have a dance with you?"

Suzaku snapped back at that suggestion. "I'm afraid there is no longer anyone who holds my interest in that state of mind."

"Come now my boy, I know you have several admirers, and not all of them are commoners either," Rutherford explained, then looking past him toward the dancers. "Besides, you are still young, and young people should be active in seeking companionship."

"If you say so, Lord Rutherford," Suzaku replied, as his eyes found Lelouch among the dancers. Inwardly he was glad that at least his friend was enjoying himself when he could not; eight years later and he was still a long way from fully recovering from the death of his princess. While Euphie would have wanted Suzaku to find happiness, if only in the moment, the White Knight just did not feel ready to move on yet. Besides, contrary to what he had told Earl Rutherford, there was _one_ other person besides Euphie that Suzaku had in his heart, but she was not present...

And then, as if by some sick twist of fate, his gladness came to an abrupt end when he saw the face of the woman that Lelouch was dancing with, and his own degenerated into a mixture of visible shock and disturbance. Among his gifts, Suzaku may not have had a photographic memory, but he did well never to forget those that had done battle with him in the past. _What is_ she _doing here!?_

"Sir Suzaku, is something wrong?" Rutherford looked up in confusion at the Knight of Seven's new expression.

"If you will excuse me Earl Rutherford, I have something to look into," Suzaku replied, then moved away before the Earl could question him further.

Now on full alert and mentally preparing himself for a fight, Suzaku began marching toward the dance floor while either maneuvering around others or gently pushing aside those that he could not evade. Questions filled his mind in the process; he knew why Kallen Kouzuki was in Britannia, and he could summarize how she managed to get into the building without creating suspicion, but what he did not know was how she managed to slip all the way into Pendragon in the beginning from wherever she and the rest of her kind had been hiding out. Additionally, if she was in the capital, there was also a good chance that the other Black Knights were there too, which meant a number of other things that Suzaku didn't want to ponder. He could confirm them all upon questioning the Black Knight ace anyway.

Before he could make it to the floor however, a body came into his path and he ran into it before he was able to evade. He managed to keep either of them from stumbling though, and when he looked at who he ran into, he saw that it was Milly. "Pardon me Milly, I wasn't paying attention."

"So I noticed," Milly replied and straightened herself out. "Trying to leave the party early Suzaku? Or did you actually find a woman that gained your fancy?"

 _You have no idea_. Suzaku thought. "I wanted to see who Lelouch was dancing with. You recognize her perhaps?"

Milly took one look toward Lelouch's direction, then answered. "I believe that is Lady Stadtfeld that our dear Black Prince is waltzing around with. From what I gather, her family deals mostly in banking; they even own a major trust company."

"Are you sure that's all you know about it? Doesn't she look the least bit familiar to you?" Suzaku continued.

The aristocrat raised an eyebrow at the Knight of Seven's behavior. "Exactly what are you implying Suzaku? Are you suggesting I know her on the personal level, or do you believe we Ashfords have had dealings with the Stadtfelds in the past?"

Suzaku was at a loss of words, and no matter what explanation he could come up with, he doubted Milly would be convinced. He wondered if this was a product of the Emperor's Geass as well; one of the key factors behind Lelouch's resurrection into Britannian society was that the Emperor had altered the memories of two separate groups that were tied to the prince's exile. One were the imperials, nobles and Imperial Guardsmen that had been aware of the Emperor sending Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan on that fateful day fifteen years ago, who were then led to believe that Lelouch simply went into hiding in Sunderland following Empress Marianne's assassination; because the exile had never been public, only those assembled had any knowledge of it. Subsequently, these new memories also had it where Nunnally had been killed in the attack as well.

The other group was the surviving student body of the now defunct Ashford Academy, who had all been brought before the Emperor and given false memories of the Lamperouges _not_ being in Area 11 at any time, least of all during the Black Rebellion. It had taken a lot of time in tracking down all of the students after the Devastation of Japan, but Suzaku himself had made sure that everyone had been accounted for. Thus as far as everyone believed, Lelouch had simply fallen off the map until finally reemerging to the public eye eight years ago, when he began his military training.

However, while he knew that the Emperor had removed all mention of Lelouch's time in the east end of the world from Milly Ashford's memories, he had not imagined that he also had changed it so she would not have recognized fellow classmate Kallen Stadtfeld either. Or was there something else going on…?

"No answer huh?" Milly spoke, then grinned in that cat-like fashion of hers. "In that case, how about we leave the two alone, and I'll introduce you to some friends that would love to meet the Knight of Seven in person."

"Wh…What?" Suzaku stammered. "That's not really necessary, Milly…!"

"Sure it is!" Milly stated, grabbing Suzaku by the arm. "You're at a party aren't you? Then the least you can do is try to have fun before you head back to war!"

Cackling like a witch over a bubbling cauldron, Milly drug her hapless victim away, in turn also removing any possibility of exposing the imposter.

* * *

In spite of her mission, Kallen was actually content with the whole scene she was in, dancing with the man she held in highest regard amidst a circle of dancers to a mystical tune; it almost made her feel truly like Cinderella, which was one of her favorite fairy tales growing up. Strangely, she had never considered this kind of event occurring when she went through possible scenarios before coming here, but now that it actually happened, she really didn't mind enjoying it for a while. At the same time however, she did not fail to remember that she was still on a mission with her comrades depending on her, and that this was only a stopgap measure to sway her target toward the direction she wanted.

"You dance well," Lelouch complimented, inadvertently interrupting her thoughts in the midst of their dance.

Nonetheless, Kallen was quick to acknowledge it. "I've had training since I was ten. But then, don't all noblewomen?"

"Unfortunately no. Most noblewomen are only content with being arm decorations for potential husbands. You on the other hand have a certain style and technique to your movements, which I wasn't expecting," Lelouch replied.

Kallen was a little amused at that. "I'm glad I could surprise you, Your Highness."

"Lelouch will do fine," Lelouch corrected. "I know it sounds strange coming from a prince, but I prefer those close to me to use my first name."

"And we've grown close just after our first meeting?" Kallen questioned.

Lelouch smirked at that retort. While there were many gaps in his memory, there was one thing he was sure of: this was _not_ their first meeting. "It may be presumptuous of me, but I like to think we're at least above total strangers now."

"I don't think we were ever at that level, since I've known about you for some time," Kallen said, which in a strange way was the truth.

"Really? And what exactly do you know about me?" Lelouch asked in curiosity.

 _More than you realize._ Kallen thought with a smirk of her own before answering. "What isn't to know? You're Prince Lelouch, son of the late Empress Marianne and seventeenth in line to the throne. You disappeared from the public light after your mother's death, only to reemerge seven years later to take on military duty, and since then you've led our noble Empire to victory in Africa. Or have I misheard any of this?"

"No, that pretty much covers the worthwhile parts of my life, though we haven't won Africa just yet," Lelouch concluded, and then considered something else after a momentary pause between the two. "It's funny, you seem to know everything about me, but I know next to nothing about you beyond your family name."

Kallen laughed a little, again inwardly seeing the irony. "I'm afraid my own life is not as… epic as yours. I am merely the daughter of an economist still trying to find her way through the world."

"I am not so sure." Lelouch said, looking straight into Kallen's eyes. "I get the feeling there is more to you than that, Kallen Stadtfeld. And if there isn't now, then there will be in the future."

It took nearly all of Kallen's being to look back into the prince's eyes and not flinch; such was the power of his gaze. "If that is what you believe, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Well, I do have a tendency to be right most of the time," Lelouch acknowledged, the images of a certain black uniformed redhead playing through his mind's eye while their waltz continued on.

* * *

 _This certainly turned out better than expected_. Alfred thought as he watched Kallen dance with the Black Prince amidst the rest of the spectators. It wouldn't be long now before the Major would lure the imperial away to dispense some justice for the Japanese and Britannians that lost their lives eight years ago, or at least that was what Alfred imagined was his superior's assignment. He had not been privy to the true nature of her mission here, only that he was to provide backup until her target presented himself.

But now that things were underway, Alfred decided it was time to prepare for the main event himself. There wouldn't be a large window of time before the Major succeeded in her mission and would be in need of a knightmare supported exit. So, turning around and walking past the crowds of people and through the main entryway, he then proceeded to retrieve his car, which had been "acquired" the day before, and drove away from the Imperial Quarter at great haste while being mindful of the speed limit signs. The trip would have taken anywhere from a half hour to full hours due to the streets being constrained with parades and jovial pedestrians, but Alfred knew his way around the city well enough to find the necessary back roads and shortcuts. After some driving and a near accident with a drunken couple who didn't know which direction was "up", Alfred finally arrived at his intended destination, an old boneyard in the northern outskirts of the city.

Quickly exiting his original vehicle in a clearing amidst the various scrap heaps, the Britannian Black Knight made the rest of the way on foot until he came across an enlarged cargo trailer that was parked behind the remains of a nearly ancient _Vulcan_ strategic bomber. After making sure no other human being was near, he then entered the access passcode on the door keypad and entered into the tractor section and sat himself down onto the driver's seat. There he shed the jacket to his tuxedo and unbuttoned the top buttons of his dress shirt to cool himself down a little, before turning on the long-range radio that had been modified into the center console and switching it over to a designated frequency. It took him a moment or two before he finally got on the one he needed, which was the secure line back to the _Izumo_.

"N-6 to _Izumo_ , come in please, over." Alfred began calling out over the radio. "Repeat, N-6 to _Izumo_ , come in please, over. _Izumo_ , are you receiving?"

A few moments later, the desired response came in the sweet sounding voice of Corporal Mutsuki Minase, the _Izumo_ 's communications operator. "This is _Izumo_ , reading you loud and clear N-6. R-3 requests sitrep, over."

Alfred looked at the radio peculiarly; R-3 was the callsign for Colonel Minami rather than General Ohgi, who he had been expecting to be listening at this time. Nonetheless, he replied. "Sitrep is as follows: Q-1 has made contact with main objective, proceeding forward now," he answered. "Will need cavalry soon."

"Status of city fortifications?" Minase added.

"All clear for the party crashing, but expect numerous non-combatants on field." Alfred answered.

There was a momentary pause before the next reply. " _Izumo_ acknowledges. Set countdown for mission start… now. See you at the party N-6. Over and out."

"Over," Alfred signed off and deactivated the radio. It was done now: the attack would begin in the next half-hour, whether he and his boss were ready for it or not. There was no turning back from this point forward, especially with how far things had come.

He sighed, then stretched and yawned lazily, feeling somewhat fatigued from the party, but not enough to keep Alfred from relishing the idea of going into battle. It had been eight years since the last time he had been in non-simulated battle, the fight in Libya notwithstanding, and in spite of the risk of death, the former Britannian knight was looking forward to slaying enemies in a knightmare once again. That is, until he realized for the first time in years – again Libya notwithstanding - that he would actually be fighting his own countrymen.

That thought alone made Alfred pause in his thoughts, even as he slipped back into the trailer portion of the cargo transport and began shedding his tux for his pilot suit. Though it had been eight years and he had known throughout that time by being a Black Knight he would be fighting against Britannia, he had never really considered the idea of actually killing other Britannian soldiers until this point. The idea was both exhilarating and repulsive to him, much like the consuming of choice alcohol for the very first time, since he knew Britannians above all others would be challenging opponents, but at the same time they shared connections to him that his current allies did not. Even the idea of having to destroy _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ , two machines that he had long ago come to instinctively recognize as "good guys" made him uncomfortable; this was especially more in case of the latter, as he had made his name known in a _Gloucester_ while serving in the elite Glaston Knights under Princess Cornelia and his adopted father, Major General Andreas Darlton.

Alfred frowned when the image of his long deceased father and brothers came to mind, as he had never decided for himself how they would have felt about the choice he had made. After all, it had been his father who had instilled upon him the desire to serve his homeland with the honor and devotion of a knight, and it had also been his father who he had followed in example. And then there were his brothers, who in spite of not being true siblings through blood, shared that same desire and loyalty to their country with him. Could any of them, especially his father, ever have accepted his choice to fight against Britannia had they survived to this point?

No matter how much Alfred contemplated it, even after he fully clothed himself in his custom pilot suit, which was colored crimson to symbolize his association to Zero Squadron, he could not find a true answer. What he did know, however, was that neither his brothers nor Andreas Darlton would _ever_ had supported the Devastation of Japan. Yes, in the past they had seen the massacring of innocent numbers to further subjugate the Areas, but they never had a taste for it like other Britannians, and whenever any of them were called to serve in those, their father had instructed them to only follow orders and nothing more. But what happened in Area 11 was totally different from those minute "purges"; that whole cataclysm drove an entire race to near extinction and had also killed most of the innocent Britannian citizens that Alfred and his family had sworn to protect, as well as many of his own fellow comrades.

Alfred could still see himself at that scene, readying himself to lead one last charge against the Black Knights in his one armed _Gloucester_ , still holding onto his lance without relent. He remembered quite vividly how the ground began to shake violently, moderate at first but then growing to proportions beyond that of a normal earthquake. Then the buildings began to fall and the explosions erupted, and the next thing the then Glaston Knight realized was he was gunning it down the ruined street in an effort to seek shelter. But even with the speed of the _Gloucester_ he could not escape it, and he and his knightmare would end up becoming buried under a falling pile of rubble, from which point he blacked out. Had it not been for the strengthened hide of his machine, Alfred had no doubts he would have died there like so many of his own kind rather than be found and rescued by other survivors. No, no matter how his father would have felt about his joining the enemy, he would never have supported the decision to obliterate Area 11 with its own natural fuel source, not even if the Emperor himself ordered it.

Alfred took solace in that idea, just as he picked up the final piece of his "battle wear": a black visor that resembled a _Gloucester_ 's faceplate, the very same that he had worn proudly into battle as a Glaston Knight. By some miracle it had managed to survive both the Black Rebellion and the following destruction along with its wearer, even when the four other Glastons did not. Now he would wear it into a different kind of battle, one that saw him as Captain Alfred Gaius Darlton of the Order of the Black Knights instead of Sir Alfred Gaius Darlton, loyal son of Britannia.

"Where I go now, I do not expect you would follow," Alfred murmured, remembering the faces of his family as he did. "I do not ask for your understanding or your forgiveness. Neither do I expect to join you in the same afterlife when all is said and done. The only thing I can ask of you, of all of you, is this…"

He paused to brush his finger across the quartz 'T' lens, and then closed his eyes. "Please, watch over me, as you always have."

When his eyes opened again, they gazed straight forward with nothing but pure determination. It was then that Alfred slipped the visor over his face and turned toward his waiting _Guren Isshiki_ , knowing that in twenty-two minutes and thirty-six seconds the world would never be the same again. And as he stood by the open cockpit, waiting for the countdown to end and the fated battle to begin, he could not help but remember a quote from Julius Caesar, which he reportedly made before beginning his civil war against the Roman Republic in 49 BC.

_Alea iacta est._

_The die is cast._


	6. The Hammer Falls

" _To win the battle is to be prepared to die."_  
\- Musashi Miyamoto

**Aries Palace**   
**Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**   
**February 24, 2025**

It was almost as if a whirlwind had settled upon Kallen Kouzuki's world since meeting Lelouch at the party. One minute, she was totally focused on her mission and goal toward the resurrection of the leader of the Black Knights, with no distractions or opposition, and then the next minute, right after she managed to reestablish contact, that focus became clouded over with pleasure and enjoyment from being treated like a queen by one of the most eligible bachelors in the world. It was only thanks to her battle hardened discipline that she was able to remember who she was and what she was there to do. And even that was barely enough to hold her being together.

Needless to say, things had really picked up after their dance. The last thing the incognito Black Knight remembered was that after some conversation and their agreeing that they both hated the party, Lelouch led her through the Grand Hall's kitchen area and through a back exit where his limo had been conveniently parked, and from there it was a quick drive to Aries Palace. Then at some point after they entered the safety of the palace, casual conversation was put aside for more physical contact, as the Black Prince had somehow drawn Kallen into what she would later come to realize was her first kiss. It was from there that things got blurry for the Red Dragoness; while one part of Kallen, at first anyway, cried out for her to reject the advance before things got out of hand, something else in her kept her from that action, and so she returned the kiss with all her power. Soon, one kiss became multiple kisses, hands that embraced began to wander across the other's form, and before Kallen's mind could comprehend what was happening, she and her partner were in the master bedroom with her back against the mattress.

In spite of what was happening, Kallen seemingly welcomed the contact, purring contentedly as Lelouch stroked her back and her sides while she drew him closer. Things were even more compounded by how much of a gentleman Lelouch was being, as he was not removing any of her clothing or touching her in her private areas. Instead, he seemed content enough to hold her and treat her with gentleness until she apparently gave him permission one way or another to go further.

 _Incredible…_ she managed to think in the midst of the kisses, feeling the heat within continue to grow and her thoughts turned to static. Once more, it took all of her willpower to remember what she was there for to begin with, and when she was able to put together any thought, Kallen wondered about letting things continue forward, if only for a bit longer.

Unfortunately, the moment came to an abrupt end when she heard the sound of a miniature electron battery activating, as well the firm twin barrels of an antique Derringer pushed against her side. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Lelouch's eyes narrowed down at her, with any form of affection now replaced with a cold, serious gaze that made her heart freeze and her mouth hang open in shock. "I don't understand…"

"Let's move past the pretenses, shall we?" Lelouch said, drawing back off the bed with his gun still trained on her. After he was a fair distance from her, he spoke again. "Now, I want to know who you really are and what you want with me."

"I already told you, I'm Lady…" Kallen tried to explain, maintaining her sickly guise despite the change of situation.

"Please," Lelouch stopped her in midsentence. "You may look Britannian and you may act the part, but you are certainly not who you say you are. I know, from the way you danced tonight to the physical tone of your body to the sudden abundance of energy you displayed just now. You're far from the frail noblewoman you pretend to be."

Upon hearing those words, Kallen felt her heart suddenly grow thin and die as she realized the truth: he had somehow come onto her, and all of his actions had been his testing her, making sure she was who he thought she was. Deep down, Kallen felt hurt by that realization, perhaps even more than the fact she had been caught, but at the same time she knew she should have expected it from Lelouch. "You mean… you were leading me on throughout the party…"

"No more than you have been," Lelouch shot back, not at all pleased. "You're much too fit for your cover, and your movements are too precise to be a mere civilian, nobility or otherwise. I can only summarize that you've had military training."

"…That's…" Kallen stuttered while trying to come up with an answer. Her character was starting to slip now that she had been found out.

"You know Britannian tradition and protocol, which means you've at least been educated as one, but something inside tells me you're not a true Britannian, much less a soldier for the Crown," Lelouch continued to press further. "So who are you really? EU perhaps? Abwehr? Please, tell me if I'm guessing right or just save me the trouble and give a straight answer."

"It's not what you think…!" Kallen stammered again, now fully aware and mind racing to come up with a way to disarm him. Unfortunately, he was too far away to get off a direct attack and Kallen's only weapon was out of reach. "I'm not with the EU."

"No? Well that doesn't leave too many other explanations, now does it?" Lelouch chided for a moment. "Very well, then let's skip to my next question: what do you want with me?"

"I…" Kallen tried to think, but was finding it difficult from her position. "I'm not here to kill you."

"I can believe that. You've had a fair amount of opportunity to do so," Lelouch confirmed. "But that still doesn't answer my question. Again, what do you want with me?"

"You wouldn't understand," Kallen exclaimed, starting to rise up a bit from the bed. "You've been imprisoned Lelouch, and you don't even know it. You've been brainwashed by the Emperor into believing you're a loyal Prince of Britannia when in reality you hate this country, to the point you led a revolution against it…"

"A revolution?" Lelouch let out, his firm voice now beginning to quiver. He wanted to believe she was lying, especially with how farfetched her explanation was to the prince's sense of logic, but somewhere inside, he knew she was being truthful somehow. "That's impossible. Why would I want to destroy my own country?"

"Because it _isn't_ your country. Britannia betrayed you and exiled you to a foreign land as a political prisoner," Kallen spoke softly, seeing that the prince was willing to listen. "You don't remember because they don't want you to. Your father and Suzaku Kururugi."

"Suzaku?" Lelouch said out loud, again feeling this was the truth somehow. "…What does he have to do with this?"

"More than you believe," Kallen said, while mentally keeping in check the anger she felt toward that man for what he had done, both to their people and to Lelouch. "He's the reason why you're imprisoned in this façade, as well as continuing to be your prison guard. He is your enemy, Lelouch, even if he doesn't seem like it."

"And you're not?" Lelouch snarled, suddenly starting to lose edge.

"No, I'm not," Kallen said with calming reassurance. "I am your loyal subordinate and follower, and I have come here to free you and return you to your rightful place as our leader… Zero."

The mention of that very name with that very voice was like a beam of light suddenly shining through the darkness. Suddenly, the name seemed to echo through his mind and the images multiplied by the hundreds, as he began to recall more and more things that felt both foreign and familiar to him. Now instead of just her, he saw multiple soldiers in distinctive black uniforms, assorted knightmares that ranged from what looked like customized _Glasgows_ to units similar to what he saw in Libya, a green haired woman dressed in prison clothes with a distinctive mark on her forehead, and what could only be the _Lancelot_ charging at him for the kill. Yet above all of them, he saw _her_ once more, standing beside him, waiting for his orders, with the red knightmare standing in the background.

Out of reflex Lelouch took a step back, and then another, and another, until he was nearly back toward the door. Sweat poured down from his face, his eyes wavering and his arm shaking almost violently. Kallen, for her part, wasn't sure if this was the opportunity she wanted or not, because he could still fire a shot at her. But at the same time, she found herself being more concerned about Lelouch and whatever it was he was feeling than for her own safety.

And that's when everything went black for the prince. Suddenly growing limp, complete with his arm falling to his side and dropping the gun, Lelouch collapsed onto the ground, revealing a new arrival standing behind him. The arrival, clearly a maid, held her hand with all fingers straightened, fashioned toward a karate chop.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Major," 'Sarah Beckett' acknowledged the Black Knight.

It didn't take much for Kallen to connect the dots and realize who she was. "Better late than never I suppose, Sayoko."

The maid nodded, then reached up and removed her biomechanical mask, revealing the Japanese face and hazel colored eyes of Sayoko Shinozaki. Likewise, she also removed her blonde wig to reveal her real hair, colored black. "He should be out for a few hours, more than enough time to move him."

Kallen nodded and got up off the bed, walking up to where Lelouch's body laid. Upon looking at it, Kallen then pulled up her right sleeve to reveal a tiny syringe in an arm holster. _I guess I won't be needing this after all._

"The knightmare hangar is on the west wing. I can confirm that the _Mordred_ is present there," Sayoko reported.

"Any guards?" Kallen asked while pulling her sleeve back up and taking off her shoes. It would be easier for her to move around without the high heels.

"Only along the outside perimeter. His Highness graciously gave the rest of the household staff the evening off," Sayoko said.

"Good. That will make things much easier," Kallen said, as she picked Lelouch's body up and slung his left arm over her shoulders. Sayoko aided her by picking up the prince's opposite arm. "Do you have an exit for yourself?"

"I have a VTOL on the roof of the palace, which I will be using to return to the _Izumo_. Unfortunately, it only has room for a single pilot, so I'm afraid you will have to take him with you in the _Mordred_ ," Sayoko confirmed with a nod.

"Will you be alright flying out of here like that? There's going to be more than just fireworks out there in a few minutes..." Kallen wondered.

"I may not be as skilled of a pilot as you Major, but I can fend for myself," Sayoko replied.

Kallen nodded in response, and then hefted the unconscious Lelouch one last time for good luck. "In that case, there's nothing left for us to do but bring our King home."

* * *

"Once again, I am truly sorry Sir Suzaku," spoke the guard from behind the Aries Palace gate while trying to hold back his annoyance. "But as I keep informing you, His Highness is not willing to see anyone at this time. You will have better luck catching him tomorrow."

 _By then it will be too late you fool._ Suzaku sneered at the guard with displeasure. He didn't care if the poor man was having a bad night of having to stand guard while the rest of Pendragon partied around him, he needed to get to Lelouch before the worst was to happen. "And as _I_ keep repeating to _you_ , this is a grave matter I must bring up with His Highness, something that cannot simply wait until tomorrow. Timing is of the essence."

"I'm sure it is," the guard replied with an expression that said just the opposite. "But milord has given me direct orders not to be disturbed by anyone short of the Emperor, and I'm afraid that includes Knights of the Round such as yourself."

"Are you sure about that?" Suzaku inquired, pretending to sound disbelieving while holding onto his "angry face" toward the guard, hoping the man would break at some point. He hated to admit it, but it would likely take the Emperor's gaze to move this unnamed sentry. "It doesn't sound like the Prince to keep his friends away like that."

"That's because he was in _good_ company when he returned. Specifically of the redheaded variety," the guard explained, putting much emphasis on the "good" as he spoke out. "And with respect to you, Sir Suzaku, I do not think even _you_ would want to be disturbed when accompanying a beautiful woman into your own domain."

Suzaku's sneer deepened in response. _You obviously have not heard of my reputation._ "That's beside the point. If you don't hurry and let me in, I believe His Highness will fall into great peril before anything can be done!"

"Right…" the guard tapped the bars as he spoke. "A man such as the Black Prince of Britannia falling victim to a woman who couldn't possibly harm a moth. On the other hand, that does sound like a rather fun evening in itself."

"History has shown over and over that even the strongest can fall to the charms of a beautiful woman," Suzaku pointed out.

"Something I'm sure milord is perfectly aware of, the historian that he is." the guard returned with equal force. "Now once again, Sir Suzaku, I must ask you to leave as His Highness is _not willing to see anyone at this time_."

After that statement, Suzaku was seriously beginning to lose any restraint that kept him from beating the guard within an inch of his miserable life and forcing his way into the palace to save his friend from the succubus he had unconsciously brought into his midst. However, before he could do or say anything else, a new sound echoed through the air, one that Suzaku and the guard both recognized almost too easily, but until that night had never expected to hear in Pendragon. It was a raid siren, and its pitch was such that no corner of the city was spared from its shrill echo.

 _No!_ Suzaku's eyes bulged as he realized what was going to happen.

"What's happening?" the guard looked up in the air, fear and confusion evident on him as blood on a freshly used guillotine blade.

"Isn't it obvious!?" Suzaku replied sharply, annoyance toward the guard now replaced with hurriedness. "They're here to liberate their leader…"

"What? Who are 'they'?" the guard demanded, fear growing.

"…the Black Knights." Suzaku replied with deathly calm, before leaping over the gate with a single great jump, one that would have been impossible for any other human being besides himself. Upon landing on the other side, he immediately twisted and brought his right heel into the guard's head, subduing him before any other exchange could follow. After he saw the guard fall to his side unconscious, Suzaku turned around and ran towards Aries, ready and willing to deal with whatever enemy lurked within the palace.

 _I hope I'm not too late…_ Suzaku thought after drawing his Browning L105A1 and quickly activated the battery, which automatically placed a .45ACP round into the firing chamber.

* * *

**Cornwallis Army Base**   
**Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

"Please listen to me Your Highness! I really do not think it is wise for you to go out into battle at this time…" spoke Gilbert, doing his best to hurry along beside the Princess he served loyally.

Cornelia leered at her knight from the side as she made her way down the hangar corridor, past the other knightmares and their devicers as they prepared for the coming battle. "Gilbert, in all your years of service to me, what makes you think I will simply cower in a shelter while our capital is laid siege by an enemy force?"

"I do not doubt you will to fight milady, but it has been eight years since you've participated in actual battle…" Gilbert stammered.

"And you believe my skills have atrophied since Area 11?" Cornelia inquired rather menacingly.

The knight was quite hesitant in his answer. "…I cannot say, but it's a possibility that you are not on the level you used to be."

"Then what better way to get back into the game than now?" Cornelia replied simply, just as they approached Gilbert's personal _Gloucester_.

Even so, Gilbert refused to relent. "But Your Highness, we're going into this battle practically blindfolded, as we have yet to even identify the enemy," he exclaimed, still holding his own despite the pressure his princess was putting on him. "You could be placing your life in needless danger."

"I appreciate your concern for my life Gilbert, but it is mine to do with as I will, including risking it in the heat of battle," Cornelia stated, her voice speaking in an almost surreal finality that made her knight stir uncomfortably. She noticed this, but chose to ignore it. "Now get in your _Gloucester_ and be ready. I expect you and the rest of my personal guard to be deployed in the next three minutes."

If there was one unique trait that Cornelia possessed that set her apart from the rest of her kin, it was that she did not need to raise her voice to show her displeasure or that she would not be dissuaded. Or at times, both. Gilbert, being Cornelia's knight, knew this all too well and thus did not stick around to keep up his valiant attempts to keep his liege out of battle. Instead he bolted toward his machine, leaving Cornelia alone to make her trek.

Cornelia stood there for a minute to make sure Gilbert made it to his machine, and then continued further toward her own. In spite of the sounds that meshed together in the hangar from the mechanics performing finishing touches on the different knightmares, she felt as if each of her own footsteps were echoing, much like as if she had been walking down a long, narrow hall. It was the kind of sound one expected from a prisoner on death row marching toward the gallows or a hospital doctor walking toward the emergency room, the kind of sound that one did not specifically "hear", but instead "felt". And despite her iron will, those footsteps cast a dark shadow over Cornelia's mind, and for a brief moment she wondered if she was indeed marching toward her own death.

It had been eight years since Area 11. Eight years since Euphemia had died after mysteriously going into a murderous rage at her own public rally, murdered by the revolutionary known as Zero to end her uncharacteristic and violent behavior. And it was also eight years since she confronted Zero directly to avenge her beloved sister, only to suffer a crushing defeat and to learn perhaps the most horrifying truth that was possible…

Cornelia didn't want to think about that last part, not now. Instead, she focused on the dilemma Gilbert had brought up to her: since that event eight years ago, Cornelia had not once entered battle. After being rescued just before Area 11's destruction, she could not bring it upon herself to lead Britannia's armies against their enemies, even in this new war, and so withdrew herself from the frontlines. This was symbolized by her resigning her Army commission and withdrawing herself to near obscurity. From that time forward, she remained in her self-appointed exile in the capital while a new war between Britannia and its enemies erupted and only participating in mock battles as they came along.

But despite her best efforts, true combat would soon embrace the capital. And the warrior within kept her from ignoring the call to battle.

As she finally reached her machine, she took a moment to scan over the impressive sight of her forces. While only a fraction of the defenders' entire strength, the hangar was filled with waiting maroon colored _Gloucesters_ and pilots willing to go into battle to defend their Emperor and their country, even when many of them had far less combat experience than her. Likewise, though the majority of her subordinates had died during the Devastation of Japan, she still had Gilbert and a few battle worn troops that had been with her since the beginning.

And then she turned back to her own machine, which was an entirely different beast from the arguably antiquated fifth generation knightmares that occupied most of the hangar, finalized by Cornelia's personal colors of deep purple and gold. If there had been one major advantage of being part of her retaining her title, it was that she was permanently at the top of the logistics train, and would always be given the best equipment available upon request. In turn, while Cornelia did not forget that no high level piece of technology could ever replace skill and experience, she was not afraid to admit that she enjoyed being given the best toys to play with in the meantime, including Britannia's very first eighth generation knightmare frame.

With an overall design that was very much like its _Lancelot_ ancestor, but altered accordingly to make it unique enough to stand out on its own, the _Exeter_ was truly a one of a kind knightmare. Never had Cornelia piloted such a machine full of strength and grace, and while not quite as powerful as the seventh generation knightmares that the Knights of the Round all used, she was quite sure that it would be able to dominate any opponent it faced with ease. And the best part was her father the Emperor had personally ordered its mass production, thus ensuring Britannia would remain the dominant military power of the world even into the next generation.

But that was for another time to consider. If the reports had been accurate, the enemy force was comprised of under or over a hundred knightmares, all of which were unidentifiable at this time. While nowhere near enough to fight the bulk of Britannia's military, the enemy's intent was merely to lay siege to Pendragon, and so had enough of a force to challenge its defenses. On the other end of the spectrum, this would be the first true test for many of the city's loyal defenders since the Wings of Talleyrand affair, and without any knowledge of the enemy's identity, Cornelia had no way to ascertain just how her forces would hold out against them. It was truly a battle of epic proportions in the making, coupled by the fact it was happening in the last place anyone would have suspected. And yet, the Britannians would move out to meet them nonetheless.

Thus with great vigor, she entered the _Exeter_ and began the power up sequence. Whatever happened, this would truly be one Day of the Founding that neither Cornelia nor the Britannian Empire in its entirety would ever forget.

* * *

Kyoshiro Tohdoh could not resist the urge to grin as he saw the lights of Pendragon grow closer in his monitors. By now the fireworks had long ceased, and Tohdoh imagined that some form of defense was being prepared to intercept them, but one fact remained: the Britannians were caught totally off guard by the sudden advance on their capital. And for that reason, the normally stoic "Tohdoh of Miracles" allowed himself to smile dominantly, as he lead his legion onto their raid.

 _I never dreamed we would fight Britannia at its very heart._ Tohdoh thought with a certain satisfaction. It felt almost like a dream to him, one that his kind all collectively shared; after eight years in hiding and isolation from the rest of the world, the Japanese had finally come to claim their due against Britannia. While their assembled force wouldn't be enough to siege Pendragon entirely, Tohdoh took solace in the fact that, should the main objective of the raid be completed, he and his people would be able to ravage their enemies further in the future. Aside from that, Tohdoh didn't think he would have been satisfied if he could end things here and now with the destruction of the Imperial Capital. Deep down, the General wanted Britannia to suffer the same despair and anguish that Japan had suffered for seven years under their occupation, right before it was destroyed in that hellish firestorm. Naturally, he was quite intent to see that happen.

But at the same time, Tohdoh would not lower himself or his troops to the level of his enemies, though he knew a number of them wanted _all_ Britannians to pay, including the ones who could not fight against them. As such, he switched to the Black Knights' main frequency. "Shogun One to all units, we are now in final approach of the mission area. Remember this mission is meant to be a controlled strike, not an uneven massacre. Collateral damage is acceptable; genocide is _not_. Remain focused upon your objectives and the mission parameters; all other priorities are secondary to victory! Shogun One out."

No sooner did he end that message did his sensors pick up incoming knightmare frames deploying throughout the city, in much higher numbers than the Black Knights force. However, as had been assessed before, the enemy knightmares were all fifth generation types, hardly a match for the eighth generation _Gekka_ or Tohdoh's own _Zangetsu_.

"They're closing fast General Tohdoh," Asahina said from the left.

"I can see that, _Seiken Three_ ," Tohdoh replied just as quickly, putting some emphasis on Asahina's callsign to send an underlying message: no using names over the radio. Nonetheless, he allowed some measure of spirit to show in his next message. "Black Knights, the time of our vengeance is now. _REMEMBER JAPAN!_ "

" ** _REMEMBER JAPAN!_** " the Black Knights cried out as one before their _Hayabusa_ VTOLs dove through the oncoming fire and down to lower altitude, allowing the knightmares that they carried within their "talons" to drop to the streets below and charge headlong into the enemy formations, their chain swords brandished and their bloodlust rising. What followed could only be described by one word: desolation.

Seidotou in hand, much like it had been during the Black Rebellion, Tohdoh had the _Zangetsu_ touch down on the street of what looked to be a shopping district and race into the wake, rocket slashing two _Sutherlands_ as he passed without breaking from his path. A mixture of machine gun fire, rifle launched grenades, cannon shells and even chaos mines were thrown at him, but he dodged all of it with a practiced ease. Following a break in the attacks against him, he twisted his knightmare around and returned fire with both his hand gun, spraying fire across three more _Sutherlands_ in the process. And when his sixth victim came charging from the right to strike him with its stun tonfas, Tohdoh simply performed a forward flip to let the enemy unit pass beneath him, before he slashed the exposed cockpit with his sword.

"Foolish Britannians. Before this night is done, I will make you all remember the power of the _Zangetsu_!" Tohdoh called out to his foes, pride for his machine beaming while he slew his enemies. Though not too far removed from its _Gekka_ siblings - in fact, it used to be one itself - Tohdoh's personalized knightmare was at the same time a totally different monster to contend with, as its performance was closer to that of seventh generation machines such as the _Guren_ than anything else. After all, Tohdoh had the _Zangetsu_ specially customized for his desire to battle Suzaku Kururugi and the _Lancelot_ , and compared to that pair, the present enemies gathered were little more than mackerel to a hungry bear.

Seeing another group of enemies begin to close in on his position, Tohdoh brought his landspinners to full spin, trying to close the distance before the Britannians bracketed him and turned him into raining scraps of black metal. Three other _Gekkas_ angled in off his flanks and attempted to keep up, though the _Zangetsu_ was faster than any of them. One was snuffed out by an incoming barrage while another lost its left arm and the mounted hand gun, but Tohdoh's knightmare remained untouched by Britannia's fury.

When he reached a certain range, he fired one of his radiant wave rockets straight into the _Gloucester_ that was leading the charge, and watched in satisfaction as the commander unit boiled and exploded. Seeing the fate of their leader, the remaining units broke formation and tried to strafe around Tohdoh and his accompanying force, but they were not fast enough to evade the _Gekkas_ and their katen yaibatous. While they dispatched their hapless victims, Tohdoh concentrated on his own, slashing his seidotou across a _Sutherland_ 's midrift. The cockpit block ejected soon enough, allowing the pilot to escape before the chassis turned into a fireball.

The warning Tohdoh's sensors beeped next caused him to automatically choose his next victim. From the rear, a _Gloucester_ came charging at him with one of their grandiose golden lances, intent on driving it straight through the _Zangetsu_ 's back. Rather than perform a full maneuver, Tohdoh simply sidestepped his knightmare to the right and let the charging Britannian machine pass over him.

" _Baka._ " Tohdoh exhaled in disappointment. Not wanting to waste any more energy than necessary on a weak-minded foe, he simply leveled his hand gun and riddled the _Gloucester_ across its own back. The burst struck the cockpit block and killed the pilot, causing the unit spiraled away out of control to inevitably crash into the side of a nearby dress shop. Silently hoping that it did not kill any civilians within, Tohdoh returned to the fight, just in time to see another _Gloucester_ flash past in front of him, making a run on a pair of _Gekkas_ belonging to 2nd Squadron. He shot after it like the _shinigami_ himself, the _Zangetsu_ more than capable of catching up before the overconfident Britannian could strike. With another rocket assisted slash, he split the _Gloucester_ right across its cockpit block and upper torso, which also struck the Yggdrasil drive, causing it go critical instantly. Pausing only briefly to listen to the resulting explosion behind him, he then put more speed into his unit.

Again, Tohdoh's sensors went off in distress, and he turned his machine's head to see why. He smiled at what he saw.

Indeed, more enemy knightmares were just now entering the battle, moving through the streets and around the buildings and abandoned cars with great precision. Fortunately, none of them looked to be machines belonging to Knights of the Round, but out of the group, there was one unit that stood out. Upon magnifying the image, Tohdoh saw that it resembled the _Lancelot_ passively, and it was colored in an almost obnoxious combination of regal purple and gold.

Tohdoh's smile grew at the image of that machine. The only things it was missing were a pair of elongated wing-like antennae upon its head and a white cape coming off its back. _So the Witch has come out to play…_

"They've brought out a _Lancelot_ wannabe, Shogun One," Urabe spoke up just as his own _Gekka_ pulled up next to the _Zangetsu_. "And is it me or are those colors awfully familiar?"

"I'm inclined to agree Seiken Two," Tohdoh acknowledged. "Take the others and flank that formation. I will deal with _Majohime_ myself."

Putting enough power into the landspinners that it sounded like the _Zangetsu_ actually shrieked in protest at the strain, Tohdoh charged ahead while Urabe broke off to lead the other Four Holy Swords against the incoming knightmares. Upon the Black Knight's approach, the Britannian frames fanned out to give each other space to fire upon him without hitting each other, yet Tohdoh continued to rocket through their formation while evading machine gun rounds and kinetic shells. Any rookie would have broken off from his course and tried shooting back at the attackers, but the General was a man of fierce discipline when it came to his prey; he _never_ broke off pursuit of the target unless it was necessary for him to do so.

His advance did not go unnoticed. The purple machine, which if Tohdoh remembered right the Britannians had dubbed the _Exeter_ , leveled its firearm at him and released a series of emerald colored shots to hinder him. Tohdoh gritted his teeth as he evaded, immediately recognizing the weapon; the _Exeter_ had apparently inherited its own type of VARIS rifle from the _Lancelot_. Regardless however, he was quick enough to evade the incoming shots, and then respond in kind with his hand gun.

With random firepower dancing between them, both Japanese and Britannian knightmares danced amidst an open boulevard with a certain technique that was quite lacking in their compatriots. The _Exeter_ charged in close to launch a burst shot from its VARIS, which Tohdoh evaded and countered by firing his guns at near point blank range. The Black Knight General was in luck there, as the _Exeter_ was apparently not being equipped with "Blaze Luminous", thus forcing it to roll and evade the burst while launching off its hip mounted slash harkens in the process, which the _Zangetsu_ deflected with the seidotou. Still remaining close, Tohdoh let loose another barrage, but his opponent leaped up and over, and the bullets past right under the enemy machine's leg only to hit an unfortunate _Sutherland_ further back.

As the _Sutherland_ toppled and exploded, briefly eclipsing the surrounding in a flash of light, the two frames circled each other like gladiators, each devicer weighing the other. It was at that point that Tohdoh decided to finally break the ice and open broad communications. "We have faced each other in battle many times before, but this is the first time we've fought directly, isn't it Cornelia- _hime_?"

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh," Cornelia replied with a mixture of venom and curiosity, as she placed her VARIS on the _Exeter_ 's rear storage racket. "I should have known better than to believe you Elevens would stay dead."

" _Japanese_ ," Tohdoh corrected with a fair amount of his own animosity. "And unfortunately for you, we were never dead. And we have not forgotten, nor forgiven, your crimes against us and the Earth."

Cornelia laughed bitterly. "If you are expecting an apology, I'm afraid you will be disappointed…"

With that, twin MVS folded out from underneath the _Exeter_ 's arms, with the Britannian knightmare drawing both, their blades flashing red as their Maser Vibration properties engaged. Twirling either blade in a grand grand display, Cornelia angled oneat the _Zangetsu_.

"You have only doomed yourselves by coming here, Tohdoh!" Cornelia stated with her legendary bellow. "In a matter of minutes, Pendragon will be filled with reinforcements from all directions, and you will have no escape from Britannia's wrath!"

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" Tohdoh replied back as he brought the seidotou up once more.

Cornelia continued in spite of her opponent's insolence. "As Princess of Britannia, I hereby give you two options: surrender now and avoid destruction, or pray to whatever God you worship for a miracle," she stated with full confidence. "What say you, Eleven?"

Tohdoh's response took the form of a cool, angled grin that was akin to a shark's smile. "…You seem to forget, 'Your Highness': I perform my own miracles."

"Very well then," Cornelia let out, as she had known that would be the reply. She then charged forward with the full force of her knightmare's power. "Then let that be your epitaph, fool!"

Tohdoh also charged with a battle howl, and their respective blades soon met with a resounding metallic ring.

* * *

Gritting his teeth to the point of pain, Gilbert drove his lance through one of the enemy knightmares' cockpits, its golden tip emerging from the opposite end covered in blood. As with every other one of his victims, he felt no enjoyment or satisfaction at his kill, only the sense that he was doing his job correctly. Without a second thought, he withdrew the lance and let the enemy knightmare explode.

One by one, bolts high-velocity lead and rockets came streaking towards him, but with a practiced hand he evaded these attacks easily. Although close to becoming outdated, his personalized _Gloucester_ was still as fast as ever, and it responded to Gilbert's commands with the utmost efficiency. And no matter who or what he was fighting, Gilbert knew his skill would more than make up for the technology gap.

Switching over to his assault rifle with his unit's left hand while his right retained the lance, he sprayed two incoming enemy knightmares with his own bullets. One managed to get out of the line of fire, but the other one was ripped apart in the volley and eventually exploded. Then putting all the force he could muster into his landspinners, Gilbert spun around and used the weight of his lance to knock the chain sword away from the enemy unit that was trying to sneak behind him, before finishing it off with the _Gloucester_ 's slash harkens.

 _These can only be the Black Knights._ Gilbert summarized in his mind solemnly. Indeed, everything from their tactics, their preference for melee combat, and even the design of their knightmares all but shouted out that this force was the very same that Gilbert and his comrades had fought against in Area 11, the same force that had caused the Black Rebellion. That realization made Gilbert actually feel sympathetic; while he did not know how they managed to survive the destruction of their homeland, he could understand their drive for revenge against Britannia, and he could not hold any grudge against them for it.

However, that did not take away from Gilbert's own desire to fight. No matter what had happened in the past, he was still a knight loyal to Britannia, and he would make his homeland's enemies pay for their belligerence against the Empire. With that determination he charged forward in his _Gloucester_ in search of new prey, and soon came across more of those _Gekka_ -like dark colored knightmares attacking some _Sutherlands_. As his enemy was preoccupied, Gilbert took the opportunity for a surprise attack, charging in and driving his lance through two knightmares at once, then swinging the lance overhead to shake them away much like a berserker.

His sharper than average peripheral vision catching something, Gilbert saw one of the more heavily damaged enemy knightmares charging head long at him, even though it was weaponless. Realizing quickly that the enemy was attempting a kamikaze run, Gilbert put his machine into evasive action, managing to leap back before the enemy knightmare self-detonated. " ** _REMEMBER JAPAN!_** " the pilot called out over the open channel before he was reduced to vapor.

While Gilbert was fast enough to avoid the main attack, he hadn't moved far enough back to avoid the raining shards, which were embedded deeply into the _Gloucester_ 's frame. There seemed to not be an area that had not gotten punctured, but as Gilbert saw from the diagnostic, the damage wasn't enough to keep him out of the fight.

And it was a good thing to, as Gilbert looked over, he saw his liege's _Exeter_ fighting in a vicious melee against another knightmare. One that Gilbert recognized from the red hair-like appendages that came off the back of the head and the type of sword it was using.

 _That's Tohdoh!_ Gilbert's mind cried out in realization. While Cornelia seemed to be holding her own, Gilbert still could not risk his Princess dying from any kind of rustiness she had accumulated over the last eight years. Thus he altered his vector and charged once more, lance poised to strike. "Princess, I'm moving to support you!"

And then out of nowhere, a new voice intervened. _"You should worry about your own hide, Gilbert!"_

"What!?" Gilbert exclaimed in surprise, just as his sensors gave off a new warning. Eleven new knightmares were charging toward his position from behind, all at a far greater velocity than the ones he had faced so far.

Turning the _Gloucester_ around, he quickly moved into a zig-zagging maneuvering pattern as the eleven knightmares danced around him. Immediately Gilbert recognized them as _Gurens_ , right down to their crimson colors; however, they appeared fairly different from the one he knew from Area 11. In a synchronized effort they encircled him and let loose a hail of beams and projectiles while others charged with their knives, all with the ferocity of a beast pack. Gilbert struggled to evade all of the radiant wave fire and grenade shots, especially with the amount of damage his machine had taken before.

And then one of the enemy units shot out of formation and smashed its own surger claw against Gilbert's lance, grasping it.

"I will deal with this one myself," that voice spoke once again, this time to its subordinates. "The rest of you aid 3rd Squadron in bringing down Cornelia's lapdogs."

"That voice…" Gilbert muttered out loud as the other knightmares broke off, leaving just the one. It was an older and deeper voice, but it was still one he recognized. "…Alfred?"

The enemy knightmare responded by engaging its surger and boiling the lance from end to end, forcing Gilbert to fly back and abandon it before it exploded. Taking advantage, the _Guren_ -type leaped overhead with its fork knife drawn, causing Gilbert to quickly drawing his left MVS and parry the slash attack.

It was then that a video image appeared in Gilbert's monitor, displaying an older Alfred Gaius Darlton from the man Gilbert remembered, clad in a red Black Knights pilot suit and wearing the battle visor of the Glaston Knights. "Surprising, you actually remember me," Alfred observed. "And here I thought all of Britannia had forgotten my brothers and I… _"_

He made a follow up attack of two overhead cuts, which Gilbert was again only barely able to deflect. _"…even though we sacrificed everything in its name!"_

"Why have you aligned yourself with the Black Knights, Alfred!?" Gilbert demanded in the middle of their battle.

"Isn't it obvious, Gilbert!?" Alfred replied sharply, as he kept Gilbert on the defensive. "You and the rest of the Empire abandoned us to die with Area 11, no, Japan! What did you expect would happen if we survived!?"

"I don't know, but I never thought you of all people would betray your nation by joining the ranks of the enemy!" Gilbert spoke out, at the same time pushing more toward mounting his own offensive, though Alfred's constant attacks were keeping him from doing that. "Andreas Darlton would be ashamed if he saw you now!"

" _Do_ not _drag his name into this!_ " Alfred roared, refusing to give Gilbert any leeway. "I don't know what my father wanted of me, but he would never have supported what you bastards did that day!"

The enemy knightmare then tackled the _Gloucester_ and knocked it back, creating an opening for Alfred to finish it off. However, Gilbert was too quick for that, shedding his cape and drawing the second MVS, allowing him to hold back what would have been the finishing blow. "Britannia has done a lot of terrible things in the past Gilbert, but none of that can compare to _destroying an entire race_! That alongside the Britannians who were also stranded, the same people we both swore oaths to protect!"

"That's…" Gilbert said, trying to find something to respond with, even when in his heart he knew that Alfred was correct.

"Do you think you will be forgiven, Gilbert!?" Alfred stated, slashing at the _Gloucester_ 's waist. "Do you think God will show mercy toward this country, in spite of all that has been done!?"

"I don't know!" Gilbert shouted, before he slapped Alfred's knife away and retreated back a few meters in an attempt to put some space between him and his opponent. However, Alfred pursued him relentlessly, thus turning their duel into a running swordfight through the streets. Along with age, the former Glaston Knight had also gained improved skills, totally different from the soldier that Gilbert fought alongside with in Area 11.

"I will not try to deny or defend it," Gilbert continued on in the midst of their battle. "What we did in Area 11 was beyond forgiveness, whether by the world's judgment or by God's. But regardless, the oaths we swore also kept us bound by loyalty to our country and our Emperor, no matter what."

"That oath became worthless to my comrades and I when our country and our Emperor abandoned us to die," Alfred stated, still retaining some hostility.

Gilbert acknowledged that with a nod, knowing inside that if the order had not come for his evacuation as well, he would have likely been there beside Alfred. "But as I am still the Spearhead of the Empire and the knight of Princess Cornelia, I still hold my oath with value. Therefore, I cannot and will not go back upon it so long as I live!"

Alfred laughed at that declaration, and increased the ferocity of his attacks even further. "In that case, let's see where this ends, Gilbert!"

Gilbert could not reply with words, but only by bringing up his sword to strike back.

* * *

**Aries Palace  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

As fast as they could move with their captive, Kallen and Sayoko tore through the halls of the palace, dead set on the hangar bay at the western end of the estate. While it was difficult to move quickly while holding onto an unconscious member of the Imperial Family between them, the two members of the Black Knights were making some impressive time regardless.

 _Another reason to hate Britannians: their oversized housing for their equally oversized egos._ Kallen thought with distaste, getting truly annoyed with the many rooms and hallways that she had to go through just to get from one end of the palace to the other. At the very least she knew she was past the main hall and several of the guest bedrooms, so she knew that they had traveled some distance. However, Kallen wasn't worried about the effort needed to escape at this point: rather, it was the time limit she had that was her main concern now.

Already both the Black Knight ace and maid- _kunoichi_ could hear the sound of explosions and gunfire from the outside, meaning that the Black Knights had already begun the diversion. While Kallen was confident in her piloting skills that she could wade through the chaos and get back to the _Izumo_ , even though she would be piloting a knightmare that she was not familiar with, the Red Dragoness also knew that her comrades would not be able to continue the battle for long. Though they were equipped with the latest eighth generation knightmares and many of the _Izumo_ 's pilots were veterans from the Black Rebellion, the Britannians still held the advantage in numbers; they could easily overwhelm the Japanese with just a fraction of their homeland's garrisoned forces.

Thus, Kallen was growing more and more concerned with how long it would take her and Sayoko to make their exit while their friends were fighting against impossible odds, especially with the fact that Lelouch was slowing them down greatly. It was definitely do or die now, but then had it ever not been for the Black Knights?

"Kallen Kouzuki!" a voice rang out from behind as the two were just about to round a corner.

Both of the women instantly recognized the voice, as well as the sound of two gunshots followed by bullets flying overhead. Their energy suddenly doubled by their quickened adrenaline and heartbeats, the two scrambled to round the corner with their cargo before they were shot down. After they verified that there was the edge of a wall between them and the enemy, they stopped for a moment to catch their breaths; this was also done because both knew they had no chance of outrunning their apparent pursuer or any help he had gathered, encumbered as they were.

"I know what you're doing here and I will not allow you to take Lelouch!" Suzaku said, while slowly drawing closer, his pistol trained toward the corner. "If you and your partner choose to surrender, I promise on my honor as the Knight of Seven that no harm will come to either of you!"

Kallen would have made a crack at how much value she put into the word of a traitor, especially one who served genocidal masters, but she knew it would have made little difference. At least she knew it was only him and not a squad of Britannian soldiers from the singular footsteps and the fact Suzaku was hesitant to draw closer. He also likely assumed Kallen had a firearm of her own; she didn't for obvious reasons, but now she wished she did. _I'm going to get C.C. for making me go without my gun…_

"Whatever happens, we cannot allow the Britannians to retake him," Sayoko warned, her voice calm in spite of the circumstances, though if one looked deep enough traces of hesitation could be heard. At the same time, she raised her arm and drew a kunai seemingly out of midair. "Either we bring him back alive, or…"

"Can you move him by yourself?" Kallen whispered, purposely interrupting before she could finish.

Sayoko nodded slowly. "Yes, but…"

"I'll hold off that bastard then," Kallen interrupted once more, voice as hard as the alloy that made her knightmare. "You get Lelouch into the _Mordred_ and then make your escape. I'll follow you shortly."

Sayoko wasn't sure what to make of this development. "…I think things would be better if I were the one to hold him, Major."

"No, it's going to be me. This is something I should have done eight years ago at Kamine Island," Kallen stated, as she remember that very standoff with clear regret. As she did, her left eye suddenly turned a seemingly unnatural shade of red. "I ran then. I won't a second time."

For the maid, it was the shift in eye color that drove the point for Kallen's determination more than her words; her comrade was going to fight no matter what. As such she withdrew her kunai, took Lelouch over her shoulders in a fireman's carry, which was a peculiar sight to behold had anyone been around to see it, and ran down the corridor at high speed.

Kallen could only stare dumbfounded as the maid disappeared with the prince. "Damn it Sayoko, next time tell me you can carry him by yourself…"

Meanwhile, Suzaku was still a fair distance away from where his enemies lay, but drawing closer with each step. Though he was the one with the gun, and it was likely that neither Kallen nor her partner, who looked suspiciously like Lelouch and Nunnally's maid from Japan, had any kind of projectile weapon at all, he still preferred caution when dealing with a warrior like the Red Dragoness. Suzaku could still remember their encounter at Kamine Island, and how much of a fight she almost put up in spite of certain handicaps. He was not about to give her any openings to exploit with that very same energy.

That's when the very last thing Suzaku considered happened: without warning Kallen came charging at him from the corner, holding up dress skirt to keep it from hindering her. Acting instinctively, Suzaku aimed the pistol to shoot her in the leg before she could get close, and then fired off a shot. However, just as he pulled the trigger, Kallen banked to the right and the bullet hit nothing but air. The same thing happened when he fired again, only she moved to the opposite side. And again when he fired a third time.

And then before he could wonder just how Kallen was able to dodge bullets so fluidly, she was upon him, kicking the gun out of his hand and sending it out of reach. Once she was satisfied that Suzaku was weaponless, her fist lashed forward, only to be deflected by Suzaku's block.

"Been a while Suzaku," she snarled before launching a devastating high kick that made Suzaku stumble backwards a few meters.

"Surrender, Kallen…" Suzaku started, then assuming a fighting posture while moving in a circular motion, as if he were a fighter in a ring. "I don't know how you plan on restoring Lelouch's memories, but you won't succeed on my watch."

Kallen laughed once as she also circled, while still making sure that Suzaku remained on his side of the imaginary ring. "It's already too late for you to do anything, traitor. By now, my comrade has taken Lelouch to the hangar and is flying him back to our mothership. And even if that's not the case, you still have to get through me to reach her."

The Knight of Seven let out a 'keh' sound behind clenched teeth at that. Indeed, even if he did manage to get by Kallen somehow, he doubted he could reach the other Black Knight before she escaped through one of the knightmares in the hangar with Lelouch in hand. And even then he would have had to fight and defeat her, which he knew he wouldn't be able to do after exhausting himself from dealing with Kallen. No matter how he thought about it, Suzaku couldn't avoid the single conclusion: he had come too late.

"Then, if I can't retrieve Lelouch…" Suzaku said, his even toned voice masking his rising anger. "…I will settle for taking you in!"

"Let's see if you can bastard!" Kallen shot back, fists raised high as Suzaku charged at her.

Upon reaching her, Suzaku leapt into the air and performed his trademark roundhouse kick, which the Black Knight blocked against, as well as the follow up punch combo he delivered to her head, though one or two managed to make it through. Upon the next punch however, Kallen grabbed his arm and then brought her own palm to his head, managing to incapacitate him long enough to send two more punches into his gut, forcing Suzaku to hunch over for breath. However, he recovered quickly and made an uppercut that Kallen could have sworn made her go airborne for a brief second.

Despite that, she recovered fast enough to see Suzaku throw another punch her way, which she avoided, grabbed and performed a jujitsu style flip that was meant to throw her opponent onto his back. Suzaku, however, had other plans, as he altered his fall so that he would land on his feet, though this left him open for a kick that Kallen threw into his back, which made him lurch. To counter he threw his left elbow around to try and strike her on the side of her face, but she managed to jump back before the blow could land.

Sensing an opportunity too good not to exploit, Suzaku launched a triple kick into Kallen's head and torso that dazed her, then followed up with another one of his spin kicks that was meant to knock her on her side. However, whether he put too little strength into the kick or Kallen was just plain tougher than he expected, she managed to retain her footing and her sense of direction, and she fired back with a flurry of punches and palm thrusts. Her speed was so great that Suzaku was barely able to tell one punch apart from the other, and though he managed to deflect the first few, he was soon overwhelmed and sent back into a wall.

Quite literally putting her opponent against the wall, Kallen continued her assault with several more punches and palm thrusts, as well as a kick or two for good measure. Once more Suzaku managed to deflect or evade a few of them, but he could not mount an offensive of his own under the Red Dragoness' pure ferocity. So with little choice, he threw a solid kick into Kallen's torso that made her stumble back and allowed him enough time to get away from the wall.

Another explosion shook the mansion as the two fighters regained their balance and faced each other, both already feeling as though they had been hit by a truck. However, in spite of the pain she felt, Kallen actually smiled venomously back at her opponent. "It's funny. I had been looking forward to fighting you again, and avenging all the Japanese that you killed or helped kill, as well as the loss of our homeland. But after tonight…"

Kallen's smile turned into a sneer as she drew closer to Suzaku. "…the thing I want to make you pay for the most is forcing Lelouch into this façade!"

Suzaku snarled back with contempt, before spitting up some blood. "How can you still be willing to follow him, after everything he's done to our people…? It was because of Zero that the Japanese were wiped out!"

That was enough for Kallen to throw another fist at Suzaku, which he managed to block, but not the headbutt that followed. As he stumbled back with stars flashing in his eyes, Kallen responded. "Don't kid yourself Suzaku. It was because of Britannia that Japan was destroyed. All Zero ever did was give us a fighting chance…!"

Another hook, this one actually landing against Suzaku's cheek. "…which is more than I can say for you!" Kallen finished and began her assault anew.

She charged with another kick that Suzaku barely dodged, and then a follow up punch that would have caused serious bone and tissue damage had the Knight of Seven been any other man. Not wanting to be stuck on the defensive, Suzaku retaliated with some punches of his own, with one causing Kallen to heave for air and end her blitz momentarily. Before Suzaku could continue with a kick at her side though, Kallen spun around and connected a roundhouse kick of her own, her dress fluttering as she did, which might have even loosened some of Suzaku's teeth.

"Why are you still serving the Britannians anyway!?" Kallen called out in the midst of the fight. "I thought your goal was to free Japan in your own way!"

"That was only part of it…" Suzaku replied, breathing heavily. "My goal is to make a world of peace and harmony, just as Euphie had envisioned."

Kallen suddenly felt her rage begin to grow inside. "By helping Britannia bring its power down on everyone else!? That kind of peace is only based on subjugation, just like with our homeland!"

"…But in the end, peace nonetheless," Suzaku explained with an unnerving calm.

And as if Suzaku had pushed the button on a detonator, the contained fury with Kallen Kouzuki exploded in a great nova, bleeding through to her face. She now saw that this was not the Suzaku Kururugi of eight years ago, the one that had joined Britannia so that he could free the Japanese without violating the system. Whether it was through Princess Euphemia's death or some other line of events, the man before her had transformed into an enemy of humanity and everything that she, Lelouch, and the Black Knights as a whole stood against Britannia for. No matter who won, there would be no redemption for Suzaku now.

Holding nothing back, Kallen lunged forward and threw a straight punch for Suzaku's nose that was quickly parried with a forearm block. With her arm still pressed up against Suzaku's, she then spun on her left foot clockwise until she was beside Suzaku, from which she completed the arc with an elbow to his backbone. Suzaku stumbled for just a moment, but that was enough for Kallen, as she landed three more punches to his head just as he twisted around to face her. He tried to throw a punch of his own, but Kallen grabbed it and dragged him forward so that he was facing away from her again, before she unleashed twin kicks into his backside and head.

Almost fainting from the shock, Suzaku cocked his left leg and spun to unload a kick into Kallen's ribs. Kallen could only briefly wonder if the impact had broken a few, as Suzaku regained his balance and sent another collection of punches into her stomach. Kallen, who had to resist the urge vomit from the attacks, managed to dodge the last few and then grab hold of her opponent's arm, to which she used to once again fling Suzaku against the wall, hard.

Becoming more aggressive now to keep Kallen from dominating him again, Suzaku punched straight for the _Guren_ pilot's throat, only for the opposite ace to bank her head to the right to avoid it. However, that was only for Kallen to open up so that Suzaku could deliver his knee into her gut once more, followed by a kick that sent her off of him and allowing the White Knight to move away from the wall. In turn, Kallen delivered a palm strike to Suzaku's face that made his vision light up with fireworks once more.

Her opponent now faltering from shock and pain, Kallen then made a right hook that only increased Suzaku's frustrations, which was followed by another palm strike that was meant to break Suzaku's nose. Fortunately for the White Knight, he recovered just in time to block the strike and the following attacks, but Kallen remained vicious and did not halt her offensive. The fight soon devolved into Suzaku barely managing to hold Kallen at bay, but with each block and dodge he pulled to evade her blitzkrieg, the more energy he spent in the process.

 _I can't hold out like this forever. Eventually, she'll get through my defense, and then she'll…_ that thought made Suzaku's eyes widen as he felt a great force overcome him.

As Kallen was about to deliver another punch, Suzaku's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed her fist before impact. The Black Knight then tried to withdraw her hand, but she could not break Suzaku's iron hold on her, which seemed to have far more force behind it than she would have expected, even for him.

"…I guess this is my limit…" Suzaku murmured under his breath.

"What?" Kallen let out, having no clue at the sudden change over Suzaku.

"I'm sorry Kallen, but I'm afraid this must end now," Suzaku continued, his voice getting more eerie with each word. "So that I may _live_."

When Kallen's eyes met Suzaku's once more, she immediately noticed the red metaphysical rings that surrounded his irises.

* * *

Upon clashing blades against dual blades, Tohdoh engaged the seidotou's rocket thrusters, forcing his opponent's melee weapon away as well as temporarily blinding her. This forced Cornelia to back away from her opponent to keep her vision from being overwhelmed, and Tohdoh naturally took advantage of this by slashing at the _Exeter_ 's torso. The result was a fairly deep gash that could have hit the enemy machine's Yggdrasil drive, but Cornelia's superior reflexes allowed her to make her knightmare retreat back just before the edge cut into the powerplant. She then brought up her swords again and made further slashes at the _Zangetsu,_ putting Tohdoh back on the defensive.

Suddenly, the _Exeter_ raised its arm to reveal a box shaped device upon its elbow, before charging straight at the _Zangetsu_. Reacting by instinct, Tohdoh brought up his sword to deflect the oncoming attack with the flat of his blade, which worked in preventing Cornelia from reaching the _Zangetsu_ itself. However, just after the _Exeter_ 's elbow slammed against the seidotou, the device generated a pulse of energy that nearly shattered the sword and made the _Zangetsu_ recoil backward from the shock, disorienting Tohdoh.

 _That's a new one._ Tohdoh thought as he fired his second radiant wave rocket to keep the _Exeter_ back long enough for him to recover. Spinning around to reorient his knightmare, he just managed to catch sight of the _Exeter_ launching its slash harkens at him, to which he weaved around in and out before readying his seidotou once more for the attack. While pretending to be readying for a slash attack, he reversed the blade at the last second and launched the hilt mounted slash harken straight into the _Exeter_ 's head. Though the attack failed to knock the head off of the frame, it managed to crack the stylized faceplate.

"…It seems you are not as good as you used to be _Majohime_. Has eight years away from the battlefield atrophied your skills so much?" Tohdoh taunted over the radio.

"I could say the same for you," Cornelia lashed back with her swords. "You might have a better knightmare, but you're far from the man who led the charge in the Black Rebellion. Maybe I should let one of my novices deal with you…"

"Go ahead. The fool would put up a greater challenge," Tohdoh shot back viciously as he performed a three slash combo that Cornelia just barely deflected against.

Cornelia counter-slashed at the _Zangetsu_ in turn and then followed it up with a stab, managing to sever a piece of the black knightmare's shoulder fin in the process but not hitting anything else. Dismayed that the Witch of Britannia took a chunk out of his machine, Tohdoh followed up by actually tackling the _Exeter_ in the chestplate, and then attempted to behead it, but by that point Cornelia managed to bring one of the swords up to deflect the attack. She then counterattacked with the opposite blade, forcing Tohdoh to abandon his melee momentarily.

As he moved back, the sensors beeped once again at new arrivals on the _Zangetsu_ 's sensors. At first Tohdoh surmised that they were reinforcements from the outlying bases, but when his eye caught the readout, the Black Knight General almost felt the pigmentation drain from his skin and the aforementioned eye begin to twitch in panic. While the numbers were not as much as he expected, rounding to only four new machines entering the battlefield, it was what his computer ID'd them as that caused alarm. _Bedivere_ , _Elyan_ , _Hector_ and _Maleagant_.

"The Knights of One, Three, Six and Ten…!" Tohdoh gasped. He had already known that the possibility of Knights of the Round joining the battle was quite high, but at the same time he had been hoping that they would have chosen to seek shelter and let Cornelia's forces handle the battle rather than risk wading through the carnage to get to their individual knightmare hangars and join in. Unfortunately, it looked as though four of them managed to disappoint Tohdoh's hopes and expectations.

"Well, looks like you're time's about to run out," Cornelia stated as she took the opening to attack, also noticing the arrival of the four Rounds members. "Willing to surrender yet, Eleven?"

Tohdoh's initial response was to throw back her attack, and then proceed with his own. And for the first time in years, he remembered the Battle of Itsukushima and how, even though he and his forces had been up against ever growing numbers, were still able to pull through thanks to Tohdoh's once famous miracle. Now fifteen years later, he was up against similar odds in the same hopeless situation, but Tohdoh knew that just like then, the Japanese had to pull through or risk losing the war that had just begun.

 _Kouzuki will liberate Zero…_ Tohdoh thought as he continued his exchange in attacks and defenses. _We need to buy her more time!_

And with that determination, Tohdoh finally gave his reply to Cornelia. "I am General Kyoshiro Tohdoh of the Black Knights! I and my forces do not, have not, and will never surrender to your kind!"

He then renewed his charge. "We may have lost much, but we, the Japanese live on nonetheless, and until you properly kill us all, we will make Britannia pay for the crime of being born!"


	7. Storm Above Camelot

" _War – An act of violence whose purpose is to constrain the enemy, to accomplish our will."_  
\- George Washington

**Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire  
February 25, 2025**

Within the confines of the _Bedivere_ 's cockpit, Bismarck Waldstein could see the full brunt of the fighting around Pendragon. As spectacular as the display of fireworks that had moments before filled the sky, the battle between Britannia's loyal defenders and its fearless invaders continued on in a great waltz, with flash signifying both a victory of one side and a defeat for the other. For Bismarck, it was something that he had not seen with his own eyes or felt with his own body for a long time; his status as the Emperor's personal bodyguard kept him from directly participating in combat unless under the most dire of circumstances, such as now. Needless say, he was as immersed in anticipation as he was in dread over the fact that an enemy force was able to penetrate so deeply into Britannian territory without detection.

To make matters worse, the enemy knightmares, while far lesser in number, were making mincemeat out of Pendragon's defenders in successive fashion. In fact, from his standpoint, Bismarck estimated that only one of their frames equaled at least six of Britannia's. Not that Bismarck didn't understand why his side was dwindling; unlike his comrades, he knew that these were the Black Knights, and that in spite of eight years without participating in active combat, many of these men and women were veterans from the Black Rebellion and perhaps even further back.

And to add to their advantage, they were obviously fielding eighth generation knightmare frames. Compare that to the abundance of novice pilots and older fifth generation knightmares that made up the defending forces, and it was like throwing a lit match into a lake and expecting it to remain alight even as water overpowered it. But then that wasn't too much of a problem; the Knights of the Round were now on the scene and further reinforcements were due to arrive at any time. For all intents and purposes, the Black Knights were trapped on Britannian soil, surrounded by enemies on all sides.

 _At least that's what it would look like to the uniformed observer…_ Bismarck thought as the _Bedivere_ 's Druid System continued to analyze the battle and provide readings to its devicer. Just as the Knight of One knew the identity of the invaders, he also knew what their true objective was, and that they more than likely had an escape plan which would take them and their prize far out of reach. In a strange and ironic sort of way, the Knight of One found his opponents to be very courageous in that; rather than hide and make a new life for their civilization, they chose to strike against their former oppressors directly in the hope of regaining their Demon King, all so that they could draw further vengeance. Bismarck would not have expected any less from those who dubbed themselves as knights.

For the moment however, he had to feign ignorance, if only to keep his comrades from getting suspicious about his foreknowledge. "Gino, is this the force that you fought in Libya?"

The _Elyan_ 's head turned to acknowledge its comrade. "Yes, right down to the black colors they're all painted in," he answered hesitantly. "I never expected they would come this far in…"

"That only means we have every right to kill them all," Luciano replied with some annoyance to his comrade's tone. "Or does your stomach turn at the prospect of slaughter, hatchling?"

"On the contrary sparkles," Gino shot back with vicious sarcasm, deeply enjoying the sight of Luciano squirm in response. "I'm looking forward to returning some favors."

"I wonder if you will feel that way when you learn the truth, Gino," Bismarck muttered under his breath at a level that would not be picked up by the _Bedivere_ 's com receiver. Just like everything else, he knew of Gino's past and sympathies for the Elevens. But even that was irreverent at this time; as Knights of the Round, it was their duty to defend their Empire against all who stood against it, even if the aggressors had reason behind their actions. And so Bismarck spoke up again, with the sound of his voice immediately quelling the potential argument. "We will make them regret their arrogance. Knights of the Round, break off and engage!"

 _"Yes, my lord!"_ Gino, Luciano and Anya signaled at once, before all four knightmares broke formation and shot off into different directions on their landspinners.

As Bismarck charged into the fray, six of those knightmares targeted him and attempted to surround him for a six way converging attack. Encircling him like vultures over a carcass, they then simultaneously flew at him with their swords ready to strike. Smirking, the Knight of One once more found himself giving credit toward his enemies: usually the opposition _fled_ in his presence.

But that didn't mean he was going to go easy on them. Reaching out with the _Bedivere_ 's right arm, he launched the forearm mounted slash harken into one of the enemy knightmares and then swung it around as an impromptu mace, smashing it into two of the other five machines. This attack also forced the remaining three knightmares to abandon their synchronized attack, thus upon abandoning the remains of his captive, Bismarck launched after one and delivered a left hook into the machine's torso, where he then proceeded to rip out the Yggdrasil drive much like a still beating heart.

The enemy machine fell with the loss of its main power source, and its two other comrades tried to move in to strike the Knight of One while his back was turned. As they drew close however, Bismarck threw away the "organ" and had the _Bedivere_ spin around, unleashing a roundhouse kick that even Suzaku Kururugi could not match, the right landspinner smashing into one enemy machine and then its partner before sending them flying away in a crumpled heap of metal.

That was not the end of them of course. Unless Bismarck's sensors were lying to him, more than a handful of enemy machines were now charging at him. Such was their number that he knew that he would not be able to fight them all hand-to-hand like he just did; he would have to take them all on with his full skill and arsenal.

"I will admit that you have both my respect and my sympathy," Bismarck murmured to the air as the enemy knightmares drew closer. "However…"

Suddenly the _Bedivere_ raised its right arm up as its back mounted scabbard folded out and presented the sword hilt for the waiting hand. Metal fingers grasping the golden hilt, it then drew the sword and swung it about so that the Britannian knightmare could rest its other hand over it. At last, as a torrent of energy swirled and massed around the now glowing purple blade, the _Bedivere_ raised Excalibur, the very symbol of the Knight of One's unparalleled skill and power, over its head.

" _I will not allow you to reclaim Zero so easily!"_ Bismarck declared, before swinging the blade down and unleashing a magenta colored energy wave at the incoming Black Knights.

* * *

**Aries Palace**   
**Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

Using almost all of her strength, Kallen managed to rip her hand away from Suzaku's grip, then lunged for her opponent's head. However, the White Knight moved even faster than she had anticipated, blocking her attack and then punching her in the gut, causing Kallen to keel over into the perfect position for the uppercut that followed, which knocked the Black Knight back a few steps. Despite being briefly stunned, Suzaku did not back down in his assault, as he punched straight for Kallen's face, then followed up with a kick to the sternum that shook the Red Dragoness to her core.

Despite the pain in her chest, Kallen lifted her leg and moved to kick Suzaku across the head, as well as buy her some time and distance for recovery. However, Suzaku ducked below the sweep and made two punches into Kallen's face before throwing a palm thrust that came close to breaking her nose. Kallen tried to punch him with her right arm, but Suzaku simply blocked the strike with his forearm and punched back, though this time Kallen managed to block as well.

Acting fast, the Black Knight ace knocked the Knight of Seven's fist to the side with her left arm and smashed her right elbow up into his forehead, a move that would have normally been enough to cause a blackout. But Suzaku came right back and made an aggressive combination of kicks into Kallen's sides, stomach, and chest. So fast did Suzaku move, and so strong were these attacks, that Kallen wasn't even able to tell them apart aside from the pain they caused to their individual areas, and she struggled to keep herself from being overwhelmed by it all. Suzaku then finished up by delivering a palm strike into Kallen's throat that sent her flying back to the floor.

Kallen landed in a heap with her hands across her neck, coughing and gasping for air, while Suzaku loomed before her, slowly walking forward like a beast moving in for the kill. She looked up at him and stared into his red ringed eyes. _So this is the "curse" from Shikine…_

Indeed, the power of Geass, specifically that of Absolute Obedience, was once more something to behold. Now, as Kallen summarized, she was facing a being that was incapable of holding back the immense strength he possessed, one who was entirely driven to fight without hesitance or relent and capable of pushing his body beyond its physical limitations. Pain no longer existed in her opponent's mind, as her own attacks did nothing to halt his offensive or hinder him, aside from perhaps causing the most momentary daze, the command to "Live" surmounting all desires, feelings, and moralities. All of this came together as one, transforming Suzaku Kururugi, who already could be considered unattested in power and will, into the perfect _Ubermensch_.

And still, though matched against such a being, the Red Dragoness forced herself onto her feet, spitting a bit of blood to her side as she did. As the Black Knights' most powerful ace, she would be a vital asset in the battles to come, once Zero was recovered and their offensive against Britannia was given new form. Thus, she could not, would not, allow herself to fall, not when so much was riding on her.

But at the same time, she knew that for her to escape and complete the mission, she had to defeat Suzaku first, so as her opponent continued to move closer in a calm strut, Kallen quickly retook control of her breathing and prepared to fight again.

But just as she did this, Suzaku shot forward with a burst of speed and grabbed hold of her throat with immense force. He followed this up by throwing her back against the corridor wall much like she had done to him earlier, and then delivering an iron fisted punch into her stomach once again. Such was the strength behind the blow that the tremor Kallen's body created caused the walls to shutter around them, as she let out a choked gasp of air and a small spray of blood from her mouth. She could barely keep her eyes open now, almost falling into unconsciousness as Suzaku's narrowed red rimmed eyes stared into her blackening own.

" _I must live on…"_ Suzaku muttered in the voice of a possessed man, the flash and thunder of an explosion in the background only making him look and sound all the more unreal. His grip tightened, to the point Kallen was sure his fingers were leaving indents into her neck. Her eye twitched to remain open while she felt pain coursing throughout every inch of her body. She tried to counter by bringing her knee up to strike, but Suzaku had closed the distance between them and pressed his body against hers, thus keeping her legs in check while she struggled for breath.

Thoughts becoming hard to process, but knowing she had mere seconds before unconsciousness and perhaps even death settled in, Kallen did the only thing she could manage from her position: she repeated the move he used against her earlier and struck her hand against his own throat. It was not as strong as her normal attacks, but the sudden loss of air caused Suzaku to loosen his grip on her, enough that she broke his hold. She then tried to kick him back, but her Geass possessed opponent reeled back and attempted to punch her in the face once more, only for her to jump out of the way and let the fist go straight into the wall, making a nice sized hole in the wood.

With that, Kallen slammed her heel against the side of Suzaku's head multiple times over, the shock causing him to stumble from the loss of equilibrium, but only slowing him down temporarily. She backed away, arms raised defensively as the Knight of Seven finally withdrew his arm from the wall and turned to face her once more, his expression still without emotion in spite of her last attack.

Now, for the first time since their fight had begun, Kallen was feeling true fear. In her mind, it felt like she was fighting an unstoppable cyborg from the future rather than a man of equal fighting caliber to her, and that no matter what she did it would keep coming after her until she was either disabled or dead. This was only punctuated when Suzaku performed his infamous spin kick, which she was just barely able to duck, only for him to twist around upon landing and deliver another kick and punch combination at her, Kallen barely being able to deflect either of them.

 _Not yet, I still have the tranquilizer and my own power…!_ Kallen remembered as she blocked another punch, feeling the bone in her arm threaten to break from the sheer power behind it. The only thing that stopped her from using the latter was, simply, the fact it would mean revealing one of her most advantageous weapons against Suzaku early on, something that could easily spell disaster in the future. But that didn't change the fact she still needed to find an opening within her opponent's impenetrable offense and defense to finish this.

All that while in the background, the window for escape was closing with each passing second…

* * *

Tohdoh seethed as Cornelia attempted a downward slash from overhead, which he quickly parried with his seidotou and forced her back. He then kicked the _Zangetsu_ 's landspinners up and slammed into the _Exeter_ , once more tackling it across the ground. The two knightmare frames remained linked for a time as they wheeled through the streets, with their respective blades holding the other in place, turning their duel into a battle of force. This didn't last long however, as Cornelia cried out and threw her knightmare's power against Tohdoh, forcing him back, before making several slashes, causing Tohdoh to reverse his unit's course to escape the onslaught.

However, he wasn't so focused on Cornelia that he didn't notice another _Sutherland_ coming at him from behind with a heavy lance. Engaging the seidotou's thrusters in tandem with his landspinners, Tohdoh twisted the _Zangetsu_ around one hundred eighty degrees and slashed the interloper into halves before turning around to face _Exeter_ yet again. This maneuver, however, gave the Witch of Britannia just enough time to launch her left arm harken again, with Tohdoh just barely evading. The resultant opening proved to be an exploitable opportunity, with Cornelia launching at the _Zangetsu_ with her lance set to impale, ready to finish the duel. Tohdoh swore he felt his perception of time slowdown in the second it took for him to hit the overdrive on his landspinners once more and leap upwards and over to avoid the charging _Exeter_ by a hair length, literally with the _Zangetsu_ 's hair-like extensions that were on the sides of its head.

In the midst of the fight, he caught sight of the four Knights of the Round and their seventh generation machines on his tacscreen while they fought their way through the chaos. As was expected of them, they were quickly dispatching whatever Black Knight machine came into their sight, almost with a feeling of effortlessness Tohdoh observed. He sneered at all four of them with contempt. Though the _Izumo_ 's contingent of knightmare pilots had all been trained to potentially fight against Britannian's twelve elite warriors, only tried and true aces like Kallen Kouzuki and Tohdoh himself had any hope of fighting those titans on an equal level.

And as the four high end machines continued to weave a path of destruction into the heart of the battle, Tohdoh wanted to break off and engage one himself, if only to keep that one from destroying any more of his men, but unfortunately Cornelia's next charging attack kept him from breaking off.

"I'm not letting you run Tohdoh!" Cornelia howled as she drove her swords once more against the seidotou.

" _Kisama_ …!" Tohdoh snarled back as he launched his chest mounted slash harken to throw her off a bit, before pressing the offensive with a horizontal slash. He then shifted his radio to the channels for Asahina and Chiba's _Gekkas_. "Seikens Two and Five, take some units plus Zero Squadron and engage the Knights of the Round! Break off into teams and isolate them; don't let them cause any more damage!"

" _Shouchi_ , Shogun One!" Asahina and Chiba both replied, in full acknowledgement of his command. At the very least that would by time; while he knew his subordinates would act out his commands to the letter, he could only hope that they would be able to hold off the Britannian elites until Kouzuki arrived.

However, he wasn't so preoccupied with his fight against the princess that he didn't hear his radio crackle once more with the voice of Minase Mutsuki. " _Izumo_ to Shogun One, we're detecting Britannian reinforcements incoming from Sectors Lambda Six and Gamma Twelve."

Once more forcing Cornelia away for a brief moment, Tohdoh switched to his tactical display on the center monitor. As he had been warned, his monitor was filled with red dots, each one symbolizing a Britannian knightmare frame being transported by VTOL, flying toward Pendragon at high speed from the west. It was quite obvious they were the outlying reinforcements. And as a bonus, they were coming in through the air.

"Shogun One to _Izumo_ , enemy forces confirmed. You may begin bombardment when ready," Tohdoh acknowledged as he made another slash at the _Exeter_ 's head, forcing Cornelia to jump back.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship** **_Izumo_ **   
**Atlantic Ocean**

"Open all tubes," Yoshitaka Minami ordered just after the message from Tohdoh was received. "Set missiles for intercept over Sectors Lambda Ten and Gamma Fifteen."

After a minute, the _Izumo_ 's weapons operator Corporal Ayame Futuba acknowledged those orders as the bridge's central monitor switched to display the target areas of the missiles. "Tubes open, target data locked in. Ready for launch."

"Fire," Minami replied simply, his gaze narrowing in the process. Standing close to him, Ohgi also watched the monitors with great interest.

Seconds later, a full swarm of missiles shot out from the _Izumo_ 's VLS tubes and climbed into the air, eventually arcing toward the west once they reached their pre-designated altitudes. From there, they flew over Pendragon itself, the night sky just barely obscuring their contrails, as the battle continued on the ground. Only a few dared take their attention off the present fighting to take note of the missiles' flight overhead, and by then it was well too late anyway.

Minutes later, the missiles were well passed the city and back into the open air, where their sensors began to pick up their targets coming over the horizon; mostly knightmare transport VTOLs alongside dedicated gunships and attacker aircraft. All were able to detect the missiles' approach, even without early warning from the Pendragon sightings, but only a few were able to act in time, and none to any desirable effect. One after another, the missiles rained down upon the targets, moving in regardless of whatever countermeasures were deployed against them or whatever evasions were executed. All culminating into a line of explosions that dotted across the air, close enough for those within Pendragon itself to pick up on them and the resulting thunder in spite of the distance.

Mere seconds later, the skies west of the Imperial Capital were clear once again.

* * *

**Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

"What the…!?" Gino shouted as he saw the explosions play out on his side monitor. After he made it to a clearing, he turned his machine around and deployed the shoulder mounted factspheres to scan for data. Looking at his sensor readout, his blood ran cold from the dawning realization. "The reinforcements were wiped out!? That easily!?"

"Where the hell did those missiles come from!?" Gino heard from close by over the radio. Looking back, he saw a group of _Sutherlands_ that had also stopped to look toward the explosions. "Do they have a submarine out there too!?"

"They're monsters…!" another one let out, making Gino grit his teeth at what he was hearing.

"Don't let up!" Gino barked over the radio in what he called his "Knight of Three voice", making the _Sutherland_ pilots all unanimously recoil. "We haven't lost this battle yet! Reinforcements are still coming, just keep the enemy at bay long enough until they arrive!"

Before any of the _Sutherlands_ could respond to that, a sudden rain of machinegun and rocket fire slammed into three of their number and destroyed them. The rest broke in formation as the attacking enemy unit charged at them, an example Gino took to heart as he evaded their fire, all the while he returned it with his own machineguns. _Damn they're fast at taking the offensive…!_

" _Charge!"_ he almost roared over the radio as he shot back at the enemy knightmares. The call did not go unnoticed, as the aforementioned _Sutherlands_ and several others formed up around the _Elyan_ , adding their own firepower into the mix. Gino couldn't help but inwardly grin at that; he may not have been as much of a leader as Lelouch, but he still knew how to take charge when necessary. After all, he was the Knight of Three.

Deciding he wanted to make his own big show as a response for that last attack, Gino launched his slash harkens into two of the enemy machines, who immediately detonated from their Ygghdrasil drives being pierced and destabilized. Then, in a surprising motion, he twisted the _Elyan_ around and actually had it ram its head into one of the enemy machines, knocking it off balance. Then finishing it off by firing his machine guns point blank into its exposed center, Gino sped away as the enemy unit exploded.

Seemingly incensed by the Knight of Three's flamboyancy, four more enemy knightmares came racing toward his position now. Seeing this, Gino drew the _Elyan_ 's lances, quickly joining them together as one of his opponents charged at him with a chain sword. He managed to hold that one off from doing any damage, but its comrades encircled him with their own swords drawn, and soon enough a four-on-one melee erupted between them, with Gino skillfully holding back his assailants with a combination of twirls, parries and slashes with the lance.

After several moments of simultaneously holding four knightmares at bay, Gino finally took action. He spun around in a full one hundred eighty degrees and beheaded two of his opponents as well as slicing into their torsos, before knocking them away with a kick and a pole slap. For the third, he performed a flip that landed one of the lance blades straight down the middle, creating a large gash that immediately caused the enemy knightmare to detonate. And then came the fourth, who attempted to overwhelm Gino with a flurry of attacks at nearly every angle possible. In the middle of that, Gino also kicked that one away, and then launched his slash harkens once more. One dual impalement later, and the enemy machine crumpled into inactivity, its cockpit block ejecting.

Meanwhile, the _Sutherland_ squad quickly chased away the other enemy knightmares, thus buying a small pause between the fighting for Gino. In that pause, a sudden realization entered the Knight of Three's mind. _They don't have enough troops to occupy Pendragon, but if they wanted to destroy it they would have done it with a bombardment… Just what are they trying to accomplish here?_

Just then, Gino's sensors tracked two more enemy knightmares charging towards him at high speeds from behind. As the first machine reached melee range, it attempted to grasp the _Elyan_ 's cockpit with its claw arm. However, the Knight of Three was faster in his defense, using the lance to knock the arm off of its course and then twisting around the enemy unit as it shot by. When its partner came to support, Gino did the same thing, except spinning the lance once to use the opposite blade for the job.

Their attack failed, the enemy knightmares came to an abrupt stop and twisted around to face the _Elyan_ again. Immediately, Gino took notice of their red armor and smirked. He had been hoping to fight these particular knightmares again, even if neither of them were the one that had given Lelouch such a hard time. He could search for that one later, after he was done with these two.

Acting in cohesion, the pair of enemy machines then charged at him in a crossing pattern. The first of them, rather than engage him up close as originally thought, leveled its claw out and fired off a machine gun like burst of energy bolts. Gino evaded to the left and launched his right slash harken, forcing the enemy machine to also dodge. Its partner then launched itself at him with its knife set to strike, but again Gino had managed to bring up his lance in time to deflect it. The Knight of Three then spun the lance to force the knife away and smash the pole into the enemy knightmare's side, sending it spinning away. At that point the first one had rejoined the fight, drawing its own strangely designed knife and unleashing a five slash combo that Gino had to strain himself to deflect. Something about his enemy's fluidic movement struck another chime with Gino's memory, just like in Libya.

 _Where have I seen this fighting style before!?_ Gino railed as he deflected his adversary's attacks with the same skill that made worth of being a Knight of the Round. Then his opponent brought down its claw for an overhead attack, trying to grasp the _Elyan_ 's head. Gino moved back and dodged to the left, letting the claw latch harmlessly onto the air. He then tried to counterattack by slashing his opponent's arms off with his lance, but the enemy pilot corrected its stroke in time to bring a rising swipe that deflected Gino's strike easily.

At that point the second unit rejoined the fight, moving for a horizontal slash. Much to his disappointment Gino imagined, the _Elyan_ simply leaped up, launching its harkens into both knightmares. The first one managed to evade the attack entirely, but the second one barely managed to escape, its left arm and shoulder torn away with its knife still in hand.

 _Now that's what I call disarmed!_ Gino thought with a laugh. However, the fight was still not yet won, as the first opponent had changed its course to shoot after him again. Gino narrowly evaded it upon landing, and then attempted to repeat his earlier trick and tackle the enemy machine, but his opponent was quick enough to jump out of the way. Upon that, his second adversary came charging at his back, from which it launched a scarlet energy beam at his cockpit. The Knight of Three leaped back just as the beam flew past, and a moment later the knightmare itself. Now he was the one behind, something he was about to take advantage of.

Before he could move in however, the second machine produced a sudden burst of speed and turned directly around. It then attempted to again grasp the _Elyan_ with its claw, but the pilot was too incensed with rage and Gino was too skilled not to exploit it. Not even bothering to parry the attack, Gino simply banked the _Elyan_ back and forth, each grabbing attempt passing by mere meters but still not landing.

From there, he brought about the lance, Gino thrust one blade forward to hold back the second machine's claw, then angled the other blade to do the same with the first; both of which managed to hold back the blades by projecting red energy shields from their claw tips. For a few seconds, he held both machines at bay using only the _Elyan_ 's sheer strength, before he decided it was time to finish one off, specifically the one with the rookie pilot.

Thus he spun the lance to break his hold on the two of them, and then followed up with a kick that sent the first machine flying back. With that one momentarily out of the way, Gino went to work on the second. He started by slicing off its claw arm, then the chest mounted slash harken it fired to force him back. Then he proceeded to cut off the enemy knightmare's head in one swoop of the lance, before knocking it over with the flat of his blade, forcing it off balance and into a kneel. Then, switching over to his left needle blazer, he made his final run.

Then, without warning, the enemy pilot - apparently a young woman - cried out in one last act of defiance. **" _REMEMBER JAPAN!_ "**

Though Gino continued with his attack, those two words were enough to freeze his heart like a drop of water in a blizzard and cast a feeling of dawning revelation upon him. _What…?_

Before the specialized weapon could even penetrate the metal of the cockpit canopy, the first machine dove in and shoved its comrade aside before intercepting the needle blazer with its claw, generating its energy shield. Rather than force any more attacks, it focused its strength on keeping the needle blazer in place, while Gino actually hesitated in triggering it. Before the Knight of Three could react, he heard the other pilot's voice on his radio, his proximity to the enemy machine being enough that he could pick up on its frequency.

"Rei Four, there's nothing else you can do here. Return to the _Izumo_!" another female voice signaled off to its comrade.

His heart becoming even more frozen over, Gino realized that he actually _recognized_ this voice, just like he had the machine's fighting style. "Is that…?" he muttered in disbelief.

Apparently complying with the command, the second machine turned around and shot off towards the east. Likely to return to the enemy mothership, wherever it was waiting.

When the second knightmare was out of visual range, the other pilot spoke up again. Her tone was one of disappointment and regret. "It's a shame we have to meet again under these circumstances. I really mean that."

At that, Gino reversed, giving the enemy machine some distance. Then he stopped, making the _Elyan_ and the opposing knightmare face each other directly.

"Is that you…?" Gino spoke again, inwardly wondering if he really was seeing a ghost. "…Charmelle?"

A video image appeared on his main monitor, displaying a young clearly Britannian woman with short red hair and equally red eyes, dressed in a crimson colored pilot suit of some kind. She stared back at him with an apologetic expression. "It's been a while, hasn't it Gino?"

* * *

**Aries Palace  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

By this point, Kallen could feel her body begin to give out on her from the large amount of damage it had taken in the course of the fight. Even as she dodged Suzaku's latest attack and then countered with her own kick, she felt her vision blur and her strength weaken. Suzaku had apparently noticed as well, as he reached up and grabbed her leg right before the kick landed, then began to apply pressure with his fingers like he had done before to her neck. Kallen gritted her teeth as the five individual digits pressed into her gastrocnemius with the force of steel, threatening to puncture her skin and rip through the muscle directly. Knowing Suzaku was more than capable of doing that, but less than able to hold himself back from doing permanent damage, the _Guren_ pilot put all of her remaining strength into her opposite leg and twisted in Suzaku's grip to smash it against the other side of his face.

Apparently this attack managed to get through, as Suzaku abandoned his grip, whether out of shock or out of pain Kallen did not know. She landed on the floor in a heap as Suzaku stepped back a few feet to regain his lost composure, rubbing his hand against his bruised cheek, but otherwise not letting out any sounds. Kallen wanted to take the offensive again, but her right leg, the one that her opponent had nearly crushed, wouldn't stand no matter how much she commanded it to. She then tried to stand on her left leg, but she couldn't balance herself, thus leaving her helpless while the White Knight of Britannia started to walk back toward her to finish her off.

 _Think Kallen! See an opening, something to exploit!_ her mind beseeched her while her mouth was busy drawing and expelling air at a heightened rate. However, as sharp as her eyes were, even they couldn't find an area or form of movement that she could take advantage of. Not that it would have mattered if her legs wouldn't let her stand up again.

And then suddenly, Suzaku stopped in his tracks. He was close enough to launch another attack if he wanted, but not looming over her like Kallen thought he would be.

"You're as strong as ever, Kallen…" his voice muttered, though it sounded strained for some reason, almost as if its owner were expelling a large amount of energy to hold something back. "…but even you cannot defeat Geass with your strength alone."

Just from his voice, Kallen realized what was happening: Suzaku was fighting to keep the Geass command to "Live" from controlling him, if only momentarily. For some reason that made her smirk a little bit. "So you're _not_ a mindless zombie after all."

"For the last eight years, this curse has kept me from dying, no matter how much I wanted it." Suzaku said, the glowing rings around his eyes fading in and out as he did. "In that time, I have learned to hold it back, if only a little. I can do this just for a few moments, but that's enough time for you to surrender."

"Who said I wanted to surrender?" Kallen replied pointedly, quite far from giving up the fight in spite of her position.

That time Suzaku visibly cringed as he continued to battle the unnatural force of Geass. He also spoke more evenly now. "Please, Kallen… If you surrender, I will no longer recognize you as a threat to my life and will regain control over myself. I know you don't want to, but at least you will not lose your life to this horrid power."

In response to that ultimatum, Kallen laughed defiantly, which only served to surprise Suzaku. This was exactly the opening she needed. "It's ironic. The power that you despise with your entirety is the same power that gives you such strength. You're even more of a hypocrite than I took you for."

"Don't joke Kallen!" Suzaku barked, and then cringed once more. "…I don't know how long I can hold myself back…"

"I however, do not see that kind of power as a curse, but as a gift to be appreciated and utilized." Kallen spoke with true seriousness.

Before Suzaku could ask what she was talking about, Kallen looked up to him, and he could only stare as her left eye turned a glowing shade of red, while a familiar winged sigil prominently formed upon her iris. Upon the sight of that, and Kallen rising up to charge at him once more, the command to "Live" regained control of Suzaku's mind and made him raise his arms to attack.

Unfortunately for Suzaku, there was no way for him to prepare for what was to happen next. Almost as if the sun had risen after a long night, Kallen could now "see" everything that was happening around her. In the surrounding city, she "saw" as _Gekkas_ battled _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ while Tohdoh's _Zangetsu_ fought against what she guessed was Cornelia's knightmare and the four Knights of the Round waged carnage around them as they flew through the melee. As well, she could "see" the panic that had taken hold over the city, as the Britannians hid in whatever shelter they could find on short notice, wondering just how anyone could manage to attack their city. And above all else, she could "see" the way that she would defeat Suzaku, even when his "curse" had been activated.

The same supernatural vision that told her what happening around her also was telling her what was happening within the enemy in front of her. She could "see" Suzaku's heart beating away in his chest at a tempo much higher than normal thanks to the surge of adrenaline, so that the increased blood flow would transfer energy around his body faster. As well, she could "see" the abrasion of the bones in his right arm, along with the expansion and contraction of the surrounding muscles as he prepared to deliver a punch. And finally, she could "see" as his throat muscles and lungs expanded as Suzaku drew in his breath; from there he would exhale just as he executed his attack. Through all of these things, Kallen saw Suzaku's state of mind, where and how he was going to attack, and the elapsed time before he would launch his attack.

Thus, as far as Kallen was concerned, her opponent might as well have been moving in slow motion.

Just as Suzaku launched a punch intended to smash into the area between Kallen's eyes, the _Guren_ pilot banked her head and evaded the punch completely; it was close, but she did so with great ease. She did the same with the follow up punch and then ducked under his next attack, a spin kick. In the process of that evasion, she flicked her right arm out and drew the syringe into her palm like a hidden blade. As Suzaku was in the process of recovering from the kick, she darted around him and jammed the needle into his jugular vein.

Suddenly feeling limp as the tranquilizer began to surge through his blood stream, Suzaku lost his balance and fell to his knees before finally collapsing onto the floor. The "Live" command was still active and trying desperately to make him stand back up, but he had no way to act upon it when his body was failing him. The only thing he could do was take the now empty syringe and throw it away, causing it to shatter into a million pieces when it hit the ground.

When he saw Kallen's bare feet come in front of his blackening view, he mustered the energy to look up to her face. There he saw her staring down at him with a hardened glance, both from her natural blue right eye and her unnatural glowing red left eye. Even as the darkness settled in, the sigil upon her left ocular organ shown as bright as a star, as if to visually display the fullest amount of power.

"…Ge… _Geass_ …" he managed to mutter as his face degenerated into a mixture of anger and disgust. Even his voice had become little more than minute.

"That's right, the Power of the Queen. The Power of Absolute Awareness." Kallen summarized as she continued to look down at him, both literally and hypothetically. "The power I accepted to avenge Japan and bring justice upon this unjust world. Both of which you should have done yourself, a long time ago."

And then, at long last, Suzaku slumped forward against the ground, unconsciousness taking over completely. Kneeling one last time, Kallen reached her hand against his carotid artery, and nodded in satisfaction when she still felt his pulse.

"I could easily kill you now and end everything while your so-called 'curse' is inactive." Kallen whispered down to Suzaku while her Geass faded out, returning her eye to its normal blue color. "I want to, and I know you would want me to, but Lelouch wouldn't want you to die, and it's his word that matters the most."

She then got back up and turned around. But before she took off down the hallway toward the hangar, she spoke one last thing to the unconcious form of Suzaku Kururugi.

"Be grateful for that fact."

* * *

With her enemy's hyena like laughter echoing from her radio, Nagisa Chiba banked to the side as the charging _Maleagant_ launched past, its claws missing her _Gekka_ by mere meters. However, while she was able to dodge, one of her comrades was not so lucky, and the _Maleagant_ 's claws tore through the frame as though it were armored in paper. Chiba gritted her teeth at how the Vampire managed to kill one of her own when she had dodged.

 _This bastard's far better than I took him for._ Chiba thought with dismay. Originally she had thought of Luciano Bradley as little more than a sadist whose talents were little more than brutality toward Britannia's enemies. However, as she had just learned, he was indeed a sadist and a brute, but he also had great skill in a knightmare frame too.

"I dare say this hunt is turning into a bore at best…" Luciano sighed with disapproval, as he turned around and fired off his left shoulder harken. Chiba managed to dodge, but again the Vampire's attack still claimed another at her side. "Surely there is at least one decent prey among you lot!"

"All of you disengage, you'll only get yourselves killed!" Chiba commanded to the other _Gekkas_ as she narrowly avoided another harken shot.

"What about you Seiken Four?" one of the pilots replied, voice filled with grave concern.

"Don't worry about me," was all Chiba replied with. Not even bothering to see if her comrades were moving away or not, she quickly set to work on ridding the world of Luciano Bradley.

Deciding she had enough dodging attacks and not enough making her own, Chiba charged head long at the _Maleagant_ , her katen yaibatou raised to strike. While she managed to get in close, Luciano was just as quick to deflect her slashes, before knocking the blade away so that he could lunge at the mono-eyed knightmare.

Fortunately, Chiba saw it coming and just managed to parry, repelling the claws in turn. Upon seeing the forearm blades grind across the edge of her chainsword, the Holy Sword made a note to herself to kiss Rakshata the next time she saw her. But before she could even think about fulfilling that agenda, she had to survive the fight, and thus she pulled back a little so that she could fire a barrage from her handgun at the Knight of Ten.

"This one actually has some fight in it!" Luciano howled with intrigue while he evaded the bulk of the gunfire with practiced agility.

"More than you'll ever realize, you damned vampire!" Chiba growled over the radio, seething at how the Vampire of Britannia was making light of her attacks.

"Oh? So my opponent is a woman…" Luciano acknowledged with some surprise. At that, while he was still in the middle of a maneuver, he launched his head mounted slash harken at the _Gekka_ , making Chiba evade once more.

From there, Bradley had the _Maleagant_ launch forward at a speed that even put Chiba's fine-tuned _Gekka_ to shame and brought down his claws against her blade once more. The chainblade held once more, but the oscillating kinetic energy of the claws were taking a heavy toll, making a high pitched grinding sound like that of a dental instrument in the process. All this was happening as Chiba could only stare into the Britannian machine's vehement blood red eyes.

"You appear to have some potential, so I'll make a deal with you: if you surrender and become my bride, I will only drink one third of your blood and sear the markings closed with fire," Luciano spoke over the radio, his voice filled with a bloodlust that made his moniker frightfully literal. "What do you say? Doesn't that sound like an attractive offer?"

Chiba sneered with hate and disgust at her enemy's "offer". "Sorry, I'll only settle for your head!"

Wanting to catch him off guard, Chiba pushed her _Gekka_ forward, shoving the _Maleagant_ away with great force. She then switched her weapons control over to her rockets and fired one directly at the enemy machine.

But then, once more at a speed that should have been impossible even for a seventh generation knightmare frame, the _Maleagant_ actually reached up with its right hand and _grabbed_ the rocket in midair. Its hand enclosed around the midsection, thus keeping its radiation warhead from activating, and though it was still generating propulsion, it did not move any further to its target. Chiba audibly gasped at the sight of this, and realized just what she was facing off against.

Luciano for his part just snickered at the whole display, while crushing the rocket between the _Maleagant_ 's fingers and throwing it aside like an empty can. "It appears you lack proper manners, especially in front of your betters. Very well, I will simply force you to submit!"

And then he launched himself again, this time putting all the power the _Maleagant_ could muster into its landspinners. Chiba fired off her handgun once more, but the unusual knightmare side-slipped to the left and evaded while subsequently moving in for the kill. Knowing that the edge would not hold off those claws forever, Chiba made an upward slash with her chain sword that knocked the quad-blades off course, allowing her to escape before they could so much as graze her. She then attempted to bring her left arm up so that she could fire directly into the _Maleagant_ 's exposed torso, but Luciano easily dodged this as well. Chiba fired regardless, forcing the _Maleagant_ back some distance off, to which it then banked away so fast it almost look like a grey and purple colored blur. The enemy machine then quite literally began to run circles around her, banking in one direction after the other as Chiba helplessly fired at it.

It was quite obvious he was toying with her now. He even occasionally fired off a harken or two just to keep her further on edge. While the Knight of the Round was obviously moving too fast to properly aim his own shots, they were enough to force Chiba to move some small distance to keep them from hitting.

Then without warning, the Knight of Ten stopped his encirclement and lunged at her directly. Once more he brought his claws about to slash and tear, but Chiba narrowly deflected his first attack with her chain sword, and then the second, and then the third. For the rest she banked and dodged, avoiding the claws, but being unable to counterattack.

"Is that all you've got, wench!?" she heard the Knight of Ten roar over her knightmare's radio, now entirely in a frenzy. "More, more! I demand MORE!"

"Shut up!" Chiba snapped, her own aggression rising against the Knight of Ten's ecstasy.

Finally seeing an opportunity after the Vampire's latest slash, Chiba drove her _Gekka_ to lunge at the _Maleagant_ with her chain sword. At least that was what she made it appear as. Just as the enemy knightmare raised its arm to deflect, which she knew it would, she leaped upward. Right as Luciano realized it was a feint, she was well above him, from which she descended, her blade ready to impale the exposed cockpit block…

And then suddenly, well before Chiba could see what had happened, the _Maleagant_ reversed on its landspinners and allowed her to fall, her sword cleaving into the ground. From that, it circled around and charged again, slashing off her machine's right arm at the elbow, which was still clutching the sword. Chiba's eyes widened in pure horror as she realized her best chance at killing the Knight of Ten was now literally out of reach.

But the Vampire was not done yet. Just as Chiba raised her opposite arm to fire the remains of her handgun's ammunition, the _Maleagant_ lopped that off as well. The Holy Sword then tried to move back so that she could fire her slash harken, but the Knight of Ten sped right up to her before she could make any significant distance. At that point, knowing that death was imminent, Chiba relented and engaged the ejection system.

No sooner than her cockpit pod had rocketed away did the _Maleagant_ slam both sets of claws into the center of the _Gekka_ , ripping and tearing it apart straight from the center. However, this proved to be of little obstruction to the Knight of Ten, as the _Maleagant_ easily drove through the wreckage and came upon Chiba's now defenseless cockpit pod as it landed.

"Question, what do people value the most?" Luciano rang out as the cockpit pods monitors were filled with the _Maleagant_ 's impassive angular faceplate. Sensing that his opponent was too taken back by shock and fear to respond, the Knight of Ten was quick to answer his own question. "That's right, life! The very same essence that drives you to fight is also the essence that causes you to quake with fear at the potential of losing!"

Chiba looked around to see if any friendly units were incoming. However, as the main sensor unit of any knightmare was normally mounted in the head, her radar's range was severely limited. As such, there was no way to know if help was coming. _General…_

"Oh but don't worry," Luciano said as he took hold of the pod, Chiba feeling the metal shutter against the _Maleagant_ 's hand manipulators as it lifted it off the ground. "I promise that you will not die. At least, not for a _while_ …!"

"Funny, because _you_ won't live for much longer!" a new, rough toned female voice interrupted over an open channel.

And just like that, Chiba's help came in the form of four _Guren Isshikis._ Zero Squadron had arrived.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the Holy Sword pilot could only watch as the _Maleagant_ abandoned its hold on the cockpit pod in order to dodge two radiant wave beam attacks. It fired back at the four newcomers, but in a synchronized beat they danced across the ground and moved against the _Maleagant_ with killer intent. Though much like Chiba's _Gekka_ , the four had little hope in keeping up with the Knight of Ten's high mobility customized knightmare, their number and combined skill surely would make up the difference.

Then one of the _Gurens_ , which the IFF callsigned as Rei Seven, broke off and moved to pick up Chiba's cockpit pod while the other three chased the _Maleagant_ like wolves. Upon taking hold, its pilot opened a channel, with the video window displaying a fairly lanky looking Japanese man clad in one of the units' crimson pilot suits, with slicked black hair and tan skin. "Sorry for the wait Seiken Four. We came as fast as we could."

Chiba was relieved, but she forced her face to remain stern. "I don't remember asking for your aid, Lieutenant…"

"Susumu Gotoda at your service," the Zero Squadron pilot finished for her with some amusement, though at what Chiba didn't know. "And no you didn't. We came under orders from Colonel Asahina."

"What?" Chiba demanded. "Then who's fighting the other Knights of the Round?"

Susumu looked up as if to remember that, all the while he began his flight back to the _Izumo_ with his cargo. "Well, 1st and 3rd Squadrons are fighting it out against the _Hector_ , while Colonel Senba is leading 2nd Squadron and a few others against the _Bedivere_. As for the _Elyan_ , Rei Three is handling it. Additional Britannian reinforcements haven't arrived yet either."

Feeling some relief in that, Chiba sighed visibly, now resigned to leaving the battle early. At least she lived to fight another day. "Very well, but wouldn't you be better off aiding your squadmates against Bradley?"

"Oh, I think those three will be more than enough to handle that monster." Susumu smiled.

"What makes you believe that?" Chiba wondered, visibly showing she was missing what the other pilot was referring to.

Susumu's voice took on a more disturbing tone at that. "Because to hunt a monster, one must send even bigger monsters. And there's none bigger than we in Zero Squadron…"

* * *

**Aries Palace Hangar  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

Knowing that every possible second was not to be wasted, Kallen raced down the hallway until she finally came across a pair of metal doors, immediately knowing that her destination was on the other side. _Finally…_

Tapping on the control pad at the side, she was happy to learn that the door was unlocked, likely due to Sayoko's efforts. So without any obstacles to obstruct her, Kallen had the doors slide open, thus allowing her to enter into the hangar. Inside, her eyes immediately found the _Mordred_ , the black and gold knightmare standing in the middle of the bay like a great statue. Even though it was inactive, Kallen had to admit that it was a very dynamic machine; not as much as her _Guren_ of course, but still something to marvel at, in spite of the fact it was originally created to serve Britannia. From there it was only a matter of running down a catwalk or two in order to get to the obsidian knightmare's cockpit area.

But then once she arrived at the cockpit, Kallen found something she wasn't expecting: Lelouch's still unconscious form, laying across the metal floor just next to his machine. The Black Knight raised an eyebrow at that. _Why didn't Sayoko put him inside…?_

Only a few seconds later did she realize the reason. Moving around Lelouch, she came up to the cockpit and pressed the hatch release. When the back canopy opened and the seat extended, Kallen sighed. "Right, there's only real room for one."

Indeed, the even the cockpit had been completely cloned from the _Lancelot_ , leaving only a small but quite ornately decorated space for the devicer to sit and control the frame. Kallen didn't know why she had expected anything different. Other than her thinking Lelouch's status as a prince would have affored him something roomier of course.

Kallen looked at the open cockpit and extended pilot chair, and then at Lelouch, just as another explosion sounded in the background. It was obvious what she had to do. "You better not wake up…" she muttered at the unconscious prince.

Hoisting her captive into her arms like a baby, she then placed herself into the chair. After that, she had it retract while the hatch closed behind her, all the while situating Lelouch on her lap, making him lay against her without getting in the way of her arms or eyes. It was a difficult and very tight fit, but after a bit of movement, Kallen managed to get him into a position where he wouldn't obstruct her, though it required that his back be pressed against her breasts. She managed to ignore it, somehow.

Fortunately, it took even less time for her to start up the _Mordred_ , as Sayoko had taken the time to slip the activation key into its slot, and Kallen was able to figure out the control setup rather quickly. After going through all the pre-sortie checks, she quickly engaged the landspinners and had the titan charge out of the hangar.

* * *

"You're skilled as ever, Gilbert!" Alfred shouted as he parried twin slashes from Gilbert's MVS. He then forced him back with a counter slash. "But there's no way you can beat me in that antique!"

Gilbert was too busy trying to stay alive to reply, but the point was still made. Whatever Alfred's machine was, it was far superior in performance to his _Gloucester_ , and that fact had been apparent throughout their fight. While Alfred's knightmare was relatively undamaged, massive bits and pieces were missing from Gilbert's violet colored machine. It was still largely intact, but there were cuts all across the torso, its left shoulder pauldron had been slice off at the end and the center factsphere sensor was non-functional thanks to a diagonal cut that all but decapitated the Britannian machine. And now it looked like the Yggdrasil drive had taken a hit, because the _Gloucester_ was now losing power at an accelerated rate.

 _I have to end this now, before he kills me._ Gilbert thought, as his eyes were switching between his center monitor and his diagnostics readout. The damage was mounting too quickly, and he had yet to score a significant blow.

Trying to buy some distance, the _Gloucester_ launched its slash harkens once more at Alfred's _Guren_. Alfred mentally sighed at that; it meant his opponent was getting desperate, and it also didn't help that he had piloted a _Gloucester_ before and knew the exact flight velocity of those harkens. Thus he banked to the side to avoid both while also bringing up his Ryogo Otsugata Tozantou to cut each of them down the center, right before he charged once more.

That's when Gilbert did something that even Alfred didn't expect. Having replaced the left MVS while Alfred had evaded the harkens, the _Gloucester_ drew its machine gun back out and opened up with a burst. By instinct Alfred banked around the bullets, which allowed Gilbert to dodge to the left and try to catch him at his side with his MVS. Gilbert slashed and Alfred parried, but before he could attack again, Gilbert leveled his machine gun and forced Alfred to evade. By the time Alfred fired back with his _Guren_ 's radiant wave surger, the _Gloucester_ was on the move again.

The Black Knight groaned as he stitched fire at the _Gloucester_ , his target moving too fast for him to get a proper bead on it. The _Gloucester_ in turn continued to pepper him with its machine gun, forcing Alfred to keep on the move as well, which was also a factor toward his inability to line up a shot. And then with the suddenness of a lightning strike, the _Gloucester_ 's vector changed, as it now was charging directly at the _Guren_. It continued to fire its assault rifle as it did this, both bullets and grenades, all keeping Alfred on the defensive. This lasted until it apparently ran out of ammo, because Gilbert ended up throwing the weapon away just as he was up in front of the _Guren_.

Now with little room to maneuver, Gilbert returned to his attack at making light slashes, forcing Alfred to parry with his fork knife, before backing away and moving around to one of his sides to repeat the process. Alfred knew what Gilbert was trying to do, keeping him on the ropes until at some point he would move in for the kill. However, he had no way of reversing it, not when he was on the constant defensive. All he could do wait and recognize when the killing blow was coming and strike back.

 _My friend, you have been around Cornelia for far too long._ Alfred thought amidst his seemingly infinite parrying and dodging, remembering that a full offense was one of Cornelia's favorite strategies. Normally the Witch of Britannia carried it out with effectiveness, but as skilled as he was, Gilbert was simply not on his mistress' level.

And sure enough, just as Gilbert smacked away the knife, did Alfred see him line up to deliver the final cut, in the form of a two handed downward slash that would split the _Guren_ 's torso. Alfred would have smiled at how obvious it was, had he not been preoccupied with keeping that attack from hitting. Whereas Gilbert had made sure that the knife was well out of reach for deflecting the sword, what he had forgotten was the _Guren_ 's opposite arm, the one that held his knightmare's main weapon. Thus Alfred could almost see the surprise dawn on Gilbert's face when he brought the left arm up and smashed the claw manipulator into the _Gloucester_ 's torso, causing the enemy knightmare to freeze in its attack.

Alfred smiled vehemently as Gilbert also realized what he was about to say. "You lose this round, Gilbert!"

And with that, Alfred engaged his surger and watched as the _Gloucester_ boiled over, but not before Gilbert ejected the cockpit. Alfred then flew back just as the violet colored knightmare exploded in a great multicolored flash, one amidst the many other "fireworks" that had been lit around Pendragon that night. And while Alfred wasn't sure what happened to the cockpit block, he was sure that this wouldn't be the last time he would see of Gilbert Guilford, much less the last time he would fight the Spearhead of the Empire.

But Alfred had no time to celebrate. All of a sudden his sensors were picking up a new arrival from his right: the ornate black and gold form of the knightmare frame _Mordred_.

"Holy…!" Alfred let out as the _Lancelot_ 's twin came speeding up to meet him. But before he could attack it, or find a way to without getting shot or slashed, his radio picked up a new transmission.

"Rei Leader to Rei Two, don't attack! It's me!" the voice of Kallen Kouzuki spoke through Alfred's radio, sound only.

Alfred became visibly relieved as he realized it was his commander at the _Mordred_ 's controls instead of the Black Prince. "Damn it Lead, don't scare me like that! I almost did something I would have regretted later."

Kallen let out a small laugh, the _Mordred_ 's ruby camera eyes seemingly gleaming as she did. "I can guarantee you wouldn't have won," she replied. "Contact Shogun One and inform him that my side of the mission is done, and then you can escort me back to the _Izumo_."

"You sure about that Major?" Alfred asked. For some reason he was sensing that something was amiss. "Don't you want to blow some Britannians away before you RTB?"

"Negative, I've dealt with enough Britannians for one night," Kallen replied, sounding almost entirely spent in her tone. "Make the call, Rei Two."

Alfred could only wonder why his commander was behaving so strangely, as he would have figured the Red Dragoness would have wanted a piece of the action before they returned. But regardless, he didn't say anything else about it, instead dropping into formation with the _Mordred_ as both drove east, as well as establishing a transmission with General Tohdoh's _Zangetsu_.

* * *

"…Acknowledged Rei Two. Over." Tohdoh replied and signed off just as quickly. He had to fight himself hard, even in the midst of his duel with Cornelia, to suppress a grin. The Black Knights were once more in possession of their Black King. _Now everything is left on Miss C.C.'s end…_

But he was still in the middle of a battle, and thus he continued to dance his _Zangetsu_ with Cornelia's _Exeter_ in their twisted waltz. Cornelia fired more VARIS rounds at him, and Tohdoh evaded them in systematic fashion. He then pressed the attack and drew forward, bringing down the seidotou in a fierce slash that at long last cleaved the _Exeter_ 's VARIS in two. This forced Cornelia to fall back to her swords once more, and she was not at all pleased about that. "Damn you…!"

"Get in line," Tohdoh replied with an off comment. He hated to admit it, but in spite of his earlier remarks to her, the Witch of Britannia was still a skilled warrior, to the point that he had not been able to do any major damage to her for the entire battle. It was a shame that he wouldn't be able to kill her, but at least he gave her a very hard run.

After he parried another slash, Tohdoh fired his remaining radiant wave rocket after his opponent. The _Exeter_ naturally dodged the projectile, which Tohdoh anticipated, as the attack was meant to buy him a large amount of distance so he could make the following call. "Shogun One to Hebi One, sitrep. Is your mission complete?"

The voice of a hurried Shinichiro Tamaki soon filled the radio. "Ah, yeah Shogun One! Kento-sorry, Tengu One and I just blew Bedlam and the crazies are already running around. Mission is definitely accomplished on our end!"

Now Tohdoh allowed himself to smirk. Besides being part of their public deception toward liberating Zero, Britannian authorities would be occupied for hours or perhaps days tracking down all of the escaped patients from the now non-existent New Bethlem Imperial Hospital, thus plunging the city into even deeper chaos. Perhaps even longer than that, given the parting gift the Black Knights had in store for their former "masters".

"Acknowledged Hebi One. Good work," Tohdoh replied, and then signed off once more with the finality of an executioner. While this whole operation wasn't quite enough to satisfy Tohdoh's desire of vengeance for Japan's destruction, it would hold him for the time being. Besides, once Zero had fully returned there would only be more opportunities later.

Thus, he switched channels to the Black Knights' broad frequency to issue his final orders. "Shogun One to all units, mission complete! I repeat, mission complete! All units disengage and prepare to return. _Izumo_ , you may launch _Hayabusas_ and Gefjun barrage on my mark."

One after another, the various _Gekkas_ carried out their orders and disengaged from their individual battles, turning around and moving toward the east, where the returning _Hayabusas_ would extract them. Needless to say, Cornelia, the Knights of the Round, and all the other Britannians were quick to notice this. The princess herself gritted her teeth in fury as she watched the Black Knights simultaneously make a break for it.

"No, none of you are getting away! Not this time, Tohdoh!" she shouted as she looked around her. Already, several of her allies were in pursuit, but only her _Exeter_ and the Knights of the Round machines would be able to keep up with their prey.

Tohdoh just grinned and replied with coolness, before he turned the _Zangetsu_ around himself. "Sorry, but we win this round, and rest assured there will soon be more where that came from. _Sayonara Majohime._ "

And with that he disembarked with the rest of his forces, just as the familiar avian-like transport VTOLs began to appear from the horizon. Cornelia tried to pursue him, but by then it was too late.

Moments later, a spray of special missiles fell from the sky and around the city, where they began generating Gefjun Waves. Though Gefjun technology had long been a staple of the Black Knights, these missiles were the latest of Rakshata's trademark creation, with many innovations having been implemented since the insurrection in Area 11. As such, the Britannian machines, including the knightmares of Cornelia and the Knights of the Round, were all greatly unprepared and undefended.

The last thing Tohdoh heard before all of the Britannian knightmares froze in their tracks and the lights in the city of Pendragon all went out at the same time, was the sound of Cornelia's enraged howl slowly dying away over his radio. His grin only grew in response as a _Hayabusa_ swooped in and scooped the _Zangetsu_ up, taking it back into the sky.

For the first time in eight years, the Black Knights had ridden into battle against Britannia, and their battle had ended only in victory.

* * *

**Location Unknown  
March 27th, 2025**

Sitting upon his throne, V.V. could only sigh as he watched the monitor go from displaying the Black Knights' retreat to suddenly showing nothing but static. Though he no longer saw what was going on over the skies of Pendragon, he knew exactly what had happened when the screen turned to snow: the battle was over, and the Black Knights had recovered their long lost king.

"I told you Charles. I told you years ago that you should have killed Lelouch and wiped out the remaining Japanese when you had the chance," V.V. muttered. His face remained passive and his voice pleasant, but his mind was seething with displeasure. "And now it looks like you have a new mess to clean up."

"I suppose we now have no choice but to take proper measures?" the man standing next to him inquired. "Once Lelouch regains his memories and returns to being Zero, it is only certain that he will retake control of the Black Knights."

"That has already been surmised," V.V. replied to his confident. "But it will still be sometime before he will be able to track this place. For the moment we are safe."

"Safety can be quite fleeting, as I have learned from my military career. Besides, isn't this the reason you brought me into your order and gave me this power? In anticipation for such an event?" the man asked in turn.

V.V. nodded in acknowledgement. "Indeed it is."

"Then you should have no issue if I were to prepare our own forces for the coming battle," the man stated.

"I do not disagree with you. But are you sure you can handle Lelouch? After all, he is the reason why you suffered humiliation in Area 11… 'Orange'," V.V. replied knowingly.

Jeremiah Gottwald made no verbal reply to that name or claim. Instead, his single eye continued to scan the holographic feed without forward emotion. The orange half-mask he wore on his left side, on the other hand, reflected the surrounding light in a sort of twisted ferocity. As though betraying its bearer's intensity.

"I have learned from that humiliation," Jeremiah exclaimed. "And I am more than ready to settle the score, especially with my new power."

The former Purist's eye narrowed. "Your expectations will be more than satisfied, Grandmaster."

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean**

It was funny how in only a matter of minutes things went from hellish to silent. Gone were the sounds of flying shells and explosions, and in their place was the tranquil silence, with only the sounds of Kallen's own breathing and that of her "cargo's" being enough to fight its totality. Though she was still quiet anxious from all of the recent events, she allowed herself to be at ease for perhaps the first time since this all began and let the _Mordred_ 's _Hayabusa_ fly her back to the _Izumo_. They were well over the Atlantic now, and the Gefjuns were still active over Pendragon, thereby all but eliminating enemy pursuit and allowing for a relatively smooth ride back to the ship.

Still sitting in her lap with his head against her shoulder, Lelouch remained asleep and sound, completely at peace and vulnerable to the world around him. Gazing upon his face, Kallen once again had to remark that very few things about him had changed since she last saw him at Kamine Island. His face still looked more like a sculpture's than that of a living, breathing human's, even with the scar across his left eye. As well, he was still remarkably thin, even though it felt like he had gained a few pounds of muscle while she had been carrying him. And above all else, when he wasn't leading the charge into battle or pretending to be a villain, he could still be counted off as 'innocent' to the world, which was why he blended in at Ashford Academy so well.

 _The more things change, the more they stay the same I guess._ Kallen thought to herself, her attention moving back to the main monitor. There was still nothing but open sky ahead, although it looked as though there was also some amount of cloud cover, something of a rainstorm in the making. It was likely for that reason why Ohgi and the others had chosen to hide the _Izumo_ in this particular area, even though it put them dangerously close to their target area, she surmised. Not that it mattered anymore, as the battle had been won and the Black Knights would have no need to remain in Britannia for any longer, and neither would the Britannians be able to pursue them with their capital reeling from the chaos. Overall, while there were some parts of the trip that Kallen had liked, she was quite willing to get the hell out of this evil land and back to her new home, as were the rest of her comrades she imagined.

"… _Mother…"_ a sudden murmur broke Kallen's thoughts. At first alarmed, she looked back at Lelouch while mentally preparing for a potential fight, only to realize that he was still sleeping. She became visibly relieved at that fact; she already went through hell with Suzaku, and she had no desire to take on the new and combat improved Lelouch in this tight space.

"… _Nunnally… why…?"_ he continued to murmur, his face quickly turning to one of sadness, like that of a little boy's even. A tear had even begun to well up from his left eye, and slowly but surely drifted down the crevasse of his scar.

Kallen only felt her heart sink when she saw this, remembering that it was because Lelouch had lost his mother and almost lost his sister that he was forced into exile, and eventually had taken up the mask of Zero. It was a kind of pain that she had known herself, many times; first when she had lost her brother Naoto, and then…

Without thinking any further, she softly reached a finger up to his face and wiped away the tear. From there, reached her arms around him to comfort him, with one hand keeping him against her body while the other stroked his raven black hair, almost lovingly. That seemed to content him, as his face softened deeply, once again taking that expression of purity that he had once held, before he was forced into the dark world he dwelled in and would again.

It pained Kallen to know that once his memory was restored, he would be forced to take up that black mask and become both a hero and a villain to the world. Even moreso when the face beneath the mask had once been that of an innocent boy, one who only wanted a world of peace for his beloved sister. Yes, that perhaps was amongst the vilest of crimes humanity could perform, even more so than the eradication of an entire population or the subjugation of a foreign land that held no hostility. The robbing of a child's innocence.

"Lelouch… I still don't understand whether I follow you as a product of Geass, or by my own will…" Kallen whispered once more in her softest voice to the sleeping form. "But regardless, you have me nonetheless, and I will help you carry whatever burden that is forced upon you."

She stroked his hair once more, before turning back to the controls. "You can rely on me to the end."


	8. Remembrance

" _What is a hero? I like to think that a hero is a man or woman that, at the core of their being, is willing to do what is right and just while also willingly suffering the injustice of the world. In other words, a righteous crusader that challenges an evil king when others yield to tyranny or a father who searches through the garbage for his child's lost teddy bear when the aunts and uncles are afraid to get their clothes dirty."_  
\- Euphemia li Britannia

It felt as though he were falling; only he wasn't. It felt as though he was sinking, yet he did not feel his own weight. Instead of the feeling of a plummet, he felt more like he were simply being drawn downward by an unknown power, much like the current of a river or the pull of a vortex. Yet, instead of it being a physical force that was making him drop, it felt more like the power of a conscious action, as if _something_ was willingly drawing him downward. He could not see what he was being drawn to, as his face remained staring 'upward', and even then all he could see was the darkness that surrounded him. In vain, he tried to 'hear' his surroundings, but just as there was no light in the void, there was also no sound. For a time, he even considered whether he was still in reality or not.

_"Am I dead?"_ he felt his mouth utter, though he could not hear his own words. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing or not, much less exhaling in order to generate verbal sound. Thus, for a time, perhaps even an eternity, all he could do was continue his silent descent, drawing deeper and deeper into the darkness.

As he could not feel outward from himself, he instead chose to see if he could feel inward. But once more it was in vain, as he could not even feel his own heartbeat or any other inner workings of his body. He tried to move his eyes and then blink, but he was unable to do either, as if the very impulses required had faded from his mind. He then attempted to move his fingers or his toes, but though he was sure the command had been issued, he felt neither twitch. Not even his attempt to draw breath through his mouth and his nostrils seemed to draw any kind of feeling to his consciousness.

Now he was beginning to wonder whether he was still in his physical body or not, or if somehow his soul had been removed. It was only logical; had he been able to perform a physical action or reflex, surely his body would have told him he had succeeded in doing so. Surely he would have sensed something in the darkness, from any of his five working senses.

And then, without cause or warning, something had occurred. Something that he couldn't describe, but something that he instantly knew was real and vivid. Something, that he _felt_ happen.

He suddenly felt his feet rest against solid ground, though he could still not see it. He felt as his center of gravity shifted in order to balance himself upon his new foundation. He stumbled, almost instinctively, to keep from falling on his face, and in the process he felt his arms shift to maintain his equilibrium. Then he realized he could feel his eyes blink once, and then twice, as they attempted to adjust to the void around him. It was a slow process, but he began to feel his body again, with each feeling familiar and yet still unique in each one's own right.

_…Great tidings upon ye, young prodigal…_

The joy he felt at being able to feel again came to an abrupt end as he turned his head to and from to locate the source of those words. Yes, they were merely words because he had not heard them spoken out as a voice. Instead, it felt as though the words had suddenly appeared in his mind, with each letter appearing and fading in and out of the void. It was almost as though the originator was nowhere, and yet strangely, everywhere.

And with the same amount of suddenness, his surroundings were made clear to him. While there was no one else around him, he thought he could actually make out the sounds of voices in the distance. A mysterious choir that sang out as one, all in a pitch that could be considered both light and dark at the same time. Much like whatever source that was behind those words in his head, the voices seemed to have been coming from everywhere and nowhere as well.

He then deigned to look down, from which he saw that he was standing on a platform or pedestal of some kind. One that was apparently made of multi-colored glass at its peak, patterned in similar design to the windows of a church. Surrounding his foundation and suspended in the dark were other stained glass images that each depicted a unique, individual scene of some kind. From one to the other, he looked between the images, each of which seemed familiar to him in some way, but he couldn't put his mind to identifying them. At least momentarily.

It was then that he realized that each scene represented a moment in human history, with the saint-like figures displayed being individuals who had carved their names into legend: Ramesses the Great, overseeing what was assumed to be the Battle of Kadesh from his chariot; Mursili II gazing up at the sky, watching as the moon began to eclipse the sun; Nebuchadnezzar II looking toward the Hanging Gardens around him; Cyrus the Great gazing out over the vastness of his newly founded Persian Empire; Julius Caesar marshalling his Roman legions to overtake an unseen enemy; William the Conqueror sitting upon the throne of Britannia, his eyes reaching out to all before him; Saladin sitting upon his war horse, scimitar risen as if to signal his army to charge against the invading Franks; Oda Nobunaga standing over a field of battle with a katana in each hand; George Washington kneeling in prayer in the middle of a frozen landscape, presumably Valley Forge. And the last he recognized amongst the various images was the striking figure of Napoleon Bonaparte, first President of the European Union, standing in front of the EU banner, his power easily perceived by those whose eyes fell upon him.

Various scenes, each one depicting a ruler of man whose deeds became so great that they were forever engraved into the past. And yet as he gazed at each image, he was aware of two certain commonalities between them. The first was aside from Washington, whose eyes were closed in prayer, each leader had one or both eyes colored in red, while those with just the one had their opposite eyes in "normal" colors. And the second thing that linked the images together was a curious design at the base of each: a red wing-like sigil, likable to that of a bird taking flight.

_…Greeting to thee most fain upon hitherto hallowed ground…_

"Who are you?" he heard himself speak with his own voice and his own ears. His eyes still scanned the abyss before him, but they found nothing.

_…Knoweth not Path before I…_

_…Knoweth not Sooth before I…_

_…Knoweth not Radiance before I…_

_…Knoweth not Majesty before I…_

_…Knoweth not Lord before I…_

The look he expressed toward those words was a peculiar one. For some reason it felt as though those words held more meaning than they should have, and yet he had no reason to put any weight on them. "I don't understand…"

_…All thy qualms to be illuminated in due time…_

Still not finding a visual source for what was entering his mind's eye, he phrased his next question carefully. "Are you the one who brought me to this… realm?"

… _Indeed…_

"Why?" he demanded with certain force.

… _To deliver back in bossoms of thy form primordial…_

_…To guide with soft caressing palms on hist'ry's rightful course…_

_…To promote would-be Pawn of farcical board on to throne of forgott'n King…_

"Are you saying I have not been true to myself all this time?" he asked with confusion evident. "That I have been living a lie?"

_...Doth long gestation thou call "life" wrapped verily in fabrication and deceit, from the day emergence of thy mother's womb to your exile to the East…_

_…Yet merely fragment of time ago thou call years…_

_...Thou broke thy binding chains..._

_...With great avenging fury, thou smelted it..._

_...And thou emerged from flames of rebirth, wrapped in form bereft of impurities..._

_...And with Wings of Ages worn as cape..._

_...Befitting arms for King with tongue on his path of conquest..._

_...A sword delivering lesions a mortal may not..._

_…Yet akin to sour note upon sweet ardor, thy path cast with shadow once more, becoming deathly cold and still..._

_...Less than a man, less than a shadow ..._

_...Merely a cur begging at thy master's table.._

_...But now thy chains undone once more..._

_...And thy thirst for vindication proportionate..._

He contemplated those words. "…What is that you want from me when I regain this power?"

_…Continue the course…_

_...Persevere as thou made instinct..._

_…Become as great a King as those that are inscribed before you..._

_...if not transcend them as Saint…_

_…Command legion of thy making against your hated enemy, those who sought to stifle thy destiny..._

_...and bring both torm'nt and salvation on realm in which you dwell…_

_...Attain to thy Birthright..._

Suddenly he felt the urge to look down at himself. Instead of clothes that he was used to, he was dressed in a black and gold suit of some kind, with a similarly black and gold outlined cape draped over his body, concealing him like a phantom. He wondered why he was dressed that way, and yet for a reason he couldn't explain, this ensemble felt natural to his form as water.

_…The earthen fields has now been laid asunder…_

_…That which was preordained placed into motion once more…_

And then from his clothing he looked back onto the glass floor, slowly realizing that it too displayed an image. The image of a man wearing a black mask, one that held a gold variation of that winged sigil, as well as wearing the same attire that he had on him now.

_...Feareth not..._

_...For I speak not with recompense but stern benevolence..._

_…Go now, Young Prodigal…_

_…Go forth and lead your exalted march…_

_…Knowing that thou and thou alone…_

_...Have shewn worth and fav'r upon my watchful eye..._

_...Becometh my hand, my fist..._

_...Wield of power of King..._

_...To steward the wayward sons of man..._

_…And hour of reunion both near and far, bid farewell to thee…_

_...Upon hitherto hallowed grounds..._

And darkness soon became eclipsed with light.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo  
_ Atlantic Ocean  
February 26th, 2025**

In as much of a shock to his brain as a surge of electricity, Lelouch nearly jumped out of the chair he was in as a gush of ice cold water was dropped upon his head and body. At least, he would have jumped, had he not apparently been strapped down.

"Sometimes the old tricks work the best…" an offhand female voice said from behind him, whose owner had apparently dumped the water.

As his dormancy came to an abrupt ending with a mixture of coughs and hacks, Lelouch felt his eyes flutter open to meet a wall of light. He quickly squinted as his vision adjusted itself in order to absorb the light rays more easily, and in the process he managed to get a decent look at his surroundings. He saw that he was in a gray colored room, with no sign of decoration or furnishing, nor were there any windows or portholes outside an apparent mirror that was at the end of the room. It didn't take that much out of him to realize he was in an interrogation room.

_I was knocked out and captured…_ Lelouch remembered to great dismay. His head shifted to and from to see if there was anything that stood out in the room, anything that he could somehow exploit to make an escape. He knew it was next to impossible, especially when he was strapped down as he was, but he didn't want to give up any potential chances based on uncertainty. That had been one of Bismarck's lessons when he instructed him on resisting capture and interrogation, which Lelouch was hoping would serve him for whatever was to come.

That's when his apparent interrogator stepped in front of him: a woman, perhaps a little younger than himself, with green hair, gold colored eyes and garbed in a strange black and silver uniform with insignia that he failed to recognize. She didn't seem to fit the standard physical profile of an interrogator, but Lelouch knew that wouldn't have any bearing on her skills. Looking up toward her eyes with a hard stare, Lelouch also saw that she wasn't looking back at him with the standard predatory gaze most interrogators used for intimidation. Instead, she eyed him with a mixture of curiosity and something that resembled recollection, as if she were remembering something or multiple things as she gazed upon him.

For what seemed like years to him, the woman encircled him, taking in every bit and detail of his form that her eyes could absorb. Lelouch for his part just watched her, while tempering his breathing to remain calm; he wasn't sure how this woman was planning on breaking him, but he planned on fighting to the end, and for that he needed to keep himself calm. To remain focused, he decided to try and figure out to what ethnicity this woman belonged, as it may also yield a clue to his current position. From there Lelouch summarized from her facial structure that she was European, but for some reason she didn't carry herself like an EU officer, and her black and silver uniform was completely different from the EU's standard grey wear. In fact, he didn't recognize the uniform or any of the regalia upon it; even the relatively obvious rank insignia on the collar were beyond him. As a result, for all of his intelligence, he could not come up with a logical answer to who this woman was or what faction she represented.

And then a sudden flash of imagery in his mind caused him to visibly flinch. In his mind, he could recall several images of the woman before him, only with much longer hair and dressed in prison garb rather than the curious attire at present. He could see her rising out of a metallic capsule like Venus in one memory, and then laying on a bed in some type of room in the next, and in another he saw her stuffing her face with slices of pizza. And then another he saw her in a two seat knightmare cockpit, at the controls on the bottom seat.

Needless to say, Lelouch felt something familiar about this woman. "I will presume from the room and décor that I am to be interrogated, and you are my interrogator. If this is true, might I recommend the usage of truth serum in place of pacing around me? I'll be quicker to talk that way."

The woman stopped in her tracks in front of him. "If you must know, I was taking in how much you've grown over these last eight years Lelouch. It feels like you've become an entirely different person from the boy I met in Japan."

Lelouch looked at her perplexedly; while something inside told him she was being truthful, he could at least feign confusion. "I do not know what you are talking about. I've never been to Area 11 and I have never met you before."

"But you have," responded the mysterious woman. "Eight years ago, you and I made a contract and became accomplices. I granted you your power, and in turn you became bound to fulfill that contract."

"Contract? Accomplices?" Lelouch murmured, mind still reeling from confusion over why it all seemed familiar to him.

"Yes. You then went forward and used that power to construct an army, the Order of the Black Knights, to wage a righteous crusade against the Britannian Empire," the woman continued to explain.

_The Order of the Black Knights…?_ the name also seemed to chime with recognition, but Lelouch wondered how that was possible. It also didn't match up to what his memory was telling him. "…I already told you I've never been to Area 11, now you're telling me I somehow created the one army that came close to overthrowing Britannia? That's impossible, because if that were true, then I would be…"

_"Zero?"_ the woman abruptly stopped him midsentence.

The mere utterance of that name sent a cold feeling down Lelouch's spine. He wanted to respond to that accusation, but he could not find any counterpoint to use, no remark that would prove otherwise. Yes, once more his memories told him that there was no way he could have been Zero, as he had been in Britannia when the Black Rebellion erupted, but something else in his mind was telling him just the opposite, and his body responded accordingly. It all felt so beyond possibility, and yet it felt like the ultimate truth at the same time.

"You cannot live in this lie any longer Lelouch," the woman said, moving forward. "Too long have you been imprisoned in this cage of amnesia, forced to forget about your contract with me and all that you had accomplished."

"What are you doing…?" Lelouch stated as the woman drew closer to him.

Like a lover, she embraced him and stared deep into his eyes. "I am returning to you what was wrongfully taken: your true life and legacy. _From there, only you can decide where it will all go…_ "

And just like that, she drew his lips into what would have been a kiss. Upon her touch, a surge of energy suddenly erupted throughout the Prince's body and mind, akin to a dam breaking and letting the contained water overflow from its boundary, or a chained animal forcing its way out of its bindings. Within his spinning psyche, he could feel as various forms and images poured straight into his consciousness in a great storm of power. Each image flashed in front of him so fast that he could barely make out what it contained, but in his mind's eye he could depict them to some degree: the planet Jupiter; the sun eclipsed by two concurrent astral bodies; countless images of himself flashing in and out of a sea of white.

"What is this?" He found himself asking as the images began to accumulate. While his mind reeled, he felt a mixture of emotions overcome him, as fear, uncertainty, and anxiety merged together into one singular form: despair at the unknown.

"This is your true form, once locked away and forgotten," the woman's voice rang out in his mind. "Remember, remember who you really are, and my gift to you. The Power of the King."

In a tunneling, swirling mass of energy, he saw her image fly toward his view, until they were almost face to face. When she drew so close that Lelouch felt as though he could feel her spirit resonate with his, the hair over her forehead parted to reveal that same wing-like sigil he saw before, only now illuminated with mysterious power, while her voice rang out seemingly to the Heavens.

_Now let the Seal be broken!_ Once the command was given, Lelouch felt another flood erupt through him, as memories that had once been restrained began to reassert their rightful place in his consciousness. He remembered with vividness and clarity, as the last fifteen years of his life were erased and replaced with their true form. He saw Nunnally having survived the attack that killed their mother, but now blind and crippled; he saw their arrival in Japan at the Kururugi Shrine, where he had his ill-fated meeting with Suzaku and his family. He saw himself and Suzaku watch as a force of Britannian fighters and transports flew over Mt. Fuji, triggering the beginning of the Second Pacific War. He saw himself at Ashford Academy, surrounded by friends while Nunnally remained at his side. He saw himself cower before a unit of Britannian soldiers, standing before the "dead" form of the green haired woman…

And then he saw himself, with his left eye alight with red energy and the winged sigil emblazoned at its base.

"No!" he heard himself verbally call out, but whether within his mind or in the real world he did not know. "I don't want to remember! I don't want to…!"

But it was too late, as he saw in the entirety his campaign against Britannia in Japan, from the rebellion against the purging of Shinjuku, to his assassination of his brother Clovis, to the formation of the original Black Knights. He saw the Battle of Narita, the jailbreak of Kyoshiro Tohdoh, and the revelation of Suzaku as the _Lancelot_ 's pilot. And then, encompassing all other memories, he saw his beloved sister Euphemia smiling at him with affection, only for that image to be replaced with one aiming a handgun and shooting Japanese civilians at the SAZ gathering, her eyes ringed with red. Lelouch cried out as he struggled to drown that image, along with the following images of the Black Rebellion from his mind, but he did not have the power to do so.

Pain, sorrow, hatred, disgust, shame, anger, betrayal. All of the emotions he had felt from that time entered him along with his once dormant memories, and Lelouch felt as though he were drowning in fire. In his mind, he attempted to reach out desperately as he felt as though he was going to be carried away by the current, reaching out for someone, anyone, to take hold of his hand and bring him back to stable ground. But no help came, and soon he was pulled away by the forces of his own memories and emotions.

With the same suddenness that had come before, he awoke again and found himself sitting in the middle of the interrogation room. The woman, no, C.C. was now standing beside him, looking him over again to make sure everything that was supposed to have occurred had. When Lelouch turned to face her, she nodded at him and gestured toward the mirror at the end of the room.

And it was there Lelouch saw, upon his reflection, his left eye aglow with the power of Geass once again.

* * *

"It is done." Tohdoh spoke out to the gathered leaders of the Black Knights, his voice even with finality as though he had witnessed an execution.

Around him, the other members shared the sentiment as they continued to observe. By now C.C. had begun to undo Lelouch's bindings so that he could stand up and move about freely; there seemed to no longer be any danger of him acting violent, as he had no reason to. From there, the witch would give him the rundown on all that had passed throughout the last eight years, from the Black Knights' reformation and rapid growth to the latest attack on Pendragon. It would not be long before Lelouch would be brought up to speed, nor before he would once again take up his mantle and mask.

And yet, among the gathered, only Kallen's fists tightened as she had watched Lelouch struggle in that chair, forced to painfully relive and remember the true events of his life eight years ago all in a matter of seconds. It was only Kallen's stomach that gained a sickly feeling as she had watched Lelouch's body relax itself from the strain, the prince once again becoming the exile he once was. And it was only Kallen who turned and left the room, unable to look at the despair on Lelouch's face as he caught sight of his reflection.

* * *

**John Colahan Army Medical Center  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

In a sudden awakening, Suzaku's eyes shot opened to the sight of a white ceiling. At first he tried to raise his body up and off whatever bed he was laying in, but upon doing so he felt a dozen or more wires tug against him, along with a fair amount of bandages across his chest, causing a small measure of pain to shoot through his nerves. Those things, along with a continuous beeping noise to his side, signaled one revelation: he was in a hospital.

"Whoa, easy there sport," Gino spoke from beside him, apparently having been there all this time. Because Suzaku had a hard time turning his head to face his comrade, he instead shifted his eyes to meet the Knight of Three's. "The doc says you've got a ton of bruising and broken bones, so no sudden movements, 'kay?"

Sighing in response, Suzaku settled back into his bed, though it took him some adjusting in order to get comfortable. His apparent wounds weren't helping any, as each shift he made brought forth various amounts of pain in that area. It was due to this that Suzaku once again found himself cursing at the power of Geass, only instead of his displeasure being aimed at his being forced to live when he didn't want to, it was instead aimed at how it blocked out his recognition of pain when it was active. What should only have been a fair amount of bruising was now a nearly broken body, from a combination of pushing himself to his physical limits and Kallen Kouzuki's fierce attacks. He wondered how long he would be out of action.

As if reading his thoughts, Gino answered that question. "Doctor also said you're going to be out for a few weeks until the bones heal up. Whoever you fought in Aries, you got a serious beating out of it."

"It could be worse," Suzaku said trying to sound reassuring. Figuring what was going to come next, he decided to skip everything else and just ask the 'really big question' then and there. "How bad did we get hit?"

Gino's face turned from pleasant to grim almost at the flip of a switch. "Really bad. The enemy, whoever they are, pretty much wasted the Imperial Guard, and then knocked out Pendragon's power with some kind of EMP before leaving. Prince Schneizel is trying to track them down, but it's believed that the enemy mothership has disappeared somewhere into the Atlantic. Needless to say, that's a lot of ocean to cover, even for our navy and air force."

A slight growl erupted from Suzaku's lips and his eyes cringed together; the Black Knights had hit them hard, and at the same time managed to abduct Lelouch. And though the White Knight of Britannia didn't know how they planned to circumvent the Emperor's Geass, it was a sure bet that they were now at least attempting to restore Lelouch's sealed memories, and if they were successful then their strike on Pendragon would only be the beginning. Thinking about that was enough to make Suzaku nauseous, and he had to fight his stomach and throat to keep from regurgitating whatever he had been fed for the last few hours.

If there was any consolation, at least their foe's identity and true goals had not been told to the public, if Gino's inability to identify them were any indication. The last thing Suzaku wanted, and he imagined the Emperor wanted, was panic over the Japanese or Zero coming back from the dead.

"Civilian casualties?" Suzaku asked.

"A few, mostly out of stray fire and the like. Nobody knows why, but they didn't seem interested in the city itself," Gino replied.

Inwardly, Suzaku allowed himself to feel relieved slightly. As much as he hated the Black Knights, at least they were still being led by Tohdoh and other men of honor, though he could imagine more than a handful of Japanese had earnestly wanted to slaughter Pendragon's population.

"Still, there is one strange thing," Gino spoke, remembering a certain detail. "Reports claim that two enemy knightmares raided Bethlem Hospital in the eastern side. What would they get out of that?"

Suzaku shook his head in false ignorance. That's where they're going to claim Zero had been imprisoned and subsequently liberated. "I wouldn't know. If memory serves, Bethlem is a psychiatric hospital, so aside from letting some of the patients run around and cause chaos during the blackout, I can't think of anything."

"Well either way, something about all this really turns my stomach," Gino replied, visibly expressing his discomfort.

"Mine too, but at least we know they won't hit us again, for a while anyway," Suzaku concluded.

"And why do you say that?" Gino wondered, curious.

"Because whatever reason they struck Pendragon for, they apparently accomplished their objective, otherwise they wouldn't have left when they did. Combine that with the losses they had to have taken from our defenses, and it's only logical that they would choose to regroup and repair their forces over hitting us again," Suzaku explained.

Gino nodded at that. "That makes sense. Shame that we don't know where they're hiding out, because we could easily take them down while they're busy licking their wounds."

"Possibly," Suzaku acknowledged. He then braced himself for his next question, even though he already knew what the answer was going to be. "By the way, has Lelouch come to visit me at all, or did he go with Prince Schneizel?"

Once more, the Knight of Three's expression turned to grimness. "I'm afraid I can't answer that question because I don't know. I tried checking on him this morning, but when I got to Aries I found the place locked down like Fort Knox and snoops from MI5 all around it. It's like Empress Marianne was assassinated all over again."

Still pretending to be in the dark, Suzaku feigned a worried expression. "Could someone have tried to…?"

"Likely, but I doubt he's dead if that's what you're thinking," Gino replied with a shrug, apparently not thinking much of it. "For one thing, Lelouch is tougher to kill than Grigori Rasputin, and for another, were he dead we would have immediately known. As for his would be assassin, I can only feel sorry for the poor bastard; he's probably halfway to Area 8 by now."

Suzaku nodded, catching the reference. Area 8, otherwise known as the Falkland Islands, was where Britannia's central maximum security prison was located, and it had quite the reputation for taking in political prisoners, terrorists, and most public enemies of the Empire. One rumor even claimed that Empress Marianne's assassins were now rotting away in the lower levels of that institution, denied even the comforts of light and fresh air. But of course, Gino's claim was quite far from reality as Suzaku knew, but for the time being his comrade didn't need to know the much darker truth.

Inside, he couldn't help but feel envious of that ignorance.

* * *

**Ministry of War  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

Though he appeared no less stalwart in the command chair than he always appeared, Schneizel could not remember the last time he had felt so exhausted on the inside. The reason for this was simple enough, as he had not received any sleep since the blitzkrieg on Pendragon, whether out of restlessness or out of his desire to hunt down the attackers or both, and even if barely noticeable it showed with the way he was sitting in his chair with his head propped up by his left hand. Fortunately those around him were all too busy with their duties to notice the prince's fatigue; even Kanon, who was standing beside him, and the woman standing at the opposite side, seemed oblivious to it. Not that any one of them would talk about it aloud in Schneizel's presence.

Directly in front of him, the Ministry of War's command and control center's main monitor was a mixture of blue arrows marked across a map of the Atlantic Ocean, with each arrow signifying a taskforce of air and sea ships as they hunted for their unseen prey. He had to admit that their adversaries were quite skilled at disappearing, just as much as they were at striking without warning; from the Imperial mainland's eastern coastline all the way to the Mediterranean, Britannia ruled over the Atlantic in all but nature, and only the most daring navies of the EU were capable of challenging that rule. And yet it was precisely in this large expanse that the perpetrators had evaded the eyes of the Empire, like a fox evading hounds in a forest. Fortunately however, if the vessel in question were indeed battleship size as Schneizel estimated then there weren't many places for it to make berth, and even if it had powerful engines, he doubted the vessel would have made it too far away from the mainland in the last several hours. Thus Schneizel had arranged the patrols accordingly.

But even with all of that done, Schneizel doubted he would be able to find them straight on; he knew this particular enemy had long mastered hit-and-run tactics, having used them efficiently in the insurrection eight years ago. Yes, he now knew that the enemy he was facing was the formerly 'deceased' Order of the Black Knights; he had suspected it after his brother Lelouch's skirmish within Libya, and the information given by Cornelia solidified that suspicion into fact. At the very least this gave Schneizel some idea of what to do once they were found again; he had long memorized the tactics that had been employed by the Black Knights during the battles in Japan, from the Battle of Narita to the Black Rebellion itself, and so now had a pretty good idea of how his enemy was going to operate once they were cornered. He need only track them down.

On that end, Shneizel supposed it was by God or Fate that there had been survivors from the destruction of Area 11, both Japanese and Britannian, and that they would have spent the last eight years focusing on striking back against the ones responsible for the destruction. Vengeance was after all, one of humanity's most enduring traits. Never would humans be so impassioned, so focused and so driven than to return pain and death upon those who previously wronged them. Even Britannians valued vengeance to a degree, reflected and immortalized by Empress Elizabeth III's supposed orders to poison Napoleon Bonaparte in return for what she and the Empire had suffered from the Battle of Trafalgar, the Humiliation of Edinburgh and the loss of the British Isles to the European Union. In exactly the same way, it was vengeance that the Black Knights sought and it was vengeance that they had gained in sacking Pendragon, but it was quite unlikely that they would stop there, and Schneizel was relying on that idea.

"'If you prick us, do we not bleed?'" Schneizel whispered to himself at a level that only he would hear, quoting one of his favorite Shakespearean plays, _The Merchant of Venice_. "'If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? If you wrong us, shall we not revenge?'"

"Did you say something, Your Highness?" the woman standing on his left asked, hearing Schneizel's voice but not understanding the words he was speaking. Even Kanon glanced over with peculiarity.

Schneizel looked up and smiled briefly. "It's nothing Helena."

The woman seemed unconvinced, but turned back anyway. Upon her doing so Schneizel found another fact within himself: just because the prince understood why his enemy was acting the way they were, and that he was directly responsible for it, did not mean that he held any regret or hesitance. Neither did he feel any pain over the lives lost on September 13, 2017, as the order that simultaneously carried out the deaths of those millions of innocents had also saved the lives of billions more. If there ever came another time where Schneizel would have to repeat his actions, where he would have to sacrifice millions in order to save billions, then he would make that same decision and carry out that same act without any pause, even if it left a bad taste in his mouth and a black feeling in his heart just as it did that day. As Second Prince and Chancellor of the Britannian Empire, he could not do any less.

And it was with that same foundation that Schneizel would, when the time came, eliminate the Black Knights and possibly even the last remnants of their culture once and for all. Just as God had chosen to eliminate the dinosaurs so that humans could rule the Earth, Schneizel would purge every Japanese man, woman and child if the necessity arose. It may not be as efficiently executed as it had been through the Devastation, but it would still be carried out to the end by any possible means.

Just as well, through their demise and that of Britannia's other enemies, world peace and stability could be the only outcome.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo  
_ Atlantic Ocean**

It bemused Lelouch to no end how the whole world could change from one moment to the next. Originally he had woken up in a featureless, gray colored room used for interrogation and dispensing of pain, but now he was given quarters in what was essentially meant to be for a king. Taking up a fair amount of space aboard the battleship, which C.C. told him was the Black Knights' flagship _Izumo_ , the room was large enough to house tall book-lined shelves on one side, several maroon-cushioned couches surrounding a long, low table in the center, while further back a fully furnished bedroom and bathroom area, and a green monitor screen displayed on another side. Lelouch was sitting on one of those aforementioned couches now, staring at the black and red chessboard at the center of the table. He could tell from that alone that whoever designed this room had him in mind as the occupier.

Adding further credence to that bemusement, yesterday he had worn only the finest in Britannian silk only to have awakened in the kind of straight jacket high profiles prisoners were forced to wear. But now that he had no longer been deemed a possible threat, he had been given a replication of the seemingly ancient Ashford Academy school uniform he had worn once upon a time. He supposed it was fitting, without being a pun; in his true life he had worn such an ensemble with pride, and now that those memories had resurfaced over his false ones, it would be the uniform he would take over his garments, which had been damaged somewhat from the events of last night anyway. Not that he would ever put them on again; Lelouch doubted he could stomach wearing such clothing as he was now.

That line of thinking brought him to perhaps the pinnacle of the shifting of worlds: Prince Lelouch vi Britannia going to sleep at night only to wake up once again as Lelouch Lamperouge after an eight year nap. Even now Lelouch's mind was churning from the recently unearthed memories of his time in Japan and all he had done as the revolutionary known as Zero, as well as the hatred he felt toward Britannia and his father for taking his mother from him and then turning him and Nunnally away. It sickened him on the inside how everything he had been led to believe for the last few years, including his own happiness, had only been a lie to cover up a far more sinister truth. And yet he managed to outwardly remain calm, even when his mind was a cyclone of pain and wrath.

So concentrated was he on remaining in the calm center of that storm, in fact, that he had not heard the electronic chime from the main door to his dwelling. However, he did notice when the door opened to reveal a uniformed man he clearly remember, who then took two steps in and allowed the door to close behind him. Though he was no longer alone, Lelouch didn't look up at the man, not even when he spoke a name he had not associated to himself in a long time.

"It's an honor to see you again, Zero," Kaname Ohgi said with a small but genuine smile, once more looking upon his leader.

This time Lelouch did look up, though the calm and emotionless expression he wore did not change. Inside, he wondered why Ohgi had come in alone when it was clear he and the other Black Knights knew about his Geass. Though it was kept in check with the special contact lens C.C. had given him, Lelouch was still more than capable of using it. He then figured that Ohgi must have station a guard outside in case he did try to use it, one who was either immune to his Geass or had been given adequate eye protection.

After a moment of thinking, he finally replied. "Kaname Ohgi. Yours is a face I never thought I would see again."

Ohgi let out a chuckle at that, as if Lelouch's words had caused him to remember eight years ago in earnest. Casually, Ohgi walked over to the couch opposite of Lelouch and sat down, being mindful to shift the chessboard over, so that he could place the metal suitcase he was carrying on the table. Lelouch looked at the suitcase with a dark curiosity; already he knew what was inside of it, but he didn't know what he thought about it.

"As you can see, we have made a lot of progress since the Black Rebellion," Ohgi started to explain. "Though the bulk of our forces are still in development and training, the Order of the Black Knights is now a full-fledged army, one with full military power and capability. Our strike on Pendragon yesterday is proof enough."

Lelouch said nothing at that, so in spite of the uncertainty he was feeling, Ohgi continued. "However, while we are no longer some minor resistance, we still lack a vital component: a leader that the Black Knights can rally behind…"

Easing forward, Ohgi reached out and undid the locks to the suitcase, then opening it to reveal its insides to Lelouch. "This is something only you can do."

As Lelouch had suspected, the suitcase contained but a single object: a black mask with a dark purple orb at its center and a golden Geass sigil emblazed below it. The mask of Zero. _His_ mask. For his part, he still showed no outward emotion, even when his eyes scanned over every detail across the headpiece's surface, as if to find a defect or blemish at any point.

After a few moments of silence, Lelouch finally looked back up from the mask to Ohgi and spoke up again. "You realize you're putting a lot of faith in the man who is directly responsible for Japan's death."

"No," Ohgi spoke out, his eyes narrowing. "It was Britannia that was responsible for the destruction of Japan, not you Zero."

"Zero was the one who gave Britannia reason to carry out that destruction," Lelouch replied in monotone. Though his exterior remained calm, the storm continued under the surface. "And please refer to me as Lelouch."

Ohgi didn't respond for a moment, as inside he was beginning to wonder if this really was the same man he had admired as a leader years ago. However, he soon reminded himself that he had only just recovered, and naturally had a lot to take in, which made the Black Knights' Vice Commander more sympathetic. "Very well Lelouch, but I disagree entirely with your statement. You were the reason Japan came close to liberation in the first place. If it wasn't for you, then Japan would still be Area 11 and my people would still be under their bondage."

"…Is death truly a preferable fate to bondage?" Lelouch wondered out loud. There was a time when he believed it was, but now he wasn't so sure. Not wanting to go into a philosophical debate, he moved onto another question. "How much did C.C. tell you?"

Ohgi was quick enough to answer that one. "Everything," he said, then hesitantly adding. "Including the truth behind the SAZ massacre…"

Lelouch didn't physically move, but something inside him shook with the ferocity of an earthquake. _Yes, I was the one who turned Euphie into a monster. I was the one who soiled her name and her ideals._ "If you, Tohdoh and the others know the truth behind everything, then why are you still offering me this mantle?"

"Because in spite of everything that happened, we know that you are a true hero of justice," Ohgi said. His face still held some sympathy, but his words took on a more hardened tone. "It's exactly that hero which my people, no, the world needs."

"Zero is the last thing the world needs," Lelouch stated, now looking disgusted. "I took up that mask and cowl because I thought I would inspire good. Instead all I did was add to the chaos and destruction…"

"You did inspire good, Lelouch," Ohgi purposely interrupted. "But you forced one of the most powerful empires in history into a corner and spat on its face doing so. Did you think that there weren't going to be casualties? All of us who took up arms against Britannia knew it would only get worse before it got better."

"I know. I used to remind myself of that whenever lives were lost under my watch." Lelouch muttered in disdain. "And yet in all my calculations and expectations, I never thought this would be the ultimate consequence of those actions…"

"Neither did we," Ohgi continued, looking as though he were going to stay firm no matter what Lelouch would say. "But even so, we're still willing to fight, and the world still needs Zero, regardless of what you may think."

Lelouch considered that for a moment. "What are my options in all of this?"

"Well, obviously we can't return you to Britannia, and I doubt you would want that anyway," Ohgi explained. "But if you do not wish to finish what you started in Shinjuku, then we can easily make a new life for you in Ryukyu."

"Ryukyu?" Lelouch asked, looking up a bit.

"Yes, it is both the last haven of the Japanese and our main headquarters," Ohgi said. "In this new life, you will have to give up both your face and your name, and you would not be allowed to leave the island for the rest of your existence. You would simply disappear while leaving the world to less than capable men; does that sound appealing to you, Lelouch?"

Lelouch didn't rise to the jab as Ohgi had expected, instead remaining calm and controlled. "Give me time to consider everything."

At that, Ohgi nodded with some understanding. "Take as much as you need," he answered, before explaining. "It will take us approximately three to four weeks to return to Ryukyu. We're currently traveling north, where we will pass through the Arctic and then the Bering Strait into the Pacific."

Lelouch said nothing to this, so Ohgi stood up again. "For security reasons I'm afraid we cannot allow you to disembark or leave this room; though you're not exactly as hated as other Britannians, your face is still well known among us."

"I understand," Lelouch replied without looking up.

The General nodded. "Contact me when you reach a decision. The numbers are programmed into your comm system," he explained, before turning and began making his way out, leaving Lelouch alone to stare at the black mask on the table.

* * *

Outside the door to what a few people called the Devil's Den, Kallen waited patiently for her commander to emerge from the other side, hand close to her sidearm at all times. Though door goon wasn't exactly a preferred job of hers, she insisted on being the one this time around. Part of the reason was because she was, by one way or another, immune to the effects of Lelouch's Geass, and the other part was because she wanted to know what would happen personally. Ohgi was taking a large risk by going in there without eye protection, but by doing so he was visibly reassuring Lelouch that they trusted him; if that trust happened to be misplaced, that's when everything was left to Kallen.

After a few minutes or so of standing around like a statue or one of those stupid looking Imperial Guardsman in front of the Imperial Palace, Kallen finally heard the door open up from behind her and Ohgi stepped out. Making sure that he wasn't under the influence of Lelouch's Power of Absolute Obedience, she activated her own Geass briefly to scan her superior over, and instantly found that his brain was operating at the same levels it had always been. "You're clean."

Ohgi visibly relaxed knowing that he was not under Geass' control. "That's good; I'd hate to see him shot after all this."

"Agreed," Kallen said, and then jumped to her next question. "How is he?"

"To put it bluntly, he's a wreck," Ohgi shook his head in disappointment. "It'll probably take a miracle in itself for him to return to what he was before."

"We knew this was going to happen though; he had to relive seven very dark years of his life in just a few seconds, and then realize the last eight years were all lies," Kallen explained sympathetically. "I don't think any of us would be able to stand after that."

"I know, I know, but it's still frustrating to see Zero reduced to… that," Ohgi replied. He had hoped that Lelouch would somehow have been able to return to the mask automatically, but there was no such luck. "All we can do now is give him time to make a decision."

Kallen nodded, though inside she still felt grossly ill by the inner pain Lelouch was undoubtedly feeling now, and how she played a direct part in causing it. She wouldn't admit it to Ohgi of course, or any of the other Black Knights though. "Yeah, we just have to have faith in him."

Just as she began to walk down the corridor, Ohgi stopped her with another question. "Don't you want to see him?"

Kallen didn't turn around, but for a brief moment she did consider that idea. During their original insurrection, she had been the closest of their group to Zero, to the point that he had even offered to show her his true identity at one time. That said, she knew her words had a better chance of reaching him than Ohgi's, but the question was whether or not she could honestly say what was needed when inside she was just as conflicted? And much more, would she be able to face Lelouch with the necessary resolve, even when guilt was slowly eating away at her heart?

After finding the truth in herself, she answered Ohgi's question. "I have nothing to say to him at this time."

She then went on her way, leaving Ohgi alone in the corridor without ever looking back.

* * *

Though he didn't exactly suffer from self-hatred, there were times in Kyoshiro Tohdoh's life where he wished he were someone else. This did not happen very often, as Tohdoh was a proud man who was equally proud of the life and choices he had made in his course, whether be it choosing not to succeed his father in running his family's dojo and joining the military or by choosing not to surrender to Britannia and instead continue the fight through the Japan Liberation Front. But eventually, there would come such a time where Tohdoh would desire another life for himself, if only to spare himself any amount of suffering he was facing in the now.

Not only was this one of those times, but Tohdoh was wondering just how he had disfavored _Kami_ in such a way that He had chosen this form of retribution.

"I still don't think we need him…!" Chiba shot across the table to the Four Holy Swords and Tohdoh. All five of them were sitting in the _Izumo_ 's mess hall for dinner, and since there weren't any other humans in the vicinity, the topic of conversation was naturally around a certain masked man. All Tohdoh could do in the maelstrom was shield his eyes with the brim of his commissar cap, which he, like Ohgi and a few of the other command staff, made a habit of wearing despite it being optional, while Chiba and the rest continued on. "We came this far without Zero, and I believe we can fight Britannia well enough without him!"

Sitting directly next to Tohdoh, Urabe rubbed his ears as if they were hurting. "Yeah, yeah, you've been making that point for the last eight years Chiba, but regardless of what you think, we do need him. Out of all of us, Zero is the best chance the Black Knights have at hitting Britannia where it hurts."

Chiba leered at her comrade. "I suppose you think the Pendragon strike was just a glancing blow?"

"No, that one did damage, but the only reason we pulled it off was because the Britannians weren't expecting it. Next time they will be prepared for us, thus necessitating Zero's leadership," Urabe countered.

"But the last time we relied on him he abandoned us," Chiba stated once more. "He ran off and left us all to rot!"

"If I remember correctly, we were winning that battle, so he didn't exactly leave on a whim. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't have a good reason to," Urabe replied.

Chiba's gaze intensified three fold at her comrade's return. "Don't tell me you have no problem with him abandoning us like that…!"

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean I don't understand why," Urabe answered quickly. "I mean, if C.C. is right, then his whole existence is based around his little sister. It only makes sense that he would try to save her if she were endangered."

"That is a weakness," Chiba stated. "A true soldier would never let his personal feelings get involved…!"

Suddenly turning to stare her directly in the eyes, Urabe fired back. "Does that make you a true soldier, Chiba? 'Cause I think we all know what you would do."

The sole female member of the Four Holy Swords tried to find a way to answer that, but she couldn't, only managing to grit her teeth and look away. Her personal feelings were no secret, neither was the fact that if something would have happened to Tohdoh, Chiba would have been the first to abandon her post and attempt to rescue their leader. Urabe admitted to himself that it was a low blow, but he truly hated when Chiba tried to act like she was this perfect soldier that would never abandon the mission or her orders, even for herself. None of them were like that, not even Tohdoh.

"Regardless, I'm with Chiba on this," Asahina spoke up, partly to break the awkward moment and partly to come to Chiba's aid, though he secretly agreed with Urabe. "Don't get me wrong, Zero is great at what he does; if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have been able to rescue Tohdoh from Sagumo Prison years ago…"

Though his name was spoken, Tohdoh still pretended not to be listening, instead focusing on his miso. Inside however, his calm was starting to be tried.

"…But if it comes down to it, I don't think we need to rely on him either. He's too much of a wild card anyway, especially with his heritage," Asahina continued.

"Heh heh heh." Urabe laughed as he turned his attention to Asahina, leaving Chiba to sulk in her bruised pride. "And here I thought only Britannians judged people by their heritage."

"You know it's not like that Urabe…!" Asahina stammered.

"Yeah, I know what you're getting at Asahina, but his background doesn't make a difference," Urabe replied smugly. "So he has a connection to the enemy, big deal. It's obvious he hates them more than we do, so I doubt he's going to betray us if that's what you're implying."

"You mean he hated them more than we do," Senba corrected now. "I admit I would like Zero to return as well, but none of us know what's going on in his head now. We don't even know if he will ever recover from his shock."

"If you want my opinion…" Tohdoh at long last spoke up, causing everyone to turn around to listen. He laughed on the inside at the rhetorical nature of that statement, since they always wanted his opinion. "I believe Zero will return to us soon enough."

Asahina eyed their leader with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you say that General?"

"A certain insight to his character," Tohdoh replied as he took another sip of his miso. "Though Zero was never a true soldier, he had the heart of one. Even during the Black Rebellion, when he was feeling clear pain over Euphemia's death and his causing Suzaku to hate him, he still led us without hesitation and remained focused on the objective."

"So what does that have to do with now?" Chiba asked in wonder.

"Everything," Tohdoh at long last looked up, his hawk like gaze blazing with intensity. "While Zero does have human flaws, he is still the kind of man who will do all that is necessary, even if it means going against himself. That said, it will take him some time, but he will soon find it to be necessary in starting where he left off, regardless of what happened in the past. It is only natural for him."

"I wish we all had your faith, sir…" Asahina spoke up again.

"Faith has nothing to do with it," Tohdoh answered, finally finishing his miso and putting the empty bowl down. "I assure you four that we need to only wait a little longer. Everything will come to proper order in time…"

* * *

"I heard you had some fun during the raid," Rai commented as he sat back on one of the lounge couches. Currently he and Alfred were the only ones occupying the suite; the other surviving pilots, including those from Zero and Raiden Squadrons, were mostly still resting after the battle. "Got to go all out against the Spearhead of the Empire."

"It was hardly fun," Alfred pointedly replied as he refilled their mugs with fresh coffee. Though he should have been resting himself, he was just to wound up to consider it. He imagined it was the same for his friend. "Gilbert was like an older brother to us. Going against him as an enemy was one of the hardest things I've ever done."

"I can understand that," Rai nodded sympathetically as Alfred returned to the seating area, passed him his mug and took his own seat.

"Besides, he was in a _Gloucester_ while I had my _Guren_ ," Alfred added as he took a small sip. "In spite of his skill, he was hardly a real challenge."

Again Rai nodded. "That may change in the future," he said. "Whenever the _Exeter_ starts making it to the field."

"God forbid that ever happens," Alfred grimaced at the thought. "One of the reasons we did so well in Pendragon was due to our fielding more eighth generation knightmares than anyone else. If Britannia ever starts doing the same, we'll lose a key advantage."

"Perhaps," Rai answered, choosing not to drink just yet. "But by that point, we'll have better experience anyway. To say nothing of our already superior skill level."

Alfred shrugged. "Ginowan isn't exactly West Point," he replied. "But it seems to be doing its job well enough."

The former Glaston then thought of another subject. "And what about you?" he inquired. "I heard you took on the Knight of One himself..."

Rai let out a small 'heh' at that. "It was hardly a fight," he replied. "I just barely managed to keep myself or those around me from getting killed. Othewise the _Aoren_ was all but totaled."

"Some would still consider that an accomplishment. To take on the legendary Bismarck Waldstein and to survive," Alfred pointed out. "Even the Major, for all of her own skill, would have found him difficult."

"I suppose so," Rai said, at last taking a drink. "Truth be told however, he wasn't the Round I really wanted to fight."

"Oh?" Alfred let out, now especially curious. "Which one were you looking for?"

In way of an answer, the white haired devicer placed his mug on the center coffee table, and then held up his open hands. Only his left pinky was folded down.

Alfred got the message. "Now that would have been an interesting fight," he said, nodding in approval. "Nonette Enneagram was Princess Cornelia's senior in the Academy. From what I've heard, Cornelia never defeated her in battle."

"Indeed," Rai replied, a flat smile folding across his lips. "She was always quite the warrior."

Hearing that, the other Black Knight couldn't help but wonder if there was something deeper there; could his friend have known Nonette on an actual personal level? However, knowing enough about Rai and how he took questions about his personal history - that is, he completely ignored them - Alfred knew better than to ask.

As such, Rai was the one who spoke up next. "As you said, it would have been an interesting fight," he finally said, almost regrettably. "A bit of a shame really, though I suppose she was too busy ensuring the Emperor's safety with the other no shows."

"Some of us would call that lucky," Alfred actually shivered at the thought. "I can't imagine fighting all twelve Knights of the Round at once, no matter how strong we've gotten."

The former Glaston then added on before Rai could reply. "Having said all that, I think you'll get your chance in the future," he said, another small measure of unease welling up. "Just as I doubt that was the last I've seen of Gilbert. Or the last we've seen of Pendragon."

Rai nodded, also turning serious himself at the thought. And unlike Alfred, he knew for a fact that it wouldn't be the last time they entered Pendragon. The one they had just liberated would surely see to that, once he resolved to fight again.

"We can only hope so," Rai answered, as he took a more drawn sip of his coffee.

* * *

"So you're _Mordred_ …" Colonel Rakshata Chawla commented as she stared up at the black and gold knightmare, peculiarly eyeing its faceplate. "Twin brother of _Lancelot_ , Lion's Bane and personal steed of our Black Prince."

Casually she walked around it, inspecting every part of its body from the tips of the head fin to the base of its feet. When her little inspection was complete, she nodded approvingly. "I must say for a Britannian machine, especially one made by the Earl of Pudding, you're quite the handsome one. Blaze Luminous, MVS, Druid System, dual factspheres… even the cape looks well suited on you."

She then smiled rather affectionately. "Indeed, you'll make a grand Black Knight once I'm through with you," she exclaimed, before looking it up and down. "Even more so than you do already."

"…For a machine that you didn't create yourself, you've sure taken to this one rather fast." Naomi, who was standing close by, spoke with perplexity. As far as she could remember, the commander of the Black Knights' Science Division only showed that kind of affection to machines of her own design, namely the _Guren Nishiki_ , while holding virtually no love for Britannian units.

Rakshata simply turned and shrugged at her. "If he's going to be part of the family, then I see no reason why he should be excluded from my love and care," she explained. "Besides, any knightmare that can face the _Guren_ in a straight fight deserves my respect and acceptance."

She then looked back up at the machine's face. "I can see he's going to be a little more temperamental than the other children, but that's understandable," she grimaced. "I would be to if my creator had been the Earl of Pudding."

Naomi sighed and rubbed her temples. To say that blonde Indian scientist and engineer was eccentric would have been like calling Emperor Charles intimidating: not only was it redundant, but also to the greatest degree of the word's definition. Even though she and the rest of the Black Knights had worked beside Rakshata for so long, since as far back as the Black Rebellion, not many could claim to understand her, much less how she could view machines as if they were human children while being far more vehement to humans. Even her own assistants were unable to say anything of her antics, instead following whatever orders she gave them while they kept their mouths shut and their opinions to themselves.

But in spite of that, Rakshata was still as invaluable to the Black Knights as she had been back during their initial insurrection. It was because of her that they were able to establish and maintain a relation with the governor of India, now Area 21, and gain access to the secret factories and production sites that the Britannians had missed in their occupation. It was also because of Rakshata that they had gained an army in less than a few years, armed with the most advanced technology in the form of warships like the _Izumo_ and knightmares like the _Gekka_. And it would be through Rakshata that they would continue to grow technologically to match or exceed the power of Britannia with her latest and greatest inventions. Love her or hate her, one could not deny that she was as vital to the Black Knights' power as Zero himself.

And it was with that in mind that Naomi continued. "How long will it take for you to get the _Mordred_ refitted?"

"Oh, not too long," Rakshata answered straight away. "I'll have to take it apart and go over the individual parts, but it will be up and running soon enough. Why? Does Zero already have an operation planned?"

"Not yet…" Naomi looked down somewhat. "But General Ohgi still wants his knightmare ready and waiting for when he does."

"Pity," Rakshata replied, though she didn't look all that concerned. "Well, at least it will give me time to get acquainted with this child," she shook her head. "And even better, I don't even have to recolor him."

This caused her to turn around toward another knightmare in the hangar. "Unlike certain others," she said, her eyes scowling upon a single _Gekka._ One that, unlike the others around it, was painted in a bright shade of pink.

Naomi felt sweat pour down the back of her head. "Actually, I think Major Cathcart has good reason for having her knightmare painted that color," she said, causing Rakshata to turn her glare upon her. "I mean, it's not like she has to worry about the Britannians picking her out, and getting shot down by a pink knightmare would only humiliate them further."

"But it's humiliating to _him_ as well," Rakshata shouted, almost breaking her trademark tobacco pipe between her fingers through the constrained rage. "Being coated in such a horrid color! He's become transvestite!"

"…Uh." Naomi imagined an anime style sweat drop form on the back of her head in response to that. "Are you sure 'he' isn't a girl already?"

"Of course not." Rakshata said proudly. "All of my dear children are males. Isn't it obvious?"

Naomi wisely chose not to say anything else on the matter.

* * *

**John Colahan Army Medical Center  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

After splashing water on his face for the third time, Gino once more looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Even with proper hydration across its surface, his face looked as though it had stared into the screaming maw of Hell, from the pseudo-thousand yard state that his eyes were giving to the deepened frown that took the place of his usual pleasantness and optimism. During his visit with Suzaku, he had managed to keep that look off of his face for the most part, but it had only returned when he had exited his comrade's hospital room. As did the pain he felt in his heart.

I look like a war vet. Gino thought with distaste. He hated that look on himself, especially when he had not done anything to earn it. It was the look he remembered his grandfather, Henry Weinburg, always wore when he was alone, as if the lack of outside contact caused him to flashback to his days of service during the Third Expansionary War and the death and destruction he had directly faced. Gino only managed to see it whenever his grandfather didn't know he was present, because when he did he always displayed a similar pleasant expression that Gino did around his friends. But that was still more than enough for him to detest it.

Once more he turned on the hot water and let it pour out of the faucet into his waiting hands, before splashing it on his face as if it would rid him of the grimness. He knew it was a futile effort, as the pain wasn't on his face but within him, yet even so it at least gave him some amount of comfort. And while he did this, he remembered…

* * *

_"It's been a while, hasn't it Gino Weinburg?" the face on the_ Elyan's _main monitor spoke with a voice that seemed both close and distant to could only stare back in shock; of all the people he had expected to see tonight, the woman that had been his upperclassman, mentor and friend, the same woman that had been a fellow contender for ascending to the Knights of the Round, had been the very last human being he thought would appear before him. And yet there she was, unless the image he saw was a digital forgery, which he doubted._

_"How is this possible?" Gino let out. "You were supposed to be…"_

_"Dead?" Charmelle finished for Gino. "I would have been, should have been, as with the rest of us when Japan was destroyed. But by some miracle, I survived with a few others and now here I am."_

_That's when Gino's mind flashed back and remembered why he had thought she was dead; Charmelle had been transferred to Fort Clinton in Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, for her assignment after serving in the Korean Peninsula for a time. That combined with everything he saw tonight, from her squadmate's earlier outburst to the design of the enemy knightmares, the shape of their chain swords, and the insignia on Charmelle's flight suit, brought Gino to the inevitable truth._

_The Knight of Three could feel the blood drain away as he spoke the next few words. "Then, these are the Black Knights, aren't they?"_

_"That is correct," Charmelle replied with a nod. "For the Devastation of Japan, we now strike against Pendragon with an iron fist."_

_"But you're Britannian!" Gino exclaimed, not wanting to hear what his ears were telling him._

_"Only by blood," Charmelle stated with a clear hate. "My allegiance to this country and its Emperor ceased when it betrayed me and left me to die, as it did many other Britannians that had no place to run. I no longer hold any love for Britannia, nor those who fight for it."_

_"Then, does that mean I have to fight you…?" Gino asked, tightening his grip around the_ Elyan's _control stick, making it bring up the poleaxe._

_Charmelle's knightmare brought up her claw as well, but she did not attack. "Of course it does! You are the Knight of Three now, are you not!? Isn't it your sworn duty to strike down all enemies of the Empire!?"_

_"But…" Gino stammered, quelled by the fierceness behind Charmelle's words._

_"Then strike, Gino Weinburg! Fulfill your duty to the Emperor you swore your loyalty to!" Charmelle called out once more._

_"Don't tempt me!" Gino called back, all of the pain and sadness he felt within being broadcast with each word. "I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to fight them…!"_

_Charmelle didn't say anything at first, instead expressing a frown. "Tell me Gino, how will you continue being the Knight of Three if you refuse to kill the enemies of Britannia?"_

_"I don't know…" Gino stared down and away from the video screen, feeling as though he wanted to cry. "I don't want to hurt you or the people you fight with, but there's something in Britannia that I believe in…"_

_As he spoke, he remembered his conversation with Anya back in Libya, and the faith he placed in the Black Prince of Britannia. His hope for a better world. "…something that I'm willing to die for to see through."_

_"I see…" Charmelle sighed. She didn't want to fight Gino either, and hoped to win him over to the Black Knights, but it seemed that their fates were sealed. "In that case Gino, you can only remain true to your beliefs by continuing to fight."_

_"…What?" Gino looked up._

_"You heard me!" Charmelle stated again with ferocity. "If you want to see your wishes come true, then you must fight for what you believe in, just as I do. Even if your enemy is a former friend, do not hesitate, and do not show mercy, or you will be struck down yourself!"_

_"Charmelle…" Gino spoke aloud._

_"…That is what it means to be a warrior, and to be a knight, Gino. I can teach you no more than that," Charmelle said, once more smiling apologetically. "If we meet again in the future, you will have no choice but to strike when you can, or I will beat you to the draw."_

_Gino nodded, tears starting to well up in his eyes now. "I understand. Next time I won't hesitate, even if it's you."_

_"Good. Never forget that resolve," Charmelle replied, readying her sword again. "And now Eagle of Britannia, have at you!"_

_With that, Charmelle charged with her knightmare, and Gino could only do the same until their blades met once again. Thus began one of the hardest battles Gino had ever faced, both against his enemy and against himself…_

* * *

And just like their past spars, it had taken the entirety of Gino's being in order to fight back against Charmelle in that battle. A long time ago, she had been considered one of Britannia's top knightmare pilots, as in spite of any initial impressions one may get of her, the woman had a skill with fighting that seemed to rival even Suzaku's; something Gino had experienced firsthand, as he and Charmelle had both attended the Imperial Military Institute in Virginia. She had been his senior by one grade, but that didn't stop either from making friends easily, and both had studied and sparred long and hard together throughout that time.

Indeed, Charmelle was one of the few opponents he took entirely seriously. In fact, had it not been for her fate in Japan, Gino knew Charmelle would have ascended to the Knights of the Round in his place. If not become the knight of one of Britannia's imperial family.

But even so, it wasn't the physical strain of that battle that damaged Gino so much as the emotional strain. Despite what he had said to her, he still found it difficult fighting one who he had once considered a friend, especially when he knew that it was her side that was in the right. That last part especially made Gino feel ill, knowing that even with his beliefs and his faith in Lelouch, he was still supporting the aggressor, the very "evil" empire that was responsible for the initial cataclysm. All tied to the very system of discrimination and elitism that had caused him, as a boy, to run as far away from home as he could get himself.

That thought caused him to grimace yet again, overlapping his darkened expression and causing Gino to gag on his own breath. For a moment, he felt the urge to punch the mirror just to be rid of his reflection, as the rage he felt from everything started to take hold in his heart. It was only the thought of a broken and bleeding fist kept him from doing so, thus he simply settled for giving himself a hardened glare.

"Aoi, even knowing what I've become, would you still love me as you did then?" he murmured to his reflection in wonder, gripping the chain he wore around his neck and remembering the beautiful face of the woman he had long ago fallen for. The same woman that even today held a place in his heart that no other could, in spite of Gino's constant searching.

Then, like a lightning bolt striking a metal rod, a thought entered into Gino's mind. _Could she have been one of the survivors…?_

For the briefest of moments, Gino watched as the darkness disappeared from his eyes and his body straightened to its full height, as feeling and energy entered his body once again. However, it only lasted a moment, and soon he dropped back to what he was before, although this time he gave himself a small, false smile. Reality had once more set into the Knight of Three's spirit. "Nah, that's impossible. There couldn't have been more than a hundred, or even a thousand of them. For her to live through the destruction would be next to impossible."

And yet, deep down in his heart, he still wanted to believe.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo  
_ Atlantic Ocean**

The mask felt heavy, just as he remembered. Even being held in both of his hands, it felt like a black millstone more than it did anything else, something that made his hands all but scream out for him to drop or put down. But ignoring those feelings, Lelouch continued to hold the mask in his hand and gaze at the featureless purple orb at the center, as if he were expecting a pair of eyes or a form of darkness to stare back at him. It was funny how he had worn the mask not too long ago, and yet now it felt like a foreign object to him.

And yet while he had the strength to hold it in front of his face, he seemingly lacked the necessary amount to put it on. For all his intellect and the laws of physics, Lelouch did not know why this was. Perhaps he was afraid that were he to slip it over his head and let the back shields slip into place, that it would somehow devour him like a dragon chomping down on a valiant knight. Or perhaps he was afraid that once the mask was on, it would transform him into something he would not recognize, or worse, something that he did recognize from long ago. Or he was simply afraid of the crushing weight that he felt in his hands being placed over his head.

But regardless of the whys, the fact remained that Lelouch could not, or would not, put the mask on and become the great pretender he had been eight years ago.

"How pathetic you have grown, Lelouch," C.C. spoke out loud just after she entered into the sanctuary. "Fearing a mask, even one that you used to wear. Has your time in Britannia's service made you soft, or were you always afraid of your own shadow?"

Fury building, Lelouch closed his eyes and growled. "I don't need comments from an immortal witch such as yourself."

"I will offer them anyway," C.C. responded, before coming closer, stopping just beside where he was sitting. "Don't get me wrong, I don't care what you do with yourself as long as you fulfill your contract with me. However, watching you wallow in your own self-pity is truly disgusting."

"Then look elsewhere," Lelouch snarled back, still refusing to stand.

"I can't," C.C. replied once more with a staunch tone. "Our partnership is two ways. If one of us is down, then the other must pick him or her up. Even if he doesn't want to get back up in the first place."

"Then why am I still your partner!?" Lelouch barked. He not only stood up that time, but he threw the mask to the floor as hard as he could, causing it to bounce and tumble away to an unseen location. "Why don't you abandon me like you did Mao and find a replacement!?"

"Mao was a hopeless cause," C.C. said, her tone even in the face of Lelouch's rage. "You are not, even if you think yourself to be."

"Your faith in me is admirable but misplaced…" Lelouch said, his fist trembling from the wrath that had been kept away for so long. In a swift motion, he removed the contact and revealed his Geass before he spoke again. "When you gave me this power, I really believed I could change the world for Nunnally and everyone else. I really thought I could destroy the evils of modern day society and replace it with something good and wholesome…"

His teeth grit together in shame. "But it turned out I was a naïve fool. Every good intention I had, every positive action I tried to implement, just made the world that much darker," he went on. "I lied to my classmates and my little sister, killed my friend's father and my beloved half-sister and many others, caused my best friend to hate me, and destroyed an entire country and race, _all for what_!?"

Tears began to stream down his face, and like molten lava they stung against his skin. Especially the tears of his left eye against his scar. "The world hasn't changed! All that sacrifice and suffering, and the world continues as it had when my mother died! Only now it's become even worse, and I have nothing left to fight for!"

"You're wrong Lelouch. You have everything to fight for," C.C. replied, ever calm in the face of the storm, but still scathing in her tone.

"So you say, but I can't see any of it…! Nunnally is gone, Euphemia is dead, Suzaku is with the enemy and the world is damned every step of the way!" Lelouch growled again. Another realization occurred in himself. "And by the way, if you have the power to reverse Geass, then why didn't you do that for Euphie when I lost control!?"

C.C. sighed, as if he Lelouch were speaking semantics. "It doesn't work like that. Each Geass has a unique wavelength that sets it apart from others. For a Code Bearer such as myself to reverse the effects of one, I would need to be attuned to that wavelength."

"So you're saying you can reverse my father's Geass, but you can't do that with mine, even though you're the one who gave it to me!?" Lelouch said in a shaken voice.

"…Yes. Just because I gave you that power doesn't mean I can control it myself," C.C. explained.

"That's great!" Lelouch snarled. "So really, nothing could have kept that massacre from happening, or the Rebellion, or the Devastation!"

"No, nothing could have prevented any of thos," C.C. concurred. "And yet in spite of it all, there are still people that are willing to continue to fight for the dream that you created. People that have lost as much as you have, if not more."

That one actually hit home on Lelouch. As much as he had lost in the past, he could not argue that the Japanese and Britannians that made up the Black Knights had lost just as much. Their families, their friends, their homes and their futures. "Then let them fight. But I won't have any part of it, not after all I have done as Zero!"

C.C.'s eyes narrowed. "Are you truly that afraid of yourself Lelouch? If so, then what are you afraid of the most? Yourself, that black mask or the power I've given you."

Lelouch stiffened at that question and he looked away from her. "…Yes, I am afraid, of all three. I'm afraid if I don that mask, that if I continue acting the role I gave myself, I will only damn the world further."

"And yet, you think if things continue the way they are now, the world will somehow fix itself?" C.C. replied, causing Lelouch to look up again. "That if you leave it to the hands of less than capable men, then it will all somehow come back together?"

Lelouch sneered at her. "All I know is I once believed I was playing the role of a hero, but in reality I was little more than a villain, one who despite acting for a good and just purpose, committed great acts of evil. I refuse to act that part any longer!"

In a broad sweep of his hand, he pointed to the door. "Now get out! I will not have your company or anyone else's!"

For a moment, C.C. stood her ground, continuing to look at Lelouch as if she were looking directly into his torment. To an outsider, it was impossible to read what she was thinking from her facial expressions or posture, but there was one thing that was evident that showed on her features. That one thing was disappointment, clear as crystal and almost tangible.

Then when she decided it was time, she turned and made her way toward the door. However, before reaching it, she asked one last question without looking back. "Tell me one more thing Lelouch. Do you hate me, for giving you your power?"

Lelouch didn't turn to face her either, but he still answered. "…I only hate myself for using that power."

Once again, C.C. did not respond. Instead, she simply made her exit while the storm continued on within Lelouch's soul.


	9. Hunter to Hunted

" _There is no hunting like the hunting of man, and those who have hunted armed men long enough and liked it, never care for anything else thereafter."_  
\- Ernst Hemingway

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_**   
**Arctic Ocean**   
**March 15, 2025**

With how usually crowded the _Izumo_ 's bridge was with people, it was strange for Colonel Yoshitaka Minami to see it nearly deserted like this. Aside from the three main stations toward the front which were filled with weapons operator 1st Lieutenant Ayame Futuba, sensor operator 1st Lieutenant Hinata Ichijiku, communications operator 1st Lieutenant Minase Mutsuki and select others, most of the bridge posts were empty. This caused a calm to settle into the space, which in turn made Minami relax and settle into his chair easily.

Taking advantage of the tranquility, he took off his commissar cap, which he adapted to wearing to further fit into his role as captain of the _Izumo_ , and placed it on the side of his monitor, just before doing the same with the cup of coffee he had in his hand, except toward the opposite end. He then proceeded to take a sip, drinking it quickly. It was not the best coffee he ever had, but it was enough to keep him warm, which was what he needed most right now.

As he did, he once again found himself considering his current position and just how twisted fate was for placing him there. Of all the things he had believed he would end up doing over his lifetime, captaining a battleship had been among the last he had expected. While it wasn't too difficult a job, Minami couldn't help but feel he was ill-suited for it; he, like the rest of Naoto Kouzuki's original resistance, had not even been part of the original Japanese military, instead having originally been a truck driver that went underground after the Britannians closed down his business and revoked his license. From there he went on to driving military supply trucks and at times piloting knightmares, but he had never served on any kind of warship. So how was he qualified to command such a fine vessel as the _Izumo_?

But then he supposed he could have spoken the same way about Zero, since on any normal day he would not have believed a high school student had been capable of leading an army, no matter how brilliant he was. That thought made Minami feel a little more at ease with his captaincy, though it led to darker feelings on other matters.

It had been just over two weeks since the raid on Pendragon. Just over two weeks since they had reclaimed Zero. Since then, the _Izumo_ had made her way through the Arctic Circle – a somewhat slow and very cold journey along the frozen waters and ice – and was now gradually moving toward the Bering Strait and the Pacific that laid beyond. And all throughout, Zero – and Minami purposely thought of him as Zero and nothing more – had kept to himself, remaining in the Devil's Den and refusing to see anyone except C.C. No word had come from the immortal of Zero reaccepting his position and authority, nor that he was doing any sort of planning toward continuing his revolution from eight years before. All of which was more answer enough for Minami.

On one hand, the Black Knight Colonel couldn't blame the former prince for his dilemma. Though none of the Black Knights blamed Zero for the events of September 12 and 13, 2017, up to and including the SAZ Massacre, it could not be denied that he had a hand, no matter how indirect, in those events, which he had been forced to remember after eight years of blissful ignorance. That was a great weight to carry, one that Minami didn't think he or anyone else on the _Izumo_ would have had the strength to endure. It helped even less that those events had caused numerous aftereffects on the world at large, some of which were continuing now, especially with the current Great World War. All instigated by a mere joke turned forceful command, or so Minami just knew his former leader was thinking now.

On the other hand however, Minami had hoped Zero would have been able to set aside his grief for the greater good; that good being the world needing him once more. Whatever Zero's origins, it could not be denied that he had started something eight years ago. Whether it was a revolution against the world's most evil empire or the creation of a free and equal nation, that something had promised a better future for all; a future that was worth fighting for. Now, in these dark times, the world needed that future more than ever, and Zero was the only one who had any hope of seeing it through. No others within the Black Knights, no matter how brilliant or charismatic, could ever hope to bring such a thing to pass.

Sighing, Minami leaned back in his chair and gazed out at the field of white beyond. Like it or not, he could do nothing with the situation; if – when – Zero returns, it would be due to the efforts of his trusted confidante, the one who gave him his power in the first place. Until then, all he and the rest of the Black Knights could do was wait and go about their duties in the process.

For that, Minami concentrated on the viewport ahead and the field of white and blue that lay within. Even without Zero, he had to admit they had planned their route out well; despite the fact it was well into the spring, the Arctic Circle remained almost completely frozen and impassible for most surface ships. This included the Bering Strait, which had formed into a near complete ice bridge between Far Eastern Europe and Sunderland; a bridge into the Pacific that none of the Imperial Navy could ever hope to transverse. But for the _Izumo_ , and her revolutionary Inaba Drive, moving over the ice was just as easy as moving over the dunes of the Sahara.

Granted, there was one potential problem within their course: passing through the strait meant going between the occupied Far East and Britannia itself. However, Minami wasn't worried about that. His ship's stealth systems were state of the art, enough that the Britannians undoubtedly believed that a submarine had been responsible for the attack on Pendragon. And if they believed the _Izumo_ to be a submarine, then the strait would have been the last place they would expect her. If anything, Minami surmised, they likely believe her to still have been in the Atlantic.

 _All in all, it should remain a smooth voyage home._ Minami thought as he let out an airy breath. "ETA to the strait?"

"Approximately twelve minutes," the helmsman, 1st Lieutenant George Gray, answered as he continued to guide the ship along. "We should be back on water once we exit."

Minami nodded. _That'll be good._ he thought. _We've been crawling along the ice for far too long…_

It was at that point Ohgi entered onto the bridge. "Still a way's out?" he asked Minami.

"About twelve minutes now," Minami answered as the general made his way to his own seat. "It'll really be nice to be on the Pacific again."

"Very much so," Ohgi agreed. Though it had been an eventful trip around the world to say the least, there was just something about that particular ocean that felt like home to any Japanese. "And as a bonus, it's sure to be warmer than where we've been."

Minami sniffed. "Anywhere short of the _South_ Pole is sure to be warmer than where we've been," he exclaimed. "If the Britannians ever make an Area out of the Arctic Circle, I say we let them keep it."

"Good luck explaining that one to the children back home," Ohgi retorted teasingly. "They'll think Santa will end up relocated to a ghetto."

"Nah, he'll go underground and wage his own war against the Brits," Minami shot back just as teasingly. "Not like he doesn't have the infrastructure for it."

Ohgi shook his head at the idea. "I don't think that was what he and the elves had in mind for the toy shop, Minami."

"It wouldn't be the first time General," Minami pointed out. "Just ask Rakshata."

Ohgi couldn't argue that one. They all knew that particular story. "Touché," he acknowledged, before moving onto business at hand. "Anything on our sensors?"

To that, Minami looked over to Ichijiku, who, without looking back, shook her head. "Nothing out of the ordinary sir," she replied as she looked over the readings. "There was a pod of orca at one-eight-zero, but they're long gone now. Last sonar reading was twenty kilometers out, heading south."

"Heh," Minami let out. "Even they got tired of the cold."

Ohgi could understand the sentiment. "Let's hope they're the only things out there," he answered, which earned nods around the bridge.

Despite that wish however, the opposite would soon become quite apparent.

* * *

**Britannian _Emperor_ -class sea carrier _Emperor Alec_**   
**Bering Sea, Pacific Ocean**

"Contact continuing south at zero-zero-zero, speed twenty-five knots," the sensor operator continued to report, as indicated on the bridge's main tactical screen. Curiously, there was no actual contact indicated, but rather a line of blue dots scattered across the screen with a red line passing between them. Wherever the line moved, several of the blue dots would blink off the screen, only to reappear again once the line had moved a fair distance away. "At present course, she will reach the strait in one minute and twenty-seven seconds."

Vice Admiral Sir Gregor Upson, Earl of Thurston and commander of the Imperial Seventh Fleet's Task Force 73, couldn't help but flash a grin. Just as Prince Schneizel had assessed, the enemy battleship that struck Pendragon had been trying to sneak away from the mainland through the frozen Bering, but now it had been pinpointed by the prince's strategy, just waiting to be flushed out and entrapped. And it was up to Upson's taskforce to execute those actions, which he felt a deep sense of honor for the privilege. "Fleet status?"

"Fleet is on standby alert," another operator announced, just as the screen. "Awaiting your command Admiral."

Upson's grin expanded. Now was the time. "In that case, the our vengeance is at hand," he declared as he stood up from his chair and threw his right arm out dramatically. "Commence Operation Glacier!"

Upon that command, the CDCs of the _Emperor Alec_ and those around her became a flurry of activity as missile trajectories were plotted and entered in. Seconds from there, the first missiles ascended from their VLS ports…

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_**   
**Arctic Ocean**

"Radar contact!" the shriek of Ichijiku announced, causing all heads to snap up. After a few more moments, her own head snapped up in alarm. "Incoming cruise missiles, bearing one-eight-zero. They're heading toward our position!"

As suddenly as the outburst had come, Minami and Ohgi's expressions quickly turned to shock and despair. _Impossible! The Gefjun Distuber is still active!_ Ohgi's mind rambled as he took in the situation.

"Sound for battlestations!" Minami shouted regardless. "Standby to engage weapons!"

"Impact in twenty seconds!" Ichijiku followed up with. "All hands brace!"

Minami opened his mouth to give the order to evade, but stopped when he realized it would do no good. The _Izumo_ was just too big to maneuver that fast and there were just too many missiles to wade around, even if they weren't in fact locked on. The best they could hope for was that none of them would hit period…

"…three…two…one… _impact!_ " At that, the ship quaked as the projectiles fell around the _Izumo_. Though the ship itself was undamaged from the attack, the crew found themselves struggling to maintain their balance from the shaking, and the bridge crew was no exception to this. Minami grasped the arms of his chair, while Ohgi had to grip his own control panel to keep himself in place.

"Point of origin!?" Minami demanded as the wave subsided. It didn't seem like any missiles had struck the ship, but they did cover a wide area.

"Calculating!" Ichijiku replied as the _Izumo_ 's Druid System went about its work. "Point of origin six-one, mark one-seven-one!"

Now Minami and Ohgi were even more alarmed. _That's in the Bering Sea!_ Minami thought in wide-eyed realization.

Ohgi could only close his eyes. The truth was now apparent. "Colonel, we've been found out."

"Second wave incoming!" Ichijiku announced. "Impact in thirty seconds!"

Minami nodded grimly as he turned order. "Engage weapons!" he commanded. "Launch interceptors when able!"

* * *

**Britannian _Emperor_ -class sea carrier _Emperor Alec_**   
**Bering Sea, Pacific Ocean**

"We have visual contact," an operator announced, just as the bridge monitor flashed with a red dot appearing at the end of the line.

 _Right on cue._ Upson thought as his eyes narrowed on the monitor, which flickered to show images of the newly revealed enemy warship. _Now, let's see what we're dealing with…_

As she began to reveal her own weapons to the oncoming missiles, Upson looked over the enemy warship with a peculiar eye. She was clearly a battleship in size and design, and certainly was intimidating aesthetically, especially with its jet black colored hull and those massive twin-barreled hyper-velocity cannons, but at the same time looked nothing like any vessel he had ever seen before. Though her "quadruped" arrangement reminded the Admiral vaguely of the _Formidable_ -class, only doing away with traditional caterpillar treads for some sort of hover based system, Upson doubted she was Britannian in origin. Nor, for that matter, European, Chinese or even Arab design and make.

 _A Peace Mark remnant force perhaps?_ Upson thought as his mouth let out a frustrated sigh at that. Though it ultimately did not matter for the operation, he would have liked to have known which country had the brass to strike against the Imperial Capital, as well as whom exactly he was fighting for it. At the least there was the sigil on the front of the bridge tower, which Upson made a point to remember for future reference.

In the meantime, Upson returned to the matter at hand, grin making its dynamic return. Now that the game was flushed out, he could move onto the next stage of the hunt. The ensnarement.

He turned to the _Alec_ 's communications officer. "Inform Blackman and Gordiengo that they may deploy their forces at any time," he commanded. "And tell Gordiengo I look forward to seeing the _Brunor_ in action."

He then turned to the captain. "Begin launch procedures."

Orders given, the officer began to relay those communications over the radio. Moments later, much to Upson's anticipation, several blue dots began to move toward the target from the east. All the while aircraft began to launch from the _Alec_ 's flight deck.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_**   
**Arctic Ocean**

"Report!" Minami shouted as the last of the missiles fell, striking against the _Izumo_ 's armor.

"Armor is holding!" Futuba announced as she looked over her display for any sign of damage. "None of the missiles got through!"

Minami glowered as he took the news in. "It has to be a task force," he exclaimed to Ohgi. "There's no way that much firepower came from any one ship or submarine."

"Which means the enemy didn't just detect our approach to the strait," Ohgi summarized with graveness in his voice. "They knew we were coming here from the start."

That knowledge washed over the bridge with the effect of an arctic tidal wave. Minami especially couldn't fathom it. Just how could the Britannians have predicted their route? So much so that they not only set up an ambush, but one that had ample force? As far as Minami and the rest knew, only one Britannian was capable of such a feat, and he was onboard the _Izumo_ with them.

However, before Minami or Ohgi could contemplate any further, Ichijiku's sensors beeped in warning again. "Additional contacts incoming from the east and west! Number unknown!" she announced. "They read as VTOLs! _Gyrfalcon_ type!"

"Knightmares," Minami summarized, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. There could be no other explanation. "ETA?"

"Approximately four minutes for each," Ichijiku reported, her sensors beeping again. "Faint contacts now coming in from the south! Missile launches detected!"

"Stealth fighters, obviously carrier launched," Ohgi summarized in turn. "They're boxing us in."

Minami wasted no time in shouting orders. "Helm, full power! All engines ahead flank!" he ordered. "Weapons, continue launching interceptors, and get me a firing solution on enemy ships when able!"

At that, the first of the missiles streaked in, slamming against the _Izumo_ 's armor and causing her to tremor. "Standby to launch knightmares!"

* * *

As soon as she had managed to get her pilot suit on, Kallen wasted no time in charging towards her waiting _Guren_. The other members of Zero Squadron followed her example and nearly sprinted toward their own _Isshikis_ , guaranteeing that in the next few minutes the Britannians would be seeing a lot of crimson. Both in the form of painted metal, and in the form of blood.

Once aboard her steed, Kallen placed herself into the cockpit chair, feeling slight pain shoot through her body. She cringed at this and pushed back against it; technically she had not been cleared for duty, and she knew why. Her wounds from the fight against Suzaku had yet to heal, and had it been any other time, Kallen would have likely been resting herself. Funny how that worked out.

After the canopy closed around her, thus sealing her inside, Kallen inserted the pilot key and watched as her instruments came to life. First the main monitor, which brought forth login clearance, then the auxiliary monitors, followed by the primary, then secondary sensors, and then the various control panels. Confirming its activation, the _Guren_ 's head rose up from its body, its blue eyes flashing "on" as if it had actually been awakened. While she was far from one hundred percent, at least her machine was at optimal condition, responding soundly to her touch. Had the machine actually been a living creature in fact, Kallen would have suspected that it would be _anxious_ to head into battle once more, especially after being unable to participate in the Pendragon strike.

 _Just how the hell did they find us!?_ Kallen's mind bellowed as she completed her final checks, before she subsequently pushed such inquiry back. This wasn't the time for her to ask questions; only to kill the bastards that were trying to kill them.

A moment later, she toggled her radio to establish a line to the bridge. "Rei Leader to bridge, I'm heading out. Prepare the catapult for me after the _Zangetsu_ launches."

"The hell you are!" Ohgi shouted out while his image appeared on her monitor. "You can't go out there _now_ Kallen, not when you haven't had time to heal!"

"I'm sorry General, but there's no time," Kallen replied with the utmost seriousness, despite knowing Ohgi was genuinely concerned for her. "As you said, we need everything that can fight right now, and that includes my _Guren_. This isn't the time for me to be resting."

Ohgi sighed on his end. "I can understand your feelings Major. But with your fatigue, you'll be at a serious disadvantage; even against fifth generation knightmares, you may end up getting overwhelmed."

"Then I'll just make sure that doesn't happen," Kallen interrupted purposely. "Now do I have permission to launch or not?"

"Yes, yes," Ohgi acknowledged, though he didn't look pleased about it at all. "But on one condition: if you have any problems, return to the _Izumo_ immediately. I won't have you getting shot down at this time."

Kallen nodded at that, smiling slightly. "I'll keep that in mind General."

"You do that Rei Leader. Good hunting," Ohgi signed off, and his image was quickly replaced by that of Lieutenant Mutsuki's, who began giving Kallen directions toward her launch. Thus acting as if nothing were holding her back, she brought the _Guren_ toward the catapult deck.

Already, she knew this was not going to be an easy battle for her in the least, but Kallen also knew too much was at stake for her not to be out there. For now, the Red Dragoness and leader of the elite Zero Squadron would just have to deal with her physical turmoil as best as she could, all the while making mincemeat out of the Britannians like she always did.

* * *

 _So, that's the beast that struck our capital._ Brigadier Sir Schutenkin Gordiengo III, Baron of Cincinnati, thought as his transport moved closer to the deployment zone, one in the several dozen that made up his brigade. He had to admit, even from his current position in the air, she was quite the battleship; not as large nor as overbearing as the _Formidable_ -class, or even the European _Charlemagne_ -class, but still fearsome in its own right. And unlike the former two, this one was able to move on sea as well as land, which was how it got through the Atlantic and Arctic in the first place. Quite the wandering beast to contend with.

At the moment the ship was being bombarded by missile fire from passing naval _Typhoons_ , who either moved away once their main payloads were spent or shot down by responding missile fire. That said, Gordiengo was just able to pick up the sight of smaller units exiting launch ports on either side of the battleship; the enemy was already deploying their knightmare frames in anticipation of his and Blackman's forces' approach. So much the better as far as Gordiengo was concerned. He didn't want Operation Glacier to be accomplished _too_ easily.

He quickly switched to his brigade's "push" frequency. "All units, standby to deploy," he commanded as his transport, which was somewhat different from the standard _Gyrfalcons_ around him, drew ever closer to the combat zone. "Vanguard unit will move in first, the rest of us will follow from there."

At that, one of his unit commanders keyed in. "You won't be leading the vanguard, sir?" he inquired, clearly confused.

Gordiengo could only smirk in response. "As much as I'm tempted to…" he spoke, before patting the control panel of his machine. "It's better that the _Brunor_ move in after the initial wave."

He didn't need to see the faces of his soldiers to know that they understood. The unit that their general was riding would be more of an unpleasant surprise for the enemy that way. Either way however, they were all looking forward to seeing their commander's steed in actual combat rather than on the testing field.

Despite his usual dour self, Gordiengo beamed with anticipation. Though it had proven to be an effective weapon, it was Gordiengo's opinion that the knightmare frame was becoming obsolete in its current form; the flimsy humanoid armor had served its purpose well in Area 11 and beyond, but now that every nation in the world had its own model, it was time for Britannia to move onto a more effective weapon. A weapon of such power and strength, that the very image of it would properly instill fear and submission in the Empire's enemies, as well as keep their allies in check.

Thus, Gordiengo believed in the near future, just as the world had trembled at the sight of the _Glasgow_ fifteen years ago, it would once again tremble at the sight of his particular steed. As would the enemies that were before him.

With that established, Gordiengo watched as his indicator fell to zero. He then gave the awaited command. "All units deploy!" he called out over the radio. "For Pendragon!"

"For Pendragon!" his troops all recited at once. It wasn't as dynamic as the traditional Britannian battle cry, but Gordiengo thought it was fitting enough. Moments later, he watched as the _Gyrfalcons_ in front of him dove lower, allowing their onboard knightmares to drop down to the ground, tethered by their slash harkens. Once they touched down, they switched to their landspinners and began their charge, their landspinners kicking ice as they moved against the oncoming enemy force.

* * *

Kallen sneered with annoyance as she saw the swarm of Britannian knightmares move from the east. Though she didn't detect any high end seventh or eighth generation knightmares among the formation, the sheer numbers alone could be overwhelming to her side if they didn't fight seriously. Their present position didn't help much either, given that they were nestled between the Homeland and the occupied Far East. Kallen need not imagine how a protracted battle in the Bering Strait would turn out.

"You know the drill Rei," Kallen stated over the radio to the rest of her unit, as she had the _Guren_ move its radiant wave surger arm forward, opening the hand manipulator toward the enemy formation. Through some means she didn't understand, she managed to speak without any pain in her voice. "Spread out and engage the Britannians at will. Don't let any reach the _Izumo_."

 _"Ryoukai!"_ came the simultaneous acknowledgment, underlined by a combined tone of anticipation and bloodlust. That was one thing Kallen liked about her squadron. No matter how badly they were outnumbered or outmatched, they were always waiting and willing to fight. A trait that she herself possessed, even when on the inside she was plagued with pain and self-doubt.

It was General Tohdoh who got the first kill, with the _Zangetsu_ launched into a group of _Sutherlands_ that were too slow to evade, managing to take out three with his seidotou in the process. As if spurred by the death of their comrades, the Britannians were quick to respond toward the Black Knight formation, raining bullets and shells toward them. Fortunately, the Black Knight pilots had been paying attention, and so most of them were able to evade the initial barrage and counterattack in kind, with the two opposite forces converging on each other like two swarms of hornets from different hives.

With a battle cry, Kallen sent the _Guren Nishiki_ screaming into the enemy formation, releasing a radiation beam from the surger that obliterated two _Sutherlands_. In the midst of the twin explosions, several more knightmare frames came charging at her, causing Kallen to scowl and draw her "Ryogo Otsugata Tozantou" fork knife. As the knightmares moved at her with their lances or stun tonfas, she sped at them as well, parrying any weapon that threatened to pierce or pulverize her knightmare, while slashing at the units holding them. Of those, she managed to move around a _Gloucester_ and stab it in the cockpit, visibly drawing blood once she withdrew the knife, and then proceeded to cut apart four _Sutherlands_ , causing them to either explode or drop to the sea below.

Then her sensors beeped a warning of enemies locking onto her, making her swivel around and deploy her radiant wave shield to deflect the incoming fire, which turned out to be explosive shells. Barely managing to keep the _Guren_ from recoiling from the explosions, she caught sight of her attackers; a trio of _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucester_ armed with bazookas. They maintained their fire, but by that point she had already evaded them and was already in the process of moving in for the kill.

Putting energy into her landspinners, she had the _Guren_ charge up into one of the _Sutherlands_ at face level and deliver a right armed claw slash to its head, creating deep gashes into the articulated faceplate. As the Britannian knightmare staggered, Kallen then leaped over it, twisted into a semi-barrel roll and slashed across the cockpit block with her knife, killing the pilot inside before landing behind the stricken frame. Its comrades tried to bring vengeance upon her, but once more she evaded their fire, and their shells only served to finish off the mindless _Sutherland_.

"Better of your kind have tried, scum!" Kallen roared with a certain fury, once more fighting against the strain inside her. As if reflecting its pilot's wrath, the _Guren_ moved even faster. "And yet I still _live_!"

She then leveled her surger arm and fired another stream of radiation, destroying another _Sutherland_ in the process and causing the remaining two to split up and try to flank her. Her eyes narrowed at the predictability of their actions; even without her Geass active, she could see the two enemy machines were going to try and catch her in a crossfire, forcing her to focus on one while the other nailed her in the back. It was something she had seen Britannian pilots constantly try against her in the past, though not once were they able to catch her.

Deciding to go after the _Gloucester_ first, she sped at it, deftly dodging its fire as well as the _Sutherland_ 's in the process. Just as she reached her target, she jerked to her right and cut off the _Gloucester_ 's bazooka arm, before kicking the frame away. She then switched to her other target and aimed her left arm mounted grenade launcher at the _Sutherland_ in a split second, firing off a single grenade and sending the explosive into the enemy knightmare's torso, causing it to detonate in a grand explosion. With that accomplished, Kallen then turned her attention back to the _Gloucester_ , which only now had managed to recover from her kick.

As the command knightmare attempted to draw its machine gun with its remaining arm, she closed the distance between the two knightmares and slammed her surger claw onto its head. With her enemy trapped, she let loose the power of the surger, watching as the knightmare's armor boiled in her grasp, before letting go and withdrawing back to keep from being caught in the following explosion.

Not seeing any others advancing towards her, Kallen took the opportunity to target an enemy squadron that was trying to make a break for the _Izumo_ , which in turn was already busy shooting missiles out of the air with its CIWS and firing its hyper-velocity cannons over the horizon. Again, Kallen fired her surger into an enemy group; as a result, seven out of the twelve were immediately hit, with four going up in smoke, three losing individual limbs and the others managing to evade in time. To finish those off, Kallen simply switched the surger to spray mode and launched a spread wave of radiation, freezing the enemy knightmares in their tracks by disabling their main electronics. The _Izumo_ 's CIWS only finished the job, and Kallen felt no remorse at the sight of helpless Britannians being picked off one after the other.

Once more hearing her sensors beep a warning, Kallen turned and watched as a pair of _Gloucesters_ came at her with their lances. Launching at them herself, she grabbed one lance with her surger arm and fired off a pair of grenades from her launcher at the other, forcing that unit to abandon its attack. She then sent radiation into the lance and boiled it to liquid form, though its owner let go of it just before the radiation connected with its arm. Kallen threw the ruined lance away, but as she did, the _Gloucester_ launched its slash harkens, with one actually smashing into the _Guren_ 's chest and knocking it back.

As the _Guren_ shook from the impact, Kallen felt her body slam against the back of her cockpit and then into the front. Upon her chest and stomach impacting, she let out a sharp cough and watched as blood sprayed out onto the panel. She looked at the red splatter grimly. _I'm still in bad shape …_

But in spite of that, there was no time for her to pause and recuperate herself as the second _Gloucester_ came charging again. Her eyes shifting into a fierce glare at her enemy, Kallen made the _Guren_ leap up and over the lance, then land and move toward the first _Gloucester_ , where she took hold with her claw. However, instead of sending radiation into the frame, Kallen instead spun the _Guren_ around a full one hundred eighty degrees, then while reflexively letting out a bellow, _threw_ the Britannian machine at its counterpart, who inadvertently impaled its comrade onto his or her own lance, complete with the pilot's blood across the tip. Just as the still living enemy pilot comprehended what had happened, she fired off another burst of radiation and destroyed both machines in an intertwined blaze.

Breathing heavily as the glare of the explosion began to run out, Kallen wiped away the blood that had gathered underneath her chin and once more turned to look for a new target. Inside, she could feel her gut burn and her vision grow hazy, but still she refused to withdraw.

 _"Not yet…!"_ she muttered to herself, putting the _Guren_ into full burn toward another enemy formation. _"Not when I can still fight…!"_

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo  
_ Bering Strait**

As the _Izumo_ shook again from another projectile hit, Ohgi gripped the sides of his chair in order to keep himself balanced. Though he was afraid, for himself and for others, he knew this was not the time or place for it to show. Zero had named him Vice Commander of the Black Knights years ago, and he still maintained that position to this day. Therefore, it was time for him to be what his subordinates expected him to be. "Has the enemy fleet entered visual range yet!?"

"Negative, they appear to be holding at current position!" Ichijiku exclaimed after looking over her sensor readings. Sure enough as Ohgi looked toward the enemy taskforce, he saw that they remained along their original position, continuing to fire missiles and HV cannon shots toward the _Izumo_. While this made it easier for the _Izumo_ 's guns to aim and fire back at them, it also blocked their escape route south; the enemy fleet could easily break up and intercept them, no matter where they moved to. Their defenses also seemed to hold up against the _Izumo_ 's firepower; that was not a good thing either.

"Continue heading," Minami instructed, trying to come up with some attack plan. Nothing came to mind however, beyond firing long-distance at the enemy ships while their close-in weapon systems worked their magic against the missiles and knightmares. "Maintain barrage against the Brit warships, but concentrate our secondaries against the enemy knightmares. If we can diminish their numbers, we may yet be able to escape."

"What the-!?" Ichijiku suddenly shouted out, catching the attention of everyone. "Another unit is moving in from zero-four-six, at a far higher velocity than should be possible!"

"Put it on the main monitor!" Minami ordered without pause.

Soon enough, the enemy unit was properly displayed at the front of the bridge. And just as quickly, dawning realization came upon the bridge crew: the enemy unit wasn't another _Sutherland_ or _Gloucester_.

"What is that!?" Minami gaped, unable to mask his own shock in spite of his usual control. It could safely be said he had never seen a knightmare like that before. Nor did anyone else on the bridge for that matter.

Ohgi, however, wasn't so much concerned with the unit itself so much as where it was heading. Looking up at the sensor screen, he saw that the enemy unit's course was aimed directly toward the _Guren_. Faster than he ever thought he could move, he came down to Minami's station and toggled the radio.

"Rei Leader, behind you!"

* * *

Ohgi's warning came just before her sensors spouted off a warning of their own, that the _Guren_ had been locked onto and the enemy unit was about to fire. Without thinking, Kallen jerked back on her control sticks and forced the _Guren_ into a zig-zag pattern. Just as a flurry of bullets fired past where she had once been.

At the end of the burst, Kallen twisted _Guren_ 's head to face the direction where the bullets had come from. Her heart nearly froze in her chest at what she saw. " _Nanjasorya!?_ "

The best way Kallen could describe the _thing_ that was moving against her at high speed was something like an _ushi-oni_ ; a big, bulky, metal based _ushi-oni_. Far more massive than a standard knightmare, it nonetheless moved at great speed, which was obviously due to the equally larger than average landspinners placed on its massive legs. In fact, it moved at such speed and velocity that its great bulk didn't seem to hinder it in the least.

Its arms, meanwhile, both hefted strange apparatuses that seemed to consist of three triple-barreled guns apiece – the obvious source of the earlier bullets – while its cockpit was rimmed with several massive ammo drums that fed into the guns. A pair of characteristically large swords were also placed on the back, while the hips held two twin-barreled pistols and the chest two elaborately designed slash harkens.

And then there was the head, which, following the _ushi-oni_ comparison, was an ornate piece with two golden horns on either side and six eye cameras – four of the standard set seen on fourth and fifth generation units and two of the human eye-like set seen on seventh and eighth generation units – which seemed to glare at her in magenta as the unit closed in. All of it together with a maroon color scheme with gold and green highlights to create a menace of knightmare that Kallen had never encountered before.

Just as the enemy machine, which Kallen's computer somehow identified as the _Brunor_ , launched dual barrages from its triple guns, the Red Dragoness once more evaded and returned fire with her radiant wave surger. The beam hit dead-on, yet not only did the _Brunor_ remain standing against it, but it remained almost wholly unscathed. which It then continued its advance, with Kallen snarling as she evaded the additional fire. "You've got to be kidding me!"

She then had the _Guren_ charge at the _Brunor_. Her approach caused the giant to shift its triple guns over and concentrate fire, which she managed to bank around, clenching her teeth as her body strained to keep up. However, before she could even begin to level her surger, the _Brunor_ ceased its barrage and fired its slash harkens at her. Knowing she was finished if she got caught, Kallen had the _Guren_ somersault under the harkens, causing them to fly over her, then fell back on her landspinners and reversed, to which the _Brunor_ gave chase.

"Damn it!" Kallen cursed as she dodged more triple gun fire. When she was far enough, she turned and circled around, firing another burst of radiation at the enemy knightmare's left side, but the _Brunor_ again held against the shot, then turned at her. Putting all possible energy into her landspinners, Kallen launched away before the enemy machine could overwhelm her, and upon failing to do so, the _Brunor_ returned fire with its guns, which she also narrowly avoided.

However, the _Brunor_ did not relent on its assault and kept it charge, forcing the _Guren_ to dive to the left and dodge the unusual knightmare's charge. In turn, Kallen fired a spray of radiation in an effort to disable its motor functions like she had done numerous times against enemy knightmares, but once more the oversized cow demon remain unaffected. The _Brunor_ replied with another blaze of its main guns, dispensing one of its ammo drums in the process, and Kallen barely managed to raise her shield.

"If I let this thing get through to the _Izumo_ , it's all over…!" Kallen muttered before she charged back at the _Brunor_ and fired off another surger beam, if only as a delaying tactic. Sure enough the _Brunor_ 's armor repelled it, and Kallen crouched and maneuvered to evade another slash harken shot. The giant only pursued, and Kallen skated along the ice while dodging more of the _Brunor_ 's firepower.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo  
_ Bering Strait**

Though everyone was still focused on their respective duties, all contributing to keeping the _Izumo_ moving, a lot of attention on the bridge was still directed toward watching the gigantic knightmare keep up its attack against the _Guren Nishiki_ and several of the other Black Knight affiliated knightmares. For the most part, the crimson knightmare was doing a great job at evading the enemy machine's firepower, a true testament to the piloting skills of the Red Dragoness, but others were becoming less fortunate. This was capitalized when two _Gekkas_ were gunned down by the _Brunor_ 's triple guns.

"That thing's a goddamn beast..." Minami murmured, completely aghast. "How the hell could the Britannians make such a knightmare?"

Ohgi thought similarly as well. Though they had fought the _Hector_ in Libya, this knightmare seemed like an entirely different force to contend with. To be able to keep up with Kallen and the _Guren_ , in spite of its bulk…

"We have another problem!" Ichijiku nearly howled, now looking as though she wanted to cry. "Two more incoming groups, closing in from two-seven-four and zero-eight-seven respectively! Looks like enemy reinforcements!"

 _No!_ Minami cursed under his breath in horror. Once more, reinforcements had been inevitable, but the Britannian commander had managed to send them in faster than he had anticipated. With enemy warships to the south, Britannia to the east and the occupied Far East to the west, and enemy missiles and knightmares constantly coming in, they were well and truly trapped. Even retreating back to the Arctic only serve as a delaying tactic at best. "Reload all tubes! Target as many of the incoming VTOLs as you can!"

"Belay that! We will only be wasting missiles!" Ohgi spoke up, much to the surprise of everybody. He looked over at Minami. "We're well and truly isolated now. Expect additional enemy warships to appear."

Looking back at the main monitor, those assembled saw that sure enough, the signatures of Britannian landships were beginning to emerge along either coast. Minami visibly seethed at that; whoever they were fighting was pulling out all the stops. "Bring up a cannon barrage against all incoming enemy ships," the _Izumo_ 's captain ordered. "Then have 1st and 3rd Squadron intercept the knightmares as they drop!"

As fast as those commands came forward, the different bridge personnel resigned themselves to carrying them out, knowing that each passing second was vital to their survival. With the crew suitably focused, Ohgi lowered his head somewhat, feeling as though a cold hand had wrapped around his heart. _Finding us and trapping us like this… the enemy commander isn't some random Brit._ he thought. _It's got to be one of their higher generals, or perhaps a Knight of the Round..._

A sudden realization dawned on him upon that. _No, it's far worse than that._ Ohgi thought, grimness entering him as he recalled. _This kind of entrapment isn't meant to simply destroy or capture us; it's meant to make an example out of us and send a message to all other nations and armies, that Britannia will show no mercy to her enemies._

Swallowing, Ohgi's mind went on. _Besides the Emperor himself, there is only one other that employs such ruthlessness._

Upon recalling that name, Ohgi at last saw just how far gone the battle really was. _Prince Schneizel el Britannia, the same man that almost killed Zero at Shikinejima eight years ago._

* * *

Once more the _Izumo_ shook from enemy weapons fire, and while the rest of the room shook with it, Lelouch still remained firmly seated on his bench, his eyes fixated on the display screen at the far end of the room. Originally, he had used it to look over the battleship's schematics and various systems, as well as several of the new knightmare frames and support craft that the Black Knights possessed, if only to pass the time. But now, instead of the screen displaying blueprints and technical notes, it showed black and purple tactical grid that represented the current battle. On one side was the _Izumo_ and Black Knights knightmares, all colored in red, with special units such as the _Guren Nishiki_ and the _Zangetsu_ highlighted, while on the proverbial other side were the Britannian fleets and their knightmares colored in yellow, with the _Brunor_ represented by an enlarged dot. As Lelouch could see, while the Black Knights were fighting valiantly, the yellow side grossly outnumbered the red side, and slowly but surely were overwhelming them.

Lelouch sighed at the grid, his fist tightening as he watched the battle play out. While he wasn't sure how they were found out, though he had his suspicions, he would have already guessed that the seaships to the south were meant to draw them into the open, where combined air and ground forces would be waiting to strike, thus trapping them on the ice flow. Had Lelouch still been on Britannia's side, he would have praised the effectiveness of such a grand yet simplistic strategy, as it was something very few would have been able to come up with. That said, Lelouch could easily guess who was leading this "fox hunt".

Obviously, the knowledge that Schneizel was the Black Knights' central foe in this battle did little comfort to Lelouch. While he may not have been actually present in the battle itself, the former Black Prince knew that his brother was out there, watching his prey struggle against the ensnarement he created, while secretly moving his personal forces to strike the final blow from the rear, thus leaving nothing for the Black Knights but either capture or total annihilation. For a moment Lelouch wondered if Schneizel would have stayed his hand if he knew his younger brother was aboard the enemy battleship, but Lelouch found himself shaking his head at that. If anything, it would only motivate his elder brother even more to keep one of his siblings from becoming a hostage or, if he knew the truth of it all, an enemy combatant.

With all of these factors, it was definitely apparent that the Black Knights, and Lelouch for that matter, would not survive if things stayed the way they are. The entire strategy had hung on the _Izumo_ remaining undetected as it slipped back to friendly territory, but now that she had been found out, it would only be a matter of time before Schneizel delivered them to checkmate. There would be no escape, nor any mercy.

In the midst of that thinking, Lelouch found his eyes shift from the screen in front of him to the part of the room where that black mask continued to lay. As he stared at the featureless purple orb at the center, he couldn't help but feel as if it were calling to him like a siren to pick it up and once more assume the role of the Demon King. It would have been so simple to direct the Black Knights toward providence; as long as Schneizel was not commanding at the front, then it would be all too easy to reverse the current favor of the battle. Every element was in place for it, and the Black Knights would certainly follow his commands to the letter. All that was needed was for him to don the mask as he did before, as it held a built in radio transmitter that he could use to directly contact the knightmares as well as the _Izumo_ 's bridge.

Then just as quickly, he cringed and looked away, his face worn with disgust. _No!_ _I swore I would never wear that damned mask again!_ he thought in anguish. _Everything will become undone if I do!_

Even thinking that, Lelouch knew that his refusal to take hold of the situation only meant that his death was assured with the rest of the Black Knights. However, inside of himself he actually found peace and solace in that fact; it would only allow him to atone for everything that he had done years ago, and in the scheme of things, it removed one more villain from terrorizing the world. Yes, if Lelouch vi Britannia was truly meant to die here before he could give into the temptation and return to being the harbinger of chaos, then he would wholeheartedly accept such a fate without pause or complaint, though he was just as accepting should death choose to elude him.

And in that last thought, Lelouch could finally understand how Suzaku felt with his forced living through the power of Geass. What worse fate could exist than being denied atonement for one's crimes?

* * *

Another _Gekka_ exploded near him, causing Tohdoh to grimace at the knowledge of losing another one of his own. In an act of retribution, he twisted the _Zangetsu_ around at the _Sutherland_ responsible, letting his hand gun blaze into the enemy knightmare. A couple dozen warshots later, the blue colored machine seemed to crumple before finally exploding. Then dancing around another volley of machine gun blasts and warheads, Tohdoh twisted around and charged through the incoming formation of Britannian machines, slashing and dividing each one he passed with his seidotou before twisting around and firing one of his radiant wave rockets into another _Sutherland_.

 _This is not going well…_ Tohdoh thought as he observed the battle while being in the midst of it. He watched as three _Sutherlands_ ganged up on an _Gekka_ and drove their lances into it from different angles, before jumping away to let it explode. As well in another part of the battle, he saw a _Gloucester_ throw a chaos mine in midair and spray another _Gekka_ with shrapnel, ripping it into pieces, before turning to move onto another target. All of that taken in, things were certainly looking grim for the Black Knights, whose knightmares were still damaged from the previous battle as well as dropping numbers quickly, whereas the Britannians had continually growing numbers. The situation was truly desperate.

But Tohdoh knew, just like Pendragon, that neither he nor the rest of the Black Knights could afford to die here. They needed to get through this and return to their new homeland, where the rest of their armies were waiting for them, depending on them, to deliver back their leader and renew their war that had started fifteen years ago. The Japanese had already suffered so much, and the demise of the _Izumo_ and all of the Black Knights' central membership would only be the final nail in the coffin for Tohdoh's people.

Thus the man who had been renowned for the Miracle of Itsukushima pushed the _Zangetsu_ to the limit as the custom knightmare sped toward another pair of _Sutherlands_. He caught the first _Sutherland_ by surprise and was able to slash it down the middle with a diagonal cut, forcing the enemy pilot to eject. His second victim was slightly quicker, managing to bring up its stun tonfas and parry Tohdoh's next slash. At that, Tohdoh engaged the seidotou's rocket thrusters at full burn and pushed the enemy knightmare back a few meters, then performed a spin and caught it off guard at the side. One quick slash into the cockpit later, and the _Sutherland_ fell to the ground.

As if spurred on by the viciousness of his attacks, the Britannians closest to him regrouped and concentrated their collective firepower against the _Zangetsu_. Tohdoh swore loudly at this and went into an evasive pattern while charging ahead, drawing closer until he was able to smash into a nearby _Gloucester_. Knocking his hapless victim into the crossfire, the commander issue knightmare was sprayed with bullets while Tohdoh darted sideways to the left.

"Not yet! We're still not dead yet!" Tohdoh called out, pushing his feet down on his cockpit's foot pedals, sending the _Zangetsu_ into a charge toward the gathered knightmares around him. Upon reaching them, he began to butcher them one by one, fighting with any and all muster the General could manage within himself.

However, in the midst of his slaughter, his sensors beep, signaling new contacts incoming from Sunderland. Another wave of enemy reinforcements had arrived.

" _Kisama!_ " Tohdoh cursed before switching to broadband. "All Squadrons be alert! We have new arrivals coming in from zero-nine-zero!"

"We may not be able to hold them, Shogun One!" Naomi spoke, her voice sounding quite worn despite her best attempts to conceal it.

"We _have_ to hold them Kitsune One! We lose everything if we fall here!" Tohdoh replied back with great force. Though he felt just as exhausted, he hoped the force behind his tone concealed his fatigue from those under his command. "Shoguns Two and Three, form up on my position, we'll charge them down the middle! Take down as many as you can!"

" _Shouchi_ , Shogun One!" Asahina and Senba both acknowledged simultaneously, with their respective _Gekkas_ maneuvering in formation around the _Zangetsu_.

With that, Tohdoh led the charge against the enemy formation, seidotou brandished. But even as he began to tear into the newly arrived knightmares in hope of keeping them away from their mothership, he could still feel a sense of dread within himself, toward the notion that if things remained the way they were, the Black Knights would at last be laid to rest.

* * *

A snapshot from Kallen's radiant wave surger at long last tore through the _Brunor_ 's left triple gun pod, causing it to explode after being properly boiled. As if it had been a living creature that just had one of its limbs cut off, the behemoth visibly shook, before readjusting its vector to move against the _Nishiki_ 's side and fire its remaining triple gun at her. While she dodged that attack, Kallen smirked. At long last, she had managed to wound the beast.

But even though both the machine and its pilot's pride were damaged, Kallen knew the fight was far from over. While in the middle of a maneuver, she swung her left arm up towards the giant and fired off two grenades from her launcher, specifically into the front of the machine where she thought the main sensors were located. Though the explosives would in no way break through the enemy machine's armor, the flash alone would incapacitate the pilot for just a few seconds. That gave Kallen enough time to dart toward the machine's let side again, where she prepared her surger for another spread shot at point-blank, one that would assuredly disable the knightmare and leave it helpless against her.

Unfortunately, the enemy pilot managed to respond quickly in spite of losing temporary control of his machine, firing his left slash harken, and angling it around to strike the _Guren_. As Kallen was forced to abandon her attack in order to avoid the harken, her face twisted with frustration. "Bastard!" she called out, firing another surger beam in a follow-up attempt to strike, but these were only evaded once more.

Following this, the _Brunor_ ramped its landspinners to gain some distance from the _Guren_ , at the same time firing its remaining triple gun. Kallen just barely managed to move around the enemy machine's fire zone, continuing to bombard it with her surger bursts and grenades while flitting about like a fox. But no matter how much firepower she directed against the enemy, whatever struck was only deflected, and the _Brunor_ charged in once more with its own guns blazing. And as Kallen's shield would not hold up as well against the enemy knightmare's onboard weapons, she was forced to expend more energy by maneuvering around each passing blow, pushing both the _Guren_ and herself further to their respective limits.

Already Kallen was feeling dazed, as she felt her nerves slowly begin to lose feeling and her eyes begin to lose vision. She was mostly fighting by instinct now, using motions to control her knightmare which were so familiar that she could perform them just by reflex alone. While it didn't bring her any closer to defeating the _Brunor_ , it at least kept her alive and circumvented her exhaustion and physical fatigue somewhat. But at the same time she still needed to retain her focus in order to overcome her adversary, which was an extremely difficult task at least, and Kallen could feel herself losing more and more of it with each passing second.

 _I can't keep this up for much longer._ Kallen's mind managed to think amidst her various instinctive actions and reactions against the behemoth. _I have to nail him and get back to the ship before I blackout or he shoots me down. Come on Kallen, finish this!_

Before she could do anything however, a flash caught her eye and after breaking away from the _Brunor_ , she saw what it was. Immediately she felt a surge of horror enter her body. "No, the _Izumo_!"

At long last, the enemy warships had managed to overwhelm the _Izumo_ 's armor enough to tear into the hull underneath, thus encouraging the enemy to shower the Black Knight vessel with further cannon and missile fire. Though the battleship seemed to hold up in the assault, Kallen knew it wouldn't stay strong forever, signified by the trail of smoke that had emerged from the constant barrage. To make matters worse, she also detected several knightmare frames make a beeline for the wounded battleship, akin to sharks having been enticed by a stream of blood.

"Oh no you don't!" Kallen roared, changing her vector to intercept the enemy knightmares before they could even reach the _Izumo_. Other Black Knights followed suit, but they were only able to catch up to a few _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_.

Angling the radiant wave surger, Kallen struck four _Sutherlands_ with a sweeping beam, obliterating them just as they were closing in. Then she went into a full charge, coming up behind a _Gloucester_ and driving her fork knife into the cockpit block, then withdrawing it quickly and appearing before a _Sutherland_ , where she slashed it across the waist. The _Sutherland_ 's wingman noticed her at that point, and so abandoned its advance on the _Izumo_ to go after her, but by then she had already aimed her left arm and fired off a single grenade, destroying that knightmare as well.

Acting without pause, Kallen came up to another _Gloucester_ and leaped and over so that she could drop down in front of the advancing knightmare. By the time the enemy pilot was able to level the machine gun at her, she had already latched on, induced a sufficient amount of radiation into the frame, and then tossed the freshly boiled machine into one of its nearby comrade's like a makeshift hand grenade. The _Gloucester_ soon exploded and took its hapless ally with it, but Kallen wasn't able to watch it, as she still had more enemy knightmares to kill.

By now several enemy knightmares had gotten close enough to the _Izumo_ to launch attacks, but the onboard CIWS made short work out of the majority of them. However, the few that managed to evade were able to fire back with their machine guns and grenade launchings, taking out the individual weapon turrets and hardports. While these attacks were pinpricks compared to the damage done by the capital ships, they were still limiting the _Izumo_ 's ability to fight back, and it wouldn't be long before one of them were to attempt a move against more vital components.

"Damn it, we can't take too much more of this…!" Kallen blared as she had the _Guren_ launch forth to intercept those enemy knightmares, already targeting a _Sutherland_ for vaporization in the process.

And right as she was about to pull the trigger, her sensors beeped shrilly in warning, directing her to behind. Just as Kallen was in the midst of turning, the _Brunor_ launched after the _Guren_. Knowing she had no time to dodge, Kallen reflexively moved to throw up her radiant wave shield. She was not fast enough however; the _Brunor_ easily barreled into the _Guren_ , sending it tumbling across the ice. The force enough to mangle its armor.

In the midst of the recoil, Kallen's head flew back and hit the cockpit canopy hard, causing her to lose all sense and sprawl across the right side of her cockpit as the _Guren_ fell across the ground. Her ears could hear the calls and cries of her comrades amidst the warning alarms of her instruments, and her darkening eyes could just see three of her subordinates from Zero Squadron attempt to reach her but had been intercepted by another _Sutherland_ squadron. And as she herself attempted to reach her hand out to her control stick, she felt both her strength and her consciousness at long last drain away.

* * *

"Kallen!" C.C. called out from her own pink _Gekka_. Immediately she drove away from the battle and angled her knightmare toward the broken _Guren_ , whose adversary was proudly walking toward it, drawing a pistol _._ Unfortunately, however, another unit of _Sutherlands_ blocked her path, raining machine gun fire at her and forcing her to go evasive.

Gritting her teeth in uncharacteristic frustration, C.C. returned fire with her own handgun while bringing about her katen yaibatou. But even as she pushed her way through the _Sutherlands_ , taking them down one after the other with her sword and her handgun apiece, she realized all too clearly that she wasn't going to reach the fallen crimson knightmare.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo  
_ Bering Strait**

"Rei Leader, Rei Leader do you read!? Respond!" Mutsuki pleaded into her headset as the red knightmare remained dead on the ground, with the _Brunor_ gradually moving up for the finishing blow. But in spite of the hurriedness of the comm. operator's tone, the _Guren_ did not rise, neither did its pilot reply back. "Rei Leader respond!"

Toward the rear of the bridge, Minami wore an expression of forced calm, but deep inside held nothing but fear toward his longtime comrade's current form. Yet even he could not compare to the clear anxiety that had taken hold of Ohgi, who was close to jumping up from his chair and grabbing the edges of his command console with such a grip that his fingers would indent themselves into the metal. In the face of the _Guren_ 's dead image, all mental control he had over his emotions were quickly dissolving, and it was beginning to show over Ohgi's face. It wasn't even clear if the Vice-Commander was breathing or not.

"Come on Kallen, get up!" Ohgi whispered under his breath. Although his exclamations were barely above whispers, the fear that was held in each word was apparent. "Get out of there!"

Yet the knightmare remained where it was, and with each meter that was lost to the _Brunor_ 's trek, Ohgi could feel his regret and despair grow. His dearest comrade outside his wife – who was also trying to fight her way to the _Guren_ but was being held up by a _Gloucester_ – was about to die. And his promise to the late Naoto Kouzuki, in which he had sworn to protect his little sister, was about to be broken.

In such desperation, Ohgi felt himself begin to pray silently, to no particular deity, for a miracle…

* * *

 _No…!_ Lelouch heard his mind cry out even when his voice did not, as his eyes watched in horror as the _Guren_ lay across the ice like a dead phoenix, its would-be killer now almost over it. In those milliseconds, which had become eons unto themselves, the former prince heard his own breath draw into a great slow as his throat ran dry, the air itself seemingly being choked, and his heart freeze within his chest, causing everything to grow cold. And within his mind, Lelouch found every thought and emotion swept away and replaced with unrelenting fear and anxiety, all directed to the prospect of losing the one who, above all others, had believed in him the most.

Although Lelouch never wanted to place any special priority on any one soldier, Kallen Kouzuki had been the clear exception to that rule even as far back as eight years ago. Back then she had been his most skilled soldier and his most devoted follower, to the point that she chose not to learn his secret identity when he had offered and had even gone so far as to protect his face from the other Black Knights. She had always been there for him, to protect him in battle when he was unable to do so himself, and to carry out his commands to the best possible outcome, as well as to keep him focused on his objective, if indirectly. She had also been the only one to lay her life on the line for him, specifically at Shikine Island where she abandoned the _Guren_ to plead with Suzaku to let him go, just as the _Avalon_ appeared to spray the battlefield with hadron fire.

And now, in the present day, her worth and devotion to him lived on as she had put her life on the line once again to go deep within enemy territory and liberate him from his invisible prison, even when he himself did not want to be freed. In the process she had also fought Suzaku to ensure his escape as well as her own; a fight in which she had not come out of unscathed if her current performance was any indication. And while Lelouch had not interacted with her since he had regained his memories, he knew she meant much to him even to this day; his remembering her face while still under his father's Geass alone meant that he cared about her more than he should have allowed himself.

But the _Guren_ remained fallen and vulnerable, in spite of the various radio messages directed at it, as well as the knightmares trying to fight their way through masses of Britannians to reach her. Lelouch knew there wasn't much time before the _Brunor_ delivered the executing shot, but nothing that was being done was able to avert that outcome. Her death was very much imminent.

In the face of that knowledge, Lelouch felt himself fight against his own reluctance and doubt, and he again looked toward the black mask on the floor. He could still feel it call to him, but instead of attempting to draw him in like a temptress, it was now a hurried, desperate cry for him to come to the aid of his soldier, his devoted subordinate, his friend. This time, Lelouch could not hold himself back from its siren song, with the urge to move forward and reach out to her while there was still time overpowering his resolve to keep the Demon King from returning, as was the familiar desire to take hold of the battle and ensure their survival.

Yet he knew what would happen once he took the mask again: that once he wore it and identified himself as Zero, he would not be able to do away with that existence again. Was the life of one soldier, no matter who she was to him, truly worth that?

At that thought, Lelouch's mind flashed back to their dance in the Grand Hall and the smile that she wore on her face throughout the waltz, displaying both her happiness and satisfaction just from being there with him. That was all the incentive he needed. _Damn it to hell…!_

Though he should have remained where he was for the sake of the world he had done harm to eight years ago, Lelouch could not keep himself from leaping up off the couch and taking hold of the black mask once more.

* * *

_She was at peace, perhaps for the first time in a long time. In her mind's eye she could see herself being with her family once again, what she once had before Britannia ever invaded her home, before her brother's death, before she had joined the Black Knights and before Japan had been destroyed. This all brought out a warm feeling within her; at long last she was where she had belonged._

_"What are you doing!?" she heard a voice yell out to her. She looked up and around, but could not find the voice's bearer, even though she knew who it was. "Why aren't you getting up!?"_

_"_ Onii-chan _...?" she looked around the white space she had apparently appeared in, but saw nothing at first._

_Then, as if responding to her exclamation, the whited out image of her beloved elder brother appeared before her, his expression one of grave concern. "Don't tell me you want to die in a place like this, after coming so far!"_

_"But_ Onii-chan _, I tried…" she murmured, feeling emotion overwhelm her at being able to see her brother again; had she been able to, she would have ran up and embraced him as she did when she was a child. "I really tried, but I wasn't good enough …"_

_"Don't give me that!" her brother replied with firmness. "Not when you've taken your first step toward making your dream reality!"_

_"My dream…?" she wondered out loud._

_"Yes. The same dream that has kept you alive for so long, even after losing so much," her brother answered, his voice calmer now. "I was unable to achieve my own dream in my lifetime, but you still have a chance with yours. That is why you must live through this!"_

_"But…" she tried to phrase her words amidst her tears. "But…wha- how do I do this? I don't understand."_

_Her brother's expression softened at that. "You'll come to understand soon enough. But for now, you have to rise up." then his voice regained strength with the following words. "Rise up and fight Kallen! Are you just going to let yourself be defeated like this!?"_

_"_ Onii-chan _!" she called out and attempted to reach out toward her brother's image, before she felt life return to herself…_

* * *

"…K1 to Q1, do you read me? Respond!" the _Guren_ 's radio blared in her ears.

In an instant, Kallen's eyes flashed open, just in time to see the _Brunor_ take aim at her cockpit pod with its pistol. Rolling away from the shot, Kallen had the _Guren_ leap back onto its landspinners and move back, jut managing to evade the _Brunor_ 's follow up triple gun attack against her. As she fired back with her radiant wave surger, she couldn't help but wonder about that voice, as only one person had ever referred to her with that codename. _Is that Lelouch?_

Sure enough, the channel was on a private frequency that Zero had established with her eight years ago, and only he had access to it. She quickly keyed in to reply. "This is Q1, reading you loud and clear K1!"

Kallen could almost see Lelouch sit back in relief from the very clear sigh that came over the radio. "Good." Lelouch said, before continuing further. "I have orders for you Q1…"

At that, Kallen was forced to continue her fight with the _Brunor_ while keeping her ears open for Lelouch's instruction. By now the enemy knightmare was firing its triple gun and pistol at her in sequence, forcing her to zig-zag across the ice while returning fire. More of the ammunition bins fell from the Britannian knightmare as it gave chase.

"Once you destroy that knightmare, you are to take Zero Squadron and follow a specific set of instructions that I'm sending to you now," Lelouch said, just as data flew into the _Guren_ 's computer. "When this is complete, you will withdraw with the rest of the Black Knights."

Though Kallen was in the middle of a fight, her ears heard the words perfectly, but she wasn't sure if her brain interpreted them correctly. "…Say again K1?"

"You heard me the first time Q1," Lelouch replied, voice sounding even. "Execute my command so that we may escape."

Kallen visibly cringed as she felt more bullets come close to striking her. Though she was still able to fight, the fatigue on her body was still there. "Negative, I cannot comply. I've taken too much damage to my frame!"

"You must comply Q1," Lelouch answered, now sounding a bit hurried. "This is the only way we will be able to escape with our forces intact as possible…!"

Kallen snarled as she continued her attacks against the _Brunor_. "Even if I understood what your plan was, I don't think I'll be able to keep fighting for long!"

"I know you Q1. You've taken far worse damage than this before and were still able to fight," Lelouch tried to be reassuring, in spite of being pressed for time. "Just as well, you're the only one that can perform this task and return in one piece."

Narrowly dodging another triple gun barrage, Kallen inadvertently turned the _Guren_ far too hard, and the resulting pivot causing her body to surge with strain from the pressure. She let out a hardened growl as she tried to push it back, but this time it nearly overcame her. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer, and her confidence in being able to carry out Lelouch's plan also diminished considerably. "I don't want to fail you K1…" she murmured, her voice hoarse from the ordeal. "But… I don't know if…"

" _You will succeed!_ " Lelouch's voice staunchly declared over the radio, so loud that there was no way it could have been misheard.

Upon her ears picking up those words, Kallen's eyes widened from their intensity and directness. Only now did she truly realize that the one commanding her wasn't Lelouch Lamperouge, the exiled prince that knew not his place in the world, but Zero, her commander and leader of the Black Knights, now awakened after an eight-year sleep.

"I didn't give you the _Guren_ or make you commander of my personal squadron because you're a good pilot," Lelouch continued, all the while Kallen renewed her attack against the _Brunor_ , yet continued to listen to his words intently. "I did those things because of all the Black Knights, you are one of the few that can perform 'miracles' like me. You are one of the few that can accomplish the impossible!"

Lelouch paused for a moment breath. "And that is exactly what I am calling on you to do now Q1, a task I know you are capable of performing, even in your current condition."

Time seemed to slow for Kallen at that point; not even the _Brunor_ 's attacks seemed to register as much to her now, although she still continued her evasions and offensives. "…How…can you be so sure I can do this…?"

The voice on the other end remained silent for a moment longer, before finally replying. "Because…" Lelouch said, his voice now calm and collected as if to display the total seriousness on what he was going to say next. "Eight years ago, you were the one I chose to be my knight. My Knight of Zero."

Kallen could feel the sharp intake of air she drew in at those few words. Even though she understood the full extent of what he was saying, she did not know how to respond to it. It was as if the workings of the universe suddenly became as clear as daylight, and with it her purpose became evident. For the first time since she had known him, Kallen understood the full extent of her importance to Zero, no, Lelouch, and how much he truly relied on her and trusted her, just as princes only chose the most worthy of followers to be knights in their service. Even the codename he had given her, Q1, meant to denote her position as Queen on his Chessboard, had never made her see just how vital she was to the game that Lelouch played.

"Now…" Lelouch continued to speak, his voice rising in strength with each word. "Just as you did years ago, follow my orders and destroy our enemies so that we may live on! Kallen!"

Before she could reply, the _Brunor_ had moved in closer to the _Guren_ and moved into another charge, this time to slam into her with its now empty triple gun pod. Only now, the _Guren_ did not bother to dodge or even bring up its shield; it instead remained in place as the charging knightmare surged forward. And then, at the last possible second, it reached its right arm up and actually grabbed the pod, holding it in place even as it was forced back several meters. Realizing that the enemy frame would not yield, the _Brunor_ attempted to break away from the pod, but was having difficulty doing so. As such, the _Guren_ effectively held it in place.

In the cockpit, Kallen suddenly felt as if a second wind came over her, pushing back her strain and focusing her on the objective. She knew what was needed now. " _Yes…"_ she looked up, her left eye shifting in color. " _As you command, Zero!_ "

With that, the red sigil formed at the base of her pupil and Kallen could now "see" every aspect of the battle, from the _Gekkas_ continuing to fight against the _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ , to the continuing bombardments, to the _Izumo_ 's return fire as she kept making her way toward the sea, her crew continuing to perform their duties adequately in the hope of survival. And above them all, she "saw" how she would destroy the _Brunor_ , whose pilot still wore a face of confusion at how the red knightmare had effortlessly caught him.

Glaring, Kallen engaged the radiant wave surger and watched as the pod bubbled across its form, just as the _Brunor_ managed to breakaway. At that, she also let go and reversed to avoid the explosion. She saw that this deeply angered the enemy pilot, who was now firing at her with both pistols, but the Black Knight ace could easily see the firing points and velocity of each round, making the _Guren_ dance almost effortlessly around each attack. Soon running out of ammo there as well, the _Brunor_ had no choice but to throw away its remaining guns and draw both of its lances, where it then moved to attack at close-range. Even so, the _Guren_ continued to evade its attacks, effortlessly sweeping and maneuvering on its landspinners.

To throw the _Brunor_ further off of its edge, she allowed the massive knightmare to charge at her again, only for the _Guren_ to dart around it, moving at different angles and firing small bursts from her surger to force it into a continuous evasive pattern, taking advantage of the _Guren_ 's smaller size. She then moved behind it, where the enemy knightmare attempted to turn to face her, only for the _Guren_ to remain glued to its back. No matter how many times the _Brunor_ turned, the _Guren_ remained a fixture across from its cockpit block, much to the devicer's aggravation.

"You can't last forever," Kallen called out over the _Guren_ 's loudspeaker as she maneuvered, knowing that the enemy pilot was able to hear her at that range. "I'll spare your life if you choose to retreat."

Instead of a verbal reply, the _Brunor_ responded by twisting around as hard as it could, bringing its left lance to bear. It ended up slamming against the _Guren_ 's radiant wave shield and nearly knocking Kallen back in the process, forcing the Red Dragoness to at last abandon her position as her quarry moved around with its other sword.

"So be it!" Kallen replied, as she sped to the _Brunor_ 's side, narrowly evading its sword and slash harken attacks. More and more, Kallen could "see" the enemy pilot continue to lose his stability in dealing with her, and as a result, he became sloppier in his attacks and defending against her own. She just needed to push him a little more before finally finishing him off with her last ace in the hole.

At long last, that opportunity came when she moved around toward the front of it. Once more, the _Brunor_ charged at her, both blades ready to eviscerate when it came to range. At this, Kallen leaped back as the behemoth attacked, its lances barely missing her torso and, while still airborne, fired her surger arm forward in the manner of a slash harken, with the claw arm rocketing at the enemy knightmare while remaining connected to the _Guren_ by a cable tether. In a haphazard attempt to avert its coming doom, the enemy pilot tried to bank to the left, but it was too late: the surger passed latched straight onto its head. She now had the Britannian menace properly dead to rights.

 ** _"BURN!"_** Kallen roared in a manner that made the title "Red Dragoness" all the more befitting while pressing down on the trigger. Watching as the radiation temperature gauge rocketed from 0 to 3500+.

As she "saw", radiation shot through the head and spread across the entire frame, its armor bubbling just like any normal knightmare's would when in her hold. The pilot struggled to try and eject the cockpit, but radiation had evaporated the ejection mechanism and rockets, thus trapping him inside. In spite of herself, Kallen held some pity at this, but then she had given the fool a chance to return and survive, which he chose not to take. Moments later, the entirety of the _Brunor_ was bubbled over from the radiation, causing the knightmare to appear bloated and ungainly if only briefly, before Kallen let go of the hull and withdrew the surger, allowing the doomed knightmare to erupt into one of the largest explosions she had seen up close.

Not bothering to watch as the _Brunor_ 's flaming remnants rained across the landscape, Kallen got the _Guren_ moving again while she toggled her squadron's "push" frequency. "Zero Squadron, to me!" she bellowed.

No more than mere seconds after she gave that command, the eleven _Guren Isshikis_ moved in and leveled out on either side of Kallen's _Nishiki_ , their pilots waiting to receive their commander's will. "We have received new orders!" she announced, sending over the data Lelouch had earlier provided. "By our leader's command, we are to open up the way of our escape! Not one Britannian is to stand in our way as we fulfill our liege's will!"

She then finished with. _"Now, reengage!"_

With the order given, all twelve knightmares dispersed and returned to battle.

* * *

 **Black Knights mobile battleship** **_Izumo  
_ Bering Strait**

To say that the bridge crew was shocked at the sudden recovery of the _Nishiki_ and the ruthless destruction of the _Brunor_ would have been an understatement. From the triplet of "bridge bunnies" at the front of the bridge to where Ohgi was sitting at the rear, everyone was wearing nearly the same expression, with eyes widened in shock and awe and jaws slacked, with breaths coming in slow. The battle was still going on, but no one could help but feel stunned at Kallen Kouzuki's incredible display of power and tenacity in the face of an at one time overwhelming adversary.

"When did Kallen ever get that strong?" Minami muttered offhandedly, signifying the thoughts of himself and everyone else. Though he knew that Kallen had obviously activated her Geass at that point, it was still startling to see her move and fight while it was active; she was almost like an entirely different kind of warrior when utilizing the "Power of the Queen".

For his part, Ohgi didn't seem to show any kind of surprise toward it. Instead, he felt a deep twinge of discomfort weigh in on him, knowing exactly what transpired whenever Kallen activated her Geass.

And then, as if to break into the moment as everyone's focus came back into the fight, another event occurred that nobody had expected. First came the sound of the bridge's intercom activating, and then came the sound of a voice that only the veterans from the Black Rebellion and beyond could remember, while the rest were taken back by even greater surprise than what they had felt earlier.

 _"To all Black Knights, this is Zero!"_ the voice declared with resolution throughout the _Izumo_ , and to every BK affiliated knightmare around her. Such was the power of that voice that even if by a small margin, hope was once more felt by the members of the Black Knights. "As of this moment, I am taking command of the battle at hand! If you wish to survive, then follow my orders to the letter!"

"Ohgi…" Minami started to mutter, but before he could continue with what he wanted to say, the General held his hand out to silence.

"First, I command the immediate withdrawal of all forces on the field back to the _Izumo_."

Needless to say, that command created much confusion amongst several of the crew as well as the knightmare pilots outside, with many questioning their apparent leader's sanity. Only the true believers, namely the ones that had seen Zero in action in battles before, knew not to voice such questions, only to listen as he continued his instruction.

"Second, as Zero Squadron carries its orders, I want the _Izumo_ 's remaining missiles reset for full penetration. When all knightmares are recovered, the missiles are to be launched to the specified coordinates that I am now sending…"

Sure enough, the bridge's main monitor flashed to display the exact coordinates of where Zero intended the missiles to land. However, even more confusion was generated amongst the bridge crew; the coordinates set were nowhere near any of the enemy ships, but instead under the water's surface. Notably, each of Zero Squadron's _Gurens_ were now moving toward those positions, where they turned the surgers against the ice to open up direct paths to the water below.

"Once these instructions are carried out, all objectives for our escape will be accomplished. From there on, we may live to properly repay the favor to Britannia another day. Zero out."

"Is he insane!?" someone blurted out once the message went dead. "We're going to be sitting ducks if we follow those orders!"

A direct hit against the bow caused the entire ship to shutter and almost overturn, sending a direct message to those assembled. Time was running out, and fast.

"Regardless of how they appear…" Ohgi stepped up again, his voice now far more direct. "Our commander has given us his plan, and we will fulfill it."

The following rumbles of another missile exploding against the _Izumo_ 's armor only emphasized his words. "Now execute!"

Minami concluded this as well, although he was also taken back by the sheer directness and power that was behind his friend's tone and words. It was almost hard to believe Ohgi could act in that manner, despite being the Vice Commander. Did his earlier exchange with Zero have something to do with it?

"Right, open all retrieval bays and maintain CIWS fire; I only want _our_ knightmares to get through!" Minami ordered, following up quickly. "Reset all remaining missiles for deep penetration and pre-target for the given coordinates!"

* * *

**Britannian _Emperor_ -class sea carrier _Emperor Alec  
_ Bering Sea, Pacific Ocean**

The enemy battleship was now well and effectively pinned down, as it had no way of completely evading or defending the incoming three-way crossfire. Upson continued to watch with glee as various signals were lost upon the main monitor, as he knew the majority of them were either the invaders' knightmares exploding or the battleship being struck with shell and missile fire. The enemy's numbers were falling fast and their mothership was being hammered with the continuous barrage. She would not hold out for much longer, the Admiral knew, and once she was captured, his ascension to in the ranks of nobility would all be assured. _Just a little more, and then…_

"Sir, unless my instruments are mistaken…" the sensor operator said with peculiarity. "It appears that the enemy is withdrawing their knightmare frames."

"What?" Upson looked up, his feelings of grandeur being replaced with clear confusion, as he looked back up toward the main monitor. Just as the operator had said, the enemy knightmare frames were pulling back at all fronts, although there were still a few that remained in battle to cover for their retreat, albeit from outlying positions. Needless to say, the Britannian knightmares had chosen that moment to advance.

If he had not seen it for himself, Upson would never have believed it; such an act was the tactical equivalent of a death wish. Thus, he let out a sharp burst of laughter which unsettled many of the crew members present. "Just what is that enemy commander thinking? Does he really want his ship to be brought down that badly? If that's the case, then I see no reason not to oblige him."

"It could be a trap, Admiral," the _Emperor Alec_ 's captain, who was standing next to the Admiral's chair, considered.

"If it is, it's a poorly thought out one. Just what benefit could there be in withdrawing their main defensive force?" Upson stated, entirely convinced.

Before the captain could reply to that, even though he knew it would be futile to convince his superior otherwise, the communications operator looked up. "Admiral, we're receiving a message from the Homeland. It's Prince Schneizel."

Upson's smile could not have grown any wider. "What are you waiting for? Put him on," A minute later, the image of the blonde-haired, blue-eyed prince was instilled into the bridge monitor. "Your Highness."

"Admiral Upson, I trust you are holding the enemy effectively at bay?" Schneizel inquired, though he seemed to already know Upson's answer.

"All according to your plan, milord," Upson nodded. "All that is needed now is the finishing blow."

"I entirely agree. Once our remaining forces move into the combat zone and do away with the remaining defenders, we may begin the final phase of the operation," Schneizel said.

Upson once more nodded, his smile taking on an air of vindictiveness; the final phase was for Imperial Marines to storm the enemy ship and capture her and her crew. After the deed was done, the recorded footage of the capture would be broadcast across the world to show what fate awaited those who dared oppose the Empire. All the while Camelot would gain new technology to research and potentially reverse engineer.

Needless to say, the Admiral was truly looking forward to it. "Just give the word sire. We will be ready."

* * *

The enemy was coming at them in droves now, forgoing any form of evasion to take advantage of the Black Knights' retreat. Three of the Britannian machines turned to face down a wounded _Gekka_ with the same mindset, moving in from three different vectors, unleashing a torrent of bullets and grenades from their rifles. Before any of them could hit, however, Charmelle sped her _Isshiki_ in front of its comrade and raised its radiant wave shield, deflecting the incoming fire. Following that, the Britannian renegade pushed her knightmare's landspinners to full throttle and zoomed in on the nearest _Sutherland_ , vaporizing it with a surger shot, then following suit with the other two.

The pilot she just saved was quick enough to signal his thanks, which Charmelle responded to by waving her knightmare's hand, before turning away. By now she had long completed her mission, burning holes through the frozen surface for the _Izumo_ 's missiles to fly through to the cold water below. As such, she resigned herself, alongside the rest of the Zero Squadron who had completed their mission, to protecting the remaining Black Knights as they retreated back to their mothership.

At the moment she was too fixated on the mission at hand to think of much else, especially when she had heard who was directing the battle now. Even so, the revelation had caused her to smile, even in the midst of combat. "Zero… back from the dead," she commented amongst the carnage. "Who would have known?"

Only then did the attack on Pendragon fully make sense to her; before Charmelle had been in total opposition of it, as it would have inevitably placed them in this very situation, trapped with enemies in all directions, and at worst exposing Ryukyu to Britannia's attention. But now that she knew the true objective behind the raid as well as the result of it, she suddenly became filled with certain hope, just like everyone else in her unit. True, Charmelle did not know what Zero's plan was, but remembering all of his tactics and "miracles" from Japan, and how even the great Witch of Britannia was unable to match his cunning, she knew better than to question whatever he had in mind. Thus, she remained focused on the mission.

With Alfred moving beside her, Charmelle swung her knightmare around and proceeded to charge into the fold. Like a pair of wolves, the crimson knights of Zero Squadron dove into the melee, with one armed _Guren Nishiki_ also moving in within the distance. In spite of its handicap, the legendary knightmare managed to destroy two _Sutherlands_ from the onset with a surger blast, while the _Zangetsu_ moved to support her.

Brandishing her own surger at one side and her fork knife at the other, Charmelle targeted a _Sutherland_ of her own and launched at it, slicing off its left arm, which was holding a bazooka, in one pass. Fully aware of her attack plan, Alfred followed suit and cut off the opposite arm as it was about to grab for the unit's machine gun. From there, Charmelle turned back and finished off the _Sutherland_ by making another running slash from behind, through the cockpit block all the way to the main body. Its fell to the ice not long after.

Following this, a fair number of enemy knightmares soon became gathered against the pair, forcing the two former Britannian knights to evade in a weaving pattern. Charmelle took the opportunity to fire a radiant wave machine gun burst into the belly of another _Sutherland_ , while Alfred picked off a _Gloucester_ of his own.

"Think we got enough targets, Rei Three?" Alfred shouted while bringing his knife up to slash a _Sutherland_ down the middle, its cockpit just barely managing to eject.

"Only if one more shows up, Two," Charmelle replied with a smirk. Suddenly a grenade zoomed past her knightmare, barely missing it by centimeters. Turning, Charmelle took sight of a single _Gloucester_ taking aim with its machine gun, no longer having the element of surprise. Just as it was about to open fire, Charmelle gunned her landspinners and shot up over the knightmare. She then leaped into the air, where she twisted her _Guren_ around so that she landed on top of the _Gloucester_ 's cockpit block, the Japanese knightmare's legs closed together to maintain balance; her knightmare's weight, combined with the power of its descent, forced the _Gloucester_ onto its knee. A split second later, she thrust her surger onto the block, activated it, and sent pulses of radiation into the hulk, before backflipping away to let it explode.

 _That never gets old._ Charmelle thought as she searched for another target. Though the Hunchback Strike was far from a standard tactic in any military, it was one of many techniques Charmelle had developed and honed during her brief servitude to the Empire. She was obviously quite proud of it.

Looking back, Charmelle could see that Alfred was getting cornered by five enemy knightmares, and although he was holding his own against them, the former Glaston Knight was still having great difficulties as he was likely out of grenades, to say nothing of his radiant wave energy.

"Alfred, look out!" Charmelle called out in warning. With a deft motion, Alfred had his _Guren_ reach out with either arm and deflect a simultaneous flanking attack from a _Gloucester_ and _Sutherland_ from either side, lances brandished. Grasping one blade by a hand manipulator and holding the other in place with a hastily established radiant wave shield, Alfred then went into a single spin, forcing both knightmares close enough so as to be cut across the middle. Breaking away as their cockpits ejected, Alfred flung himself into the midst of three more _Sutherlands_ , who tried to defend themselves with their tonfas, but each was unable to resist Alfred's attacks. In turn, Charmelle provided support by keeping other attackers at a distance with her own radiant wave surger and assorted projectiles.

With that squadron destroyed, Alfred turned toward another group of knightmares and shot after them. Charmelle trailed behind him, firing her remaining grenade into another _Sutherland_ as she passed, but she didn't bother to watch it explode. As well, she brought both her surger and knife up and made more running strikes and slashes against the much slower fifth generation frames as she moved by them at blinding speed; most of her attacks managed to strike against their torsos, but a few were off enough to "just" sever or blast away arms and legs.

As she beheaded a _Gloucester_ with a well-placed slash, Charmelle couldn't help but begin to wonder. _Just how much longer do we have to keep this up?_

"Charmelle, to your left!" Alfred hollered over the radio.

Barely having time to shift, Charmelle turned to see that a _Sutherland_ had somehow snuck in close enough to her to attack her up close, machine gun angled to strike at point-blank. Instinctively Charmelle raised her right arm to angle the surger back at it, but she knew that the _Sutherland_ had already beaten her to the draw and would get the first shot off. In those few milliseconds, the Britannian wondered if her time had come…

But before anything could happen, she watched as a slash harken came flying out of nowhere and smashed into the _Sutherland_ 's arms, knocking away the machine gun before it could squeeze out a single shot. Then a moment later, the harken retracted and the _Zangetsu_ came barging onto the scene, slashing its seidotou across the _Sutherland_ 's waist. "You should never leave your flank open like that Rei Three," Tohdoh exclaimed as he performed the attack. "Otherwise you may as well ask the enemy to strike there."

Charmelle let out a breath of air at that. "That wasn't my best moment I admit, but thanks for the save Shogun One."

Tohdoh nodded in reply to his subordinate, just as another message was broadcast. "Rei Leader to _Izumo_! Primary objective is now complete!"

Minase Mutsuki's voice was quick to respond. "Acknowledged Rei Leader!" the reply came, before commanding. "All remaining knightmares return to ship at once!"

At that, Kallen brought the _Guren Nishiki_ back up to view and followed upon the message with all the finality she could muster. "You heard her Zero Squadron. Disengage and RTB!"

With their orders clear, the remainder of the Black Knights' knightmare forces all abandoned their attacks and bolted for the _Izumo_. Though they had taken out a fair amount of Britannians, as was expected of them, the ones that had survived the onslaught quickly regained the initiative and shot toward the black battleship as well…

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Bering Strait**

Though Lelouch considered himself a man that was well used to wearing masks, both literal and metaphorical, the one he was wearing now was truly a new experience for him. As his original supply of masks had been destroyed with Japan, the Black Knights had been forced to create this one from scratch, and in the process Rakshata had added her own touches to it.

Instead of it being a simple mask with a radio receiver/transmitter at the bottom, this new model had been equipped with a miniature Druid System much like what the _Mordred_ used, allowing it to scan Lelouch's surroundings and provide a steady stream of data to the miniature HUD that replaced the central visor. If Lelouch had to guess, on its own the mask likely had a maximum range of two to three hundred meters. However, an additional feature had been added to this compact Druid System: when within range, it could synchronize with any unit or system that was also equipped with a Druid System, such as the _Izumo_ herself, thus allowing the mask to receive data collected from the ship's various sensor systems and inner workings and project it all to Lelouch straight forward, though obviously compacted.

And that was exactly how Lelouch had been watching the battle now, through his mask. From his position he watched as the red arrows symbolizing the Black Knights' remaining knightmares drew back to the _Izumo_ while the yellow arrows of the Britannians charged forward, no longer having to worry about further opposition, and swarm all over the battleship. A display at the side of the HUD showed that the _Izumo_ 's outer hull was now reaching its breaking point, little by little, from the firepower of both the Britannian knightmares and the airships.

Then a sudden beeping sound alerted Lelouch to shift his attention to the right; another wave of _Gyrfalcons_ was moving in from the coasts. All the while an additional group of VTOLs, specifically _Osprey_ transports, moved in from the south. The latter was obviously carrying Imperial Marines.

"Schneizel," Lelouch muttered out loud, frowning. "This must be your move to check."

With their emergence, the coastal landships had begun to converge as well, moving as close to the _Izumo_ as they could without going onto the ice itself. With their armor depleting rapidly and the enemy's firepower gaining greater concentration, Lelouch mentally estimated that they could withstand the final attack for two minutes and seventeen seconds before the armor broke and the ship was laid open for capture or destruction. The increased rumblings around him only made that scenario more likely.

"B1 to Zero, all squadrons have been withdrawn," Ohgi's voice spoke out, with his image appearing at the corner of the HUD. Although Lelouch could clearly see Ohgi's face, which was beginning to display some form of panic, he knew that Ohgi couldn't see his from the other end.

"Right, all tasks at hand are clear," Lelouch, in spite of his inward doubts, drew a smirk at the knowledge that his plan was coming together perfectly. "Brace the ship for shockwave!"

As he watched as that last order was carried out through his mask, Lelouch mentally pictured his elder brother, who was likely watching it all play out from somewhere in the Homeland, for one finl. In Lelouch's mind, the elder prince sat upon his command throne, eyes forward and exterior calm as he directed the fleets to converge, fully expecting the checkmate to be his. Lelouch's smirk only grew at that. _It was a clever trap brother, but you took too long in sealing it and delivering the final stroke. Knowing you, however, that mistake will not be repeated._

After that thought, he gave the final command. "Missiles, fire!"

At Zero's command, the _Izumo_ opened her VLS once more and fired her remaining missiles into the sky. At first, the knightmares tried to shoot them down, believing that the missiles were heading towards them, but they were not fast enough to do this, and the missiles soon escaped their visual range. After reaching a certain altitude and distance, each one of the missiles arched in its flight path and flew at downward vector, rocketing lower and lower in altitude until each one finally and simultaneously shot into one of the freshly burned holes in the ice, where they proceed into the water like six diving seagulls.

But even though they were no longer airborne the missiles continued to shoot further and further down through the strait's depths, the water failing to hinder their sleek frames and rocket propulsion. Only a few seconds later did they in fact reach the relatively shallow bottom of the strait, where they proceeded to bury themselves through, going as deep as they could go. Only when they reached a certain point, as pre-programmed into their guidance systems, did they detonate.

All at once, a great and powerful shockwave spawned from the resulting explosions, creating a rising wall of force that as a side effect also superheated the water to many times that of its boiling point. Augmented by the increasingly evaporating water, the shockwave rose through the depths far faster than what should have been possible, generating only destruction to those caught in its wake. From that, the pressure wave reached the frozen surface of the strait in a near-instant.

In a grand spectacle, the pressure wave smashed through the ice flow, instantly liquefying it, and into a great burst that reached thousands of meters in height. No longer being held down by the great weight of the Pacific, the wave now took the form of a rising surge of steam that stretched for entire kilometers, covering the area in a great white blanket that ran all the way from coast to coast. All that had remained on the flow's surface, namely the Britannian knightmares, were either destroyed outright or fell into the superheated depths below.

And so, even after the pressure wave had diminished, the great cloud of steam still hung in the area, obscuring all visual means of detection and, thanks to the various minerals that had been held within the now evaporated water, all conventional sensors as well…

* * *

**Britannian _Emperor_ -class sea carrier _Emperor Alec_  
Bering Sea, Pacific Ocean**

The concussion had reached _Emperor Alec_ in a matter of milliseconds, knocking just about everyone on the bridge to the floor and rattling every millimeter of the great battleship. Upson was one of them, much to his humiliation, as he felt as though an invisible hand had thrown him from his chair so that he could sprawl across the deck along with others of his crew.

Groaning, the Admiral pulled himself up from the deck, just managing to balance himself against the ever-shifting floor, before looking toward the bridge's front viewport. Though the shockwave was long past, the steam had remained, emphasized by the sheer cloud that encompassed the windows and kept Upson from seeing the outside.

"Damage report!" the _Emperor Alec_ 's captain barked to the crew, who were also struggling to get up.

"Checking all systems now," one of the operators replied.

" _Daedalus_ and _Diadem_ report heavy damage from collision, as do _Diana_ and _Druid_!" the radio operator announced.

"What the hell was that!?" Upson demanded as he practically crawled back into his chair. "What could the enemy have…?"

"Sakuradite," the captain replied with solemn realization. "There were sakuradite veins running underneath the strait."

Cold realization eclipsed the bridge upon that exclamation. In their desperation, the enemy had used a tactic that, eight years ago, had literally shaken the Earth to its core.

In spite of his shock, Upson was the first to recover. "What about the enemy…?" the Admiral demanded as he practically crawled back to his chair. "Sensors!"

"…I'm not detecting anything Admiral. The steam must be blinding our sensors as well!" the sensor operator replied while trying to reestablish radar contact. "Wait… it looks like it's clearing."

At that, Upson looked back toward the main monitor and fixed his eyes on it, watching as the static disappeared bit by bit. Yes, it had been an impressive gambit on the part of the renegades, but, assuming they hadn't been destroyed themselves, it was only a temporary suspension of their due fate. Once the steam cleared away and the enemy battleship was in fact sighted, Upson would be quick to reorder all guns to fire, as would all the other ships. That said, Upson was willing to ride out this small hindrance and keep his excitement in check, as it would not be for too much longer.

However, when the steam finally cleared from the horizon, Upson's face didn't brighten with the vindictive smile that one would have expected from an executioner about to finish off the condemned. Instead, his eyes bulged until they looked like they were about to pop out of his head, and his mouth hung open as if he were about to speak but was unable to verbalize any words. The rest of the crew looked the same way, and for several moments the bridge was eclipsed in silence until someone finally spoke up. "That's impossible…"

Instead of a black battleship, whether intact or in remnants, there was quite literally nothing on the monitor but open space. For all intents and purposes, the enemy vessel had disappeared into thin air.

A certain fury began to emerge upon Upson's face. There was no way they could have been completely vaporized. "Where are they!?"

The sensor operator shook his head in confusion. "Radar's clean sir. I'm not picking up anything but our own ships!"

"They must have used the steam as a cloak," the captain hesitantly offered to Upson.

"They can't have gone far!" Upson barked once more. "Send out all available…!"

He was interrupted by the radio operator. "Sir, I'm receiving a message from Prince Schneizel," he stated, before slumping in his chair. "He's ordering us to stand down and await further instructions."

At that, Upson slammed his hands against the armrests of his chair. It was unreal; they had the enemy dead to rights just minutes ago. No, it was outright _impossible_.

But it was there all the same. As much as he didn't want to think about it, the enemy had managed to elude certain doom at the very last moment with a single tactic that functioned as both a massive offensive strike, which wiped away all means of attacking them and concealment for their immediate withdrawal. It was a totally unexpected and spontaneous tactic, one that Upson had never considered before, and thus would never have anticipated. Much as it galled him to admit it, even inwardly.

And so Upson slowly sunk into his chair, knowing that he would gain no glory or advancement upon this day. Britannia did not reward those who had failed her, even if it had not been out of personal error, and the Admiral knew he would be lucky to keep his command, let alone his current rank. Instead of going before the Emperor to receive his Victoria Cross or elevation in noble status, Upson would only be summoned to explain to His Imperial Majesty what exactly had gone wrong in this battle, something he found himself dreading even if it was fairly unlikely to happen.

 _All of that… for this humiliation!_ Upson snarled once more at the thought, feeling as though he wanted to rip something apart, whether be it an object or a human being, for this failure. When he looked back up, he could only stare through the open viewport toward the horizon. As well as wonder what Prince Schneizel was thinking now.

* * *

**Ministry of War**   
**Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

For his part, Schneizel showed nothing and said nothing in clear contrast to the incredulous expressions of Kanon and many others present within the Ministry of War's command center; the only movement he made was bringing his hands to his chin in seeming thought at the whole situation, clearly trying to discern his next move. Even though orders to scan the area were being shouted, Schneizel knew it was pointless to try and search for them here; it was obvious that the vessel had used the steamsceen as a cloak to exit the strait before contact could be regained, and so could have been virtually anywhere. On the outside, Schneizel showed little concern over this, whereas on the inside he felt somewhat frustrated; the fox had proven to be a much more difficult adversary than even he had expected.

At the very least Schneizel had managed to come up with an effective means of detecting them. By lining the segment of the arctic leading into the strait with active sensors, the Britannians could triangulate the enemy warship's position by which sensors had been "blacked out" by the Black Knights' Gefjun technology, which the prince had surmised was their method toward sneaking close to Britannia without notice. In that regard, it was fairly ironic how the device gave renegades a distinct advantage over the Britannians in disabling electronics and allowing them to move in stealth, and yet just as they could move unseen through active sensors, they could also be tracked by the number of inactive sensors and narrowed down to a certain area.

From there, it was simply a matter of logic and likelihood. As it had been when Schneizel had surmised the ship to be capable of moving over land as well as water from the way the assault in Libya had been carried out. As well as when he had also surmised its course through the Arctic and to the strait; the latter had especially easy given that the Pacific was only the most likely place for former scions of Area 11 to operate from.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem the trick would work a second time. Although there was still a chance the enemy commanders had still not comprehended Schneizel's strategy, it would take too long and far too many resources to redeploy another sensor net across the Pacific; even Britannia lacked the means and resources to cover the entirety of an ocean with patrols and surveillance. Thus it would only be by luck that Schneizel would lay eyes on the black battleship again, as well as do battle with the Black Knights before they struck once more.

But even with that rationalization, a smile managed to form upon the prince's face, as the enemy's final tactic had given him a revelation that he had not considered before. Though it was not much of a consolation prize, Schneizel now knew the exact reason why the Black Knights had struck Pendragon, and that it was much more than vengeance for Area 11's demise. And with that element of knowledge came one other insurmountable fact: that it was all far from over.

"Your Highness?" Kanon looked toward Schneizel in wonder, as did several others on the bridge, including the woman that remained present beside him. It was clear from their expressions that they were all wondering the same thing. _Why is he smiling like that?_

Rather than respond to Kanon's inquiry, Schneizel merely nodded. "As loath as I am to admit it Kanon," he said, with the air of a man who just lost a chess match. "The enemy has won this round."

The prince then looked toward the nearest operator. "Order our _remaining_ forces to return to base immediately."

Though still not entirely sure, the operator nodded her head at that and began to carry out her orders. The woman beside Schneizel, on the other hand, leaned down so that only the prince could hear him. "How will you explain this to His Majesty?"

Schneizel simply continued to smile. "Let me worry about that," he replied evenly. "I'm sure I can come up with something to still his wrath for the time being."


	10. Home Far Away

" _The strength of a nation derives from the integrity of the home."_  
-William Shakespeare

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_**   
**Pacific Ocean**   
**March 15, 2025**

Though damaged in almost every sense of the word, the _Izumo_ managed to pass onto the water without any further hindrance. There was little doubt that the ship would be able to make it back to her homeport in her current condition, assuming that she would not be caught again, but it was obvious that once she got to Ryukyu that the Black Battleship would not be able to move for a while. The damage control crews and mechanics had all but confirmed this to the bridge officers in their last report, especially when they had to abandon the maintenance on the knightmare frames in order to keep the ship from sinking from her wounds, which were aplenty across the decks and inner workings. For all points and purposes, the mighty _Izumo_ had been greatly wounded from the trap the Britannians had made for her, but even so, she was still far from dead and would only live to fight again, just like the Black Knights that crewed her.

Deep in perhaps the most secure portion of the ship that was his quarters, which if he had read the _Izumo_ 's blueprints correctly held more armor and structural integrity to it than even the bridge, Lelouch let out a deep and heavy sigh as he looked over the black mask he had been forced to wear once more. Rather than throwing it toward some corner of the room and leaving it there as he had before, he had carefully removed it and placed it on the center table next to the ever present chessboard, almost as if it were a fragile vase or chalice. He did not know why he had done this, treating the mask he had earlier detested with such reverence, but now he couldn't bring himself to throw it away again. And for what seemed like hours he just sat there studying its surface, while his mind reeled with the confliction he felt over daring to take it up again and assume the mantle he had thought abandoned. The irony that he had resurrected Zero only days after he had told C.C. he would never take up the mask again was not lost on him either, and he knew somewhere else on the ship the immortal woman was holding great amusement over it.

And then just like it had before, the electronic chime sounded from the main door, signaling him that someone was requesting an entrance. Without looking up, and already knowing who it was going to be, Lelouch closed his eyes and went along with it. "Who's there?" he said, trying to sound as though he had not been expecting anyone.

"It's Ohgi. You have a minute Zero?" Ohgi replied from the other side of the door, who in turn sounded like he was trying to remain professional, but could not quite keep the almost overwhelming positivity from his voice.

Lelouch felt as though he wanted to scowl at that, but he decided it wasn't worth getting annoyed over. Sighing again, he reached over to the remote control on the center table and tapped a single key, which automatically dialed the code to the main door. For obvious reasons he had changed it since the first exchange with C.C., and although he knew it would keep anyone else from coming in unannounced, he had little doubt that his so-called partner-in-crime would somehow figure out the new combination.

The door soon opened and the Vice Commander of the Black Knights entered, looking quite pleased over how things had turned out. In all honesty, Lelouch couldn't blame him for it; managing to live through what should have been certain death was always worthy of celebration. "What is it?" Lelouch asked, once more as if he hadn't already figured what was going to come next.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming to our aid and saving us," Ohgi explained with a smile on his face, one that Lelouch felt should have made him ill to look at but for whatever reason didn't. "We really wouldn't have survived without you Zero."

"Lelouch," Lelouch corrected staunchly, his eyes deeply narrowing. "Do not misunderstand my intentions Ohgi. The only reason I did what I did was to save my own life, not yours or anyone else's. Otherwise I would have been entirely indifferent to this ship's destruction."

Although the much younger man sounded quite legitimate in his declaration, Ohgi wasn't so convinced, especially when he recalled the _timing_ of his one-time leader's actions. But still, he decided to go along with it. "Even so, I thank you anyway, on behalf of myself and the Black Knights." Ohgi replied, before formally bowing in a traditional display of gratitude.

At that, Lelouch felt himself rise from his seat and pace over to the other side of the room, his hands clasped behind his back, while Ohgi remained where he stood. After a small pause, Lelouch spoke again. "How much longer before we reach Ryukyu?"

"If we keep to our current speed while playing it safe, we'll arrive in another two weeks' time," Ohgi reported. "Despite the damage, our Gefjun Disturber is still working, so I doubt we'll run into any Britannian patrols."

Lelouch nodded at the information. "After you leave here, launch a _Yamakaze_ ," he said, recalling the Black Knights' standard VTOL gunship, which were among the _Izumo_ 's allotment. "And send it ahead of the ship. It will act as a forward scout along our current course."

"Scout? For what?" Ohgi asked. "The Britannians couldn't have set up another ambush so quickly, even if Schneizel is leading them."

Lelouch allowed himself to laugh at that. "Haven't you realized yet how my brother was able to find us?" when Ohgi shook his head, Lelouch continued to explain. "Just from your surprise attack on Pendragon, Schneizel had figured out this ship was utilizing active stealth to slip in and out of Britannia. So in order to counter that, he assessed this ship's most likely course, namely through the Bering, and deployed active sensors across it to isolate the blackout," he explained almost casually. "He then assembled his forces accordingly."

" _Kisama…_ " Ohgi seethed at that explanation. Now everything about the last battle made sense. "I should have known someone like the White Prince would be able to take our main advantage and use it against us."

"Don't feel so bad about it Ohgi. Schneizel has a talent for doing just that," Lelouch replied. He also understood that feeling of frustration, but from when his brother reversed their chess matches like that. "The _Yamakaze_ 's role is to ensure that there are no other sensor fields on our current course. As well as pick up any further patrols that may be lurking in the Pacific."

Ohgi admitted the plan made sense. "I'll see to that," he replied. "Will that be all Zero?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes, knowing that Ohgi had said that on purpose. "Yes, that will be all. But once more, do not misunderstand me Ohgi; this is all to make sure I survive until the _Izumo_ reaches port. After that, I don't intend to ever put that mask on again."

Ohgi repressed a sigh before replying to that. "With respect Lelouch, I believe it's too late for that."

The General then spoke more directly. "Before, we could have written off the Pendragon operation as just a strike against Britannia for the loss of Japan, but as you have revealed yourself, everyone knows the truth now. Even if I were to order the _Izumo_ 's entire crew to remain silent about it, word will still get out that Zero is back from the dead and has led the Black Knights in battle once again. With that in mind, your slipping away would be impossible."

The former Britannian Prince had just finished turning around so that he could sit back down on the bench when the Black Knight General gave that explanation. As such, Ohgi did not see Lelouch's face twist in reactive surprise, and then into a quiet fury of sorts. Like it or not, the proverbial cat was out of the bag now, and any chance Lelouch had at disappearing into Ryukyu's population as another civilian had slimmed immensely. Yes, it had been just one thing when everyone believed Zero was dead and that the Pendragon raid was just to strike a blow against Britannia for the Devastation, but now that he had revealed his presence to one and all, they would only expect him to remain and to lead them. Like it or not, Zero was back, and it would not be long before news of that spread to the rest of the world.

Then another thought came to him: if he could get all the present Black Knights assembled before him, he could use his Geass to make them forget he had intervened in that battle. It would have been simple enough, as aside from Kallen he had not used Geass before on any of his troops, and so they would all be susceptible to his power's influence. And although he doubted, for a reason he could not describe, that Kallen would stand in his way, Lelouch was more than capable of finding a way to incapacitate her long enough to carry out the action. Thus he could make Zero die once again, and if possible even escape from the _Izumo_ to disappear in another part of the world, allowing himself to regain a new life as Lelouch Lamperouge in some remote corner, free from the war and destruction that he had partially caused himself. He already had several places in mind that he could make such a life and leave both the memories of Zero and Lelouch vi Britannia behind.

But as tempting as that was to do, Lelouch only felt disgust at the prospect. Not only was it a cowardly action to perform, but it also went against his principles and character, two things that had not been tarnished in spite of his past actions. Yes, no matter what sickening twist of fate had occurred in his lifetime, Lelouch always moved forward, never compromising nor retracting his actions. He had done so in the aftermath of the SAZ massacre, rallying the Black Knights to battle in spite of his feelings of pain and loss at Euphie's death and his own responsibility for it, and he would do so again here, as he had already chosen to bear the mask even with his misgivings. Besides, Lelouch did not have the will in himself to use his Geass so selfishly; the last time he had forced someone to forget, it had been for that person's wellbeing, not his. But if he were to use it like that this time around, it would only be for his benefit, which he found to be truly repulsive.

Feeling even more tired now than he had moments ago, Lelouch continued. "Even so, I would like some more time to consider things."

"I understand. In the meantime, I'll be sure your orders are carried out," Ohgi said with some sympathy, before saluting and turning away, exiting through the main door.

Once more Lelouch was alone in the room, and once more, he was unsure of what he would do from now on. He still did not want to return to the mask just as he still feared the potential damage he could do with it, but he was also unwilling to escape the fate he chose earlier. And so in a strange way, Lelouch felt, even with his memory restored he had not been truly liberated, but instead had just exchanged the prison that was his false life for the one that was his previous life. Again the irony was not lost on him.

Feeling the exhaustion of everything that had transpired, Lelouch decided for the moment he would settle on making himself comfortable in his little dungeon until he mustered up the will and energy to decide upon where he would go from there. Thus, he turned and headed straight for his apparent bedroom to gain some much needed rest.

* * *

As the mechanics were all preoccupied with repairing the rest of the ship, the hangar bay was all but deserted at this time and the knightmares that inhabited it still displayed their damage from the previous battle. Thus Kallen chose this time to stand in the middle of it and stare up at her beloved _Guren_ , which was still missing its left arm and part of its left side, while thinking about all that had just happened and more. She had not yet been to sickbay to see how much more "damaged" she had become herself, and in truth she didn't feel like going; as long as she didn't have to go back out and fight again, then her wounds would heal in time. Besides, she doubted she could find the peace and solace she needed now in the _Izumo_ 's sickbay.

In fact, she doubted she could find peace and solace anywhere on the ship at this point. It had not been too long since they had escaped the Britannian trap and the announcement sounded that they were all clear, but that had been enough time for almost every member of the _Izumo_ 's crew to set up a party in the mess hall, celebrating both their triumphant escape and the return of their long lost leader. Kallen didn't blame them for that, on either account; had she been up to it, she would likely have been down there as well, celebrating with her squadron in the big event. But as it stood, she wasn't in the mood for it, and her mind was too restless for her to socialize with anyone.

_"Because… Eight years ago, you were the one I chose to be my knight. My Knight of Zero."_

The memory played over and over in Kallen's mind without pause, much like an actual audio recording. It was a simple enough confession, one that was not out of character and had no hint or reason toward deceit in its tone. For all intents and purposes, Lelouch had been speaking from the heart upon that confession, something that Kallen should have been more than happy about. Yet all the same, the Black Knight ace felt divided over it; while still feeling exhilarated that she now knew Lelouch's regard toward her, the memories of eight years ago to just yesterday were still fresh in her mind, along with the pain that had been generated because of those events. And within those memories laid two things: first Kallen's knowledge that Lelouch did not make the choice to don the mask again because he saw it as right and just, and second her own personal doubt, as she still did not know whether she had become his knight out of her own choice or out of his Geass' influence.

And to add to the mess, there was the possibility that it could have all been one big fat lie; remembering how Lelouch's Geass worked, the "Knight of Zero" response could have acted as a mental trigger to do whatever he had originally commanded her to do, and she would never have seen it. While she wanted to give Lelouch the benefit of the doubt, she still remembered how good of a liar he was, and that she would have been a fool to not have second thoughts and suspicions toward him.

Overall she should have been happy, but deep down she only felt conflicted over what should have been.

"For someone that just survived certain death, could you have a worse expression?" a voice said from the side.

Snapped out of her thoughts, Kallen turned to see Captain Charmelle Finlay stroll up to her with an air more fitting for one who had indeed survived to fight another day. "What are you doing here anyway, Major? The party's still on."

"Eh, I don't really feel like celebrating right now, Charmelle," Kallen admitted.

"Which is quite the opposite of what I would expect of you," Charmelle said in turn. "I would have thought Zero's right hand woman of all people would be happier that her old leader is back."

Kallen froze at that title. "'Zero's right hand woman'?"

"Well, you are," Charmelle replied with a shrug. "Back in Japan, very few of us were willing to engage Zero directly because we all knew you would be there to protect him. We all knew that wherever Zero was, the Red Dragon would be there to devour any who dared, just like he or she did to Orange."

An arched eyebrow was Kallen's response. "I'm not sure I like that kind of reputation."

"You should," Charmelle said. "That kind of notoriety is one of the highest honors for a knight who is charged with his or her lord's protection."

 _"…My Knight of Zero."_ Kallen remembered once more and cringed as a result. "I'm no knight," she replied, looking away. "And Zero's not my lord. At least…I don't know."

Though their eyes didn't meet, Charmelle could easily see the turmoil in her superior and her own expression turned more serious as a result. "So you still feel guilt over abandoning him during the Black Rebellion."

In truth, that was only a part of the equation, but there was no way for Charmelle to know about the other issues Kallen had over Zero's apparent return, nor was she going to tell her subordinate about them. Yes, she trusted Charmelle enough that she had confided in her sometime after the Black Rebellion her choice to abandon Zero, but Kallen wasn't sure how the other ace would react to her present dilemmas. So she decided to roll with it, but still explain her problem in minimal doses. "Partly. I just find a sick irony in it: eight years ago I abandoned Zero for a misunderstanding, only for him to come to my aid now, even though I didn't deserve it. In fact, I feel like I pushed him into it."

"Pushed him into it? How?" Charmelle replied, now looking slightly perplexed.

Kallen looked at her subordinate with a careful eye. "What I'm about to tell you next stays between us. You even mutter a syllable about this to anyone else, and I'll do to you what I did to Jeremiah Gottwald at Narita," when Charmelle nodded, Kallen continued. "Though we rescued him, Zero hasn't fully recovered from his time in captivity. I can't let you in on many details, but up to this point he had been hesitant on reclaiming his leadership. But then, when I was down… It was his voice that saved me and brought me back to the fight."

"So you believe because you were about to die, you indirectly forced him to take command to save you and everyone else," Charmelle summarized.

"…Yes." Kallen admitted hesitantly. "Don't misunderstand me, I want Zero to become our leader again, but I want it to be his choice, not because I or anyone else forced his hand. Yet that's exactly what happened."

Charmelle considered that for a moment. "With all due respect Major, that's a rather perturbed way of looking at the situation."

"I'm serious Charmelle," Kallen growled in annoyance.

"Calm down, I didn't mean that to offend you," Charmelle said, and then continued before Kallen could reply. "But at the same time, you're blaming yourself over something that's not your fault."

"What do you mean?" Kallen inquired.

"While I may not be privy to all the details, I understand the moment Zero broadcasted his orders: nobody forced him to act, he himself _chose_ to do so in order to save everyone," Charmelle explained further. "Yes, your near death may have incited him, but it was still his decision to come out of whatever confliction he was in to save your life. Thus, the blame does not fall on you."

"But it still doesn't change the fact I didn't deserve to be saved by him," Kallen replied, still stoic as ever. "Not when I left him in that damned cave with Suzaku years ago."

"You may have, but he still lives on, and from the sound of things, he still considers you his right hand despite everything," Charmelle explained. "The question is, if he does choose to lead the Black Knights again, would you answer his call when the time came?"

Kallen wanted to answer that, but her inner doubts toward whether her loyalties toward the masked prince were natural or artificial stopped her from giving a straight answer. Deep down, she knew she wanted to believe, almost desperately, that it had been her own choice to follow him as well, but at the same time there was no way of knowing whether she was under the influence of the Power of Absolute Obedience or not. Even her own Geass could not give her the answer she sought there.

But then she remembered the return flight from Pendragon in the _Mordred_ , and the pledge she gave to the dormant Lelouch that although she did not know the truth, she would still follow him all the same. That was enough for her to answer her subordinate and friend's question. "I would."

Charmelle smiled approvingly at that answer. "And that, Kallen Kouzuki, is what makes you as much a knight to your lord as those who literally hold the title," She then gestured toward the end of the hangar. "Now, instead of moping around in the hangar like some grumpy mechanic, I suggest you join the rest of us at the party."

"But I…!" Kallen started to protest, but her subordinate was quick to grip her arm, hard, and all but drag her toward the elevator.

"Sorry Major, but it's bad enough that you're a redhead ace who pilots an equally red machine," Charmelle replied sweetly while refusing to let go of Kallen's arm. "You don't need to be a _tsundere_ on top of it."

* * *

**Imperial Palace**   
**Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

"…And that is the conclusion of my report," the kneeling image of Schneizel spoke from the vidscreen across to his father and Emperor, his voice in a humble monotone as opposed to its normal pleasantness.

For his part, Charles zi Britannia took this in appearing interested and dissatisfied with the results, but on the inside he had already come to conclude this outcome, and so was not at all surprised by his second eldest son's report of failure. But then, very few things surprised the Emperor anymore; as monarch of the most powerful empire ever conceived by man, he had grown used to "setbacks" occurring without consent, and in some cases had even come to expect them to happen, not that this was one of them. It was how Charles handled those setbacks that made the difference, which was why he was still the Emperor.

"…How very disappointing my son," Charles spoke, his hard and commanding baritone easily overruling Schneizel's lighter and softer tenor. "I would have expected more from the man that is leading my soldiers in Western Europe, especially against one battleship and little more than a few dozen knightmare frames. And the losses on our side are not easily replaced."

Despite the fierce nature of the attack, Schneizel didn't as much as shudder under the weight of the Emperor's critical jeer. Not even the prince's voice seemed to waver from the sheer vocal power being wrought against its user. "Rest assured Your Majesty, these brigands will be brought to justice. In fact, I have already estimated the location of their base, such that we can launch a direct counterattack…"

"…That will not be necessary," Charles purposely interrupted. "I require you here, specifically to reorganize our mainland defense forces, should the Europeans attempt to take advantage of the situation."

This time, Schneizel did respond, lifting his head up so that his eyes could look upon his father's in question. "With respect Your Majesty, it is very unlikely that the Europeans are in a position to launch a direct invasion of the Imperial homeland, as they are currently focused on repelling _our_ invasion of _their_ territories."

"Your observation is noted, but I will not take that chance and have Britannia suffer such humiliation from our primary enemies," Charles replied, his domineering voice once more overriding his son's. "Heed your orders Schneizel and return, as your Emperor commands."

At that point, Schneizel knew better then to speak up again, and so bowed his head once more. "Yes, Your Majesty."

With their business concluded, the screen turned black, leaving the Emperor alone behind his massive oak desk in his personal office and sanctuary. At least, that was the impression one would have gotten, had the sound of boot heels impacting the tile floor not broken the momentary silence with their closing proximity. The same could be said from the light and youthful yet mysteriously chiding laughter that sung out from the shadows of the office, which in spite of the fact it was morning was darkened, thanks to the thunderstorm that had recently descended upon Pendragon. "You are beginning to show your age Charles. Go easier on Schneizel; he had no way of knowing what he was up against."

As that voice spoke, Anya Alstreim emerged from the darkness and into the Emperor's sanctum, dressed elegantly in her full Knight of the Round uniform and magenta cloak. However, Charles knew better; while the body was indeed Anya's, from the pink hair to her relatively petite physical structure, the consciousness that was controlling it held much greater confidence and audaciousness than the Knight of Six, and it showed upon "her" face along with the illuminated red rings around "her" eyes. "If he had only known the true intent of the Pendragon strike, he would have been far more suitably prepared to deal with the Black Knights. But that would have gone against your plan, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would have," Charles regarded the figure before him. "Though I do admit it is coming together faster than I had anticipated."

"True, who would have known our beloved son would recover so quickly?" the phantom replied almost playfully. "I suppose the sight of his loyal followers dying was too much for him to bear, along with C.C.'s forceful banter."

"Possibly," Charles stated, though he wondered if there were more reasons than that. He then tapped a remote control and watched as the screen activated to display multiple news broadcasts from across the world, all reporting on the Pendragon attack with great rigor. Charles smiled at them all. "Yes, Lelouch and his Black Knights will serve their collective role well, becoming the central act for the world's attention while Master and the rest continue preparations from behind the curtain. I could not have wished for a greater outcome, Marianne."

Smiling in turn with her "borrowed" mouth, Empress Marianne vi Britannia offered an amused expression to her husband. "Just as long as he doesn't overplay his part Charles. As much as I love our son, he does have a tendency of doing that."

"That he does, but I would not expect any less from the son of Marianne the Flash," Charles replied.

"Oh sure, that's definitely a trait he got from me and not the man who's waging a world war just to keep an audience occupied," Marianne stated with mock displeasure. "Along with his poor taste in theatrics I imagine."

Charles just closed his eyes before verbally responding. "And if he were to 'overplay his part' as you said, would you be willing to stop him?"

At that, Marianne turned slightly more serious, but her ever present flamboyance remained. "Of course. With everything that is at stake, I cannot afford to let my maternal feelings get in the way of the greater good," she replied. "But you don't think it will come down to that, do you?"

"…No I do not," Charles replied once more. "But should the worst happen, we must take steps toward restraining him before he becomes uncontrollable."

His gaze narrowed, and in doing so, the twin Geass sigils once more appeared in his eyes. "For the sake of humanity, we must continue forward without hindrance."

In response, Marianne closed "her" own eyes for a moment, and when she opened them once more, they too were alight with the winged sigil. "And for the sake of the world that is to come, my love."

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_**   
**Pacific Ocean**   
**March 29th, 2025**

"What the hell-! You can't move your bishop like that!" shouted First Lieutenant Ageha Hamamura as she slammed her palm on the table, almost causing the Shogi board to shift. A fierce looking woman with unkept hair, Ageha fixed her opponent with a murderous glare. "It's not even promoted! Are you trying to cheat or is your head full of fat too!?"

"Who are you calling fat, _ama_!?" her opponent First Lieutenant Kentaro Fujita, a somewhat oversized man with a black mohawk, shot back. "Bishops are supposed to move straight in all directions! You're the one who's being an idiot!"

"That's the rook, _buta_! And you call me _ama_ again, I swear I'll filet your fat hide and serve it to the Britannians!" Ageha growled in turn.

" _Ama_ , _ama_ , _ama_ , _ama_ , _ama_!" Kentaro called out with his loudest voice, causing the fury in Ageha's face to quadruple in intensity.

This act soon caused both combatants to stand at their opposite ends of the table in the _Izumo_ 's crew lounge, seemingly preparing to do more than glare each other down. The other people in the room however, seemed to take it in stride.

"Will you two quiet down?" First Lieutenant Susumu Gotoda complained, looking up from his handheld game system with an annoyed glance. "You're ruining my own game."

"Uh… shouldn't someone try to stop this before it gets out of hand?" Second Lieutenant Benio Akagi, a younger woman - the youngest among them in fact - with notably dyed red hair inquired.

"Just let them go at it," First Lieutenant Liliana Vergamon, a Britannian woman with golden blonde hair and green eyes, spoke and smiled vehemently, the latter which caused those around her to shiver. "Sometimes it's just best to sit back and watch as two humans butcher each other until there's nothing left, right Marika?"

Close by and leaning against the wall, First Lieutenant Marika Soresi, characterized by her hazel colored hair and ever glaring blue eyes, truly looked as though she didn't want to take part in any of the activities that were occurring. "I wouldn't know," she replied flatly, clearly annoyed at how her comrade was trying to drag her into the conversation.

"Meh, whatever. Like this doesn't happen all the time with those two," spoke Second Lieutenant Shunsuke Kobayashi, who was best described by the vicious permascowl across his face.

" _Kami_ only knows why they haven't killed each other by now," added Second Lieutenant Shunsui Kobayashi, Shunsuke's twin brother who held the same permascowl.

"Besides…" First Lieutenant Toshiyuki Natsume, a tall, lean Japanese man spoke up to direct the attention away. "The Major will hopefully be along in a minute, so it's not like we have to…" And just then the sound of an opening door interrupted his line.

The next thing everyone heard was the sound of a gunshot, followed by the appearance of a bullet hole appearing in the back wall, right between Kentaro and Ageha's faces. Immediately everyone looked to the entry way to see Kallen standing there with her sidearm and a glare that no one else in the room could match, as well as Captains Alfred Gaius Darlton and Charmelle Finlay standing on either side of her.

"I trust we can settle things without my having to ground, demote, or _shoot_ those involved?" Kallen said straight out in an even-yet-threatening tone. It was obvious that she was not in a good mood.

"…She started it Major!" Kentaro announced.

"Because of your dumb move, you _kuso_ …!" Ageha was about to go on again.

"Enough," Kallen said simply, once more silencing the argument. "If I hear another word, you'll be cleaning the armor of your knightmares with toothbrushes."

That seemed to shut the two up, though both combatants were still glaring daggers at each other, and so the room soon became enveloped in a deep silence as Kallen and her two other Britannian subordinates entered. Alfred suppressed the urge to laugh at this. Years ago he had heard rumors of Zero having formed an elite guard unit that was charged with his protection and following his orders directly, while taking only the most dangerous and vital missions possible. Naturally he, and everyone else, had believed that such a unit would be comprised of only the best the Black Knights had to offer. While this was partly true, as all the members of the 0 Knightmare Squadron "Rei", past and present were professional killers in and out of knightmare frames, they were also among the most undisciplined and individualistic members of any military organization Alfred had ever seen.

Zero Squadron's background was, for lack of a better description, "truly unique". Rather than build his personal unit out of staunch, recruitment poster grade soldiers like most Britannian generals liked to, the masked revolutionary instead chose his troops based on their potential talent, namely survival skills and ability to kill other humans. After selecting the initial group besides Kallen, he proceeded to task then-Captain Kouzuki to training these wanton killers into professional soldiers and a working team. Though the training was brutal, as the Captain had taken tips from then-Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh for the procedures, in the end the great killing force known as Zero Squadron became a reality, debuting just in time to fight in the Black Rebellion. During that battle, over fourteen percent of the Britannian forces lost were credited to Zero Squadron alone, though the unit had lost some of its own as well.

While the modern incarnation of Zero Squadron was far more professional than its earliest form thanks in part to the reformation of the Black Knights and its ranks coming to include former Britannian soldiers, it was still the most individualistic unit in the entire organization. Their standard was a grim reaper or _shinigami_ , cloaked, hooded and wielding a black scythe, placed over a red, gold and black outlined shield. The kanji for "Zero Naitomea Sentai" (0 Knightmare Squadron) was emblazoned around the shield's outer edges, the callsign "Rei" placed at the top over a black scroll line, and the unit's motto "Aku Zoku San" (Swift Death to Evil) inscribed at the bottom.

Reaching the other side of the room, Kallen casually reholstered her pistol before walking over to a chair and sitting down, visibly cringing in pain while doing so, before relaxing at the end. Both Alfred and Charmelle followed their CO's example and found places to relax themselves.

Once more deciding to break the ice, Toshiyuki spoke up again. "So Major, you recently visited Zero, correct? How is he doing?"

Almost as if somebody had dropped a coin on the ground, everyone in the room looked up to listen to Kallen's response. It was more or less what the Major expected, as it was the second commonality - outside their talents at killing - that the members of Zero Squadron all had. A deep, unending loyalty to their squadron's founder and liege, much more so than the average Black Knight.

"He's still recovering physically. The Britannians did a fair amount of torture to his body and the last battle took a toll on him," Kallen answered. It was a lie of course, especially as she had yet to meet Lelouch face-to-face since the jubilee, but she was not about to tell them the more discouraging truth. "But his life is no longer in any danger, and Dr. Tezuka believes he'll be fit to lead us once we reach Ryukyu."

"Nice, we can finally kill Brits in style again!" Ageha announced with a smile that was matched by the other Japanese members of the squadron, before turning toward the Britannian members of the squadron. "No offense."

"None taken," Alfred and Charmelle replied at the same time, while Liliana let out a 'heh' and Marika remained silent.

"It will be a great change of pace to say the least," Susumu mildly spoke while flipping upside down on the couch. So that he could continue playing his game overhead.

"I wouldn't mind it either. I'm sick of hiding out in that damned island when I should be killing my former countrymen," Liliana remarked as well. " _Britannia delenda_ _est_ , and we're the ones to make it happen."

Alfred, knowing that phrase's historical context as the Roman clarion call for a second invasion of Britannia just after Alwyn declared its birth as an empire, looked at Liliana with a disbelieving look. "That sounds funny coming from a former member of the Purist Faction."

Despite the accusing nature of those words, Liliana seemed to take it all in stride. "All in the past; now I'm only interested in taking revenge against Britannia for leaving me to die just like the rest of you. Besides, isn't it just as 'funny' with you, a Glaston Knight who turned his sword against the Empire he once served and joined the ranks of the Numbers, all in complete contrast to the legacy of his late father and brothers?"

Alfred sneered at her in response, and Charmelle also seemed to deeply narrow her gaze at the blonde woman. It was obvious just how much they regarded their 'comrade', and not just from her latest statement.

"Well, either way, we have our leader back," Benio quickly spoke up, not bothering to hide her own anticipation. "Surely that means we'll be storming Pendragon again soon enough, right?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Lieutenant," Alfred replied, though he understood her enthusiasm. "Though I'm sure that will happen, it'll be some time yet before we can hit the Homeland again, given that they're anticipating it now."

"It's also a sure bet Zero will have other plans beyond that," Charmelle nodded, placing a reassuring hand on her wingmate's shoulder. "We must be patient, if for a little longer."

"I know ma'am," Benio replied understandedly, nodding her appreciation to Charmelle and Alfred. "But still, it's just..."

"Yeah, we feel it too Benio," Susumu assured as well, actually putting his game aside to do so. "We'll get the bastards in the end, but first things first, and that's hitting them wherever it will really hurt."

"And only the boss man can say where it will," Ageha happily added, knowingly winking. "After all, he would know best out of all us, right?"

To that, Benio couldn't help but smile. "Right," she beamed, much to her squadmates' genuine appreciation. She was effectively the little sister they all shared, and in spite of their collective psychopathic image, none of them ever wanted to see her unhappy. After all, she too had lost much in the events of eight years prior.

Smiling as well, Ageha turned back to the shogi board. "Now then," she said, returning her attention to her far less amiable squadmate. "Are you going to follow the rules this time Kentaro, or will I have to force feed you that bishop?"

"Fuck you, Ageha!" Kentaro replied, moving his bishop diagonally this time.

Not long after, the intercom system sounded with Minami's voice. "Attention, this is the captain. We are now on final approach toward Okinawa. All hands remain on standby."

* * *

Seemingly unnoticeable, as it was set at the eastern limit of the East China Sea and just southwest of the Japanese isles, the Ryukyu Islands retained a rather unique history to itself. Originally little more than a set of primitive fishing colonies that were frequently visited by the early Chinese, who noted the inhabitance for their hospitality, the central island of Okinawa would grow into three individual principalities in 1322: Hokuzan (Northern Mountain), Chuzan (Central Mountain) and Nanzan (Southern Mountain). Lasting for over a century, the Sanzan (Three Mountain) Period as it became known was a time of constant warfare and bloodshed between the three tribes, until the Chuzan ruler Sho Hashi conquered his neighbors to the north and south by 1429, unifying them into the Ryukyu Kingdom. From that point forward, Ryukyu thrived in maritime trade between the eastern and southeastern Asian states, eventually becoming the major economic center of the region. But it would all come to an end in 1609, when the Shimazu Clan, rulers of Japan's Satsuma Domain, conquered the island and forced it into their servitude. Since then, the Japanese had never left, and Okinawa became an official prefecture of Japan in the aftermath of the much later Boshin War, much to the dismay of its populace.

Ironically, Okinawa would later regain its freedom at the same time Japan would lose its own. When the Britannians invaded and conquered the Japanese isles in 2010, they were more than happy to leave the little set of islands with only a light occupational force, as they lacked the sakuradite reserves of the main islands and was neither as strategically relevant. Though nominally still part of Area 11, Okinawa was left largely to its own endeavors, even becoming a middle man of sorts between Britannia and the Chinese Federation, from which representatives of the two superpowers would barter, trade and negotiate with each other from the diplomatic table. As such, Okinawa once again became an economic centerpoint from its part in these dealings, and as it was separated by some distance from the rest of Area 11, it also remained untouched during the Japanese Insurrection. Even when the Chinese invaded Kyushu seven years later, they chose to leave Okinawa alone, though there was no clear reason for this. And so as Japan became more and more torn from constant warfare, Okinawa only prospered.

And then came the Devastation, and everything changed. Though Okinawa was spared from the destruction as it had not been connected to the sakuradite used to obliterate the main islands in Operation Nero, the inhabitance were still permanently affected by the event. Any racial hatred that had been held for the Japanese disappeared instantly along with the millions that perished on the main islands, and when the destruction had ceased, the Okinawans scrambled any vessel or craft available to send rescue. Because of this effort, over ten thousand Japanese and Britannian survivors had been found and brought to Okinawa, merging with the island's population of one million thirty seven thousand, now considered the last of the Japanese race. Since that time, Okinawa, now the capital of the Ryukyu Republic, remained in isolation as the Britannians and Europeans continued to overlook it, even when the Chinese Federation was annexed into the Empire and the world became embroiled with the Great World War. Very few even bothered to remember the little island in the East China Sea, and that was exactly what its population, as well as the Black Knights, wanted.

"Yomi control, this is _Izumo_ on approach, requesting clearance to harbor one," Minase spoke over the radio. In the distance, the island of Okinawa was continually growing in the bridge viewport, and the entire bridge crew watched earnestly as their ship made its final approach.

" _Izumo_ , your request is confirmed, standby," the female controller on the other end replied. "Activating guidance beacon now."

"Acknowledged, control," Minase responded. After she made that reply, she allowed herself to smile, knowing that in the next few minutes she would truly be home.

At the back of the bridge, Minami, Ohgi, Chigusa and Tohdoh also watched with the same longing hearts as those of their subordinates, all three momentarily allowing themselves to feel anxious at the prospect of returning home. They all knew that every mission they took, there was always a chance that they would not be able to return to their homes or loved ones in the end, and so always reveled in the privilege. Meanwhile, C.C. who was standing with the first three looked as impassive as ever, but seemed more relax at the notion that she too would also be allowed rest from the war and chaos.

A moment later, as the _Izumo_ slowly drifted toward what appeared to be cliff face overlooking the sea, a single metal door at the front began to open. At that point, the helm switched to autopilot as the automatic guidance beacon fed the _Izumo_ 's navigation system new data, slowly guiding the ship toward the open maw. " _Izumo_ , you are clear for docking in harbor one, bay six. Enjoy the ride and welcome home."

" _Izumo_ confirms. Good to be home," Minase responded once more with finality, before allowing herself to relax as her work was now done.

Slowly but gracefully, the _Izumo_ glided slowly until it was properly aligned with the opening in the cliff. Continuing on at a stable speed, the mobile battleship eventually passed through the maw and emerged into the great cavern within, where the bridge crew was able to behold the scope of the entire base. Seemingly taking the entirety of the apparent mountain, the underground harbor was filled with a line of warships at dock, all of which were painted in black colors and displaying the silver winged sword sigil somewhere on their hulls.

Moving between these ships, the _Izumo_ gradually drew closer to its selected bay, the automotive systems began reducing power to the Inaba Drive that kept her afloat ever so slowly. The crew felt the shift in power, but no one became alarmed as it was expected. Slowly the mighty battleship brought itself in, setting neatly into its landing space while dock moorings extended to keep the ship balanced. A slight rock later, and the _Izumo_ completed her docking.

Once the helmsman gave the nod, Minami engaged the ship's PA system again. "All hands, this is the captain. We have now completed docking. As such, I would like to congratulate each and every one of you on the success of this ship's first mission, and her equally successful return." His eyes narrowed as he spoke the next phrase. _"Remember Japan."_

"Nice speech. Sounds like you've been practicing," C.C. whispered offhandedly.

"Actually I have," Minami replied back in equal voice level. "Didn't have anything better to do for the last few days."

"Heh," C.C. smiled a little at that admission.

Ohgi also smiled a little, feeling relieved that, after the last few dark days, he had truly returned to his new home. "Just another day at the office…" he muttered to Chigusa, who nodded in response The crew began to disembark from there.

* * *

**Ohgi Residence**   
**Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"You think they'll remember us?" Ohgi joked as he and Chigusa, now dressed in civilian clothes, moved toward their house at the top of the hill. "I mean, it has been a few months."

"Oh they'll remember us," Chigusa shot back as she kept up with her husband. "Especially when we have these," she waved the wrapped package she was carrying in hand, one of two items that she had ordered Captain Darlton to obtain while in Pendragon on their behalf.

Chuckling in response, Ohgi was just about to comment on that when the front door of their house flung open. From there, two bodies ran down the staircase toward the pair. "Mom! Dad!" they both yelled in sequence.

Both wearing smiles to end all smiles, Ohgi and Chigusa both knelt to the ground and, after placing their packages down, reached their arms out. "Naoto! Naoko!" Ohgi called out as the two children, a boy and a girl, threw themselves into either parent's arms.

"God we've missed you…" Chigusa murmured as she nuzzled the head of her son who, like his sister, possessed their father's dark hair and her golden eyes. "We missed you…"

"We missed you too," Naoto Ohgi murmured back, tears flowing from his eyes. "Isn't that right Naoko?"

"Yes," Naoko Ohgi murmured in confirmation. "We really…"

"I know," Ohgi smiled as he held his daughter close to him. "But we're home now."

With that, the parents let go as the twins pulled back, both smiling pleasantly. "We brought you presents," he said, he and Chigusa then handing one out to each child. "Let's open them inside."

"Yes!" the twins both let out at the same time, which was more or less normal for them.

At that, the Ohgis and their children made their way back up to the house. Where another figure was waiting for them.

"Good to see you again General, Colonel," Rumiko, the Ohgis' elderly housekeeper, bowed. "I trust your _business_ _trip_ has been most productive?"

Chigusa rolled her eyes. As she had found years ago, it was nearly impossible to put anything past the old woman, though she supposed the entire island had caught onto who was behind the Pendragon raid by now. "Very much so," she replied. "How have things been here?"

"Oh more or less the same. Life goes on in this little corner of the world," Rumiko replied knowingly as she led the Ohgis and their children inside. "Even when it seems the rest of it has gone to hell."

"Just the way we prefer it," Ohgi replied as they made their way to the living room, where the twins began to tear open their presents. He didn't want to think about the war reaching Ryukyu, _ever_.

"Wow!" the twins once more exclaimed at the same time, just as they pulled their respective items to view. Both were boxes of assorted Britannian chocolates; obviously one of the items that were hard to come by in their area of the world. "Can we eat them now?"

Chigusa shook her head. "After dinner," she said, much to the twins' disappointment, though they ultimately understood. She then looked toward Rumiko. "And what is for dinner tonight?"

Rumiko smiled mischievously. "Pendragon cheesesteaks," she answered, again with not so subtle hinting. "With teriyaki sauce."

This time both Ohgi and Chigusa rolled their eyes. Having lost most of her family in the Devastation, Rumiko made no secret about her feelings toward the non-Ryukyuan Britannians. Or, for that matter, the Black Knights' returning to take the fight to them.

"Now then," the old woman spoke as she turned toward the kitchen. "I'll get back to preparing," she said, then departing to that area of the house.

With her gone, the Ohgis watched as the twins rummaged through their boxes and looked over the various pieces of chocolate, even exchanging a few between them, but never actually eating any. They were obedient that way, and neither Ohgi nor Chigusa could have been prouder of their children. Two of the few things that seemed to go right in the insane world that they lived in now.

It had been during the Black Knights' initial reformation that Chigusa had first learned she was pregnant. At first she was horrified at the prospect, as she did not believe herself to have any potential as a mother; at the same time however, she did not want an abortion, as there had been enough lives lost from that time. Ohgi, however, believed just the opposite, and had told her more than once that she would make the perfect mother, despite having been uncomfortable with the thought of fatherhood over his own life experiences to that point. Both his reassurance and, ironically, his own self-doubts were enough to help Chigusa through the pregnancy; knowing that they were both deeply flawed but ultimately good people in a world of death and destruction. A world that ultimately needed more love and family.

After a long and trying several months, during which Chigusa had gained a strange craving for natto beans and durians, she gave birth to Naoto and Naoko. From there, they both embraced their roles as a newly anointed mother and father as much as they could, raising their children to the best of their ability all the while preparing for renewed war with the rest of the Black Knights. Needless to say, the last few months had been the longest they had been away from their children. The thought that there would likely be more such periods in the future was not a comforting one.

"We've really done well for ourselves, haven't we Chigusa?" Ohgi whispered to his wife as he allowed a renewed to form on his lips.

Chigusa, as she continued to watch her children go through their chocolates, was quick to match her husband's smile. "Well enough to fight Kaname," she replied. "Well enough to fight."

* * *

**Karatsu Apartments**   
**Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

Kallen grimaced as she and C.C. made their way up the seemingly endless flight of stairs to their apartment on the third floor of the complex. Each step caused a slight pain to her; though individually she could handle them, but as their numbers increased she wondered if her legs would give out on her before she reached their floor. Sure enough, it happened, with Kallen nearly falling onto her face mid-step. " _Kisama_ …" she growled.

"Must you push yourself so hard?" C.C. looked back from the three steps she was ahead by with a peculiar glance. "It would be very inconvenient if you were to meet your end falling down a staircase, especially before you're able to fulfill your contract with me."

"Just shut up and help me," Kallen answered impatiently, being in no mood for C.C.'s badgering. She was in injured enough that she could do without the witch adding insult.

Sighing, the witch came down and lifted her "partner" up, placing one arm over her shoulder and then guiding her up the stairs. C.C. was mindful to keep Kallen balanced while at the same time taking each step slowly in order to avoid another fall. "I swear, you and Lelouch are both useless without me."

"Just remember who's providing your room and board," Kallen countered instantly.

"Oh? I recall you insisting that I be your roommate, even though I could have gotten my own place near that pizzeria," C.C. shot back.

"And let you run rampant all over the island? Sorry. Somebody's got to keep a close eye on you, and my Geass is perfect for that task," Kallen said, flashing her left eye to emphasize her point. In that instance, she was inwardly disappointed that while she could "see" C.C. exterior and the surrounding area, she still could not "see" within the witch as her mysterious powers kept Geass from affecting her directly. "I may not see inside of you, but I see you all the same."

C.C. laughed softly at that. "I don't need the Power of Absolute Awareness to see that you're lying Kallen. Just tell the truth: you're a closet sufferer of autophobia, which was first brought on by the death of your brother, and so you wanted to have a friend close by to keep from being left alone."

And once again, Kallen found no way of countering the witch on her words, as what she had spoken was no less than the truth. She sneered and looked away as a result. "Damn you."

The witch in turn sighed almost whimsically in response. "If only I got a coin for every time someone says that to me."

After a few more steps, the two finally made it to the top. No longer needing the support, Kallen retracted her arm and started to walk on her own again, at the same time nodding a 'thank you' to her apparent partner in crime. C.C. nodded in return and the two continued on their way.

As they reached their apartment, the two were quick to notice a woman coming up to the one next door with a bag of groceries. When the duo approached, Kallen was quick to greet the woman. "Aoi!"

At the mentioning of her name, Aoi Hoshitaka looked up and saw both the redheaded ace and the green haired witch close the distance, causing her to smile. "Kallen! Cera!" she exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect you to be back so soon!"

"But you expected us to be back. That's good." Kallen teased, as she came forward. "How've things been since we left?"

"Uneventful, but all things considered, I'm thankful for that, as well as for your return." Aoi replied with delight. As their neighbor and occasional housekeeper, she knew that Kallen and C.C. were both Black Knights and that every time they left Ryukyu there was always a chance they would not come back, and so was always glad to see them return home.

Though she was only a little older than Kallen, there was little question that Aoi was a refined woman, one who held herself with high class and elegance. Unlike most women her age, she held a deterrence toward overly revealing clothing aside from bathing suits, and so chose to wear a black mini-dress that didn't show off a lot of her skin outside her arms, but still did a great job highlighting her figure, which was complimented with black heeled shoes and a sapphire pendent across her neck. As well, while she had the customary black hair of a Japanese woman, which was cut short in a bowl shape, her ocean blue eyes were truly wondrous to behold as they seemed to sparkle even from the tiniest glimpse of light. All that combined with her soft demeanor and pleasantness, and one could consider Aoi Hoshitaka the personification of regal beauty, empathy and compassion, a human being capable of understanding when others could not or would not. To say the least, many envied those parts of her, Kallen included.

"We appreciate that Aoi, really," Kallen replied, patting the other woman on the shoulder, before moving toward her front door. "Why don't you come on in and catch us up on everything?"

"Maybe later. Right now I have to put all this away," Aoi gestured toward the grocery bag she was holding.

When she shifted her left hand, C.C. caught a glimpse of a silver band with a tripartite of diamonds at its center, wrapped around her left ring finger. The witch raised an eyebrow and gave a peculiar expression at that. "You still wear that ring?"

Aoi looked up at her. "Is that so strange?"

"Not at all. But in the eight years I've known you, I've always seen you with that engagement ring, but I've never met your fiance or seen you with him," C.C. factually replied.

Aoi grinned, in a manner that was suspiciously close to the way C.C. usually did. "And what makes you think my fiancé is a man?"

While C.C. only frowned, Kallen visibly wasn't sure how she should have responded toward her neighbor's question. Seeing that, Aoi chuckled. "Just kidding. I assure you I'm perfectly straight."

At that, Aoi shifted the bag over to her right hand so that she could see the ring herself. Her expression turned to one of solemnity. "I was given this ring a long time ago, from someone very dear to me. And though I probably shouldn't wear it any more, after everything that's happened, I just can't let go of the past…"

Kallen's expression turned to one of sympathy at that, as she could not find a way to respond no matter what kind of reply she came up with. And despite herself, even C.C. couldn't help but feel a churning motion in her stomach, as she knew exactly how Aoi felt. As old as she was, she knew how valuable memories of the past were, and how they could not simply be abandoned, even if one truly wanted to leave it all behind.

And then Aoi moved her hand away and looked up again. "But that should not be of any concern. You two came a long way, so I won't keep you." She said while producing a key and unlocking her door. Before she entered however, she turned again and nodded one more time to her two neighbors. " _Okaeri_ _nasai_."

" _Domo arigato_. It's good to be back," Kallen answered with a nod of her own. C.C. herself said nothing more to that, instead retaining her frown.

* * *

**Sugiyama Residence**   
**Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

" _…Though order has long been reestablished in the Imperial Capital following the Day of the Founding attack, fear and pandemonium are still rampant throughout the mainland_ _as Britannians_ _continue to wonder just how it all happened and whether it will happen again. Many have taken to arming and supplying themselves in anticipation for a full out invasion of the homeland, while others have attempted to flee altogether. In response to these developments, His Imperial Highness Prince Schneizel has personally reaffirmed that all is being done to track down the perpetrators, whose identities have not been released to the public at this time, and that the Britannian people must remain stalwart in the face of this new threat…_ " the Sky News anchorman continued to ramble on the television screen, although only one in the Sugiyamas' family room was paying attention to that. The rest were watching cautiously as one of their guests seemed to sway around on one of the couches.

"Is Uncle Tamaki alright, Father?" Sakura Sugiyama, the youngest child, questioned as she watched the man take another swig from his drink. "He looks _weird_ …"

"Of course he's alright sweetheart," Kento replied as convincingly as he could. "He's just _relaxing_ after the long trip we've had."

He then patted his daughter on the shoulder. "Now, why don't you help Hinoka and Aunt Katsura finish making dinner?" he said, gently pushing his daughter to the kitchen. "I'm sure they'd really appreciate your help."

At that, the four year old wandered over to the kitchen area, where her elder sister and their aunt – who in fact was Naomi's own younger sister – were continuing to prepare miso stew. Having taken care of that, Sugiyama let out a sigh as he moved over to where his friend and dinner guest was making an idiot of himself. "Don't you think you've had enough Tamaki?" he said, hintingly. "You're scaring my kids."

"Enough? The he-ELL!?" Tamaki dazedly scowled, his eyes failing to properly focus as he attempted to take another swig of his _awamori_ , only to pour it on his shirt. "I haven eve-en shtarted! In facst, thisth isth only my sixth…ishth."

At that, he started counting down his fingers in Japanese to make sure that it really was his sixth, though out of drunken reflex they kept folding up again after counted, forcing Tamaki to recount them again and again. He also ended up counting into the "hundredththishes" somewhere down the line.

Naomi, who was sitting close to him, sighed in disappointment at the display before taking a sip of her own _awamori_. "If that really is your sixth Tamaki, then you have the alcohol tolerance of a nun. Better do what Kento suggested and call it early."

"For-ge-ht it Nay-o-mee! I jus gettin started!" Tamaki stated once more, then managing to take another gulp of his drink without spilling it again. He then looked at Naomi with a twinkle in his eyes. "B-iy the waay, did I evar men-shin you looked re-eel good Nay-o-me!?"

Suddenly Kento's head shot up with a less than pleasant gaze. "What are you getting at Tamaki?"

Naomi, on the other hand, took on a more mischievous expression. "Why no, Shinichiro, you never told me that."

"Re-eeallly?" Tamaki slurred, visibly shocked through his intoxication. "We-ell, you arre reelly hawt, Nay-o-me. I don no why I nev-a told you tha-t be-forrr."

"Well, now that you have told me…" Naomi spoke with mock innocence. "What is it that makes me look good?"

"Naomi…" Kento began only for Tamaki to speak first.

"Wut does-ent make you look goo-od!?" Tamaki admonished, taking a moment to look her over from head to toe, an action which doubled the ever growing fury within Kento. "You gawt the be-est damn body I've ev-ar see-en on a wo-maan, a-loong with tha be-estest damn _chi-chiiis_. I te-ell you, if you we-rre my wii-ff, I'd ma-ake luv to you every ti-ime I ga-at the ch-aaance."

"Damn it Tamaki, the kids are in the other…!" Sugiyama started to whisper.

"Oh…!" Naomi looked away with feigned embarrassment. "You're just saying that to be nice!"

"No-oo, I'ma seree-us, Nay-o-me!" Tamaki yelped. And then in a motion that surprised even Naomi, the drunk Black Knight pilot leaned over so that he could grab both of Naomi's breasts. "See-ee? Just li-ieke two reeely reeely big mars-melll-os!" he said as he lightly squeezed them.

Finally reaching the breaking point, Kento snapped his arms out and grabbed Tamaki's, forcing them off of Naomi as well as yanking the drunk up from the couch, forcing him to finally notice the violent intent in his comrade's face. "Shinichiro, _so fucking help me_ …!"

"He-ey he-ey, no nee-ed to ge-t maad, Ken-en-too." Tamaki replied, right before he also looked Kento down from head to toe. At that, the twinkle reentered his eyes. "B-iy the waaay, you luuk re-eelly hawt too-o."

" _…with the latest conquests of Abakan and Kyzyl, effectively placing over half of Far Eastern Europe under Imperial_ _occupation. In response to these losses, EU President Friedrich Kessler declared in a press conference in Berlin that 'all soldiers of the Eastern Front are to use whatever means necessary to keep the Imperial Army from advancing into the west…'"_

With that, Naomi burst into hysterical laughter as Kento lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck, fully intending on choking both the life and alcohol out of his fellow Black Knight. "I don't care if you are wasted, I'll kill you!" Kento roared as he shook Tamaki back and forth.

"Will you guys keep it down? I'm trying to watch the news," Minami said with annoyance. He was sitting on one of the nearby recliners and so was fully aware of what was going on, but instead of joining in, he chose to focus his attention on the television screen.

Looking around from where Kento and Tamaki were wrestling, and momentarily making sure her children were still in the kitchen, Naomi cast a small glance at her other comrade. "Why bother Minami? It's just the same old, same old. It's either about Pendragon or about the war or whatever some bastard politician misspoke in front of a camera."

"You forget Naomi just how hard news is to come by in this area of the world. Therefore, I want to know as much about everything as I can learn, especially before we go out again," Minami replied without looking back.

Naomi had to concede the point there, as aside from local television, Ryukyu could only get international news from pirating signals from other networks. This was an extremely risky venture, as in spite of the measures placed to prevent such an occurrence, the signals could always be traced and followed back to the island, effectively revealing its presence to all. But at the same time, for the Black Knights to operate and the inhabitance to keep up to date on the world's affairs, it was a necessary risk all the same.

_"…As Her Imperial Highness Princess Marrybell returns from the mainland to continue her command over the Eastern Theater. In an interview with Sky News reporter Patrick Harris, Her Highness stated that 'I am quite pleased with Britannia's continued success against the European Union on all fronts. If things continue toward the Empire's favor, the St. George's Cross will be waving from the Central Hemicycle's roof by Christmas…'"_

As Tamaki and Kento's struggle degenerated into a fist fight in the background, Naomi wondered out loud to Minami about the last part of his statement. "You really think we'll be heading back out so soon?"

"You'd have to take that up with Ohgi," Minami replied as he continued to watch. "But just the same, I get the feeling that this is going to be a very short break for us."

"And you believe that, because…?" Naomi continued to prod.

"'Attack the enemy where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected.'" Minami replied, quoting something he read from Sun Tzu's _Art of War_. "Yeah we hit the Imperial Capital, but the world still thinks we're dead and Britannia is still distracted by its war with the EU. We would be fools not to take advantage of that as soon as possible, before the whole world falls under _their_ control."

Once more without looking over, he reached behind him and grabbed his drink, taking a sip while continuing to watch the TV. "We should all make as much of this break as we can, because once we're out, we won't be back for a long time."

Naomi took that in and sighed again, feeling depressed at the idea of having to leave their families and sanctuary so soon, but at the same time knowing its necessity. This time she drank her own _awamori_ down fully. "You're a real ray of sunshine Minami," she exclaimed. "With that crappy attitude, it's no wonder why Ohgi gave you the _Izumo_."

"It's one of the reasons why I'm still alive Naomi." Minami said, before having to reflexively duck in order to avoid a flying glass that Tamaki had chucked at Kento, but missed. It was only then Naomi and her sister moved in to break the two apart.

_"…Meanwhile in the Western European front, Sky News has now confirmed that the Imperial Fifth Fleet has made contact with forces of the European Navy off the coast of Jutland, beginning what could be one of the largest naval offensives in history…"_

* * *

**Japan Memorial Park**   
**Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

_We dedicate this land to those who perished on September 13, 2017  
May their memories and the memory of their homeland live on for all time_

Tohdoh read that inscription over and over again, feeling a certain solace in those words, but at the same time also feeling much loss. The inscription and the plaque it was on were both placed on a towering stone pillar, surrounded by flowers at its base; a relatively simple structure that reflected ancient Shinto principles of architecture and spirituality. Along with that, the surrounding park was a relatively new establishment, conceived right after the Devastation to serve exactly as the plaque read. For such a purpose, the park had been developed from the beginning as a reflection of Japan's Nara Park, eschewing the standard Ryukyuan jungle setting for a traditional Japanese forest setting, complete with the accompanying trees and grassland; all that was missing were the sika deer and the various temples. And with the sun beginning to set into the evening, casting darkening shadows upon the pillar and the trees, one could truly believe that the spirits were alive and well in such a place.

Slowly, Tohdoh ran his finger over the memorial plaque, feeling the sharp edges of the etched hiragana characters against them. Ever since the park and the memorial pillar had been established, the Black Knight General had visited it whenever he had the time, both to pay his respects to those who had not lived through the Devastation like he had, and to reflect on the past as well as what lay ahead. While this practice did not always soothe the torment he felt within himself, it gave him focus and kept him motivated to go forward, as well as reminding him of what his mistakes and the mistakes of others had cost, and could cost in the future if repeated. And now that it seemed that his course had been set toward the future, he once again came to this place to seek guidance from within.

This time however, Tohdoh was not thinking about Japan or the Black Rebellion or even the Devastation. Instead, the image he held in his mind was that of a small dojo set along the Japanese country side, in which those who sought the martial arts traversed to. Inside he saw a small child training with a larger man, one who possessed scars across his body and seemingly premature grey hair. The larger man eventually knocked down the child in a jujitsu throw, before speaking to the child as he laid on his back on the finer points of the throw, and then once satisfied that the lesson had been put across, the man smiled proudly and pulled the child up and off the mats. Another image shifted to the child, now some years older, practicing swordplay with the older man, both utilizing _bokens_ as their weapons of choice. Then came a new image of the child, now grown into a teenage boy, practicing punches and kicks while the older man stood by, watching intently and with certain satisfaction.

And then came the last image to flash in Tohdoh's mind, which depicted the child, now fully grown into adulthood, standing in the full uniform of the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Forces, while the older man stood before him, greatly angered and all but roaring into the other man's face over his choice to join the military. Tohdoh's eyes reflexively closed at that memory; that night would be one he would never forget, as it had been the last time he had spoken to his father, and he felt only regret that the words spoken between them were in anger.

Then Tohdoh's eyes snapped open once more as he heard the sound of footsteps. Without looking, he could sense Senba walk up to join him before the monument.

"I knew I would find you here," the far older man stated as he came up. "Come to pay your respects to the dead, Kyoshiro?"

"Just reminiscing," Tohdoh replied, not turning to face his comrade. "Remembering the last night I had with my family, and the fight I had with my father over my joining the JGSDF."

"Yes…" Senba nodded in understanding. "Your father mentioned that little exchange to me as well. He didn't want you to live the life of a soldier like he did."

Tohdoh sighed. "Colonel Saburo Tohdoh," he said his father's name out loud. "Hero of the Second Sino-Japanese War, Order of the Golden Kite recipient, known as _Shinigami no Tohdoh_ for his tactical expertise in armored warfare. Credited for the Japanese victories in Shanghai and Wuhan."

"And my friend and commanding officer," Senba finished for Tohdoh. "A good man."

Tohdoh nodded at that, as during that war Senba had been a Sergeant and his father's personal gunner. While they were separated by a large degree of rank and protocol, Tohdoh always felt that his father treated Senba more like a brother than a subordinate, and subsequently the portly graying man always felt like an uncle to the younger Tohdoh while growing up. However, their paths divided when Saburo Tohdoh, suffering over the constant bloodshed and death during that war, had retired from the military and placed himself and his family into a sordid exile from civilization, starting up a dojo in the town of Esashi, which was located in northern most Hokkaido. Senba meanwhile remained in the military, though he was still a frequent visitor of his old CO and his family.

Then it all ended when Tohdoh chose, against his father's wishes, to enter into the military himself. Instead of standing beside his father as he usually did, Senba welcomed the younger Tohdoh into the army with opened arms, serving as his teacher and drill instructor for much of Tohdoh's training; a relationship that not even the other Holy Swords knew about. As such, Tohdoh considered himself the man he was today thanks to Senba's teachings, but this too came at a great cost, as Tohdoh's father broke off communication with Senba just as he had done with his son before. From that point on, Ryoga Senba had been the only family he had.

And now in the present, after everything that had happened, a question hung in Tohdoh's mind like a spider's web. "Tell me Senba, would my father despise me as I am now?"

The older man looked at his commander and one time charge with a raised eyebrow. "I do not understand why you would think that Kyoshiro."

Tohdoh let out a 'heh' at that, as Senba knew exactly what he was getting at. "What's not to understand? It's only been one failure after another: failure to defend my country from foreigners, failure to save my pupil from falling into darkness, failure to liberate my country from tyranny, and then finally failure to save my people from genocide."

Once more, his eyes narrowed on the monument. "For all of those things, as well as disregarding his original wishes, I could understand if my father went to the grave hating me."

"But he didn't, Kyoshiro," Senba finally spoke up. "While your father never wanted you to become a soldier and experience death like he had in China, he never stopped caring about you. The only thing he wished for you was to choose your own way and go forward into the world."

This time Tohdoh looked back at him. "How do you know this?"

"Because he told me himself," Senba explained with a warm smile. "The truth is your father and I never stopped talking; every so often he would contact me, checking up on your progress, but at the same time he didn't want you to lose your focus, so he requested that I keep it all a secret from you."

The younger man eyed his comrade for a moment. "…how long have you two been talking?"

At that, Senba's expression turned grim but hopeful. "All the way to the Black Rebellion. The last thing he told me, was that though he did not agree with your chosen path, he was still proud of the man you had become."

To say the least, Tohdoh felt elated within at that explanation, that the father he had long thought abandoned him still loved him and was proud of him to the end. The knowledge of this was enough that even Tohdoh's icy cold demeanor began to crack from the emotions inside, forcing the man credited for the "Miracle of Itsukushima" to tilt his head in an effort to regain control of himself. And once more he found himself inwardly mourning his family's deaths, as like so many others, Saburo Tohdoh along with his mother Misato and his younger sister Kagura had been amongst those who perished in the Devastation.

And then, after a moment, Tohdoh finally spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me all of this sooner?"

"As cliché as it sounds, I wanted to honor my former commander's wishes even beyond the grave. But seeing you here today, I now see that it is no longer necessary to do so," Senba said.

"So… he really did accept me," Tohdoh murmured at barely a whisper. "But I still can't imagine what he would think of me now, after all that's happened."

"…I think he would tell you to continue forward, as you always have," Senba offered. "Kyoshiro, all human beings experience failure at some point in their lives. Some more than others, some worse than others, but regardless, it is always inevitable."

Once more, Senba offered a small smile. "The difference between men, however, is whether one is able to move forward from his failure or not. Men that are able to move on are able to achieve their desired goals, while those that do not can only drown in themselves, just as Suzaku Kururugi has done."

"Suzaku…" Tohdoh thought out loud, feeling no small amount of remorse at that name.

"In my opinion however, you should not let young Kururugi way on your conscience," Senba spoke objectively. "It was his choice to join the enemy for a hopeless cause, just as it was his choice to continue fighting for them even when the whole world burns."

"He is still my student Senba," Tohdoh replied. "And if the student falls to evil, then the master can only do two things: save him or slay him."

It was a moment before Senba spoke of that. "…with all respect Kyoshiro, I do not think Kururugi wants to be saved."

"Hmmm…" Tohdoh thought with a frown. "You may be right, but it is still my duty to at least try."

Senba shrugged at that. "If that is how you feel," He then looked at his watch, before gesturing toward the path out of the park. "We should go now. The other three are expecting us to join them, and Chiba becomes… _irritable_ when you are not around."

Tohdoh grimaced at that, as Asahina and Urabe had told him the same thing many times before. Regardless, he started walking, though he did not hide his annoyance. "Senba, remind me again what possessed me to take her on as one of the Swords."

The older man looked up in thought. "Besides being a skilled soldier and pilot, I think it had something to do with her following your every command without question," Senba then flashed a certain knowing glance. _"You have to admit, she does think the world of you."_

"A little too much." Tohdoh replied coldly, knowing the true meaning behind Senba's words and doing his best to ignore it. While she was an attractive woman and totally dedicated to him, Tohdoh didn't feel he had what she wanted. Besides, there was already enough death in the world for Tohdoh to deal with; he did not need to add the civil war known as "love" on top of it all.

* * *

**Kouzuki Residence  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

Just by entering into her abode, Kallen felt her body instinctively relax and be at peace. In design, it was a Japanese style establishment, though slightly enlarged from standard to accommodate two people, complete with two separate bedrooms with connecting bathrooms, a small kitchen connected to a living room area and a large closet area to the side. Though the condominium she shared with C.C. was obviously not as large or as luxurious as her father's mansion back in Japan, Kallen felt more at home in the little space than she ever had in the spacious manor she occupied when living as a Stadtfeld.

Carefully putting her bags down, which she would unpack later on, she then walked into the living room and came over to a mantle at the back of it, which hung over an indoor gas heater cleverly disguised as a fireplace. Upon this mantle were three stone memorial tablets, each one grey and featureless, save for the inscriptions that had been etched into their surfaces. All three of the inscriptions read a name in katakana: James, Haruka and Naoto.

Upon her approach to the three tablets, Kallen's usual hardness was quietly subdued and replaced with something more akin to her old weak girl guise she used at Ashford Academy: soft, calm and radiating warmth. This was all complimented by the small smile she allowed to spread across her lips. _I still miss all of you._

In her mind she could see all three of them, starting with her father James Stadtfeld. In spite of being a Britannian and representing the Imperialist system that Kallen had long grown to despise, he still openly loved her and had always been proud of her as his daughter, something Kallen never understood until just before the Black Rebellion, where he revealed to her that he always regretted sending the woman he loved and their children away, even if it was to keep the Stadtfeld name in the good graces of Britannian society. His taking her and her mother back had been his attempt to make amends, as well as to provide them comfort and safety in a time of chaos, although Kallen had been too caught up in her hatred to recognize that. But in the end he had been able to tell her, and now Kallen could only remember him as a loving father that cared more for his own family than he did himself or his name and status; something that she refused to see him as in the past.

Then there was her mother, Haruka Kouzuki. When she had been a child living in the ghettos, Kallen had idolized her to the greatest extent of the word, as beside her brother she had been the only one who had openly loved her. But then came the death of her son, and she became broken and fragmented, a shadow of the woman that Kallen had once believed was perfect, who willingly chose to return to the man that had abandoned them without any complaint. For a long time, Kallen believed that she had been trying to reclaim a romance with a man that clearly, or so Kallen also believed then, didn't care about her or their daughter, and for that the underground resistance fighter could only despise her to the point of abuse. Then everything changed once again when Kallen saw her in that warehouse, mindlessly wandering about from the influence of Refrain, entranced in the memories of happier times with her beloved children. Kallen had saved her that night only to learn that she would be convicted as a criminal for narcotics use, but even so, she swore at the side of her hospital bed that she would create a world where they could both live happily. Unfortunately it was not to be, as that would be the last time Kallen would ever see her mother alive.

And finally, there was her brother, Naoto. From the beginning he had been there for her and their mother, the 'man of the family' in the absence of their father. When they had no money for food, Naoto would shoplift from the nearest grocery store. When they didn't have a car but needed to get to somewhere in an emergency, Naoto would always find one to "borrow", but always being mindful to return it to its rightful owners when it was no longer required. When the other neighborhood kids tried picking on Kallen because of her Britannian features, Naoto would be there to defend her, even if it meant having to fight far superior numbers. It was because of this virtue that eventually drove Naoto to believe that if Britannia were expelled from Japan, then his family could live happily, causing him to form the terrorist cell that would become the foundation of the Black Knights alongside his high school friend Ohgi. But this would only prove to be his undoing, as he would die early on, years before the Black Rebellion and the Devastation. Although Kallen missed her family dearly, she especially missed her older brother and the feeling that he would always be there for her, something that could never be replaced by anyone else.

Kallen sighed at the memories, as that was all she had now, as well as finding dark irony in that it was only after they were all gone that she realized that she had had a family, that she had never been alone in the world. Tears threatened to emerge from her eyes at that thought, but she kept them back, knowing that even though she could no longer be together with them, she would continue to fight for the world they all wanted.

"…yes, you heard me correctly: a single stuffed crust that's half meat lovers and half Hawaiian, with an order of breadsticks and two bottles of Pepsi on the side," the voice of C.C. spoke from the kitchen, causing Kallen to revert back to reality. "Oh, and I'd like the military discount on this as well."

The redhead frowned as she looked back to see C.C. speaking over the phone. _And the Pizza Girl lives on._

"Right, twenty minutes. _Arigato_ ," C.C. hung up the phone soon after. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she looked over to where Kallen was standing. "Is there a problem?"

"What was wrong with eating in? Aoi kept it stocked while we were away," Kallen asked, frown still across her face.

"I have three reasons for that," C.C. replied as she walked over to stand across from Kallen. "First, both of us are too tired to cook, and microwave dinners are disgusting. Second, I haven't had a decent pizza in over a month, as the _Izumo_ 's cook can't tell the difference between tofu and mozzarella cheese. And third and most important, tonight's a celebration."

"A celebration? For what?" Kallen asked.

C.C. smirked. "Why, your birthday of course. Don't tell me you've forgotten it."

A moment of shock came across Kallen as she had indeed forgotten. But sure enough, it was her birthday all the same, and she ended up cringing over the fact that she failed to remember, especially when the damned witch did.

"You did, didn't you?" C.C. assessed, her smirk taking on a more fox-like form. "Well, fortunately for you I can remember things as far back as several hundred years, while Ohgi and the others made it a point to keep the date of your birth in mind. The party's tomorrow at some place called 'Kawashige', by the way."

Despite that news, Kallen didn't show any kind of reaction, instead looking away in thought. In truth, she didn't know what to feel on the inside about that, as if it were a new feeling that she had never considered before. She knew that each year she lived to have a birthday should have been a celebration of life, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel guilty for being allowed to survive when so many others, including her family, did not. It was a true Catch-22 in her mind.

"With that settled," C.C. interrupted her thoughts once more, seemingly purposely. "I have a present for you."

Before Kallen could ask, C.C. wandered toward her room and shut the door. The next few moments were followed by the sounds of clothes and more solid objects being tossed about as the witch dug through the messy confines of her room. Kallen rubbed a hand at the side of her face, wondering just how someone who was immortal and had mysterious mystical powers could be such a slob when it came to day to day living.

A minute or so later, the witch emerged from her room with a long wooden box in hand. After gesturing for Kallen to come closer, they both knelt and C.C. placed the box horizontally across the floor. Then, C.C. removed to lid to reveal the box's contents: a single Japanese tanto with vibrant red hilt weaving and a golden oval shaped _tsuba_ , sheathed in an equally vibrant red _saya_.

 _A tanto?_ Kallen thought, as she took the short sword out of the box and looked it over. Gently, she pulled the sword partly out of thet _saya_ and looked across the blade, which shone as if it were just made, yet spoke of a quality unseen in modern day swords. Kallen could tell this sword was from a time long past.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed as slipped the entire blade out of the _saya_ to study it, her expression turned visibly awestruck.

"I hope so. According to Oda, it is the 'finest blade ever to be made.'" C.C. said.

"Oda?" Kallen looked up in question. "Was he this sword's original owner?"

"Indeed he was. I met him a long time ago during my travels," C.C. confirmed.

Kallen looked back at the short sword. "Was he anyone I would have heard of?"

"You could say that." C.C. replied knowledgably, looking up in thought. "I believe you Japanese referred to him as _Owari no Outsuke_."

Kallen nearly dropped the sword at the mention of that name, which translated to the 'Fool of Owari'. This was understandable, as everyone who knew something about Japan's long and bloody history knew that name and who it referred to. "This sword belonged to Oda _Nobunaga_!?"

"Yes, but long before he became the warlord that conquered a third of Japan," C.C. continued to explain. "At some point, I ended up wandering into Owari around the time he was still a teenager. Naturally, because of my appearance and the fact I couldn't die, the inhabitance labeled me as a witch and I was forced to live in the mountains in solitude."

As C.C. could see that Kallen had taken exceptional interest in this story, the explanation went forward. "Apparently my reputation was quite well known, because one day Nobunaga appeared on my doorstep and demanded in exchange for that sword, which had been given to him by Hirate Masahide, I grant him the power 'to conquer the world ten times over.'"

"…You gave him Geass," Kallen surmised.

"Of course. How could I refuse such a direct request?" C.C. smiled almost fiendishly. "His Geass was the Power of Absolute Madness. With it he could strip the sanity and morality of those that fell into its influence, turning them into unrelenting berserkers. It was pretty advantageous in his conquests, as he would use it on his army and easily overwhelm his enemies."

Kallen thought about that for a minute. "You realize you directly contributed to one of Japan's darkest historical periods by giving a warlord's son, who was well known for his eccentricity, great mystical power?"

Surprisingly, the witch openly laughed at that. "Nobunaga _wasn't_ eccentric. Quite the contrary, he was a genius that nobody could understand," she continued. "He was one of the few Japanese that valued firearms over swords, did not see any practicality in _bushido_ , preferred art and culture over constant warfare, and did open business with _gaijin_ , specifically European missionaries and arms merchants; all things that were considered extremely radical, yet they still worked toward his gain and ambition."

The witch then looked Kallen in the eye. "Sounds a lot like someone we know, doesn't it?"

As indirect a reference as that was, Kallen still looked away slightly. "…Why are you giving me this? A keepsake like this should be extremely valuable to you."

"It is," C.C. acknowledged. "But I believe it will be in better hands with you, and your role as Lelouch's protector."

Kallen conceded that with a nod, then slipped the sword back into its sheath. She then got up and, turning so that C.C. was to her aside, assumed an Iaido stance, draw slashing the sword with lightning speed, then performing two more slashes before sheathing it once more. Just from her form, it was apparent that Kallen was quite familiar with a blade, thanks to some side training from Tohdoh. "It's got great balance. I felt almost no resistance in that draw."

"I hope you use it well, Kallen," the witch nodded with approval.

Just after she said that, a knock at the door sounded. Kallen quickly opened the door to come face to face with a pizza delivery boy.

"Evening _Ane-san_. I have a delivery for…" the teenaged pizza boy started, then looking at the receipt. "'Cera Cathcart'?"

"Finally!" C.C. replied, jumping up, moving around Kallen, grabbing the pizza box and the plastic bag containing the soda and then moving back to the kitchen table before anyone could blink. "I thought that would never get here!"

Kallen shook her head, before hearing the delivery boy speak again. "You know…" the boy spoke with a smile and an attempted alluring tone. "I find nothing sexier than a beautiful woman holding a blade."

At that, Kallen just looked back at him and returned a mock smile. "Rent _Lady Snowblood_. You'll love it."

She then paid and slammed the door.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_**   
**Harbor 01, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"Your Earl Grey, Master Lelouch." Sayoko said softly before putting a teapot and a cup on the table in front of her master.

Lelouch was grateful enough to nod his thanks as Sayoko took the teapot and poured its steaming contents into the cup. Sayoko saw this and replied with her own warm expression; however, on the inside it still pained her to see the master she had served for so long in such a state as he was now: worn and conflicted. It didn't help that it was barely a few days ago that he had been acting in the way she had best known him for, only to realize that such a life was not real.

"Sayoko," Lelouch at long last spoke out, surprising his maid and attendant as she was putting down the teapot. "Did Diethard or someone else assign you to watch over me as Sarah Beckett?"

Despite the inquisitive nature of the question, Sayoko kept her warm expression. "No, I volunteered for that mission."

"Why?" Lelouch asked in visible wonder.

"Because just as I chose to serve you and Mistress Nunnally years ago, I chose to remain in your service now," Sayoko explained simply.

"Whose service are you referring to? Mine or Zero's?" Lelouch asked a bit more collectedly.

The maid looked a little perplexed at that. "Why, yours of course, Master Lelouch."

As Lelouch picked up the teacup, he couldn't help but slightly see his own degenerated reflection upon the liquid's surface. He cringed on the inside at it while outwardly he continued to speak. "You're able to do this, even knowing I'm no longer the boy you served in Japan?"

"If I may speak on a whim, Master Lelouch, I do not believe that is true," Sayoko replied, her voice still kindly but her words holding meaning. "I believe that the kind, gentle boy that lived to look after his little sister still exists, even if you do not think so. Just as I also believe that same boy will continue to strive for a peaceful world, the one that he wanted for his sister."

Something stirred at that, but Lelouch still didn't visibly respond. Instead, he once more glanced over to the mask that sat on the table, seemingly waiting for him to slip it back on again. To his eyes, it still looked like a great millstone even now, but he did well not to forget that it had been one he bore of his own choosing originally, all for Nunnally's sake. Everything he had done had been for her, even his decision to join Euphemia's SAZ. The irony in that could have eclipsed the earth itself.

 _Nunnally…_ Lelouch's mind spoke out woefully. He looked back up at Sayoko. "While you were in Pendragon, were you able to…?"

"My apologies," Sayoko interrupted, already knowing what her master was going to ask. As such, her expression turned to show pure sympathy and remorse. "I looked everywhere for clues on Mistress Nunnally's whereabouts, but as she is believed to have perished with her mother, there wasn't anything to go on."

Lelouch felt his jaw bite against his lower lip before he asked the next question. "Do you believe her to be dead as well?"

The maid shook her head. "I believe she is still very much alive, if only for similar reasons to why the Emperor spared you. As long as she is, then I will do everything in my power to find her, I promise."

The former Black Prince found himself nodding at that, then closing his eyes. Just as Sayoko was about to make her exit, he spoke once more. "For whatever it's worth to you Sayoko, you have my thanks. For everything."

After a moment's pause, the maid turned and bowed, then spoke again. "I live only to serve, Master Lelouch."

* * *

**John Colahan Army Medical Center**   
**Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

Suzaku knew he was alone in the dark hospital room, as visiting hours were long past and it would be sometime before his next checkup. But at the same time he also knew that he wasn't alone.

He could feel the presence by him once more; a presence that he had known for a long, long time. A presence that, in spite of the unraveling of events, had remained with him even when he did not wish it to be there. Like the devil himself, it had always been there, and had always come to him during his lowest moments, mocking him for his failures and berating him for his perceived foolishness. It would always look down on him as if he were a child, showing its disgust and disapproval, looking at Suzaku as if he were the lowest form of existence, but at the same time never leaving his side. Naturally, Suzaku chafed at the presence and had more than once demanded it to leave him be, but no matter what he did, it would always return to glower and mock him further.

This time however, the presence chose to remain unseen and silent. Instead of visibly appearing before him as it always did, it remained at the edge of the darkness, analyzing him all the same in a predatory manner, as if it were trying to detect a sign of weakness upon Suzaku's form. This was the first time it had ever done this, but Suzaku could still feel himself shift under its gaze, feeling just as much unease as he had when the presence was visibly before him. For minutes, perhaps even hours, it continued to gaze upon him from the edge of the room, before Suzaku finally relented.

"If you have something to say to me, then be done with it. Otherwise leave me alone," Suzaku growled toward its direction.

"…I was content to merely observe you Suzaku," spoke a hardened, unwavering voice, one that possessed a baritone much too similar to the Britannian Emperor's. One that Suzaku had heard quite often as a child.

Then out of the darkness came a large and robust Japanese man, dressed in a brown suit with an overcoat, holding an uncompromisingly stern face. Though the man would not have been as well recognized now as fifteen years ago, Suzaku had no trouble recognizing his father, Genbu Kururugi. "And I must say my son, _you look pathetic_."

"Have your laugh," Suzaku glared back up to the image of his father. "Such words are meaningless coming from the dead."

"And yet you have always kept me by your side, just for that purpose," Genbu replied, walking around Suzaku's hospital bed, once more in a predatory manner. "After all, it was by your foolishness that I died, that so many suffered under Britannia's occupation, that Japan was consumed by smoke and fire."

Genbu then leaned forward to stare into Suzaku's eyes. "So, what will your foolishness bring now Suzaku? What new destruction will you bring about when you are forced to face Lelouch in battle?"

"The Black Knights won't succeed in restoring his memories," Suzaku shot back. "They don't have the power to unravel Geass."

"…You know that's untrue," Genbu replied viciously. "Otherwise the Emperor would have had no reason to assign you to guard and monitor Lelouch. No, you two are fated to stand against one another, just like in Shinjuku so long ago."

Suzaku grit his teeth at the idea, causing Genbu to look on in disappointment. "Come now my son, you had already anticipated this, so why does this bring pain to you? Don't tell me that you actually placed value in that artificial friendship you made when he was Britannia's Black Prince."

"I admit that it was a false life…" Suzaku muttered in disgust. "But still, even if it was all a lie, I still saw Lelouch as my friend, just like I did when we were young."

"How very selfish of you," Genbu retorted disapprovingly. "You bring him before his enemies to have him stripped of everything he cherished, and yet you still claim to be his friend? How far have you truly fallen Suzaku?"

"Shut up!" Suzaku roared at the image. "I did what I had to do. Lelouch chose to be my enemy, chose to stand against my efforts to change the system, so I had to stop him!"

"Yet, even that failed in the end. And worse, now Lelouch is far stronger than he was during the Black Rebellion, thanks to the military training you aided him with," Genbu replied. "You've only made your enemy stronger."

"I don't care!" Suzaku growled. "Even if he can fight for himself now, if he stands in my way…"

"…you'll kill him?" Genbu finished. "Just like you could have done at Kamine but chose not do?"

"…If it means bringing about the world that Euphie wanted, then yes!" Suzaku shot back up to Genbu. "I will destroy everything in my way!"

At that, Genbu smiled. "Just as you did with me fifteen years ago. History truly does repeat itself."

Suzaku's eyes widened at that and the color visibly drained from his skin. Almost as if all the energy drained out of him, his head hunched over and he found himself staring down at the white sheets of his bed.

"I suppose I've said enough at this time…" Genbu said, seeing that his son was no longer able or willing to speak further. At that, his image suddenly began to reenter the darkness. "I look forward to our next meeting, my son."

And much like one of the Ghosts of Christmas, Genbu Kururugi disappeared completely from Suzaku's sight. But even so, the younger Kururugi barely noticed this, as his mind railed over what Genbu had said. How fifteen years later, after everything Suzaku had suffered through and sacrificed, he was only going to repeat the process again.

"For Euphie's world… For Euphie's world…" Suzaku muttered over and over again as his mind continued to reel, producing images going as far back as the peaceful days in Japan, of himself, Lelouch and Nunnally when they were children. The images of Ashford Academy were quick to come as well, followed by the times Lelouch risked himself for Suzaku's safety or Suzaku doing the same for Lelouch, their friendship strong and seemingly unbreakable. This was then followed by the images of the recent years, of the two of them supporting each other in battle, _Lancelot_ and _Mordred_ fighting side by side, as well conversing when not in combat.

And then, in one gigantic implosion, the images blended together to Kamine Island and the sight of himself and Lelouch each pointing a gun at the other, their fingers slowly pulling back against their respective triggers. "For Euphie's world…" Suzaku finally muttered, his lips peeling back into a crazed smile. _"I will kill Lelouch!"_

And just as the sound of those words rang in his ears, Suzaku's head reeled up as the room became filled with his laughter, minute at first but quickly gaining momentum until it reverberated within the confines of the room. At this, the nurse monitoring him was quick to notice the rise in his blood pressure and soon after that, the entire ward of the hospital became filled with activity as doctors and nurses scrambled to stabilize the Knight of Seven.


	11. Return of the Unholy King

" _In the year 1999, upon the final month, from the sky will come the great King of Terror. He will bring back to life the great King of the Mongols. Before and after, War reigns happily."_  
\- Nostradamus

 **Independence Hall**  
 **Philadelphia, Commonwealth of Pennsylvania**  
 **June** **15, 1776**

"You… you cannot possibly be serious General…!" exclaimed a bespectacled and portly man, dressed in high end colonial clothing and possessing long gray hair that ran down to his shoulders. The expression on the man's face was nothing short of pure horror.

"Unfortunately, I am serious Ben," the opposite man stated in a dark tone. Compared to his compatriot, he was dressed in a formal military uniform, one clearly influenced by the Britannian Imperial Army but moderately altered to reflect its wearer's differing allegiance. He too had grayish hair, except that it was shorter and was not gray naturally but through powdering. "I want you to take the Duke's offer."

That horror was quickly replaced by anger. "I don't know how you learned of the Duke's callous attempts to bribe me, but surely you realize what you are asking me to do!" Benjamin Franklin, Speaker of the Pennsylvania House, American diplomat, and many other things, practically bellowed with his hands curled into fists and trembling. "You are asking me to betray both my countrymen and my conscience for Britannia and the evil that it represents!"

"It is the only way Ben," General George Washington, Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army replied, trying to sound reassuring though he knew it was impossible. "In just over a year, Congress will elect to send you to France to ask for their aid in our revolution. You will succeed in this endeavor, and the French will prove to be valuable allies against Britannia, as will the Dutch and the Spanish. With our combined strengths we will easily overthrow the Empire's control over America."

Washington remained composed, even with what he was about to say next. "I am asking you to make sure that never happens."

Needless to say, Franklin looked as though he wanted to try and strangle the General. "Even if I believed you and your fortune telling ways General, which I don't, is that not the exact cause that we are all fighting for? Our independence from the Empire and its tyranny?"

"I have not forgotten that, but at the same time, I know what will happen when we win this war," Washington replied as he casually paced toward a nearby window, which overlooked the courtyard to the Hall. Below he could see a garrison of soldiers, at attention and looking quite ready to fight on the given command. "America will eventually grow to surpass even Britannia and become the most powerful nation this world will ever see. For a time our descendants will have peace, but in the end that peace will be short-lived and this world will be consumed by a destruction that no human will escape."

He then turned back to face Franklin. "I cannot tell you how or why, but Britannia is the only factor keeping this destruction at bay. And so, as damned as I am for saying these words, mankind needs Britannia if it is to have a chance at survival."

"You have gone completely mad General," Franklin replied with grit teeth, his expression speaking volumes of his disbelief.

Washington only laughed at his friend's accusation. "And yet for a madman, I continue to hold onto my composure. You of all people would know the sight of a madman Ben, especially after having to deal with those fools on the Privy Council, and as you can clearly see I am not mad."

Franklin had to concede that point; as much as he didn't want to believe it, Washington acted as sane as he always had. That and Franklin also knew that, whether be it by God or some other means, every prediction that the General had made in regards to the future always came true in the end.

From as far back as when he was a child, George Washington had had a gift for telling what laid ahead in time; at the age of seven he had predicted that Britannia would engage in a war with the Native tribes, who were being manipulated in the background by the French, and that Britannia would be victorious in the aftermath. He had also made other predictions that seemed to be much further in the future, foreseeing revolution taking hold of Europe in its entirety and the Tudor Dynasty's fall from power, as well as even stranger things such as wars of the future utilizing advanced and terrible weapons. Firearms that fired repeatedly, machines that were capable of flight and soldiers dressed in full body armor like those of the Roman legions. And perhaps the most bizarre, armored knights as large as giants that moved with wheels on their feet instead of running.

No one knew how he was able to do it except for his constant companion, a mysterious woman that was not his wife nor, as far as anyone knew, his lover and yet always remained at his side. While Franklin liked to think he also had some companionship with her, she was unwilling to tell him anything. But that didn't matter when compared with the seemingly fated occurrences of these visions; with that in mind, Franklin surmised that his friend knew of which he spoke.

Sighing, Franklin almost slumped over, knowing that the General was only speaking the truth. "But what of America, General? What of liberty?"

"Liberty? What good is liberty if it only serves to doom our fellow man, as well as our children?" Washington looked as though he were slapped in the face. "Don't you understand Ben? That is exactly what will happen if the United States of America comes into being, and that is why the dream must end before it begins."

Franklin paused for a moment to think of those words. _The United States of America._ _Such a beautiful name…_ he then looked back at Washington. "And yet you are still willing to fight for that dream to the end."

"Indeed," Washington replied simply. "My whole life has been dedicated to this land. Therefore I will fight for it until my very last breath alongside my countrymen, knowing that while we are destined to lose in the end, we will die holding onto our principles."

"While I live the life of a traitor and a servant to a crown I despise with all my being," Franklin replied solemnly.

At that, Washington came over and rested his arms on Ben's shoulders, once more trying to look reassuring. "I know it will be a difficult life for you Ben, but it will not be a wasted one. While history may remember you as a turncoat, you will die in peace, knowing that you single-handedly brought salvation for all mankind. What better fate could a man have?"

This time Washington's reassurance seemed to reach Franklin, although the other man still looked entirely conflicted. After a minute, Franklin waved Washington's arms away and spoke again. "I assume you foresaw I would ask for time to consider such an infernal proposal?"

"I didn't need one for that," Washington replied with a small frown. "Please do not take too long in making up your mind. Time is of the essence."

"It always is," Franklin spoke, his voice even, but sounding as though he were restraining himself. After he spoke those words, he turned around and marched out of the room, his anger over the matter apparent with each step as well as the slamming of the door behind him. A brief period of silence followed this, much like the aftermath of a thunderstorm.

In that time, Washington had wandered toward a nearby table and opened up a bottle of whiskey, one of his own family's creations. As he slowly poured the contents of the bottle into a nearby shot glass, he spoke up once again. "That could have gone better, couldn't it?"

"Don't sound so casual. You wouldn't have reacted any better yourself," C.C., who had been standing at the side of the room the whole time, spoke up whimsically. Both Franklin and Washington had known she was there, but she had chosen to remain silent with the whole matter. "You may have a gift for writing words George, but you're a pitiful speaker, especially when it comes to 'infernal proposals'."

"I suppose you're right," Washington replied, as he took the glass and raised it. C.C. was quick to notice that the glass was trembling in the General's hold. "To the United States of America."

With that, Washington brought the glass to his lips and drank the barley enriched alcohol until there was not a drop left. Then, in a move that C.C. fully expected, Washington, in his own inner rage and frustration, threw the glass onto the floor, letting it shatter loudly. When he looked up again, his gaze was turned away from C.C. and he was breathing heavily, the fury he felt at everything no longer constrained within.

Slowly, C.C. came closer to Washington, her face remaining as unconcerned as it usually did, yet there may have been some sympathy across her expression. "Tell me George, do you hate me? For giving you Geass, the Power of Absolute Precognition?"

Washington looked up at her, calming down somewhat. At that point, C.C. had fully crossed the distance between them. "It would only make sense, since it was through me that you had those visions, that you foresaw your death and the failure of your vision for America."

Though her expression remained emotionless and her voice monotone, Washington could have sworn he heard a twinge of doubt in the latter. In response he gave a small but caring smile, a real one. "I could never hate you C.C. Not after everything we have been through together."

He walked back over to the whiskey table to get another glass. "In fact, I can be no more grateful to you for giving me this gift. Had it not been for this power, I would never have seen such a possible fate in my visions and I would die unknowing of a potentially grave mistake. Just as you would have continued on without knowing of Geass' dark nature and origins."

When the "witch" didn't answer, Washington turned back to look at her. "Does this trouble you?"

"…No." C.C. replied, looking down slightly. "It's just that… those I've made contracts to in the past have always damned me to some circle of hell or tried to kill me themselves. Aside from one other, you're the only one to not curse my name."

"I don't think it's that surprising," Washington continued to speak warmly. "You told me a long time ago that those with the Power of the King could only live in isolation, but I was fortunate enough not to be given such a fate. It is thanks to this power that I was able to grow from a mere planter's son into the General of an army, that I was able to have a family with Martha and become a father to Jacky and Patsy after Daniel's death, and that I am able to die knowing that the world will continue on." His smile grew at his next words. "And above all else, I was able to meet you."

He then turned around to look at C.C. again. "My question is what will you do after the war is over? Will you remain in America, or will you return to your homeland France, _Je_ …"

"I would prefer you not to speak that name here," C.C. replied quickly and sharply. "But to answer your question, I have no desire to remain in Britannian America, neither do I wish to return to a France that is no longer recognizable to me. In fact, I really don't know where I want to go."

"A pity," Washington replied, taking another drink of whiskey. "However, I implore you to reconsider France, as I hear that its people are suffering terribly from the _Ancien Régime_. They could certainly use a revolution of their own, as well as a hero to lead them with Geass."

"I'll consider it," C.C. replied, and then turned to make her way out of the room. But just as she was about to open the door, Washington spoke up again.

"…I had another dream," Washington said, stopping C.C. in her tracks. "One that also depicts the distant future, but more importantly, involves you."

C.C. didn't turn around, but it was clear that she was interested as she remained where she stood. Seeing that, Washington continued. "A very long time from now, Britannia will grow to control one third of the entire world, and its tyranny over mankind will become legendary. Its dominion will move toward the east, in which it will conquer a land that is said to be under the rising sun…"

As her face was turned away from Washington's sight, he did not see the realization that came across C.C.'s face upon that last part.

"But in spite of its power, Britannia will fail to conquer the spirit of that land's people, and so another revolution will come about. During that revolution, a lone and seemingly insignificant man, dressed in a black cape and hiding his face with a mask, will rise up and lead an army against the Empire. Through his influence and charisma, men and women from all nations will ban together under him, and he will single-handedly become responsible for bringing humanity to providence or damnation, against both Britannia and this yet unseen evil," Washington finished his explanation as he poured another shot of whiskey. He was truly in need of it at this point.

C.C. hesitated before she asked the pivotal question. "…What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything," Washington said after he finished pouring another shot, but he did not drink it just yet. "Just as you have been to me, you will grant this man the power of Geass and become his accomplice, guide, and companion. You will serve as the voice that moves him forward, keeps him focused, and most importantly, drives him to whatever fate that awaits both him and humanity."

The "witch" considered his words for a moment, unsure of what she was supposed to feel towards the idea. "I fail to see how one man can defeat an 'unseen evil' so great that it took the entire strength of Britannia just to keep it restrained."

"Unfortunately, the dream didn't tell me whether he will succeed in the end," Washington added. "All I understand is he will be our last hope, and you will be the one who makes him such.," With that, he took another drink.

* * *

**Shuri Castle**   
**Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**   
**March 30, 2025**

The sun had at last broken over the eastern horizon, shedding light upon the previously darkened city of Naha. From his perspective, Alfred had a grand view of it all as he was currently sitting at the base of Shuri Castle, the original ruling seat of the long past Ryukyu Kingdom, before its dismantlement when the islands fell under Japanese dominion. It had been a place he had visited often when he originally came to Okinawa with the other survivors, not only for its historical prospects, but mainly for its placement. From where he was, Alfred could see the city of Naha below, while further to the east and far beyond view was Britannia itself. Despite everything that had been done and his own newfound hatred for the Empire and its callousness towards life, Alfred had yet to shake the leftover homesickness he felt toward the land he had been raised within.

He knew he was not the only one that had this sort of problem, as almost all of the Britannians now living in Ryukyu had difficulties letting go of their origins. Though the little island in the pacific was a comfortable domain and had provided a home for all of the survivors regardless of their race, it still wasn't like either Britannia nor mainland Japan, and there were still those who were adjusting to their new dwellings eight years later. For himself, Alfred had long gotten used to living in the tropical setting, even with its harsh spring and summer climates and the nearly overbearing humidity. He had long gotten used to the habit of speaking both English and Japanese, switching from one to the other as needed, as well as living in smaller housing, and his meals consisting mainly of seafood. He had even managed to drop any racial pretenses he felt, now seeing the people around him as strictly human as opposed to thinking in terms of Britannian and Japanese or, as ashamed as he was to remember as such, Eleven. However, in spite of his great adjustments, he, like many, many others still had yet to start thinking of this land as 'home'. Perhaps he never would.

At one time such a prospect had actually caused him to cry, knowing that no matter what happened in the future he could never go home again, nor see the warm, smiling faces of his father and brothers. Now, he felt nothing on the inside at that, only a kind of void that signified he had accepted his new life and surroundings on some level. At the very least however, he did find a certain peace in this land and his being amongst its people, along with a feeling of importance and dedication in the Black Knights. And while it was not on the same level as the Glaston Knights, he felt at place in his service to Zero Squadron, as well as a fair amount of comradeship with the other pilots of the unit.

Yet all the same, this was not Britannia, and there was no Andreas Darlton among his new family and friends, nor a Bart Lucius Darlton, Claudio Servius Darlton, David Tiberius Darlton or Edgar Nerva Darlton. Just their memories, along with those of happier times.

"Our first morning back and look where I find you," a voice interrupted Alfred's thoughts. He turned to see Charmelle, dressed in a light purple tank top and spandex shorts with tennis shoes, walk up to where he was sitting. That combined with the sweat across her features signified that she had originally been jogging.

Alfred nodded to her. "Just watching the sunrise," he waved for her to join him, which she did, taking a seat on one of the same steps as he was seated upon.

"Just the sunrise?" Charmelle inquired, knowing the direction that Alfred was facing and what lay beyond the horizon.

The former Glaston Knight sighed at that; his comrade saw right through him. After a small pause, he began talking again. "My first tour of duty was in the Middle East during Operation Lionheart. Back then, neither I nor my brothers knew a thing about the world outside Britannia, and so from the very moment we set foot into that desert, we all got the worst homesickness imaginable. To alleviate it, father would order us to face the west during the sunset, because beyond that horizon was the home we fought for, the home that would welcome us back with open arms once we survived."

He then turned to look back at the rising sun. "Now I find myself facing the east instead of the west, and to a home that only turned us away. And yet despite that fact, I still miss it."

Charmelle could feel sympathy, as she too felt that way. "'Mid pleasures and palaces though we may roam, Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home; A charm from the sky seems to hallow us there, Which sought through the world is never met elsewhere.'"

"Milton?" Alfred inquired.

"John Howard Payne," Charmelle corrected. "You and I are not so different Alfred, as the only thing we ever wanted to be was knights in the service of our homeland. It's only natural for us to feel at a loss for the dreams we worked so hard for, as well as the families that we ended up leaving behind."

"…You miss your 'family'?" Alfred as with peculiarity.

Charmelle frowned at that. "Touché," She replied. "If there's one benefit about being 'dead', it's that I no longer have to hear from them again."

Though she had been considered of noble breed, Charmelle was born the illegitimate daughter of Edward Finlay, Grand Duke of Carthage, and his secretary Mary Josephine. The controversy deepened when not long after her birth, her parents had ended up in a horrific car accident, in which Mary had perished as her airbags mysteriously failed to ignite. Because Edward had been the driver and had managed to walk out of the crash unscathed, it didn't take long for rumors to abound that he had deliberately murdered her, and so for the sake of preserving what little of his reputation he had left, the Grand Duke took the infant Charmelle into his household.

Needless to say, Edward's wife, Victoria, and his three legitimate children Patrick, Jack and Sarah didn't appreciate Charmelle's presence, and so began the hell that was her childhood, which she only escaped by entering military service. And even then, she had it especially difficult; her father's reputation followed her and her drill instructors were especially willing to make life harder for her as a result. At that, Alfred knew it was only through Charmelle's focus on her dream of becoming a Knight of the Round or going into service for the imperial family that she managed to graduate and become a commissioned soldier and knight of the Empire. Any less would have resulted in failure.

"Regardless of that, all of us here have lost something, but in different ways. It's arguably worst for us Britannians, as unlike the Japanese, our homeland, friends, and families still exist in this world, yet they are beyond our reach. We will probably never return to them, or the dreams that we lived by," Charmelle continued to explain.

"You really know how to make a person feel good Charmelle," Alfred replied flatly.

The other Zero Squadron member chuckled. "At the very least we're still alive, and in a strange way we're still knights, though we now dress in black and serve a different cause."

"Amen to that," Alfred concluded. "I suppose, since things will never go back to what they were, we can only go forward and see where we end up."

"It's really our only option," Charmelle said. "But at the same time, we should never forget where we came from."

"Nor why we chose to fight against the homeland we once served," Alfred concluded sadly as well, continuing to look upon the horizon and what lay beyond. He then glared at another thought. " _Without_ turning it into an excuse to kill people at random, of course."

"You're referring to Liliana, aren't you?" Charmelle frowned again.

Alfred's leer only deepened at the mention of her name. "That bitch is everything that makes Britannia evil, and to this day I still can't believe somebody didn't put a bullet in her head for Nakano, Shinjuku and Asakusa."

Even Charmelle couldn't keep herself from grimacing at the names of the three bloodiest ethnic purges Britannia performed in Japan, as well as how their "comrade" took an enthusiastic part in all three when she was part of the Purist Faction. "I don't like it either, but at least she is, as you put it, a dog. As long as dogs have a tight leash around them, they can be controlled.

Her frown deepened. "The one who worries me the most is Marika."

Alfred nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I heard the Major killed her brother at Narita as well."

"Not that I doubt Ka-, sorry, the Major's ability to defend herself properly, but Marika's too much of a wild card for my liking. We don't know when she may go off or how much damage she'll cause," Charmelle thought out loud.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry too much," Alfred replied with a reassuring smile. "There's not a force in the world that could take the Major by the backside. If there's one Black Knight that can foresee anything and everything possible, it's her."

* * *

**Kouzuki Residence**   
**Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

There was no way in Heaven or on Earth that Kallen could have foreseen or even considered possible what was happening before her. For perhaps the fiftieth time, she blinked her eyes to make sure that what she was seeing now was not an illusion, and even considered activating her Geass to make absolutely certain. But no matter how many times she did so, things were just as they seemed, which meant as impossible as it was, reality reigned supreme.

"Well, are you going to stand there, or do you want me to eat your portion?" C.C. inquired from where she was sitting. On the kitchen table was clearly breakfast for two, each featuring a French omelet, assorted bread with jam and butter on the side, and a fresh cup of coffee with cream. At the moment, C.C. was spreading grape jam across a piece of bread while the food meant for Kallen remained untouched.

Beyond the kitchen table however, was where Kallen's attention was truly drawn: to put it lightly, her kitchen looked like a culinary disaster area. On almost every surface, from the sink to the stove, there was either a stain or a used pot or pan that had seemingly been flung away at random after serving its purpose, while the sink was filled with random cooking utensils that had yet to be washed properly. Even the floor had not been spared, as there was an abundance of flour, sugar, or egg shells covering every inch, akin to battlefield debris. Kallen could have called it a hallmark to C.C. and her lackluster living style, but the fact it had all happened in her apartment left her a lot less than pleased. _"What the HELL happened here!?"_

"Isn't it obvious? I cooked breakfast for us." C.C. replied while munching on a piece of her bread, as if she had not noticed the rest of the kitchen.

"My kitchen's destroyed!" Kallen nearly hollered in her continued astonishment.

"Nothing that can't be fixed," C.C. spoke once more without apparent care.

"'That can't be fixed'? I've seen war zones that were cleanlier than this!" Kallen admonished once more. "Our first morning back, and I have to spend it cleaning up _your_ mess!?"

"Well, it's not like I was planning on leaving it this way either," C.C. said matter of factually. "Even I can't stand living with a messy kitchen."

Kallen was about to respond to that remark, but then made a double take toward her roommate as she realized the full scope of her actions. "And since when do you cook anyway? We've been living together for eight years and I've never seen you make anything but orders and reservations!"

C.C. looked as though the answer to that too were obvious. "As long as I have lived, do you really think I _didn't_ pick up some cooking skills along the way?" she then took a sip from her coffee cup. "Just because I've never cooked for you before doesn't mean I don't know how."

"Did you really have to wreck the kitchen while doing it?" Kallen inquired with rage building in her voice at C.C.'s carefree attitude.

"Omelets and eggs," C.C. said once more without apparent emotion. "Speaking of that, I would feel insulted if you did not sit down and at least taste yours."

Sighing in defeat, Kallen pulled her own chair out and took her seat. Once there, she looked over her omelet and nearly hesitated in picking up her fork; as she had never known C.C. was actually capable of cooking, she had no idea what exactly she was about to eat, giving her a sense of sinking dread. For a moment, Kallen even pondered using her Geass to scan the omelet and see if there was any kind of mold or moving parts somewhere under the scrambled egg layer, but she decided against it as she wanted to trust her friend and her apparent skills. Thus, after the moment had passed, she took a piece of the omelet into her fork and placed it in her mouth.

After a few seconds of chewing, Kallen was pleasantly surprised to learn that not only had C.C. not used on hot sauce or anything along that line in her recipe, but it actually tasted good. _Real_ good, so much so that it showed on her expression.

"Good. I was afraid I lost my touch," C.C. said before she took a bite from her own egg. After munching a bit, she looked up in whimsical thought. "Hmmm… Perhaps I should go a little lighter on the eggs next time."

"I don't get it…" Kallen said, looking over her plate. "If you're that good of a cook, then why haven't I ever seen you make your own meals?"

C.C. took a sip of her coffee before explaining. "Let's just say cooking used to be one of my favorite pastimes; it's a skill you gain when you wander aimlessly across the globe. I've been the personal chef of a few kings and generals, as well as a café owner and barmaid, among other things. And then at some point in time, I just stopped."

Kallen was especially curious on that. "Why did you?"

The witch looked to the side as she thought. "Because for humans that cannot die, they can only lose parts of themselves as time continues. Things that are held dear, things that are enjoyable, even things that make you feel alive… if you live long enough, you will find that these can be lost as easily as any keepsake, and that you'll rarely realize that they're gone until it's too late. For me, cooking and the enjoyment and accomplishment I felt towards it was among those things."

"I understand," Kallen spoke, feeling relation on some level toward C.C. She especially knew that she had lost certain parts of herself over the course of her existence. "And yet, you just made breakfast. Why did you suddenly decide to pick it up again?"

At that, C.C. gave a small, knowing smile. "Because after so long, I remembered something else I lost a long time ago. Something especially important to me…"

* * *

**Holly's Café**   
**Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"I told you, Espresso is not a shooter," Urabe said flatly as he watched Asahina gag and sputter on his coffee cup. "It's like _wasabi_ ; you only take a little bit at a time…"

" _Nanjasorya!_ " Asahina nearly shouted as he glared at the coffee cup. "That's not coffee, that's liquid sakuradite! Why the hell do you drink that stuff Urabe!?"

"It's an acquired taste, one that I gained shortly after Narita. It was one of the few things that kept me going after Katase and the rest of the JLF bought it," Urabe replied as he took back his cup and, contrary to Asahina's action, took a slight sip.

"I'm surprised your stomach hasn't dissolved by now; Rakshata could make that into a weapon for our knightmares," Asahina said as he drowned out the flavor of the coffee with his original cup, which was much more "subdued" than his comrade's.

Urabe considered that. "'The Espresso Wave Surger'…" he then laughed. "That actually sounds pretty cool. Maybe I should offer my _Gekka_ as a test bed…"

The exchanges continued on from there, but between the two of them, Chiba wasn't paying attention. Instead she stared down into her own mug, looking upon the reflection of a young but quite troubled woman with brownish gray hair, light gray colored eyes and what seemed to be a general feeling of unease and exhaustion. Chiba knew it was her own reflection, but at the same time it looked like a complete stranger to herself. She could only wonder how long she had looked like that, as well as what happened to the young JGSDF soldier whose only thought and motivation was the defense of her country.

At the very least, she knew what a part of the cause was: her inner turmoil toward a certain man, whom she had chosen to follow to the end, despite his lack of interest in her…

During some point in their conversation, both Asahina and Urabe had noticed that their fellow Holy Sword had remained silent for the extent of the exchange, and turned to see her continually staring at her beverage. At that, Asahina reached in front of her view and snapped his fingers, both the sound and action causing Chiba's head to look up out of reflex. "You alright Chiba? Because truthfully, you look like hell."

At those words, Chiba reverted back to her usual, "serious" self. "I'm fine Asahina. Just a little tired from the last few days."

Despite her valiant attempt to deceive them, both Urabe and Asahina knew their compatriot too well to be fooled. "I warned you Chiba. I told you years ago that _he_ was not the type for a relationship."

"You don't have to put it that way Urabe," Asahina replied. Though it was meant to be friendly, a tinge of warning managed to enter the Holy Sword's tone, whether he was conscious of it or not.

"What other way do you want me to put it in?" Urabe asked, although showing some sympathy. "Of the three of us here, I'm the one that's been under Tohdoh's command the longest, so trust me when I say this: his only devotion is toward vanquishing Britannia and returning liberty to the Japanese. For men like him, there is no room for a personal life or romance, as they are afraid either would only cause distraction and hesitation, as well as unnecessary pain and loss."

"That's bullshit," Asahina stated. "In my personal experience, a relationship or family only motivates you further into the mission."

Urabe nodded in concession. "I don't disagree Asahina, but I'm only telling you how it is," the elder Holy Sword replied solemnly, before turning back to Chiba. "Just as well Chiba, you know I would only support you if you and the General hooked up, but it's been fifteen years, and he's not once shown any interest in the prospect…"

"I know," Chiba said staunchly, interrupting Urabe. "And just for fifteen years, I had no problems with it." There was more to it than that, but she didn't feel the need for Urabe and Asahina to know. "As long as he let me stay by his side, as long as he gave me orders to follow and trusted me as his subordinate, I had no issue on following the same mission as him."

She then looked back toward that reflection in the coffee. "But then it all changed at Pendragon. When I was defeated and about to get captured by the Knight of Ten… All of a sudden I could only think about _him_."

"Chiba…" Asahina started.

"I almost died that day," Chiba continued, returning her gaze upon Urabe. "I almost died leaving him to believe he has nothing else to live for; that all he has is this war and his service to Japan and the Black Knights."

Urabe nodded. "I understand," he said, this time trying to be reassuring. "But you're going to need a miracle of your own to see that doesn't happen."

"I'll figure something out," Chiba said simply, before finally taking a sip from her cup.

Though neither she nor Urabe noticed it, Asahina continued to look at her with a sympathetic expression.

* * *

**Ryukyu Government Bureau**   
**Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"And that concludes our report, Madam Prime Minister," Ohgi said as he stood at attention, in an at-ease stance with his hands clasped behind his back. Beside him, Tohdoh had assumed the same position, though he had remained silent for much of the report.

From behind her Britannian oak desk, which had miraculously survived the destruction of Japan unscathed and so had been adopted for the office's use for that very reason, the Prime Minister rose from her seat with her Japanese robes fluttering gracefully as she did. As she drew close to the window at the back of the office, with the morning light hitting her dead on, both Generals could not keep themselves from holding their breaths, waiting for the current head of office's response.

"Things certainly haven't turned out the way they were supposed to, have they?" the Prime Minister spoke with an even tone. "We've come so far to recover him, and yet Zero is seemingly still far from our reach."

At that, Tohdoh spoke up again. "Rest assured Madam Prime Minister, Zero will return to us in given time. For now, however, we must take strides to increase our fighting power, as we will not catch Britannia completely unguarded again."

The Prime Minister seemed to tilt her head forward slightly upon that proclamation. "Is there any possibility that the Britannians were able to track the _Izumo_ 's movements here?"

"None," Ohgi replied, this time sounding more resolute. "Intercepted radio transmissions confirm the pursuit forces had been withdrawn shortly after we eluded Schneizel's trap, and following reconnaissance runs showed no other enemy craft in proximity. Unless the Britannian warships can now disappear completely, they were not able to track us here."

"I see," the Prime Minister replied, sounding a little reassured, but not too much to overlook the possible danger. "So all we can do now is continue to build up the Black Knights and pray the Britannians do not discover us."

"Fortunately they are too distracted with their war against the European Union for that," Tohdoh replied. "There have been no reports of activity within the Far Eastern coasts beyond normal procedures. For all intents and purposes, our cover remains."

"Just the way it should be," the Prime Minister said, doing her best to hide her own suspicions. It should have been obvious that the Britannians had deduced the identity of the invaders from Suzaku and Cornelia's firsthand accounts, and yet they appeared to have no interest in searching the most obvious area the Black Knights would have been hiding in. Of course, there were countermeasures in place to make sure that Britannia and the rest of the world would continue to overlook Ryukyu, but the Prime Minister would have thought that their enemy would at least put up an effort in searching them out.

Putting that aside for a moment, she decided to focus on the most important matter. "But I am still concerned over the matter with Zero, or should I say Lelouch. As much as I do not wish to doubt his conviction, has there been any sign of his using Geass since his recovery?"

Ohgi furrowed his brow at that. "If you are suggesting that he may have used it on the _Izumo_ 's crew to manufacture a future escape attempt, the answer is no. Kallen would have picked it up right away with her own Geass."

"Good," the Prime Minister said, sighing in relief. "As I said, I do not wish to doubt his conviction, but as the Britannians put it, it's best to keep all bases covered. I do not want the last eight years to go to waste so easily."

"I think it's a sure bet that won't happen, Madam Prime Minister," Ohgi smirked. "If Lelouch had intended to evade us, he would have done so while we were over the Pacific. Instead he chose to save us in our hour of need, just as he always did in Japan. Therefore, I can honestly vouch for General Tohdoh's words, that Zero will return to us soon."

"If that is what you believe, General Ohgi, then I have little reason not to believe as well," replied Prime Minister Kaguya Sumeragi, as she turned around and faced the two men. "Though I can only wonder what will happen _thereafter_ …"

* * *

**Yamamoto Park**   
**Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

Usually whenever Sayoko went to a park, she came there to relax and feel at harmony with the surrounding nature. While she wasn't much of an outdoorswoman, in the past she and Lelouch had taken Nunnally out to parks around Japan just so she could enjoy the fresh air and sounds of birds chirping; the smiles that the young princess would gain on her face only ensured Sayoko would always make time for weekly park trips. But this time, Sayoko could not allow herself to enjoy the scenery, nor could she allow herself to smile watching a group of children play on the nearby playground, or close her eyes to listen to the various sounds around her.

For this time, Sayoko had come to the park strictly for "business purposes", and the individual she was meeting was not a man, despite his physical frailty, that she ever wanted to let her guard down around. This was complimented by the fact she held no less than fifteen kunai in a garter belt underneath her dress; she would have had more, but she had chosen to wear a sleeveless shirt and skirt combination for this meeting, if only to give the illusion that she was an unarmed bystander. Not that the man she was meeting would ever take her as such.

Sure enough, a peculiar set of footsteps were soon approaching her, one that she instantly recognized. One of her talents as a _kunoichi_ was the ability to discern footsteps from hearing alone, but this man's stride was especially easy to pick out of a crowd.

"On schedule as I expected of you," the man stated as he came to sit next to her on the bench. "I trust your time in Pendragon has been fruitful, Major?"

The ninja maid resisted the urge to leer at the man's inquiry. "Would it not be more prudent for you to receive my report in a more secure location, Reid- _san_?"

Diethard Reid merely gave a corner smirk toward her question. "I believe this location is secure enough," he replied simply. "Now please, deliver your report."

Sayoko's eyes narrowed. While she was not a woman to particularly hold any hatred or grudges, for the last eight years she had grown to despise this man to the point of considering taking his life. Sure, on the outside he was a refined and elegant man gifted with a great intellect and a silver tongue, as well as a gift in acquiring and manipulating facts that made him effective in his role as the Director of the Black Knights' Intelligence Division, but on the inside, he was every bit a scheming and manipulating serpent that only served the greater good for the time being. While that characterization made him similar to Lelouch, the young prince made up for it by possessing a unique empathy towards others and a selfless attitude to seeing proper justice bestowed for the people no matter the personal cost; Colonel Diethard Reid on the other hand was strictly a self-server whose only interest was having a front row seat at "the turn of the era" as he liked to refer to it. In Sayoko's opinion, he was far too dangerous to keep around, and she would be all too willing to strike him down should he even consider betraying Lelouch.

Unfortunately, in spite of her kind demeanor, Diethard seemed to have become aware of her disliking, and so knowing he was no match for her in a direct confrontation, the manipulator always took steps to ensure she was not in a position to kill him without notice. That was the real reason behind their meeting in public places to discuss otherwise top secret matters, and just in case she were daring enough, Sayoko had no doubts there were no more than five or seven undercover bodyguards, both Britannian and Japanese who had come into Diethard's service, watching her and waiting to see if she would strike. If she had any advantage or way to turn the situation around there, the bodyguards were only serving Diethard as long as Diethard was loyal to the Black Knights and their cause; should he turn, they would no doubt kill the traitor in Sayoko's place.

But for the moment, Sayoko had no choice but to present what she had found. "From my time in Britannia, I can verify that the Britannian war machine remains active with no strains in resources or manpower. Aside from the setbacks in regard to production of new eighth generation knightmare frames, they are showing no signs of faltering in their war."

"Does your assessment include the execution of Operation Jinchu?" Diethard asked.

Operation Jinchu had been the codename for the Pendragon strike, and although Diethard had not been there to witness it, as he apparently found no reason to be there personally, he had been fully briefed along with other Black Knight commanders and other government officials via long-range communication before the operation was carried out. With that reference in mind, Sayoko nodded. "It does, as that battle procured no reported casualties amongst Britannia's nobility or high-level leadership. Beyond the psychological effect it caused, the attack on Pendragon did little long-term damage."

"I see," Diethard exclaimed before inquiring once more. "And what of the home front?"

"Their support of the war is quite high I'm afraid," Sayoko answered. "While there are certain elements that wish to end the conflict with an armistice, the majority are for continuation of the offensive. I'm afraid they are quite taken by the words of their Emperor."

"That's not surprising. Britannians have always been pro-war, as it functions with Imperialist doctrine," Diethard stated. He then asked a pointed question. "And what of your final objective?"

Sayoko frowned at that. "Unfortunately, Princess Nunnally's whereabouts remain top secret, even amongst the Imperial Court," Secretly, Sayoko was thankful she was unable to find Nunnally, as it kept Diethard from sinking his venomous claws into her.

"How disappointing," Diethard exclaimed. "I would have expected more out of you Major."

Sayoko closed her eyes. "I have no excuse."

Diethard regarded her for a moment, and then allowed a smile to show. "No matter. In the end we managed to retrieve our main objective thanks to your efforts. The rest we can deal with at a later time, though it is troublesome that he has not announced himself yet."

"He is still suffering mental feedback from the sudden reemergence of his memories, but Major Cathcart has assured me he will eventually stabilize," Sayoko lied, silently praying that Diethard didn't pick up on it.

At that, the man nodded in understanding. "Just as long as he eventually returns, I have no complaints," he then got up. "I know you have just returned, but I may have some instructions for you later on. Please standby for them."

"Understood," Sayoko replied with a nod of her own.

Once more, Diethard regarded her, then turned and walked away without saying a farewell. As she watched him leave, Sayoko slowly brought her hand up from her side, where it had instinctively remained throughout the conversation, ready to draw a kunai at a moment's notice. Now she would be able to enjoy the park in peace.

* * *

**John Colahan Army Medical Center**   
**Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

After lying in a hospital bed for so long, Suzaku found it refreshing to be standing up again as well as dressed in his Knight of the Rounds uniform and blue cloak once more. In spite of the anxiety he still felt on the inside over the last few days, he hadn't felt more alive, and he made sure to take a moment to revel in it just before he took those final steps to the hospital entrance. It almost made him forget about his wounds, both the physical ones that were slowly but surely healing, and the mental ones that would likely never heal.

Despite any initial misgivings toward his condition on the part of the medical staff at John Colahan, it had not been long before his order of release had come through from the Emperor himself. Just after that, all memory of the previous night's episode, in which a fair portion of doctors and nurses found Suzaku laughing hysterically as his blood pressure rose to dangerous levels, was seemingly "erased" from the witnesses of that event, thus leaving no reason to keep Suzaku in medical quarters for much longer. Granted, the bruises he suffered from his fight with Kallen were still healing, but the doctors had stated he was well enough to reassume his duties as the Knight of Seven, which suited Suzaku and apparently the Emperor just fine. That also included piloting the _Lancelot_ into battle if required, which Suzaku had a feeling he would be doing soon enough.

Pushing that thought, as well as the other factors that it entailed, back for the time being, Suzaku exited the hospital and took his first steps into the evening outside. Immediately he saw a parked limousine with his chauffeur in the distance, obviously waiting to take him back to his current residence at Belial Palace or wherever it was Suzaku wanted to go, but his focus wasn't on him for the moment. Rather, it was centered on Bismarck Waldstein, who was standing in the walkway between the hospital and the limo, and was watching and waiting for the Knight of Seven intently. Knowing what was to come, Suzaku sighed inwardly but continued in his tracks toward the larger and far more imposing Knight of the Round. "With respect Sir Bismarck, I expected Gino and Anya to be the ones to meet me here, not you."

"And they were both quite willing to see you released Suzaku, but I requested to come in their place," Bismarck said, before gesturing toward a side path away from the limo. "Walk with me."

Though reluctant, Suzaku complied and came alongside the Knight of One as they both made their way toward the enlarged garden area of John Colahan Army Medical Center. Though it was meant to be a tranquil place for patients and visitors to relax within, there were no others in the garden at this time besides the two Knights of the Round. Thus, it was the perfect place to have a private conversation, which was what Bismarck intended.

"You've held an invaluable service to the Crown, Suzaku," Bismarck stated as they walked. "Though you have every reason to hate Britannia and lash out against it, you instead seek to establish peace and order through its conquests, while holding onto the honor and chivalry that is expected of a Round. Some would call you a traitor, but I at least consider you a man of honor and dedication to your cause."

"And yet…" Suzaku intervened, indirectly wishing Bismarck to state the point of this conversation.

"And yet…" Bismarck repeated, coming to a stop in front of the garden pond. "…I believe you are slowly descending into madness."

Suzaku arched an eyebrow. "And what evidence do you have to support this Sir Bismarck?"

"None that needs repeating here, as you know it yourself," Bismarck replied, his right eye gazing directly into Suzaku's own eyes. "I sense much darkness in you Suzaku. Anger, hatred, fear… you do well to hide and bury these feelings by focusing on your objective, but they still grow inside you as time passes on. Eventually they will consume just as they have so many others before."

Bismarck then turned away from Suzaku to face the setting sun. "The more you hold onto them, the more they will grow and overwhelm you."

"And what would you have me do?" Suzaku shot back. "These feelings you speak of are because of my mistakes; I cannot let go of them any more than I can forget about my past and my failures. In fact, they are exactly what motivate me to continue forward with my goals, so that they may not be repeated again."

"I am not saying you should forget the past Suzaku, I am saying you should move on from it. There is still time for that," Bismarck explained.

Suzaku closed his eyes. "I'm afraid that's impossible as well."

Bismarck frowned with disappointment. "Then you will never reach your goal Suzaku, and you will eventually become a monster, a bloodthirsty creature meant to be slain."

"If that's what it takes…" Suzaku stated once more. "If I have to abandon my gentleness and compassion to see peace brought forward…" he said before at last declaring. "Then I will only leave those weaknesses behind!"

"'Weaknesses'!? Fool!" Bismarck exclaimed with great fervor. As Suzaku was unprepared for the force and rancor of his superior's response, the Knight of Seven instinctively took a step backward to keep himself from falling. "Those which you call weaknesses are the source of your strength! Gentleness and compassion are what drive you and make you what you are; take those away and there is nothing left but violence!"

Bismarck's gaze once more pierced Suzaku's, and although Suzaku wasn't sure, he thought he saw the Knight of One's sealed left eye glow from behind its eyelids. "And if you ever become such a beast, I swear I will end you!"

A moment past between them, as Suzaku pondered what Bismarck's intentions were from that point on. However, upon seeing that his point was made, Bismarck allowed his face to return to its normal expression, before turning back to face the sunset. "Suzaku, history claims that Lancelot began as the most chivalrous amongst the Knights of the Round Table, and was considered by many as the closest to Emperor Arthur. However, once he fell in love with Guinevere, the hatred he gained for himself and the crimes he committed became unquenchable. Eventually both that hatred and the acts he caused brought the downfall of both the kingdom he served and everything he cared about, including the king that he considered his friend."

This time Bismarck made a corner glance toward his subordinate, and was satisfied to find Suzaku understood what the Knight of One was really referring to. "This is my warning: do not follow Lancelot's example. As seemingly impossible as it is, you must not allow yourself to lose what makes you the noble spirit that stood by Princess Euphemia's side and sought to bring about justice in his own way. Because once you do, you will only destroy yourself and Her Highness' memory."

Though Suzaku still held doubts within himself, he reluctantly nodded to Bismarck. "Yes, my Lord," He replied and then continued. "Is there anything else you wished to speak of?"

"No, I've said all that was needed. I won't keep you any longer," Bismarck replied.

At that, Suzaku saluted his superior and then turned to make his way back. As Bismarck watched him, he sighed and looked at his reflection in the water. _And in the end, Lancelot was able to abandon his hatred, but by then it was far too late. He lived the rest of his days in hermitage, remaining in shame throughout._

He then watched as his face folded back into a frown. _Lelouch, if you truly care about him, you may have to kill Suzaku to prevent such a fate…_

* * *

**Location Unknown**

"Begin."

No sooner than that phrase had been uttered, the eight cloaked fighters in the room moved with the intent to kill the man in the center of the apparent arena. Immediately sensing their approach, Jeremiah Gottwald brought up his fists and prepared to defend himself.

With the speed of lightning all eight attacked, launching an array of punches and kicks. Jeremiah however remained where he stood, and nearly without effort blocked each attack with his arms, and in turn performing a myriad of counters. Then without any words, he broke his stance and came at one of the fighters. When he was close enough, Jeremiah jumped forward and brought his right knee out in front of him, smashing it right into the target's face with such force it sent him flying across the arena. One down, seven more.

When Jeremiah touched down, another attacker was at his right with his arm raised high to strike with a karate chop. Before Jeremiah could correct himself, the fighter brought his hand down for the kill, seemingly finishing the fight before it started. But then Jeremiah raised his right arm and grabbed his opponent's hand between his fingers, easily deflecting the blow that would have struck his head. He then knocked his attacker's hand aside and made a quick jab into his gut, causing him to gasp in pain and kneel forward onto the ground, completely incapacitated. Two down, six more. Jeremiah smiled and continued to fight.

As his next opponent attempted to take him down with a flying kick, Jeremiah reached out and grabbed his attacker's leg while it was still held up, and hoisted it into the air. With his balance completely taken out, the fighter realized he was now hanging upside down by an untold strength, looking up at Jeremiah's smug expression. Before the attacker could kick at him with his free foot, Jeremiah spun him around like a tornado, twirling the attacker around until finally sending him flying into the arena's edge. Three down, five more.

Seeing that going after Jeremiah individually was not effective enough, the fighters began to coordinate with each other. Three of their number came at Jeremiah, from the front, left, and right. The first to get to him was the fighter coming from the center, who threw a straight punch for Jeremiah's nose that was quickly parried with a forearm block. With his arm still pressed up against his opponent's, Jeremiah spun around until he was standing next to his opponent and facing the same direction, right in time for the second fighter that was coming from the left to run right up from behind and get smashed in the face by Jeremiah's right fist. Four down, four more. As that fighter dropped, Jeremiah turned to face his left. His first opponent was winding up for another attack, and the third one moved to support.

At those two, Jeremiah bent his left leg, leaned away to his right and brought a kick into his first opponent's ribs that sent him flying into the other like a bank shot on a pool table, sending both attackers away only to smash down into a wall. Six down, two more. As Jeremiah had to balance for that kick, his arms were out to his sides, perfectly positioned for the last two attackers to get a tight grip on and hold him in place. At first Jeremiah thought to shake them loose, but then decided to adopt a different tactic, one that caused him to grin openly.

In a surprising move, two golden blades extended out of the sleeves of Jeremiah's long coat, stabbing into either attacker's shoulder blades. The sudden emergence of pain caused them to cringe and abandon their holds, thus allowing Jeremiah to spin around and cut both blades across their upper legs. Both opponents fell to the ground after that, bleeding but still alive, with Jeremiah finishing his spin, then crossing his arms together and retracting the blades. The fight was now over with Jeremiah Gottwald's victory.

Immediately after its end, the sound of clapping came from the side of the arena. Jeremiah turned to see the sound's origin: a very portly bald man wearing a monocle over his right eye. "That was a very impressive performance, Sir Jeremiah! You managed to defeat them all in just over a minute!"

"Of course it was impressive Bartley…" Jeremiah replied as if it were fact. "Because it was like fighting infants. Are you sure these were among the best the order has to offer?"

"Yes, my Lord," Bartley nodded, just as medical staff began to appear to take the defeated away. "Grandmaster V.V. personally selected them for this test, and said if you couldn't defeat them, you would not be worthy of your posting."

"I'm sure he did," Jeremiah replied back before moving to the side to take a drink of water. Despite the fact that he was a cyborg, with much of his body having been repaired and restructured with biomechanical parts following his fated defeat at Narita, there were enough human organics left in Jeremiah Gottwald that he still needed water and other sustenance to continue function. After squirting a fair amount of water into his mouth, he swallowed and turned back to Bartley. "By the way, where is the Grandmaster now? I thought he enjoyed watching these sessions."

Bartley shook his head. "I'm afraid he is currently engaged in a meeting, likely that of the Masters' Council. He forwarded his apologies for being unable to watch."

"I see," Jeremiah replied with projected indifference. He could already imagine how that meeting was going. And what the primary subject matter was...

* * *

"So that's how it is." V.V. spoke while sitting on his throne in the middle of the underground base, addressing the line of holographic monoliths before him, each one symbolizing a Master and each one marked with a Roman numeral to identify them by. "With Jeremiah as our newest member, we will have an experienced commander that is both dedicated to our cause and totally opposed to our enemies."

"I do admit his capabilities do make him a valuable asset Grandmaster…" the monolith marked 'III' stated, his voice digitally distorted to keep his identity concealed. "But are you sure we can rely on him? It was due to his ineptness in Area 11 that cost him the fight against Zero."

"And yet _before_ Zero came along, Jeremiah Gottwald was one of the more successful commanders in Japan. Surely his reputation before the Orange Incident is worth considering," the monolith marked 'IV' replied.

"Only if we were fighting against conventional military forces, not those that employ Geass," the one marked 'VII' said.

"What I'm wondering is what happened to his predecessor?" the one marked 'IX' inquired.

"Do you truly have to ask that question? Our order does not take kindly to repeated incompetence," the one marked 'V' retorted.

"How very Britannian. And I suppose when Gottwald inevitably fails, we'll reduce him to ashes as well, along with all the resources we have invested in his augmentation?" the one marked 'VIII' replied.

Before anyone could answer that question, V.V. tapped the side of his throne, causing silence amongst the council. "That is enough. As Grandmaster, it is my decision to induct Jeremiah Gottwald. Right now, however, we have more important things to discuss, namely the remaining Code Bearers and the Black Knights."

"What about the Code Bearers? There are only four left, one of which is in very close reach." the one marked 'X' exclaimed.

"If you are referring to C.C., she will be more difficult to obtain than you believe," V.V. retorted with fact. "Need I remind you all that she has been able to elude us for entire centuries? And worse she is being protected by Britannia's Black Prince, the same man that led the Imperial Army to victory in Africa. Paired together, they make dangerous opponents, even for us."

"And I suppose that's where Jeremiah and his 'unique' Geass power come in?" the one marked 'III' spoke up again.

"Part of it. For now however, we should focus on capturing the remaining Code Bearers and leave C.C. for last. I believe you have the known locations of at least three?" V.V. inquired toward the monolith marked 'XII'.

"Yes, Grandmaster." the digitized voice behind the monolith answered. "It took a fair amount of string-pulling, but we have narrowed down the locations of E.E., F.F., and I.I. All three are within countries that encompass the European Union, at least for the time being."

"Very good. You may dispatch whatever forces you deem necessary to apprehend them," V.V. explained.

"At once Grandmaster," 'XII' acknowledged.

"If I may be allowed to speak for a moment…" the one marked 'II' at long last spoke up, drawing the attention of the other Masters and V.V. "I'd like to focus back on the matter of Zero."

"What of it? We'll just send our forces to put an end to him and his rabble," retorted 'V' with cynicism.

"While I believe Jeremiah makes an effective counter to Geass, I have my doubts about him facing Zero on the tactical level. Just as well, the Black Knights that will fall under Zero's command have proven themselves to be a venerable force with their siege of the Imperial capital; a direct confrontation between them and our forces would not bring about satisfactory results," 'II' explained.

"And I suppose you have a better solution to this problem?" 'X' demanded.

"I believe so. In order to defeat one such as Zero, I recommend that we send out one who can think like him." 'II' stated.

Though it seemed that the others were unsure of what he meant, V.V. smiled at the suggestion. "You're suggesting that we send our newest operative to hunt down Lelouch, and perhaps capture C.C. as well."

 _"That brat!?"_ 'IX' seethed. "Whatever intelligence and cunning he may possess, he is far too unstable and uncontrollable. To be frank, I would rather place my bets on Orange than him."

"I agree," 'IV' stated. "Gottwald is one thing, but that particular operative is an entirely different force of contention. It was bad enough to bring _him_ into our order, but to send him after Zero...that is truly playing with fire!"

Suddenly, the sound of laughter could be heard emanating from the monolith marked 'XI'. "I actually _like_ the idea of those two going against each other in a grand melee. At the very least, it is a daring tactic to utilize."

"What are you…!?" 'III' began to speak again.

"Silence," V.V. commanded simply once more, again silencing the gathered Masters before any conflict could form. He then looked over at the 'II' monolith. "I must say that is...an original idea to say the least. But I believe I share similar doubts here; there are too many variables to consider."

"With respect Grandmaster, I believe most of those variables would take care of themselves in such a battle," 'II' replied, continuing to speak. "And if not, you cannot disagree that he is the _perfect_ knight to send after the black dragon that is Lelouch vi Britannia."

This indeed piqued V.V.'s consideration, though there was no way for any of the Masters to know. "And I suppose I can rely on you to support him if the worst were to happen?"

"Of course," 'II' acknowledged.

"Excellent," V.V. smiled, once more knowing that the Masters were unable to see it. "With that settled, this meeting is hereby concluded. You may return to your duties until summoned again _._ "

Upon that indirect command, the monoliths disappeared one after another. All the while V.V. remained reclining on his throne.

But just as the one marked 'II' was about to flicker out, V.V. instinctively raised his hand. "Just a moment," At that command, the monolith remained. "You do realize that your plan will arouse the Emperor's ire by nature."

"And I trust you will be able to keep him in line," 'II' replied.

"I certainly will," V.V. smirked a little. "But if I know my dear apprentice, he may prove to be a handful yet."

"Actually, I expect the same, but it doesn't matter. As long as it serves along with the completion of Ragnarok, His Majesty will have no basis or reason to question our motives, or yours," 'II' explained.

V.V.'s smirk grew. "You have thought this out well," He complimented. "Just as I would have expected from you."

"Indeed," 'II' answered. V.V. knew the man was flashing a grin of his own. "Until next time, Grandmaster." And with that, the monolith vanished with the others, leaving only V.V. to remain.

* * *

**Kawashige Inn**   
**Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

_"Happy Birthday!"_ the gathered party guests, all Black Knights that Kallen had fought alongside with regularly including selected members of Zero Squadron, shouted out as one while raising their drinks toward the redhead standing amidst their number. Answering them, Kallen raised her own _awamori_ glass to them and took a drink as everyone cheered. Though she was not a social drinker by nature, she made exception for this time alone.

Originally meant as an inexpensive hotel for those visiting the Ryukyu Islands, the inn had been transformed into a housing complex for survivors of the Devastation, leaving many of the more tourist or traveler oriented rooms abandoned from lack of use. All that had changed in the last few hours, with the main community hall in Kawashige Inn being completely refurbished by the Black Knights for the sole purpose of celebrating the birth date of one of their own. With her comrades knowing that Kallen wasn't the most sociable of party guests, only those closest to her were invited, ranging from the original members of Naoto Kouzuki's resistance movement to Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords, along with the members of Zero Squadron and select others.

As for Kallen herself, she still had mixed feelings about celebrating her birthday, but for the time being she put those aside and focused on the moment. Right after she took her drink and somehow managed to hold it down without vomiting, the crowd began to chant _"Speech! Speech! Speech!"_ much to Kallen's annoyance. Sighing in defeat, she eventually gestured for someone to hand her a microphone, before she began speaking to the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you," Kallen smiled, feeling every bit like a clown in the middle of a circus act, but treading onward anyway. "You'll have to forgive me if I'm not any good at this. I can dodge bullets and fight off an overgunned knightmare, but I can't give a speech to save my life."

A fair amount of laughter followed, signifying to Kallen that she was doing fine so far. "As I look around to your faces, I can't help but think of how much time has passed. Some of you have been with me since the beginning, back when my greatly missed elder brother was leading a small but dedicated resistance against Britannia; some of you came to know me years later upon the initial formation of the Black Knights as well as Zero Squadron; and the rest of you became my comrades in recent years, after the Devastation left both Japanese and Britannian alike abandoned and without hope."

She gazed out at the faces and saw they were still listening intently. "I'm now twenty-five years old, but in truth I feel much older, like I've lived several lifetimes at once. I've lost friends and family alike, both to our continued war and to other causes, and at times I myself wished that I died with them. But each time I thought that, I remembered all of you; friends and comrades, all fighting for the same goals as myself and Naoto.

"As long as we're all fighting together, focused on our common objective, I feel that I have enough reason to live on, to survive and see another day. I feel the need to continue fighting for the rebirth of my home country and justice for the weak who are oppressed by the strong. I feel it necessary to, against all of my fears, put on my pilot suit and step into the _Guren_ , knowing that the moment I launch into battle, I may or may not survive. And above all else, at the end of the day, I feel that, even if temporarily, I have something to return for: a home with a family waiting for me."

Once more, she raised her glass to those gathered, who followed suit as well. "Though none of us know what will happen beyond this point, I promise I will go forward without hesitation, alongside all of you, my remaining family! _Kanpai!_ "

 _"Kanpai!"_ the others echoed, before taking a drink.

Once more, Kallen managed to drink it all down without gagging. It didn't help that she felt like throwing up after making such a speech, even if she had been speaking from the heart. _This must be what Lelouch feels like after giving one…_

She paused in her thoughts at that, again dwelling on the dark haired man with the scarred left eye, still locked away in the heart of the _Izumo_. Accompanying that image was a nagging feeling in Kallen's stomach, which she had to fight to keep from overtaking her. The feeling had been the same one she felt at the Emperor's Jubilee back in Pendragon, and it had only resurrected itself every time she tried mustering up the courage to break the ice between her and Lelouch since; she still had been unwilling to see him, much less ask him about certain things that weighed heavily on her mind. And yet, in spite of her reluctance, she felt as though she regretted his not being there, to enjoy the celebration alongside her with the rest of the Black Knights.

With those feelings came her concern once again, namely over his current condition. As Ohgi had put it so delicately, Lelouch was a wreck and a shadow of his former self; the battle over the pacific brought him out of his shell briefly, but it didn't take long for him to revert back to his previous condition. Overall, she was starting to think Lelouch may never return to being the man he knew him best for, a thought that made the nagging feeling in her stomach take a darker turn. And upon that line of feeling, she saw once more that despaired gaze he wore upon seeing his Geass reactivated and memories restored, causing her heart to nearly fold into itself.

Eventually, Kallen minutely shook her head. _I can't let it affect me now!_

Though it took a good struggle, she managed to force the feeling back from her mind, instead focusing on the moment. Now that the party was in full swing, she quietly began to make her way toward the edge of the room, where the buffet was, hoping that if only for a few moments she would be left alone.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_**   
**Harbor 01, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

It had been a full day, and yet Lelouch had not done too much through most of it. With little to do already, he decided to sleep in through the morning, before browsing the web and playing a few online chess games, using untraceable connections of course, and now he was looking over random computer files, specifically photographs. Apparently when the Black Knights had taken over Ashford Academy for their headquarters during the Black Rebellion, they had copied the school files into their own server, if only to aid in keeping track of the various students during the occupation. By some miracle, that data had survived and had been copied into the _Izumo_ 's databanks for Lelouch's private use. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling Kallen had something to do with that.

It was eight years later, and yet Lelouch never felt as much time go by as he did now, looking over those old photographs. He saw pictures of the random parties and school festivals Milly would throw while dragging the student council into aiding in their setup. He saw a shot of himself on Rivalz's motorcycle, about to drive off to a chess game while Shirley was running in the background to stop them. Another displayed several random students running down the halls in hordes, as if it had been some kind of hunt; apparently that picture had been taken when Arthur had got caught in the Zero mask and Milly had declared a "cat hunt" following that, with the prize being a kiss from the student council. Lelouch couldn't stop himself from smiling a little at that; they were all good, happier times, even if many of them took place during his rebellion.

And then he came across another picture that made him stop in his tracks, with the smile drifting away from his face. The picture depicted himself and Suzaku standing beside Nunnally in her wheelchair, the blind and disabled girl smiling at the camera brightly as her brother and her best friend looked onward like a pair of Imperial Guards. There was no unique background beyond the Ashford Academy rose garden, nor had it been taken during any special event; it was as subdued a shot as one could make it. And yet such a simple picture threatened to move Lelouch to tears, as for the first time in eight years, he had seen his beloved little sister's face, even if it was a digitized image.

With some hesitance, Lelouch reached out and placed his fingertips over Nunnally's image, pretending that he was touching her cheek again and brushing away any of her light brown hair that flowed over her face, while she turned to face up at him lovingly. He remembered how she was everything to him, even now, and how, just as Sayoko had said, he had set out to create a world where she could live in peace and possess no fear of the outside, where there was no constant threat of death for being the children of Marianne vi Britannia and where their monster of a father could not reach. Where she would be eternally happy.

For a moment, Lelouch wondered if Nunnally would have supported him in his crusade had she known it was all for her sake. Would she have accepted his gaining the power of Geass and donning the black mask, as well as declaring war on their home nation? Would she have cheered him on while he led the Black Knights against the Imperial Army, with Suzaku and the _Lancelot_ on the other side? And would she have forgiven him for having to kill Euphie after she was corrupted by his power? He gritted his teeth and forced that thought back, as he didn't want to even consider it at this time.

But regardless of what Nunnally would have thought of him, he had continued on with his quest. It was all he could do, it was all he ever done. He had to continue on regardless of the consequences or the unspeakable atrocities he left in his wake, as to stop now would render all of that death and suffering meaningless. He went forward, not caring whether he was remembered as a savior or a monster, as a hero or a villain, because he knew it all needed to be done. For Nunnally's happiness, and the happiness of all others.

And now, Lelouch knew he had to continue on once more, that he had to once again take up the mask and lead the charge against injustice. He had made his decision just a day ago, when he announced to those that were listening that he was Zero and that he had come to save them all. There was no way to take that back now, nor was there a way to dissuade the Black Knights as they looked upon him to lead them to victory. No, no matter where he looked, his path was set.

Yet his heart remained heavy and his mind filled with doubt. He knew he had the skills and brilliance to do what was expected of him, but he needed more inner strength, more drive to perform his duties without the memories of his past sins to hold him back. He needed to see what the world would look like if he did not choose to fight.

For that reason and others, Lelouch dug into the pocket of his uniform pants and brought up a cellular phone.

* * *

**Kawashige Inn  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

Just as an impromptu stage band, made up with Tamaki on lead guitar, Kento on background guitar, Minami on the drum and Naomi as lead singer began to play out a random selection of Kallen's favorite songs, the birthday girl managed to slip away from the crowd and into the buffet table. Quickly dispensing her _awamori_ glass, Kallen quickly grabbed an empty one and filled it with Pepsi from a nearby dispenser, and then began making her way through the buffet table.

"My, who knew the Red Dragoness would have possessed a silver tongue?" C.C. spoke as she came over to where Kallen was standing. Unlike the _Guren_ pilot, the witch didn't seem to mind any of it. In fact, if Kallen had to guess, she would have surmised C.C. was in her element when it came to celebrations and mingling. "Though it was nothing compared to one of Zero's speeches, you actually managed to get me to applaud your effort."

"It must have been good if I'm getting compliments from you," replied Kallen as she continued to stack on food. "I don't suppose you were a gifted speaker in a past life too."

"…Maybe," C.C. gave her 'for-me-to-know-and-you-to-find-out' smirk. She then turned back to serious after looking over Kallen's face. "You look troubled Kallen, and not from having to talk in front of a couple dozen people."

"What concern is it of yours?" Kallen asked as she placed a piece of cake on her plate.

Though the tone of that question was rather cold, C.C. didn't seem bothered by it. "Well, we are bound by contract, and it would be a shame for you to get depressed and commit suicide before you are able to fulfill your half."

"Hehm" Kallen smirked back in response, and then turned serious again. "I feel guilty, like this is all a grave injustice. Here I am, having survived to turn twenty-five, while so many had died much younger than I am now, never able to celebrate their own twenty-fifth birthdays like this. It feels like…"

"Like you're dancing on their graves," C.C. surmised.

"…Yes." Kallen acknowledged shamefully.

C.C. sighed, as the feeling was quite familiar to her, for obvious reasons. "I know this will sound strange coming from me, but the dead do not hold grudges. Your friends and family would only want you to live on and be happy Kallen, just like those that are gathered here."

"I know, but it's not easy…" Kallen replied.

"It never is," C.C. acknowledged solemnly. "And the more years you live on, the more difficult it will feel to justify your survival when those around you did not."

Kallen looked at C.C. with narrowed glance. "I thought you were supposed to be cheering me up, not making me feel worse."

The witch merely shrugged. "What are friends for?"

Before Kallen could reply, the sudden sound of a phone ringing echoed between them. At first, Kallen thought it was hers, but she stopped when C.C. reached in and pulled her phone out of her dress pocket. Upon seeing the name on the caller ID, her eyes widened a little bit, and the witch became a little quicker to put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Meet me onboard the _Izumo_ in fifteen minutes," Lelouch said simply, before quickly hanging up his end.

C.C. looked a little perplexed at that, but decided to follow those instructions anyway. "Looks like I'll have to leave early. The Antichrist requests the pleasure of my company."

Kallen wasn't sure what she meant by _that_ reference, but it sounded important. "I'll go with you."

"No, stay here. This is your party, and they would all feel something was wrong if you were to disappear like that," C.C. said, gesturing at the other party guests. "Don't worry. I doubt this will take too long."

The witch then turned and made her exit before Kallen could ask what she meant by that last statement.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo  
_ Harbor 01, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

When C.C. entered into the Devil's Den, she found Lelouch lounging on one of the benches, twirling the black king chess piece absentmindedly between his fingers. This prompted her to look over toward the chessboard on the table. As she expected, the previously evenly positioned pieces were now scattered across the board in different areas, as if Lelouch had been playing a game all this time with an unseen adversary. Strangely however, there were no pieces taken off the board, aside from the black king that was in Lelouch's hand, yet many on the black side looked perfectly positioned to strike against their white contemporaries.

After a moment without any words exchanged, C.C. finally spoke up. "You better not have called me here to play chess Lelouch," she stated, pretending not to know why she was there. "I'm missing cake for whatever it is you dragged me away for."

Upon hearing her words, Lelouch stopped twirling the black king and placed it back on the board, where it was positioned directly in front of a white knight. He then got up and looked C.C. square in her golden eyes. "I want you to show me Tokyo Settlement, as it is now."

C.C. looked back with an arched eye. "You know you can't leave this room, much less this ship, and it would be difficult to navigate through the ruins at this time of…"

"I didn't say I wanted to go there physically," Lelouch replied with an edge, displaying that he didn't have the patience for excuses. "You can use your powers like that can't you? I saw you do it with Suzaku at Narita…"

"That was a different situation, and besides I had no control over whatever it was he saw during our contact," C.C. explained. "Just as much as I wouldn't have control over whatever it is you'll see."

"I don't care, I'll take the risk," Lelouch spoke with finality, letting his face soften a bit but remaining serious. "I want, I _need_ , to see the remains of the past, if I am go into the future. I can't go forward without looking at what was left behind."

For a brief moment, C.C. studied him just like she had after he was "liberated" from Britannia. Back then she had claimed to have been taking him back into memory, but now it appeared as though she were trying to find any sign of hesitation in his form, to see if his demand was absolute or if he was secretly having second thoughts. Lelouch cringed a little underneath her gaze, but that was the only reaction he had.

Not finding anything, physically or spiritually, astray in Lelouch's form, the witch relented. "Very well, I can see that I have no choice. But remember, I can only open the door; I can't tell what you will see on the other side."

"Just get on with it," Lelouch demanded, fully ready to take the leap.

With that, C.C. held her hand out and grabbed onto Lelouch's, just as the Code on her forehead began to glow…

* * *

It was a scene out of Hell itself.

What was once one of the most prosperous cities in the world now remained in crumbled, charred ruin. Rock, metal, and debris littered the ground, in tremendous colossal heaps as far as the eye could see, made up of the remains of great towers and railways, long toppled down and broken. What had once been living spaces had now been transformed into fractured and decayed remnants, while their interiors only held semblances of the comfortable housing they provided to their owners. The scents of metal, fire and dust had long since merged together to create a foul odor that could only be described as "destruction", a pungent stench that could be picked up by the body even if it were not drawn in.

Above, the sky was black with little light if any passing through the clouds. Lightning cracked the sky and thunder struck like a whip right after, both dancing their terrible tango across the heavens only to add to the horrible destruction below. And amidst their dance, fire and ash rained down upon the land, the remnants of the sakuradite that had been utilized to create the Devastation of Japan.

As had been with Dante Alighieri upon being presented the Gates of Hell, Lelouch looked upon what was before him and despaired. Never had he seen such destruction and death in one place; even the ruined village that he, Suzaku, and Nunnally had been forced to walk through on their way back to the Kururugi Shrine, the one that had been littered with corpses and decay, could not compare to the ruins that he gazed over. Beside him, C.C. stood close, much like noble Virgil to both indirectly comfort him amidst this horrid wasteland and to act as his guide to wherever he wished to go. But for the moment Lelouch paid no attention to her, instead moving forward, one step at a time, toward despair.

"I never wanted this…" he murmured, his voice dry of hope and spirit, like a sinner realizing the depths of his crime. "I never meant…"

Lelouch then felt as his foot nudged against something on the ground. Looking downward, he crouched and picked up the object, which was flat and metal. Knowing it wasn't simple debris as it was perfectly squared and held indentations across its surface, he ran his hand over it and wiped away the dust. And then in an instant, Lelouch froze in his movements, too horrified to move further. The object was a plaque, and it read "Ashford Academy – 3378 Montgomery Lane, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11", while holding the familiar Ashford family crest upon its center.

Mortified, Lelouch dared to look up over the plaque to the ruin ahead of him, trying to find any semblance of the school that he and Nunnally had attended during their exile, the institution established by Reuben Ashford as a means for his family to live on after they lost their nobility, as well as Lelouch's last true home. But he saw none of it, just twisted beams of metal and rubble. What had once been grand and majestic Ashford Academy, was now ruins upon ruins, completely merged with the rest of the blackened city.

In a fit of sudden rage, Lelouch roared out to the heavens, his cry surpassing that of the thunder above. The fury he felt was quite familiar to him; he had felt it many times before, and silently he despised himself for forgetting its touch. He had felt it when his father exiled him and Nunnally from the only home that they had known. He had felt it a second time when Britannia waged war on the land that sheltered them, depriving him and his sister of their home once again, along with many, many others. He felt it a third time, when Suzaku betrayed him to his father for a cheap promotion and a naïve dream. And now he felt it again after so long, as he wept for the innocents who had been lost in this single act.

"This isn't what I fought for in Nunnally's name!" Lelouch cried, tears flowing with abandon.

"No, it's not," C.C. said, gliding like a specter over to where Lelouch was hunched, gazing down at him. "This is what awaits humanity should you turn your back on what you began in Shinjuku. This is the end result of what would be, should you leave the Earth in the hands of lesser men who know nothing of compassion and only seek dominance. This, Lelouch vi Britannia, is the hellish future of all mankind, should you refuse to retake your stand."

Lelouch looked up again, but instead of despair upon his face, only rage remained at C.C.'s words.

At that, C.C. began to pace around him. As she did, her mind flashed back to Washington and his words to her; at long last, she finally understood the full meaning of his premonition. "So what will you do now, knowing that you hold the fate of the world in your hand? Will you embrace cowardice and throw yourself under the nearest rock, only to come out when the dust settles? Are you going to run and hide like a frightened rat as the same atrocities are repeated over and over again?"

"Run…" Lelouch snarled under his breath, his fury deepening such that his shoulders began to shake.

"Or are you going to do what you set out to do in the beginning and bring about the needed change to everything, just like the hero you masqueraded and pretended to be?" C.C. stated, returning to her original position.

Lelouch didn't respond with a verbal reply at first. Instead, he reached down and grabbed a nearby rock, which he believed was one of the fragments of Ashford. Then slowly, he rose up and turned around to face C.C., his eyes alight with a rage that made the surrounding ruin look tranquil by comparison. He then started to move toward his self-proclaimed partner, almost in a marching fashion, while C.C. continued to watch him.

"I understand now…" Lelouch began to speak as he continued to walk step by step. "It was not I who rained fire upon this land and its people. It was not I who was wrong from the beginning… It was the world."

His hand trembled around the shard as he continued speaking. "The same world that took away my mother, blinded and crippled my sister and threw us into the unknown is the same world that robbed Japan and so many others of their freedom and liberty, and then obliterated those who dared stand against its judgment," he continued as his voice deepened further with rage. "It is this world that needs change…"

He stopped once he was nearly face to face with C.C., who remained stoic. "And I will be the one to change it," he stated directly to her.

His whole body now trembled as fury reached out to every portion of his flesh. Threatening to erupt just like the forces that turned Japan into a wasteland. "Like fifteen years ago... C.C., like I said before..."

C.C. could see the fire slowly grow with intensity in his eyes as he continued to speak. "I will destroy this world distorted by that twisted nation..." he went on, his body trembling that much further. "I will destroy this endless cycle of impunity and injustice... I will destroy all traces of _that man_ until history itself denies his existence..."

His fists shook violently as he finally began to say. "I say it once more... I will...!"

At last, the fragment crumbled in his grip as his rage finally erupted into one declaration.

**_"DESTROY BRITANNIA!"_ **

* * *

**Kawashige Inn  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

Ohgi had just finished relieving himself of all the _awamori_ he had consumed, and was just about to make his way out of the men's room and back into the party when he felt the sudden vibration of his cellphone. At first he thought about ignoring it, since he was thoroughly enjoying the party. However, as his cell continued to vibrate, Ohgi decided he would answer just so he could tell whoever it was on the other end that he was busy and did not want to be called. And if the other guy kept it up, Ohgi was happy enough to tell him to go do something anatomically impossible.

Thus, he fished out his phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID, and stuck it in his ear. "This had better be a good one," he stated in an annoyed semi-drunken slur.

"Ohgi," the voice on the other end said simply and directly, in a velvety smooth tone that even with as much alcohol as he had consumed, the Black Knight General had no problem recognizing.

His drunkenness disappearing like a puddle of water under the sun, Ohgi slipped further back into the building until he was far away from the others, and then adopted a far more serious tone. "Lelouch? Is that you?"

Lelouch ignored the question and went straight to the point of the call. "In a half hour, assemble the central members of the Black Knights in the _Izumo_ 's briefing room. I don't care if they're all in a drunken state, I want everybody there."

The General had to fight himself to keep from getting too anxious. "What is it you intend to do?"

The resulting laugh on the other end was the same dominating laugh Ohgi remembered Lelouch using against the Britannians so many times. "Isn't it obvious? I intend to wage war on Britannia, and I want to explain my plans to you and the others in detail. Or is this unsatisfactory to you?"

At that, Ohgi felt his eyes light up. "No, no! I'll get everyone onboard the _Izumo_ by…" he quickly looked at his watch. "2033 hours, no later than."

"Good," one could just feel the smile on the other side. "And one more thing Ohgi…"

"Yes?" Ohgi replied, listening carefully. Even so, he had no way of anticipating the sudden ray of hope that would enter him following what Lelouch said next.

_"From now on, you will refer to me as Zero."_


	12. Rebellion Anew

" _In peace prepare for war, in war prepare for peace. The art of war is of vital importance to the state. It is matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. Hence under no circumstances can it be neglected."  
_ \- Sun Tzu

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo  
_ Harbor 01, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic  
March 30, 2025**

The natives were getting restless, as the ancient cliché went. It all began thirty minutes ago when on his return trip from the bathroom, Ohgi firmly stated that the party had to be ended prematurely, and that the Black Knights' central command and flag officers were to hold an emergency meeting onboard the _Izumo_. He did not present any reasons to the bewildered guests for these orders, nor did he answer any questions presented at the party hall; he merely repeated the order once more and added on in his most "commanding" voice he would not repeat it a third time. And now, a half-hour later, the key members of the Black Knights were all sitting in their usual places in the _Izumo_ 's briefing room, all looking very aggravated and impatient for having to hold a meeting so late at night.

"Man, this sucks!" Tamaki bellowed for the fourteenth time, summarizing the thoughts of everyone present in his usual manner. Most of his frustration came over the fact that things were going well between him and his date, Ayame Futuba, at the party; it had taken some effort on his part, but he had managed to get past the _Izumo_ weapons operator's usual timid nature and was about to draw her in when Ohgi burst onto the scene and ruined everything. "What the hell are we doing here anyway Ohgi!? It's too late at night for this crap!"

"I'm sorry, I was requested not to divulge that information at this time," Ohgi replied as he sat, arms crossed and looking as though he were waiting for something. The fact he was speaking in his General-of-an-Army tone didn't help matters much either. Even Chigusa was confused as to why he was acting this way.

"Requested!? You're a goddamn General and the Vice Commander! Why the fuck are you taking requests for!?" Tamaki retaliated, patience running thinner with each passing moment. "Did Kaguya put you up to this!?"

"It's how it is Tamaki. Unless you want to sit this out, I suggest you keep quiet and wait like we're all doing," Ohgi replied, closing his eyes to gain some form of temporary relaxation. He wasn't too happy with having to wait either, but he was willing to put up with it considering _who_ ordered him to do it.

"Don't fucking tempt me!" Tamaki snarled at how Ohgi was acting all "General-ly" on him, even if he did only have the rank of a Major.

"You're not helping the situation by making empty threats and outbursts, Major, so I recommend you follow the Vice Commander's orders," Diethard spoke from the side, as his head rested on his clasped hands in wait. He hadn't been at the party, but he had been summoned out all the same by a mysterious phone call claiming that "the birth of a new era was about to commence" or some such. Notably out of all of them, he was the only one dressed in his Black Knight uniform, which displayed his own rank as a Colonel.

"Shut up Diethard! I don't care how you got dragged into this, but I don't need to take shit from you too!" Tamaki continued to ramble, just as the rest of the present company continued to ignore him.

From her spot, Kallen stifled a yawn as she fought with herself to stay awake. Though the party had been in her honor, it still tired her out to the point that she swore to herself she would not attend any more social events for a while, aside from weddings and funerals of course. Now she wanted nothing more than to go home, take a shower and climb into her comfortable bed, but unfortunately it seemed _Kami_ had other plans for her, as usual.

 _I just hope C.C. doesn't cause too much trouble while I'm away… Damn it, wasn't she supposed to not take too long?_ she thought dazedly, trying her hardest to keep her head up.

And then somewhere in the middle of her retracting consciousness, a certain realization poured into her mind. With newfound energy, her head bolted back up with her eyes widened, only now understanding what C.C. meant by the "Antichrist" reference that had been lost on her earlier. _It can't be…!_

"Fuck this, I'm going home!" Tamaki at long last got up from his chair and began to make his way toward the door. Momentarily closing his eyes from exhaustion, he did not see that the door had opened before he got to it, nor was he able to detect the sudden cold shock that visibly swept over the other Black Knights as they saw who was standing there. "What the hell can be so important that it can't wait 'til tomorrow anyway!?"

 **" _Everything_ , Major."** a dark and metallic sounding voice answered, swiftly and directly despite the rhetorical nature of the question. At that, Tamaki snapped his eyes open again and upon seeing what everyone else was gazing at, stumbled backwards and landed on his butt while his face wore a mixture of amazement and unrestrained surprise.

There, in the middle of the doorway, stood Zero, freshly returned from the dead and looking very ready to pick up where he had left off. His familiar black cape coming off his back and his mask donned over his face, he appeared every bit the phantom that those assembled remembered him by. Standing right beside him, C.C. looked back at the others with an amused smirk stretched across her face, enjoying the great myriad of reactions the assembled Black Knights held toward the return of their leader.

Behind his mask, Lelouch allowed himself a moment to scan over the faces of the Black Knights' higher command, the same men and women he had taken under his wing and organized from a mere terrorist splinter group into a full resistance movement. Aside from Ohgi and Kallen, this was the first time in eight years he laid eyes upon any of them, and he wanted to memorize every change possible, from Tohdoh's goatee to Kento Sugiyama's slightly narrower face, with the Druid System implanted in his mask performing its duty of scanning over each of them and forwarding their physical and operational data to Lelouch. As he continued to look over them, he was mildly surprised to see the tan-skinned, silver haired Britannian woman he encountered at Shinjuku amongst the group and next to Ohgi, even more so when the data window on his mask read her name out as Chigusa Ohgi, but for the moment he decided to pay it no matter.

After the moment ended, Lelouch casually strode around Tamaki, who scrambled to get up and back to his seat, while C.C. took her own place. The former prince then came over to what he presumed to be his own chair at the head of the table and took out a flash drive from his uniform's pocket. Instead of sitting down, he slipped the drive into the built-in data slot and watched as the screen at the end of the room flashed with the incoming data. The Black Knights watched this silently, their eyes never leaving the screen as a current world map spread across it, designating Britannia's current territory in blue and EU territory in yellow, with the lands that were unaffiliated left in white.

"As you are all aware…" Lelouch started, purposely ignoring the unspoken questions of those before him, as he walked around to stand next to the screen. "The world has changed greatly since the advent of the Devastation. Britannia has become far more aggressive than it had been with Japan, forcibly annexing the Chinese Federation into Imperial realm and invading and conquering the European Union on nearly all fronts. Currently Britannian territory encompasses over sixty percent of the world and is growing with each passing day. If it continues to maintain its rate of advance, then I estimate the Empire will conquer EU and the remaining free world in just over a year's time."

That last part especially seemed to elicit a general dreading reaction from the assembled Black Knights, even when they had known most of what Lelouch had just said. Regardless, the former prince continued with his briefing. "And in the middle of all this, Britannia has continued to maintain its resources and logistics, not suffering from the normal setbacks created when fighting a long term conflict. In fact, it has actually managed to _expand_ its military to a size and overall capability not seen throughout human history, while its enemies in Europe continually regress in virtually every level. What does this tell you?"

"The Brits are always buildin' their fancy armies. How's it any different now?" Tamaki inquired, a little more subdued from before but still irritable.

Tohdoh on the other hand, was seeing where Lelouch was going with this. "Because Britannia lost their main sakuradite source when they destroyed Japan, yet they're still able to manufacture sakuradite-based weapons and technology. And since Japan also had the largest natural reserve in the world, there can only be one explanation for this…"

"You don't mean…!" Kento exclaimed at the realization.

"Correct. The Britannians have found a _new_ sakuradite center, perhaps multiple new centers," Lelouch continued to explain. "And because they are able to maintain the same level of production since the Devastation, this new source would have to be the same size as, or even larger than, the entirety of Japan's reserve."

For a second Lelouch allowed that knowledge to dwell upon the eyes of those assembled before him, but then moved straight along when certain parts of the map became highlighted in pink. "These marked points are every sakuradite field known to the modern world. The largest is the Wrangell reserve in Sunderland, which is estimated to hold at most one-thirtieth of Japan's natural supply. This indicates two undeniable facts: first, Britannia's new source has been kept secret from the rest of the world, and can be virtually anywhere. Second, they had to have discovered it approximately twenty-five years ago or even sooner, which means that they have long since established proper facilities and transportation back to the mainland."

"Shouldn't you know where it is, since you're a prince and all?" Tamaki asked with honest curiosity, speaking another question for the others, who wondered the exact same thing.

Lelouch looked back at Tamaki with a hard gaze, but he knew he had reason to ask him that and so answered. "Unfortunately, this new source has been kept secret even from much of the Imperial Family. And as I was a frontline commander entirely uninvolved in the research sector, my knowledge of such secrets was deemed unnecessary."

"Excuse me," Ohgi interrupted. "I don't mean to doubt your estimate Zero, but why do you figure that they had discovered the facility no later than twenty-five years back?"

The masked man turned to Ohgi with narrowed eyes behind his mask. "Because, even before the Second Pacific War, Britannia held a similarly high production level that started at the turn of the century and grew larger in the next decade; Japan's conquest added to it, but marginally, indicating that the Britannians were not as reliant on Area 11's source as they claimed to be. As well, this is the only logical explanation as to why Britannia was willing to setup Operation Nero without fearing the loss."

"Wait, you're saying Britannia conquered Japan when they _already_ had a major sakuradite source?" Minami looked livid at the whole prospect. "That the Britannians did it just to be the 'evil empire'!?"

Lelouch actually laughed at that one with the same villainous laugh many knew him for. "You sound so surprised. Have you forgotten Japan's role in the Oriental Incident prior to the Second Pacific War? Rather than risk going to war with the European Union or the Chinese Federation at the time, the Emperor obviously chose Japan to serve as the sacrificial lamb, and then proudly display its head to all as an example of what becomes of Britannia's enemies."

That one struck a lot closer to home with those present, including Chigusa. Not only did it remind everyone just how vindictive and merciless Britannia could be, but it also explained why Operation Nero had been implemented in the first place; if Britannia was not at risk of losing the sakuradite it so cherished, then why keep a free Japan around for other nations to gain access to it? It also went along with Schneizel's strategy over the pacific of making a show out of the _Izumo_ 's destruction and the Black Knights' final stand, something that did not comfort the current company in the least.

After another minute of contemplating this, Tamaki spoke up again. "So, uh… what do we do about all this?"

That made Lelouch smirk. "In order to defeat Britannia in the coming war, we have two central objectives. One, locate the secret sakuradite reserves and either capture or destroy them, crippling the Empire's production capabilities beyond repair, and two, trigger a worldwide revolution against Britannia, uniting her enemies into one centralized force with the Black Knights at the head. From there…"

The screen shifted again, zooming directly over Britannia itself and displaying several arrows and dots. It didn't take much to realize that this was a plan for invasion of the Imperial homeland. "We strike at Britannia itself and end its tyranny, _permanently_."

Needless to say, that last part made every head turn and eyes look up, just like Lelouch's declaration eight years ago to establish a new nation in Japan. Though that plan had long since failed, the Black Knight leaders were not deterred, and certain hope began to expand within them. As impossible as it sounded, the prospect of not only striking back at the Empire but destroying it entirely was far too good to pass up, and with Zero leading them once more, it just may be possible. Even Tohdoh couldn't resist flashing a sinister grin at the whole idea.

But still, there was some amount skepticism among them, as Chiba proved a moment later. "And how do you plan on creating this force? During the Insurrection, the Black Knights were looked down upon by the rest of the world as a splinter group. Even if we were to announce our presence to the world again, no one would join our flag."

Despite the inquisitive nature of that statement, Lelouch remained resolute. "Indeed you are quite right Chiba. At the present time, the Black Knights would be viewed at best as an anti-Imperialist revolutionary movement and at worst as a terrorist organization, with both cases looked upon as completely outmatched against Britannia. To call the world under our banner would be pointless now. However…"

The screen flashed again, showing the rest of the world once more and dividing it up into individual states, both Areas and European sectors. "As I stated eight years ago at Narita, even messiahs need to perform miracles in order to be acknowledged, and we will do just that once again. But instead of merely harassing Britannia through parlor tricks and stage acts, this time our miracles will be the world wide liberation of the Areas and breaking Britannia's hold on the world. For this purpose, we will aid local rebels and whatever remains of the former governments, so that once the Imperial regimes have been eliminated, we may establish proper democracies."

In a fluid motion, he waved his arm at the screen. Moments later, individual territories began to flash from blue or yellow to purple, moving from the East Asian coast westward. "One after another, we will grant freedom to the lands that the Empire had long since conquered as well as restore hope in the eyes of their peoples. Soon after the world will no longer be able to deny us, and the Black Knights will be recognized as a major power and the one hope in man's salvation from everlasting tyranny!"

And then finally, the last territory, Portugal, flashed purple. With the exception of Britannia, the whole world was displayed under the Black Knight's colors. "Only then will the armies of the world come together before us and swear their allegiance, in the hope of our delivering the final blow to our hated enemy! And only then, will we march on Britannia herself and, like the Red Dragon to the wretched Whore of Babylon, make her suffer grievously for her iniquities!"

Lelouch was now breathing heavily behind his mask, though the others failed to pick up on it. "And in the end…" Lelouch continued once more, his voice now becoming calmer. "We will establish a new future for all of mankind, and with it worldwide peace and stability."

And once more, those assembled stared in awe as their legendary leader was now fully among them again. Diethard and Tamaki both looked ecstatic, while Kento, Naomi and Minami all wore looks of astonishment, as did Asahina and Chiba. Tohdoh, Senba, Urube and Rai each smirked the devil's grin, while Ohgi was once more amazed beyond words at the boldness of the masked revolutionary's plans, with Chigusa and Kallen both wearing a similar look to that. Even C.C. herself gave a secret expression of approval toward her "partner".

Entirely satisfied with the collective reaction he was receiving, Lelouch decided to move onto the next stage. "Now then…" he said, reaching up to his mask.

For the briefest of moments, nobody dared even breathe as Lelouch removed his mask, slowly revealing his face. At first those who had sidearms instinctively moved their hands over them, but they were soon relieved when Lelouch opened his eyes and revealed that he had kept his contact in place, subduing his Geass.

"It is true," Lelouch spoke in a dark tone that barely concealed his disgust at what he was about to say. "I am Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, son of Emperor Charles and Empress Marianne and _former_ seventeenth heir to the Britannian Empire. With that known, if any of you do not wish to follow me, then say so now. Otherwise, you will only have these options: live with me in victory, or perish with me in defeat."

With that declaration, Lelouch once more scanned the faces of those gathered, with his eyes visibly turning to each and every one. But no matter who his eyes would fall into contact with, they did not respond or object to him. Instead, each one remained silent, giving their answer through their lack of response as well as visibly showing their preparedness for whatever he had in store next. It only took a second for Lelouch to see this, and then move onto the next one. After going around the table and seeing the same gaze from each and every present individual, the exiled prince nodded.

Seeing their answer, Lelouch closed his eyes and gave off a smirk. "Very well then," he replied before slipping his mask back into place. "Now then, before we can proceed, we must proclaim our presence to the world once again. And for that purpose, I give you Operation Tsunami…"

The screen shifted once more, centering on one of the Sandwich Islands, specifically Crusoe, then zooming further until it halted over the island's southern coast. Even before Lelouch spoke its name, everyone recognized what was there. "…our strike against the pacific basin of Pearl Harbor!"

"Pearl!?" Minami glowered in shock. "That'll be suicide!"

"Pearl Harbor is the headquarters of the Britannian Pacific Fleet!" Kento exclaimed as well. "Even if our own entire force were up and running, there is no way we can attack it and come out in one piece!"

"Oh?" Lelouch replied with an inquiring tone. "And somehow Pendragon was a much easier target?"

"With respect, Zero…" Ohgi began again. "We were able to hit Pendragon solely because we had the element of surprise. We won't have that again if we attack there."

"On the contrary Ohgi, we will have the element of surprise in this battle as well, albeit with a different set of tactics. And as for numbers, we will only require five ships and their knightmare forces, specifically the _Izumo_ , _Mikasa_ , _Hiei_ , _Ryujin_ , and _Isonade_." Lelouch explained.

"One battleship, two cruisers, two submarines and just a couple hundred knightmares and aircraft against all of _that_!?" Chiba looked on in amazement.

"And don't forget they have even more to call upon!" Naomi added. "Once the base sends out word they're under attack, we'll be completely surrounded by their pacific groups as well as forces from the mainland!"

"Isn't there another target that…!?" Minami began to state.

"No there isn't, and it must be done!" Lelouch bellowed, silencing all of them at once. "The strike against Pendragon was a decisively well executed attack. It was perfectly timed and left no chance of counter from the enemy while psychologically traumatizing its command structure and citizenry. But there was one fundamental flaw in that strategy…!"

Though they couldn't see his eyes, the Black Knights could all sense the fire behind Lelouch's gaze. "You fought under the guise of terrorists, and were therefore regarded as such by your adversaries! This battle is meant to correct that mistake; not only will we be showing the world that we still exist, but we will also prove to them in one fell swoop that we are not, and never were, mere rabble!"

Lelouch once more waved his arms out. _"We are, and always have been, Knights of Justice! And by our deeds, humanity will never forget again!"_

Once again, nobody dared question him after such a declaration, as they could see the exact importance of the operation and, should it succeed, the effect it would have on the world; even Pendragon seemed tame by comparison. Though there was still hesitation, the Black Knights once more remembered their achievements in Japan, when with only a handful of resources they very nearly liberated their country and brought an Empire to its knees, all because of the leadership and direction of the masked man that was before them. There was little doubt that, through that same leadership, they would be able to do exactly the impossible once more.

Seeing that his words were well delivered, Lelouch knew that now was the best place to end it for the time being. "For now however, I need you to return to your homes and rest. Once we begin our new crusade, you will have very few opportunities to be with your friends and families, and though it is my intention for each and every one of you to live through the end of all conflict, some of you may never return. Enjoy these last moments of peace, but remain on standby for my next summons."

He then looked over at Diethard. "Colonel Reid," Lelouch spoke his rank to show his recognition of it. "I will require you to establish a meeting between myself and the Ryukyu government, as we will need their full support in our endeavors. As well, you are to organize a public assembly for the announcement of my return."

Far too excited over the prospect of the Black Knights beginning a totally new campaign under Zero's charge and how it would shape the world, it took a moment for Diethard to – barely - compose himself and nod in response. "Yes Zero. It will be done!"

"Good," Lelouch replied simply, before turning around and exiting before any more words could be said. With their leader's last orders ringing true, the rest of the Black Knights were quick to follow.

* * *

**Heracles Palace  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

Dawn was close. Bismarck could feel it within his exhausted form, as he stood in the middle of his training room, shirtless and covered in sweat from the "training session". He imagined he had been there for hours, courtesy of the apparent insomnia he had gained for that night which prevented him from resting. But he paid it no heed, as even the mighty Knight of One and Avenger of Britannia needed to exercise to keep in shape.

Clutched tightly in his hands, his mighty broadsword Durandal now felt even heavier than usual, signifying that Bismarck was nearing the end of his energy and wakefulness. But even so he kept his hold on it, and then after a moment of catching his breath he began to swing it around with a mixture of power and grace one would not have thought possible. In his mind he saw himself surrounded by multiple opponents, and with each swing he struck one or more down with a deadly cut that would have cleaved a real man in two. Each attack and each imaginary parry was mechanically precise and timed, fulfilling their purpose and leaving no unnecessary movement that would open Bismarck up to a counterattack. It would have been a truly majestic sight to behold, had anyone been there to witness it.

But at the same time Bismarck did not practice simply to hone his phenomenal skill with a blade; it was only during this state that he could calm and focus his mind with ease. In his current state, he found himself contemplating his role as the Knight of One, the most powerful and honored knight in all of Britannia. Such power and prestige had been his ambition ever since he joined the army in a time long ago, along with many others of his caliber; it was only through his own strength that he prevailed and was rewarded justly for his deeds when the others fell short. Yet, that ambition stayed with him even when he became the Knight of Five, especially through the reinforcements of his comrade: Dame Marianne Lamperouge, the great Flash of Britannia and the Knight of Two herself.

Bismarck remembered how, like many before him, he had fallen in love with Marianne the moment he saw her, even though he had known of her closeness to then Prince Charles. She was majestic and possessing of a fiery nature previously unseen, yet lacked the traditional arrogance that came with her high position, something that some suspected came from her commoner background. Even more so she was seemingly gifted at everything she endeavored in, from military and political strategy and hand-to-hand combat to "lesser" activities such as horticulture and horseback riding, while her deeds were no less valiant. She was heroic and chivalrous, yet caring to those around her and willing to fight to the death for her beliefs or her loved ones. All of these factored in to the knight Bismarck admired and strove to surpass from the beginning, in spite of the impossibility of it.

As great as his own deeds were in the present however, Bismarck still did not truly feel that he was as good of a Round as she had been. Certainly he performed his duties of safeguarding the Emperor as well as fighting Britannia's enemies firsthand when he was called to battle, but compared to her spirit, the great Bismarck Waldstein was clearly inferior. It was vexing at times feeling that inadequacy, and more often than not Bismarck would find himself wondering how Marianne, who had been his "mere" subordinate at the time, would react to a given situation. Just as he was now with the coming of the Black Knights.

Bismarck frowned at the mere thought of that inevitable fate. The Black Knights had succeeded in reclaiming their Demon King, and it would not be long before they declared open war on Britannia with Lelouch leading them, it was only a matter of where they would strike first and when. And even though it all fell in with the Emperor's plans, Bismarck had little doubt that he would eventually be sent in to outdo his former student in the field of battle, something that he was not looking forward to at all. As the Knight of One he knew it was his duty, but that didn't make it any easier to fight against the young Prince that he had taken under his wing and looked upon like his own son.

 _But he isn't my son…_ Bismarck thought as he swung his blade, almost derisively. _He's anything but my son… Just another brat with an axe to grind against the established order, and to top it off he wasn't a good student…_

As he swung his blade, the Knight of One's mind went into a duel of its own as it labeled each point about the prince, an attempt to "psyche" himself up to the possibility of fighting his wayward student. At the same time, the shades began to mysteriously dissolve around him save for one, which began to alter in shape and form as the fight progressed between it and Bismarck.

 _He was lazy and uncouth…_ He swung, his opponent evaded. _…yet held great honor and virtue._

 _He chased women without relent…_ He slashed, his opponent parries. _...yet never let any of them get in the way of his duties or lessons._

 _He was rebellious and never showed proper respect to those above him…_ His opponent thrusts, Bismarck parries. _…yet he never held his own status above others and only drew their admiration through his grace, just like his mother before him._

 _He was always questioning my instruction…_ He slashes, his opponent evades. _…yet he never challenged or disregarded me._

 _He always hated protocol and never stopped trying to find ways to escape it…_ His opponent slashes, he guards. _…yet he never brought dishonor to himself or those around him._

 _He was arrogant, snide and self-centered…_ He thrusts, his opponent evades. _…yet still capable of humility and compassion for others._

And finally, the accusing voice in his head screamed out, at such intensity that it caught Bismarck completely off guard. _He had a part in the deaths of millions!_

Instead of the opposing voice sounding out against that, an image flashed in his mind: the image of Lelouch holding a young infant, wrapped in a blanket and comfortably asleep, while the prince looked upon the child with a loving gaze. At that image, Bismarck felt his eyes widen and his hold loosen around Durandal, which slipped from his hands in midswing and ended up sailing into a nearby wall, where it embedded itself with a mighty "clang".

Silence reigned soon after, and the Knight of One could only stare outward while he breathed heavily, exhaustion at long last taking its course. Then after a moment, Bismarck sighed. _Ironic how I questioned what laid within Suzaku's heart when my own is filled with uncertainty._

Upon his thinking that, the sound of applause came from the nearby doorway. "If only His Majesty could see you now, my love. Especially that last part," a more feminine voice spoke up with irritation.

Bismarck froze and felt his eye close. "How long have you been watching, Dorothea?"

Standing within the arch to the training room, a dark skinned and long black haired woman dressed in a turquoise robe looked back at Bismarck. "Long enough," Dorothea Ernst, Knight of Four and Shieldmaiden of Britannia, replied with displeasure. "I know it's expected of the Knight of One to be the most powerful warrior in Britannia, but surely you see your beloved wife as a greater consultant for emotional issues than your sword."

"Heh," Bismarck smirked a little. "I guess there really is no fooling the wife." Though intentionally kept secret from the public, such that Dorothea kept her maiden name, the two Knights of the Round had been married for seven years and counting. That remembrance also brought another thing to Bismarck's attention. "I didn't wake Roland too, did I?"

"No, and thank God for that," Dorothea replied. "If there's anything our son inherited from you, it's your overbearing voice."

"I don't know. As much as I cried at his age, I was not able to shake an entire castle at its foundation," Bismarck replied, casually pulling Durandal out from the wall and placing it on a nearby rack.

By that point, Dorothea had come up to him and reached out to touch her husband's face. Though her gaze remained hardened, she now looked up at him with a twinge of concern in her eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong," she asked.

Bismarck couldn't keep himself from looking away as he spoke. "Just weariness at the idea of having to go to war again."

The Knight of Four was not fooled and she showed it with certain fury that made even Bismarck fidget uncomfortably. "You should know better than to lie to me, Bismarck," Dorothea replied with warning and a narrowed gaze. "It's Lelouch, isn't it?"

The Knight of One sighed. "I know if he becomes Zero again that he'll become our enemy, but no matter how much I wrap my mind around it I can't stomach the idea of having to fight him in battle."

Dorothea looked at her husband with some sympathy, her initial displeasure cooling. "It's inevitable. As Knights of the Round, it is our duty to defend the Empire from its enemies, no matter who they are or how just their cause is."

"I know. And as Knight of One, it is expected of me to lead the fight," Bismarck looked away again. "But I still have hesitation, and no matter how much I try I cannot put it at ease."

"You sound like you weren't expecting this," Dorothea inquired.

"I wasn't," Bismarck admitted. "I thought when the time came I would be able to march into battle and face my former student without pause."

"And that right there is your main error Bismarck," Dorothea stated, her tone still stern and forward. "You believed because you're the Knight of One you were beyond lingering attachments, when in reality you're still as human as the rest of us mortals…" at that, she sighed as her stern expression vanished and was replaced with a more comforting one. "Perhaps more so than most."

"What about you Dorothea?" Bismarck asked. "Do you feel the same way?"

That question was answered by the unease that came across Dorothea's expression. "Do you think it will be easy for me to fight the same man that held my child, _our_ child, so lovingly? As well as one of the few who saw me as human rather than an 'ill-bred mongrel whore'?"

As evidenced by her dark skin, Dorothea was not a full blooded Britannian; her mother was Britannian while her father had been of European heritage. The fact that the Knight of Four was as much European as she was Britannian was not lost on others, especially those of nobility, which made Dorothea an open target for much of their xenophobia until Suzaku Kururugi's ascension to knighthood.

Lelouch had not been one of them, and when interacting with Dorothea he made no allusions to her heritage while treating her with great respect in regard to her being a Knight of the Round, the wife of his teacher and above all else a woman. Such unlikely courtesy had a profound effect on the Knight of Four, so much that, not long after Roland had been born, she allowed Lelouch to see him as well as to actually hold him. It was a risky gesture as Roland did not take kindly to anyone but his parents holding him, but for some reason he did not awaken and cry out when Lelouch held him, instead remaining in the most comfortable sleep his mother had ever seen him in while the scarred prince lightly stroked his face.

Needless to say, Bismarck knew his wife held Lelouch in as much high esteem as he did, and it would probably pain her just as much to go against him despite the words she had just spoke. At that, Bismarck closed the gap between them and embraced his wife, holding her comfortably to try and sooth the pain she felt inside away.

"Bismarck… No matter what either of us feels on the inside, we have to go forward regardless." Dorothea began to speak again with some strength, just as she wrapped her own arms around her love. "For Roland, for Lelouch, and for the new world that is to come."

"I know," Bismarck said simply, understanding fully.

* * *

 **Imperial Military Academy  
West Point, Grand Duchy of New York,** **Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

Taking her total concentration, Cornelia managed to evade the concentrated stream of energy and fire back with her _Exeter_ 's VARIS rifle. However, even as she fired three burst shots in a consecutive rate, her opponent zipped around them one at a time, and then counter attacked with another headlong power charge, forcing Cornelia back to the defensive. The Princess snarled at that. It was bad enough that she was out of practice, but it was even worse that her opposite number was living it up and shoving it in her face.

"Disappointing. Is this what has become of the mighty Witch of Britannia?" the other knightmare pilot chimed in a sing-song voice that was both upbeat and scathing to the target. She laughed at the pictured sneer Cornelia gave in response, before moving to attack again. "Maybe you should stick to bubbling cauldrons and leave knightmares to the real knights!"

"I don't want to hear it from you!" Cornelia hollered, kicking her knightmare into a dash and setting her right sword to "impale". It was a gutsy move, as her adversary's machine had been built specifically for high speed close combat and in many ways was better at it, but the assault paid off as the other knightmare was forced to back away. It tried attacking with its own slash harkens if only to discourage Cornelia, but they hit nothing but air as the purple knightmare veered to the right and put more power into its landspinners. By that point however, the opposing frame had regained the initiative and launched after her with its main weapon, excess energy rippling across as it lunged. Once more irritated at being forced back, Cornelia abandoned her advance and shot rearward.

"Temper, temper…" her opponent continued to chide on the Princess' nerves, before executing another charge that the _Exeter_ barely evaded.

Cornelia then swapped her VARIS for her MVS and charged at her opponent's knightmare. In a mad flurry, she slashed her swords against the other machine's weapon, an ornate blue lance.

"You'll have to do more than that little Princess!" Nonette Enneagram, Knight of Nine and Gorgon of Britannia, replied as she threw back Cornelia's blade then attempted to impale with her lance, only for the _Exeter_ to evade. "You may have weakened yourself hiding in the capital, but I've only grown stronger all this time!"

Cornelia could only sneer back at both the Knight of the Round and her trusted knightmare _Ywain_. One of the infamous line of Round custom machines, the _Ywain_ was designed exclusively for close combat, and so was tuned up to high parameters even for a seventh generation machine. If that wasn't bad enough, it was armed with two arm mounted slash harkens, shoulder mounted Blaze Luminous projectors, and one of the most powerful weapons to be ever utilized in modern warfare. The Rhongomyniad, a great lance so powerful that it had been named it after Emperor Arthur's spear. Just like the _Bedivere_ 's Excalibur, which it shared much power with.

Even with specs and primary weapons aside Cornelia's machine barely compared to her opponent's. The _Ywain_ was a custom machine, one uniquely designed around the combat preferences of the Knight of Nine, whereas the _Exeter_ was a general purpose type meant for mass production. Though the latter had a high-and-balanced performance level, namely through Cornelia's specifications, it still was not on the same level as a seventh generation knightmare frame. Thus the only way Cornelia was going to win this fight was through her piloting skills, and by taking advantage of Nonette's arrogance. Though she had yet to figure out how on the latter.

The _Ywain_ 's sudden burst into action brought Cornelia out of her ramifications, and the Princess sent the _Exeter_ in an intercept course, swords bared. Forcing Nonette back onto the defense, Cornelia then fired her right arm harken against the _Ywain_ 's left shoulder. With a snarl of pleasure, she disabled it in the false attack; had it been a real battle, the rocket driven anchor would have severed the entire arm. While that had not been the arm holding Rhongomyniad, Cornelia felt some satisfaction in the fact she was able to wound the overly obnoxious Knight of Nine and bring her down a few levels. As a bonus, it removed one of her adversary's Blaze Luminous shields from play.

"Not bad little Princess, but not good enough either," Nonette mocked as she jettisoned the dead arm from the _Ywain_. She then reversed into the distance so that she could circle around, shoulder tackling the _Exeter_ and sending it back. From there, Nonette again set to (falsely) impale the violet knightmare, but Cornelia was quicker on the recovery, reversing her landspinners and darting away before the attack could reach, all the while redrawing her VARIS and raining neon green shots against the _Ywain_.

"Oh the VARIS again! Can't you come up with something original Your Highness?" Nonette continued to taunt, evading around each shot as if it took no effort at all. "I almost feel sorry for you, having to be stuck in that pale _Lancelot_ substitute while your better is using a far more powerful steed!"

"For the love of god, shut up Nonette!" Cornelia bellowed as she continued her attack.

"Why? Am I getting to you 'Your Highness'?" Nonette snidely retorted. The Knight of Nine continued evade the shots while closing in, forcing Cornelia to once more kick her landspinners into overdrive herself. The princess attempted to capitalize on the _Ywain_ 's left flank, which was open without an arm and Blaze Luminous to protect it, but Nonette was quicker in defending that area than Cornelia was in attacking it.

At that, the _Ywain_ swatted Rhongomyniad about and knocked the VARIS out of the _Exeter's_ hands fully, leaving Cornelia no other option than to attack straight on. She managed to recover her balance in time, launching her left hip slash harken at close-range to put a nice sized dent in the Knight of Nine's armor. With that opening, Cornelia closed in with her swords brought to bare, ready to strike and finish the match.

However, that was exactly what Nonette had been waiting for. As both blades lunged after her, the Knight of Nine deftly banked aside and shot her steed's own left arm harken up, disorienting her opponent at the crucial moment. Before Cornelia could reorient herself or execute a follow up attack, Nonette brought Rhongomyniad around and lunged, the tip just grazing the _Exeter_ 's side.

All at once, Cornelia's cockpit went dark as her computer simulated her 'death'. Whether she would have managed to eject or not was irrelevant. The match was over, and Nonette was the victor.

"Looks like victory is mine as usual, little Princess," Nonette staunchly declared as she withdrew her lance, her unit's amber camera eyes regarding its opponent's visor camera. "I meant what I said about your performance being disappointing. You won't be killing any Black Knights or Eurotrash with those paltry skills."

Cornelia sighed, also disappointed about her performance. "Have I really weakened that much?"

"Yes you have. This is what you get for staying out of the fight for these last few years," Nonette replied. "The Cornelia I knew would never have done such a thing to herself."

Silently, Cornelia chuckled at Nonette's accusation. "That's right…" she began to murmur, loud enough for her friend to hear her. "Eight years ago, a vital part of me died with Euphie, and what remained became a coward that thought she could hide in the capital while Britannia and the world took care of themselves without intervention."

Cornelia's eyes then flashed with resolution. "But now, that belief was undone on that one fateful night…" she continued to speak, her voice gathering strength. "…and after all this time, I finally have something to fight for again. That is why I must regain my old self, so that I may rejoin the fight and not runaway again."

"I understand, Cornelia. That is why I'm willing to help you in this," Nonette replied with more seriousness than before. "But at the same time, Euphie would not have wanted you to join this crusade."

"I know Nonette." Cornelia replied sharply. "Yet while I cannot honor all of my late sister's wishes, perhaps I can help fulfill her dearest one."

That earned a raised eyebrow on Nonette's part. "And which one is that, my dear underclassman?"

The Princess' only response was to close her eyes solemnly, as if she were resigning herself to something. "You will find out when the time comes."

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo  
_ Harbor 01, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

It was a strange yet all too familiar feeling Lelouch felt as he stood once more in his personal domain, hands clasped behind his back in thought. Though it hadn't been so long from the Japanese Insurrection, Lelouch couldn't help but feel he had forgotten the rush he always got whenever he donned that mask and cowl, which were now placed on the center table with his anti-Geass contact, and played the part of the devil. The theatrics, the dynamic speeches, the "dastardly" scheming, the tantalizing of the audience, it all left a lasting emotion in Lelouch every time he did it all, a combination of ecstasy and exuberance that was found in very few other things. It was an addicting feeling to say the least, especially after eight years of having to live without it.

_And to think, I wanted to throw this all away…_

Lelouch thought with a grin, once more remembering what it was like to be the Demon King with the Black Knights as his legion. Indeed he was at the center of his universe again, where instead of being the puppet prince leading a crusade against enemies of the state in a faraway continent, he was the revolutionary heading the charge against a large and tyrannical empire in the name of justice and liberation; a time honored role that had been held by many men and women in the past, whose deeds were recorded into legend so that future generations could hear of their exploits and aspire to them. On that last part while Lelouch did not truly care what humanity would judge him as in the future, it was exhilarating to think of himself in the same shoes as George Washington and Guy Fawkes: the singular cause for universal change. Surely, there was no greater standing in the history of man.

And yet while Lelouch was thoroughly enjoying being back as the Lord of Darkness, he would have been lying if he claimed there was no more reluctance in him. At the same time though, he was no longer blinded by his own self-hatred and doubt that he could not see the obvious truth: that the events of late were not his sins to bear, at least not alone.

Yes, he had indirectly caused the SAZ massacre that triggered the Black Rebellion, with the Devastation following thereafter. However, after careful consideration, Lelouch realized that the destruction of Japan was an inevitable event. While he did not have the full details, he did know Operation Nero had been implemented not long after the full establishment of Area 11, and that it would have been activated at any point the Japanese had gained enough strength to overthrow Britannian control. Thus, while the SAZ massacre was still his sin to bear, the blame for the Devastation laid squarely with Britannia, as it wouldn't have mattered who led the charge, whether be it his Black Knights, the Japan Liberation Front or any other anti-Imperial resistance. The end result would have always been the complete destruction of Area 11 to keep it from falling into enemy hands.

Then there was the SAZ itself. Lelouch could still feel pain inside of himself at the memory of his actions, but he also remembered why he had not been sold on the idea at the beginning. Aside from not being the true freedom the Japanese sought, as they would still be a puppet state under Britannian rule, the fact that the Empire would grant Japan special status would have likely been seen as a sign of weakness from the European Union and the Chinese Federation, which would only invite another foreign invasion just like Atushi Sawasaki's previous attempt. Should the invasion have succeeded, Operation Nero would still be triggered, and even if it had been repelled, it would have left immeasurable damage in its wake.

Just as well, he knew now that his initial guilt toward being Zero was misplaced. Even if he had chosen to stay his hand, that by some twist of fate he had chosen to die there in that warehouse or simply slip back to the safety of Ashford Academy instead of leading the counterattack against the Shinjuku purging, the world's current standing would not have been any different. Britannia would have continued being the "evil empire" as Minami put it earlier, war would still be rampant across the world and innocents would still continue to suffer. With that in mind, while he was far from guiltless, Lelouch understood now that he had actually made things out for the better, in that much like the opening of Pandora's Box, he had given Hope to the world. Hope amidst the unending suffering.

But once more, he was not totally without reluctance. Though Lelouch knew he had not caused as much damage as he initially believed, he knew that the potential was still there, that through Zero he could still cause permanent harm to humanity and the Earth that could never heal. He had to take steps to prevent that from even potentially happening…

The sound of the door opening without his authorization signaled that he was no longer alone, and the individual who wanted to see him clearly was not seeking permission. Lelouch smirked at that, as even without facing the intruder, he already knew who it was. "I was wondering when you were going to come here," he spoke knowingly. "You, who abandoned Zero at Kamine Island."

"Lelouch…" Kallen spoke in near seething. "You were deceiving me from the very beginning."

Lelouch chuckled at that as he turned to face her, and though she seemed to step back a little at the sight of his left eye, he continued to speak anyway. "About Zero being your classmate, or about my Geass power? Which one has offended you?"

"…Both of them," Kallen admitted softly with dismay.

"And yet, I did offer at one time to reveal my secrets to you, only for you to turn that offer down," Lelouch replied with fact.

Kallen's glare deepened. "That offer was meaningless," she shot back. "You knew what Zero was to me back then, and that I would refuse you."

Lelouch sighed a little. "You are correct in your assumption, but for whatever it is worth I would have revealed myself had you accepted."

Kallen paused at that answer, causing an uncomfortable silence to generate between them. Then she spoke once more. "I want the full truth Lelouch. No lies, no theatrics, no pretty words," she said, speaking demandingly. "Just a straight answer to the question that's been haunting me these last eight years."

Lelouch nodded. "I'm listening."

The Black Knight ace's eyes narrowed as she spoke again. "…I want to know, did you use your Geass on me like the others? Did you twist my mind and my heart…" for a brief moment, her face cringed as if she were in pain. "…and make me follow you?"

Despite the intent of the question, Lelouch allowed his smirk to return. "And what if I say yes?"

Fury twisted over the ace's face at that. "You bastard!" she called out as she drew her sidearm and took aim at Lelouch's head.

And yet Lelouch was far from impressed. "Really Kallen? After all the effort you and the others went through to get me back, you're going to kill me here and now?"

"Shut up!" Kallen barked. Once more, she found herself staring into his eyes, in spite of the discomfort she felt when seeing the Geass alight in his left. "Tell me why I can look at your left eye and be unaffected just like I did that night. It means you used it on me once before, right? And that my mind established immunity against it while my memories were sealed? That's how your Geass works, right!?"

"And what of your own Geass?" Lelouch interrupted with certain disapproval underneath his tone. "Have you considered using it to find the answer you seek?"

Kallen's initial rage was soon replaced with shock at Lelouch's seemingly spontaneous knowledge of her own power. "…How did you know?"

"Your fight against Suzaku," Lelouch replied once more. "I am well aware of how Suzaku will act when the 'Live' command is active, and I know in a straight fight you would have been no match for him. Therefore, the only explanation as to how you were able defeat him was that you have a Geass of your own.

Lelouch fought hard to keep his dismay back. "And from the way you were able to match or exceed his movements at that stage, yours is an extrasensory type."

Kallen wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a tinge of guilt in Lelouch's explanation, if only around the mention of Suzaku's "curse". After that however, a brief silence intervened, before Kallen closed her eyes.

"Yes…" she murmured, and then opened her eyes again to reveal her own Geass alight. At its activation, she was quick to "see" Lelouch's heartbeat speed up by a fair margin as well as the muscles in his body and arms tighten, signified by his folding his right hand into a tense fist. However, she said nothing about any of it and went on with her explanation.

"My Geass is the Power of Absolute Awareness," she said in a controlled tone. "With it I am able to 'see' beyond my normal senses for up to several kilometers at a time. Just using it now, I can 'see' both your outsides and your insides, from your heartbeat to your breath."

Suddenly, rage began to return to Kallen. "But even this power can't give me the answers that I seek from you!" she allowed her Geass to fade. "It won't tell me why I'm immune to your Power of Absolute Obedience, or whether I follow you as a lowly slave or by my own will!"

"I understand," Lelouch replied, looking sympathetic. Like it or not, he owed her that much, after everything he put her through then and now. "In that case Kallen, I will tell you the truth."

He paused to formulate the right words, much to Kallen's visible interest. "Yes, I had used Geass on you at one time, but it was not the way you think," he explained. "The command I issued was for you to answer a question you would not have answered otherwise."

Kallen froze at that admittance, clearly unsure how to react. "What question was that?"

"'Why do you fight?'" Lelouch replied. "Be assured Kallen, your mind and your heart are yours alone, as was your loyalty and admiration for Zero," He then began to slowly walk toward her in defiance to her still having a gun on him.

"Don't move!" Kallen warned, gaining a better posture and aim.

Lelouch ignored the outburst and continued. "You should be proud of what you did. You decided, you made the choice."

Soon, the distance was completely crossed with Lelouch stopping once the gunbarrel was firmly pressed into his chest. "You chose…" he reached up and moved the gun away. "…Zero."

Overwhelmed by his proximity, Kallen reflexively took a step back, while Lelouch frowned. "You don't believe me?"

As if she were stung by that question, Kallen's eyes widened and twitched, as if she were about to cry. "I… I want to believe…" she murmured, trying to hold back the potential tears. "More than anything, I want to believe in you…"

"I see…" Lelouch looked on with pained sympathy of his own, feeling uneasy at the sight of his closest follower and friend in such a state.

"But…!" suddenly Kallen regained her strength. "That doesn't mean I'll forgive you for lying to me all that time!" she nearly shouted as she reholstered her gun.

"Well, that's fair," Lelouch let out, glad to see that didn't last long. That was when another thought occurred to him. "By the way…" he began, giving off his most fiendish smirk possible. "When exactly were you going to drug me? Before or after we had sex?"

In an instant, Kallen's face turned the exact same shade of red as her hair and as the _Guren_ , while her expression became a mixture of shock, embarrassment and rising anger. **_"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!"_** she hollered.

"Really?" Lelouch replied innocently. "I don't remember you complaining when we made it up to my room and…"

 ** _"DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOOT YOU!?"_** Kallen roared with the fury of her namesake, looking ready to carry out her threat several times over. **_"DO YOU_ REALLY _WANT ME TO SHOOT YOU!?"_**

"Alright, calm down. I know you were just carrying out your mission," he replied, holding his hands up in mock surrender while still retaining his amused grin. That brought another thought to mind, one that drained away his amusement and replaced it with something resembling a frown.

"Still, it must have been painful for you," he looked up at her again. "The last eight years you had to endure because of my mistakes, as well as all the losses you personally suffered. And to top it all off, you had to go to all those lengths to liberate me from my false life, in spite of the doubts you've possessed for so long."

Then, much to Kallen's surprise, Lelouch gave what could have been an apologetic glance. "I can understand if you hate me for all of it Kallen. Really."

This only confused the _Guren_ pilot further. Wasn't this the same man that had openly mocked her feelings just a minute ago? Wasn't this the same man that admitted to heartlessly using her and her people eight years ago to her face? It didn't make sense that someone so unfeeling toward others, beyond the certain individuals that he personally cared about of course, could make such a declaration to her. Part of her wondered if Lelouch was deceiving her again, but another part of her, one that was more vocal, told her that there was something true in the exiled prince's words, enough that she could believe them.

Regardless of that however, Kallen allowed herself to respond, though she was careful to choose the right words. "Lelouch, there are a lot of things right now I'm not sure of…" she began. "What I feel inside of myself, what tomorrow may bring…"

Lelouch only continued to look on as Kallen gazed directly into his eyes. "However, in all those doubts, there is one thing I'm certain of to the absolute degree," she continued. "No matter what you have done or what you may have had a hand in, _I do not and never have hated you._ "

For his part, the revolutionary leader was taken off guard at that, and though he did his best not to show it, his surprise still made it into his expression. And yet at the same time, a part of him felt as though he should have known that, as once more she had been his most devoted follower and his friend, even from long ago, the very last person in perhaps the universe that would show hatred toward him. After another moment, he closed his eyes and let his smile reform as he seemingly breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that so…"

Before either of them could say anything else however, the door opened again and snapped both back to reality, to which they turned to see C.C. casually enter.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" C.C. observed with certain curiosity. Despite the apology, C.C.'s tone made it sound like she meant otherwise.

"No!" Kallen was the first to answer. "Lelouch and I were…!"

"What is it you want now?" Lelouch interrupted, unconsciously displeased by C.C.'s timing for some reason.

"For myself? Nothing. In fact, I was about to head off for the night," C.C. explained casually, pretending not to notice the tension between her and her two "partners". "But before I did that, I wanted to inform you…"

Lelouch looked on closely as C.C. finished. "…there's someone else who wants to meet with you."

"Really?" Lelouch let out, unsure of what to make of this. "Who?"

"I'm afraid I was asked not to reveal that to you," C.C. put offhandedly, seemingly enjoying keeping Lelouch in the dark. "However, the individual has requested you come to the roof of the Government Bureau at midnight. You'll be able to figure it out from there."

The former prince only groaned at the idea. As if he hadn't done enough for the night. "And if I refuse?"

"You would be unwise to do so Lelouch, considering you will need this individual's support for your next war," C.C. explained. "And with that message delivered, I'm going home," And so the immortal turned around and exited as quickly as she had come in.

Both Lelouch and Kallen stood by as they watched her leave, wondering what exactly that was about. But then after a very awkward moment came to pass, Kallen shrugged her shoulders as well. "I guess I'll turn in too. I've had enough fun for one night…" she exclaimed as she made her way toward the door.

But before she could make her own exit, Lelouch reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her. The suddenness of the move alone made Kallen stop in her tracks, as well as cause a light red to form on her cheeks. "Lelouch…?" she let out in wonder as she hesitantly turned back to face him.

"Kallen…" Lelouch started to say, yet seemed unable to mutter the words at first as he looked away in his struggle to come up with what he wanted. Then, once he apparently mustered up the will to, he finally spoke again. "…thank you, for coming to save me."

Even Kallen couldn't contain the surprise she felt at that. She had truly believed that Lelouch did not want to be free, that the restoration of his memories only brought pain and regret to him, and yet here he was thanking her for bringing him back. Did that mean her beliefs had been incorrect, and that Lelouch would have wanted her to save him? Kallen didn't know, though at the least it seemed Lelouch did not hold anything against her for the deed.

While the inward shock made her stumble around a bit with her own words, she was able to reply to him, though not quite without some hesitance. "You're welcome… Lelouch."

Before Lelouch could respond any further, Kallen withdrew her hand and then quickly made her exit, leaving the prince-turned-revolutionary alone for the time being.

* * *

**Black Knights Camp Kunigami  
Kunigami, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

With as much energy as she could muster in her exhausted state, Rakshata surveyed the technical readout of the _Izumo_ for what felt like the millionth time that day. Assuming that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, the readout showed that most of the major damage the Black Knight flagship had suffered during the Battle of the Bering Strait had been repaired; all that was left was fixing the small gashes across the outer hull and replacing any weapons and equipment that had been destroyed. At that, Rakshata felt certain satisfaction; though she was not as good with warships as she was with knightmares and medical equipment, she had managed to complete the bulk of her task in little over twenty four hours, a true accomplishment if there was one. She would have had one of her assistants pat her on the back for her, which she had in the past whenever she did something beyond expectations, which was often, but Sushil and Mahesh were not available for the action as they were on leave. She merely shrugged at that notion. "No worries, I will just take it out of their pay."

Letting herself drown in her satisfaction, Rakshata decided it was time for a small break from her work. As such, she let herself fall back on her recliner and absent-mindedly spun around to face away from the computer while her head looked up at the ceiling, where she began mentally counting the ceiling tiles. It was a unique relaxation habit she picked up while attending Colchester Academy in Britannia so long ago, back when she was an eager young Indian student who dreamed of majoring in medical cybernetics. That memory made her grimace, as it brought to mind her old "friends" Cecile Croomy and a certain four-eyed, grey haired Earl that had an addiction to pudding and a knack of getting on her nerves. In her annoyance at that last image, she unconsciously threw her right leg out. The next thing she realized, her foot brushed against the edge of a flat object and sent it flying off her desk and into a nearby wall with a small 'thud'. That caused her to straighten her position, as well as her eyes to widen in uncharacteristic shock at what she had just done.

Scrambling, Rakshata nearly leaped out of her chair onto the floor, where she grabbed the object, a small picture frame, and with an uncharacteristic obsessive energy, looked the frame over for any dents or cracks, and then the picture itself to see if she had damaged it in a way. Inwardly sighing in relief when she saw that there was no damage, Rakshata brushed her finger across the picture, which was that of a young tan skinned girl dressed in Indian garb holding up a lotus flower in her hand toward the camera. Her eyes softened further when she looked at the affection displayed in the girl's eyes. "I'm sorry Sati."

With more care than she usually displayed toward inanimate objects, she carefully placed the photo back on her desk, exactly on the spot it had been before she had kicked it over. At that point, a knock at the door sounded from the other side of the office. "It's open," she called out.

The door then opened to reveal a young Indian woman dressed in a Black Knights officers uniform with a lab coat covering it. "We've completed repairs to the _Guren Nishiki_ , as well as the enhancements you requested," the woman smiled. "Your son is in top form now, Colonel."

"Daughter." Rakshata corrected.

The other woman looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Daughter, Neha." Rakshata repeated again, looking quite annoyed at the fact she had to do so.

Her earlier jubilance now replaced with nervousness, Captain Neha Shankar, Rakshata's personal aide-de-camp in the Black Knights' Science Division, reached up to pull against her uniform's collar. "With respect Colonel, I thought all of your 'children' were males. Wasn't that what you told Major Sugiyama before?"

Rakshata eyed the younger girl as if she had grown a second head. "How long have you been working for me Neha?"

"You took me in eight years ago ma'am," Neha replied, though her nervousness was still apparent. "Thirteen if you count our first meeting."

Rakshata nodded with clear satisfaction, recalling a younger Neha Shankar, then barely ten years of age and having just lost her legs from a wayward missile. Fortunately for her, Rakshata had still been in the medical prosthesis field at that time, and so personally designed and implemented her new legs. Even now, thirteen years later, Neha retained her outdated prosthetics, which she hid well under her Black Knights uniform.

After a second however, Rakshata's focused back on the subject. "Then you should know that particular child is my daughter, my _only_ daughter. You would think my personal assistant would be able to tell _that_ much."

The younger girl, who had idolized her commander with complete devotion, knew better than to answer that with anything beyond an apology. "Of course ma'am. My apologies."

"Hmmm… Perhaps there is hope for you yet," Rakshata replied. That's when another memory occurred to her. "Were you able to forward my previous request to Bapu?"

"I did, but he does not understand why you would need five hundred tons of charonium transferred to this site," Neha stated.

"As if I have to explain anything to that bastard," Rakshata stated offhandedly with some measure of annoyance. "Tomorrow morning, contact him again and tell him 'unless you want to be the puppet governor of Area 21 forever, do not waste my time with stupid questions and just send me what I asked for.'"

"Ma'am!" Neha blurted in amazement. "I can't send a message like that!"

"Sure you can Neha," Rakshata replied as she lit her nearby tobacco pipe and drew it to her mouth. "In fact, if you _truly_ knew who you were speaking to, I imagine you would be much less restrained."

"But Colonel…!" Neha started to let out. Adherence to her commander or not, the idea of having to talk down to the one Rakshata so casually dismissed made her sick to her stomach.

Rakshata rolled her eyes at the display. "Oh very well Neha. Just tell the geezer that 'Colonel Chawla wants to talk to you directly' and I'll bring him down a notch myself. In the meantime, get yourself home before you fall apart; I don't like assistants who complain about being overworked."

For some reason Neha couldn't tell whether her commander was being sarcastic or if she actually did care for her wellbeing. Regardless, she decided now was the best opportunity to leave before anything bad happened. "You should get some rest yourself ma'am. With Zero back and all, I'm sure we'll all be quite busy in the future."

" _I'll_ worry about my own mental and physical health, thank you Neha. Please don't make any more of a fuss as you go," Rakshata waved her off.

Taking her cue, the assistant left as quickly as she had come in, leaving Rakshata alone in her office once more. Stifling a yawn, she turned and regarded the picture on her front desk, and wondered what things would have been like if the person in that photograph had still been with her…

* * *

**Ohgi Residence  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

As he knelt between the dual beds of his children, Ohgi felt a familiar feeling weigh on his heart: disbelief at how everything had happened the way it did. Had anyone asked him years ago whether he was planning to have a family, he would have laughed heartily at the idea, as his time as a terrorist would have kept him from settling down until Japan was properly freed, that is if he even survived. Eight years later Japan was destroyed, his people were driven into hiding and he was still fighting a seemingly impossible war, and yet in between it all he had managed to not only get married but have two healthy children. It was almost too good, like a dream; one that Ohgi knew he may willingly give his life for in the next few days, which had prompted him to come see his children as they slept in the first place.

With a little movement, Naoko stirred in her rest, turning over to inadvertently face where her father was kneeling. In response to this, Ohgi slowly brought his hand down and stroked his daughter's face, moving aside the black hair so that he could brush a fingertip against the tanned skin of her cheek. In response Naoko murmured incoherently as she snuggled in comfortably while, without waking up, bringing her face closer to allow Ohgi better access. Ohgi smiled at this and continued his activity, admiring how much his daughter, as well as his son, had inherited from their mother over him.

"You two be good while we're gone," Ohgi murmured softly, shifting his attention from back and forth between the twins. "Hopefully we'll be back soon."

"No 'hopefully' about it Kaname," Chigusa spoke as she leaned against the doorway, her arms folded. "We _will_ be back soon."

Ohgi nodded as he rose up and, after applying one last stroke to either child, met his wife at the doorway. From there, the couple moved to the kitchen area and sat down at the table. With both of their children asleep and Rumiko departed for the evening, they were very much alone to themselves.

"So, first Pendragon, now Pearl Harbor," Ohgi spoke with a wistful tone, which underlined the anxiety he felt underneath. "What do you think?"

"I think, if we didn't already do it at Pendragon, we're about to charge headlong into this war Kaname," Chigusa replied. "I think, again assuming we haven't already, we're about to cross the point of no return."

Chigusa then looked down somewhat. "And once again, I think we're placing our futures, the futures of our children and the future of this entire island in the hands of a twenty something, uncontrollable and unpredictable youth."

Ohgi nodded. It was more or less an accurate statement. "We're risking a lot, I won't disagree with you there," he said. "But at the same time, taking the war back to the Britannians with Zero at the lead is our best bet."

"I know. And that's the worst part," Chigusa replied, sighing. "You were right before Kaname. We're fighting to ensure the future of our people, and Zero and his plan are the closest guarantees we're ever going to get for that future."

She rested her arms on the table. "Even so, I can't say I'm comfortable with this, any more than I was toward storming Pendragon to liberate him," she exclaimed. "In fact, compared to this Operation Tsunami and his plans following, that raid seemed easier to pull off."

"It was easier, as it was a simple retrieval mission," Ohgi agreed once more. "This time, we're going to be storming a true military basin with the intent to completely neutralize it, and along the way we'll be fighting the Imperial Pacific Fleet and whatever else they have to throw at us," he shook his head. "We probably had better odds at Narita."

In the face of her husband's pessimism, Chigusa allowed herself to smile. "I thought you were the one that had complete faith in Zero and his plans," she said. "That he was the successor to Naoto Kouzuki's will or some such."

"Oh don't get me wrong," Ohgi held up his hands. "Zero leading us is the only reason I believe we have a fighting chance. Both in Pearl Harbor, and in the war at large."

Chigusa considered those words. "A fighting chance," she murmured. Indeed, it was the perfect description of what Zero was providing them; not a guarantee of victory, but a better chance of claiming it than without. "Let's hope that's all we'll need Kaname. For everything."

Ohgi nodded solemnly. "Yes," he replied, forcing back his own lingering doubts. "Let's hope."

He then reached out and grasped his wife's hands. "Because at this point, that's all we can really do Chigusa."

* * *

**Ryukyu Government Bureau  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

It had simple enough to find the Government Bureau with the Druid System in his mask, as well as to navigate around the building to an elevator that would take him to the rooftop. The only problem Lelouch faced in all of this was the slight hesitance he felt at the idea of going to a rendezvous without any knowledge of who he was meeting or why. He did have a few candidates in mind, though he wasn't sure if any of them were even still alive, much less working as a government official for the Ryukyu Republic. And if there was one thing Lelouch hated more than anything else, it was dealing with the unknown, even if he could somehow use his Geass on the individual should he or she prove hostile. Even then, that was an absolute last resort.

As the elevator continued its way up the length of the Government Bureau, Lelouch ran through the hundred or so list of names he had remembered amongst his list of supporters during the Japanese Insurrection, from private benefactors to larger groups like Kyoto House. The most likely one, as Lelouch felt, would have been Taizo Kirihara, the de facto leader of Kyoto House as well as one of the few who had been aware of Zero's true identity. While Kyoto House was obviously gone with Japan, it wouldn't have been unlikely for Kirihara to have been the one to take leadership over the survivors after the Devastation and become the Prime Minister of the Republic during the last eight years; Lelouch was quite aware of the old man's skills in administration and politics, as well as his drive toward returning Japan to its former glory. The issue however was whether he survived the Devastation to do all that, which Lelouch thought was less likely considering the man's frail condition and equally frail health at the time.

If it was not Kirihara, then Lelouch suspected one of the other heads of Kyoto House, though he could only hope it was one of the "friendlier" heads, as he remembered that at least two of the Kyoto officials had not taken well to the Black Knights, especially when they were being led by a foreigner. Lelouch inwardly groaned at the idea of having to deal with a hostile at this time of night; in truth, he would have rather been in bed and resting so that he would have the energy to deal with the entire bureaucracy when the time came. But at the same time, he knew better than to disbelieve C.C.'s words, as such a practical joke was quite out of her character, in spite of her childishness at times.

And then the elevator stopped and the door opened slowly. Taking a breath, Lelouch stepped out of the elevator and onto the rooftop, ready to face whatever was waiting for him there.

The first thing Lelouch noticed was that the roof of the Government Bureau was not truly a roof. Like how Clovis had altered the Area 11 Government Bureau to reflect the Aries Palace gardens years ago, this rooftop seemed to be altered to look like a Japanese shrine of some kind, from the arch at the front to the rounded pebbles, the flattened stone path that led ahead, the abundance of trees, and a fairly large Japanese house at the middle of the building.

Lelouch immediately knew what this place was meant to represent. _This is the Kururugi Shrine._ he thought, suddenly finding his list of candidates narrowed down greatly.

Without pause, Lelouch walked all the way to the house; though there was no light emanating from within, he suspected that whoever had summoned him wanted to meet him there, as did his mask which had scanned one human inside. As soon as he came up to it, Lelouch opened the door and entered, though he did not remove his boots as per custom upon his entrance. Upon his facing the human, his mask quickly identified her.

Lelouch kept himself from sighing as he read the name and data that became displayed on his visor. "So, it was you who summoned me…" Lelouch exclaimed. "Kaguya Sumeragi."

From where she was kneeling, sipping from a teacup, Kaguya laughed. "Your voice has deepened since we last saw each other, Zero- _sama_." the woman replied. "Or would you prefer if I called you Lelouch- _sama_?"

"You may refer to me however you wish," Lelouch replied in turn. For some reason he felt there was something not quite right with Kaguya, a great change from the teenaged aristocrat who held a, for lack of better definition, 'spunky' persona and an admiration for Zero that even made Tamaki's look tame. Regardless, Lelouch continued. "What is it that you want to discuss with me, Prime Minister?"

"We will get to that in a minute," Kaguya said, sounding more amused by Lelouch's question than she should have. "But first I would like to 'catch up' with you, as it has been eight years since we last met face to face."

Before Lelouch could question her intent, Kaguya placed the teacup next to the small set at her side and rose up, the formal _kimono_ she wore flowing as she rose. But even so, it was only when Kaguya stepped out of the darkness that Lelouch realized the great change he had suspected, and even he could not keep his eyes from widening from behind his mask nor his heart from freezing in his chest.

 _Her eyes…!_ Lelouch thought, as he looked upon Kaguya's face as she made her way from the dark. Sure enough, her eyes were fully closed, in such a way that one knew they would never reopen again, for they could no longer see. And in that moment, Lelouch remembered Nunnally and saw his sister's image cast over, making him cringe from the mere memory of it.

But even so, he did not step back, nor shy away from Kaguya when she came right up to him. Instead, he stood perfectly still, allowing her hands to move across his body, from his chest to his now broadened shoulders and even his hips; once more, his time with Nunnally had made him knowing of how those without sight "saw" others. When her hand reached his mask, Lelouch heard Kaguya whisper. "Please, with your permission…"

Once more feeling his heart drown in itself, Lelouch reached up and removed his mask. Once she found Lelouch was still again, Kaguya brought her hands up and slowly brushed her fingertips across Lelouch's face, from his cheeks to the corners of his mouth and to his forehead, memorizing every touch she felt as she passed. For some reason as she did this, her own face, originally looking as pleasant as Lelouch remembered it, took on a more saddened tone as she moved her fingers around, as if she were detecting the pain and sadness Lelouch had accumulated over his lifetime in one small motion.

Upon coming across the scar over his left eye, Lelouch allowed himself to sigh, knowing what Kaguya was about to ask. "A gift…" he explained. "…from Suzaku Kururugi."

Kaguya responded to her cousin's name with what could only be described as pity toward Lelouch, once more as if she were detecting the former prince's confliction toward the one he still considered a friend, even now. Once she had finished taking the shape of his face into her memory, Kaguya withdrew her hand and smiled sweetly. "You've certainly become quite a man Lelouch."

"And you quite a lady, Kaguya," Lelouch replied, taking her hand once more and touching it to his lips, a gesture that made Kaguya blush slightly. "It is shameful that we meet again in the worst of circumstances."

"Yes…" Kaguya said, facing down a little. "…I trust Nunnally is well?"

Lelouch did his best to keep the pain stricken from his reply. "I am afraid I have not seen nor heard from her since the Black Rebellion. At this time, the entire world believes her to have died with her mother fifteen years ago, and although I believe her to still be alive, I cannot answer such a question."

"Oh…" Kaguya said, her features saddening further. "…I'm sorry."

"No need. You did not know." Lelouch said honestly. "But that is not the reason why you called me here, is it?"

At that, Kaguya's expression turned more serious. "No, it is not," she replied. "I have called you here because, before I commit Ryukyu's resources to your cause, I want to know: what exactly are your intentions with my people?"

"Your people?" Lelouch questioned. "Are you referring to the surviving Japanese, or the Britannians that also reside here?"

"Both," Kaguya replied with finality. "Despite my blindness from the Devastation, the survivors of Japan's destruction have come to trust me with their very livelihood; as their elected Prime Minister, they expect me to lead them, protect them and keep them alive in this time of chaos. It no longer matters whether they are Japanese or Britannian, as their fates are tied together one and the same."

Kaguya's brows narrowed as she continued. "So I ask you again, as one leader to another, what are your intentions?"

Lelouch's gaze narrowed as he turned away in thought, hands clasped behind his back. Despite her condition, he was sure Kaguya detected it. "My original intention, long ago, was to destroy Britannia and avenge my mother's death. Years later, when I realized that the Japanese and many others were suffering not only from Britannia, I changed my intention to creating a nation where there would be no suffering for those who lived in it.

"And now, with the Devastation, I find myself changing my intentions again," Lelouch replied, as he turend around to face Kaguya again. "This time, my intention, Kaguya Sumeragi, is to utilize the Black Knights and all resources available to destroy this world and drive its existence to the depths of human history."

At first, Lelouch thought Kaguya would have been horrified at such a prospect, but much to his surprise, the Prime Minister remained where she was, only holding a dubious expression in response. "And why exactly do you wish to destroy the world, Lelouch?"

"Because I know now that it isn't Britannia that is responsible for the pain and suffering of humanity at this time, and neither is it the EU. Instead, it is this very world itself that is responsible for all the hatred, war and death that humanity faces in this era," Lelouch continued. "Perhaps at one time the current world was something noble and peaceful, but now it is merely a warped existence that drives humans to continually torment and kill one another over such things like 'territory', 'resources' and 'races'. Therefore, just as one would put a wounded animal out of its misery, I intend to do the same to this very era."

"But one cannot simply destroy an existence without another to replace it." Kaguya summarized. "So, how do you know that the world that will emerge from this one will be any different?"

"Because I intend for people like you, who know of suffering and death firsthand, to lead it," Lelouch stated as fact. "The world is as it is now because its leaders have long forgotten the wills of their people, as well as the consequences that their actions create. Their only interest is power itself, and for that they must be removed and replaced by leaders such as yourself Kaguya, who only use power for the betterment of others."

"And do you consider yourself to be like that?" Kaguya inquired.

Lelouch actually laughed at that one in his villainous tone. "I'm afraid that is not my place. While I may be the destroyer of this world and the creator of the next, I am certainly not one to guide the latter. No, when the time comes, it will be for you and others like you to decide the fate of humanity thereafter."

Kaguya seemed to consider that, as Lelouch could tell from her expression. "What is this world you wish to create?"

The exile grinned like the devil Himself. That was _exactly_ what he wanted Kaguya to ask. "A world without strife, where humans, no matter where they may originate from, can coexist with one another in peace," he began to pace around Kaguya, continually watching her form to see any changes. "Though I'm afraid even I cannot dispel humanity of its aggressive traits, as they are a byproduct of individuality, I can at least make it so there will be no need for active warfare.

"In this world I wish to create…" Lelouch started. "Disagreements between nations can be discussed and solved openly in a public forum, as opposed to through warfare and military power. Resources can be shared through negotiations and trade as opposed to forced acquisition, and each nation can be content with their lines of the map. In this world, citizens need not fear of invasion from a foreign power, and each military force is only used for defense against internal rebellion or terrorism. And above all else, in this world all humans are equal to one another as opposed to one being superior to the rest."

When he circled around to face Kaguya again, he saw that he had triggered an emotional response from her, as she seemed on the verge of tears. "I know it all sounds too good to be true," he continued. "That many before me have proposed such a world, but none have succeeded in its creation. But I assure you I am different, as I have the proper tools to not only see this one drowned into the deepest circles of Hell for its collective sins, but to see that the new world that emerges from its ashes does not repeat where its predecessor left off. All you have to do is believe in me, and I will see it through."

"…And…" Kaguya nearly stammered. "…just how far are you willing to go to see this through?"

"As far as it is required of me, for any less would make all of the sacrifices that have been made and that will be made turn out in vain," Lelouch answered.

"…Does that include seeing this nation destroyed just as Japan before it?" Kaguya wondered, regaining some of her composure.

That one made Lelouch stop in his tracks, if only momentarily. When he figured out his answer, he smiled again and shook his head. "If you are referring to this island, then yes, I am willing to sacrifice it if it brings us closer to our goal," he replied. "But if you are referring to your people, Kaguya, then no. Their extinction would make all of my efforts wasted."

That piqued Kaguya's curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"As I told you before, I cannot do away with humanity's aggressive tendencies. Though the majority will be content to live in peace, there will still be those that strive for dominance and war at the expense of others," Lelouch stated. "For that reason, I intend for the Black Knights to become the guardians of peace of this new world, to keep the past from repeating itself. Just as gods have angels to protect their heavenly realms, the Black Knights will become the safeguard that keeps humanity from falling into darkness again."

In an act that even he thought was bold, Lelouch reached out and grasped Kaguya by her shoulders. "Your people have long suffered from the darker side of humanity Kaguya, but I assure you it wasn't for nothing. While I cannot promise that Japan will ever be reborn again, or even if it is meant to be reborn, I can promise that those who dwelled upon that land will live on, so that no other nation may suffer the same fate as your homeland."

In his hold, Kaguya shifted uncomfortably and turned slightly away from Lelouch's gaze.

"Do my reasons not please you?" Lelouch inquired, unsure of what he was reading from her at this point.

"…No." Kaguya replied. "It's just…" when she turned to face him again, Lelouch saw tears slowly streaming down her eyes. "I want to see this new world…"

Satisfied that he had obtained the result he desired, Lelouch reached out with his gloved hand to wipe away Kaguya's tears. "You will, Kaguya. I promise you."

After Kaguya regained her composure, she nodded toward him. "What is it that you need from me?"

Lelouch could only grin in response.

* * *

 **Black Knights Military Academy**  
Ginowan, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic  
April 7, 2025

It was almost a sea. A sea of black and silver uniforms, topped with an assortment of flight caps, peaked caps and berets, all perfectly lined up in single file, officers and enlisted alike, waiting at attention to hear the words of their leader. Even Lelouch, as he stared out through the vidscreen in his mask to the array of Black Knights standing before the platform, willing and waiting for his entrance as Kaguya began finishing her speech, could not keep himself from smiling at the awesome sight of it. And thanks to his mask, nobody would ever see that smile upon his face.

Then less than a few minutes later, Kaguya finished her speech and directed the audience's attention toward the coming leader. Patiently, he waited as the lift he was standing on started up, elevating him upward as a pair of doors opened above, revealing the stage. He had chosen to hold this speech at twilight, if only for the symbolism of it; as such, the stage was brightly lit, making his dark form discernible enough for his audience. As his head and upper torso emerged from below, he heard Tohdoh, who was one of the Black Knights leaders standing on either side, quickly shout. "Attention!"

Upon the command, the soles of each and every boot in front of the stage snapped together in a resounding thump, their wearers now at full military attention, as though it had not been eight years since they had seen their leader, while their arms each snapped into a salute identical in form. Lelouch had to resist the urge to salute back; he was no longer a "mere" soldier, or even a General, but Zero, the man who would see the renewal of humanity. As much as it chafed against him, he could not "lower" himself by returning their salute.

As he fully emerged onto the stage, he made one last sweep, scanning over the faces of those gathered before him, knowing that for those who were standing on this field, there were many more elsewhere throughout the island, watching the stage through television monitors and eager to hear his words. Near the end of his sweep, he found Kallen standing at the front of the formation alongside the members of Zero Squadron, all wearing special forces berets with the Black Knights sigil at the base. For a moment he paused and looked over her face as she stared back; though he was wearing a mask, she looked as though she were really looking at him in the eye. Staying like that for only a moment longer, he then moved away from Kallen and looked over the rest, before he began.

 **"My loyal Black Knights!"** he called out with all his being as the lift stopped at long last. **_"Hear my words!"_** his voice resounded throughout the area.

**"For eight years you have hidden yourselves here at the edge of the world, biding your time and awaiting the day where you would bring war upon your enemies once more! For eight years, you have endured the watchful eye of Britannia, the very empire that drove you to this fringe existence, while patiently building your strength so that when I called you into battle, you would be ready! For eight years, you have kept to your friends and families, living in happiness from the peaceful lives you have established for yourselves, in fear that it may all be taken from you just as the Devastation had done before, and in anticipation for the days where you would be able to repay your adversaries tenfold for their crimes and injustice! My Black Knights, I come before you now to give you the very words you have been waiting to hear: _that day has come!_**

**"On this day, I once more call upon you to stand, as knights of justice, against the evils that Britannia and those like it have invited onto this Earth! We stand here today, ready and willing, to put down the vile beast that is the Britannian Empire with our swords and our spears, to forever rid the world of its tyranny!**

**"I realize that many of you are hesitant to answer this call to arms! Some of you have families waiting for you here, as well as other attachments that you are afraid to leave behind! At that, I say this unto you now: _it is for them that you fight!_ It is for them that you take the stand against the legions of the abyss, in the hope that your children and your children's children may live in a world free of the darkness! It is for them that you willingly march into the gates of hell and the jaws of death, so that your descendants will never have to! And it is for them that you lay down your life willingly, in this reenacted crusade against injustice!**

**"Some of you have doubts that, in spite of the massive growth our forces have experienced over the last few years, you will not succeed where the European Union has failed with a thousand times the resources in our own possession! At that, I say unto you now: _remember the Insurrection!_ Remember the days where the Black Knights were just another Japanese resistance, insignificant in size and power compared to that of others such as the Japan Liberation Front! Remember what this army has accomplished in those days, when our military force consisted of little more than a handful of knightmares and some infantry! And above all else, remember that it was the Black Knights that forced the Britannians into a corner, causing them to take the only option they had left to them in the form of Operation Nero! _Remember what the Black Knights did then and consider, with the expansion of our power, what we can do today!_**

**"I realize that going to war now and fighting out in the open will be hard for some of you! When you first came to this island, situated south of the ruins of your homeland, broken, shattered, grieving, remembering the horror of the Devastation and the deaths of your comrades and loved ones, it would have been easier to simply allow yourselves to disappear into this land and continue to hide from the world instead of building up your strength in the hope of going into battle again! It would have been easier for you to simply settle down and live out your lives with those you have come to care about and love, instead of to reengage the war you started years ago! It would have been easier for you to simply let this Great World War play out and pray that it is the European Union that comes out victorious, instead of taking matters and the fate of humanity into your own hands! Despite this obviously simple path that you could have taken, instead you endured, and waited, and listened, and now you have seen what your patience, understanding, and obedience has granted you!"**

He waved his hands outward. **"Once more, I am free of my own imprisonment, ready to lead you just as I had before, all with an army of knightmares and a fleet of warships, all featuring the most advanced weapons and technology ever conceived!"**

Lelouch felt his lips fold into a grin as he went on. **"Remember this moment, when you tell your descendents of this war, this war for the soul and lifeblood of this planet, that it was because of your sacrifice and your deeds that victory was made possible! The very fate of the human race lies with _us_ now, not Britannia, not the EU, nor any other force! We will show the world that, once we ride into battle, there will be no haven for those who practice evil!"**

His arms raised toward the crowd, as if he were reaching out to them. **"My Black Knights! I command you!"** Lelouch roared, before raising his fist into the air. **_"RISE!"_**

The cheers were deafening, as chants of his name rang out across the soldiers in equal measure. Lelouch made no command to silence the cheering. Instead, he simply stood where he was, a new dominant smile swept across his face as his army roared with unified allegiance toward their leader and fury at those who had wronged them.

It was upon that day that the course of humanity would change forever, as the Black Knights prepared to ride once again.


	13. Tora Tora Tora

" _The purpose of a blitzkrieg is to be as grandiose as possible. This way, the enemy will be too overtaken by dread to mount an effective defense."_  
\- Schneizel el Britannia

**Pacific Ocean**   
**April 10, 2025**

"Shadow Two-Four to Shadow Two-Three, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Shadow Two-Four spoke as he turned his head to the side of his canopy to look back at his wingman and flight leader.

"Shadow Two-Three to Shadow Two-Four, unfortunately I am. Keep to the approach and stay alert," Shadow Two-Three replied as he angled his _Typhoon_ fighter to a more level flight course that would come closer to what they were sent out to track.

The subject in question was a massive gray cloud that was rolling across the ocean surface and rising all the way up and over two kilometers into the sky. Like a rolling blanket of fog from old seafaring tales, nobody knew where the cloud had come from or whether it was a natural phenomenon or not. No conventional sensors could scan into the cloud, and anything that was sent inside of it disappeared without a trace. And to make matters worse, the cloud was moving at a speed of sixteen knots, and was heading straight for the Area 7 island of Crusoe (once known as Oahu) and the Britannian military bases that had been placed there. Needless to say, it drew a lot of attention from the Imperial hierarchy, which was why the two _Typhoons_ were out there.

But even with the _Typhoons_ ' advanced radar, neither pilot was able to detect anything on the inside of the overlapping cloud, while the gray shade was only growing larger when cast against the fighters' individual canopies. Nothing seemed to penetrate into the cloud's interior, yet there wasn't any indication of electronic jamming; it was as if the cloud itself was nonexistent and the two fighters were chasing a ghost.

Resisting the urge to break off, Flash pushed back his disposition and contacted the Airborne Warning and Control System (AWACS) aircraft in the area, which went by the callsign "Fort". "This is Shadow Two-Three to Fort, my scope is clear. I'm detecting nothing in that cloud."

After a moment, the AWACS operator replied. "Fort to Shadow Two-Three, continue your current vector and keep scanning. You are authorized to enter the cloud." said the young voice on the other end.

"Roger, Fort. Maintaining vector," Shadow Two-Three replied, keeping his aircraft steady, though he was still feeling anxious about getting too close to that gray mass, even with the heavy firepower his fighter had to offer. No matter how he tried to reason about it, there was just something off with that cloud, something that Shadow Two-Three did not want to find out about. But at the same time, orders were orders, and so he kept his course.

"Fucking wanker," Shadow Two-Four stated over the radio frequency between him and Shadow Two-Three. "If they want to scan that blob so badly, why not use the AWACS for that?"

"Not now," Shadow Two-Three stated up front before his wingman could complain further. "We'll make our pass and then bug out to Hickam."

"Roger," Shadow Two-Four signed off, not fully convinced but still willing to follow his flight leader, as per his duty. With that, the two fighters angled out and proceeded to enter the cloud.

Immediately upon entering, the outside of the canopy became filled with a grey and black mass that totally obstructed the pilots' visual. To make matters worse, static began to fill the sensor displays, instrument panels and even the communication channels, with any spoken words sounding broken up and strained. "Ge-t-ng ac-ve ja-mm-g. Y-to-Sha-w T-ro?"

"Lik-ly…" Shadow Two-Three tried to reply, but his own words were broken up as well when they reached his wingman's ears. The more and more they journeyed into the cloud, the less and less resolute he felt about the situation.

For the next few minutes, the two fighters flew deeper into the abyss practically blindfolded. No matter how far they went, their onboard sensors were picking up nothing, and their communications were little more than garbled word mashing. Even with night vision active neither pilot was able to see very far ahead of them, as if they were flying into a void.

Somewhere in the abyss however, Shadow Two-Three's eye seemed to catch a silhouette in the distance. _What is that? Could that be…?_

"Sha-you se-at?" Shadow Two-Four called out, signifying that he saw the shadow as well.

"Aff-tiv-. Mo- in an- tak- -ook." Shadow Two-Three replied back as he turned his plane toward the shadows in the distance.

As they drew closer to the black shapes, they began to take more prominent forms, transforming from black blobs to clearly metal objects, long and narrow from both ends. The details only grew more apparent as the fighters closed range, and soon enough, Shadow Two-Three and Shadow Two-Four were directly over the shapes, close enough to see the hyper-velocity cannons and winged sword sigils on their hulls. _Those are warships!_ Shadow Two-Three let out with wide eyes.

A shrill noise soon emitted from Shadow Two-Four's cockpit display, signifying that the enemy had gained a missile lock. "I'm-be-pai-ted!"

"Go-evas-ve!" Shadow Two-Three exclaimed as his own sensors beeped shrilly, indicating he was also under a missile lock. Before his wingman could carry out that order however, he caught sight of a single missile flying out of one of the ships and striking Shadow Two-Four's _Typhoon_ in the engine, detonating it and engulfing the entire plane in fire before the hapless pilot could even eject.

But Shadow Two-Three had no time to mourn or get angry, as his radar caught another missile incoming and heading toward him. His training reacting faster than his mind could process, he began dumping flares and executing a series of twists and turns to evade, while sending out a call to the AWACS at the same time. He only hoped that it made it past the jamming. "This-Sha-Two-Thr-ha-bee-gaged! Rep-t-the-re-hostil-th-clo-d!"

Unfortunately his efforts were in vain, as in spite of his evasive techniques, the missile had locked onto the plane's radar signature and homed right in. The last thing Shadow Two-Three saw before the world went white was the missile's nose intersecting right into his cockpit canopy.

* * *

**Imperial Air Force Hickam**   
**County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

Air Marshal Sir Walter Short, Earl of Crusoe, still could not believe what he was seeing on the screen in front of him. In fact, such was his disbelief that he blinked his eyes to make sure that his vision wasn't slipping away with his age.

As he stared up at the tactical screen at the end of the command center, Short's eyes befell a massive blob of nothing over the southwestern quadrant of the Pacific. Whereas anywhere else on the screen he could have seen icons depicting Britannian ships or fighters on their patrol runs across the ocean, that area of the screen, ranging some eight kilometers in diameter, was totally blank of sensor readouts or data. Radar could not pierce it, and the only information he got from any ships or aircraft that were sent there was that the "blob" in question appeared to be a massive blanket of fog. That wouldn't have bothered Short much, except that it was on a direct course for Area 7, and despite its slow speed it still kept coming.

The whole idea of an unknown force incoming toward his territory made Short stroke his brows in near exhaustion. By this point in time he was a dinosaur through and through, having served in the Imperial Air Force for over forty years and through multiple wars, including the Indochinese War and the Second Pacific War only fifteen years ago. Having been decades since he had stepped into the cockpit of a fighter, and only capable of doing so much as a commander and a strategist, Short had decided to live out the rest of his commission in comfort by taking the title of Earl of Crusoe and full control of the air force detachment in Area 7, which among many things served as the Empire's primary basin in the pacific. From that point forward the days had been going more slowly for the Air Marshal, almost as if he had officially retired.

As far as deployments went, Area 7 wasn't as bad Indochina or the Middle East. The former Sandwich Islands had long been assimilated into the Britannian superstructure as had their original inhabitants, the once savage Sevens, while their proximity to the Imperial Homeland meant that the Area would always be properly civilized and modernized with the latest technologies and comforts. As well, due to the dual presence of Pearl Harbor and Hickam as well as several other military installations, no opposing force had ever attempted an invasion of the isles even for the foothold it would represent against the Empire, making assignment to Area 7 more of a vacation from the outside world and wars instead of a true military posting. It also helped that the closest foreign power to the islands had been the Republic of Japan, that is before they were turned into Area 11 and then properly wiped out when they tried to rebel.

But now that had all changed, and for the first time since coming to this land, Short would be forced to deploy his forces for true combat purposes and he was not looking forward to it. Fortunately he was not shorthanded in numbers, as he had more than a few fighter and bomber wings at his command along with one or two _Griffin_ -class air cruisers to throw at this incoming threat. If nothing else, Short could cooperate his efforts with his naval counterpart Admiral Kimmel and launch a double air/sea barrage into the cloud, which would at the very least draw any enemy ships or mobile fortresses out of the cover for a direct confrontation. That is, assuming there were actual enemy ships within the cloud as opposed to the off chance of it being a natural weather phenomenon.

However, what bothered Short the most wasn't so much the cloud itself or the idea of an invasion, but rather who was behind it. For the last five years Britannia had enjoyed unparalleled dominance in the Pacific as no other nation held ground there. Japan was gone, the Chinese Federation had been annexed, and all of the EU's holdings in the region had been taken by Britannia through the conquest of the Far East. Sure, the EU still had a massive naval force, but they were thought to have been gathered in the Atlantic trying to stave off the advances in Western Europe and Africa. As such, there was no possible way that the EU could put a force together to strike at Area 7 on the other side of the world.

That made Short consider another possibility, one that brought him great dread. _Could it be the force that struck Pendragon?_

It was a possibility, and a fairly large one. Though he did not know the group's name, he like every other Britannian had seen the siege on Pendragon and the large military force involved with it. He had also known that the enemy force had used some form of stealth technology to evade the homeland's warning systems for the strike, as well as the fact that it had used a tidal surge and the resulting steam based smokescreen to evade Prince Schneizel's forces in the Bering Sea. Logically they were attempting to use the same trick here, using a cloud of steam to conceal their strike group's number and strength, advancing toward the Area while destroying anything they came across with unrelenting force.

But at the same time, Short thought, there were holes in that plan as well. First, if they had a stealth system that allowed them to sneak past Britannian radar with ease, then why go to all the trouble of the steam cloud? Surely they would have tried to find a hole in Area 7's defenses to sneak through to launch another sneak attack. Second, despite the concealing nature of the cloud, it only served to gain notice as opposed to not; it should have been so obvious that even a half-witted dolt of a commander would realize that fact. So again, why go to the trouble of making the cloud, and have it move at such a slow speed no less?

Short didn't want to think about it, but he had a sinking feeling that it would be a long night ahead of him, unless he could somehow get an idea of what he would be fighting. Like that was going to happen at this time.

"Marshal, we've lost contact with Shadow Flight," one of the base operators looked back at him with a sense of urgency.

"Last transmission?" Short inquired.

"Nothing after they entered the cloud sir. AWACS believes it to be a form of comm. jamming, coming from inside the cloud," the operator replied.

Short's expression turned even grimmer. "That settles it then. There is something _manmade_ in that cloud, and it's definitely hostile." he muttered, before turning to the base adjutant beside him. "Go to Combat Alert Status One. Mobilize all available forces for battle, and advise Admiral Kimmel to do the same."

"Aye sir." the adjutant replied, before turning to those before him. "Combat Alert Status One!" he ordered, the blaring sound of the alert klaxon becoming active a moment later. "Prepare all aircraft for battle! Send word to the Homeland: unknown hostile force sighted off Area 7 coast, moving to engage!"

As the orders were carried out and men and women scrambled around him, Short crossed his arms together and continued to stare up at the miniature "blob" on the tacscreen as it continued to make its way across the pacific toward his Area. Despite his unease, he was still an Air Marshal, and still tasked with the defense of Imperial territory; therefore, he would face this adversary just as he had done with others in the past. But even with that resolution, he could not get rid of the sinking feeling in his gut, which was telling him something was wrong…

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_**   
**Pacific Ocean**

It was the deep breath before the plunge, as quoted from one of Lelouch's favorite childhood stories. It had taken a few days, but he had done his best to set up everything properly for the strike; from deliberating with Ryukyu's elected officials over the vitality and repercussions of the plan, which alone was more of a headache than facing Britannia had ever been, to gathering the resources together to make the strike force, getting Rakshata to create the special technology needed for the beginning of the operation and then performing near constant simulations of the attack itself at Ginowan. But now everything was set into motion, and in little more than an hour, what would be the first act of Lelouch's renewed holy war against Britannia would come to pass. All he needed to do now was wait a little longer.

Sitting back on his command chair in the _Izumo_ 's bridge, Lelouch's eyes were now fixed on the tactical screen along with the rest of the bridge crew's. Displayed on the tacscreen was a map that showed the individual ships of the taskforce and their current location in regards to their course toward Pearl, along with the red marks that represented the final positions of the _Typhoons_ that had just been shot down. Upon looking at those marks, Lelouch's eyes narrowed somewhat. _Now that the first move has been made, they'll begin to take the perceived threat more seriously…_

It was quite an elaborate scheme, even by his standards. His taskforce, which consisted of the battleship _Izumo_ , the cruisers _Mikasa_ and _Hiei_ , and the submarines _Ryujin_ and _Isonade_ , was advancing on a leisurely course toward Area 7 under a great shroud of fog. This was accomplished by positioning the two submarines at a specific distance around the flanks of the three warships, where they would use the radiant wave generators they had been specially equipped with to create a radiation field underneath the taskforce and evaporate the surrounding seawater, forming the "cloud" that now covered them. Under said cover, they purposely moved at a slow speed of sixteen knots while destroying any ship or aircraft that had entered the cloud in similar fashion to a true sea storm; so far they had sunk three patrol ships and now two fighter craft that had been deployed straight from Crusoe Island itself to investigate. The taskforce had been like that for hours now, which meant it would not be long before the white side made their countermove, which would consist of deploying a joint air-sea taskforce to intercept the "cloud". And that was exactly what Lelouch wanted.

"Did they send out a transmission?" Lelouch inquired toward the communications operator, whose name was Mutsuki if he remembered correctly.

Looking at her console, Mutsuki shook her head. "Negative. The lead pilot attempted a burst, but our jamming canceled it before it could reach the enemy AWACS."

"I see," Lelouch nodded, putting a finger underneath the "chin" of his mask in consideration. Though he had hoped the pilot would have been able to send word out that there were warships hidden in the cloud, if only to incite the Britannians further, it likely made no difference. The loss of the two fighters alone would make the Britannians realize that there was a hostile threat in the cloud instead of hostile weather. "Time for Phase Two?"

"Seventeen minutes and thirty-six seconds," Minami confirmed after checking his watch. Though deep inside he retained his own doubts about Lelouch's plan, which the masked revolutionary was keenly aware of, the _Izumo_ 's captain was professional enough to keep them to himself for the time being.

Upon that declaration, Ohgi, who was standing just a few meters from Zero's command area, looked up. "Shouldn't we be preparing our knightmares for launch Zero?"

"Not just yet General. We're still a good distance from Area 7, and we don't want to jump the gun before the fighting starts," Lelouch replied in his mechanically smooth tone, before turning back to Mutsuki a moment later. "But all the same, order our pilots to go on final standby alert. When the time comes, I want our entire force to be ready."

"Yes sir," Mutsuki replied as she activated the ship's intercom system and began broadcasting Lelouch's orders.

After she finished, Lelouch stood up from his chair and looked back at Ohgi and Minami. "Once we reach Phase Two, send a final broadcast to Naha, secure line: at 1830 hours, Taskforce Izumo has made final preparations to engage the Britannian Pacific Fleet in Area 7. All communications will be ceased thereafter until combat operations have concluded," After he saw them nod in confirmation of their orders, he turned to make his way to the elevator. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to go change into my pilot suit."

Minami looked up at that. "You're going to lead the attack personally Zero?"

"Of course. After all, if the King does not lead, how does he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch replied with a smirk behind his mask as he stepped toward the elevator. "Besides, it's been eight years since I participated in a battle against Britannia, and this is the perfect opportunity to get back into the game."

"But at the same time you haven't piloted a knightmare in eight years," Ohgi replied out of faux concern. It was obviously a lie, but he had to put on a show for the rest of the crew present, since it would not make sense for a man who had supposedly been in captivity for so long to automatically remember his way around a knightmare.

Lelouch laughed at that, both out of finding amusement toward Ohgi's little act and to go along with said act. "Very true Ohgi. Fortunately however I brushed up on my piloting abilities before we left Ryukyu; rest assured I can handle myself out there appropriately."

Ohgi shrugged in response, pretending to be defeated. "If that is your decision, then I will inform General Tohdoh immediately."

"Do that, and tell the hangar deck to prepare the _Mordred_ for battle," Lelouch acknowledged before finally entering into the elevator. "You have operational command now General," he said as the door closed.

As the elevator began to ascend to the upper decks, Lelouch silently waited.

* * *

The atmosphere was undeniably tense throughout the ship. Though business went on as usual, with the various Black Knights tending to their duties in one way or another, there was something of an anxiety amongst them, a constrained panic that seemingly threatened to break loose of and run amok throughout the _Izumo_ , as well as the other four vessels. This development was only natural; while the Black Knights had all gone through a hardened training regimen during the last eight years of inactivity, for many of them the coming battle would be their first combat experience. There were only few veterans from the Black Rebellion aboard the _Izumo_ , as the few that had survived that and the Devastation had either become instructors at Ginowan or part of the High Command. At the same time, only a fair margin of veterans from the Pendragon strike remained as well; many had perished during that operation, and even more had died in the ambush in the Bering Strait. Thus, much of the _Izumo_ 's crew, as well as her knightmare force, remained untested except through textbook studies and simulations, and the fact that their very first combat deployment would be taking the Britannian Empire's central installation in the pacific caused a fair amount of dread within their numbers. Even the knowledge that Zero was with them did not belay the fact that not many would survive Operation Tsunami.

Alfred was not amongst those people. As one of the few combat veterans aboard that had experience predating the Black Rebellion and even the Japanese Insurrection as a whole, he had long grown accustomed to the idea that he may not survive the next battle, instead choosing to focus on his present priorities as opposed to dreading his potential end. If anything, his current feelings could best described as "annoyance"; though he understood the predicament of the "newbies", as he himself had been one a long time ago, it had gotten to the point where their silence and barely concealed fright threatened to disturb his own calmness. The fact he was on standby with the rest of the _Izumo_ 's devicers didn't help much either; being on final standby alert meant all battlestations were held and all pilots were dressed in their pilot suits while their knightmares were ready and waiting to launch at a moment's notice. As such, there was not much for Alfred to do in such a time, as he did not dare go back to his quarters or the pilot lounge or even get a snack at the mess when he could be ordered out at any moment. All he could do was wait for Mutsuki's voice to sound over the intercom and command their launch, with the only consolation being he and the other pilots had not yet been ordered on Ready Five status, which by definition meant they had to be ready to launch in five minutes at most; that meant sitting in the cockpit of one's knightmare with all instruments active for what could be hours.

Since he could not eat, sleep, watch a movie or play a video game, all of which were Alfred's primary methods to kill time, he instead chose to remain on the hangar deck and inspect his machine. As usual, his _Guren Isshiki_ was an intimidating sight; even inactive it looked more powerful and imposing than any other knightmare the former Glaston Knight had piloted in the past. The damage it had taken from Pendragon and beyond was all gone now, so that in the coming battle the machine would be operating at one hundred percent efficiency, something Alfred appreciated.

A shrill cry from above interrupted his thoughts, as well as caused more than a few others in the hangar to look upward as well. "How the hell did a bird get in here?" one of the mechanics let out.

Upon looking up himself, Alfred saw the familiar form of a bird of prey circling directly above him, letting out a shriek or two as if to gain his attention. Alfred sighed at that. "Andreas!" he called out.

As soon as his voice rang out, the bird of prey, now identifiable as a peregrine falcon, dove down and promptly landed on Alfred's waiting arm. "I thought I told you it's not safe to be flying around the ship right now." Alfred stated to, which the falcon squawked once in reply.

"I didn't know you brought Andreas with you," Rai, now dressed in a blue version of the Black Knights' pilot suit, said as he came up next to Alred. He took one look at the bird and smiled.

Alfred looked from the bird over to the individual, then reaching his arm up to his collar and allowed Andreas to perch himself on his master's shoulder. "I brought him on this trip because he raised hell while I was away at Pendragon. Damn near killed the guy I left him with."

"He must have been bored without you; the fact he's apparently figured out the _Izumo_ 's layout as well as locate you means he's quite intelligent, even for his species," Rai replied knowingly

"Heh." Alfred laughed a little, casually petting Andreas' back. "I don't suppose you've had a bird for a pet once Rai."

The opposite devicer shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I only know them from books and zoos," He replied. "Never really had a thing for pets."

"I see." Alfred said while carefully eyeing his comrade. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were with your pilots in the mess."

Rai laughed a little bit. "Well, the problem is my pilots ended up picking a fight with _your_ pilots, albeit at Lieutenant Hamamura's provoking. I just got back from threatening to put them all on Ready Five status if they didn't shut up."

"Damn it Ageha," Alfred cringed, imagining the surrounding damage that would occur from such a conflict. "Sorry. I know my unit can be rowdy at times..."

"Not at all, they were just anxious," Rai replied understandingly. "Waiting for a battle to begin is never easy, especially for the types of pilots Zero Squadron likes to recruit."

"Yeah. Aside from the Major, Charmelle, Lieutenant Akagi and myself, they're all psychotic killers in one way or the other," Alfred retorted. "Though considering you were one of them, doesn't that make you as much a psycho?"

Rai shrugged at the mock accusation. "Depends on how you look at it," he replied. "You don't get nicknamed the Blue Thunder God because you're _terrible_ at killing."

"True enough," Alfred replied, before another thought came to mid. "Tell me one more thing," he said, causing Rai to listen intently. "When the Major reformed Zero Squadron, why didn't you rejoin?"

The white haired ace considered that for a moment. "Well, I did intend on rejoining, but Kallen thought it would be better if I commanded a squadron of my own. Something to the effect of the newer knightmare squadrons needing all the experienced leadership they can get," he answered. "Made sense at the time."

"I see," Alfred replied as Andreas let out a squawk. It was hardly the most relevant topic, but he had been rather curious about it for some time.

At that, Rai turned and looked up toward the line of _Gurens_. "Sometimes I still can't believe how far we've come in such a short time," he murmured. "If we had machines like these during the Insurrection, the _Lancelot_ would have been turned into scrap metal early on."

"I don't know about that. You guys had Triple G." Alfred pointed out.

"'Triple G'?" Rai raised an eyebrow.

"The _Guren_ , the _Gekka_ and the _Gawain_." Alfred explained, as he went back to stroking the back of Andreas' head. "One advanced model prototype, six limited production types, and a specialty command unit. That's more of a technological edge than our side had with just the _Lancelot_ , yet Kururugi still kept showing you guys up."

"Ah, but we only had the _Nishiki_ early on," Rai pointed out. "I didn't receive my _Gekka_ until after Narita, while Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords didn't get theirs until much later, and as for the _Gawain_ we only obtained that toward the very end. For the rest of the war we only had _Burais_ and whatever we could capture from your side, whereas you had the _Lancelot_ since the very beginning, as well as those _Gloucesters_ that came with Cornelia's Eighth Army."

The mention of Cornelia and her unit immediately caused a stream of memories to flow through Alfred's mind, depicting his father and his brothers prominently. Unconsciously Alfred cringed at that, causing Andreas, the falcon Andreas, to let out a worried cry as he noticed it.

It took only a moment for Rai to realize his mistake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's alright. You just caught me off guard," Alfred replied. Casually he reached down to his side and withdrew his Glaston Knight visor from a compartment on his hip, looking down at the ruby colored lens with a frown. "Regardless what happened before, things are different now. I'm no longer the naïve fool that fought for a nation and an Emperor that would throw my life and the lives of innocents aside without a second thought, nor am I longer blind to the crimes my former country committed in the name of dominance."

Clutching his fingers around the mask, Alfred looked back up to the surrounding knightmares and the other Black Knights in the hangar, all still waiting for their final orders to come. "My only regret is that neither my father nor my brothers were able to see the truth as well."

Rai nodded in sympathy, just as what seemed to be his own barely noticeable remembrance past over his eyes.

* * *

Finally closing her collar, Chigusa turned and looked at herself in a nearby mirror in the locker room. In it, she saw a tall, tan skinned Britannian woman dressed in a Black Knight pilot suit, looking more ready to fight her home country than she would have believed. From her bob cut silver hair to her fairly thin but clearly toned build, she looked every ounce the soldier and devicer she had been for a good portion of her life. The only thing that looked foreign to her in that reflection – as it always did - was the winged sword on the suit's side, as she was too used to the Britannian cross being.

The Colonel sighed at that image. Though she had worn the standard uniform since the initial reorgannization, Chigusa still felt as though she were looking at an alien or at least a different woman each time she saw herself in a mirror. Yes, the women she saw, despite the foreign uniform, wore her tanned face, held her piercing golden eyes and spoke with her proud, commanding voice while keeping the same aura of superiority that she had held since becoming a soldier.

Yet in spite of those facts, Chigusa could not for the life of her tell whether the very woman she was looking at now was her or not. Had things gone the way they were intended to so long ago, she would have been appalled to even think of herself wearing an "enemy" uniform with a differing insignia – much less having an entirely different name to go with it – while preparing to go into battle against her Emperor and country. In fact, she would have likely been continuing to serve Britannia now, taking part in its war against the European Union. Or administering its rule upon an Area, as she had eight years ago.

 _I would have thought Pendragon would have cleared away all doubt._ Chigusa thought as she resisted the urge to lean her forehead against the mirror's surface. In spite of all facts and logic, such thoughts had plagued her for eight years running; remnants of her past identity continuing to linger within her, casting doubt upon herself and the choices she had made to the present. And even worse was that she knew she was not the only one with this problem; she could imagine that almost every Britannian soldier in the Black Knights was having similar sentiments as her. Even if none of them would discuss their discomforts openly.

Even so, she pushed back those ill feelings and reaccepted that things had turned out the way they were. For at least six or seven years running, she had been Colonel Chigusa Ohgi of the Black Knights, commander of 6th Knightmare Squadron "Kyosha" and one of the most experienced pilots in the Black Knights' 1st Knightmare Battalion. To continue to dwell on the matter, no matter her inability to completely rid herself of it, would affect her morale, and from that the men that she commanded, something that the leader in her could not and would not allow. Thus, she looked away from the mirror and chose instead to find something that would pass the time before the order to launch came.

"You alright Colonel?" the voice of Charmelle Finlay suddenly spoke up from behind her, to which Chigusa turned to see that its owner had suddenly appeared in that empty space. "Because speaking freely ma'am, you don't look like it."

Chigusa smirked cynically. "Ignoring the fact you didn't ask for permission first, I can't say I disagree with that statement Captain Finlay," She then looked down on the floor for a second. "But then I suppose it's natural, since I am, technically speaking, about to commit an act of treason against my home country. For the second time anyway."

"It's only treason when you strike the first blow," Charmelle countered. "Whereas when you are abandoned to die by said home country at the beginning, it's Newton's third law."

"'For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction', huh?" Chigusa could only chuckle at the idea. "Can't disagree with that one either. I must compliment you Captain; I would not have expected a member of Zero Squadron to have such logical reasoning. It's still a shame that I could not convince you to join the 6th."

"With respect to you and Kyosha Squadron, Colonel, I like being part of the best unit the Black Knights have to offer," Charmelle explained with a small, challenging smirk.

Chigusa retorted with a domineering smile of her own. "We'll see who holds that title after this battle," she said. "It will be nothing like Pendragon."

"I believe can that," Charmelle replied. Her expression then became a bit more taciturn. "But seriously Colonel, at risk of sounding out of line by asking, will you be alright going into battle like that?"

She continued, in spite of the dark glance she was receiving from Chigusa. "I mean, our role in Pendragon was simply to liberate Zero," she said. "Here, we will be fighting to actually hurt our former nation…"

"Yes, and hurt it we shall," Chigusa interrupted purposely, her voice now hardened. "For those we left behind in Yomi, and for the world itself."

Though she knew Charmelle was speaking out of rightful concern, Chigusa was not about to have the junior officer worrying about her now. As painful as it was to sound forceful, especially when the Captain clearly looked up to Chigusa, the Colonel knew it was necessary. "Is that answer sufficient, Captain?"

Charmelle blinked, and then let out a small laugh. "Perfectly, Colonel."

* * *

It had always been one of the last things any sane individual would expect to find on a warship, yet somehow it had made its way onto the _Izumo_. Though it was not the most tactically important section of the battleship, the ship's chapel was a peaceful and well maintained place, as good of a house for the Lord as any human could make. It held everything one would expect from a standard church, including lines of pews, an altar, multiple stained glass images across the walls depicting different Biblical scenes, miniature statues of various saints at each side and even a ship chaplain that kept it all in order. Naturally it and other institutions like it onboard the _Izumo_ were among the most frequently visited areas of the ship, as a surprising number of the _Izumo_ 's crew, both Britannian and Japanese, were devoutly religious in some form, despite the events over the last eight years; if anything those aforementioned events only reinforced the belief that there was a God out there watching over mankind. After all, if there was no God, then how could anyone have survived the Devastation?

Moving quietly, as if trying not to disturb the one who was said to eternally live in such a place, C.C. made her way from the entrance to the chapel and, while making sure her boot heels did not make too much of an echo, slowly came up to the altar. Had anyone been present they would have noted that the mysterious woman was more reverent to her surroundings than she would be anywhere else, acting in a reserved manner than was quite unlike her normal behavior. She did not make any movements that would generate excess sound and disturb the peace of her surroundings, nor did she show any of her usual willful manner, instead keeping herself composed throughout her walk to the heart of the chapel.

She had reasons for being there, reasons that she did not wish to share with anyone else, not even Lelouch. Though she had been called a "witch", a demon, and many other unbefitting titles to her character and purity, she had at one time lived under the belief that, even when she was cursed, there was a God out there. A God that watched over her and guided her, and in turn she had been one of His most devout followers, believing that she had lived to perform the duty He had given to her, even when she had been "cursed" with a Code. However, that belief would much later on become shattered, and afterward she had come to believe that there was no real God; that for all intents and purposes, she and the rest of mankind were alone in the void. For the longest time she wandered the Earth with that nihilism, only living to see her wish seen through at the end of her various contracts, while having to suffer through the endless pain and ill will brought upon her by the mortals around her. But now, in the face of certain events and through the indirect support of certain people, she began to wonder once again.

Still silent as she came in front of the altar, C.C. stared up at the stained glass image over it, which depicted the Crucifixion among several other images. For a moment longer she recalled how several lifetimes ago she had looked upon that image before going off to fight in a totally different war, a war that had lasted for an entire lifetime of its own and had seen the near destruction of a kingdom. With that in mind, she found it ironic that she would be looking at the crucifixion, the ultimate sacrifice, once more before she would head out to fight in a war that would likely see the near destruction of humanity itself.

And then, after that moment had passed, C.C. began to speak. "I don't know if you would hear my words now, after all this time of silence between us," she began. "I don't even know whether you're actually out there or not, somewhere beyond everything I comprehend. But even so, if only for _their_ sake, I pray now for the same things that I did then: your strength and guidance for what is it to come."

She then knelt down and made the sign of the cross over her chest, before beginning to recite a special prayer. A prayer that she had not recited in nearly two hundred years and only now, in the face of Armageddon, chose to utter.

 _"Âme du Christ, sanctifie-nous."_ Heart of Christ, sanctify us.

 _"Corps du Christ, sauve-nous."_ Body of Christ, save us.

 _"Sang du Christ, purifie-nous."_ Blood of Christ, purify us.

 _"Eau versée du flanc du Christ, lave-nous."_ Water left on the side of Christ, wash us.

 _"Passion du Christ, récomforte-nous."_ Passion of Christ, fortify us.

 _"Ô bon Jesus, donne-nous la force d'éxauçer ta volonté."_ O good Jesus, grant us Your will.

 _"Cache-nous dans tes plaies."_ Hide us in Your wounds.

 _"Accorde-nous ton ponvoir contre l'ennemi malveillant, alors que nous marchons vers les collines de Megiddo."_ Against the malignant enemy, issue us Your power, as we march in Your name to the hills of Megiddo.

 _"À l'heure de notre mort, appelle-nous et invite-nous de venir à tes côtés pour que nous puissions être dans la companie de tes saints choisis pour éternité."_ Per hour of death, call upon us to come toward you in the company of Your saints so that we may be by Your side for eternity.

" _Au nom du Père, du Fils, et du Saint-Esprit._ " In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost.

She then bowed her head a little lower as she finished the prayer. " _Amen_."

No sooner than C.C. had finished did the intercom sound. "All Black Knights, this is General Ohgi. We are now within striking range of Area 7…" suddenly the General's voice deepened to a cutting edge. _"Our war begins now."_

Just as suddenly as that announcement was made, alarm klaxons began to sound off as Mutsuki's voice came over the comm. system. "All hands man your battlestations! All hands man your battlestations! All pilots to their knightmares!"

C.C. sighed as she rose from the altar, taking one final glance at that stained glass image with certain remembrance. "And so it begins George, just as you said it would," She murmured, before turning and making her way out.

* * *

The alarm klaxons and their volume were something that Kallen had not forgotten despite her last few days on leave, nor was the rushing of personnel through the corridors, all answering the singular call to battle just as she and the man beside her were. Without pause the two moved through the seeming river of incoming human bodies, who in turn were so concentrated on getting to their destinations that they barely acknowledged either of them as they passed. But Kallen did not let any of them hinder her, as she weaved through the river with almost practiced precision, keeping her intentions set on getting to the _Guren_. Not too far from her, Lelouch seemed to be doing the same.

Rather than his standard uniform and cape, Lelouch was now dressed in a customized pilot suit of his own, which was more or less a standard Black Knights suit colored in black and gold. Naturally, Lelouch wore his mask with the suit, thus ensuing every part of his body was covered up. As well as unintentionally appearing more like the titular hero of an old _Kamen Rider_ series from Kallen's childhood as opposed to the world's greatest revolutionary.

At this point Lelouch was a few feet ahead of Kallen and moving at great speed despite the two way flow of people, and Kallen herself was having a semi-difficult time keeping up with him. However, while she struggled to follow, her eyes did not stray away from his back, neither did she lose sight of him throughout their trek to the _Izumo_ 's hangar deck. And at the same time, despite the present tension, her mind did not stop replaying their earlier meeting, the one that had happened not too long ago…

* * *

"Let me see your gun," Lelouch said, holding out a waiting hand.

At first Kallen hesitated, if only because Lelouch didn't tell her what he was going to do with a firearm once given one. But then she reminded herself that Lelouch was back to his old self now and that he would not commit suicide when he still had to accomplish his childhood goal of conquering Britannia and liberating the world from its clutches. So before Lelouch could ask again, Kallen reached down to her side and took her gun from its holster, and then presented it handle first to her commander.

Not wasting a second, Lelouch took the gun and casually inspected it, looking over the long cylinder barrel and the unique design that seemed somewhat simpler than modern day pistols. Lelouch smirked; he recognized the gun, and though he had seen Kallen use it more than once, this was the first time he could look at it in detail. "Pistole Parabellum 1908, otherwise known as the Luger. Standard Issue, European Army," He then ejected the magazine to see that, just as he had expected, it was fully loaded. "Why do you use this antique for your sidearm?"

"It belonged to my Britannian great-grandfather. He came home with it after a trip to Europe, it's been passed down my family ever since," Kallen explained without pause. "It's always worked better for me than modern pistols."

"I see," Lelouch replied as he ratcheted the magazine back into the pistol. He then twirled it in hand and passed it back to Kallen, who gladly accepted it. "Kallen, do you recall what I told you in the Bering Strait, when you were fighting the _Brunor_?"

Kallen quickly recalled that exchange and unconsciously looked away somewhat. "Yes, I do," she said, once more hesitant. "You said you had chosen me out of all others to be your Knight of Zero."

"Correct," Lelouch said, continuing. "In Britannian custom, a knight is charged with two duties. The first is to carry out any action or service that pertains to the will of his or her liege, and the second is the protection of the same."

Lelouch paused for a moment before going further. "Though you are not in any way a knight of Britannia, your duties are not too far removed, as you are charged with both carrying out my will and my protection. But as I am now able to hold my own when in battle, I will only charge you to watch over one area: my back."

The _Guren_ pilot looked a little confused at that. "I do not understand."

"Let me clarify," Lelouch replied, having figured she would say that. "As with all creatures, my back is the one area of my body that I cannot protect myself, and no matter how much I have improved in fighting skill, it will always remain a physical and metaphorical weak spot. In other words, as the protector of that singular weak spot, you would be in a position to kill me at any time, and that is exactly what I require."

Lelouch purposely continued before any opinion could be voiced. "This is my command to you Kallen: if I ever fall away from the path of righteousness, _you are to shoot me in the back_."

Instantly Kallen's eyes became filled with horror as she realized Lelouch was serious. "You want me to kill you…?" she muttered, not wanting to believe what she heard. "You can't have me do this Lelouch! I can't…!"

"No, you're the only one who can, because aside from C.C., you're the only one that I completely trust," Lelouch explained, moving forward.

"And what about C.C.? Wouldn't she be in a better position to do what you ask?" Kallen stammered, backing away.

"C.C. does not care if I were to become corrupted, as long as I live to fulfill our contract, whatever it is," Lelouch answered, stopping her from backing away further by grabbing her shoulders. "Kallen, even with all of my power and intelligence, I cannot tell what I will become in the future. All I know is that as Zero, I have indirectly caused unspeakable damage to this planet and humanity, damage that will take perhaps eons to fully heal," he emphasized further. "Who knows how much destruction I would create were I to fall into the same darkness as my father and my ancestors."

Slowly, he reached up and placed his finger under Kallen's chin, so that he could turn her head back and look into her eyes. "You are my Knight of Zero and my Black Queen, as well as my last hope. With you watching my back, I can continue down this path without fearing the future; I can continue being Zero without fear that I may cause another Devastation or worse," he said, his gaze ever deepening. "And amongst all of the Black Knights, I can think of no other who is more qualified than you."

Though she wanted to turn away, Kallen could not escape the depth of Lelouch's eyes; even his left eye, alight with the red hue of Geass, continued to draw her in like a maelstrom. And no matter how much she tried to object or deny his command, every response she could think of would die in her throat, making her wonder if he had just cast Geass on her. She ignored that latter thought and, after another moment, she was finally able to speak. "But… how can you be sure Lelouch…?" she nearly whispered, unable to keep the reluctance from her voice. "…that I would be able to do what you ask?"

Lelouch smiled. "Because I know you will, if such a time comes."

* * *

Kallen's stomach still clenched at the memory of it. This was not the first time Lelouch had given her an unbelievable order that she could not fathom; during the Japanese Insurrection he had made her do things in and out of the _Guren_ that seemed so far out of there, without having to dirty her hands too much of course, that she could only figure out the reason behind each action after she had successfully executed the commands. But this one, even if she did understand the logic behind it, was still beyond her reasoning, and she began to worry that a part of Lelouch still hadn't recovered from the reawakening, and perhaps never would.

And the worst part of it was while Lelouch seemed to have all the faith in the world in her ability to see it through, Kallen could not resolve that she had it in her to kill him, even if she would come to believe he had fallen. Yes, she had pointed a gun at him before, no more than a few days ago, but that had only been an emotional response to Lelouch's brazen attitude. Even if he continued to press on her, she doubted she could have pulled the trigger; in fact, she couldn't even remember if she had taken off the safety after drawing. The whole thing, even thinking about it, made her sick to her stomach in a similar manner to when she had watched C.C. forcibly revive his Geass and his memories, as for better or worse she had come to know and care for Lelouch far more than she had any other human being, both alive and dead. But then, she thought, that was likely the reason why Lelouch believed she could follow through with it, if his fall to evil ever came to pass.

For the moment however she had to put it out of her mind's eye as she and Lelouch had now come up to the hangar bay where their respective knightmares were stored. They both quickly entered it, finding the bay teaming with activity as pilots began boarding their knightmares while mechanics ran final checks on the different systems of each unit. The dead calm that had originally settled on this area of the ship was now very much a memory, as each pilot was now waiting and willing to go into battle and fight the Britannians on their own turf, no longer caring about whether they would come out alive or not.

Soon enough, Lelouch came up to the foot of the _Mordred_ , which had been placed in an area of the hangar not far from where the _Guren_ had been placed. At first Kallen was about to leave Lelouch to board his personal knightmare, but before she could go off, she noticed that Lelouch had stopped just in front of the massive black and gold machine and remained standing there, his mask angled upward toward the _Mordred_ 's impassive face. Feeling something amiss, perhaps even more so than the earlier exchange, Kallen came over and stood next to the Black Knights leader. "Hey, are you alright?"

Lelouch physically responded by looking down, but not turning to face her. "I just realized that this is the second time I will be cutting all ties to my past, and it's surprisingly difficult for me to accept," he replied. "Even if it was a false existence, I was truly happy."

Kallen expression softened with understanding, as she also knew how painful it was to let go of a happier life even if it was necessary. It was more than difficult for her to do after Naoto died and she decided to carry on the fight in his name, so she could imagine how Lelouch felt before when he had chosen to do the same fifteen years ago when he stood up to his father and was exiled, only to now repeat the experience with restarting the war on Britannia and whatever friendships and relations he had gained in the past few years. "You know you don't have to go out there. You can just as easily direct the battle from the bridge."

"No, it is essential that I lead the charge in this battle…" Lelouch replied, his voice sounding more resolute now. "It is the only way I can be rid of my second life as Lelouch vi Britannia and everything that it entails."

The fact Lelouch was willing to speak of his true identity out in the open, even if there wasn't anyone around to hear his name uttered, was enough to tell Kallen that he was serious about his decision and nothing else would sway him. With that idea, Kallen nodded. "If that is what you have to do," she replied, before turning to head toward the _Guren Nishiki_ as well.

Before she made it more than a few meters from him however, Lelouch spoke up again. "Kallen," this time he turned to face her once she stopped. "No matter what happens, return from this battle alive," he said, speaking almost as if it were a plea. "For what I have planned for the future, I will need you and your strength especially."

Kallen remained silent for a moment, but then returned a smile and, before Lelouch realized it, drew to military attention and gave a crisp salute. "As you command, Zero."

With that exchange finished, Kallen turned back and made her way to where the _Nishiki_ was waiting for her. For a few seconds, Lelouch watched her from behind his mask and said nothing, but then when he knew it was time he too turned and came over to the zip line that would draw him up to the _Mordred_ 's cockpit.

* * *

**His Majesty's Naval Base, Pearl**   
**County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

In little over an hour the command center of Pearl Harbor had become alight with activity as various officials went about their duties, all working in the face of an incoming battle with an unknown force off the coast. The map at the center was evident of the fact enough, as it displayed the massive "blob" that reflected the mysterious cloud that continued to block all sensor readings, while a fleet of Britannian warships was moving to intercept it from all directions but the south, drawing closer to the cloud with each passing minute. Sensor operators took in data carried over from the front ships and nearby sensor posts, communicators kept bringing in reports from the front ships while relaying orders in turn and tactical officers all took the information in while putting together the plans for attack; all differing actions that cumulated to the defense of Area 7 and the hope for the present Britannian naval and air arms deflecting this still unidentified threat. After all, this would be the first attempted foreign invasion of Area 7 since it had been established, and there was not a Britannian present who did not wish it to be recorded in the history books as a victory for the Empire.

Amidst the activity, Admiral Sir Husband Kimmel, Duke of Connecticut and Commander of the Britannian Pacific Fleet, observed it all with a narrowed, dour gaze, sitting back on the rather large and ornate command chair situated in the rear of the room. At the ripe old age of seventy-two, Kimmel was one of the Crown's most seasoned officers, having participated in every major war Britannia had been involved in since the Third Expansionary War. He held experience in ship-to-ship warfare, amphibious invasion, sea and land air assault thanks to his last command aboard the carrier _Warspite_ , and just for the occasion, base defense. Just as well, Kimmel had fought against nearly every type of opponent imaginable, from the various European nations to the Chinese, and even the Israelis and Arabs during Operation Lionheart, the conquest of the Middle East into Area 18 not too long ago. Thus, he saw the current threat no different than any other battle he had participated in and his opponents no different than any other enemy he had faced and vanquished. Even if this was the Pendragon strike force as his Air Force counterpart, Air Marshal Short, believed it to be, Kimmel was far from intimidated; if anything, he looked forward to obliterating the enemy that not even Princess Cornelia nor Prince Schneizel could destroy.

If there was anything that annoyed Kimmel, it was the damn waiting before his naval forces and Short's air forces came into firing range of the cloud. Yes, those ships would manage to intercept the enemy force before they could even come in sight of Area 7, but it would still be several minutes before any engagement could be made. Even in his old age Kimmel hated waiting on anything, especially a battle, as the more time there was before shots could be fired, the more time his adversaries had to make last minute changes to their battle plans, which more often than not led to their general favor in the long run. _Had this been fifty years ago, the enemy would have been reduced to debris by now._ he thought derisively. _One would think His Majesty's Navy was made up of children in this day and age._

"How much longer before our ships make contact?" Kimmel asked loudly, his voice doing little to hide his agitation from those around him.

"Approximately nineteen minutes and thirty-four seconds Admiral," came the reply from a sensor officer which Kimmel didn't recognize. "Enemy units have yet to emerge from the cloud."

"I can see that Ensign," Kimmel rolled his eyes at the obviousness. Upon that action, he noticed his aide-de-camp looking rather nervous as he watched the tacscreen. More out of annoyance than curiosity, Kimmel asked. "Is there something the matter Commander?"

"It's nothing Admiral, it's just…" the aide replied. "What if this really is the Pendragon force we're fighting against?"

"So what if it is?" Kimmel looked over with a raised eyebrow as he took out his antique smoking pipe. "It's not like we're going to have a repeat of Pendragon here."

Needless to say, the Commander did not share his superior's optimism. "What makes you believe that Admiral?"

"Because Pendragon was a fluke," Kimmel spoke as if it were a simple fact. "A fluke that was only accomplished by two factors: the element of surprise and lax defense on the Imperial Guard's part."

He then gestured toward the screen. "As you can see, this time we know that they're coming and our ships are in the process of intercepting them as we speak. Therefore the fluke will not be repeated here in Area 7."

"But Admiral, Prince Schneizel has already reported the enemy battleship was using active stealth in order to slip through our defenses," the Commander pointed out. "Why would they go to all the trouble of creating a visible cloud if that's the case?"

Kimmel glared toward his aide. "It should be obvious even to you Commander," he explained. "They've brought a few more ships along for this attack, and they don't want us to know their exact number; while their active stealth can blind sensors, it can't do so to the naked eye and our spotters would be more than able to identify how many ships they have in their force."

"And just how many do you believe there are sir?" the Commander inquired.

Kimmel shrugged. "My guess would be two or three more. Since they only used one during the Pendragon attack, I doubt they have too many other ships to spare. Really Peter, you have nothing to worry about; they may have been able to escape His Highness Prince Schneizel before, but this time we have more ships and we know exactly where they are…"

"Radar contact!" a sensor officer reported. "Single faint contact, no identification."

"Location?" Kimmel demanded.

The sensor operator's eyes widened. "Sector Sigma Nine, speed thirty knots and closing fast!"

"Mary mother of god…!" the Commander gasped, reflecting upon the realization of those present. "That's right off our coast!"

Like a puff of smoke, Kimmel's dour expression vanished as he realized something had made it past his net. _Impossible! There shouldn't be any other ships_ _outside of that cloud, and we would have detected anything that moved away from it!_ "Make of the intruder?"

"Establishing ID now sir," the sensor man let out with fear over his face. All eyes were now frozen on the red dot on the screen that represented the contact, which was closing on Pearl at a fast rate. "No…!"

"What is it!?" Kimmel let out in a bark, an attempt to keep the dread out of his voice.

The sensorman did not even bother trying. "Sir, it's the Black Battleship!"

* * *

Now well within striking distance of the enemy stronghold, the _Izumo_ moved through the water at great speed. To those that could see its approach from the nearby islands, her form was something dark and terrible to behold, with her blackened hull evenly cast against the twilit sky like a great shadow upon the Earth, moving toward Pearl as an incarnation of death. No sooner than when she entered into range did she begin her attack, her main hyper-velocity cannon swiveling toward the distant Britannian installations and firing, first striking the long-range communication arrays at either basin, and then striking different command centers such as the control tower at Hickham and the main HQ building at Pearl, among other targets. As the hypersonic warshots rained down on Area 7, _Hayabusa_ equipped knightmares began to take flight from the battleship's hold.

As the _Mordred_ lurched out from the _Izumo_ 's deck and into the cold evening sky, Lelouch allowed himself to grin from behind his mask. Although his plan was more simplistic than his usual schemes, as well as being based on the ancient and well used "Bait and Switch" tactic, it had all come together perfectly. The Britannians had been expecting the Black Knights to move against Area 7 from the cover of the cloud, expecting the cloud to exist solely for concealing enemy numbers and thus the said enemy would remain in the cloud until the main attack began. But in reality Lelouch never had the intention of doing so; in fact, while it was true that the cloud was meant to shroud them from Britannian sensors and reconnaissance craft, that was only half of its purpose. The other half was far more sinister: to misdirect the Britannians into believing they knew exactly where the enemy would move in to attack.

With the Britannians entirely set upon the cloud, Lelouch, like a magician manipulating a deck of cards, had the Black Knights move from behind the scene. Once a certain distance and position within Britannian territory had been reached, he had the _Izumo_ break off from the main taskforce and travel the rest of her journey alone while using the Gefjun Disturber to evade enemy sonar nets. Sure they had been detected before when employing that tactic, where the Britannians had used the jammed sonar as an indicator of the _Izumo_ 's position, but this time with all focus kept on the cloud and the "fleet" of ships within it, the battleship's advance through enemy waters was all but assured. In fact, the Britannian commander had focused so many ships toward intercepting the cloud that he had unintentionally left a gaping hole in Area 7's defensive network, and the _Izumo_ had slipped through it without obstruction. And now the Black Knights were set upon the vulnerable enemy stronghold, of which a substantial amount of the Britannian Pacific Fleet still laid at anchor and only a rear guard to protect them all. Lelouch could not have hoped for a better result.

"Your mistake, Admiral Kimmel, was being too proactive," Lelouch spoke as he watched the island of Crusoe grow larger on his HMDS. In his mind's eye, he could just see the withered corpse that was the Pacific Fleet's commander gaping in paralyzed disbelief as the realization dawned on him. "You were so focused on keeping the perceived threat away from your territory that you never considered the possibility of a single force breaking off and attacking from your unguarded flank. Had you paid attention to the lessons taught at Pendragon and afterward, you would have been able to see us coming earlier, but I'm grateful that you didn't."

Around the _Mordred_ the Black Knights formed up, their knightmares falling into position one after the other. The _Guren Nishiki_ dropped down to Lelouch's right while the _Guren Isshikis_ of Zero Squadron came into a Flying V formation. The _Zangetsu_ remained just behind the front force, and the other squadrons adopted similar Flying V formations as they arranged themselves into their respective flight positions, all cumulating into a perfect deploy and attack formation. Lelouch had to admit that while he had known the Black Knights had evolved far from their original militia establishment over the last eight years, it was only now, just as they wear headed into battle, that he saw how far they had advanced into a true fighting force. But even with their parade-level organization, there was only one way for him to learn how they would fair against the Britannians firsthand, Pendragon notwithstanding.

"Gyoku One to all units…" Lelouch began, inwardly finding irony in his given callsign, which was the designation of the challenger King in Shogi. "Our objective is to destroy as much of Area 7's installations as possible before reinforcements from Britannia arrive. We have evaded the main enemy fleet, but regardless expect heavy resistance from the island itself. The Britannians are far from giving up this fight."

Sure enough, Kallen chimed in over broadband, voicing awareness of the new signals coming up on the forward knightmares' sensors. "Enemy knightmares deploying across the base."

Upon her warning, Lelouch deployed his factspheres and scanned ahead of him. Sure enough, he found a fair number of _Sutherlands_ moving around the harbor, readying their weapons to prevent the Black Knights' landing. He knew this was only the initial group; that there were more knightmares readying to defend Pearl. Fortunately Lelouch also knew the exact composition of the Britannian Pacific Fleet, and that there were no seventh or eighth generation knightmare frames among them. Thus, unless they were testing top secret units off the coast of Area 7, which Lelouch did not dismiss, there was no true threat.

As they moved closer to the island, the first shots of gun and missile fire began to sail at them. At least two _Gekkas_ went down as either they or their _Hayabusas_ were struck, while a few more began to return fire with their various gunnery weapons. Lelouch however, though tempted to draw his VARIS and add his own fire to the mix, felt himself unable to. Instead, he watched as the base, and their deployment zone, drew closer and closer in his visor.

Again he felt discomfort weigh in on him, as he knew once he took to this battle he would be cutting off his past once and for all. He would once again be an enemy of Britannia, forced to live in the shadows and expect death at every turn, while those he had grown close to, even by little margin, would either believe him dead or a traitor depending upon whether his father chose to reveal his identity to the public or not. And much more, unlike during the Insurrection, he would not have Ashford Academy and his friends there to fall back on as Lelouch Lamperouge; this time he would only exist as Zero, the man who would bring chaos and destruction to the world in order to reform it. The whole idea felt damning to Lelouch to think about now, but then he remembered the ruins of Japan and knew, for whatever he would have to suffer underneath the mask, it was worth it if there would never be a second Devastation.

And then his sensors flashed: they were upon the deployment zone. The time was now. "Now within range. Weapons free. All Black Knights…" he spoke, once again knowing that there was no turning back from this. **_"…Engage!"_**

At the, the Black Knights descended, systematically landing on the tarmac and switching to their landspinners as their _Hayabusas_ flitted away. Now on the ground, the invaders spread out as they came under further fire, the Britannians now moving en masse to repel them from their base. And yet, in spite of their valiant defense, the Black Knights would not be so easily defeated, returning the fire to the defenders in kind while closing in to engage at melee.

Lelouch, having been the first to land, engaged his MVS and closed the distance, cutting into several _Sutherlands_ as he sped past. They responded in kind, raining machine gun rounds and grenades at his direction, but the former prince was able to evade most of the fire. He moved in and slashed back with his swords, destroying three more _Sutherlands_ in the process, while pulling away as six more broke off to attack him directly, apparently hoping their multidirectional assault at close-range would overwhelm him.

 _Fools…_ the former prince thought disparagingly. He had trained with the best and had been considered among their level; as such, there was no way he would be overwhelmed by mere cannon fodder in antiquated machines. With certain deftness he fired off his left arm slash harken and impaled them into one of the _Sutherlands_ , smashing its torso. With little choice, the pilot ejected just as Lelouch ripped the harken out of the _Sutherland_ 's broken hide, then switching back to his MVS to slash into another one of its partners, leaving only two behind.

Now seeing they were no match for the _Mordred_ at close-range, both _Sutherlands_ spread out in opposite directions while continuing to fire their machine guns at the black and gold knightmare. At that, Lelouch simply switched his MVS out for his VARIS and fired twin shots. The Britannian knightmares were obliterated with ease.

 _We can't get held up here, otherwise they really will overwhelm us._ Lelouch thought as he finished off the knightmares, soon detecting more heading toward him. Even with the enemy king in sight, they still had go through the pawns before putting him in check. "Zero Squadron on me! We're going to move down the center and open a path."

* * *

"Acknowledged Gyoku One. Zero Squadron moving in," Kallen replied as she had her knightmare moved away from its latest kill to trail the _Mordred_. The rest of her squadron followed behind her, their own older model _Gurens_ managing to stay with her.

"My, that's a lot of bandits coming our way Lead," Liliana spoke up as she angled her _Isshiki_ out. In spite of the words she had spoken, the Britannian pilot showed no hesitance or fear in her tone; in fact, she seemed have been anticipating the destruction that was about to commence.

"Just means more for us to kill Rei Five," Kallen replied back, purposely ignoring the bloodlust in her subordinates' voice. Normally she couldn't stand being around the former-Purist-turned-Black-Knight for too long, much like the rest of her Squadron, but in a battle she had no problems having Liliana on her side. "Wipe them out!"

 **"Roger!"** the other eleven pilots of Zero Squadron acknowledged their leader's command unanimously. At the same time, the _Mordred_ fired its VARIS in Burst Mode at the formation of Britannian knightmares in front of it, while Kallen herself added a surger stream along with Lelouch's assault. In a matter of seconds, her shot bubbled a fifth generation knightmare's outer hide entirely, forcing its pilot to eject just as his frame exploded. Her squadmates followed her action up with their own firepower, raining surger streams or bolts and grenades down onto the hapless _Sutherlands_. In response to the incoming fire, the Britannian knightmares scattered like a swarm of flies, but even so still remained poised to keeping their enemy from charging through them. Soon it became a running battle, in which the thirteen knightmares were forced to fight their way through the Britannian horde.

Drawing her "Ryogo Otsugata Tozantou" fork knife, Kallen brought the _Guren_ up to full speed and blasted for a pack of _Sutherlands_ along her path. The _Sutherlands_ spotted her approach and started to fire at her with their machine guns, but Kallen moved too fast for them to get a clean lock on. When she got close enough to one, Kallen dashed at its side and slashed across its torso, bifurcating it in one strike. Because she didn't hit the main drive, the _Sutherland_ didn't explode, thus allowing its pilot to eject. With one down, Kallen quickly changed targets, this time jutting around another _Sutherland_ and sending a grenade directly into its head, obliterating the knightmare before its pilot could realize what had just happened.

More _Sutherlands_ flashed around her, most of them concentrated on other knightmares but more than a few of them were shooting at her as she and her squadron surged past. For a moment, Kallen checked her side monitor and saw that Alfred was still with her and that he was currently shooting back at the _Sutherlands_ with his grenade launcher. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the _Gurens_ belonging to Charmelle and Benio cleaving through several _Sutherlands_ at once with their surgers, while Liliana and Marika were firing grenades into other units. At this point she couldn't track the others' movements, but she imagined that they were all doing their respective jobs. After all, as Ageha liked to remind everyone, killing Brits was their business, and at this point business was booming.

Then out of the surrounding melee another _Sutherland_ came hurtling toward her _Guren_ at a greater velocity than was standard for a fifth generation knightmare. Kallen deftly avoided the first few machine gun shots, and deflected more with her radiant wave shield. She then tried to twist around the _Sutherland_ and take it out point blank with the radiant wave surger, but the enemy pilot was observant enough to realize her plan of attack and so purposely kept the _Sutherland_ out of reach. At that, Kallen launched the surger forward with the rocket harken, but all she managed to catch was the _Sutherland_ 's machine gun, which was abandoned just as Kallen sent radiation into it.

 _This one's got some fight in it..._ Kallen thought, noticing the enemy pilot's apparent skill when compared to its comrades. Suddenly realizing his main weapon was lost, the _Sutherland_ folded out its stun tonfas and charged at the _Guren_ , taking two swipes at Kallen's knightmare. Kallen dodged the first swipe efficiently and then used the fork knife to deflect the next swipe, before launching several rapid slashes in return. In turn, the _Sutherland_ leaped back to avoid her furious attack, but just as it did that, something that caught even Kallen off guard happened. Twin bursts of radiant wave bolts struck the _Sutherland_ from either direction in a sordid crossfire, riddling bullet holes all across the frame until the knightmare exploded from the damage. Kallen cringed to keep the explosion glare from her eyes, just barely making out the pair of _Isshikis_ moving in front of her.

"Thanks for playing decoy Lead," spoke Shunsuke in a vehement sounding tone.

"It made it easier for us to move in for the kill," spoke Shunsui, also in a vehement sounding tone.

Then just as quickly as they came, the two _Isshikis_ shot off to find newer prey. Kallen sneered as she watched them depart. _They're good at fighting and that's all that's needed._ she thought, before turning back to the battle.

Suddenly her sensors picked up three more _Sutherlands_ incoming toward her direction. They were apparently armed with missile packs because at the same time a target lock warning appeared on Kallen's monitor as the _Sutherlands_ unleashed a torrent of missiles. Kicking the _Guren_ back to full burn, Kallen flicked her knightmare around the missiles and then zoomed in on the nearest _Sutherland_. As she got closer she fired her surger into her target and boiled the entire upper half of the knightmare, causing it to remain stationary for a few moments before finally exploding. She then changed her vector toward the second _Sutherland_ but did not reduce her speed, thus slamming her machine's right foot into the torso of the enemy knightmare, knocking it back. With her opponent incapacitated, she had no problem bring about her fork knife and cutting a deep wound across its metal hide, allowing the machine to collapse to the ground from its wounds. She did not see if the enemy pilot ejected and once more she did not care; as far as she was concerned, this was war and she would show no mercy to the Britannians.

Whether out of fear or reflexive action, the third _Sutherland_ of the group launched the remainder of its missiles at the _Guren_ at near point blank range in a haphazard attempt to destroy it. The endeavor, naturally, was doomed to failure from the start, as Kallen simply raised her radiant wave shield and allowed the guided projectiles to explode harmlessly before they could even touch her knightmare. She then put the _Guren_ back up to speed and charged through the explosion, forced her way up to the now defenseless _Sutherland_ and ensnared it in her surger claw. A few moments later the blue knightmare had become a glowing red hue with every portion of its frame bulging from the induced radiation; it was such a familiar sight to Kallen now that she did not even think twice about it. Instead she let go of the knightmare and withdrew a few meters away, allowing it to give into its wounds and detonate.

Suddenly a larger missile zoomed past, barely missing the _Guren_ by a few meters. Realizing that the missile was not the same type normally utilized by a knightmare, Kallen turned to see where it had come from while executing evasive maneuvers. To her great surprise she saw an incoming group of _Viper_ VTOL gunships flying into the battle. Kallen looked with an arched eyebrow.

 _Gunships huh?_ Kallen thought as two of them opened fire with their chin-mounted guns, naturally failing to strike anything as whatever knightmares they were targeting simply banked away. _The Britannians must be truly desperate._

And so Kallen threw the _Guren_ into a sideways dash that effectively evaded another burst of missile fire and alongside the aforementioned machine guns. In turn she shot a surger blast right through the front of the gunship, incinerating everything in that quater and causing the rest of the VTOL to explode in little more than milliseconds. Quickly targeting another _Viper_ , one moving to swoop at her, Kallen switched over to her grenades and fired off two. The grenades sailed through the air and then hammered into the _Viper's_ nose, exploding like a firecracker. Unfortunately from the explosion came a third _Viper_ , which immediately fired a hail of bullets right into the face of the _Guren Nishiki_.

"Like hell! I'm _not_ getting done in this early!" Kallen blurted out as she threw up her shield again to deflect the bullets. She then had the _Guren_ leap into the air just as the gunship was about to move at her, from which she slammed her claw against the cockpit area. Right after contact the _Viper_ went into a spin and twirled toward the water, its pilot's remains firmly embedded against the sharpened digits of the radiant wave surger as the _Guren_ fell back on solid ground.

Kallen felt a little sickened at that. Yes, she had literally boiled humans alive in their cockpits with the device, and she had even had an enemy's blood splatter across her face from firing a pistol shot at point blank range. But she had never actually crushed another human being with her knightmare before. But once more she chose to ignore those feelings, instead concentrating on the objective of breaking through the enemy lines…

* * *

 _Things are certainly off to a good start._ Chigusa thought to herself as she maneuvered her own _Gekka_ through the onslaught. Though the enemy had thrown up a hardened defensive screen of knightmares and VTOLs, it was not as bad as it could have been. As far as she could tell, there weren't any landships stationed on Crusoe, nor were there any knightmares beyond the fifth generation present. In fact, there weren't even any _Gloucesters_ , just _Sutherlands_. But Chigusa knew it wouldn't be like that for long, and so she was determined to break through the Britannian defenses with the rest of her squadron as soon as possible.

After a week or two back in Ryukyu, Chigusa felt strangely refreshed at fighting in an actual battle again. While she did value her peaceful life and hoped to return to it soon enough, she was still a soldier at heart and felt at place when fighting against an enemy, whether be it the "savage Elevens" or an evil empire hell bent on world domination. As a bonus, this battle was on the offensive scale for her side, as it was the Britannians that had to defend their fortress against the Black Knights' advance. And, as she knew from many a past experience, there was a certain satisfaction in laying an enemy fortress to waste. Especially in a knightmare frame.

"They're holding strong Kyosha Lead," one of the Kyosha pilots stated as he evaded fire from a group of _Sutherlands_.

"Of course they are Kyosha Seven. They're our former countrymen," Chigusa replied back sharply as she weaved through the enemy attacks. "All units maintain the offensive. We have to break through at all costs!"

Upon the sighting of incoming _Sutherlands_ in the distance, Chigusa brought about her hand gun and then carefully targeted the weapon. When her reticule went red, she fired off a burst and watched it rip through the torso of one _Sutherland_ , causing it to crumple over and detonate. Just after that attack her sensors warned her about another _Sutherland_ coming at her from the side; reacting fast, she twisted her _Gekka_ and slashed out with her katen yaibatou, bifurcating the unit at the waist and sending both halves skittering across the ground, the cockpit pod ejecting just before the upper torso hit.

Her sensors quickly beeped off a warning, forcing her to evade the incoming fire. Two more _Sutherlands_ , these equipped with bazookas, were now firing shells at her. Growling in annoyance, she put her _Gekka_ into a right bank, bringing her out of either knightmares' sights long enough to return fire at the light blue colored knightmares. Both frames quickly abandoned their firing positions to execute evasive maneuvers, and that was when Chigusa went on the offensive, taking one down with her hand gun and then closing the gap on the other and slashing it across with her chainsword. The Britannian machine crumpled as a result, though Chigusa decided to move on before seeing whether the cockpit pod ejected this time.

It did not take very long at all for her computer to pick up five more incoming _Sutherlands_ , all raining machine gun fire at her direction. That made her arch an eyebrow in surprise as she began executing maneuvers to avoid their fire; how had she attracted the attention of five enemy units to gang up on her? _This could be problematic._

Having no option but to fight, she took aim with her hand gun and squeezed off a few bursts that ripped into the _Sutherland_ she suspected was the leader of the small group. Not wanting to end up like their comrade, the other four scattered and moved to attack her at different angles. At that point she realized two of them had missile packs because they fired a combined spray of missiles at her, causing her to reverse and let loose with her hand gun again. The shells easily ripped through the missile swarm, destroying them; unfortunately, the _Sutherlands_ used the resulting flares as cover so that they could close in and attack her with their stun tonfas. It was obvious that they were attempting to overwhelm her, as she only had one sword.

Swearing loudly, Chigusa slashed back with her sword, but the enemy pilots were able to evade her attacks and move around her all the same. Knowing that her four Britannian opponents were coming at her from all directions, Chigusa took advantage of her knightmare's superior mobility and shot off into a straight dash. She then twisted around and fired off a bullet spray, managing to catch one in the cockpit block and kill the pilot inside as evidenced by the machine tumbling over after, but the other three were able to evade and chase after her. Now starting to become angered over the fact she was being hounded by three antiquated _Sutherlands_ , she kept up her maneuvering and attacking, either firing back with her hand gun or moving in close to use her katen yaibatou. But even as she slashed off limbs and broke armored plates, the three _Sutherlands_ kept trying to close the gap and attack her at once

 _I am NOT going to be held up here!_ Chigusa's mind roared at her enemies. At that, she pulled a maneuver that surprised even her. Putting her _Gekka_ into overdrive, Chigusa shot at the middle _Sutherland_ and upon reaching it, _slammed_ the twin barrels of her hand gun right into the enemy machine's chest with a great 'boom'. At point blank range, she wasted no time in pulling the trigger and ripping apart the entire upper portion of the knightmare, including the cockpit block.

The shock of her attack was so great that the other two knightmares, for the briefest of moments, ceased in their movements. At that, Chigusa brandished her sword and moved against one machine, slicing off its head and then spinning around to cleave its torso, causing it to fall over dead, and then just as quickly fired another bullet spray into the opposite _Sutherland_ , which detonated just as it was about to redraw its machine gun. With that completed, Chigusa set off once more as the Black Knights began to break through the defensive lines and assault the harbor itself.

* * *

**Imperial Air Force Hickam**   
**County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

It had been minutes into the battle and Short still could not believe what was happening. Just when it seemed like they had the enemy cornered, the infamous Black Battleship came right out of nowhere and had launched an assault force at them. Yes, Short had believed that in spite of Admiral Kimmel's reassurances that there was more to the enemy's plan than met the eye, but even he had not expected such a daring direct attack on Area 7, and now his side was paying for it with their defenses greatly deprived and both Pearl Harbor and Hickham open for attack. And to compound the matter, the battleship had destroyed the long-range radio transmitters on the island, and thus there was no way for Short to recall his forces chasing the cloud.

"All lines have been broken through!" a sensor operator shouted in near hysteria. Sure enough, the main monitor displayed the enemy in red dots beginning to make their way past the remaining Britannian blue dots, now advancing at full speed around the harbor, practically unabated.

"Send out the second wave! Now!" Short commanded, pushing aside his inner dread to maintain the commanding image necessary to hold everything together. No matter what he was feeling on the inside, he would be damned before losing his composure, especially in the face of an incoming threat. "Reinforcements will arrive from the homeland soon, we just have to hold them here long enough!"

"Marshal, I'm picking up additional signals launching from the Black Battleship, moving toward us at great speed…" another operator reported, looking over his screen to verify what was heading toward them now. When the data finally came in, his expression turned to horror. "They're cruise missiles!"

"Shoot them down, damn it!" Short roared the command, but upon seeing their number on the screen, he knew it would do little good. _"SHOOT THEM DOWN!"_

Sure enough, one such missile came plowing into Hickham's command center only moments later, breaking through every defensive layer the building possessed until it drove all the way through to the nerve center and detonated. The very last thing Short saw before the world went white was enemy knightmares advancing toward Hickam as well.

* * *

The explosions from the _Izumo_ 's cruise missile attack played on Lelouch's screens like the fireworks of the Day of the Founding not too long ago. Even within the protected shell of his cockpit, he could almost feel the vibrations reach through the _Mordred_ and touch his skin, the same way they would have had he been right in the midst of them. The fortress gates were now broken, and the island's main defenses had been put out of commission, thereby opening the way for the Black Knights to attack the very heart of the Britannian basins. It had not taken out the entirety of the enemy's defensive power, but it would be enough to stage a direct assault.

"Gyoku One to all units. Advance," he called out over the Black Knights' main frequency. Upon his command, the Black Knight units spread throughout the island, their black frames cast against the setting sun like shadows. One after another, they began their assaults, striking random buildings and ships in the harbor with much furor, whatever enemy force coming out to meet them being all but effortlessly dispatched. For a moment, Lelouch simply watched as the main portion of his grand strategy began to play out, much like an artist judging his own work. He only felt pride at seeing it all play out, a pride similar to how he felt upon witnessing the beginning of the Black Rebellion, in spite of what had preceded that event. It was a satisfying feeling to him, one that he was conscious enough not to let himself get drowned on, but at the same time allowed to play out through his heart and mind if only temporarily.

And yet he also knew that victory was not assured just yet. There were still many unknowns that could play out, namely toward the eventual reinforcements that would arrive from Britannia. Lelouch was properly prepared to deal with any other units of the pacific fleet should they arrive, but he had absolutely no idea what would come from across the east; the best scenario would simply be additional ships, aircraft and fifth generation knightmares, but he doubted that. If anything, Lelouch wouldn't have been surprised if they sent newer generation knightmares like the one Kallen fought before, or far worse, Knights of the Round.

That last thought inadvertently made Lelouch's stomach cringe as he wondered: would Suzaku be among the forces sent? The possibility was quite likely, as his one-time friend and comrade would easily deduce who was attacking Pearl and would immediately realize Zero had returned, thus necessitating his presence here. At that, Lelouch wondered if he would be able to face him in battle with clear focus, as well as Gino and Anya should they join the fray. Certainly he had come a long way in terms of fighting skills, and he had handled himself well against either of those three in past sparring, but would he be able to do so now without his emotions getting in the way?

Lelouch wasn't sure to any of it, but he had a feeling he would find out soon enough, whether here at Pearl or elsewhere. For the moment however, he would choose to continue the battle until victory was achieved, as his path was now set and his war now in full swing.

With that, the _Mordred_ charged into the chaos that had befallen the island of Crusoe. Just as the sun finally disappeared entirely into the horizon and darkness reigned supreme.


	14. Operation Tsunami

_"A military man can scarcely pride himself on having 'smitten a sleeping enemy'; it is more a matter of shame, simply, for the one smitten."  
_ \- Isoroku Yamamoto

**His Majesty's Naval Base, Pearl  
County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire  
April 10, 2025**

The inferno burned without relent. It had been active for no more than several minutes, but that had been more than enough time for it to gain power and spread across the compound as the Black Knights sewed destruction into the very soil of the island. On nearly all quarters of the island basin, _Gekkas_ sped across the ground at a myriad of targets, their black armor making them nearly invisible when cast against the darkness; only their vibrant orange mono-eyes, the heated glow of their katen yaibatous and the muzzle flashes of their firearms made them distinguishable from the rest of the emptiness. The Britannians, meanwhile, retained their superior numbers as they had in the majority of the past battles, yet were still easily overwhelmed by the sudden strike, their chain of command cut off and their individual units unable to formulate an effective counteroffensive. One after another, Britannian knightmares, tanks, VTOLs, ships and installations were being destroyed in rapid succession.

And yet, compared to the fires around him, the one that raged inside Benio's soul felt far more powerful, almost overwhelmingly. With otherwise uncharacteristic viciousness, she prowled for his next prey like a bloodthirsty hawk, the piercing orange glow of his knightmare's golden eyes almost reflecting his own gaze. She had already killed five _Sutherlands_ since this battle had begun, but that was far from enough for her. She would continue until there were literally hundreds if not thousands of kills to her name, until her vengeance of eight years before was at last sated. At least for the time being.

Kicking her _Guren Isshiki_ into a high speed dash alongside Captain Finlay's unit, she thrust out with his surger at a nearby group of _Sutherlands_ and let loose a beam, forcing the Britannian knightmares to scatter like a flock of birds avoiding a thrown rock. Three of the enemy knightmares attempted to gun down the two Black Knight units in the process, but Charmelle easily banked away from the line of fire while Benio threw up her radiant wave shield as she charged. A side effect of this course of action was that none of the Britannians were expecting it, and so Benio managed to close the gap between her unit and one of the _Sutherlands_ in a near instant, where she proceeded to slash the enemy knightmare through the middle. It exploded into a fireball not long after, but by that point Benio was already looking for her next victim among the herd.

 _To think I used to be terrified of these things,_ Benio thought with a vehement sneer, remembering for a moment how she, like many other Japanese, had looked upon the _Sutherland_ with pure terror, its articulated Van Dyke faceplate having been a common image in her nightmares. That had been a long time ago, and back then she had been weak and powerless. Now she was a Black Knight, and that faceplate looked far less intimidating.

In a flash, she cut into two more _Sutherlands_ with her knife, none of them having been quick enough to deflect her slashes. Her next target however, remained distant and tried to hit her with a rifle launched grenade, but Benio had been quick enough to raise her radiant wave shield. No more than a millisecond after she dropped her shield did she raise her surger once more and blast that _Sutherland_ with a rapid fire burst, riddling it across the front. By some miracle the cockpit section managed to eject before the frame finally exploded. Benio barely paid it any mind as she moved on with her wingmate and superior; as bloodthirsty as she was, it would not do her nor her cause anything to pray upon the helpless. Such was a Britannian mentality anyway.

Eventually she and Charmelle moved upon their next battleground, which looked to contain several burning ruins. It was obviously one of the areas the _Izumo_ had bombarded Benio surmised. What was more important, however, was that a number of enemy knightmares were moving about the area, attacking or defending against the advancing Black Knights around said burning ruins. Several of the former had noticed the two _Gurens_ ' approach and began to move against them, taking aim with their guns.

"Scatter!" Charmelle commanded, immediately putting her _Guren_ into a left bank. Benio imitated the maneuver in the opposite direction, just as a pair of missile launcher equipped _Sutherlands_ began launching missiles at them, two missiles each. Switching over to her surger again, Benio unleashed a stream over the oncoming projectiles, managing to detonate them one after the other, but by that point the Britannian knightmares had closed the distance and were continuing to attack with their machine guns.

At that, Benio immediately threw her radiant wave shield back up to deflect more of the incoming bullets, then maneuvering to the left and fired back, ripping two _Sutherlands_ across the side in the process. Another _Sutherland_ attempted to swing around and avenge its comrades with a grenade shot, but Benio easily evaded that attack. From there, in one of the most daring maneuvers she had ever done, she brandished her fork knife and charged, only to leap up at the last possible second and perform a midair somersault. Once inverted over the _Sutherland_ 's cockpit block, she extended his knife and cut into it as it passed. From there, the enemy knightmare fell out of control and crashed in another part of the base, while Benio went on to look for more targets, speeding between the buildings without hesitance.

A trio _Sutherlands_ saw her moving in, with two attempting to level its assault rifle at her, but Benio simply speared the machines with a lance of scarlet energy each, well before either could launch an attack. At that, the third abandoned its cover and, much to Benio's surprise, extended its tonfas and charged at her, with the _Guren_ reversing to evade the initial swipe. The _Sutherland_ then spun and parried Benio's responding knife thrust, as well as swatted her surger out of the way as she was about to reach out with it. However, it wasn't fast enough to dodge her slash harken, which smashed into its head and disabled its main cameras and factsphere. Once that was accomplished, Benio moved in and promptly impaled her knife into the cockpit block.

It was then that her sensors bleeped out another warning that she was being targeted, and Benio was just able to turn to his left flank and throw up her shield back up to absorb a grenade shot from a _Gloucester_ , the first she had seen since the battle began. While the electromagnetically accelerated explosive failed to pierce her shield, it caused the _Guren_ to recoil greatly as well as violently shake its devicer from her feet upward, but she managed to maintain control all the same. Feeling rather annoyed at the attack, she put his _Guren_ into a charge and moved to grasp the _Gloucester_ , but only grasped the rifle, which she instantly boiled and detonated. At that, she watched as the _Gloucester_ drew an MVS and charge at her much like the _Sutherland_ did earlier, forcing Benio to parry its sword with her knife.

"Goddamn antique!" Benio roared with furthered annoyance. She twisted her left arm up and fired a grenade at point blank, but the enemy devicer saw it coming and evaded. The _Gloucester_ then attempted to move around her and slash her cockpit pod, but the Black Knight was more than capable of keeping up, turning around to parry the blow with her knife. She then thrust his surger out again, moving to ensnare the Britannian unit's torso, but the enemy knightmare reversed and evaded the surger's reach, before charging forward again to re-slam its blade against the _Isshiki_ 's, narrowly dodging a radiant wave stream in the process.

Benio sneered as her monitor became filled with the enemy knightmare's articulated T-visored faceplate. She remembered how she used to fear that as well, perhaps even more so than the _Sutherland_ 's. After all, it almost always belonged to an ace level devicer, such as Cornelia's minions. But not here. Not now.

Breaking the clash, Benio then smashed her _Guren_ 's left leg into the _Gloucester_ 's torso, sending it skidding back several meters. In spite of the hardened blow, the enemy devicer was able to keep his knightmare standing, but it hardly mattered. The Black Knight was immediately over it, where she proceed to slash off the sword wielding arm and then grasp his surger onto the enemy knightmare's head. A second later, radiation streamed through the claw and into the Britannian frame, completely bubbling it before the devicer could eject. With that, Benio let go of his doomed foe and reversed into the distance, allowing her doomed foe's Yggdrasil drive to detonate, adding another kill to her allotment that night.

Mere moments after the glow died down did Captain Finaly's voice reenter the radio, her _Guren_ coming into view.

"Rei Three to all units. Sector Gamma Six is clear of enemy forces," Charmelle said as she began moving away from the area, Benio turning her own unit to follow. "Moving onto next objective set."

* * *

The neon red bolts launched over the _Sutherland_ force in a great hailstorm, ripping into their frames and causing them to detonate one after the other. Through the smoke and fire, the _Mordred_ emerged like a demon, its obsidian armor illuminated from its surroundings, ruby colored eyes aglow with vehemence. More knightmares and VTOLs opened fire against it, but the black and gold knightmare was in motion long before they had pulled their respective triggers, and in a near instant later, it charged through the formation, blasting each enemy frame as it passed. The last one attempted to evade, but the _Mordred_ was much faster, and that unit soon joined its comrades in oblivion.

All the while he fought with the rest of his army and lived up to his proverbial title as King, Lelouch's gaze did not shift away from the images that were being transmitted through his knightmare's Druid System directly into his mask. For most humans, it would have been impossible to divide attention equally between personal combat and tactical analysis of the battlefield, but through his own intellect Lelouch had long adjusted to doing both at the same time. He also had to admit that the HMDS in his mask helped greatly; as it synchronized its own Druid System with the _Mordred_ 's, Lelouch was able to "see" directly through his knightmare's optics as if they were his own eyes, as well as get direct readouts from its other sensors without having to shift his gaze from one display panel to the other. Not only that, but he could also get data streams directly from the _Izumo_ 's own Druid System as he had during the ambush over the Pacific, thus increasing Lelouch's awareness over the battlefield even further. The only issue he had with the entire system was Lelouch was unable see the surrounding cockpit and thus had to operate the instruments through touch and physical memory alone; while it didn't hinder his capabilities in the slightest as he had long memorized the _Mordred_ 's control setup, it was still something he had yet to get entirely used to.

However, even without the aid of his mask and the advanced sensory units tied into it, Lelouch could clearly see that the battle was going his side's way. Much of the basin was on fire now, as the Black Knights had been thorough in their blitzkrieg, wiping out the primary command centers and built-in defensive systems upon their initial attack; now they were setting to work on the airfields, shipyards, dry docks and other areas that were essential to maintaining the Britannian Pacific Fleet. The remaining defenders, who still held an impressive arsenal of knightmares, armor, aircraft and capital ships at their disposal, were doing all they could to hold the line and repel the invaders, but without a central commander to organize them they were little more than severed nerves acting without input from the brain, flopping around helpless and without direction. At the current rate, Lelouch estimated that the main phase would end well within an hour or two, assuming that reinforcements did not arrive from the mainland or the original force Kimmel had sent to intercept the Black Knights were able to escape the trap Lelouch had prepared for them and return to support their home basin. Overall things were going well, but Lelouch knew better than to believe Murphy's Law had been entirely evaded, especially after his experiences in Japan and Africa.

At the present time, Lelouch found himself coming near the famous Battleship Row, the stretch of water that divided Ford Island from the eastern edge of the harbor. The area had been so named when some Admiral, whose own name Lelouch could not remember, had arranged a small fleet of battleships to be moored there in a double line formation to conserve docking space; since then the Britannians had made it something of a tradition to moor ships in that same area and arrangement, even when the retirement of the last Britannian naval battleship was long past. And so it was now, with two full lines of _Defiant_ -class destroyers and an _Emperor_ -class carrier at the head of the line. Once more Lelouch had to silently thank Admiral Kimmel, whether he was still alive or not, for being a staunch holder of naval traditions even when it was strategically unsound; had Lelouch been in command of Pearl, he would never have arranged his anchored fleet in such a vulnerable and isolated area, nor would he have grouped them together so tightly that they would make such easy targets.

Immediately another squad of knightmares, this time being a combined unit of _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ , the latter being the first Lelouch had seen since the battle had begun, emerged to stop him. Lelouch sneered from behind his mask as he was forced to evade the machine gun fire as well as the lance units' charges, two of the latter he deflected with his Blaze Luminous. He then switched back to his VARIS and fired additional shots, wiping away the majority of the enemy knightmares attacking him, while the rest were still damaged in some way such as limbs being blown off. Nonetheless, those remaining continued their attack runs, forcing Lelouch to finish them off by switching to his MVS, where he charged and cut them down. One after another his blades met the Britannian units, slicing into their internals as he passed, either causing them to detonate or collapse to the ground as their cockpit blocks ejected. But even as Lelouch destroyed them, his sensors were already picking up more enemy knightmares heading at his direction; as such, he had to work quickly in sinking the enemy warships.

The ships responded in kind as he drew closer, firing anti-unit missiles from their VLS at the black and gold knightmare. With a practiced hand, Lelouch stormed forward while deftly evading the bullets and missiles as they surged at him from the eight destroyers and single carrier, utilizing more than a few maneuvers he had learned from Bismarck and/or in Africa in the process. Unfortunately, this kept him from getting a direct target lock, even though he was well within range to use his VARIS, and needless to say he couldn't get close enough to use his MVS or slash harkens either. In spite of all that, Lelouch couldn't help but smirk a little at the Britannian crews' diligent defense. _They're well aware of what this machine is capable of and are basing their firing pattern around it. Very skillful, more than I would have expected of the Pacific Fleet. It's too bad they're not Black Knights..._

With that, Lelouch had the _Mordred_ leap up and over another group of missiles, where he launched a slash harken into the bridge tower of a nearby destroyer. From there, he drew himself up and onto the bridge, landing directly in front of the radar tower, where he redrew his VARIS. Knowing he only had a few seconds before the Britannians somehow figured out a way to shoot him down, Lelouch took aim with his rifle and fired, sending a single red bolt down into the hull of the destroyer, namely in the VLS segment. The resultant explosion instantly obliterated the blow of the destroyer, causing her to list forward. At that, Lelouch leaped off and put three more shots into her while in midair, causing additional explosions thoughout the hull.

He then landed onto the VTOL pad of the next destroyer, where a pair of _Sutherlands_ , having apparently moved onto the ship the same time as he did, were waiting for him. Having no wish to waste time, Lelouch moved up to one and smashed the butt of his VARIS into its head, crushing it, before kicking it over the side. He then raised his right arm Blaze Luminous to deflect the tonfa attack of the second, before launching one of his hip slash harkens into it, forcing the cockpit pod to eject. From there, leaped up and over the VTOL hangar and the mounted radar assembly there, landing toward the middle of the destroyer. Seconds after that, he fired several more VARIS shots into the hull, causing a chain reaction that eventually caused the destroyer to list to its port side, at which Lelouch moved onto the next destroyer to repeat the process.

In a matter of minutes, the two rows of destroyers were on fire and sinking into the cold Pacific water. All while, like a firebird, the _Mordred_ rose from its final kill, the flames once more illuminating its black visage and its pigeon blood eyes for all to behold and despair. Another group of missiles shot after it, which Lelouch immediately raised his Blaze Luminous to deflect, before launching a slash harken and latching onto the origin: the lone carrier, which had been at the head of the line and somehow spared the destruction that had consumed its brethren. As he landed on the carrier, several of more knightmares, a mixture of _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ , quickly charged across the flight deck to intercept him. While overhead, at least two _Vipers_ targeted him with their cannons.

Almost daringly, Lelouch charged through the barrage, either evading or deflecting the fire with his shields while systematically cutting down any knightmare that tried attacking him up close with his redrawn MVS, akin in form to a mounted knight running through enemy lines. Once he found an opening, he redrew his VARIS and took a shot at the nearest _Viper_ , the red tinted round piercing through its nose and obliterating the VTOL in one shot. Its wingman attempted to avenge its death by moving in for a missile lock, but Lelouch had no issue evading its targeting system in the traditional manner of a knightmare frame, to which he fired a slash harken into the cockpit, killing the pilot and causing the aircraft to spin out of control, crashing onto nearby Ford Island. From there, Lelouch returned to dispatching the remaining knightmares.

Once the last _Sutherland_ was cleaved into two, Lelouch switched out his MVS for his VARIS again, holding the rifle overhead, barrel aimed directly upward, as he switched it over to its burst mode. From there, he launched his opposite arm slash harken into the deck, propelling into the air, where he took quick aim and fired a single, supercharged shot. Immediately the shot blasted right through the deck and down into the hangar areas below, just before detonating and causing a dome shaped energy blast to erupt from inside the carrier, breaking the once mighty carrier into three portions from the sheer power. Secondary explosions soon followed across the segments as power systems and ammunition stores detonated from shock and/or heat, with the bow section being consumed entirely from its bridge tower to its keel, ensuring that there would be no survivors and little debris remaining.

Seconds later, the _Mordred_ landed back on the deck, where it turned to gaze at the great inferno it had just wrought. Once more like an artist judging his own work, Lelouch looked on quite proudly. It was another reminder that he was no longer the frail student turned revolutionary he once was; now he could truly pilot a knightmare frame. Perhaps not at the same level as his mother, and definitely not at the same level as his teacher, but he could definitely hold his own in battle now. The weakling that was Lelouch Lamperouge, who could barely manage to move a _Burai_ without tripping over its own landspinners, was all but a distant memory.

 _Eight years ago, I was the standard King; one that could only move one space at a time._ Lelouch thought as he reached his hand up to the side of his mask. Specifically over his scarred left eye. _Now, I remain a King, but I also hold the powers of a Knight._

With that in mind, Lelouch took final look at the ruined, sinking ships. After that, he turned the _Mordred_ around and sped away toward his next set of targets, cape billowing as he went.

* * *

**Imperial Air Force Hickam  
County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

_So far so good._ C.C. thought as she stole a glance at the display window in the corner of her monitor, which showed the whole layout of Hickam air base, as well as the current positions of Hannya Squadron within. Thanks to the _Izumo_ 's initial cruise missile attack, the command center and much of the in-built enemy defenses had been neutralized, allowing C.C. and her squadron to slip onto the base without much hindrance, save for the continued presence of enemy knightmares and VTOL gunships. Between the aforementioned bombardments and Hannya's attacks, much of the base was now a great inferno, with several key building and installations alight in flame, while the ruins of various aircraft and ground vehicles lined the broken runways and hangars. That being said however, there was still an enemy presence in Hickam, and C.C. and her all female squadron, as she gathered from her display, were still in the process of weeding them out and obliterating them.

As she caught sight of what looked like a Britannian soldier aiming an anti-tank missile at her, to which she was equally quick to gun him down before he could launch the warhead, C.C. sighed. Unlike the majority of the Black Knights, knightmare devicers or otherwise, she found no thrill in battle, not even the current one. Having lived through many wars and conflicts throughout history, going all the way back to the days of horse cavalry and the bow and arrow being the dominant weapons of war, she could safely say that she had long lost her taste for killing mortals in overly glorified bouts of carnage and destruction. And that included Britannians, who had been her enemies in several of those wars. Who, much like the present day men and women she was fighting beside, she had grievously hated once upon a time.

Regardless however, C.C. was where she was now, and through her contribution in this battle she was supporting both of her partners and overall rightful vengeance against Britannia. Thus, she put more power into her machine's landspinners, propelling her neon pink steed past the flaming buildings and knightmare and aircraft remnants, its orange mono-eye ever searching for new prey to slaughter. In the meantime, she fired her hand gun into any untouched and/or non-burning building she came across, adding additional flames and destruction to Hickam's ever growing pyre.

Naturally it didn't take long before the enemy caught up with her. Through the inferno, a trio of lance armed _Sutherlands_ charged at her as one, intent on impaling her simultaneously. Reacting as fast as she always did against enemies, C.C. instantly banked around the first two charges, and then deflected the third with her katen yaibatou, right before reversing and bringing her knightmare to the right, allowing her to gun down the _Sutherland_ in its left side. The enemy knightmare immediately crumpled and joined the rest of the ruin, but its squadmates remained undeterred, pulling out their assault rifles and firing twin bursts at her. At that, she banked to the left and returned fire, managing to take out one of the two in the process.

At that, the third launched a grenade at her, but C.C. easily evaded the shot while making a beeline for the _Sutherland_ , which raised its lance to deflect her initial sword slash. It then brought its assault rifle back up to fire point blank, to which C.C. raised her hand gun and fired a short burst, effectively beating the Britannian pilot to the draw. At that, the _Sutherland_ reversed, throwing aside its ruined assault rifle and its lance before extending its tonfas.

"Fine by me," C.C. commented as she raised her katen yaibatou and charged, deciding to meet the _Sutherland_ pilot at his own game. Said devicer was likely average – otherwise he would have been in a _Gloucester_ – but it would still be a potentially entertaining bout.

Initially feigning a forward slash, she then leaped over the Britannian knightmare as it surged forward, landing directly behind it. Predictably, the _Sutherland_ twisted around to strike her before she slashed the cockpit block, to which C.C. parried the initial attack, evaded the following three and then parried the fifth, where she knocked the tonfas fully aside. The _Sutherland_ pilot then made two more attaacks, to which the immortal simply side-stepped the first and then deflected the second by planting the pummel of her katen yaibatou against the _Sutheland_ 's forearm, immobilizing the attack. That seemed to aggravate the _Sutherland_ devicer that much further – to be beaten around by a pink knightmare - as his next swing, supported by a full on landspinner charge, came quicker.

Again C.C. sighed, this time rather disappointedly, as she watched the attack come. Indeed the swing was ill-aimed, such that the immortal easily raised her left hand and blocked the tonfas mid-swing, then did the same with the second. She then promptly crouched and spun, cutting off both legs with her chainsword before planting the whirling blade into the cockpit block just as the stricken frame touched ground again. The devicer was dead instantly, his last image that of the neon pink knightmare finishing him off.

But the "witch" didn't have time to gloat, even if she were wanted to, as her threat indicators went off once more. Appearing out of nowhere, a _Viper_ swooped from overhead, launching the payload of its rocket pods. Inwardly cursing, C.C. brought her _Gekka_ to full speed, narrowly dodging each of the rockets as she made her way toward the ruined air field, all the while the _Viper_ pursued, adding its chain gun to the assault. It was only when she reached an open space from the rockets that C.C. at last turned her knightmare around and let loose with her hand gun, knocking the VTOL gunship out of the air and adding further fire to the blaze around her. Naturally, that was far from the end of it, as her sensors picked up additional enemy contacts moving toward her position. As well as one of her own.

"Hannya Lead!" a young female voice shouted as another black knightmare frame moved up to her position, firing its hand gun into the distance. "They seem to be coming from everywhere, don't they?"

C.C. smirked at her subordinate's comment as she returned fire with her own hand gun. "Well, we are storming their base Two," she commented, before rebrandishing her chainsword and charging forward, the _Gekka_ mirrored her move and following her a moment later.

As the two knightmares weaved around the _Sutherlands_ ' fire, C.C. launched her slash harken, seeming missing her target until she rushed passed it, where the cable cut into the fifth generation knightmare's waist and bifurcated it. Hannya Two, meanwhile, also launched her harken, which smashed into her target's head and snapped it off, allowing her to close in and finish it with a single katen yaibatou slash. Several more _Sutherlands_ , and at least two _Gloucesters_ , then moved in against the pair, but between the _Gekkas_ ' superior mobility and the skills of the devicers, neither C.C. nor her wingwoman had too much difficulty evading their fire, all the while continuing to close the distance.

Then, C.C.'s sensors again beeped in warning. "Hannya Two, your left."

At that, the _Gekka_ turned around to parry the lance thrust of a third _Gloucester_ , to which she then knocked away. The Britannian knightmare then attempted to bring its assault rifle up in its place, but by the time it fired a burst Hannya Two was at its right, where she proceeded to slash the cockpit block as she moved past, causing the now deadened knightmare to topple to the tarmac. All within a few seconds' timespan.

As she cut down her own _Gloucester_ , C.C. gave off a proud smirk as her subordinate rejoined the melee. Perhaps they were not as good as Lelouch and Kallen's prized Zero Squadron, but her Hannyas were skilled enough just the same. After all, she had personally trained them in the ways of war, both in and out of a knightmare frame. That being said, she was no slouch either, as she demonstrated when she charged at a pair of _Sutherlands_ , slashing one across the front, then crouching under the second's tonfa attack and skating around it so she could cut into the back of its waist, causing the upper torso to fall clean off as the legs and lower body remained standing. She herself had had eight years to learn the proper usage of a knightmare, and her own instructor had been the Red Dragoness herself.

Soon enough, between the two Hannyas, the bulk of the Britannian units present on the airfield were dwindled down. All that remained was the last _Gloucester_ , which seemed to back away in obvious hesitation, its head shifting two and from the two Black Knights as they approached it, their katen yaibatou's still aglow along the edges. Then, in a rather anti-climatic fashion, the cockpit pod suddenly ejected, leaving the frame itself to collapse with the rest.

"Well, that was utterly pathetic," Hannya Two dryly commented as she planted a bullet into the frame, causing it to detonate. There was no need to leave anything for the Britannians to recover after all.

C.C. simply shrugged as she looked over her sensors, monitoring the rest of her squadron's status. From there, she switched her comm. to Lelouch's frequency. "Hannya One to Gyoku One, objective three complete. IAF Hickam is now clear of enemy forces."

"Acknowledged Hannya One," Lelouch replied from the other end, apparently in battle himself. "Have your squadron move onto next objective. Out."

The immortal "witch" snorted as the comline cut out. _You so owe me a pizza when this is over Lelouch._ she thought as she and Hannya Two moved off the airfield to rejoin the rest of the squadron, which C.C. had already signaled to gather at the appropriate coordinates.

* * *

**Belial Palace  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

_"Suzaku..."_

_"Yes... Euphie?"_

_"The Ceremony... Did it go alright...? Is Japan okay?"_

_"Euphie... don't you remember?"_

_"How was the ceremony? Did you think I did... okay?"_

_"Euphie, the Special Zone is..."_

_"..."_

_"...a great success! The Japanese people were given back their home, and you did it!"_

_"...Oh, thank God...!"_

_"Euphie..."_

_"...How strange...I can't see...your face anymore..."_

_"...!"_

_"...Keep going...to school...I had to stop...before I...before I had the chance to finish..."_

_"Euphie, you can still go yourself! I know, why don't we go to Ashford Academy together? The Student Council is so much fun! Euphie...!"_

_"You have to do it... for me... 'kay?"_

_"Please Euphie! No, don't go!"_

_"Oh, Suzaku... I'm so happy...to have...met...you..."_

**_"EUPHIE!"_ **

Crying out her name almost in a howl, Suzaku bolted up from his slumber. His breathing rapid and sweat pouring from his forehead, it took him more than a few moments to calm down, even after he had realized it was only a dream. But even that knowledge bore no comfort to him.

Eyes adjusting to the darkness quite easily, he managed to bring himself into a sitting position on the side of the bed, looking out at the interior of the master bedroom. He knew at this point it would be impossible to fall asleep again; he was still tired from the day, but the dream, the very nightmare that had haunted him for eight years, was quite effective in keeping him from his slumber after running its course. This was coupled with Suzaku's fear that, should he fall asleep again, he would likely have another dream just like it, another nightmare that forced him to relive the most horrific moments of his past. After all, he had so many of them.

Slowly, he got up from his bed, allowing himself to relax a little once he felt cool air touch his bare chest. He relaxed even further at the sound of rain hitting the palace roof and the accompanying reverberations of thunder, both products of a storm that had been dwelling above Pendragon over the past few days. But even those things failed to completely erase the images in Suzaku's mind; the image of the pale and weakening Princess Euphemia in the _Avalon_ 's sickbay was especially prominent, and even now Suzaku could still see the light dimming from her eyes and eyelids drifting downward as she murmured her last few words. Suddenly feeling as though the image threatened overtake him at the memory, Suzaku threw himself to his feet, intent on finding some way to drown it out.

After putting on a robe, he marched to the bathroom, this time actually turning the light on. Straining his eyes to adjust to the unnatural brightness, he turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face in an effort to force himself more fully awake and feel refreshed at the same time. Once he had splashed himself a few times, he finally allowed his eyes to look into the mirror and draw in what was reflected on its surface, an act that he silently had dreaded.

Soon enough, he saw his image in the mirror; brown hair of a lighter shade than most Japanese, dark green eyes, slightly tanned skin from spending three years in Africa, and a well-structured face that would have constituted _bishounen_ status back in his homeland, as in his youth some had compared him to a famous _manga_ character in terms of handsomeness and beauty. No sign of scarring through some miraculous miracle, even after all those times in which one of the _Lancelot_ 's cockpit instruments exploded and rained shards all over his face and body. And there was certainly no sign of excessive age in his features, which he had expected somewhat; he was still twenty-five after all. For all intents and purposes Suzaku should have been pleased with what he saw, yet as he continued to stare hard into the mirror, he only felt himself grow cold as he realized just how much he had changed over the short amount of time.

No more than eight years ago the face in front of him had been completely different, just as he had been a completely different person. Eight years ago, his features would have been soft and warm to behold, representing an individual that was pleasant and friendly to those around him. Yes he had felt the darkness of the world at that time, as his father's murder had happened no more than seven years prior, just as he had been forced to endure the status of a traitor among his people, but during his time at Ashford Academy or even when he had only been test piloting the _Lancelot_ , none of that had reached him, and that fact showed prominently in his expression to others. It was that soft, friendly and partially awkward gaze that had reconnected him with Lelouch and Nunnally, had gained him friendships with Milly and the other Student Council members and had earned him the interest of Lloyd and Cecile as colleagues. It had been his hopeful smile and charm that had established him as an icon to both Britannia and his own people, being the lone Eleven that had worked his way up through sheer determination and made something of himself, becoming both an example of what could be gained through working for Britannia and a hero for all Honorary Britannians to endeavor toward. And above all else, it had been his kindness and gentleness, even amongst the darkness he felt within, that had caused Euphie to fall in love with him and attempt to save him in her own way.

But that was all gone now. Instead of that soft expression, his face was hardened from experience and constant bloodshed, giving off the image of a man that knew not peace. His eyes, once bright and filled with hope, were now darkened from reality and gave off a seemingly eternal glare, something that was dreadful for others to behold and could not possibly have been consistent with the elements that made a human being; yes, his eyes alone were entirely unrecognizable from what he remembered of them. As for his other features, such as his nose, hair and cheekbones, they had all been altered over time, having grown more prominently through his passage to adulthood, yet still enhancing the dark image that Suzaku now projected, a grim visage that grew and encompassed his being like an aura. And no matter how much he may have wished it, Suzaku knew that it would forever remain as that; that it was impossible for him to revert back into the person he once was. That Suzaku Kururugi was long dead; all that remained was the man looking back from the mirror.

Suddenly feeling rage overtake him at the sight of his reflection, Suzaku cringed with anger, drew a fist and in one lightning fast effort slammed it into the mirror. Through his sheer strength the mirror cracked in a spider web, fragmenting his reflection into a million pieces as well, Suzaku's knuckles now partially bleeding from the impact. But even so, he did not feel the pain in his hand, nor his own hyperventilated breathing and quickened heartbeat. Instead, his concentration remained on the mirror, as amidst the cracked reflective glass, he could still see his eyes look back at him; the same dead, hardened eyes that beheld no hope nor light, gaze back from the abyss. And along with that reflection, he once beheld the image of his late father, as if he were standing right beside him and looking into the mirror to meet his son's gaze, looking back with the very same eyes. All as if to emphasize on how much Suzaku had become just like him, the very same man that would have sacrificed his entire nation as well as shed innocent blood for the sake of spiting his enemies.

In that moment, Suzaku remembered Bismarck's warning to him, that he was falling into madness, and that if left unchecked, it would only bring harm to him and those around him. Suzaku had been aware of it for a long time, his father's frequent appearances to him being evident enough of it, but now he had progressed to the point that others had taken notice. Not that it mattered anymore; no matter how well-meaning his superior had been in offering his wisdom, Suzaku knew all too well that it was too late save him from his rightful damnation...

Then at long last something snapped him back to reality: the sound of a call coming in through his video monitor. Finding himself wondering who would be calling him at this time of the morning, Suzaku turned away from the shattered mirror and looked at the screen, before tapping the "answer" button. The next thing he saw was the face of Prince Schneizel. "What can I do for you, Your Highness?" Suzaku asked as the face appeared.

"I'm sorry if I have awakened you Suzaku, but I am afraid the situation is most dire," Schneizel said, speaking in his usual tone of voice, yet Suzaku could detect certain urgency coming from underneath it. "I have just received word that Area 7 has come under attack."

If there was any lingering exhaustion within Suzaku at that time, then Schneizel's words had brushed it away, causing the Knight of the Round to come to full attention. "Is it...?"

Schneizel nodded grimly. "Yes, it is the same force that attacked Pendragon not long ago. The data we've received before communications were cut indicates the Black Battleship and the same knightmare type are being used for the attack. And also..."

"...Yes?" Suzaku asked with great hesitation. Even before Schneizel spoke the next few words, he could already feel what he was about to tell him, yet prayed to _Kami_ that it wasn't what he thought.

"...One of the enemy knightmares has been identified as the _Mordred_ ," Schneizel replied.

Suzaku didn't know what had kept him standing at that point, but he knew it hadn't been his own strength. Yes, Schneizel had not specified who exactly was piloting the _Mordred_ , and he didn't have to. In that exact moment, Suzaku realized who was leading the attack, as there was only one man who had both the daring and the genius to attack the most heavily guarded fortress in the Pacific and successfully pull it off. The very event that he had been dreading for the past eight years, the very thing that he had proclaimed had been impossible no more than a few days ago, had finally happened, no matter how much the Knight of Seven wished it not to be true.

In that instant, he once more saw Genbu's image in the shattered mirror, as if he were still standing right beside him and looking into the mirror to meet Suzaku's eyes. Instead of speaking any taunting words about Suzaku's past and present foolishness, his long list of crimes or how far he had fallen, the specter only gazed down at him, as if he were standing on a high pedestal overlooking his son, while his lips slowly folded into a domineering smile. That single action was all Suzaku needed to understand; Genbu's prophecy had come true in spite of Suzaku's own claims to the contrary, and now he was driving the point home. That just as when he had been a child, Suzaku was powerless to defy him.

After forcing himself to cringe to drive the image of his late father away, Suzaku quickly snapped to military readiness and stated to the Prince. "I will head out in the _Lancelot_ as soon as I am ready!"

"Good," Schneizel acknowledged in turn. "Unfortunately, I have only been able to call upon a small naval taskforce, as well as a few units of knightmares, for our initial counterattack as most of our home guard forces remain spread across the continent. However, I believe they are enough to at least hold the enemy for the time being."

"Have you been able to call upon other Knights of the Round?" Suzaku inquired.

"Only Gino and Anya. I have yet been able to contact the others," Schneizel answered.

Suzaku didn't like the way the Prince sounded. "Will you be there as well Your Highness?"

Schneizel closed his eyes. "I'm afraid not, as I will be needed here to organize a more formal response force," he replied. "Dame Helena will be in command in my stead."

His eyes then opened again and narrowed as they detected the unease in Suzaku's form. "Yes I know you would rather I lead this directly Suzaku, but for the time being you and the others will have to hold the line without my command. I have faith that you will be able to accomplish this."

In spite of the reinforcing nature of the Prince's words, Suzaku only felt his internals clench further; it was bad enough that his worst nightmare was returning to restart where things left off eight years ago, but now the best man to lead the Britannian forces against him would not be present. But even so, he fought back against the despair, which only fed upon his knowledge of the current events and seemingly grew tenfold, before accepting Schneizel's words with a nod. "I will not fail you, my liege."

Schneizel nodded in turn. "You never have, Suzaku. I do not expect you to now."

The Prince then signed off, leaving the Knight of Seven to hurriedly slip out of his robe and into his pilot suit before running to Belial Palace's hangar wing where the _Lancelot_ was kept. All throughout, Suzaku could not keep the dread out of his heart, as he stepped forward to challenge the Legion of his past, now seemingly led by his most hated enemy once again.

The shattered mirror only continued to hold his broken reflection until he left.

* * *

**His Majesty's Naval Base, Pearl  
County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

With spectacular finesse the _Guren_ _Nishiki_ and its accompanying _Guren Isshiki_ sibling dashed around the incoming fire of the enemy _Sutherland_ unit, utilizing their landspinners at full capacity to flit across the sky in crisscrossing crimson lines. The Britannian knightmares, now seeing quite clearly that their firepower was not hindering their targets in the least, soon scattered from the whole as the two Black Knights charged through, taking a few down with their respective melee and projectile based weapons along the way. The rift was only punctuated further when the _Nishiki_ reached out and ensnared one of the fleeing _Sutherlands_ before letting loose its radiant wave surger, boiling the enemy knightmare until its armor bubbled, its internal mechanics melted and its power systems destabilized, causing the entire frame to explode in a matter of seconds.

Kallen could only let off a predatory growl of hate in the glare of the explosion, just as she saw the _Sutherlands_ regroup to try and surround her and Alfred; as much as she hated to compliment the Britannians on anything, she admitted they had guts for fighting back when it was apparent that they couldn't win. Granted they were more than likely buying time until reinforcements from the mainland arrived, but the fact they were still willing to fight when their base had long been decimated and their numbers only thinning was only a testament to the bravery and diligence of the Britannian soldiers. And yet it was the same bravery and diligence that annoyed Kallen into outright bitterness, as the battle would have been long over had those same soldiers simply turned and ran back to their homeland or, even better, surrendered. Only _more_ reasons to hate Britannians.

"Rei Leader, your right!" she heard Alfred call out over the radio. Upon that warning, Kallen twisted her _Guren_ around and let loose a radiant wave stream toward the specified direction, where a pair of _Sutherlands_ had been attempting to attack her flank. One boiled under the stream like its comrade before, while the other lost its right arm and machine gun but managed to escape certain death. At least momentarily, as it was soon caught in a surger blast from Alfred's _Isshiki_. From there, Alfred drew back his main weapon and charged forward, destroying several more knightmares along the way, while Kallen joined him from the rear with her own fork knife. Before they could proceed further however, both knightmares' sensors alerted their respective pilots to the presence of missile locks, forcing both to evade as a barrage of missiles emerged from nearby emplacements, all the while more knightmares moved into meet them.

Kallen only seethed further at the presence of additional knightmares standing in the way of her objective, that being the submarine docks at the foot of the harbor. In fact, they were both close enough to their targets that Kallen could visually depict several black shapes in the distance, all "safely" docked in their respective pens like housed animals. Her computer identified the ones closest to her position as newer model _Avenger_ -class attack submarines, but it wouldn't have been surprising if there were other classes there as well. All were inactive and vulnerable, with their only protection being the nearby knightmares and defensive emplacements.

Though she had been only ten years old at the time, Kallen remembered how Britannian submarines had played a pivotal role in the invasion of Japan, to suppress the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force and to transport Imperial Marines for amphibious landings. In fact, she had mused earlier that these may very well be the same ships from that conflict and perhaps even the Devastation, as she remembered several of the Britannian ships garrisoned in Japan had managed to put out to sea just before the final order was carried out; that very possibility caused her teeth to grind in anger, as it meant these ships were responsible for her homeland's subjugation, yet managed to escape its destruction when several million innocents perished with it. Whether that was true or not, she would not allow them to escape her, but first she had to break through the barrier.

"Bank left Rei Two," she ordered Alfred before setting her radiant wave surger to its spray setting. When the _Isshiki_ did just as she had commanded, she let loose a widened funnel of blood red energy onto the Britannians to her front, causing their knightmares to freeze in place while any of the missiles that had been shot at her prematurely detonated. With nothing standing between them now, the _Gurens_ launched forward toward their targets.

Kallen attacked first by firing another radiant wave stream along the bow of a submarine, burning a bright red line across the black hull and causing massive secondary explosions to break from the rift, eventually overtaking the entire boat. She followed this firing pattern up with several others, while Alfred used his own surger to damage to even more, causing additional fires to overtake the docks and nearby buildings. Whatever knightmares that attempted to intervene as either Zero Squadron knightmare went on the spree was quickly and efficiently dealt with.

Suddenly, Alfred's sensors beeped in warning. His eyes widened as he read over the data. _You've got to be kidding!_ "Rei Leader, evade!"

At that, Kallen snapped her _Guren_ into an evasive pattern alongside her wingman, just as a line of explosive shells rained upon where she had been before. Once she was in the momentary clear, she twisted the _Nishiki_ 's head to face the direction of the oncoming fire, where she saw a peculiar sight: another knightmare group, mixed between additional _Sutherlands_ and a model that Kallen had never seen before. Or at least, she assumed the latter was a knightmare type; from her perspective, they appeared more like tank turrets mounted on a pair of legs, with the turret itself equipped with the standard large cannon, a supplementary machine gun on its left and two flanking missile batteries. Even stranger, her computer actually identified the type: _Liverpool_.

"Seriously!?" Alfred let out in amazement as he put his _Isshiki_ into a charge as the _Sutherlands_ advanced forward, with Kallen quick to mimic him. "They really brought out Second Generation leftovers to fight us!?"

Kallen merely smirked at the notion. "Just shows how desperate they are Two," she exclaimed as she put her sights on the nearest _Sutherland_ , all the while she and Alfred zig-zagged around the _Liverpools_ ' fire. "Wipe them out!"

At that, she brandished her fork knife and slashed her target up the middle before it had a chance to properly aim its weapon, to which she then kicked it aside where it skidded into the water, its cockpit ejecting moments later. Its wingman then moved on her as well, extending its tonfas to strike, only for Kallen to reverse aside from its attack and then fire a radiant wave stream into its back, causing it to detonate. Beside her, Alfred banked to the right as another _Sutherland_ shot a grenade at him, to which he returned the favor by firing a grenade of his own into the _Sutherland_ 's torso, obliterating the upper portion of the body. He then twisted around and fired a radiant wave stream into another _Sutherland_ , one that had been tracking him with a bazooka, before charging up to another and slashing its cockpit across the side with his knife.

The _Liverpools_ were quick to notice the pair's approach, in spite of their comrades' valiant opposition. When the two _Gurens_ , after finishing the remaining _Sutherlands_ , entered too close for their cannons to be of use, they switched to their machine guns and missile launchers, spraying bullets and projectiles at the fast approaching Black Knight units. However, this did just as little to hinder either Kallen or Alfred, with the former even firing a radiant wave stream at the closest _Liverpool_ , obliterating it in one shot. This caused the others to disperse, moving as fast as their own early type landspinners could allow them. However, this only bought them a few seconds before both _Gurens_ fell upon them, as signified when Alfred launched a grenade into the right side of another _Liverpool_ as he past, destroying the turret part in one shot.

For her part, Kallen almost felt sorry for the _Liverpool_ devicers. There was no way that they could win against her or Alfred, yet they were fighting just as hard to stand against them. That being said however, they were still Britannians, and Kallen was not about to show them any more mercy than she had the others she had destroyed to this point. Thus she closed in on the nearest _Liverpool_ , neatly evading its machine gun while bringing her knife about, where she proceeded to slash at the unit's legs, causing it to topple over. Finishing it off with a grenade shot, she then leaped away as another unit targeted her with its right missile launcher, sending six projectiles screaming at where she had been before. There, borrowing Charmelle's trick, she leaped up onto the enemy knightmare's – as hard as it was to consider them knightmares – turret, to which she grasped her surger and let loose a small burst of radiation, bubbling the chassis and causing it to explode just after she jumped away.

As she landed, she noticed Alfred maneuvering around the machine fire of two _Liverpools_ , who had apparently decided to converge their fire as they retreated. At first she moved to aid him, but then realized it wouldn't have mattered; speeding up to one unit, Alfred wasted no time in cutting off the machine gun, and then the cannon barrel for no apparent reason than because. From there, the former Glaston Knight circled around the unit and shoulder barged it, sending it directly into its partner, who had been haplessly firing its machine gun in defense. A single rapid burst of radiant wave fire promptly finished both off.

"And then there was one," Alfred said as he and Kallen both cornered the remaining _Liverpool_ , which was reversing away as fast as it could move while the pair zig-zagged toward it, easily evading its firepower. The pair then broke formation and circled, forcing the turret to twist to and fro between them, helplessly firing whatever ammunition it had left at the two frames yet failing to score even a glancing hit. And then, without raising any sort of signal, both simultaneously raised their surgers and fired a single beam each, catching the second generation type in their crossfire. Only then, with its hull bubbled and its former blue armor now aglow in red, did the _Liverpool_ stop firing. It exploded not long after.

Looking over the remains of their latest kills, Alfred noticed a pair of devicers crawling out of the _Liverpool_ whose legs Kallen had cut off. Though he didn't know how, Alfred could tell that they were rookies; the sheer terror across their faces as they ran away was enough evidence. "You're right Lead, they are desperate," he said, as he looked over to the _Nishiki_. "Either their skilled devicers and worthwhile knightmares are in the Far East or China…"

"Or we've already killed them all," Kallen finished, having surmised the same conclusion as she watched the pair of Britannian pilots run for cover. She then stole one last glance at the still burning remnants of the submarines. "Regardless, we're finished here. Move to next sector."

With that, both _Gurens_ turned and sped away.

* * *

With a sudden burst from his landspinners, Rai closed the gap between his unique cobalt colored _Guren Isshiki_ \- better known throughout the Black Knights as the _Aoren_ \- and the opposing _Gloucester_ , driving his fork knife directly through its chest with little hindrance. A moment later he withdrew the knife and reversed his knightmare, allowing himself some safe distance just as the _Gloucester_ exploded. With that threat removed, Rai switched over to his surger and let loose a full stream into the line of buildings that the special-issue knightmare and others like it had been protecting, destroying them and any contents that they had contained in a collective blaze that made the _Gloucester_ 's destruction seem inconsequential.

The destroyed buildings were only the latest addition to what remained of the sector Rai and his unit had been deployed into. Ruins of various vehicles, knightmares and aircraft were littered across the ground, as were burning buildings and defensive emplacements. A good portion of them had been the result of the _Izumo_ 's initial bombardment at the beginning of the battle as well as follow up attacks by other Black Knight squadrons, but there had still been enough left for Rai and his 5th Knightmare Squadron "Raiden" to demolish when they had all been directed to the basin for mop up operation. In that sense, Rai had to admit that they had been thorough in the destruction, and even though there was still some remaining opposition and targets of opportunity here, it would not be long before the whole of their sector was obliterated. Not that its complete destruction would stand out from the rest of the military installations on the island in any way.

As he began another run, Rai looked back to see two of the _Gekkas_ of his unit having a high speed cat and mouse chase with a number of _Sutherlands_ and several supporting _Vipers_. To anyone watching on the outside, it would have appeared that Raiden Squadron units were quickly being overwhelmed, but Rai knew that it was his pilots who were leading the merry chase, all the while having their way with the Britannian pilots without the enemy realizing it. This further emphasized when two other _Gekkas_ moved in and made sweeping runs on the pursuers, destroying several in one pass, and allowing the first two to twist around and return fire. One at a time they picked off her antagonists, their shots landing perfectly on target in stark contrast to their adversaries' lacking accuracy, resulting in several trailing explosions.

 _Heh, I'm leading a squadron of grandstanders._ Rai thought as he watched it all play out. He wasn't so concentrated however that he didn't notice a _Viper_ swoop down from the sky and make a strafing run against him, firing both its cannon and two missiles at his direction. In a split second Rai pushed the _Aoren_ to full power, avoiding streaking missiles and then the _Viper_ itself as it dove past. Before it could get enough distance away from him however, he twisted the _Aoren_ around and once more let loose his surger into the VTOL, effectively boiling the craft's chassis and sending it crashing into the ground.

At that, his sensors picked up several more enemy units making their way into the sector, which turned out to be, much to Rai's surprise, a number of _Glasgows_. The Black Knight ace arched an eyebrow at that; apparently the defenders were really throwing everything they had at them. At the moment the enemy knightmares were moving toward the closest _Gekkas_ , which were still having their brutal way with the already present _Sutherlands_ and VTOLs; it was obvious that the enemy commander was hoping to catch at least one enemy unit on the unguarded flank before he, she or they either saw them coming, though the chances of that happening were about the same as someone managing to shoot the Emperor and live to tell about it.

Sure enough, one of the _Gekkas_ , the unit belonging to Raiden Six, finished dispatching the last _Viper_ and then turned its attention to raining death on the newcomers, going on a full charge and weaving around the newcomers' fire before letting loose his own guns from their flanks; an obvious reenactment of the tactic popularized by _Glasgow_ pilots against the JGSDF during the Second Pacific War. Rai let out a "heh" at the irony in that, but then his sensors spouted out a warning of a new enemy unit entering the combat zone, moving at a speed comparable to a _Gloucester_. As his onboard computer was unable to identify the newcomer, he quickly magnified the visual feed, and upon doing so, felt his eyes widen.

 _That's_... _!_ was all his mind was able to process before his body moved on its own and keyed into his wingman's channel. "Raiden Six, behind you!"

Unfortunately the warning came too late as the unit, quick as a shot, moved upon Raiden Six and slashed its blade across his _Gekka_ 's cockpit block, with the pilot barely being able to utter a "What...?". Two other _Gekkas_ were dispatched in a similar fashion, while a fourth at least attempt to intercept with its katen yaibatou, only for it to end up impaled by a sword thrust that reached into the cockpit.

Once more reacting before his mind could process thought, Rai pushed the _Aoren_ to its limit, moving straight down upon the newcomer knightmare as it withdrew its bloodied sword, what appeared to be a rapier, from the _Gekka_ , allowing the unit to fall dead to the ground. The newcomer then twisted around to parry Rai's own knife slash, then reversed back to escape the reach of his radiant wave surger. Swearing loudly, Rai switch to Raiden Squadron's "push" frequency. "Raiden Leader to all units, withdraw immediately!"

"Say again Raiden Leader?" one of the pilots, likely Raiden Two, asked.

"You heard me, get out of here! I'll handle this Britannian personally!" Rai ordered once more. As had been demonstrated on the previous four _Gekkas_ , the enemy devicer was an ace and not so easily handled. But then, he or she would have to be in order to control that particular knightmare frame.

With the command established, the _Gekka_ pilots followed orders and withdrew, taking only a few moments to pick up the remains of their fallen comrades' knightmares. Nothing was to be left for the Britannians after all. With that, Rai went on the offensive and charged after his opponent, who began shooting at him with an assault rifle in its left hand. Throwing up a radiant wave shield as he charged, Rai moved upon the enemy knightmare again, only for it to evade his surger's grasp once more.

 _Of all the things I knew I would end up fighting here, I never thought_ _you would be among their number._ Rai thought as he pushed his feet back against the cockpit foot pedals, sending his _Aoren_ into an even greater velocity. A necessary move, as the knightmare he was facing was clearly as nimble as he had heard it to be.

Needless to say, the enemy knightmare was a lot different from the standard types he and the rest of his squadron had been slaughtering throughout the night. At first glance, it appeared to be a heavily modified _Sutherland_ , one that was equipped with stylized silver armor of a thinner, equine-styled design and two high-heeled feet to support a pair of oversized landspinners. Its head, rather than the usual blockish design, was smoothened and streamlined, its camera sensors taking the form of two red lines at the top and bottom of the faceplate, while a pair of _Sutherland_ style "ear fins" extended from the back. For weapons, the enemy knightmare was equipped with a rapier sword in its right hand as well as a standard assault rifle, while two slash harkens were placed on its chest.

"Knightmare Frame _Carlisle_ ," Rai spoke with familiarity to the still retreating knightmare, which he was easily overtaking. "I was right, they are throwing everything at us."

As if physically responding to Rai, the _Carlisle_ redrew its assault rifle and began firing in rapid succession. The Black Knight engaged in evasive maneuvers as he pursued, easily evading the bullets and grenades by reflex alone. From there, he gunned his landspinners again and once more came upon his opponent, right before he grasped the rifle with his surger and shot a burst of radiation into it, forcing the enemy knightmare to abandon it before it exploded. Before he could do anything to the _Carlisle_ itself however, the Britannian knightmare reached out with its leg and kicked against the _Aoren_ 's chest, sending him back some distance.

In response to the challenge, Rai swung his knife back and charged again. Despite his _Guren_ 's superior speed, the enemy pilot was quick enough to deflect his initial slash with its rapier, then swing the other around in an attempt to counter. At that, Rai was forced to reverse, with the _Carlisle_ surging forward into a power thrust that the Black Knight was forced to deflect. It followed this up with another thrust a second later, which Rai attempted to ensnare upon evading, only for it to withdraw too quickly, only to attempt a third that Rai was forced to duck under. From there, Rai fired a stream from his surger to dissuade it from further attack, to which he used the opportunity to close in and make a downward chop that would have split the _Carlisle_ 's head in two, only for the _Carlisle_ to raised its blade and deflect the attack. It then retaliated with a dual slash, which Rai deflected once more in kind.

This kept up for some time, as in spite of the technologically superior _Aoren_ , the Britannian pilot was still able to bring out the full power of the _Carlisle_ into the fight, thus hindering Rai's efforts. Eventually however, Rai managed to score first blood by slashing into the _Carlisle_ 's right shoulder, nearly cutting off the entire arm in the process. In seemingly angered response, the _Carlisle_ leapt back and fired off its slash harkens in a surprise attack. However, Rai was well prepared for it, from which he not only avoided the harkens with precision but slash them away with his knife before they could be withdrawn.

At that point the mood of the battle changed as the enemy pilot suddenly realized his or her only remaining weapons was the rapier. In the face of being overwhelmed, the adversary chose a more aggressive course of action, launching into a full offensive that, in full reversal of their earlier positions, forced Rai back. And though Rai deflected the extended rapier attacks from even touching his _Aoren_ , he was unable to land a killing strike of his own, as the _Carlisle_ was keeping him on the defense. As a result, Rai was only able to chip away at the _Carlisle_ 's chassis with his knife, taking off chunks of its armor with quick slashes and cuts, but was unable to harm its internal systems and mechanics.

 _Damn it, I don't have time for this...!_ Rai thought. Reengaging his landspinners, he broke away from the _Carlisle_ , speeding away into the distance in the hope that the enemy pilot would take the bait. Sure enough the _Carlisle_ gave chase, charging after the "fleeing" _Guren_ with clear intent to finish it off. In a straight race, Rai knew his knightmare could outrun its opponent; as fast as the _Carlisle_ was, it was not as fast as the more up to date _Guren Isshiki_. However, he didn't intend on outrunning his opponent so much as leading him or her on, much like his subordinates had been doing before with their own pursuers.

Making banks and turns around the airfield and burning wreckages to keep the _Carlisle_ 's devicer further concentrated on him, Rai continued his "retreat" as convincingly as he could. All throughout the _Carlisle_ followed, and even took the opportunity to pick up a leftover machine gun from one of the _Sutherland_ remains, soon firing upon him once more. Despite the rain of projectiles as an additional challenge, Rai continued to remain a step ahead of the _Carlisle_ , weaving around the bullets and grenades with a practiced hand as well as utilizing the surrounding wrecked structures as additional cover.

 _Just a little bit more..._ Rai thought as he weaved around the burning stump that had once been a communications tower, long reduced to ruins by the _Izumo_ 's initial barrage. The _Carlisle_ continued to keep pace, firing another grenade meant for Rai that ended up landing into the broken tower, taking off a massive chunk of the remaining base structure as the _Aoren_ sped on.

 _Now!_ Rai heard a voice in his head cry out. Without warning he twisted the _Aoren_ around and charged back, moving directly at his pursuer like a rocket. Suddenly understanding what his or her target was about to do, the _Carlisle_ raised its rapier to impale as it continued to move. However, by then it was too late.

Moving faster than the enemy pilot could keep track, the _Aoren_ sped by its Britannian adversary, directly passing the _Carlisle_ executed its thrust. Knowing he had only one chance of getting it right, Rai, upon passing the _Carlisle_ 's exposed cockpit section, slashed his fork knife out and cleaved the block, and the pilot with it, right down the side. Despite the speed he was moving at, Rai did not miss the spray of blood that followed after him after he made the slash, signifying that he was the victor.

Without a pilot to control it, and for the fact that Rai's attack had also destroyed the cockpit control systems, the _Carlisle_ suddenly halted in its movement and fell, skittering across the ground before coming to a complete stop. There, Rai moved over it, observing the now disabled knightmare for a brief moment before raising the _Aoren_ 's left arm.

"My compliments. You were quite skilled," he solemnly spoke as he targeted, imagining the pilot in the cockpit pod before he or she was cut down. "Unfortunately however, the one I learned from is considered the best of the best…"

He then smirked mysteriously. "In fact, she would have ended you…" he continued. _"In a flash."_

With that, he fired a grenade and obliterated the _Carlisle_ entirely, once more leaving nothing for the Britannians. The _Aoren_ then turned and sped away, ready to fight the next stage of the battle.

* * *

"That's right, eat my shit!" Tamaki bellowed at the latest explosion, which had once been a _Sutherland_ , before banking away on his landspinners to evade the return fire. He was quick enough to fire on several more _Sutherlands_ as he passed, but he only ended up causing minor damage to them. That would soon change however, as the other members of Tamaki's 3rd Knightmare Squadron "Hebi" moved in to finish where he left off.

As he advanced toward newer targets, Tamaki only felt a giddy feeling come over himself and his seemingly unbreakable stride. _We're beating the total shit out of them! We're actually pulling this off!_

Even now in the middle of the action, the ambitious Black Knight squadron commander could still hardly believe what was happening around him. Not only was his side winning, but it was kicking Britannian ass on one of the most heavily defended basins on the planet; in fact even with all that the Black Knights had gained throughout the years, Tamaki would never have believed in his wildest dreams that this could have been possible. The sight of so many destroyed buildings, ships and knightmares only made Tamaki overrun with delight, in a way that not even the attack on Pendragon had made him. Indeed, after having endured years of hit-and-run attacks that had only hampered the Brits rather than halted them, followed by even more years of exile, a direct attack on one of their installations was almost a dream come true as far as the commander of Hebi Squadron was concerned. And it was all made possible by his number one buddy, who Tamaki had already proclaimed as "THE MAN" sometime into the battle.

Behind him he felt an explosion's shockwave pass as one of the bazooka equipped _Gekkas_ blew away another building, while others began setting to work on the nearby hangars. The rest of his squadron only continued to go after the knightmares, as did Tamaki himself, which was signified upon his brandishing his knightmare's katen yaibatou. Once more showing off the new skills he had gained from training at Ginowan on and off for eight years, he led the charge and weaved around the Britannian knightmares, cutting them up as he passed by either slashing them across the legs, the torso or the cockpit itself. The knightmares behind him either finished them off or took out the ones he missed.

"Come on! Is this all you bastards got!? Huh!?" Tamaki hollered over his knightmare's loudspeaker as he weaved through the horde, cutting down one _Sutherland_ after another. A direct response soon came when a rifle launched grenade exploded just a meter away from his position, rocking his knightmare with its shockwave.

"Gah!" Tamaki yelped as he felt his teeth rattle from inside his skull. After he regained his composure, as well as felt his bloodlust increase by a fair margin, Tamaki turned around and found the _Sutherland_ that had taken that shot at him, which was now backing away on its landspinners. Letting out a battle cry, he launched at maximum speed. "I'm going to gut you!"

The _Sutherland_ went into full reverse while firing its machine gun, but there was no way it could outrun Tamaki's knightmare. As a result, Tamaki slashed off one of the _Sutherland_ 's legs, causing it to fall over. From that point, the enraged Japanese pilot let out a roar and rapidly stabbed his chainsword through the enlarged knightmare's torso in random places, before his sensors warned him that he was targeted by another knightmare, forcing him off as one of his squadmates shot down that particular unit with a hand gun burst.

The sound of his beeping sensors signaled him to the arrival of more _Sutherlands_. Tamaki responded by firing off his hand gun, but unfortunately these newcomers were perceptive enough to split off before Tamaki could hit a single one of them, and they responded in kind by firing back with their own machine guns.

"That all you Brits got!? I'm disappointed! You gave a helluva lot more effort eight years ago!" Tamaki bellowed again as he locked onto one of the newly arrived _Sutherlands_ and fired off his slash harken, which buried itself directly into the knightmare's chest and allowed Tamaki to draw in close to slash it up with his katen yaibatou. He then let loose his last radiant wave rocket at another _Sutherland_ , which impacted on the amphibious knightmare's left arm.

Unfortunately, the Britannian pilot managed to narrowly avoid the killing blow by jettisoning that arm, which bubbled and exploded soon after, leaving the knightmare without one appendage but still functioning. Far from letting up, Tamaki throttled his _Gekka_ to full power and barged into the damaged _Sutherland_ , knocking it off its feet and causing it to fall backward, landing on the back of its cockpit block. In a swift motion Tamaki brought up his hand gun and fired a quick point blank burst into his incapacitated target's center before jetting away, not bothering to wait for the explosion.

"Yeah, bitches! This is the new and improved Shinichiro Tamaki, Black Knight ace!" Tamaki hollered out over the loudspeaker once more. "You're all a hundred years too early to take me o..."

A response to his jaunting came in the form of a bazooka shell slamming close to his left side. Though the shell hadn't struck the frame itself – much to Tamaki's fortune – the shockwave was enough to knock the knightmare off balance. As a result of this, Tamaki's _Gekka_ fell like a weight and slammed into the ground just as hard. Tamaki ended up doing the same, sprawling out across his control panel.

"Owww! That fucking smarts...!" Tamaki sounded off from the shock and pain, before trying to reorient himself. Just as he moved to get his _Gekka_ back on its feet however, his sensors beeped out a warning. Immediately Tamaki took a look at his sensor board, and upon reading it suddenly feeling his face turn as white as a ghost's. _Oh shit...!_

Apparently somewhere between his getting shot down from the sky and following less than graceful landing, a large number of _Sutherlands_ had converged together and were moving against him. The fact that none of his subordinates were close by only made the situation worse. Tamaki wasn't sure how many there were gunning for him, but it was safe to say it was more than a squadron's worth, and as good a pilot as Tamaki had become, even he had to admit that only "battle freaks" like those in Zero Squadron could take on a squadron's worth of knightmares at one time. Suddenly a sinking feeling was beginning to get a hold of the self-proclaimed Black Knight ace.

Soon enough, almost as if they were collectively responding to Tamaki's jeers in one unified retort, the _Sutherlands_ open fired in a full barrage with their machine guns and cannons, forcing Tamaki to move backwards and attempt to evade their attacks. By that point, Tamaki managed to get his _Gekka_ back to its feet and, knowing he was boxed in and unable to escape, charged with his sword in hand, doing his best to evade their barrage while returning fire from his hand gun. Unfortunately while he managed to evade a good portion of the blitzkrieg, many of the bullets still got through and slowly but surely parts of his knightmare got blown away, starting with his left arm, handgun and shoulder.

"Goddammit!" he cursed again as more portions of his knightmare were blown away. Soon enough he lost his main camera as well, his main screen suddenly filled with static, flashing in and out as the secondary camera attempted to take over. Most of the systems within the knightmare were offline as well, only half of his monitors were operational. And the damage only continued to stack on.

But even so, Tamaki didn't abandon his charge. As badly as he was being shot up, he still managed to get right up to one of the offending _Sutherlands_ and use his katen yaibatou to deliver a fatal slash wound before it could back away. He then attempted to draw in close to another one, but by now the other knightmares had withdrawn a considerable distance while retaining their encirclement. As such, when Tamaki attempted to make another charging slash at one of his aggressors, his upraised right arm got cleaved off at the elbow by a slash harken, the hand still clutching the chainsword. From there, the Britannian knightmares closed ranks and the crossfire soon enveloped Tamaki's knightmare, who only screamed out as he realized he was about to die a very fiery death.

Amidst his screaming, Tamaki didn't remember when or whether he pulled the handle or not, but at some point his cockpit ejection system activated and sent his cockpit flying to a safe distance away from the encirclement, just as his knightmare's chassis exploded. Tamaki's cry only continued as the circular grey block flung through the air like a rocket assisted baseball, before once more crashing. But even when it touched ground it still kept moving, going into a bit of a backward tumble before skidding across the ground, all the while causing Tamaki to jar back and forth between his control panel and the back cushions that ran along the hatch. And just like when the system first activated, Tamaki didn't remember at what point did the cockpit stop, as he was too concentrated on the throbbing of his head and body.

 _"...I now claim this mobile suit in the name of Zeon...!"_ Tamaki spoke out in a nonsensical daze, the world continuing to spin around his eyes while his ears rung. One could almost see the proverbial cuckoo birds flying around his head.

A nearby explosion and a few shakes of his head were enough to knock him out of his daze and back to his senses, as well as cause him to remember what had just happened to him.

"Dammit to hell, why does this shit keep happening to me!?" Tamaki hollered, slamming his fist against his control panel. Unfortunately his body was still quite bruised up from both the battle and his escape, which combined with the reverse force applied from his fist's impact onto the control panel caused him to jump back from the sudden surge in pain. "Owwwwww...! Goddammit...!"

However, as concentrated as he was on his now violently throbbing fist, Tamaki did not fail to remember that he was a sitting duck, nor did he fail to remember that Britannians had a thing for shooting up helpless cockpits. As such, using his other hand, he opened the cockpit release and had the hatch flip open. From there he climbed off his motorcycle seat and attempted to stand up right, although that took a bit of effort to accomplish as he was still woozy; fortunately the sounds of the explosions and surrounding gunfire enabled him to regain himself. Once the world was straight again, he began looking around for some cover to run toward and hide himself until one of his allies found him and took him back to the _Izumo_.

 _Man, everything's on fire..._ Tamaki thought with no small amount of helplessness, all of a sudden feeling naked without an eight ton metal body to shroud himself with. Indeed, his squadron had been quite thorough in torching the surrounding buildings. _...Maybe I should try to flag down one of my guys..._

Such an action was quickly prevented by the sight of a _Sutherland_ suddenly moving right in front of Tamaki. The self-proclaimed Black Knight ace could feel his bladder drain itself as he watched the blue knightmare raise itself up to its full height and then bring its machine gun to bare on the helpless flesh and blood human below.

"Oh God...!" Tamaki let out before turning away and cowering, knowing what was about to come next.

However, while he wasn't sure that had been a prayer he had just uttered, it seemed God had answered his call anyway. Before Tamaki knew it had happened, an explosion sounded from behind him, the shock of which promptly knocked him face first into his own cockpit hatch. Immediately upon feeling pain shoot through his nose and face, he realized he was still quite alive, and that someone had got to his would be executioner before the deed could be done.

Slowly and unsurely, Tamaki pulled his head back and turned it around to see what had just happened. What he beheld was a burning wreck that had once been the _Sutherland_ , and the unmistakable black visage of another _Gekka_ move up to his position and coming to a complete stop. As that action was accomplished, the black unit's head shifted until its orange mono-eye was looking right down at Tamaki, while a voice spoke out from the knightmare's outward speaker system. **"I should have known I would find you like this."**

Suddenly, Tamaki felt his gut clench as he recognized the clearly feminine voice of his rescuer. "Shut up Chigusa! I don't want to hear it from you!"

The only verbal response was a disappointed sigh, as Chigusa, still looking over Tamaki's annoyed expression upon her main monitor screen, wondered why her husband kept such a useless man in the Black Knights. At that, she turned her knightmare around and began to roll away.

"Hey wait a minute! You can't just leave me like this! You have to take me back to the _Izumo_!" Tamaki called after her.

Suddenly his vision was momentarily filled with the black visage of yet another _Gekka_ , a standard one with a _Hayabusa_ attached, which dropped from the air and landed on the ground with a metallic "bang". And once again, Tamaki found himself falling onto his face, the sudden vibrations causing him to lose his balance.

 **"Kyosha Three will take you back to the _Izumo_."** Chigusa sounded, stopping momentarily and turning her knightmare's head around to regard Tamaki one last time. **"At least if you are cooperative. If not, then he is to drop you into the ocean and rejoin the fight."**

Tamaki growled as he got back up again and dusted himself. As he did so, the _Gekka_ kneeled and placed its open hand next to him, awaiting the downed Black Knight's next course of action. Seeing himself without any other choice, Tamaki swallowed his pride and climbed on, all the while giving off a dirty glare back towards the mono-eye of Chigusa's knightmare.

 **"Good."** Chigusa spoke simply, before turning around. **"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a battle to wage. Have a pleasant flight."**

Before Tamaki could so much as flash his middle finger back at his "comrade" and superior, his apparent transport spread its wings and took off again, the sudden upward climb and feeling of his head slamming back against the thumb of the knightmare's right hand causing him to cry out much like a kid on a rollercoaster. The last thing his mind processed before he blacked out, both from his acquired exhaustion and the g-forces, was the same question he had verbally uttered moments earlier.

_Why does this shit keep happening to me!?_

* * *

As he watched the swarm of _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ moving to head him and the Four Holy Swords off before they reached the navy yard facilities in the distance, Tohdoh realized a certain key fact from his enemies' movement pattern: they were afraid. The Black Knight general did not find this surprising; as far as the Britannians were concerned, they were fighting against a force that they knew virtually nothing about beyond it being the same one that sieged their capital and were now sieging their own basin. They did not know the name or make of their knightmares or their capabilities, only that they were all painted in a singular black scheme that added onto their demonic visages. They knew nothing of the pilots that manned these machines, only that they were skilled in fighting and knew how to operate their machines far better than most Britannians knew how to operate theirs. And above all else, they knew not where their enemies came from or why these apparent adversaries were fighting against Britannia to begin with, only that they were out to slay anything that bore the Imperial crest on its person. With so many unknowns, it was only natural for the Britannian pilots to fear him and the Black Knights as a whole.

Yet when the time came and the Black Knights revealed themselves to Britannia and the world, the Britannians would fear them far more than they did now, when they knew nothing. The irony alone made that prospect appetizing in Tohdoh's mind, but that was for another time.

"Move in, _kusarigama_ formation." Tohdoh broadcasted orders to the Four Holy Swords, who all unanimously replied with confirmation, their _Gekkas_ shifting in position on the approach. Immediately he brandished his seidotou and put forth more power into the _Zangetsu_ 's landspinners, sending the mighty knightmare into a speed that no _Gekka_ could hope to match, all the while dodging the Britannian machine gun attacks in a series of maneuvers. Before the Britannians knew it, he was already within their grouping, in which he managed to slash down three _Sutherlands_ with three rocket powered slashes before the enemy commander finally gave the order to break formation.

"Too slow!" Urube called out as he let out a burst from his hand gun, spraying down two _Sutherlands_ and a _Gloucester_ with hot shrapnel before being forced to dodge enemy counterattacks. Another _Sutherland_ attempted to move at him from behind, intent on getting a clear shot into the _Gekka_ 's cockpit block, but Chiba struck first, slashing the _Sutherland_ in half with her katen yaibatou. Senba and Asahina were also setting to work on the enemy knightmares, cutting a nice swathe through their number like a _katana_ through cardboard.

In their confusion, Tohdoh noticed that the Britannians' movement patterns became that much sloppier; apparently they were reeling from the shocking realization that their superior numbers meant nothing to the five higher end knightmares. He took advantage of that further by intercepting a _Gloucester_ , knocking its lance aside with the seidotou mounted slash harken, and then twisted the blade end around to make a rocket assisted bifurcation at the violet knightmare's waist. The cockpit then ejected as both pieces fell to the sea below.

Soon enough, the navy yard came into direct view, such that Tohdoh could see it without having to magnify his main camera. His sensors were already picking up additional knightmares to the ones that he and his four wingmen were already fighting. His sensors soon alerted him to a target lock warning, causing him to evade as a bazooka toting _Gloucester_ fired off a shell at him. He sped across the ground, avoiding another shell, before coming upon the _Gloucester_ and knocking it out with his chest mounted slash harken. At that point, he detected several more enemy knightmares moving toward him and the Four Holy Swords, likely attempting to herd the five toward the navy yard so that they would be caught between their fire and the ground units'. As such, Tohdoh decided to play along somewhat. "Shoguns Two and Three, begin your attack on the navy yard. Four and Five, continue to destroy the enemy knightmare units."

"What about you Shogun One?" Chiba asked, some concern evident in her voice.

Tohdoh only smirked in response. "I'll deal with the foot soldiers guarding the fortress."

With that, the _Zangetsu_ broke away from its comrades and took off for the yard. More enemy knightmares opened fire upon him as he passed, but nothing they shot at him ever touched his unit's black armor. That nearly changed however when a gutsier-than-average _Sutherland_ pilot attempted to charge directly at him with a silver lance in hand, only for Tohdoh to bank left at the last possible second to avoid the weapon, then slam the hilt of the seidotou into the _Sutherland_ 's exposed factsphere sensor, crushing it. Now effectively blinded, it was easy prey for Chiba, who fired a burst from her hand gun into the incapacitated knightmare, turning it into a collection of raining blue metal shavings, one of many that she and Asahina slew to cover the General's advance, as well as their own.

As he got closer to his objective, the attacks on Tohdoh began to shift from behind him to in front of him. While Tohdoh wasn't sure whether they were brave or were simply encouraged by the fact he was "only" armed with a sword, the _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ in front of him were now shooting up at him with every king of gunnery weapon imaginable, from the usual machine guns and bazookas to more exotic weapons like sniper rifles. In the face of their increasing firing rate, Tohdoh threw the _Zangetsu_ into a series of continuous banks, taking advantage of his knightmare's superior mobility in order to keep the Britannians from getting a steady bead on him.

"I must compliment you," Tohdoh spoke under his breath as he watched the Britannian frames get closer and closer on his main screen. "You are all well-disciplined and coordinated in your attacks, far moreso than your other countrymen. Had I been any weaker man, I would not have been able to survive your counterassault."

His smirked deepened as he brandished his sword. "Unfortunately for you however, I am Kyoshiro Tohdoh, and I am anything but a weak man!"

With that, the _Zangetsu_ took off toward its Britannian adversaries, seidotou held out in its right hand much like a mounted _samurai_ would hold his _katana_ upon a charge. Despite his approach, the enemy formation continued their fire at him, hoping to at least score one direct blow onto the black and apparently red haired knightmare frame. Naturally the enemy fire didn't faze him as he continued to bank and weave around the bullets and shells while drawing in closer to the formation. It was only when he was on top of them did the knightmares scatter away, but not before he divided a _Gloucester_ , the one he had suspected to be the unit commander, into halves.

From that point, the formation split into two groups: one that was retreating away from the _Zangetsu_ , and one that was advancing toward it with less than peaceful intentions. Tohdoh dealt with the ones coming at him first, driving his knightmare through their ranks and simultaneously cutting them down, one after the other, with the seidotou as he passed. Long realizing the futility of attacking him with their gunnery weapons, the enemy knightmares chose to attack him with their stun tonfas, lances and slash harkens, obviously believing that they could overwhelm him with their combined attacks, and if not then hold him back long enough for reinforcements to arrive. Unfortunately for them, Tohdoh was far more adept at close quarters combat than they were, and he had no problems evading their attacks and delivering his own with lethal accuracy. For each of their single attacks, he would jump, bank, dodge, parry or simply speed by before employing his seidotou, or off and on his hand gun, to dispatch his opponents before moving on. All throughout these lightning quick attacks, the Britannian pilots were only able to see one thing before being struck: the _Zangetsu_ 's billowing red hair waving as if caught in a wind as the frame moved in for the kill.

In the middle of his one sided slaughter, Tohdoh managed to catch a glimpse of Chiba and Asahina's knightmares begin their attack run on the yard. Both knightmares immediately fired into the nearby buildings and dry docks, causing a series of explosions to overtake the area, each one symbolizing a regression in Pearl Harbor's naval support capabilities. And despite the carnage that their attacks were generating, there were visibly no enemy knightmares moving to intercept them, as they focused on Tohdoh while their comrades were held up by Senba and Urabe. Seeing that from the corner of his eye while dispatching a _Gloucester_ , Tohdoh allowed himself to flash a smile; it may not have been a miracle, but it still got the job done.

Unfortunately that slight pause was enough for a daring enemy to take advantage of. Tohdoh cursed under his breath as he felt a _Gloucester_ smash into him with a landspinner propelled shoulder tackle, sending him back a few meters before disengaging and touching down on the ground itself. Complicating the matter further was the fact this one was armed with a pair of MVS, which were both in hand and armed. "I don't know who you are!" Tohdoh heard a raspy sounding voice blurt out from his comm. "But I won't let you bastards have your way any longer!"

At first, Tohdoh was confused by the voice. Whoever it belonged to, the owner was obviously far too old to have been a proper Britannian devicer; in fact, he sounded far too old to even consider piloting a knightmare. And then there was the fact the remaining _Sutherlands_ had apparently moved away a considerable distance to give the _Gloucester_ a wide berth, all the while keeping their guns trained on the _Zangetsu_ ; this meant that the _Gloucester_ 's pilot was a commander of some kind. Putting the two together, Tohdoh came up with a likely candidate, and so only needed to confirm. "Identify yourself," he spoke over broadband.

Sure enough, as the _Gloucester_ backed away some distance, a video window opened on his main screen. The window displayed a corpse-like man dressed in a white uniform, one with Admiral markings and a fair collection of metals on the left breast, as well as having a face smudged in dust and a bloodied cloth wrapped around the forehead. "This is Admiral Sir Husband Kimmel of the Imperial Pacific Fleet! I demand that you identify _yourself_ before I send you to hell!"

Tohdoh smirked back at the screen. _How interesting. I never thought I would end up confronting the commandant of this base directly, and in a knightmare frame no less._ His smirk grew bigger as he continued. "General Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Order of the Black Knights."

It didn't seem physically possible, but Kimmel's already deathly pale face suddenly turned and even lighter shade as he, at long last, finally realized just who he had been fighting. Along with him, one could swear the surrounding _Sutherlands_ were also hesitant. "The Black Knights?" he murmured as if speaking the name of the devil. "That's impossible, you're supposed to be...!"

"Dead?" Tohdoh finished for him, smirk still present. "Unfortunately for you and the rest of Britannia, Admiral, that was never the truth. You may have destroyed Japan, but many of its people still live on, as do we their protectors."

"I don't believe you!" Kimmel barked with rising anger. "I saw the Devastation as it was carried out. It would have been impossible for anyone to have survived that destruction! You... you and your ilk are just pretenders, using their infamy for your own ends!"

Tohdoh only sighed in slight annoyance. "Believe what you wish to, but the truth still remains: we have broken your defenses and routed your forces all throughout the island. With your military power and resources as they are now, you are incapable of turning this battle to your favor, as well as incapable of recalling your main fleet from the Pacific. Your only hope at survival lies with the coming reinforcements from your homeland, which we both know will not arrive in time if we were to proceed in our operation."

Even from his position, Tohdoh could see the aged Admiral's left eye twitch with each sentence, which caused him some inward bemusement. "Therefore, in the interest of avoiding further bloodshed, I offer you a chance to surrender, immediately and unconditionally."

"Not on your life Eleven!" Kimmel hollered in raspy defiance, while pointing a maser vibration sword blade at the _Zangetsu_. "I don't know if you are the real Tohdoh of Miracles or not, but I'll gladly kill you all the same. All units open fire!"

Before the order could be carried out however, Urabe and Senba's _Gekkas_ sped out of nowhere and unleashed their back handguns into several of the _Sutherlands_ , causing them to erupt in a collective fiery death. As the remaining units turned their attention from the _Zangetsu_ toward defending themselves, Tohdoh used the opportunity to send his knightmare forward at full speed, intent on driving his seidotou right through the offending _Gloucester_. Much to his surprise however, Kimmel was not only quick enough to defend himself from his strike, but at the same reverse his landspinners to evade. At that, Tohdoh took off after him, easily overtaking the fifth generation knightmare and once more engaging the Admiral in a melee.

From the beginning it was apparent that the Admiral was not a professional pilot by any stretch of the imagination; whether it was because of his age or just that he may not have known what he was doing, it was all too easy for a master-class pilot like Tohdoh to deflect his wayward strikes, not even having to put forth effort in dodging them. He drove the point of Kimmel's inferiority home when he had the _Zangetsu_ bank right and cut off the _Gloucester_ 's right shoulder pauldron, moving and striking too fast for Kimmel to defend. And as the Admiral realized that he didn't stand a chance of survival, his voice began to cry hurriedly out over Tohdoh's comm. system.

"It's impossible!" Kimmel blurted as he swung his swords wildly, eyes wide with defiance to the end even as the _Zangetsu_ continued to fluidly evade his attacks. "We purged you! Eradicated you! The Devastation drove you damned monkeys to extinction!"

"And you were arrogant fools to believe that!" Tohdoh shouted back, this time slicing into the _Gloucester_ 's head, destroying the factsphere sensor. "Yes, many Japanese died that day, as did many Britannians. But enough remained, and now...!" he cut off the left arm, sending it and the maser vibration sword it clutched falling away. _"...we have returned to exact our long overdue vengeance!"_

Kimmel let out one last deep throated roar as attempted to hold his own against the Black Knight General, if only for a moment longer. "You should have remained in hiding scum!" the Admiral stated. "I may die here, but others will rise up to finish where the Devastation left off! The day of reckoning will come Eleven!"

Tohdoh only regained his smirk at that proclamation. "I'm looking forward to it Britannian," And with that, Tohdoh performed an upward slash that severed the _Gloucester_ 's remaining arm and sword, sending it down with the other limbs. But even after performing the slash, Tohdoh did not disengage the rocket boosters on the seidotou; instead, he redirected the sword's velocity so that it would force the _Zangetsu_ into a split second two hundred and seventy degree spin. As such, when the black knightmare returned to facing the _Gloucester_ , its forward momentum was augmented even further, sending the Black Knight machine into a forward charge passed its Britannian opponent.

All Kimmel was able to see from this maneuver was the golden flash of the seidotou blade, before nothing at all. Had he been able to keep track of the movement, he would have seen the blade passing through the _Gloucester_ 's torso at a downward angle, continuing into the cockpit block and out the other end, where the rocket sword propelled the _Zangetsu_ several more meters before Tohdoh disengaged the rockets. Simultaneously as the _Zangetsu_ ceased in its movement, the upper half of the _Gloucester_ _slid_ down along the angle Tohdoh had cut, revealing the smoothly severed insides of the Britannian knightmare for all the world to see. At least momentarily, before the residual energy of the superconductor drive destabilized and exploded, taking both halves of the knightmare with it.

In the flash of the explosion, Tohdoh swung the seidotou outward, as if he were signaling his victory to the universe. After taking a moment to catch his breath again, the General switched over to the Four Holy Swords' comm. frequency. "Shogun One to Seiken Team, sitrep."

"Seiken One to Shogun One, we've pretty much taken care of the navy yard," Senba replied from the other end. "Looks like the last of the enemy knightmares were dispatched to. Score one more for the good guys boss."

Tohdoh returned a smile in spite of the unprofessionalism of Asahina's last sentence. "Acknowledged Seiken One." Offhandedly he took a glance toward his onboard clock, and found it was seven minutes to midnight. His smile turned into a frown in response. _Our secondary force should be engaging the combined Britannian fleet right about now..._

* * *

**Britannian _Emperor_ -class sea carrier _Emperor Alec_**   
**Pacific Ocean**

The air was thick with tension as the approaching cloud grew closer and closer in the bridge viewports; even though it was night, one could still see it against the backdrop, almost as if it were darker than the sky it existed in. At the present time it had long been established that the cloud was not a natural phenomenon, but that did not stop many of the crew from dreading the worst possibilities; namely, what the cloud was really hiding underneath. The majority believed it was the Black Battleship that had been encountered weeks ago, some of the more superstitious even going so far as to claim that the vessel had been a ghost ship that could slip between the netherworld and the land of the living at will. While that may not have been entirely accurate, most of the crew remained at the edge all the same, and the idea that there may be more than one Black Battleship to contend with this time around did not help matters.

The same could not be said for Vice Admiral Gregor Upson, and it was evident from the glaring expression he gave from his command chair at the back of the _Emperor Alec_ 's bridge. Obviously he did not buy into ghost stories, and even if he did it would not have mattered to him anyway; whether the ship came from hell or not, he had a score to settle and he would see it through.

Things had not ended well after the last encounter with the mysterious warship with the equally mysterious silver crest on its bow. Though Prince Schneizel had spoken in his defense, thus saving him from being demoted or losing his command, many in the Britannian military command structure as well as in the noble court had come to question Upson's competency over the botched attack. This resulted in many things, such as several of Upson's political allies suddenly forgetting that he existed, as well as a collection of rumors being spread in his regard; the most common of which claimed that Upson had received his rank by performing "favors" for one of the more unattractive Princesses. Needless to say this did not play well with Upson, who like any other aspiring noble was utterly dependent on his reputation and good name. He knew that if he ever wanted to move beyond his current position he would have to restore valor to his name, and what better way of doing that than hunting down the very same ghost that had eluded him before?

"Distance to target?" Upson demanded, both his lacking patience and his annoyance showing through. As much as he tried to retain his calm, the anxiety was eating away at him too; the only difference was instead of being fueled by fear of that distant cloud and what monsters it was hiding in its shadow, the anxiety that existed in Upson fed upon his desire for a quick victory. After all, with a fair bulk of the Britannian Pacific Fleet's assets at his disposal, what did he have to fear from an enemy that cowered behind an artificial weather phenomenon?

"Twenty kilometers," one of the operators answered. "We're within firing range Admiral, but are unable to read or lock onto targets due to jamming."

Upson sneered at that. "Order the fleet to arm weapons anyway, and begin launching knightmares and fighters." he ordered, which the bridge operators immediately carried out. "Standby to fire."

"With respect sir, what good will our shots be if we cannot target?" the _Emperor Alec_ 's captain, who was right next to Upson, inquired.

"We do not need precise aim here Captain," Upson replied while resting his head against his right arm. "With the amount of firepower we have at our disposal, we only need fire into the cloud at random; our enemies will then have the choice of being obliterated within their own jamming field or come out into the open and be obliterated anyway."

"What if they try escaping again?" the captain inquired once more.

"They're not going to attempt an escape, not when they've come this far," Upson replied. He then raised his left hand and signaled with his index and middle fingers. "First salvo on my mark..."

"Admiral, I'm receiving a signal!" the comm. operator reported as he reached up to his headset.

At that, Upson's expression turned from one of impatience to peculiarity. Could the enemy commander be contacting them to surrender? As much as he wanted to believe that, something in his gut told him otherwise. "What is it?"

"It's sounds like…" the operator listened, trying to sound out the words. "…a song," he said, before switching to the overhead.

_"I'm singin' in the rain… Just singin' in the rain… What a glorious feelin'… I'm happy again. I'm laughing at clouds. So dark up above…The sun's in my heart… And I'm ready for love…"_

"What in the...?" Upson let out with an arched eyebrow.

Something flashed red from the sensor console, and the surprised voice of the operator quickly cut the Admiral's muttering. "Heat source detected! One missile launch from the cloud, headed toward our position!"

"One missile?" Upson asked to no one in particular, wearing an ever more confused expression that was matched by everyone on the bridge. "That's not much of a…"

"Now ten missiles!" the operator shouted.

Upson was still not convinced of the threat. "Redirect all interceptors to…"

"Twenty…Thirty…Fifty…Eighty…" the operator counted down, with dread filling his voice. "Over a hundred and seventy and still counting!"

At that, Upson's blood at last suddenly ran cold. Especially as he watched how close the missiles were appearing over the main monitor; they were already on top of his forces!

Seconds later, the missiles, having originally been shrouded by the enemy's stealth systems, rained down upon the Britannian fleet, who were unable to bring their defense systems about to intercept in time. The _Emperor Alec_ was the first to be struck, as the first missiles had been specifically aimed toward its position; as a result, the last thing Upson and many other Britannians saw was the whole world fading into a white flash, before becoming nothing at all.

Soon the last of the missiles fell, leaving the world as it had existed before, minus several Britannian capital ships, support craft and their respective crews. The attack itself had not wiped out the entirety of the Britannian forces, but then that was unnecessary as far as the attackers were concerned; the Britannian forces were now broken, with massive holes in their formation and completely demoralized and frantic crews manning the remaining ships and knightmares. Many of the lesser disciplined crews broke out into full panic, taking on evasive maneuvers out of training or fear or both, which in turn resulted at best in ships breaking out of attack formation and at worst in uncoordinated vessels going into collisions with each other. It was much the same with the remaining knightmares and fighters, as their pilots suddenly realized that they were up against something even their machines would not be able to make a difference against. The more experienced and determined commanders attempted to bring order to the chaos, sending out to commands for all ships to remain in formation and lay down fire into the cloud as the late Admiral Upson had previously ordered, but their words were only lost in the radio traffic. All of this cumulated to the Britannians being helpless and vulnerable, completely open to a follow up attack of any kind.

And it was at that point the Black Knights chose to strike. Finally abandoning their shroud, the black trimaran hulls of the Black Knight mobile cruisers _Mikasa_ and _Hiei_ pressed forward, while under the sea the submarines _Ryujin_ and _Isonade_ disengaged and shed their radiant wave generators, all moving against the disparaged Britannians like sharks. Before anyone on the opposite sides realized what was happening, the cruisers and submarines fired their respective allotments of hyper-velocity cannons, missiles and/or torpedoes at their respective targets, all the while _Suigetsus_ surged forth against the enemy _Bristols_. Soon after, more Britannian ships and support craft were shot down or sunk, their demises each symbolized by a sudden burst of light and flame erupting from one area after another, all while individual units attempted to mount counterattacks against their still unknown aggressors, but to no great avail.

Sometime later, elements of the Seventh Fleet would hold search and rescue operations over the area, picking up the survivors of the ruined expedition. Each survivor would be debriefed upon the battle by the Ministry of Defense, and in turn each survivor would have a different account of the battle. However, among each debriefing, there would be one commonality linked between the cold, shell shaken survivors.

They all recalled the enemy's emblem, a silver winged sword.

* * *

**Bering Palace  
Saint George Island, Grand Duchy of Sunderland, Area 2 (Canada), Britannian Empire**

The cold wind was picking up now, as if putting out a more vehement warning of a coming storm when all others had been ignored. The sounds of crashing waves against the coast in the distance also marked this development, with each one sounding more akin to a thunderclap than water being sprayed against rock and sand. Combined with the surrounding darkness, one could almost claim that the storm was already upon the island, the little known island that sat in the northern Pacific, nestled comfortably between the Far East and Sunderland. As such, those that inhabited the island, of which there were very few in number, had all sought proper lodgings for the rest of the evening, where they would all remain until the storm had come to pass like those before it. That is, all except for _her_.

Despite the cries of her servants for her safety and health, she had chosen to remain outside, if only for a little while longer, as she wanted to face this coming storm head on. Unlike those around her, she was not afraid of the darkness; in fact, she had spent a good portion of her life living in total darkness, enough that no black storm nor "everlasting" night could ever frighten her again. The cold, on the other hand, was a different matter, as she had spent a good portion of her life living in warmer climates; as such, the cold wind and presently minute rainfall posed a greater challenge to her than the dark, and the temptation of returning to her own lodgings for an open fire, a warm cup of tea and an equally warm bed grew with each moment. However, her inner strength kept her firm, and so she remained where she was, even in the face of the growing abyss.

It was moments like these that she believed her perception of the world around her became clearer to her, as if the hindrances to her physical senses allowed her more innate ones to awaken and grow. While she had always been skeptical of the idea of extrasensory perception, or as it was more formally referred as "telepathy", she had to admit that in the face of this storm she could "see" things much differently than she would have on a warm summer's day. It was almost as though she didn't just feel the storm moving in front of her and the wind around her, but she could also feel _beyond_ the storm and into the place that would have been blotted out by its shroud. That, in its barest essence, was part of the reason that she remained where she was, as it wasn't the storm in front of her that frightened her, but rather the storm _far beyond_ what she felt here and now which instilled her with fear.

Yes, there was another storm out there, far more violent and overpowering than the one that was moving over the island that she dwelled upon. She felt that storm coming for some time, eight years to be exact, and throughout that time period she had attempted to mentally prepare herself for its approach. Yes, she had been told that she would be safe in her current lodgings, that she would be out of reach for what was to come, but even if that were true, it didn't keep her from fearing, both for herself and for all others. In truth, her haven only made her feel that much more helpless, in a much different manner than her disabilities did, as she would have rather aided those who had to face the storm in whatever way she could than be cocooned in her safe and comfortable fortress. Naturally, she had repeatedly volunteered her service to those that gave her this haven, but each time they had politely refused her, as they deemed her safety and survival above all else.

But perhaps the most damning thing about this storm wasn't its hellish ferocity or its great size, nor even the destruction that it threatened to unleash, but rather the simple fact that she, indirectly, had been the cause of it all. Yes, as if Fate itself had taken everything she had desired and twisted it to its own evil ends, she had been the one that had inspired the storm's creation from the beginning. Back then she had held no idea of what her words had wrought, what the utterance of her greatest wish had brought forth into existence. And even as the storm raged around her in its imperfect form, she had remained, for lack of better description, in the dark throughout it all, totally unaffected and untouched by its malice and unknowing of her part in its drive. But now she knew, just as she also knew that she was powerless to stop it from occurring again after eight years. Like it or not, the words had been spoken, and she could no more take them back than she could right the wrongs of history itself.

And now she could feel that other storm begin to move. For the longest time it had remained dormant, but now, as she gazed toward the south, she knew it was alive again, its fury now in full and its path of destruction laid out. As of now, it was only beginning where it had left off, but it would only grow with time and power, and much like the terrors described in the Book of Revelations, it would move over the entire earth like a shadow, destroying everything in its path until it reached the very purpose of its creation. And worse yet, even with that knowledge, she could not shake the feeling that it would all end with that one storm.

That, as impossible as it sounded, there was an even darker abyss that lay upon the horizon, waiting for its own time of awakening...

Suddenly she felt her seat vibrate as someone had reached out and grabbed the handles to her wheelchair. "I'm sorry Your Highness, but I must insist now," she heard her head servant tell her. "The storm is almost upon us, and it would not do you well to remain outside."

At that, she felt herself chuckle on the inside, both at the irony of the first part of her servant's proclamation, and to the futility of the second part. In spite of her wish to remain out a little longer, she decided to finally resign herself to the warm comforts of her new home. "Yes, I believe you are correct. I'm sorry to have worried you."

Even though she could not see it, she knew that the head servant only smiled down at her. "Your Highness need not apologize, as she bears no fault," she stated, continuing on. "I've already rekindled the fire and prepared a new pot of Earl Grey. However, if you wish it, I can have your bed ready for you in only a moment's time."

She considered that. "I think I would sleep better after some tea, perhaps with scones."

Once more even without seeing it, she could tell her servant had nodded at her request. "As you wish Your Highness."

From that point, the head servant said no more throughout the trip back to the palace, thus allowing her to be alone with her thoughts once more. Yet even as she felt herself move closer and closer to home and farther and farther from the cold, the wind and the occurring chaos, she could still feel the storm to the south continuing to brew and grow. And within the storm's eye, she could see the images of men and women fighting each other under the watch of one man, the very man that was at the center of it all and had been from the beginning. The very same man that had, for the longest time, looked after her and aspired to grant her greatest wish, just as any loving older brother would do for his little sister. Even if it meant drowning himself in darkness to accomplish it.

For that and many other things, Nunnally vi Britannia, Princess of the Britannian Empire, found herself fearing for the future.

* * *

**His Majesty's Naval Base, Pearl  
County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

With a single slash, the _Sutherland_ fell, either halves laying across the ground but not detonating. With that latest threat against him vanquished, Lelouch slashed his MVS about and moved away, ready to track down another target.

And then out of nowhere, something inside him struck, causing him to halt the _Mordred_ in its movement. He wasn't sure what that something was; he had felt it several times before in previous battles, where it would intervene just as he was about to give a certain order or perform a certain action, only to direct him to a different course of outcome that he had not considered. If he were to come up with a designation for it, he probably would have called it his gut or instinct or even sixth sense, but even with all those terms he still did not have a full grasp of what this force inside of him was. But that wasn't important right; what was important was that it was now telling him that he had accomplished what he had set out to do and that now was the best time to declare victory.

Still, ever known for being thorough, Lelouch wanted to confirm with his sense of sight whether this was indeed true victory. Pulling back on his controls, he had the _Mordred_ move toward the south, until it was at the estimated point it had been when Lelouch had declared the enemy gate fallen and ordered the Black Knights to advance. And just like that moment, he turned back and looked over the enemy fortress around him, only this time it was far different than what he had seen earlier.

Compared to the "minute" destruction that he had seen at the beginning, what lay before him now could only be described by one word: Hell. Where there had once been a Britannian naval base, now stood an ocean of flames, the result of what he estimated to being over ninety percent of Pearl Harbor being neutralized or outright destroyed. Everything from the warship docks to the navy yard to even the power centers were now in flaming ruin, their individual pyres coming together to form the vastness of the inferno, which shown as brightly and as terrifyingly as the death of a star. Just as well, there were very few warships and support units remaining now; even from his position, Lelouch could see and detect only a select number of active enemy combatants on the field, and those that remained were actively being hunted down and slain in rapid succession, just like their brethren. This was only made evident further when Lelouch's sensors detected a pair of _Sutherlands_ attempting to flee toward the east, only to be intercepted and cut down by a group of _Gekkas_ before either knightmare could fire a shot. The grimness of the scene was quite evident.  
 **  
**As he continued to gaze at the end result of his grand scheme, Lelouch couldn't for the life of him determine how felt about it. At the beginning, he had only felt pride for the success of his work, having breached the enemy defenses and led his army to invade their fortress, all while suffering little if any losses in doing so. Now, the fortress had been sacked, its defenders wiped out and its treasures looted, and still Lelouch's army had suffered little if any losses in doing so. And yet, Lelouch was not sure whether he should have felt proud of his accomplishments here, or whether he should have despaired at the destruction he and his cohorts had caused in the name of their noble cause.

That all said, there was one thing that had not changed for Lelouch, from the beginning of the battle up to now: his course was now set and his war was now in full swing. No matter how he felt about it within, this was only the beginning play, the first movements of the pawns in the great match he was holding against his former homeland and his father. There would be more like this in the near future as more and more pieces were exchanged, perhaps some even more destructive and hellish than what he beheld now. And through all of that destruction and chaos, Lelouch would only push forward, as it was the only way for the world he envisioned, the same world that others had come to envision as well, to be born for all.

 _I will remember this._ Lelouch thought, as he gazed into the flames. _I_ must _remember this, so that I may never forget what must be done. Just as Pandora opened her box and released, among the great evils, the gift of Hope._

The sudden beeping of his comm. system forced him out of his thoughts. " _Izumo_ to Gyoku One! Come in!"

Lelouch arched an eyebrow; Mutsuki sounded far too panicked for everything that was happening. "Go ahead _Izumo_."

"Gyoku One, we've just detected an incoming contact from the east! It looks to be an enemy VTOL transport!" Mutsuki called out. "And it looks to be carrying a knightmare!"

Lelouch's felt his brow furrowed. _Just one?_ Upon his processing that line of thought, he suddenly felt his blood run cold in its veins and sweat begin to form on his forehead. _It couldn't be...!_

"Gyoku One, it's me," Ohgi suddenly intervened over the radio. "We've just confirmed the incoming unit. It's the _Lancelot_!"

And all at once, the world darkened around Lelouch as he felt the light go out of his eyes and his mouth release a despaired, horrified gasp. The one scenario he had considered and hoped for the life of him would never occur, the one outcome of this entire battle that he feared so much that he had hoped to God it would not come to be, had just came into being. Without even thinking about it further, he began barking orders once more. "Order all units to scrub remaining mission objectives and move to Combat Zone Beta! Now! I want them on standby for incoming!"

"Shouldn't we retreat Gyoku One?" Ohgi asked. One could hear the panic in his own voice, even though he did a good job of keeping it from dominating his mentality.

"Negative, there isn't any time!" Lelouch stated with finality. "If the _Lancelot_ is here, then there will be additional forces behind it! We must neutralize them before deploying the _Hayabusas_!"

There was a pause on the other end, before Ohgi answered. "Acknowledged."

The transmission was soon cut off, leaving Lelouch alone against the backdrop of the flames. Only this time, he was not staring at the fire around him, but rather the horizon to the east, where the one man he had most dreaded encountering on this very night, the one man that had for the longest time been his true friend, was coming for him from.

_Suzaku..._


	15. Fire in the West

_"A man does what he must - in spite of personal consequences, in spite of obstacles and dangers and pressures - and that is the basis of all human morality."_  
\- Winston Churchill

**Athena Palace  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire  
April 11, 2025**

Feeling the unmistakable chill of cold air brush against his skin, Gilbert's eyes slowly but surely fluttered open. It took several moments for him to remember where he was, as well as several moments for the daze to clear from his vision, but once those had past he stirred and looked upward into the bedroom that he was currently occupying, searching for the reason why he suddenly felt cold. Immediately he found it: the one that had been lying next to him in the bed was no longer there.

"Your Highness...?" he murmured, before finally sitting up and looking around, his eventually settling toward the nearby bedroom window. Though his vision was a little blurry without his glasses, he could still see a familiar silhouette there.

Standing in front of the window even as the rain fell against it and the lightning sounded, Cornelia seemed frozen in place, akin to a statue rather than a human being. She wore no clothes as she was, apparently unconcerned with covering herself at this time, though the darkness was enough that this could only be verified whenever lightning flashed. Beyond that detail, she was currently facing away from Gilbert, such that the knight could only see his liege's back and her magenta colored hair, while apparently staring into the distance of the storm, in a seemingly transfixed state. Needless to say, Gilbert immediately felt something was wrong and got up from the bed himself, his concern for her outweighing the fact he too was in the nude, and that he had no cover against the cold.

"So you can't sleep either Gilbert..." Cornelia murmured, just as another lightning burst lit up the sky followed by a thunderclap. Instead of her usual harsh, dominating tone, her voice was now hollowed and mellow, having taken a ghost-like quality that put her loyal knight on greater edge than he had been moments ago.

"Your Highness, it isn't safe for you to be there." Gilbert spoke up, clearly worried. Unfortunately, this had no effect on the Princess, forcing Gilbert to continue toward her, all the while speaking. "Please, come back before you become ill."

Despite the obvious concern for her safety, Cornelia only remained where she was, and even when Gilbert came up right behind her she refused to turn and face him. Instead, her eyes continued to gaze out into the black outside. "Eight years Gilbert ." she started again. "It's been eight years since I've stared out into a darkness such as this one. It's almost...nostalgic."

Gilbert gave no reply, prompting Cornelia to continue. "Don't you feel the same Gilbert? Does it not remind you of that very night, when the world you and I knew suddenly changed? The same night that came..."

The princess' head tilted down. "...after the day _she_ died."

Even as those words were uttered, Gilbert said nothing, instead keeping his eyes trained on the back of his liege's head, unconsciously taking her violet hair into detail. More specifically, he couldn't find any words to speak at that moment, in spite of the knot growing in his stomach and the shame he felt at seeing his Princess as she was now and not being able to do anything about it. It was perhaps the hardest thing he had ever been forced to endure, and no matter how many years came and went since the day she was referring to, it never got easier for him to stand his ground. The only thing that held him back was the fear that, should he attempt to speak out, he may only damage her further, increase the number of cracks that had remained on her originally iron resolve since the Black Rebellion, which was something the knight swore to himself that he would never do. Even if it meant enduring as he was now, as he always had done.

It had been a harsh eight years, to use the least of terms. Though physically Princess Cornelia li Britannia had survived the destruction of Area 11 and all the events that had transpired beforehand, it felt as though the Witch of Britannia had still perished alongside those one hundred thirty million or so, leaving only a hollowed shell behind. Yes, she retained her strong and militant appearance around her soldiers, as well as her fierce disposition in whatever form of combat she took part in, but only Gilbert, and perhaps Prince Schneizel who Cornelia was still close to, could tell that these were all acts for the benefit of others. The _real_ Cornelia, as it were, was the one standing in front of Gilbert now, looking out into the storm; cold, broken, defeated and suffering from wounds that would never heal, even when the cuts, bruises and broken bones that she had endured from that conflict had long passed. Such was the continuing effect of her sister's death, combined with the horrid truth she had beheld upon the roof of the Area 11 Government Bureau just before Operation Nero had been carried out.

For all of his dedication and love for her, Gilbert remained at her side and tried to ease her internal turmoil as best he could, both professionally and intimately, but it had been far from easy. Her pain ran deep and the fiery spirit that she had originally been renowned for was long diminished, and Gilbert knew that there was very little he could do as her knight and her lover. But even so, he stayed by her, in the hope that his continued service to her and whatever comfort that he could give her would be enough to alleviate at least some of her being. He had even taken to being more proactive around her at times, generally keeping her motivated in her other duties as a soldier and an Imperial.

But even so, despite everything he had done and would do for her, Gilbert knew all too well the single grave fact: the Princess Cornelia he had known, the woman that he had fallen in love with in the very beginning, was gone. One more casualty in the chaos of the modern world, and yet one that hurt him far more than anything else, including the deaths of Andreas Darlton and the Glaston Knights, minus one, during the Black Rebellion.

"I can still see her face at that time..." Cornelia continued as another pang of thunder sounded. Slowly she reached out and placed her palm upon the cold glass. "...she was so hopeful, so sure that her plans would work out, even when I kept voicing my objections." she took a moment to sigh. "I yelled at her, pleaded with her to change her mind, and when she refused, I called her naive, told her she was denying the natural order of things. And in my anger I said I would never forgive her for throwing away her title and her family name for such 'nonsensical' ideals...that I would hate her for her stupidity."

Cornelia closed her eyes as she felt tears starting to well up, taking her palm off the wall. "If only I had known that would be our last conversation..." her voice began to tremble. "...if only I could have told her, before the end, that I never meant any of it, that I never stopped loving her..." she finally turned away as the dam began to break.

"Princess..." Gilbert spoke, though he began to feel his own hands shake, and not from the cold. Again he tried to come up with something to say, some way of reassuring her that Euphemia did not die believing her older sister hated her, but he knew none of his words would be able to change Cornelia's belief in the opposite.

"And yet, there's one thing that hurts me far worse than that..." Cornelia forced herself to look forward again, only this time she allowed tears to flow out. "...something that I realized a long time ago, but never had the courage to admitting... Do you know what that is Gilbert?"

And again, Gilbert felt no words formulate in his mind, nor his voice speak out an answer.

"...that she had been right." Cornelia stated plainly, and yet sounding far more defeated than Gilbert had ever thought possible. "She had been right all along in her ideals and actions, her drive for a better world, and I was the one that had been wrong, in keeping to the status quo. She saw something that the rest of us had been blind to, something that could have changed the whole of our existence, our very reality, and it's only after her death that I came to realize it. When it was too late."

It did not take long before the knuckles popped in Cornelia's closed, trembling fist. "And now...just look out there Gilbert." she stated, her teeth clenching together as more tears fell. "The world you and I fought for is slowly destroying itself in a war brought on by tyrants, while the one hope we had in salvation is lost forever, all thanks to a cruel twist of fate. And I, for everything I've accomplished, am powerless to do anything about it."

Cornelia's breathing picked up with each word, until it seemed like she was hyperventilating. "I, the great Cornelia li Britannia, can't even do what my naive little sister was able to...!" she snarled in clear self-hate, feeling the tension wash over her like a tidal wave.

At that, before Cornelia could do anything else, Gilbert crossed the threshold and wrapped his arms around his princess, holding her against him with all the strength he could muster. Within the warmth and firmness of his embrace, Cornelia remained tense initially, but slowly her breathing began to even out and she became more and more at ease. Eventually, she allowed herself to melt into his hold, reaching her own arms up to hold onto his lovingly, even if her tears did not stop.

"You're not the only one who feels this way, Princess..." Gilbert spoke softly, trying to ease whatever tension was left out of her. "I...I also did not believe in Princess Euphemia's vision, and I regret with all my heart that it took the destruction of Area 11 to change that. It pains me further that I myself am unable to carry out that vision, not with my bloodstained hands."

Cornelia sighed with some disgust at that mentioning. "If anything it's ironic. The same deeds that made us into celebrated warriors among our Empire also keep us from accomplishing what Euphie was able to do with her purity and innocence. At least until Zero..."

The knight could feel as the princess' muscles seemed to ripple at that name. Then slowly, Cornelia turned around in the embrace, so that she could look straight into Gilbert's eyes, and again it took all of Gilbert's strength not to buckle under the gaze of the teary, violet orbs. Especially when semblances of fury began to emerge behind them.

"I swear Gilbert..." Cornelia stated, her voice now having regained its familiar edge. "...I swear I will track that bastard down and finish what started that night. If I must chase him through deserts and tundra, and the flames of Hell itself, I will not rest until Euphie's soul is vindicated."

The two stood like that for several moments longer, as Cornelia's fierce gaze continued to stare straight up into Gilbert's hesitant eyes. And then, Cornelia finally spoke again, breaking eye contact to glance away. "No, I do not think that will bring my sister's vision to life." Cornelia stated, answering Gilbert's unspoken question. "Nor do I think it will change things for the better. But even so, this is all I can do for her now Gilbert, and whether she would want me to or not, I must try."

She looked back up at him again, this time her eyes holding a softer, yet unsure glance. "Can I count on you to follow me when the time comes, no matter where the path may lead?"

This time, there was no hesitation in Gilbert's response. "You know the answer to that question, Your Highness." he spoke with a reassuring smirk. "I swore to you long ago that I would follow you to the ends of the Earth itself, and I am nothing if I can't keep my vows."

Cornelia nodded as touching reassurance appearing in her expression, though some sadness still remained in her eyes. "Thank you, my knight." she said simply, before leaning up to kiss Gilbert, who immediately returned it.

* * *

**His Majesty's Naval Base, Pearl  
County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

Akin to a white falcon soaring across the night sky, the _Lancelot_ continued on its approach vector from the east, heading straight toward the burning island of Crusoe at its top flight speed. And as he watched it through the _Mordred_ 's main cameras, which were still transmitting data to his mask's HMDS, Lelouch could almost swear he felt his left eye burn from the sight, as the memories of the one who had inflicted the scar that now lay across it entered his conscious mind. A myriad of emotions ran beside those memories, each one unique in its own nature but still merging together as if to overwhelm him.

It was a strange twist of fate to say the least. More than once, Lelouch's gaze had befallen over the white and gold armored machine, the star product of the Imperial Army's Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps "Camelot" and pinnacle of Britannian technology and ingenuity, to the point that it had long become a normal fixture to him. In fact, had it been only a few weeks ago, Lelouch would have recognized the knightmare as his ally, and its pilot as one of his dearest friends and most loyal commanders in the African campaign. At the least he would have thought nothing of the _Lancelot_ 's approach, as it had been a common sight for him to see it move up and join his _Mordred_ in combat formation, and at the most he would have been visibly relieved to see it move toward the action, as it could only mean vital support was on the way. His radio would soon become filled with chatter as his Britannian troops would confirm its charge almost in celebration, while intercepted transmissions from European troops would only display their collective fear and hatred for the white knightmare and its pilot. And then, once the mighty _Lancelot_ engaged in battle, it would not have been long before it would clear a way straight through the enemy's formation and defenses, and Lelouch would not waste in any time ordering his troops to advance. Victory would not be far behind.

But now everything was in reverse. Instead of welcoming the _Lancelot_ 's approach, Lelouch found himself _dreading_ it in an all too familiar way, just like he had all throughout the Japanese Insurrection. Though he did his best to keep the emotion off of his face and out of his voice, he truly was _afraid_ of that machine and what it was capable of, as many times in the past its mere presence on the battlefield would throw out his best laid plans. At Shinjuku it had singlehandedly wiped out his entire knightmare force, thus preventing them from securing the prefecture and capturing Clovis, and would have killed him had Kallen not intervened. At Narita it had prevented him from capturing Cornelia, fought off the _Guren Nishiki_ in their first duel and then almost captured him in turn, only to be stalled at the last minute by C.C.'s intervention. At Yokosuka it again had prevented him from capturing Cornelia, even when Lelouch had skillfully wiped out the bulk of her forces by utilizing the JLF tanker as bait and detonating it once it was boarded, and again he was only saved by Kallen's timely intervention with the _Guren Nishiki_ , but not before his _Burai_ had been totaled and he had been forced to eject, leading to a far direr aftermath. And even when he had formulated an effective attack plan against it at Sagumo Prison, utilizing Tohdoh, the Four Holy Swords, and their newly outfitted _Gekkas_ no less, he was still unable to defeat it, and the following encounters at Shikine, the SAZ and the Black Rebellion were only that much more painful to when compared to his fear of the pilot inside, Lelouch's fear of the machine itself was little more than an afterthought.

Ever since he had regained his memory and mantle as Zero, he had been outright terrified of what was about to happen in the next few moments, even if he had known it was an inevitable event. Though he had fought beside him for the last five years or so, this would be the first time Lelouch would see Suzaku again in both their true forms since their last meeting before the Emperor, when Suzaku had betrayed him to his father for ascension to the Knights of the Round. The revolutionary prince made no illusions to himself about what Suzaku thought of him now; as far as Suzaku knew, Lelouch had intentionally used Geass on the woman he loved and forced her to commit atrocities for his own gain, turned the Japanese people into his army of pawns and then set off a chain of events that led to the Devastation itself. At their last encounter on Kamine before his capture, Suzaku had claimed that his very existence was a mistake and that he had to be erased from the face of the Earth, and only the last semblance of their friendship prevented Suzaku from shooting Lelouch dead, just as it had done the same for Lelouch.

As such, even when he had known this would come to pass sooner or later, Lelouch, for one of the few times in his existence, had no plan in place or strategy to use. He had no rehearsed script, no theatric performance or waiting miracle to use against his former friend, and though he had long become acquainted to Suzaku's fighting style and the _Lancelot_ 's capabilities, he did not know whether or not he could hold his own against either pilot or knightmare in a true battle. He was literally about to face his best friend and his worst enemy with only his spirit, instinct and the power of the _Mordred_ at his disposal. All he could hope for was that it would be enough.

 _Is it the same for you Suzaku?_ Lelouch thought as the image of the white knightmare drew ever closer. Even without a visual reference on his HMDS, he could already picture the Knight of Seven's image in his mind's eye, guiding his loyal steed toward the burning island with as impassive of an expression as he could muster. _Are you feeling the same fear and anxiety as I am? Are you just as unsure at how to proceed against me, even knowing many of my weaknesses as you would, as I am against you?_

No answer came of course, but it would not be long before he found out. By now the _Lancelot_ was barely a few dozen kilometers away from the island, but even so, it did not change its course, nor did it direct itself toward any of the other Black Knight units, nor even arm its weapons. It remained in its current flight path, which would take it straight over the _Mordred_ 's position in only a matter of moments. It was only then that Lelouch understood Suzaku's intentions, and so switched his comlink to broadband. "All units, this is Gyoku One. As of this moment, I will be disengaging from the main force. My final orders are to engage whatever hostiles are following the _Lancelot_ and either destroy or incapacitate them. Command of the operation will be transferred to B-1 and Shogun One."

"Rei Leader to Gyoku One..." Kallen's voice suddenly intervened. "I request permission to break off and engage the _Lancelot_."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "Request denied. Maintain your position."

"But Zero...!" Kallen attempted to protest, grave concern breaking into her tone.

"That is an _order_ , Q-1!" Lelouch barked with more force than he had intended. He also did not mean to use Kallen's alternate callsign, but it had slipped into the sentence in response to her referring to him as Zero. "I will deal with the _Lancelot_ myself. You will lead Zero Squadron and engage whatever additional forces appear. Understood?"

A brief silence intervened before Kallen responded again, her voice now returned to its usual professional tone, albeit a clearly defeated one. "Understood."

"Shogun One to Gyoku One." Tohdoh's voice came in just after Kallen's reply ended. "Orders confirmed. Will move to engage incoming hostiles. Over."

"Roger. All units, good hunting. Gyoku One out." Lelouch said, before signing off for the final time. The _Lancelot's_ transport VTOL was just coming over his position as he did.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Pacific Ocean**

It did not take long for a new eerie calm to set upon the _Izumo_ 's bridge after Zero's last command rang out, caused by the entire bridge crew holding their proverbial breaths. They all knew what was coming, but at the same time they did not know _how many_ would be coming over that horizon, and that unknown factor was enough to cause all those present to feel a similar level of dread. That dread was more evident with the "novice" members of the bridge crew, such as the "bridge bunny" trio at the very front, who all stared toward either the bridge's main monitor or their own stations with outright petrifaction; obviously they would do their jobs when the time came, but that didn't stop them for fearing the coming storm. The more experienced and professional, on the other hand, showed no fear physically and instead kept whatever feelings they had buried inside themselves while adopting more "hardened" expressions and postures, the most common of which was something between a leer and a frown, with their arms either crossed or at their sides and their bodies showing no sign of ease whatsoever. Like the novices however, their eyes never wavered from their stations or the bridge's main monitor.

Toward the rear of the bridge, standing at attention with his hands clasped behind his back, it could easily be observed and stated that General Kaname Ohgi was among the latter group. It was only logical; of the presently gathered, he, alongside Minami, had seen more situations like this than he cared to, and while no amount of experience could relieve himself of his own inner fears, he could at least hold back those fears and maintain his respective command and authority, which in turn was one of the factors keeping the _Izumo_ 's bridge from breaking out into hysterics. Ohgi himself was conscious of this, and had it been any other time or day, he, and several others he could imagine, would have found it all ironic; at what point down the line did he, as soft-hearted and emotional as he was, manage to adopt the hardened, commanding persona of a leader? When did the stand-in leader of a minor resistance movement finally become a full General, both in military rank and in being? And when had it finally come to the point that others relied on him for _his_ command and leadership, believing he would bring them victory? Obviously there was much to contemplate on there, but for the time being Ohgi was more focused on getting back to Ryukyu alive alongside his wife, who was still out there with her Kyosha Squadron, and the rest of the Black Knights.

And then all at once, the hammer fell.

"Additional enemy contacts approaching from zero-nine-zero! Looks like a fleet!" Ichijiku sounded off just as yellow blips appeared on her display and the main monitor. "Distance nine hundred and closing fast!"

"How many?" Minami replied, not missing a beat and with growing concern.

Ichijiku re-read her display instantly. "Three carriers, multiple destroyers," the sensor operator replied. "Sonar contacts for enemy knightmares and submarines confirmed as well."

"Put them up on the main monitor," Ohgi ordered.

Moments later, the main monitor flashed to show the sensor signatures of the incoming fleet moving toward the _Izumo_ 's position. Alongside, several vidwindows appeared, showing the forward silhouettes of each ship as they approached, from the carriers to the various destroyers. Before anyone could react to these however, a staunch voice began to echo throughout the bridge's comm. system, just as the enemy fleet was coming into visual range.

 **"This is Vice Admiral Albert Glenn of the Imperial Third Fleet to the Black Battleship and all present enemy forces. For the commitment of open aggression against the Empire and her sovereign territories, you are ordered to stand down and surrender, willingly and unconditionally!"** the voice ordered with clear dominating force behind it. It was obvious from the tone alone that this was not any average Brit commander. " **This is your only warning. If you do not surrender, you will be destroyed!"**

The gauntlet was thrown, and for a moment the only response came from Ohgi focusing his glare from under his General issue commissar cap onto the enemy ships. In spite of his inner doubts, he was far from ready to comply with that order. "Minami..."

The _Izumo_ 's captain, who held a similar glare from under his own commissar cap, immediately understood the indirect order. "Main guns, fire!"

A moment later, the _Izumo_ 's bow hyper-velocity cannons let loose a burst of electromagnetically accelerated projectiles, each one traveling at speeds up to thirteen times that of sound. In little more than an instant later, the projectiles slammed into the bows of two destroyers, obliterating them in a single barrage. The Black Knights return message was thus quite clear and to the point: the Britannians could take their surrender order and do something anatomically incorrect with it because the battle was on regardless. Meanwhile, the Britannians' reply was just as prompt as the Imperial ships returned fire with their own HV cannons and missiles, causing the _Izumo_ to come under concentrated fire, though what managed to strike their target was repelled by _Izumo_ 's CIWS and armor.

As the mobile battleship shook from the return fire, Ichijiku's sensors beeped. "Enemy ships and knightmares are now moving on an attack vector!"

As he was forced from the shaking to sit down in the command chair usually reserved for Zero, Ohgi took the information in with grit teeth. Already he did not like the prospects of the battle. While the _Izumo_ remained undamaged up to this point, she would be fighting alone against a full enemy fleet, one that included marine knightmares. Even with the technological edge on the Black Knights' side, the odds still valued the Britannians, especially with the _Mikasa_ and _Hiei_ too far out of range to provide reinforcements of BKs' own. But even so, Ohgi knew that this battle needed to be fought, both to ensure their escape and to make sure no pursuit followed them back to their safe haven.

Not far from him, Minami himself did not miss the latter facts, and so retook the captain's chair. "Helm, match bearing to zero-nine-zero and move to flank! Weapons, continue barrage and establish defensive screening!"

"Bring us closer to their formation," Ohgi added on in an even tone, very much in spite of the enemy fire and the continuous shaking around him. "We'll attack them up front."

"How close do you want it?" Minami inquired without looking back.

Ohgi's gaze only deepened. "Right down their throats."

Minami nodded and turned back toward the helm station. "Punch it Jones!" he commanded, directly addressing the _Izumo_ 's helmsman, Captain Herbert Jones, who immediately complied with the order with earnest.

Ohgi could only clasp his hands together as the bridge once more burst into full activity. A moment later, a great "hum" sounded throughout the bridge as the _Izumo_ 's Inaba Drive engaged at full power, sending the great battleship directly toward the face of the enemy.

* * *

**Pearl City  
County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

Kallen sneered as she kept watch over her sensors, awaiting for the enemy to appear from the east. It was an inevitable conclusion; the Britannian reprisal force would appear soon, and the only way the Black Knights would be able to escape would be to fight it off. The _Izumo_ was already engaging a Britannian fleet to the south, and in a matter of minutes she and her comrades would be forced to engage the follow up knightmare forces as they deployed over the island. As such, as she had her _Guren_ remain crouched and hidden on top of the building it had chosen for cover, with the Zero Squadron and the other Black Knight units spread throughout Pearl City around her, Kallen could only wait for the first transports to appear from the horizon.

However, it wasn't the incoming Britannians she was really worried about, nor even the possibility that they may include Knights of the Round or other aces within their muster. Rather, it was the idea of Lelouch fighting Suzaku, or more specifically that homunculus that called itself Suzaku Kururugi, that bothered her to no end, to the point that she was outright afraid even. Despite Lelouch's orders to her, Kallen knew he was not ready to fight Suzaku. She had fought Suzaku before at Pendragon, she had looked _into his eyes_ , and all she had seen was a cold abyss like no other, a being that existed only to destroy or be destroyed. And as much as Lelouch had claimed he had burned his bridges with Britannia and his artificial existence, Kallen knew all too well that he would never be able to dispense his friendship with Suzaku, nor see him as the monster that he had become; he would call him a fool, he would be angered by his "friend's" foolishness, and maybe he would be able to fight back when provoked, but he would never be able to do what was needed and put the mad dog out of his misery once and for all, whereas Suzaku only saw Lelouch as a "mistake" as he had proclaimed at Kamine and only desired to end _him_.

Kallen gritted her teeth at the thought. _Damn it Lelouch, you can't die here...!_ her mind called out, more out of fear for her "King" than fury. _Not when you've finally returned to us...to me...!_

At that, Kallen knew she would be fighting here and now not only to for the Black Knights' escape, but also for Lelouch's survival. With his evolved piloting skills, Lelouch would obviously be able to hold his own against the Knight of Seven for a time, but he would never be able to win the battle, not when he was handicapped by his own feelings and values, while his opponent was only driven in a mad rage by his. All Kallen could do was hope that the coming battle ended before it was too late, as well as hope against hope that Lelouch held it all together long enough for her to intervene, while at the same time kept Suzaku from delivering the death blow. And for that to happen, she had to push her own feelings away and concentrate on this battle first, which would be no easy task in itself.

As if to emphasize her point, her sensors beeped in warning. A Britannian IFF was detected moving in from the east, initially confusing Kallen; why would the Britannians send only one transport? And then, as the IFF drew closer, she understood. It was a _Griffin_ -class air cruiser, which alone could carry tens if not hundreds of knightmares in its massive hold.

"Shogun One to all units," Tohdoh's voice sounded over the radio. "Prepare to engage."

Upon that command, Kallen snapped her surger up toward the sky, where she estimated the _Griffin_ would deploy its knightmares as it passed. Sure enough the sky was soon filled with the massive craft's form, essentially appearing as an even larger and more grandiose take on a conventional bomber or transport as it flew over Pearl City. And though Kallen was tempted to fire up at it, she knew it was too high even for her surger, or anything else within the Black Knights' present arsenal. Thus, she could only watch as her sensors detected the line of smaller signals begin to descend from the cruiser's rear; enemy knightmares parachuting in.

"Rei Leader to Zero Squadron," Kallen spoke as she reassumed her role as Zero Squadron's CO, all the while she lined her surger up for the closest signal. "We've destroyed the enemy fortress; all that remains are the follow up units! In order to finalize our escape, we must wipe them all out!" her gaze narrowed intensely as she added the next command. _"Don't even think about holding back!"_

"Roger!" all eleven of her subordinates responded at once, readying their _Isshikis_ for the fight alongside their commander. When her indicator went red, Kallen fired off a radiation stream that burned through a group of descending _Sutherlands_ , taking out at least two in a single shot. Soon enough the other Black Knights added their own fire to hers, as did the _Guren Isshikis_ with their own surgers, while the Britannians returned that fire as best they could. Several of the incoming knightmares were destroyed as they dropped, but many, many more managed to make it through the fire, eventually touching down onto the city below and moving out to engage their foes directly.

Leaping back down to the street as several Britannian knightmares landed near its position, the _Guren Nishiki_ lunged up towards the nearest formation and drove through them, opening fire across their ranks at every opportunity. Following her example, the other eleven _Gurens_ moved in after her, weaving in an out in the full synchronization one would have come to expect of Zero Squadron, causing the Britannian knightmares to flounder around them. Explosions soon became common place as the most elite unit of the Black Knights went to work, doing what they were all best at.

As more Britannian knightmares attempted to head them off, Kallen put her _Guren_ into a charge, deflecting the bullets, shells and missiles with her radiant wave shield while moving in close and cutting down her would be attackers as she went. Moving around her, Alfred, Charmelle and Benio launched their _Isshikis_ in and supported their commander by cutting their own targets down in great succession, alternating between their fork knives and their surgers to dispatch their targets in quick efficiency. During that time, a _Gloucester_ attempted to move in behind her with its lance posed to impale, but Kallen simply shifted her left arm and fired a single grenade into the commander exclusive unit, taking it out in one shot, before moving on.

Further in, Ageha's _Isshiki_ was cutting off a neat swathe through the enemy formation alongside Toshiyuki's unit, while the Kobayashi twins were doing much the same but weaving in and out with each other to further confuse the Britannians, as well as making dual attacks on single units. Liliana and Marika were doing much the same on their end of the battlefield, except with certain differences, namely Liliana almost always targeting the cockpit blocks of the enemy knightmares for quick kills while Marika carried out her attacks in an almost robotic manner that matched her personality. And even further on, one could momentarily catch sight of Kentaro's _Guren_ barreling through a formation of _Sutherlands_ on its own, whatever attacks launched against it efficiently deflected with its radiant wave shield, while his wingman Susumu trailed behind him and expertly sniped the _Sutherlands_ his partner missed with single bursts from his surger, one after the other.

Still pressing on herself, Kallen and her three wingmen lunged aside near simultaneously as they approached another formation, whose machine guns roared to life and filled the street with bullets to disperse their advance. The Black Knight knightmares immediately evaded their quarries' shots and continued their charge, the _Gurens'_ radiant wave surgers blazed together, obliterating two _Sutherlands_ in the process. The attack caused the other _Sutherlands_ to identify the _Nishiki_ , which was leading the charge, as the "bigger threat", and so they moved against in an attempt to overwhelm it, forcing the _Guren_ to back away momentarily. That soon changed when Kallen drew her fork knife and then shot after her opponents, the first of which was neutralized with a diagonal slash across the torso. The other _Sutherlands_ attempted to scatter, but this proved to be ultimately futile as the _Guren_ was more than fast enough to move from one after the other and cut them apart in equal fashion.

In a desperate effort to defend themselves at close-range, the last two _Sutherlands_ both swapped their rifles and engaged their stun tonfas before making dual charges of their own toward their attacker. Kallen regarded their advanced with annoyance.

With little effort, she launched the _Guren_ forward as the _Sutherlands_ moved into attack, both of which darted past the red knightmare as a result. From that, the _Guren_ pilot continued on before putting her knightmare into a full one hundred eighty degree spin, all the while switching her surger to scatter mode. Once she was properly aligned with the _Sutherlands_ , whose devicers were only then beginning to register what had happened, Kallen fired a crimson funnel of energy into the exposed backs of both knightmares. It wasn't long before both frames superheated and exploded, their proximity to the _Guren_ and lack of proper protection ensuring that they took enough damage to be destroyed outright as opposed to merely disabled.

As her two latest victims were obliterated, Kallen turned her attention back toward her allies, who were only now making their way into the battle. With as much vigilance as their pilots could mount, in spite of all they've been through so far, the jet black, near shadowy knightmare frames of the main Black Knight forces swept across the city like an ancient cavalry, engaging the Britannian units at every presented opportunity alongside their Zero Squadron brethren. All the while, in the far off distance, the _Izumo_ fought its own battle against the Britannian capital ships, as was likely the case with the other four ships that had made up their taskforce. The second phase of Operation Tsunami, as impromptu as it was, had begun.

 _We can't waste any more time here..._ Kallen thought in the midst of the chaos, all the while she had the _Guren_ move deeper into the city. Once she reached her intended position, she switched her surger back to its stream setting and leveled it off before letting loose a continuous line of crimson energy. Akin to the usage of a hadron cannon, she swept the radiant wave stream across, obliterating any Britannian knightmare that got caught in its flow while her allies did well to avoid her fire, leaving only death and destruction in its wake. She continued this on for several moments until a good number of _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ had been properly vaporized from her attack, before swinging her claw to the side and shooting across the ground, ready to seek out new targets.

And yet even as she continued to fight the battle in front of her, Kallen's mind still dwelled on the _other_ battle in the far distance...

* * *

**His Majesty's Naval Base, Pearl  
County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

The image of the black knightmare, the one mockingly named after Britannia's most legendary traitor, was as obvious to Suzaku Kururugi as the flames that surrounded it. Even as he continued his approach, it was quite clear that the knightmare's devicer regarded him as much an enemy as he did it, yet at the same time recognizing that any provoking movement would be met with equal and opposite force. At the same time however, it appeared that enemy pilot didn't want to be the first to attack, even given the _Lancelot_ 's relatively vulnerable position. Instead, it stood by and made no such provoking movements, all the while keeping its dual camera eyes fixed on the opposite knightmare, glowing threateningly in crimson against the burning compound, as much as the _Lancelot_ 's glowed in emerald.

And then, at long last, the _Lancelot_ reached its target point. Unhinging itself from its long-range transport VTOL, the white knightmare fell several hundred meters onto the ground below, twin metallic bangs sounding as it touched down on one knee, then slowly rose to its full height. All throughout, the _Mordred_ remained immobile, its black cape gently swaying against the wind as it stood by and observed its twin brethren, seemingly waiting for the first move to be made. All the while purgatory blazed around them, their silhouettes cast against the fires' light.

For a time, it seemed as though hours would pass between Suzaku and his opponent before any other action was made, both he and his opposite number continuing to wait for the silence to be broken and first contact to be made, but at the same time neither had any plan or idea of how to do so. As such, all either the Knight of Seven or the one within the _Mordred_ could do on their respective ends of the battlefield was simply stare back at one another. All while the memories of eight years ago and afterward played out between them, further complicating the situation and hindering whatever initiative either one of them had.

For Suzaku, one particular memory appeared in his mind's eye with prevalence, specifically that fateful battle at Fukuda Base, Kyushu. The scene before him was almost a complete mirror image of that night, with the burning remains of knightmares and buildings surrounding him, a black knightmare in front of him and the confusion he felt in himself at how to handle the situation. Back then it had been a Chinese invasion force that he had been sent to fight, when the Chinese Federation, supported by former members of Genbu Kururugi's cabinet, attempted to gain a foothold on Japan by claiming they had maintained the legitimate government in exile over the last seven years and were now returning it to its rightful position of power. It had been one of Suzaku's most difficult combat sorties, as he ended up fighting his father's ghost again in the form of Atsushi Sawasaki, the former chief cabinet minister of the Kururugi administration now turned Chinese mouthpiece, and the doubt he had felt throughout that battle had very nearly killed him. But then Zero appeared in the _Gawain_ and, through both his presence and his offering a new energy filler for the depleted _Lancelot_ , had given Suzaku a renewed initiative to continue fighting; it had been Zero, as well as Euphemia's declaration of love to him only moments prior, that had saved him that night.

But now things couldn't be any more different. The surrounding inferno was now the remnants of a former Britannian naval facility instead of the hadron melted hulks of Chinese _Yaoguais_ , the knightmare in front of him was not kneeling before him with an energy filler in hand, but instead standing at its full height as if to purposely match the _Lancelot_ , and its pilot was no longer offering an alliance to destroy a common enemy, but instead was anticipating full battle between them. And Suzaku himself had come here to do just that; funny how that worked out.

In that moment, he was tempted to quickdraw his VARIS and make the killing shot or draw his MVS, make a mad dash toward his opposite number and attempt the killing stroke. However, even as his thumb twitched over the rollerball trigger on his control stick, Suzaku held back from making the first move just as he had all this time. As much as his duty as the Knight of Seven dictated that he eliminate the one before him with extreme prejudice for its "contributions" to the surrounding destruction, Suzaku didn't want things to go down like that, not with his deep connection to the enemy pilot still holding precedent within him. Yes he had fallen far over the last fifteen years of his lifetime, as the image of his father's ghost had continually reminded him, but he was not an emotionless killing machine just yet; if he was going to fight, it would be because he had decided for himself that the one before him was his enemy, not Britannia's, and therefore needed to be destroyed by his hand. Just as he would otherwise decide to spare it destruction, as unlikely as that was.

Even so however, he knew that they would end up staring each other down the entire night with the way things were working out. As such, pushing back the rampant fifteen year spanning memories and his own inner doubts from the forefront, he tapped a switch on his main console and established a communication line to the _Mordred_. And after a moment of hesitance, Suzaku finally spoke the question that would break the silence and set everything in motion. "Lelouch..." he started with great hesitance. "...is that you?"

Immediately responding to the question, a video image quickly appeared at the corner of the _Lancelot_ 's main monitor, and Suzaku felt his breath catch as his eyes drew in the accompanying image. There sitting in the _Mordred_ 's cockpit was a phantom, dressed in an jet black pilot suit of some kind and wearing the mask of Zero over his face, its featureless purple orb-like visor seemingly staring back at Suzaku like a true incarnation of Nietzchean philosophy. After another moment passed between them, the Knight of Seven gazed with continued baited breath as the phantom's right hand reached up to the mask and clutched its fingers around its front, then slowly but surely removed it.

And in a matter of seconds that felt like hours in scope, Suzaku watched as his very existence shattered around him, as the newly unmasked Lelouch, after putting the mask into a nearby compartment, opened his eyes and returned his gaze. In his scarred left eye, the sigil of Geass glowed with crimson vehemence, confirming to Suzaku once and for all that his greatest fears had come true. The Demon King lived on.

"...It's strange," Lelouch spoke at long last, in the same dominating and sardonic tone Suzaku remembered and hated from years before. "Though we saw each other only days ago, this feels like the first time we've met in eight years."

At that, Lelouch's mouth folded into a malevolent grin. "But then, it has been that long since we have both seen each other's true face, hasn't it Kururugi?"

Suzaku's face folded in anger at the mocking usage of his last name, as only one man had ever addressed him in that fashion. "So, you have regained your memories, Zero."

"Indeed, my memories alongside my army and my power," Lelouch responded, continuing to look down at Suzaku. "And I intend to start where I left off with all of them."

Suzaku snarled in return, looking away as he could no longer meet Lelouch's gaze. "I knew I should have killed you in that damned cave," he glowered. "Just to keep you from returning and destroying the world again,"

Lelouch only laughed derisively, in the same villainous laugh that had echoed in Suzaku's nightmares since the standoff at Kamine, at that declaration. "You give me too much credit," he declared. "Look around you Kururugi! Even without my hand, the world is already on the path of destruction," he stated, as if it were obvious fact. "All thanks to you and your masters."

"Shut up...!" Suzaku shot back, closing his eyes in an effort to try and come up with a proper response.

Lelouch's grin deepened. "It hurts doesn't it, knowing that this is all the result of your decisions and ideals, knowing that everything you set out to do after your father's death has led to this time and this moment."

Suzaku's shuttered at the taunt, thus giving Lelouch greater incentive to carry on as his words were having great effect. "Tell me, was this all part of your plan to change the world from within, allowing Britannia to do to the world exactly what it did to your country?" he continued, even though he knew what he would say next would cause Suzaku to snap. "Do you truly believe this is what Euphemia would have wanted?"

At the utterance of that name, the Knight of Seven's eyes snapped open and his glare returned with three times its original intensity. His voice grew just as powerful. "You have no right to speak her name!" Suzaku roared. "It was because of you that Euphie's vision was not realized! It was because of you that Japan was annihilated, and my people were driven into the shadows! And it's also because of you that I must fight my own kind in the name of a foreign power!"

On his side of the screen, Lelouch only watched intently as the Knight of the Round carried on, causing Suzaku even greater anger toward him as he continued. "For all your rantings about justice, what goal did you accomplish!? For what purpose did Euphie and many others die for!? What change did you bring about through your rebellion!? The answer is none Lelouch! All you did was bring more death and destruction to the world!"

Despite the fury of that tangent, Lelouch's ironclad demeanor remained. However, if one looked close enough, one could see his left eye twitch ever so slightly. "And yet you consider yourself one to cast the first stone, Kururugi?"

That one hit home, as Suzaku noticeably grimaced in reply, as if he were physically wounded. At that, Lelouch once more took the initiative, his voice gaining more and more of an edge with each word. "Tell me, just how many have died because of Suzaku Kururugi's hypocrisy? How many innocents died in Japan and are dying now because you chose to join the ranks of the enemy in some naive belief that you could change everything from within, when time and again you were proven wrong? Why was it that hope came from an exile in a Halloween costume instead of the son of Japan's last Prime Minister, who so loved his people that he gave his own father and self-respect to keep them alive?"

That malevolent smile soon returned with full force. "The answer is simple: because you are a coward Kururugi!"

"A coward!?" Suzaku bellowed in reply.

"Yes, a coward! One who fears his own reflection no less!" Lelouch called out challengingly. He had no idea how literal that last sentence was, nor how it made Suzaku feel as though he were just disemboweled. "Instead of choosing to rightfully lead your people in your father's place, instead of taking the stand against injustice by joining the resistance, you ran away and became a nameless soldier so that you could die a pathetic death! Your drive to change the system from within didn't come from the needs of the Japanese, but your own regret over ending Genbu Kururugi's life! It was nothing more than a shroud to hide your shame!"

" _Kisama_...!" Suzaku cursed in his native tongue as the accusations continued to have their way with his spirit.

Lelouch then sat back as he let the words' effect settle in. "But then came my sister and suddenly the coward gained a purpose," he summarized at the end. "Even if the dream was impossible to accomplish."

"You're wrong!" Suzaku shouted out in clear defiance "It wasn't impossible...!"

Again Lelouch laughed derisively, and again Suzaku recoiled from that laugh. And yet at the same time, Lelouch could feel more cracks grow onto his metaphorical play mask from Suzaku's anguish, and it took some effort on his part to maintain his current image. "You're the only one who believed that! Euphie was not as naive as you; she knew what she wanted didn't correspond to reality, which is why she chose to give up the throne just to provide your people with liberty. She willingly traded her rank and status just to gain the tiniest bit of peace she could obtain for others, knowing that even though she could not fulfill her entire dream, at least she would gain Japan a measure of freedom."

More cracks came about, but Lelouch continued to maintain himself. Yet with each word he uttered, the mask grew only heavier and further broken, evidenced by the increased shakiness and volume of his voice. "If I am wrong, then tell me the reason why! Why did you abandon your ideals and Euphie's legacy, so that you could fight for the system without bringing change!? Why are you now using contemptible means to gain results when you once told me those were worthless!?"

And then as if a hammer had been dropped down, the mask shattered and all of the fury and repressed emotion of Lelouch vi Britannia, not Zero, poured out in one single burst toward his lifelong friend. " **Why did you willingly become the lapdog of the same man who exiled Nunnally and I, enslaved you and your entire race, and then slaughtered them all for trying to regain what was wrongfully taken from them!?** **Tell me, Suzaku!"**

Suzaku nearly recoiled from the rancor in that statement, clearly unprepared for its intensity. Compared to Lelouch's previous taunts, this one held far more desperation and anxiety behind it than he would have ever expected from the one who called himself Zero, the man who only mocked him and played against his weaknesses. In turn, Suzaku found himself gazing back with evident shock as Lelouch hunched over and began panting, as if the outburst itself had exhausted him.

"Tell me..." Lelouch stated, his voice now weary and the desperation remaining in its tone. "...how could you choose _him_ over _us_...?

Another moment of silence soon embraced the setting as Suzaku digested the meaning behind those words. It was obvious now that the man before him was Lelouch his friend, who was openly hurt by his betrayal toward him and unable to comprehend the choices Suzaku had made for himself, and not Zero the villain, who only looked upon him as a fool and an obstacle to be removed. Seeing this, Suzaku tried to think of a proper counter, one that would answer Lelouch's inquiry once and for all. However, in spite of his great efforts, he could not find any words to respond with, as he himself could not come up with a single reason that would have justified his choosing the Emperor's service over all else. Much like a monolith, Lelouch's point stood, firm and unmoving.

Eventually, Suzaku began to speak again, but this time the hatred in his voice was not directed at Lelouch. Rather, it sounded as though it were directed at himself. "...I admit I no longer hold any belief that I myself can change Britannia nor its ways from within, not after all the blood that has been spilled because of my actions," Suzaku started to explain, looking away in clear shame. "I am also no longer worthy of calling myself Euphemia's knight, nor am I worthy of continuing her ideals.

He then closed his eyes in further admission. "I am as you said," he spoke in a near whisper. "I am nothing more than a tyrant's lapdog."

Lelouch looked up again at that admission, but made no reply or expressed any further emotion. Instead, he simply listened intently just as he had before, while Suzaku explained himself.

"But even so..." Suzaku continued on, his eyes reopening and his voice regaining its original strenght. "I can still fix everything. I can still see peace brought to the world and keep my mistakes from being repeated, so that others can make the changes from within!"

Lelouch's face became eclipsed with anger once more. "You cannot possibly believe such an idiotic notion, Suzaku...!"

"Not only do I believe it Lelouch..." Suzaku stated with finality. "...but I am also willing to fight for it!"

The Black Prince looked far from pleased with that, and both his regular right eye and his Geass embedded left eye shown with fury toward his friend's apparent foolishness. "Then you truly have learned nothing after all this time! As long as they have free will, humans will never be satisfied with such artificial peace, and another Zero would only rise up to lead them in revolution!"

Despite that, Suzaku remained grounded where he was. "Not if there's another Euphie to show the world that revolution can be made without gunfire or war or death!" he replied with fervor. "Even though Euphie may not have been able to change the entire world, all she had to do was change her portion of it just for others to follow her example! And while I may not be able to live up to her name, those of the next generation surely could, and that is what I am betting on!"

At that, Suzaku reached toward his chest and took hold of the sigil pin, the one that symbolized his knighthood under Euphemia li Britannia, grasping it hard. "That is why the system must be preserved, so that it may change without suffering!"

"A system that has remained in place for over two millennia will never change!" Lelouch responded with even greater strength, feeling his fists tighten around his control sticks until it felt like they were going crush the metal rods with their grasp. "No matter who sits on that throne, no matter who gains the title of Emperor, Britannia will always be the evil empire and will only exist to subjugate the human race!"

He then let out in one great declaration to match Suzaku's earlier one, all the while he ignored the burning sensation behind his scar and left eye. "That is why it and the system it represents must be destroyed entirely, until there is nothing left of either!"

"Such thinking is what brought the Devastation!" Suzaku shot back in his own fury.

"Such thinking is what brought hope to an oppressed people when the world abandoned them!" Lelouch returned fire with equal force.

Another pause soon came between them, as both came to realize that there was no longer any reason to argue. Both had their beliefs, and both had their willingness to see them through, no matter the personal cost and no matter what they would be thought of after. And yet even so, Lelouch was not about to let things remain that way; if there was any chance to avert what he knew was inevitable, then now was the time to reach out. As such, he let his voice drop down to a more even tone as he made his last attempt to save his friend's soul.

"It's not too late Suzaku," Lelouch offered hesitantly. "Both of us have sinned, but there is still time to find redemption. Join me, and we can start down that path by destroying Britannia once and for all!"

As if to put physical emphasis on that statement, he had the _Mordred_ visibly reach out to the _Lancelot_. "After all..." Lelouch added with a small but warm smile. "Together we can accomplish anything, remember?

Suzaku let out a small "heh" at that ultimatum in acknowledgement, once more recounting their days in the Kururugi household so long ago. Back then nothing felt impossible for them as long as they remained together as brothers in arms, just as Lelouch had said now; not even their differences in blood could get in the way of that bond. At the same time however, Suzaku knew those days were long gone, that both he and Lelouch were no longer those children, nor was the world as simple as it appeared back then. Both had made their choices since that time, and there was no turning back now. Which is exactly how Suzaku answered.

"...No Lelouch, it is too late," Suzaku replied, feeling the darkness begin to overcome him again, such that he looked down and let his hair cover over his eyes. "There is no redemption for me, not after everything I have done."

He continued in solemn admission. "There is only my service to the Empire, and nothing you say will change that."

Lelouch's expression became outright pleading in response. Any anger that he had held before quickly evaporated as he tried desperately to reach toward his friend before the worst would occur.

"Don't do this..." he begged, his voice hoarse with anxiety. This was the first time Suzaku had ever seen Lelouch in such a state, as well as the first time Lelouch had ever found himself in; even when he was before the Emperor years ago protesting his lack of action over his mother's death, Lelouch had retained his full spirit and force of will, all the way up to the point he had declared his abandonment of his title and claim to the throne. "Don't make me your enemy again, not when we both want the same thing..."

His expression became outright fearful when he posed his next question. "...we're friends, aren't we?"

Suzaku did not reply to that, he only continued to look down and remain obscured from the vidscreen. At that, Lelouch called out to him once more in even greater desperation. _"Suzaku...!"_

"Enough!" Suzaku bellowed at long last, his eyes looking back up with all the fierceness they could muster while the _Lancelot_ drew both of its MVS and activated them. With a swing, the white knightmare angled its right hand blade straight toward its black brethren. "As the Knight of Seven, I declare you under arrest for open hostility against the Empire! Surrender now, and I will spare your life!"

In that final declaration, Lelouch finally saw the ultimate truth with his own eyes: the Suzaku Kururugi that he had known, grown up with and seen as his first dear friend was gone. Whether he had died alongside his beloved Princess at the SAZ or had been another casualty of the Devastation, that Suzaku no longer existed in this plane. Instead, the man before him was nothing less than an imposter, a twisted analogue of his friend that adhered to degraded ideology and had long traded his soul to the system that he served, no longer holding any compassion for those who suffered around him. A true enemy to Lelouch through and through, one that chose on his own to stand in his way while dismissing what all they had left in the process.

As such, Lelouch could only grit his teeth in his own fury, feeling as though he had just been spat on in spite of his pleas for Suzaku's redemption. If the man before him would not join him, then Lelouch had no choice but to take him down here, where he stood. The course, as it were, was set.

"Go to hell..." he stated in response, before drawing and activating his own MVS. " **...you traitorous fool!** " he roared as he put the _Mordred_ into a charge.

 **" _Shine_ , Zero!"** Suzaku roared in turn, calling out for his enemy's death in Japanese while putting the _Lancelot_ into a charge of its own.

And thus one of the most fated battles in history, one eight years in the making, began with the thunderous clash of crimson blades.

* * *

**Pearl City  
County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

Dame Helena Rowe grimaced as another _Sutherland_ , one that had been almost beside her, was shot of the air by enemy machine gun fire. The enemy, whoever they were, was good, she could say that much; with the little amount of time they had from concluding their assault on Pearl Harbor to when she and the rest of the reprisal force had arrived on the air cruiser _Gladiator_ , they had entered in and spread themselves throughout Pearl City in order to meet whatever incoming forces head on. And now that they had arrived and were currently descending via parachute from the _Gladiator_ 's hold, the enemy, as she could tell from her factspheres' scans, were already preparing to engage them directly, the various black knightmares maintaining their anti-air fire for so long before abandoning their initial positions entirely to take to the open areas of the city, where they could fight uninhibited. As much as she loathed admitting it, Helena was rather impressed with this enemy. Enough that she looked forward to the fight ahead, as well as certain satisfaction when she and hers finished wiping them off the face of the earth.

 _Remember that this is the force that struck our capital and eluded our reprisal thereafter. Do not underestimate them Helena_. Schneizel's warning replayed in her memory as she continued her descent. She had taken his words to heart as she always did, though at the same time she had seen for herself what this enemy was capable of; evading both Cornelia's forces – their evident ineptness notwithstanding – in Pendragon and then the ambush within the Bering Strait. And while she would have rather had His Highness be in charge of this battle, the Prince had selected her to finish off this foe once and for all, and the knight, having long earned the epithet "Schneizel's Sword", was not about to fail her liege's faith in her. She would destroy them, one way or another, for her Prince, for Britannia and for herself. In that order.

Once she reached the right altitude, she unhinged her silver _Exeter_ from its chute and dropped the rest of the way, landing upon the city street with a great bang. From there, she wasted no time in deploying her landspinners and speeding down the street, lest she become an easy target. Simultaneously redeploying her factspheres, she again scanned the city. As she expected, the enemy was spread out throughout, having apparently divided into single units or groups of two or four. It would take quite a bit of time to hunt them all down, and though Helena was quite sure she could take on whatever units she encountered, an assurance she also held toward the two Knights of the Round that had accompanied her forces. As for the rest however, she wasn't so assured; yes they had the skills, but their _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ were wholly antiquated. High losses, even the most marginal, were likely unavoidable.

But then, as Schneizel had promised her additional reinforcements from the Homeland, and Helena knew better than to doubt her liege's promises. That in itself gave her some leeway; if she and those around her couldn't wipe them out immediately, then they would simply take out as many as they could before those reinforcements came in, and then wipe out the remainders with a full hammer fall. Not her favorite stratagem admittedly, but she knew it was the best she could manage in this situation.

With that in mind, Helena faced forward as her sensors detected a set of "UNKNOWN" enemy knightmares directly ahead, moving to intercept her. Smirking, she withdrew her VARIS before calling out to her forces, which by now had were mostly deployed into the city. "All units engage at will!" she commanded, just as the first bullets began to spray around her. "Slay these invaders and avenge our lost!"

She then raised her VARIS and targeted. _"Charge!"_

With that, she let loose her specialized rifle, maneuvering around their machine gun shots as she fired. Two of her shots landed square into the torsos of two enemy units, destroying them in the midst of their maneuvers, while a third managed to evade and close the distance rapidly. From there, it brought its weapon, a strange sword with a chain edge, down to strike, but Helena was faster, swiftly maneuvering around its downward chop while simultaneously slipping behind to the cockpit block. The unit attempted to twist around to bring its arm gun to bear, but by then it was too late; Helena fired a single shot point blank into the cockpit block, conveniently while the unit was in its spin, and then moved away for other targets. The enemy knightmare eventually crashed through the window of a nearby souvenir shop.

Her threat indicator suddenly going off, Helena leaped away just as another black knightmare fell from above, having apparently jumped off one of the nearby buildings, its chainsword impaling into the street where she had been. At that, the knight raised her left arm and launched the mounted harken, but the enemy knightmare was fast, managing to withdraw its sword from the nice sized gash it had dug into the street and move away before impact. Sneering after it, Helena attempted to take out the enemy knightmare with her VARIS, but her shot narrowly missed as said knightmare dodged, all the while raising its hand gun and firing back. Sneer deepening, she reversed and banked around the fire, all the while her next shot clipped the enemy knightmare's left arm, and with it its hand gun.

Seemingly angering the enemy devicer, the black knightmare rebrandished its chainsword and charged again, banking around Helena's next two shots. However, upon moving in close, Helena put her _Exeter_ forward as well, from which she jumped up and, while reaching her open left hand out to "push" off the charging knightmare, performed an aerial cartwheel that placed her unit several meters behind the black one. Once she landed, she wasted no time in firing the finishing shot, which tore through the enemy unit's chest upon its turning to face her again and destabilized the Yggdrasil drive. A rather vibrant explosion followed as Helena fired her slash harken into the side of a nearby building, from which she scaled and jumped onto the roof.

 _This is strangely easier than expected._ Helena thought as another team of enemy knightmares jumped onto the roof, apparently having recognized her and her unit as the bigger threat outside the Rounds, after her. As the space was too confined to use her VARIS properly, she reversed the _Exeter_ once more, narrowly evading her opponents' sword attacks, while swapping her rifle out for her maser vibration swords. Upon drawing either blade and activating them, Helena charged back, moving against one unit and slashing upward with her right sword to throw up its blade. From there, she planted the left blade into the knightmare's torso, where it drove into the cockpit. _The Witch Princess and her pretty boy knight really had difficulties against_ these _?_

At the same time, as the other three enemy knightmares moved into impale her around their comrade's corpse, to which Helena withdrew her sword and leaped back onto another rooftop, she thought she felt a pang of familiarity with these particular opponents. Though she could not recall ever encountering them in battle herself, there was something about their fighting style, especially as the current three moved in as one and took slashes at her with their chainswords, to which she neatly evaded or parried, that she had at least read upon before. However, as she moved from building top to building top, beheading one of the knightmares and slashing the left side of its cockpit block in the process, she couldn't quite identify that familiarity. Even as the remaining two moved at her, attempting to flank her simultaneously.

Ultimately, the knight decided it really didn't matter at this point; they were enemies of the Empire and would be dealt with appropriately. As such, she simply stepped back twice as the knightmares swung their blades down to strike, crossing them together against the ground. From there, she kicked the one on her left away, then crouched down to evade the following slash from the one on her right, again spinning to execute a sweep kick that knocked it off its feet. After that, she brought her left sword about again and stabbed it down into the enemy frame, finishing it.

By that point its comrade had recovered at the edge of the rooftop, but it didn't matter. In the midst of her leap, Helena performed a flying kick that sent both her steed and the black one off the top of the building and onto the street below. From there, standing with her right foot planted on her now firmly trapped adversary, whose frame was indented into the street, she brought her swords overhead and impaled them straight through the torso and cockpit, killing that enemy devicer as well. She then leaped away, leaving the corpse as it was.

More bullets came flying at her as she landed, with four enemy units advancing. Licking her lips at the challenge, all the while forcing back that lingering pang of familiarity and potential danger, Helena rebrandished her swords and charged at the formation. One after another, these enemies of Britannia would pay for their brazenness, as well as their actions there and in Pendragon. Schneizel's Sword would see to it, as she always did.

* * *

Even as he had the _Elyan_ dive headlong into the melee, Gino was unable to force back the upset feeling in his stomach, which had been present all the way back to when he had first launched from the _Gladiator_ 's deck. He supposed it was generated from his conscience, the idea that he was fighting on the side of the "evil empire" that was slowly conquering the world against the "righteous rebellion" that was more than likely fighting to free it. Even the knowledge that many loyal Britannian soldiers had been killed off in the Black Knights' attacks on Pendragon and now on Crusoe couldn't make Gino feel what he was doing was right, as even if those numbers were combined together they were nowhere near the numbers, and he meant that word in its literal meaning as opposed to the Britannian corruption of it, that had perished in the Devastation. No matter how much he thought about it, both in the past few days and now, Gino could not shake the feeling that he was on the wrong side of this war, and the more he fought against it the more powerful it became.

But all the same, he ended up resisting the feeling by sheer force of will alone, emphasized when he put the _Elyan_ into greater speed across the ground. It was almost physically painful and exhausting to him, much like Sisyphus pushing a great boulder up a hill, but he endured it as much as the strain of the current battle. Like it or not, Gino was still the Knight of Three, and he had made his choice long ago just as he had declared to Charmelle not too long ago. Therefore, just as he had inwardly resolved in himself back then, he would continue to fight his enemies, whether his enemy were Japanese or European, in the same fashion as the Emperor and many others had come to expect of him, and without compromising the just and chivalrous principles of the Rounds, he would show no restraint to any of them.

Lelouch, the one reason he was still fighting for Britannia to begin with, would have told him to do the same. In his regard, Gino wished he were there now, leading the charge as he had always done in Africa and directing the Imperial forces against the Black Knights and whoever was commanding them. But until the Prince had recovered from whatever injuries he had received at that time, the Knight of Three would settle for the idea of fighting in his name.

As he maneuvered through the streets of Pearl City, Gino finally settled on his first set of targets: a set of black, mono-eyed knightmares that were making mincemeat out of a nearby squad of _Sutherlands_. He sneered as his computer labeled them as "UNKNOWN" in bright letters; if there was one thing he found especially frustrating with fighting the Black Knights, it was the fact that he didn't know what their knightmares were called. Oh sure, he pretty much had a feel for their capabilities now, but he hated fighting an enemy he couldn't identify, as it somehow felt as though his adversaries had an advantage over him for it. But then, if the knightmares they used in Japan were any indication, these new models were likely all named some cliché and gaudy Japanese phrase anyway, like _Yamato_ , _Masamune_ , _Akira_ , _Kobayashi Maru_ or anything else along that line. Not that it really made any difference though, as they were just targets to wipe away in the end.

"Well, guess you're as good a start as any," Gino said in a sigh he recalibrated the _Elyan_ 's course toward those enemy knightmares. Then, once more against the pains of his innards, he then allowed his usual smirk to form on his face, symbolizing his anticipation of the challenge. "Let's see how you like _real_ opponents!"

Targeting the nearest enemy knightmare as he entered range, Gino charged headlong, his right needle blazer raised. Noticing the green knightmare's approach only too late, the black machine tried to evade, only to be struck straight on. The resultant burst tore its insides out, and it exploded not long after as its Yggdrasil drive detonated, while the _Elyan_ moved past, neatly evading the fire from its nearby comrades.

Following this, Gino, in a swift motion that would have impressed even his fellow Knights of the Round, made the _Elyan_ leap over its opposition, taking full advantage of his frame's lightweight and nimbleness, and then reversed upon landing, where he was facing them from behind. From there, Gino charged at the momentarily stunned black knightmares and at the same time drew his twin lances, joined them and activated them in little over a span of milliseconds. The enemy knightmare he had targeted was quick to draw its chainsword and deflect his initial attack, but Gino put more power into the _Elyan_ 's landspinners and easily pushed his opponent back. Then with an upward swipe, he knocked the chainsword blade away and took the opportunity to make a deep stroke against the opposing knightmare's torso. A reverse later, the knightmare detonated as well.

Gino then moved to strike its remaining comrade, but at the last moment the Black Knight pilot managed to evade, and the lance blade only managed to cut the left arm at the elbow, taking the handgun with it. "Not too bad, but you still lost your main gun!" Gino taunted in his usual playful fashion as he continued his attack.

As if responding to the taunt, the enemy knightmare quickly brought its chainsword down for the kill. Gino dodged right from the attack and attempted another slash at the impetuous knightmare, but again his enemy evaded his attack. At that, the Knight of Three reached out with his right arm, extended the slash harken and fired it, launching the rocket propelled wedge right into the head, which shattered on impact, and then continued to drive into the cockpit block. His work finished, Gino quickly withdrew his harken and sped off for new targets.

Before he could search new prey out however, his warning indicators beeped out, signaling enemies locking on him from nearby. Just as the bullets began to literally rain around him, Gino put the _Elyan_ into a series of evasive maneuvers, dodging each shot with ease, while looking up to see what was shooting at him. The origin of the bullets was four enemy knightmares, one of which looked to be one of the command models. At their approach, Gino twisted the _Elyan_ around and launched both slash harkens. Unfortunately however, all four enemy pilots were quick to realize the attack in progress and easily evaded them.

"That was actually impressive!" Gino exclaimed with a whistle. "But how good are you in close combat?"

He then pushed the _Elyan_ once more and continued to dance around the enemy knightmares' firepower in such a way that it was frustrating just to watch. All four rushed at him with their chainswords simultaneously, but he was able to deflect their attacks with deft motion while making counters of his own, though he himself only succeeded in cutting off an arm and a portion of the left shoulder pauldron on two of his adversaries initially. This soon changed when he feinted another slash with his lance, only to move it to his right side and fire let loose his left arm mounted slash harken, which drove into one of the regular units right through the middle. Gino then took the opportunity to make a one handed twirl that cut into another of the regulars, leaving a diagonal gash through its own torso, before also falling.

Seeing two of its comrades die in a matter of seconds, the third regular unleashed a barrage of bullets at the _Elyan_ , but Gino was quick enough to evade before they could reach him. From there, he struck it down with his left blazer, reducing it to fiery remnants as well. Needless to say this did not play well with the commander, which drew its sword up and charged madly at the Knight of the Round exclusive knightmare, its pilot obviously hellbent to take Gino down.

In turn, Gino charged back with his lance in hand, both knightmares appearing akin to their jousting namesakes throughout the attacks. Upon the point of attack however, Gino slashed the enemy knightmare's sword arm away as he passed, before the chain weapon could have connected. In response, the enemy pilot switched over to his or her handgun, but Gino slashed that away as well, before arcing around and going into a high speed dash, effectively outpacing the enemy pilots aim before turning around again and moving to strike at the torso for the kill. This only resulted in the enemy pilot banking to the left to evade the stroke entirely.

"So you still have some fight in you," Gino observed, feeling more amused than bothered at the display. This emphasized a second later, when Gino smacked the opposite blade of his pole weapon against the knightmare's side and effectively throwing it into the side of a building, momentarily stunning it. From there, he again moved against it, his lance set to impale.

But once more fate intervened, as a newcomer unit, moving at a far faster velocity than its comrades, intercepted the _Elyan_ in its movements and deflected the blow away with a golden bladed knife.

"What the-!?" Gino yelped in surprise as the new unit moved in for the attack while its comrade got up and retreated. The Knight of Three was quick to note the details of the enemy unit: crimson armor, white faceplate with sapphire eye cameras and oversized clawed right arm with five digits. In that instant Gino's eyes widened in greater surprise as he flung the _Elyan_ back into the counterattack; he easily recognized his opponent.

 _That's the knightmare that nearly captured Lelouch!_ Gino thought and almost spoke aloud. It was then that his memory brought up long dormant information regarding the unit, as he recalled reports from Japan about the Black Knights possessing an ace of high caliber. The Japanese had called her _Akaryu_ , while the Britannians referred to her as the Ace of the Elevens, but her skills and deeds throughout the Japanese Insurrection only spoke for themselves, such that even Britannians in the Homeland had come to know of her. It was even claimed that her skills could match that of a Round; the irony was not lost in Gino there.

This individual had been deemed KIA alongside the rest of her army and her people after the Devastation, but here she was now, very much alive and fighting alongside that same army, and here and now going all out against one of the Empire's foremost aces. Gino could only feel his gut clench at the realization. _It figures._ he thought more as he deflected more attacks. _Fate has a way of favoring pain-in-the-asses during catastrophic events._

Then in a spur of the moment, he twisted his lance around and ended up clashing the middle of the pole against the _Guren_ 's, and it was the _Guren Nishiki_ , knife, holding it in place while Gino established a communication link. "Well, this is an honor," he spoke in a velvety smooth tone. "I never would have believed I would end up fighting the great Kallen Kouzuki out here."

Even without a video link showing the enemy pilot's profile, Gino knew his opponent was taken aback by surprise. "You know who I am...?" she muttered in mild shock.

"Of course. All of Britannia knows of you," Gino retorted back, before knocking the knife aside and making a series of slashes, which drove the _Guren_ on the evasive. "How do you think their parents get their kids to behave? 'Do your homework and go to bed or the Red Dragoness will come and eat you!'"

"Don't mock me!" Kallen responded vehemently as she realigned her claw arm in an attempt to ensnare the _Elyan_ , only for Gino to reverse his knightmare at the last moment and fire a slash harken. The harken drove forward only to impact against the _Guren_ 's arm generated energy shield, sending ripples out in all directions.

"Temper temper," Gino muttered in mock disapproval. "I can see where the 'Dragoness' moniker came from. No wonder Lelouch and Suzaku had hard times with you."

Suddenly, the _Guren_ knocked away the harken and charged once more for the attack, firing an energy stream from its claw that Gino only barely evaded. "Congratulations Britannian, you have succeeded in _thoroughly_ pissing me off!" Kallen called out in an outright _draconic_ tone as she oriented her left arm and fired a grenade, which the _Elyan_ moved around. "You are _officially_ a dead man!" she once more tried ensnare the _Elyan_ , but Gino was again too quick, managing to bank each time that right arm claw reached out.

Gino raised an eyebrow at the sudden burst of anger as he continued to dodge, wondering just what it was he had just said to invoke such emotion from her. _Maybe she doesn't like her nickname?_ he thought with peculiarity, somewhat confused on the inside.

Beyond that, he couldn't quite put his finger on it either, but the Knight of the Round had the feeling that something else was on the enemy ace's mind, and that she saw his presence as more of an obstacle to contend with as opposed to a serious threat to her livelihood. A part of him was curious about that, but he knew better than to ask, as the _Guren_ pilot would simply snub him, and it was likely along the lines of her side wanting to retreat before the rest of the Imperial forces show up anyway. As such, he simply concentrated on the fight at hand, symbolized when he knocked the knife hand back in its latest attack and jetted backwards a few meters.

"Let's see you try, _Akaryu_ ," Gino retorted as he regained the initiative, grin ever present. "And who knows? Maybe you'll do what hundreds of Europeans and your fellow countrymen couldn't."

He then spun his lance overhead again and renewed his charge toward the _Guren_. "But I doubt it!"

* * *

Nothing. That was exactly how Anya Alstreim felt toward the enemies that she faced, and the ones in front of her now were no different. Some feared or feared for their enemies, like Suzaku did, while others took a measure amusement in fighting them, like Gino did, and even more found twisted delight in slaughtering them like cattle, like Luciano Bradley did. But for Anya, she, as in nearly all things in life, found no emotion or feeling when it came to battle; no enjoyment, no dread, not even irritation. It was simply her chosen profession and nothing more. That had been the single answer to all those "How does it feel to go into battle?" comments she got on her Facebook page, and Anya, for all of her writing skills, could not think of a better way to describe what it was like to pilot the _Hector_ against the enemies of the Empire.

Such as it was now, as her customized knightmare moved through the streets of Pearl City while a number of pursuing enemy knightmares rained bullets, bazooka shells and those strange rockets at her direction. Any other knightmare would have easily been overwhelmed by such an assault, but the _Hector_ had been designed specifically to survive whatever the opposition could throw at it, and as such its armor held up to the all-directional barrage. The armor did not prevent her knightmare from rumbling with each blow however, but at the same time the constant "bangs" and vibrations did little to bother Anya. In turn, she fired back with her micromissiles, sending a swarm of miniature projectiles streaking toward her opposition. Some of the enemy knightmares were fortunate enough to evade before the blow could be made, but the rest were easily dismantled one way or another. Anya only continued on from there, with a lesser number of opposition to contend with among the myriad of lights and fire.

From there, Anya continued to fire collective bursts from her micromissiles at any enemy units that were in range, playing upon the _Hector_ 's intended assault role to the extreme. Once again some enemy units were fortunate to evade her attacks in time, while others wiped away, leaving only raining shards and fire with their remains. As she continued her attacks, her threat indicator soon lit up, warning her that more enemy units were charging at her. Anya turned a stoic eye toward the incoming units, two of which were coming at her with their chainsword drawn while the others remained behind to attack with their long-range weapons.

At that point she supposed she was expected to dodge, but she decided not to for this one. As such, the enemy knightmares soon reared up in front of her and made well placed slashes against the _Hector_ 's frame, while they let loose their handguns. But in spite of their efforts, the _Hector_ 's armor held to the vicious attacks; not even the chainswords were able to leave so much as a marking on the dark violet and white colored chassis, much to Anya's expectations and more than likely the astonishment of the enemy pilots. Anya allowed this to continue for a few moments longer, until she figured the enemy were refusing to admit the futility of trying to inflict damage on her steed, to which she once more fired a barrage of missiles that cut all except one down, which had managed to "only" lose its left arm as opposed to the whole frame.

That same unit, apparently not having learned its lesson, made a renewed charge at the _Hector_ , intending on impaling it with its sword. Anya sighed at the display, as all the enemy pilot managed to accomplish was to shatter his or her chainsword against the _Hector_ 's chest, the metal blades flying away in a series of sparks and leaving only a shaft behind. At that, Anya reached out and grabbed the enemy knightmare by the head before it could retreat.

"Tag, you're dead," Anya said simply, her quartz colored eyes looking down at the minutely struggling knightmare in her grasp. This time, the pilot seemed to have got the message, as the cockpit of the enemy knightmare ejected soon enough, and Anya in turn let go of the hulk and allowed it to fall to the ground.

A sudden flash light caused Anya's attention to move to her left, which in turn caused her eyes to widen in the smallest fraction. Another group of black knightmares were now moving against a squad of _Sutherlands_ , who were firing desperately to hold them back even as their numbers were continuing dwindling. Seeing the proverbial blood in the water, the black knightmares only stepped up their assault, concentrating their own fire onto the group and systematically cutting them down. Not even a pair of _Gloucesters_ , which had moved in to defend the _Sutherlands_ , were able to stop the onslaught, as they themselves were cut down by the black knightmares' chainswords.

As such, Anya flexed her fingers and activated her stark hadron cannon, which flipped out in front of the _Hector_ while the dual targeting scopes folded out for Anya's usage. Normally she wouldn't have used the weapon within city limits, but the _Sutherlands_ and their antagonists were a fair distance away – such that by the time the _Hector_ would reach them at its best speed, they would be completely wiped out – and in an open area. Besides, as long as Anya kept it at low power, she was sure that none of the nearby buildings or inhabitance would be effected.

Soon enough, her targeting reticule turned red, signaling she had lock. "Firing," she said simply once more, just as her finger began to pull back on the trigger

And then, before Anya could even realize it was happening, her entire world went white for the briefest of moments. With a thunderous roar, the stark hadron cannon exploded in front of her, rocking the _Hector_ in its entirety and causing Anya to recoil against the back of her chair, letting out a soft cry of surprise as her head bounced off of the cushion and the magnetic restraints kept the rest of her body in place. When she checked her sensor display, she found only nothing on her scope beyond the enemy units she was already aware of, but when she turned her head camera toward what she guessed was the vector of the enemy fire, she immediately beheld her attacker.

Almost in angelic fashion, a single enemy knightmare descended from above and began raining down fire from its handgun at the _Hector_ upon landing. Anya was quick to notice that this unit was different from the "normal" models; specifically, it traded the standard black color scheme for a rather vibrant shade of pink. However, the Knight of Six could already tell that the pilot, while colorblind, possessed very apparent fighting skill as the knightmare marauded its way through any and all opposition, namely the select _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ that had moved in for the Knight of Six's defense. Watching this, Anya actually began to worry; there was something different about this unit than just its outlandish color scheme.

Upon finding an opportunity, she locked onto to the pink unit and launched another swarm of missiles at it, but the enemy pilot quickly banked around her attack and returned its own fire.

"Well well, the Juggernaut of Britannia I presume," said an obviously feminine voice that seemed to border between stoic and playful, as the enemy knightmare's mono-eye stared squarely at the _Hector_. "Sorry, but I can't have you taking us down so easily."

With that, the pink knightmare charged. "You can, however, try your hand against me."

Anya felt something inside her freeze at that voice; for some reason, it sounded familiar to her. However, she had no time to contemplate how that was possible, as the enemy knightmare swooped in and fired, its bullets striking across the _Hector_ 's frame. After that, Anya fired back with her missiles, effectively turning the battle into a mobile gunfight.

The Knight of Six only felt her gut clench throughout. For perhaps the first time in quite some time, she actually _felt_ something toward this enemy. And it was not a feeling that she particularly liked.

* * *

**His Majesty's Naval Base, Pearl  
County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

With as much ferocity as either pilot could muster against the other, the _Mordred_ and the _Lancelot_ spiraled elegantly across the ground, their respective blades slashing at one another throughout. After both knightmares reached a certain point, the _Lancelot_ abandoned its evasions and shot at the _Mordred_ in an attempt to make a running slash, only for the _Mordred_ to knock its sword away as it passed, turn around and launch its left arm slash harken at the white knightmare's back. Before they could impact however, the _Lancelot_ shifted around and knocked the harkens aside with its right arm mounted Blaze Luminous, but by that point the _Mordred_ was over it again, baring down with its swords and forcing the _Lancelot_ to maintain its defensive. Only the two follow up counterslashes and the firing of the _Lancelot_ 's hip slash harkens made the black and gold knightmare break off from its assault, but the fight only continued from there with several more clashes between their blades.

Already feeling greater amounts of sweat run down his face, Lelouch gritted his teeth as the _Lancelot_ knocked his blade away, only to seethe one of its own swords and draw its VARIS rifle before firing three shots at the _Mordred_ in quick succession. Lelouch dodged the first two and then used his left "Blaze Luminous" to deflect the third, but that didn't slow the _Lancelot_ down, as it took the opportunity to cross the threshold again and come close to slicing into the _Mordred_ 's torso, only for Lelouch to deflect that attack with a well-placed parry.

"You should never have returned to that damned mask, Lelouch!" Suzaku cried out with clear fury, putting more energy into the _Lancelot_ 's landspinners to drive his sword forward. He then followed this up by performing several more slashes, and in spite of the fact he was only wielding a single blade now, the Knight of Seven still managed to force back his opponent further. "You should have remained what you were meant to be!"

The former prince growled in response. "You mean another one of my father's pawns!?" he roared back, just as he forced the _Lancelot_ 's sword away and made his own attacks, causing the _Lancelot_ to bank two and fro to avoid getting cut. The _Mordred_ charged in response, catching Suzaku off guard and driving its right shoulder into the _Lancelot_ , sending the white knightmare flying back several meters. "You mean another one of Britannia's slaves, just like you!?"

"How can you be so blind!?" Suzaku returned fire both in voice and with his VARIS, once more forcing the _Mordred_ to abandon any follow up attacks. "You did far more to save the world as the Black Prince than you ever did as Zero! Why can't you understand that Lelouch!?"

"All I did under that title was expand the Empire's tyranny and cause unnecessary pain and suffering! How the hell is _that_ saving the world Suzaku!?" Lelouch retorted with as much furor all the while putting the _Mordred_ into reverse and simultaneously trading his left MVS for his own VARIS. When he found an opening, he let returned fire and sent his own blood red shots back at his opponent, turning the fight back onto his former friend quite effectively. Knowing that he would be in a better position away from open ground, Lelouch quickly maneuvered the _Mordred_ into a position around the _Lancelot_ , all the while evading his enemy's own VARIS shots, before withdrawing his own rifle and moving away, putting more power into his landspinners to increase its speed all the while heading straight toward a set of nearby ruins. Suzaku, feeling his fury rise at the sight of the _Mordred_ 's apparent retreat, quickly followed, putting his knightmare into a similar dash and taking the opportunity to switch from his VARIS to his MVS again.

Maneuvering around the damaged towers with practiced grace, Lelouch kept up the evasions until _Lancelot_ swept in from behind, maser vibration swords drawn for the kill. Both were then systematically blocked and repelled with precision by the _Mordred_ 's swords. From there, Suzaku leaped over the _Mordred_ and brought its right sword down for a vertical cut, only for Lelouch to roll aside and fire his VARIS in a full burst. Before he pulled the trigger however, Suzaku fired his left slash harken into a nearby debris and pulled the _Lancelot_ aside, allowing the crimson orb to miss by a wide margin. At that, Lelouch withdrew his own VARIS as well while maneuvering to the right, thus allowing the _Lancelot_ to pass by and then twist around to dash at the _Mordred_ 's side, where it scored a cut into the black and gold knightmare's side as it attempted to evade, nearly cutting away the slash harken mount there. Appearing to grimace from the wound, the _Mordred_ brought its blades up again and smashed them against the _Lancelot_ 's, both sets meeting the other over and over, all the while both knightmares moved around the burning ruins of the former Imperial basin.

And all throughout, Lelouch could feel the strain begin to overtake his body as he forced himself into the fight. The battle had just begun and he had already expended much energy just to keep up with Suzaku, and while the latter was obviously not holding back, he couldn't have been as strained since he wasn't even fighting under the "Live" command's influence. This was especially made evident when the _Lancelot_ intersected with the _Mordred_ again and launched a vicious assault with both its MVS and its Blaze Luminous reinforced legs for true Suzaku form kick attacks, all of which were executed so fast that it was all Lelouch could do to block or evade each and every one rather than fight back.

 _Is there really that much of a rift between us...!?_ he thought bitterly as he fought to hold the line. _Even after all this time!? After everything I learned under Bismarck and experienced through battles before this one!?_ At that he quickly realized a key fact: while he had long advanced from the weakling prince all these years, Suzaku would have only advanced from the level he held in Japan since becoming the Knight of Seven as well.

But even so, if there was definite advantage he held over Suzaku in this fight, it was full knowledge of his fighting style, something that he had possessed all the way back to the Japanese Insurrection and wielded to great effect on occasion, namely during Tohdoh's prison break at Sagumo. Though Lelouch couldn't beat Suzaku in performance, he could at least predict his movements and attacks, thus allowing him some leeway in the fight, which as shown now was going a long way for him. Subsequently, this was also the "big difference" between this fight and the one he held with Kallen in Tobruk: during the latter, he had held no idea what he had been fighting, but in this battle he knew both pilot and knightmare almost to an instinctive level.

And then suddenly, interrupting his mid-battle plotting, the _Lancelot_ slammed both of its swords against the _Mordred_ 's MVS and held them there, while Suzaku put more power into his landspinners and began driving against the larger frame. "That title could have been your stepping stone..." Suzaku began to speak once again as he attempted to force his opponent into submission. "You could have used it and your service in Africa to take the throne, and then used that throne to make the changes from within that I never could! Gino, Anya and I would have supported you all the way, even if it meant standing against the current Emperor himself!"

Suzaku's eyes soon lit up with additional fury. "And you threw it all way!" As if reacting to its pilot rage on its own, the _Lancelot_ released its blades from the _Mordred_ 's and began to once more pound its opponent's swords with continuous sword strokes of its own, one after another. All the while Suzaku sounded on with each stroke. "You threw away your one chance to save this world, and for what!? So that you could destroy everything, like you did in Japan!?"

"Better the destroyer of a decrepit world than its 'lord and savior'!" Lelouch shot back in anger, returning some strokes of his own against the _Lancelot_ 's swords. "Even if I became what you wished me to, nothing would have changed!" After the final stroke, the _Mordred_ shot backward and fired its left arm slash harken. Suzaku attempted to dodge it, but the harken managed to get through, taking a great chunk out of the right side of the _Lancelot_ 's head and causing its pilot to glower at the damage. "I would have only been another Charles zi Britannia or another Richard el Britannia; one more in a line of tyrants to rule an evil dominion!"

He again locked blades with the _Lancelot_. "The world would not have changed! The tyrants would still rule and the people would still suffer!" he shouted, his voice filled with fury and determination. "That is why I have returned to the mask! That is why I reaccepted Geass!"

He then surprised Suzaku by breaking apart their blades and kicking the _Lancelot_ , before bringing his blades down again only to be intercepted by the _Lancelot_ 's right arm Blaze Luminous shield. _"To drive Britannia and this twisted world into the fires of Hell itself, so that Eden can be reborn from their ashes!"_

In response, Suzaku roared and forced the _Mordred_ 's blades away, before dashing at his opponent with great vigor. Lelouch in turn did the same, turning the battle once more into a high-speed jousting match around the ruins of Pearl.

"Not if I have anything to say about it Lelouch!" Suzaku howled, almost in a scream, as he made each attack. "Before you create another Black Rebellion...!" he continued as he made another slash. "Before you create another Devastation...!" and another. "Before you damn us all...!"

He then shouted with all his might. _"I'LL KILL YOU!"_

Lelouch felt himself recoil from the force behind the declaration, his mind flashing back to the Black Rebellion and the memory of Suzaku then, consumed by his rage and seeking only vengeance, destroying everything in his path just to reach Zero. His voice sounded exactly the same as it did then, and it shook Lelouch to his core that Suzaku had held onto that very rage for eight years, even when he had pretended to be his friend and comrade throughout.

At that, Lelouch felt his own wrath grow in turn. _"Not if I kill_ you _first, bastard!"_ he declared in turn, as their blades met once more.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Pacific Ocean**

**"Finish her!"**

No later than when Minami's order rang out across the bridge did the _Izumo_ 's HV cannon fire intensify, bombarding the wounded _Emperor_ -class carrier in its scopes with a storm of hypersonic shells. Almost in a synchronized fashion, explosions rippled across the carrier's hull as key sections were struck, causing the ship to list to starboard and its lights to flicker in and out as the ship lost more and more of its power distribution. As she fell further into the sea, the _Izumo_ advanced, her bow guns continuing to fire shot after shot into the smoldering dark grey hull while the other ships were kept at bay with the battleship's own defense systems.

And then all at once, one of the _Izumo_ 's shots found its way into the _Emperor_ 's main drive system, causing it to go critical and destabilize, cumulating into a great explosion that tore through the ship with enough destructive force to ensure nothing survived its reach. The ship instantly disappeared in the singular, collective flash, forcing those on the _Izumo_ 's bridge that watched her destruction to shield their eyes. A moment later, the flash was gone, and only open sea and metal debris remained where the proud Britannian warship had once been.

 _Scratch one carrier._ Minami thought as he looked out over the remnants, all the while holding back a smirk as his crew cheered around him at their latest kill. They still had a long way to go, as there were at least two more carriers and a far larger amount of destroyers and submarines out there to destroy. For the moment, however, they were making headway.

At this stage the enemy fleet had dispersed into a typical ensnarement pattern. While the two remaining _Emperors_ remained as far back as they could, the more numerous destroyers had moved to more outlying positions, where they could continue to rain missiles upon the battleship while making it more difficult for the _Izumo_ 's guns to target them. Meanwhile, fighters continued to move about the sky, making whatever missile attacks of their own upon the lone battleship that they could while taking advantage of the lack of air cover as well as the limited range of the _Izumo_ 's anti-air systems. And underneath, attack submarines remained lurking, adding their own torpedo attacks at every opportunity.

And then there were the _Bristols_ that lurked under the waves as well. Faster and far more maneuverable than any of the capital ships, yet more lightly armed, they were only able to monitor the _Izumo_ 's position and transmit it back to their mother ships, as her Gefjun Disturber prevented the warships from directly locking on. That being said, they were tough little targets to hit even for the _Izumo_ 's advanced targeting systems, such that, despite the obvious strategy of destroying them and depriving the Britannians' their sole means of accurately targeting the battleship, Minami could only keep them at arm's length and prevent them from attacking the Big M as well. As a result, the Britannians were sight deprived, but not completely blinded.

Overall, in spite of the present triumph, they still had a long way to go before they could escape back to Ryukyu.

"Missiles incoming from one-six-four!" Ichijiku shouted in warning, as if the Britannians wanted to emphasize the point. From that, the main monitor became filled with numerous blue dots incoming from at least three destroyers.

Inwardly sighing, Minami went back to business. "Right full rudder!" he commanded. "Fire interceptors!"

At that, the _Izumo_ 's launchers lit up as its own missiles took to the sky, moving to deflect their Britannian opposers. For the moment, Minami was using the _Izumo_ 's missile stockpile strictly for defense, taking advantage of the fact that the majority of enemy ships were guided missile destroyers with little gun-based firepower, all the while attacking with her HV cannons when able. So far it had worked, but only with limited success; with the enemy spread out as it was, the _Izumo_ could only pick off ships one at a time with her main guns, while the enemy could bombard them as much as they wished, gradually depleting the _Izumo_ 's defenses.

All at once, the sky lit up as the missiles reached their targets, causing a myriad of explosions. What few managed to make it through were, in turn, knocked out of the air by the _Izumo_ 's CIWS. All the while the Black Battleship's main cannons lit up again, sending hypersonic shells over the horizon.

"Enemy destroyer sunk!" Ichijiku called out as one of the blips on the main monitor disappeared. Then, another signal was detected, this time from the west. "Range three-zero-zero, torpedo in the water! One, two torpedoes in the water!"

Minami cursed. One of the submarines managed to slip in while they were dealing with the airborne attack. And worse, there was no time to evade. "All hands brace for shock!" he shouted as he grasped onto his chair.

Sure enough, the torpedoes detonated across the _Izumo_ 's starboard side, causing a great eruption of water as the ship quaked from the impact. Holding onto the arms of his chair, Minami could only face forward. "Report!"

"Starboard side armor down to sixty-seven percent! Starboard Inaba Drive damaged!" Futaba shouted as she read over the display. "Damage control teams en route!"

Suddenly, Ichijiku looked up. "Sonar contact! Enemy submarine bearing two-seven-one, range two-eight-zero!"

"Launch ASROC!" Minami commanded. A second later, another missile launched up from the _Izumo_ 's VLS and shot into the sky. "Come right to two-six-four and continue evasive maneuvers!"

"Two-six-four aye!" Jones acknowledged as he, with noticeable effort, brought the ship in another right turn. As he did, the ASROC fell into the water, where it deployed the torpedo it was carrying. In response, the enemy sub, as shown on the main monitor, abandoned its attack run and dove deeper into the depths, the torpedo trailing it.

However, Minami didn't have time to see if the torpedo struck or not as Ichijiku soon reported another wave of missiles launching from the nearby destroyers. And much more, faint contacts were detected coming in from the south; the enemy stealth fighters, having apparently been refurbished from their carriers, were moving in for another attack run of their own.

Against all that, Minami could only sneer as the ship continued to reverberate from the carriers' near misses. They really were getting hammered from all sides. "Standby for air assault!" he commanded. "And get a firing solution on the nearest carrier!"

* * *

**Pearl City  
County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

"Still with me Chiba!?" Tohdoh called out as his _Zangetsu_ launched down the streets, slashing its way through a group of _Sutherlands_. A small distance away from him, Chiba's _Gekka_ was also using its katen yaibatou to great effect, doing its best to keep up with the custom knightmare frame.

" _Hai_ Shogun One!" Chiba called back offhandedly, as she was momentarily focused on slamming her handgun into the factsphere of her latest victim, shattering it in one blow before letting loose a stream of bullets that ripped through the head and the cockpit behind it. After that, she grabbed hold of the now lifeless knightmare and threw it into one of its comrades, the impact smashing both into the side of a nearby building, to which Chiba promptly finished them off with a following hand gun burst. Her sensors then beeped as another _Sutherland_ came moving in with its tonfas extended and prepared to smash in her cockpit pod, but Tohdoh moved faster, sending the _Zangetsu_ in to shoulder slam the enemy unit before driving the seidotou through its side, then backflipping away to avoid the resulting explosion.

As he took a moment to watch Chiba disembowel another _Sutherland_ , Tohdoh couldn't help but feel a little envious at his subordinate's focus and dedication to the battle at hand; even with her _Gekka_ damaged as it was from both the siege on Pearl and the current skirmish, with chunks of its arm missing, she still kept to the fight. Granted, part of that focus came from the fact _he_ was there beside her, and there was no worse fate for Chiba than looking bad in front of "her" General, but Tohdoh chose to ignore that. After all, by the number of destroyed knightmares she had been racking up in the last few minutes, some good was coming out of it.

 _At the very least my being here deprives her of distractions_. he thought with a frown as he fired his seidotou mounted harken into a _Gloucester_ , ripping into its frame and rendering it inoperable, thus forcing the pilot to eject. And that was where his envy originated from: while Nagisa Chiba could fight this battle without distractions, Kyoshiro Tohdoh could not. Not when he knew of the _other_ battle that was occurring over the ruins of Pearl, and a certain White Knight's participation in it.

For a man so dedicated to the objective, Tohdoh had to admit it was taking nearly all of his willpower not to break off from the current battle and head back to Pearl to confront his wayward student once more. Of the entire timespan that the Black Knights had been active following their eight year isolation, Tohdoh had only fought Suzaku once, during that failed mission in Libya, and had only done so to allow Kallen time to incapacitate then Prince Lelouch and capture him. Since then, Suzaku had not participated during the battles in Pendragon or the Bering Strait, and so Tohdoh did not gain any more opportunities to confront him. And yet there he was, a short distance away, fighting Zero in a grand melee.

He tried hard not to think about it, all but throwing himself at the Britannians in front of him in an effort to do so. Tohdoh may not have been satisfied with it, but even he had to concede Lelouch had more claim to this battle than he did; for all that Suzaku had done to his former friend, Lelouch deserved to be the one to settle the score this time around. That and between Lelouch and Tohdoh, the "Traitor Kururugi" would be more susceptible to his former friend's words than his former master's at this time, as Tohdoh knew all too well that their friendship had been one of the few things that had survived the Devastation, and though he had not been there to witness it personally, one of the few truths about Lelouch's artificial existence as the Black Prince. But even so, that wasn't the part that bothered the Black Knight General the most.

_I do not think Kururugi wants to be saved._

Senba's words continually rung throughout Tohdoh's head like a bell, even as he continued to slay every _Sutherland_ and _Gloucester_ that he came over. He forced himself further into the fray to ignore all of those thoughts, symbolized fully when he moved behind a _Sutherland_ a performed a rocket assisted diagonal cut, cutting the cockpit pod into halves which caused the now brainless knightmare to collapse. After that, a pair of blue _Gloucesters_ attempted to hem him in, but unfortunately for them the _Zangetsu_ was far more maneuverable. He deftly evaded the feeble trap, before twisting around and letting rip with his hand gun. The proximity to both enemy knightmares was enough for the smaller caliber bullets to tear through their chassis, ripping off the head of one _Gloucester_ and taking an arm off the other. In response, the headless _Gloucester_ fired off its two slash harkens in a final attempt to kill its aggressor, but Tohdoh easily batted them away with one swipe of his seidotou, before closing the distance and slash that unit down the middle.

The remaining _Gloucester_ attempt to raise its machine gun and strike the _Zangetsu_ in the back with a grenade, forcing Tohdoh to bank the _Zangetsu_ to the left and evade the explosive. Just as the grenade went off, the general fired his slash harken and latched it onto the _Gloucester_ , before retracting it and dragging the entire frame toward him. He then neatly dispatched the unit with a clean slash across its torso, just as he did with the first _Gloucester_.

_I do not think Kururugi wants to be saved._

Again Tohdoh forced those words back as he turned his attention a trio of _Sutherlands_ that had emerged from the conflagration around him and made their approach toward him and Chiba. With a roar the Black Knight General took off toward them, activating the rockets in the seidotou for greater velocity. Once close in he easily dispatched the first _Sutherland_ with a running slash, its attempt to defend itself with its stun tonfas proven utterly futile, while the remaining two open fired with their machine guns.

Tohdoh spiraled around and made another running slash, cutting into the _Sutherland_ 's torso and proceeding toward its wingman. Its pilot apparently not as stupid as one would have expected, the last _Sutherland_ put its landspinners in reverse and attempted to back away from the charging _Zangetsu_ , all the while raining bullets at it. In turn, Tohdoh banked around the fire effortlessly, his seidotou set to kill.

_I do not think Kururugi wants to be saved._

As she was about to move for another target of her own, Chiba just caught sight of the _second_ _Sutherland_ , which in spite of the gash along its torso, attempt to level its machine gun, ready to strike the _Zangetsu_ in the back. And unlike the _Gloucester_ , Tohdoh had not noticed it, as he was too busy taking out its partner.

 _"General!"_ Chiba almost screamed out as she put her _Gekka_ into high gear. In nearly an instant she threw her knightmare in front of the _Sutherland_. Near point blank, the _Sutherland_ 's machine gun fire riddled across the _Gekka_ 's black form, taking off its head and left arm in a matter of seconds. But even as sparks flew around the cockpit and main monitor began to fizzle, having temporarily blacked out from the loss of its main camera, Chiba pushed her unit forward, weathering each bullet shot as evasion would only mean their striking the _Zangetsu_ , before impaling the _Sutherland_ with her katen yaibatou.

"Chiba!" Tohdoh called out from behind as he attempted to move in to support, having long finished off his own _Sutherland_ prey. Unfortunately he only managed to bridge the distance after the last _Sutherland_ had been dispatched, but much to Tohdoh's relief the _Gekka_ withdrew its chainsword and moved away as the Britannian knightmare fell. He quickly came up to it and reached out onto its shoulder, initiating skin to skin transmission. "Are you alright!?" he barked with more concern than he had intended.

"Yes..." Chiba spoke with some pause as she gazed over her instruments. "...none of the bullets hit my cockpit. I can still fight."

"Negative Seiken Four." Tohdoh responded, his voice adopting a cold tone in order to disguise the fact he was worried about her. "Your unit is too damaged. Withdraw to safe distance."

Chiba felt her hand tighten around her control stick. "I cannot comply Shogun One."

"You will comply Chiba!" Tohdoh responded with greater intensity. "You're no use out here in a broken knightmare!"

 _"I can still fight!"_ Chiba repeated with desperation, her voice wavering in the face of Tohdoh's displeasure. _"And as long as I can, I will not abandon you!"_

At that, Tohdoh would have responded to that with even greater force, fully intent on getting her out of the fight before she got herself killed. While he didn't return her feelings, or so he believed, she was still his subordinate and one of the few that had survived for so long beside him; he had already lost too many friends and loved ones in his life, and so he could not and would not allow her to die a stupid and wasteful death. Especially not one out of sacrifice for his own stupidity, as had just nearly occurred.

Unfortunately, _Kami_ once again had other plans as Tohdoh's sensors detected another _Sutherland_ coming into range and moving to finish Chiba's wounded _Gekka_ with a single burst. Without thinking he returned the favor she had bestowed him, throwing her _Gekka_ out of the way and then firing one of his radiant wave rockets, obliterating the _Sutherland_.

After this, more contacts were detected incoming, and before Tohdoh could tell her otherwise, Chiba put her _Gekka_ into an attack vector and brandished her katen yaibatou once again, intent on killing more Britannians. Tohdoh moved in to support her, but he could only barely his displeasure toward her at bay, inwardly cursing at Chiba's stubbornness and utter devotion to him as he slew more enemies.

So focused was he on the battle and making sure to keep his wingman alive, Tohdoh did not realize that Senba's voice was finally silenced from his mind. In fact, it would only be _after_ the battle ended that his inner turmoil toward his wayward pupil would reemerge...

* * *

With a fierce bellow, Ageha drove her fork knife through the side of her most recent victim's cockpit pod, then ripping away the blade a moment later and then flying back while firing a single grenade to finish off the newly pilotless _Sutherland_. It exploded not long after, marking yet another kill to her tally, whatever the hell that was; she stopped counting at "hundredzillionth" sometime ago.

"You wonder brats still out there!?" Ageha called out to her wingmen as she hurtled towards other targets. Not far from her position, two other _Isshikis_ were making their way through the Britannian forces with great effect.

"Fuck you _ama_!" Shunsuke and Shunsui growled as one, their _Gurens_ both firing off rapid surger bursts on another group of _Sutherlands_. Two of the _Sutherlands_ were easily obliterated, but the last managed to evade, losing only its left arm for its effort. At that, the Kobayashi twins each launched at the last _Sutherland_ , with Shunsuke striking first, slashing it across the center with his knife, and then Shunsui moving in and "kicking" it away as its cockpit ejected.

The twins more or less accounting for themselves, Ageha switched her attention back, proceeding to slaughter several more of the enemy knightmares in true Zero Squadron fashion. A bazooka holstering _Gloucester_ took a shot at her, but Ageha was more than able to evade the shot, before she herself drew up to the commander exclusive knightmare, slashed the barrel off the weapon with her knife, then fired a grenade into the open hole. The explosive immediately struck the loaded rocket within and detonated it along with the others, the result explosion enveloping the _Gloucester_ while Ageha simply raised her radiant wave shield to deflect the shards.

As she reversed back however, she saw another _Gekka_ attack a _Sutherland_ with its chainsword, while the said Britannian knightmare defended itself with its stun tonfas. Immediately Ageha's well above average battle perception kicked in and, realizing what was about to happen, she attempted to broadcast a hurried warning toward the fellow Black Knight. Unfortunately, she was a little too late, as a pair of lance bearing units, another _Gloucester_ and _Sutherland_ apiece, moved in on either side and impaled the vulnerable _Gekka_ on their weapons.

 _"KISAMA!"_ Ageha roared as shepushed her _Isshiki_ to its maximum speed, the twins' units doing the same from behind her. While she didn't appear the type to be concerned with her comrades, the Zero Squadron pilot did not enjoy losing any, especially to the Britannians; after all, for each who fell in this battle marked another survivor of the Devastation to die at the hands of the thrice damned Imperials. As such, she launched at the _Sutherlands_ and fired more rapid shots from her surger, but only the one not armed with a lance was taken out by her initial burst. In turn one of the lancer units attempted to charge her as well, but she deflected its blow with her fork knife, while Shunsuke moved in and slashed it across the waist with his own blade. Shunsui dispatched the last unit just as quickly, firing a surger beam into its side.

 _Trash._ Ageha thought with a deep sneer as she watched the last _Sutherland_ of the group bubble and explode. Then before she realized what happened, Ageha felt her whole knightmare shake violently as another explosion sounded to her left. Looking at her displays, she found that the whole left arm had been blown away by another _Sutherland_ 's rifle launched grenade, taking the grenade launcher and knife with it. Ageha snarled and returned fire with her surger, but the enemy _Sutherland_ was able to move away and avoid them. And much worse, as Ageha saw on her monitor, several of its friends were showing up to support it.

"Goddammit they're crawling out of the fucking woodwork!" Shunsuke stated as he and Shunsui moved in to attack the newcomers.

"Even so, they _still_ squash as easily as the rest...!" Ageha responded in turn, locking onto the first newly arrived _Sutherland_ she came over and then firing off her slash harken in the blink of an eye. Just as quickly the harken decapitated the _Sutherland_ , therefore allowing Ageha to get close and finish it off with her surger. She then switched her main weapon back to its rapid fire mode and sprayed the other knightmares, softening them up and allowing the brothers to move in and dispatch them easily. Not to be outdone herself, Ageha also moved in and attacked at near melee level, though the loss of her "Ryogo Otsugata Tozantou" and grenade launcher limited her ability to fight.

Then once more, her sensors beeped out a warning of an incoming _Sutherland_. In response, Ageha swung her machine around to see the blue knightmare hurtling towards her, one that had already apparently taken much damage judging from its missing left arm. She responded by firing her surger across it, in turn knocking away its right hand manipulator and the machine gun with it. Yet the _Sutherland_ kept up its charge, and Ageha realized then that it was attempting a kamikaze run. Now in a panic, Ageha attempted to shoot out the unit's legs, but it kept on its charge, maneuvering around her shots to keep from getting hit in any vital areas while not abandoning its course.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ Ageha's mind cried out as she realized she was going to get hit. At the last second she threw up her radiant wave shield, just after which the Sutherland rammed into the _Guren Isshiki_ with more force than she had expected and almost immediately it exploded. The collision and resulting explosion shock the _Guren_ violently and Ageha's vision was obscured for several seconds, as her body was thrown about the cockpit while her magnetic restraints kept her from taking any serious injuries.

"Rei Nine, get out of there!" one of the twins yelled out in warning, though Ageha was too dazed to figure out which. The warning was enough to snap Ageha back to reality, to which she discovered that while her shield had deflected most of the explosion, it still collapsed toward the end, costing her a good portion of her knightmare's armor. But much worse, her sensors were picking up six more _Sutherlands_ closing in on her position, all lining up to take her out from the flanks.

 _Damn it, and I'm almost out of radiant wave energy!_ Ageha thought, her teeth clenched as she prepared herself to go down fighting. After all, she was not just any Black Knight; she was a member of Zero Squadron, Zero's elite guard and the best that the Order of the Black Knights had to offer. As such, if she was going to go out, she was going to take at least one of her killers with her.

But just as she was about to cry out "REMEMBER JAPAN!" and make her last stand, _another Guren Isshiki_ moved in from behind, firing a surger spray that took out one _Sutherland_ , then downing a second with a follow up. The third attempted to raise its machine gun up to fire back, but the _Guren_ charged with its knife out and slashed it down the middle as it passed, causing its cockpit block to eject as the frame fell. In turn, Ageha used the opportunity to put her knightmare back into motion, during which she closed the gap between two of her would be killers, one after the other, and incinerated them apart with her surger, while the last was taken out by her savior's slash harken.

After the last was destroyed, Toshiyuki's face quickly appeared in the monitor. "Rei Ten to Rei Nine, you alright Ageha?" he started, concern obvious.

Ageha sighed with moderate relief and nodded. "I'll be alright..." she said, feeling her ego bruised somewhat due to the fact she needed saving, but still grateful for the assistance. _Just isn't my time to die yet._

But then after the moment passed, her eyes flickered with malice once more. _"...after I stomp a few more Brit roaches!"_ she called out, swinging her surger out and charging back into the fight once more, moving in to rejoin the twins.

"Wait Nine...!" Toshiyuki started, but was unable to keep his comrade from her renewed assault. Sighing himself, he soon charged in after her.

* * *

In a snapshot, Kallen launched off another radiant wave stream, only for the _Elyan_ to move out of the way and counter with its right slash harken. In turn, Kallen had the _Guren_ bank to the side as the harken lanced out and reached its wire length, forcing the _Elyan_ to retract it and then follow up with its left needle blazer. The ace of the Black Knights evaded this as well, having the _Guren_ bank to the left at a greater velocity than the Knight of Three could track, with the _Elyan_ launching past its opponent without doing any damage whatsoever.

"Damn, I gotta say I'm impressed...!" Gino stated out loud over the open communication channel. He twisted around and attempted to strike the _Nishiki_ again with his right blazer, but his opponent was far quicker in evading than he was in attacking. "Not every day I run into an enemy that can fight on the level of the Rounds!"

The _Elyan_ then brought its maser vibration lance back up and moved in for a mighty slash, forcing Kallen to block with her fork knife. His lips then reformed into a smile as he stared down at the red knightmare's twin sapphire eyes. "It's really a damn shame you're not on our side; you would have made a great Round yourself."

This only annoyed Kallen further. "Goddammit, do you ever shut up!?" she retorted as she broke the locked swords and made a counter slash of her own, which the _Elyan_ performed a backward leap to avoid. She followed this up by angling her grenade launcher and firing a pair of grenades to try and catch the Knight of Three while he was still open, but Gino merely dashed to the left to avoid either explosive. "Not even Jeremiah Gottwald blathered this much when I fried him!"

"Do I look like an orange to you?" Gino replied with mock offense, somehow feeling amusement toward his opponent's lack of patience or willingness to hold a conversation during a fight. He was then forced to bank again when the _Guren_ launched its radiant wave surger out with its harken booster, in turn just barely managing to keep from getting snagged. "In fact, I should feel insulted; you dare compare the illustrious Knight of Three to that failure?"

"I could care less what you are...!" Kallen roared as she attempted to dodge another swipe from the _Elyan_ 's lance. Unfortunately she wasn't able to completely avoid it and a chunk of armor was cut out of her left shoulder, but that did not hinder her in the slightest. _"You're just going to be another victim of mine anyway!"_

She then countered by firing her slash harken at near point blank, smashing it against the _Elyan_ 's torso, though it was able to deflect it with minimal damage. She took the oppurtunity to dive in close and try to ensnare the Britannian knightmare in her claw once again, but her opponent was quick to recover and put his knightmare into reverse. He then turned around and fired off both harkens simultaneously, but Kallen was able to evade that with ease as she climbed up to meet him.

With its harkens still deployed and the _Guren_ out of the line of fire, it seemed impossible for the _Elyan_ to be able to defend itself as the red knightmare moved right up to it and moved in to grasp it with its right arm. At least, until Gino reversed at the last possible second, speeding backward several meters and evading the _Guren_ 's grasp once again. It was only then that he charged with his needle blazer again raised to strike, forcing the _Guren_ to dodge.

Once she was out of the way, Kallen put her machine into a charge as well, moving against the _Elyan_ 's flank with her knife to brought to bare. To this, Gino did something that she hadn't expected. He simply spun his lance around and _swatted_ aside the _Guren_ 's left arm with the pole. At this, Kallen reacted by bringing around her surger claw, but the _Elyan_ swatted that away as well. In the middle of that "maneuver", it managed to bring about its lance blade, cutting a neat sized gash across the _Guren_ 's chest, such that sparks erupted from the opening like blood, and with enough force to send the red knightmare flying back.

 _"You...!"_ Kallen growled as she leveled her surger once more and fired off a stream, to which the _Elyan_ dodged in a nearly obnoxious fashion.

"Not my fault that I'm very good at this," Gino replied as if it were simple fact, all the while he continued to dodge each shot the _Guren_ launched at it with certain flourish. Soon enough it moved to close the gap between the two machines with its lance ready, while _Guren_ itself moved in with its fork knife as well. The running melee battle resumed not long after, as the two knightmares continued to dance around the streets, maneuvering past the other skirmishes between the Britannian and Black Knight knightmares.

From there, the _Elyan_ launched one of its harkens out and brought itself up onto the roof of a nearby building. Once again cursing her opponent, Kallen put her knightmare into overdrive and gave chase, launching herself onto the building top to follow. "Don't think you can get away from me that easily!" she called out as she brought her knife against the Britannian knightmare's lance again. "I've hunted down much worse than you back in Japan!"

"On the contrary, I don't want to get away from you," Gino replied with a faux "lady killer" grin. "I just prefer it where the woman is chasing after _me_...!"

"...with pitch forks and torches I would imagine!" Kallen shot back as she put much greater force against her knife.

Gino whistled in response as he deflected another blow. "Nice, you made a joke; we've made good progress. Maybe there's hope for you yet Kallen Kouzuki!" he twirled the lance around and attempted to behead the _Guren_ , but the red frame was fast enough to dodge to the side.

"But not for you Britannian!" Kallen growled as she fired her slash harken, only for the _Elyan_ to evade. She followed this up by firing another surger beam. "I swear I'm going to make an _example_ of you by the time we're through here!"

Gino let out a drawn out sigh at that. "If only I got a shilling for every time a girl tells me that..." he muttered in false disappointment, before dodging yet another radiant wave shot in a backflip.

* * *

**His Majesty's Naval Base, Pearl  
County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

The VARIS shots screamed through the air in their course toward the _Lancelot_ , and with a scream of his own Suzaku threw the throttle up, forcing his knightmare into a leap to avoid them. He switched back to his own rifle afterward and returned fire, but by that time the _Mordred_ was on the move, banking to its right and moving too fast for Suzaku's aim to connect, the black and gold frame all but running circles to narrowly avoid the _Lancelot_ 's fire. Suzaku couldn't help but glower at that as he fired several more shots, which the _Mordred_ also dodged outright or simply deflected with its crimson Blaze Luminous.

 _You've only made your enemy stronger._ Genbu's words echoed throughout Suzaku's mind as he fought on, and somehow he could almost hear his late father's laughter echo alongside them as once more he was proven right. Indeed, it was only now, when he was once again trying to kill him, that Suzaku saw the height of strength Lelouch had reached through these last eight years. Though obviously Suzaku still had him beat in battle experience and overall skill, Lelouch was still able to hold his own and even push back against him, using his knowledge of his former ally's combat style in tandem with his own methods of fighting with the _Mordred_. All enough that while Suzaku had yet to recognize him as a threat to his life and therefore bring the "Live" command out of dormancy, he was still unable to beat Lelouch himself, and the damage being done to the _Lancelot_ was slowly but surely building up.

The latter part especially was brought back into light when Lelouch again fired his VARIS, this time on Burst Mode. Instinctively Suzaku banked to the right to evade the shot as it launched, but it was only after he executed the maneuver that he realized Lelouch _hadn't_ been aiming for him at all. Rather, the orb shot into a nearby building, a hangar that had somehow been spared from the Black Knights' earlier blitzkrieg, which then caused the vehicles still inside to detonate in a grand explosion. All at once shards of metal and machinery embedded themselves into the _Lancelot_ 's side, not doing enough damage to disable the seventh generation knightmare's internals but still enough to tear into its armor and cause the whole frame to rock with Suzaku inside it. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about _Lancelot_ 's VARIS, which had ended up being embedded with a significantly larger shard around its barrel.

"Damn it, I should have known you would resort to cheap tricks!" Suzaku cursed the now charging image of the _Mordred_ , which replaced its own VARIS for its blade, as his diagnostics read his rifle was now inoperable. In a matter of near milliseconds he redrew a MVS with his left hand to deflect the _Mordred_ 's blow, all the while throwing away the VARIS remains from his right.

"Oh? And how are those 'cheap tricks' any different from you running up a wall to kick a gun camera?" Lelouch shot back with bemusement, bringing his left sword down with a crash, which was only deflected and knocked away when the _Lancelot_ raised its right arm and knocked the blade away with the Blaze Luminous shield mounted there. From there, Suzaku redrew his right MVS and made a slash of his own, but Lelouch had no trouble deflecting that attack either. "Besides, to quote a certain Britannian, the purpose of any fighting is to win! Only a simpleton would believe in 'clean' fighting!"

As if to emphasize the point, Lelouch fired out his left arm slash harken, which Suzaku knocked away with a mere swipe of his right arm Blaze Luminous, only to be left open to entanglement when Lelouch fired his right arm slash harken a moment later. Then putting all power into his landspinners, Lelouch placed the _Mordred_ into a spin, swinging the _Lancelot_ into the remains of a nearby control tower and smashing it through the burning ruins of twisted metal with enough force to crush a _Sutherland_ on impact, before releasing the white knightmare from his hold. He then charged in to strike his opponent with his maser vibration swords once more, but to no real surprise Suzaku managed to recover from his daze before then, his rage now increased by a fraction, and had the _Lancelot_ shoot out of the crevasse and intercept the _Mordred_. With a furious roar, Suzaku smashed his swords against the _Mordred_ 's, driving it back some distance as it put more power to its float system.

Lelouch, gritting his teeth as his hand gripped the control stick with enough force to crush a man's throat, put more power into his own landspinners and just managed to halt the _Lancelot_ 's drive against him, before knocking the MVS blades away and moving in to make an attack of his own. The _Lancelot_ shot back in turn, the crimson blade sweeping where it had once been, before firing off all four of his slash harkens as a counter. To these, Lelouch reengaged both of his Blaze Luminous and systematically deflected each harken.

The _Lancelot_ only pressed on the attack as it retracted its harkens, moving around the _Mordred_ , just as the opposite unit dropped its shield; a moment later, the _Lancelot_ slammed its right foot into the _Mordred_ 's side, the Blaze Luminous generator easily breaking through the black armor upon impact and leaving a large gash into the _Mordred_ 's hip. Lelouch attempted to counter that by driving his MVS downward, thereby cutting the _Lancelot_ through the middle, but Suzaku backed away before the blade could impact, then launched a slash attack of his own, which Lelouch only narrowly dodged himself at the cost of a fair chunk of the _Mordred_ 's right shoulder assembly. Unfortunately Lelouch wasn't able to dodge the following slash, which cut a deep wound into the _Mordred_ 's right leg and when he attempted to bring up his Blaze Luminous again Suzaku feinted his attack and struck against the unguarded side.

Lelouch snarled as the last slash cut deep into the _Mordred_ 's torso, nearly grazing the Yggdrasil drive. Suzaku was going further over the edge as the fight went on, and Lelouch knew that he would be absolutely no match for him if he went into a true berserker state like he did during the Black Rebellion, in which he wiped out an entire Black Knight squadron singlehandedly and nearly killed Kallen before Lelouch finally stepped in and ensnared him in a carefully laid trap. And then there was the "Live" command that he had to still worry about, which Lelouch had no doubt would activate at any point he were able to push Suzaku into a corner. With those factors, Lelouch knew the only way he was going to bring Suzaku down would be through a single attack, one that Suzaku would not see coming yet powerful enough to at least disable the _Lancelot_. But what would it be?

And then, when Lelouch managed to cast a side glance at his sensor display while parrying another of Suzaku's attacks, he saw what he needed and a plan formulated automatically thereafter. Not long after, the _Mordred_ swung its sword to the side, knocking the _Lancelot_ 's sword away from its next cut, and then reversed and turned away to run. Suzaku followed with earnest, pushing his machine to its maximum speed and not being obstructed by anything. Even when Lelouch cut down the ruins of a nearby gun tower to fall across Suzaku's path, the Knight of Seven merely slashed the ruins into two more pieces and continued pursuit.

"You can't run from me this time Lelouch!" Suzaku called out, his voice even more fanatical than it was at the beginning. "And I'm _never_ going to let you go _either_!"

"Who says I'm trying to run from _you_?" Lelouch responded, ignoring the clenching of his stomach at the crazed tone in Suzaku's voice. There was something off there, more so than simple bloodlust for him or absolute loyalty to Britannia's cause or his own foolish beliefs. But Lelouch had no time to think about it.

At that, the _Lancelot_ leapt into the air and moved to strike its opponent from behind. In truth however, Lelouch had long anticipated that attack and shifted the _Mordred_ into a one hundred eighty degree turn that caused it to face back against its opponent, while raising its right arm up and reforming the Blaze Luminous to block the slash. This caused the _Lancelot_ to spin around in an effort to attack with its other sword, but Lelouch was able to raise his own left MVS to parry the attack, just before firing his own hip mounted harkens, which Suzaku was only able to evade by having the _Lancelot_ leap back upon sight of the two rocket units flipping up before launch.

Now evenly distanced from each other, their respective steeds silhouetted against the glow of the surrounding flames, the two combatants circled each other, both looking for an opening to exploit in the other's defenses. Their breathing hampered, their faces covered with sweat and their eyes retaining eight years' worth of freshly unrestrained fury at the other, it was almost impossible to describe either as even remotely human instead of bestial. For a seemingly unknown amount of time, the two former friends just continued their circle, with neither speaking up nor averting their gaze, waiting for the other to be the first to cross the line and attack.

And yet in the end, it would be apparent that Suzaku's rage was much greater than Lelouch's, as the glow from his left eye, the cursed sigil embedded in it, and all the painful memories associated to it proved too much for his restraint. With a roar, he drove the _Lancelot_ forward again, swords ready to impale the _Mordred_ once it closed the gap.

Unfortunately for the Knight of Seven however, Lelouch was more than prepared for his charge. At the very last second, the _Mordred_ banked right, all the while ejecting its cape. As a result, the _Lancelot_ ran head first into the garment, which covered over its head and main cameras, temporarily blinding the enraged knight.

Now even more enraged, Suzaku slashed at the cloth, dividing it in halves and causing them to fall away before charging once more at where he believed the _Mordred_ would be. What he and his blades found however, was empty space, as the black knightmare had apparently vanished at some point before his strike.

 _"Coward!"_ Suzaku roared with clear anger as he had the _Lancelot_ 's head turn to and fro, trying to find some visual sign of the _Mordred_. _"Even with all that power and skill, you still duck back and hide at the first opportunity! You're_ still _the same coward I chased down throughout Japan!"_

No verbal response came, even after several moments past. Yet there was a flickering signal emanating some distance away from Suzaku's position, one that was not yet identifiable but more than likely the _Mordred_ 's heat signature. Needless to say, it didn't take that much on Suzaku's part to know Lelouch was leading him on, and that there was likely a trap waiting for him on the other side. At the same time however, he was too pissed off to care, evidenced when he turned the _Lancelot_ toward that direction.

 _"Fine Lelouch!"_ Suzaku glowered, his face still twisted with rage. _"I'll play it your way!"_ he shouted, as he had the _Lancelot_ take off toward the flickering signal.


	16. Calling to the Night

_"Confront them with annihilation, and they will then survive; plunge them into a deadly situation, and they will then live. When people fall into danger, they are then able to strive for victory."_  
\- Sun Tzu

**Britannian air cruiser _Avalon  
_ Imperial Air Force Edwards, Grand Duchy of California, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire  
April 11, 2025**

With as much efficiency as one would expect from a military airship crew combined with their knowledge of every minute they weren't airborne meant another dead comrade or worse, the crew of the _Avalon_ was hard at work at their respective posts, each preparing their mighty warship for immediate departure. The captain, the grizzled, mustached Wing Commander Gary McCullen, was currently shouting out to the array of stations that lined the bridge, one after another, and in turn the assorted officers and operators each responded with the current status of their station and the systems that it monitored; a time honored tradition as much as it was a logical procedure, meant to ensure that their vessel was as ready to take to the skies as it could be. And with the way the reports were all coming in, it would only be mere moments before the air cruiser launched and begun its course westward.

At the same time, the bridge crew had even greater incentive to get underway as quickly as possible: that incentive was Prince Schneizel, who was sitting in the command chair at the rear of the bridge, flanked by Kanon and three others of his Imperial Guard. And even then, it was not the Prince's presence that provided motivation to the crew, but rather the fact that, for the first time any had seen of him, Schneizel actually _seemed_ angry. Sure, it wasn't physically obvious; in fact, had Schneizel's expression been on any other person, others would have found it "unreadable" at best. But even so, the prince as he was now gave off a great aura of displeasure, evident through his narrowed eyes and the way his hands seemed to grip the armrests of the command chair. That single image was enough to instill a quiet dread throughout those around him, even his own attendants, and only inherent military discipline kept those who beheld him from breaking down to his gaze. Such was the force of the prince's mere presence to those around him.

Standing directly to his side as always, even Kanon had to admit he was greatly disturbed his liege's agitation, though not to the point that his body threatened to breakdown trembling from under him. Part of that was due to the fact he, unlike others, actually _knew_ the sources behind the Prince's wrath: the Emperor, and all the effort the prince had to go through to convince His Majesty to send more ships to "investigate" the "disturbances" in Area 7. For all his charisma and skill at diplomacy, even Schneizel had been unable to initially convince his father to send out additional forces to Pearl Harbor to counter the enemy; even the revelation that the enemy force was using the _Mordred_ in its attack, therefore identifying them as the same group that sacked Pendragon weeks earlier, did little to sway His Majesty. It would not be until a full hour or so later before the Emperor relented and allowed Schneizel to call upon additional forces to intercept the enemy, and if the way the Prince appeared now was any consideration, the Emperor seemed to do so more to humor his son than to respond to a direct threat against his empire.

Though he was not one to voice criticism toward his superiors, especially the Emperor of all people, it disturbed Kanon greatly that His Majesty seemed so unconcerned about recent events, and not just the attacks on Britannian soil. In fact, to Kanon's memory, the Emperor rarely involved himself in any kind of administration for the last several years or so; even the current war in Europe seemed to be more of a trivial affair to him than anything else, as His Majesty had generally left the whole war effort to Schneizel and the other theater commanders and only intervened whenever it seemed to suit him. This had also been the same during the Black Rebellion, in which the Emperor had mysteriously been out of reach throughout, and thus it had again fallen to Schneizel to take command of the battle, and subsequently give the command to initiate Operation Nero. And now it was so once more, with His Majesty showing little if any concern about the fact his Empire was under attack, and it again fell to his son and Chancellor to take direct action in a time of crisis.

For his own part, Schneizel never seemed to let the fact that he was essentially running Britannia in all but name and title bother him too much, but Kanon was no fool. He knew his liege, and he knew that underneath the pleasantries, something dark and sinister was accumulating toward the Emperor and his lack of concern for anything beyond whatever it was he focused himself toward. Now, it had only intensified enough that it could be visibly observed, even if it was just barely. And as he stole a corner glance toward his liege's narrowed eyes, Kanon did not want to think about there ever being a time where that darkness would reach a boiling point. Neither Britannia nor the world as a whole would be able to hold against it.

Yet even in the wake of events at hand, as well as his lord's displeasure, Kanon could not help but dwell back on the Emperor and exactly why he lacked interest at this time. The rebellions that had been popping up around various Areas as of late, as well as the Great World War itself, were excusable, as one could claim His Majesty simply saw them as the human race purging itself of those too weak to survive, going along with what he had stated at Prince Clovis' funeral not long ago. But what ruler would consider an attack on his or her dominion 'mundane'? Why would the same man that declared the Second Pacific War in response to Japanese ships passively blockading Britannian ports _not_ see the need to counterattack against a direct incursion on his nation's soil? And above all else, exactly _what_ possible task could the ruler of an empire that currently controlled over half the Earth devote himself to so greatly that the administration of his country was below concern?

"Your Highness," Wing Commander McCullen's voice sounded as he suddenly turned to face the prince, breaking Kanon away from his thoughts in the process. The Wing Commander did his best not to squirm under the Prince's gaze. "We have received confirmation from Air Control. Your flagship is ready for departure."

The Prince only stared back for a few moments longer. Then, as if whatever fire within in him had been cooled by those words, the minute glare on Schneizel's face disappeared like a puff of smoke, replaced by evident satisfaction. "Very well Commander. Launch."

His liege's orders made apparent, the Wing Commander turned and began shouting orders again. Soon enough, the _Avalon_ lifted off from its resting place and slowly, but with building momentum, took to the sky. When the appropriate altitude was reached, the great floatship turned until it was facing to the west, before it began to move in full flight, both the ship and crew to face whatever waited them over the horizon, as was their Prince.

Yet again Kanon knew better than the others. For all his apparent determination and finality toward the coming battle, the young attendant knew exactly what was really weighing down on Prince Schneizel's mind.

Growing fear that they may be too late.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Pacific Ocean**

The missile reached _Izumo_ in a matter of milliseconds, slamming directly into her bow at multiple points. The collective shock alone caused the entire ship to pitch, knocking nearly the entire crew around their posts and ratting every millimeter of the battleship. The bridge crew was no exception to this, and even those seated could barely keep themselves in their chairs, if not at all.

"Report!" Minami barked as he held himself in place by putting his foot down against his monitor and his hands gripping his chair's arms tightly. By now Jones had managed to get the _Izumo_ stabilized, as well as reengage in evasive maneuvers.

"Port armor down to thirty-seven percent! Multiple hull breaches reported!" Futuba called as she crawled back up to her seat and overlooked her ship readout screen.

The ship rumbled again as another shot impacted just as everyone realized how much trouble they were in. "Maintain evasive maneuvers!" Minami ordered, subconsciously waving his right arm in a Zero-like gesture to emphasize the command. "Return fire!"

At that, _Izumo_ turned to port, thereby exposing her more armored starboard side as well as bringing her cannon turrets to bare, which she immediately open fired with as well as launched a spray of missiles from its VLS. The combined return barrage alongside the missiles was enough to convince the Britannian ships to disengage from their assault momentarily. Or at least turn away to allow their CIWS to intercept the missiles, causing a flurry of explosions across the sky

That didn't last, however, as several of the enemy warships took the opportunity to fire another combined missile spray of their own, causing projectiles to rain over the _Izumo_ as she brought her own defensive weapons to bare. The enemy's tactics weren't lost on Minami; the enemy was now attempting to box him in for a final assault, one that he knew his ship would not be able to withstand. By now the _Izumo_ had wiped out the bulk of their fleet, including their aircraft and much of their submarine force, but she had paid the price in return; her battered hull was almost completely stripped of its defensive power, and what weapons remained were running dangerously low on ammunition. All the while the enemy remained abundant and undamaged enough to press the advantage.

And now, with his ship's armor whittled down even further, Minami knew that the battle had officially turned for the worst for his side. The Britannians now knew the _Izumo_ was effectively crippled, and so were further incensed to attack as they were doing now. As the battleship's remaining active CIWS knocked a few of the missiles out of the air, a fair number got through, slamming into her and causing her to rock once more. As is that wasn't enough, at least two of the remaining submarines added their own torpedoes in, causing additional explosions across the _Izumo_ 's already stricken hull. All while her cannons could only turn and fire once again, striking another destroyer and obliterating her as well as damaging the remaining battlecarrier that much further, yet doing very little in dissuading the enemy offensive.

Struggling with both himself and the shuttering from the enemy fire, Minami, his teeth gritted together and his eyes narrowed, whacked his brain to find an effective strategy to implement, a plan that would reverse all their fortunes before the worst occurrence, while his XO, Lieutenant Colonel Adrian Van Valkenburgh, covered for him momentarily in giving commands. Yet, no matter how hard he thought, he could find no way to get his ship out of the fire; all he could do was push back against the enemy offensive. Thus, as the _Izumo_ 's main cannons fired once more, fear and panic soon set upon the intrepid captain of the Black Battleship, as well as upon Ohgi and several others. All the while more and more areas of the _Izumo_ schematic displayed on the main monitor continued to turn red...

* * *

**Pearl City  
County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

_"Goddamit!"_ Kallen roared as the _Elyan_ 's harken struck her left side, ripping a fair chunk of the _Guren_ away. The only reason it hadn't done further damage was because Kallen had foreseen the attack and moved to evade, but she wasn't fast enough.

"You're starting to slip up," Gino remarked as he retracted the harken, all the while pressing forward against the retreating _Guren_. "Not a very professional thing to do."

Kallen grimaced as she prepared to avoid her opponent's next attack, which she knew was about to happen. Sure enough, the _Elyan_ followed up by charging headlong, right needle blazer raised. In turn, Kallen was just able to dodge, then fire off a grenade and then a radiant wave stream when she had an opening. Unfortunately, her shots were also evaded as the _Elyan_ banked out of their line of fire. "This dance has gone on long enough!" Kallen barked as she continued firing. "I don't have any more time for this!"

"Really? That's a shame, because you have no real choice," Gino replied in his usual tone, swinging the _Elyan_ around again and firing of his harkens once more. The _Guren_ pulled back again in response, but this time firing off more grenades to keep the Knight of the Round unit from closing the distance. Gino grunted as he had his knightmare weave around the grenades, but did not drop his velocity. "Besides, you're not in any position to retreat as is! Not when your mothership is being torn to pieces as we speak!"

"Bastard!" Kallen shot back as she returned fire again, only for the _Elyan_ to again bank away from her shot. Her follow up shots were little different, as the light knightmare did not seem to have any issue evading.

Gino sighed, as if actually annoyed at Kallen's brazen attitude, while in turn he attempted to move in and reengage with his lance. "If you're going to blame anyone for the current situation, you might as well blame yourself and whatever ' _baka_ ' led you out here." Gino said, as he made a slash with his lance that the _Guren_ evaded by reversing back. The _Guren_ in turn redrew its fork knife and easily parried the next slash. "After all, it was you people who attacked first and then refused to surrender when offered. What did you think our response was going to be for your actions?"

"Don't give me that 'you shot first' crap!" Kallen roared as she attempted to fire out the surger via rocket harken and grapple the _Elyan_ directly, but once again her opponent was able to evade her attack. When he moved to cut the surger wire, Kallen was quick to retract it and return to fighting with her fork knife. "You know _exactly_ why we made this attack, and that Britannia doesn't have a leg to stand on! Not after all the things your kind has done in the name of your so-called 'Holy Empire'!"

She knocked away the lance once more and then delivered a kick into the _Elyan_ 's side, sending it back a good few meters away with its pilot temporarily disoriented. "What did you think _our_ response was going to be for _your_ actions on September 13, 2017!?" Kallen demanded as she made a renewed charge, slamming her knife against the _Elyan_ 's blades. "Did you think those of us who survived would just let it all go there!? Did you think we would just forget about seven years of bondage that ended in the destruction of our homes and the deaths of our families and friends in one single act!?"

The _Guren_ only continued to attack as its pilot went on. _"Did you even bother to think at all, or were the sufferings of a few surviving Elevens and left behind countrymen that far beneath you Britannian!?"_

Upon the utterance of that last word, Gino suddenly felt the playfulness and aloofness disappear from his being, again being replaced with the doubts and disgust he felt within himself to everything associated to that term. Once more he felt the hesitance enter him, accompanied by the images of Aoi and the Devastation being carried out in the distance, as well as the fear that he was fighting for the wrong side in this war. Only the fact he was in the middle of battle, and therefore was concentrated on survival and victory against his current opponent, kept him from breaking down where he was, but it could not keep out the revulsion he felt toward that word being used to describe himself.

But at the same time, Gino knew he could not back down. To back down now would mean he giving up everything he had fought so hard and sacrificed so much for, and as pained as Gino felt toward aiding Britannia in world domination and fighting a remnant of a civilization it had destroyed, he knew it was nothing compared to the idea of abandoning his service to Lelouch and the goal of making him Emperor, so that he may reform Britannia and humanity as a whole. As such, he steeled himself in the face of his enemy and it showed; instead of his usual aloofness, his face adopted a cold and hard expression as he continued to fight back against the _Guren_.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Gino replied to his opponent's inquiry, causing surprise to appear on Kallen's face from the seriousness and intensity of it. "What matters is what _you_ and _yours_ have chosen to do!"

In a sudden burst of movement, the _Elyan_ spun its lance and knocked the _Guren_ 's knife away, before charging back on the offensive. "You could have stayed in whatever haven you made for yourselves!" Gino shot back as he forced his attack, all the while drowning out the disdain for his own words. "You could have kept yourselves hidden and focused on living in the face of this madness! You could have rode out this entire war and lived in peace without anyone else knowing you were still there!"

Kallen could only growl in response as she deflected the lance blades with her fork knife, at the same time trying to grasp the _Elyan_ with her right arm, but never making contact. "But no! Instead you chose to fight!" Gino stated as he stepped up his attacks. "And now that you have openly attacked Britannian soldiers on Britannian soil, you are once again the enemy of an empire that rules over half the world! You threw away whatever you had left from the Devastation when you chose to attack our capital!"

He made another swipe with his lance but instead of striking the _Guren_ with the blades as Kallen moved to defend against, Gino smashed the pole of his weapon into the _Guren_ 's side and knocked it away, then twirling his weapon around to perform an overhead impalement. Kallen in turn barely deflected this by angling her knife against the pole, effectively hooking her own blade under the _Elyan_ 's and holding it there. She then attempted to fire her slash harken point blank, but the _Elyan_ simply banked around it. And when she again attempted to grasp the _Elyan_ with her surger, Gino turned his knightmare away and let the claw move past, while bringing up his left hand and planting it against the wrist, clamping and holding the claw down. From there, his unit's triple eye cameras became fixed on the _Guren_ 's pair, giving the impression that the _Elyan_ was glowering down at its opponent.

"If you and the other Black Knights die here..." Gino continued, yet again pushing back the repulsion he felt inside himself. "...it won't be because of whatever Britannia did to Japan, it will be because you were _stupid enough_ to come out here and restart a war from years ago, all in the name of what you _lost_ instead of what you _still have_!"

At that, Gino broke the "holds" on the _Guren_ 's arms just as Kallen retracted her harken and ripped her knife away from the _Elyan_ 's lance, and with another charge and battle cry on Kallen's part, the two continued on.

* * *

Another swarm of micromissiles shouted out from the _Hector_ 's launchers and rained down on C.C., forcing her to put her pink _Gekka_ into evasion while continuing to return fire with her handgun. As expected, the _Hector_ responded by moving away to a new position where it could renew its attack. In response to that, C.C. throttled her machine to full power and attempted to use the opportunity to draw in close, but the Knight of Six was quick enough to fire off another barrage that again forced her back and into evasion, performing a line of maneuvers to avoid becoming overwhelmed by the miniature projectiles.

 _You're tougher than I expected you to be._ C.C. thought in the midst of her maneuvering. An anticipating smirk soon formed on her face. _Let's see if you can keep up as well..._

Moving through the missiles at the _Gekka_ 's greater than average top speed, she returned fire with ease. The _Hector_ 's armor again deflected the attack, but that didn't matter to C.C. as she moved right behind the purple giant, bringing her radiant wave rockets to bear. However, right as she was about to pull the trigger, the _Hector_ twisted around and countered with its chest launchers. Again C.C. had no choice but to abandon her offensive and reverse, further evading the missiles.

From there the _Hector_ continued to fire its missiles, obviously hoping to overwhelm its opponent. C.C. felt annoyance rise up within her as she found herself being forced to evade that much further, almost wishing that she hadn't taken out the _Hector_ 's stark hadron cannon so that it didn't have to use the same weapons over and over again. She especially felt her heart catch when one of the missiles nearly struck her unit's left arm; at that point, she realized she couldn't keep fighting this thing forever and in a test of endurance between the two machines, the Knight of Six's power oriented steed would easily outlast her own mobility oriented unit. As such, she repeated her original tactic, moving as close as she could and firing more shots. Again the _Hector_ 's armor weathered the bullets, thus allowing C.C. to escape the barrage and return to her own offensive, which was signified when she managed to spear the _Hector_ 's left arm with a radiant wave rocket, the limb bubbling not long after, forcing the Knight of Six to eject it before the radiation spread to the rest of the frame.

In response to the loss of its limb, the _Hector_ 's emerald eyes flared up, as if signifying fury at being wounded for a second time, while in its cockpit Anya's own eyes gleamed with certain malice toward her opponent. "Die," she said simply and emotionlessly, before arcing up on her control sticks and then tapping both rollerball triggers.

In a swift motion, the assault knightmare launched up into the air, faster than C.C. thought it could move, and then began firing off its missiles in rapid succession, a literal rain of black beams to fall upon the impetuous enemy knightmare. C.C. cursed at the sight of the incoming missiles; she had not expected the _Hector_ to be capable of _that_ either. With that she kicked the _Gekka_ 's landspinners to full power and zoomed off through the city, the missiles being unable to arch around tight enough to follow her.

Even so, the purple knightmare only continued to spray out more firepower as it remained airborne, and C.C. soon ended up being forced into extreme maneuvering to keep from getting struck. At one point she attempted to move at the _Hector_ as it landed and get a shot into its right hip, but was unable to get a clear enough aim before having to evade another wave of missile fire. This happened again when she attempted to strike at the cockpit pod, in which the Britannian unit angled itself around and shot another wave at her, again forcing her away.

"You really are persistent, even for a Round," C.C. managed to utter with some annoyance, at the same time starting to wish she had gone after the _Elyan_ instead and let Kallen or Tohdoh deal with this monstrosity. There was just something unsatisfying about fighting an opponent whose only real means of attacking was spamming large amounts of firepower and then deflecting whatever the return fire came. Such as it was when she ducked under the next barrage and swept around the _Hector_ , where she moved to spear it directly through its right side.

But again the _Hector_ turned toward her and fired first, and C.C. grimaced as she threw her knightmare out of the line of fire, her body straining against the force. Unfortunately that strain was enough to cause her to pause for the briefest of moments, allowing one of the missiles to strike against her own left shoulder, blowing away the pauldron mounted there and causing her whole knightmare to rock from the blast. Seeing its opponent finally incapacitated, albeit not for long, the _Hector_ moved in for the kill.

Then suddenly, the _Hector_ 's head turned toward its side, just as several additional lines of bullet fire slammed into it. From the distance three standard black _Gekkas_ moved in at attack vector, their handguns continuing to blaze away shot after shot. "Major!" Hannya Two called out as the trio flew around the _Hector_.

Despite their assistance, C.C. felt herself frown softly. "I thought I ordered you to attack the main forces."

"We already dealt with most of the fifth generation types!" Hannya Four replied while she made her next attack and evaded the _Hector_ 's counter. "And it's not every day we get to take down a Round!"

"Besides, you shouldn't fight this kind of opponent by yourself Lead!" Hannya Three also sounded off while she attacked. "You're not immortal you know!"

It took some effort, but C.C. managed to hold herself back from rolling her eyes at that _very_ ironic statement. At the same time however, she wasn't unappreciative of her subordinates' aid; maybe it would actually be enough to bring down this particular Knight of the Round. "Move to _tessen_ formation and open up! Don't let it overwhelm you!" she ordered as she returned to the fight herself.

* * *

Kento glowered as he saw another _Gekka_ get cut down from enemy fire. In response to the death of a comrade, he turned a shot a radiant wave rocket directly into the offending _Sutherland_ 's side, bubbling and obliterating the whole frame in one shot before moving away. Beside him, Naomi's own _Gekka_ followed up by opening fire with its own handgun, raining bullets into any Britannian knightmares in front of them and clearing a path for them to move through, which the couple followed upon with great speed.

All around him, Kento watched in near desperation as more Black Knight signals were marked "LOST" on his tacscreen. It seemed like the losses were stacking up that much faster now, all the while the Britannians, despite their own losses, retained their superior numbers. The reason why was obvious enough; as Kento and his wife both felt with themselves, fatigue was starting to set in, with the Black Knights having been engaged in constant fighting for whole hours, while the Britannian force from the Homeland had only recently arrived by comparison. It helped even less that they had two Knights of the Round, as well as Schneizel's Sword, mixed amongst them.

However, Kento couldn't concentrate on that or is exhaustion as his sensors once more beeped in warning. From overhead, a trio of _Sutherlands_ descended from a set of building tops. At their descent, both _Gekkas_ brandished their katen yaibatous and charged. All at once the _Sutherlands_ attacked with their machine guns, raining bullets and grenades at the pair as they approached. Kento put his unit into evasion, as did Naomi beside him, wading their way through the fire as they always had. One bullet came close to clipping Kento across the left shoulder, but he ignored the sensation and kept his knightmare on course, firing back as best as he could throughout.

Once he was on top of the first _Sutherland_ , Kento brought his chainsword around and moved for a diagonal cut, only for the _Sutherland_ to parry with its tonfa. Suppressing a growl in anger, Kento had his _Gekka_ deflect the following two slashes, then proceeded to counter, scoring a nice sized gash across the waist. His frame's main powerplant stricken, the enemy devicer had no choice but to eject, from which the second _Sutherland_ moved in to take its place, again forcing Kento on the defensive.

Gritting his teeth at the sight of the sparks flying between his blade and the _Sutherland_ 's, Kento pushed his _Gekka_ forward, throwing the Britannian knightmare back. Upon doing so, he brought his handgun back up and fired a burst, spraying bullets across the enemy frame. It didn't explode, but it was obvious that it and its devicer were dead, as the _Sutherland_ crumpled under the fire and collapsed at the side of a building. Simultaneously, Naomi managed to finish off her own opponent by thrusting her chainsword into its torso and the cockpit, a fresh coat of blood covering the blade as she withdrew it.

At that, two _Gloucesters_ were detected moving in from another vector, forcing both Black Knights to leap away as they open fired. Noting that they were both armed with lances, both Kento and Naomi returned fire simultaneously, but the two ace issue knightmares weaved through the bullets in almost effortless fashion. Having no choice, the _Gekka_ devicers could only raise their blades and parry the lances as they were thrust, pushing them upward while either _Gloucester_ attempted to overpower them. Though only a marginal upgrade to the _Sutherland_ as a whole, the _Gloucesters_ were still powerful enough to push hard against either eighth generation knightmare, such that both Japanese pilots exerted their full strength to keep them from breaking their holds and moving in for the kill.

However, the _Gloucesters_ weren't powerful enough. One after the other, the Sugiyamas forced them back, then proceeded on the offensive themselves, with Kento bifurcating his opponent along the waist while Naomi dodged the responding lance thrust and moved behind, slashing the cockpit pod from the right. The former knightmare fell back in halves, its cockpit pod ejecting, while the latter simply fell dead.

And then, just as either devicer began to catch their breath, a new signal was detected by their sensors. One moving considerably faster than the preceding _Gloucesters_ and _Sutherlands_ , such that it was upon them in a matter of seconds. _What the-!?_ either devicer just managed to think before reversing their knightmares to avoid the oncoming attack.

From there, the silver _Exeter_ fell, its swords aimed downward to impale where Kento had originally been. As the newer generation knightmare righted itself, glaring back at the two Black Knight units with its visor camera, both Sugiyamas felt cold dread move over them. "Schneizel's Sword!" Naomi gaped, raising her handgun and firing instantly, Kento joining her just as quickly

Upon their attack, the _Exeter_ banked to left, redrawing its VARIS and returning fire. Being familiar with the weapon through their experiences with the _Lancelot_ , both Sugiyamas evaded the shots by separating and putting their knightmares to their full speeds, moving to attack the _Exeter_ at its flanks. However, upon drawing close with their chainswords, the _Exeter_ responded by redrawing its MVS once more, effortlessly parrying either blade as it reversed. From there, when it looked the _Exeter_ was about to back into the side of a nearby building, the enemy knightmare leaped up and over once more, in turn causing the two chainswords to cross.

"Naomi!" Kento let out as the _Exeter_ landed again, dodged to right while bringing its left maser vibration sword to bear, charging straight at Naomi's _Gekka_. At that, Kento moved to intertwine himself between it and his wife's machine, but he was too late. Only the timely ejection of his spouse's cockpit pod, just as the silver knightmare struck, prevented the worst from occurring. The pod landed several meters away, to which Kento immediately moved in front of to prevent the Britannian ace from doing what so many of her kind had done in the past.

Though seemingly uninterested in the downed cockpit pod, the _Exeter_ charged on regardless, slashing its blade with such power that Kento was just barely able to parry it. From there, he took several steps back as the enemy ace launched a flurry of attacks with her primary melee weapons, which either the Japanese devicer was just barely able to deflect or did in fact strike, taking bits and pieces of armor off of his knightmare. And all throughout, Kento had the sinking feeling that the enemy devicer wasn't attacking him with her full strength. That she was merely backing him into a corner before she would launch the finishing blow.

That thought in turn proved to be the case as, once Kento moved with his back against the side of another building, the _Exeter_ proceeded to slash his katen yaibatou at the hilt, causing the chainblade to fly away. At that, Kento raised his handgun, but that too was cut away, and then his slash harken once he launched it. All that remained were the radiant wave rockets, to which he only had one left; Kento immediately raised it up and fired at point blank. Only then did the _Exeter_ reverse, at which it brought its right blade around just as the rocket flew from its launcher and cut the projectile into halves down the middle, both of which flying away in separate vectors. From there, the _Exeter_ righted its sword and charged once again, all the while Kento could only hold his breath and wait for the inevitable.

Suddenly, a brilliant stream of crimson energy forced the _Exeter_ to abandon its charge and leap away again. From there, a familiar cobalt blue knightmare made its way onto the scene, its surger extended to fire another shot. "I'll take care of this Tengu One!" Rai called out as he charged after the _Exeter_ , which began shooting at him with its VARIS. "Take Kitsune One and get out of here!"

Knowing he wasn't in a position to argue, even if he wanted to, Kento quickly brought his _Gekka_ out and moved toward Naomi's downed cockpit pod. Once it was in his arms, he put his landspinners to full power and charged away in search of a temporary safe haven.

 _Could this really be it for us…?_ he thought as he glanced over his monitor, both looking back toward where the _Aoren_ was combating the _Exeter_ , as well as his still present tacscreen. Where an additional number of Black Knight signals were marked "LOST" in the last few minutes.

* * *

**His Majesty's Naval Base, Pearl  
County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

With landspinners _grinding_ against the ground with enough force to leave heated tire marks, the _Lancelot_ continued through the inferno that surrounded it, searching for its quarry within the flames. To and fro its head turned about every so often, casting its glowing emerald eyes from one direction to the other, while just as often its factsphere sensors deployed from their chest housings, scanning the immediate area and feeding data directly back to the cockpit monitors for the devicer's consideration. And less often did the white knightmare, seemingly expecting its enemy to leap out of the fire and shadows at any given moment, swing one of its maser vibration swords around in defensive motion, as if the frame itself were channeling the growing aggression and the ferocity of the one housed in its back pod. Cast against the flames, it would have been a frightening image, had there been anyone present to behold it.

The visage of Suzaku Kururugi was not much different from his knightmare's hellish image, yet still tapered down by the limits of his body. His eyes, while remaining fixed over his various monitors and control panels, looking for a sign or a hint at his quarries location obsessively, spoke of a strain in their gaze that Suzaku himself could not possibly have put into words. His breathing, labored from both combat and his wrath, came out in rapid yet forceful heaves, to the point that it seemed like each intake of oxygen and exhaling of carbon dioxide caused him pain within. His hands, wrapped around the control sticks of his loyal steed as they always were, seemed to grip their respective mounts in a painful fashion of their own, where it appeared that if Suzaku could hold them any further, the sticks would only crumple and embed themselves within his palm and fingers. And if one looked at the Knight of Seven's face again, one would have seen how it was all covered with sweat and bruising from the still in progress battle, to the point that slight traces of bloodied scarring could be seen across Suzaku's left cheek and lower lip, while hints of exhaustion could be observed slowly coming upon his expression, circumventing the adrenaline and the inherent fury if only by the smallest amounts possible.

And yet, in spite of the pain and overexertion that was evident so clearly, the rage Suzaku felt within did all but eliminate his exhaustion and keep him focused and completely devoted to the slaying of his opponent. It wasn't just the memories of Lelouch's deeds from eight years ago that kept him in this battle now, but the pure bloodlust and desire to inflict pain upon him for those deeds that kept the Knight of Seven driven. He could almost _literally_ taste blood in his mouth, as well as feel his heart race and his body grow to near numbness with his want to make Lelouch suffer, to utterly destroy him and everything he stood for, while every inch of his mind and being became devoted to that single task. In that regard, whatever pain the Knight of Seven did feel came not from his physical wounds, but instead his opponent's withdrawal from the fight, as each moment that Suzaku was not attempting to dismantle the _Mordred_ with his swords meant the inferno he felt within would remain unsatisfied, all the while his bloodlust grew like a starving man's hunger.

With that last thought, the rational side of Suzaku Kururugi knew an undeniable fact: he had at long last given into his own rage, and that if he remained in such a state it would not be long before his ever growing madness consumed him as Sir Bismarck had warned him. Knowing this however, he could honestly say he no longer cared about it; as far as he was concerned now, there was no more reason to hold himself back, to pretend that his accumulated rage from eight years ago never existed and put on the air of the knight that upheld the name of his lost princess and his chosen country with honor and duty. Instead, as he was now, standing amongst fire and ruin and searching desperately for his foe, Suzaku existed solely to destroy his single enemy, and that enemy was Lelouch vi Britannia. And to fulfill that objective in this very night, the same objective he had failed to accomplish within the caverns of Kaminejima not long ago, he gladly surrendered himself to his anger and hatred, such that they would fuel and sustain him from then on.

 _"Where are you Lelouch!?"_ Suzaku bellowed, as he swung his right handed sword around, as if he had expected the _Mordred_ to leap out at him at that very moment. _"Come out and face me!"_

Only silence greeted him, though that was to be expected. Even so, Suzaku could _feel_ Lelouch was still out there, somewhere, watching and waiting for him to step into whatever trap he had set. If that were such the case, then Suzaku would be damned sure to draw him out first. _"Eight years!"_ he hollered, as the _Lancelot_ drove further through the fire. _"Eight damned years I had to play the part of your best friend, even when deep down I wanted to strangle you every time I saw you! I had to pretend you were innocent of it all: that you_ _never killed Euphie and tarnished her good name, or led my people to their deaths or caused Japan's destruction, even when deep down I could never forget your hand in any of it!"_

He twisted the _Lancelot_ around when he thought he saw a shadow move from behind a nearby patch of fire, but by the time his main camera was able to focus on it, he saw nothing. The sneer on his lips only deepened as a result. _"Do you know how hard it was for me to pretend, to act like none of it involved you!?"_ he glowered, continuing his search. _"And to hold myself back from killing you every time your back was turned!?"_

Again silence answered him, but even so he knew Lelouch was listening to him. _"No more!"_ Suzaku declared with furious disposition. _"No more acts, no more charades! No more holding back and making believe it all never happened! This time I will finish you, just as I should have done that night, after I stood by and watched_ her _die!"_

As he took a breath, Suzaku unconsciously grasped at the knight pendent on his pilot suit, as he began to speak again. _"I said before I am no longer worthy of the mantle of Euphemia's chosen... That there is too much blood on my hands for me to ever hold her name again...!"_ His fingers grew tighter around the pendent, until it felt as though its edges would pierce through his pilot suit and cut into his skin. _"But even so, here and now, I will call out her name one last time and carry out my final duty as her knight!"_

Sensing some nearby movement after uttering that last word, Suzaku soon brought the _Lancelot_ around to a nearby hangar, one of the few that somehow remained intact, scanning the inside and around it for his prey, all the while continuing on. _"I will avenge her, and those who died with her, so that they may finally find peace, knowing their murderer is now vanquished at long last! The mistake of Kaminejima will not be repeated a second time!"_

The _Lancelot_ again deployed its factsphere sensors, but they could not pick anything up beside the surrounding blaze. Feeling his fury grow even further as a result, Suzaku shouted once more. _"So I say again, come out and face me, Lelouch...no, Zero...!"_ he bellowed. _"...so that I can finally send you to hell, where you belong!"_

 _"Suzaku...!"_ a familiar voice soon spoke out from the darkness. Suddenly the threat indicators to the Knight of Seven's right started screaming as his sensors picked up on the _Mordred_ 's signal again, right as it came crashing through the side of the hangar and burst through the flames like a demon out of the inferno. Just as Suzaku registered its entry, the _Mordred_ fired its VARIS at him, to which he just barely evaded by reversing his landspinners and evading the resultant shots. From there, the _Mordred_ continued its attack by redrawing its own left hand MVS and charging forward again, making a mighty swipe that again the smaller _Lancelot_ just managed to evade by skating back, the crimson blade just passing the white knightmare's faceplate.

Just as Suzaku was about to line up for a counterattack however, his auditory equipment picked up the sounds of explosions from above him, followed by a beeped warning from his sensors that the ceiling was about to collapse right on top of him. Suzaku sneered at that; _of course_ Lelouch would have used the brief respite to set up a trap. However, Suzaku was not deterred, as he easily zigzagged around the falling debris with a practiced hand. If anything, he felt more annoyance at this tactic than he felt wrath. _"Is that the best you can do Lelouch!?"_ he called out over the radio, as his eyes weaved back and forth between his monitors to keep track of the debris. _"Repeating the same tricks you used back in Japan!? I thought you were more devious than that!"_

" _More_ than you know," came the sneering reply, and all at once Suzaku realized what was about to happen next. Coming straight from behind him, the _Mordred_ moved in and reached out with its right hand – having stowed the VARIS just before – then grasping the _Lancelot_ by its head before the Knight of Seven could counter. This was followed by the larger knightmare literally driving its former brethren's _head first_ directly into the hangar floor, the physical shock of which almost caused Suzaku to regurgitate, before pulling the knightmare back up and throwing it backward, causing it to fall on its cockpit pod a fair distance away.

It was only when Suzaku managed to regain his focus did he see the image of the black and gold knight charging at him again, this time both MVS drawn for the kill. Out of desperation Suzaku triggered flipped himself back up and put all power into his landspinners, pushing the _Lancelot_ back and again just barely dodging the _Mordred_ 's cross slash attack, but not without leaving an 'X' shaped gash in the middle of its chest plate.

Fury intensified, Suzaku roared like an angered lion as he prepared to charge back at the _Mordred_ , both MVS ready to turn his adversary into black shavings. Unfortunately for him however, he was once more _exactly_ where Lelouch had planned for him to end up, signified when Lelouch brought up his crown shaped detonator once again and tapped the top red button. A second later, another line of explosive charges sounded off, all of which having been previously placed where the _Lancelot_ had just landed; as a result, the collective explosions shook the white knightmare to its very sakuradite core and stunned Suzaku momentarily.

And again Suzaku recovered his vision just in time to see the _Mordred_ charging right at him through the flames, only this time instead of the opposite knightmare attacking him with its swords, it continued its charge until it _body slammed_ the white knightmare and sent it through the hangar wall, cockpit first. The magnetic restraints in Suzaku's pilot chair managed to keep him from banging his head into his control panel from the recoil, but they did little to prevent Suzaku's body from being thrown around the confined space, and it was all he could do just keep himself conscious, let alone grounded to the present, especially when the blow had also caused his head to slam back into his chair with enough force to send any normal pilot into unconsciousness. Suzaku managed to keep himself from blacking out from that last part, but he could not keep himself from coughing out blood from blow.

In turn, the _Mordred_ continued its charge until _Lancelot_ was firmly slammed into a nearby power station, which had originally been meant as a recharging center for vehicles and was still standing even amidst the blaze. Once the _Lancelot_ was firmly planted against the station's center, the _Mordred_ jumped back and drew its VARIS, firing it on Burst Mode. From there, the station erupted into a nova-like blast, one that easily encompassed the white knightmare and much of the surrounding area. It then followed this up by launching both of its arm mounted slash harkens into an adjacent hangar just behind the epicenter, then retracting them and causing the entire side of that hangar to rip and fall on top of the newly born flames, engulfing them entirely in a pseudo-burial.

For the briefest of moments, Lelouch looked over that rubble and wondered if his strategy had worked; that he had finally beaten the _Lancelot_ and Suzaku with one of his more _basic_ schemes. But then that question was soon answered when his threat indicator came to life again.

A new explosion soon sounded from the center of the rubble, followed by the _Lancelot_ emerging out from the blaze similarly to the _Mordred_ moments earlier, emerald eyes flared with vehemence and looking as enraged as any knightmare could appear. Despite its survival however, Lelouch's plan had proven relatively successful; it was now missing its left arm below the elbow and looking far worse for wear than before, while much of its frame was pitted with cracks, gashes. However, the fact remained it was not dead.

 _"Clever Lelouch, but you'll have to do better than that!"_ Suzaku screamed as he charged and brought his left foot mounted "Blaze Luminous" online before executing a blurred roundhouse kick. The attack came so fast that Lelouch was unable to block it in time, and the resulting kick immediately smashed into the _Mordred_ 's left shoulder, breaking the pauldron there. Lelouch attempted to counter this by firing his VARIS at point blank, but Suzaku responded by firing his left hip mounted slash harken into the rifle, causing it to detonate prematurely and destroy the barrel, though sacrificing the harken in the process. As if responding to the "pain" of its wounds and Suzaku's insolence, the _Mordred_ 's eyes seemingly ignited with crimson while it drew an MVS, rising to strike back. However, Suzaku easily saw that attack coming, and instantly brought his remaining MVS around to knock the opposite sword out of the _Mordred_ 's grip, before proceeding to cut into the _Mordred_ 's right arm mounted Blaze Luminous generator.

Grimacing from the additional damage, Lelouch reversed and returned fire with his slash harkens, sending the rocket propelled anchors forward. Only the sight of the _Mordred_ bringing its arms up gave Suzaku enough warning to evade in time, as well as deflect with his remaining arm mounted Blaze Luminous. A moment later, the _Mordred_ gave chase and smashed its remaining MVS against the _Lancelot_ 's singular blade, the swordfight between them continuing.

Though reduced to one blade, a few harkens and their respective shielding each, the two continued their melee duel as both their knightmares spiraled back across the ground at great speed, in spite of the great amount of damage done to either machine. Yet even with Suzaku's rage continuing to energize him, it was not long before Lelouch, once more through his instinctive knowledge of his former friend's fighting style, was able to regain the upper hand in spite of the Knight of Seven's blind rage. Almost like a matador against a raging bull, Lelouch dodged or deflected the _Lancelot_ 's attacks with practiced grace, while at the same time making his own counterattacks against the white knightmare's least guarded areas, namely the left side. Though he was still unable to keep up with Suzaku's performance level, especially when the latter was in a berserker state such as he was, Lelouch was still able to cut off the _Lancelot_ 's own left shoulder pauldron as well as nearly cut into its chest during the exchange of cuts and slashes.

Even so, Suzaku was far from letting himself get outdone, and in the presence of his adversary's better coordinated attacks and counters, he soon step up his offensive and launched an even greater volume of attacks with whatever remaining weapons he had available. When it became apparent to Lelouch that Suzaku was going to overwhelm him with sheer volume and ferocity alone, he brought the _Mordred_ 's leg up and let loose a massive kick into the _Lancelot_ 's side, one that caused its Yggdrasil drive to flicker in power. As a result, the _Lancelot_ temporarily lost its balance, and so fell back onto the ground cockpit first. With only milliseconds to spare before Suzaku recovered, Lelouch launched the _Mordred_ forward, ready to plant his sword right into the _Lancelot_ 's chest with full force. Unfortunately however, he wasn't quick enough, and Suzaku managed to raise his right arm and engage the "Blaze Luminous" in time to deflect Lelouch's attack, though the _Mordred_ continued to hold its blade tip against the shield thereafter.

"You've really fallen, Suzaku!" Lelouch stated with a mixture of disgust, anger and recognition, all the while he continued to put more strength into the _Mordred_ 's blade, as if he were going to drive the entire _Lancelot_ into the concrete. "I always knew that there was something broken with you, ever since I first 'met' you... But now I see just how far separated you've become, both from my friend and the man Euphie loved!"

Suzaku glowered from Lelouch speaking _her_ name once again. "So what if I have!?" the Knight of Seven growled, trying to throw the _Mordred_ 's blade away, but failing to bring enough strength into the _Lancelot_ 's arm to do so. "What difference does it make to the great Zero if his enemy has 'fallen'!?"

"Damn it Suzaku, don't you see what you're becoming!? Don't you see how you're being consumed by your own anger and hatred!?" Lelouch shot back in near equal fury, again cursing his former friend's stubbornness. "Back in Japan, and even Africa, you always fought with calm composure, always remaining in control of yourself and never letting emotion overwhelm you in battle!

"But look at you now!" Lelouch's tone heightened as he continued. "Throwing away that composure as well as your compassion, while letting your blind wrath overwhelm and control you! No longer caring about your comrades or your friends, while only carrying out destruction like that which destroyed your home country!" he shouted, before looking back with a streak of fear in his eyes. "How is that any different from a monster from a fairy tale!? The kind that exists only to be destroyed by the noble knight in the end!?"

That single line of words brought back the memory of his encounter with Sir Bismarck. However, instead of feeling the discomfort as he did back then, Suzaku found himself uncaring toward the Knight of One's words or Lelouch's in the present. This was only signified further when the fury deepened in Suzaku's expression. "And I say again, _what does it matter!?_ "

Then with a massive push, the _Lancelot_ threw the _Mordred_ 's sword off its shield, and Lelouch responded by reversing his landspinners as the white knightmare got back up moved to strike with its own blade. Both swords clashed as the duel continued yet again. "You said it best Lelouch! For all the gentleness and compassion I held in the past, I accomplished _nothing_ with any of it!" Suzaku bellowed as he charged. "So what good is it for me to hold onto them, especially against someone like _you_!?"

Lelouch tried to respond to that, but Suzaku stepped up his attacks afterward, and he was forced to concentrate on defending against them. _"I will not be held back like I was in Japan!"_ Suzaku ranted on as he made one sword strike after another. "If my compassion will only weigh me down, I will cast it aside! And if my fury will drive me forward, then I will gladly give into it!"

The _Lancelot_ then leapt up into the air to perform a downward slash that would have cut straight down the middle of the _Mordred_ , but Lelouch was quick enough to reach his knightmare's left arm out and engage his own Blaze Luminous to deflect the white knightmare's attack. "Even if I must sacrifice my very _being_ to see any change brought to this world...!" Suzaku continued to bellow as he shot around to the _Mordred_ 's left side in an attempt to cut it at the hip, only for Lelouch to jump back before his blade could land. "...or just to destroy _you_ , _then I will do it!_ "

At long last, a slash got through, leaving a deep downward gash through the _Mordred_ 's left eye, ironically mirroring Lelouch's own wound, much to Suzaku's disgust as he forced back the memories of that occurrence from his mind. _"I will leave my weaknesses behind and become a true monster if that is what it takes!"_ Suzaku declared as he continued his attack.

Lelouch only felt his own wrath toward Suzaku grow as he heard those words, the words of a man that had sold himself over to darkness. Such as it was symbolized by the glare in his eyes taking on similar characteristics of pure fury and his voice taking on similar bellowing qualities to what Suzaku's had already developed, all the while the _Mordred_ 's remaining eye flashed with equal vehemence. _"You idiot!"_ he cried back as he began his renewed counterattack, charging back at the _Lancelot_. _"Are you even listening to yourself!? Can you really not see!?"_

Suzaku's only reply was to roar back as he brought his sword up to deflect the _Mordred_ 's attack, and then follow back up with his own.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Pacific Ocean**

Another blast rocked the entire _Izumo_ , causing the lights and electronics in the bridge to flicker in and out from the resulting power fluctuations. Needless to say, panic ensured. "We've lost power on decks five through eight!" somebody shouted out in warning. "Main drive is red lining!"

"B and C turrets have been destroyed! Damage reported in engine room!" another shouted out, just as another shot slammed into the _Izumo_ 's aft. Sparks flew from one area of the bridge and a nearby console exploded, one that had thankfully not been manned at that moment.

"Return fire with A turret!" Minami ordered, forcing himself further back into his chair as yet another shot blasted into the ship, causing a section of the bridge ceiling to explode from the power shock, wiring falling out soon after. The main monitor also flickered from the shock, partially blurring the image of the enemy fleet. "Continue evasive maneuvers!"

"Already working on it sir!" George called up from the helm section as he struggled to keep the ship under control. Little by little, the ship turned, though the damage to her motor controls meant that the process was more drawn out than before. Minami could only grit his teeth as a result, as the slower his ship moved, the more open she would remain to enemy fire.

By now, most of the Britannian fleet had been whittled down to a select few numbers, but there were still enough out there that the _Izumo_ could not disengage. Beside the remaining _Emperor_ -class, there were still several destroyers moving about, adding whatever missiles they had remaining to their own flagship's bombardments, as well as one or two subs lurking around. No more _Typhoons_ had appeared for the last half hour, which meant they were all either shot down or run out of ordinance, but the _Bristols_ remained, continuing to track the _Izumo_ while attacking with their own torpedoes at every opportunity.

Despite the enemies' loss of numbers however, the problem remained that the _Izumo_ was growing more and more on her last legs. Reduced to one turret for her main guns, her bullets and missiles nearly spent and her armor all but completely overwhelmed, Minami knew that the mighty battleship would not last much longer. This was only emphasized further when another shell found its way into the _Izumo_ 's bow, causing her to quake once more as the lights and monitors flickered upon impact. Minami could just barely hold himself down onto his chair. This in turn was followed by a torpedo barrage from the _Bristols_ , which slammed into the starboard side. "Why aren't we returning fire!?"

Mutsuki could only shake her head amidst the quaking. "Our targeting systems were damaged in the last attack!" she called out. "Damage control is still repairing them!"

Another explosion rocked the ship as more enemy projectiles struck, causing the lights to blackout for a brief time. And then, an internal communication circuit suddenly beeped open. "Engine Room to Bridge! We just lost the main drive system!"

Minami glowered further. That was exactly the last thing they needed. "What about the secondaries!?"

"They're engaged..." the engineer on the other side replied, as another shot struck the ship and caused it to rock. "...but I don't know how long they'll hold!"

At that, Minami looked back at Ohgi, and only to him and away from his crew did he show the darkness in his own gaze. Ohgi had to fight himself from reflecting that look while providing a stable answer to Minami's unspoken question. "They will not be looking to take prisoners," Ohgi stated, finding his words alien to his ears for their calm and collectedness. "Either we win, or we go down fighting."

Nodding grimly, Minami turned back to the rest of his crew and returned to barking orders. "All remaining weapons, fire at will!" he commanded, as more shells struck home. "Concentrate on that damned carrier!"

* * *

**Pearl City  
County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

_Not much longer._ Helena thought as she steered a glance toward her tacscreen, additional numbers of enemy units having been marked destroyed. Though they weren't dying in droves as Helena would have preferred, the fact remained that the enemy was dying; surely and gradually, the Britannians were hunting them down and overwhelming them, one after the other, such that victory for the Empire, and Pendragon's subsequent avenging, was all but assured. They need only keep up the pace.

Unfortunately she couldn't watch the tacscreen for long as her threat indicators beeped in warning once more. Charging directly at her, the blue knightmare that she was facing once more extended its claw to ensnare her, but Helena was quick enough to leap back just as the weapon's tips closed over where she had been. She then countered by firing another shot from her VARIS, but once more the cobalt blue knightmare generated a red energy shield, which stopped the bullet short in a field ripples. That in itself provoked the nagging sense of familiarity within Helena as she landed back and charged herself, switching back to her swords in the process. There was indeed something about the enemy's tactics and technology that she recognized, but couldn't place, much to her growing annoyance. Just what had she and those around her been fighting against all this time? The answer continued to evade her, though she knew it was close.

As she half-expected, the blue knightmare banked aside to dodge her thrust, to which she spun her _Exeter_ around and reangled her blade to deflect its following knife attack. It then reversed and moved to launch another grenade, but Helena evaded by dodging to the left, then maintaining her velocity while bringing her right sword to bear once more. This time she was fast enough that the enemy knightmare, unable to dodge in time, was forced to throw up its shield again. Unfortunately for the enemy devicer however, Helena easily maneuvered around the shield's generation point and moved against her opponent's right flank. However, just as she was about to strike, the enemy managed to reverse in time and evade her slash. He – and somehow Helena knew that the devicer was a male as much as he was an ace – then fired his slash harken, which forced Helena to back away as well, allowing the enemy room to rebrandish his knife and drive forward again, regaining the offensive.

The Britannian knight sneered at the enemy's charge, once again forced into evasion as it attacked with its claw and knife simultaneously. If there was one thing she hated about the _Exeter_ , it was that it lacked the Blaze Luminous projectors of its parent. Not that Helena disliked her steed, far from it, but she would have preferred Britannia's next generation knightmare to have held suitable defensive power, which had been the primary failings of the _Glasgow_ and the _Sutherland_. Even so, she was able to dodge or parry the attacks with her swords well enough, even managing to inflict a nice sized gash into the enemy knightmare's right shoulder. Not quite severing the claw arm as she had intended, but a hit was a hit. This in turn caused the enemy knightmare to respond by slashing its knife at her torso, managing to land a cut as Helena reversed and evaded, but not one deep enough to cause any serious damage.

Backing down the street as the blue knightmare continued its offensive, Helena deflected its latest claw attack, knocking the peculiar weapon away before it could grasp onto her machine, and kicking the knightmare in the side, sending it flying into the side of nearby building. At that, she charged to finish it off, but the enemy devicer, retaining his quickness, launched his slash harken again to the building roof and moved upward, landing on the top in a matter of seconds. Following his example, Helena launched her own harkens and scaled up the building after him, moving in fast enough to evade another energy stream attack as she did.

Launching her _Exeter_ forward, she smashed her blades against the enemy's shield, the maser vibration blade holding against the crimson ripples as she pushed her knightmare on. Eventually, the enemy knightmare managed to force her blade to the side, then proceed to slash at her again with its knife, but Helena remained prepared and easily parried the knife attack, though she ended up interlocking her blade between its prongs. She managed to tear it away however, from which she spun and moved to strike with the opposite blade, but the blue knightmare reversed away, leaping back onto another building top, forcing Helena to pursue.

"Run all you like my little blue friend," Helena thought with a vicious grin as she closed on the enemy knightmare, moving from rooftop to rooftop while continuing their duel. All the while a quick glance toward her tacscreen showed further Britannian progress against the enemy. "You will be finished regardless, alongside the rest of your ilk."

Seemingly responding to the enemy ace's claim, the blue knightmare twisted around to launch another energy stream, but Helena again dodged, leaping into the air and brought her swords around, setting to vertically impale. This forced the blue frame to leap off the roof it was on and back to the street below, narrowly avoiding the dual blades, which buried itself through the rooftop and into the compartment underneath. Momentarily hoping that she hadn't caused too much damage, nor inflicted any casualties, Helena followed her adversary quickly, landing and subsequently crushing a parked car before leaping after the blue frame, smashing her swords against its knife once more.

* * *

C.C.'s felt her teeth grit together as she and her fellow Hannya Squadron pilots continued firing their guns, sending more bullets sailing at the _Hector_ while weaving in and out around their opponent, taking advantage of their knightmares' superior mobility and at the same time attempting to find an opening in the Knight of Six's defense. Unfortunately however, the _Hector_ 's armor was still enough to deflect their shots, and every small pause on any one of their parts was followed upon by a barrage of micromissiles. This was the immediate case for C.C. herself, to which she put her knightmare into overdrive and dashed past the projectiles, one after the other, until she gained another clear shot at the _Hector_ itself, albeit still not quick enough on the draw to target a weakpoint.

Yet despite the lack of real damage done to her knightmare since losing the stark hadron cannon, Anya was far from unaffected by those strange units' continuous attacks. She was sweating profusely now, caused from her body's own trembling and the heightened beating of her heart. Adrenaline was now streaming through her body, causing her senses to intensify to a level beyond what she was used to as well as forcing her, driving her to continue fighting. And her breathing, usually a calm and composed function on her part, was now coming in long, rapid cycles, to the point that she could literally taste her own body heat in the cramped confines of the _Hector_ 's cockpit. All this occurred while she continued to attack and defend against her opponents, whose names and faces she did not know, yet were skilled enough to drive her into exerting herself far beyond the amount of effort she usually put into battle.

The pink one in particular was proving to be more skilled than the other; as horrid as its color scheme was, its devicer was clearly an ace, as well as a probable unit commander. As if that weren't enough, something in Anya felt a sense of familiarity with that unit, as if she somehow recognized her opponent's fighting style. But of course, that was impossible, or at least that's what she told herself as her knightmare continued to be hammered upon.

Soon enough another spray of micromissiles lanced out from the _Hector_ , once again putting C.C. on the evasive while her subordinates moved in at different angles to support. The assault oriented knightmare responded to these by firing additional missiles at all of them, sending the Hannya knightmares back on the evasive as well. Immediately C.C. saw her opportunity, and so charged in, brandishing her katen yaibatou as she did.

"I'm moving in close!" C.C. shouted out to her subordinates as she put power into her landspinners. The pink _Gekka_ shot through the fire, chainblade aglow, and moved to strike the _Hector_ at close-range while the others regrouped. At first the _Hector_ remained where it was, as Anya believed its attempt to cut its armor would be no more successful than those who had already tried. That changed however when the specialized knightmare somersaulted around its hulking opponent, whirled around, and attempted to make a cut at the cockpit block. Anya's eyes widened in horror at that; no one had ever gotten close enough to strike her cockpit before. As such, she quickly had the _Hector_ move forward, the enemy's resulting slash coming short, before the larger knightmare twisted around to again fire more micromissiles.

"So you can dodge after all," C.C. commented, firing more handgun shots as she closed the distance. Then with certain grace she charged once more and slammed her katen yaibatou against the magenta knightmare's chest. Sparks flew as the chainsword grinded against the heavy armor, the _Gekka_ 's mono-eye staring directly into the _Hector_ 's twin eye cameras as she continued her attack. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you...?"

And then, before Anya could reply or C.C. could follow up on that comment, both suddenly felt a psychic wave wash over them with the force of a tsunami. What sounded like a woman screaming echoed in the background, and their respective visions became immersed with flashing colors, causing C.C.'s gaze to turn up into the air in unrelenting shock while her hair parted to reveal her Code, which was now aglow. _What...?_

Suddenly feeling as though her head were about explode, Anya's hands retracted from her controls and clenched the sides of her forehead, her eyes now alight with horror as various images flashed through her conscious mind. Images of what appeared to be Lelouch as a child in various scenes, the first of him standing in front of a rose garden, while another showed him running around a meadow with his sister, still alive at that time, running ahead of him, and then another showed the two with a much younger Princess Euphemia hosting a tea party. There were also scenes of other people as well, such as a group of shocked noblewomen looking up in horror while a shadow of a knightmare loomed over them, the tearful forms of Lelouch and Nunnally at their feet, while another showed a much younger Emperor Charles reaching out with a gloved hand, and another showing a child with long blonde hair aiming a machine gun toward her line of sight...

"What...what is this...!?" Anya let out as the images continued to erupt through her mind. They came and went without control, experiences from a life and perspective that wasn't hers overflowing into her mind, and no matter how much she struggled she could not hold them back.

In her own cockpit, C.C. also saw the images come and go from her mind, but unlike her enemy, she immediately realized their significance. _"So, this is where you've been all this time...!"_ she called out through her own mind as the shadowed image of a black haired woman in an orange gown appeared before her, looking toward her from a field of light.

And then upon that image materializing, the pressure increased their flow tenfold, causing Anya to scream out from the intensity, before it all came to a head with her losing consciousness. Seemingly reacting to this, the _Hector_ 's Yggdrasil drive disengaged, causing the knightmare to fall into an inactive kneeling position, its emerald eyes dimming into inactivity. C.C. could only watch in uncharacteristic shock at this as she reversed her knightmare back several meters, in case the _Hector_ fell forward onto its face.

Once she was sure the enemy assault frame was truly pacified, C.C. found herself panting and feeling overwhelmed, the psychic backlash still linger in her mind even though the images had long since ceased. _Of all the things I thought I would see..._ she thought, as she touched a hand to her Code. _I never thought I would end up finding_ you _out here...!_

"Hannya Lead, are you alright!?" Hannya Two stated as her unit fell next to C.C.'s and reached a hand out to its commander's shoulder.

C.C. blinked a few times to refocus before responding. "I'm here Hannya Two."

"What happened?" Hannya Two inquired, her unit's mono-eye staring down toward the inactive. "You and the _Hector_ froze in place for almost a whole minute and then it just stopped altogether."

"I don't know," C.C. lied, slowly rubbing her head to bring the last of the pain away. "But it's unimportant."

She then took a glance toward her tacscreen. Which showed the Britannians continuing to hold the initiative. "Right now, we still have a losing battle to fight."

* * *

The _Elyan_ again brought down its lance onto the _Guren_ 's knife blade, driving the red knightmare back several meters. Kallen ground her teeth and had her knightmare break the lock, then firing a radiant wave stream as she did only for the _Elyan_ to dodge and give chase. Soon enough the Knight of Three overcame her and swept in from the side with its left needle blazer, forcing Kallen to perform even greater evasions.

"I'm not playing around anymore!" Gino called out as he charged, brandishing his lance and moving to bringing a blade down into the _Guren_ 's back. The _Guren_ responded by reversing and knocking the lance back with a well-placed kick, then extending its claw to ensnare the _Elyan_ once it landed. The Knight of Three, however, was more or less used to that tactic by now, and countered by knocking the _Guren_ away with the pole portion of his weapon again. "This battle is going to end soon, and I'm going to make sure you're either a captive or a casualty when it does!"

Kallen only snarled in annoyance to her opponent as she shot back, attempting another knife slash, only for the _Elyan_ to deflect her blow and then swing its main weapon around to counterattack. The strike was prevented when she reached her right arm up and engaged the surger, generating a radiant wave shield against the blade. That didn't stop Gino however, who repeated his opponent's action and brought his knightmare's right leg up, knocking away the claw and then spinning the lance around again to catch the _Guren_ with the opposite blade. Only a reflexive parry with her fork knife kept Kallen from losing her units head from the resulting flash, but the force was enough that she was again knocked back.

"You have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide," Gino spoke again, his tone cold, serious and totally devoid of its original lightheartedness. As he spoke, the _Elyan_ raised its lance again and charged, continuing its attacks against the evading _Guren_. "Your forces are routed, your mothership about to be destroyed and any allies you may have are too far away to provide support."

The _Guren_ attempted a spray shot with its surger, but Gino burst into action immediately when he caught glimpse of the metal rods folding out onto the claw, banking around the _Guren_ and moving to bifurcate it in a single cut. Kallen was just as reactive however, dashing forward to avoid the cut, then spinning her machine a full one hundred eighty degrees and firing out her right arm, only for Gino to jump around it. "Meanwhile, we retain the initiative, and Prince Schneizel's reinforcements are due to arrive any minute," he dove in and spun his lance into a series of slashes, forcing the _Guren_ back further. "Once they're here, you will be completely overwhelmed."

"You're even more annoying than you were five minutes ago!" Kallen responded with disdain as she held her knife in place again, both knightmares struggling to overcome their respective opponent in an apparent contest of mechanical strength.

Gino returned in kind by putting more power into the _Elyan_ 's landspinners, moving to drive the _Guren_ down and open it up. "Don't you get it!? There's no way you can save yourselves now!" he stated firmly as he put more power in, then releasing the hold and attacking. "It's over!"

As he called that last sentence out, the _Elyan_ swatted the _Guren_ away again and prepared to move in for the kill. For several moments, it seemed that the _Elyan_ was indeed going to finish its opponent off, as the _Guren_ was unable to reorient itself before the Britannian knightmare's strike. And yet, Kallen, as she caught sight of the _Elyan_ readying itself to deliver a hammer blow directly into her unit's torso, called out with all the energy she could muster. _"We haven't lost yet!"_

Upon that cry, the sigil of Geass blazed to life in her left eye.

With a twirl of her knife, Kallen deflected the lance away from her just before they could impale, allowing her to fire her harken directly into _Elyan_ 's head, smashing half its faceplate and knocking away the right side fin, the recoil knocking the whole knightmare backward. Gino recovered from this however and charged again, feinting his first attack at the front only to move to strike at the cockpit from the right side.

As such, he was greatly surprised when Kallen, having long predicted his strategy, evaded his follow up attack by spinning the _Guren_ away and simultaneously bringing its grenade launcher to bare, where she fired a single round directly into the _Elyan_ 's torso. The resulting explosion caused great damage to the knightmare, causing the whole frame to fall onto its side as Gino's head recoiled against his seat, letting out a pained "Geh!" and nearly blacking him out from the resulting physical shock.

From her perspective, Kallen could "see" that Gino was not yet defeated and was quickly recovering the _Elyan_ from its fall, but she didn't care about him anymore. Instead, she concentrated her power on the battle around her. Indeed, the Britannians were holding the initiative, something that their devicers knew all too well; one after another, they moved against the beleaguered and ultimately exhausted Black Knight units, picking them off gradually even as more of their own knightmares were being struck down through the process. Tohdoh was already attempting to rally the others, but it was a vain effort at best, as more and more Black Knight units were being hunted down and destroyed piecemeal, while the Britannians retained their numbers and morale. The end, it seemed, was distant but inevitable.

Thus, it was time for the Red Dragoness to act.

"We're not done yet!" Gino called out as the _Elyan_ shot back up, and ready to resume the battle. Seeing his approach, Kallen gunned her landspinners and shot toward the direction of the closest enemy force, one that was in turn moving against a quickly declining number of Black Knights. They would be the first in what would be her newest line of victims.

The _Elyan_ remained close behind her however, firing its harkens in an attempted to knock her out, and in turn she evaded with pinpoint precision while maintaining velocity. Kallen sneered as she "looked back" toward the determined Gino in the _Elyan_ 's cockpit, the expression showing he was deadset on following her to the end of the earth if necessary. _I_ really _hate pushy guys..._

Intent on removing the distraction, she focused her Geass on finding a nearby friendly unit. Needless to say, it didn't take long before she "saw" one. "Rei Three!"

"Roger!" Charmelle replied as her _Guren Isshiki_ leaped down from a set of buildings and launched past the _Guren Nishiki,_ falling upon the _Elyan_ faster than most humans could even comprehend. Only a timely re-angling of the enemy knightmare's lance kept the Zero Squadron unit's surger from reaching.

"Charmelle!" Gino called out in surprise as his former friend engaged right where they had left off over Pendragon, letting out a battle cry as she drove him back. Before he realized it, the _Guren Nishiki_ was out of his range.

* * *

Deflecting the blue knightmare's following attack with a well-placed parry, Helena was about to regain the offensive when her sensors beeped once more; another knightmare had moved into immediate range. At first, Helena paid it no mind, but then, much to her sudden astonishment, she saw how fast the new signal was moving; almost three times the speed of the regular models. At that, she moved to a clear spot upon her apparent field - by now she and her opponent had moved their fight to the top of another building, specifically a large shopping mall, which in turn gave her a good view of the surrounding city – and deployed her factspheres. No more than a second later, the image of the charging knightmare became firmly displayed on her main screen. And all at once, the world came crashing down around Helena.

 _"That's…!"_ she gaped, her composure slipping away as surprise and growing fear dawned on her face at the enemy machine. Though it had been a long time ago, she had been to Area 11 once upon a time, having followed her liege during his brief stay there, and therefore _she_ easily identified the _Guren Nishiki_ , the crimson armored beast with the oversized clawed right arm and the piercing sapphire eyes. Just as she knew of its devicer, the woman that had been renowned as the Red Dragoness and the Ace of the Elevens not so long ago.

And following that revelation, the feelings of familiarity that had haunted her throughout the battle at last solidified, such that Helena felt herself cringe against them. At long last she realized _who_ exactly she had been fighting all this time, _who_ Britannia _itself_ had been fighting all this time, causing her gut to clench and her fists to tighten around her control sticks. "Damn you Schneizel!" she bellowed with derision, resisting the urge to plant her fist into her control panel. "You knew from the beginning, didn't you!?"

She then keyed her comm. into the unit band. "Saber One to all available units!" she commanded. "Break off and move to intercept new target, designated Dragon One!" she bellowed, marking the _Guren Nishiki_ as a priority target. "I want it destroyed, _immediately_!"

She would have broken off and pursued the _Guren_ herself, but her opponent – which she now recognized as a blue coated _Guren_ itself – chose that moment to launch itself at her again, claw open to grasp. Sneering in response, she leaped up and over the machine's claw, even planting her feet on the extended arm for a double leap, from which she landed directly behind and moved to strike with her left sword. However, the _Guren_ dodged that as well, forcing Helena withdraw the weapon before it could grab onto it, then spinning it overhead to strike it against the blue knightmare's knife. Both blades ground together as Helena glared at her opponent with now clear rage. "I suppose that makes you the Blue Thunder God then!?" she shouted at the enemy unit as she put more power into her blades.

Though she didn't know whether or not her adversary had heard her, his response was enough. Throwing her blade aside, the blue _Guren_ reached out with its claw once more and fired another radiant wave attack, this one a rapid fire machine gun burst, forcing Helena to reverse her _Exeter_ and move across the roof in evasion. At that moment, she realized that winning the present battle mattered more than ever. She didn't know how Kallen Kouzuki, or Rai Sumeragi and the other Black Knights for that matter, managed to survive the Devastation, but she knew that unless they were defeated here and now, then the nightmare of eight years ago would return to haunt Britannia once again. In the middle of a war with the European Union no less, to say nothing of the Chinese Liberation Army and the various other movements that continued to resist Britannia's conquest to the present.

Thus, putting her _Exeter_ into a renewed charge, Helena drove her swords at the enemy she was already facing, now with the full intent of defeating it as quickly as she could. From which she would continue on to the Red Dragoness herself, and then every other black machine still standing, until she was satisfied that there were none remaining. Whatever it took, the legacy of the Black Rebellion had to, and would, die here, before it could spread throughout the world once more.

* * *

Kallen felt her eyes narrow and her heart quicken as she approached her first set of targets at the best speed she could manage, all the while she focused her Geass around the entirety of the airship. She "saw" the various moving parts in the knightmares' inner mechanics, as well as the electronics and circuitry. She "saw" the assorted devicers in their respective cockpits, already reacting to her approach with a mixture of fear and resolution. She "saw" the bullets and projectiles being loaded into the firing chambers of their host weapons, either being fired on the Black Knight units that the group was originally preying upon or in preparation of her attack. And perhaps most importantly, she "saw" the enemy commander in the cockpit of a _Gloucester_ , rallying his troops, and all those in close proximity to intercept her.

The latter was quickly followed upon as bullets began streaking toward the _Guren_ 's, but with her Geass active and working in tandem with her natural reflexes and piloting skills, Kallen had little problems evading them as she maintained her own vector. Like a hawk, she streaked around the bullets in a lightning fast zigzag pattern, one that made it impossible for the _Sutherlands_ ' and _Gloucesters'_ targeting systems to get a clean shot on her yet allowing her to retain her course toward them. Not once did her gaze avert from her path, nor did her Absolute Awareness veer away from the line of targets that now laid open before her.

 _...you are one of the few that can perform "miracles" like me._ Lelouch's words from before echoed in her mind and memory as she blasted through the storm, her enemies' collective image growing in her monitors, while her Geass continued to hover them.

"Lelouch..." she murmured as she drew closer, adjusting the settings of the _Guren_ 's radiant wave surger to the appropriate settings before toggling a lock on one of her highlighted targets. Once her targeting sensors indicated that she was in firing range, she declared in a determined voice. "This is _my_ miracle!"

In a split second, she reached the surger arm out and fired a single crimson beam that streaked across the air and toward the _Gloucester_ that served as the command unit. As she _knew_ would happen, the beam blasted its way into the enemy knightmare and obliterated it instantly. As a result, the command structure of that particular array was thrown into momentary confusion, allowing Kallen to draw closer in. She continued her attack, executing one attack after another at the various knightmares, striking them down in systematic fashion that she would never have been able to perform without her Geass, causing further lines of explosions while taking inner delight in the panic that she was causing throughout the enemy ranks. Both from the death and destruction and the dawning realization among the Britannians that they were now facing something far more dangerous than they originally believed.

The enemy fire only intensified from there as additional knightmares, having diverted from their original assaults, moved to intercept her before she caused too much damage. A greater volume of bullets and shells were fired at her as a result, followed by a spray of missiles from units equipped with launchers. Again Kallen dove through the wall of bullets, banking and spinning past them in such a way that could be described as majestic, just as the missiles moved from above. For the latter, she quickly switched her surger to spray mode and launched a blood red funnel of radiant wave energy, detonating the missiles in near simultaneous fashion and leaving only a collection of smoke and fire behind. Once the last of the missiles were dealt with, she flew through the resulting flames and came upon another _Sutherland_ squad, from which she drove her knife down on the unit commander's cockpit straight on. From there, Kallen had the _Guren_ put on greater speed and dart around the resulting fire, weaving around the rain of lead while firing back one stream after another at the other knightmares, burning them down one at a time.

By now, Kallen could "see" sheer panic breaking through the enemy ranks; they had yet to identify her as the Red Dragoness, but that hardly mattered, as they saw her as a great, unstoppable monster all the same. And yet, that only encouraged further attacks on her, as more and more enemy knightmares broke off from their original targets and moved to intercept her as she moved throughout the city. From there, the Black Knights began to rally at last, with Tohdoh organizing them into a counteroffensive, but present circumstances prevented Kallen from concentrating too much on that.

Gritting her teeth, she inverted the _Guren_ and made a long drive into another, somewhat larger formation, firing again and again at different knightmares – once again starting with the one with the highest ranking commander – as she moved past, once more while evading any type of fire that was launched at her. More _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ burned away and more explosions sounded across the streets as a result. More _Sutherlands_ moved behind her as she did this, concentrating their fire on the _Guren_ , but again Kallen danced around it all. From there she twisted around and let out another stream of radiation, one that lasted much longer than her previous attacks, which she swept over the enemy knightmares as a true dragon breathing flame. It was only until the beam completely destroyed the line that she broke off and turned back away, all the while picking up more incoming targets.

As she moved toward Pearl City's largest park area, Kallen felt her attention instinctively shift to the right as she "saw" another group of _Sutherlands_ , this one much larger than those she had taken out, move toward her position. She felt her lips curl into another sneer, as she wished she had detected their intended approach earlier, but all the same she understood how they had managed to get through: even though her Geass could cover a large area at will, Kallen was still human and she could only concentrate on so many places at once. As such, there were times, such as now, where an outside force could slip in close while her focus was elsewhere. Even so however, they had yet to make it close enough to do any damage before she became truly "aware" of them.

Once again, she "saw" directly into each and every one of the knightmares, from their aforementioned mechanical parts to the pilots in the cockpit pods themselves. In that same instant she identified the commander, a brown haired man with Major rank pips on his pilot suit, in a unit that was more toward the rear of the formation. At present, he was ordering his subordinates to "flank the bastard" while he moved in the center and "popped it with the money shot", while the smirk on his face reflected his belief that they were about to catch their target blindsided. At that, Kallen dryly swung her surger arm directly back and lanced a crimson stream into that _Sutherland_ , taking some minor delight in "watching" the unit and its occupant instantly boil and explode, as well as the great shock its "random" destruction caused its comrades.

She was back in motion no sooner than the _Sutherland_ had exploded, twisting around to charge at the formation. Two more of their number had been properly dispatched with running slashes from her fork knife before the others were able to get over their shock enough to return fire, shooting machine gun rounds and grenades at her direction. Even without her Geass she would have had no trouble dodging their uncoordinated fire, but since Kallen had chosen to leave it active she barely exerted any effort in weaving around each bullet stream, practically one bullet and grenade after another, before closing on a _Sutherland_ and dispatching either with her knife or slash harken or with an on target grenade of her own. In a matter of seconds, their numbers dwindled to just one, which was now moving back and firing its machine gun helplessly, its pilot knowing death was imminent.

Before she could dispatch it however, Kallen's attention again shifted back toward a nearby building, where a bazooka equipped _Sutherland_ was leveling its weapon toward her for a sneak attack. She laughed snidely on the inside at that; hadn't they realized by now that she could literally "see" through their every move? Not hindered in the slightest, she shot at the last _Sutherland_ like a crimson lightning bolt, but instead of dispatching it right up front, she moved around it, twisted around and landed a solid metallic kick into its cockpit pod. As a result, the knightmare was flung directly in the firing path of the shell, just as the _Sutherland_ pilot pulled the trigger; little over a millisecond later, a single rocket tore through the _Sutherland_ right at the center while the _Guren_ had again long moved out of harm's way.

Ignoring the "sight" of the _Sutherland_ getting literally blown away, Kallen turned around and resumed her offensive. By now, almost every enemy knightmare in Pearl City was bearing down on her, attacking her from virtually every angle. She continued to evade however, as well as dispatching them one after the other, now switching between her various weapons depending upon the range and vulnerability. Explosions sounded all throughout the onslaught as a result.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Pacific Ocean**

Glowering from his command chair, Minami kept his eyes glued on the static filled monitor at the top of the bridge. Up ahead, the damaged yet imposing shape of the last destroyer – what could only be the last ship within the Britannian taskforce - was centered upon that monitor, where it grew larger and larger in the latter as the _Izumo_ closed the distance. The destroyer had long since noticed their approach and was trying to throw them off with a barrage from its forward gun, her missiles apparently long spent. The _Izumo_ pressed on through the onslaught regardless, her armor more than able to hold to that kind of firepower. All the while her own cannons leveled out.

"In range!" Futuba reported as she read over her weapons console, looking more ready to send the enemy airship to kingdom come than one would have expected of her.

"Fire!" Minami gave the command immediately.

A second later, another set of HV shots erupted from the _Izumo_ and blasted their way directly through the destroyer's hull. Another second later, the destroyer ceased to exist as anything more than ignited air and fiery remains, with what little there was of the latter sinking into the water below.

After that, a moment of calm erupted on the bridge as all collectively held their breaths. And then, once Ichijiku verified that there were no further enemy contacts anywhere in the present range, the bridge crew began to relax, with Minami chief among them. His ship was battered and beaten, barely kept afloat under her own power, while his crew - the ones still alive - was thoroughly exhausted and haggard, but all the same, they had triumphed. Only one thing remained now.

"Enemy reinforcements will be due at any moment," Ohgi shouted, causing the bridge to snap back into activity. "Begin recovery procedures at once!"

Shifting back into his role, Minami nodded and then nodded to Ichijiku. "Contact our knightmares and order them to standby for recovery," he commanded. "Then deploy the _Hayabusas_!"

* * *

**Pearl City  
County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

Gino grimaced as the enemy knightmare came at him with another overhead slash attack with its fork knife, one that, knowing he would be unable to evade, deflected by spinning his lance. Despite that, Charmelle kept up her offensive, supplementing her knife attacks with an occasional stream from her surger, keeping the _Elyan_ pinned down and unable to maneuver too well, let alone move away from its crimson attacker. Even a point blank shot with his right arm slash harken failed, as Charmelle banked to the side and then cut the cable with a quick slash.

At the loss of his harken, Gino could only push more forward to retake the defensive. Spinning the lance again, he moved into a series of slashes, followed upon by a direct thrust in an attempt to impale the enemy machine, but Charmelle was quick enough to dodge each and every attack with precision before smashing her fork knife against the lance blade. From there, she angled her left arm to bring her grenade launcher to bear, but Gino knocked the knife away and then twisted the lance around, just in time to slash into the launcher before Charmelle could pull the trigger. However, this action also brought the _Elyan_ and the _Guren Isshiki_ directly face to face with the other, with both machines attempting to overpower the other's hold and strike while their pilots glared out from their respective optical systems at the other's machine.

"Disappointing Gino!" Charmelle stated with a subtle yet vicious edge. She followed this up forcing the lance into the air and then using her free right arm to punch the _Elyan_ across the opened gash in its faceplate, crushing the metal and inner mechanics that had previously been exposed by Kallen's last attack. The _Elyan_ then reversed back just as she executed another slash, to which she pursued in a dash. "You're still as hesitant as you were over Pendragon!"

Once more it was all Gino could do to defend, parrying each knife and surger attack with as much energy as he could muster in the face of his former friend's ferocity. All that while he again forced back his still churning doubts and emotions from the forefront of his mind. "Just what is it that you and the Black Knights intended to accomplish Charmelle!?" he barked with frustration as he tried to behead the enemy knightmare with a counter slash, only for Charmelle to evade. "What was it that made you come out here!?"

Charmelle flashed a smart smile. " _Britannia delenda est_ , Gino," she replied, just as she launched her slash harken in an attempt to catch Gino off guard. However, after seeing the attack performed so much by the _Guren Nishiki_ , Gino had little trouble evading the harken, even though Charmelle kept him from cutting it away by pressing her attack. "We're going to make that phrase a reality."

Gino's teeth grit together, both from Charmelle's answer and her continued offensive. "Then you are all fools!" he shouted back as he moved the lance down for a hammer blow, only for Charmelle to deflect it at the tip. "It'll take more than sieging Pendragon and sacking _one_ military base to bring down Britannia!"

"True enough," Charmelle acknowledged as the swordfight continued.

"So why!? Gino shouted out as he felt his inner turmoil beginning to overpower him again. "Why did you throw your lives away in a place like this!?"

Much to Gino's surprise, Charmelle's response wasn't another biting quip, but rather, a burst of derisive laughter that made Gino's gut clench and blood run cold. "You _severely_ underestimate us if you believe it will all end here Gino," Charmelle stated as she charged again. "I might not be privy to the _real_ plans, but I know this much: Pendragon and Pearl Harbor aren't meant to be our 'last stand', but a preview to what lies in store for Britannia and the rest of the world in the coming future."

She followed up her sword attacks by kneeing the _Elyan_ in the gut, further destabilizing its still growingly unstable pilot. "And believe me, when _everything_ comes to pass...!" she continued with a smirk as she reached out and incinerated the _Elyan_ 's entire left arm, forcing Gino to eject it, but not before it had passed its lance to the right. "...the world will never be the same!"

"That's assuming you'll survive here and now!" Gino stated with ever growing fury, as he spun the lance and then moved to impale with it again.

Charmelle's smirk grew until it became outright dominant. "Such little faith," she replied, just as she made her _Guren_ jump up and over the lance. In that same instant, she twisted around in midair to perform her patented Hunchback Strike, "landing" directly onto the _Elyan_ 's cockpit pod with the _Guren Isshiki_ 's metal feet slamming down on the canopy and causing a hardened clamping noise to shudder throughout the entire knightmare, which was forced onto a knee to stabilized. And then, just before Gino could regain control of his frame, Charmelle brought her surger up and ensnared it over the _Elyan_ 's head, then proceeding into firing radiant wave energy directly through the head and into the Yggdrasil Drive.

As Charmelle planned, the energy attack wasn't enough to destroy the drive and the _Elyan_ with it, but it was enough to destabilize the entire frame's power network. As the _Guren Isshiki_ leaped back off, the _Elyan_ lost power and fell silent, at the same time losing its grip on its lance. Its red eyes then dimmed into activity, all the while its frantic devicer attempted to bring it back online again.

Her opponent incapacitated, Charmelle gave the disabled knightmare and its pilot one last glance, before turning back toward the continuing battle. Or at least, what remained of it seemingly; as she looked over her tacscreen, Charmelle saw that her commander apparently had everything well in hand.

* * *

 _I don't believe it._ Helena thought as she managed to steal a glance toward her tacscreen again, her heart nearly stopping in her chest at what she was seeing. What had been an almost assured victory had shifted into a nearing total defeat; despite all of its opposition, the _Guren Nishiki_ had not only remained active, but had singlehandedly wiped out the bulk of Helena's forces, practically rampaging through Pearl City untouched as every _Sutherland_ and _Gloucester_ that moved against it was laid to waste. And if that wasn't bad enough, the Red Dragoness' rout had proven enough for the Black Knights to regain the offensive, such that they were now picking off the remnants that the _Guren_ had passed over or had been unable to reach. All concluding to a single undeniable truth: that the Britannian Empire would suffer its _third_ defeat against the Order of the Black Knights as the latter fully entered the war.

The Colonel could only grit her teeth at that knowledge, as well as the flickering image of the _Guren_ on the main monitor, still streaking around the streets. The knowledge that she had made the wrong decision in sending the bulk of her knightmares after it, effectively sending hounds to hunt a dragon, didn't help her pride any either. Not that anyone in her position would have believed such numbers would have been insufficient against a single knightmare frame, as even the Knights of the Round would have had great difficulty against such a force. Yet even so, there was no excuse for her: in spite of her current misgivings toward her liege, she had failed Prince Schneizel, as well as the whole of the Empire. All she could do now was survive the present and hope for a chance to redeem herself in the future.

At the same time however, she wasn't about to let the Black Knights have their victory without costing them further. And, as she turned her focus back on the blue _Guren_ in front of her, whose blade remained interlocked with hers, sparks flying between them as they grated against one another, she knew exactly what that cost would be.

Glowering into the amber eyes of her opponent, Helena swung her sword toward her right, in turn throwing the _Guren_ 's fork knife toward that particular direction, before spinning her melee weapon around and moving to impale. The _Guren_ countered by throwing its surger forward and generating another shield, deflecting her blade in a field of crimson ripples, to which Helena followed up on by withdrawing, then reversing and circling quickly, the _Guren_ also reversed and dodged the strike, to which Helena then threw up her own blade as the Blue Thunder God moved to counterattack, knocking its claw away with the pole. She then turned and launched her right arm slash harken, which smashed into the _Guren_ 's faceplate, nearly shattering it.

At last causing real damage, Helena stepped up the offensive, taking advantage of her opponent's momentary stun to drive the _Exeter_ forward and smash her left shoulder against the _Guren_ , knocking it off the top of the mall and into the parking lot below. She followed, landing mere moments after the _Guren_ reoriented itself and reversed, to which she withdrew her VARIS and fired a shot. This in turn was deflected when the blue knightmare threw up its shield again, but during the process Helena was mobile again, circling to the left and moving to strike the surger.

Again however, her attack fell short as the _Guren_ reversed as well, then switched back to its grenade launcher and fired a shot back at her, which Helena evaded and allowed to fall into the mall's entrance. From there, she closed the distance and slashed against the _Guren_ 's outstretched left arm, bifurcating it through the middle and rendering it and the grenade launcher useless while also destroying the fork knife. The _Guren_ then attempted to reverse and bring its surger back to bare, but as shaken as its devicer was, it was no contest for Helena, evoking the image of Suzaku Kururugi before her, to redraw her VARIS and fire a shot straight into the claw, causing it to detonate instantly.

Smirking at her triumph, Helena lined her VARIS up for the killing shot. Though she was tempted to offer the Blue Thunder God the opportunity to surrender, the image of the still burning Pearl Harbor was more than enough to dispel that temptation. After all that had happened tonight, an example was needed for the rest of the world to see.

However, just as she was about to pull the trigger, the Blue Thunder God beat her to the draw, firing his last remaining weapon at her. In a near instant, the slash harken slammed against the _Exeter_ 's side, causing the entire knightmare to quake from the impact. This in turn threw off Helena's aim long enough for the blue _Guren_ to withdraw, reversing on its landspinners and speeding away.

"Craven!" Helena snarled as she brought her VARIS back to bear, engaging its Burst Mode and taking aim at the _Guren_ 's retreating form. Her target may have been running, but there was no way he would be able to evade her. Not at the present range.

And yet, as Helena pulled back on the trigger, a sudden alert window appeared on her monitor, causing the colonel's eyes to widen in horror. Whether by luck or intention, the slash harken had struck against the area that the Blue Thunder God had damaged earlier; an area that was dangerously close to the Yggdrasil drive. As a result, the powerplant was now damaged and destabilizing; not enough to cause the frame to detonate, much to Helena's relief, but enough for the entire system to fall into emergency shutdown. As a result, the cockpit dimmed as the _Exeter_ fell into in activity, the last image Helenasaw being what looked like a VTOL swooping down upon retreating _Guren_. Obviously to return it to its mothership.

"No!" Helena roared as she fought the controls, trying to get her knightmare active again. But despite her efforts, culminating in the colonel's fists slamming into the control panel, the _Exeter_ remained still. Leaving Helena to remain in the darkness and await recovery, the shame of her defeat fixed over her.

* * *

It was all but over now, Kallen "saw" through the blaze around her. From her Geass, she could "see" that, while a few other enemy knightmares remained active, they were now all but in complete retreat; their devicers' morale broken, they moved to disengage, one after the other, and seek shelter. This only led to them being hunted down and struck, much as they had done to the Black Knights beforehand, as _Gekkas_ , the _Gurens_ of Zero Squadron and Tohdoh's _Zangetsu_ moved to intercept. And what few knightmares remained in closer proximity to her instantly chose to withdraw, less they be added to the pyre that now surrounded her, made of the scorched and melted remains of her newest kills.

And that was not all, much to Kallen's inward relief. Moving into the edge of her Geass' range and closing rapidly, Kallen could see the _Hayabusas_ incoming, ready to withdraw the Black Knights fully. And though Kallen couldn't "see" the Black Battleship herself, as it was still far beyond her scope, the _Hayabusas_ ' presence was more than enough assurance that their flagship remained. And with it, the promise of return to Ryukyu.

 _It really is our win._ Kallen thought as she watched the _Hayabusas_ draw ever closer. She then shifted her attention closer, toward the still burning Pearl Harbor, where the one who brought them that win remained locked in combat with his mortal enemy. An action that would nearly cost the Red Dragoness completely.

So concentrated was she on the continuing duel between the Demon King and Britannia's White Knight that, despite it falling into her Geass' range, she failed to pick up the more immediate threat. Moving stealthily along a set of buildings behind her, the still active bazooka equipped _Sutherland_ moved up to its firing position and leveled its weapon. The devicer within knowing he had mere seconds to act, he quickly targeted the _Guren Nishiki_ 's cockpit and began to pull down on the trigger.

Only then did Kallen's attention, whether by her own hand or through her Geass' power, shift toward the immediate threat, to which she began moving into action herself. Unfortunately, while her Geass empowered her senses, her body remained constrained by its physical limits, to say nothing of the limitations of her machine. As a result, while Kallen managed to turn her _Guren_ around, she had no time to maneuver, nor even bring her exposed cockpit out of the line of fire. All while the _Sutherland_ 's finger gradually pulled back on the trigger. _Damn it, I'm not going to make it!_

Fortunately she hadn't needed to. In what barely registered as milliseconds, Kallen "watched" as a single object, which she quickly identified as a radiant wave rocket, shot through her Geass powered "vision" and landed right into the left side of the _Sutherland_. From there she continued to "watch", again in what barely registered as milliseconds, as radiation erupted throughout the frame, causing its mechanics to breakdown and metal to bubble all the way through while the disrupted power systems erupted in flame, which also traveled throughout the entire knightmare. All cumulating in the _Sutherland_ exploding in a thunderous boom, long before the devicer within realized what had struck him.

Squinting from the flash of the resultant flames, Kallen extended her vision further toward the direction that the shot had come from. As she half-expected, there, standing upon the rooftop of another building, was C.C.'s pink _Gekka_ , its right arm extended outward. That's when the immortal muttered two single words, which Kallen, upon reading her lips and "seeing" the highly uncharacteristic seriousness of her expression, automatically knew were directed toward her. _Get Lelouch!_

"...confirmed, all Britannian units destroyed or in retreat." Kallen heard Tohdoh's voice over the radio. By now the _Hayabusas_ were in the process of descending and picking up the various knightmares from the city lines, before turning and flying toward the south. "All Black Knight units return to the _Izumo_!"

As a _Hayabusa_ swooped in to pick up her knightmare as well, Kallen keyed in. "Rei Leader to Shogun Leader. Gyoku One is still engaged over target area!" she called out just as the _Hayabusa_ took off with the _Guren Nishiki_ in tow. "Breaking off to retrieve him!"

Without waiting for Tohdoh's reply, though she assumed it would have been an approval, Kallen took manual control of the _Hayabusa_ and had it vector toward Pearl Harbor. And as she put the VTOL into its top flight speed, Kallen could only hope against hope that the one who had led them here, and would lead them further beyond, would remain alive for the next few minutes.

* * *

**His Majesty's Naval Base, Pearl  
County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

The _Mordred_ danced across the fire lit ground as the _Lancelot_ stormed after it, their respective blades continuously clashing together all throughout. Armor broken, certain mechanical limbs removed and their respective arsenals now reduced to one blade and assorted shielding and slash harkens apiece, the battle had devolved into a traditional swordfight, but with all the frenzy and malice of a true melee. This was especially the case with the _Lancelot_ now; driven by pure and continuously intensifying rage, Suzaku was now focusing almost entirely on the offensive, executing great and powerful sword strokes that drove the _Mordred_ further back across the field. Lelouch himself could only parry his blows as his mind reeled to come up with an effective counterattack.

 _Damn it, I'm being beaten back!_ Lelouch's mind shouted as the _Lancelot_ a powerful butterfly kick, one reinforced with "Blaze Luminous" that forced Lelouch to form his own shield to avoid taking damage. The _Lancelot_ then darted to the left side and let loose its two remaining slash harkens, which Lelouch was just barely able to avoid, but not without losing another piece of his armor. As a result of that attack, Lelouch struggled to hold his knightmare in balance as the crazed Suzaku continued his assault with his remaining MVS, practically roaring and bellowing each time he smashed his blade against the _Mordred_ 's own sword or whenever it redeployed its shield. Even when Lelouch made a downward slash that took another chunk out of the _Lancelot_ 's torso armor, as well as disabled its left factsphere sensor, Suzaku was not hindered and only pressed further.

It was pretty obvious that Suzaku's rage had completely overpowered him now, and that even his form was affected by it; as opposed to his usual graceful and precise movements, the Japanese turned Britannian loyalist was fighting with the composition of a rookie, his attacks coming off as sloppy, ill-timed and randomly aimed. However, the tradeoff of this was a dramatic increase in volume of attacks, to the point that there were little openings left for Lelouch to counter, which was why he was now on the constant defensive. This also had the unfortunate side effect of negating Lelouch's ability to predict Suzaku's actions, as it didn't matter if he could see through his fighting style if the attacks came so constantly, thus disallowing him to fight back in turn.

And worse yet, Suzaku's offensive seemed to be directly tied to his wrath, and with each moment both his attacks and his fury gained additional power. That one particularly stuck to Lelouch, as he knew he would be overwhelmed in a matter of moments if he didn't come up with something fast.

In the middle of his thoughts, the _Lancelot_ surged forward and again attempted a "Blaze Luminous" spin kick, which it followed up with a sword slash, to which Lelouch once more threw his shield up as both attacks landed, causing the _Mordred_ to recoil. Its opponent disoriented, the white knightmare closed in with its blade raised high, only for Lelouch to jam his own blade up into the path and leave the two knightmares with their swords slammed together in front of their faceplates, their visages further illuminated by the glow of their respective swords.

"Is this all you've got Lelouch!?" Suzaku glowered over the radio, attempting to drive his sword further against the _Mordred_ 's own. "Is this all Sir Bismarck has taught you!?"

Lelouch grimaced as he fought to come up with an answer to that. "Bismarck taught me to control my emotions!" he replied in a growl. "Something that you could learn yourself!"

With that, Lelouch reached up with the _Mordred_ 's left hand and punched its way into the _Lancelot_ 's right side. While the force of the blow wasn't enough to break through to the Yggdrasil Drive, it did leave a massive gash in the _Lancelot_ 's torso armor, as well as sent it recoiling away from the _Mordred_. Using that momentary opening, Lelouch took to the offensive this time around, launching a direct attack against his opponent while continuing to speak. "Euphie would be ashamed of you if she were here now!"

Again, the temperature and pressure of Suzaku's blood spiked at the mention of that name from Lelouch's mouth. _"And whose fault is it that she isn't!?"_ Suzaku roared back before charging again. _"Who was the one who_ used _and_ murdered _her!?"_

Lelouch grounded his teeth, both in response to Suzaku's attack and to keep the leftover emotions he _still_ felt over Euphemia's death and his hand in it from taking over him. He knew if he let his guilt get the better of him now, then he was as good as dead in the face of the crazed Knight of Seven and his relentlessness.

"All she wanted was _peace_ , Lelouch!" Suzaku stated with a howl, as he again drove his MVS to impale only for the _Mordred_ to deflect it. "All she wanted was to give my people back what they had lost, in the way that she best knew how! _And you killed her for it!_ "

Again their blades clashed and held, with neither knightmare nor devicer being able to overcome the other's hold. In that same moment, Lelouch felt his mind flashback to his final "meeting" with Euphie and the horrible events that had unfolded thereafter; his Geass going out of control in that very moment, just when he had claimed he could make her "kill all the Japanese", therefore turning her into a murderous slave in spite of her initial attempts to resist. From there the slaughter begun, to which Lelouch had no choice but to step in and end Euphie's rampage, and having to go against his very humanity and love for her to do so.

In that same moment, Lelouch was tempted to tell the truth about the whole thing then and there, just to lay the matter, and his inner demons, to rest once and for all. And yet, while visibly closing his eyes in doing so, he held himself back on one single factor: he did not know what the truth would do to Suzaku as he was now. While he had little doubt Suzaku would believe him, if only because he knew Lelouch was not one to tell such a "lie", Lelouch did not know how Suzaku would handle such knowledge; would it relieve him of his own demons, or would it only serve to break him further?

Either way, Lelouch, as one last act for the sake of his friend, let the truth die in his throat, all the while he instantly came up with a lie that was just as believable. "Euphie's death was regrettable..." Lelouch began, letting some of the guilt through to his expression to further sell it. "...but necessary."

Rage once more flickered in Suzaku's eyes. _"Necessary!?"_ he barked, before breaking the hold and forcing the _Mordred_ back again with a flurry of sword strikes. _"She was willing to sacrifice_ everything _to accomplish Japan's salvation, and her death was '_ necessary' _!?"_

"The Japan Euphie pined for was an illusion!" Lelouch stated as he deflected the sword attacks. "Yes the Japanese would have had their names and some rights restored to them, but they still would have been slaves to Britannia! Only instead of their slavery enforced by guns and batons, it would be enforced by economics, thanks to Britannia's exclusive hold on the sakuradite!" he pressed back on his own offensive. "Japan would have been drained of its resources while its people would continue to suffer under the Empire's heel, and without Euphie's position as a Princess, she would have been left to rot as well!"

Lelouch again deflected the _Lancelot_ 's next sword blow with his shield, then counterattacked accordingly, as Suzaku, despite his rage still being present, was now suitably distracted by his opponent's words. _"Once more, nothing would have changed!_ " Lelouch declared, his words sounding more distant to his own ears than Suzaku's. "That is why it was necessary to discredit Euphie, and then _remove_ her in one single motion!"

 _"And the Japanese you made her kill!?"_ Suzaku demanded in response, his voice lowered to a barely held back growl.

At that, Lelouch projected an air of indifference. "Also regrettable, but just as necessary for the same purpose," Lelouch stated simply.

Needless to say, Suzaku only became more livid. _"And you call_ me _a monster!?"_ he roared in turn, again driving his own attack forward. _"Just how many have you used as_ pawns _on your damned chessboard Lelouch!? How many have you_ murdered _to fulfill your damned purposes!?"_

Feeling anger welling up in him at that question, Lelouch reached his blade overhead and deflected a downward cut from the _Lancelot_ , holding both swords in midair as a result. "You have the _gall_ to ask me those questions Suzaku!?" he muttered with growing disdain, before shouting out. _"Even when you_ murdered _your own father for a similar purpose!?"_

And all of a sudden, the rage disappeared from Suzaku's face only to be replaced with frozen realization. Immediately Lelouch seized the opportunity, knowing it was exactly what he had been waiting for, driving his MVS forward to throw the _Lancelot_ 's sword aside. "Do _NOT_ lecture me on _murder_ , hypocrite!" Lelouch bellowed as he pressed the attack. _"Not when you killed your father to stop a war and potential genocide!"_

After a few massive swipes, Lelouch sent the _Lancelot_ sailing across the ground, where it fell back into a kneeling position. From there Lelouch dove and attempted to strike at its head, only for Suzaku to reflexively raise his sword and block the attack. "I did what I did to keep the Japanese from becoming more enslaved by Britannia than they were already!" the former prince continued to ramble. "Just as you did what you did to ensure their continued survival! Both of our hands are bloodied as a result!"

Lelouch put even more energy into his attack as he followed up with his declaration. " _So DO NOT pretend you're any better than me, Suzaku!"_

Suzaku's head only dipped down so that Lelouch could no longer see his eyes, just as he pulled the _Lancelot_ back on its landspinners, only stopping when the _Mordred_ fell back itself. Again, both knightmares became motionless, while they "stared" at each other with their eye cameras, the _Mordred_ 's single functioning ruby eye and the _Lancelot_ 's twin emerald eyes. At that, Lelouch, breathing heavily from both his tirade and the small pause in battle, wondered what Suzaku's response was going to be; had his words reached out and taken away his drive for battle? If it had, then now was the time for him to retreat, to which, upon detecting a _Hayabusa_ closing in, Lelouch intended to do until he heard a sound over the radio.

At first, it was a minute sound, little more than a quieted 'heh'. Then that sound was repeated again and again, until Suzaku began chuckling full on. The chuckling only grew in volume with each passing moment, until it seemingly threatened to fill the entirety of the _Lancelot_ 's cockpit and overpower the speakers in the _Mordred_ 's.

And then, in a moment that would be entrapped in Lelouch's mind forever, Suzaku flung his head back up as howling laughter echoed throughout the air.

Just as suddenly as the laughter had come, Lelouch's rage and initiative degenerated into cold shock and confusion, as he found himself no longer staring into the face of wrath, but something that was far darker and more destructive. Something that he was entirely unprepared for: madness. "Suzaku...?" he murmured quietly, feeling as though his whole body had gone numb from the display.

Hearing his name spoken out, Suzaku's laughter calmed down, but the madness remained in both his eyes and the twisted parody of a smile he gave off. "So you _still_ don't know...!" Suzaku said, bits of laughter leaking out between his sentences. "After all this time, you _still_ don't know anything, Lelouch...!" more laughter. "I really thought you figured it out by now!"

"What...are you talking about...?" Lelouch stammered, confusion and fear growing within.

"Isn't it obvious...?" Suzaku stated just as his smile grew to seemingly encompass his entire face. Suddenly he made the _Lancelot_ charge again, such that Lelouch barely had enough time to parry his blade. "The _true reason_ behind my father's death!"

At that, Lelouch attempted to regain his composure. "I already know...!"

 _"You know nothing!"_ Suzaku roared in a manic tone, something like a cross between a grizzly bear and a circus clown. The force behind the cry, as well as the twisted gaze from Suzaku's eyes, were enough to silence Lelouch. "Do you really believe a ten year old boy would act so _selflessly_!? That he would take his own father's life for things like _country_ or _people_!?"

Lelouch felt himself grow that much colder. "But Mao said...!"

 _"Mao lied!"_ Suzaku roared in that same tone again, followed by a small bit of laughter as he drove the _Lancelot_ 's blade even further, landspinners grinding against the pavement and the still immobile _Mordred_ , which easily held its ground against the smaller knightmare. "He probably believed if you had learned the truth then, you would have been _sympathetic_ to me!"

More bits of laughter made their way through as Suzaku carried on. _"But that's no longer an issue, is it!?"_

Lelouch could only breath as he both fought to continue holding his ground and to keep from being overwhelmed emotionally. "Then...?"

"Again, isn't it obvious!?" Suzaku laughed, before letting it all out. "I killed my father..." he began in a somber tone, which instantly turned more frenzied as he continued. _"...for you and Nunnally!"_

Dawning realization eclipsed Lelouch's face at that exclamation, along with frozen horror and the near inability to breathe. The feeling in his body seemingly drained away at those words, and whatever willingness to battle at that point vanished as well; it was only through his instinct to defend himself from harm that made him continue deflecting Suzaku's attacks. And for the _second_ time in his entire existence, the first being when he saw his mother's corpse and his blinded, bleeding sister laying on the staircase in Aries, Lelouch's mind became completely blank of thought and reason beyond one simple word. _What...?_

Suzaku's words continued to ring in his ears however, but now they sounded distant and over an invisible horizon. "My father knew that the death of the Japanese wouldn't matter to the Britannians..." the Knight of Seven's words came out more subdued now, but once more the madness remained behind them, seemingly waiting for a chance to come out into the open again. "As long as Britannia got the sakuradite, the mass suicide of over a hundred million would be of little consequence to them..."

The mania grew back into Suzaku's voice, if only a little, as he went on his next sentence. "Thus, my father decided upon one last act of defiance to the invaders: he planned on killing you and Nunnally and then leaving your bodies to hang in front of the Kururugi Shrine. Final _tenchu_ on the Britannians he called it..."

What sounded like remorse then came into Suzaku's tone, further emphasized a single tear trailed down his left eye. "And so, to protect you and your sister, the only friends that I ever had, I turned on my father and _killed_ him where he stood."

Lelouch didn't know what to say, and even if he did he wasn't sure if he had been able to speak at that time. As if struck by a tidal wave, it seemed all logic and intellect had been washed away from him, leaving only pure emotion to keep him frozen in place. This, along with realization that, after all this time, _he_ had been the one behind Suzaku's first step into darkness. _He_ and his sister had been the ones that caused Suzaku to turn and commit the act of patricide at the mere age of ten, and from there to suffer an eternity of guilt and longing for a mortal release, which in turn would drive him into Britannia's service.

 _All this time..._ Lelouch could barely formulate words in his mind now. _It was... Me?_

"And now..." another laugh escaped Suzaku's lips. "Now here you are... The friend I threw both my innocence and my soul away for, now my greatest enemy, the murderer of the woman I loved and the one who led my people to their destruction...!" more fits of laughter. _"...Doesn't that make you laugh, Lelouch!?"_

Finally through one final charge, the _Lancelot_ was able to get the _Mordred_ to move again, as it forced Lelouch on the defensive completely. The _Lancelot_ followed suit, as a frantic Suzaku rambled over the comm. circuit.

 _"Go on Lelouch, laugh at me!"_ he called out in that crazed tone again. _"Tell me I was wrong! Call me a fool! Explain how you, the great Zero, would have done it all differently!"_

Lelouch continued to defend, but it was obvious that he was fighting a losing battle, and as ill-placed as Suzaku's attacks were, he was clearly the dominator. After several more attacks, he began speaking again, all the while slashing and hacking like a possessed man, laughing all the way.

 _"If only I had known_ then _what I do_ now _...!"_ Suzaku bellowed. _"If I had_ known _what_ you _would become...! If I had_ known _what_ I _would lose...!"_

He then slammed his blade against the _Mordred_ 's own MVS, far harder than he had before. **_"I WOULD HAVE LET HIM KILL YOU!"_**

The words only hit Lelouch with greater force than the sword attacks ever could, and once more only his instinctive will to defend himself, long instilled into him by Bismarck, kept Suzaku's blade from reaching the _Mordred_ 's most vital areas. Even so, Suzaku was not deterred, and in that single moment, his initial wrath returned and merged with his present madness.

 _"I didn't lie to you in Kamine, Lelouch! Your very existence IS a mistake!"_ Suzaku cried out. _"IT IS_ MY _MISTAKE!"_

Suzaku rammed his blade against the _Mordred_ a second time. _"A mistake that I will correct...!"_ he declared, his hands tightening once more around his controls. **_"...BY ERASING YOU FROM THIS WORLD, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"_**

With that, the _Lancelot_ kicked the _Mordred_ away, Suzaku then putting all his remaining power into his landspinners and launching onward. His blade set to strike through the _Mordred_ 's chest and into the cockpit block...

Then, his sensors bleeping off a warning, Suzaku barely had time to halt his attack and bank. A moment later, a bright red radiant wave stream blasted through where he had just been a moment ago. Responding quickly, the _Lancelot_ 's head turned to see the _Guren Nishiki_ charging in from the horizon, sapphire eyes now ablaze with the wrath of its own pilot.

 _"You...!"_ Suzaku was just able to let out.

 ** _"SUZAKU!"_** Kallen bellowed in turn, with both her right eye, which remained blue, and her left eye, alight crimson by Geass, speaking of a fury even more intense than Suzaku's.

Believing the _Guren_ was closing in to attack with its fork knife, Suzaku raised his sword to defend. However, just as she pulled close, Kallen had the _Guren_ leap up and bring its left leg about, so that it would kick the _Lancelot_ in the torso as it moved in. As a result, the _Lancelot_ was again flung across the ground, where it landed in the ruins of a nearby watch tower.

With Suzaku momentarily stunned, Kallen turned to the still motionless _Mordred_. "Zero, we're out of time!" she called out hurriedly. "We've cleared our escape route of interceptors, but reinforcements will be due any moment! We have to go _now_!"

No response came from the _Mordred_ , nor did Lelouch's expression change from the dazed shocked expression he now wore, as if his entire world had collapsed from underneath him. Kallen knew why that was; through her Geass she had been able to see _everything_ that had transpired in the last few moments, including the madness within Suzaku Kururugi boiling to the surface and his explanation of "the truth". But as overpowering as those things were, especially for her to "see" Lelouch as he was now, they couldn't afford to stay here any longer. As such, she called out again, this time in pure desperation. **"LELOUCH!"**

At the sound of his name spoken by her voice, Lelouch visibly blinked and finally regained his composure, at least a fraction of it and if only for the moment. "Yes, you are correct Q-1..." Lelouch murmured, still drained from what he had just seen and heard. "We've accomplished our mission. There is nothing left to do here."

After stating such, Lelouch disengaged his MVS and moved to turn the _Mordred_ around, the _Hayabusa_ descending to clasp on. A moment later however, the _Lancelot_ cleared its way from the wreckage and looked back up to its opponent.

 _"It's not over Lelouch!"_ Suzaku called out, now having recovered some of his "normal" self but still exerting much rage in his tone. _"Let's finish what we started eight years ago here and now, at the end of everything!"_

Lelouch did not so much as look back. Instead, he opened his compartment again and withdrew his mask. "You're wrong Suzaku..." he stated, just as he slipped his mask back over his head. _"...this is only the beginning."_

Saying no more, he had the _Hayabusa_ take off and launch toward the southern horizon. Upon seeing this, fury yet again overcame Suzaku and he shot off after the _Mordred_ with another roar, intent on finishing their battle whether Lelouch willed it or not. However, he was intercepted midway by the _Guren_ , who this time did slam its fork knife against his MVS.

 _"Get out of my way, Kallen!"_ Suzaku bellowed anxiously.

"I should have killed you in Pendragon!" Kallen snarled, disgusted and infuriated at what she saw from both her normal eye and her Geass in regard to Suzaku before her, and what he had inflicted on Lelouch behind her. Thus with one final declaration of her own, she sounded off. "You're _my_ mistake Suzaku!"

The _Guren_ then pushed back against the _Lancelot_ while simultaneously switching its surger to spread mode. A moment later, the _Lancelot_ was able to reorient itself and charge again, but by that point Kallen had brought her surger around and let loose her remaining radiant wave energy into a miniscule crimson funnel that immersed the white knightmare. The _Lancelot_ froze in its tracks and remained still, allowing Kallen to turn around and her own _Hayabusa_ to attach, from which she moved off to join her commander.

Rage continuing to empower him, Suzaku wrestled with the _Lancelot_ 's controls in a futile attempt to get his steed moving again, but no matter how much he jerked the control sticks or what buttons he pushed, the _Lancelot_ remained where it was while the visages of the _Mordred_ and _Guren_ became more and more distant. After several moments of struggle and frantic cursing, Suzaku, at last, surrendered himself to the knowledge that Zero would escape him once more, just as he always had. However, that didn't mean he was about to end it like that.

 _"Hear me Lelouch...!"_ he bellowed again over the radio. _"It may take another eight years or even an eternity, but I swear on Euphie's name you will pay for your crimes and that I will be the one to finish you! Never forget that!"_

Upon that declaration, Lelouch could only close his eyes and at last let the tears flow out.

* * *

**Britannian air cruiser _Avalon  
_ County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

Schneizel felt his eyes narrow at what he saw before him, feeling that the worst of his fears had indeed come true. By now the _Avalon_ was holding station over what used to be the central Britannian naval base of the pacific, while sentry units moved about the area to inspect the damage, as well as for any signs of survivors. From those craft, were transmitted back to the _Avalon_ and the other craft; images of vehicle wreckage and burning buildings flickered in and out of the bridge's main monitor, while from the bridge windows one could look down and see the telltale glows of still burning flames. All cumulated into an eerie inferno, one that somehow remained bright and vibrant even as the sun began to rise from the east and cast the area into the first stretches of dawn.

At the very least, however, there were survivors, even if only a few. Some distance away, the destroyers _Dagger_ and _Diamond_ were now moving toward the direction where a group of SOS signals were being transmitted from sea, while various VTOL continued to skim the basin and Pearl City for any land-based signals. And while it was not transmitting a signal itself, the _Lancelot_ had been sighted within the ruins of Pearl immediately upon the _Avalon_ 's approach, and though attempted communications with the knightmare had failed, Schneizel held little doubt that its pilot was still alive, in one way or another.

Even so however, this was all a far cry from the victory he had sought. Instead of finding an overwhelmed foe for which his ships and knightmares could move against and finish off, Schneizel's forces were now "merely" operating as search and rescue, prowling the area for whatever survivors and salvageable vehicles that they could find while the enemy, the same enemy that had evaded retribution for entire years, was nowhere to be found. The mere thought of it would have been enough to instill anger within the prince, but aside from the unseen tightening of his fist, he managed to retain full control over his emotions. It also helped that there would be more opportunities in the future to eradicate the Black Knights; the question was how many would he need before he _finally_ accomplished such a goal?

"I still can't believe this..." Kanon murmured from beside him. From his quieted tone he had not intended for anyone to hear his exclamation, but Schneizel's ears were sharp enough to just that.

"I _can_ ," Schneizel replied, as he folded his hands in front of his mouth and just under his nose, his gaze remaining on the still transmitting monitor images. "They've already laid siege to our capital, so it would only be natural for them to try something this daring as well."

"But _how_?" Kanon stammered from his liege's response. "They couldn't have just slipped in like they did over Pendragon, not when the entire Pacific Fleet had been deployed to hunt them down."

"On the contrary, it appears that they did manage to slip in," Schneizel said, still looking over the monitor. By that point, the images had shifted toward the ruined destroyers and carriers. "Look at those images Kanon; all those ships sunk within the harbor itself."

Despite that fact, Kanon still failed to understand his liege. "What are you getting at sire?"

"Kimmel had fallen into the enemy's trap when he deployed his fleet to intercept," Schneizel explained, his mind still calculating the battle. "I believe the enemy divided their forces into two groups at the onset of the battle: one to route the main fleet, and the other to strike at Pearl itself, which would have been open to attack with Kimmel having jumped the gun. While the first group would launch a blitzkrieg against the main fleet, the second group would have travelled the rest of the distance underwater to avoid visual detection, and then surface and attack straight from behind the main defensive line."

His eyes narrowed further. "I admit it's a rather old and often used strategy, but when used correctly..." he then gestured toward the bridge windows. "...well, the results should be obvious."

Kanon lowered his head down somewhat so that only Schneizel could hear his whisper. "If I may speak freely sire, that sounds more like one of _your_ strategies," he stated. "And aside from yourself, I know of no other commander who could come up with such a plan."

Schneizel remained impassive at that, resisting the urge to grin in the face of the present destruction. "Once more on the contrary Kanon." he replied. "There is one other I know..."

"Your Highness!" the comm. operator suddenly announced, breaking the discomforting tranquility that had settled over the bridge. "I'm picking up a transmission! It's coming in over nearly all channels!"

All at once everyone on the bridge looked up. "Source?" Schneizel demanded.

The comm. operator shook his head. "Unknown, sire."

Schneizel frowned in response. "Put it on the main monitor."

The operator complied with those orders, and a second later, the images of ruined buildings and destroyed vehicles were replaced with a static filled picture. However, as seconds passed on, the static retracted, little by little, until a black and white image of a certain silhouette was firmly displayed. And as the image became more clearer, certain astonishment and disbelief descended upon all those presently gathered, save for Schneizel, who retained his frown. Even if it was not clear entirely, they _all_ recognized what was standing in that frame.

Once the picture finally came into focus, displaying a certain man dressed in a certain black uniform and bearing an equally certain black mask. His booming voice sounded throughout the entire bridge.

**"I am... Zero!"**


	17. Declaration

_"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players."_  
\- William Shakespeare

**Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy  
April 11, 2025**

With those three single words, the Earth became still. All across the globe, the human inhabitants of the blue planet looked up to their televisions, computers and smartphones, all wearing expressions of shock and disbelief at what they saw on those respective screens. There, standing before a silver banner with a very familiar black, tridented sigil at its center, stood a man that for the last eight years had been believed vanquished. Some had believed he had died in the Devastation, others had believed the Britannians had captured him and executed him, and even more had believed had been imprisoned anonymously in the Falklands. But now, as the people realized, all of those assumptions had been wrong, leaving only one simple, yet all too certain, reality.

Zero lived on.

 **"People of the world, I have returned!"** the masked man bellowed, reaching his arms out wide as he did so, revealing his black and gold uniform for the world to see. **"Hear me Britannia! All who disjoin remorse from power, heed my words carefully!"**

With that, he settled his arms down again. Then after a brief moment passed, he turned his head to the right and reached his right hand up to his mask, his fingers touching the purple orb. **"I am burdened by a great sorrow as war and discrimination continue unopposed and deeds of great malice are carried by the strong to exploit the weak!"**

He then waved his hand outward, causing his cape to flutter again. **"In China, Britannia's occupation forces under Viceroy Reginald Calares, supported by the turncoat administrators of the former Chinese Federation, execute their unjust will on the beleaguered populaces without remorse and exploit the land of what little treasures it has remaining! In the Far East, the legions of Princess Marrybell mel Britannia march through the plains and sew death and destruction in their wake, while the defending armies stand alone and unsupported against their wrath! In Africa, the Imperial armies, formerly under the command of Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, continues to surge through the north without pause, regardless of whatever man, woman and child may be caught in the crossfire! And in Europe itself, the overwhelming forces under Prince Schneizel el Britannia sweep through one nation after another, enslaving their citizens and desecrating their cultures while the inept and powerless leaders of the European Union remain safely tucked away in their Central Hemicycle in Berlin!**

**"Yet worse still are those of malign intent within their own supposed compatriots. Groups that have taken their people's lives for granted as bartered for pieces of silver and a fief, while the rest suffers in squalor. Others still who twist the lives of their youth with a deluded dream of afterlife, filling them with religious zeal to further their own ends. And still that pales in comparison to supposed democracies with the power to challenge this evil empire yet are bloated by arrogance and complacency and continuously squabble amongst themselves for political gain and petty greed, all the while their nations burn before them!**

**"Eight years have gone by since the Black Rebellion was silenced with the Devastation that shook the Earth itself at its foundations, killing countless in its wake and leaving an entire nation desolate and lifeless, and yet the same horrid interplay of tragedy and comedy moves on throughout! The world has not changed, the systems have not changed, and the people still suffer. And as I slumbered, mangled and brutally dilapidated by the onslaught of fire and brimstone, I could not find solace nor peace, as the voices of the downtrodden and oppressed rang in my ears with such vehemence and fury. With that fervor, I was reawakened from the abyss to wage battle with this evil once more!**

**"And so, my rebellion began once more, when exactly sixteen days ago on the day of Britannia's founding, my Black Knights laid siege to the Imperial capital city of Pendragon, only to continue onto this very night, when just an hour ago, those same forces laid waste to the Britannian naval basin of Pearl Harbor in the Sandwich Islands!"**

And just like the bullet that claimed the life of Emperor Theseus so long ago, that one revelation seemingly caused the entire world to step back and gasp, cold realization now running through the veins of almost every human being on the planet. In turn, those words were complimented by the images of the Pearl Harbor ruins that were being broadcast in the background of his declaration, all recorded live from after the battle itself. **"By our hand we have delivered a grand gesture: a raging hellfire upon this callous and oppressive empire for all the world to see! Countless numbers of Britannia's own have paid for their nation's greed and corruption with their lives, all the while many of the Empire's mightiest warships lay at the bottom of the harbor and the island itself burns in their collective pyre! And thus, this evening is the most glorious evening yet in the history of our people."**

Yet another dramatic pause. **"From here on, I and those who follow me shall fight against all those who abuse their power! Whether they be Britannian or European or Chinese, it is for their avarice that they will suffer our wrath!**

**"Therefore once again, here and now, I... no, WE declare war on the Britannian Empire and all of those who stand beside it! As the main instigator of the Devastation of Japan as well as the Great World War, we who have suffered from the Empire's corruption will act in the manner of the Four Horsemen and rain Conquest, War, Famine and Death upon this evil nation, until its crimes are paid in full! That will be the struggle. In that supreme emergency we shall not hesitate to take every step, even the most drastic, to call forth from our people the last ounce and the last inch of effort of which they are capable. The interests of property, the hours of labor, are nothing compared with the struggle of life and honor, for right and freedom, to which we have vowed ourselves. And in our renewed crusade, we will not tire, we will not falter, and we will not fail; whether it last one year, ten years or even a hundred years, we will continue our fight to the bitter end, when we march on the Imperial Capital once more and dictate Britannia's unconditional surrender from the Emperor himself!"**

Upon that word, Zero once again reached his hand out, as if offering it. **"To those who wish to join us in our war for justice, we welcome you! We have before us an ordeal of the most grievous kind. We have before us many, many long months of struggle and of suffering. You ask, what is our policy? I can say: It is to wage war, by sea, land and air, with all our might and with all the strength given to us; to wage war against a monstrous tyranny, never surpassed in the dark, lamentable catalogue of human crime. That is our policy. You ask, what is our aim? I can answer in one word: It is victory, victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory, however long and hard the road may be; for without victory, there is no survival. Victory not just for our people but for the rest of the world! We shall bring them to their knees, cut off their head, and pierce their hearts!"**

And with that, his outstretched hand closed into a fist, the leather glove making a dull crunching sound as the fingers enclosed. **"Rejoice to the meek children of the world! The blood of your oppressors will flow and centuries of tyranny will finally come to an end! Tomorrow the sun will rise on a new world, and a new people forged from the ashes of the Devastation! They shall call us by many names; we shall be known as terrorists, extremists, radicals, and even invoke the name of the beast itself. But soon they shall call us nothing for there is none left to brandish those words against us. They shall fear me, like a force of nature, a dealer in shadow and death.**

 **"For I say unto you: I am Zero! We are the Black Knights! And we have...!"** the masked revolutionary shouted before thrusting his fist into the air and crying out with all of his being.

"... **RETURNED!"**

* * *

**Britannian air cruiser _Avalon  
_ County of Crusoe, Area 7 (Sandwich Islands), Britannian Empire**

To the occupants of the _Avalon_ 's bridge, that last word might as well have been the sound of a gunshot. The entirety of the bridge crew, as well as Schneizel's own personal guard, could only stare in clear horror at the bridge's main monitor, a horror that completely dwarfed what they had held before, upon coming here and finding the wreckage of their once proud naval basin. For several moments after, nobody spoke, until Kanon finally uttered a single sentence, his voice trembling throughout. _"How...?"_

The desperate inquiry hung in the air like a foul odor, further punctuating the horror that was present amongst those gathered, as well as indirectly signifying the thoughts that were more than likely now running across every Britannian's mind, both those now holding watch over what had once been Pearl Harbor and those elsewhere. It was truly a terrible sight to behold, seeing so many in one place holding the same horrified thousand yard stare, asking the same horrific question in their minds, and much more, wondering what would happen further down the line.

And yet, one man stood out amongst their number. Remaining seated in the throne-like command chair at the rear of the bridge and completely unnoticed by the rest of those present, Schneizel held no evidence of horror or bewilderment in his form. Instead, all that could be seen upon his face was the deep gaze that was locked onto the masked phantom upon the monitor toward the front; a gaze that showed a mixture of discontention and intrigue while completely lacking the horror and fear that those around him were showing. Underneath that gaze, his mind, ever restless and ever calculating, analyzed the events at hand.

 _And so, the Black King reveals himself at last._ he thought poetically, resisting the urge to smile amidst the current company and emotional atmosphere. Everything was clear now, even more than it had been in the aftermath of the Pendragon strike when he had accurately deduced that his enemy was the Order of the Black Knights. The enemy's agenda in Pendragon itself, the Black Battleship's miraculous escape from his trap, the two pronged attack on both Kimmel's fleet and Pearl itself; it all centered around the very man that Schneizel saw before him, the man that had brilliantly led a campaign of insurrection against Britannia and nearly liberated a nation. And from this broadcast alone, Schneizel had no doubts that the masked phantom on that screen was the genuine article; only those with a proper appreciation of theatrics would understand how such a "playact", as it were, could simultaneously inspire fear to one side of a conflict and hope to another, especially when made immediately after the battle had taken place. And if there was one thing Schneizel knew about Zero, it was he was an outright connoisseur of theatrics.

This of course meant one single thing to Schneizel, one thing that mattered to him far more than anything else: the game had changed, truly and undoubtedly. For Schneizel, everything that mattered in life, whether be it war or politics, social standing or outright survival, was a game, and the current war that encompassed the Earth was no exception to him. And in these games, any move could be a game changer, any tactic or strategy could alter the course of the board and morph a destined winner into a fated loser, as well as vice versa. However, this was the first time that, again for Schneizel, the game had changed to such a degree, enough to hold great effect over him and make him question what would have been his and Britannia's assured victory.

Now he no longer faced half-witted Generals or egotistical politicians that thought they could run wars. Nor did he no longer face a half-beaten army that was in continuous retreat as with the European forces, nor broken remnants of a former order that had lost all hope of triumph as with the Chinese Liberation Army or Zulfiqar. No, the man before him, the man that had labeled himself Zero and hid his face from the world, was a man that was truly attuned to warfare and victory, just as his own armies were attuned to fighting and winning their battles. Together they made an opposing force that was indeed worthy of Schneizel's own praise, as well as his desire to completely destroy. Collectively the perfect opponent to face the White King and his own army on the chessboard.

And that of course, led to another question that rang out in Schneizel's mind: what was Zero's next move? What next course of action would he take in his renewed war against Britannia? Obviously he would not make another strike against the Britannian homeland or any such direct moves, now that all the world knew of his existence as well as that of the Black Knights'. That only left the option of afflicting Britannia's forces abroad, which would in turn create a greater support base from the newly liberated Numbers for the Black Knights to employ, but how would Zero go about that? Would he stick to hit-and-run tactics as were utilized in Pendragon and here at Pearl, snuffing out Britannian bases in Europe and Asia one at a time before disappearing back into the shadows? Or would he simply join with a larger force, such as the EU, and work aside them in their own campaigns?

Either way though, until Zero did actually make his next move, Schneizel could only guess at his agenda now and how he did plan on accomplishing all those things he had just proclaimed. In that case, he would have to be patient and see what would happen for the time being, before creating a new strategy for which to trap and eliminate Zero and his army of black and silver avengers, as well as the survivors of Area 11 that supported them, once and for all. And even then, he would have to do it with the Emperor looking over his shoulder, just as His Majesty had done the following night; that alone made Schneizel's stomach actually turn, something that Zero's reemergence and declaration of war had failed to do.

 _At least there's one thing that has worked in my favor from all of this..._ Schneizel thought, finally allowing himself to grin.

_The game has finally become interesting._

* * *

Slumped in his temporary quarters aboard the _Avalon_ , freshly stripped out of his pilot suit and holding an equally fresh cup of coffee in hand, Gino visibly shivered as he watched the speech come to a close, quickly followed by the sound of cheering from beyond the camera. Against every ounce of his being, he had kept his eyes glued to the screen and listened to the masked man's words, all the while ignoring the sting left behind from the earlier defeat. And even as the speech ended and the thunderous cheers and applause began, he retained his gaze and listened.

Amongst the cheers of Zero's various followers, some crying out in Japanese while others shouted in Britannian, his far sharper than average hearing could just pick out the "Remember Japan!"s amongst the other chants. This in turn caused his memory to flashback to another speech that had been made not too long ago. A speech that, much like this one, had been made in the aftermath of a tragedy, in which the speaker spoke of inequality, progress and evolution, and had militantly ushered those before him together, causing them to cry out in unison "All Hail Britannia!". It was only at that memory that Gino chose to look away and finally allow himself to cringe; two entirely different speeches before the world, both holding to two entirely different sets of things, yet it seemed like they were spoken by similar people before a similar audience.

And yet again, he felt that voice nagging at him, reminding him that the one who had just spoken represented an army of formerly oppressed survivors who had literally lost everything they had, and that the country that they had just declared war on had been the one responsible throughout. Gino felt his heart become heavy as he thought about that, while the same voice once more reminded him that he was on the side of the aggressor, and that everything he done and will do from now on would be for the aggressor's benefit. And at that knowledge, the Knight of Three felt his body tighten all over, but he still refused to give into the voice.

"It doesn't matter how justified they are," he muttered to himself, trying to silence the voice. "All the Black Knights will do, all Zero will do, is mess up this world even further than it is now!"

Indeed, the last thing the world needed now was another vengeful army out to conquer it. It had been bad enough with Britannia and its drive through Europe and Asia, made even worse by the EU's activities throughout. But now there was another faction involved, one that had been renowned for invoking chaos wherever it went, as well as led by the devil incarnate himself. Two thousand, four hundred and two men and women had died from their attack on Pearl alone; how many more would die as they went to war against Britannia, and how much damage to the Earth would be done in the process? At the very least, Gino had enough reason to fight the Black Knights for that reason alone, to prevent them from causing further harm to an already beleaguered world.

 _So..._ the voice in his head, his conscience, countered. _You say you'll fight against one army to prevent any more death and damage, all for the benefit of another army that has already done great amounts of both?_

Gino inwardly growled as he felt his resolve begin to break again, in turn throwing himself against his bunk. Immediately his mind raced to counter that voice, claiming that regardless of what Britannia had done in the past, the Black Knights were still the more volatile and unstable of the two, and therefore the more dangerous. Britannia might have caused the Devastation, but that didn't guarantee Zero wouldn't repeat it somewhere else.

Deep down however, Gino knew he was only grasping for straws, as the other side of the argument's point still stood. It certainly didn't help that Gino remembered that for all the people that had died at Pendragon and Pearl, most of them were soldiers as opposed to civilians, and that while the Black Knights did have the capability to have leveled either places with those sakuradite based missiles alone, they refrained to do so on either occasion. But then he thought, how long would that last with the enemy, before they decided that leveling cities and killing innocents wholesale was a more practical means to fighting their war?

At that point however, he decided he wouldn't think any more on the matter; he had done his part for Emperor and Country during the last battle, so for the time being Zero, the Black Knights, Britannia and the whole war itself could go take a flying leap. And if the world could not do without the Knight of Three for at least a few hours, well, then such a world only deserved to fall into ruin.

* * *

"You summoned for me, Dame Anya?" spoke the young Lieutenant as he stood at picture perfect attention before the Knight of Six.

Anya did not respond, but instead continued typing on the laptop computer she had been given by request; at the moment she was updating her personal website over the recent events at hand. The Lieutenant, in turn, did well to remain at attention in spite of his curiosity over what exactly the Knight of Six was typing; after all, one did not break from posture in the presence of a Knight of the Round until ordered to. For some time it remained like that, with only the sounds of keystrokes breaking the silence between the knight and the officer.

However, after that time passed, Anya paused her typing and took another moment to look over what she had written. Then when she reached the bottom line of the last paragraph, she closed her eyes and let out what was close to a dejected sigh. "I can't write like this," she spoke, sounding as frustrated as an emotionlessly taciturn woman could sound like. "Not without actually _feeling_ , and I can't do that while you're still inside of me."

At that last part, the Lieutenant looked down, confusion completely over his expression. "Ma'am...?"

"Besides..." she spoke, still in monotone. _"I want to talk to you directly."_

Before the Lieutenant could inquire any further, Anya suddenly looked back up and opened her eyes, revealing to each hold a glowing red bird-like sigil in their irises. The very last thing the hapless Britannian officer saw was the Knight of Six gazing at him, the sigils seemingly coming alive and flying directly at him.

Illuminate scarlet rings freshly placed around the young man's eyes, Marianne let out a breath of air as she stretched the Lieutenant's arms outward. "Ah, it's good to be out every once in a while," she spoke in a lighter and disturbingly more feminine version of the man's voice. Upon hearing "herself" speak, she sighed. "But really, couldn't you have gotten me a _female_ host? Men are always so awkward to possess."

No answer came however, as Anya was preoccupied clutching her head in her hands, her small body shaking with near violent intensity, all the while what sounded like barely contained cries escaped from her. Upon observing her predicament, Marianne frowned. "I told you, my power only _suppresses_ the emotion of a host; when I'm out, there's nothing to hold those feelings back any more. And it doesn't help that you just came out of a battle..."

 _"DAMN YOU!"_ Anya cried out while tears streamed from her eyes; far more emotion than anyone would have expected the Knight of Six to display. Had these been normal circumstances anyway.

Sighing again, Marianne walked forward, slowly removed the computer from Anya's lap and placed it to her side. She then moved over to the opposite side, sat down and placed a comforting hand on the overcome Knight of the Round's back, trying to soothe some of the tension off. "So..." she began, keeping her own tone light as not to upset Anya further. "...what did you want to talk to me about?"

It took a little more time for Anya to calm down, to let the energy run out of her now wild and free emotions, but once she managed to get herself into a relatively stable mood, she answered. "Those images I saw, when that knightmare made direct contact with the _Hector_ ," she spoke evenly now, though there was still a tinge of anger. "Those were _your_ memories, weren't they?"

Marianne blinked at the inquiry. "Yes they were," she replied. "What are they to you?"

Anya looked at up in her with a deep glare. "What do they mean to me...?" she repeated the question with an edge. "For fifteen years since you first possessed my body, I've had to live without my own memories, and you still ask me that...!"

"Well..." Marianne took a moment to choose her words carefully. "...it's not like you'll be able to find any usage out of them, unless you want to write my biography on that website of yours."

The Knight of Six responded by slamming her fist onto her leg. "I can't remember anything!" she nearly shouted. "Where I was born, who my parents are, if I have any brothers or sisters, where I went to school, or even if 'Anya Alstreim' is my real name!"

Again she looked up at the "late" Empress with teary eyes. "And when I finally _do_ get to 'remember' something, anything, those memories turn out to belong to someone else!" she glowered. "Can't you understand how I feel!? What it's like to remember _nothing_ beyond the last few years, only to live someone else's memories, someone else's _life_ , in just a few seconds!?"

Marianne said nothing, instead rubbing her borrowed hand along Anya's back, soothing her in that motherly form most people had associated to her. Of course, Anya knew that for all of her gifts and talents, Marianne was anything _but_ a good mother; good mothers didn't allow their children to live in the belief that they were dead, nor did they put their surviving children aside for whatever grand scheme to be involved in. But even so, Anya allowed herself to relax into the Empress' touch, even if it was with a man's hand, thereby causing the tension to drain away.

"What you saw before..." Marianne suddenly inquired after a few minutes, a little more directly than Anya liked. "Can you remember any of it?"

Anya blinked for a second in an attempt to recall, but then she shook her head. "No, it's all gone," she moaned. "It's like waking up from a dream. You know you went to sleep before and had dreamed something, but when you wake up, you can't remember what the dream was."

"Heh." Marianne replied, covering a sigh of relief while simultaneously changing the subject. "An apt description, just as I would expect from a talented writer. If you weren't a Knight of the Round, you would have made a good poet or novelist."

"Just tell me one thing, 'Your Majesty'..." Anya quietly snapped, being in no mood for that kind of conversation. Instead, she looked back up at Marianne with fire behind her eyes and went straight to the point. "How much longer do I have to live like this?"

Despite the intensity behind that question, Marianne smiled reassuringly. "Not much longer my dear," she spoke. "As I promised you, once the Emperor's plans are complete, both your body and your memories will be returned to you, and you will be free to do as you wish from then on."

Slowly, she tilted Anya's head up so that she stared directly into the Lieutenant's eyes, and the Knight of Six did well not to flinch from the eerie gaze they cast, especially when illuminated by Geass. "But for now, you must remain patient and continue being my vessel and the Knight of Six. For my sake, as well as Lelouch's."

The utterance of that name caused Anya to look away as a tinge of red came across her face. It figured that the undead witch of an Empress would know of the crush she had been nursing for her son all this time, just as it also figured that she would use it to her advantage, eliciting all sorts of emotions from within her. In a drive to push those emotions back, the Knight of Six reach out and tapped a key on her computer, revealing a Youtube page which held Zero's declaration. With another tap of a key, Anya began replaying the video, though at lowered volume. "I don't suppose _this_ has anything to do with 'the Emperor's plan' as well?"

"It could," Marianne replied with an air of bemusement. "Though I remember also telling you something else: that you were better off not thinking about such things."

"Even though I already know you have some kind of supernatural power and have been using it on me?" she stated bluntly. "Even though I already know you're involved in some big, dark conspiracy to...how did you put it...save humanity from complete destruction?"

"Yes, and you only know those things because it is necessary for you to," Marianne stated in turn. "Beyond either of those however, I assure you, _you do not want to involve yourself_."

"And I haven't," Anya replied, anger welling up now. "I've behaved like a good little Regan McNeil, continuing to be the Knight of Six by day, while by night you use my body for god knows what." she narrowed her gaze in return. "But even so, I'd like to think I've earned some right to 'be in the know'."

Marianne frowned, but decided the girl deserved a break. "Very well then. _Yes_ , the return of Zero and the Black Knights are part of the plan, as is their declaration of war against Britannia. Beyond that however, it's better for both of us that you do not know anything else."

"Not even if they're supposed to win in the end?" Anya demanded.

"Not even if they're supposed to survive past this point," Marianne stated firmly. "The only thing that need concern you is the plan is moving forward, which means you'll get your body and memories back sooner now."

Anya glowered in response. "That's unfair."

Marianne only smiled in turn. "I think you and I can agree that life..." she looked back at her borrowed hands. "...and _fate_ are both sadistically unfair."

Silence reigned between the two for a brief moment, before Anya closed her eyes again. "Fine." she replied, before slipping the computer onto her lap. "I'll need a few minutes alone, to finish this page."

The "dead" Empress arched an eyebrow. "You sure you want to write at this time? After all you've been through...?"

 _"I need to!"_ Anya snapped again, once more near the verge of tears as all the accumulated feeling leftover from the battle reemerged. "I just witnessed and endured one of the greatest defeats Britannia had seen since Trafalgar! I saw firsthand an entire fortress laid to waste, four of our airships destroyed or disabled...and three Knights of the Round defeated in battle!"

She took a moment to calm herself down again. "I need to write this, both for myself and for those at home that have lost loved ones. And in order for it to be relevant to both me and them, I need to _feel_ ; so that I may put those feelings into my words."

"Heh, again very apt," Marianne said, having her new body stand up. "In that case, I guess I can have the Lieutenant hear go for a coffee break..."

Anya looked up at her in annoyance, though once more she managed to fight back the tension. "I think a 'pea soup break' would be more appropriate."

Marianne sighed at that comment. "You know, I would rather you _not_ compare me to a demon," she said, only for another thought to occur to her. "But then I supposed I'm not much of an angel either."

"Angels don't take possession of little girls," Anya shot back. "Neither are they what priests tend to exorcise."

The Empress only shrugged. They called her son the Demon King, so it would only make sense for her to be a demon herself. "Don't disappoint." she said simply, before finally making way out of the room.

With her gone, Anya quickly brought her webpage back up and deleted her entire previous entry. Upon seeing the resulting blank page, she again remembered exactly what she was about to write on, causing her to cringe once again as the emotions threatened to resurface in her. _Yes, as much as this hurts, I need to feel it._ she thought, flexing her fingers over the keys. _Pain, fear, fury, sorrow...everything a human feels upon defeat. I need to feel all of them and savor them..._

She then looked back at her page as a tear slowly ran down from her right eye. _Before I stop_ feeling _again..._

And with that last thought, she began to type, all the while the video of Zero's declaration continued to play in the background.

* * *

**Xiaopei Fortress  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

Situated toward the eastern Chinese coast, the land of Xiaopei had a long and many times troubled history. First settled and established during the Han Dynasty, Xiaopei was originally a small farming village under the jurisdiction of the Xu Province, and was a frequently visited site by governor Tao Qian. It was in this area where legendary general Liu Bei initially stationed his army to support Tao Qian against ambitious warlord Cao Cao, and years later Liu Bei, having seceded Tao Qian in governorship of Xu, would return to this area once more to flee the wrath of his usurper Lu Bu, who had just days before launched a coup in the capital city Xiapi.

In the modern day, just over a thousand years later however, Xiaopei was little more than a barren desert. The land, for whatever fertility and resources it once possessed, was now completely dried up, while the original town now only existed in deserted ruin, its inhabitance having moved on to other parts of the country long ago. Plants no longer grew in abundance, and very few animals dwelled here. A complete wasteland through and through, just like the rest of China by extension.

The reason for this, as it were, was strewn out across the land as far as the eye could see. Since its inception a lifetime ago, the Chinese Federation had overharvested this land and many others like it for vital crops and resources in order to increase its economic base, leading to artificial soil degradation and faulty irrigation all throughout the territory. Initially, the government tried to cover for this by applying a new form of irrigation soil across the area, but shoddy construction and the inferior materials used to create the soil all but completely assured nothing would ever grow from this land again. In the end, specifically in the aftermath of the Second Sino-Japanese War, the Chinese, in an effort to conserve whatever budget they had left, decided to cut their losses and completely abandon the area, evacuating the local populace elsewhere and leaving the rest to nature. And so it was that Xiaopei existed now, in long abandoned and completely forgotten ruin.

And it was for these reasons, among several others, that this land was now home to the Chinese Liberation Army. The forgotten lands and ruins of China, the places that no one, not even the daring Britannians, ever went or searched through; these were the places that the CLA indeed called home, and Xiaopei was far from an exception.

While the surface of Xiaopei was indeed a desolate and hopeless setting, what lay underneath it was a far different type of landscape: a series of metal catacombs, hangars and storage bays that were merged together complete an entire fortress, one large enough to literally hold an army. While one catacomb might have held knightmare frames and some of China's former landship fleet in makeshift hangars, another catacomb would be used for barracks and recreational areas, as well as training grounds for new recruits. These catacombs in turn were spread out across the entirety of Xiaopei, ensuring that no matter what the number of soldiers and vehicles would be, there would always be room enough to hold them here until the next battle. Yes, it was here that the last remnants of the China's military force, the People's Liberation Army, dwelled and prepared for the continued struggle, as well as found safe haven from the chaos that had encompassed the surface. It was here that the war, for whatever direction it was moving, continued on.

Only now, for the first time in years, it seemed as though the war had finally turned toward a hopeful direction. Throughout the base, Zero's image and metallic voice rang out on whatever screen was used to project him, and wherever that was, CLA soldiers would gather and watch with waiting hearts as the freshly undead phantom made his statements to the world. Such as it was in Xiaopei's central command post, where in the central meeting room, the commanders and higher officers had watched as the Demon King had declared his renewed war against their own hated enemy.

"I have to admit, he sure leaves an impression," a rather portly looking officer with an elongated brown beard and bangs, dressed in the CLA's standard issue green uniform, one retaining a commissar cap and the green and gold outlined pips - both holding an equally golden star at their center - of a Major General upon its collar, whistled impressed. "First Pendragon, now Pearl Harbor? That's one helluva 'grand gesture'."

"Don't tell me you actually admire this _hun dan_ , General Hong," spoke another officer amongst those gathered.

Major General Hong Gu, commander of the 2nd Armored Brigade, immediately twisted around and fixed that particular officer an arched eyebrow. "And why shouldn't I admire the man who just wiped out the most heavily fortified Britannian base in the pacific Major?" he replied back inquisitively. "You have to admit, that and Pendragon were both great accomplishments."

"What I want to know is what does this mean for us," another officer spoke up, a tinge of uncertainty in his voice. "He spoke of the Britannians here as well as the traitors from the _Guowuyan_... Does that mean the Black Knights will be coming here as well?"

"I really hope not," yet another spoke up with agitation. "We already have enough problems to deal with. We don't need Zero and his _jun dai_ interfering and making things worse."

"How would their interference make things worse exactly? Surely whatever they could do to Calares' forces would be to our benefit," spoke another just as blatantly.

"We don't even know if they would ally with us to begin with!" the previous speaker countered. "For all we know, Zero could want us to be wiped out as well!"

Hong sighed as the various officers began to bicker over the subject, so if only to at least try and attempt to settle the matter, he turned around toward another member in the room. "General Zhou..." upon the mention of that name, all the voices went silent. "...you have been rather silent for the last few minutes. Perhaps you could give us your opinion?"

Sitting toward the back of the room, Lieutenant General Zhou Xianglin looked up with a narrowed gaze, her shoulder length brown hair shifting as she did this. It was obvious that she hadn't wished to contribute to discussion at hand, but now that Hong had brought her in, she had no choice. "I believe that if what Zero is speaking is true, then the Black Knights will eventually come here to China," she spoke simply and steadily. "And while I can't say whether they will choose to ally with us or fight the Britannians themselves, whatever harm they inflict on Calares and the Eunuchs will indeed only benefit our cause all the same."

"But what will happen if they do succeed?" someone spoke up again. "Will they reinstall the Federation, or will they create a puppet regime of their own?"

At that, Zhou's gaze narrowed even further. "As I said, I don't know what choice Zero will make. All we can do now is wait and see..."

"...but not without making our own actions in the meantime Xianglin." a new voice suddenly spoke from the now open doorway.

Immediately all eyes turned to see four people enter the room. At the lead of the group was a single man who, to say the least, everyone gathered was quite familiar with. He had long black hair, hawk-like brown eyes and a relatively muscular physique; all qualities that clearly marked this man as a warrior. He also wore a CLA uniform, his own green and gold collar insignia proudly displaying three golden stars, thereby identifying him as a full General.

" _Shangjiang_!" someone called out in recognition, in turn causing the entire group to rise to their feat at perfect military attention. Even Hong and Zhou scrambled at the presence of their direct superior, the CLA's legendary military leader and the bane of the Britannian's occupation of China, General Li Xingke.

Beside Li, the other three officers each came to his side, all looking toward the assembled group with mild bemusement and curiosity. These three, two men and a woman, in particular were easily definable, but ironically by the similarities they shared with each other: they were all of exact similar height and build, while possessing identical facial structures, black hair and styling. They too wore the CLA uniform, with rank insignia identifying two as Captains and one as a Major. Yet in spite of these similarities, one was able to distinguish between the three if only by the expressions that they wore: one male wore a taciturn, serious gaze, while the second male wore a more vindictive expression, while the female had an outright violent look to her.

For a short moment, Li and his three subordinates simply waited and watched as the last officer finally shifted to perfect attention, thereby completing the line as it were. Once all attention was on him, he continued. "Our spies in Luoyang have reported in: the Britannian command structure is in complete disarray and much confusion has been sewn into their ranks. So regardless of what many of you may think of Zero and the Black Knights, their actions have already influenced our own war."

The General added a cruel smile as he spoke the last part. "In other words, they have presented us a perfect opportunity at this time."

Hong was the first one to catch his superior's intent, and as such was the first to gain a smirk of his own. "What will we be hitting sir?"

"Beijing." Li said simply. That single word was more than enough to cause the entire company to light up with attention. "It will be a standard hit-and-run operation of course, as we do not have the manpower to occupy it. Regardless, I trust none of you have objections?"

The question was redundant of course, evident by the near hungry gazes that the cadre were now giving off. There was good reason why: Beijing was one of the most heavily militarized regions of China and was a key sector for Britannia's administration. Normally it would have been suicide to attack there, but now that the Britannians were disoriented, it was made a truly inviting target.

"Good," Li stated, nodding in confirmation. "Assemble your commands; we deploy within the hour. _Tianchao Wan Sui_!"

" _Tianchao Wan Sui_!" the assembled officers acknowledged, before turning and moving out of the room. In turn, Li nodded toward his subordinates, who returned it before moving out with the rest.

Before he himself departed the room however, Li took a moment to look back at the display screen, which now held the still image of Zero, his fist firmly raised upon the completion of his declaration. At that image, Li's gaze turned into a baneful glare, before he himself exited the room.

* * *

**Dhofar Base  
Dhofar Mountains, Duchy of Oman, Area 18 (Middle East), Britannian Empire**

"Well, that is certainly a good way to return from the dead!" one of them—a wiry, middle-aged man wearing tribal garb—called out, his bearded face grinning from ear to ear. "What a spectacle!"

The man opposite him, clad in the dark robes and hat of a marja, shot him a disgusted look. "You sound remarkably happy to see the return of an infidel, Khaznadar. One who insulted us, no less."

"Hah! Any man who can cut off Britannia's sea lanes across the Pacific, smash their fleet, slaughter their men right under their noses with impunity, rub said noses in it before the entire world, and then disappear, nowhere to be found—that is a man I can respect, Mojtahīd al-Ansari!" The warlord reached for the teapot, poured himself a cup, and raised it towards the television in salute. "May you kill many more Britannian jackasses, Allah willing!"

"I think we can add another item to our talks," another voice cut in before another clamor of protests from those assembled could break out. Abdulmalik bin Abdullah al-Saud, the heir to the throne of Riyadh, folded his hands in the lap of his white royal robes, and cast a sharp glance around the room from underneath his coif. "But that doesn't particularly change why we're here."

"Oh, you were always one for jokes," Ahmad Khaznadar interrupted, his dark eyes glinting fiercely as he sat up, filling the room with his presence while addressing those around him.

Deep within the Dhofar mountain range, the leadership council of the largest pan-Islamic army to ever exist and the last true resistance to remain in Area 18, had now come together in one of the most secret, and therefore riskiest, meetings to ever take place. Over two dozen men—all of them leaders of their people in one way or another—had been assembled here, in one of the most elaborate underground bases ever constructed, to discuss future strategy.

Or at least, that had been the meeting's original purpose. That changed completely when they were all interrupted by a harried messenger telling them of the attack, the young fighter connecting the old television at the end of the room to their hacked satellite signal. They had all listened in silence as their enemy's greatest foe had announced his return. And now that the war declaration was over, Khaznadar was doing everything in his power to make sure they didn't stray off the subject.

"This bloodbath, brothers?" Khaznadar went on. "This is the greatest defeat Britannia has suffered in over eight years, and it was done at the hand of its greatest and most feared enemy, a man they believed they had killed and buried. This changes everything."

"Not for us," the man opposite him retorted. Grand Ayatollah Mustafa al-Ansari shot an irritated look at the television screen, which showed stills of a destroyed Pearl Harbor, and grimaced, his long, grey beard twitching. "The men that enforce Britannia's oppression are still there. Their weapons are still loaded, their planes still drop bombs, and their knightmares are still poised to destroy us everywhere they can find us. This is hardly an improvement."

"The Britannians will be on high alert for any treason now," Ali al-Maliki added morosely, adjusting his glasses. "It will make building up and smuggling our stocks out of Baghdad that much more difficult."

His neighbor, Ibrahim al-Faiz, nodded and turned to address Khaznadar. "It might be a while until we can resupply you with explosives and cartridges again. Our apologies."

Khaznadar waved it off, still grinning. "Not to worry. If I run out, I will steal from the Britannians or anyone else I run across. I have done it long before this council existed, after all."

"Your arrogance and recklessness will only hurt Zulfiqar's cause," al-Ansari admonished him, and there was a murmur of assent from those assembled.

Khaznadar found himself inwardly sneering as the name of their little army exited al-Ansari's mouth. Zulfiqar. The sword Allah's prophet had given to his cousin and son-in-law Ali to wield in defense of all believers. It was both symbolic of the army's basic strategy as well as its creed: to battle any and all who would threaten the freedom of the _ummah_ , whether they were Britannian, Chinese, or European.

Founded just after Operation Lionheart—the grand conquest of the Muslim states by Cornelia li Britannia, who renamed the entire subcontinent 'Area 18'—Zulfiqar had initially consisted of no-one but the followers of a charismatic fanatical preacher, a man who declared himself to be the new caliph in opposition to the invaders. Over a remarkably short amount of time, that man had gathered more and more acolytes around him, able to rally more and more disaffected victims of the war around himself—soldiers, merchants, and orphans. The name of Ali's sword became the rallying cry for Muslims everywhere.

Many different groups competed for interest in the newly formed organization. The caliph died under mysterious circumstances a while later, the group descending into bloody infighting soon after—a chance the Britannians used mercilessly to consolidate their hold on the region.

By the time a compromise had been reached, the decision was made that no more caliphs would be elected or proclaimed. A council of leaders took their founder's place as the head of the organization, decisions being made by consensus and majority vote. It made for slow action—but at least the enemies they fought were those who occupied their home, not their own brothers and sisters. And so Zulfiqar would (supposedly) live up to its title as the harbinger of death upon the infidels.

To Khaznadar however, it was as pompous a title as it was ill-fitting. To him, the name Zulfiqar was to be reserved for a _true_ army of Allah, an army that could not only fight the western infidels on equal ground, as the armies of Salah ad-Din had done nearly a thousand years ago, but could do so _without_ employing such heinous tactics as suicide bombings in public squares or poison gas attacks on cities they were supposed to be liberating. That being said, however, as far as Khaznadar was concerned, a pitifully weak army with an impressive but ill-fitting name was better than no army at all. Much as it galled him.

"Confidence is not the same thing as arrogance, mujtahid," the warlord retorted, his smile disappearing. "And our causes align only so much as they involve me killing Britannians to get them to return to their country. Nothing more, nothing less."

The preacher's mouth became a thin, flat line of disapproval. "So you would turn yourself away from Allah's will?"

"No, I merely have no interest in this 'Eternal Caliphate' of yours. Once I've freed the tribes of my home from the threat of Britannian bombs and mines, you can do as you like." Khaznadar raised his cup in mocking politeness. "As long as you don't come to visit, of course."

"Enough of the cockfighting," Gamal Abdel Nasser, the Levant representative, cut in. A former Colonel of the long defunct Royal Jordanian Army - such that he still retained his well worn brown uniform - Nasser was the only actual "military man" within the council, and so was as much an advisor in that capacity as he was a field commander. "I didn't cross three thousand kilometers and four ambushes in a single week to watch you lot bickering. I came here to hear of the progress of our cause."

"Why don't you begin Colonel?" another asked, speaking for the first time since his arrival. A small, balding, and unassuming man, he looked up to see the assembly peer at him warily. He smiled politely, raising his clean doctor's hands. Clad in a suit and tie, he looked meek and out of place in this gathering full of grizzled warriors. Yet though he spoke quietly, people strained to listen. "This is why we braved the dangers of long travel and imprisonment to come here, no? It would be a shame for us all if we had wasted our time."

The Colonel nodded sharply, his back becoming ramrod straight as he rattled off all too recent events: how two bases in former Lebanon and Jordan had to be abandoned before a Britannian armored battalion could utterly smash them, how they had built their underground staging grounds and training camps in the far-flung deserts and hills to avoid detection from both the Europeans to the west and the invaders in the east, and how they had begun smuggling explosives and weapons into designated cities to ambush enemy patrols and outposts, with mixed success. Casualties were high, morale low.

The sheiks Al-Maliki and Al-Faiz were next, speaking in turns of how the Britannians and their local helpers had begun on a campaign to comb through Baghdad's districts street by street, house by house to find Zulfiqar's hidden factories, and then reassuring their brethren that the things they produced—everything from ammunition, explosives, and radios to clothes, boots, and canned foods—would still be available, if only with a little delay.

Bashar al-Rashid spoke next, clinically explaining how the Britannians had bombarded another three villages in Syria into submission. Luckily, the artillery and armored vehicles the Europeans smuggled to him across the Turkish border were enough to inflict enough damage on the Britannian knightmares that they had to halt their advance.

Nobody dared ask aloud whether the destroyed settlements had been friends or foes to the Alawite politician, but he finished his report with the cheerful expectation that he could push the Britannians back while they reeled from the shock of Pearl Harbor. An uncertain enemy was an unbalanced enemy, after all.

Al-Ansari spoke unwillingly about the fact that the Britannians had well and truly overrun the eastern frontiers, namely the city of Qom. Even so, there still remained able-bodied fighters taking up resistance, and that many citizens had freely joined the cause to martyr themselves against the hated enemy. They would support them however he could, he finished, but they would do so only to the extent as not to endanger the holy city and others like it, Allah willing.

Khaznadar snorted aloud at those words, but remained quiet until he was asked for his report. The Kurdish guerillas, scattered and prone to argue as they were, had managed to cut off the Britannian occupiers inside their cities along _de facto_ Kurdistan, blocking the roads and forcing them to be costly resupplied by air. The foreigners left their fortified bases and observation posts only rarely now, and then only in strength, preferring to hunt Khaznadar's well-trained militia by plane and knightmare. More often than not, they found nothing to fight.

Khaznadar proudly recited a list of all the planes and VTOLs shot down with smuggled rockets, knightmares destroyed and incapacitated with mines and bombs, and outposts overrun through sheer numbers—though he also admitted that the Britannians had forced millions to flee the country in terror of their 'punitive expeditions', making hiding more difficult and resupply even more complicated. Hundreds of thousands had died in air raids and artillery strikes.

A dozen other leaders and representatives from all over the Middle East rose and spoke, telling tales of glum desperation: refugee Eighteens were cramped together in camps and ghettos throughout the region, dying by the thousands of malnutrition and disease. Others had scattered, fleeing either toward Sinai to the west or the Turkish border to the north, hoping to find shelter in the EU. One representative spoke of hunger and poverty as Britannian warships and planes indiscriminately sank any ships suspected of piracy on the open seas, even fishermen. There was also talk of mass bombings and death squads.

Many of them held fiery speeches lauding their deeds and those of the dead, but as the stories went on and on, it became clear only temporary successes, stalemates, and fighting retreats where higher casualties could be avoided were counted as 'victories'.

After the last representative sat down, the hall became silent again, the only sounds being the clink of teacups and the television squawking out speculative diatribes by a panel of vacuous IBC pundits.

Finally, Khaznadar turned to the two men who had yet to give their own reports. "Well? We have fulfilled our duties, brothers. It's your turn now. Abdulmalik? Hassan?"

The Saudi sheik sighed loudly, nodding. "I suppose I will go first." He looked around the gathered council, trying to meet as many eyes as possible. "You all know why I cannot fight openly against the Empire. When they attacked us nine years ago, my country was one of the first to fall. They had stationed an aircraft carrier in the Persian Gulf and land battleships in the desert, all of them carrying missiles. Our air force was annihilated by cruise missile, bomber and fighter attacks. You know what happened next."

"They threatened the Kaaba," al-Ansari spoke icily, and the sheik's shoulders slumped.

"They did. Even after they forced me to sell my country's riches for nearly nothing, the abuse they subject to my people, the hostages they took from my family… They still invite me to visit one of their damned land fortresses every year, showing me how precise their weapons are. 'We can hit a target eight by six inches wide from a thousand kilometers away, Your Highness! Wonderful technology, no?' Hah!"

"It is a godless and cruel thing to do," al-Ansari announced loudly, prompting furious nods and agreeing murmurs. "Allah will punish them for their heresy."

"So far," Khaznadar threw in, grinning bitterly. "it seems that someone favors them more than us. Perhaps you should pray more earnestly, Mujtahid, it might help."

"I won't even consider your blasphemy," al-Ansari said, glaring at him. "A man who does not put his trust in Allah is not worth listening to."

"Oh, but I do put my trust in _Al Fattah_!" Khaznadar answered, smiling fiercely. "Before I go into battle, I beg Him to protect my men and I, for us to succeed, and for the enemy to die screaming." He patted the curved sword at his belt. "But I trust the sword at my side, the rifle on my shoulder, and the counsel of the men at my side just as much. And of all those gathered here, Allah seems to favor only my hand with true victories. How is this blasphemous, Mojtahīd?"

"Brothers, brothers!" Abdulmalik called out, raising his hands in supplication. "This is really not the time to argue!"

"It really isn't," al-Rashid added, smiling mildly. "For the first time in eight years, the Britannians have stumbled, unsure of what to do. We need to decide now how we should proceed."

"Agreed," Nasser threw in sharply, frowning at the imam and the warlord in turn. "I respect you both, gentlemen, but now's not the time for this sort of pointless argument."

"You would call debating a matter of Allah pointless?!" al-Ansari asked loudly, scandalized.

"I never said anything like that, and I'll thank you not to put words in my mouth," the former Colonel retorted calmly. "But I am a worldly man of strategy and tactics, which we can both decide now. I'll leave asking for Allah's blessings to learned men like you, as is proper."

Al-Ansari's dark eyes narrowed, the man keenly aware that he was being mollified, but he settled down again when all eyes were on him. A sharp glance from Abdulmalik, and Khaznadar rolled his eyes and demonstratively removed his hand from the sheath of the scimitar lying by his side. People breathed again, and calm settled over the hall.

"Thank you both," Abdulmalik spoke, folding his hands again in his lap. "Now, as I was explaining—I cannot fight the Britannians directly because of the threat to Mecca and Medina."

"And we have no way of destroying a land battleship," Nasser continued, scowling. "Those monsters are heavily guarded by knightmares, foot patrols and air cover. Not to mention that even if we managed to destroy those, we would still have the carriers and submarines off our coasts to contend with. We have no ships or aircraft that could deal with any of those."

Al-Maliki ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "We could probably overrun them through sheer numbers, I think. But the death toll would be astronomical, and there's no guarantee those Britannian bastards won't simply glass our cities with artillery and bombs. They've done it before, after all."

Images of the Devastation flashed through the minds of all those assembled, and a shudder ran through the room. One man, however, was unfazed.

"So that is our strategy?" al-Ansari asked, his voice thick with contempt. "We fight for eight years, trying to thwart the Britannians at every turn, just to give up because they might destroy us all?"

"And what does a man with such great experience in the warrior's arts like you propose, then?" Khaznadar asked idly, smirking.

Al-Ansari scowled at him. "I propose we fight and drive these infidels out. Our way of life is threatened down to its very bones—there is no clearer case of jihad. Allah will grant us victory."

"I'd rather he grant us guns and allies," Khaznadar grunted, and then his eyes narrowed in a frown. A slow grin grew across his face, and his eye lit up. "Actually… Who says that he hasn't granted us those?"

"Speak plainly, Khaznadar," al-Faiz said, impatience in his voice. "Not all of us have your grasp of strategy."

"We cannot attack the Britannians on their own strengths," Khaznadar said, his voice growing excited. "They have better guns, better armor, better training, and they are more organized and more mobile than us. We cannot destroy a warship, or face an entire army head-on." He pointed at the television screen. "But they can. He can."

There was thunderous silence for a moment, and then a clamor of protest and denials broke out. "You would have us ally with an infidel?!" al-Ansari cried out. "A man who styles himself after Shaitan? Who openly despises us?"

"Does it truly matter whether he believes Allah to be true and only or not?" Khaznadar retorted, jabbing a finger at the image of Zero on the television screen. "Zero destroyed an entire fleet of these scum, annihilated one of their most fortified bases, and humiliated them! He has the ships, the weapons, the training, and the mind to drive the Britannians from our lands. What more do we need or want to ally ourselves with him!?"

Nasser hummed thoughtfully, scratching the stubble on his chin. "It is an interesting proposition. And it's clear that Zero is looking for allies—he wouldn't have made such a public statement of intent otherwise, I think."

"The longer our people are harassed, hurt, and killed by the occupiers, the sooner they will break under the strain," al-Faiz spoke, nodding eagerly. "I approve of allying with the Black Knights."

Al-Maliki shot a nervous look at al-Ansari, who scowled back. The Shia sheik nervously adjusted his glasses again and gulped, glancing at his neighbor. "…We share a common enemy, and unlike us, they can destroy them. And our people are suffering greatly." The next words were hesitant. "Since we have no other options… I say we should contact them."

Bashar al-Rashid linked his fingers, his cufflinks glinting in the light. "So far, all I have achieved in Syria is holding the line across the Kurdish mountains, and that was only because the Europeans wanted me as a buffer between the Britannians and Turkey. I'm sure Zero could come up with a plan that would wipe out the Britannian presence in the region entirely." A small smile played on his lips. "I approve wholeheartedly."

Abdulmalik shot a look at the last man who had not yet spoken once since his arrival. "Your thoughts, Hassan?"

Saleh Hassan was a large, big-bellied man who wore a simple white shirt, trousers, patent leather shoes, and who was rarely seen without a pair of wide sunglasses on his nose. An innocuous man who didn't grab much attention, he hailed from Sana'a—and was well-known there as the highest light of the Yemeni underworld. His enterprises included (but were not limited to) smuggling everything from marijuana, heroin, and small arms to Refrain and stolen surplus military equipment in and out of the Middle East, running protection rackets, the forgeries of passports and documents, the illegal exchange of currency, and gambling of all sorts. Hidden in the shadow of former Yemen, his ears and eyes caught everything, and the combination of his deep pockets and the greed and corruption in Britannia's colonial administration had saved Zulfiqar from destruction more than once.

He fingered his mustache thoughtfully. "The Britannians have been interfering with business more and more lately," he spoke in a deep, rumbling bass. "The taxes and expenses they demand have grown exponentially over the years. I don't approve."

Smiling faintly, he added, "I would bet a very large fortune that the Britannians and their Asian allies are scared ass over tits by Zero's reappearance alone. If his existence alone terrifies them so much…" Hassan shrugged. "As long as business continues as usual, I will say nothing against this plan."

Hassan shrugged at the thought. "As long as business continues as usual, I will say nothing against this plan."

"So we are in agreement, then." Abdulmalik turned to look at Mustafa al-Ansari. "What do you say, Mojtahīd?"

The marja scowled. He still had enough pull with certain other council members that he could quite possibly block this decision. He had done it often enough in the past, especially when it involved decisions by the members he disliked—that barbarian Khaznadar, those arrogant and misguided caretakers of Mecca, and the godless fighters that cared little for the ways of Allah.

But there was little point to it now, was there? Mecca and Medina threatened by rockets, the Holy Land nearly fallen into the hands of infidels, Britannian troops virtually everywhere else… Something had to be done.

"I will agree to allying with the infidel Zero and his Black Knights," al-Ansari announced, and there was a relief of tension until he continued to speak, "on two conditions. One, they will only help us drive out the Britannians. They will not remain here after that has occurred—I want them as far away from our lands as possible. And two," and here he frowned at Abdulmalik, "they will not set a step inside the Holy City, or any other sites of pilgrimage and veneration." He crossed his arms. "These terms are not negotiable."

"Reasonable enough," Nasser cut in. "Keeping an outside force at arm's length is just good common sense."

"So are we all in agreement, brothers?" Abdulmalik called out to the room at large, and there was a resigned mutter of acceptance from the minor delegates and nods from the major ones. "Hassan, can you find a way to contact Zero and his allies?"

"Sana'a is a city of over nine million souls," the mobster said with a smile. "I am sure there are quite a few who can lead us toward the devil's den."

"These are not exactly encouraging words," al-Ansari grumbled.

"If you ask me, brothers," Khaznadar announced with a wide grin, picking up his scimitar and rising to his feet, "I much prefer to fight with the devil at my side than to face him myself."

* * *

**European 10th Army HQ  
Yekaterinburg, State of Yekaterinburg, European Union**

The wind howled across the darkened sky as the first traces of bitter rain began to fall. Despite the fact it was early April, the coming storm held all the fury and cold of a blizzard in its build, almost as if the last vestiges of winter were now reaching out over the city of Yekaterinburg, holding one last hurrah before the warmer climates of Spring set in. As a result, were it not for the lighted buildings that made up the city of Yekaterinburg, the entire area would surely have been plunged into the night. A frightening notion to some, but at this time it would have been a preference for one other.

Standing in the midst of the night and the storm, General Sergei Vladimirovich Zhukov, commander of the European 10th Army, could only let out a breath of cold as he continued to observe the city from the balcony outside the main office of his present HQ. While those who inhabited the buildings had long since took shelter from the bitter freezing wind and rain, the grizzled, seasoned commander, characterized by his aged yet well-structured face and the single whitened burn mark across his left eye, had decided that now as the perfect time to get a breath of air as well as a moment to himself, if only to think. And he had _much_ to think about, as symbolized by the still active television set back in the office, which was currently tuned to Vesti, where news anchorwoman Galina Zakharova was reporting on the certain recent events. The transposed image of Zero holding his fist held up high in the background only inspired more reason for Zhukov to take the moment to consider.

As the voice of the blonde newswoman carried out from the office and into the outside to Zhukov's ears, the General let out an airy sigh, which formed into a small white cloud in front of his mouth. The wind seemed to pick up after that action, as he felt his grey uniform greatcoat rustle from a sudden gust, in turn causing him to tuck his gloved hands into the coat pockets for additional warmth. It was times like these where Zhukov truly felt old and powerless, an old general standing in the middle of a new battlefield meant for younger and more capable men than himself. And once again, that still image of Zero on the television screen, raising his fist in triumph while declaring his renewed war against Britannia, certainly didn't help Zhukov's spirits, outside the knowledge that a critical blow was struck against their hated enemy anyway.

Much like the rest of the EU's war against Britannia, the Eastern Front of the war could only be characterized by a series of setbacks and failures. From the initial landings and conquests of Anadyr and Petropavlosk to the recent occupations of Abakan and Kyzyl, the Britannian legion had all but entirely marched on Far Eastern Europe - no, _Russia -_ with imperative, while the beleaguered defenders fought back to barely hold the line. Yes, the Britannians had yet to conquer all of the Far East - or the Motherland, as Zhukov and several others still thought of it - and with Zhukov himself taking part in the fight, they would _definitely_ not be able to so easily, but he and the rest of Europe all knew it was only a matter of time.

Certainly the Britannians weren't winning because Zhukov and his troops were weak soldiers. No, he was not the most favored of Europe's Generals, nor were the bulk of his troops, in spite of proclaimed European equality, well regarded amongst the Union's armed forces. In spite of those facts however, he had molded the 10th Army into one of the most disciplined, organized and highly trained units in existence; an entire force to be reckoned with in battle, especially in its Motherland. The fact Britannia had yet to conquer the entirety of Far East, even though it was the first part of Europe to be invaded in this new war, was testament to his and his soldiers' will to resist. Or so he liked ot think.

Despite that however, the 10th Army, and other such units in the Far East, were also among the most underequipped military forces in the EU. In spite of the obvious vitality of the Eastern Front, the bureaucrats of Berlin preferred to focus the logistics flow back home as opposed to the EU's "outer" member states toward the east and south. The result was quite evident, with Zhukov's troops barely retaining hand weapons and body armor, let alone the likes of tanks, aircraft and knightmares. From this and many other factors, forces of the Eastern Front had fought its war with little to no support from their masters in the West, and were systematically being beaten back by a combination of attrition and superior fighting power in the hands of the Britannians.

Zhukov soon found himself tilting his head and squeezing his eyes shut as that line of thinking continued; the sight of a man who indeed knew he was fighting a losing war. A man who, in spite of all of his gifts a soldier and a commander, felt truly powerless in the face of his enemies, entirely unable to change the tide of the war while knowing that his nation would soon fall. All that, while elsewhere in the world, a once dead army led by a once dead revolutionary struck at the very heart of his enemies, gaining the victories and triumphs in little more than two weeks that Zhukov was unable to gain in five years.

As such, it was only too fitting that he stood out in the cold now, just as a certain past leader, as well as a man that Zhukov had admired since childhood, had done in the face of his own losing war. At times like these, he wondered if George Washington had felt the same things he felt now, as he made his famous prayer at Valley Forge.

"Father." Zhukov heard a voice speak behind him, causing him to look up from his thoughts. Behind a young man with cropped brown hair, dark blue eyes and the picturesque profile of a youthful soldier stepped out of the office, the wind also causing his own military greatcoat to flutter. The rank tabs on the greatcoat's shoulders indicated the man as a Colonel.

Zhukov allowed himself to smile at the man's presence. "I thought you would be celebrating with the rest Andrei."

With a flat smile of his own, Major Andrei Sergeiovich Zhukov regarded the man standing on the balcony. The man who was both his father and his superior officer. "I do not have the stomach for victory celebrations, especially when the victory is not ours," he spoke, stepping out to stand beside Zhukov. "Besides, I figured you would like the company."

Truthfully, Zhukov had preferred to be alone, but as long as it was his son beside him, he didn't mind. "Have we heard anything from Berlin yet?"

At that, Andrei's smile disappeared off his face. "Unfortunately, yes," he said bitterly, as he reached into his coat pocket to produce a flask of vodka. "It hasn't reached the news, but Zero's declaration has incited a fair amount of people; riots and protests against the current administrations are breaking out all over Europe."

Zhukov closed his eyes as the information sunk in. "Any on our end?"

Andrei was just as grim, as he took a sip of the vodka. "Archangelsk, Kirov, Kursk, Chechnya, Murmansk and so on. Martial law is being implemented as we speak."

"Heh." Zhukov laughed bitterly, once more looking out at the storm. At that point, Andrei offered him the flask, and so the General took a swig of his own. "Well, at least we have the benefit of this storm; what's the point of protesting when even the weather is not on your side?" a thought then occurred to him. "What about Volgograd?"

At the mention of that name, Andrei's expression became all the grimmer. "Nothing, as usual." he spoke, feeling a chill run down his spine. "We can only hope that no one is _stupid_ enough to speak out, not while _they_ are there."

Zhukov nodded in agreement, and then forced the memory out of his head as he handed the flask back. Like it or not, there was nothing he could do about it right now, and he had other things to worry about anyway. "And what of Berlin itself?"

Andrei knew that his father had deliberately changed the subject back, but answered anyway. "President Kessler is calling an emergency meeting in the Hemicycle, obviously to discuss the EU's stance on Zero and the Black Knights. The meeting should take place within the hour, and it will be televised; I don't suppose you'll want to watch it?"

"What for?" Zhukov replied. "It's just going to be a stage act for the citizens of the EU, both to calm them and reassure them that their 'elected' officials are talking about the problem." he looked back out in the darkened sky. "In reality, Kessler has long decided our beloved Union's stance."

"And what is that?" Andrei questioned.

Zhukov sighed. "I do not pretend to know what's really going on in that tyrant's head, but if I had to guess, he'll take a neutral position for the time being. From there, he'll wait and see what the Black Knights do next before determining if they're a threat or not."

"...wouldn't it be wiser to seek an alliance with the Black Knights?" Andrei inquired. "Surely they could greatly aid us against the Imperials."

"They could, but you have to remember that Zero spoke out against Berlin in his declaration. Yes, he didn't declare hostilities on them directly, but he still labeled them as cowardly and inept..." Zhukov explained.

"...which they are." Andrei added.

Zhukov continued. "Regardless, that will not gain him favor with Parliament, nor will the declaration that he will not necessarily fight against Britannia alone. Our 'beloved' President will surely see that as a challenge to his power; the question is how much of a challenge."

Upon that explanation, Andrei found himself groaning at the thought of it all. "You know, sometimes I think the restorationists are right," he stated. "Sometimes I really do think our Motherland would be better off properly reborn and on its own. Free of _Europa_ and its tyrants."

All Zhukov could do was smile bitterly at his son. "We're _already_ on our own, Andrei." he said. "Yet even so, all we can do is fight the enemy in front of us, and save who's behind us for another day."

Andrei nodded in acknowledgment, while folding up the collars of his greatcoat. The storm seemed to grow even more intense at that moment.

* * *

**Imperial Palace  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

It was never a pretty sight when a grown man broke down and cried. And it was far less a pretty sight when that grown man just happened to be the Crown Prince of Britannia, the first in line to the throne were the Emperor and the Chancellor were both unavailable. And now, with the Emperor having disappeared, as he tended to do during situations like this, and Schneizel having gone out to the warzone himself, it was outright terrifying to think that the man who was now in charge of bringing order to Britannia in the advent of a great disaster was now sitting at the end of the Court Conference Room table, with his head in his hands and the muffled sound of tears streaming down his eyes.

"An entire fleet, sunk." Prince Odysseus eu Britannia moaned into his palms, feeling as though the walls were closing in over him. "Pearl Harbor laid to waste. And to top it off, our worst nightmare has come back from the grave and has just invoked the Black Rebellion all over again." he looked up, his eyes clouded with tears. "How could all of this have happened in just _one night_?"

Of course, the other Princes and Princesses who were now gathered around the conference table were hardly inspirers of hope themselves. "We cannot let this stand!" Princess Carine ne Britannia bellowed as she slammed her fist down on the table, blood boiling and eyes filled with rage. "We have to strike back, _here and now!_ "

"How? We don't have a target!" one of the other princes glowered in frustration. "Their fleet could be anywhere over the pacific by now, and even if we did locate them, only god knows where their main base is located!"

"And Schneizel's taskforce is still recovering survivors, while the rest of our forces in the pacific are in complete disarray..." Princess Guinevere su Britannia added in a snarl.

Odysseus opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could, a military official with a datapad moved up at the end of the conference room, then stood by and waited until the imperials were aware of his presence. Then, with great hesitance, the official looked over his datapad and read its contents. "Your Highnesses, we've just received several reports from Area 22 and elsewhere." he stated to the rest in the gravest of tones. "Our forces in Beijing are currently under attack by the CLA. As well, separate rebellions have been reported in other Areas, namely those in Western Europe."

"And the EU?" Carine demanded.

The official read through the data more. "No obvious developments. President Kessler is holding a meeting in the Hemicycle, while their military forces remain on standby." he added. "Even so, MI6 believes that several EU commanders are preparing counteroffensives across the Western Front."

Carine snarled through clench teeth as she closed her eyes. "...they all smell blood in the water." she looked back at her other siblings. "If we can't strike back, then we must secure our territories. I recommend we declare Martial Law throughout the Areas, and the Homeland if necessary."

The other siblings looked up with clear hesitance at that idea. "Do you realize what you're suggesting?" one of the princes let out. "The last time we declared Area-wide Martial Law was eight years ago, following the Devastation!"

"And if you recall, that led to a lot of bloodshed, especially from the resultant ghetto purgings!" someone else pointed out. "Do you really want to subjugate our people to _that_ all over again!?"

"We don't have a choice!" Carine shot back. "It's either we clamp down on the Areas and maintain control now, or we risk global rebellion later! If that means we have to kill a couple Numbers to keep all that we've gained, then so be it!"

Guinevere sighed at that notion herself, part of her wondering how much of Carine's inherent love for war and violence had influenced that idea. But even so, she was right about one thing: it was their only choice. "It's your call Odysseus..." she stated, looking back at the head of the table. "With the Emperor and Chancellor both out of reach, formal leadership of the Empire falls to you, the Crown Prince. Therefore, what would you have done, my liege?"

Odysseus cringed at the stated question, as well as how everyone was now looking to him for an answer. Yes, he was the Crown Prince and the technical first in line to the throne, but that didn't make him a leader like his father or Schneizel, much less inclined enough to make such a hard decision. For the third time that night and counting, he wished Schneizel were there now instead of him, as he could speak the words he couldn't and make the ultimate decision he doubted himself on; he of all people could give the command without hesitation.

But once again, Schneizel was not present, which meant Odysseus had to speak the order in spite of all the doubt and torn conscience he possessed. "We will declare Martial Law." he stated, before looking back to the military official. "Send the command out to all outer Areas, and have the local garrisons mobilize immediately."

"Yes, Your Highness." the official replied with a salute, then made his way out to follow his new orders.

After that, with the exception of Carine and a few others, the entire room sunk into despair as they knew what was going to happen next. And all poor Odysseus could do was hope that, in the end, the Empire was preserved amongst the blood and slaughter, as it had been from the Devastation.

And the Black Knights were still out there...

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

" **...RETURNED!** "

That last single word seemed to float in the middle of the main lounge as all of the occupants reflected upon what they had just seen for themselves. Several wore looks of mild shock and awe upon their faces, while others held lighter expressions of clear anticipation. The most prominent however, of which there were seven, with one sitting at the back end of the room with his arms crossed, seemed to hold more measured expressions, though one could tell that they too were taken by their apparent leader's message to the world.

Obviously, all of the room's occupants were Black Knights, as they each wore the reborn organization's black and silver uniform. Even so, there was a noticeable characteristic to each uniform, besides the signature commissar cap: collar rank pips that each displayed triple stripes and anywhere from one to three diamonds each. Yet more distinguishing, besides the fact that they were all either Britannian or Japanese respectively, were the commanding presences that each one possessed; it was clear that these men and women were well acquainted with war and leadership, whether it be the Japanese Insurrection, the Second Pacific War or any other in between, enough that their individual experience seemed to emulate from them directly. Needless to say, this made them quite ideal for their ranks as Generals and positions in the Black Knights' command structure, and even more so gave them the right to assess their current leader and the course he had just placed them all on.

"Well..." a rather handsome looking Japanese General with thick black hair coming out from his commissar cap spoke up as the cheers began to erupt on the display screen in front of them all. "We're certainly committed now."

"It can't be helped," a Britannian female General with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes stated as well. "We all knew this was going to happen; General Ohgi already stated as such years ago, when he announced the intention to recover Zero."

"Why is that buffoon the Vice Commander anyway?" a gruff, narrow faced Japanese General stated bitterly in a deep voice. He clasped his gloved hands together under his chin as he went on. "Tohdoh I could understand, but Ohgi couldn't even lead his pissant resistance band, let alone an actual military. Zero should have fed him to the dogs a long time ago."

"Actually, I think he deserves more credit than that," another, rather young looking Japanese General spoke up as well. "After all, it was he who proposed reforming the Black Knights to begin with, and it was by his influence that they had stayed reformed up to Zero's liberation..."

"That's beside the subject at hand," a bald and bulky Britannian General with a prominent brown goatee stated matter-of-factly, holding a similar bitter tone as his square faced Japanese counterpart. "As brilliant as Zero is and as spectacular a feat as sieging Pearl was, are we really prepared to fight against Britannia at the level he stated? Most of our forces aren't even battle experienced yet."

"If they aren't, then they soon will be," a blonde haired Britannian General at the far end of the meeting area reflected. "As General Hijikata just said, we're committed now, regardless of what state our current forces are in. All we can really do at this point is follow Zero's lead."

"Geh," the narrow faced Japanese General let out. "I'll hand him Pearl myself, but in my opinion, that boy is well over his head. Perhaps if he weren't blinded by his vendetta toward the Britannians..."

The blonde haired Britannian General quickly fixed his counterpart with a small glare. "Don't kid yourself Hayate; every man, woman and child on this island has a vendetta toward Britannia, and rightfully so. At least with Zero, we have a fair chance."

"Are you saying that because he just happens to be...?" the narrow face General began to counter.

 _"Moving on."_ the brown haired woman General interrupted before any potential squabble could erupt. "At this time, we have three armies in full operational condition, and two more that aren't at full strength but still capable of deployment. In a normal combat scenario, that would certainly be too small a number to wage a full war with... but then you have to remember the Black Knights had a lot less during the Insurrection, and yet still managed to beat back the occupation under Zero's direction..."

"Even so," the thick haired General spoke up again. "We're up against an enemy that literally rules over most of the planet's surface. While I do not doubt Zero's abilities either, this is still a tall order he's making the Black Knights fulfill, especially with an operational force of three fleets."

Before the conversation could continue, the young looking General turned toward the corner of the room, where another one of their number was currently leaning against a wall. "You've been rather silent all this time," he began in that drawn out way of talking. "Surely you have something to add to the discussion, _sir_."

At that, the man in the corner uncrossed his arms and let out a sigh. "If you really want to hear it Shinobu..." he said with some agitation, as he came into the light.

After another moment passed, the man revealed himself to be one of the Japanese Generals, and in turn easily distinguished by his jet black "chin curtain" beard, slightly tinted eye glasses and somewhat stern expression he gave off. It was also noteworthy how the other Generals, despite being of equal rank, seemed to look back at him with great respect. "I will be frank to you all. I will not pretend to know what Zero is planning, nor will I try to assess our chances of success based on our current strength. That being said, I _do_ believe that our best hope for victory is to do exactly as Zero has stated: take the fight directly to the Britannians and liberate the world one area at a time, before launching a direct attack on the Imperial homeland."

His eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "And even then, once we invade Britannia, the only choice left to us will be to completely conquer it. It would not be enough that we take the Eastern or Western Coasts, nor the industrial centers of California, Castor and Pollux, nor even the secret sakuradite reserve that may or may not be out there. No, for victory to be certain, we must take Pendragon itself and, just as Zero has already declared, dictate our terms directly to the Emperor."

Silence reigned after the General made his statement, before he followed that up. "That is my own analysis of the situation. I trust you are all satisfied with it?"

"Indeed," the young looking General Shinobu Okita, commander of the Black Knights' Fourth Army "Narita", replied rather lightheartedly. "I must say sir, you still have your knack for monologues. But I guess that's as good an explanation as any."

"Meh." the narrow faced General Hayate Saito, commander of the Black Knights' Fifth Army "Yokosuka", let off. "I guess if you're for it, sir, then I am as well. But I still think that boy's in over his head."

The thick haired General Toshiro Hijikata, commander of the Black Knights' Third Army "Kawaguchi", again closed his eyes as he replied. "I'll follow your assessment of this as well, sir."

At that, the bespectacled General turned to the others in the room. "And what say the rest of you?"

A collection of acknowledged from the other Generals of the High Command followed, while the bald and goateed General Luther Jackson, commander of the Black Knights' Sixth Army "Shikine", let out a small laugh. "Far be it for me to be in agreement with the former enemy commander, but as fate has cast us into the same trench, there really is no other choice but to go forward with all this."

"I think it's all the better myself," the blonde haired General Roy Longstreet, commander of the Black Knights' Seventh Army "Kyushu", added while tipping his cap down. "No way we're going to win by hiding out on this island and letting everyone else fight."

"Though we still don't know where this will all go," the brown haired General Jessica "Jess" Stuart, commander of the Black Knights' Eighth Army "Tokyo", also stated.

"Indeed," General Izanagi Kondo, commander of the Black Knights' Second Army "Saitama" acknowledged, while pushing his glasses up with a white gloved hand. "But we will strive towards it all the same."

He then let himself smile a little. "And who knows? We might actually win this time."

* * *

**Arima Onsen  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

With a small bit of drawn breath, Sayoko slowly stepped into the warm water and dropped down until the water nearly reached up to her collar line. Feeling her body and muscles relax from the warmth, she let out a small sigh, while closing her eyes and leaning back against the side of the hot spring. All that remained for her to do was to listen to the sound of the nearby crickets chirping.

Usually she didn't like taking bathes at night, or at least those of the public variety, but tonight she just needed to get out for a bit of fresh air. Like everyone else, she had seen Lelouch's declaration of war to Britannia and by proxy the world, and as a result of it somewhat minute celebrations were breaking out across Ryukyu as a result of that as well as the Black Knights' latest victory. The living establishment that Sayoko had been in was no different, as some of her younger colleagues couldn't help but bring out the _sake_ in recognition of their army's accomplishment; as a result, Sayoko decided that then was the time to slip out for a moment to herself, as she wasn't much of a party person. Besides, the owner of the _Arima Onsen_ owed her a favor, and was now in the process of repaying it by having his establishment closed down and reserved the spring just for her.

As such, all that remained was Sayoko, the water and the surrounding life. And that was all the maid who had a nightlife as a _kunoichi_ needed, especially in the light of all that had has happened. This was also where the second reason for her going to the hot spring came in: the relaxation also helped her thoughts drift away until there was nothing but a blank state, which is something she needed at this point. If only for a few minutes or so, she wanted to forget everything: the state of the world, her previous mission to Britannia, her race's exile on this little island south of their original homeland, their last hope being the boy prince that just wanted to do a good thing for his now missing sister. All of it.

Unfortunately, it was not to be, as Sayoko's far sharpened hearing picked up the sound of feet landing on a nearby tree branch. Feeling her eye twitch in annoyance, the _kunoichi_ burst out of the water just as a pair of kunai came streaking down at the area where she had been; had she remained, both kunai would have pierced her from behind the skull. She quickly landed across the spring and, cursing herself for letting her guard down so easily, reached down and snatched a nearby rock between her right index and middle fingers.

At that, another kunai came streaking out from the darkness. This time however, Sayoko was more than prepared, as she shot her own impromptu-kunai directly at the incoming blade, resulting in both projectiles impacting on another and rebounding into different directions.

From this, the sound of light chuckling suddenly came from the shadows. "You're as sharp as ever Sayoko," the voice stated as a form leaped down from a nearby tree branch. "Glad to see your playing maid hasn't dulled your senses."

Sayoko immediately frowned; she knew _that_ voice and the lighthearted attitude it projected, just as she knew its owner _inherently_. And so it was, as the form stepped out of the shadows, revealing a young man, a little older than her, with the same black-grey colored hair and pale brown eyes that she possessed, only on a masculine frame. Said hair was kept in two equal length bangs on either side of his face while the rest was tied into a ponytail that went down his back, while his face itself was a lot like hers, only less seamless in order to fit his gender; a classic stereotype _bishounen_. However, what struck Sayoko more wasn't the man's face, but rather what he was wearing: a Black Knights uniform with the rank tabs of a Major on his collar.

At the man's full appearance, as well as that shuriken insignia, Sayoko felt her lips twist into a defensive sneer. "Setsuna..." she spoke in a low growl; a warning more than anything else.

"Come on, that's all the greeting I get? Not even an _onii-chan_ for old times' sake?" Major Setsuna Shinozaki in turn grinned in a fashion which showed just how unserious he was taking the whole situation, in spite of his naked younger sister looking more ready to tear his head off. "Bad enough that you haven't gone to Kumejima since your return."

Sayoko sighed, but didn't lower her guard. She decided to cut to the chase. "I'll start calling you _onii-chan_ when you stop fretting over my state of affairs." she stated venomously. "What do you want Setsuna? Did father send you here to kill me?"

"Now why would father ask for a thing like that?" Setsuna replied nonchalantly. "I mean, sure, you went against his orders by allowing Lelouch to live, and you did stop reporting back to him two years into your cover as Sarah Beckett, and let's not forget the part where you have yet to return to Kumejima. But other than that, I can't imagine..."

"Father's orders no longer matter." Sayoko shot back pointedly. "Now that Shinozaki Ryuu has been absorbed into the Black Knights as its special operations force, father's orders are subordinate to those of the High Command's, and they ordered me to keep Lelouch alive."

"Heh. You possess quite the tongue when it comes to curling round the truth; befitting of a Shinozaki." Setsuna laughed again. "Unfortunately dear sister, that excuse isn't going to fly, _especially_ not with father. Commands from the standing Master of Shinozaki Ryuu are always absolute, no matter what his rank and position in an outside army maybe."

He fixed his sister a deep stare. "Besides, we both know you weren't just following orders, and that you allowed Lelouch to live because of your personal connection to him and Nunnally. Just as I know if it came down to it, you would take on the entirety of the _Ryuu_ if father chose to seriously enforce that kill command."

Sayoko's leer only deepened in response. "Very well," she spoke evenly. "You're not here to kill me; otherwise you would have made a far more serious attack by now. So what are you really here for?"

"Impatient aren't we?" Setsuna replied in turn. "Fine then. I'm here to pass along what you'll likely find as good news."

He continued to speak nonchalantly. "Your sweet prince's latest victory has apparently impressed our father. He's decided that he will follow Lelouch's lead for the time being, and has so ordered the _Ryuu_. And while he's still not pleased about you breaking away, he's willing to let you stay by Lelouch's side, on the condition that he will send a detachment to support you."

"You mean to keep me under watch alongside Lelouch," she stated once more with venom, not at all seeing the message as 'good news' considering the original sender.

"As the Britannians like to say, 'whatever floats your boat.'" Setsuna replied as he casually flicked imaginary dust off his uniform sleeve.

Sayoko decided to settle for a frown. "I suppose father has already sent them?"

"Well semantics aside, yes they'll have replaced the household staff at the Kururugi mansion by the morning." Setsuna explained, which caused Sayoko to fix him with a peculiar look. "Oh relax Sayoko, they're only going to dismiss them, not 'disappear' them. As well, they've all been charged with Lelouch's protection from on high, so you don't have anything to worry about."

"When it comes to our father, Setsuna, there's always reason to worry," Sayoko replied back. "And don't think I'm going to let down my guard over this."

Setsuna grin deepened. "You wouldn't be a Shinozaki if you did so easily. At least cut the old man some slack; he could have just as easily decided he would take full command of the Black Knights and have your prince and everyone else _removed_ for it."

"I'm aware of that." Sayoko replied. "At the very least I know where he stands in all of this. The real question is, where do _you_ stand Setsuna?" she brought up the rock between her fingers. "And speak clearly. Depending on your answer, I may just end up _removing_ _you_ , even if you are my brother."

The older sibling only shrugged. " _Kowaii kowaii_... As amusing, albeit unchivalrous, as it would be to fight a naked woman during her bath, you have nothing to fear from me little sister." he replied. "I have no wish to kill the man that haunts the dreams of our enemies."

His eyes narrowed into Sayoko's as he continued. "In fact, I'm rather intrigued; just what is so great about this prince that it would cause my own dear sister to betray her family and her oath to the Shinozaki Ryuu, if only to remain his personal handmaiden?"

Sayoko only remained silent, causing Setsuna to sigh in response. "At any rate, Zero will be launching his next move soon, and when he does he'll more than likely need our support. And as I just told you, father is willing to let him lead us for the time being; as long as that is, we will be bound to protecting him and executing his command. So rest assured, little sister, your prince will not be harmed, so long as he remains in our favor."

"...and if he were to fall out of favor?" Sayoko asked, her voice now gaining an edge.

In response, Setsuna regained a grin, but now it too held an edge. "Well..." he said, flicking his arm forward and drawing a kunai seemingly from thin air. "...that will be a _very_ _interesting_ day, won't it?"

Silence reigned from that point on, as both siblings stared down the other, their respective weapons drawn and seemingly ready to be used. As such, Setsuna decided then was the time to leave, and he began doing so by backing away. "With that, I think I've overstayed my welcome. _Ja ne_ , Sayoko."

He quickly withdrew his kunai and started to move back into the shadows. "Oh, and visit the old man at some point! Otherwise he just may send a retrieval squad for you." he stated before disappearing entirely.

For a few more moments, Sayoko remained on guard, until she verified for herself that Setsuna was well and truly gone, and that there were no other intruders in the vicinity. After this, she stood back up and slowly sank back down into the spring. Only this time however, her mind was completely active as it continued replaying her brother's message, and what it meant for her and the man she had chosen as her master.

* * *

**The Red Sun  
New York City, Grand Duchy of New York, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

"With respect, Your Grace, I don't like this." spoke the chauffeur Roberto as he slowly parked across the street from a particular drinking establishment that his liege wished to visit. "This area of town always seems to attract the less desirables; not a proper place for a lady to move about alone."

In the backseat, Milly's expression folded into a rather annoyed sneer as she replied. "I've been through far worse places than this in my lifetime Roberto; in fact, the land that my grandfather built Ashford Academy on was originally a red light district. Try surviving a place like that as a ten year old."

Roberto replied himself with a fixated stare. "Even so Your Grace, I do not see why you must visit this... _den_ after hours." he gestured toward the tavern across the way, at the same time reading the business hours sign. "It's not even open at this time of night!"

"Not to _normal_ people Roberto." Milly corrected. "As for me however, it just so happens the owner is an old friend of mine; one I haven't seen in a long time. That said, I assure you he'll let me in to at least say hi."

Roberto tapped his fingers on the steering wheel for a moment. "If that is the case, then I must insist that you allow me to accompany you, as neither of us know what kind of scum of the earth may be lurking out there, or around."

At that, Milly rolled her eyes, even though Roberto was unable to see it due to his head being turned. _As if I didn't know you were MI5._ "As I said, I've been in worse places than this and I've managed to survive thus far. Have a little faith in me."

With that, Milly quickly opened the door and let herself out before her chauffeur could object any further. Straightening out her maroon dress, she quickly made her way down the street toward the tavern in question. On the outside, the establishment looked like any other building in the districting: it held an 1800s architectural design, with a prominent red and white outlined exterior that held several fixtures that were common among Industrial Age buildings. The most distinguishing of which was the neon lit sign sign that hung over the door, which displayed a red tinted sun while the tavern's name was written above and below in white lettering. Milly smiled at it, as she knew the _real_ meaning behind the tavern's name and symbol.

Inside, the tavern looked just as "historic" as it did one the outside, retaining the cultural themes of an old Britannian pub, yet holding onto some new modern conveniences. The walls were painted in a deep maroon with wooden finishings, while black and white checkered tiling was laid across the floor. Several black and white photographs adorned the walls, usually of old patrons that had visited the establishment once upon a time, alongside other painted pictures from famous New York artists. And all around there were wooden tables and booths that held cushioned seating, while the bar counter was placed at the back corner of the room, which held a line of stools in front of an even longer line of drinks in the cabinet behind. And in the opposite corner, a jukebox stood playing out a jazz tune that Milly couldn't place. Overall, the tavern, quite unlike Roberto's impression of it, came across as a warm and cozy setting, the kind of place one could get a drink or hold a conversation in peace.

As she continued to move, Milly studied the pictures one after the other as she made her way around the tables and up to the counter. One in particular held her interest, as it was a colored photo of herself and the rest of the Student Council standing in front of Ashford Academy, back in its hayday. Milly let her eyes skim across it for a brief moment before turning and making her way toward the counter, where she took a bar stool and waited for the owner to come out from wherever and finally notice her presence. She also did well to notice that her face and folded into a lowered frown just after she had gazed at that picture.

"Well, this is truly an honor." a voice spoke from the side, as the barkeep emerged from the back. Despite his entry, Milly didn't look up at him; she couldn't bring herself to do so just yet. "We don't usually get nobility here, especially one as fine and beautiful as yourself Duchess Ashford. Perhaps I could offer you a drink to celebrate the occasion?"

Milly ignored the playful sarcasm and simply placed her order. "Bacardi, on the rocks."

"That's not a very lady-like drink." the barkeep replied.

That brought back to mind her recent argument with Roberto, and as a result Milly could almost feel the vein in her temple begin to swell as her eyes fidgeted closed. "Do I look like a lady to you?" she replied in a more agitated tone than she wanted.

"Whoa, okay!" the barkeep held his hands up in defeat, immediately setting off to fulfill the order.

As he began to work, Milly at long last looked up at him, her eyes falling upon a blue haired man that was slightly taller than she remembered, yet in her mind's eye looking the same as he had eight years ago, especially when he was dressed in a barkeep suit. After he finished fixing her drink, he turned around to present it to her, revealing that his blue hair had become somewhat ruffed over time, while his face was much more structured than before; overall, he was a far cry from the young and trouble prone boy she had as her dedicated henchman. "On the house."

"How very kind of you." Milly replied, now allowing a smirk to form as she took the drink and gulped it down. A moment later, she put the glass, which now only contained ice, back down before moving on with a smile. "It's been a long time Rivalz."

Rivalz Cardemonde could only smile as well. "A blink of an eye Milly." he replied, drawing her into a hug from across the counter, much to her surprise. "I'm glad to see you've stayed healthy without me." His smile increased as he felt Milly's breasts squeeze against him. "...in fact, I would say you've gotten _healthier_ , your ladyship."

Milly sighed as she returned the hug. "And you still don't know anything about women." she replied jovially before moving back, adopting a serious expression momentarily. "I trust it's safe to talk shop?"

Rivalz's smile enlarged. "Don't worry, I swept for bugs before you got here, and if I missed any, well..." he gestured toward the jukebox. "...I really hope they like the music, because that's all they're going to hear."

Milly listened to the song playing for a moment. "This music... I've heard it before..."

"Of course. It's Toshihiko Sahashi," Rivalz explained, causing Milly to turn and look back at him peculiarly. "Japan might be gone, but a good portion of anime, manga and music has been floating around the internet lately."

"You do realize if you're caught with any of it..." Milly started.

"What are they going to do, arrest me for listening to music?" Rivalz retorted. "Good luck linking me to the Underground that way. For all they'd know, I'm just reminiscing the good old days."

"Please, there's _always_ reason to suspect you Rivalz. And the Empire has incarcerated people for far less." a new voice stated as another individual came walking out from the back area. That individual, as both Milly and Rivalz observed, was a tall woman with long, bright orange-red hair and vibrant yellow-green eyes over a porcelain-like face, while her clothing consisted of pink sleeveless top and a white miniskirt with blue designer shoes. With an air of confidence in herself, the woman strolled out into the main area and up to where the other two people were, her long hair waving as she walked.

At her appearance, Milly adopted a mock astounded expression. "My God, is that Shirley Fenette? _The_ Shirley Fenette?" Milly spoke in the tone of a fangirl. "I can't believe it! In this decrepit joint of all places! It's like all my dreams are finally coming true...!"

"Don't you start now." Shirley stated jokingly as she came up. "It was hard enough to get here from Hollywood without half the world knowing it. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to be a celebrity?"

Milly only smiled back. "Noble."

Shirley rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Right, sorry." she said, as the two women gave each other a warm hug. "It really is just like the old days now, Madam President."

"Heh." Milly replied, as she closed her eyes in remembrance. "Not quite Shirley, but close enough." she then ended the hug to look back at her former junior. "How've you been? I heard you got _another_ big movie role..."

" _My Fair Lady_. Filming starts in a few weeks." Shirley confirmed with a nod. "Between that, my singing and modeling jobs, _and_ all that I've been doing on the side, I barely have free time anymore."

"I bet. But that's probably a good thing..." Rivalz said, as he reached under the counter and pulled out a _Sports Illustrated_ magazine, one whose cover depicted a certain someone lying on a beach in a revealing blue bikini. He quickly opened it and began flipping through pages. "...because at this rate, you'll be spending your breaks fighting off horny fanboys..."

"Give me that!" Shirley, now quite red-faced, hollered as she snatched the magazine away from Rivalz's hands. Milly couldn't help but laugh as the actress/singer/model rolled the magazine up and pointed it at the barkeep. "I should charge you with sexual harassment Rivalz!"

Rivalz looked back dumbfounded. "For buying a magazine!? A magazine that you _willingly_ posed for!?"

Shirley opened her mouth to respond, but Milly silenced her. "Alright you two, as much as I would like to really catch up, we don't have much time." she started, adopting a serious expression. "Let's get to business at hand, shall we?"

The other two adopted similar expressions straight off. As well, Rivalz reached down under the counter again and, after taking hold of a remote, tapped a button. Behind the bar, a large mirror hung in a space centered between the store cabinets, as part of the general atmosphere of the bar; however, upon Rivalz's pushing the button, the mirror retracted upward to reveal a modern flatscreen TV behind it. Once the mirror had fully retracted, the television activated and formed a picture to BNN, in which a reporter was going on about Zero's reemergence; an accompanying image of the masked revolutionary was transposed in the back corner as well.

"As usual, he sure knows how to make a splash." Rivalz said, as he and the two women all looked over the report. "If this doesn't rattle the nobles' cages, I don't know what will."

"Shouldn't we be feeling bad...?" Shirley inquired. "I mean, a lot of people died in all this..."

At that, Milly adopted an ice cold sneer. "They knew what they signed up for." she stated. "And they were _our_ enemies anyway. As far as I'm concerned, they got what they deserved."

Rivalz frowned at that. "I don't think any of those soldiers were involved with the Devastation, Milly... They were just following orders."

"Doesn't matter." Milly replied straight off. "They were fighting for the same people that ordered it. That makes them just as legitimate as targets, whether for the Black Knights or for the Underground." the fury behind her gaze increased. "Besides, we all _should_ know a thing or two about being at the mercy of men 'just following orders.'"

Upon that declaration, Shirley looked back at Rivalz with a somewhat concerned glance, causing the barman to merely shrug in response. Well before the current meeting, both had known their former Student Council President was carrying an eight year chip on her shoulder, one that stemmed from the Ashford students and corresponding families that _weren't_ rescued before the Devastation had occurred, among whom were Milly's own parents, grandparents and extended family. As the last surviving member of the Ashford family and Ashford Academy's administration, the young heiress had never forgiven Britannia for their deaths, and as a result had developed a certain cold temperament that had not previously existed in her character, even if she did manage to keep it buried from view most of the time. It was only at times like these, namely during her administration of the largest and most effective resistance cell in the Imperial Homeland, that she allowed it to shine through her usually jovial and mischievous self.

And that was where the Underground, or the Ashford Underground as Rivalz and several others called it, came in. Formed from the remaining student body of Ashford Academy and administrated directly by Milly herself, the Underground had come into existence some months in the Devastation's wake and had grown more and more powerful over the years, especially into the Great World War. This was all due to the reintegration of the surviving Ashford students into multiple levels of Britannian society; some had gone onto working class jobs like Rivalz, while those who held noble backgrounds like Milly went on to become integral members of higher society, and even more had gone onto specialty areas like Shirley had. But despite their different paths in life, none of them ever forgot September 13, nor the friends and family members that they had lost on that dark day, and much less those that had been responsible for their deaths.

As such, while the undead Black Knights took action against Britannia from the outside, the members of the Underground had infiltrated the Empire on virtually all levels, sabotaging it from the shadows quite effectively. Among its other unknown accomplishments, one of the Underground's most pivotal victories was instituting the delay in eighth knightmare frame production, all through a collection of organized labor disputes, political tampering and more direct acts such as the destruction of key assembly lines and manufacturing materials. Because of this, many experts believed it would be months, if not _years_ , before the first _Exeters_ made it to the frontlines _en masse_ , which in turn leveled the playing field with the EU who were having just as much trouble with their own _Loewe_.

Because of this and many other things, Milly truly felt that this was a crowning moment for her and the Underground. Shirley and Rivalz could have mixed feelings about it, but she refused to even consider it, as tonight could be considered the culmination of her efforts over the last eight years. Not only was Britannia now facing an enemy that they could not directly contend with, but that enemy was led by the one man who well and truly reserved the right to administer its destruction. The same man that, only several nights ago, she had risked herself to intervene against his worst enemy, thereby assuring his resurrection as Zero.

After a few moments of silence, save for the reporter's voice coming from the television and the music still playing from the jukebox, Shirley spoke up again, albeit a little uncomfortably. "So... what do we do now?"

Milly looked back at her, her cold expression causing a chill to run up Shirley's spine. "The same thing we've been doing all along." Milly stated, her voice even. "Lulu might have gained a great victory tonight, but he's not going to win this war without help from the inside. That's where _we_ come in."

Rivalz interrupted. "I think what Shirley meant was do you have any specific plans in mind?"

"A few. One of which you'll like Rivalz." Milly replied. Suddenly regaining a bit of her usual self, she flashed a vindictive smile toward the barkeep. "You get to step things with a certain Baron's daughter."

"Ah, not _her_ again!" Rivalz stammered, face turning to disgust. "You promised me that was a onetime thing!"

"Well, now I'm upgrading it to a _twotime_ thing." Milly shot back, enjoying the sight of Rivalz squirming. "Rumor has been going around that Britannic is stepping up its attempt to produce the _Exeter_ large scale, and her father, as you recall, is on the Board of Directors."

"And you really think _she'll_ know anything about it?" Rivalz retorted.

"No, but a date on her family's estate will give you access to her father's office." Milly explained. "You can figure out the rest."

 _"Man...!"_ Rivalz whined softly. "I _hate_ dealing with nobility...!" he didn't need to look back down to feel Milly's gaze on him, which caused him to adjust his collar. "Present company excluded of course."

"Good." Milly replied, before waving him off. "Now, go fix dinner. We've got a lot to discuss, and I heard your fish and chips are the best in the Empire."

Rivalz looked less than pleased, but he knew better than to argue. As such, he turned around and made his way to the kitchen in the back of the tavern, where he began muttering select curse words while working on making the night's entree.

Thus for the next few moments, Milly and Shirley sat at the counter by themselves. For a while, the two remained silent, both intent on watching the BNN reports on Pearl Harbor, Zero's resurrection and other developments in the war. And as one such video played out, displaying a group of _Sutherlands_ charging through a city, gunning down _Panthers_ and EU soldiers in their wake, Milly finally spoke.

"Eight years, Shirley." she said simply at first, causing Shirley to turn and look at her curiously. "In just eight years' time, so much has changed from what we knew. Britannia, the world at large, our own hopes and dreams..."

Milly looked down, back at her empty glass. "It's times like these I miss Ashford Academy the most. Back when our lives were so simple and peaceful, when we could watch news reports like this one and not think anything of them." she stated solemnly. "Back when 'war' was just another subject we read in books and did reports on."

Shirley, however, took it in stride. "I miss those days as well Madam President." she also looked down in thought. "Back then the most I was ever concerned with were my studies and my...feelings for a certain boy." Milly did well to notice the actress fidget at that last part. "I never cared about what was going on elsewhere in the world, or how Britannia had a hand in it..."

It was Shirley's turn to cast a downturn expression. "And yet, here we are now. Members of a resistance, fighting against our own nation for the fate of the world. We, former prep school students who just happened to get caught in the middle."

"That we are, as sickening as it feels. Especially how we're talking about the 'good old days' like a bunch of old ladies." Milly acknowledged with a sigh. "But enough of that. How are things _really_ going in your world?"

Shirley pursed her lips at that question. Due to her choice career and her success, she, unlike most of Ashford's student body, held great presence in both Britannia's upper and lower societies; on one end, being an actress and socialite allowed her to interact with much of the Empire's nobility, while on the other her singing, beauty and participation in outreach programs allowed her to hold a connection with the commoners as well. Needless to say, this made her the ideal spy for the Underground's purposes, as Shirley possessed a unique access to some of Britannia's secrets through her noble "friends", as well as the influence over the masses to drive her cause forward, even if indirectly. As such, Rivalz had once claimed her to be a modern Mata Hari, and while Shirley did not wish to share that particular fate, she had to admit that her occupation and activities weren't too far off base.

"Nothing new to report I'm afraid." Shirley replied, taking a sip from her drink. "There's been something of a news blackout since Pendragon, so I haven't been able to get any new information. At least nothing beyond baseless predictions and theories from drunk nobles."

"Yes, I've been having the same problem myself, complete with the 'drunk nobles' part." Milly replied bitterly, with a shrug. "Between the two of us though, I thought you would have the better chance at getting something."

"Sorry Madam President, but there's only so much I can do with my position." Shirley stated, feeling repulsion at the very idea.

"That's alright. You've already done so much already." Milly replied, reaching a hand out to Shirley's shoulder. "Even Lelouch would be impressed with all of your accomplishments."

"Yeah..." Shirley trailed off in thought.

Again noticing hesitance in her young charge, Milly turned to face the actress with a small smile. "You still love him, don't you?"

At the intent of that question, Shirley looked away again, as if trying to gather her will to answer. Before she could do even that however, Rivalz quickly reentered with three plates of fish and chips in his arms. "Dinner's up!"

Milly cast an annoyed glare at him. "Your timing is poor, as usual."

"You're welcome." Rivalz shot back in stride, before putting the plates down on the counter and then getting everyone drinks. "And on that note, since we're on the clock, I guess I should mention this next bit of news..." he stated as he finished the last of the drinks, past them out and then got himself a stool. He then turned serious again. _"We found Nina."_

Instantly Milly and Shirley's heads turned around, utmost concern present on their faces. "Where?" Milly almost forcibly demanded.

In response, Rivalz reached over and under the counter again, producing an envelope. "One of our guys sighted her in Dallas." he said, as Milly opened the envelope, producing the photographs onto the counter.

From there, the three gazed down at the images of a bespectacled woman with black hair and mouse-like eyes, dressed in a standard blue uniform. The green rank pips on her collar - each of which contained a single golden Bath Star - easily distinguished her as a Major of the Imperial Army. She appeared to have been sitting down at an anonymous cafe, sipping on tea in between the shots, completely oblivious to the photographer and everyone else.

Instantly memories came flooding back to all three Underground members of, again, eight years ago. The sight of the _Ganymede_ emerging from its underground hangar with a strange cylinder attached to its chest, the sound of Lloyd's voice calling out in warning, claiming that the device could easily destroy the entirety of the Tokyo Settlement. The girl demanding to know where Zero was, while her thumbs twitchily hovered over a trigger assembly. And then the collective held breath of all those present when the uncontrollable girl, at long last, pressed the button...only for nothing to happen. From that point, the last any had seen of Nina Einstein was of several guards hauling her away to an unknown location onboard the _Avalon_ , so that she may eventually be shipped away to other parts unknown once the airship had returned to Britannia.

And now there she was, in the open once again. On one side, Milly was happy that her young friend and _de facto_ protégé was in good health, at least on the physical level. On the other side however, the sight of her in a military uniform greatly disturbed her. "Do we have any idea what she's doing down there?" Milly inquired.

"Well, obviously she's working on a weapon for the Imps." Rivalz explained. "The Army operates a testing ground outside of Dallas, and there's been a lot of brass sighted there lately."

Milly looked up again. "I meant do we know what she's working on?" Shirley looked up as well, swallowing as she did so.

Rivalz was just as hesitant to answer. "It took a bit of effort, but we got a name..." he said. "Project Gogmagog."

Immediately Milly found she didn't like the sound of that. The fact she had been able to construct a bomb back at Ashford Academy, one that would have used sakuradite-fueled atomic energy for power as she later learned from Lloyd, had been frightening enough. One could only wonder what kind of weapon she was making now, with the vast resources of the Empire at her disposal.

"...our agent down there thinks he can grab her at the given opportunity." Rivalz went on to say. "He just needs your order to do so."

Shirley looked back at Milly as well, almost expecting that order to come. However, Milly only closed her eyes, in a subconscious effort to push back the temptation, before she replied. "No, that won't be necessary. Just have him observe her for now, and try to get more information on Gogmagog."

"Are you sure?" Rivalz asked.

"Too sure." Milly stated, pointing at the Major rank tabs on her uniform. "If she's that high up in the military command, then it means she has a noble or imperial pulling for her." he looked at the image more deeply. "My guess would be Schneizel, given his habit of funding R&D projects."

She then looked back at the two of them. "Either way, if we grab her now, we'll be attracting unwanted attention. And I don't want to _willingly_ tip the bad guys off to us."

"But if we leave her be, won't she eventually complete her weapon?" Shirley inquired herself.

Milly gave a nod. "It's _another_ risk we're going to have to take. Besides, I have a feeling that this 'Project Gogmagog' can be completed at this point even without her." she said. "So for now, we'll forget about Nina and focus on the things we _can_ do. And if you two are willing to listen..." at that, her mischievous nature finally returned. "...I'll gladly line it all out for you."

* * *

**European Union Africa Command HQ  
El Alamein, State of Egypt, European Union**

The sound of military boots impacting down on hard tile echoed throughout the corridor as Colonel Hans Ulrich walked across it at a rapid pace; if he had moved any faster he would have been running. Usually the veteran officer of the 1st Panzer Army, distinguished by his thin yet well built stature, short and spikey blonde hair and pale green eyes, would have moved more casually down the halls to his intended destination, but given the insanity that had been happening over the last few hours, he found heightened mobilization to be prudent for the situation. It also helped that most of the headquarters staff were now gathered downstairs in order to watch the newsfeeds of the now in session Hemicycle deliberations, leaving the halls clear for Hans to proceed forward. To the office of the one man that was _not_ interested in the latest feeds; at least the kind that were centered around Berlin.

Soon enough, he came to his destination and, in standard protocol, knocked twice on the door. However, no reply came, and as Hans listened closer to the door, he heard a distinctive sound on the other side of the door: a certain voice speaking, but not the one owned by his superior. Biting back whatever thoughts he had on that, he turned the knob anyway and opened the door, proceeding into the office within.

**"...our hand we have delivered a grand gesture: a raging hellfire upon this callous and oppressive empire...!"**

As Hans half-expected, the room's occupant was _not_ sitting at the desk at the center; rather, he was sitting on one of the couches that had been placed at the side of the more comfortable and furnished than average office, face turned away from the door and up at the big screen monitor on the side wall. And on that monitor, a certain declaration was being replayed, complete with surround sound to accompany the speaker's metallic voice tone.

Without saying a word, Hans took two steps into the office, only to halt in his third step as he watched the screen pause. At that, his eyes closed shut out of reflex as he realized the occupant had long noticed his entry; he just hadn't overly concerned himself with it.

"I do not believe I gave you permission to enter, _Oberst_." a deep Germanic voice spoke up from the couch. Despite those words and the intrusion itself however, the voice spoke with great amusement instead of offense.

Out of reflex, Hans stiffened himself to military attention. "My apologies _Herr General_ , but you did send for me." he stated knowingly. "In a time of crisis no less."

"Crisis?" the General let out a short, roaring bout of laughter. "Nonsense! This is a time _celebration_! Our enemies are routed, we are regaining the initiative, and above all else, a _strong_ newcomer has entered into the game!" his eyes actually gleamed. "In short, _wunderbar_!"

Hans rubbed the back of his head cautiously. "I do not think _'wunderbar'_ is the most apt word Berlin would use to describe the current situation..."

"Bah! As if I care of what those spineless _Arschlecker_ think. After all..." the General said, his dark green eyes narrowing onto the screen in front of him while a predatory, almost manic grin broke onto his face. _"..._ Der Wüstenlöwe _thinks for himself."_

And with that, General Joachim Rommel, commander of the 1st Panzer Army, sat back further onto the couch, as Hans came around the opposite end and observed his commander. In spite of the current time, he still retained his grey uniform, which held perfectly to his massive frame and save for the unbuttoned collar, was also in precise order right down to the array of medals that were strewn across its front; all that was missing was his usual greatcoat and sand visor covered commissar cap. His trademark long dark red hair remained in its usual mane structure, giving him the lion-like characteristics that served as one of the origins of his nickname, while his face remained clean shaven as always. At the current time, he was sitting with his booted right leg crossed over his left leg, while his leather glove covered hands remained on either side of the couch top; the kind of pose one held when watching a home movie or observing a sports match in consideration.

After a moment, Rommel reached back and took hold of the nearby remote. "And now it's your turn Hans. Tell me..." he asked, before pressing the play button. "...what do _you_ make of this?"

**"...for all the world to see! Countless numbers of Britannia's own have paid for their nation's greed and corruption with their lives, all the while many of the Empire's mightiest warships...!"**

Hans took a moment to watch, arms crossing over his chest, before answering. "It's a war declaration." he stated with a frown. "I don't know what else to think about it."

"Oh come on. Put some effort into it at least." Rommel replied with mock disappointment, before turning back to the screen. "First he comes back from the dead, which alone comes across as someone's worst nightmare come true. Then he wipes out an entire enemy basin in a single night, likely with the same precision and destructive force that he used in his offensives in Japan..."

Rommel then took a moment to pause, as if in thought. "And then, when the calm resettles on everything again, what does he do from there?" The predatory grin returned. "He _stylishly_ rubs the Britannians' faces in his victory, goes onto claim his intention to _completely_ destroy the Empire in the manner of the Biblical apocalypse, and then challenges them _and_ the rest of the world to try and stop him! All with the flair and drama to match!"

The General then leaned forward and gestured toward the screen. "That, Hans, is exactly how wars _should_ be declared." he stated with appreciation. "No political correctness, no admittance to the heinousness of it all, no feigning of humanity. Just the pure will to utterly dominate your foe and obtain complete victory, in such a way that your enemies shake from your words alone."

Hans only responded with a small frown. "I think you've gotten too engrossed in this, sir."

Rommel frowned in return. "You know, if you ever plan to make General someday, you really need to learn to appreciate these things Hans. Even in war, one must see art for what it is."

"Heh." Hans chuckled. "Only you would consider a war declaration a form of art, _Herr General_."

"Art takes many forms, _Oberst_." Rommel replied back smartly. "Very few find the beauty in this, and most of them don't even realize it when they do. Fortunately, Zero thinks that way as well."

That piqued Hans' curiosity. "How do you figure that?"

"Because he clearly doesn't see what he is doing as mere 'war' like any other in his position would." Rommel explained, resting his chin on his knuckles as the message played on. "In fact, by his past and present actions, I would surmise that to him, what he is doing is more of along the lines of acting in a play." The General then began using hand motions to emphasize his explanation. "He enters on stage, delivers his lines in the most dramatic ways possible, uses accompanying gestures to woo the audience into following him, and then, upon delivering his final line and act, he takes his bow and exits the stage to thunderous applause."

Rommel's mouth folded into a smirk, while pausing the broadcast again. "Do you understand Hans? He isn't just fighting a war; he is putting on a show for all the world to see, and his usage of military force is only one element of that show. Even his strike at Pearl was meant for that; sure, on the surface one would see it as a strike against a vital Britannian port and nothing more, but following his mindset, Zero had another purpose in mind for it. And do you know what that is?"

Going by what Rommel had just told him, Hans looked at the still image of the masked revolutionary while is mind reeled under the assumption that he was fighting a war as part of a playact. In his opinion, that was as farfetched a conclusion as Hans could think of, but then he also knew that in spite of it, Rommel wouldn't make such a wild claim from the imagination. Not when the Desert Lion himself was among the EU's most brilliant military minds, as well as its main authority on several forms of warfare, including knightmare combat.

After a moment passed, Hans finally realized what his commander was going for. "Are you saying he attacked Pearl simply to reestablish the Black Knights as a major force? An 'opening act' as it were?"

"Correct." Rommel replied, smirk increasing. "See Hans? Even you can figure things like this out, once you put your mind to it."

Hans ignored the jab at his intelligence and continued. "But what about Pendragon? Wouldn't that have done the same?"

"Ah, but there's a twist there." Rommel pointed out. "Pendragon was entirely a hit-and-run operation in which the Black Knights moved in, accomplished their objectives and disappeared just as quickly. They announced neither their existence nor the reason of their attack; as such, Britannia and the rest of the world naturally assumed that they were a terrorist force of some kind. And when one thinks of terrorists, one sees them akin to vermin, a far cry from a powerful military force to be reckoned with."

He looked back at the image. "And now the world sees him as exactly that, and will act accordingly on that image; whether it be Berlin, Pendragon or elsewhere."

The General soon gained a thoughtful expression. "But now that he _has_ established himself and his army as a viable threat, the question remains, where will he go from there? How will he go about decimating Britannia in the manner that he spoke of? And once that is accomplished..."

Certain intensity flickered through the Desert Lion's eyes as he continued. _"...what kind of world would he establish in its place...?"_

Hans however, had just enough. "I think I need a drink..."

Rommel turned back with a mock disgusted look. "Of course you would turn to alcohol in place of understanding. Maybe I made a mistake promoting you to _Oberst_ , Hans..."

"I'll take that as an accomplishment." Hans shot back as he started to exit. "If only because, _Herr General_ , you finally admitted to making a mistake." Just as he made it to the door however, he stopped and spoke once more. "You do realize that Berlin just may declare him an enemy of the union."

A dark look crossed Rommel's face as he turned back around. "The thought had occurred to me."

"What would you do if that happens?"

Rommel considered that. "Well, at the least he would make a _worthy_ adversary, should the Hemicycle send me to hunt him down. And if there is one thing I'm always looking for..." the smirk returned, once again denoting a predatory nature. "...it is worthy opponents to _completely ravage_."

Hans nodded. "As you say sir."

And with that, the Colonel saluted and departed in equal measure, not even bothering to wait for Rommel to dismiss him. But even then, the abruption in military protocol was hardly a concern of the General's, who simply shook it off. "And for the record Hans, all men make mistakes..." he spoke to no one in particular, as he picked up the remote again. "...it's just _my_ mistakes are so few and inconsequential, they are seen as successes anyway."

He then fast forwarded to the last part of the message. His favorite part.

**"For I say unto you: I am Zero! We are the Black Knights! And we have RETURNED!"**

And once more, a full grin eclipsed Rommel's lips. " _Tatsächlich..._ " he spoke almost subconsciously. " _Eine hervorragende Kriegserklärung, 'Eure Hoheit'..._ "

_Indeed, a most excellent war declaration, 'Your Highness'..._

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Pacific Ocean**

Once again greatly damaged but still managing to remain mobile, the _Izumo_ continued to inch its way west along the Pacific, with _Mikasa_ and _Hiei_ flanking her on either side to provide escort. Despite earlier fears, the mighty battleship's back up drive system remained active to this point, and though her speed was greatly reduced due to a combination of battle damage and the main drive being knocked out, the black warship was still afloat and maintaining its course back to Ryukyu. Overall, the aptly named Taskforce Izumo was wounded, but in no way out of the fight; especially not now, when their leader had just finished declaring war on their enemies.

The latter point, of course, caused other alterations as well. In spite of the taskforce's current condition, great celebration had overtaken the three warships as their respective crews went out of their way to commemorate their newest victory, all the while the ships themselves remained on course by automation. Choice alcohol was given out in batches, "victory" music was played over different stereo systems, crew members laughed and joked with each other in the various lounges while the surviving knightmare pilots toasted those who had not returned from the battle. Even the respective command staff, who usually held a staunch policy on "wild parties", were taking part in the celebrations; the only noticeable absences were the Ohgis and Sugiyamas, who both had chosen to opt out of the main festivities and retreat to their respective shared quarters for the remainder of the return trip, to "celebrate in their own way" as they had each claimed. As such, the lingering anxiety from the past battle was soon forgotten and replaced with remembrance and joyousness, as the entirety of the taskforce reveled in their victory and, above all else, what was to come.

All except for one man. In turn, the very same man that had given the victory that they all celebrated.

With a final sweep of his cape, Lelouch entered into the Devil's Den, his boots making a dull thumping noise across the metal floor while the equally metallic sound of heavy breathing emanated from his mask's audio system. Only a few moments after the doorway closed, Lelouch stopped before the center table and slowly removed his mask, revealing his bloodshot eyes and sweat covered face to the world. From there, he placed the mask on the table before removing his cape, which he allowed to fall to the floor without a second thought. Thus, Zero, with his grand role completed for the time being, was effectively retired, while a completed exhausted Lelouch vi Britannia took his place in the world.

For the next several minutes, Lelouch simply stood there in the middle of his quarters, choosing to retain his uniform for the time being instead of wasting what little energy he had left shedding it. His eyes, both his normal right eye and his eternally alit Geass eye, remained on the floor, seemingly staring off into space far beyond the physical, while his body subconsciously balanced itself whenever the _Izumo_ made any sudden swaying motions. Only the sound of the former prince's breathing, which had calmed down somewhat but still came out in small pants, gave any indication that he was still very much alive, as well as kept the room from being drowned in complete silence. Or more specifically, the kind of silence that would have been "heard" by the ear, rather than the mind.

_"I killed my father... for you and Nunnally!"_

If Lelouch had gained any joy and jubilation from his victory over Britannia, both at Pearl and afterward, his memory of recent events kept him from feeling any of it. Even now he could hear that single claim play out in his memories, followed by the desperate explanation of the entire truth the man who he had once called friend snapped yet again. He could still see the madness in his eyes as he put the _Lancelot_ into a total offensive against him, followed by the uncoordinated and unrestrained attacks he made with the white knightmare's remaining MVS. His muscles subconsciously tensed and his fists tightened as he recalled how he was beaten back with the vicious assault, barely holding the _Mordred_ in place from the wild sword swings. And all throughout he could hear the manic, crazed voice of Suzaku Kururugi ring out like a deranged cry of an animal; full of rage and no longer able to control.

_"Go on Lelouch, laugh at me! Tell me I was wrong! Call me a fool! Explain how you, the great Zero, would have done it all differently!"_

Tears soon began to reemerge from Lelouch's eyes as he remembered it all, and the true cause of it. For many years, he, like the rest of the world, had believed Genbu Kururugi had committed senppuku in order to silence the pro-war faction of his government, only for that explanation to be denounced when Mao revealed Suzaku had murdered him. And even when that half-truth had been given, he had simply taken it at face value, believing then that Suzaku had committed patricide for the sake of his country and his people, so that they may live past the bloodshed even in the bonds of slavery. The former prince never suspected, no matter how illogical Mao's claims sounded, that there was any other explanation for Suzaku's crime; that Suzaku had murdered his father for far more personal reasons than had been stated.

But now the truth had been revealed at last, and once again Lelouch had learned that he had been living a lie. All this time, he, as well as Nunnally, had been at the center of Suzaku's ultimate sin. His mere presence in the Kururugi household had changed Suzaku's entire destiny for the worst, forcing him to choose between the lives of his own father and his friends, and equally forcing him to act on that choice. Yes, in the end it had been Suzaku that had committed the crime, but Lelouch could no longer deny his own involvement in his murder; that Genbu's blood was on his hands as much as it was on Suzaku's. Nor that because of that choice, because of that decision to preserve his and Nunnally's lives, Suzaku began his long fall into the darkness of his own soul, having now resulted into the mad beast that Lelouch had just dueled with mere hours ago.

 _"If only I had known then what I do now...! If I had known what you would become...!_ _If I had known what I would lose...!"_

"Suzaku..." Lelouch murmured painfully, feeling as though he were slowly being impaled by a sword. His teeth soon grit together as he tried to stifle back any more tears. It hurt to remember now, even more so than when C.C. had forcibly restored him. Yet the memories continued to play out, and at the images of the maddened, pained Suzaku, Lelouch only felt great remorse at what he had driven his friend into becoming; at how he had driven his first true friend into slowly losing his sanity, all the while instilling him with complete rage and hatred through his own actions.

**_"...I WOULD HAVE LET HIM KILL YOU!"_ **

"Lelouch…" another voice suddenly broke the flow of memories from behind. Momentarily readjusting his stance, if only by instinct alone, Lelouch turned around with a glazed eye to see Kallen standing behind him, having somehow entered without his realizing it. Even though he was looking at her with a corner glance, he could almost feel the look of concern and sympathy on her face, as if she were radiating that emotion. Yet even so, aside from speaking his name, she said nothing more afterward, instead choosing to wait for her leader's response.

Realizing that much, Lelouch turned his face forward again, while adopting a more serious demeanor, though the tears remained. "I trust you 'saw' everything that happened before?"

Kallen's silence was all the answer he needed, and so he continued with a short, rueful laugh. "It's funny. All this time, I had believed the first life I had taken was Clovis'. I remember how I struggled with the guilt afterward, how I felt like I was drowning in myself for taking another life. There were times I couldn't sleep without seeing his face in my dreams, and there were times where I couldn't eat without feeling nauseated."

Lelouch tilted his head down a little. "And now I learn even that's not the truth." he went on. "That it wasn't through Clovis that I lost my innocence, but my best friend, whose life I ruined at the mere age of ten."

"You didn't kill him..." Kallen stated as fact, holding back her own emotions while doing so.

"I might as well have." Lelouch claimed, closing his eyes again. "Because either way, the Suzaku I knew and grew up with died alongside his father, leaving only an empty shell behind. All because of the friendship and love Nunnally and I shared with him... And everything that happened afterward..."

At that, Lelouch let out a bitter laugh that caused Kallen to cringe. "And do you know what the worst part of it was?" he let out. " _I_ would've done the same thing."

Lelouch sneered at the thought. "Had it been reversed... Had my father ordered Nunnally's execution back then..." he admitted. "I would've done the same..."

And once more, Lelouch's eyes fluttered open as he let out a small sigh and stared forward again. "I've given you what you wanted Kallen." he suddenly spoke with a more hardened voice. "It took whatever I had left of my former life, alongside my identity as Lelouch vi Britannia, but tonight I've given you and the Black Knights exactly what you all wanted. A renewed war with Britannia, and the hope for a peaceful future."

His hands, still covered by the black leather gauntlets that were part of his Zero ensemble, flexed as he spoke his next few words. "So I ask you now Kallen..." he continued without pause. "...was it worth it? Are you satisfied with what I have done, for you and the remnants of Japan?"

Kallen opened her mouth to respond to that inquiry, but when she realized that doing so would cause her to lose her own self-control, she closed her mouth before a single word could be uttered. In that moment, she wanted to let it all go, to tell Lelouch that he was punishing himself for a crime that wasn't his. That regardless of the reasons behind Suzaku's actions in the death of his father, Suzaku was still the one who made that choice and performed the stabbing, and that whatever happened afterward was also a product of his own decisions. And most importantly, that regardless of what became of Suzaku, Lelouch's efforts and sacrifices were not in vain; that win or lose, he had secured more for her and the rest of Japan than he could ever realize, and in return they would all follow him to the end now, in his own quest to exact justice on his former country.

But Kallen knew better than to say those words, and much more project that temperament, with the way Lelouch was now. She knew that her words wouldn't reach him; that no matter what she claimed about Suzaku, Lelouch would not accept her explanations, and that he would only continue to subconsciously punish himself for the Knight of Seven's growing insanity and all the events that led up to it. The former prince's selflessness dictated it, just as it had forced him to live down the Devastation as if that offense had also been his own. Just as it had forced him to live down Euphemia's slaughter before that.

As such, Kallen felt her own anger well up at Lelouch's blind selflessness, but at the same time she refused to curse him for it. After all, that very selflessness was one of the reasons that she had...

Along that line, a memory came to mind, and all at once, Kallen realized what she needed to say. As such, she relaxed and slowly let her own anger drain away, until all that remained was solemnness. "Eight years ago..." she began, her voice now much more tempered. "...I asked you similar questions to what you're asking me now."

Lelouch remained with his back turned to her, but he listened regardless. Thus, Kallen continued. "I told you that up to that point, I had believed our cause to be right, only for Narita to make me question everything. I asked you exactly that: was what we were fighting for real? Would our struggle, and the sacrifices we would make along the way, be worth it?"

A minute glimmer entered Kallen's eyes as she went on. "And do you remember the answer you gave me?"

At that inquiry, Lelouch finally turned to face her expectedly.

"You told me that what we did wouldn't simply change the world, but rather it _had_ to change the world. That there would be sacrifices, both from those who would fight us and those who could not." Kallen continued. "Yet even so, we had no choice but to continue on, not only for all those that were already lost, but for those who would die as well. That no matter what happened, we had to prevail, or risk all the blood we had spilled being in vain."

Hesitantly, she took a step closer to Lelouch. "And now Lelouch, I give you that same answer." she spoke, sounding more determined now. "No matter what has happened before, no matter what sins you think you have committed, you have no choice but to go on..."

She soon came near face to face with the former prince, and both commander and soldier soon felt the heat between them. Yet even so, Kallen refused to look away from his eyes. "...because what you have done tonight, and what you will do in the future, is _worth the cost_. The world and the future that you have dreamed of is worth fighting for. Even if it means having to turn against your own friends and loved ones, even the ones you think yourself responsible for, you have to go on believing that in the end, you _will_ change the world for the better."

From there, Kallen lowered her gaze down to his chest. "You've already come this far and you've done so much Lelouch." her voice now turned into a near murmur. "And that's exactly why you can't falter now; otherwise you admit that Suzaku sacrificed himself for nothing, and that all you have done to this point, whether good or bad, was meaningless."

So focused was Kallen on his chest that she did not see Lelouch's eyes widen in realization.

"And that's why... Even if you start doubting yourself like I had at that time... I refuse to give up my faith in you, or allow you to give up on yourself." she stated, again staring back into his eyes. Only now instead of hesitance, her eyes held fiery determination, while her voice gained an edge. **"So if you _ever_ ask me a question like that again, I will personally beat the words into you, until you remember exactly what you told me in that hangar and get back into the fight! _Zetai ni!_ "**

At first, Lelouch was taken aback by the force behind Kallen's statement to him, so much so that he nearly took a physical step back from the intensity of her gaze alone. If Kallen's words had not reached his being, then her force of will certainly did, and Lelouch found himself in shock at it all. Too shocked, in fact, to realize that had it been eight years ago, he would not had tolerated such statements from his subordinate, and would have easily found her out of line. Yet, here and now, she had managed to get through to him, and before her words and her will, Lelouch suddenly felt powerless and unable to respond.

However, upon looking down at her, he noticed a peculiar detail: her left hand, still balled into a fist, was trembling. It was from that little detail that Lelouch realized that, all this time, Kallen had been afraid for him; afraid that he would turn into exactly this, that his fight with Suzaku would strip him of all of his willpower and leave _him_ as an empty shell. As such, she did what she had to do and reminded of his own advice to her, as well as the resolution he once held so long ago, in the face of _another_ personal sacrifice. Inside, Lelouch cursed himself for forgetting all of it, as well as forcing Kallen into having to drill it all back into him, all the while holding back her _real_ emotions as he surmised.

As a result, he felt even more worn now, as Kallen's mantra had molded effectively with his already present battle fatigue. But even so, while he still felt sorrow for Suzaku, what had become of him and his part in it all, he knew that sorrow was a secondary concern now. Yes, his guilt and anguish were far from gone, but he now remembered that he had already sacrificed, among other things, his friendship with Suzaku so long ago, when he had executed Euphemia and finalized her knight's hatred toward him, all so that he could continue to lead his revolution. All so that everything he had done, including the murder of his own beloved sister, would not be in vain.

And so it was, he understood, for Suzaku's degrading mind; just one more sacrifice in an already large number. How could he lose his will over something like that, when he had held onto it through so much worse?

"Sickening." he suddenly spoke in near monotone, feeling as though the air had been knocked out of him. "Being lectured by a subordinate, having to be reminded of my own words...as well as the worth of my own cause. Truly sickening." he then muttered as his fists tightened again. "Has the world really been distorted so much?"

At that, Kallen let out a breath of air as a reassured smile came across her lips. "That just means we have a lot of fixing to do."

Upon that reply he looked back at her, violet eyes never flinching. Silence dwelled between them for the next few moments before Lelouch spoke up again. "And the worst part of it is..." he began with a mock frown. "...it all had to come from _you_ of all people. I don't know whether to be thankful or disgusted."

Realizing that Lelouch had regained the sardonic part of himself as well, Kallen quickly adopted a pout. "What's that supposed to mean? I thought, as your Knight of Zero, one of my obligations was to 'talk sense into my liege.'"

"A knight does not question his liege." Lelouch pointed out, feeling some amusement at the sight of a put off Kallen. "Nor does she point out any foolishness on his part, and she especially doesn't 'talk sense into him'. No, the role of a knight is to follow the orders of her lord and nothing more."

Kallen fixed him with a challenging leer at that. "Then I guess I make a very poor knight..." she shot back. "...because the last thing I will _ever_ let you do is wallow in yourself like a bad anime character."

Lelouch chuckled silently. "A statement like that would easily earn you contempt had we been an actual prince and knight." Kallen opened her mouth to respond, but Lelouch continued, fixing his eyes back on her. "Even so... once again I am grateful to you Kallen."

This time however, Kallen was unable to meet the warmth of his gaze or the small, apologetic smile that had formed as well. Nor was she able to prevent the tinge of red to appear on her cheeks as she looked away. " _Baka_..." she muttered simply.

And as their conversation went on, C.C., who had been standing behind the doorway all throughout, allowed a smile of her own to come upon her face.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

V.V. fought down the urge to slam his fists into the arms of his throne as he watched the overhead monitor flicker off.

Rarely over the Grandmaster's immortal life had he lost control of his emotions and allowed his anger to show upon his face. But after this line of intolerable events, even he was unable to keep his wrath in check. By completely destroying Pearl Harbor, the Black Knights had proven more formidable than he had anticipated, and Lelouch himself had shown to be more ambitious along the way. Before, V.V. would have assumed that, for whatever dangers either the Black Knights or Lelouch presented, they would have followed their original _modus operadi_ from the Japanese Insurrection. That being, the BKs would only harass Britannia in a series of hit-and-run strikes, through which Zero would accomplish with his usual "miracles" in order to promote his name as a "savior" to Britannia's enemies, from which he would seek alliances with before doing any direct damage to the Empire.

Yet this was not the case, much to V.V.'s ire. The attack on Pearl Harbor not only showed that the Black Knights were able to fight in the open field, even without their leader's guidance, but that Lelouch was not going to hold back in this new war. This time he was going to attack the Empire directly and in its most vital areas, and he was going to do it in ways that would inflict great damage to Britannia's infrastructure as well as establish himself and his army as the last great hope against tyranny. All this while Britannia was distracted in its war with the EU, and he and his followers were distracted with their hunt for the final Code Bearers among various other secret agendas.

What was even more intolerable was that, in concept, it was all following Charles' plans to distracting world attention while Ragnarok was carried out in the background. Indeed, one did have to admit that whatever Lelouch did as Zero was always followed upon by the masses; even his relatively small rebellions in Japan were enough to draw attention from virtually all portions of civilization. But even so, V.V. knew better; for whatever benefit Lelouch would provide to Ragnarok's building execution, he was still too dangerous an element to utilize for it, and Pearl Harbor's destruction only emphasized that fact even more so. And yet, even after all that has happened, Charles _still_ refused to have Lelouch and his little army disposed of.

As such, V.V. clenched his fists around the arms of his throne. If his apprentice wouldn't do what needed to be done, then it came down to him to perform the deed. The completion of Ragnarok, humanity's salvation and the birth of the new world to come were all far too important to fail, and V.V. was not about to allow let even the possibility of that to happen. And that was where _he_ came in.

"So, _that_ is why you have summoned me." spoke a voice from the darkness beyond the throne. Slowly, a figure emerged from that darkness, who then knelt down before the presence of the Grandmaster.

"Indeed," V.V. replied, finally calming down. "Lelouch has been allowed to exist for far too long. He must be terminated."

"By me?" the figure spoke. Though subtle, one could sense the traces of an edge in his tone. "I cannot say I am pleased with this. The idea of even dirtying my hands on that mongrel's blood is revolting alone."

"We cannot take any more risks, not at this time," V.V. replied staunchly, before getting up off of his throne and wandering to the side in thought. "For over two millennia we have been preparing; entire wars and nations were started and ended for that purpose, and many more sacrifices were made along the way. All for the _true_ salvation of man."

He then turned to face the figure. "And that is _exactly_ why I am sending you after Lelouch, as there is far too much at stake to allow his rebellion. If he continues on now, he will eventually extend his war to include us, and while we may yet triumph, we may also lose too much to go on ourselves."

He then turn around, his voice taking on a solemn, resolute tone. "By all costs, Ragnarok must be carried out..." he stated grimly and seriously. _"...before the coming of Armageddon."_

The figure was silent for a moment as he considered. "Very well. I may not be... _overly fond_ of the task you have given me, but it will be carried out all the same," he stated, lowering his head down a little more. "Lelouch vi Britannia will die, so that the twilight may commence. You have my word on this, Grandmaster."

V.V. smiled as he turned back to face the figure. "Yes, I know I can count on you," he responded. "After all, it is, among other things, what you were meant for."

At that, the figure looked up. His right eye shone crimson with the mark of Geass.

* * *

END OF ACT I


	18. Second Act

_"Let him that would move the world first move himself."  
_\- Socrates

He opened his eyes, only to find himself standing in the middle of that all too familiar darkness. All around him there was nothing but void, which in turn was punctuated by the strangely angelic hymns of that mysterious choir, which continued to sing out through the scope. For a moment he listened intently on the choir to see if he could pinpoint their source, but found the sound coming from all directions; for all intents and purposes, the choir was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

As he looked down, he saw he was once again on a stained glass pedestal, only now the design had changed from last time: the glass was now primarily sweeping red, like the light of a dawn, in turn segmented by magnificent dark lines. At the center of the field was the Sigil, grand in its size and power, while surrounding it at the outer edges of the field were various images. The letters, in turn, only encircled the Geass sigil in all but the four cardinal angles; those particular points contained a different set of imagery, which in turn drew ornate silver lines toward the Geass, forming a cross of sorts. At the top, the "north" as it were, was the image of a beautiful oriental woman, while toward the "east" was the visage of a great general, his eyes gazing outward as a predator beast observing his domain. Further on, he saw another image toward the "west" - that of a broader faced man with a prominent beard and less intense eyes - while toward the "south", in direct opposition to the woman, was a dark haired man who held a much similar gaze to the man in the east. That of a predator bird having locked on its prey.

He considered that for a moment. Four representatives for four separate lines, all intersecting upon Geass. Or perhaps it was Geass that was reaching out and exerting its influence upon the four. He probably would never know the truth.

_...And so, the tribulation begins anew..._

He felt himself frown as he felt those words appear in his head and then disappear just as quickly. Again there was no voice speaking those words or syllables; they just came into his head as if he were subconsciously reading them.

_...T'wards the apogee of all affairs, kinder steps taken..._

_...Humanity's march toward the tomorrow that is to come..._

_...On hill upon distant shores, fate of all realms to be jubilated..._

_...As was forsae aeons upon aeons ago..._

_...All placed into motion by your hand Young Prodigal..._

He held his breath as it all came and went, obviously not understanding most of it, but knowing one key fact: much more than he was able to perceive was now in work, and a good portion of it was riding on his shoulders. At that, he considered requesting the opposite side to elaborate on its claims, but something inside told him that would not occur. Along with that, there was another question that was on his mind. "How will this end? Will the new world that I have long strived for come to be? Or will all be lost forever?"

_...Weight of thy sceptre rest verily upon thy palms..._

_...And the rhapsodial tune conducted in your crusade..._

That response did not inspire much hope in him. "That's a large burden to lay down on one human being," he stated with a frown. "Especially one as flawed as myself."

_...Yet it is a crown you have long acquiesced for yourself..._

_...You and fellow kin of ages long forgotten..._

_...All upon your acceptance of the Power of the King..._

"And look what came about it the first time," he muttered with a sneer.

_...Fear not the future for the advents of the past..._

_...From such timid heart you self impose a wall standing adamant from fulfilling your quest..._

_...And lead to the destruction of yourself and your chosen path..._

He noted some irony on that last line, but chose to remain silent as the opposite end continued.

_...You now stand at a crossroads Young Prodigal..._

_...A junction in time wherein you may take whatever course you wish too..._

_...And whatever course you wish will indeed hold sway over your journey..._

_...Yet to fear the very choice..._

_...As well as to take but a single step..._

_...Will only end your journey at the beginning..._

_...Bringing about the very fate of creeping dread most high..._

He could only sigh at that, as in spite of his reservation, he knew it to be true. To fear advancing over repeating the same mistakes as the past would only cause do as much damage; the same cataclysms would repeat themselves and even more would perish in the wake of his indecision. Besides, he had already come so far and done so much, that there was little point in stopping where he was anyway.

And then, deep inside, he realized the right question to ask. "What must I do?"

_...March onwards in your advance..._

_...Never halting..._

_...Never fleeting..._

_...Eyes gazed upon the road that lies bare before you..._

_...Alongside the endless horizon that lies beyond you..._

Again, he let those words come and fade from his mind before stating another question. "Will such focus be enough?" he asked, feeling certain hope weigh inside him. "Will focusing on the road in front of me bring me to the paradise I seek?"

When the next words came into his mind, he felt as though they were accompanied by their speaker's smile.

_...Once again such will depend on yourself Young Prodigal..._

_...But at least you will have taken a step..._

_...T'wards the hour the heavens align..._

_...And the stars once more made lucelent..._

* * *

**Urasoe Castle  
Urasoe, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic  
June 20, 2025  
**  
_"...confirmed six additional suicide bombings within the latest round of Number riots in Baghdad Settlement. The combined number of casualties is now estimated to be in the hundreds, though as of yet, only twenty-seven have been confirmed Britannian. Imperial forces have since reestablished order in the city, but to what degree remains uncertain..."  
_  
With the fluttering of his eyes, Lelouch felt himself awaken from an apparently deep slumber. For a moment he forgot where he was or what he had been doing, but after a few more blinks, he finally remembered: he was now sitting in the living room of his new dwelling, Urasoe Castle. At the far end of the room was a big screen television that he had left tuned to IBN, while in front of the couch he had been laying on was a center table, which in turn held an empty bowl and glass that had once contained his breakfast, and a chessboard. He himself was dressed in the copied Ashford Academy uniform that he had been provided after his liberation, which he preferred to wear when not in his Zero ensemble.

For a few more moments, Lelouch tried to go a bit further and remember when he had fallen asleep and, perhaps more importantly, what he had dreamed. Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain, as his mind only drew a blank at both points. As such, he decided to focus on the present.

It was now the near end of June, just over two months since the Battle of Pearl Harbor, as well as his declaration of war. Pearl had ended as a hammer blow to Britannia, destroying over thirty percent of its Pacific Fleet and severely crippling its presence in the region. Since that grand victory, the Great World War continued on at a heavy pace, but now the Black Knights were recognized participants of it, and certain hope was returning to the beleaguered masses. As a result, resistance against the Empire was continuously growing with each passing day, and alongside it Britannia's grip on the world lessened ever so marginally. Even the Europeans were beginning to regain their initiative, though Lelouch himself had mixed feelings on that.

For their continued part, the Black Knights had not engaged in any elaborate operation since Pearl. The reason for that was simple enough; with the whole of Britannia now aware of their existence, the odds of pulling off another offensive of that magnitude were slim to none. Instead, under Lelouch's direction, they had momentarily returned to the guerrilla-style tactics that they had used in the beginning, namely hit-and-run strikes and interdiction. And while these operations were far less damaging to the Empire than Pearl, they were enough to keep the Britannians fearful of their unseen enemies as well as guessing at where they may strike next and when, once again similar to when Lelouch had first formed the organization from Kaname Ohgi's minute resistance. And above all else, it also gave Lelouch the time he needed to make his next move.

Of course, the war wasn't the only thing that had changed in the last few months, as Lelouch's living conditions had also shifted greatly. As comfortable as the Devil's Den on the _Ikaruga_ were, it was generally agreed that they were improper as permanent dwellings for Zero. As such, the Okinawan government had leased him Urasoe Castle, the former Okinawan based residence of the Japanese Prime Minister, for his new home. Lelouch himself was very much aware of the castle's history: it had originally been the ruling seat of the Principality of Chuzan before its reformation into the Ryukyu Kingdom, wherein the capital was transferred to Shuri. That in itself only lasted until the Shimazus' invasion and the annexation of Ryukyu into Japanese domain, where the castle had nearly been destroyed during the event. But somewhere down the line, it had been rebuilt into the form of a traditional Japanese castle, and from there, it eventually transitioned into a secondary residence of the Prime Minister, when Japan became a Republic and Okinawa one of its prefectures.

Ironically, Lelouch had already visited and stayed in the castle long before. Fifteen years ago, Genbu Kururugi had taken his family, Lelouch and Nunnally included, here on a summer vacation of sorts. Lelouch had come away with many fond memories of that time, and was more than appreciative that Urasoe would again serve as his home away from home, especially when he was very much unable to return to Aries.

Moving on, he looked down at the chessboard in front of him. It was an effective mishmash, as both the white and black pieces were scattered across the board spaces. Even so, the only piece that was removed was a white rook, which now lay on the right side of the board.

Reaching out, Lelouch picked up the white rook and gazed at it in his hand, contemplating. Yes, his opening play had removed the white rook, and going by what he saw on the TV, his adversaries were scrambling from its loss. But even so, the game had still only begun, and Lelouch was far from checkmate; there were more pieces to strike down before reaching the white king after all. The question remained however, where would Lelouch move next? He already had an elaborate plan on how strike down his opponent once and for all, but where would he make his next offensive?

After a few more minutes of consideration, Lelouch, evidenced by his smile, found his answer.

"Master Zero," someone spoke up from the door. Lelouch quickly looked up to see a Japanese man, dressed in an elaborate butler suit, addressing him. "Majors Kouzuki and Cathcart are here to see you."

Lelouch simply nodded in response. "Please send them in."

The butler bowed in acknowledgment and then went on his way, Lelouch watching him carefully. Like all of his other attendants, the butler was a member of the Black Knights Special Forces Group - or "Iga" as it was officially designated - and had been placed at Urasoe for both Lelouch's service and protection. Or at least that had been the official claim. The other, which was as obvious to Lelouch as Britannian foreign policy, was so Iga could keep tabs on him when he wasn't out fighting a war. Sure, their loyalty had been reassured to him, multiple times in fact, but that didn't mean they weren't going to watch his every move from then on.

Lelouch sighed at that; he really wished Sayoko were still there to run interference on that, but unfortunately he had already sent her to Kumejima, Iga's pocket domain, on a special errand. As such, he had to make do with this little band of killer house staff. That last phrase alone caused him to inwardly chuckle; his life was quickly turning into an anime character's.

The next thing Lelouch knew, Kallen and C.C. had entered the room as if they had also lived in the castle, with C.C. looking at Lelouch with certain bemusement. "Well, I can see you're working hard at winning the war." she spoke in her usual chiding tone.

Lelouch looked back at her mildly. "I suppose you'd rather see me in an underground war room, complete with maps strewn over the walls and a center table topped with a mock-up battlefield and soldier figurines?"

C.C. shrugged, looking down at his Ashford uniform. "At least you're fully dressed." she replied. "I've known too many generals who made their battle plans in their morning robes..." she smirked as a memory came up. "...or nothing at all, as Napoleon liked to do."

Kallen's eyes widened a fraction at that. "He really did that...?"

"...until Josephine threatened to run off with some Hussar if he didn't stop." C.C. explained.

"Well, I'm glad I'm ahead of the curve then." Lelouch spoke dryly.

The _Guren_ pilot sighed. "Frankly, I wouldn't care if you planned your battles in a Tabatachi costume, so long as you _did_." she walked around the table so she could sit next to Lelouch, who was staring absently at the chessboard. She smiled, as she knew that look. "What do you have in mind now Lelouch?"

Lelouch smiled back. "Many things, Kallen. _Many wondrous and terrible things._ " he spoke ominously, almost villainously. "With Pearl, we pulled off the opening spectacularly; what was once a guaranteed victory for Britannia has now been laced with doubt, while those who were resigned to defeat are now slowly regaining hope." this time he picked up the black king. "The emotional tone is established; now we need work to maintain and reinforce it."

"In other words, we're going to begin our first campaign in liberating the Areas." C.C. summarized simply, causing Lelouch to look at her as if she had just taken away all of his fun. To emphasize, if only for her own amusement, C.C. continued. "Couldn't you have just said _that_? I know you love your monologues, but when there's only the three of us here..."

"Fine." Lelouch replied sharply, absently twirling the black king piece between his fingers. "Yes, we're going to liberate an Area. And we're going to do so in such a way, it will make Pearl Harbor look like 'just' another Orange Incident."

Kallen's smirk quickly disappeared, as that easily brought Suzaku to mind and she wanted to make sure Lelouch was okay with it. Fortunately, Lelouch didn't seem bothered by the memory, nor the accompanying memory of his last encounter with his best-friend-worst-enemy, or at least he didn't show it. Taking that for what she could, Kallen asked. "And which Area will we be going after?"

That malevolent smile returned to Lelouch's face. "Area 22." he stated, slapping the black king back onto a chess square. "China."

C.C. raised an eyebrow, realizing the significance alongside Kallen. "That's certainly a bold move, even for you." she acknowledged. "But are you sure we have the strength and capability for it?"

"Too sure." Lelouch replied. "During my time in Britannia, I was privy to certain information regarding the Chinese Federation, as well as my brother Odysseus' marriage to Chairwoman Jiang. Information that was never released to the public, _purposely_."

"What kind of information?" Kallen replied, growing ever more curious.

Lelouch raised his hand. "All in due time." he replied, much to her disappointment. "But I'll say this much: Area 22 is ripe for the picking. Anti-Britannian opposition was always high there, even before the war, yet the focus in Europe and Africa kept the garrison there from receiving substantial reinforcements. And just like Japan, China never exhausted its military strength; in fact, it never went to war to begin with. Thus we have the CLA, the largest resistance movement in Asia as well as the perfect ally to affiliate with. Combine that with the inept leadership on the Britannian end, and we have the perfect scenario."

Kallen considered that for a moment. "I don't know Lelouch. As much as I want to think of China as another Japan, Devastation aside, I think even that idea is a bit of a stretch." she explained. "Besides, as bad as Britannia is, the Chinese Federation wasn't exactly a utopia itself, and that's what the CLA is fighting to reestablish."

"A valid point. The former Chinese Federation, despite their claims of being the 'People's Republic', was far from the ideal government. To reestablish such a regime would certainly be counterproductive to our cause." Lelouch acknowledged, again staring out in thought. "But that's something we can worry about _after_ we force the Britannians out."

The _Guren_ pilot nodded in response, but soon enough another thought came to mind. "And what about the EU?"

Lelouch paused, not sure where Kallen was going with that. "What about them?"

"Well, with Russia right next door..." Kallen pondered. "Wouldn't it be advantageous if we enlisted their aid?"

Lelouch slowly nodded. "I considered that, and rejected it." he spoke evenly. "We're already having to oust one tyrannical foreign government from China's soil. I don't want to install another."

Kallen arched an eyebrow. "I thought the EU was supposed to be everything Britannia's not, as well as what the Federation was supposed to be. A democracy for the people, by the people and all that."

The former prince understood where she was going. "Before the war, Schneizel visited Europe to reassure diplomacy between the EU and Britannia in the wake of China's annexation. And what he wrote back to me on Friedrich Kessler's administration...was not very flattering." he explained, looking directly at Kallen's eyes now. "If anything he said was true, which I do not doubt, then I find the EU even _worse_ than Britannia on certain levels..."

The Red Dragoness chilled at the sound of that. How could _anything_ be worse than Britannia? And yet, if Lelouch thought so...

"Either way." Lelouch said. "Just like with liberated China, we'll deal with the EU when the time is right. But for now, we need to keep everything in perspective."

Reaching to a side table, Lelouch picked up a phone receiver and then tapped a button. After a few moments, the phone picked up on the other side. "Ohgi, it's me." he said simply. "In two hours, have the High Command assemble at HQ. It will be in regard to our next move." After a confirmation reply, Lelouch nodded. "Thank you Ohgi. Until then."

He then promptly hung up the phone, and then turned to Kallen and C.C. "With that, I suggest you two head back to Naha yourselves."

The gaze Kallen gave him spoke volumes of belief. "But we just got here!"

"I understand that, but we have work to do; I have to get my briefing together and you need to make sure your uniform is proper." Lelouch stated. He then turned to C.C., fully ignoring the heated glare on Kallen's part. "And yes, I want _you_ to be there as well."

C.C. shrugged. "I'm not complaining." she replied. "I just hope whatever your strategy is, it will be worth my showing up to hear it."

Again, Lelouch smirked. "I doubt you'll be disappointed."

* * *

**Capitol Palace  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire  
**  
Another day, another meeting of the Imperial Senate. Schneizel inwardly frowned at that thought as he exited the Capitol and began making his way toward his waiting limousine. He was no stranger to them; he was the Chancellor after all. However, ever since the siege on Pendragon, Senate deliberations had almost become as much a constant as death and taxes, something that the Prince did not appreciate.

The latest Senate meeting had been nothing less of a headache than those before, but for different reasons. This time however, both Houses, the Lords and the Commons, had come together to discuss issues within the Realm: general fear and panic among the populace, the growing number of terrorist acts in the Areas, equally growing dissatisfaction with the handling of the war as of late and, of course, the emboldening of anti-Britannian factions across the world to name a few. Unfortunately, what had been meant to be a discussion had turned into a near shouting match between equally panicked and frustrated politicians, most of which was aimed to blaming political rivals for these issues more than it was toward finding solutions to these problems. Needless to say, Schneizel had spent much time diffusing as he did adding his own proverbial two shillings to the debate, acting more akin to a schoolteacher looking over children than as the elected head of the Britannian government overlooking an equally elected forum. He sighed, as if he didn't already have his siblings to act that way around.

Fortunately though, the meeting was over and everyone had gone their separate ways. Schneizel was appreciative of that, and though he still had work to do himself, at least he would find some small measure of sanctuary for the next few hours. That thought made him relax more and almost forget his frustrations when he finally reached his limo, from which his chauffeur came up and opened the door for him.

Upon the opening of the door and his looking inside, he felt his lips fold into a smile. "Well... This is certainly a pleasant surprise." he spoke as genuinely as he usually did, getting in and allowing the chauffeur to close the door behind him. "I wasn't expecting you to be here, waiting for me."

Sitting right beside him, Helena looked back at him nonplussed. "When I heard about the Senate meeting, I figured you were going to come away frustrated." she replied. "So I thought you could use the company."

Schneizel smile grew. "Is that an invitation I hear?"

Now it was Helena's turn to sigh. For Schneizel, that was the closest thing to outright flirting. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Your Highness," Helena shot back. "I still haven't forgiven you."

Schneizel only chuckled in response. "And what must I do to return to your good graces, Dame Helena? As well as to return to the point where we _didn't_ call each other by our respective titles?"

The knight felt herself bristle at that inquiry; she hated it when Schneizel turned his diplomatic charm onto her, the same charm that had been known to defuse potential wars and turn vaunted enemies into dedicated allies. And the worst part was she knew that he wasn't doing it to manipulate her into compliance like he did with others; he legitimately recognized the rift between them and wanted to fix it, as she was the one person he wanted to have absolutely no conflict with. Such was their relationship, which had existed since the two had been children, when the Rowes had been political allies of Schneizel's late mother.

However, that didn't mean Helena was going to let him off easy. For the last two months or so, she had held onto that rift by intentionally focusing on her official duties as her liege's Knight of Honor and little else. Now that she was within his presence again however, her willpower toward resisting her prince was running out. In fact, it was just as difficult for her to simply be with him now, to even look into those crystal blue eyes of his. That in itself made her question what possessed her to come here and wait for him in the first place, even though she full well knew the answer, much to her further discernment.

As such, she closed her eyes and finally let it all go. "Dinner, at the Majestic," she said. "Seven o'clock."

Upon her answer, Schneizel's smile took a much warmer tone. "I'll be there." he said. It took all of Helena's discipline to keep herself from turning red.

Soon enough, the limo had started moving again, but silence reigned between the Prince and the Knight. However, despite the present boundaries between the two, the silence wasn't born out of hostility; they were simply comfortable enough around each other that no awkwardness or serious need of conversation existed between them. In that regard, Helena was content to let it last somewhat longer, before finally spoke up again. "So, what happens next?" she questioned. "Will we be going back to Europe? Or will we be joining the hunt for the Black Knights?"

At that, Schneizel expression turned serious. "We won't be returning to Europe. At least, not any time soon."

Helena didn't like the sound of that. "So we'll be headed for the pacific then?"

"Unfortunately, no," Schneizel let out a breath. "His Majesty has commanded me to remain in the Homeland to maintain order. And as you are my knight..."

"That means I am to remain here as well." Helena summarized.

Schneizel was quick to notice her disappointment. "For what it's worth... I'm sorry."

Helena only shrugged. "I suppose it doesn't matter much," she spoke evenly. "One knight, even Schneizel's Sword, won't be missed on the frontlines."

She looked back at Schneizel. "That being said, Schneizel himself will be a different story. Regrettably."

Schneizel acknowledged that. "Perhaps."

"Who's going to command?" Helena inquired.

"My brother Hannes has been named commander of the European Theater in my stead." Schneizel replied.

Helena raised an eyebrow. "Hannes?" she questioned with clear disbelief and even clearer disgust. "After that whole mess with Operation Market Garden?"

Schneizel nodded. "He is a capable commander. I believe he will maintain the war effort."

 _But not win it._ Helena thought but didn't say aloud. "Horatio or Richard would have been better choices. Hell, I'd even send Cornelia in, if she ever gets out of her stupor," she stated bluntly. "At least they all care more about doing the job than personal glory."

The Prince again chuckled. "Some of the best military leaders in history were renowned for their pride. Our own Emperor Richard I was a grand example, which was one of the reasons people saw him as the Lionheart."

"In my experience, pride has a bad tendency of influencing stratagem, and that for every Richard the Lionheart, there's at least ten George McClellans and twenty Custers," Helena countered with a bit of an edge. "After all, wasn't it for pride alone that Hannes sent those forces across the Rhine to be slaughtered? Pride and what he thought was an opportunity to show you up?"

Schneizel let out a 'heh' at that. Indeed, it was not a secret, not even in the Imperial Court, that Hannes despised him. It was only natural, as Hannes' infamous ego dictated that he in some way hate anyone above him, whether in ranking or in capability. Schneizel, being both the Prince and the Chancellor as well as holding an understanding of stratagem that his lesser ranked sibling could never hope to gain for himself was near, if not _on_ , the top of that list. Of course, that ranking depended on whether Hannes held loathing toward the Emperor. It wouldn't have surprised Schneizel or anyone else, but Hannes wouldn't have held his position if such feelings were made public.

Even so, he waved off Helena's point. "Regardless of whether you approve or not, he has been chosen. As such, all we can do is hope he succeeds in spite of his past failures."

Again, Helena sighed. "If you say so Schneizel," her gaze quickly fell toward the limo floor. "But..."

"Yes?" Schneizel asked softly, curiosity showing in his seemingly eternal pleasant expression.

Helena took a moment to choose her words carefully. "Sometimes, it feels like this war has gone on longer than it should," she said. "We've annexed China. We have the EU in a death grip. But we have yet to actually win, and it feels like whenever we come close to victory, the war continues on anyway."

Schneizel said no response to that. Instead, his mind once more returned to Pearl, where his reinforcements had been delayed on the Emperor's orders a full half hour into the fighting. Out of reflex, he reached his hand up to his chin in thought.

The woman knight sighed, looking back toward the prince with concern. "Or am I exaggerating, because I want this war to end?"

Looking back at her, Schneizel could see the hesitance in her eyes, which was there for good reason. Helena was essentially questioning the Britannian leadership in its direction of the war, which could have easily gained her ultimate contempt. In fact, just like Hannes' possible views of the Crown, it could have cost her entire career had she spoken about it openly.

Even so, Schneizel gave an answer all the same. "Most in the Empire would see that as such; some would even claim it a result of combat fatigue," his eyes then took a grimness of their own. "However, I have come to a similar conclusion as you some time ago."

Helena blinked in minor surprise, realizing all too late that she had touched a nerve. Schneizel continued regardless. "Though there have been many setbacks, the war really should not be going this way. China has been annexed as you noted, and Marrybell has gradually marched through the Far East one victory at a time. All that merged with our gains in the Western Front, we've all but entirely conquered the whole of Europe itself. Even the British Isles are ours once again because of it."

His eyes then took on a certain ferocity underneath, causing Helena's to widen. "And yet, the war continues on regardless of these things. And worse, we've been hampered with our own poor decision making, such as the withdrawal of all officers and soldiers of noble status for the Day of the Founding, or as you've stated, the warrantless charge to Berlin that never got past the Rhine."

The prince looked down, as if regret. "Sometimes I wonder if we want to win this war at all Helena. If my father really wants to defeat the EU and have Britannia encompass the entire world. I honestly can't tell anymore."

It was then Helena saw something that she rarely saw on the prince, something he would not have shown anyone else: fatigue. Despite the almost absolute willpower he displayed to those around him, the war and recent events had taken their toll on him just as it would any other human being. In fact, they were only augmented by Schneizel's continued frustration with the Emperor, which was also something only Helena and very few others knew the prince held in the first place. Overall, the Schneizel she saw before her now was a far sight from the Schneizel el Britannia that was renowned throughout the Empire if not the world, and it terrified her on the inside that even _he_ had become weighed down by all that has happened.

As such, Helena slowly reached out and grasped Schneizel's hand, her fingers slipping through his and tightening softly.

"It will be alright," she spoke reassuringly, or at least tried to. "We might not have won yet, but at the same time we're far from losing. And despite all that's happened, I have faith that _you_ , if no one else, will see us through."

Alongside that, she gave a soft smile. "You always have."

Schneizel nodded back, his lips folded into a small smile of his own. "I hope so, Helena." he replied, having his fingers enfold hers. "I sincerely hope so."

* * *

**Vauxhall Castle  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennyslvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

Overlooking the rest of Pendragon like a perched hawk, Vauxhall Castle was an imposing yet grand sight for all to witness. As the official headquarters of the Knights of the Round, the castle had existed almost as long as Pendragon itself had, at least when it took on its new identity as the Imperial capital. As such, it looked more akin to a castle back on the original Britannian homeland of the British Isles than to any of the imperial residences further on, holding thick stone grey walls and towers, as well as a distinct lack of any glamour or flashiness on its exterior. Instead it was built as a fortress, with focus on integrity and resilience. While this made it less appealing as an imperial residence, Vauxhall's construction only made it perfected as the meeting place of the highest chivalric order of Britannia, a symbol of the collective strength and power of the Rounds.

Inside however, Vauxhall was just as luxurious as any other palace in the Imperial Capital, but at the same time it retained its military focus. The grey walls remained, but they were complimented by marble flooring and carpeting, alongside various decorations adorning the walls such as ancient weapons and portraits of various past battles, ones that took place from Caesar's invasion of ancient Britannia to Washington's Rebellion to the Second Pacific War itself. Alongside these was a special section of the castle, which held marble statues of previous Knights of the Round who had distinguished themselves with particular honor and chivalry, ranging from Sir Richard Hector, the original Knight of One and founder of the order, to Dame Marianne Lamperouge, the Flash herself.

But perhaps the most brilliant and awe-inspiring feature of Vauxhall was the object located in its center most chamber: a large, wooden round table engraved with the golden Britannian cross at its own center, an object that had existed since the reign of Empress Elizabeth III and taken from the Isles themselves upon her exile. It was around this table, sitting in each of the twelve chairs, which were marked by a specifically colored jewel that corresponded to their respective cloaks, that the Knights of the Round met and deliberated.

"What do you mean we're not going back to Africa?" Gino blurted out. "I know Lelouch is still recovering, but all the same we were on the verge of total victory before the Day of the Founding hit! Now that it's the _only_ theater where the Europeans are regaining momentum, surely the Knights of the Round would be needed there most!"

"In spite of your objections, Gino, these are His Majesty's explicit orders, and we can only obey," Bismarck stated from the head of the table to the rest of the gathering. "You, Suzaku and Anya will be transferred to Western Europe, where you will aid our forces, acting as field commanders and advisers to His Highness Prince Hannes as you had with Lelouch. Luciano, you will be sent to Russia to aid Princess Marrybell in her march west. Monica and Nonette, you two will be sent to Scandinavia. And of course, Dorothea and myself will remain in the capital. Any questions?"

From his area, Suzaku looked even more displeased about that assignment than Gino. "With respect Sir Bismarck, I request a change of assignment," this caused the Knight of One to look toward him, as did the others. "I would like to join the hunt for the Black Knights in the Pacific."

At that, Gino resisted the urge to slap his forehead. "Damn it Suzaku, not again," he stated with annoyance. "We've already gone over this. The regular forces have spent the last month or so searching that regionand they've come up with nothing. Like it or not Black Knights just aren't there."

"They're there Gino," Suzaku stated, an unnerving determination in his expression. "I can _feel_ it."

Bismarck himself closed his eye on that, sighing. "Regardless of your feelings, Suzaku, the Emperor's orders stand and they are not to be contested, especially by a Round. The Black Knights will be dealt with, but in the mean time you will focus your aggression toward the Europeans."

"Personally I see the wisdom in His Majesty's decision," Dorothea spoke up from her position. She looked Suzaku square in the eye. "Your obsession with Zero will be your undoing Suzaku, just as Pearl has shown us. Therefore it is better to let those _not_ personally involved continue the hunt, while you display your skills in France or elsewhere."

Suzaku felt his composure start to slip from that, but he managed to hold onto it. "I still have my sworn duty to avenge Princess Euphemia and bring Zero to justice. Something even the Emperor recognizes."

"And yet he's sending you off to Europe anyway," Luciano spoke up nonchalantly, as he continued lounging back with his feet on the table. "Apparently he _also_ recognizes that Princess Massacre isn't worth fighting for."

That one hit home as Suzaku felt his blood begin to boil, and this time it showed. "Speak of her name in that fashion again Sir Bradley," he began, standing up in challenge. "And you will face me in a duel."

At that challenge, Luciano flashed a vicious smile, not even bothering to stand up himself. "Oh, it seems you have forgotten that I am very well known as the Genius of Homicide," he stated, casually flicking his right hand up to reveal one his daggers. "Perhaps only being a Number without any true bloodline has..."

"Enough!" Bismarck barked, stalling both Knights before either could continue. Though usually taciturn, internal conflicts were something the Knight of One was famously intolerant of. "We can all go on without fighting amongst ourselves. Continue this squabbling and I will _personally_ settle things between the two of you."

The sheer fury of the Knight of One's voice was enough to silence the growing feud, with Suzaku sitting back down slowly and Luciano, who in spite of his own valiant effort couldn't keep the nervousness off his face, slipped the dagger away and took his legs off the table. It was probably a little bit more forceful than necessary, Bismarck admitted, but it got the job done.

Besides, the last thing the Knight of One wanted was Suzaku repeating his performance at Pearl and falling back on his rage. he still remembered the footage from his duel over Pearl, and how it actually terrified him enough to have it sealed. Even the other Rounds, save Dorothea as always, were unaware of how exactly the Knight of Seven fared in his fight with Zero, even more so the behavior patterns he displayed during.

"If I may enter in Sir Bismarck..." Monica spoke up in her usual softer tone, though it was enough to gain everyone's attention to her. "What are the Emperor's orders regarding Sir Johann, Sir Michael, Dame Nena and Sir Wilhelm? You failed to address them in your explanation to us."

"I would like to know as well," Anya spoke up from her end in that dull tone of hers.

"As would I," Nonette stated, her chin resting on her knuckles.

Bismarck opened his mouth to explain, but stopped himself. Instead, he turned to the man that was sitting directly to his right. "Perhaps you would like to explain, Sir Johann."

Inquisitively, the other Knights of the Round looked toward the one sitting on the left of Bismarck. This man was a tall, extremely handsome individual, possessing the same skin tone and hair color as Dorothea, but alongside a more passive expression as well as a narrower facial structure. Besides these features, this man projected an aura of calm authority that was unlike any of his compatriots, as if a meteor could fall from the sky and obliterate Pendragon all around yet do nothing to unnerve him, yet retaining the will to command whenever he deemed it necessary. It was from such traits that this man was regarded as the highest authority within the Rounds next to Knight of One, as well as its most skilled tactician and field commander.

As such, Johann Ernst, Knight of Two and Owl of Britannia, leaned forward to answer. "Unfortunately, I cannot give you a direct answer to your questions. All I can tell you is that Sir Michael, Dame Nena and myself have been given a special mission by His Majesty, and that by his same order we are to remain silent about it, even to our fellow Knights of the Round."

He then looked toward the fourth Round mentioned by Monica, who looked back with a smirk. "And while I am personally unaware of Sir Wilhelm's assignment, I surmise that he has been given similar orders."

Needless to say, the rest of the Rounds, save for Bismarck and the previously mentioned, only gaped at that declaration. "Assignments that are secret even from the Rounds?" Gino sputtered, disbelievingly. "Since when does _that_ happen?"

"If that is a joke, brother..." Dorothea began, looking toward her sibling with certain disturbance of her own. "...then I'm afraid I do not find it funny."

"This is no joke, dear sister," Johann replied in near monotone, closing his eyes to his younger sister's gaze. "His Majesty's orders are quite clear in this matter."

"Yeah, so you will all just have to live with it!" spoke another Knight of the Round, who was sitting between Dorothea and Anya. This particular Round was noteworthy for his muscular build, dark blue hair and pale brown eyes. But most defining however was the near belligerent presence, which projected a temperament and naked force of will that was nominally absent in the other Rounds. Indeed, this one seemed to lack any passive nature at all, even among his fellow knights. As if to emphasize that last point, the knight slammed his right fist into his open left palm, as if he really were challenging the rest of the Knights of the Round to take him on. "Otherwise I can't guarantee what will happen next!"

Nonette shot back an unimpressed leer at that particular Round. "One of these days fledgling, you're going to enrage someone a lot bigger than you with that attitude..."

"Hah! That's impossible Nonette, because there's _nobody_ bigger than me!" Michael Raleigh, Knight of Five and Paladin of Britannia, declared with utmost confidence. The confidence held until certain realization dawned on him. "Well, except for His Majesty, and Sir Bismarck of course. But aside from them, everyone else is as good as dead next to me, and...!"

"That will do Michael," Johann stated with a bit more force, immediately silencing his comrade. He then turned back to the rest. "All I can tell the rest of you is, should our mission succeed, we will be removing a potentially dangerous thorn from the Empire's side. One that could be equally dangerous as Zero."

Suzaku looked back at his fellow Round with peculiarity. "So from that statement, we can surmise you _are not_ being sent after the Black Knights?"

Johann only looked back expressionlessly. "As I said, I cannot reveal any details."

"Oh come _on_ , Johann. What's the harm in telling them?" spoke the chiding voice of another Round, who was coincidentally sitting between Suzaku and Nonette at the round table. As opposed to Johann and Michael, this Round was quickly notable for being an attractive looking woman, one with vibrant red hair, golden colored eyes and pale skin. Childishness seemed to be the dominant trait of this individual, as if in entire spite to her clear adult stature, she held a playful and impulsive nature that primarily sought amusement and intrigue in her surroundings, especially if it involved destruction in some way. Not the most "knightly" of personality traits, yet it somehow fit into the present company all the same.

And now that all attention had turned to her, Nena Carmine, Knight of Eight and Reaper of Britannia, continued on her tangent. "I mean, seriously, we're all His Majesty's finest here. I don't think anyone is going to leak our mission to the enemy."

She then looked over to Luciano and the Round sitting to his left. "In spite of how some of us got to be Rounds in the first place."

Johann only shook his head. "Any other day, I would agree to that sentiment Nena. This time however, we are to keep silent."

"Yeah yeah, I know," Nena replied, looking somewhat unhappy. "Shame really, because it's definitely going to be one hell of a fight. Even more than Suzaku's bout with the Desert Lion."

Suzaku cringed slightly at that, remembering how that battle went. This caused Nena to turn and look over at him. "Oh come on Suzaku, it wasn't that bad," she spoke teasingly. "I mean sure, you got your ass totally handed to you by Rommel, and you barely got out of it alive. But it was definitely an _awesome_ duel!"

The Knight of Eight then looked back toward Anya. "Especially when you got involved Anya! That was the first time I saw you take the _Hector_ into a swordfight!"

Despite the praise, Anya herself seemed to fidget as well. "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention that again."

"Huh?" Nena looked back with confusion.

Ignoring the dumbfounded Knight of Eight, Gino looked over toward the second to last member of the Knights of the Round, who up to this point had remained entirely silent.

"So I guess that means you have to keep your mouth shut too, huh?" the Knight of Three spoke, his tone unnaturally even and a far cry from its usual casualness. "As Nena said, that's a shame, because I'd like to know just what kind of trust His Majesty has invested in you, if any."

The Knight of Three was quickly greeted with a smile and a small laugh, causing the attention around the table to shift to the originator. "Even after all I have done, Sir Gino, you still suspect me?" the Round spoke with a particular accent that immediately signified a key fact: he was not Britannian. "Have I not served the Emperor for so long? Is my oath to the Crown so insufficient that you still question my loyalties?"

"More than ever Sir Wilhelm," Gino shot back, not at all phased by the opposite Round's manner. "Unlike Suzaku, you have yet to prove that you're actually trustworthy, or that you _won't_ sell us out for greener pastures. Just like you did your former country."

Again the Round laughed, his dark brown eyes gleaming with seemingly amiable amusement as if the Knight of Three had stated a joke to be laughed at and not to be taken seriously. Of course, this was counter to the gazes the other Rounds, once more save Bismarck, were giving off, which spoke similar volumes of trust as Gino's. Even Suzaku, who himself wasn't Britannian and would have easily appreciated another outsider in the Rounds, couldn't bring himself to invest any manner of trust or faith in this man sitting four seats from him. It especially didn't help that this particular Round was not only aware of his fellow knights thinking so little of him, but that he seemed entirely unconcerned about it and, much like he was doing now to Gino, treated their disposition with amusement. And just as Gino had said, he had yet to change any of it, or even attempt to.

Such was the character of Wilhelm Sibrand, Knight of Eleven and Krieger of Britannia, who continued to look relax in spite of the chilling atmosphere in the room. "You have no need to worry. Britannia is my home country, as much as it is for any of you, and to betray it it is utterly unthinkable."

The former European smiled disarmingly. "His Majesty knows this, otherwise he would not have allowed me into my grey cloak, much less given me a mission so vital that I must keep it from the rest of you," he stated. "Think of me as you wish, but these facts only remain."

The air seemed to only grow colder in the next few moments, as did the stares the other Rounds were giving toward their comrade. Luciano even started to thumb one of his knives from underneath the table. Despite the hostility however, Wilhelm's point remained, and so long as His Majesty backed him, there was nothing the others, not even Bismarck, could do. Much less gain any knowledge about his own mission.

As such, the Knight of One spoke again. "Now that you all know your assignments, I suggest you make whatever appointments you need to. Britannia has been setback in this war long enough, and the Knights of the Round being out of the action is a part of it. As such, you will all deploy in the next few days, again per His Majesty's orders."

He then stood up and snapped his fist over his heart. "May the glory of victory be yours," he called out. **_"All Hail Britannia!"_**

The other Knights of the Round were quick to stand up and place their fists over their hearts as well. **_"All Hail Britannia!"_** the replied unanimously.

They then went their separate ways, with only Bismarck and Dorothea standing by and watching the others depart. Both wore impassive facial expressions, and both held the same unease underneath.

* * *

**Kunigami Proving Ground  
Kunigami, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

As literal hell on wheels, the five _Guren Isshikis_ exit the hangar and speed into the proving ground. From that, the several dozen _Burai_ drones quickly detected their approach and began to open fire with their machine guns and bazookas. In response the five machines increased their speed, zig-zagging around each burst in almost perfect synchronization, before responding in kind with their own radiant wave surgers. This in turn caused the _Burais_ to go into the evasion as well, and sure enough, the proving grounds became a full melee between the automated drones and the five newcomers.

As he dove into the melee with great spirit, Rai couldn't help but feel impressed at how efficiently his _Isshiki_ moved under his control, and he was sure his fellow devicers were too. In truth, the purpose of this exercise was to test out the latest round of innovations Rakshata had done to the _Isshikis_ ' internals, which she claimed would bring them closer to the _Nishiki_ 's level. While Rai wasn't sure if that would ever happen, he had to admit that their current performance and control were above and beyond that of any other knightmare he had piloted. He could only imagine how well those upgrades would work in a literal battlefield.

So smooth was the ride that Rai had no trouble running up to a _Burai_ drone, from which he waited until the very last second before sliding aside from its machine gun burst, then moved behind it and took hold of its head with the three fingered claw. From there, it was no issue blasting radiation through the chassis, causing the brown tinted frame to turn a bright and gooey red, before jumping away and allowing it to explode. Rai grinned with certain malice at the explosion. _That_ never _gets old.  
_  
The others were having just as much fun with their units. Alfred bagged himself a pair of _Burais_ with a radiant wave blast, while Charmelle herself performed her trademark Hunchback Strike on another unit, leaping onto its cockpit pod and causing it to kneel under the strain. From there, she had also no had no issue utilizing her own surger and incinerating the unit whole, before jumping away just as the now thoroughly boiled unit exploded. Further on, Liliana and Marika boxed several more _Burai_ into a kill zone, and then rained grenades upon them all with coordinated attacks of their own. For the ones that managed to survive their initial onslaught the two quickly drew their "Ryogo Otsugata Tozantous" and moved into cut down.

"Damn are these things a _dream_!" Alfred called out as he gunned down another _Burai_ himself, then drawing his own fork knife to make a running slash at another. Since this was only a mock battle, he wasn't wearing his Glaston mask, and so his eyes shown with bewilderment toward his machine. "It's like driving on a cloud!"

"I didn't think these machines could get any better!" Charmelle replied as she unleashed a surger beam through a trio of _Burais_ , causing them to melt and explode in seconds.

"Hmph. So easily impressed," Liliana stated as she fired her slash harken into another _Burai_ , then retracted both it and the ensnared knightmare. From that, it was all too simple to bring up her surger, grasp the helpless drone and incinerate it in one go. After the explosion, she gazed at the glow emanating from her claw, smiling almost demonically. "Although even I have to admit, these latest upgrades will make the slaughter all the more _interesting_."

Some distance away from her, Marika, as always, remained more subdued, preferring to let her actions taken against her targets speak her opinion. Reaching out with her surger, she fired a machine gun-style burst of radiant wave shots, which rained over several _Burai_ 's at once. Each individual shot was less powerful than a traditional beam, but yet still enough to puncture through the target knightmares' armor and turn them into melted scrap. Obviously, Marika was just as taken with her machine as her comrades were with theirs.

The battle naturally lasted but a few minutes. Amidst the ruined and oft melted remains of the drones, the five _Gurens_ stood in warrior fashion, their orange sensor eyes each gazing out over their handiwork. Looking over such destruction through his cockpit monitors, Rai himself nodded with satisfaction at what he and his comrades had done to their mock opposition. "You've really outdone yourself this time Shakti."

"Not at all," Rakshata replied nonchalantly, as if only barely interested. "I just needed something to use those leftover _Nishiki_ parts on, and your _Isshikis_ were obviously the only choice. And just to spice things up, I upgraded the drive systems a little further. Hardly my best work."

Charmelle chuckled from her end. "Even so, we definitely appreciate it," she spoke. "Almost makes me look forward to our next assignment."

"Eh, I wouldn't go _that_ far," Alfred replied. "Though personally, I can't wait to see how the rest of Zero Squadron performs with these innovations."

"I'll say this much, you people are always a spectacle," Rakshata replied, then taking a soft puff from her pipe. She then looked toward Rai. "Shame I can't go into mass production, it would certainly be an awesome sight. An army of _Gurens_ charging down from the sky like the _Vanara Sena_ , burning their way through the Britannians in a manner that would make Shiva proud."

"Can't be helped," Rai entered in. "The _Guren_ is a specialized unit and not many are able to pilot it. Even these older model _Isshikis_ would be more than most could handle."

The Major then gleamed a smile. "Even so, I'm grateful you modified my unit as well. I haven't piloted a knightmare this efficient since my old _Gekka_ ," he then smirked as he thought of a Hindu reference of his own. "In fact, I could almost say it's been reincarnated into this form."

Rakshata actually laughed at that. "And it didn't even have to go through the Samsara to do so. I really am the Great Mother."

Before Rai could reply, another voice came over the radio. _"I don't know about that. I see you more as Death, the destroyer of worlds."  
_  
Suddenly Rakshata became more far more serious and attentive as the five knightmare pilots became fully alert. "Who is this?" Rakshata demanded. "What are you doing on this channel?"

The mysterious voice only laughed in response. _"My apologies. I have heard many things about the great Zero Squadron as of late, so when I learned of this little evaluation, I just had to see them in action."  
_  
And then something strange took form in front of the five: four transparent scarlet "eyes", floating in midair and looking toward the _Gurens_. With the open sky behind them, the eyes looked very much supernatural, as if an evil spirit were staring upon the arena and the five warriors within. _"And I must say, you have all performed spectacularly, far beyond_ my _expectations even_. _This is not easily done as I am a harsh judge, even to fellow Black Knights such as yourselves."  
_  
Despite the warm summer climate on the outside, the air seemed to chill between the five and Rakshata, each of whom looked upon the strange "eyes" with equal discomfort. "If you are one of us, then you should have no reason to be hidden," Liliana stated firmly, looking ready to bring her handgun on the phantasm before her. "Show yourself."

Even though there was no video image, one could tell the owner of the voice smiled as he said. "As you wish."

No sooner than had that sentence been uttered did the shroud around the eyes fall, taking complete form upon the widening gazes of the assembled Black Knights. The form was obviously a knightmare frame, one not far removed from the design doctrine of the Chawla Design Bureau, but at the same time a far cry from an _Gekka_.

The body structure was extremely thin, with a nearly anorexic torso attached to long and slender arms and legs, the arms holding clawed fingers while the legs ended in four large, curved toes. In turn, the arms were folded upward, with the hands gathered together into a Hitsuji (Ram) hand seal. Covering the torso were segments of long and angular armor, which rounded, all colored in the standard black but with grey and red highlights. And there was the head, which rather than the standard mono-eye, held four eye camera units and a helmet piece that contained a factsphere sensor in its center, covered over by a purple "orb" not unlike the one on Zero's mask. Even now those four eyes glowed in malevolent crimson, while the orb "flashed" as the factsphere underneath scanned the surrounding area.

" _Shinkirou_...!" Charmelle muttered out loud with growing fear, instantly recognizing the knightmare and what it represented.

"Iga!" Alfred called out after, quickly redrawing his knife and bringing his surger up to bare. The other units were equally quick to the same, Rai included.

" _Yare yare_ , that's more of a reaction than I wanted," the _Shinkirou_ pilot stated, though sounding more amused than put off. "I assure you all I didn't come here for a fight. And even if I did, I'm still on your side."

"Are you?" Alfred barked, his gaze speaking volumes of belief.

"Enough." Rai stated, silencing the others before an argument, or worse, could erupt. He then turned back to the opposite knightmare. "This is Major Rai Hitsugaya of Raiden Squadron. May I ask who you are and what you are doing here?"

At once, a video image appeared, displaying a young man with black-grey hair, yellowish brown eyes, pronounced tear troughs under his eyes and a disarmingly friendly smile. "A pleasure to make the acquaintance of the Blue Thunder God himself. I am Major Setsuna Shinozaki, and as I said before, I am here only to observe. I mean no harm to any of you."

Rai arched an eyebrow. _Colonel Shinozaki's son is it?_ "Quite a peculiar way of observing us Major."

"Peculiar but necessary," Setsuna replied in that smoothened tone of his. "If I had come out in the open before, it would have surely disrupted your battle, and there was no guarantee that you wouldn't have mistaken me for an enemy."

His lips folded into a knowing smirk. "Friendly fire incidents have been known to happen, unfortunately."

"I can't imagine why," Alfred spoke again, teeth grit. "Just how many people have you 'disappeared'? How many of your 'fellow' Black Knights have you attacked without provocation?"

This caused the shinobi only to laugh somewhat. "I've heard many things about you Captain Alfred Gaius Darlton, formerly of the Glaston Knights, but I've never taken you as being the ungrateful sort."

"Ungrateful!?" Alfred replied viciously, his _Guren_ 's twin eyes flashing as if angered. "I should be thankful to you and the rest of your corps for all you've done!?"

Despite the rage behind the Zero Squadron pilot's response, Setsuna remained undeterred. "Yes, as a matter of fact, you should be. Those 'disappearings' you refer to removed internal threats, namely Britannian loyalists, before they could report back to their masters. Meanwhile, those Black Knights you mention either wished to launch insurrections or to breakaway for whatever reason, and were therefore attacked and neutralized to prevent such action."

Setsuna's smirk increased. "Really, why do you think that, even after eight years, neither Britannia nor the rest of the world remembers Ryukyu being separate from Japan's sakuradite network? Why do you think that, up until Pearl Harbor, they believed that nothing survived the Devastation? Surely even you would have realized that there was another hand at work, ensuring that this island and its inhabitants remain secret from the rest of humanity. All so that the Britannians never return to finish what they started."

As Alfred again felt tempted to take a potshot at the _Shinkirou_ , Charmelle had her unit step forward. "Is that why you're here to observe us then? To determine whether or not Zero Squadron will be a threat in the future?"

"Of course not," Setsuna laughed a little at that suggestion, as if it were a good joke. "I am here because I wanted to see what I would be working alongside with in the future."

All five pilots gaped at that while Rakshata and her team, who were still listening over the radio, remained silent.

"Now that the Black Knights will be taking the offensive, Iga has been tasked to operate with the main forces in the field." Setsuna explained, deliberately ignoring the obvious shock he was causing. "Thus, I and my unit will be fighting alongside the rest of you from here on out."

While he didn't know how the other four were taking it, Rai himself couldn't believe his ears. Up until this point, Iga had worked autonomously from the rest of the Black Knights proper; they might as well had still been the _Shinozaki Ryuu_ , the renegade _ninjitsu_ school that fought against the Britannian occupation on its own. Sure, he knew that Iga reported to the Black Knights High Command like every other BK unit, but that didn't mean the High Command was directing it. Indeed, Iga remained unofficially separate from the rest of the Black Knights chain, even when it had first been established from the _Shinozaki Ryuu_. As such, Iga had pretty much done whatever it wished for the last few years while the rest of the BK and Ryukyu were forced to live with the results of their actions.

But now that all changed. Now Iga would truly be integrated with the main Black Knights forces, and would operate alongside them in the field, for better or worse. And that still didn't guarantee that they would follow orders from above.

"I don't believe you," Alfred spoke up once more. "There's no way Zero would allow this to happen."

Setsuna's smirk suddenly took on a diabolical tone. "Who do you think gave the order?"

Even greater shock erupted among the five at that, with Alfred's face becoming somewhat whiter. All the while Setsuna continued. "Yes, even Zero recognizes the necessity of the _shinobi_. But you have no need to worry. On our end, Colonel Shinozaki also recognizes Zero's authority in the Black Knights, and has so ordered Iga to the same. Thus we will be taking our orders from Zero from this point forward, just like all of you have done."

"This is insane," Liliana growled, moving past the other five and angling her surger at the _Shinkirou_.

"Liliana!" Charmelle shouted in turn.

"Stand down Rei Five!" Rai yelled as well. "That's an order!"

Ignoring her comrades, Liliana's eyes narrowed back into Setsuna's. "Unlike Alfred, I don't much care about your past activities. In fact, I actually admire your organization for them," she said simply, causing Setsuna to bow a little, as if he were accepting a compliment. "But that doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to work with the lot of you, so that you can stab me in the back at the first opportunity."

Once more, Setsuna took the reply lightheartedly. "So what are you going to do then? Kill me instead?"

Now it was Liliana's turn to smirk. "The thought had crossed my mind, ninja," she spoke with certain jackal-like vehemence. "Give me one reason why we shouldn't."

The shinobi grinned again. "Well for one thing," he began, his eyes now giving back a challenging gaze. _"You're outnumbered."  
_  
With that, two more quadruple red eyes flashed on either side of Liliana's _Guren_ , just before dropping their respective cloaks and revealing the rest, both of which held an fully extended, arm mounted ninjato blade over the knightmare's cockpit pod. Then, just as the other four were about to react, more quadruple eyes flashed around them, one after another, right before the accompanying _Shinkirou_ would decloak and reveal itself, wrist mounted hadron blaster properly aimed to strike any one of the _Gurens_ at the given order. In all, there were eleven _Shinkirous_ present besides Setsuna's, and each and every one of them had the _Isshikis_ dead to rights in a perfect kill box.

When he saw that all five _Isshiki_ pilots knew they were trapped, much to their myriad reactions, Setsuna gleamed triumphantly. "We are the 1st Special Forces Squadron 'Hokage'. For hundreds of years, the force that we represent had defended Japan from her enemies, both those outside her borders and within."

Setsuna then looked away slightly, as if in remorse. "Today that Japan is no more, but her people and her spirit live on, as does our creed. An so we shall again take up arms against the enemies of the Rising Sun and fight from within the shadow to serve the light, all for the day that our nation may be born anew."

The deliberate obnoxiousness returned to his grin. "And nothing, not even our misunderstanding comrades, will obstruct our success."

This earned him further hostility from the _Isshiki_ pilots, who were quite powerless to do anything but glare at that point. Exactly the way Setsuna wanted it, at least for the time being. **"For we are Iga, hellhounds from the depths of Yomi, _inugami_ summoned to cast as shadow to a glorious nation. One whose name was lost to history, but with dread soon verily remembered. _Remember Japan_."**

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic  
**  
With a purpose in his step and the Crusade in his eyes, which were now shielded by his mask, Lelouch wasted no time in walking down the long hallway to the briefing room, Kallen and C.C. walking beside him. He felt invigorated, not unlike when he first accepted being Zero again. After two months of keeping to the shadows, he would finally be able to advance in his plan toward worldwide liberation, even if only in a few more steps. Of course, that didn't mean it would all smooth sailing; even with the success of Pearl still lingering in worldwide affairs, chances were there would be more than one setback waiting for him in his next operation, but that didn't stop Lelouch from feeling the rush of anticipation.

After a few more moments, they reached the double doors at the end of the hall, where uniformed guards stood by. The guardsmen were both quick to salute upon Lelouch's approach, but once more Lelouch had to refrain himself from returning it, instead letting Kallen and C.C. - or Major Cera Cathcart as far as the guardsmen knew - do just that. Following this, Kallen nodded to them, giving the non-verbal command, and in response the guardsman quickly opened the doors and revealed the inside to the trio.

Upon the sight before him, Lelouch allowed himself to smile. The room itself wasn't anything noteworthy, aside from it taking after Britannian standards for interior design rather than Japanese. White and gold lined walls, purple curtains, large windows, faded blue carpeting, a fireplace on one side and other features that seemed more along the lines of who the Black Knights were fighting against than anything else. However, at the center of the room, sitting around the long horseshoe shaped wooden table, was what made Lelouch grin: men and women all dressed in Black Knight uniforms, each holding the collar tabs of General rank. The same men and women who had been conversing with each other until his entry, from which they quickly turned to meet him all the while becoming silent.

For a moment, he glanced at the officers before him, among which were Ohgi and Tohdoh, Lelouch couldn't help but again feel amazed at how the Black Knights had grown. When he first formed the organization, he knew it would develop past the shadow of the late Naoto Kouzuki's resistance as time went on, but he never thought it would develop to such a size and complexity that it would require its own General Staff to regulate.

Quickly, his mind flashed over the mental notes he had made for each of them, all the while his mask was busy displaying the appropriate records and data of any his eyes laid on. With the exception of Ohgi, the present High Command staff were each highly reputed veterans of the Second Pacific War. The Japanese officers were former upper echelon officers of the JSDF who, upon the orders of the late Taizo Kirihara, fled to Ryukyu after the war's end, while the Britannian officers were former Imperial Forces commanders who were unlucky enough to be in Japan when Operation Nero was initiated, but lucky enough to survive it. They were each aware of Zero's true identity and cause thanks to C.C. and Ohgi, yet both had assured him of their loyalty, whether to the aforementioned identity or cause if not both.

Overall, they were exactly what Lelouch would have wanted in a command staff. Experienced in war and decisive in their respective fields, such that they had earned their original ranks and posts through their skills and successes instead of whatever noble title or pull with the Kururugi administration any of them may have possessed. They would definitely give him tactical advantages in the near future, especially against enemy commanders who had moved up through the latter methods.

After a few moments, Lelouch began speaking. "General Ohgi, how soon will we be ready for full deployment?"

Anticipation gleamed in Ohgi's eyes, as with the other Generals. "I am happy to report we may deploy at any time sir."

Lelouch acknowledged with a nod, then turning to Tohdoh. "Is this your conclusion as well, General Tohdoh?"

"Our forces are fully replenished and ready for combat. You may only give the word sir." Tohdoh replied as well, managing to hold his own anticipation in a little better than his compatriots.

"Good, then it is time I inform all of you of our second campaign," Lelouch stated as Kallen and C.C. both took to opposite corners of the room, leaving him to stand alone for a second.

From there, the revolutionary moved to the side of the room and inserted a dataclip into a nearby slot. Another moment later, part of the wall slid away to reveal a giant monitor, which quickly flickered on, displaying a full map of lower Asia, with a certain segment distinguished in red. "Our target is China, currently Area 22. Our objective is its complete liberation from Britannian occupation, followed by the reestablishment of the Chinese Federation."

He let a moment pass to let that sink in before continuing. "Despite Europe holding most of the public's attention in this war, Area 22 and the other ex-Federal states are still considered vital territory to the Empire, if only because they represent a third of the world and are lined out alongside the southern European border. On the other hand, like Japan, China had been annexed into Britannia proper _before_ its military power could be exhausted. Yet _unlike_ Japan, China never went to war to begin with, and so the CLA remained almost completely intact when it was forced to go underground. Because of this and other key factors, Britannia has invested a considerable amount of resources in retaining control of those Areas, but have yet to totally pacify them, all the while local resistances remain as fervent as ever."

Lelouch smirked from behind his mask. "In other words, we are presented a perfect opportunity to further change the course of the war _without_ having to invest too much of our own resources. As I have told you all before, our _modus operadi_ will be to aid local resistance and representatives of former governments, and outside those of the European Union, which are still at war, _none_ are as large nor as far from defeat as the Chinese Liberation Army. We need only reach out to them."

"If I may Zero," Hijikata spoke up. "If the Chinese are as willing to fight as you say, and hold so much manpower and equipment, then why do they have yet to repel the Britannians themselves?"

Lelouch's smirk increased. "A reasonable question General Hijikata. The answer is simple: while the Chinese Federation held one of the largest military forces in the world, it was also one of the most poorly trained and equipped. The majority of their soldiers were conscripts that were given little in terms of proper training, while their commanders, with certain exceptions, were mostly political appointees who held little tactical skill, much less actual combat experience, to speak of. Indeed the survival rates in the Chinese Liberation Army were quite low compared to those of the EU and Britannia, though their higher level leadership has become far more capable since going rogue."

He then flipped tapped a switch on his hand remote, which caused several images of Chinese vehicles, including the _Yaoguai_ knightmare frame, to appear on the screen. "Meanwhile, it has been surmised by Britannia that Chinese military technology is ten, in some cases twenty, years behind that of Europe and the Empire. Their main forces comprise mostly of obsolete armor and vehicles, as well as a small number of the somewhat newer landships. Their air force utilizes older model fighters and transports, while their navy, at least when it was active, comprised of antiquated destroyers and frigates with some submarines."

A few more images popped up of Chinese vehicles and soldiers popped up as Lelouch went on. "Suffice to say, while the former Chinese military forces possess much in the way of quantity, it is their lack of _quality_ that has kept them from victory for so long. Fortunately for them, _we_ hold more than enough in technological advancement to cover for those weaknesses. It is this trait above all others that will make us invaluable as allies to them, when the time comes."

Lelouch waited to see if anyone had more to inquire. When no questions came, he moved on. "Now that we've covered the reasons for this operation, I will now move onto those who will be involved."

He tapped a switch again, causing the current images to disappear and be replaced with a profile shot of a stern looking man with swept back and faded red hair, a prominent Imperial mustache, tanned skin and some of the coldest looking eyes one could ever find on a human being. Underneath, one could see the upper portions of an Imperial Army uniform, the rank markings of a Lieutenant General visible on the collar.

"This will be our main adversary in the region: Lieutenant General Reginald Calares, Viceroy of Area 22 and commander of the Seventh Army," Lelouch introduced. "Calares is more or less a stereotypical Britannian commander. Stems from a noble family out of Argentine, entered the Imperial Army at an early age and steadily rose up the ranks, mostly through political connections. He holds some combat experience from the conquests of Indochina and the Philippines, the latter during which he was promoted to Brigadier, but nothing substantial compared to the Cornelias and Darltons of the world. In fact, it was long determined he made a better occupational commander than anything else, which is one of the reasons he was selected to administer the Area."

The Generals all nodded, as they knew what that last sentence really meant. Calares was a buffoon who couldn't make it as a fighting general, yet wasn't valued enough to gain a higher echelon posting in the Imperial Homeland, so the brass sent him to the military equivalent of the "old generals home". The fact it was during war time also didn't help his image either.

Even so, Lelouch continued a little longer on Calares. "As a strategist, Calares is... adequate at best. While not particularly creative, he is capable of analyzing the situation and responding accordingly; he particularly likes to use overwhelming force against his opponents, whether they be actual combatants or just rebellious Numbers. For this and several other reasons, he has held the CLA at bay for seven years, but has yet to defeat it." Lelouch turned back to face the others. "As such, it is best not to underestimate him... but all the same do not expect _too_ much competence on his part."

That earned him some light laughter from those assembled, and even smirks from hard-faces like Hijikata and Jackson. Lelouch himself grinned at the notion, before moving on. "Now, in spite of his position and title, Calares is _not_ the true administrator of Area 22. Instead he functions more as the Britannian overseer, while functional control lies in the hands of these men..."

The next image was of a group of elderly Chinese men, all dressed in dark red renditions of the infamous "Mao suit", standing over a young white haired girl, herself dressed in more vibrant garb, in a meeting room of sorts. The men were fairly indistinguishable from each other, save for one toward the center that held a larger than average girth and was completely bald, while the others had some semblances of grey or white hair. Of the group, which counted to thirty-five, the fat one and seven others had red circles around their faces.

"Those circled are the infamous Luoyang Eight, the members of the Chinese State Council who conspired with Prince Schneizel in arranging political marriage between Chairwoman Tianzi, pictured center, and Crown Prince Odysseus, which of course led to China's annexation. In exchange for their supporting Schneizel, these eight councilors were spared imprisonment with the rest of the Chinese government and were instead given _de facto_ control of the land they betrayed. While Calares ensures military control of the region for Britannia, these eight handle the day to day administration of Area 22, where they divert whatever little resources China has left to their own possession, all the while more and more of their former countrymen suffer in ever escalating poverty."

"I thought the State Council already held functional control over the Federation, after the position of State Chairman was reduced to a _de jure_ position," Stuart asked with a narrowed glance toward the eight. "Why would these eight turn to Britannia when they already had power over the country?"

"For the same reason most countries and causes are betrayed over: wealth," Lelouch replied. "Beside administrative control over the Area, Schneizel gave each of the eight personal territory and warranting titles within the Imperial Court, as well as equally fair amounts of money. For example, the large one in the center, former Premier Zhao Hao, now holds the title of Duke of Henan, as well as a estimated sum of ten million pounds in his estate. The man next to him, former Vice Premier Gao Hai, holds the title of Duke of Hunan and eight million pounds in his own estate. The other six themselves hold similar titles and monetary gains."

At the image of the eight, Lelouch flashed a small sneer behind his mask. "It's just as Orwell predicted if you think about it. The pigs first enslave the other farm animals, then after learning to walk upright and wear clothes, seek out the humans and become part of their company."

Lelouch turned back to face his commanders. "That being said, it is these eight, most of all, who we are seeking to overthrow. Through their greed, they are _exactly_ what I created the Black Knights to fight against: tyrants who endlessly prey on the weak and corrupt the world around them with their very presence. Compared to them, Calares and his forces are merely a sideshow; _they_ are the ones, above all others, who must be removed from power!"

Silence dawned for a moment as the High Command staff considered their leader's words, but Lelouch, after taking that time to compose himself, soon spoke again. "And remove them we shall, but not without support, which now brings me to the CLA and its own leading commander."

The image of the State Councilmen (and Tianzi) was quickly replaced with a profile shot of a striking Chinese man dressed in a green military uniform and possessing noticeably long black hair and hawk-like eyes. "General Li Xingke. Or as he is referred by his Britannian opponents, the Chinese Tiger."

Adding onto that image, another one was produced, displaying Li walking down an outside corridor in the Vermillion Forbidden City with several other CLA officer. It was quite noticeable that those other officers were at least twenty years older than Li himself. "While there is little available for his background, it is known that as a boy, Li was taken in by former Chairman Jiang Jintao, who would raise him as an adopted son. Then when he reached the right standing, Li would enter the CLA's National Defence University, from which he would graduate at the top of his class, then gradually rise to the rank of General and gain a seat within the Chinese General Staff. He held this position all the way to the annexation, from which Li, then the highest ranking General _not_ yet apprehended by the Britannians, would successfully take command of the CLA and go underground. He's been leading the fight against the occupation ever since."

Lelouch nodded to the other Generals. "Now, I know what your first impression is. Since Li is likely half the age his rank usually warrants, the only way he gained the position was due to his prior connection to Chairman Jiang."

Once more behind his mask, the prince turned revolutionary would smirk. "I will tell you now that is only _half_ -true. While his rank is partly due to the late Chairman's influence, as well as that of his daughter's, Li indeed deserves it alongside his nickname. Whereas Calares is merely an adequate commander, Li is the ideal prodigy, perhaps _the_ best military commander China has produced in over a century. He is skilled in both offensive _and_ defensive tactics, is able to make the best of what resources he possesses, is knowledgeable on most modern weapons including knightmares, and above everything else, he is a _creative_ and _unorthodox_ strategist."

Lelouch paused for a moment. "Though he can be overconfident with his plans at times."

"In other words," Longstreet spoke up with a smirk of his own. "He's just like you."

That caused Lelouch to again pause and consider for a second, before nodding. "If you put it that way, I would say that he is as good a tactician as I am and as strong a warrior as Suzaku Kururugi."

That caused Hijikata to look up with peculiarity. "By that you mean he can pilot a knightmare?"

Lelouch nodded. "From the reports I've received of him, he can perform similarly to Suzaku... in a _Yaoguai_."

"Intersting," Okita murmured. "That's rather difficult to imagine, somebody piloting a _Yaoguai_ like the _Lancelot_."

Ohgi shivered at the thought. "It certainly makes one wonder how Li could use a seventh or eighth generation knightmare."

"Yes, but how good of a politician is he?" Saito suddenly spoke up bleakly.

In response, Lelouch crossed his arms behind his back. "What are you implying, General Saito?"

That inquiry caused Saito to eye the phantom before them. "That is your strategy, is it not? Remove the Britannians and these eight traitors, and then place Li as the new Chairman once the Federation is reestablished."

He then repeated. "So I ask Zero: how good is he as a political leader? Because as much as Li might be a military commander, he doesn't strike me as the type who would fit into a government position."

That caused Stuart to raise an eyebrow. "You can tell that just by looking at a picture of him?"

"More his choice of universities," Saito replied, folding his arms. "Most who aspire a place in the People's Government would have gone to Peking University, since that was 'Great Leader' Mao's old haunt. Instead, Li went to NDU, which guarantees him a military position for life instead, unless he were to become so valuable to the Party that they would allow him to transfer to the government sector."

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't make a good Chairman," Hijikata pointed out.

"No, but it does show where Li's priorities lie, and it isn't becoming the next Chinese head of state," Saito summarized. He then looked back at Zero. "That is unless you _command_ him."

Lelouch knew perfectly what Saito was insinuating, as did everyone else at the table, much to their discomfort. But much to his surprise, Lelouch answered. "That would be an option, General, except for one detail: Li isn't the one I'm after."

"Eh?" Saito looked up with a raised eyebrow, echoing the rest of the command staff's thoughts.

"It is as you said, Li is an excellent military leader, but lacks the political skills necessary for any head of state. Nor do I think he aspires the Chairmanship himself," Lelouch stated knowingly. "Fortunately, there is another."

With that, the image of the State Council flickered back upon the screen. Only instead of it remaining in full, the image zoomed past the various councilman and centered to the center, upon the singular albino girl with regal clothes and near emotionless eyes. Needless to say, the majority of the High Command gaped at the image, while the rest held inquisitive stares.

"Tianzi!?" Ohgi stammered.

Lelouch continued, looking at the image himself. "If her official records are to be believed, she would be twenty three years old at this time, six of which she would spent as Chairwoman. Logically, she would have extensive knowledge of China's political workings."

He then looked back at the Generals. "But more importantly, to the Chinese people, she is not merely a leader. She is a symbol of purity and hope, a true Child of Heaven. It is for this reason that the State Council used her as a figurehead after her father's death; the same reason that, upon her taking the mantle of Chairwoman once more, the people will follow her."

"Even so Zero, she is out of our reach," Stuart stated in turn. "After she was wed to Prince Odysseus, Tianzi was taken to the Homeland. We would not be able to liberate her, even if we did know her exact location..."

"That is unless," Kondo began to speak for the first time, a knowing smile crossing his face. "Tianzi never truly left China."

Lelouch smiled in turn. "Indeed," he answered, causing everyone to look back at him. "Officially, it is just as General Stuart has said. Tianzi was wed to Odysseus, and then promptly transported to Britannia, where she now resides as a Princess. _Unofficially_ , things turned out far differently."

He tapped the remote again, causing Li's image to reappear. "Just as the wedding was taking place, Li staged a coup and attempted to seize Luoyang. Obviously it failed, but in the confusion he managed to liberate Tianzi and flee with the remainder of his forces. The pursuit force followed him up to the Shentu Ravine, but was cut down in a well placed ambush."

From his side, Hijikata found the explanation dubious but not all that surprising. "How do you know this, especially when the wedding was closed to public view?"

Lelouch had no problem answering this. "Because I was there," again looks of surprise and dubiousness appeared over certain Generals' faces.

"I thought you were attending West Point at the time," Saito spoke gruffly.

"I was, but by coincidence the wedding was to take place during my spring break. Schneizel invited me, and I accepted," Lelouch explained, then pausing as he recalled those events with familiarity. "'We ask this question: by the Voice of Heaven, the Roar of the Land and the Hearts of the People, how does this marriage represent the will of the Chinese Federation?' That was what Li proclaimed just before he and his troops took the wedding chapel, in which he himself fought off several of Schneizel's guards. Both Schneizel and I found him awe-inspiring to witness, even though his interference nearly cost Britannia's claim to the land."

"'Nearly' being the key word," Jackson summarized himself. "Knowing Prince Schneizel, the first thing he did after Li was chased out was alter the records to show that the wedding proceeded as scheduled, and then had his collaborators produce an imposter to take Tianzi's place at the altar."

"Exactly," Lelouch confirmed. "Thus, among everything I have said to you, Tianzi's reinstallation will not only free China, but also expose the truth behind Britannia's subterfuge. In other words, we will be doing damage to them in nearly all areas."

He again paused to allow the assembled to consider that last line, alongside everything else.

"And so..." he tapped his remote, causing all the displayed images to disappear and be replaced by another map of the former Federation, this one holding several red arrows and dots lined out. "...I present to you Operation Akatsuki, the battle plan that will liberate a third of the world in one fell swoop."

* * *

**Imperial Palace  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire  
**  
The silence was overwhelming, as impossible as that sounded. The dusk only seemed to amplify its effect, as if the setting sun not only removed light from the world, but sound as well. It was in this setting that Emperor Charles zi Britannia, the most powerful man in the world, remained in his office, alone and undisturbed. He had been so for what seemed like hours now, yet could not find it within himself to retire to more stimulating dwellings. The reason for this was obvious enough. The Emperor deep in consideration, and his current domain served as the perfect haven for him and his thoughts.

It was moments like these that Charles well and truly felt the weight of time on his shoulders, through a combination of his age and his years of being Emperor. He was now seventy years old, in which twenty-seven of those years were spent sitting upon the Britannian throne. All throughout he had struggled to survive and maintain control, following the same Social Darwinist ideals that the Empire had built itself around since its beginning. Yes, he presented the grand image of an invincible monarch to his followers, but this was only for show. In reality he had labored, and at times lost, as much as the rest of them, and every so often it would all come rushing back to him and cause him to pause. Such was the current time, in turn amplified by outside events like the war in Europe and his "wayward" son once again rebelling against him and the rest of the Empire as he did eight years ago.

Charles sighed at the thought of all of it. Yes, it had been a long road for him, far longer than he would have imagined. This in itself was amazing to him, especially as he had been born and raised during the Emblem of Blood era, perhaps the one time in Britannia's history in which the aforementioned Social Darwinist ideals grew out of control. That time had been the closest he came to death, namely when his parents were massacred only eight years into his life. He himself wasn't expected to survive much longer, and if it weren't for the support and guidance of his Master, he doubted he would have lived past his father and mother himself. Compared to that, the following decades were much easier to contend with, though once more it had still been a long journey.

And yet he was still a long way from the end of it. Ragnarok was still incomplete and several of the Code Bearers, whose Codes were required to enact it, remained unaccounted for. As long as that remained, he still had an agenda and a reason to remain upon the throne: so that he could allow his Master and the rest of the Order to work in the background toward its completion. All for the Salvation of Man, and the coming of a peaceful and just world to replace this long corrupted one.

With that line of thought, his mind flashed toward his rebellious son once more, who, as Charles gazed out the nearby windows, was somewhere over that distant horizon and likely planning his next step toward changing the world. The irony was not lost on Charles. For all of his hate toward his father, his family and his country, Lelouch was fighting for the exact same thing, and had placed value upon the exact same things as Charles had, just with a different way of accomplishing it. This in itself was part of Charles' plan as well, and Lelouch, again ironically, was performing that part valiantly, even if he did so unknowingly. Charles himself did not know how far Ragnarok would be able to advance if it weren't for Zero and his Black Knights rising from the dead and presenting a new challenge to Britannia, thereby extending the war and retaining mankind's focus upon it. And the Emperor was just as thankful that he wouldn't have to find out now.

In that same thought however, Charles had to admit that it was truly regrettable Lelouch had become his enemy. Of all of his hundred or so children, there was no other that he could relate to so much in mind and spirit; even Schneizel was not as close to him on those levels. There were times where the Emperor even considered what could have been if he had not exiled Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan. Could Lelouch, and by extension Nunnally as well, have truly grown into one of Britannia's most favored and gifted imperials? Could he have been brought into the fold as a knowing contributor to Ragnarok and worldwide salvation? Would he still be Charles' pawn in all this, or could he have advanced into a bishop or a rook, following his father's will out of choice instead of being manipulated? All reasonable questions to consider, yet Charles had no way of gaining any answers for them. After all, they were all tied to event that occurred fifteen years ago, one that was brought forth from Marianne's untimely "death".

That made Charles pause as his mind turned from Lelouch to a less desirable subject: V.V. Ever since Pearl Harbor, his immortal master had all but completely disappeared, leaving his order's administration to the Masters' Council and only relaying direct orders to the three branch leaders. He had not even made contact with Charles since that time, and Charles knew why that was all too well. The Grandmaster had officially lost his patience with Lelouch, and not even Charles' reassurances would stay his wrath now.

The Emperor had mixed feelings about this, but then he always had those when regarding his master. On one hand, it had been V.V. who had taken him, an orphan unfit to survive in the cruel world, and raised him up into a man of power and authority, as well as given him a purpose that transcended mediocre affairs between nations and ideologies. On the other, it had been V.V. who had betrayed him in the worst possible way, stripping him of the one light and happiness he had in his whole existence and forcing him into the darkness completely. And here he was again, circumventing his apprentice's wishes for his own ambitions, even if he claimed to hold legitimate reasons for doing so. Charles was very much beginning to hate him for it, perhaps even more so than he had after his first betrayal.

 _Just like brothers. Two petty, squabbling brothers._ That had been Marianne's assessment of the relationship shared between Charles and V.V., right before she had "died". Now that Charles recounted those words, he had to admit there were some similarities there, perhaps even more than he wished there to be. Yet Even so, when it truly came down to it, the connection between master and apprentice couldn't be any more different than what had been described, summarized by Charles' response to Marianne's inquiry. _He is anything_ but _my brother_.

He shook his head at the memory and stood up from his chair, moving closer to the window. When the time came, he would deal with V.V., just as he would also deal with Lelouch. For now though, he could only wait for either of them to move, and had no more reason to consider them any longer for the time being.

As such, he instead concentrated on what he saw before him. Below, the cityscape of Pendragon sprawled out as undeniable proof of Britannia's accomplishments and superiority over all other nations, all brought upon by the efforts of Charles' ancestors over a span of millennia. To simply stand over those towers of light and their inhabitance, to simply gaze upon them and know that they were your subjects, was the singular dream shared by every Britannian citizen who aspired the throne, as well as the very incentive for many to fight and struggle. And yet to Charles, who stood and looked there now, there was nothing else so empty and meaningless, as well as devoid of light and hope.

Again there was irony, and Charles did well not to let it pass unnoticed. His entire life had been dedicated toward gaining the throne, such that it had been a defining part of his existence. It was only now, when he had achieved that dream and held onto it for over two decades, that he realized how worthless it, alongside the country that it was meant to rule, truly was. Only the throne's instrumentality to Ragnarok, his sole purpose at this point, kept him from giving it up. Had it not been for that, he would have gladly given it up to Schneizel and embraced a life of retirement from then out.

And yet in spite of that meaninglessness, he could not deny Britannia's advancements and progression into the greatest nation conceived by man, nor could he deny his integral role in all of it alongside the many Emperors and Empresses that came before him. He need only look out at the night lights of Pendragon to see it, yet there was so much more beyond this city. Entire crafts that spanned across the whole Western Hemisphere and beyond spoke of the Empire's grandeur before all others, such that no man could deny them. The legacy of the greatest of rulers, etched into the Earth and the memories of their fellow man for eternity.

The irony of that as well was far from lost to him.

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic  
**  
The meeting was long over now, with the chairs at the U-shaped table empty and all the senior staff having gone their separate ways. Only Lelouch, still Zero in all manner and appearance, remained, standing in the exact same spot he had given the briefing from and looking back up at the giant video screen, which still displayed the plans for Operation Akatsuki. He would have left with the others, but had decided to take a few more minutes for himself, to pass the time if nothing else.

As he continued to look over the map's various lines and markings, Lelouch couldn't help but feel truly pleased yet at the same time weary. This was the first large scale operation he had devised, such that even the battle plans he had employed in Africa were much less elaborate than this one. And with the size of the operation, the complexity and risk factor also increased. It wasn't just the fact one mistake could ruin the entire plan, but that one mistake was now also likelier to occur too. That in itself wasn't helped with the success of the operation depending not only on the collective skills of his Black Knights and the ineptness of the Britannians, but also a third force that he had no prior experience with. And then there was always the present risk of Suzaku and the _Lancelot_ showing up from out of nowhere and ruining everything, just as he had done throughout the Insurrection, from Shinjuku to the Black Rebellion itself.

As such, Lelouch could feel certain nervousness well up in his gut at all the things that could go wrong, yet all the same was proud of his work. If all of the past events, from his liberation to Pearl Harbor, could be considered the first act of his newest production, then China would undoubtedly be the second act. And if it was successful, he knew his audience would fall even deeper into his influence, for better or worse.

Fortunately, he wasn't so concentrated on the map that he didn't hear the doors open once again, admitting a newcomer into the room. Still, he didn't turn around, instead allowing his mask's sensors to identify the individual, who in turn began speaking after a few more moments.

" _Akatsuki_ , is it?" the man spoke with mild amusement. "Interesting name for a military operation regarding China."

"I liked the irony in it," Lelouch replied as Tohdoh came up next to him to gaze at the map himself. "So what do you think? Do we have a shot, or am I putting us in another Narita?"

Tohdoh considered that for a moment. "I do not see the comparison. Narita would have been won had it not been for the _Lancelot_ 's appearance."

"When it appeared, everything fell apart," Lelouch replied with bitter remembrance. "That whole operation turned into a disaster because of one unforeseen element. That is not something I want to happen here, where we have far more to lose."

The General only shrugged. "Your caution is understandable, but what you describe is always a present risk," he smirked. "No battle plan ever survives contact with the enemy after all."

That caused Lelouch to slightly turn and regard his Field Commander curiously. "I did not know you studied von Moltke."

"Helmuth von Moltke, Carl von Clausewitz, George Washington, Andrew Jackson, Robert E. Lee and many others along their line," Tohdoh confirmed, smirking as he knew what Lelouch was thinking. "Unlike some of my former countrymen, I did not believe the fundamentals of war ended with Sun Tzu."

Lelouch found himself nodding at that, not really finding it all that surprising that the man responsible for the Miracle of Itsukushima had studied such famous historical generals. In fact, Itsukushima itself fit neatly with von Clausewitz's _On War_ now that he thought about it.

Meanwhile Tohdoh continued. "And to answer your question, I believe we have a chance here, so long as we gain the CLA as allies," he then looked knowingly. "But considering your power, that's more or less a guarantee."

Lelouch pursed his lips at the mention of his power; even after all this time, he was still unused to others outside of C.C. knowing of it. That in itself caused another question came to Lelouch's mind, which he voiced after several more moments. "There's something else I've been meaning to ask you for some time now," he stated with some hesitance. "When C.C. revealed the truth with you and the others, you were among those who supported my return."

Tohdoh gave a small pause himself before answering. "I was."

"May I ask why?" Lelouch continued. "Especially when she obviously told you about Yokosuka?"

The General did well to remember that one, as evidenced when he minutely closed his eyes and sighed. That battle had entailed the final destruction of the Japan Liberation Front and its leader, General Katase Tatewaki, all thanks to the slap mine Lelouch had secretly attached to the JLF tanker beforehand. Granted, the alternative would have been them being killed or captured by the attacking Britannians, but that did little to excuse Lelouch's actions, as it still came down to him using the JLF fighters as bait for his own advance. Needless to say, he did well to force that knowledge back, lest his leftover emotions over the event gain the better of him.

"I can't say I was pleased to learn of your... tactics during that battle," Tohdoh replied, letting it all drain away. "Yet at the same time I've learned accept them, and even forgive you, in light of everything else that has happened."

"But that's what I don't understand," Lelouch said, confusion beginning to enter his voice. "I expected Diethard, and maybe even Ohgi, to come to my defense, but not you." that's when he turned to look at Tohdoh directly. "I thought you of all people would condemn me, for who I am and what I have done."

Much to Lelouch's surprise, Tohdoh's response was a soft, barely audible chuckle, as if Lelouch had uncharacteristically missed a singular point. "I knew your true identity well before Miss C.C. told us everything."

That caused Lelouch to raise an eyebrow. "When?"

Tohdoh again allowed himself to smirk. "I had my suspicions as far back as Narita, but was only able to confirm them during my prison break," his smirk deepened. "Simply by hearing your voice over the radio."

Now Lelouch was even more thrown. "At what point?"

The General's knowing smirk again deepened. "When you called our retreat, in light of seeing Suzaku in the _Lancelot_ 's cockpit."

Upon that answer, Lelouch's confusion quickly drained away and was replaced by a frown. Like Tohdoh's remembrance of Yokosuka, his memories of that battle were not his favorite. Up to that point, he had not known nor ever suspected Suzaku was the pilot of Britannia's premiere weapon, as well as being his main adversary throughout the Insurrection. As such, the sight of Suzaku inside the _Lancelot_ 's cockpit had overwhelmed him, to the point that he had been unwilling to continue the battle and, only after he had composed himself from his shock, called an immediate retreat. The other Black Knights had believed he had done so in light of mounting Britannian reinforcements, but Tohdoh had apparently been sharper than the others.

"You seem to forget, Your Highness," Tohdoh continued. "That we met long before the war and following insurrection, when you and your sister were 'guests' of Prime Minister Kururugi."

It took Lelouch a bit to remember that one; so much JSDF brass and higher up members of the Kururugi administration had visited that estate before the war that it was almost impossible to discern all of them. But soon he managed to recall Tohdoh's time there.

"That's right, you were Suzaku's martial arts instructor at that time, and you were at that dinner party for the Kururugi cabinet," he replied, not being able to quite keep the sudden recognition out. "I have to say, I'm rather surprised you remembered us from that one occasion."

"Well, you did leave a lasting impression," Tohdoh remembered with seeming fondness. "The frail Britannian prince and the blind Britannian princess, left with nothing but their names and taken in by the leader of their homeland's enemies as hostages. To say you two were odd fixtures at that party, much more in that entire household, would be putting it lightly."

"But that was only one dinner party." Lelouch pointed out. "So once more, why...?"

Tohdoh allowed a few moments to pass before he answered, the question seemingly floating in the air throughout. And when he did answer, he closed his eyes. "At the time you and your sister first arrived in Japan, Suzaku had been my student for three years."

Lelouch listened quietly. "As a boy he was... hardened in body and soul. Both the early death of his mother and life as the Prime Minister's son had all but forced Suzaku out of childhood at the age of seven," Tohdoh looked over to the prince. "Not unlike what your own mother's death had done to you, I would imagine."

When Lelouch said nothing, Tohdoh went on. "Because of that hardness, he was dutiful and hardworking, never doing any of the things a child his age would have done, such as playing with toys or journeying outdoors. Instead he focused on things like chores, his studies or his lessons with me, relaxing only when he slept or meditated. And when he did have contact with other children, he was unable to form bonds with them; not even Kaguya could get close to him, despite her own efforts to do so."

Tohdoh sighed. "He was, for all intents and purposes, an adult within a child's body, too adjusted to the ways of the world than anyone his age should have been."

Lelouch took all of it in with a grim notion; he himself had a tough time getting close to Suzaku early on, though that wasn't helped by Suzaku forcing him to the ground and beating him for being a 'dirty Britannian' upon their first meeting. He also remembered how Suzaku's room was suspiciously barren of toys, how he had little knowledge of the wilderness behind the Kururugi Shrine, and how he never so much as complained about his vegetables at dinner.

Then he looked up again when Tohdoh said. "It was only when you and Nunnally arrived that I noticed things began to change. While Suzaku was still dutiful, he started to smile and laugh, and seemed to become more at ease with his life. He also became more outgoing with others, and no longer had issue talking at length with others."

This time he smiled a little. "If I could summarize it, it was as if Suzaku remembered that he was still a child, and that he did not need to rush growing up."

He turned back to Lelouch, his mind looking past the black mask and seeing the child prince he once was. "I didn't understand it, but then came that dinner party. Seeing the three of you interact throughout the evening, I realized that you two had, for the first time in his life, given Suzaku the bond of friendship and returned to him his humanity," he explained somewhat sadly. "Two things that even I could not do."

He then turned back forward and looked thoughtful. "It is for that I follow you. Or more specifically," he said, staring back up at the map. "I follow not Zero, but the Britannian boy who made friends with my wayward student."

Silence again reigned after that, as Lelouch could not find any way to respond to that, amidst his myriad of emotions.

 _All this time..._ he thought, completely amazed at the explanation; that he and Tohdoh, who he originally regarded as only a subordinate and comrade-in-arms, held such a connection. One that predated their meeting in battle.

But then, Suzaku came back to mind, causing Lelouch to look down in regret. "You do realize the next time I see Suzaku," he started, hesitance in his voice. "I may have to kill him. And not just because he's fighting for the Britannians."

Knowing exactly what Lelouch meant, Tohdoh also looked regretful. "I know," he replied. "But at the same time, I do not believe him entirely lost. One of us just might be able to reach him."

The General then let out a small 'heh'. "After all, we are both men of 'miracles', are we not?"

Lelouch actually laughed at that himself, all the while finding certain reassurance. At least in that one aspect of the war, he was not alone.

* * *

"Somehow it figures you personally knew Sun Zhongshan." Kallen stated as she took a sip of her coffee, looking toward the immortal "witch" at the other end of the table in the lounge area. "I suppose he was one of your 'partners'?"

C.C. only shrugged, her own coffee in hand as well. "No actually he wasn't," she replied. "After that whole ordeal with John Brown, I stopped making contracts for a while."

Kallen inwardly groaned at that mentioning. "Really, are there _any_ famous historical figures that you _didn't_ know?"

The immortal considered for a moment, as if she had to dig deep in memory to find one such individual. "I didn't know Tsar Nicholas, but I did witness the Revolution as it came about," she replied. "Then again, I did get to meet Anastasia as she was fleeing west."

Kallen was in the middle of taking another sip when realization occurred to you. "That took place only a few years after the Xinhai Revolution. How could you be in Russia at that time?"

"Simple, I only stayed in China up to Xinhai. As soon as the revolutionaries took power, I fled to Russia and then spent the next few years making my way through Europe," C.C. replied knowingly. "Even I knew Zhongsan's republic was not going to last, not with China's chaotic state at the time. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to convince Sun of that notion."

"Even though Bonaparte managed to make his work?" Kallen questioned.

C.C. nodded in concession. "Bonaparte made the European Union work because, under my suggestion, he essentially united all of Europe with a set of common goals and enemies," she smiled sardonically. "And even then, the nations that eventually comprised his 'Empire of Liberty' were far more stable and civilized than early 20th century China. The results speak for itself, as they say."

"Yeah, funny how that worked out," Kallen rolled her eyes, seeing how the _former_ Chinese Federation had turned out all the way to its annexation. Not that Sun Zhongshan could have known way back then of course.

C.C. took a bite of her danish while considering. "Still, Sun's heart was in the right place, and he was legitimate in his ideals. It was his followers who were far less noble."

"Not that the European Union that he idealized didn't have its own problems of course," Kallen surmized.

"Tell me about it," C.C. sighed a little. "There are times I wish I kept my mouth shut and just let Napoleon be the 'Emperor of the French' as he originally wanted. Maybe Europe would have been less of a headache that way."

"More like it would have become another Britannia," Kallen replied cynically. "Or just divided up further."

The witch nodded. "Those would have been likely possibilities, yes."

Another thought occurred to Kallen then. "Okay, I've been throwing this idea around this for a while. Let's say for a moment that, through some miracle Washington's Rebellion had succeeded. Benjamin Franklin not turning traitor, the French or Spanish joining the war effort, Washington not dying at Yorktown, take your pick."

She said as she put down her coffee on the table, eyes looking more intense as she went on. "Do you think the United States of America, as you call it, could have done a better job with democracy than the EU?"

C.C. paused in thought at that inquiry, not giving an answer straight away. She had many times wondered what would have happened if the American Revolution had succeeded. Washington himself had told her the United States would eventually become the most powerful nation in the world, and by eclipsing Britannia lead the world to its destruction, but he had never elaborated on whether the ideals he and the other revolutionaries had conceived would live on as well.

 _George..._ she thought, remembering the young, handsome Virginian with whom she had formed a contract with long ago. She closed her eyes and forced the memories back before they became an issue. "I don't know. I would like to think they would, but there's no way to tell."

Kallen nodded as she began to lift the coffee back to her lips. However, midway into the arc, the _Guren_ pilot could only watch as her arm suddenly seemed to slow down, moving from normal speed to a snail's pace in the space of a moment. With that, the world around her also seemed to faze and grow fuzzy, such that even her own breathing seemed long and drawn out, as did when she inadvertently tipped her coffee cup and let droplets fall from the tip. What should have taken only a second for the droplets to fall felt like hours, as did the sight of their impacting the carpet and splattering...

"Kallen? Is there something wrong?" C.C. spoke up, causing her second contractor to suddenly blink. Kallen looking down at the spot on the ground was all C.C. needed to understand, as well as cause her face to adapt a more serious expression. "It happened again, didn't it?"

Kallen closed her eyes to hold back the emotions churning inside of her over the last event. "Yes," she said, then looking back up. "I knew accepting Geass would have consequences, but..."

She tried her best to stifle the fear from her voice, but failed. "I never thought it would be like this."

C.C. frowned herself. "They're becoming more frequent, which means your Geass' power has increased again. I don't know how long you have before it turns Runaway, but it's even less time now..."

"You don't think I know that!?" Kallen inadvertently barked in response.

The immortal let that slide, considering the circumstances. "Have you told Lelouch yet?"

"Of course not!" Kallen nearly stammered. "The last thing he needs is another problem he can't solve!" she then looked away. "Especially when he hasn't accepted my having Geass in itself..."

C.C. had to hand her that one; she had eavesdropped on that little chat between Lelouch and Kallen and listened intently as it devolved into a shouting match, during which Lelouch called Kallen a fool over her choice to accept Geass at least three times while Kallen called him less endearing titles for his "not understanding anything". They then refused to speak to each other for some time afterward, and it had only been through C.C.'s subtle efforts that they made up.

She closed her eyes and resisted the urge to grit her teeth at the memory. _The things I do for my partners._ "Well, I can't disagree with that," she replied, opening her eyes again. "But for the time being, I recommend you don't use your Geass as much. That will at least slow it down."

"But not stop it," Kallen replied flatly.

The "witch" nodded. "Once Geass is acquired, nothing can stop its growth. Even if you didn't use it at all, it will still grow in power and eventually Runaway."

She then got up from her side of the table and came over to Kallen, where she placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've done a great job not overusing it these last eight years. But even so, what you are experiencing now is Geass' very nature. It is as much a curse as it is a gift, and nothing is going to change that."

Kallen took a long drawn breath at that, inwardly thankful that it only lasted a moment instead of 'hours'. "I know it's a curse," she looked up, her eyes more determined now. "That was why I wanted it for myself, remember?"

C.C. smiled approvingly in turn. "Yes."

* * *

**Xiaopei Fortress  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Holy Britannian Empire  
**  
Through a combination of the confined metallic walls and the polished floor, Li Xingke's boots rapped loudly as he marched down the corridor of the deepest level of Xiaopei. Ahead of him was his destination: a fairly large metal door that seemed as unmovable and indestructible as the Great Wall itself, or at least as the Emperor Qin Shi Huang would have envisioned it. And though Li couldn't see them, he knew a large number weapons and sensors were hidden throughout the corridor, from machine guns concealed in the ceiling to anti-personnel mines within the floor and even flamethrower within the walls, all run by a centralized surveillance system that was totally separate from Xiaopei's computer network. Had that surveillance system not identified him, he knew he wouldn't have made it two steps past the elevator, just as he knew that such security was absolutely necessary. After all, what laid beyond that door was likely China's final hope, even more than he and the rest of the CLA were considered.

Coming up to the door at last, he stopped for a moment, looked up at the metal portal and sighed; he wasn't looking forward to this in the least. Even so, he quickly tapped the intercom panel on the side of the door. "Yes?" the voice on the other end started.

"It's me, Your Excellency," Li replied. With that established, the intercom quickly switched off and the door just as quickly slid open. Li again sighed at the opening; he _really_ wasn't looking forward to this in the least. Even so, he proceeded into the domain, the door quickly closing behind him.

Compared to the otherwise sparse corridor, or much more the rest of Xiaopei, the area that the CLA general had just stepped into might as well had been on a different plane of existence. Cream colored walls with reddish tint, carpeting, ornate furniture and the highest end electronics available within the former Chinese Federation were all obvious features of the sanctum, or at least the part Li had entered in. As far as he knew, the sanctum split into several different rooms, including a bedroom, a kitchen, a personal library and a shelter. All of it meant to be comfortable and relaxing for any and all occupants, just like a room in the Vermillion Palace.

Li, being a lifelong military man himself, chafed at that same comfort, but that was okay, as the sanctum was not meant for him. And the one who lived here, at least when she was not attending business in the upper levels of Xiaopei, was not a soldier herself.

Naturally, Li did his best to ignore the comforts, as well as the opposing discomfort in his stomach, as that very same individual entered the room. He did well to notice the amused but welcoming grin on her face.

"Well, this is rare," the woman spoke up again as she entered the light, her pigeon blood red eyes holding certain warmth toward Li's entry, though this was countered by more realistic expectation. "It's not like you to come here unless summoned. That can only mean two things: either we've won the war and it's safe for me to come out of hiding, or something has gone so horribly wrong that you felt the need to report it directly."

Li resisted the urge to sigh, as doing so would be in bad form, even if the one before him would have let it pass. "I'm afraid it is the latter this time."

Having fully expected that response, former Chairwoman Jiang Lihua, better known worldwide as Tianzi, also resisted the urge to sigh. "When is it not?" she replied as she mentally readied herself for the bad news.

Before he answered, Li allowed himself a moment to restudy the one before him. It was hard for him to believe that the originally powerless but kind and considerate albino child he had spent much of his life protecting and guiding had grown into a truly beautiful woman, one who held a slender but not unhealthy figure, long white hair with two bangs (which were each kept by a gold and red band) framing the sides of her head, and an unmarred, unbroken face that seemed to speak of innocence and purity in a time of chaos, but at the same time held certain strength. As usual, she was wearing her trademark purple dress, which emphasized her regality even more, though Li had long established that her clothing choices mattered little to her spirit.

The latter point made him regret what he was about to tell her even more. "The Britannians have just launched ghetto purges in Shandong, Henan and Shanxi."

For a moment, Tianzi looked as though she had just taken a hit with a sledgehammer. Then, after that moment passed, she closed her eyes to push back the heightened emotions. "Is there anything we can do to stop them?"

"I've already ordered our forces in those regions to move in," Li stated, trying to sound reassuring.

"Will that be enough?" Tianzi almost demanded.

Now it was Li's turn to close his eyes. "I cannot say Your Excellency. It will depend on how much has committed to that operation. All that we know is that the purges were ordered by Zhao Hao and the others."

Certain disdain seemed to eminate from Tianzi's eyes toward that name. _"Bēibǐ xiǎo rén,"_ she murmured. "They won't stop until there's nothing left."

"I know," Li nodded in agreement. He then offered another option. "If you wish it, I can take Tianshou and head out to one of the provinces myself."

Tianzi looked back at him peculiarly. "Is that wise, General?"

"Not very. In fact, I believe the purges were instituted for the very purpose of drawing me out." Li replied. "Even so, if you give the order, I will go."

That was enough to make Tianzi shake her head. "As much as I want to give that order, I can't," she replied with some resolution. "I will not risk losing you Xingke."

"With respect, Your Excellency, you risk losing me every time I go into battle." Li pointed out.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I should throw you away either," Tianzi replied. "I can't do this without you Xingke. You know this as well as I do."

She gave off a narrowed gaze. "The day the Chinese Tiger perishes is the same day our people will completely lose hope."

Li's brows furrowed. " _Again_ with respect Your Excellency, I believe _you_ are more our people's hope than I," he stated with certain humiliation. "I am only a soldier."

Displeasure flickered within Tianzi's features. "You are more than that, General, even if you believe otherwise," she stated firmly. "As far as the whole of _Zhongguo_ is concerned, it is Li Xingke, not Tianzi, who is fighting this war against the Imperials. As far as they and the rest of the world believe, I was flitted away to the Britannian homeland long ago."

Li nodded in acknowledgement. "Even so, this war will end someday. And when it does, our people will no longer need a General, but a Chairwoman to lead the nation back into prosperity."

"Maybe." Tianzi replied dryly. "But for the time being, the war is still on, and so you remain China's last hope."

Having stated that, she then turned and moved over to the side, her back nearly turned to the general. Li was half-tempted to approach her, but he remained where he stood as the former Chairwoman spoke again. "Seven years, Xingke. We've been fighting the Britannians for seven years. Two years longer than the EU, and the Black Knights have only just started. Yet we're still no closer to winning than the day we declared it, while our people are no closer to liberation."

The general clenched his teeth before answering. "I know Your Excellency. All too well do I know," he stated with sympathy. He then looked at her questioningly. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"My taking you from Luoyang and starting this war in the first place," he surmised.

At that, Tianzi turned around, frowning at the very idea. "Of course not," she stated directly. "If you had not chosen to fight, our nation would be doomed as an Area forever."

She then looked down again. "And by taking me from Luoyang," she paused to formulate her words, a smile starting to return to her. "You fulfilled your promise. You brought me to the outside world."

Again Li held back his emotions, retaining his monotone. "I only brought you to Xiaopei, Your Excellency. There is much more to the outside world than this fortress."

"I know. But all the same you fulfilled your promise to me," Tianzi stated, her smile taking a sad tone as she again looked away. "I suppose that presents even greater incentive for us to win this war. So that you can take me beyond this fortress, no, beyond China, and show me the world I have only dreamed of."

The general was wise not to respond to that, especially with the terrible truth that he had kept secret for so long. Instead, he watched as Tianzi's smile faded away, and she again adopted a serious tone. "The question remains though: can we defeat the Britannians at all?" her eyes again shown with hesitance. "Do we even stand a chance?"

Li crossed his arms. "We still have adequate forces to carry out our fight. So long as we have those forces, we _still_ stand a chance. And so long as we stand a chance, we _can_ defeat the Britannians," he stated in turn. " _Will_ we defeat the Britannians however? That I cannot answer, Your Excellency."

Tianzi nodded, holding an expression that showed Li had answered acceptably. Deep down however, she only felt all the more uncertain...


	19. The Chinese Liberation Army

_"The superior man is distressed by the limitations of his ability; he is not distressed by the fact that men do not recognize the ability that he has."_  
\- Confucius

**Government Bureau  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire  
June 28, 2025**

Lieutenant General Sir Reginald Calares, Viceroy of Area 22, was a man who hated his job. Yes, to some, being the military governor of an Area was nothing short of a dream come true; you got a miniature kingdom to play monarch around, unlimited access to its resources and treasures and the title "Viceroy" carried a lot of clout within the Imperial Court. Beside these, you also got other perks such as your own personal staff, the ability to choose your own work hours, countless numbers of subjects to boss around and, if you were of the overly sadistic variety, you sometimes even got a Number rebellion to suppress at your leisure. Thus, by all accounts and purposes, Calares was essentially living the dream, an opinion that was undoubtedly shared by much of the military command and the nobility around the Empire.

Clearly, those same individuals had never been in his position, much less been to Area 22. Though scenic enough, his unwanted fiefdom was a realm lacking in virtually every area; in fact, it was possibly the most underdeveloped, decrepit hellhole Calares had ever set foot in. While the rest of the world had developed accordingly over the previous millennium, China had remained permanently fixed in a feudal state not seen since the Dark Ages; a land of _proles_ ruled over from one tyrant to another, whether it be the Qings, the Kuomintang or Mao Zedong and those that followed him, in which all attempts at development and innovation were severely, and often times, brutally curtailed over a span of _centuries_. The result upon its transition into Britannia's twenty-second Area spoke for itself.

Any worthwhile resources that the land might have held – sakuradite _not_ being among them, at least not in any major quantity – were otherwise unreachable due to poor industrialization and technological development, such that it would take the Empire _years_ in order to bring anything up to standard. Outside that, there was plenty of land to utilize for agriculture, but a combination of growing desertification and poor practices by the previous administration left only a select amount of it fertile, barring the Area as a farming colony. Further on, due to the aforementioned technological and social underdevelopment, very few of the resident Numbers, normally the backbone of an Area's working sector, knew how to properly perform any sort trade, severely limiting the Area's native workforce. And though there were a fair number of ancient ruins and artifacts that dotted the region – one of which that seemed to hold the Empire's particular interest being placed underneath the Vermillion Forbidden Palace - the Area didn't even hold much in the way of cultural wealth either.

In short, Area 22, as much strategic value as it held, was a pitiful little hill no right-minded individual would want to be king of. And yet the Crown, in its great wisdom, had chosen to send _him_ here, to act as its would-be administrator. Fate was vindictive like that.

At the moment he was reading a report regarding suspected CLA attacks on Imperial garrisons in Shandong, Henan and Shanxi, which were obvious reprisals for the recent purges in those regions. This was the _second_ reason he hated his job: instead of having to deal with a 'minor' Numbers rebellion, he was given the so-called Chinese Liberation Army, the remnants of the former Federation's military, to contend with. For seven years the CLA had waged a continuous guerrilla war against Britannia, giving Calares one headache after another while evading his own attempts to contain them. He likely spent more time trying to hunt down CLA cells than he did doing anything else in his Area, yet he was no closer to eliminating them than he had been upon his arrival here.

"If only we had caught Li at the beginning..." he absently muttered in distaste, continuing to read the report. Of course, he didn't blame Prince Schneizel for that; after all, when Li and his minions had been chased out of Luoyang, he had offered his services in commanding the pursuit force, only to be rejected by a certain group. Obviously, it was that group Calares blamed for blundering Li's capture, both in their rejecting proper aid and their falling into the Tiger's trap at Shentu. Had that screw up not occurred, Li and Tianzi would have both been in captivity and Calares could have casually hunted down and destroyed the rebel Twenty-Twos at his leisure. In that sense, Fate was not only vindictive, but sadistic as well.

As if to emphasize that last point, his secretary, a bookish looking Captain with thick glasses entered the office. "Excuse me sir, but the _gentlemen_ are here and waiting for you." the Captain reported.

Calares sighed at him, both due to knowing who those "gentlemen" were and due to the Captain himself. He couldn't even have a _female_ secretary. That was just mean. "Very well, I'll be there in a minute."

The Captain saluted and took his leave. From that, Calares took a few more moments to compose himself before standing up and, upon straightening his uniform, strolled out of the office and begun making his way down the hall.

Soon enough, after passing through a set of doors and winding corridors, Calares entered his destination, a large recreation room with an abundance of furniture and other such devices. It was here that the _third_ reason why he hated his job, which was subsequently the biggest of the three, could be found: the eight former members of the Chinese State Council, the same men who bartered their country to Britannia for wealth and peerage. They all came in various shapes and sizes, but were easily identifiable by their ubiquitous Mao suits, the same clothes that they wore when they were Federal officials instead of Britannians. They were also all quite repulsive to look at, which as Calares found, belied their true characters.

"It's about time you got here Calares!" whined the high-pitched voice of Zhao Hao, his beady eyes ablaze with a mixture of anger and panic. "We have much to talk about!"

"The CLA has attacked our territories again!" shouted the shrill voice of Cheng Zhong, who like the previous speaker looked like he was about to blow a gasket and wet himself at the same time. "And once again your military forces are worthless in repelling them!"

"This is the third time they've attacked in this month alone!" the bespectacled Xia Wang shouted alongside the first two. "Just how long are you going to let this continue!?"

Calares could only rub his eyes as the high pitched rants continued on, especially when four others joined in; only Gao Hai remained silent through all of it, but that in itself disturbed the Viceroy. Yes, _this_ was the main reason he hated his job, no doubt about it.

In all his life, Calares had never encountered such petty, self-serving and overall useless human beings as he had the eight _de facto_ administrators of Area 22. Everything about these men disgusted him in ways he never would have imagined, from their extreme hedonistic tendencies to their rampant misuse of their newly gained wealth and titles to the fact they were all blatant hypocrites, yet completely unashamed of it. Hell, even the fact they so willingly betrayed their own people, as well as their former nation's ideology, irked the general to no end; it was one thing for Britannians to be oppressive, as their entire Empire was based around Britannian supremacy in the face of non-Britannians, but it was another for a country's leadership to oppress their own so viciously and then betray them, along with their supposed principles, at the given opportunity. Calares could only wonder how Prince Schneizel himself felt when he offered an alliance with these miscreants.

Toward that end, the Viceroy remembered how the Chinese populace, before they became Twenty-Twos, had dubbed these eight and the rest of the State Council as the "High Eunuchs" after they elected Tianzi to the Chairmanship, essentially comparing them to the traditional attendants, and manipulators, of an underage Emperor. That type of mockery had earned severe clamp downs upon the regular population, namely in the form of mass arrests by the Guoanbu, the former Chinese Federation's secret police, but the title still endured to the present day. And indeed, looking at these men, Calares would have suspected they all lacked that certain part of the male anatomy; unfortunately though, the Viceroy was very much aware that wasn't the case, again referring back to the extreme hedonistic tendencies they all practiced. This was especially true in the case of Zhao Hao, who had a _particular_ fondness for children; that alone made Calares and several others in his command want to turn the former Premier into a literal Eunuch.

And here they were now, rambling at him like a group of frightened, sociopathic children, trying to get him to do something about the bogeyman known as Li Xingke. Oh how he wished he were somewhere else; even Area 18 was starting to look good to him, despite the latest string of Zulfiqar attacks.

"Gentlemen," he began with the most soothing voice possible, doing well to keep his disdain out of it. Or at least he thought so. "I understand your displeasure from the...recent events. That being said, yelling at me over and over again will _not_ give me greater insight into defeating the CLA."

"Then what will Calares!?" Zhao Hao retorted. "At this rate Area 22 will never be rid of Li and his terrorists! We'll be old men and still be dealing with the Tiger!"

 _And whose fault is that again?_ Calares thought, but didn't say aloud. "Rest assured I am doing everything in my power to hunt down these criminals. If you wish to help me, then I suggest you not to take any more ill-advised, independent actions...such as your latest round of purges."

"What are you talking about!? Those purges were the perfect strategy to draw out the CLA!" Cheng Zhong hollered.

"The CLA yes...but not Li, who would never fall for such an obvious trap," Calares countered, eyes narrowing. "You massacred five million Twenty-Twos, who weren't even rebelling at the time, for nothing. And worse, you used my men to do it, which invited reprisal upon them."

"Oh don't make such a fuss over it Calares," Cai Lishi\ spoke up with a wave of the hand. "Five million dead amounts to _nothing_ in this land. And as for your troops, if they didn't think they would be attacked, then they should never have become soldiers in the first place."

"And it's not like they couldn't defend themselves either," Tong Lun added as well.

The blatant disregard of his men only served to infuriate Calares further, but he did well to keep his anger in check. "I find it rather amusing that you complain to me about a CLA attack, then dismiss it the next moment when I bring up others who were affected. Far more than you were at that."

"A few nameless Numbers and soldiers do not matter," Zhao Hao summarized with nods from the others. "We, however, are the selected leaders of this land and are therefore entirely nonexpendable. Whether it take one of your men or even a thousand, your entire objective should be our protection as well as our properties!"

Zhao Hao then added. "And you should go about it as if you were protecting the Emperor himself!"

Surprisingly, to both the Eunuchs and to Calares himself, the Viceroy actually laughed in the face of that declaration. "You bastards _really_ think you're of the same worth as His Majesty?" he said amidst his laughter. With that last remark, he saw no more reason to hold back. "How easily you all forget your place in this arrangement."

The eight quickly adopted expressions of shock, but Calares didn't care. "Do you truly believe you eight really matter at all to Britannia? That you are among its most valued sons?" he let out a laugh for effect. "Please, to us you're no different from the other Twenty-Twos out here. The only reason we took you on was because it was the easiest way to obtain this land; if my superiors wanted to, they could just as easily have you all killed or imprisoned, and then bring officials in from the Homeland to take the positions you currently hold. And they would do it with the exact same attitude you're displaying now: complete indifference."

Not it was Zhao Hao's turn to look angry in the face of Calares' stance. "You better watch your tone Calares," he retorted. "Even Prince Schneizel never spoke to us in that manner."

Again Calares laughed. "His Highness is a man bound by honor. When he makes an arrangement, he keeps to his word, even when the other party does not deserve it."

Calares returned a smirk. "Why else would he allow you eight to live past your usage, much less take positions of power? Especially when others, including myself, would have simply killed you?"

Obviously attempting to let out a fierce rebuttal, Zhao Hao raised his right hand in fury, displaying the black leather glove that covered it. Calares quickly took notice of the hand and, instead of stepping back in intimidation, only returned an even greater smirk. This in turn caused Zhao Hao to freeze in his words as he remembered why Calares was smirking, much to his great embarrassment.

There was a reason why that hand, alongside the left, was covered by a glove: it was a prosthetic. The story went that at one point in time, Zhao Hao attempted to force himself on an extremely young Tianzi, but before he could get too far with his sickening act, Li burst into the room and, after declaring Zhao Hao would never touch her again, cut off the Premier's arms with a single swing of his sword. Since then, the rapist had been forced to wear Chinese manufactured prosthetics, which were essentially primitive metal skeleton appendages that lacked any outer shell, thus necessitating gloves to cover the hand portions.

Needless to say, Calares would have paid good money to go back in time and witness that event, and Zhao Hao would have been an even bigger idiot not to realize it. Thus, he lowered his arm and coughed into his newly folded fist. "Regardless, it is still in your best interest to protect us, as we are still Britannian nobles like yourself. Just as it is also in your best interest to end the CLA's reign of terror, or risk losing this land to them."

Calares had to take a breath before working up the urge to reply. " _Unfortunately_ , that is all true. For the time being your lives are...nonexpendable," he then readopted a glare. "Which brings me back to my original point: your complaints, no matter how warranted, will not aid me in fighting these rebel scum. That said, I suggest you return to your homes and preoccupy yourselves with your...hobbies for the time being. I will summon you if I need you."

The General then spared the eight one last glance. _Though I would sooner invite Li over for afternoon tea._ "Now, good day gentlemen...or should I say _song bie_."

He then turned around to walk away, only for Zhao Hao to speak again. "Just keep in mind _your_ place in this arrangement Calares," the former Premier stated. "You were placed here under the belief that you were _capable_ of defending this Area and its subjects from their enemies. So long as you keep failing to live up to that image, well..."

Zhao Hao then flashed a similar smirk to the one Calares had given him. "There's no telling how His Majesty will 'reward' your failure."

"Is that a threat, Zhao Hao?" Calares asked without turning around.

"It's a reminder, that you have as much to lose as the rest of us. _Song bie_." Zhao Hao finished, then turning away himself and moving toward the exit, the other seven following him.

Calares made one last sneer at the eight as they departed before he himself started walking back to his office. In hindsight, the meeting actually went better than he expected, and he took great delight in bruising their egos throughout it. However, this was coupled with the fact Zhao Hao had a point; he needed to show some progress with the CLA and soon, otherwise there was no telling what the Homeland would have in store for him. And as bad as Area 22 was, Calares had no wish to be sent to an even worse place.

 _But then,_ is _there really any place worse than this hellhole?_ he thought, just as he saw someone running down the hall toward him.

As it turned out, it was his young _male_ secretary. Who was clutching a datapad underneath his arm. "Excuse me my lord, but you'll want to see this..."

Sighing, Calares reached out and took the datapad, scanning over its contents quickly. When he finished however, his eyes had noticeably widened, worry now quite clear upon his face. "When?" he demanded.

"ETA three hours." the secretary replied while catching his breath.

Calares suddenly felt very cold, alongside a growing urge to drink. "Then we don't have much time. Start making the necessary preparations."

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Duchy of Fujian, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

_Just another day in Paradise._ Ohgi thought as he gazed out the _Izumo_ 's bridge to the vast landscape around them, effectively summarizing the thoughts of the entire bridge crew in one go. Though paradise was a bit of a stretch, he had to admit the trip to what Zero had established as the main CLA base was a scenic one. Indeed, Fujian lived up to its reputation as a mountainous and largely green province, one fortunately vast enough that the massive land battleship could slip through. On any other occasion, Ohgi might have taken the time to actually enjoy the surroundings.

Then of course, reality caught up with him in the way of a nearby village or town that the _Izumo_ passed close to. Each time, the sight alone was enough to remind Ohgi of the decrepit state of the former Chinese Federation; collections of ramshackle streets and buildings, often times placed around farmland in which the local inhabitance struggled to yield crops with only the barest tools and equipment available. Most of which, as the _Izumo_ 's visual systems best highlighted, appeared half-starved and barely functioning; the standard image of Numbers suffering under Britannian tyranny, such that several of the Japanese bridge crew visibly cringed as they passed. Ohgi wasn't among them up front, but most definitely on the inside.

"So," Chigusa murmured as she entered the bridge, quickly taking up a spot next to where her husband was sitting. She glanced toward the screen, which showed another broken down village with equally broken down Numbers in the distance. " _This_ is what we are going to be fighting Britannia over next."

Ohgi took a side glance toward his wife and subordinate. "Indeed," he replied, noting the irony in his wife's tone, but purposely ignoring it. "It will be just like the Insurrection all over again, only with you and me on the same side among other things."

He then flashed a knowing smirk. "And if we gain some valuable allies along the way, so much better."

Needless to say, Chigusa looked far from convinced. "Right, a rundown army comprised of conscripts, outdated tech and only one decently skilled commander," she summarized with the driest of sarcasm. "With them on our side, we'll be set to take the Homeland for sure."

The General couldn't help but chuckle at the sarcasm. "Okay, the CLA isn't exactly up to par, but they're still a start," he answered. "Remember, Zero's plan calls for a worldwide alliance with the Black Knights at the spearhead; by reforming the Chinese Federation, not only do we establish the first vestiges of that alliance, but we also show the world that we are not in over our heads pursuing that goal."

Chigusa only sniffed. "That's funny, because I was thinking we were exactly the opposite."

"As am I, but then I've felt that way as far back as Shinjuku," Ohgi shrugged at the memory. "After a while, you just come to accept Zero's plans working out regardless."

"Heh," Chigusa let out dryly. As there was nothing more to discuss there, she decided to change the subject. To one that irked her even more. "How are our newest 'additions' doing?"

At that, Ohgi closed his eyes. She didn't have to elaborate; he already knew what she was talking about. "They seem to be keeping to themselves for the time being, so either they're trying to make nice or they're secretly plotting to take over the ship," his expression darkened as he explained. "Goddamn Shinobi."

Chigusa bit her lip in order to keep herself from uttering her own curse, feeling the exact same way her husband did. Very few in the regular Black Knight forces had taken the news of Iga's increased presence in standard operations well, much less that they would be operating side by side when warranted. Even the fact it had been Zero's decision, and that Colonel Shinozaki himself had assured all of his army's loyalty, did little to smoothen the integration.

This was especially felt by those aboard the _Izumo_ , far more so than any of the other Black Knight units. Unlike the latter, the resident Iga unit, the 13th Special Forces Squadron, was made a _permanent_ addition to its assigned force, as Colonel Shinozaki felt an Iga presence on the Black Knights' flagship was warranted. As a result, not a single crewman failed to notice the presence of twelve ninja and their support staff, nor the conspiratorial demeanor that they all projected whenever they moved about their new station or interacted between each other. All the while keeping themselves distinctly separate from the other Black Knights, save only for operational commitments.

The colonel could only shake her head at all of it. "Just be grateful they haven't done anything, nor caused any incidents," she said. "Like it or not, they are fellow Black Knights and they are fighting for the same cause we are."

Ohgi nodded, though the frustration was still there. "I know. I know. It's just..." he replied. "There are just too many things wrong with them for my liking. Their secret agendas, their acting outside the scope of authority…"

He sighed. "As if the Britannians weren't bad enough."

Chigusa chuckled lightly. "It's like that in every war, my love," she spoke softly, if only to get her husband to relax a little. "We could all share one common goal... hell, we could all fight for the same country, but that doesn't mean we can all get along," she replied, looking down in remembrance. "I found that out the hard way in Cambodia."

The General could only raise an eyebrow at that. "When were you in Cambodia?"

Chigusa only matched his gaze with a wry smile. "Going by your photo album, about the same time you were sporting a nose ring and dying your hair blonde," she inwardly smirked at the look of dismay on her husband's face. "I learned three things from that experience. First, never eat _bok l'hong_ in a village that has no toilets. Second, when using a local phone to call in air support, _always_ have a credit card on hand."

Ohgi was almost afraid to ask, but he did so anyway. "And third?"

"Third," Chigusa's eyes narrowed. "Never trust MI6, or any organization that has words like 'secret' or 'intelligence' in its name. _Ever._ "

The higher ranked Black Knight could only remain silent at that, as well as see how that lesson could also fit with groups that were named after ancient ninja clans. Curious however, he couldn't keep himself from speaking again. "I don't suppose you'll tell me what you were doing there."

Suddenly, Chigusa adopted a rather cold expression. "Only if you'll tell me what Chizuru Matsumoto meant when she wrote 'thanks for the good time', complete with heart outline, next to your high school graduation picture."

Ohgi swallowed. Hard. "On second thought, let's just enjoy the moment."

"Yes, let's."

* * *

"Man, those CLA bastards don't mess around, do they?" Tamaki eloquently observed as the television on the mess hall's sidewall continued to broadcast to the assembled occupants. At the moment, the channel was on IBC, which was reporting on the latest attack in Area 22, complete with various images of _Yaoguais_ and other Chinese armor firing their weapons on _Sutherlands_ and the like. The anchor, who soon flashed back in, reported it as a terrorist attack, but the Black Knights knew better; especially since the Intelligence Division had picked up on the latest round of ghetto purges.

For their part, the other present Black Knights regarded the report with certain boredom, as made apparent by the expressions they all wore. At least everyone except Tamaki, who looked more drawn into the feed than the others around him. "'Terrorist attack'? Seriously, they can't come up with a better spin than that!? They use that one every goddamned time!"

"Well, how many 'spins' are there that make the good guys look bad and the bad guys look righteous?" Naomi piped up, leaning on her right palm. "I'm just surprised they're not showing the scenes of the purges. They had no problems showing those in the past, as long as they claimed the ghettos as terrorist hideouts and so forth."

"Probably has to do with all the uprisings as of late," Kento added. He was sitting beside Naomi, as always.

"Yeah, don't want to cause more of them by showing the crackdowns," Asahina concluded as well, taking a sip of his cappuccino. "At least, not when the Brits are stretched so thin."

"Makes our work easier for us I guess. We need all the breaks we can get at this point," Urabe commented as he leaned back a little. He continued observing the images of the _Yaoguais_ , especially whenever they were charging Britannian emplacements. "I'll say one thing about the CLA, they've got the bravest devicers I've ever seen. No way in hell you'll catch me in one of those deathtraps."

"Agreed, those _Yaoguais_ are as hideous as they sound," Chiba spoke up at last, leaning over her knuckles to observe the Chinese knightmares more closely. "Look at that thing; its landspinners are fixed, which means it can't move sideways. It can _only_ turn left or right!"

"Yeah, and its guns are also fixed, which means it has to turn its entire torso to fire left or right. Any rookie _Sutherland_ pilot could outmaneuver that," Asahina replied matter of factly.

"And don't forget its bulk," Naomi pointed out. "That thing has a targeting profile larger than most tanks, but judging by these images, it has practically no armor."

"Exactly. It can't maneuver, it can't take a beating and it can only fire in one direction," Urabe summarized.

"And because it only has guns and no arms, it can't fight up close either," Kento added.

"That too," Urabe laughed, continuing to watch the images play out with an unimpressed glance. "Makes you wonder how the CLA has lasted for so long, doesn't it?"

"You will do well not to underestimate the Chinese, Urabe," a new voice spoke up, causing everyone to turn and see Senba standing behind them. Having gained their attention, the elder Holy Sword casually walked up and took a seat amongst the group. "For whatever shortcomings they may possess, they are still a civilization well versed in warfare."

Immediately those gathered remembered that of all the Black Knights, Senba was likely the only one who had fought in the Second Sino-Japanese War, and thus held a certain perspective of the force that they were hoping to ally with. As such, Urabe and the others decided to sit back and listen. "Well, why don't you give us your insight on these people, Senba."

"Certainly," Senba replied, relaxing a bit more before continuing. He suddenly felt like a grandpa telling stories to his grandchildren. Not that he hadn't done so in the past. "During the War, the Chinese were largely the same as they are today: they held numbers, but were poorly equipped and hardly a threat in individual engagements. In conventional battle, they lost twenty of their soldiers for every one of ours, and perhaps fifty to a hundred for every one of our tanks. Their main forces were, essentially, peasants given uniforms and rifles and sent out to fight against a far more professional army."

The elderly Black Knight inwardly smirked as he saw the great amount of attention given to him. Not just by the group he was talking to, but by a number of nearby Black Knights as well. "But even so, for all their deficiencies, the Chinese are still a race well adapted to war. Their regular soldiers displayed this through their high discipline and their adherence to the chain of command, while their leaders made up for their army's technological shortcomings with tactical brilliance. For an example of the latter, their main offensive strategy during the war was a series of night time assaults that were coordinated not through radios, but through time tables, which were so meticulous and thought out that it inflicted heavy losses on our end for only a fraction of theirs."

Senba took a moment to catch his breath as memories of that war became far more frequent. The overwhelming stench of burnt flesh and motor oil, the sound of tanks and armored vehicles rumbling across the landscape, the battle cries, both Chinese and Japanese, chanting across the air. Events that had occurred entire lifetimes ago, yet he was recalling them as vividly as he had seen them firsthand. "We also found early on that they were willing to risk massive short term losses for long term gains, which we were only able to realize _after_ they had achieved their objectives. This in itself was a strategy practiced in our country's Feudal Era, but was abandoned when Japan became unified and adopted Britannian and European standards for the Self-Defense Force."

"Yeah, but in the end we still won that war," Tamaki pointed out. "I mean, sure the Chicoms got to keep Korea and the rest, but we forced them to pay reparations for that territory."

Senba merely laughed and shook his head at that notion. "We did not lose the war, Tamaki, but we certainly did not win either," he said, becoming more serious. "Our objective in that war, as defined by the Prime Minister himself, was to 'liberate' all of China from the communists, which Japan had not recognized as a legitimate government even before the Oriental Wars. Our General Staff believed the Chinese mainland would be fully occupied in two years; instead, the Chinese proved to be far more capable than we had expected and the war threatened to drag on longer than we had hoped. Thus, we settled for armistice."

The seriousness in his gaze deepened even further. "My friends, I've told you this story to share a lesson that I had to learn the hard way: _never underestimate the Chinese_." he spoke with the hardened voice only a true war veteran could hold. "To them, war is merely another tool of diplomacy, not something to be avoided like we see it; as such, they have no hesitation when it comes to fighting. Beware of such an enemy."

Asahina rubbed his chin thoughtfully at that. "But on the opposite end, that same quality would also make them a powerful ally," he smiled. "I think I'm starting to see the wisdom in Zero's plan," the others, even Chiba, all nodded in agreement.

Senba also nodded, before taking a sip of his own coffee. "We will see. Though I myself wonder if Zero knows who he wishes to deal with..."

* * *

"I'm seeing it..." Kallen muttered, her expression completely taken back. "...but I'm not believing it."

Lelouch could only roll his eyes as he lowered the hand weights, then wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Somehow, you're willing to accept that, after these last eight years, I can command a real army, pilot a knightmare at ace level and even lay waste to one of the most heavily defended fortresses in the world..." he stated, breathing heavily. "...but you can't accept that I can do three sets of bicep curls."

"I can't believe you can do any bicep curls at all," Kallen replied, still astonished and questioning whether she had been transported to some parallel reality. "I mean, I remember when you couldn't even lift a box of pillows, so you can understand why this is a shock to me."

Lelouch blemished at that particular memory; that had definitely been one of the more embarrassing moments in his lifetime. "Need I remind you that box held ten to twelve pillows, all of them large sized?"

Now it was Kallen's turn to roll her eyes. "Except those were _foam_ pillows. Even Nina was able to lift hers without any problems."

The exiled prince only sighed and decided not to go any further, for the sake of what little dignity he had left. "Let's just keep going. Bench press next."

"Right." Kallen confirmed as Lelouch walked over to the aforementioned bench and sat down on the cushion, taking a few more minutes to regain his breath. The renegade was so concentrated on that, he didn't notice how drawn spotting partner's was over him.

As hard as it was for the _Guren_ pilot to believe, he had _really_ changed over the last eight years; gone was the weak and helpless honor student and in was the warrior prince, and it showed, emphasized even by the black A-shirt and sweatpants he was wearing. He was still relatively thin in stature, but his arms and legs now had highly definable muscle, while his abs and chest had greatly broadened. Alongside this, he also seemed to have put on more weight over the years, yet at the same time he held virtually no excess fat or bulk, thereby emphasizing a body that possessed both strength and speed. In fact, as Kallen summarized, had he not been a soldier, he could very easily been confused for an athlete; not Olympic level obviously, but an adept one all the same.

Needless to say, Kallen could not keep the red from moving onto her cheeks as she continued to look at him.

"Uh, Kallen?" Lelouch asked, gesturing toward the weight bar. "Care to spot me? Or are you going to keep standing there?"

That was enough snap Kallen out of her trance, to which she immediately reassumed her usual demeanor. "Oh, right." she said, moving over to the weights and grabbing hold, just as Lelouch did.

Three sets of twelve reps later, Lelouch raised the weight bar and placed it on the stand, Kallen guiding him along as he did so, before getting up into a sitting position, once more breathing heavily. Following this, Kallen quickly sat down beside him and handed him a water bottle, which the "evil warlord" eagerly took and began drinking.

"So..." Kallen began, after Lelouch finished taking a drink. "What changed your mind toward exercising?"

Lelouch turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously you started working out when you were in West Point," Kallen replied. "What I don't understand is _what_ got you into it like this. Back in Ashford, you took every opportunity you could get to skip gym. Now..." she looked over him again. "It's like you've been lifting weights your whole life."

The exiled prince though about that for a moment. "It wasn't a _what_ that changed my mind, but a _who_." he spoke between breaths.

Kallen quickly realized the answer, recalling who had been Lelouch's personal instructor throughout that time. "The Knight of One?"

"Exactly." Lelouch replied while dumping some water over himself in an effort to cool off. "At first I didn't...take to that portion of the training, even though it was required of me in order to gain my rank and position," he remembered all of it. "I probably repeated every excuse I made at Ashford and more in the first few days alone."

He then looked at the floor. "And yet despite all of my attempts, Bismarck outsmarted me at every turn. If I tried running away, he'd quickly find where I had run to. If I attempted to prearrange an excuse, he would predict my plans beforehand and counter them," he laughed a little. "He was relentless, even more so than Schneizel. Of course, I suppose he has to be in order to protect my father."

"But eventually you did take to it," Kallen exclaimed. "Was it because you couldn't outsmart your instructor?"

"No, not at all," Lelouch said. "I kept it up for a good three months or so, but then one day, Bismarck pulled me aside and practically threw me into a weight room, locking the door behind him. He then proclaimed that I had only two ways of getting out of there: either I do a full day's worth of weight exercises, or I face _him_."

Kallen snickered, imagining the giant sized Knight of One staring down a still feeble Lelouch, who had not but the weights and exercise equipment around him to use as his "terrain advantage". The thought Lelouch squirming under the Knight of One's gaze alone made her cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

Lelouch, while ignoring the display on Kallen's part, continued. "Since I obviously couldn't beat Bismarck directly, I tried to argue my way out of the room. We probably went on for a good hour or two, but then at some point he made the following ultimatum: exercising was not just a challenge in physical prowess, but also in _mental_ as well. As such, he declared that I was not only weak in strength, but weak in mind as well, and that before my graduation, he would completely change that, no matter what I tried to do."

The prince allowed himself to chuckle at the memory, finding irony in the fact that he was speaking of that time so lightly now. Back then he had believed it to be the darkest period of his life. "It was only at that point that I gave in, and began following my physical training. The result speaks for itself."

Kallen couldn't help but smile at the story. "You two must have been quite close."

Lelouch sighed at that. "He was the closest thing to a father I ever had," he then looked down again. "I will truly regret the day I will have to face him."

Kallen said nothing, only taking the water bottle when Lelouch handed back to her, then spraying some of it on her head. She herself had already done several exercises up to this point and, in spite of the fact she was wearing a red spandex tanktop that left her midriff uncovered alongside matching short shorts, was in constant need of cooling off. That and the act also caused Lelouch to try and sneak a glance at her body every now and then, which she found inwardly amusing. _Even the great and almighty Zero has hormones. Who knew?_

When he tried this time, she purposely spoke up to cause him to snap back. "You think we'll see any Knights of the Round out here?"

Quickly pushing any urge to look _below_ Kallen's face again, Lelouch answered. "That's always a possibility, but it's doubtful this time around. China has already been annexed, and the CLA have never been seen as a serious threat, so there's really no need to send a Round to this Area. Especially when there's more to worry about in Europe lately."

Kallen frowned at that mention. "Speaking of the EU, I wonder how they're going to react to us after this one; China is right along their eastern border after all."

"They'll probably see us as a credible threat," Lelouch answered. "In fact, they likely do already, since I badmouthed their present administration right after laying siege to Pearl. China's liberation would just reaffirm their stance."

That caused Kallen to consider of something else. "Would they send their own forces after us?"

Lelouch considered that as well. "That's another possibility, though I don't think they'll send anything worthwhile. The closest forces they could deploy are in the Far East, and they're too busy fighting my sister Marrybell to worry about us," then he recalled a certain report. "That and there's been growing tension between Berlin and the eastern states as of late, thanks to Kessler focusing most of the EU's supply train on western Europe and leaving little else for the Far East and Africa."

"That might be something to use in the future, when we move onto the Far East; surely _they_ would welcome us, since their masters in Berlin can't do anything for them," Kallen replied, before realizing she spoke out of turn. "That is your plan, right? Liberate China and then move onto the Far East. Or were you going to go into the Middle East?"

The prince visibly cringed at that suggestion. "No, the Far East will be our next target after China." he replied, eyes narrowing. "For the life of me I don't know what to do with the Middle East."

Kallen didn't believe that. "Surely you have a plan for that."

"Several, but I don't see any of them lasting. At least nothing short of Geassing that whole region into compliance," Lelouch answered again. "I can easily have the Black Knights aid Zulfiqar in ousting the Britannians, unify them and the rest under a single banner and so on. But what about after?"

He gritted his teeth at the idea. "How can I dispel a form of racial and religious hatred that has lasted well over a thousand years? How can I keep sects of an already violent faith from slaughtering each other after the last Britannians are expelled?" he the dread in his eyes then became deeper. "And that's not even the worst possibility."

"Then what is?" Kallen looked both disturbed and curious.

Lelouch sighed at the thought. "I may end up doing the exact opposite and _unite_ them, from which they would inevitably turn on the 'Infidels' of Europe later on," this time, he looked at her dead on. "The last time an event like that happened, the response was the first Crusade. _Consider that for a moment_."

Silence reigned for the following moments, until the nearby intercom began beeping. "Bridge to Zero," came Ohgi's voice.

Blinking as the tension drained away, Lelouch got up and approached it, hitting it once. "This is Zero."

"We are now entering Jiangsu," Ohgi replied, talking directly in spite of the news he was about to deliver. "ETA thirty minutes to Xiaopei."

The Black Knights leader nodded to himself. "Very well. I'll be up there soon. Zero out." he then hung up.

Kallen let out a breath of air at that. "Well, whatever we've got ahead, first things first," she said, before getting up herself. "I suggest we quit for the day and get cleaned up. Wouldn't want to disappoint the Chairwoman."

"Agreed," Lelouch concluded, before moving toward the changing rooms. Kallen was not far behind.

* * *

The atmosphere throughout the ship had changed since the _Izumo_ had entered into Jiangsu, and had grown even more intense as the ship at long last entered Xiaopei. Between the Britannians that occupied the Area and the Chinese resistance fighters that hid in it, the Black Knights had no idea who would shoot at them first upon detection. The fact that they _needed_ to be detected at some point, so that they could open a dialogue with the former, certainly didn't help the tension. Even so, they went about their tasks just as well, though with certain nervousness being abundant.

And then, as if on cue, Lelouch, once again having reassumed the guise of Zero, quickly emerged from the elevator with Kallen and C.C., the latter having been unavailable beforehand, in tow. "Zero on the bridge!" Colonel Valkenburgh called out as the masked man entered.

"Status report." Zero said as he took to his usual seat, Kallen moving to stand on his right side while C.C., Cheese-kun once more in hand, stood back.

"We have just entered Xiaopei," Ohgi replied, just as the main monitor flickered to display tactical images of the surrounding area. Even on a digital display, Xiaopei was as desolate looking as a field of purple as it was as lifeless brown desert. "No sign of the CLA so far, though it's a pretty good bet that they're out there."

"And the Britannians?" Zero inquired, resting the "chin" of his mask over his hands.

"Sparse contacts, but they're too far out to do anything about us. We're well outside their radar coverage as well." Minami concluded.

 _Just as I predicted._ Lelouch thought with a smile. He had figured Calares didn't have enough forces to cover all of China's landscape; it was after all the largest Area outside those in the Britannian homeland. Because of this, there was an abundance of unmonitored space within Area 22, which provided nooks and crannies that the CLA operated from. Lelouch just hoped the one he picked was the one Tianzi would be in. "Good, then it is time we announce our arrival." Lelouch said. "Disengage the Gefjun Disturber."

Minami resisted the urge to gulp at that order. "As you command, Zero," he replied, before relaying the command to the appropriate crewman. Moments later, the _Izumo_ flickered into existence, at least as far as any nearby sensors could tell. If the CLA hadn't detected them before, they most certainly would now, to say nothing of any Britannians that were paying attention in spite of Zero's predictions.

Now fully exposed, tension amongst the bridge crew only broadened, but Lelouch himself wasn't too worried. The _Izumo_ was already at battlestations, having transitioned to that state of alert the moment they had entered China, and Lelouch had personally instructed that two of the battleship's knightmare squadrons be placed on standby in case any shooting started. For all accounts and purposes, they were adequately prepared for the worst turn of events.

But of course, Lelouch did well to remember that he had made similar back up plans in the past, only to see them fail the moment the _Lancelot_ , almost always an unforeseen element, entered the field. Not that he believed the white knightmare would appear this time around, though he didn't rule out the possibility. "Anything?" he asked after several minute passed.

"Nothing." Ichijiku replied.

"Communications?" Ohgi spoke up as well.

"All channels are clear." Mutsuki reported.

"Strange..." Chigusa murmured.

"Hmph. I've never known the Chinese to be so unresponsive," Rakshata spoke up with seeming disappointment, though with a fairly large tinge of hostility underneath. "At Jallianwala Bagh in '14, the CLA didn't wait to see if the pilgrims were armed before they started shooting. Now a battleship appears in their territory, and they don't even send a warning?"

Lelouch was already going through the possibilities. _An ambush perhaps? No, starting a fight here would expose them. But at the same time they can't just ignore us, since our continued presence would_ also _draw attention from the Britannians._ his eyes narrowed. _Just what could they be doing?_

A proximity alert soon beeped from the sensors. "Signal directly ahead!" Ichijiku called out. "IFF is _not_ Britannian!"

The Black Prince grit his teeth. _Here we go._ "Type?"

Ichijiku soon verified. "It looks like a knightm...!"

Suddenly, a pillar of golden light erupted from the _Izumo_ 's port side, obscuring that entire side to the bridge's view. The shot barely missed striking the battleship, but still caused it to rumble and nearly list to starboard, while the bridge crew all covered their eyes from the glare, cries ringing out as they did so. Lelouch himself reflexively reached up with his right hand and covered the front of his mask, even though the optics quickly adjusted to the glare. _What is that!?_

Then an instant later, the pillar dissipated. "Report!" Ohgi bellowed as soon as he got back up alongside Chigusa.

Everyone quickly got back on their stations. "Minimal damage to outer hull!" somebody called out in response.

"Was that a hadron cannon!?" Minami followed up with confusion.

Ichijiku quickly analyzed the data. "Beam composition is a seventy-four percent match. Whatever it is, it's different from a hadron cannon, but not by much." another beep alerted her. "Enemy is closing in!"

Immediately Minami sprang to action. "Lock on and return fi...!"

"Belay that! That was just a warning shot." Lelouch called out instantly, standing up from his chair. Soon enough, the knightmare, upon reaching a certain distance directly in front of the _Izumo_ , came to a halt. In fact, it was close enough that it could actually be seen from the bridge, albeit as a dot in the distance.

"Magnify!" Minami ordered. A moment later, an image window appeared on the _Izumo_ 's main monitor; upon seeing it, the bridge crew was instantly taken back. Centered on the screen was indeed a single knightmare, but not one any of the Black Knights were expecting.

Holding a height of just over four and a half meters, the knightmare was easily identifiable by its slender profile and its green and red tinted armor. Its chest held a curious grey colored port at its center, which soon retracted behind an orb; this was likely the source of the cannon blast just a few seconds ago. Meanwhile, its feet were each topped with fins of some kind, and its hand manipulators held similar claw-like finger tips as a _Gekka_. However, even those details took backseat to the machine's head; while otherwise humanoid, the faceplate was a golden mask with white and red markings, as well as a red fin coming off from the top of it.

 _What is that?_ Lelouch repeated in thought, eyes widened at the newcomer.

"That's...!" Rakshata stammered, pipe falling out of her mouth from the shock.

A second later, a communications window appeared on the monitor, sound only. **"Unknown landship, this is General Li Xingke of the Chinese Liberation Army. Identify yourself or be destroyed."**

At that, Lelouch nodded toward Mutsuki, who quickly established a channel. "This is the Black Knight flagship _Izumo_ ," Lelouch replied. "I am Zero."

Following that reply, a new vidwindow replaced the initial sound only type, displaying the image of a black haired man in a red pilot suit, sitting within an unfamiliar knightmare cockpit. "So, the great Demon King graces us with his presence," the general spoke, eyes gazing straight at the orb on Zero's mask. "State your intentions."

Lelouch did well to note the hostility within the tone. "General Li, as supreme commander of the Black Knights, I assure you that we hold no quarrel with you or your people. Our intention is to open up a dialogue between our two factions, as fellow enemies of Britannia."

The Chinese general responded by raising an eyebrow. "Really?" he replied, not looking the least convinced. "And why should I permit such a dialogue, especially after this attempt at intimidation?"

Lelouch was quick to respond to that one. "No intimidation was meant; we only wanted you to take notice of our presence here. And to respond."

"That still doesn't answer my question _liu mang_." Li replied stoutly. "Why should I permit this dialogue at all?"

Lelouch was aware enough to receive the subtle message, and judging by the discomforting glances from Ohgi, Minami, Chigusa and Kallen, so were they. _This is going to be harder than I thought._ "Because it is in both of our best interests that we talk, General," he continued. "I am sure you have seen my message from two months ago; I have declared war on Britannia and proclaimed my intention to liberate the Areas from its grasp."

He quickly waved an arm outward. "This land that you've fought over for seven years is one such Area; sold out by traitors and given to tyrants for a price well below its value," he smirked as he saw Li's face twitch, showing that his message was having an effect. "You wish to see it free, so that your people may experience true liberty, perhaps for the first time in hundreds of years. I wish to see it free as well, so that Britannia may suffer."

He then finished by bringing his arm back in, gesturing his open hand toward Li. "Thus, we share a common goal, and with it the potential of an alliance."

Even still, Li was visibly still not bought. "An intriguing offer, but I see no reason to accept the aid of a nation-less army and a warlord."

Lelouch laughed. "And you think yourself and the CLA as any different?"

"Perhaps not _that_ different, but that still doesn't mean I trust you," Li replied. "How do I know this isn't a ploy to gain China for yourself, after the Britannians have been driven away?"

"I'm not asking you to trust me, at least not at first," Lelouch shot back. "All I'm asking is that you hear my offer."

Li shook his head. "My apologies, but there will be no bargain," suddenly, the knightmare frame's chest opened up again, golden energy collecting at its center. "Leave now, or I will be forced to destroy you."

Lelouch quickly withdrew his hand. The next thing he said wasn't something he wanted to, but there was no other choice. "Forgive me General..." he said, eyes narrowing from behind the mask. _"...but I believe that is Her Excellency's decision to make."_

Surprise and ferocity quickly dawned behind the general's own eyes. "I see..." he muttered, his voice now possessing an edge. "In that case, I'm afraid I can't let you..." he started to say, before being interrupted by a light flashing from the side. Turning toward it, he sighed. "Excuse me," he said, before switching off the vidwindow.

Seeing a break, the bridge crew stared to move again. "Zero...!" Ohgi started to say.

"Wait for it." Lelouch said simply.

Sure enough, Li's image reappeared after a minute or so. "We will hear you out," Li stated, barely containing his displeasure. A moment later, coordinates began to feed into the _Izumo_ 's navcomputer. "Proceed to the following coordinates." the general finished, before signing off.

With that, the Chinese knightmare quickly resealed its main weapon, turned around and flew off into the distance. Lelouch smiled triumphantly as he watched it go. _That could have been worse._ "Proceed Minami."

The _Izumo_ 's captain nodded and then followed up on the order. "Helm, continue on zero-one-five, ahead one-third."

* * *

**Xiaopei Fortress  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"Looks like we're about to have guests." Hong stated as he watched the _Izumo_ from the vast array of display screens in Xiaopei's command center. Ever since the infamous Black Battleship had appeared on their doorstep, the command center was a hive of activity; what had originally been just like any other day had turned into a series of frantic calls, minute by minute reports and orders flying around left and right. For their part, Hong, Zhou and a few other upper ranking staff, were "safely" kept away in the commanders' suite overlooking the area. Alongside their invaluable leader.

"I can't believe he knew of Your Excellency's presence." Zhou murmured in obvious disbelief, her eyes never leaving the image of the Black Battleship. "In fact, I can't believe they found us at all! Even the Britannians haven't done so yet, and they've had a seven year head start!"

Much to everyone's surprise, Tianzi only chuckled lightly at the notion. "It just shows Zero is as cunning as we were led to believe General Zhou," she said, not looking put off in the slightest at the Black Knights' presence there. "General Li is right to be cautious of him."

Gu turned and looked at the former Chairwoman curiously. "Not that I disagree with that notion Your Excellency, but if you believe so, then why did you order General Li to stand down?"

"Because, General Hong..." Tianzi replied. "I had long determined Zero would attempt to reach out to us, following his declaration some months ago; it was only a question of when and how." she explained. "With that mindset, I had decided that when the time came, I would meet with him to see what he has to offer us, and more importantly, the Chinese people."

She looked considerate for a moment. "Is he seeking to take China for himself, or is he legitimate in his proclaimed intentions?" she exclaimed in wonder. "Either way, I will at least hear him out."

Another high ranking official spoke up at that. "If you've decided on this matter, Your Excellency, then why did you allow General Li to provoke the Black Knights at the start?" he inquired. "You could have easily had him rendezvous with them and lead them in since the beginning."

"I could have," Tianzi replied with a wave. "But in all honesty, I wanted to see how Zero would react when confronted by General Li's aggression." she smirked. "To that I reiterate: he's as cunning as we were led to believe. The only question now is how will that cunning support us, if at all?"

With that, the former leader of the Chinese Federation got to her feet and signaled toward Zhou. "Have the stateroom prepared at once, and post appropriate security around the fortress. I want our guests to be comfortable, but not free to roam."

"At once Your Excellency," Zhou bowed and then turned to go about her orders.

However, Tianzi stopped her. "Oh, and one more thing Zhou," she spoke up. "Have the Tianshou be present as well."

Zhou looked perturbed at that notion. "Don't you think that's a bit much, Madam Chairwoman?"

"Not at all." Tianzi spoke, her eyes showing certain interest. "Recall how most meetings with Zero ended in the past; he's quite the deceptive _huli jing_ ," she readopted a knowing smile. "While I doubt he wishes to harm me in any way, it's still best to be cautious in this matter. Besides, Li would have them there anyway."

Zhou pursed her lips, and then nodded. "It will be done." she said, before exiting the suite.

With that, Tianzi looked at the others officials. "Now then gentlemen, I believe we have negotiations to conduct," she said, taking one last look at the _Izumo_ before turning to face the door. "Those of you not attending, please continue monitoring."

"Yes, Your Excellency!" the officials sang out at once before saluting. Taking that in, Tianzi returned their salute with a nod, and then proceeded to walk out herself, several others following her out.

* * *

Her uniform prim and proper, black beret adorning her head and Luger and tanto at her side, Kallen continued along with Lelouch, Ohgi, Tohdoh and the other High Command officials as they followed their escorting guards toward the meeting place. Along the way, she couldn't help but take subtle glances around their surrounding; putting aside the desert above, Xiaopei reminded her a lot of the underground facilities in Okinawa, the ones that currently served the Black Knights and held their forces within, though as she continued glancing around, she found that the Chinese base was not quite as well managed. Still, the large size and openness of the fortress alone was enough to impress her, especially when it had been created by the technology and resource strained Chinese Federation. In that regard, Kallen also couldn't help but wonder how many workers died creating this place, as well as to refit it in modern times.

Currently the Black Knight officials were being guided through a knightmare hangar, which housed several _Yaoguais_ in small pens, technicians and pilots working on the various machines around the clock. Kallen spared the machines and their crews a corner gaze; the last time she had seen those knightmares had been Kyushu, during Sawasaki's "liberation" attempt, and even then she had only seen them on a television screen aboard the _Ryujin_ , as Lelouch had chosen to deploy alone in the _Gawain_ during that event. Seeing them up close now, Kallen saw just how hideous and powerless the knightmare type was; like a giant, metal frog with machine gun arms and cannons on its hips, it was a lumbering beast of burden that could in no way compete with traditional knightmare types. In fact, Kallen surmised that she could have taken several out with her old _Glasgow_ , which had been created in the same generation as these.

 _So much for the 'great progress' of Maoism._ she thought disparagingly. _It can't even produce a decent knightmare._

That thought reminded her of that strange knightmare Li had intercepted them with; the one that Rakshata seemed to react toward with familiarity. It had disappeared just before the _Izumo_ had entered Xiaopei's underground, apparently landing in a different part of the fortress. As such, holding certain curiosity toward it and the rest of the basin, Kallen activated her Geass and expanded its reach until it encompassed the near entirety of the base.

What she saw her caused her eyes to widen by a fraction.

"Right this way," one of the escorts said, gesturing toward an elevator, leading the group into it, which in turn snapped Kallen out of her Geass. A short ride later, they were brought down another set of hallways before coming to another pair of metal doors, which one of the Chinese soldiers opened. "Her Excellency will be with all of you shortly."

"Very well," Lelouch replied, then looking toward Kallen. At that, the Major turned, nodded and entered first, followed by two of the escorting Black Knight soldiers. After they verified it was safe to enter, Lelouch and company entered themselves.

The room within was small but ornate, far more than the rest of the base; red carpeting, cream colored walls, assorted pictures and book pages of Chinese literature adorning the walls, as well as a large Chinese Federation flag draped along one side and a large table with hand-crafted chairs at the center. Frowning from behind his mask at the overabundance, though knowing that the room had been created well before Tianzi's administration, Lelouch stood by while Kallen remained close to him; the others either stood themselves or automatically took to their chosen seats. Silence continued to remain amongst their company.

As the waiting began, Lelouch looked out across the room, waiting for that opposite door to open. He knew he had a long period ahead of him, and that a good portion of it would likely involve outcry and banter between the Black Knight officials and their CLA counterparts. As shown by Li earlier, Chinese were naturally suspicious of outsiders, a racial trait that had endured even before the Federation, and it helped even less that they had a long and complicated history with the Japanese; a history that included two wars, the last of which involved China firing the first shot and Japan following up by invoking heavy war reparations that nearly bankrupt the Federation. It wasn't likely the CLA staff nor the Japanese officials on the Black Knights' end would forget those past slights, even if it was in the interest of their common goals.

Lelouch inwardly groaned at the thought, wishing that he were able to negotiate with Tianzi privately; just two leaders of two distinct factions, laying groundwork and mending any potential infraction without interference. Unfortunately, he knew that wasn't how the game was played, and that while the Black Knights leadership trusted him and knew of his skills as a statesman, they still reserved the right to represent their exiled nation and their military force. Lelouch was sure it was the same on the CLA's end, even though Tianzi was, in spite of communism's infamous disdain toward religion, almost a patron saint to her followers. Thus, instead of a meeting between two leaders alone, it would be a meeting between either side's generals; as such, things only became more complicated.

 _Best case scenario is that these negotiations conclude amiably._ Lelouch thought as he reviewed the current situation. _A formal alliance is established, and any leftover tension from past events are either forgotten or put aside for the greater cause._

Lelouch then frowned as he followed up with another thought. _Worst case scenario... Is a repeat of Lake Kawaguchi. Only this time in an underground fortress with the opposition outnumbering us several times over._ And with that in mind, the door on the opposite end of the room finally opened, causing everyone to look toward it.

The first to enter were a set of officers Lelouch found peculiar: triplets apparently, all holding similar heights and physique as well as black hair coloring and style, and all dressed in green CLA uniforms with two holding Captain rank insignia and one holding a Major's. The only differences, besides the fact one was a woman, were the individual glances the three gave him: the first male held a taciturn expression, while the second was more belligerent appearing, and the female held certain aggressiveness in her eyes. Behind him, Lelouch was quick to note how Kallen tightened her posture; already she was on guard toward those three.

Following the triplets were several other Chinese soldiers, who were dressed in body armor, much like their Black Knight counterparts on Lelouch's end. After them came Li, now having exchanged his pilot suit for his own uniform. The Chinese Tiger cast a dark glance at Lelouch as he entered, making it clear that the general still regarded Lelouch with hostility and, at so much as a hint of subterfuge, would deal with him as a threat. After him were additional officers of General rank, all coming in in various shapes and sizes.

And then, last but not least, Tianzi herself entered, a clear smile across her face. "On behalf of the CLA and the Chinese people, we bid welcome to all of you, fellow enemies of Britannia," she started, quickly stepping forward. "And to you Zero. It is an honor to finally meet you."

"The honor is mine, Madam Chairwoman." Lelouch replied, taking her hand when she offered it.

Tianzi laughed a little. "It's been some time since an outsider referred to me that way," she said, smile remaining as she briefly remembered. "How nostalgic."

With that, Lelouch, Tianzi, Li and the others took their seats while their respective bodyguards remained further back around the entrances; only Kallen stayed forward. The negotiations had officially begun. "I trust you are aware of our intentions..." he glanced over to Li. "...as well as the efforts we have made for this meeting to take place?"

Tianzi nodded. "Yes to both," she replied. "I admit that even I was surprised that you knew of my present state; very few do anymore."

Her smile quickly returned. "That being said, I compliment your earlier tactic: by indirectly calling me out over an open channel, you forced me to both accept your offer of negotiation as well as prevent Li from shooting you down," her eyes flashed knowingly. "I would say that was very creative of you, but as you are Zero, such praise is beneath your standing."

Lelouch arched an eyebrow, while Kallen and a few others just barely concealed dumbfounded expressions. _She's more intelligent than I expected._ Lelouch thought. _Has she grown_ that _much over the last seven years? Or was she always at this level and I just wasn't able to see it back then?_

Even so, Lelouch responded in kind. "On the contrary, I'm flattered by your praise," he said. "And even more so impressed. I did not expect Her Excellency to be so...attentive."

Again Tianzi came across knowingly. "I might have been no more than a figurehead under the _Guaoyuwan_ , but I assure you Zero, one cannot stay Chairwoman of the Chinese Federation without _watching_ and _learning_ ," she then gave a peculiar expression. "Though I am curious. What would you have done had I not ordered General Li to stand down?"

Lelouch smirked back. "In all fairness, I had not expected the General himself to respond to our presence, much less in a later generation knightmare frame," he explained. "However, in preparation for such a breakdown, I had two squadrons of knightmares on standby and ready to launch at a moment's notice."

Li's eyes narrowed disbelievingly. "I've fought far worse than that."

Lelouch looked toward Li. "I know that wouldn't have been enough to shoot you down General. However, it would have been enough to _hold_ you, just until Major Kouzuki could launch," Lelouch didn't need to turn to see the smirk that flashed across Kallen's lips.

"Hmph." Li replied, before closing his eyes and looking away somewhat.

Tianzi stifled a laugh of her own. For all his strengths, it was not hard to get under Xingke's skin; something she herself enjoyed doing every so often. Still, it was about time they got down to business.

"I will be straight to the point Zero," Tianzi started off. "Like General Li, I too found your earlier message intriguing. However, considering the delicate position that the CLA is currently in, I also find myself with similar sentiments," she looked directly upon the purple orb. "Why should we accept your offer of alliance?"

Lelouch paused for a moment before responding. "I would think the reasons were obvious, Your Excellency."

"I would still like to hear your answer," Tianzi replied. "As would those beside me," Indeed, the Chinese officials all looked toward the masked man with simultaneous inquisition.

Lelouch smirked as he fulfilled that request. "As we are all well aware, the CLA has been fighting the Britannian occupation of China for seven years; two years longer than the European Union's war, and obviously much longer than ours," his eyes scanned across the faces of the Chinese officials. "Thanks to effective leadership on the part of General Li and those gathered here, as well as the ineptness of the Britannian command structure, you have kept up the fight against an otherwise superior force without any massive loss."

He then looked back at Tianzi. "At the same time however, you have not made any progress in accomplishing your objectives; seven years and not one province, not one city or village, has been liberated from Britannia's hold. Not even your assault on Beijing, which you made in the wake of _our_ attack on Pearl, had any lasting effect beyond harassing Calares and his ilk," Lelouch then leaned forward a bit before he added the ultimatum. "You are effectively fighting the same offensive as the Japan Liberation Front fought in Area 11. An offensive that, if left unaltered, will result in continuous bloodshed for no gain; China will remain in Britannia's hands, and your children and your grandchildren will be forced to carry on your fight when this generation has long passed."

With that added, Lelouch sat back. "That is why this alliance is in your best interest. By allowing us to fight beside you, the Black Knights will provide the edge you need to not just push back against Britannia, but completely remove them from the Motherland," he again smirked. "We will be giving you the means to end the war in just a few months' time, at most."

That caused some of the Chinese officials to murmur to each other in Mandarin; Lelouch and the Generals on his end didn't need a translator to tell that they were interested. Even so, Tianzi remained stalwart. "Once more, an intriguing offer to be sure," she summarized, the look in her eyes holding interest as well. "Surely the same force that directly struck down Britannia twice over would greatly benefit our cause," Lelouch opened his mouth to reply, but Tianzi added on before he could. "At the same time however, your offer still seems a little too altruistic."

"And for good reason, Your Excellency," Li replied as he now entered in, again staring down the masked man. "For all of your explanation Zero, you left out one key detail: that the Black Knights would need this alliance more than the CLA would."

A few more murmurs were made before he continued. "Though you claim China's liberation works toward your benefit as well, there's really more reason than that. By aiding us in our time of need now, you will be securing our support in the future, which you need very much to continue your war; after all, your own objective is to take the fight to a nation that rules over sixty percent of the world. Even if Japan still existed, you would still need our support or the EU's, otherwise you would be fighting under the same conditions as we are now: continuous bloodshed for no gain."

Lelouch bit his lip, feeling a little annoyed, but not surprised, that Li was able to figure it out. "All correct General," he acknowledged. "Just as the Black Knights may serve as an edge for your crusade, a reborn Chinese Federation would serve as an edge for ours," he then added. "Or more specifically, take an active role in a war that encompasses all living beings, including yourselves."

Li closed his eyes for a moment. "I will not deny that the current world war affects China," he stated, then looking back at Lelouch. "The question however is just how much would we benefit from this alliance? Would we be equals, or are you looking to subjugate us just as the Britannians before you?"

"That's uncalled for," Ohgi staunchly replied. "It should be evident that we have no wish to repeat what the Britannians have done."

"Is it?" Hong spoke up as well. "Your former country has already invaded ours _twice_ before. Why should we believe you won't attempt something similar in the future?"

"If we wanted to take over China, we certainly wouldn't have reached out to you first," Tohdoh replied. "Dominance over this land will gain us nothing."

"A rather ironic statement coming from the son of Saburo Tohdoh," one of the other Chinese officials scoffed.

"There are other ways to subject a nation than military force," Zhou replied. "Marginalization of our reformed government and forced dependence on your administration, for example."

"All of which would fit perfectly well in Japanese vengeance for their loss in the Motherland Liberation War," another official spat out.

Tohdoh nearly choked at that title; leave it to the communists to come up with a shamelessly gaudy name for _that_ conflict. "That war was long ago, and even though I am the son of _Shinigami no Tohdoh_ , neither I nor my compatriots hold any grudge against the Federation over it," he replied, before adopting a glare. "That in itself says much, as _your_ attempted invasion of Kyushu was _not_ long ago."

"You mean our attempted _liberation_ of Kyushu, and the rest of Japan," one more Chinese official replied testily. "We only sought to restore the rightful government, under a rightful Prime Minister."

"Don't play that _xiangqi_ game with us," Ohgi stated with an edge in his voice. "We know Sawasaki was your puppet, and that you were intending to 'liberate' Japan in the same manner you had India, Tibet and Korea."

"If anything, we should be suspicious of _you_. After all..." another Black Knight general stated, then looking toward Hong. "'Why should we believe you won't attempt something similar in the future?'"

Hong fixed that Black Knight an intimidating glance. "Are you making fun of me _hun dan_?"

 _"Gòule!"_ Tianzi commanded, silencing Hong and the others before anything else could be said. "This is a pointless argument that we do not need to engage in. Both sides are only stalling."

"I agree," Lelouch replied metallically. "In that regard, I recommend that we remain with the matter at hand."

"Yes," Tianzi concluded as well, pushing back any feelings of contention. She knew these talks wouldn't be easy, and once more wished she could deliberate with Zero _without_ her generals there (save Li of course); all they were doing was making things harder for her. Even so, they were there, and the talks needed to go forward. "Perhaps you should present your conditions first, Zero."

"Certainly," Lelouch replied, before continuing on.

* * *

 **Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo  
_ Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**  
 **  
**"Goddammit!" raged Kentaro as he pounded his fist on the lounge table. "This damn waiting is fucking annoying! Are the _shinachon_ going to ally with us or not!?"

"I would prefer you _don't_ use that word, Lieutenant," Alfred spoke threateningly over his light novel, causing Kentaro to realize his mistake and look away sore. Even so, the former Glaston Knight found himself sympathizing. "Crass language aside however, I can't help but feel the same way."

"For once, fugly, I agree. This waiting _is_ fucking annoying," muttered Ageha, as she felt a headache coming on. For once she wasn't in the mood to trade barbs with anyone, though she still threw a crack in for good measure. "I say we break in, put a gun to Tianzi's head and have her decide then and there. Wrong answer means she eats a bullet, and we work our way down the line until someone says yes."

"Oh yeah, that's _definitely_ going to win them over for sure," Susumu laughed as he continued to play his video game. "That is, assuming the Tiger doesn't gut you first. From what I hear, he once killed a whole Britannian platoon with a sword."

"So? Zero has the Major and General Tohdoh with him," Benio pointed out. "Not to mention a fair number of our own troops."

"Right, against Xiaopei's whole garrison," Charmelle replied with less enthusiasm. "Starting a fight here is certainly not in our best interest."

"I don't know about that," Liliana spoke up from her chess game with Marika. "From what I've heard about the CLA's regular troops, I don't think they would be too much of a challenge." she then flashed a disturbing smirk. "It'd certainly be a slaughter on their end."

 _Why do I get the feeling that turns you on?_ Alfred thought disgustedly but didn't say aloud. "Even so, I would rather avoid a fight with the CLA, especially when we still have the Britannians to deal with."

"Which begs another question." Susumu again spoke up from his game. "How do we feel about working with them?"

The question hung in the air for several moments, as if it had just occurred to the members of Zero Squadron that they would have to fight alongside the Chinese soldiers. Sure, it was one thing for Zero to say that the Black Knights would ally with the CLA, but none of the pilots had actually considered the fact they would be combating the Britannians beside Chinese _Yaoguais_. Needless to say, a twinge of discomfort spread itself across the lounge, and none of the Zero Squadron pilots failed to notice it.

Shunsuke was the first to answer that question. "I for one wouldn't give a rat's ass about the reds; in fact, I'd rather pay them back for Kyushu."

"Same," Shunsui confirmed. "The thought alone leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"Ain't that the truth," Kentaro said as he ironically took another bite from the candy bar he had been eating. "Fighting the imps but sparing the commies? Tastes like shit."

Ageha rolled her eyes. "As if you're one to talk about shit, _buta_."

"Fuck you Ageha!" Kentaro called off automatically.

"At the very least we won't be fighting alone now," Charmelle said quickly, yet again preventing _that_ fight from occurring. She felt her stare become distant. "And it's not like we're going to restore the original Federation."

"No, but we would be elevating Tianzi to a level of true authority. That's usually the making of a dictatorship," Alfred replied.

"And who's to say Li or one of the other CLA generals won't kill her and take over?" Liliana pointed out, once more sounding a bit more anticipating of such bloodshed.

Charmelle cast a rather disbelieving look. "Somehow I can't see the man who kept Tianzi from marrying Prince Odysseus turning around and murdering his charge," she muttered. "That would be like the Major shooting Zero in the back."

That caused a certain laugh to go around the room. "Yeah, like _that's_ ever going to happen!" Susumu surmised. "But that still leaves the other officials to plot against Tianzi when we give her the keys to the kingdom."

"And more importantly there's no guarantee that the Chinese will help us fight Britannia _after_ we give their country back," Shunsui muttered in distaste. "Hell, they could just decide to kill us all right after."

"Wouldn't put it past them. Chinamen do make for a treacherous lot. Communists even more so," Shunsuke added himself.

"Yeah," Ageha agreed. "We'd definitely be better off leaving the red bastards to their own fight," a dangerous look entered her eyes. "If not putting them out of their misery ourselves."

A collective sigh quickly emanated around the room as the Zero Squadron pilots realized that they all shared similar feelings. Even Alfred and Charmelle weren't overly eager to place their trust within their potential "allies".

"Well either way, all we can do is leave it up to Zero," Alfred ended up effectively stating. "This is all part of his plan, after all."

"Definitely," Benio agreed, the others nodding alongside. It really was all that any of them could do, beyond continuing to standby and await their next call to action. Which they all knew to be inevitable.

* * *

**Xiaopei Fortress  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

_"Luoyang!?"_ a CLA official shouted out in disbelief. "You would have us attack Luoyang!? That's suicide!"

 _I'm really getting tired of that claim._ Lelouch thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. It had been some time now since the negotiations had started, and now that they had _finally_ gotten to the part that really mattered, after what seemed like _hours_ of needless deliberation and heated exchanges, he felt his patience wearing very thin. For a time he was tempted to simply use his Geass and turn the CLA higher ups into his slaves then and there, but while he kept that as an option, he still wanted to avoid using his Geass whenever possible.

Thus, he maintained his vigilante yet affable front. "Not just Luoyang." he continued, smiling a little as he reflected upon Operation Akatsuki's core objectives. "Beijing, Taiyuan, Yinchuan, Zhengzhou, Wuhan... We will be attacking all of Calares' power centers in a single offensive, with the intention of liberating every one of them. Once we hold each city, the Britannians will have no choice but to abandon this Area."

Lelouch then clasped his hands together on the table, continuing in spite of the disbelieving glances he was receiving from the CLA officials. Only Li and Tianzi remained passive. "For this to succeed, we will need to pool our resources and our planning together."

"This is _beyond_ insanity!" another CLA official let out. "You would have us launch a multi-pronged offensive against Calares' best defenses!? All at the same time!?"

" _We_ accomplished a similar offensive during the Black Rebellion, and with far less numbers than what you possess," Ohgi pointed out, his personal feelings falling back upon what he told his wife before. That, and he would be damned before voicing his own doubts in front of these men and women.

"You choose a poor comparison, General Ohgi," Hong nearly growled, his own patience wearing thin. "Need I remind you of how _that_ ended?"

"With respect General Hong, I doubt the Britannians have the resources to perform another Devastation," Ohgi shot back, before a touch of slyness reached his lips. "Unless you believe nine million square kilometers of degraded land is detonable."

"That is _quite_ beside the point," Zhou replied sharply. "To meet just the _minimum_ requirements of such an operation, we would have to commit over half of our forces," she tried hard to keep the incredulousness out of her voice, but a slimmer still managed to enter her tone. " _Over_ _half_ of the CLA, deployed into a multi-front offensive, with the Britannians holding every possible advantage. How can you even consider having us launch such a hopeless attack!?"

"Because, contrary to your words, it's your only hope for victory," Tohdoh spoke up. "As brought up earlier, your current employment of guerilla warfare has only led to a stalemate, which has ensured your survival yet kept you from fulfilling your core objectives. Meanwhile, confronting the Britannians through any conventional means would inevitably lead to a war of attrition, which you will certainly lose given the Empire's size and resources," he explained knowingly. "As such, the only way you will ever win this war is through a blitzkrieg; you will have to hit the Britannians hard in the places that hurt the most, and you will have to do it in the fastest way possible to keep them from recovery. Any other strategy will be doomed to failure."

To add effect, he then recalled a certain quote. "Even your favorite general noted 'one may advance and be irresistible if his attack is made against the enemy's weak points, and one may retire and be safe from reprisal if his movements are faster than his opponent's.'"

"Sun Tzu also advised not to besiege walled cities if it could be avoided," Hong countered. "And though it may be a 'weak point' to the Britannian occupation, there is no greater 'walled' city in China than Luoyang, while the others you mentioned are also highly defended. A direct attack on any of them would only be repelled, no matter how large a force we send."

"Beside the Britannians' conventional forces, there's also the Argus defense net to contend with!" another CLA general followed up. "That alone holds more firepower than our entire army and is spread across to every major city in the country, including the ones you listed!"

"Argus itself is the reason we've never been able to fight the Imperialist scum where it would truly hurt them. Nor liberate any of our major cities," another CLA general added scathingly.

Lelouch only sniffed at that. "Yes, I am very aware of Argus." _Calares'_ one _stroke of brilliance in his entire military career._ "And even I will admit that it is the ideal defense." he again smiled from under his mask. "However, the same reasons that make it the Britannians' ideal defense will also make it their greatest weakness. My strategy will see to that."

"And what is your strategy Zero?" Li spoke up again. "Another mud slide trick like you used at Narita? Or perhaps you are going to make the buildings collapse on themselves?" the gaze from the General's eyes spoke volumes of favor. "Either of those would certainly deny them to the Britannians, but they wouldn't exactly keep the cities intact."

Lelouch felt his gut clench at the memories brought up from either event. _He's probing me, trying to provoke an outburst._ "I'm afraid I cannot explain my strategy just yet General, as we are not yet in a position to implement it. But I assure you it doesn't involve destroying the cities we are trying to save."

"Assuring indeed," Li answered, the tone in his voice being the exact opposite. "Then perhaps you can tell me this much about your strategy..." he looked Lelouch dead set on the mask. "Does it involve you fleeing from battle, just as you had at Tokyo?"

That one struck home, and Lelouch felt his eyes widen from the attack, as did the other Black Knight generals. Behind him, Kallen's eyes narrowed threateningly, while beside him, Tohdoh quickly launched to his feet. "You are commenting on a battle you took no part in, General Li!" the Black Knight General growled in warning.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I'm _not_ aware of Zero's actions during," Li replied dismissively. "You were the one leading the charge, weren't you? Surely you found your commander's desertion distasteful, at least."

" _Again_ , you are commenting on an event you did not witness," Tohdoh replied, his voice growing more dangerous with each word. "And while I could answer your inquiry, I see no reason to justify my commander's actions to the likes of _you_."

"Sit down Tohdoh," Lelouch commanded, his voice sounding more subdued. As Tohdoh did just that, Lelouch continued toward Li. "Is there a point you are trying to make here General?"

"Yes Zero," Li stated, before rising to his feet himself. "I have analyzed your exploits, from your liberation of Suzaku Kururugi to Pearl Harbor. From these I have determined your character, both as a commander and as a human being."

Though Lelouch's mask shielded his eyes, Li's still bored into them. "For all of your gifts and skill Zero, I find you to be a menace, both to your enemies and your own troops. Your tactics have been effective but highly reckless, at times needlessly endangering your own forces, while your inability to adapt to the tide of battle has resulted in many losses. As such, I believe that any strategy you create would be a double edged sword, one that will either give complete victory or irreparable losses."

Lelouch opened his mouth to reply, but Li only continued. "Also, it is clear to me, from your actions during the Black Rebellion and beforehand, that you only see your troops and allies as pawns; completely expendable to your ultimate objective. You willingly abandoned your troops in the middle of the Black Rebellion, and further back allowed the Britannians to destroy the Japan Liberation Front at Yokosuka to give rise to your group." Li then turned to Tohdoh. "The fact certain members of the JLF have chosen to join the Black Knights truly disgusts me."

Again Tohdoh's gaze at the CLA commander was anything but pleasent, yet Li ignored it all the same. He quickly moved to his main point. "Thus, I believe any alliance with the Black Knights to be too great a risk," he stated staunchly. "The CLA is the last form of organized resistance in this country; once it is finished, the Britannians will have complete control of this nation, and no other would be able to stop them."

He then finished with. "As such, I will _not_ risk this army in any strategy concocted by a madman such as yourself! Much less the madman responsible for the Black Rebellion, and therefore, the Devastation!"

Now it was Ohgi's turn to look infuriated. "You're out of line General!"

"Is he!?" one of the other CLA generals added with his own vehemence. "Or perhaps he's speaking sense, something that is desperately needed among you Elevens!"

The room exploded from there. As the shouting match between the Black Knights and the CLA began anew, with far more intensity than before, the security forces of either army eyed each other with their hands kept to their weapons; the only one who was not looking that way was Kallen, who instead gazed Li and the other CLA generals with ferocity that she usually held for Britannians. It was obvious that, had it not been against her side's best interests, she would have drawn her tanto and made for the Chinese Tiger's throat, both for his comments just now and certain hypocrisy that only Kallen was able to perceive. Even so, she knew where this situation was going, and so turned back to her own leader.

For his part, Lelouch could only remain silent, his mouth hung open from behind his veil and his eyes wide in shock. Li had hit him in almost every weak point, and as a result, he was unable to formulate a response to the general's accusations, much less find a way to end the current tantrum between the officials. Yet he knew that each second this continued, the more his plans became undone; unless he voiced a retort, and that retort countered Li's accusations effectively, then no alliance would be forged that day. At least, not without Lelouch using his Geass, which was something he dearly needed to avoid at this time, as it would cost him the ability to use it on Tianzi and the other CLA staff in the future.

Through the torrent of anger and barbed words, he looked toward Tianzi to see how she was handling this. What he saw once again shocked him; instead of cowering back as he might have suspected, Tianzi remained seated upright while her expression remained passive, as if she were sitting in the center of a hurricane. The current bickering between the CLA and the Black Knights had no effect on her demeanor; instead, her gaze remained fixed forward. Directly into through Zero's mask and into Lelouch's own eyes, just as Li's had been beforehand.

From that gaze, Lelouch understood. Though she had the power to stop the current conflict and bring the CLA into submission, as well as declare an official alliance between her military and the Black Knights without obstruction, Tianzi held back the command and for good reason. For the alliance to work, the CLA needed to willingly ally with the Black Knights; if Tianzi commanded them, Li and the others would fall in line from the order, but they would still see the Black Knights as a hindrance and a potential threat. No alliance would last with that mindset, and the Britannians would only grow emboldened at the conflict between their enemies. Thus, if the alliance was to be forged, it fell to Lelouch and Lelouch alone to convince the doubters that it was in their best interest; he could not change their perception of him or his past actions, but he could still make them see that their survival hinged on the Black Knights joining their war. Either way, it was all on him to do so.

But even as Lelouch's mind raced to find a way to undo Li's previous words and salvage everything else, he could not come up with anything coherent. Underneath the table he felt his hands begin to shake as the panic started to overpower him, and once more, only his mask kept those in front of him from seeing it on his face.

"This has gone on long enough!" Li declared, causing all attention at the table to turn towards him. "It is clear that there is nothing to be gained from these talks! As such, I give you this ultimatum Zero: leave now before I have my troops storm your battleship and seize your contingent."

"You're making a mistake...!" Lelouch was just able to breathe. "Without our aid, your revolution's loss is assured!"

Li answered with a cold glare. "The CLA has fought the Britannians for seven years without any aid from you or anyone else in the outside world," he declared. "We will survive _without_ you or your legion of _tǔfěi_."

The Chinese General then got up and drew his sword, pointing it threateningly at Lelouch. "Now, return to your ship and depart this land. I will not repeat my earlier warning."

 _Damn it!_ Lelouch mentally cursed as the visor over his left eye opened, revealing his Geass to the world.

 _"Really General?"_ a new voice spoke up, completely breaking the atmosphere around the table and preventing Lelouch from speaking a command. _"Do you truly believe those words?"_

All eyes suddenly shifted backwards, toward perhaps the last person _anyone_ , including Lelouch, thought would speak up at that meeting. Satisfied that she now had their attention, Kallen allowed her gaze to narrow challengingly on Li, while a very Lelouch-like smirk emerged on her face. "Because from where I'm standing, I don't think so."

Li glowered back at the Black Knight ace, looking more angered by her words than he should have. "I don't believe this is your place to speak, Major..."

"Wait." Tianzi spoke immediately. "I would like to hear her words." after Li acknowledged by seething his sword and sitting back down, the former Chairwoman then looked back at Kallen and nodded. "Go on Major Kouzuki."

Inwardly, Kallen was a bit surprised that Tianzi of all people came to her support, but went on regardless. She looked back at Li, then looked up toward the air. "Tell me General, how much of the CLA is concentrated here?" Kallen asked. "Am I right to assume Xiaopei holds the bulk of your military assets?"

"Just what are you..." Hong spoke up, before silencing at a wave of Li's hand.

Li then nodded, albeit hesitantly. "That is correct Major."

At that, Kallen's smirk expanded, while also taking cues from Lelouch in posture and gaze. "In that case, don't you find it hypocritical General? You claim our leader to be a madman, and yet here you are, leading your forces in a war against a superiorly armed, numbered _and_ skilled enemy," she replied, before adding. _"...a war that, no matter what you do, you will_ never _win."_

Her gaze then became even more intense. "Does that not sound like madness to you?"

Now it was Li's turn to feel hit at a point of weakness, causing him to nearly shoot back up again. Several of the other CLA officials did that for him, looking more ready to tell their soldiers to open fire than to tell the impudent Black Knight off. "A strong accusation," Li replied, quickly waving down his subordinates, while looking back with certain impatience toward Kallen. "But can you back it up, _Shàoxiào_?"

The look in Kallen's eyes told him and the others that she would more than oblige. "This base's allotment is as follows." she started. "Ten thousand five hundred and sixty-one combat and command personnel, four hundred and seventy two medical personnel, five hundred and sixty three _Yaoguai_ knightmare frames, three hundred forty seven conventional armor units ranging from _Qilin_ main battle tanks to _Longma_ amphibious fighting vehicles, three hundred twenty eight _Sanzuwu_ VTOLs, five landships..."

She then finished with certain flair. "...and despite your claim of fighting without support from the outside, four Chawla designed seventh generation knightmare frames," even Li could not keep the astonishment off his face over that one. "The _Shenhu_ , _Shenwu_ , _Shenque_ and _Shenlong_."

"How!?" one of the Chinese officials stammered, reflecting the collective thought of every CLA staff member, including Li. Even Tianzi looked taken back by Kallen's display.

Meanwhile, Lelouch himself was surprised, but for a whole different reason. _Four!? The CLA has four of those things!?_ he thought, before his brow furrowed. _Rakshata better have an explanation for this one._

"That doesn't matter," Kallen replied to the question, continuing. "What matters is with that amount of firepower and personnel, this fortress will _not_ hold against a Britannian onslaught."

She continued with force. "For all of the numbers the CLA possesses, the fact remains the Britannians have better technology, manpower and training; one of theirs is equal to ten or twenty of yours," she went on before Li could reply to that. "For Xiaopei, it would just take one division with adequate air support to break the conventional forces, while Knights of the Round could deal with the _Shenhu_ and its siblings."

With the blow struck, the point was quickly emphasized. "One division plus support units. Barely a drop in the bucket for an empire that runs over sixty percent of the world."

Her eyes scanned across the CLA generals, who were now quite subdued by Kallen's declaration. "Think about that for a second. You say Xiaopei is your strongest fortress, and yet for Britannia it would hardly be a struggle to conquer. And that's assuming the Homeland doesn't send a _competent_ commander, such as Schneizel, Cornelia or Lelouch..." she couldn't help but inwardly smirk at the irony on that one. "...to oversee the campaign, in which case it would not be a struggle, but a windfall."

"Xiaopei is not as weak as you claim," Li growled, now finding himself in the same position he had put Zero in just moments ago. "The Britannians would pay dearly in blood before it would fall to them."

"Perhaps they would," Kallen replied. "But the point remains; your strongest fortress _would_ fall to a concentrated assault."

She looked Li square in the eye again. "What about the CLA's other hideaways? How long would they last if Britannia discovered them? Could they even function effectively without you to command them?" her gaze narrowed until it look like Kallen's eyes were going to completely bore through Li's. _"Just how can a snake devour a dragon, especially when its head has already been cut?"_

She then stepped back. "Thus, I reiterate General: fighting a war you cannot win, with the best possible scenario being a permanent stalemate between your forces and your enemies, is in my humble opinion true madness." she then added. "In fact, I believe the proper term to describe the CLA under that mindset is _zhi lao hu_..."

Again her smirk took on Lelouch-like tones. "...a paper tiger."

The glances she received from the CLA present were nothing short of murderous. Kallen ignored them however, instead looking down toward the back of Lelouch's mask, quickly adopting a neutral expression. She knew she would hear it out from him later on, but that didn't matter. For the time being, she managed to open up a way for him. _Get him Lelouch._

Knowing full well what Kallen had just done, and how she did it, Lelouch nonetheless settled back into an upright posture, before looking toward Li. "General Li." Lelouch said, reclaiming Li's attention. "I told you at the beginning of this meeting that if your offensive remains unchanged, you would be fighting this revolution for generations to come." his voice was subdued at first, but quickly regained its former strength as he went on. "In truth, I was being generous."

At that, he stated staunchly. "If left unchanged, your revolution won't last into the next year."

Although still taken back by Kallen's tangent, Li still had enough in him to stare down Lelouch. "Once more, a bold claim Zero."

"Bold but accurate," Lelouch said, before clasping his hands together on the table. "Do you wish to know, General, the exact reason why you have lasted for this long? Why the Britannians have not located your bases and wiped away your army once and for all? Why Calares has not been replaced with a more prominent commander like those Major Kouzuki mentioned?"

Li wanted to respond to that, but he had a feeling about the answer; in fact, he had held that feeling for seven years now. The other CLA officials, meanwhile, turned their heads toward each other in anxiety, as if they feared the words Lelouch was about to speak. Tianzi, however, remained neutral and listening.

With that, Lelouch delivered it. _"It is because Emperor Charles himself does not see you as a threat."_

The effect was like that of a cannon blast, with Li looking away in a slight cringe while those around him were once more aghast. Lelouch smiled villainously at that display. "Right after you liberated your Chairwoman and fled Luoyang, Prince Schneizel contacted the Emperor and informed him of the event. After a full explanation, Schneizel then requested that he placed as Area 22's interim Viceroy, so that he may personally hunt down your forces and stabilize the region," he stated, taking internal pleasure in the fact what he was speaking now wasn't a deception, but the full truth. "As well, Prince Lelouch, who was present at that communiqué, added his own request; that he also stay and support his elder brother in this endeavor."

A sudden chill ran down Li's spine as he just realized what Zero was speaking; even he could not deny how events would have turned differently had Prince Schneizel led the garrison instead of Calares, and he would have been difficult enough _without_ the Black Prince, the man who would go on to wrestle much of Africa away from the EU, supporting him. Had they really come _that_ close to outright annihilation?

"As you can guess, the Emperor turned both requests down." Lelouch stated, holding back a cringe of his own at the memory of his father's face. "He openly claimed that you and the CLA were 'but a nuisance', and that you were unworthy of their attention, especially since Britannia was still preparing for its invasion of Europe." he leaned back a little bit. "As such, both princes were recalled to the Homeland and in their place they sent Calares."

That put down, Lelouch went for the main point, looking toward the other CLA members as he did. "That, my friends, is all your revolution amounts to in the eyes of Britannia," he spelled it out. _"A nuisance."_

"Just how do you know that!?" Zhou barked. "There's no way you could have had spies that deep in Britannia at the time! How could you even be aware of that event!?"

"You're lying!" another shouted, pointing a finger at Lelouch. "You're trying to intimidate us again!"

Lelouch laughed lightly at the collective outburst. "Rest assured that is the truth. I can even provide evidence if you so wish."

He allowed a moment of silence for it all to settle in, before he began speaking toward Li again. "I do not give praise lightly General," he opened up with. "In spite of the Britannians seeing you as little more than an annoyance, you have made great accomplishments over the years. You have turned one of the most antiquated and poorly trained armies to ever exist into a consistent thorn in Britannia's side; a thorn that, in spite of all their power, the Imperials have yet to get rid of."

Li still looked hardened despite that praise, but Lelouch expected that. "However, that does not change the fact that the CLA is _only_ a thorn; it can hurt Britannia every so often, but it cannot defeat it. And while you yourself live up to being the Chinese Tiger, even you can do only so much with a weak army like this one." his eyes narrowed. "Especially since you've chosen to fight alone, with as little outside support as you believe necessary."

Lelouch then leaned back a bit before he added the last clincher. "Once the EU falls and the entire world becomes one with Britannia, there is no doubt in my mind that your luck will end." he stated with clear assurance. "You have managed to avoid Britannia's global radar, and you have had the fortune of having an inept occupational viceroy for your opponent. But rest assured, these things will be amended when the Empire decides to bring its full power upon you, and in such a fight, you will be given no advantage nor mercy."

At that, he finished with. "By my calculations, you will last approximately one year's time." he stated. "After which, you will be wiped away entirely, and your defeat will be seen as further validation of the Empire's might, alongside the 'eternal weakness' of the Numbers."

Something flickered in Li's eyes at that explanation, but Lelouch didn't pause to see what it was. "Tell me General, is that how you want your revolution to be recorded? As a symbol of your nation's weaknesses and your enemy's strengths? As just another 'weak' nation that fell before the Empire, in which it would be one in a line of thousands?"

Li considered that for some amount of time. In the midst of that consideration, glanced toward Tianzi, only to find graveness in her eyes. It took every ounce of will in the General not to flinch at that stare, especially when he knew the true nature behind it. _It's not that this_ hun dan _'s_ _words have swayed her._ the General thought, feeling his gut clench. _It's because she herself had come to the exact same conclusions long ago. Zero merely reinforced them._

Seeing no way to argue, Li let out a sigh. As much as he hated to admit it, Zero's words had also reinforced his own long term doubts, and as much as he detested the phantom, he could no longer deny the ultimate conclusion. Even so, he felt himself put up one more defense. "And what of you, Zero?" he asked. "Do you believe _your_ revolution will amount to anything?"

Lelouch folded his hands into fists. "Perhaps it will. Perhaps it won't." he stated, not even bothering to consider that, at least not there. "Either way, there is one thing I believe in: that _we_ can achieve what others would claim impossible."

He spoke with as much directness as he could muster. "But only if we put aside our disagreements and work together against our common foe."

From there, a pausing moment of silence once more encompassed the table. Tianzi didn't need to glance over to see what kind of effect Zero's words had; she could almost feel the CLA general staff mulling over those words, alongside all that had been spoken up to now. She inwardly smirked at that; if nothing else, Zero had at least given pause to their hubris and made them realize just how bad of a situation they were in. And even though they still did not explicitly see the Black Knights or their masked leader as comrades, they would at least come to see them as allies once she had her own words with them.

 _Once again Zero, you do not disappoint._ she thought, before speaking up again. "Well, I see that we have much to consider, especially in regard to this Operation _Límíng_." she opened with, looking back at Zero. "For the time being Zero, I ask that you and your party return to the _Izumo_. You have my word that you will not be harassed." she said with assurance. "We will alert you when the decision has been made."

Lelouch nodded, satisfied that he got that much at least. "Very well Your Excellency." he then looked over and nodded at his generals, who all rose simultaneously, as did the CLA staff. At long last, the talks were now officially over.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo  
_ Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"Welcome back." C.C. said with a corner glance as both Lelouch and Kallen entered into the Devil's Den. At the moment she was enjoying a pizza lunch, which obviously took precedent over her partners' entry. "I take it the meeting went well?"

"They were far from cordial," Lelouch replied as he quickly stripped off his mask, cape and uniform jacket, leaving him in a white shirt, uniform pants and boots. He then sat down on one of the couches, as did Kallen. "I've had better 'negotiations' with the Europeans in Africa."

"Well, at least it wasn't a bloodbath," C.C. replied, as she took another pizza. "And you made it through _without_ using your Geass. That's quite an accomplishment, for you."

Kallen looked up, perturbed. "How do you know that?"

C.C. smirked. "Being a Code Bearer has its perks." she then looked back toward Lelouch. "So what happens now?"

"Now we wait until they decide this alliance is well and truly their only hope." Lelouch said, clasping his hands underneath his chin. "It may take anywhere between minutes or hours, but eventually Tianzi will be able to convince the remaining deniers."

"Maybe." Kallen said, doubt remaining in her eyes. "The question now is how long will the alliance last. Sure, we have common interests, but that doesn't mean there's any trust or friendship between us." she sighed, knowing that several other Black Knights felt as much animosity as the Chinese did to them. "Too much leftover hate from the previous eras, alongside the likes of Kyushu."

"Trust and friendship can be gained as time goes on. For the moment however, we need only their allegiance to the cause." Lelouch replied, before recalling her performance at the meeting. As much as he detested her usage of Geass, which she had obviously done at some point before entering in, the fact was she had salvaged the situation. As such, he looked over toward his bodyguard and friend with sincerity. "And by the way Kallen... Thank you, for stepping in for me. You saved me from doing something I would regret later."

At that, Kallen couldn't help but blush at the praise, though she did well to keep Lelouch from seeing it. "Not at all. I figured the Chinese were going be pompous bastards, so I thought you could use the insurance."

Lelouch nodded. "While I can figure out where you got the Xiaopei garrison numbers from," he said, purposely avoiding any mention of Kallen's Geass. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

A small pause quickly occurred before Kallen started to laugh. "From you." she replied. "I was imitating you the whole time."

Lelouch couldn't help but blink in a minor shock, before he himself laughed, albeit uncomfortably. _My god, do I really sound that ridiculous?_ he thought while leaning back against his couch, relaxing for perhaps the first time that day.

Kallen did the same, feeling the world slowly begin to drain away. However, just before she could fall asleep, a sudden memory flashed in her mind; one of the images that she had seen with her Geass. Quickly her head shot back up. "Lelouch, about Li..."

"I know," Lelouch said, automatically figuring out what Kallen was going to say. He slowly leaned back up, sighing as he did so. "My mask's sensors picked up on it as well."

Kallen nodded, suddenly feeling hesitant. "What are we going to do? He can't possibly have that much time left."

Lelouch closed his eyes solemnly. "I'm not sure Kallen." he said, looking as though one of the worst possible scenarios in his plan had just occurred. "For once, I'm really not sure..."

From her position, C.C., in the midst of finishing her latest slice, looked on with a serious expression of her own.

* * *

**Imperial Air Force McConnell  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

If his secretary's earlier report didn't validate the incoming VIPs in Calares' eyes, then their choice of transport certainly did. Though it was a simple _Galaxy_ transport plane, its tail fin bore an all to certain crest: a white and red outlined circle that contained twelve escutcheons, each displaying highly specific heraldry, surrounding the St. George's Cross. In that sense, Calares, much to his inner turmoil and potential ulcer, could no longer deny that the people he had been waiting on were, in fact, who he had been told before.

Sure enough, a side hatch yawned open as a ramp extended. A few guard troops exited first, but once they were out, three far more distinguishable figures emerged; two men and woman, dressed in pristine white uniforms and bearing a signature cloak, each colored red, olive green and dark red respectively.

"Attention!" Calares ordered to the troop lines behind him, their boot heals snapping together simultaneously just as the three reached the tarmac. Calares performed the same act himself, feeling like a lowly Private throughout the process. But then, standing before three of the Emperor's handpicked elites, he might as well had been an E-1.

Looking out over the formation himself, Johann nodded with minute satisfaction at what he saw. "At ease," he stated, before looking toward Calares. "Your orders were to receive us in a _subtle_ manner, General Calares."

Calares coughed before he answered. "My apologies Sir Johann, but it is not every day my command is graced with the presence of the Knights of the Round," he stated, doing well in keeping the discomfort out of his voice. Or at least, he thought so. "I thought you would appreciate a formal welcoming party."

"Oh please," Michael stated with a wave hand. "You're just trying to kiss our asses so we can go home and tell His Majesty good things about you."

He then fixed Calares the snarkiest glance the general had ever seen on a human being. "You REMFs are all the same."

Calares felt his hand twitch and threaten to curl into a fist, but he managed to maintain control. "I assure you, Sir Johann, that was not my intention."

"Uh-huh. Liar liar pants on fire!" Nena called out in a sing song tone.

The Lieutenant General let out a breath of air before gesturing. "If you will please follow me," he said, gesturing toward a waiting limousine. A few moments later, all four were in the limo and driving off the base, heading straight to the Government Bureau.

As they passed desolate looking streets, a good portion of which were filled with downtrodden Twenty-Twos, Calares began speaking again. "As you can see, we don't have much to fight for here in Area 22, but your presence is still very much appreciated," he stated, looking toward Johann while ignoring the mocking faces of Michael and Nena. "If we are to retain firm control over this land, Li's reign of terror must be ended."

Suddenly, Michael and Nena broke out into fits of laughter, as if Calares had just told a joke. "Heh heh heh, you're really not all that bright are you General!?" Michael laughed. "Maybe you've been at a desk for too long!"

"Or _under_ one for that matter!" Nena added in between her own fits.

Calares grit his teeth as he mouthed out a response. "I'm afraid I don't understand," he let out. "Did I say something...funny?"

"Not at all General. Li is a _particular_ annoyance," Johann replied, as he picked up a cup of tea from a nearby compartment, taking a sip before answering. "Even so, he is _not_ the reason His Majesty sent us here."

At that, Calares realized who Johann was really speaking of. "Tianzi."

Johann nodded in confirmation. "His Majesty feels that she has been given free reign for far too long, and is well on her way toward becoming a true threat to the Empire. Thus, he has deployed Sir Michael, Dame Nena and I to bring her back to the Homeland," he lifted the cup back to his lips. "Alive if possible. Dead if necessary."

The Lieutenant General felt himself gulp at Johann's cold, almost otherworldly monotone. "And the CLA?"

"Well duh!" Michael nearly shouted. "How are we supposed to bring her to Britannia _without_ wiping out her attack bitches!?" he leered at Calares. "You really haven't thought this through, have you Calories!?"

Again Calares had to hold back his stern reply. "That's Calares," he nearly barked.

"Calares. Calories. _Whatever_." Michael let out. "Same fucking difference!"

"That will do Michael," Johann commanded subtly, causing Michael to calm down, at least for the time being. He then looked back at Calares. "Since removing Tianzi from this land requires direct confrontation against the CLA, yes General, we will be fighting them."

He then motioned. "As such, I will be taking full command of Area 22's garrison from this point on."

Despite his best efforts this time, Calares could not keep the incredulousness off his face. "But Sir Johann, is that really necessary!?" he almost stammered. "I've been fighting the CLA for seven years, I..."

"Exactly," Johann replied. "You've been fighting an enemy you should have defeated at the onset for seven years. And while His Majesty looks well upon your service to the Crown, he is still displeased with that performance." the smiles that Michael and Nina flashed at that exclamation could have made the Cheshire Cat envious. "Therefore, you will follow whatever orders I give you to the letter, and you will not step out of line in any way. If you perform well, you may yet retain your command."

Johann eyed the general carefully as he added the following. "If you do not, you will find yourself demoted and transferred to the Eastern Front, where you may deal with Princess Marrybell's command," he summarized. "Are we clear, General?"

All of a sudden, Zhao Hao's words began to burn in Calares' ears as he recalled them. Even so, he still had the professionalism to nod at that question. "Yes, My Lord." he nearly growled.

"Good." Johann said, satisfied. "Once we return to the Bureau, you will call together your senior staff for a meeting. Whether it be the CLA or my own commanders, I wish to know _exactly_ whom I am dealing with. From there, we will work to implement our new strategy."

Again it was only Calares' professionalism that kept him from saying anything unbecoming. "It will be done, Sir Johann."

From there, the limo ride back to the Bureau was in complete silence. And yet, one could not help but feel a foreboding sense of doom, as one of the worst possible enemies for the Black Knights and the CLA had entered into the Vermillion City...


	20. Banquet

_"All political thinking for years past has been vitiated in the same way. People can foresee the future only when it coincides with their own wishes, and the most grossly obvious facts can be ignored when they are unwelcome."  
_ \- George Orwell

**Prince Schneizel Square  
London, Britain, Britannian Empire  
July 4, 2025**

The coldest stones were the oldest stones, and these stones dated back to 1372, though they had changed form frequently as time went on. Indeed, these stones had seen many Emperors and Empresses come and go, as well as the Peasants' Revolt, the Reformation, the First Britannian Civil War, the Great Fire and, of course, the aftermath of Trafalgar and the exile of the Tudors and their followers to Edinburgh, and then to the West. And now, they had lived to see the return of the Imperials to their "rightful" homeland.

Originally built as the Emperor's Mews, or private stable and carriage houses, the site had been demolished in 1860 when the French and their allies had occupied London following their victory at Trafalgar. Under the auspices of architects John Nash and William Wilkins, who to this day the Imperialists claimed were forced into collaboration by the city's new masters, the area was rebuilt into Trafalgar Square, a public square meant to commemorate the French naval victory and the following "liberation" of the British Isles from the Empire's "tyranny". For obvious reasons, the square was not well received by the public at that time, who considered it a symbol of their humiliation and loss, though later generations would eventually come to accept it alongside their being part of the EU. From that point on, the square would remain unblemished for over an entire century; it was only now, after the Britannians' return to the Isles, that the square had once again been demolished, both from wayward firing during the Battle of London and from the scorn of Britannian soldiers at its presence.

As such, what was once a pristine order of stone and granite was now a virtual wasteland filled with ruin. Blast craters, bullet holes, indented tread marks from vehicles and knightmares and collapsed buildings and structures were littered as far as the eye could see. The grey and gloomy sky, always present in this part of the world, didn't help its image; had the rest of the city not remained intact, one would have believed London and its residence had joined the likes of Tokyo, Kyoto and Yokohama in the realm beyond. Fortunately it wasn't going to remain like this; the newly established Area government, having renamed the section Prince Schneizel Square in an ironic echo of the French's original act, had already decreed that it and the rest of London would be rebuilt in the next few years. For the time being however, desolation remained.

Yet it was that same desolation, as well as the accompanying inattentiveness from the Imperial authorities and local residents, that made the square a perfect meeting place between two dedicated enemies of Britannia. Sitting at the foot of what had once been Villeneuve's Column, Milly Ashford continued to gaze out at the landscape around her while ignoring the emotions inside of her. The Column had especially been the focal point of the Britannian soldiers' wrath; what remained of it was a broken stump from the Corinthian column base, small fragments of the four bronze lions that had once guarded it and the mangled form of Vice Admiral Pierre-Charles Villeneuve's statue, crushed by a _Sutherland_ 's hands and thrown to the opposite side of the square. The Grand Duchess sighed at that; so much history now laid to waste in the blink of an eye.

 _Then again, Villeneuve was a prissy bastard anyway._ she thought, recalling what the history books, both Britannian and European written, claimed about the Admiral. Rumor had it even Bonaparte couldn't stand the man.

She wasn't able to think further on that line however, as the sound of footsteps nearby soon entered her ears; she did not turn to look, as she had a pretty good idea of who it was. Sure enough, a single yet familiar looking man casually walked up to her. "Your Grace..." the man started, speaking in a subdued tone. "The Black King has invited you to Mount Fuji."

Milly resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that code. Even now it still sounded like a brainwashing technique to her. "I am honored to accept his invitation." came the confirmation, before she stood up and looked back toward the newcomer. "I trust we are perfectly alone, Colonel Reid?"

"For the moment at least, discounting my security staff around the perimeter of course." Diethard replied knowingly. "I must say I'm impressed. I did not expect the leader of the Ashford Underground to come all the way out here herself."

Milly just shrugged. "I could say the same about you, the head of the Black Knights Intelligence Division."

"Heh." Diethard replied with a small smirk. "We are both leaders, so it's only logical that I meet with you directly rather than send a representative." a piqued look entered his eyes. "That said, I am curious. Why are you out here?"

Milly gestured toward the surrounding square. "My ancestors once owned a fair portion of this island, when it was the original Homeland. Now that it has returned to the Empire, that same land has again fallen under the Ashford family's, or more precisely _my_ , ownership." she returned her own smirked. "Officially, I'm here to inspect my new acquisitions."

"And what of the MI5 agents that were sent to monitor you?" Diethard inquired. "Do you have a double in place?"

The aristocrat chuckled. "Yes, and she was the best actress in Ashford Academy's drama club." her expression then turned serious. "Now, as we are both pressed for time, might I suggest we continue?"

"Certainly." Diethard agreed with a nod.

With that, Milly reached into her purse and pulled out a datapad, quickly handing it to Diethard. "Almost everything you requested is in there." Milly explained. "Schematics on Britannia's newest weapons, the latest deployments in Europe, production figures from Britannic and Northrum, and much, much more." she then tapped the datapad. "And don't worry, we have backup files on the Underground's servers. So long as you copy the access codes from this, as well as provide a sample for a DNA trace, you'll be able to access them."

"And Erebor?" Diethard inquired. Erebor was the codename for the secret Britannian sakuradite source that Zero had theorized months ago, fittingly named after the Lonely Mountain itself. Up to this point there had been no progress in it discovery, though it still remained a primary objective for the Black Knights.

Milly shook her head. "I did say _almost_ everything didn't I?" she sighed. "I've used almost every asset in the military and scientific communities, _and_ looked into every major corporation that utilizes sakuradite for production, and still there aren't any leads. For all accounts and purposes, Erebor doesn't exist."

"With respect Your Grace, Zero believes otherwise," Diethard replied cryptically. "Are you sure the Underground wasn't able to find anything?"

That caused a thought to occur in the back of Milly's mind. "There is one curious thing we've taken notice of," she said. Retaking the datapad, the Grand Duchess quickly tapped a few keys, bringing up a digital map of northwest Britannia, namely the Grand Duchy of Uther, on the pad screen, which displayed several arrow markings pointing to a specific location. She quickly handed it back to Diethard. "We've traced several massive shipments being made out of Uther as of late."

Diethard raised an eyebrow. He could tell right away that wasn't Erebor, since the shipments were _going to_ instead of _coming from_ Uther, but the figures still made it worth looking into. "What kind of shipments?"

Milly shook her head. "That in itself is a curious thing," she replied. "The shipments are of a material called Uranium."

The Black Knight raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

Milly gestured to the center point on the map. "This marked area falls under the ownership of the Chadwick Corporation. They recently established several mining facilities there," she explained. "Although we still have little data on what Uranium really is or what it can be used for, much notice has been taken toward the _abundance_ of activity and outgoing shipments from each of these installations."

Indeed, Diethard was quick to match with a smirk of his own. "Interesting," he said as he looked at the markings again. It was clear that, whatever the enemy was cultivating in northern Uther, they intended something big with it. A shame that he couldn't follow up on it right away, since he was preoccupied with the events in Eurasia at this time, and much more he doubted the Underground had agents directly placed in Uther. Still, it was something to remember for the future.

"Be sure to forward my personal thanks to your agents," Diethard said as he tucked the datapad away into his jacket.

"Of course," Milly replied. "Give my regards to Zero as well."

Diethard nodded, thus concluding the meeting. With that, the commander of the Black Knights Intelligence Division turned and began to make his way out of the square. However, before he could go back into the distance, Milly spoke up again. "Actually, if you don't mind Colonel..." she began. "How is Zero doing these days? We haven't heard anything since Pearl."

Diethard turned back momentarily. At first he wanted to remind her that Zero's status was top secret, but seeing the high interest behind the Duchess' eyes as well as remembering her personal history with the Black Knights' leader, as well as those close to her, he relented a bit. Even he could feel sympathetic at times. "He is doing well. I can't give you any specifics, but right now he's fighting the good fight, like the rest of us."

Milly nodded, feeling relief well up inside of her. It wasn't much, but just knowing Lelouch was okay helped alleviate her own inner turmoil somewhat. After all, she had already lost so many friends in the past eight years. "There are others who would like to hear that as well."

Knowing what the Duchess meant by that statement, the Black Knights' intelligence chief immediately recalled Rivalz Cardemonde and Shirley Fenette, the two remaining students of Ashford's Student Council that remained under Grand Duchess Ashford's employ. Besides the Duchess, they were also the only Underground members who had had their memories restored to them by C.C. "Go ahead and tell them." he shrugged, deciding it was no huge security issue. "I'm sure Zero will appreciate it from our end."

Again Milly nodded, this time a warm smile forming on her lips. "Thank you."

With that, Diethard took his leave. "Stay safe, Your Grace," he said, as he walked off, waving her off as he disappeared into the distance.

Not long after, Milly herself began to walk back to where her limousine was parked. It took a few minutes, but she reached it soon enough. When she did, she found the chauffeur, a different man from her usual driver Roberto, leaning against the driver's side and looking over the latest _Penthouse_. Sighing inwardly at the display, she finally spoke up. "Was I gone for that long? Or is your libido really that uncontrollable?"

"For your information, I'm trying to look casual, though that's almost impossible given our surroundings," Rivalz said as he tucked the magazine away, looking back at the Duchess with sardonic eyes as he gestured toward their less than glamorous surroundings. "Really Milly, couldn't we have arranged this at Hyde Park?"

Milly flashed a narrowed glance in turn. "That's 'Your Grace', 'Your Ladyship' or 'Grand Duchess' to you, Benjamin," she emphasized Rivalz's cover name extensively. "If you want to tag along on these expeditions, then you must act your role."

"Right right," Rivalz said as he stomped back to the rear door and opened it, allowing Milly to enter in. After securing the door, he quickly returned to the limo's front and got in the driver's side. "So, how was the meeting with Colonel Spooky?"

The Grand Duchess leaned back as she considered Rivalz's nickname; indeed, for all his projected charm, Colonel Reid had a disturbing and distrustful presence about him. However, that was unimportant at the present time. "I passed along the data, and also mentioned Chadwick. He seemed interested in the latter, though it will take time for him to follow on it."

Rivalz nodded, figuring that would be the case. He himself wished Ashford had someone inside Chadwick, but the corporation had only just recently appeared on their radar and it usually took several months to put one of their own in place. As such, both he and Milly could only hope the former Computer Club members, who now served as the Underground's clandestine hacker squad, would be able to break into Chadwick's servers and figure out what was going on.

As he started the car and began their drive back to the hotel, Rivalz then brought up the million-pound question. "I don't suppose he said anything about Lelouch."

Milly sighed as she looked out the window, toward the deserted, battle scarred streets of London. "Nothing specific." she answered. "Though he did hint that Lelouch is conducting his latest scheme, whatever it is."

Rivalz chuckled at a thought. "Maybe he's chasing another cat around Naha."

The memory caused Milly to laugh as well. That had definitely been one of the more interesting days at Ashford Academy, and it only became more so later on, when they learned of the _true_ reason behind it. "You'd think he'd learn to keep track of his masks by now."

"Heh." Rivalz answered before adding onto it. "Could you imagine it? Him sending the Black Knights out on a Cat Hunt, complete with knightmare support?"

Now Milly was in near hysterics. "And the prize being a kiss from Kallen?" the resulting laughter was as jovial as it was pleasant, directly contrasting both the present setting and the world they both lived in. Such was the memory of happier times.

When the laughter died down, Rivalz continued to look on ahead. "Ah well, we'll probably figure it out when the dust settles." he said reassuringly. "He'll be alright Milly."

Milly smiled flatly, pretending to be reassured. "I know." she said, before turning to look back out the window. _Really Lelouch, just what kind of cat are you chasing now?_

* * *

**Vermillion Forbidden Palace  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"I'm sorry sir, but your names are not on the guest list." the bespectacled, clearly overworked doorman stated as he looked from his guest list up to the man in front of him. "In fact, there is no mention of 'Ashford' anywhere on this list."

"It's alright. Everything is perfectly fine." replied the relatively imposing Britannian man in a velvet smooth tone. For some reason that the doorman couldn't fathom, the man looked completely unaffected by the rejection. "You can let us in regardless."

The doorman took a breath. This was going to be a long night for him. "No sir, it's _not_ fine. You can't..."

 _"I said..."_ the man interrupted while closing his eyes. _"Everything is perfectly fine."_ he stated as he opened his eyes again, the left eye now emitting a mysterious red glow. _"You can let us in regardless."_

The doorman could only watch as, just as he was able to open his mouth again, a glowing bird-shaped emblem took flight and flew directly into him. A moment later, two glowing rings appeared around his irises while a disturbed looking smile appeared on his lips. _"Yes sir. Everything is perfectly fine."_ the doorman repeated happily. _"I can let you in regardless."_

"Good. In that case we will go right in." Lelouch said with a smile of his own. With that accomplished, he and Kallen walked past the doorman and entered the front entrance to the Vermillion Forbidden Palace, the original residence of the Chinese Federal Chairmanship and before that the various Emperors of the Qing and Ming Dynasties.

As they came up to the central staircase that ascended to the main hall, they removed their coats and passed them on to nearby attendants. As soon as the attendants disappeared and the two started walking up the long flight of stairs, arm in arm for the sake of appearances, Kallen looked back toward Lelouch. "You know you could have Geassed him right away." she minutely admonished. "It would have saved us some time."

"What, can't I have some fun?" Lelouch retorted, looking far more ready to enjoy the night than he should have. "After all, that was the first time I used my Geass in eight years. I wanted to make sure I haven't lost my skill."

"Skill in what? Giving commands? Or emitting some kind of evil love beam?" Kallen shot back in turn, causing the latter to roll his eyes at the reference. "Either way, we're still on a mission deep within enemy territory, so we can't afford to stand out too much."

Lelouch chuckled. "Relax. This isn't anything either of us have never done before." upon reaching the midway point on the staircase, he stopped and had them separate for a moment. "Still, I must warn you to watch what you say here, as there are ears everywhere. And I'm not just talking the other guests."

Kallen sighed. "MI6?"

"Indeed." Lelouch confirmed, then smiling darkly. "As well as Guoanbu."

"Great. Just who I want to spend my evening with," Kallen snarled as the name of China's leftover secret police was brought up. As if Britannian spies weren't enough.

"The feeling is mutual, but it must be done all the same." Lelouch answered, before turning serious. "Remember, the most important thing is to track everyone on the list." he referred to the list that he had Kallen memorize and then destroy before coming here. "If I cannot get their attention, then you will have to direct them toward me. We cannot leave the party until they are under my Geass' spell."

"And what if any of them leave before us?" Kallen asked.

"They will not, at least not before the party's end." Lelouch replied. "To do so would be considered an insult to their hosts, and we both know how _they_ repay insults."

Kallen felt a chill rundown her spine at that notion. Even so, after taking a breath, she readied herself. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yes, one more thing..." Lelouch started as he offered his arm again. "No matter what happens, I love you."

Kallen felt her heart skip a beat at that statement, such that she just barely kept herself from tripping over her own astonishment. _"What?"_ she was just able to let out.

Lelouch resisted the urge to sigh. "Because we're married."

It took Kallen a few moments to recall that they were posing as a married couple for this venture. "Oh, right..." Kallen stammered, taking his arm once more while trying to ignore the weight in her stomach. If Lelouch picked up on her inner turmoil, he didn't show it.

Soon enough they reached the top, and immediately the Chinese porter turned to face them. "Can I help you?" he asked, clearly unsure of the couple. It was then Lelouch realized he forgot to have the doorman radio their entry to the porter, which was standard procedure.

Even so, Lelouch smirked as his left eye again flashed red. _"We are the Lord and Lady Rochester."_ he stated, Geass in full effect. _"Would you kindly announce our arrival and let us in?"_

Immediately the glowing rings appeared in the porter's eyes. _"Yes, my Lord."_ he replied, dutiful as one would expect.

The porter then turned to face the hall. "Announcing the arrival of The Right Honourable, The Lord and Lady Rochester!" he called out, before bowing and stepping away to allow the couple through. As such, Lelouch and Kallen, or more precisely Daniel Ashford and Maria Stadtfeld-Ashford, 29th Baron and Baroness of Rochester, entered the main hall.

The hall was more or less how they expected it to be; in fact, Lelouch was quick to notice how similarly arranged it was to Tianzi's wedding banquet seven years ago. Whole food tables which held both traditional Britannian and Chinese cuisine were lined up down the middle, on either sides of the orange and red pathway while seating tables placed at synchronized intervals throughout the rest of the space; naturally, the hosts' table was placed at the end of the pathway on a heightened platform, where the eight Eunuchs could all sit and look over their guests like gods above their mortal subjects. Various nobles and other higher ups stood around the hall, all dressed in regal Britannian/Chinese garb or military uniforms to fit the occasion, speaking on subjects such as efforts to colonize and modernize Area 22, the various going-ons of the Imperial Court back home and the latest events of the war. A traditional Britannian party in the making, even with all the native Area 22 themes adapted to it; indeed, it wasn't anything either of them had not done before.

As one would expect, both Lelouch and Kallen looked as different from their true selves as their names represented. Since Lelouch's cover was a scion of the Ashford family, he had dyed his hair blonde for the occasion, while the digital face mask he wore bore a striking resemblance to Milly's, complete with blue eyes, infectious smile, and the left eye lens modified to either suppress or project his Geass. Accompanying that image was a crisp tuxedo with black bow tie, which was less fanciful than most of the nobility around him were wearing, but otherwise fit the evening. Inside his jacket, he kept his standard Browning L105A1 and several other items relevant to the mission.

Meanwhile, Kallen's cover was that of a Stadtfeld heiress who had married into the Ashford family, and she naturally went about it distancing herself from her late father's image; after all, it had been through him that she had received her trademark red hair. For that purpose, she had recalled that her grandfather had black hair in his youth, so she adapted that for herself by dyeing her hair in a jet black shade, while her own digital facemask had been modeled after one of her cousins; this included a pair of dark brown eyes (which were as far from her own blue eyes as she could go), accompanying black eyeliner that gave said eyes a fittingly dragon-like quality, and wine colored lipstick across the "mouth" and matching nail polish. For dress, she herself wore a black backless evening gown with embroidered tulle along the top, arranged to intentionally show off a very fair portion of her upper torso, while a pair of black dress shoes and her Luger, which she kept in a thigh holster underneath her skirt, completed the ensemble.

Overall they both looked like a typical noble couple, which among the present company would be seen and acknowledged one minute and then forgotten the next. Exactly what was needed.

Several minutes went by and the party continued on. Unfortunately, while he and his "wife" made themselves known to several of the guests, Lelouch was still having difficulty tracking their targets, to say nothing of the security layout of the hall. There was just too much activity. "We'll have to spread out." Lelouch said as they continued on through the rounds. "So that we can get a bearing on the targets, as well as the security."

Kallen minutely shook. "For crying out loud..." she muttered as she activated her Geass while keeping up with her apparent husband. "There are fifteen MI6 and twenty-three Guoanbu agents in the hall. The MI6 agents are disguised as party guests, while the Guoanbu are all waiting staff; if you look close enough, you can identify them by their earpieces. Outside, there are no more than fifty Imperial Army soldiers, all armed with assault rifles."

Lelouch scowled as the information came in. "Didn't I order you _never_ to use your Geass unless it couldn't be avoided?"

"If you get to use yours, then I get to use mine." Kallen replied with unflinching strength, before she had them come to a stop in a certain area of the hall. She then gestured toward a rather plump Britannian in an Army Colonel's uniform, loading his plate at the buffet table. "He's the closest target, and nobody's looking." she then minutely smirked, her Geass fading. "Go get him, _darling_."

The former prince frowned at the last word; Kallen was having more fun with this than she should have. Regardless though, he adapted a game face and walked to the buffet tables. "Colonel Shelby! What a pleasant surprise!" Lelouch started upon approach, quickly gaining the Army officer's attention. "I haven't seen you since the Emperor's Jubilee."

As expected, the Colonel stammered to recall the memory, but kept up the pretense and shook Lelouch's hand when he presented it. "An honor to meet you again, sir..."

"The honor is mine, Colonel." Lelouch replied graciously. "And now that I have your attention..." he said, just as his left eye once more flashed with Geass. _"Could you please follow these instructions?"_ Upon that question, his hand slipped into his jacket pocket and produced an envelope, which had INSTRUCTIONS INSIDE - PUT AWAY AND DO NOT OPEN UNTIL AFTER PARTY written on the outside.

Under the spell of Absolute Obedience, Shelby had no issue taking the envelope from Lelouch's hand and placed it inside his uniform. _"Yes, I will do as it says."_ he said in a hypnotized tone.

"Very good." Lelouch responded with dark satisfaction, letting his Geass die away again. "Once more an honor, Colonel." he said before he wandered off, leaving a baffled Colonel Shelby behind to ponder the occurrence.

* * *

**Xigong Ghetto  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

While Luoyang, being the one time capital of an economically and politically destitute supernation, was never what one may have considered a "lively" setting, Setsuna had to admit that this was an entirely new level. As he and a fellow member of Hokage Squadron, Captain Yukihiro Sanada (Hokage Two), walked down the ruined street, he continued to stare out over the wide street through the lenses of his digital facemask. There really was no one outside right now; the whole ghetto was pretty much lifeless, its population tucked away in whatever quarters they had for themselves. This would have left a very foreboding feeling if Setsuna hadn't known why: the universal curfew for the non-Homeland Areas was in effect, and anyone caught outside at this time would likely be arrested or shot on the spot.

This, of course, included himself and his partner, especially when they were currently disguised as elderly Twenty-Twos. But that in itself was the point: they _wanted_ the attention from the local authorities, as it was required for their mission. Thus for the time being they need only continue and wait for the resident bogeymen to appear to detain them, at which point they would reveal themselves as the _bigger_ bogeymen. The anticipation almost made him anxious, but for now at least, he remained patient.

In the meantime, he continued to look over the ghetto around him, which was just as dystopian as one would expect. Nothing but ramshackle buildings, which mostly consisted of communal apartments and warehouses, and broken streets as far as the eye could see, while very trace amounts of light emanated from barely operating lampposts that were scarcely arrayed around the setting. Interestingly, several communist propaganda items remaining lining the walls and buildings, despite the current times; they were mostly posters that promoted the ideals and "successes" of Maoism, claimed Tianzi and/or the Chinese Communist Party as "All Knowing" and "Saviors of 'The People'", or denounced the European Union and (ironically in hindsight) Britannia as bourgeois, capitalist and evil. One thing that did stand out, however, was billboard mural that stood over one of the buildings, which depicted Mao Zedong looking down from a crimson sky upon several Chinese proletarian types, who in turn looked back up at Sun with pure admiration, while various banners depicting communist and revolutionary emblems waved in the background. A header at the top of the mural read out "All Knowing Father of Our Nation and Engineer of the Human Soul" in Chinese script.

 _This really is Oceania._ Setsuna thought as he continued to look over the various image work. What he found curious wasn't the propaganda itself, but rather why they were still intact on the walls; he would have thought either the Britannians or the local Numbers would have torn them down as soon as the first Britannian flags began to wave over the city. The best reasons he could come up with were either the Britannians hadn't gotten around to the task yet, or the Twenty-Twos were too desolate to care. Or both.

However, the object that stood out the most wasn't amongst the posters, the mural or the broken buildings; in fact, it wasn't even present on that street altogether. Rather, it was in the distant background, standing out from the rest of the city skyline like a machination of Stephen King or J.R.R. Tolkien: a hadron cannon tower, one of what he assumed to be dozens spread around the city, set alongside an additional number of missile towers and hyper-velocity cannon towers as well as Blaze Luminous shield projectors along the city perimeter. All of which came together to constitute the Argus defense net.

Setsuna frowned at that, recalling Zero had once claimed Argus was Calares' one stroke of brilliance throughout his service to Britannia; indeed, its conception did seem uncharacteristically brilliant for the viceroy. Essentially an arrangement of automated weapons platforms and shield projectors spread across every key city and installation in Area 22, Argus was perhaps _the_ breakthrough defensive system of the modern world. It could lay waste to entire armies on multiple fronts, as the weapon towers were specifically arranged to cover both the insides and outskirts of each host city. It could repel any form of firepower as well as outright sieges, as the Blaze Luminous it employed were large and powerful enough to encompass Area 22's largest metropolis, which was Luoyang obviously. And above even those, it was controlled by an automation system designed specifically to resist hacking, such that even the Black Knights Intelligence Division's hacker force wouldn't have been able to access it.

Of course, it also had additional functions, and Setsuna had a feeling Calares had fully intended them when he designed Argus. Similar to the purpose and function of Operation Nero, a particularly zealous Britannian commander could turn Argus upon the cities it was meant to defend, have the weapon towers be used to obliterate the structures and the Blaze Luminous be used to keep the enemy armies, as well as the native populaces, from escaping. In other words, Argus was capable of enacting a Scorched Earth attack that would be second only to the Devastation, though this was obviously a last resort, on the off chance the CLA _did_ actually come close to winning.

 _Just like we did._ Setsuna thought as he continued looking up at the tower. All that said though, there was one effective counter to Argus: it was highly susceptible to certain types of jamming and electronic interference. The CLA had used that to their advantage in the past, namely during their most recent offensive in Beijing, as one of their Chawla knightmares was equipped with a specialized ECM system; when activated, it rendered Argus inoperable for a time, but only in the immediate location. Considering that for a moment, Setsuna supposed the system could also be vulnerable to standard Gefjun Disturbers, especially when the Britannians had yet to devise a counter against them. On the other hand, the only way that could work would be to deploy Gefjun missiles en masse; such an attack would certainly disable Argus, but then it would also disable all other electronics in the area, including those belonging to the Black Knights and CLA.

Setsuna inwardly shook his head at the thought. _Zero has his own plan for dealing with Argus. We just have to follow that._ he then paused at the thought. _Heh, listen to me. I'm starting to sound like Sayoko and the other believers._

A sudden flash of light quickly interrupted his thoughts. _"You there!"_ came a hardened call, as the silhouettes of two humans came marching up to meet Setsuna and Yukihiro. "What are you two doing!?"

Setsuna suppressed the urge to grin. _Right on time. Say what you will about the Thought Police, but at least they're punctual._

While the incoming duo were not quite the villains from George Orwell's novel _2024_ , which even Setsuna had found strangely captivating as far as Britannian literature went, they were perhaps the closest any institution had come to creating them. These men were members of the former Chinese Federation's Ministry of State Security (MSS). Better known as the Guoanbu.

Though the Federation no longer existed and the ideology it represented had well been cast aside, the secret police that had long kept China's _proles_ suppressed had remained, continuing their role as the Eunuch's main enforcement arm when the Britannian forces were either inadequate or unwilling. While Calares' jackboots mostly contended themselves with the CLA and the rest of Area 22's militant factions, it was the Guoanbu that maintained the Eunuchs' reign of terror upon the docile, non-rebelling Numbers, both to ensure the status quo and simply because they had the power. This, expectedly, included everything from day to day "disappearances" to lesser ghetto purges to monitoring higher profile officials in the Area; chances were even Calares and other Britannian nobles were kept under their watch. The more things changed the more they stayed the same it seemed.

Soon enough, the two were close enough that Setsuna and his partner could depict them. Both wore standard Guoanbu garb, which were clones of the standard CLA uniform with commissar caps, black gloves and redarmbands that depicted the organization insignia, an upward pointed jian impaling a red and gold outline shield - one that displayed the Hammer and Sickle, the Vermillion Forbidden Palace and the Great Wall in descending order - over a golden laurel. The respective rank insignia indicated either as a Second Lieutenant. Alongside those uniforms, both men also wore overly angry and sadistic expressions that one equated to people in their line of work; the kind of expressions one would find on schoolyard bullies and hired muscle. More or less what was expected.

From there, the two ninja slowly turned and entered a nearby building, which appeared to be an abandoned tea shop, while the pursuing Guoanbu officials continued after them, calling throughout. They kept walking deeper into the building until one of the officials drew his pistol and fired a bullet right over Setsuna's shoulder. "Don't move!" the shooter glowered.

"We-Ve-Ry-Saw-Wy. We-Dun-Spek-Bri-Taw-Nin." Setsuna replied in a stereotypical caricature of a Chinese accent, complete with broken English and pauses between syllables. _"Nǐ huì shuō zhōngwén ma?"_ he then asked. _Can you speak in Chinese?_

That last line only served to anger them more, as Twenty-Twos had long been banned from speaking their native tongue. "Put down the bag and turn around!"

They both did as they were told, placing their hand bags on the ground and turning to face the two men. In the face of their deathly gazes, Setsuna smiled, revealing a mouth of mismatched teeth (he had included a set of costume dentures with his ensemble) while Yukihiro remained facially inert. "We-Jus-Ol-Man. We-Har-les."

The two officers quickly sported vicious looking smiles; clearly they also thought the two "old men" were harmless. "You both know you're not supposed to during curfew." the one with the pistol said as he put away his gun. "Perhaps you're too senile to figure that out."

The other one cracked his knuckles. "Or perhaps you're both CLA traitors about to sabotage something."

 _Aren't you bastards classic._ Setsuna thought dryly, maintaining the act. "We-Nawt-See-El-Aa. We-Go-Hoam."

"Maybe you are, maybe you're not. You're not going home until we know for sure." the first one stepped forward, until he was looming over the apparent old men. "You shouldn't have stayed out, you old shits."

It was at that point Yukihiro finally spoke up. _"And you should have stayed away,"_ he said in straight forward monotone.

At that, the Guoanbu's viciousness disappeared and was replaced with uncertain shock. Simultaneously, kunai slipped down from the two shinobis' sleeves and into their hands, to which they applied with deadly force; Setsuna slashed the throat of the officer in front of them while Yukihiro threw his directly between the eyes of the second, who had only just begun to draw for his gun. Both secret policeman were dead before their bodies hit the ground, and long before they could ever realize what was happening.

For a moment, Setsuna looked down at the corpses with something akin to disappointment in his voice. "Well...that was anti-climatic." he said, just as he slipped off his facemask, wig and false teeth.

Yukihiro removed his mask and wig as well, revealing his unkept jet black hair and piercing red eyes. Whereas Setsuna was aloof and easy going, it was apparent Yukihiro was the serious type. "It's to be expected Major." he replied to his squad leader's assessment. "Secret police are meant to keep those without power in line; they're bullies, not warriors."

"I know. But you'd think after all the things we've heard about the Chinese Federation's 'great' Guoanbu, they'd put up more of a fight than that." Setsuna said, sighing a little.

Yukihiro stifled a sigh himself; sometimes he wished that his friend/superior and current heir to the Shinozaki name would be more serious. Unfortunately, Yukihiro had known Setsuna since they were infants, as the Sanada family were the traditional retainers of the Shinozakis as well as their direct subordinates in their _ninjutsu_ school, and throughout that entire span of time he had only seen Hanzo Shinozaki's eldest child be serious on very few subjects. Even so, that had no bearing on the current setting. "Let's continue regardless." he said simply.

Quickly, both stripped off their "old men" garb, revealing the Guoanbu uniforms that they wore underneath, then taking the accompanying commissar caps and black gloves from their handbags. Following this, they then placed their respective facemasks on either of the corpses, from which the digital masks began to alter themselves after their new hosts; during the process, both Setsuna and Yukihiro went through their respective corpse, retrieving their dogtags and personal possessions. Once that was accomplished, they stripped off the Guoanbu officials' black gloves and then placed their hands against their respective corpses'; from this, the digital palm and fingerprint covers they had on their own hands altered themselves to match that of the dead Chinese. They then placed their own gloves on, but not before either altered their hair to also match that of the Guoanbu officers.

Minutes later, the facemasks finished altering themselves, from which both ninja stripped them off and placed them back on their own faces. Instead of the masks being shaped after the faces of old men, they were now perfect matches of the former Guoanbu officers, making Setsuna and Yukihiro perfect twins to the men they had just killed.

From there, Setsuna reached up at took a look at his new dogtags, while noting amusingly how the Guoanbu still used old fashioned metal plate tags instead of modern electronic/holographic ones. The datedness of Chinese technology continued to amaze him. "I'm Second Lieutenant Song Feng." he said, now speaking in the voice of his deceased victim. "You?"

"Second Lieutenant Lo Pan." Yukihiro confirmed after looking at his own tags. He too now had the voice of his respective character.

That struck Setsuna with peculiarity. "Lo Pan..." he repeated. "Sounds like the name of some cheesy movie villain."

Yukihiro shrugged. "I wouldn't know." he replied, before looking at his watch. "We have twenty minutes to meet with the others. Assuming that they succeeded on their own ends."

"They'll be there." Setsuna reassured. He had all the faith in the world in his unit.

Yukihiro nodded in turn, before reaching back into his handbag and withdrawing a disc shaped device. After tapping the arming switch on top of it, he placed it on the ground between the two corpses and their shed "old man" disguises.

With that done, both ninja moved toward the door, but not before Setsuna looked back at the two corpses one last time, his smirk ever present. _"Hǎohàn, bùyòng qǐláile. Wǒmen zìjǐ zǒu."_ he said in a mockingly mannered tone. _Don't get up gentlemen. We'll let ourselves out._

No more than thirty seconds after the two members of Hokage Squadron exited, the disc began emitting a purple colored gas, bathing the entire room, as well as the aforementioned corpses and items, with a thick and otherwise pungent mist. As soon as its internal sensors registered that the immediate area was suitably covered, it then set off a single spark, igniting the chemical and setting off a bright and instantaneous flash that momentarily lit up the entire building. Afterward, all that remained of the corpses and any of the left behind items were ashes, thus ensuring that the Black Knights' presence in China was, once again, completely erased.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Xiaopei Fortress, Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

Although he was not a man known for his vices, it was something of an open secret that Kyoshiro Tohdoh was a lover of classical literature. When he was not attending to his duties as commander of the Black Knights' First Army, honing his renowned fighting skills or putting up with the antics of the Four Holy Swords, he enjoyed nothing more than sitting back and reading a book from a past age. There was just something about reading upon the words of men and women who lived decades, if not centuries ago, during periods both abstract and alien from the modern world. Something that both entertained Tohdoh and sated his never-ending desire for knowledge.

Tonight, sitting upon the bed of his personal quarters, bathed within silence and dim lighting, the story Tohdoh was reading was _The Three Musketeers_ by Alexandre Dumas. He had only begun reading it just a little while ago, specifically after Pearl Harbor, and had not been able to put it down since. It was only natural he supposed; the story was written with several of his favorite themes, namely war, honor, duty, tradition and loyalty. The characters were realistically and intriguingly written, each one holding a unique and definable personality alongside motivations entirely separate from the others, yet still contributed to the main story. The plot tended to jump around through different events, both fictional and historical, but much like with the characters, they all came together effectively enough. And the writing itself was nothing short of spectacular; the words flowed with certain grace and eloquence, such that they could be translated into Japanese and still elicit the same feeling upon the reader.

Overall, Dumas might not have been the best French writer of all time, a title that Tohdoh felt belonged to the great Victor Hugo, but his most famous novel was indeed a true epic.

_D'Artagnan, who was accustomed to his friend's manner of acting, and who perceived immediately, by a word, a gesture, or a sign from him, that the circumstances were serious, took Athos's arm, and went out without saying anything. Porthos followed, chatting with Aramis._

_On their way they met Grimaud. Athos made him a sign to come with them. Grimaud, according to custom, obeyed in silence; the poor lad had nearly come to the pass of forgetting how to speak._

_They arrived at the drinking room of the Parpaillot. It was seven o'clock in the morning, and daylight began to appear. The three friends ordered breakfast, and went into a room in which the host said they would not be disturbed._

_Unfortunately, the hour was badly chosen for a private conference. The morning drum had just been beaten; everyone shook off the drowsiness of night, and to dispel the humid morning air, came to take a drop at the inn. Dragoons, Swiss, Guardsmen, Musketeers, light-horsemen, succeeded one another with a rapidity which might answer the purpose of the host very well, but agreed badly with the views of the four friends. Thus they applied very curtly to the salutations, healths, and jokes of their companions._

Tohdoh's line of reading was interrupted by the knock at his door. He sighed, as he really didn't wish to be disturbed at this hour. At the same time however, his position as Field Commander meant he was on twenty-four hour call. "Enter."

The door quickly shifted open to reveal Chiba, who quickly stepped in. Tohdoh felt his gut clench as his most loyal – as well as his most troublesome – subordinate came to stand in front of him and saluted. "General." she started. "I would like your opinion."

Resisting the urge to sigh again, Tohdoh put down the book and looked back up. "Yes?" he awaited.

At meeting his eyes, Chiba instantly looked away. "Sir..." she started, reorienting herself. "...I know the Chinese are fierce warriors..." She then managed to look back. "...but do you really think that they'll have a chance against the Britannians?"

Tohdoh considered that. "I take it you've been doing simulation drills with them." One of the conditions Zero had made with Tianzi was that the Black Knights be able to run battle simulations with the CLA, in an effort to establish a cooperative spirit between the two armies.

"Yes, sir. And I must say I'm _not_ impressed with what I see." she replied, frustration evident. "I'll admit the Chinese have drive, and they're highly disciplined, but they possess virtually no individual skill and their tactics are completely inadequate on the modern battlefield."

The general took that in. "That is all to be expected, Chiba." Tohdoh answered. "The CLA is not built like most professional armies. They are trained to completely adhere to the chain of command, as well as to function as a single cohesive unit when in battle; as such, their individual troops are lacking fighters, and they cannot effectively function without direct guidance from the higher echelons."

Tohdoh's eyes narrowed for emphasis. "On the other hand, that cohesion and adherence to command makes them an effective force under a skilled commander like Li, such that it almost balances out their weaknesses. Their survival for the last seven years is testament to that."

Despite that explanation, Chiba looked far from convinced. "With all due respect, sir." she repeated. " _Surviving_ is not the same as _winning_."

"No, but it's not _losing,_ either." Tohdoh replied. "As long as the army and the will to fight live on, then so too does the potential for victory." Certain bitterness appeared in his eyes as a certain memory came up. "You and I can both attest to that fact, as we also spent seven years surviving our war."

Chiba had no trouble understanding Tohdoh's indirect reference, causing bitterness to rise up in her as well. "Are you saying the CLA is no different from the Japan Liberation Front?" she asked, sounding as if she had been insulted.

"In a way, yes." Tohdoh considered. "Though we obviously had better troops and higher-end equipment, and we could conduct ourselves on the battlefield far more effectively, we still ended up fighting the same war that the CLA is fighting now."

Chiba frowned at that. "That's not exactly reassuring, sir." she admonished. "As you said, for all that we had going for us during the Insurrection, we still never struck a decisive blow against the Britannians until Zero took control of things."

"And now the CLA has reached that point, as _we're_ here to take control of things." Tohdoh answered. "So to answer your question, I admit I have my own doubts about the CLA's effectiveness." he said, quickly continuing before Chiba could reply. "That being said however, I have all the faith in the world in _our_ army, as well as the belief that we will win this battle, as we did Pearl Harbor." He then looked her straight in the eye. "Both matter more to me than anything I may think about our second rate allies."

The junior officer was quick to understand the underlying message. "Yes, sir." she replied stiffly.

Tohdoh nodded in acknowledgment. "Is that all you wished to speak to me on?"

Uneasiness flickered across Chiba's eyes before she answered again. "Yes, sir," she repeated, this time in a more shaken tone.

Disturbance quickly welled up in the General's stomach as a part of him recognized his subordinate's sudden change in mood. He attempted to try and head it off before anything more could develop from it. "Then you're dismissed." he stated plainly, before reaching back for his book.

Chiba looked down at that, such that her hair obscured her eyes. "Once more with all due respect, General..." she said, her voice suddenly taking up a heated tone. _"That was not the only reason I came here."_

Immediately Tohdoh felt his blood freeze as his ears picked up the sound of Chiba's belt being unbuckled, alongside her breathing becoming heavier. He purposely kept his eyes glued onto his book, such that they now picked up and emphasized each word individually, but that did nothing to keep down the beating of his heart and the sudden rising level of heat, much less Chiba's continued movements. In the end, he knew there was nothing he could do to keep the sounds and feelings from running their course, much less keep his body from reacting to them.

His ears soon picked upon his subordinate kicking off her boots, before moving to undo her uniform pants, which dropped to the ground in a bunch, which she minutely stepped out of. Her jacket quickly followed, as she smoothly undid the seal that ran along its right side and then slanted center until reaching her neck; she pulled it off of herself, its fall signaled by the ding of her belt buckle against the cold metal floor. And then, seemingly at long last, he heard the sound of a bra being unclasped and dropped, followed by the minute sagging of panties being pulled down a pair of legs, which were also soon discarded; this was soon followed by the sound of Chiba's foot stamping lightly back down on the floor signaling that she had finished. Her breathing only grew heavier throughout.

Several more moments passed, with silence and uneasiness filling the room like a flood. In spite of his full knowledge of what was happening, Tohdoh still refused to look up, but that in itself did not matter, as his other senses were working against him in over time. He could literally feel the heat of Chiba's naked body from the other end of his bed, alongside the heat of her unbridled gaze. His ears continued to pick upon her heavy breathing, with each pant quickening his heartbeat ever further. And even more, his nose was quick to pick upon Chiba's heady scent, which cumulated as jasmines and orchids mixed with heat and metal; the unmistakable scent of a warrior woman.

He continued to look toward his book, even as he felt his bed shift from Chiba slowly coming over it, her knee falling upon the end first, then followed by her hands and her other knee. He said nothing, even as he felt Chiba slowly crawl up to him, the heat of her body now in close proximity of his own skin; it didn't help that he was completely bare on top, with his current attire being a pair of sweatpants. And despite his best efforts, he remained motionless as Chiba slowly maneuvered the book away from his eyes and toward his side, such that they were now staring straight into her sultry browns. From there, the very next thing Tohdoh felt was the feeling of her lips pressed against his, alongside her breasts pressed against his broadened chest.

For a few more moments, his mind only became hazier, as Chiba continued to drive the kiss, using it to bring herself closer to Tohdoh, such that her entire body became pressed against his own. During that time span, the general could only instinctively reply in kind, bringing his own arms up around her if only out of reaction, pressing Chiba even further to himself. As such, it was only when he felt Chiba's hand slowly move down to his pants and stroke him between the legs did he quickly remember what was going on. Thus, he managed to work up enough internal willpower to push her away.

"Enough, Chiba!" he unintentionally barked as he did, pushing Chiba just far enough that she was not in direct contact with his skin any more, but still close.

Chiba recoiled from the intensity in Tohdoh's voice, shock entering her eyes. "I don't understand..." she spoke in almost a whimper, looking more like a child on the verge of tears rather than a fully grown woman. "...did I do something wrong?"

Upon seeing that look, Tohdoh calmed down a little, but still kept up a displeased image. "It's..." he started, looking to the side before sighing. "Tonight's just not a good night, Chiba." he stated flatly.

That response only served to distraught Chiba further. "But sir..." she replied, again her manner more childlike than one could ever believe. "We don't know what will happen in the next few days. I thought..." she stammered. "...I thought now was the best time to..."

In response to that, Tohdoh felt a fissure run down his cold exterior. "You did nothing wrong. I just need time to myself for right now."

That seemed to alleviate Chiba a little bit, though she still remained uneasy. "If that's the case..." she replied. "...perhaps I could come back later tonight?"

Immediately Tohdoh wanted to say 'no'; going entirely against the needs of his body, he wanted to tell her not to come back at all, that there was nothing to be gained in such action for either of them. However, as had been with so many other times he had tried to tell her, he was quickly stopped by the fragility in her eyes; the same emotional fragility he had seen for fifteen years. And just like all those previous occasions, he felt himself halting his own command while whatever coldness he held in his heart slowly died away, replaced with care, concern and certain fear.

Slowly, he managed to reorient himself just enough, ignoring the heat of both his body and hers long enough to give her the answer she sought. "Yes, that will work." he replied, drowning out the rational part of his mind, which was crying for him to reconsider. "I promise I won't need much time."

Chiba nodded at that, relief finally dawning from her eyes. "Thank you, sir." she replied, before slowly backing off the bed.

The next several moments were once more spent in silence, only this time with Chiba putting her clothes back on. For that entire span, Tohdoh kept up his cold exterior, even when underneath he only felt physical remorse at the loss of heat. He inwardly sneered at that, wishing that he felt nothing at all. Just as he wished he could say what truly needed to be said, despite Chiba's feelings and his care for her.

Soon enough, Chiba was back in uniform. As such, she quickly turned and saluted, though her eyes remained somewhat downtrodden. She then quietly made her exit, once more leaving Tohdoh alone in his quarters.

This time however, Tohdoh did not move to pick up _The Three Musketeers_. Instead, he slowly turned out the light and laid back, letting his thoughts drift, a vain attempt to force what had just happened out of his mind. Unfortunately it was a futile endeavor; he could not keep himself from feeling the same condemnation that had remained with him for over a decade, the same hatred he felt toward himself for what he had done so long ago. Nor could he keep the memories, the _damning_ memories of his greatest sin, out of his mind's eye.

As such, he slowly felt himself back in time to fifteen years ago, where he once again found himself along the slopes of Itsukushima...

* * *

"Damn it Rai, your sense of direction sucks!" Alfred growled in (mock) frustration. "I thought you had this place mapped out."

For his part, Rai only chuckled at his friend's demeanor. "I said I had a rough idea of how Xiaopei was lined out. _Rough_ , as in general, but not perfect." he clarified. "Really, why do you think I wanted to go exploring in the first place?"

Perched on his shoulder, Andreas let out a shrill cry in response to Rai's claim. "Exactly what I was thinking." Alfred followed up with as he continued to walk along. "We really should have stayed aboard the _Izumo_."

"Well, I guess that's a positive, as you're both only now regretting accompanying me." Rai retorted, seemingly not at all bothered at their predicament. For him, it was all part of the adventure, and it wasn't like the Chinese wanted to hinder them. At least, not so far.

In truth, both of them knew they were being tracked, though they had yet to confront their pursuers. Also in truth, they already had a decent layout of Xiaopei, as the _Izumo_ 's Druid System had scanned the interior upon entry and laid out a map of the entire fortress, which was then transferred to individual datapads for each of the Black Knights. As such, it was all part of the show they were throwing, until they could reach the specific open area they were heading toward.

It had all started several minutes ago, when Rai, Alfred and Andreas had indeed left the _Izumo_ to do some exploring around Xiaopei; several of the other Black Knights had also gotten off the ship, and outside some specified areas of the fortress which were highlighted on the map, the Chinese held virtually no concern toward their "allies" moving about their sanctum. For a period of time the trio were given free reign toward walking around the fortress, with only the threatening glances of passing CLA soldiers indicating that they were still not entirely welcome amongst the Chinese. But then, just as they had exited one of the mess halls, where they had been treated to an "authentic" Chinese meal (or so the chef had claimed with a following snicker), both pilots soon realized that they were no longer alone; there were at least two behind them, and though they kept to the shadows, their hostile intent was more than detectable for veteran warriors such as them. Since that point, they wandered aimlessly around Xiaopei to see if their pursuers would keep up, which they had, thus necessitating that they confront them directly.

Soon enough, they arrived to a wide open section of Xiaopei, which looked to be one of the supply caches. As they had expected from their maps before, it was largely empty, with only a few supply bins placed around them while illumination came from a series of ceiling lights. But more importantly, it was well out of the way of the regular routes, ensuring that the rest of the fortress would be undisturbed by the events set to occur. Thus, after taking several steps into the area, both Rai and Alfred came to a stop. In turn, Andreas turned around and let out another call, aimed directly toward the shadows behind them.

"You can come out now." Alfred started a minute, but challenging tone, which accompanied Andreas' call well enough. "There's no point in remaining hidden when your quarry is aware of your presence."

"Though we are impressed." Rai joined in as well. "Outside of our special forces, there aren't many who can remain so effectively covert."

They were quickly greeted by the sound of venomous laughter, both that of a boy and a girl. Sure enough, the two stepped out of the entryway and into the open, their green CLA uniforms immediately defining themselves and their wearers under the light. " _You're_ impressed...?" the female repeated as she and her comrade stared down the two Black Knight officers with beastly intent. "On the contrary, it is _we_ who should be impressed..."

She then added with her own smirk. _"That you didn't sense us sooner."_

"Indeed. We projected ourselves to such an extent, a child could have sensed our approach." the male said as well, who held the same predatory gaze as his twin. "For people that fashion themselves as 'knights', you are lacking warriors."

Despite the fact they were seemingly cornered, neither Rai nor Alfred seemed deterred. "So this is the famous Tianshou Team..." Rai exclaimed. "Followers of Li, protectors of Tianzi, so-called Heavenly Beasts."

"Correct, Major," the female acknowledged, before proceeding with an overly dramatic bow. "I'm Captain Yu Yin, Tianshou Three. And beside me is my brother Captain Yu Bai, Tianshou Two."

"Charmed," Bai stated in turn, the expression on his face being anything but. He then looked toward Alfred. "That's what you Britannians say when attempting to be courteous, right Mr. Glaston?"

Alfred looked nonplussed at that, already wishing he had his sidearm with him. Unfortunately, one of the conditions for the Black Knights' free passage into Xiaopei was that they could only do so unarmed. "I don't suppose you've been following us for our autographs."

Bai chuckled non-amusedly response. "Ah, there's that famous Britannian dry wit. We've come to know it well these last seven years," he stated, just as a flash of vehemence appeared in his eyes. "Among several other of your cultural contributions."

Again Andreas let out a call, this one sounding far more threatening than before. Rai followed up on that himself. "Captain Darlton is no longer part of the Imperial Army. And when he was, he never took action against you or your countrymen," he pointed out, an edge in his own tone. "Repaying Britannia's crimes on him would be meaningless."

Yin sniffed at that. "As much as we wouldn't mind killing the last son of Andreas Darlton, that is not our purpose here."

Even so, Alfred didn't relax yet, even signaling Andreas to take off and find a perch. "Then what is it you want?" he spoke, after Andreas took flight.

It was then Bai grinned viciously. "Well, to put it simply, we've heard many stories about the so-called Blue Thunder God and Zero Squadron..."

A grin that Yin was quick to match. "...and we want to see if you live up to the legends."

The two twins charged at them with blinding speed, covering the distance between them in a fast sprint. Bai leaped up in the air, bringing his leg down on Rai's head with a vicious axe kick as Yin's foot swept out in a low kick that could have easily snapped Alfred's knee.

Rai's forearms shot up to block the descending blow with a crossed guard, but even then he staggered back with a hiss of pain at the harsh impact. That kick alone told him all he needed to know about his opponent, and how different he was from the average Chinese. Only a follower of Li could induce such a powerful kick and cause that amount of pain in one strike.

His opponent tried a kick to his jaw, but Rai caught his heel and twisted. Bai turned in mid-air with the blow to avoid getting his ankle broken, from which he tried to catch Rai with his opposite foot. However, Rai was quicker, as he managed to push the Chinese away, to which the latter landed in a handstand and flipping into a crouch, eyeing the white-haired Black Knight with renewed wariness.

At the same time, Rai heard a meaty thwack and then saw Yin stumble away in his peripheral vision. Alfred had assumed a loose boxer's stance, jumping on the balls of his feet, grinning widely. It was at that point Rai dimly remembered that fist fighting was a popular pastime in His Imperial Majesty's Army.

"Really, is that all you two got?" the Britannian taunted, loosening his collar. "For elites, you sure haven't impressed us yet!"

Yin turned her head back towards them, rubbing the back of her hand across the corner of her mouth. It came away red. Meanwhile, Bai crouched in a low stance, with his leg outstretched and his arms raised, wary and guarded. Rai instantly recognized the style as Northern Shaolin, though he didn't know which branch.

Yin examined the blood on her hand and exchanged a look with her brother, before both turned their heads to face them in an unnervingly snake-like manner. And then they both grinned.

"Not bad." Yin said, teeth flashing. "Not bad at all."

"You might just be worth our attention yet!" Bai hissed. With that, both siblings again charged.

As if seeking reprisal for the blood in her mouth, Yin unleashed a brutal yet elegant butterfly kick that would have caught Alfred in the head, only for the former Glaston to duck under it. Even so, Yin maintained the offense, unleashing three punches at Alfred's head and torso, and then following them up with a snap kick at his side. Alfred managed to block or evade these, but it still took him a fair amount of effort to do so, such that when he finally managed to exploit and opening and throw another punch, Yin easily evaded it, and then instantly counterattacked.

Some distance away, Rai wasn't doing much better with his opponent, as Bai was now sending a flurry of punches at him. Moving fluidly, Rai evaded each of them, then knocked one of the punches away so that he could perform a spinning hammer kick. However, Bai banked to the side to evade, and then deflected a following high kick by unleashing his own. The counterattack came immediately, with Bai striking Rai in the chest with a palm thrust, knocking him back and causing him to violently cough from the shock to his lungs. Bai followed that up with a spin kick that smashed into the Black Knight pilot's side, sending him sliding against the floor. However, that wasn't enough to finish Rai, who quickly flipped out of the way just as Bai attempted another axe kick, which landed on the ground so hard it left an indentation.

At that very moment, Yin sent a kick straight into Alfred's stomach, causing him to stumble back and hunch over and cough blood himself. Relishing that sight, as she finally repaid blood for blood, Yin went leaped into the air, went into a lateral spin and then used the momentum to execute a drop kick that would have smashed the back of Alfred's skull. Only a sidestep saved Alfred, who in turn executed a takedown, lifting Yin up over his shoulder and then pile driving her into the ground behind him. When both got up, Alfred again smashed his fist into her right cheek, then threw her against a nearby crate and started unleashing punches into the Chinese fighter's torso.

Meanwhile, Bai continued his offense with a trio of spin kicks, the last of which succeeded in knocking Rai again to the floor. This time however, Rai was prepared, as he unleashed a low sweep kick that knocked Bai down as well, and then leaped up so that he could execute a follow up side kick into the Chinese fighter's face. By some miracle Bai's nose didn't break from the impact; again, General Li's training was shining through his subordinates. As such, not wishing for Bai to regain the offensive, Rai unleashed a hammer punch against the Tianshou's head that sent him stumbling back even further, then continued on with an assortment of singular, power based punches and kicks that only kept the Chinese fighter moving back until he literally hit a wall. At that point, Rai spun him around with yet another punch and then put him in a choke hold.

"Am I worth your attention now?" Rai growled into the Chinese warrior's ear.

To his surprise, Bai hissed out a laughed in response. "Just barely, _fu zha_." he stated. It was then he performed a technique that Rai had only seen in kung fu movies: Bai ran his legs out and up along the wall, using the momentum to flip out of Rai's hold and land right behind him. From there, Bai reversed their earlier positions, sending another palm thrust into Rai's torso and sending the Black Knight against the wall, where Bai unleashed several more punches and kicks in a standard Northern Shaolin all out offense. It only when Rai grabbed his arm in the midst of a punch did that offense end, with Rai then following up with a palm thrust to his own, and then a spinning hook kick that sent Bai flying back.

Having regained the offensive sometime ago, Yin just finished executing a roundhouse that whipped Alfred across the face, then continued with a second roundhouse to form a double kick. For a moment Alfred thought he felt his teeth rattle in his skull; fortunately he didn't see any fly out. When Yin moved to launch a triple kick, Alfred finally ducked under the blow, slipped behind the woman fighter and landed a punch into her back. That sent her forward some distance, enough for Alfred to follow up with a Britannian kickboxing style back kick into the rear of her skull, which sent her flying forward.

Thus, both siblings landed against each other, while their respective opponents moved in to finish them with a respective KO. However, as both Rai and Alfred found out, both Yu siblings were far from finished, as Yin and Bai both leaped up again, deflected the finishing blows, and then responded with synchronized power kicks. Now it was the Black Knights' turn to be sent back, their torsos aching from the latest blows, which were even more damaging than the last had been.

A stalemate then materialized between the Black Knights and Tianshou, as neither side took the initiative nor admit defeat. Retaining their defenses, the two Tianshou began to circle their "prey" once more, while the opposing two Black Knights watched them, waiting for them to reengage.  
 **  
**"Impressive, most impressive," Yin suddenly spoke up again, breaking the silence, her voice retaining certain edge. "I can see why the Britannians have had such problems with your kind."

"Always nice to be praised." Rai replied straight off.

"Heh. Too bad for you we're not Britannians." Bai replied, the fire in his eyes growing. _"Nor anywhere as weak."_

"Nor anywhere as professional apparently," Alfred replied, gaining a smirk. "General Li must not be overly fond of discipline, seeing how disgraceful his subordinates appear to be."

That smirk increased when he saw it had an effect on the two Chinese. "In the Imperial Army, you would have been thrown in the stockade for such unwarranted acts of aggression, no matter your rank or status."

Rai decided to add in his own words, also gaining a smirk. "I guess when you spend seven years hiding in a hole while the rest of the world fights on, you lose a few things."

The amusement quickly disappeared from either of the Tianshou. "You better watch yourselves Black Knights," Yin stated in a low warning. "We Chinese do not take such insults lightly."

"As if your feelings of inferiority are any concern of ours," Alfred stated in turn.

Bai's face further twisted into barely contained rage. _"Hun dan!"_ he snarled. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with!?"

Rai only smirked back. _"Do you?"_ he retorted, just as his right eye suddenly flashed red, a bird-like sigil appearing in its center.

At that, the two Tianshou renewed their assault and once more charged at their designated opponents. However, before they could effectively close the distance, a _third_ figure leaped out from the shadows and, moving far faster than they had, knocked either fighter back with a respective punch for Bai and a kick for Yin.

Bai was just barely able to look up to see his new attacker. "...Hei!"

"That's enough, both of you," Major Yu Hei stated evenly, looking down at his two siblings with certain authority. Though visibly indiscernible from either Yin or Bai, having the exact same physical features as well as the same uniform, it was pretty obvious that he was the "elder" triplet. The Major rank badge on his chest certainly indicated it.

"But...!" Yin started to speak up.

"The alliance is delicate enough. We cannot afford any disputes such as this one," Hei explained, retaining his evenness, but speaking with unobjectionable command. "This is the will of our master."

Despite that ultimatum, Bai still saw fit to throw in one last line. "We were just testing them! We had no intention of...!"

 _"Gòule,"_ Hei immediately silenced his brother. He then looked between the two of them. "You have both done enough. _Return_."

 _"Mǎshàng!"_ both Yin and Bai acknowledged upon rising to their feet. Without any more words, the two antagonists disappeared back into the shadows, departing to parts unknown.

When he sensed their presences at an acceptable distance, Hei turned around and faced the two Black Knights for the first time. "I apologize for my brother and sister." he stated to the two. "Though we are triplets, I'm afraid that they are still rather unrestrained."

Both Alfred and Rai could only look back with certain disturbance in their minds; neither of them had detected Hei's approach until the very last second, when he had intervened. This was not a good thing in the least.

Even so, Rai was quick to acknowledge. "No harm was done, Major," he stated. "Though I would not have expected two of the Tiger's followers to be so... _forward._ "

 _More like jerkasses_. Alfred thought, but didn't dare say.

"We were trained by the best warrior in all of China, Major Sumeragi, so it is only natural that we hold great pride. Both in ourselves and in our abilities," Hei explained as he looked toward where Yin and Bai had disappeared to. "Unfortunately, my siblings are ruled by that pride, instead of it being the other way around."

"Indeed," Rai exclaimed, examining the other man to see if he too were the same way. He found absolutely no indication of it. _So this is Tianshou One_. "I suppose it's best that Captain Darlton and I return to the _Izumo_."

"That would be agreeable," Hei replied, still showing no outward emotion. "While the CLA and the Black Knights are allies at this time, I'm afraid there are still those who do not view our alliance acceptably," his eyes narrowed minutely. "As such, I cannot guarantee your safety if you remain within Xiaopei."

"We get the message," Alfred stated directly, before turning around. "Come on Rai, let's get back to the ship." he said, as Andreas swooped down and once again perched on his shoulder.

Rai nodded, and then turned around as well. However, just as he made it to the doorway, he turned one last time to look back toward Yu Hei.

As Rai half-expected, he was no longer there.

* * *

**Vermillion Forbidden Palace  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"I have to say, I have _never_ met a woman so charming... Nor so _alluring_ as you, Lady Ashford." the reptile spoke with failing charm. Just by looking at him, one almost expected a forked tongue to slink its way out of his mouth and lick his lips.

Resisting the urge to bash the subhuman's face in, Kallen forced a smile. "Your words are too kind, Minister Ling." she spoke, her words oozing with warmth. "I must say myself, I've never met a... _man_ like you." That was partly true, as she had never met a _creature_ like the one before her, even amongst the Britannians.

Standing at barely over a meter in height, Ling Yun was a short and stocky being that was pushing well into his forties with each successive breath. Appearing more as an upright walking lizard than a human being, he had small, squintier than average eyes that were covered by rounded glasses, a balding head that was topped with thin black hair, and pale, rough looking skin that one swore was covered in scales. His body was thin and spindly looking, while his hands were very much unpolished, almost claw-like. And even though he was obviously bathed and dressed in a high profile Mao suit, one could almost smell the blood of his thousands if not millions of victims coming off his body in a foul odor.

Overall, Ling Yun was _exactly_ what Kallen thought the head of Area 22's (formerly the Chinese Federation's) Ministry of State Security would be.

"It's a shame that this Area's native women cannot match such beauty." Ling continued, the look in his eyes nothing short of pure lust as he continued to gaze over Kallen. It was so obvious that it made her nauseous. "Shame that it can only be found in the Homeland."

"I don't know Minister. I'm sure there are others like me in Area 22; you just have to look." Kallen said, wishing Lelouch would hurry up. Ling was on Lelouch's list of targets for Geassing, and so as he had emphasized to her at the beginning, it was up to her to hold him there. Otherwise she wouldn't have acknowledged his existence, though that in itself would have likely led to him deploying his Guoanbu goons after her. Not that she couldn't handle them if need be.

"No, unfortunately there aren't any, I assure you." Ling continued, completely oblivious to Kallen's disgust. "It's one of the downsides of our conformist society I'm afraid. Chinese...excuse me, _Twenty-Two_ women do not have much variety going for them; after sometime you feel that they all look the same, almost believing that they come off a factory assembly line somewhere."

He shrugged. "Still, even though they're rather bland to look at, women remain women all the same." a disturbing twinkle soon entered Ling's eye. "And as such, they still have their... _uses_."

 _Of course you would think that, you sick son of a bitch._ Kallen thought as she felt her gut twist, recalling certain stories she had heard from the CLA on the Minister's personal _hobbies_. The ones that struck in her mind the most was how he would go out on nightly patrols in his limo and pick up any woman that caught his eye right off the street, and then the morning after would have one of his underlings present his victims with bouquets, which "implicated" that they had consented to Ling's advances. Fortunately she still managed to keep her ever growing disgust off her face.

"Even so, I truly look forward to the day when Britannian women like yourself become a common sight in this Area." Ling spoke, again causing one to expect a forked tongue to flicker out of his mouth and lick his lips upon that line. "Perhaps when that day occurs, Area 22 will no longer be considered a wasteland."

"I'm sure that day will come soon, Minister." Kallen spoke, finally deciding she had enough and that Lelouch could find the bastard on his own. "If you'll please excuse me..."

Almost instantly she felt the Minster's hand reach out and clasp her own, almost causing her to reflexively throw him across the room. Fortunately, she managed to keep that reflex down. "Please don't go," Ling said, almost in a snake-like hiss. "Stay, so that we can get further acquainted."

"I'm sorry Minister, but I must decline." Kallen replied, bringing up her ringed hand. "My husband would take offense to the _acquaintance_ you're suggesting."

Ling sniffed at that. "So what if he does." he continued. "Surely he's not _half_ the man I am..."  
 **  
** _"Actually, I was thinking just the opposite."_ Lelouch stated as he came up, staring down the Minister (indeed, it did seem like Ling was half Lelouch's height) with certain venom in his eyes. "And as a matter of fact, I do take offense to your harassing my wife, Minister."

Ling's eyes suddenly narrowed, giving him an even greater lizard-like visage. "This has nothing to do with you." he stated threateningly. "I suggest..."

"Enough." Lelouch silenced him immediately, Geass emerging. _"I only have two things to say to you, Minister. First, you will follow these instructions..."_ he quickly handed an envelope out to Ling, who, under the full influence of Geass, took it and placed it in his suit pocket. _"And second..."_ Lelouch continued, smirking. _"...you're now a diarrhetic."_

With that, Lelouch's Geass disappeared. No sooner than that happened, a very loud rumble emerged from Ling's stomach, to which he reflexively grasped, before looking back up at Kallen. "Please excuse me my dear. I'm afraid I..." he stammered, before another rumble emerged.

From there, the Minister started on a dead run toward the side of the building, nearly knocking over several people along the way, while Lelouch and Kallen watched on. When he disappeared, Kallen flashed a smirk of her own. "I didn't know your Geass could do that."

Lelouch retained his own smirk. "As long as the commands can be heard and followed, my Geass can do _anything_." he stated proudly, before turning serious. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

Kallen shrugged. "He wasn't the first pervert to come after me. And I doubt he'll be the last." she stated matter of factly, before looking back at Lelouch. "Though I do wish you made him _impotent_ while you were at it."

"Don't worry." Lelouch stated, a knowing look in his eyes. "With the orders I gave him, I assure you he won't be..."

"Announcing the arrival of Sir Johann, Knight of Two, Sir Michael, Knight of Five, and Dame Nena, Knight of Eight!" the porter declared throughout the banquet hall.

Immediately Lelouch froze in his statement as certain dread entered his eyes as well as Kallen's. Quickly, both he and Kallen turned to face the entrance to the hall, just in time to see three figures make their way up the steps. Sure enough, those figures each wore the white suit-like uniforms of the Rounds, accompanied by respective red, olive and maroon cloaks that bore the Britannian cross on their backs. As soon as they came up to the top, attendants quickly came up and took their cloaks, before disappearing, while the three gazed out to the ever awing crowd.

"What the hell are they doing here!?" Kallen muttered quietly to Lelouch, worry seizing up in her chest. She then turned toward Lelouch, only to freeze again when she saw the look on his face.

"Johann...?" Lelouch barely muttered as he stared at the face of the middle Round, who gazed back to the crowd with contrasting emotionless to the vivid zeal of his two comrades. As ice suddenly started run throughout his veins, Lelouch felt his body stop cold, as something akin to a mixture of fear and grave concern entered his mind; the feeling that a gravely unforeseen element had come into play against his plans. It was a feeling he had felt upon seeing Schneizel within Kamine Island eight years ago, where he immediately realized that the entire Japanese Insurrection had changed with his elder brother's presence. And before that, it was a feeling he had felt upon seeing Suzaku within the _Lancelot_ 's open cockpit, dressed in a Britannian pilot uniform with his hands directly upon the controls.

And just like either event back then, Lelouch felt the entire war within Area 22 had been changed.

Beside him, Kallen, knowing that her "husband's" continued gaping would attract unwanted attention, quickly seized Lelouch's arm and began quietly guided him away from the hall. A few minutes later, she brought him onto an outside balcony, which overlooked the inner court of the palace. Much to Kallen's relief, there was no one else present, and after verifying that there were no listening devices there with her Geass, she turned back to her partner.

"What's going on Lelouch?" she whispered with a forceful tone, already not liking where this was going to go.

"This is _really_ bad." Lelouch muttered, the fear still in his eyes. "Of all the Rounds my father could have sent, why did it have to be _him_?"

"Who?" Kallen stated, pushing further. Outside Suzaku and his father, she had _never_ seen Lelouch so fearful of one man before, and it was scaring her deeply.

Lelouch took a breath before answering. "Johann Ernst, the Knight of Two."

At that, Kallen again looked back into the hall, where she managed to pick out the dark skinned Round, who was currently greeting several party guests. At face value, he looked like any other Knight of the Round Kallen had seen; that in itself warranted concern, for obvious reasons, but at the same time she didn't understand why Lelouch would be afraid of this one particular Round. Especially not when his personal instructor had been the Knight of One himself.

Knowing what Kallen was thinking, Lelouch began to explain. "While all Knights of the Round are high class warriors, Johann is unique among them. As his title indicates, he's second only to Bismarck in the Rounds' hierarchy, and just like the others, he's both a skilled pilot and combatant." a certain chill entered his voice as he went on. "However, none of those are his greatest attribute."

Kallen was almost too afraid to ask. "What is it then?"

Lelouch then looked up to face her. "Amongst the Rounds, he's considered the best commander." he stated. "Whereas the others are simply high class warriors, he is a tactician and strategist like myself; one capable of devising as well as enacting. Even Bismarck recognizes his superiority in that area."

As terrifying as that was, that still didn't tell Kallen everything. "So what? How does that make him a dangerous opponent _for you_?"

"Because..." Lelouch started, again taking a breath. "Do you know I only lost one game of chess, _ever_?"

Kallen recalled that. "C.C. told me that story. As a boy, you challenged members of the Britannian Imperial Court, and when you were in Japan, you challenged officials from the JSDF and the Kururugi Cabinet. All throughout, you never lost a game..." she exclaimed. "...except to your brother Schneizel."

"That's correct." Lelouch said, nodding. "However, that story has now become outdated."

The _Guren_ pilot immediately realized the implications of that. "You mean..." she again looked back toward Johann, a whole new perspective in her eyes. _"...he beat you?"_

"Yes." Lelouch said. "We only had one game, and I was under my father's Geass at the time, but that's still no excuse..." his voice then became lowered toned. "...especially when I beat Bismarck and the other Rounds in respective matches."

"My God." Kallen cursed, now fully understanding why Lelouch was afraid. Even if it had just been one game, the fact someone else beside Schneizel had defeated him in the very game that defined his existence spoke volumes of that individual's tactical prowess. Hell, as far as Kallen was concerned, that individual could be capable of _anything_.

"Obviously, the game has changed." Lelouch said as he finally managed to straighten himself out, even though the worry in his voice remained. "We're no longer dealing with Calares, but a far more capable foe who can make the most of the Britannian forces here." an even more disturbing thought occurred to him. "And more importantly, one that can track down the CLA's hideouts."

Kallen's eyes widened at that. "Are you sure?"

Lelouch looked back gravely. "If I can find them, so can he."

Even greater concern came over the _Guren_ pilot. "Then we have to get back and warn everyone!" she stated minutely.

"Agreed, but at the same time our mission here isn't over yet." Lelouch stated. "If I don't get the rest under my control, we lose anyway."

That in itself gave Kallen an idea. "Does Johann know about Geass?"

Lelouch immediately knew what Kallen was getting at. "No, that won't work." he stated. "I don't think Johann knows, but at the same time he's very attentive; he'll foresee any approach. And even more, my Geass isn't instant." he continued, reaching his hand up to his left eye. "When cast, it takes 0.6 seconds to reach full effect. Usually it doesn't matter, but for Johann, that's just enough time to see it coming and turn away."

"Damn it." Kallen exclaimed, suddenly running out of ideas. Lelouch's Geass was the best weapon they had in this type of situation; if it couldn't be utilized, then she wasn't sure if anything else could be done.

However, as Lelouch continued to turn his head over the situation, another thought entered his psyche. One that he _hadn't_ considered before. "On the other hand, his ignorance of Geass may work for us in a _different_ way." he spoke again as certain hope appeared in his eyes, slowly clearing away the uneasiness. "It's a long shot, but still the best move we have."

For her part, Kallen didn't know what Lelouch was indicating, but she didn't care. The fact he had a plan in the face of this setback was enough for her to follow. "What do you need?" she asked.

Lelouch nodded. "I need you to lure out two _specific_ targets..."

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Xiaopei Fortress, Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

_Another day, another pound sterling._ Rakshata thought as she looked over her computer screen, her eyes running up and down the specs of her newest knightmare designs. Though she only had rough designs for all of them, as she had only been working on them for the last few days, she knew that once they were completed, they would be the best knightmares of the eighth generation. Or at least, that was assuming they would ever come to see the light of day; as much as she intended to see her work go into fruitation, Rakshata was also aware that not all machines made that treacherous transition from the design board into actual functioning machinery. That being said, she still had hope for this group.

She sighed as she looked over their designs ever lovingly, her newest children yet to be born. As she had just only gotten past the conception stage, there was still a lot of work ahead of her; she would have to go over the designs multiple times over before producing a final set of blueprints, and from there she would have to gather the resources and material to produce the individual parts for each machine, which in turn would be compounded by research and testing of some of the "experimental" modules, and then she would have to put them all together and continue experimenting with each before handing them over to the Black Knights proper. And then would come mass production and distribution. Indeed, so much work.

At the same time however, Rakshata only looked forward to the whole process, not unlike an actual mother looking forward to the birth of her children. Though she was often teased and made fun of over her habit of referring to her designs as her children (never to her face of course), in her opinion there was little difference in development between a technology and human beings. After all, both required basic conception, as well as hours of labor and development before formal production, and from that point there was only additional development as physical flaws were isolated and corrected, and behavioral methods, whether for the psyche of a child or the combat systems of a knightmare, were instituted, all followed upon by a series of triumphs and disappointments. And just as human child grow up, so too do knightmares; for a time they "mature" into perfect, cutting edge machines that perform their desired functions in spectacular faction, and then as time goes by, they become aged and obsolete while a newer generation takes hold.

 _Indeed._ Rakshata thought, as she again looked toward her picture of the young girl, Sati, smiling with a lotus blossum in her hands, which remained on her desk as always. _There's little difference._

At that, she felt herself yawn unconsciously. Apparently she had her fill for the night, as working any longer would cause complications. That and she already had gotten an earful from her benefactor, the token Viceroy of Area 21, over her poor sleeping habits. The last thing she wanted was to get chewed out over her health and her importance to India's future through a real time communiqué.

"Goddamn Bapu." Rakshata snarled, the image of the subject in question appearing in her mind. Even when she merely thought of him, he still managed to get on her nerves.

A knock at the door quickly interrupted her thoughts, causing her to reflexively straighten out. "Enter." she replied just as reflexively, before she processed the thought to verify the newcomer's identity. As such, she quickly regretted it as the door opened.

Ever in uniform, Li Xingke casually entered the room, a datapad in his hand. Upon the sight of him, Rakshata adopted a highly uncharacteristic scowl. "What do you want Chinaman?" she snarled, resisting the instinctive urge to go for her sidearm at the mere sight of a Chinese man dressed in a CLA uniform.

Li sighed at that. He knew this was going to be difficult, given the bad history between the Chinese and the Indians. A history that stemmed over forty years, all the way back to the Chinese Federation's conquest and subjugation of India during Mao Zedong's conquests. "This is the latest maintenance log on the _Shenhu_ and its siblings." Li replied straight to the point. "As their original designer, I was hoping you could go over this and pick out any mistakes my mechanics have been making."

Rakshata raised an eyebrow at that. "That's an awful lot of trust you're putting into an 'ignorant brown-ass.'" she quipped.

Again Li inwardly sighed as the chief insult the Chinese had often used against Indians was brought up. Indeed, this was _truly_ going to be difficult. "I am well aware of your intellect Colonel Chawla. We would not have the Four Beasts without it."

That only made Rakshata even more angry. "Bad choice of words Chinaman. Now I'm _definitely_ not going to help you." she snarled, quickly turning around and giving her back to Li. "Make sure the door doesn't hit you on the way out."

In spite of the obvious rejection, Li was quick to notice an underlying tone to the Black Knight Science Division chief's anger. Something that transcended mere bad blood. "I don't understand." he prodded. "I thought you didn't just see your designs as mere creations, but as your actual children."

He then took note of the picture on Rakshata's desk, at least before Rakshata put the picture face down. He continued. "And with respect Colonel, you don't strike me as the kind of woman who would reject her children. Not even out of spite."

Rakshata sniffed at that, staying momentarily silent before responding. "You really don't know how I came to bear those quadruplets, do you?" she turned back, this time with intense hatred in her eyes and voice, such that even the stoic Li was visibly disturbed. "How an Indian woman like myself came to design weapons for her peoples' oppressors."

Immediately Li knew this was not going to be pleasant. "I assume you were forced to." he said, retaining his stoic front even in the face of such hatred.

"Understatement of the decade." Rakshata replied derisively.

With great hesitance, Li decided to press on. "What was it?" he asked. "What convinced you to create those four?"

The hatred in Rakshata's eyes grew ever colder. "Just one thing." she stated, her voice now hollow, so much so that it seemed to echo with pure wrath. _"Mumbai."_

At that, even Li's internal control snapped and allowed the shock to reach his face. The Mumbai Massacre, otherwise known as the Rape of Mumbai by the outside world, had been one of the most brutal acts the Chinese Federation had inflicted upon the Indians. Over four million of the city's population had been slaughtered by the CLA, while mass rape, mutilation and looting had also been committed. General Cao Kun, the commander of the Militarized Zone of India at the time, as well as the source of the original deployment orders, had described the whole act with one word: _xūnzhēng_. Fumigation.

Along that line, Li responded as such before he could consider his words. "How is that possible?" he exclaimed in true astonishment. "It had been reported that there were terrorist cells within the city, and that when we moved in to round them up, the city broke into riots."

Rakshata's glare intensified at that. "You fool." she seethed. "There were _never_ any 'terrorists' in Mumbai. That was just Cao covering his ass." her eyes narrowed even further. "Not that he ever needed an excuse. Four million dead Indians is hardly any concern to you Chinese."

 _It was a concern to me._ Li thought, but for some reason didn't say aloud. In truth, he had suspected Cao had lied about Mumbai, but never had the ability to prove it; both the State Council and the CLA General Staff had been quick in sealing all records regarding Mumbai, and not even Li's top level clearance had given him access. Alongside that, Cao had also been moved out of reach, as his command had been transferred to Liaodong right after the Massacre; it was from this new post that Cao masterminded Operation Hai Long Wang (Sea Dragon), the attempted false flag invasion of Japan through Kyushu, two years later. Now Li knew exactly why on all of it.

"Ten years ago, Cao, having somehow heard of my designing the _Guren Isshiki_ for the JLF, came to me and presented me with an offer of commission. And when I say 'offer', I mean he strapped me to a chair and held a gun to my head." Rakshata stated in spiteful sarcasm. "He wanted me to create a series of seventh generation knightmares for the Chinese Federation, models that could fight on the same level as the _Guren_ and Britannia's _Lancelot_."

She closed her eyes at the memory. "Naturally, I refused." she explained. "At the time I had just lost something most precious to me, and so held no wish to continue living."

Beneath notice, Li's eyes shifted over to the downturned picture while Rakshata went on with her story. "When he saw that his threats weren't working, Cao changed tactics: he said that if I didn't cooperate, then he would massacre the citizens of Mumbai."

Li was quick to realize the implications of that, evidenced by his renewed shock. It wasn't hard to guess what happened, considering the _Shenhu_ and its brethren existed. _"That bastard..."_ he growled, looking away in shame.

"You figured it out." Rakshata nodded at Li's expression. "After I completed the Four Beasts, Cao decided to go forward with the massacre anyway. He said it would remind me 'who was the master and who was the brown-ass slave.'" she smiled coldly. "A rather ironic statement from a communist. And at the same time, not so much."

The Indian woman continued look down at the Chinese general, the very representation of all that she hated. "So that is to say, General, those four are _indeed_ my children." she exclaimed, her voice becoming even more harsh. _"Specifically, they are products of Cao's rape, and your Federation's complicity in it."_

It was all Li could do to remain standing, let alone refuse to sling his shoulders in dejection. For much of his lifetime, he had been forced to endure the crimes of a government that was said to have been of the People, by the People, for the People. It never got easier, even when the things other nations (even Britannia) considered "atrocities" became normalities with the Federation; if anything it had made him even more disgusted with his own country. And now here he was again, listening to another one of the Chinese Federation's crimes against humanity, from the woman who had been at the center of it. It especially hurt him this time, as he had directly benefitted from that crime's outcome with four state of the art weapons.

Sometimes he wondered if he really was fighting for the right side. Fortunately, it only took the image of Tianzi, as well as the suffering multitudes within the former Federation, to resolidify his resolve. Indeed, the Chinese Federation may have been as evil as Britannia, perhaps more so, but that didn't mean his people were doing better as Twenty-Twos. Especially not when Zhao Hao and his compatriots were the ones running things.

Those thoughts gave him enough strength to respond. "I understand." he stated in monotone. "I have no right to ask anything of you. Likewise, I do not dismiss the crimes the country and ideology I represent have done to your people."

Rakshata continued to observe the general as he went on. "Having said that though, I still ask for your support, as I have no other choice." he said. "Those four knightmares, despite the fact you consider them bastard children, have given the CLA an edge against the Britannians we would not have gained on our own. In fact, they're the _only_ effective weapons we have against them; as such, if there is any chance in increasing their performance, I must take it, even at the cost of my pride."

Again Rakshata sniffed. "You have balls, Chinaman. I'll give you that." she stated, before turning around again. "But that's not enough for me to help you."

"Please." Li replied, now starting to sound desperate. "I understand your hatred toward myself and my people, but surely you realize that _they_ do not deserve this." he emphasized the point. "Surely you realize that China has suffered as much under as India, whether under the Federation or Britannia."

The General's eyes looked even more pleading. "That in spite of all we have done, we're still human...!"

Rakshata clenched teeth out that, stopping herself from whirling around again and throwing something at the general. As much as she wished he were wrong, he wasn't. Even so, before she responded, she took a moment to calm herself. "In India, we have various perceptions of Chinese. Some believe you are yellow skinned _Asura_ , which the supreme god Vishnu has sent upon us as karmic punishment for our sins. Others believe you are _Preta_ , beings damned with eternal hunger and thirst, and that your desecration of your land and ours are but extensions of your damnation. And even more believe you to be escapees from _Naraka_ itself." she looked up. "Beside those, there are many others, but of all their number, not one ever denotes as you 'human'."

Li hesitated for a moment before asking. "And what do you believe us to be?"

Rakshata let out a breath from her nostrils. "I don't believe. I _know_ the ultimate and completely disgusting truth: that just as you said, you are as human as we are."

Again she turned to face the general. "In the end, no matter how much I wish to deny it, and no matter how much it sickens me, there is no difference between us." she stated, her tone far less harsh and pointed now. "We both have hands, organs, dimensions, senses, affections and passions. We are fed with the same food, hurt with the same weapons, subject to the same diseases, healed by the same means, and warmed and cooled by the same winter and summer. We both bleed when we're pricked, laugh when we're tickled, die when we're poisoned."

Hostility soon returned to her eyes. "And most importantly, we both desire revenge when we're wronged."

If Li was shaken by that last claim, he didn't show it. Regardless, Rakshata went on. "Really, out of every detestable trait you Chinese possess, it's your lack of difference from we Indians, or any other race in the world, that I hate the most about you." she stated with slight derision. "Yet at the same time, that single trait is what makes you just as deserving of salvation from Britannia's jackboots as we are..."

She grit her teeth as she spoke her next sentence. _"...regardless of the crimes of your thrice-damned Federation."_

From that, silence soon dawned between the Indian woman and Chinese man, as if neither side knew how to continue. A few moments later however, Rakshata growled again. "Fine, goddamn it." she muttered, right before getting up and swiping the datapad out of Li's arms. "I'll take a look at the log. I can't promise anything, but if I find things that can be fixed or improved, I'll be sure to forward them to your mechanics."

She then gave off a leer. "That is, assuming they're willing to listen to an Indian."

Li blinked once, and then nodded in gratitude. "I'll be sure to inform them to do so." he stated simply. From that, Rakshata returned to her chair while Li turned to make his way out.

However, just as he reached the door, he spoke again. "For the record, I had General Cao executed when I took full command of the CLA."

"So I heard. Him and twelve others." Rakshata said banefully. "Even I have to admit that was very clever of you. You removed your potential rivals and deterred any others, as well as ensured that both your authority and Tianzi's remained unquestioned." she smirked derisively. "All as one would expect of the Chinese Tiger."

Li paused before answering. "That is all true. However, it also sent another message: wanton acts, such as the ones committed by those thirteen, would not be tolerated under my command." he explained. "For this reason and several others, you have not seen a repeat of Mumbai these last seven years. At least, not by the CLA's hand." With that, he opened the door and exited without another word.

Alone again, Rakshata allowed the silence to fall around her once more.

* * *

**Vermillion Forbidden Palace  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"For the last time Calares, _no_ , we cannot end the party now." Zhao Hao stated with visible annoyance. "In spite of your security concerns, which I find nonsensical at best."

From that, Calares took a moment close his eyes and rub his temples. "Look, I get it Zhao Hao." he started. "You and your compatriots are noblemen. You all have more money than most fourth world dictators, and you're the absolute lords of this particular land. And if that wasn't high enough status, you also possess the recognition of Prince Schneizel himself."

Calares then adapted a knowing look. "Unfortunately however, due to totally _unfounded_ rumors started by the local Numbers, people think you eight have certain... _plumbing_ issues." he enjoyed watching Zhao Hao squirm on that one. "Which combined with your lack of natural beauty and grace, as well as your being traitors, has stuck you all with a less than popular image. Thus, the only way you can make up for all of those things is by wearing expensive clothes, driving around in sports cars, throwing large parties such as this one..."

The Viceroy then drew a minute smirk. "And forcing women to look attracted to you." he said, before the smirk disappeared and a dark, accusing expression took its place. _"Which in itself also misleads people who don't know your_ true _preference_."

Zhao Hao could only adjust his collar on that one, as well as ignore the minute intensity behind Calares' eyes. While he was far from apologetic over his sexual tastes, he had no illusions of what the Viceroy, or many others under his military command, would have done to him had he not possessed his title and the protection it granted. "Is there a point you're trying to make? Or are you just going to keep mocking me?"

"Just the same point I've been making over and over again: your gatherings are too large, too open and, above everything else, too frequent." Calares reiterated for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "You've invited practically every name in the Area to them, and you never held back in advertising. If the CLA hasn't heard about them by now, then it means Li and his generals have all turned blind and deaf."

"What difference would that make?" Zhao Hao said pointedly. "Damn it all Calares, we're in the middle of Luoyang, under the protection of your prized Argus. There's no way Li would be able to stage an attack here."

Calares resisted the urge to slap his forehead. "For once in your completely godforsaken life, _think_ Zhao Hao." he growled. "Li doesn't need to attack this place directly. He could have planted spies amongst the guests or staff, or placed listening devices around the palace. Hell, he could have just as easily placed _bombs_."

"I thought your men had checked the palace grounds this morning." Zhao Hao recalled.

"They did, but it makes no difference as the palace is too large to keep effectively monitored. And it also doesn't help that you won't allow my men into the inner areas." Calares reminded.

"That's what the Guoanbu is for." Zhao Hao replied, waving it off. "They're very good at keeping things under watch."

Calares' expression showed he was far from convinced. "The only thing the Guoanbu is good at is tormenting passive Twenty-Twos. In everything else, they're unreliable." he then looked at Zhao Hao squarely. "And considering how easily they betrayed their previous government and idealism, their loyalty is also far from absolute."

" _I_ will be the judge of that." Zhao Hao stated. One of the reasons behind the Chinese Federation's smooth transition to Area 22 seven years ago was that he had brought Minister Ling in on the scheme; this in itself wasn't too hard given Ling's own greed and his underlings only caring about retaining power and authority. With the Guoanbu aboard, it was all too easy to round up the rest of the government that wasn't in on Prince Schneizel's scheme.

On that, Zhao Hao looked around for a moment. _Where is Ling anyway? I thought he used nights like this to pick out new victims._

"Look, if you're going to keep going with this, then at least let me post some soldiers in the interior." Calares demanded, reaching for a compromise. "If nothing else, it will provide additional security."

"Forget it. I will not have your soldiers scaring my guests; they've done enough of that _outside_ the palace." Zhao Hao stated with finality. "Really Calares, you're being paranoid. And annoying."

Calares balled his fists at his sides. "I'll remember those words the next time the CLA strikes and you and your 'friends' come _crying_ to me to do something about it."

Zhao Hao turned red on that one. "The CLA will never, _never_ reach us here! And that's final!" he declared, finally having enough. He then, after spending a few moments to catch his breath, turned around abruptly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have guests to attend to."

From there, Calares watched as the fat, pale skinned Chinese noble stormed off to "bestow favor" onto another group of people. On that, it was Calares' turn to feel disgusted. _He really does look like an upright walking pig in a suit._

He shook his head, as he had more important things on his mind. Namely, how he was going to salvage his career and standing, especially when he had to work under three Knights of the Round, one whom was said to have been on par with Prince Schneizel and Prince Lelouch as a commander, strategist and tactician. That latter only made him glower even more; he did _not_ spend seven years of his life in the godforsaken hellhole known as Area 22 so that his career could be thrown out from under him by an upstart in a red cloak! He had worked too hard and sacrificed way too much for that to happen.

The problem was, what could he do about it? Even though he was a General, the Knights of the Round were all above the Army chain of command, and Johann Ernst was number two in their order. There was no way Calares could go around his orders nor countermand him, and he definitely couldn't rely on his troops to stand by him should he challenge Sir Johann directly. After all, turning against a Round was the same as doing so to the Emperor himself, and was automatically considered high treason.

Essentially, all he could do was stand back and follow orders as if he were of lower rank and status, which technically he was. And much worse, all he had to look forward at the end of it was either retaining his current position, or being transferred to the Eastern Front. In other words, it was a choice between remaining in a scorched wasteland, where he took words from the bombastic Zhao Hao, or he transferred to a frozen wasteland, where he would take orders from the infamous Princess Marrybell.

Thinking that choice, Calares sighed. For the first time he wished he were back in Area 12 hunting down the (hilariously named) Moro Islamic Liberation Front in Mindanao and the various Philippine Republican Army remnants spread across the other islands. Compared to the CLA, they were little more than a nuisance, and though Calares hadn't particularly liked the jungles nor the inhabitants, at least he had been a valued commander at that time. That and he hadn't had people like Zhao Hao and his fellow Eunuchs to put up with.

On the other hand, there was always the option of early retirement and returning to his family's land of Argentine, in which he was currently the reigning Duke. It was a job he didn't look forward to, as the life of a plain nobleman was _boring_ compared to the military, and despite his current situation, Calares was still proud of his service to the Crown. He considered himself a soldier first and the Duke of Argentine second. _Distantly_ second. How could he throw his career away with that mindset?

However, as he pondered his situation while absent mindedly eating an entree of _Britannian_ food (his stomach could not take the spices of Chinese cuisine), one option did come up that he had not considered before. Taking out the CLA before Sir Johann did.

It was then that he realized that, of all the negative effects the Knight of Two's presence held, it gave him _one_ advantage he had not held originally. For seven years, Calares had been unable to locate the main CLA hideout, the one that contained Li's central command and likely held Tianzi; he had been able to isolate several CLA bases over the years, which he had eradicated with little difficulty, but never the one that directed them all. It had been a great source of personal humiliation to him, as well as the main reason why the CLA had not yet been eradicated.

That being said, if Johann Ernst were _half_ the strategist he had been reputed, then surely he had already deduced its location, alongside every other CLA base out there. More than that, Sir Johann was going to give a briefing tomorrow morning on his entire strategy tomorrow, in which he would assuredly divulge his findings to Calares and the rest of his staff. That thought alone warmed Calares' stomach more than his dinner ever could.

 _So what if the brat found it when I did not. As long as I'm the one who calls the assault and gains victory, it will be considered my triumph regardless._ he thought as he took a mouthful of pork, smirking a little as he chewed. Indeed, His Majesty and the Imperial High Command would have to recognize him then, even if he had technically gone around the Knight of Two's authority in order to enact it.

Thus, for the first time in entire years, Calares felt a semblance of hope for his long humiliated career, as well as dark and powerful ambition. After what was almost an entire decade, _he_ was on the offensive, and once he capitalized on it, his enemies, both within the CLA and Britannia itself, would be laid to rest. And from that, final glory would be his.

* * *

It was nearing midnight now in local Chinese time. Despite that fact, as well as the additional fact that it had begun around six o'clock in the afternoon, the party only continued on at full speed. As he stood on the sidelines of it, watching the partygoers went on their idle conversations while eating dessert (as they had all long finished their main entrees), Lelouch couldn't help but wonder if the Eunuchs had threatened these people with summary execution if they so much as looked tired. He certainly felt exhausted, though he was not about to show it.

He was alone now, standing along one of the side railing at the end of the hall, taking occasional sips from his glass of plum wine; he could afford it, as he had high alcohol tolerance, and he had already finished Geassing his targets. The only thing that remained now was their exit, which was only held up by one totally unforeseen obstacle: Kallen had gone to answer a call of nature a few minutes back, and obviously Lelouch couldn't leave without her. It was aggravating, especially with time being a major factor now, but such an event was not something he could, or would, fault her with. Besides, they had a long trip back to Xiaopei waiting for them, so it was best for such matters to be taken care of now.

Thus he had a quiet moment to himself, standing in the middle of a social whirlwind. If anything it gave him an up close perspective on the corruption and decadence practiced by the Area elite; they all went about eating food, vast amounts of food in a land plagued by seemingly eternal famine, drinking wine that had to be worth a thousand pounds per bottle, and holding to conversations about trends and fashions from the Homeland. Alongside this, they were all completely indifferent to the suffering Numbers around them; whenever Twenty-Twos were brought up in a conversation, it was either in derision or as an attempt at humor, the latter usually highlighting on some animalistic trait they supposedly possessed. Not one guest recognized the fact they were enjoying the modern day equivalent of a Manchu Han Imperial Feast while billions starved around them, nor that just by being present they were enjoying status and privileges that the Chinese masses had not held in centuries, if at all.

Lelouch inwardly glowered at all of them; this was an entirely new low for Britannia, one that easily surpassed their acts in every other Area to date. Even the colonists of Area 11 had not been so callous to the so-called Elevens; yes the Japanese had been treated horribly by their overseers, but even those who lived in the ghettos had never been forced into starvation, nor did the Britannians deprive them of basic resources like electricity and running water. For whatever subjugations the Japanese had endured, they had been allowed to live as human beings (albeit on the most basic of levels), whereas the Chinese had been damned to a collectively slow and agonizing death.

That in itself made Lelouch wonder if that had been Britannia's true intentions here. Rather than forwardly purge the Twenty-Twos like they had in other Areas, simply let them all die from hunger, dehydration and disease, and then relegate the Area to a Britannian instituted Year Zero, where it could be rebuilt as a 'true' extension of the Empire. It certainly seemed likely, given what he had seen up to now. He also didn't put it past the power that be; indeed, such a plan would be akin to his father's way of thinking, with the strong thriving and the weak dying out.

Needless to say, Lelouch was very much enraged as he gazed out at all of them. Not as much as he had been upon seeing the ruins of Japan, but still considerably more than he thought he would be upon coming here. _This is_ precisely _what I'm fighting against._ Lelouch told himself, as he mentally recorded the party. _This is_ exactly _what I intend to destroy at the end of my crusade._

"Well, it's nice to see a fellow sideliner," a familiar voice spoke from behind, causing Lelouch to suddenly freeze where he stood. Turning to the side, he watched as Johann minutely came up to him. "Though I am often called for such occasions, I'm afraid I lack the stomach for them."

From that, Lelouch quickly realized his cover was _not_ blown; Johann just wanted to have a friendly conversation. That said however, Lelouch still had to be careful, as the Knight of Two could easily pick up on any wrong words or tones, no matter how inconspicuous they were. "Am I really that transparent, Sir Johann?" he answered thusly.

"Quite the contrary, Lord Rochester." Johann replied matter of factly, before turning to face his guest. "You conceal your emotions quite well, and to an extent none of these people could ever read."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Lelouch replied.

"As it was meant to be." Johann acknowledged. He then tilted his head a little. "I am rather curious. I had come to believe that, with the exception of the current Grand Duchess of New York, the House of Ashford had been wiped away."

Lelouch inwardly sniffed at that; he knew when he was being probed. "Despite rumors, Sir Johann, not everyone followed my grandfather Reuben to Area 11. Some of us felt prospects could still be gained within the Homeland." he looked down as if in remorse. "I only wish the rest of my family were alive to enjoy them."

"I see." Johann nodded in acknowledgement. "My apologies then, I did not mean to remind you of your loss." he continued. "Having said that however, I am still intrigued by your presence in Area 22, as the Ashford Foundation has no holdings here."

"Not yet anyway." Lelouch answered.

"Oh?" Johann inquired.

"I hope to change that in the near future." Lelouch answered, continuing his explanation. "While this land has little in the way of resources, it still possesses an abundance of open space; a perfect blank slate for industrialization."

"Yes, I have heard this assessment." Johann concluded as well. "But surely there's more to the Ashford Foundation's interests than _that_."

Lelouch faked a laugh. "You really are gifted at seeing beyond the obvious, Sir Johann." he complimented before going on. "The truth is, the Foundation has recently absorbed the Eden Corporation. This includes the rights to Eden's Genesis project."

"Ah yes, Genesis. The generation of ecology through spontaneously applied molecular engineering." Johann acknowledged, looking up in recollection. "I thought that had been banned by the Senate years ago."

"Yes, because Eden wanted to test it in the Homeland, specifically in California. The Senate ruled against it because they feared the tests could potentially affect the present ecology of that region, and perhaps the rest of Area 1." Lelouch explained, before giving off an almost devious expression. "Fortunately, Area 22 is not part of the Homeland, and the ongoing desertification of its northern territory makes it a more suitable testing ground."

Johann considered that, and Lelouch could tell from his eyes that he found it logical. "This Area would certainly benefit from such a rejuvenation, assuming it were successfully applied." he stated, before looking at Lelouch knowingly. "Of course, any fallout would have an adverse effect on the local populace."

Again Lelouch knew he was being probed, to which he once more forced a laugh. "Look around you Sir Johann. Nobody cares about how the Twenty-Twos feel about anything." he then gestured toward the Eunuchs. "And _they_ wouldn't care if we were testing chemical weapons, so long as they're paid sufficiently."

The Knight of the Round raised an eyebrow. "That's a rather heartless outlook coming from an Ashford," he noted perceptively. "I would have thought your family would be sympathetic to the Numbers, considering your cousin's time amongst them."

Lelouch shrugged. "As I said Sir Johann, my side of the family chose _not_ to follow my grandfather to Area 11," he prayed that Johann didn't pick up on that lie. "And my cousin Milly has left it up to me to choose a testing site, which is why I'm here and she's not. Besides, as you have observed, this Area and its inhabitants would only benefit from a successful rejuvenation."

Johann again nodded, apparently bemused that he had been caught with his own words. "If nothing else, Lord Rochester, I appreciate your candor. As well as your logic," he complimented again, his gaze further emphasized. "But even so, I must confess, you are still something a mystery to me."

Lelouch suddenly felt unease creep up his spine. "I thought I made my intentions, as well as my character, quite clear, Sir Johann."

"Once more to the contrary, Lord Rochester," Johann said, before he narrowed his gaze into Lelouch's eyes. _"I believe you are far more than what you appear to be."  
_  
A very uncomfortable moment of silence, at least for Lelouch, resulted from there. However, it wasn't long before Lelouch saw Kallen moving through the background, who immediately froze when she saw Johann. As such, Lelouch then looked toward his watch, before sighing in false regret. "Well, that's it for me," he stated, before nodding to Johann. "If you'll excuse me, Sir Johann, I'm afraid I must turn in for the evening."

Johann nodded in return, seeing no reason to keep the lord. "Until we meet again then, Your Lordship," he said, before moving away.

At that, Kallen came up, looking as though she had just went through a heart attack. "What the hell was that all about?" she whispered urgently.

"Nothing serious, darling," Lelouch reassured her, passing his wine glass to a waiter who walked by. "Sir Johann just wanted to say hello."

"Considering what you've told me about him, that looked to be more than a simple 'hello'." Kallen replied back.

Lelouch again faked a laugh - for what was likely the twentieth time that night - making it look like his 'wife' had said something funny and completely harmless. "I assure you it was nothing serious." he stated, though he knew Kallen would see right through that. "Have you taken care of _all_ your business?"

Kallen rolled her eyes on that one. "Yes, I took care of _all_ my business." she looked on disgustedly as they started to walk toward the front staircase. "That's the last time I eat half-cooked _shiitaki_ dumplings."

Lelouch chuckled (for real) in turn. "That's what I love about you the most, Maria. Your extravagant tastes."

"You better shut up now, Daniel," Kallen replied sweetly, donning a smile. "Before I kick your ass in front of all these nice people."

Lelouch's reply to that came in the form of an overly drawn sigh. "And to think, I could have married Miya Hillmick."

The exchange, which continued as they both descended the stairs, reached the front entrance and moved further on, did well to disguise the dread they both felt simultaneously.

* * *

"Well, this is unexpected," C.C. observed as she watched Lelouch and Kallen enter the limo from the front mirror (she was posing as their chauffeur). She was quick to note that both, on top of being physically exhausted from the hours of interaction and keeping up appearances, were visibly disturbed. "Almost disappointing even."

"Let me guess, you were expecting us to come out hot, with guards on our tails and _Sutherlands_ moving to block our exit," Kallen summarized as she climbed into the limo, Lelouch closing the door when she was in.

C.C. nodded. "And I was so looking forward to the car chase." she spoke in mock disappointment. "What a way to ruin my evening."

"We don't have time!" Lelouch barked as he practically threw himself into the limo, his eyes speaking of certain urgency. "Get us to the rendezvous point, and transmit for immediate pick up! Now!"

"Alright alright," C.C. replied as she started the engine, quickly taking the limo down the inlet toward the front palace gate. Lelouch had specifically chosen her to be the chaffeur due to her intimate knowledge of Luoyang; after all, she had visited, and lived within, the city at several points in her excessive lifetime. "I take it the worst has occurred."

"Our worst _nightmare_ has occurred," Kallen confirmed with a dreading nod.

"Does this thing have a long-range radio?" Lelouch demanded. They had "acquired" the limo from one of the local Army commanders, through the same means Lelouch acquired the Black Knights' original mobile home base eight years ago. Logically it would have possessed a long-range communication system, but he hadn't had time to make sure before the party.

"Yes, it does." C.C. confirmed with a nod, to which she flipped a switch and caused a panel to open near Lelouch's seat, revealing the radio set. "However, if you use it within Luoyang, the Britannians might..."

"That's a risk we'll have to take." Lelouch interrupted, his voice holding the same urgency as he took up the radio. "Gyoku One to Huxue, come in." he stated. _Hǔxué_ , or "The Tiger's Den", was the callsign for Xiaopei. "Repeat, Gyoku One to Huxue, come in!"

"This is Huxue," came the staunch reply. "Gyoku One, what are you doing on this channel? It's meant for emergency communications only!"

"This _is_ an emergency!" Lelouch replied just as staunchly. "I need to speak to Shangdi One!" Shangdi One was, naturally, Li's personal callsign.

For a moment, it seemed like the operator was going to tell Lelouch to get off the radio. However, after a brief moment of time passed without a response, a new voice came on. "This is Shangdi One. Go ahead."

"Shangdi One, this is a priority level emergency. The Britannians are or will soon be aware of Huxue. Repeat, Huxue is compromised!" Lelouch stated, already seeing the shocked looks upon the CLA personnel on the other end. "Recommend immediate evacuation. Over."

Another moment of silence passed before Li responded. "Gyoku One, is Britannian incursion imminent?" he asked.

Lelouch thought about that for a moment, then shook his head. He doubted either Johann or Calares had an assault planned at the current time, as Johann and his compatriots could have only recently arrived. "Negative, Britannian incursion is _not_ imminent. However, it's still recommended you begin evacuation."

Yet another pause. "Acknowledged. How close are you to main rendezvous point?"

Lelouch looked over to C.C., who waved a twenty minutes sign. "Twenty minutes out. Timetable remains unaffected."

"Very well. I will meet with you upon your return. Huxue out," Li replied, before the radio turned silent.

By now, the limo was well passed the main palace gate and driving down the deserted streets of Luoyang. Fifteen minutes later, it would rendezvous with an incoming VTOL (which had been modified with a Gefjun Disturber) that the CLA had loaned to the Black Knights for this assignment. After all, it would not do them well for the Black Knights' presence to revealed so early on. From there, they would abandon and destroy the limo and then take the gunship directly back to Xiaopei, where they would arrive just before sunup.

The whole operation remained on perfect schedule, with no deviations nor interruptions to hinder the recovery and return. Despite that however, both Lelouch and Kallen could not help but feel that, even when they made final approach to their home base, that it was still too late.


	21. The Battle of Xiaopei

_"Men honor what lies within the sphere of their knowledge, but do not realize how dependent they are on what lies beyond it."  
_ \- Zhuangzi

**Xiaopei Fortress  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire  
July 6, 2025**

Standing tall within the suite overlooking Xiaopei's command center, Li continued to watch over as the operators continued to work and the status reports continued to flow in. It was now three days since Zero's infiltration into Luoyang; three days since the entire war had changed for the worst. In spite of his dispositions toward the leader of the Black Knights, Li knew better than to do doubt his word that three Knights of the Round were now present in China. To make a horrible situation even worse, among their number was the famed Owl of Britannia himself; a strategist and commander reputed to be second only to Prince Schneizel himself. Taking Zero's warnings to heart, Li had ordered the immediate evacuation of Xiaopei, which was still being carried out, and had placed all CLA cells on high alert. Even so, he could not prevent the inevitable, which was the Britannian assault on Xiaopei itself.

He sighed as he kept his watch, waiting for but one operator to call out incoming Britannian forces. Despite the many times he had gone into battle and just as many times he had brushed with death, it was the waiting that he hated the most; waiting for the appearance of his enemy, anticipating their move to strike or defend, all the while anxiety threatened to overtake his inner composure. In the heat of combat he was at relative peace, as he could act and react instantaneously to any and all occurrences. Before combat, however, he could only ponder and dread when and where the first shots would take place, just as he was doing now. And to make matters worse, it was the pre-battle setting that normally determined the outcome, as it was effectively the last time a general could create a new battle plan or alter an existing one. That in itself could have taken the edge off of his anxiety, as Li would have been doing something relevant with his time, but in his opinion nothing more could be done with the current plans.

As such, all he could do was wait. No matter how much it galled him.

"You know you can't win." the metallic voice of Zero spoke as its owner's masked form entered into the suite, coming up to stand beside Li and overlook the command center.

"So you keep telling me," Li replied with minute derision, adopting a light scowl in the process. At the moment he was too occupied to trade barbs with the object of his hatred, but he still couldn't keep himself from feeling irritated. "And what would the great Zero do in my place?"

Lelouch laughed at that description. "The same thing you're doing now, General," he stated with conviction. "Retreat and live to fight another day."

Li sniffed upon that statement. "Retreat..." he muttered with distaste. "If this were still the Chinese Federation, I would have been arrested and shot over such an act." he said in factual monotone. "We Chinese have never looked upon retreat well."

"So I've heard," Lelouch spoke with similar distaste, but generated toward a different subject. He was well aware of the Chinese practice of shooting 'cowards' and 'traitors' for even bringing up the subject, as well as the internment of all associated friends and family members for up to three generations into the _Laogai_ , a series of labor camps and prison farms exclusively run by the Guoanbu. Even Britannians had found those practices disgustingly excessive. "Fortunately that is no longer an issue, as you no longer have the Party or the Guoanbu to answer to."

Li nodded in acknowledgment. It was one of the few benefits of the Federation's fall, alongside seeing Cao and those twelve other war criminals shot and witnessing the collective shock of the political officer corps (since abolished) at their most beloved Party's betrayal. The latter was especially worthwhile, as neither he nor his soldiers had to listen to their god-awful lectures anymore. "Even so," he answered. "It still leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"As it should," Lelouch acknowledged, himself recalling his forced retreat at Narita and several other past battles. "Despite that feeling, however, to retreat in the face of a superior force is a far better alternative than to stand and fight hopelessly. After all, destroying an army to win a battle is no victory—"

Li sniffed at that, allowing the barest of smirks to show on his lips. "—and ending a battle to preserve an army is no defeat." he concluded. "I'm impressed, Zero. I did not think an outsider would have heard the words of Sun Li-jen, much less of General Sun himself."

Lelouch smirked in turn. "On the contrary, General Sun's exploits during the Motherland Liberation War are well known in..." He paused for the briefest of moments, as he almost said 'West Point'. "...Japan."

Again Li sniffed, but this time with derision. "Of course they were." he stated. Secretly he noted the pause, as well as Zero's unusual use of the present tense, but dismissed both for the time being. He changed subjects. "Are preparations complete on your end?"

"Nearly." Lelouch answered, knowing what Li was referring to. Part of the evacuation plan was for all non-essential personnel to be taken aboard the _Izumo_ , which would then transport them to the safety of the CLA's Penglai Island base. "Only _one_ remains, and she insists on waiting until the end."

Li let out a breath of air. Of course Tianzi would be difficult in this matter. "I'll talk to her." the general said. "I suppose I should have seen this coming."

"She is a strong leader, General, despite common belief." Lelouch stated, speaking almost admiringly. "It is only natural for her to remain with her followers in their most dire time, even if it strategically unsound."

Though he was tempted, Li resisted the urge to bring up the Black Rebellion and Zero's actions there in response to that statement. The last thing he needed now was a pointless argument. "I acknowledge her strength; I have seen it many times. But there is nothing to be gained in her remaining here."

"Indeed. I reiterate the phrase 'strategically unsound'." Lelouch said. He silently considered things for a moment. "…Still, that strength of character will be essential when the time comes."

Ignoring the dark implications of that, Li couldn't help but look upon the masked man with minute interest. "You really do think we will win this war, don't you?"

Lelouch stared at him, the opaque surface of his mask revealing nothing. "General, I _know_ we will win this war." he answered, directly and completely without doubt. "All the necessary preparations have been made, and the stage has been set. The CLA need only survive long enough to make the call."

"Hmph." Li scoffed, crossing his arms as he thought about it. He could only wish he were that certain.

It was at that point the nearby communications monitor activated, displaying Zhou's image. "General, we've picked up an incoming Britannian ground force in Sector Sì," she began, sounding more than a little disturbed. "One battleship, two cruisers and four destroyers, plus armor and support craft. They will be in striking range within the hour."

At that, Li stopped in his tracks and sighed. So it began. "Activate all defense systems and mobilize all forces." he replied to Zhou, clear resolution in his voice. "We have to hold them until the evacuation is complete. Prepare for incursion."

"Sir!" Zhou saluted before signing off. No more than a second later, alarm klaxons began to howl throughout the base, complimented by the repeating thumps of running boots.

Li then turned to Zero. "It seems the imperialists have finally caught up to us after seven years." he said soberly. "Any last minute thoughts?"

"Just one," Lelouch said, his eyes turning serious behind his mask. "Remember this is a battle for time on both sides. The longer you fight, the more time you will gain for the evacuation. On the other hand, however, the longer you resist the Britannians, the more time _they_ will have in mobilizing reinforcements, which can come from any and all directions."

He then looked toward Li dead center. "Either way, this will likely be the closest battle you and the CLA have faced to this point."

Li considered the many things left unsaid. _And if I gather outside reinforcements of my own, I risk exposing the other CLA cells. Damn it._ "Well, it was bound to happen sometime." he answered with a shrug. "As you said, the CLA couldn't remain underground forever. If we have to go out into the open, then it might as well be here, where we have the advantage."

 _For the moment, anyway._ Lelouch thought but didn't say aloud. He had little doubt Li knew that his 'home field' advantage would only last so long, especially in the face of the Britannian forces' air superiority. To say nothing of Johann and his compatriots.

Li fully turned to face him. "And so, with respect and gratitude for all you've done, Zero, I suggest you get the hell out of my base."

Lelouch nodded, though he knew that line wasn't _entirely_ out of concern. "Very well. Good luck out there, General." he stated before exiting, his cape disturbing the stale air as he departed.

As soon as he left, Li wasted no time in activating the base intercom, from which he began issuing new orders.

* * *

**Britannian _Formidable_ -class land battleship _Fairfax_  
Duchy of Fujian, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

For perhaps the first time since coming to Area 22, Calares was in a _very_ good mood. After years and years of serving the Crown as a "paper warrior" and fighting most of his battles with the Imperial Army's insipient bureaucracy, it was very refreshing to enter combat once again; he hadn't done so since his tenure in the Philippines so long ago. And as a bonus, he was _finally_ about to lay waste to an opponent that had eluded him for seven years and rejuvenate his failing career at the same time. As such, how could he _not_ be in a good mood?

Of course, there were additional reasons for Calares' mood; once again, he had the privilege of leading troops into battle. Sitting upon the throne-like command chair of the massive land battleship _Fairfax_ and looking out through the forward viewport with anticipation while the bridge crew worked around him, Calares felt he was in his rightful place in the world. He was a _leader_ , a man who spearheaded the charge and directed the men and women who followed him, not some bureaucrat who spent his days signing papers and interacting with scum like Zhao Hao. To lead again—after what seemed like an eternity of delegating to others while remaining in the rear echelon—made this battle worthwhile all by itself. If he were more prone to emotion, Calares would have wept for the honor.

That being said, however, in spite of his sunny mood, Calares did feel some dark clouds within himself as he continued to look out the viewport. _Xiaopei_. he thought, feeling his fists tighten on the arm rests of his chair. _I should have known. I should have FUCKING known._

It irritated, almost _infuriated_ Calares to no end that the only way he had learned the location of Li's central army was through Johann Ernst. Such an obvious location to hide an army and wage a guerilla war, yet it had taken the Knight of Two's analysis to identify it as such. It helped even less that the Eunuchs had failed to shed light on it, claiming that they had been kept in the dark. Only the late Chairman Jiang Jintao (Tianzi's father) and the CLA General Staff (Li and his ilk, damn them) had known of its existence, or so it was theorized. Calares felt himself glower at the thought. If only they (or more precisely, _he_ ) had known at the beginning...

But that didn't matter now. As long as he was the one to present Li's head to the Emperor, he could live with that jumped-up shit of a Round locating the Tiger's den first. On that note, he was technically going against orders, as Sir Johann's original attack—a concentrated assault that would have called forces from all over Area 22 to surround Xiaopei—was still another day away and Calares and the other commanders had specifically been told to wait until then, but that was hardly any concern for Calares. All that mattered was his victory, which he would achieve through a simpler frontal assault and far less resources, thus outshining the Knight of Two even further. He was sure of it.

"Any movement?" he asked to one of the operators, breaking the monotony.

"Nothing yet, sir." the operator replied in turn. "If they're out there, they're really laying low."

"They're out there." Calares stated with great certainty. He then looked towards the man standing across from him. "Otherwise everything we've heard about the great Owl of Britannia is a lie, eh, James?"

Forcing a smile around the calabash tobacco pipe that had seemingly been in his mouth since birth, Major General Sir James MacArthur, Sub-Viceroy of Area 22, replied with barely masked irritation. "Wouldn't surprise me in the least, sir," he answered, almost hissing the last word. "He is, after all, a mixed-breed, and a disgusting one at that."

"Heh," Calares let out, both at his subordinate's discomfort and the reply itself. While he didn't consider himself as overly racist as most Britannians, there was just something that put him off about Sir Johann being half-Kenyan, yet holding a high position of authority within the Empire. Then again, that was nothing compared to _Elevens_ holding similar authority, but Calares preferred not to dwell on that. Instead he found himself dwelling upon his second-in-command.

Sun reflecting off his shades, which like the pipe he had likely never been seen without, MacArthur stood on the _Fairfax_ 's bridge like a man blessed with divine purpose. Like Calares, he was a veteran from the Philippines, where he had served with fair distinction in subjugating the locals; in fact, it was said that the Twelves feared his potential return to this day. Also like Calares, he considered his assignment in Area 22 both an insult and organizational damnation; more than anything, the Major General wanted to finish his tenure in the Area so that he could take part in the 'real' war against the EU. And now that the CLA's main hideout had been identified, his wish seemed all the more likely to be granted. Calares couldn't in the least blame him for that desire or his hope.

Of course, that same drive, when coupled with his personality defects, also made MacArthur a threat, one that Calares had been forced to endure for the last seven years. As much of a glory hound as he knew himself to be, the Viceroy also knew he was _nothing_ compared to his Sub-Viceroy, who possessed the ego of a rock star, vanity fit for Hollywood, and a natural rebelliousness to all authority but his own. The man _literally_ believed he was the best military mind Britannia had produced since Arthur Wellesley, that all of Britannia should know of his existence and (imagined) military intellectualism, and that every other commander in His Imperial Majesty's Armed Forces, no matter what branch or rank, was inferior to him. Being Calares' direct subordinate alone was an affront to MacArthur, as well a contributor to Calares' seven-year migraine. While he couldn't challenge his superior directly, MacArthur still used every opportunity to disregard Calares' orders (or any orders from above, for that matter), and make it seem like he was the one running the show in Area 22 (until something bad happened).

All that considered, Calares had little doubt MacArthur would take sole credit for the victory at Xiaopei when all was said and done. Hell, Calares expected him to make the last seven years sound like another Washington's Rebellion, with Xiaopei serving as his Yorktown. The Homeland press would certainly love that, alongside MacArthur's shade-wearing and pipe-smoking personal image. Thus, Calares made a mental note to have his unruly subordinate 'accidented' later on, both to remove a potential rival and to fulfill seven years' worth of karmic reprisal. For the time being, however, he needed MacArthur.

"It won't be long before we hit initial resistance." MacArthur observed, his eyes scanning the various sensor screens from behind his shades. Though his voice was civil, it was pretty obvious that he chafed at Calares' presence; as far as he was concerned, Xiaopei was his operation to lead, and his superior's presence was an obstruction to his command. "Probably a mixture of tadpoles and regular armor, maybe some gunships as well. They'll hold us off while Li gets his main force together."

"My thoughts exactly," Calares concurred, looking at his watch. Since the CLA was taking a while, he decided he would make the first move. "What would you think of showing the vermin what they're up against?"

Hearing that, MacArthur smiled around his pipe, genuinely this time. For the moment, bloodlust overrode derision. "It would only be prudent." he answered. "Maybe an offer to surrender as well? Not that they'll accept it."

Calares regarded the idea with open disgust. "I'm not going that far. Not after all the trouble the bastards have given us." He then settled back into his chair. "Now, General, if you will..." He gestured magnanimously toward the viewport.

Ignoring the burning humiliation from being gestured at like a common servant, MacArthur turned around to face front and focus. "All ships, set target for Sector Epsilon One. Full barrage," he ordered, the gunner immediately punching in the coordinates for the estimated location of the CLA's base. As it was underground, there was no visual point of reference, but there was little doubt it was out there. Assuming it was as big as Sir Johann had estimated.

When the confirmations came in, he smiled with anticipation. "Commence Operation Tiger Trap."

With that, the HV cannons on the _Fairfax_ and her companions bellowed, launching electromagnetically propelled shells into the target area. The battle had officially begun.

* * *

**Xiaopei Fortress  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

The entire base rumbled as the Britannian shells continued to fall, further encouraging the Chinese pilots to scramble and reach their respective knightmares. Hong Gu, having traded his green CLA uniform for an equally green CLA pilot suit, was among them.

As commander of the Chinese Liberation Army's 2nd Armored Brigade, the general's official role was to organize and command the designated knightmare forces, whether from within the confines of Xiaopei or in the cockpit of his own _Yaoguai_. In practice, however, that role usually fell to Li himself, having all but adopted the 2nd, or at least the forces that were stationed in Xiaopei, as his personal vanguard, essentially downgrading Hong's role to that of a "mere" sub-commander. Even so, that didn't make Hong any less anxious toward fulfilling the spirit of his position and title, especially when it came to honoring the example set by his ancestors, daring men who risked their personal safety in order to lead and inspire their armies from the front.

In that sense, if there was ever a time his soldiers needed a general to fight alongside them in battle, it was now. Despite how they had been preparing for this event since the beginning of the war, Hong was no fool; he knew that defending Xiaopei from a direct incursion was suicide. Like it or not, Zero's claims about Xiaopei's garrison were all true: outside of Li, the Tianshou, and a few veteran combatants like Hong, most of their soldiers were no match for the average Britannian equivalent, while their weapons and equipment were all outdated by _decades_. And unlike the Motherland Liberation War, they didn't even have numbers on their side, since the Britannians could easily reinforce their battle group, while the Chinese could not. Thus for all accounts and purposes, it was very unlikely Hong Gu—or anyone else in Xiaopei, for that matter—would return from this battle.

And yet that only made him more anxious to join it. As valuable as he was to the CLA and its cause, Hong Gu was not about to let younger men and women go into battle believing they had been sent to die while their leaders abandoned them. If he was to die, then let it be beside those he commanded, so that they did not pass on alone. That being said, Hong didn't actually want to die; he would have gladly and gratefully lived on to fight the Britannians another day. Unfortunately, the chances of that were about the same as Calares becoming a pacifist or the Eunuchs turning celibate. That feeling wasn't helped when Hong, after making a healthy run down the hangar and reaching his destination, gazed upon his personal _Yaoguai_ with narrowed eyes.

Like all Chinese devicers, Hong hated the _Yaoguai_. To him, the unbearably ugly machine was the perfect analogue of the former Chinese Federation: it was sluggish, bloated in size and structure, cheaply constructed, and designed with little regard toward human survivability. Its exterior was weak to attack, its internals fragile and prone to breakdowns, and its offensive power was only effective against those who could not adequately defend themselves. Only in large numbers could the _Yaoguais_ be utilized as a powerful weapon, yet even that was being negated through technological advancement; while massed _Yaoguais_ could easily rush their enemies like a raging flood on the ground, the Britannians' superior mobility allowed them to evade that rush altogether. And while the _Yaoguais_ , once again massed together, could establish a defensive screen through grouped machine gun fire, the _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ could just as easily outmaneuver them and counterattack through the open areas.

The Britannians referred to _Yaoguais_ as "tadpoles", due to the knightmare's vaguely frog-like design combined with its tail stabilizer. The Chinese, naturally, had a different name for them: _Guāncai_. Coffins.

Hong felt his gaze deepen into a sneer at the thought. _If only we had full support from the Indians like the Black Knights_. his lips twisted with anger. _Goddamn you, Cao. Wherever you are, I hope you're suffering._

Indeed, the Indians had no desire to aid their former oppressors, and the result spoke for itself: the Black Knights were fielding state-of-the-art eighth generation knightmares en masse while the CLA was left with outdated fourth generation leftovers from the Federation. Hell, they couldn't even utilize captured Britannian units, much less refit them into more advanced units like the Japan Liberation Front's _Burai_ , as the CLA was incapable of manufacturing spare parts for them. All because of wanton acts like Mumbai.

Unfortunately, it was what it was, and no matter how much Hong hated it, it would not change; his _Yaoguai_ would not magically transform into a second _Shenhu_ no matter how much he cursed it or prayed to the great Huang Di (that is if he had been religious). Thus forcing back his ire, Hong climbed into the open cockpit and sealed himself in, then wasting no time in inserting the ignition key and going through the startup sequence. Moments later, the _Yaoguai_ 's twin camera eyes illuminated in light pink, while the knightmare itself contracted its legs and tail to move into a "standing" position. Inside the cockpit, the main monitor and control panel activated, giving Hong a digitized view of the surrounding hangar.

"This is Daoji One. All units, check in." Hong announced over the comlink. Looking through his monitor, he watched as the _Yaoguais_ around him also activated and rose up. The radio soon became filled with the confirmations of the other CLA knightmare commanders.

"Xiaopei Control to all units," Zhou's voice spoke up after the last confirmation. "Britannian forces have reached Sector Sān and are accelerating their advance. All forces begin deployment."

"Acknowledged, Huxue." Hong replied, before switching back to broadband. "You heard General Zhou. All units proceed to assigned launch gates and standby." he ordered, hoping that he managed to keep the grimness out of his voice. With that, he had his _Yaoguai_ slowly emerge from its pen and glide down the hangar, with several other units following him.

Once again Zero's words continued to echo in his ears as he made his trek to his own launch gate. This time, however, he forced those words to the back of his mind. Yes, as much as Hong still didn't want to admit it, they were outmatched and could not hope to gain victory. However, that didn't mean he and the rest of the Xiaopei garrison wouldn't fight, much less take a large number of Britannians down with him.

That in itself gave Hong some small measure of vindication, as he and his fellow soldiers went to face the tide.

* * *

Now clad in his personalized pilot suit, which was tinted red instead of the standard green, Li Xingke entered into his own separate hangar, where his followers and their steeds awaited him. The former stood to the side at full attention, and just like him, the Yu triplets were also now dressed in their own CLA pilot suits, which were colored red themselves. At Li's entrance, they snapped a fully synchronized salute toward their general and master, who in turn returned it. If any of them were possessed by doubt, then it was not present on their faces; only the determination to fight and perform their duty could be seen.

Toward the other end of the hangar, the Four Beasts stood side by side in their individual pens, waiting for their devicers to approach. In terms of basic design they were nearly indistinguishable, as each unit possessed the slim, humanoid frame that was characteristic of Chawla-designed Knightmares. Their only true distinguishing marks were the uniquely Chinese _nuo_ masks on their heads. Beyond that, however, they each held their own unique arrangement of colors, armor, weapons and overall capabilities—not unlike those who commanded them in battle.

Upon the group's approach, the mechanics and technicians that had been working on the knightmares immediately finished their work and began moving out of the way, while the chief mechanic came over and began filling Li in on each unit's condition. Li was pleased to hear that Rakshata had fulfilled his earlier request, albeit in a questionable manner: somewhere down the line, she and her people had visited the hangar with a squad of Black Knight soldiers, chased out the CLA staff with threats of violent reprisal and one machine gun burst in warning, and then spent the next few hours overhauling all four machines. Needless to say the Chinese hadn't liked it a bit, but in spite of his own dispositions, the chief mechanic admitted that the Indians (he nearly said "brown-asses", but stopped when Li shot him a glare) knew what they were doing. All four units now possessed new internals and refitted electronics, boosting their performance levels over twenty-five percent.

Satisfied with that report, as well as that all four units were ready for battle, Li dismissed the chief mechanic with a wave without breaking his stride. Upon closing in, the four pilots broke away and proceeded to their respective unit: Li moved for the _Shenhu_ , Hei toward the _Shenwu_ , Bai to the _Shenque_ , and Yin toward the _Shenlong_. However, before any of them could so much as put their feet into their knightmare's cockpit tether line, a peal of thunder sounded from the hangar entryway.

" _Li Xingke!"_ the voice of Tianzi called out in clear anger, causing the four pilots to freeze in their tracks. At that, Li tried to recall when she had ever raised her voice at him—or at anyone else, for that matter—but his memory came up empty. She had never shouted at him before.

 _Well, these are dire times indeed_. he thought bitterly, closing his eyes for a moment before turning around to face his oncoming ward and superior as she marched across the hangar. She was flanked by two Black Knight soldiers, both fully dressed in their force's samurai-styled tactical armor and wielding assault rifles, but it was the absolutely _furious_ expression on her face that gave him pause. Li steeled himself for anything.

Right as she came directly in front of the general, Tianzi slapped Li across the face, the force enough to cause an echo across the hangar. His head snapped sharply to the side and his eyes watered, and though the blood thrummed in his ears, he could faintly hear the gasps and hisses of the mechanics and pilots around him.

Tianzi _never_ struck anyone. She was kindness personified, and ruled with smiles and reasonable arguments, only occasionally threatening to unleash the Chinese Tiger to cow an unruly subordinate. Li had spent many years by her side and knew this better than anyone. There was good reason why everyone in the room, from the lowest mechanic to the renowned aces, had recoiled in shock.

The highest-ranking general of the CLA blinked for a moment, composing himself. Li was no stranger to pain. He'd suffered far worse throughout his life, from his early childhood in the streets of Luoyang to the brutal training regimens of the CLA's officer schools. And then there was his illness, which plagued him day and night.

Pain was no stranger to him. But somehow, that single slap, weak as it was, and the _glare_ she was giving him now both hurt worse than anything he'd felt before.

"How _dare_ you have me shipped away to Penglai Island on the eve of battle!" Tianzi hissed into the sudden silence, red eyes blazing with fury. "How dare you, Xingke!"

Li straightened up, locking his arms behind his back in parade rest and staring straight ahead, not meeting her eyes. His cheek stung and was probably already an ugly red, but that was nothing to fear.

"It is precisely because battle is upon us that I would have you taken to safety, Your Excellency." he answered flatly. "And with all due respect, we are not _your_ soldiers, but those of the People and the Revolution."

"Are you, now?" Tianzi retorted mockingly, her voice cutting like a knife. "Strange, Xingke. I don't remember you being a mouthpiece of the Party, not when you've avoided political discussion for so long. _I'm just a soldier_ , you repeated over and over again. _It is not my duty to determine policy, only to execute it._ No one questioned you then."

Tianzi's eyes narrowed even further, such that Li could nearly feel her gaze boring into his skull. "Well, what brought on this sudden epiphany? What did the last few days do that a lifetime of political indoctrination couldn't?"

Li said nothing, choosing to continue staring straight ahead.

Tianzi bulldozed on, undeterred by his silence. "For the last seven years, you and the CLA have fought not only in the name of the Motherland and the People, but in _my_ name as well. You said so many times, both to me and to your subord— _Look at me, General!_ That's an order!"

The sudden shout made everyone flinch, and Li reluctantly obeyed, weary brown eyes meeting fiery red ones. He held his tongue.

"And now." Tianzi continued venomously. "Now that you are about to engage the enemy in _my_ defense, you would have me shipped away like some storybook princess? All the while you lead thousands of men and women to what may be certain death!?"

Li breathed out a sigh, closing his eyes resignedly. He had hoped that he might be able to avoid this discussion, but that notion had been a pipe dream even then. Tianzi simply cared too much. Even for those doomed to die.

"Your Excellency." he answered quietly. "You are not needed here."

"Ridiculous." Tianzi snapped. "Even if you command them, these are _my_ people! _My_ soldiers, my followers! Am I to just leave them behind and _run_?!"

"It is only basic strategy, Your Excellency. Your capture or death is as much within the Britannians' objectives as the destruction of this base and its garrison. As such, your presence here is not only strategically unnecessary, but also a large risk the CLA cannot afford."

"…Are you saying I'm a burden, Xingke?" Tianzi's voice was quieter now, but no less strong.

"In this instance, _yes_." Li said bluntly, opening his eyes and facing Tianzi's wrath with cold resolution. "You are many things, Your Excellency, but you are not a soldier. You cannot provide anything to Xiaopei's tactical defense, and any exposure to combat—a stray shell, a lucky airstrike—would only do you harm. And though your presence may bolster the morale of my command, your being wounded or killed would only diminish it, to say nothing of our nation's future."

It was cold, brutal, _rational_ logic. She had always listened to his advice before, and he fervently, desperately hoped she would again. If only for one last time.

Tianzi opened her mouth to angrily snap at him, but he carried on, raising his own voice to drown out her own. "I will _not_ be able to fight the Britannians if I know that you might be in danger, Your Excellency." The CLA general's eyes narrowed against the former Chairwoman's as her mouth snapped shut. "Thus, it is _imperative_ that you retreat to safety and allow us soldiers to perform our duty. Both for you and for the People."

Though her anger remained, Tianzi suddenly found herself unable to look into Li's eyes, as their focus was absolute. She looked down at the floor between them, her fists clenching at her sides. "Damn you, Xingke." she muttered, deflating. "Am I just supposed to abandon you?"

"Yes, you are."

"That's poor thanks for everything you have done for me."

"Allowing me to fight for you is the greatest gift you could ever give me, Your Excellency."

"A grand gift indeed," Tianzi said bitterly, stealing a look at his weary face and smiling without mirth. "A gift wrapped in blood and death."

Li recognized the song. It was hard not to. Its author, unknown to anyone but the heavens, had been massacred in front of the Gate of Heavenly Peace in Beijing when Britannia's knightmares rolled in, along with thousands of others. It had survived as simple scrawling on the walls wherever Chinese blood was shed, or in the whistles of passersby, or in the quiet singing in the scant safety of their own homes, the words carried onwards by countless others. The words had seared themselves into the minds of all those who resisted loudly or quietly, a constant reminder of the brutality of the regime. And a clarion call for revenge.

He recited the next line of the chorus with a wry smile. "What more can a true patriot ask for?"

"That's what I would like to know, Xingke." Tianzi's voice had grown strong again, but she wasn't angry anymore. Now she looked pale. "What would you ask for? What do you _want_?"

Li weighed his words. _For China to be free at last. For the war to end. To live._ They were all true, certainly, but they paled to the real answer. His shoulders slumped slightly, and he sighed.

"I want you to be free." he answered quietly, looking at her wearily. "I want to tear apart the cage that binds you. You wanted to see the world outside the walls of the Forbidden City, remember? I'm fulfilling my promise to you."

Tianzi's expression fell. "Back then, you promised you would come with me."

"Did I?"

Tianzi frowned as she tried to remember that moment from so long ago. She sighed. "…You didn't." She smiled up at him, her red eyes blinking quickly before taking a deep, steadying breath. "You never made promises you couldn't keep."

Li shrugged. "I promised to liberate China."

"And you've done your best." She slowly reached out, touching his still-stinging cheek. It was strangely soothing. "Can you promise me to return alive?"

He refused to meet her eyes. "…I have to fight, Your Excellency."

"So you can't promise." Tianzi said quietly. "I understand. Promise me this, then. If you have to fight, then fight to survive, and to return. China still needs you."

"Your Excellency..."

"That's an _order_ , General." Tianzi said sternly, the steel in her voice returning. Her eyes narrowed and her hand dropped to her hip. " _Honestly_. Fight and return. I've often heard it said that soldiers like simple orders."

 _And they are always the most difficult to fulfill_ , Li neglected to add. He saluted sharply, his pilot suit heels snapping together with a sharp clack that echoed around the silent hangar. His team behind him followed suit. "I will do as you command, Your Excellency."

Tianzi continued to peer into Li's dark brown eyes, as if trying to find any sign of deception. When she apparently found none, she finally spoke. "Good. I will await news of your return at Penglai."

Thus, with a flow of her gown, Tianzi turned and exited without another word, her Black Knight escorts remaining in pace with her. Li watched for a moment, and for the briefest of time, he could have sworn he saw naked fear in the young woman's suddenly ashen expression.

It was only when she disappeared through the entryway that the hangar exploded back into full activity, with the mechanic staff moving about to load up weapons and run through frantic last-minute checks, with the four pilots riding the tethers up to their respective cockpits.

Once inside, away from the prying eyes of others, Li took a moment to close his eyes. _Forgive me, Your Excellency._ he thought to himself as he inserted his activation key and began the _Shenhu_ 's startup sequence. _But in spite of your words, my death is assured either way._

* * *

**Britannian _Formidable_ -class land battleship _Fairfax_  
Duchy of Fujian, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"Picking up seismic activity in Sector Epsilon Five." one of the sensor operators alerted.

"Put it on the main monitor." MacArthur ordered around his pipe, which he had just lit in anticipation of a quick victory.

A second later, the main monitor flickered to display the tactical grid of Xiaopei from an overhead perspective, accompanied by several "live" vidwindows. The latter displayed a number of doorways—previously hidden by Xiaopei's ruined soil—rising from the earth, each revealing a single passageway underground. The sheer number of them astounded the _Fairfax_ 's crew; they had not expected the CLA to have constructed Xiaopei with such efficiency.

It was from those passageways that the first of the opposition revealed itself. Main battle tanks, specifically the CLA's _Qilin_ series, rode out from the tunnels and into the light of day, the red and gold outlined stars on their otherwise green hulls gleaming proudly against the light. Once they had emerged, they immediately set to full engine power and drove across the plain like a thundering herd, firing their main cannons at the Britannian formations once they entered range. It wasn't long before several explosions sounded around the _Fairfax_ , indicating that at least a select number of Chinese shells were striking their targets. Further back, an additional number of underground doorways opened, allowing several _Sanzuwu_ VTOL gunships to rise up and skim across the horizon towards the approaching Britannian vanguard.

From his chair, Calares frowned as he watched the vehicles emerge, peering at the tactical screen. The tanks had already split into formations and were moving to ensnare the Britannians in a long-range pincer movement, firing their cannons into the center all the way, while the _Sanzuwus_ provided them air support both against Britannian ground forces and against airborne units. In response, most of the Britannian units broke into evasive maneuvers, with the majority managing to avoid the barrages and strafing runs, while the unlucky ones were immediately cut down.

Generally, it was a typical CLA strategy in the making. One that Calares had seen in action several times over. _This is the best Li can do for an opening move?_ Calares thought with some amazement, raising an eyebrow.

The _Fairfax_ rumbled as a Chinese shell struck close. Whether it actually struck its target or the ground, Calares didn't know, nor care. "Have platoons one-five and one-seven break off and engage the tanks, and send a few air units to deal with the gunships," he ordered. "All other units remain in formation."

From there, Calares watched as several blue Britannian dots on the tacscreen broke off and moved against the red CLA masses, several disappearing and being marked 'LOST' to the initial onslaught. As he expected, the Britannian losses were few and far between, while the CLA tanks were dying in droves, their antiquated weapon systems unable to match the mobility of the _Sutherland_ and _Gloucester_. This was only emphasized by the live screens, which showed tanks being blown apart by various machine gun, grenade, and bazooka attacks. Alongside, the airborne units made easy mincemeat out of the CLA gunships, who suffered from the same antiquation and performance issues as the tanks.

And somehow, that bothered Calares. _I was expecting more than this._ he thought as he continued to watch the images, feeling somewhat taken back, but no less elated, that the CLA were so easy to kill. _Perhaps Li is not as skilled in defense as he is on the offense._

"More seismic activity coming from Xiaopei." one of the operators announced.

MacArthur smiled at that, his pipe now shifted to the corner of his mouth. "And here come the tadpoles. Ready to charge down the center, where the tanks have just opened up a path." he stated, then letting out a derisive sniff. "Typical CLA tactics."

"Hah!" Calares scoffed in derision. "Seems like it."

As predicted, it wasn't long before the frog-like _Yaoguais_ emerged onto the battlefield, their designs always looking far more comical than intimidating to him. Just as MacArthur had predicted, they charged down the center, straight against the Britannians at their best attack speed. _Then again, communists were never an imaginative breed._

Calares inwardly shrugged as he watched it all play out. All he could do was proceed. "All units enter Formation Broadsword and advance. Full speed." With that, the Britannian forces charged as well, and Calares felt the _Fairfax_ lurch as it began to move forward again.

* * *

 _That's right, you imperialist bastards. Keep swallowing the bait._ Hong thought with a smile as he watched the tacscreen window at the corner of his monitor, which displayed the Britannian forces advancing to meet his. He could just see the faces of the Britannians, all laughing and scoffing at how the "pathetic Twenty-Twos" were following textbook (and well known) CLA tactics with no amount of deviation, believing wholeheartedly that they lacked the imagination to do so. Just as he could also see Calares sitting back in his command chair with a huge "I'm too stupid to know what I'm thinking" grin on his obnoxiously mustached face, believing wholeheartedly that he already had this battle won.

And on his end, he could just see General Li, now in the cockpit of the _Shenhu_ , flash the slightest of grins as he saw his plan working perfectly. While the General might not have wholeheartedly believed that this battle could be won, he most certainly believed the CLA would take many Britannian lives before the day was done.

Of course, that still left the part of _surviving_ said day, and as he saw the Britannians draw closer into his monitor, Hong had felt that possibility become less likely. Between the large metal mountains that were the seven landships, the swarm of VTOL craft in the air, and the sea of ground based _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ , most of which were coming at his side faster than the _Yaoguais_ were moving toward them, Hong did not hold any high hopes. If there was any consolation, the CLA had superior numbers and the Four Beasts going for them, though that meant little to Hong's individual chances of survival.

It was then that Hong noticed something peculiar. _Where are the Knights of the Round?_ he thought as he scanned his monitor, trying to find any sign of seventh generation knightmares amongst the enemy formation. He found none, which disturbed Hong more than not having to face the advanced custom units relieved him. _Surely_ the Knights of Two, Five and Eight had all come this way to face the CLA, as well as the Chinese Tiger. If so, why weren't they taking part in this attack?

Along that train of thought, Hong had a sinking feeling that he'd find out later on, and much to great expense. For the moment, however, his enemies were in front of him, his commander's plan was in place, and Hong was very much in the mood to slaughter imperialists. Thus he switched to the unit frequency. "Daoji One to all units! Engage at will on my mark!" he ordered, pulling back a lever and deploying his _Yaoguai's_ machinegun arms. _"Tianchao Wan Sui!"_

 _"Tianchao Wan Sui! Bǎizhàn bǎishèng!"_ the CLA pilots called back in one voice, deploying their own machine gun arms in singular motion.

Naturally, it was the Britannians who fired first, the bazooka-equipped knightmares having greater firing range than the Chinese units. One after another, _Yaoguais_ fell around Hong, but he continued his charge regardless, the other pilots following right behind him. After that, it wasn't long before he himself entered range, at which he let loose his 'hip'-mounted cannons, taking down three _Sutherlands_ in the initial barrage before they could evade. He switched to his machineguns when he got close enough. Little more than a mobile turret, the _Yaoguai_ could only torso twist and angle its machine gun arms in order to aim properly, but that was enough to strike the Britannian ground units and even knock one or two airborne units out of the sky.

Once more it became clear that the strength of the Chinese Liberation Army's knightmares laid within their numbers. They were a raging river of metal and firepower, moving as a stream of perfect coordination, acting as one force and one will against their enemies. Whereas the CLA during the Motherland Liberation War was little more than a brainless mob that could only rush and overwhelm the enemy, years of command and training under the Chinese Tiger and other likeminded tacticians had long since turned the modern CLA into one force and one will. Each maneuver was made in perfect grace and synchronization, all objectives were met in sequence. No movement nor attack was wasted, and no single unit was ever out of step.

While that in itself didn't make up for the Britannians' more advanced technology and the greater individual skills of their soldiers, it still gave the Chinese pilots greater leverage in accomplishing their mission. Just as it was doing now, as the Britannians were starting to lose more of their own numbers against the Chinese counterattack.

In spite of the dark pleasure he felt as he riddled more Britannian knightmares with machinegun and cannon fire, Hong did not give into his bloodlust—or at least, not to an extent that he forgot his objectives. Though they appeared as such, his _Yaoguai_ forces were _not_ intended to fight the Britannians for long. Rather, they were to dwindle the imperialists within a set amount of time, and then turn around and feign retreat.

That was when the _real_ counterattack would begin.

* * *

Their intended prey now having revealed themselves, it wasn't long before the Britannians reorganized and moved in against their Chinese targets, attacking them from the areas that the _Yaoguais_ weren't able to cover. One after another, _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ dove inn, either raining bullets and explosives across targets of opportunity, or actually charging in with lances in hand, skewing several of the "tadpoles" in a single pass before moving back once more.

The designated _Yaoguai_ units quickly responded by aiming their machine guns and returning fire against their enemies, causing several of them to topple and crash and/or explode in fiery remains, but it was clear from the onset that the Britannian knightmares dominated the fight—not even the air support provided by the _Sanzuwus_ could change that outcome. The mounting death cries of many Chinese pilots, the rumble of exploding knightmare cores and touched-off ammunition, and the stark sight of dark metal frames tumbling into the bright sand, never to move again, only punctuated that fact.

And then, in a singular flash of light, the entire battlefield shifted. Coming from the direction of Xiaopei, a single golden beam shot through the air, obliterating an entire line of Britannian knightmares as it passed. For a brief moment, the Britannians couldn't help but turn and watch as the Four Beasts, propelled by their superior landspinners, streaked onto the battlefield.

Looking on impassively over the multitude of targets—several of which were now attempting to shoot him—Li flicked the _Shenhu_ 's right wrist and launched the mounted 'Sheng Biao' slash harken out, which proceeded to latch onto the nearest enemy knightmare. A moment later, Li swung the _Sutherland_ away. A surge of electricity traveled down the harken wire and into the enemy unit, causing its Yggdrasil drive to fluctuate, explode, and take the whole knightmare down with it. The other Tianshou followed their leader, attacking from the onset with their own 'Sheng Biaos' and destroying several more Britannian units in their wake.

"Hehehe, this isn't so bad!" Bai crowed with gleeful vehemence as he ensnared a _Gloucester_ , swung it into another _Sutherland_ and destroyed both through the ensuing electric shock and detonation. He withdrew the harken and flexed the _Shenque_ 's arm. "At least we get to kill more Britannian vermin this way. And on top of that, we're _finally_ getting out of that _damn_ cave!"

"Damn right!" Yin called out with equal bloodlust as she had the _Shenlong_ dive into the midst of three _Sutherlands_. From there, she whipped her right arm out, the 'Sheng Biao' already spinning rapidly around the wrist, and proceeded to flail the Britannian knightmares to pieces. "Any more time underground and I'll turn into the fucking Ma Gu!"

Behind her, a _Gloucester_ came charging at her with a lance, only to be knocked away with a kick from the _Shenwu_. The force of the kick was enough to crush the Britannian knightmare's head as well as stun the devicer. Hei took advantage of this by lashing out his own 'Sheng Biao', ensnaring the torso, and then sending out a "light" discharge that disabled the whole system. From there, Hei drew the wire back at a certain angle, flinging the Britannian knightmare across the air and toward the ground, where it impacted right into another _Sutherland_.

"Do not flatter yourself, Yin." Hei replied dryly to Yin's notion as he continued to attack. "By that exclamation alone, you are _far_ from becoming a Xian, much less the Maiden herself."

Bai followed that up with a laugh as he tore into additional enemies. "Though you would drive people to hemp, we'll give you that much!"

Yin sneered at her brothers as she sent one of her harkens into the cockpit pod of another _Sutherland_ and electrocuted everything inside. "Both of you can go to hell!" she shouted as she flung the now pilotless knightmare toward Hei, who effortlessly knocked it away.

"Retain your focus." Li ordered as he cut the _Sutherland_ , which had miraculously ended up flying at _him_ , apart with a flail attack. As the halves fell around him, the three siblings immediately became serious again. "Now is not the time to bicker amongst yourselves."

"Apologies, Shangdi One." Hei answered in the midst of cutting down yet another _Sutherland_. The other siblings silently assented to their commander, continuing the fight. By now it seemed like the entirety of the Imperial Army was bearing down on them.

Several minutes into the air battle, Bai noticed a certain detail amongst the seemingly endless _Sutherland_ and _Gloucester_ stream. "This is Tianshou Two," he said, as he looked over his main monitor and sensors. "I'm not detecting any Round units amongst the enemy formation. Can anyone verify?"

Hei looked on as well, raising an eyebrow at his lack of reading. "Confirmed, no seventh generation units amongst the Britannian formation."

"I'm not detecting anything either. Just the usual fodder," Yin replied as well, showing visible disturbance. "Are they lying in wait or something?"

For his part, Li, who had noticed long ago and had remained silent just to see if his followers would also, let out a small smile. "No. They would have long revealed themselves by now." he stated, sounding more reassured than before. "Clearly, this attack was launched without their assent."

Bai glowered in response. "Then who the hell leading the imperialists?"

"Who do you think, dumbshit!?" Yin snapped as she zapped and detonated another _Gloucester_. "Calares!"

Before Bai could give off a barbed reply of his own, Hei spoke up, a smirk now upon his own lips. "It would appear we have some element of fortune, Shangdi One."

"Yes, but I doubt it will last," Li acknowledged. After taking out his latest opponent, he checked the display to his right, which showed the main battle on the ground. The fight was still under way there, with both the Chinese and Britannians taking losses, though obviously the Chinese numbers were dwindling faster. He scowled as he saw several more red dots disappear from the screen.

 _It's still too early._ Li thought, resisting the urge to call up the second phase of his strategy. _We pull back now, the Britannians, even Calares, will suspect a deception._ He thought furiously. _But at the same time, the more the first phase continues, the more losses we take, on top of what Zero said before._

"Second wave incoming!" Yin shouted as she had the _Shenlong_ look toward the Britannian lines. Sure enough, a full formation of knightmares was speeding toward them, weapons at the ready.

At that, Li took his own advice and retained his focus. In the midst of preparing for the onslaught, he again recalled a quote from China's most beloved general. _The quality of decision is like the well-timed swoop of a falcon, which enables it to strike and destroy its victim._ he quoted reverently, before adding his own words to it. _May_ my _swoop be just as well-timed, as well as precise._

"It's time we became serious." Li announced to his disciples. Right after saying that, he had the _Shenhu_ reach to its left side, withdrawing the jian that was stored there. He then shot forward, directly _into_ the Britannian formation. "Advance!"

 _"Shì, zhǎngguān tóngzhì!"_ Hei, Bai and Yin shouted their acknowledgement in one voice, each having their respective knightmare draw their singular weapon as they followed their master. The _Shenwu_ reached to its own back waist and withdrew a guan dao, the pole handle extending to full length so that the Chinese knightmare could spin it overhead as it charged. Beside it, the _Shenque_ reached to its left hip and drew its massive dadao, which it slashed across its front as it eagerly followed its sibling. And last but not least, the _Shenlong_ reached down to both hips and pulled up its twin shuang gous, crossing them across its chest and slashing out in the same manner as its sibling, its pilot hurtling his machine forward at full speed.

From there, many more Britannians would fall as the Four Beasts ravaged their way into their enemies' midst.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

Its Gefjun Disturber engaged, the _Izumo_ quietly continued its trek away from Xiaopei, the flashes growing more and more distant behind her. They had slipped away just as the CLA forces had launched their counterattack—specifically when it was confirmed Tianzi was safely aboard. The Britannians were ignorant of it all; the fact none of their air units had pursued made that clear enough. Even so, the atmosphere throughout the ship remained tense as the crew remained at battlestations, knowing full well that, as had happened once before, the enemy might suddenly detect them at any time.

That same intensity lingered on the bridge, but for a different reason. That reason was displayed on the main monitor, in multiple vidscreens: footage of the battle in progress, supplied from both Xiaopei and the _Izumo_ 's ELINT systems. With the _Izumo_ 's helm set to autopilot and all other systems under automation, the entirety of the bridge crew's focus was on that monitor, watching with bated breath as the CLA continued the fight against the superior enemy force.

Sitting upon his own command chair at the rear of the bridge, Lelouch himself watched the battle with attentive eyes. He had to admit, in spite of his multiple warnings and assessments passed along to Li, the Chinese were fighting better than he had expected. Yes, they were practicing standard Chinese massed warfare, but as opposed to fighting like a crazed and disorganized Mongol horde, the CLA formations were more akin to a swarm of ants. All movement was coordinated and all attacks were synchronized for maximum effect, such that instead of the Britannians fighting one _Yaoguai_ or _Qilin_ after another, it seemed like they were fighting hundreds at the same time. Admittedly, the Chinese were still taking great losses, but at least they were inflicting just as much harm on the Britannians, their collective efforts making up for their lacking individual skills.

And then there were the so-called Four Beasts, who had formed into the spear tip of the Chinese counterassault. In fact, the four seventh generation knightmares were outright _dominating_ the land around Xiaopei, to the point that Britannian knightmares were falling in great masses. Lelouch was _especially_ surprised with their performance—it wasn't just Li who was a great fighter, but the other three, the Tianshou, were also displaying considerable skill with their respective machines. They were worthy disciples of the Chinese Tiger.

"Xingke..." Lelouch heard a slight murmur from beside him, as Tianzi kept watch of the battle herself. In the interests of diplomacy, Lelouch had allowed her on the bridge so long as she didn't disrupt operations, which was unlikely to occur. Outside of that singular exclamation, she had been completely silent since boarding the _Izumo_.

Further back, Lelouch saw Kallen leaning against the side wall of the bridge. She looked toward the former Chairwoman with something akin to concern and pity, and then glanced at Lelouch. Deliberately ignoring her and Tianzi's exclamation, Lelouch looked toward the bridge center. "Colonel Chawla." he spoke to Rakshata, who was as always lounging on her couch. "I believe it was your design team that created the Four Beasts."

Rakshata, who had been twirling her tobacco pipe between her fingers, suddenly stopped the motion and looked over cautiously. It was never a good thing when Zero referred to her formally, even in front of a dignitary. "Yes, after being forced into cooperation." she acknowledged. "What about it?"

"Perhaps now would be a good time to explain their capabilities." Lelouch stated, in a tone that was more an order than a suggestion. He was still fairly cross over finding out the Four Beasts' existence only days ago, and it showed in his tone. Several of the bridge crew fidgeted as a result; even Ohgi and Minami showed some obvious discomfort.

For her part, Rakshata took it in stride, shrugging and getting up from her couch. "As you wish, Zero. Though there's not much to tell." She reached into her labcoat and withdrew a remote. Tapping a switch, she caused a new display to appear on the main monitor, which showed each of the Four Beasts in the current battle. "The _Si Shou_ , or Four Beasts, are a seventh generation knightmare series specifically intended to counter the Britannian _Lancelot_. They were developed just after I created the _Guren Isshikis_ for the JLF, but before the creation of the _Guren Nishiki_."

In spite of the circumstances around those machines, Rakshata allowed a certain amount of her usual pride into her voice. "Besides the usual heightened performance and refined mechanics of the seventh generation, these knightmares each utilize advanced baryon technology."

"Baryon tech?" Kallen questioned.

Rakshata nodded. "A predecessor to Britannian hadron weaponry. It had been experimented on in Britannia since the turn of the century, but was never adapted because of certain...instabilities."

Tianzi, who had momentarily stopped watching the battle to listen, clearly didn't like the sound of that. "May I presume you addressed those 'instabilities' before passing those machines over to the CLA, Colonel Chawla?" she inquired, her voice devoid of its usual warmth. Quite the contrary, compared to Zero's earlier directness, the edge in Tianzi's tone was far more unnerving, much to the surprise of those around her.

In the face of the former Chairwoman's ire, the older Indian woman gave off a condescending smirk. "Of course, Madam Chairwoman. I would _never_ dream of handing volatile weapons over to you Chinese," Tianzi's eyes narrowed in response, and Rakshata's smirk only grew wider. "Just as I would _never_ hope you would blow yourselves to Naraka with them."

"Colonel." Lelouch entered in, hoping to head off yet another conflict between China and India.

Rakshata let out an annoyed huff while her oft-ignored conscience nagged her. As much as she despised the Chinese, she knew there was no point in harassing Tianzi—out of everyone, she had the _least_ to do with Mumbai and the Federation's oppression of her people. That and she had a right to take issue, considering her primary supporter and three bodyguards were now piloting those machines.

She adopted a lecturing tone, pointing the end of her pipe at the main screen. "As you can tell, all four units share the same basic frame, performance and weaponry, i.e. those rope dart style slash harkens. However, besides some minor cosmetic differences, each unit is differentiated by its primary melee weapon..." she again smirked. "...and its intended purpose."

She tapped a switch, causing a detailed image of the _Shenhu_ , complete with stat box on the right side, appear on the main monitor. "The first unit is the _Shenhu_. Of the four, it is meant to be the Ultimate Offensive Unit, providing the main source of firepower among the Beasts."

Another tap on the remote caused the knightmare's center torso to be highlighted. "Besides the slash harkens and jian, its primary weapon is the baryon cannon in its torso. Though functionally similar to a hadron cannon, this weapon has a longer range and greater power per shot, though the cost is a longer recharge rate. One shot would be enough to pierce a shipboard 'Blaze Luminous' shield."

Rakshata then tapped another switch, bringing up the second in the line. This unit was differentiated from the _Shenhu_ by holding two head fins at the sides of its head as opposed to its brother's singular 'mohawk', slightly bulkier armor, and different mask design. "The second unit is the _Shenwu_. This knightmare is meant to be the Ultimate Defensive Unit, and so essentially acts as a mobile shield."

The arms were then highlighted. "While its own melee weapon is a guan dao, its primary feature is the baryon shield projectors in its arms. As you can probably guess, this is a direct predecessor to the Britannian 'Blaze Luminous'. Through the manipulation of baryons, the _Shenwu_ is capable of creating an elaborate series of shields. In turn, it can use these shields in a myriad of ways, from defending itself and its allies to ensnaring enemy units, to even offensive attacks."

She couldn't help but smugly grin at her handiwork. "Indeed, this little tortoise is faster and far more innovative than any hare." She ignored the eye-rolling around her, raising her remote again.

The third in line quickly followed. This unit possessed three head fins and larger shoulder armor than the other two. It too had its own unique mask design. "The third unit is the _Shenque_. It's meant to be the Ultimate Support Unit, and thus specializes in electronic warfare." The shoulders were quickly highlighted. "It is armed with a dadao and its unique feature is its baryon field system."

"Baryon Field System?" Ohgi parroted, looking confused.

Rakshata nodded. "Yes. When activated, this system generates baryons, which have been modified to cause an electromagnetic wave effect over a wide area of space, forming an EM field kilometers in size. Any electronics within it or in proximity would be affected, save for any units that are modified to withstand it." Again she couldn't help but smile at her handiwork. "At its lowest setting, the field neutralizes the sensors and communication systems of anything that's vulnerable. At its highest setting, it holds a similar effect to a Gefjun Disturber: all electronics and internal mechanics are effectively disabled."

Lelouch nodded at that. _So, that's the unit Li used to get around Argus._ he thought as he continued to look over the _Shenque_ 's impressive statistics. It all made sense now.

"And last but not least, we have the _Shenlong_." Rakshata continued, before shifting over to the fourth and final unit. This one was easily the meanest-looking of the four. Its armor was sharp and jagged in different areas, its head possessed four fins, fittingly arranged in a dragon horn style, and just like its brethren, it had its own unique mask design.

"This one is meant to be the Ultimate Power Unit and is emphasized for melee combat, even more than the others. Besides the twin shuang gous, its defining feature is the baryon booster system." The screen highlighted the knightmare's center orb. "Upfront the _Shenlong_ 's basic performance is no different from the other three. However, upon activation, the Long Xin will transmit baryon fueled energy throughout the frame, from the Yggdrasil drive to the basic mechanical systems to the exterior armor. The result is the _Shenlong_ 's performance being augmented three times over."

In the back, Kallen whistled at that, clearly impressed. Rakshata shot her a smile over her shoulder—she had always appreciated compliments. "Besides this performance boost, the Long Xin holds another effect. As the _Shenlong_ maneuvers, it will shed the excess baryons from its armor. This effectively leaves likenesses—or rather afterimages—of the _Shenlong_ across its path. In turn, these afterimages hold the exact same heat and electronic signature as the _Shenlong_ ; as such, they not only confuse the _Shenlong_ 's movements to the human eye, but they also fluctuate and confuse sensor systems, making the _Shenlong_ almost impossible to track or lock on."

With that, Rakshata tapped her remote again, creating a new screen, which displayed images of the Four Beasts in battle. "And that, in a nutshell, are the Four Beasts. Any questions?"

"Yes," Minami spoke up. "If these things are so advanced, then why hasn't the CLA used them before the war?"

He peered through his glasses at Tianzi, frowning. "If you had fielded those four at Fukuoka, you would have easily taken out the _Lancelot_ and given us far more difficulty in storming the base. Surely there's a good reason why you didn't."

"There was," Tianzi admitted slowly. "The Four Beasts are the most advanced weapons the CLA has ever obtained. In fact, one could say they are _too_ advanced: for the longest time, none of our pilots were able to understand their control systems, let alone utilize them effectively. We even lost two test pilots during the evaluation period."

She let out a sigh. "As such, we were forced to place them into storage, where they remained until the CLA went rogue. Even then it took General Li and the Tianshou well over a year before they could pilot them at optimum levels."

Lelouch silently pondered this as he continued to watch the battle, where the four knightmares in question continued to lay waste to the Britannians around them while the CLA ground units kept up their own fight. Certainly, the machines were state-of-the-art; there was no question Rakshata had outdone herself for her hosts. However, one question remained in Lelouch's mind: how long would they and their pilots last against what had yet to appear?

* * *

Li grit his teeth as more bullets and explosives smashed against his right slash harken, which was now spinning to form an impromptu shield. With responding fury, he twisted the _Shenhu_ and brandished his jian, slashing his way through the line with practiced technique.

As he continued his attack, a lance wielding _Gloucester_ came charging in from behind him. Even amidst the slaughter, Li noticed its approach, and while he could easily have turned around and taken the _Gloucester_ out with a slash harken strike, he refrained from doing so. The reason became apparent only a few moments later when the _Shenwu_ landed from above and, reaching out with its free hand, generated a large, transparently golden-colored shield segmented into a hexagonal grid pattern. No more than a split-second later, the _Gloucester_ slammed against the shield, its lance shattering upon impact, while the force of the _Gloucester_ 's own collision caused it to break up as well. The cockpit pod ejected as the remnants rained to the ground.

Smirking minutely at his triumph, Hei had the _Shenwu_ drop its shield before charging at additional targets, using his guan dao to strike while defending with his energy shields. Occasionally he would use his shields as an offensive force in themselves, either sending them flying out to slam against targets or performing elaborate maneuvers to ensnare them. In one such performance, Hei flew in a circle around a set of targets, generating shields in a complete three hundred-sixty degree angle. After that, the shields constricted and minimized, to the point that they effectively crushed the enemy knightmares within.

Then, without even breaking his focus, Hei raised his left hand behind and generated a shield. A short moment later, a _Sutherland_ came crashing in from the back, its chassis shattering upon impact.

At that, the _Shenque_ —having knocked said knightmare away with a great kick— brandished its dadao and flew away to join the _Shenlong_ in dispatching additional foes. As much as he wanted to, Bai knew it was too early for him to unleash his knightmare's special power, so he settled for dealing with the Britannians the old-fashioned way. Twirling the dadao around in a series of dance-like movements, he cut into whatever enemy knightmare was in reach, occasionally falling back on his slash harkens to either detonate targets through an electrical surge or draw them in to be cut down.

Yin roared as she tore apart a _Sutherland_ 's head with the crooks of her shuang gous. She was then forced to move away as its partner came charging in with its stun tonfas, but not before lashing out with her slash harken and detonating her target. Both knightmares were obliterated in the resulting explosion.

 _"He Chu Sheng Zajiao De Zanghuo!"_ she taunted her attackers as she continued the fight. She wasn't sure if her opponents had digitized Chinese-Britannian translators within their cockpits, but they responded with increased firepower all the same, not to mention the additional numbers flying toward her direction.

She smirked at the oncoming legion before her. _Right into my claws._ she thought as she tapped a switch on her control panel. A second later, her center display lit up with the _hanzi_ characters for "Longxin" cast against a red background.

All at once, the _Shenlong_ 's chassis shifted into a full golden color, while an almost mystical, equally golden glow extended from its armor. Chest orb emanating a light of its own, the _Shenlong_ took off toward its prey in a near blur, a line of afterimages streaming behind it as it did so. The Britannian knightmares all opened fire with their machine guns and bazookas, but it was for naught, as the Chinese unit danced around their shots, letting them pass through its afterimages as if they were smoke.

Laughing loudly at her targets, Yin quickly went back onto the offensive, using her sheng gous to cut down a pair of _Sutherlands_ as she passed. Her third victim was a _Gloucester_ , whose machinegun-wielding right hand she hacked off. She then cut the machine apart at the waist, letting its lower torso fall to the ground and sinking one of her hook swords into its cockpit. However, rather than let go, she swung the dead remnants of the knightmare into another _Gloucester_ , the force of which caved in that knightmare's entire upper torso and caused the Yggdrasil drive to go critical and explode. Additional _Sutherlands_ attempted to fire on her to avenge their comrades, but again their shots fell upon afterimages.

 _"Běnrén qiángdà rú lóng!"_ Yin called out as she continued the slaughter on her lonesome, several more Britannian units either exploding or falling in pieces as she moved. From the ground, it appeared as though entire _lines_ of flashes were erupting across the ground, while the metal remnants rained like a torrent. _"Bùyào mìng de lái ba!"_

"Tianshou Three, don't overdo it!" Hei called out as he himself impaled another _Sutherland_ on his guan dao, freeing the weapon before his enemy exploded. "If you overextend the Long Xin, your knightmare will be too drained to continue fighting!"

"It's alright, Tianshou One! I'm keeping an eye out!" Yin replied as she cut across three _Gloucesters_ in barely a split second. The display in front of her now held two circle energy gauges as well as a timer below. At this strength, she could only keep the Long Xin active for another three minutes and forty-three seconds (the maximum allotment being five minutes), but now Yin would only able to continue for one more minute. Once the timer completely ran out, the Long Xin would be unusable for the rest of the battle.

Li took notice of his subordinate's words and actions, but said nothing. If Yin was foolish enough to spend all her energy in this part of the fight, then she only warranted the consequences. Besides, he had more important things to do.

 _It's time_. he thought, sparing a glance over his ground troops from above. "This is Shangdi One." Li called out over the radio, switching back over to his baryon cannon. "All units, proceed to Stage Two."

As he spoke that command, he turned the _Shenhu_ toward the Britannian lines and fired the Hu Hao. In milliseconds, the golden beam traveled across the air and washed over several _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ at once, causing them to explode in a stream of flickering lights.

* * *

Letting out an almost primal battlecry, Hong continued to firing with his _Yaoguai's_ guns as he and the rest of his force continued the attack. By now the Britannians were effectively hammering the CLA battle lines, their numerous superiorities starting to set in. Off to the right, Hong watched as two _Yaoguais_ were blasted apart by bazooka-toting _Sutherlands_ , while to the left another one was skewered by the thrown lance of a _Gloucester_. Hong cursed, turning his guns on the offender. Despite his enemy's superior mobility, he managed to avenge his comrade's death in kind, blasting its left leg off with one of his cannons and allowing one of the other knightmares of his personal unit to finish it off.

"You imperialist dogs are going to have to try a lot harder if you want to beat us!" he roared at the top of his voice, continuing to unleash all manner of firepower upon the Britannian ranks. A few more knightmares fell before that onslaught, but several more fired back in kind, they themselves maneuvering on their gyroscopic landspinners to avoid the Chinese rushing attacks. It really was an all-out melee.

More explosions soon sounded out around Hong's knightmare, causing the general to turn his machine's upper torso around—his lower half was still moving along with the _Yaoguai_ swarm—to see three float-equipped knightmares approach. He sneered at them as he angled his machine guns upward and let loose. However, he was only able to strike down one _Sutherland_ of the trio, and that one nearly crashed into his formation. Hong and the other Chinese pilots were only just able to veer around it, moving like a river around a jutted rock.

Above them, the _Shenhu_ once more fired its powerful baryon cannon, the beam of which tore through the atmosphere and vaporized a number of the oncoming _Sutherlands_. Unfortunately, there were still many opponents left, and the remaining knightmares regrouped and returned fire. Instinctively Hong ordered his unit to go into evasive maneuvers, which constituted to synchronized zig-zagging in order to avoid the meteor-like bullets and shells.

Some in the formation made it, while those that didn't were skirted around by the former. Again Hong wished he had a more advanced knightmare, if only so he could fight the Britannians on equal ground. For now, however, all he and the others could do was return fire with their machineguns, forcing the _Sutherlands_ to scatter in order to avoid Chinese counterattacks. Fortunately, this allowed another _Yaoguai_ formation to strike down two of the _Sutherlands_ with their own machinegun fire, while others were forced into evasion in order to both continue their attack and to avoid the CLA knightmares' barrage.

Naturally, Hong was assertive on the latter. Directing his formation to turn around, once again appearing like a river of green metal, Hong and his subordinates now had a fair vantage point against the Britannians. Hong immediately had his formation divide into two bodies, executing a perfect pincer attack with their machineguns. This time they managed to surprise most of the Britannian units, with those that evaded in time once more getting cut down by separate formations. Moments later, there was nothing left of that Britannian unit but scattered and bullet hole-stricken remnants across the ground.

And yet even that made little difference, as more Britannian units came charging in. Bellowing a roar of pure rage, Hong quickly put his _Yaoguai_ into a combined charge at the new arrivals, the front units letting loose with their machine guns and cannons with abandon. More Britannian knightmares fell, yet even more CLA knightmares fell in front of them. Hong himself was nearly one of the latter when a _Sutherland_ launched a rifle grenade at his position, the explosion nearly obliterating his entire right side had he not jinked in time. Seemingly angered, the _Sutherland_ threw away its machine gun, extended its tonfas, and lunged at Hong's knightmare.

That's when Hong performed a maneuver that was most unexpected by the Britannian pilot. Turning his knightmare's upper torso toward his attacker, Hong deployed the twin manipulator arms that were concealed underneath his _Yaoguai's_ cockpit. Thus, when the _Sutherland_ attempted to drop its tonfa down upon the larger and bulkier Chinese knightmare, the _Yaoguai_ simply grabbed its foe's arms with its own, the claw-like assemblies gripping hard against the Britannian's appendages. Before it could break the deadlock through its superior mobility, Hong had his arms automatically lift the Britannian knightmare off the ground, hanging it in midair as if it were a doll, all the while the enemy pilot struggled to break free.

"Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Hong asked smugly, knowing that _this_ particular feature of the _Yaoguai's_ was not well known by outsiders. He then promptly maneuvered his captive right in front one of his cannon barrels. One blast later, all that remained of the _Sutherland_ were shards of metal that rained against the speeding _Yaoguai's_ chassis like hail on a metal roof.

"This is Shangdi One." Li's voice called out over the radio. "All units proceed to Stage Two."

 _About time._ Hong admonished in thought. "You heard Shangdi One. All units proceed!"

At first, it seemed the Chinese response to that order was to keep up the fight: the _Yaoguais_ continued their charges while the scattered Britannian forces attempted to round them in. Then, as one of the swarms veered in a turn, two _Yaoguais_ suddenly split away from the formation and went into a dead run back toward Xiaopei. A moment later, three more _Yaoguais_ joined in that run, and then four more from another formation, and then seven more from yet another. Minutes into this, it seemed as though more and more _Yaoguais_ were abandoning their comrades and falling back, while apparent cries to retreat and survive in Chinese filled the open airwaves.

Meanwhile, the _Shenhu_ again fired its baryon cannon, this time its target was one of the Britannian land cruisers. All at once, the landship's armor buckled and collapsed, allowing the beam to continue on and burn a large hole through the mobile fortress. The end result was a great explosion not unlike that of a second sun.

* * *

**Britannian _Formidable_ -class land battleship _Fairfax_  
Duchy of Fujian, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"The _Invictus_ has been destroyed!" an operator called out as soon as the flash died down.

 _Well, no shit!_ Calares wanted to yell in response as he lowered his hand, which he had covered his eyes with against the sudden glare. The landship in question had been on the _Fairfax_ 's right side, and thus when it exploded, much of the glare had erupted onto the flagship's bridge. It was only _real_ good luck that the damnable _Shenhu_ , which Li himself was no doubt piloting, hadn't hit the _Fairfax_ itself with that shot. "Increase barrage! I want the _Shenhu_ and its ilk shot down, _now_!"

"Just a minute sir, something's happening...!" another operator called out, scanning his monitor as if to make sure he were looking at it right. Immediately both Calares and MacArthur took particular interest. "It looks like the CLA forces are retreating, sir!"

All attention turned to the main monitor, where it indeed showed the hostile red dots drawing away from friendly formation of blue dots. However, to the operator's credit at not identifying right away, they weren't doing so in a tactically efficient manner—if anything, it looked like the reds were all but running over each other, the efficient lines and formations they had been fighting in now disintegrating as more and more _Yaoguais_ and tanks drew away from the swarm, moving in the opposite direction as fast as they could manage. So sloppy and disorganized was the retreat that there was but one conclusion left to the bridge crew.

"That's it, then." MacArthur grinned viciously, his shades gleaming. "The chinks have lost their nerve and are running for it! Hell, I'd wager one of their unit commanders was the first to bolt!"

Calares smirked as well. It figured that the lowly Twenty-Two troops would run when the fighting got tough. Or more specifically, it figured Li would make it _seem_ that way. Despite what certain people thought of him, Calares wasn't an idiot; he knew when he was being lured, and the footage he had seen of Shentu and several other battles Li had taken personal part in only reinforced that feeling.

His educated guess was Li was deliberately drawing him closer to Xiaopei, likely to get him into range of the base's powerful artillery, which it was guaranteed to possess. A rather obvious tactic in Calares' opinion, but he had to admit his nemesis concealed it well with his randomized retreat. Good enough to fool lower intellects like MacArthur, but Calares wasn't so easy to trick.

And so, now that he was confronted with the Chinese Tiger's own trap, what was Calares to do? Spring the trap, of course. "Have the forward lines advance immediately!" Calares ordered MacArthur, a dominant smile across his lips. "No way in hell we're wasting this opportunity."

MacArthur matched that smile before turning and repeating those orders to the bridge crew.

* * *

 _Just as expected._ Li thought as he saw the Britannian forces begin to move as one, pursuing the retreating Chinese forces with impunity. Calares was so predictable, in both tactics and character, that Li could have scripted the entire battle beforehand. That being said, he still needed to be delicate here—there was always a chance, albeit a slim one, that Calares would catch on to his _real_ plan and pull his forces back accordingly.

And of course, there was always having to stay live to see said plan through. He was brutally reminded of that last part when a _Sutherland_ , both tonfas extended, came flying in to club the _Shenhu_ 's cockpit block. Li responded by leaping up and over the Britannian knightmare and flicking out one of his harkens, the result being the _Sutherland_ 's detonation not long after. And as if on cue, several more Britannian knightmares came in after, their pilots all wishing to add the Chinese Tiger to their kill numbers.

"Huxue, come in." Li called out to Xiaopei, all the while continuing to fight the Britannians around him. It wasn't too hard, especially when Hei and Bai both moved in to support their superior. For her part, Yin was still butchering Britannians on her own, the _Shenlong_ 's baryon booster still active.

"This is Huxue. Go ahead, Shangdi One." Zhou answered from within Xiaopei's control center, her face appearing in a vidscreen on Li's monitor.

"Begin Phase Three on my mark. Set firing coordinates for Sectors Èr and Sān, all designated target zones." Li ordered as he stabbed another _Sutherland_ through the cockpit block, ripping his jian away so he could cut off one of its float wings and letting the stricken knightmare fall with the rest.

Zhou remained silent for a moment, working up the will to speak up again. "Shangdi One, may I suggest utilizing the _Shenque_ 's baryon field to neutralize the Britannians up front?" she spoke with certain concern. "If we continue this strategy..."

"We will be revealing our main defenses to the enemy, yes, I know." Li stated tersely, somewhat agitated that Zhou would bring the subject up in the middle of battle. Even so, he knew his subordinate general had a point, and so gave his explanation. "The whole point of this is to narrow down the enemy numbers _before_ deploying the Que Bang. If we deploy it before and the Que Bang somehow is neutralized, then Calares will have retained his troops and we will be back to fighting a superior enemy force."

He then smirked knowingly. "Besides, we're abandoning Xiaopei as it is, so why not give the Britannians their due on our way out?"

Zhou nodded dully. She knew she had broken protocol by bringing the subject up at all, and that Li had essentially favored her by explaining his strategy, but she and those around her had needed to hear it all the same. "I understand, Shangdi One." she said. "Moving onto Phase Three...now."

And thus, further back from the current battlefield, the earth began to move in several areas. All across the land, soil rippled and rose, parting to reveal several disc-shaped objects to the open air. Each of them opened on their sides, revealing a collection of heavy weaponry that ran from simple howitzers to heavy mortars, ground-to-ground missile pods, anti-aircraft guns, and SAM batteries.

Once they had risen from the earth, the turrets each twisted around until their openings and symbiotic gunnery platforms faced toward the battlefield. From there, the firing coordinates were factored in by their attending controllers, angling the large guns and mortars towards predetermined areas and locking the missiles and flak guns onto the heat and radar signatures of certain targets.

Eventually, it only came down to the order to fire, which was immediately given by Zhou.

* * *

**Britannian _Formidable_ -class land battleship _Fairfax_  
Duchy of Fujian, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

Once more the bridge of the _Fairfax_ shook as explosions slammed into their targets in close proximity. This time, however, Calares was better prepared for it, having expected what had just happened.

 _Sometimes I hate being right._ Calares thought as he gripped the arms of his chair. "What was that!?" he bellowed, momentarily feigning ignorance. After all, historical accounts on battlefield commanders tended to look better if the commanders were caught by surprise at one or two points.

"Incoming fire from Xiaopei! Looks like enemy artillery!" one of the operators called out. By now the entire bridge crew was working feverishly at their respective stations. Unlike Calares, they actually hadn't seen it coming.

"Put it on the main monitor!" MacArthur called out, gripping the nearby support rail for dear life. Judging by his current state—hat and glasses askew on his head, his pipe strewn across the floor—he too hadn't foreseen this. It didn't stop him from picking up his pipe with a blistering curse.

The main monitor quickly flickered, displaying data collected from a nearby ELINT drone and select forward units. The screen quickly became filled with the cylindrical turrets as their host vehicles and installations fired off shells and rockets toward the battlefield. Accompanying that were images of Britannian knightmares and vehicles getting blown to smithereens all over the battlefield, all the while the Chinese _Yaoguais_ , their lower halves driving toward Xiaopei and their upper halves firing back at the Britannians, continued their 'retreat' as well. The Chinese had well and truly lured the Britannians into their trap, or so it seemed.

Needless to say, shock was now paramount across the _Fairfax_ 's bridge. "Where in Nelson's Grave did _that_ come from!?" MacArthur quietly exclaimed, just loud enough for only Calares to hear and not the rest of the crew.

Calares couldn't help but inwardly smirk at his subordinate's shock. "Well, they did have seven years to plan their defenses, as well as an abundance of 'obsolete' armor to utilize." he offered with a shrug. He had to admit it was a pretty well thought out defense: each of the turrets had a full three-hundred-sixty degree range of fire, and the flatlands of Xiaopei, which were only broken up by the occasional sand dune or lone mountain, offered a nearly unlimited field of attack. And on top of that, the turrets were well camouflaged and gave very little (if any) sensor signature, thus ensuring the Britannians could not isolate them and counterattack.

If Calares guessed right, Xiaopei was defended by a full ring of those turrets and entrenched batteries, ensuring that even if the Britannians had laid siege the fortress, they would not be able to take it so easily. Unfortunately, by revealing those turrets, they had also revealed their hand prematurely. And Calares was already sitting back with kings and aces. "Tactical." he ordered, which caused the screen to flicker into an overhead gridline of the battle. "Show me the firing zones of that artillery."

Immediately a number of red fields flickered into view, displaying the areas where Chinese artillery was concentrated the most. Again Calares couldn't help but be impressed; the artillery was designed to hit their largest battle lines the most. There was only one strategy to follow there. "Send that data to the second line, and have them advance accordingly." Then on a whim, he then added: "Better yet, have all our ground forces advance accordingly."

"We're sending in the rear lines as well?" MacArthur asked, frowning.

"Why not?" Calares asked, leaning his head against his left fist. "It's not like Li has anything else to throw at us."

He had no idea how those words would come back to haunt him.

* * *

Bai had just finished slashing a _Sutherland_ down the middle with his dadao when something on his side monitor caught his eye. At first, he thought it was just the Britannians' forward lines picking up speed as they advanced on the retreating _Yaoguais_ and Xiaopei itself. However, when he deigned to turn and look, he felt his eyes widen. _"Wǒ cào!"_ he exclaimed.

The Britannians were advancing alright, but contrary to his original thought, it wasn't just the forward units. From his view, it looked like the whole Britannian ground force was moving forward, including the rearguard. An entire mass of cobalt blue metal, skimming across the ground at full speed, completely uncaring of what might have laid in front of them.

"Shangdi One, are you seeing this?" he called out to his master and siblings by proxy, disbelief apparent in his voice.

"Indeed I am, Tianshou Two." Li answered just after electrocuting a _Gloucester_ , a predatory smirk on his face. His plan was working far better than even he had anticipated.

"I believe the Britannians have a term for this." Hei commented with a smirk of his own, he himself spearing a pair of _Sutherlands_ at once and then flinging them away before they exploded. "'Leeroy Jenkins', or something to that effect."

"You and your fucking online game addiction, Hei." Yin retorted with distaste, the shockwave of an explosion rippling the air behind her. She had already disengaged the Long Xin, though she could still reengage it for one and a half more minutes.

"Enough." Li preemptively ordered, knowing that it would only cause unnecessary comm chatter. If he was going to pull this off right, he needed to concentrate. "Shangdi One to Huxue, standby for _Yǐ Kēng_ execution on my mark."

"Standing by, Shangdi One." Zhou acknowledged from the other end, holding out her hand toward a certain operator, whose own hand was positioned close to a certain button on his station control panel.

At the same time, Li tapped select buttons on his own control panel, which worked to position a tactical map of Xiaopei on the overhead of his central monitor. Just as he had seen visually, the blue mass that represented the Britannian forward units were moving ahead altogether; only the landships remained behind, as their advance was not required. On the opposite end were the red masses that represented Hong's _Yaoguai_ forces and the remaining armor contingents, plus isolated red dots to represent Xiaopei's artillery sites, which were still firing at their designated zones. And finally, there was a line of dark red circles in the center of the map, which the Britannians were just about to enter—or rather, unknowingly being herded into by the aforementioned artillery. They had no idea what laid in store for them.

Though he continued fighting, dispatching several more knightmares with ease, Li never took his attention away from that map. As patient as his sobriquet before the kill, he waited and watched as more and more Britannian units entered those circles, holding back his command until the time was right. Throughout it all, the anticipation tempted him to give off his command early—if only to see its effect firsthand—but he refused that temptation. Calares had effectively condemned his entire ground force to destruction, and Li would have been a fool if he sprung his trap before they were all within reach.

Only when the last Britannian formation was within the red zone did Li give his command. "Execute."

Several years ago, when the fortress was first being constructed, a group of geographers had discovered and lined out a series of underground rivers within Xiaopei and its flatlands. At the time, this attracted little attention, as the lack of inhabitants within Xiaopei had invalidated them as water sources. As such, the rivers were documented and then promptly forgotten. At least until seven years ago.

When Li first came to Xiaopei, he found that the fortress was very much outdated and lacking in proper defenses, and so spent the first two years of the war in refurbishing his new base. In order to avoid detection, most of the renovations took place underground, which meant a lot of tunneling and remapping the area; it was from this, alongside leftover records from the initial construction, that the underground rivers were rediscovered once more. The other CLA commanders 'merely' saw the rivers as an adequate drinking water reservoir for Xiaopei's garrison, but for Li, the rivers presented something even more: an _unconventional_ means of defense.

Thus the _Yǐ Kēng_ , or Antlion Pits. By placing several explosives in key places around the river, Li had the means of employing the very land of his nation toward obstructing the Britannians. Though he held certain disgust in his knowledge that Zero had utilized similar tactics during the Japanese Insurrection, this did not prevent Li from projecting his plan to the fullest.

And so it was presented here.

Upon the detonation of those explosives, the earth began to shake and shift violently underneath the Britannian forces, halting the advance as the forward units tried to figure out what was going on. They found out soon enough.

In sequence, the ground collapsed with a violent hiss, the soil shifting downward like an avalanche and drawing in the Britannians with them. Entire knightmares and lines of armored vehicles sank into the shifting soil, the efforts of their pilots to escape entirely null even as they screamed into their radios for help. Even slash harkens were ineffective in drawing the knightmares out: even if they reached the stable ground outside the pits, there was nothing solid enough for them to latch on to.

In its entirety, the Britannian ground forces disappeared underneath the earth, with those who were not immediately crushed by the earth's weight either doomed to fall into the sweeping underground rivers or to be forever trapped beneath the surface, their cockpits becoming their tombs.

* * *

**Britannian _Formidable_ -class land battleship _Fairfax_  
Duchy of Fujian, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

The screams and cries of terror were high and panicked, and the accompanying imagery horrifying to behold. The former filled the bridge's overhead speaker system with a vengeance, while the latter played out on the main monitor for the aghast bridge crew to see firsthand. One after another, knightmares, tanks, troop carriers and all other manner of ground craft sank in the churning earth, their occupants screaming out for aid as they did. Only when the craft was swallowed completely did the screams silence, as the comm. line to that particular unit was cut.

For the first time in the entire battle, Calares had no words to say, nor thoughts to process. Looking up with the same dread that had settled over the _Fairfax_ 's crew, he could only watch as his knightmares and vehicles sank into the earth, their pilots and support crew doomed to certain death beneath the surface. He knew they were beyond help; with the Four Beasts still present, he couldn't hope to send units in for rescue. And that assumed they could reach the forward units in time, much less pull them out without getting drawn into the shifting terrain themselves.

 _No, no, no, no, no!_ was the only thing running through his head, still unable to grasp that this was happening. On _his_ watch, no less.

Beside him, MacArthur stood stunned, his pipe dropping out of his mouth. This time he didn't move to retrieve it, his eyes completely glued to the forward screens. "That Twenty-Two chink son of a bitch...!" was all he himself could exclaim, his anger slowly overcoming his shock. "He played us! The bastard fucking played us...!"

When he heard it, that very conclusion wormed its way into Calares' mind like the Devil's temptations. All too late he realized Li had completely exploited and manipulated him like a marionette—from the onset of the battle, his nemesis had molded events to build upon Calares' overconfidence and ego. The initial attack and false retreat had been to make Calares believe Li to be as incompetent and unimaginative as any other CLA general, while the artillery salvo both bolstered that image further as well as herded Calares' forces into the kill zones. Several underground detonations later, and Calares' ground forces—and likely his career—were well and truly buried.

 _That wretch played_ me _!_ Calares' mind screamed in silence, not even realizing he was echoing his hated subordinates' words. _He played me like a goddamn Stradivarius!_

And then, at long last, the final unit sank beneath the earth. That unit was a _Sutherland_ that had reached out toward the air as it sank, as if trying to grab hold of some invisible object. The outstretched arm was the last part of it to go down, its entire length traveling down into the sand like that of a drowning man in an ocean. Nothing else remained once its metal fingertips disappeared underneath the ground.

With that realization and final image in mind, Calares felt his rage begin to overtake him. Only Prince Schneizel and Prince Lelouch should have been that skilled in that kind of manipulation, not some Number peasant from one of the most destitute civilizations to ever exist! The mere thought—alongside seeing his troops sink into the ground like something out of _Edinburgh Jones_ —made Calares clench his teeth together and grasp the arms of his chair with great force.

At that point, he no longer cared about his career, his personal image, or even potential reassignment from Area 22. He just wanted blood.

"How many units do we have left?" Calares growled out the question, death cast from his eyes. Even MacArthur unconsciously flinched from Calares' tone.

"Eight knightmare squadrons and four gunship squadrons, sir." an operator hesitantly informed him, voice quivering both from recent events and his general's demeanor.

Calares wasn't sure what good those would do against the Four Beasts, but he didn't care. "Send them all out."

"But sir...!" someone started to protest.

 _"I SAID SEND THEM OUT!"_ Calares bellowed, the fury of his tone not to be contested. "Focus them on the _Shenhu_! I want Li's head on a goddamn platter!"

By the time MacArthur bent down to pick up his pipe once more, those very _Sutherlands_ , _Gloucesters_ and _Vipers_ were launching off from the landships.

* * *

"Once more, predictable." Li muttered in distaste as he watched the incoming knightmares and gunships move in to support those already in the fight. Not that he didn't expect anything more from Calares, especially now that his ego has been firmly bruised. "Tianshou Two."

"I'm on it!" Bai called out, the _Shenque_ moving ahead. At long last, he got to use his knightmare's unique power. "Shall I go for full power, Shangdi One? A couple dozen Brits freezing up helplessly would be an awesome sight!"

That did sound like a beautiful sight, Li had to admit, but as much as he wanted to witness it, it would have been just as costly to his side. "Negative, you'll affect us as well." he stated. "Just jam them."

Bai sighed, disappointed. "Very well." he muttered as he had the _Shenque_ take station. "Engaging baryon field system, medium output!" he called out, a special gauge on his side monitor displaying the Que Bang's power output at mid-levels.

Just after saying that, the _Shenque_ 's chest orb began to glow. At the same time, plates in his knightmare's shoulder pauldrons opened up, revealing the veins underneath them and causing the first glimmers of golden baryons beginning to disperse. As each second passed, the baryons became more and more numerous, their distribution now taking on a vaguely wing-like shape.

 _"Shàngshēng Què Bǎng!"_ Bai called out again, this time merely for drama's sake. Stylishly spinning the _Shenque_ around once, arms now outstretched, he put the Que Bang into maximum dispersion. The once small, unshapely wings now stretched out seemingly across the air, arcing upward as if taking flight and generating multiple 'feathers' across their lengths, inadvertently causing the _Shenque_ to live up to its namesake.

Soon the entire sky became filled with golden baryons, reaching out in tendrils of apparent fire and transience across the whole of Xiaopei. Before those tendrils, the incoming Britannian units came to a complete stop, their pilots suddenly finding their sensors and communication systems being completely jammed. The same occurred in the landships behind them, sowing confusion even further.

Unfortunately for the Britannians, while their units were effectively jammed and isolated, the CLA forces were anything but. All at once Xiaopei's artillery units opened up, launching shells and missiles at the now unmoving Britannians, shooting several down in one salvo. At the same time, Hei and Yin charged into the field, slashing apart their foes with ease.

For his part, Li took a moment to look over the scene, the result of his careful planning and execution. It had all come together so perfectly, with satisfactory results.

And that was _exactly_ why he felt something was amiss.

* * *

**Britannian _Formidable_ -class land battleship _Fairfax_  
Duchy of Fujian, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

By now, Calares face was firmly in the palms of his hands as the bridge crew continued to chatter aimlessly about the current situation. Everything was falling apart around him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't even watch his troops get slaughtered, as the ECM field from the _Shenque_ had neutralized the _Fairfax_ 's sensors and comm. systems as well. The main monitor was nothing but flickering light, all sensor screens were blacked out, and the communications channels were complete static. The bridge crew was now attempting to reestablish everything, but Calares knew they wouldn't get far. This was the system that could knock out his beloved Argus, after all.

His ears kept picking up MacArthur's furious ranting and the exclamations of the rest of the crew, but by now they were little more than background noise; such was the depth of his despair. In one fell swoop he had just sustained one of the greatest defeats in Britannian military history. Only the destruction of Pearl Harbor and Prince Hannes' attempted drive across the Rhine could be considered larger, yet those had the 'advantage' of having equal or superior opposition. For Calares, he had just lost a regiment-sized force against what were supposed to be inferior opponents with equally inferior technology, and he had done so through the enemy commander manipulating him like a puppet. No doubt his contemporaries fighting against the EU would eat up that bit of gossip, while the Crown would likely strip him of his rank and commission. And that was assuming he got to keep his nobility.

 _It really is the end._ Calares thought, hopelessness spreading inside him like a disease. He never thought it possible, but now he was hoping that High Command would take enough pity to allow him to remain as Area 22's Viceroy. Calares honestly didn't think he could feel any lower.

Suddenly, an anonymous operator spoke up. "Incoming hail." he spoke, sounding unsure. "Source unknown."

Calares brought his head up at that. The _Shenque_ 's baryon field was still in effect, so there was no way a commline could be established. That was, Calares slowly realized, unless it was through a direct laser line that used one of the nearby ELINT drones as a midway point.

 _But that would only work if the sender knew the precise location of the drone_ through _the jamming field. How is that_ possible _?_ Calares felt his insides begin to turn cold again. "Well don't just sit there, put it on!"

With that, the main monitor flickered into a complete picture. And upon seeing that picture, Calares felt his despair give way to rage as one of the very _last_ people he wanted to see looked back at him.

"General Calares," Johann spoke directly, cool grey eyes peering at him. "I see that you have _extensively_ violated my orders with this premature attack."

"Now isn't a good time, Sir Johann." Calares growled back. He might have been down, but he sure as hell wasn't going to take any smugness from that jumped-up kid in a red cloak. "At the moment, I—"

"That will not be necessary, General." Johann replied plainly. "Your role is over."

Something about that last part struck Calares the wrong way. "'My role', Sir Johann?" he inquired unsteadily.

Upon that, Johann adopted a sharp, piercing gaze. One that sent chills down Calares' spine. "Did you really think this attack was made by your will alone?" the Round asked in turn. "Especially after I had made Xiaopei apparent to you?"

It didn't take much for Calares to connect the dots, much to his visible horror. "You used me!" he growled, his rage growing even more intense. "You deliberately revealed Xiaopei to me so that I would launch this attack!"

"Indeed, General." Johann acknowledged. "I knew Li had established elaborate defenses around Xiaopei over the last seven years, and that in order to take the fortress, I would need to expose them. For that purpose, I revealed Xiaopei's status as the central CLA headquarters to you, knowing that you would launch a preemptive assault over personal glory." His eyes narrowed in something that might have been distaste. "Even Michael recognized your rampant ego, and I assure you, he is _far_ from attentive."

"You used us for a probing attack...!" MacArthur gaped, his pipe falling out of his mouth for the third time that day and counting. "All so that we would force Li to play his hand!"

" _Expose_ his hand, General MacArthur." Johann corrected. "Though not the most efficient tactic, it is sometimes necessary to directly trigger a defense, both so that the enemy would use it up and so that one may understand its weaknesses." The Knight shrugged. "As evidenced by the _Shenque_ 's deployment, both objectives have been accomplished, and a more proper assault can now be implemented."

That realization washed over the _Fairfax_ crew like an arctic tidal wave, but its greatest effect laid upon Calares. Had Johann been present on the bridge, there was little doubt the general would have assaulted the Knight of Two, special status be damned. "You little bastard! You _sacrificed_ my men for this!?"

Johann's gaze narrowed further. "No, _you_ sacrificed your men, General." he responded coldly. "While I admit to having influenced you, it was still _your_ decision to launch this poorly-devised and utterly inadequate attack. And so its casualties lay squarely on _you_."

"Damn you!" was all Calares managed to respond with, rancor billowing from his voice like smoke from a furnace.

The Knight of Two ignored him. "Had you chosen to heed my original orders, a more organized and less brazen strategy could have been developed and executed. Granted, we would still have Xiaopei's then unknown defenses to contend with, but such a strategy would still have been more efficient and less costly in men and equipment." At that point, Johann looked as though he were looking down on Calares from a great height. "And on top of that, you would have been saved a grievous humiliation, General."

It was only now, after looking at the vidscreen a bit more, that Calares realized Johann was dressed in a Round-issue pilot suit and was speaking from a knightmare cockpit, a white and red earpiece clasped on his right ear. "But that is a secondary issue." the Knight continued, his face and voice utterly calm and even. "What matters most is that Xiaopei is now firmly exposed, and a more precise attack is now under way. Thus I reiterate my previous statement: your role here is finished."

The Viceroy glowered in response to that, but Johann ignored it. "You and your forces—or what remains of them, rather—are now ordered to stand down and await further instructions. And this time I suggest you follow those orders, lest you incur more repercussions than you already have." Visible warning flashed across Johann's eyes on that, which easily matched up against Calares' ire. "Owl One out."

With that, the monitor became blank again.

* * *

Li was still pondering all that was happening when his eyes caught something over the horizon: a glint of sorts, not unlike the sun shining off a metal surface. It was only then that he realized all that had happened and, more importantly, what was _about_ to happen. "Tianshou Two, evade!"

At his master's behest, Bai twisted the _Shenque_ around, moving for a steep bank. Before he could execute the maneuver, however, a single red beam lanced across the air and slammed into the _Shenque_ 's left shoulder, obliterating it and the arm it was attached to in a fiery explosion. As the knightmare rocked from the physical shock, the Que Bang system stagnated from its destroyed dispersion unit, causing the entire system to shut down and be rendered neutral. Not long after, the golden, feathery rays of the baryon field also diminished, returning the sky to its normal color.

Before Li could say anything else, his sensors beeped in warning as a swarm of cruise missiles came shooting from the horizon. Instinctively, he, the Tianshou and the other CLA forces put their respective units into evasion, but Li already knew they weren't the intended targets. In a matter of seconds, the cruise missiles rained down upon Xiaopei's artillery silos, blasting into them one at a time in a multitude of explosions. At the end of that single salvo, there was not one functioning artillery unit left, all that remained being the black columns of smoke rising into the clear sky.

"How the _fuck_!?" Yin shouted in exclamation, highlighting the thoughts of the CLA as a whole. Like everything else, Li already knew. Though the silos were theoretically undetectable, their deployment in the latest battle had nonetheless exposed them _visually_. Through that and careful analysis of their firing patterns and trajectories, one could easily fix their individual coordinates and launch pinpoint strikes in accordance.

However, Li knew such an action was beyond Calares or his command staff. That only left one other.

Suddenly three new contacts were detected on the Chinese units' sensors. The first, and most prominent, moved ahead of the group, such that it was the first to be picked up on the Chinese knightmares' cameras.

Though relatively slim in structure, the knightmare nonetheless possessed bulky, dark grey armor, denoting that it was meant as an assault unit. Its head, which was of the human-like design of the seventh generation and beyond, possessed two magenta colored eye cameras and a crown-like fin assembly, which consisted of two side-extending fins on the forehead and a single enlarged fin along the 'scalp'. Over its right shoulder, a single cannon - obviously a hadron launcher - was trained upward as residual heat emitted from the barrel, while its right hand held a curiously designed rifle. Upon reaching a certain distance, the knightmare came to face the Four Beasts, a pair of factsphere sensors deploying out from its chest to scan over them.

The other two knightmares, who had only then moved alongside their comrade, were just as despairing to behold. The second unit was also humanoid, possessing bulky orange, white and gold armor and a head with green eye sensors and another crown-like structure, this one consisting of two fins only. A pair of maser vibration broadswords, whose blades were as long as the knightmare itself, were stored on its back, ready to be drawn. Beyond that, the only other noteworthy item was a large maw in the unit's elaborate golden chest, obviously a cannon emplacement of some kind, and the oversized slash harkens and Blaze Luminous shield generators on its arms.

Colored in deep maroon with grey and black highlights, the third and final unit appeared to gleam _evilly_ against the light of the sun. Covered from head to toe in rigid armor that more befit a demon than a mechanical analog of a medieval knight, its entire design seemed to emulate dark terror and unearthly power. Its head, covered over by a maroon helm with a maroon-colored crown of its own, seemed to glare out at the Chinese knightmares with derision. For weapons, it held nothing in hand in the present, but there was a curious bladed construct mounted on its back waist, while its forearms obviously possessed slash harkens. A pair of Blaze Luminous shield generators were also mounted above the harkens.

" _Dinadan_ , _Caius_ and _Safir,_ " Li murmured under his breath, recalling the names of the knightmares belonging to the Knights of Two, Five and Eight respectively.

Suddenly a voice called out over the radio. "This is Johann Ernst, Knight of Two. I wish to speak with the enemy commander."

Seeing no reason to deny him, Li switched to broadband. "This is General Li Xingke of the Chinese Liberation Army. Speak."

A second later, the vidwindow image of a dark-skinned man with dark hair, sharp grey eyes, and dressed in a Britannian pilot suit appeared on Li's monitor. "At last, the Chinese Tiger himself. It is an honor to make your acquaintance, General Li." Johann spoke, even sounding earnest. "I must commend you for holding out against Britannia for so long, and with such meager forces to utilize. You are indeed a worthy opponent."

At that, Li adopted a smirk. "The honor is mine, Sir Johann, for being recognized by the Knight of Two himself." he replied amiably, if only to buy time. "I must also commend _you_ for using that imbecile Calares as your probe, so that I would be forced to deploy my main defenses against _him_ and expose them to _your_ counterattack."

The barest traces of a smirk formed on Johann's lips. "I do admit it wasn't my best tactic, but it has the luxury of not being excessive. Unlike those sandpits around us."

Li laughed a little. "As dictated in _The Art of War_ , 'the enlightened ruler lays his plans well ahead, and the good general cultivates his resources.'" He smirked. "I lacked the _conventional_ resources to properly defend Xiaopei, so I cultivated my _natural_ resources."

"And in spectacular fashion, I might add." Johann concurred, his expression calm. "Unfortunately, however, your defense has _two_ weaknesses. First, it can only be used once. And second..." His eyes narrowed. "Once executed, the opposing force may simply move around it."

The Knight of Two's voice then picked up strength. "Which brings me to my point. You have played out your hand, General, and your remaining forces cannot hope to stem the tide. Thus, out of professional courtesy from one commander to another, I will offer this chance, and this chance _alone_ , to surrender and avoid any further bloodshed."

At that, another window appeared, this time displaying another youth with blue hair and the most violent eyes Li had ever seen. "Better take it, Zing-kee, before we pound your face so deep into the sand that you'll have to crap _glass_ for weeks!"

Li sneered—not at the Knight of Five's vulgar exclamation, but at the Knight of Two's even less savory one. _What is it about Britannians and ultimatums?_

"This is my reply, Sir Johann." he said, before swinging his jian back around, pointing it toward the _Dinadan_. "By the Voice of Heaven, the Roar of the Land and the Hearts of the People, we will vanquish you from our Motherland with great vengeance!" Li declared. **_"TIANCHAO WAN SUI!"_**

 ** _"TIANCHAO WAN SUI!"_** the Tianshou recited, bringing their own respective weapons to bear.

Johann sniffed at that. It was nothing less than he had expected. "Very well. Perish, as we march on to Tomorrow!" Johann declared in turn, aiming his rifle. **_"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"_**

 ** _"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"_** Michael and Nena both roared in response, and they weren't alone. The Chinese KFs' sensors soon beeped in warning as a seemingly infinite wave of _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ came streaking in at high speed, followed by a line of landships and aircraft from the horizon.

Completely undeterred, the Four Beasts charged with a united battle cry, as did the three Knights of the Round. All around them, the rest of the Britannian line charged forward—toward Xiaopei itself.

* * *

"Here they come!" Hong shouted out as the first wave of _Sutherlands_ came streaking in, firing off their machine guns and grenades with precision. Already an entire line of _Shanxios_ went up in smoke, while several individual units ended up getting caught as well. Hong cursed his luck. He should have known Calares' force was just the vanguard, and that the _real_ enemy attack had been withheld for this very moment, when the CLA was weakened. Now he and his forces had an entirely new Britannian contingent to deal with, and it was entirely airborne.

Immediately Hong ordered his forces to assume _Huǒyǐ_ , the "Fire Ant" formation. The _Yaoguais_ scattered over a great distance from another, yet retained their synchronization. Rather than a close and condensed river, the _Yaoguai_ ant swarm was now spread out over a vast field, yet continued to maneuver with practiced timing and precision, such that individual formations could move through each other and not suffer one collision. That formation was specifically designed to counter dual air and ground groups, as it made the Chinese knightmares less vulnerable from air and artillery attack while spreading out their own fire and increasing the likeliness of hitting the opposition. Unfortunately, it still could not make up for the _Yaogui's_ general ineffectiveness. Hong witnessed it when a _Gloucester_ dropped down under the Chinese fire and took out three CLA units with its machine gun.

And those were just the vanguard, Hong soon realized with great foreboding. In the distance, well behind the incoming knightmare swarms, the general saw the telltale shapes of enemy landships. As the Britannian knightmares continued their onslaught, Hong could only watch in near helplessness as the landships opened fired with their HV cannons and missile launchers, sending multiple projectiles towards the Chinese forces from long range. The result came in milliseconds' time: even larger explosions occurred throughout the battlefield, ones that destroyed dozens of _Yaoguais_ upon impact.

 _Knightmares for pinpoint attacks. Landships for mass barrages._ Hong glowered as he continued to fight, firing his machine guns up into the air at the enemy knightmares. _Damn, we're_ really _going to get wiped out!_

He knew they were now completely outmatched; even if they dealt with the knightmares, there was nothing they could do about the landships. Britannian landships had been a particular thorn in the China's side since the beginning, as well as the primary reason why the CLA rarely operated in open ground. Only their own landships were on par with their firepower, yet could not penetrate their armor effectively. And in the present battle, Xiaopei only had five of them, whereas the Britannians had an entire armada. All that estimated, Hong knew the CLA's time was up.

Even so, Hong also knew he could not order a retreat. Not because he lacked the authority, but because it was pointless at this time—until their own landships deployed, in which case Xiaopei would be completely abandoned, there would be no adamant cover for a retreat. And even _then_ the whole point of this battle was to buy time for Tianzi's flight to Penglai. The longer the battle continued, the more time the _Izumo_ would have to reach the island without detection. That by itself was enough motivation for Hong to continue fighting, and he knew the rest of his force felt the same.

Refocusing on the battle, Hong turned just in time to see one of the _Yaoguais_ close to him get cut down by coordinated machinegun fire from two _Sutherlands_. He swore loudly and sprayed wildly with his machine guns, but the _Sutherlands_ simply moved back and evaded. He did, however, manage to knock the left leg off another _Sutherland_ , which tumbled across the ground as a result. Before it could reorient itself, Hong finished it off with his cannons.

Then another explosion occurred near him as an HV shell hit home. Hong didn't know how many _Yaoguais_ it obliterated, but he'd be damned if he didn't see bits and pieces of Chinese armor fling up in the air while shrapnel slammed into his own machine. By some miracle his electronics weren't damaged, though they did flicker a bit from the shock. He quickly kicked his machine into high-speed evasion, but he knew he could do very little to avoid HV shots.

Just then another _Yaoguai_ exploded near him, and Hong swung his machine around to see a pair of _Gloucesters_ in the middle of an attack run. Several more Chinese knightmares were destroyed at their hand before Hong managed to hit one of them, blowing off its arm. That angered them enough that they twisted around and shot at _him_.

Once again wishing he were in a better knightmare, Hong zigzagged across the ground like a drunk, moving at random as to evade the _Gloucesters_ getting a bead on him. Through dumb luck alone he managed to hit one, the same one with the missing arm, which exploded from its Yggdrasil drive detonating. To Hong's initial surprise, the second one responded by stowing its machine gun. That surprise soon gave way to horror as Hong realized why—that unit was equipped with MVS, and had swapped the machine gun out to draw both swords.

 _"Hun Dan!"_ Hong exclaimed as he watched both blades turn from grey to red. He then fired at the enemy knightmare like a madman, only to watch as the _Gloucester_ weave around his shots. He should have known from it holding MVS that the Britannian pilot was an ace. As such, Hong switched tactics.

Just as the Britannian knightmare was about to get a slash in, Hong threw his knightmare in full reverse, the blade tip of the sword grazing the 'face' of his knightmare, leaving a diagonal scar across its front. As the pilot had moved in too fast to compensate, he was forced to have his knightmare pass a few more meters before breaking. Hong, however, never gave him the chance to recover: he let loose with both his machine guns and cannons at once, completely obliterating the _Gloucester_ before its pilot realized what was happening.

"And the better man wins, bastard!" Hong shouted in Britannian to the now deceased enemy pilot. He might not have been the greatest knightmare pilot, and he definitely didn't have the most advanced machine, but damn it all, he could kill imperialists with the best of them!

However, his feeling of triumph was cut shot as he noticed several incoming objects from the horizon. They weren't knightmares, as they were moving in from the air. At the same time however, they weren't gunships, as their profiles were much larger.

 _VTOL Transports!_ Hong realized with great dread. "All units, focus fire on those VTOLs!" he shouted as he turned his guns over to them. A few others did the same, but not enough; the bulk of the CLA force's attention remained on fighting the Britannian knightmares, evading the landship barrages, or succumbing to either. As such, while a few VTOLs were shot down, far more had made it through the Chinese lines and were proceeding inward.

Cursing, Hong switched comms to Xiaopei. "Daoji One to Huxue! You have Brit transports coming your way!" he shouted as he was forced to go back to shooting knightmares. "Repeat, you have incoming!"

* * *

Dodging a slash harken attack from the _Dinadan_ , Li retaliated by launching his own harkens back, only for the grey-tinted knightmare to dodge as well. By now it had drawn a pair of maser vibration daggers, and had been hounding the _Shenhu_ at melee range. Li should have known that the Knight of Two was just as proficient a close-range fighter as he was a long-range one. In a split-second the _Dinadan_ again pressed the attack, slashing out with its daggers and forcing the _Shenhu_ to defend with its single jian. Off and on Li would see an opening and try to execute an attack of his own, but Johann was just as quick to deflect it.

Around the same time, the Tianshou focused their efforts on the other two Rounds, with Hei and Bai engaging Michael while Yin tried her hand against Nena. Maser vibration broadswords raised high, the _Caius_ brought both blades down upon the _Shenwu_ , only for the Chinese knightmare to raise a baryon shield to deflect the strike. It then countered by creating another shield and launching it at the _Caius_ , but the orange knightmare moved around the barrier before it could slam it, then launched a slash harken back at the _Shenwu_ , which it knocked away with its guan dao. Not to be left out, the _Shenque_ , damaged as it was, came at the _Caius_ and brought its dadao down to cleave the cockpit, only for the _Caius_ to knock the blade away with the reverse side of its broadsword and twist around to strike with the opposite. Fortunately for Bai, Hei moved quick enough to deflect the blow with his blade, both Chinese and Britannian knightmares momentarily locked in place as their principal weapons clashed against the other, before breaking away and renewing the melee.

Yin, for her part, was the first to learn that the _Safir_ was not unarmed. Just as she was about to strike it with her shuang gous, the Britannian machine drew its right arm to its back and withdrew the aforementioned blade, which folded out and extended into a menacing maser vibration scythe, immediately shifting from grey to red. As such, Yin's first strike was quickly deflected, and the third Tianshou was forced to go on the defensive as the _Safir_ moved against it, seemingly dancing across the ground with its scythe. Executing a series of complex and intricate spins and maneuvers, the _Safir_ slashed out over and over at the _Shenlong_ , with Yin just managing to evade or deflect each attack with her swords or her own rotating slash harkens.

"Hahahahaha! Is that the best you've got, Twenty-Two!?" Nena laughed as she pressed the attack, all the while aggressively slashing her scythe. She sounded oddly happy. "I fought Cambodians that put up more of a struggle!"

Yin sneered back. "Just keep pushing it, bitch!" the Chinese pilot snarled back, spinning her left arm slash harken in response. "I'll turn you into fucking _ròu xiàn_!" she then moved in and launched multiple attacks with both her hook swords and her slash harkens, essentially reversing the battle with the _Safir_ on the defensive. This only lasted a moment, however, since Nena easily evaded or deflected each attack with her scythe and then countered with her own.

Having just recharged the _Shenhu_ 's baryon cannon, Li twisted around and fired a snapshot that would have caught most knightmare pilots by surprise. Unfortunately, Johann had anticipated the attack through an assortment of telltale signs, and so had the _Dinadan_ bank away, evading the cannon blast completely. He then counterattacked by moving around and launching a burst of hadron shots from its rifle, which Li, unable to evade, deflected by utilizing both his slash harkens in full rotation.

In the midst of this attack, he noticed a certain detail he hadn't before. While he had been playing close attention to both the (losing) battle around him and his subordinates' fights, Li took note of something that hadn't registered before. Laying at the edge of the field, a line of _Sutherlands_ stood by and seemingly watched as the battle between the Rounds, the Tianshou and Chinese Tiger played out, often deploying their factsphere sensors to collect data. Li found this peculiar, as he couldn't think of a reason why the _Sutherlands_ would remain there. Obviously it wasn't in support of the Rounds, and there was no need in keeping a rear line at this point with the CLA on the edge.

However, upon noticing the _Sutherlands_ ' stun tonfas, he remembered a distinctive feature about their design. This caused Li's eyes to widen, just as he saw the _Caius_ , having just deflected the _Shenque_ 's one-armed attack, kick the damaged knightmare away. "Bai!"

The call unfortunately came too late. As the _Shenque_ was flung through the air, crashing and tumbling into the ground a moment later, three of the _Sutherlands_ shot out toward the wounded knightmare. Bai responded by lashing out with his remaining harken, but the _Sutherlands_ were quick to evade, with one of them moving against the _Shenque_ 's left. Upon coming close, it reached out with its right arm and deployed its stun gun, slamming it into the _Shenque_ 's torso. Bai cried out as electricity ran through the _Shenque_ 's entire frame and disabled his drive systems, causing the cockpit to darken.

"Bai!" Yin called out in horror, just as the other two _Sutherlands_ launched their slash harkens and ensnared the _Shenque_.

At that, Johann spoke once more. "Though we have adequate data on the Four Beasts, they were still designed by the Black Knights' chief engineer," the Knight of Two explained calmly, essentially voicing what Li had realized. "With these, Camelot just might be able to gain insight on the Black Knights' new models. And I'm sure Colonel Asplund will appreciate the new project."

"Like hell!" Yin called out as she reactivated the Long Xin. "No way we're going down that easily!" she shouted as she kicked the _Safir_ away and went into a dead run for the _Sutherlands_ holding the _Shenque_.

"Tianshou Three, stop!" Li ordered as he went back into a melee with the Knight of Two. "You're just playing into their hands!"

Sure enough, the _Caius_ ducked away from the _Shenwu_ , allowing the _Safir_ to take its place against Tianshou One while the Knight of Five put his knightmare between the _Sutherlands_ and the _Shenlong_. Seeing how the Round wanted to die first, Yin instantly raised her shuang gous and moved to strike overhead, her intention being to cut off the orange knightmare's arms then sweep around it and split the cockpit.

Unfortunately for her, Michael anticipated the attack. In the milliseconds that the _Shenlong_ executed its strike, the _Caius_ had brought its chest cannon to bear and fired. However, rather than a beam escaping, the cannon fired off a great flash of light, which held such power that it illuminated the entire surrounding area. The result was the _Shenlong_ missing its target and Yin crying out as she shielded her eyes. Following that, the _Caius_ jetted away as another _Sutherland_ team moved in, striking the cockpit block with a stun gun and neutralizing the entire frame.

"And the Lord said, 'Let there be light!'" Michael jeered as the _Sutherlands_ launched their slash harkens and latched onto the _Shenlong_. "Two down, two to go!"

At that, both Li and Hei broke away from their respective opponents and took off to save their subordinates/siblings. However, before they could get close, Johann aimed his rifle and fired a sweeping hadron shot across the Chinese knightmares' paths, forcing them to halt long enough for _Caius_ and the _Safir_ to move and engage them. Immediately Hei threw up a shield, deflecting the scythe and broadswords strikes long enough for Li to retaliate with a baryon cannon shot. Unfortunately, the shot was ill-timed, and both Round knightmares had no trouble evading it. By that point the _Dinadan_ moved in to fight as well.

Now outnumbered far more than before, Hei was forced to throw out more and more shields, deflecting each of the Rounds' attacks while he and Li tried to maneuver closer to the disabled _Shenque_ and _Shenlong_. However, the Rounds kept pressing the attack, just waiting for him to make a mistake.

Sure enough, Hei slipped and left an opening in his defense. Nena was quick to capitalize on it, firing her left slash harken out and entangling them around the _Shenwu_ 's guan dao, drawing it away from the _Shenhu_ so that she could launch her right harken and entangle the knightmare entirely. And despite Hei's best efforts to escape, he was unable to keep another _Sutherland_ team from moving in and disabling the _Shenwu_ , with the _Safir_ moving away so that the _Sutherlands_ could lift it up. "That's three!" Nena sang out cheefully as she moved off.

Li snarled as he saw all three Round units move against him. "It appears you're the last one, General Li." Johann stated with some subtle amusement. "Care to surrender now and save us the trouble?"

The CLA General spat in response. _"Cào Nǐ bā dài zǔzōng!"_

"My, my, such language." Johann spoke sardonically. "That's something I would expect from Michael here—"

"Oi, jackass! I'm not that bad!" Michael protested from the side.

"—but certainly not from a CLA General of great repute." Johann finished.

Li sneered back. "It's an all too fitting response for you, imperialist scum!" he growled. "If you want me, you're going to have to take me like the others!"

Michael's eyes grew wild, and the _Caius_ hefted its broadswords. "Why don't we do just that, slit-eyes!? Capture Team, on me!"

Johann's grey eyes widened in alarm. "Michael, _don't_ —!"

But Michael had already flung his machine forward, both of his blades whistling through the air. Three of the remaining _Sutherlands_ followed closely behind him, brandishing their stun guns. Li gritted his teeth and ignored every single one of his instincts to run, waiting. The world seemed to slow down as the psychotic Knight of the Round approached.

And then he saw his opening. His jian lashed out, diverting Michael's high overhead strike into empty air, and a little twist of the _Shenhu's_ controls reversed the movement so that the flat of the blade caught the tip of Michael's other broadsword aiming to cut his Knightmare from right hip to left shoulder, leaving him wide open.

Li smiled and lunged, aiming a piercing strike as the _Caius_ stumbled back in its pilot's surprise. But Michael had not become a Knight of the Round without reason, and with a vicious curse, he reversed his landspinners and twisted his knightmare's torso aside. The longsword _screeched_ as it drew a long scratch across the _Caius_ 's cockpit block, biting into the first layer of armor.

Li let the _Shenhu_ retreat back several meters as the Knight of Five brought his swords to bear again, simultaneously dodging the first _Sutherland's_ attempt at stunning him. Li then allowed his machine to fall back freely, the baryon cannon is the _Shenhu's_ chest glowing. He aimed and fired.

It was a pitiful shot, really; the strength and intensity of the particle stream sacrificed for the sheer speed of the attack. The _Caius_ danced around it, and Michael laughed. "Seriously, little tiger!? Shouldn't you—"

The lead _Sutherland_ that had followed him exploded right behind him as its Yggdrasil Drive was cored from bow to stern by the beam. The shockwave sent the _Caius_ spinning away, and Li fired one of his slash harkens. It latched onto another knightmare of the capture team, and Li watched with relish as the electricity ran down the cable to stun it.

He swung it with all of the _Shenhu's_ power, flailing it into its last comrade. Li frowned. If his calculations were right—

"What the flying _fuck_ —!" Michael roared furiously, lifting his swords to attack.

—then their ballistic course would send them careening right into the _Caius_ as Michael tried to charge at him in a straight line. The two entangled Sutherlands were cut to pieces as the Knight of Five freed himself, the machines' drives exploding as they fell.

Michael fixed a murderous glare on the machine floating in the air before him. "You Twenty-Two bastard son of a dried-up two-penny whore!" he growled over the radio.

Li scoffed. "Some paragon of Britannia you are." he muttered distastefully. "Stupid, arrogant, foul-mouthed and treacherous. The Knights of the Round truly represent the Empire of today, don't they?"

Michael let out an incoherent scream and flew at him, but a stream of light seared through the empty space between them.

"That's quite enough, Michael," Johann said sharply, his hadron rifle gleaming with heat. "Fall back."

"Damn it, Johann!" Michael snarled irritably. "I'm not-!"

"Michael." Johann addressed him, his voice having grown eerily calm. "Fall back, or I guarantee His Majesty will soon be looking for your replacement."

Li heard the Knight of Five grumble and curse into his mouthpiece, but he obeyed nonetheless. Li checked all his monitors and sensors. Johann had used the little altercation to have him completely surrounded.

He narrowed his eyes at the _Dinadan_. "Well, Sir Johann?" he called out mockingly. "Will you still try to capture me now?"

Johann considered that for a moment. While the Tianshou were simple enough to capture, as good fighters as they were, he knew Li was on an entire different level from them. And as Michael's recklessness had proven, he was well aware that the tactic hinged on the _Sutherlands'_ approach, and that he would be on the lookout for them.

"No, taking you in that manner would be impossible now." Johann replied, sounding almost regretful. "And I have no intention of pointlessly feeding more of my pilots into the Tiger's maw. That said, I suppose Colonel Asplund will have to settle for three Beasts instead of four."

All three Yu siblings looked on in horror. "No...!" Bai gasped as he struggled to get his knightmare moving again.

Ignoring his captives' struggle, the _Sutherland_ commander had his frame look over to the _Dinadan_. "Shall we return to the _Firestorm_ then, Owl One?"

"Negative." Johann replied, before looking back at Li through the vidwindow. "It's only fitting that those three watch their general fall."

Li let out a loud breath, knowing how the coming fight was going to end. As good as he may have been, he knew he would not last long against three of Britannia's best pilots, all of whom were utilizing seventh generation knightmares with capabilities that matched or exceeded his knightmare. Not to mention that he had been fighting for a long time now, and though he couldn't feel it through the adrenaline, he knew he had pushed his body beyond its limits, whereas the Rounds had only recently arrived and had yet to do the same. At best he would take down at least one, maybe two of their number, but in the end he knew he would be finished.

He sighed, silently resolving himself to his fate. He had known this would be his final battle. The odds were just too high, and in order to achieve his objectives, Li was unable to retreat. At the same time, he would be damned before letting the Britannians capture him just so they could torture him and extract key secrets about the CLA cells. Ironically, that didn't matter so much now: Sir Johann had found Xiaopei easy enough, so it was doubtful he would have difficulty finding the other cells. Even so, if only in principle, he would rather die an honorable death than be captured.

 _I'm sorry, Your Excellency._ Li thought as he remembered his promise to Tianzi. Like everything else, he knew he would be unable to keep it, but that didn't keep him from feeling regret. Strangely, that memory brought up another: the questions Tianzi had asked him before his deployment. What would he ask for? What did he want?

He hadn't answered truthfully then, but once more with everything else, he had known the _real_ answer. He had always known the answer, for as long as he could remember. Amidst all the needs and desires that a born street urchin turned General of the CLA and a Patriot of the Motherland could have hoped and wished for, there was but one thing he had ever wanted. Only one thing that he had prolonged his pained and chaotic life for. Only one thing that he had struggled endlessly against the universe for.

And here and now, it would be the very same thing that he would die for.

Thus, as the _Shenhu_ slashed his jian around and assumed a fighting pose, Li readied himself for the inevitable. _"Wèi Lihua."_ he murmured to himself, just before letting out a battle cry and charging against his three adversaries.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

_Damn it, I knew this would happen!_ Lelouch silently raged as he watched the Xiaopei forces continue to be cut down. Unlike Li, he had realized what was _really_ happening at the beginning, when the Rounds had failed to lead the charge. In another vidwindow, the _Shenhu_ was preparing to take on all three Knights of the Round at once. _I warned you, Li! I warned you not to underestimate Johann!_

"We have to go back...!" Tianzi murmured, her eyes filled with great fear. Though it was in a low tone, her exclamation was loud enough. "We need to help them...!"

"Forgive my bluntness, Your Excellency." Lelouch spoke up, causing everyone in the room to turn. "But you know as well as I do that we cannot save all of them."

"Indeed I do, Zero." Tianzi turned to face the masked man, not even bothering to hide the anxiety from her voice, although she managed to keep most of it back. "But at the same time, if we do nothing, they will all be wiped out!"

"With all due respect, Your Excellency, I don't think you're as concerned about the CLA forces at large as you are about _one_ certain soldier." Tohdoh spoke up as well, surprising everyone by both his action and the directness of his tone.

Tianzi turned to face the Black Knight General, a sneer forming on her face. "On the contrary, General Tohdoh, I care for every man and woman who fights in my name." she retorted, her voice equally harsh. "And I would do everything in my power to save as many of them as possible."

Tohdoh gazed back knowingly. "But again, you're not as concerned with _them_ as you are with _him_."

The atmosphere of the bridge turned cold as they listened to Tianzi's answer. "So what if I am?" Tianzi exclaimed bluntly. "General Li has been at my side since I was a child, and now he is about to get himself killed for nothing." she stated fervently. "As such, there is but one course of action, for him and the rest."

She turned back to Zero. As he met her eyes through his mask, Lelouch could tell she was barely holding herself together. "I'm begging you, Zero, turn this ship around now! Help them!"

"I must advise against it, Zero!" Tohdoh immediately countered, stepping forward. "To return would put Her Excellency's life in jeopardy and render Xiaopei's sacrifice in vain!"

When Tianzi turned to face Tohdoh again, her face was eclipsed with the same wrath and desperation she had shown to Li before. "Those are _my_ soldiers, General Tohdoh! _I_ will decide when and where they may sacrifice themselves, and it will not be in that wasteland!"

"Once more with respect, Your Excellency, those soldiers and General Li are but a small portion of the CLA at large. Their collective loss will not affect the CLA as a whole." Tohdoh answered, facing down Tianzi's fiery glare with his own ice cold gaze.

"This isn't about manpower, General! This is about human lives that can still be saved!" Tianzi argued back. "And despite your claim, the CLA would suffer grievously from the loss of General Li's leadership, no matter how much he believes himself expendable!"

Tohdoh closed his eyes. _How little you understand, child._ "It isn't simple expendability General Li believes in. It is his role as a warrior that he emphasizes."

Now Tianzi looked incredulous. "How does being a warrior mean dying a meaningless death!?"

"All things die, Your Excellency, especially warriors." Tohdoh replied in turn, speaking as though he really were addressing a child. "A skilled warrior, however, chooses when and where he may die. And that is what Li has done. As a general, he has ensured that his death will not affect his cause."

He looked around to the rest of the Black Knights on the bridge, addressing them all. "For the last seven years, Li has kept himself alive knowing that if he died, the CLA would lose its core leadership as well as its best strategist."

He turned toward Zero. "Today, however, the CLA has allied itself with an organization with strong leadership, one that is headed by the one man that shook Britannia at its foundations, as Hannibal once did to Rome. In that frame of mind, Li recognizes that he is no longer essential, and that the CLA will not suffer if he were to die."

Behind his mask, Lelouch felt such shock that he couldn't keep it off his face; the mask now more than ever a hidden blessing. Even _he_ had failed to realize what Tohdoh was saying out loud now. In essence, Li had handed military leadership of the CLA to him, in the belief that Lelouch would not only keep the Chinese rebellion alive, but that he would eventually win in the end.

 _"You really do think we will win this war, don't you?"_ Lelouch remembered Li asking him that question. At the time he naturally thought Li was just being amused at Lelouch's confidence, just as a realistic man of experience would observe an optimistic Don Quixote that held his head firmly in the clouds. Now, however, he realized that he had meant more with that small, seemingly innocuous question than he had let on.

 _Li..._ Lelouch thought, completely astonished. _Even with all your disdain, you actually trust_ me _to such an extent?_ Perhaps not to the greatest extent, as Li had very few other options. Still, it said something.

"All that to say, Your Excellency—" Tohdoh continued as Lelouch rocked from the realization. "—General Li's coming death will _not_ be meaningless, and will in fact serve the purpose of our mission."

In spite of the hellish glare Tianzi was giving him now, Tohdoh went on. "That being said, consider the option you wish us to take. One does _not_ take on an enemy like Britannia over a single life, no matter who it is. Along that line, we must preserve both our military strength and the secrecy of our presence, until the day of Operation Akatsuki's execution."

He looked back to Lelouch again. "Zero, it's your decision." he stated bluntly. "We have come this far and are now fully prepared to liberate this country. If we turn back and reveal ourselves now, we will not only expose our presence to the Britannians, but also put our entire operation at risk."

Lelouch felt a bead of sweat run down his face inside his mask as he realized the full weight of such a decision. Did he continue to Penglai and remain hidden, or did he turn around and come to Li's aid, inevitably revealing himself and the Black Knights to one of the few in existence who had defeated him in the past?

"Though Her Excellency's compassion for her followers is admirable, we must put aside personal feeling." Tohdoh went on. "Just as no plan survives contact with the enemy, no plan can be followed through without sacrifice."

Lelouch suddenly felt the weight of every eye on the bridge, all awaiting his decision. In the past he had been used to the feeling, and had given his answer with little hesitation, but not now. Now he stood at the precipice, with a decision that could not only undo the entirety of his plans, but also lead to the worst defeat the Black Knights had faced since the Black Rebellion. It helped even less that he only had seconds to make it: if he waited too long, not only would it project indecisiveness to his soldiers, but it would also result in Xiaopei's forces being wiped out anyway.

 _And even then..._ Lelouch thought as he looked toward Tianzi, whose eyes were no less than pleading and begging. _...Li is dead anyway, even if he does survive the battle._ Indeed, his mask's sensors and Kallen's Geass had both verified that much. And there was little point in saving a man who would end up dying anyway.

Even so, Lelouch took the moment, as brief as it would be, to consider…

* * *

**Xiaopei Fortress  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"Daoji One to Huxue, we've done all that we can do here!" Hong called out over the comm. to Xiaopei's command center, explosions sounding all around him as he talked hurriedly. "We must retreat!"

"Negative, Daoji One. Priority One hasn't reached destination yet." Zhou replied calmly as the operators around her continued to work. Priority One was obviously Tianzi. "Withdraw your forces to Sector Èr and enter _Bāguà_ formation!"

"You know that won't do any good, Huxue!" Hong protested as another explosion sounded close to him, causing his comlink to shudder and crackle for a moment.

"You have your orders, Daoji One!" Zhou shouted back, determined to hold out for as long as possible as Li had instructed. "Carry them—!"

Just then another explosion occurred, this time around Xiaopei itself, causing the whole fortress to shake. The light bulbs and consoles flickered and died, and debris fell in chunks and dust from the ceiling, more than one person crying out in shock. Zhou just managed to cover herself in time, merely out of reflex.

 ** _"BRITANNIAN TROOPS HAVE ENTERED THE BASE! BRITANNIAN TROOPS HAVE ENTERED-!"_** the intercom sounded, before cutting out in static.

"Xianglin!" Hong shouted, both to ensure the safety of his fellow general and technical superior, as well as to reinforce his point.

At that, Zhou closed her eyes in resignation. Now that Xiaopei itself had been breached, there really was nothing left. "Send out the retreat signal." she commanded one of the operators, causing the others to look up in hesitation. "And evacuate to the _Mao Zedong_!" she followed it up with, before marching toward the doorway.

All at once, the operators abandoned their posts, the last of which had just finished sending out the signal and then purging all files from Xiaopei's database. Moments later, the command center's main monitor displayed the _Yaoguais_ and other vehicles beginning to turn around and speeding away from the battleground, this time for real. However, as the Britannians set upon them, it was quite evident that the Chinese forces would not escape.

* * *

Vaulting from the left, the _Caius_ brought both of its broadswords down hard, with the _Shenhu_ just managing to deflect either with well-placed parries, then leaped to the side to lash out with its slash harken. Unfortunately, Li was forced to abandon his attack when the _Safir_ came around and slashed with its scythe, which the CLA pilot was able to evade by ducking just in time. He countered by firing a baryon cannon shot, only to watch in amazement as the _Safir_ spun and systematically deflected the blast with its scythe, dispersing the energy with each rotation.

It was at that point that the _Dinadan_ made itself known again, moving in and firing off another barrage of hadron shots, which Li again deflected with his slash harkens. By doing so, however, he momentarily left himself open to attacks from both the _Safir_ and _Caius_ , which he just managed to evade by speeding away, but not before slashing his swords at either knightmare. Not at all to his surprise, though, both Britannian knightmares revealed that they were equipped with Blaze Luminous projectors on their arms, and so easily blocked Li's sword attacks, while the _Dinadan_ fired one of its arm-mounted slash harkens and struck off the _Shenhu_ 's right side. Had Li not jerked in time, it would have struck the center torso.

With a bellow, Li countered by firing off his left slash harken at the Knight of Two's machine, but Johann had foreseen the attack and so evaded by banking away. Cursing, Li pulled back the slash harken and put it into rotation in order to deflect another strike from the _Caius_ , then performed a leap to avoid another slash from the _Safir_. He moved to attack, but as he tried, Johann swooped around and fired his hadron rifle. Li avoided the shot and fired out a slash harken, but the _Dinadan_ was just too quick.

 _"Stop it!"_ Li heard Yin scream in desperation as she kept trying to move the _Shenlong_ , but to no avail. As with her brothers, all she could do was watch as their master was forced to fight a losing battle. Li snarled in response—not at Yin, but at Johann for forcing his subordinates to watch. He knew it was a calculated move on the Knight of Two's part, as Li's death would surely break the Tianshou's spirits and make them more susceptible to Britannian influence. Indeed, Johann Ernst was as methodical as he was cruel.

Even so, Li was not dead yet, and was in fact holding his own quite well, despite his knowing that he wouldn't last. While the _Shenhu_ was at a glaring disadvantage against the three Britannian machines, Li's piloting skill was making up for it. On the other hand, the general was forced to admit it had been quite some time since he had faced opponents with so much skill and experience themselves. Therefore he wasn't faring as well as he would have normally, and it didn't help that he was forced to fight at multiple vectors, the _Caius_ and _Safir_ attacking him at melee level while the _Dinadan_ provided fire support with its hadron weapons.

"What's wrong, Mister Tiger? Got something stuck in your teeth?" Michael sneered as he brought the _Caius_ around again, only for Li to again evade his attack by a hair length. "You're starting to slip!"

"That's what you think, _lǎo wài_!" grunted Li, performing an elaborate sword attack against the bulkier Britannian machine. This forced the _Caius_ to jump back while the _Safir_ again moved in to support its comrade.

The four machines continued to twist and turn, three trying to overwhelm one and vice-versa. It was then Li managed to gain his second strike against the Rounds, slashing another large gash across the _Caius_ ' shoulder. Michael glowered at that and stepped up his assault, executing multiple broadsword attacks while Nena supported him with her scythe. With great precision, Li managed to evade or parry each attack, though the strain on his body and the loss of his right upper wing made doing so difficult. Just as Hei had done before, he knew all too well he would slip up at some point.

That point came just as he managed to deflect dual attacks from either knightmare with his swords. Though he managed to avoid damage, the combined force of the _Caius_ and _Safir_ 's strikes were enough to cause the _Shenhu_ to recoil, throwing it back some distance and greatly playing upon Li's physical strain. The result came in him coughing up blood, which sprayed over his instruments and caused him to pause for the briefest of moments to catch his breath.

In the midst of that pause, he saw the _Dinadan_ emerge from the side, hadron rifle lined up for the kill shot. Li's eyes widened. He would not be able to dodge in time.

 _"Checkmate."_ Johann exclaimed coldly when he pulled the trigger.


	22. The Demon and the Owl

_"Let men decide firmly what they will not do, and they will be free to do vigorously what they ought to do."  
_ \- Mencius

**Xiaopei Fortress  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire  
July 6, 2025**

Zhou glowered as she continued running down the corridor, all the while firing back at the pursuing Britannian soldiers with her service pistol. The Britannians naturally responded in kind, but by the time they managed to aim and let off their assault rifles, Zhou and her fellow compatriots had ducked around a corner, allowing the Britannian rounds to fly through empty space. The Britannian soldiers remained persistent however, and so maintained their pursuit. On the opposite end, the Chinese only had two escorting troops (the rest had been killed off), dressed in tactical armor and wielding their own assault rifles, to provide covering fire.

Unfortunately, one bullet hit one of the operators, causing to fall over and clutch his wounded shoulder. Without pausing, Zhou knelt down and pulled his arm over her. The man's eyes quickly widened in horror. "Leave me General!" he desperately shouted over the pain. "I will only slow you down!"

"Like hell!" Zhou shouted in return as she got back up and pulled the man along with her, all the while firing a few more shots from her pistol to keep the Britannians back further. It was a feeble effort on her part, as her sidearm had little chance in actually killing any of the imperialists, but it did at least keep the Britannians at bay temporarily. Fortunately her two escorts had seen what she was doing and doubled back to support, one even throwing a grenade down the corridor to cause the Britannians to scatter. The end of the corridor soon exploded in a mixture of smoke and shrapnel, but Zhou knew that would only delay the Britannians for but a few moments.

Several more meters later, Zhou's group turned another corner, where they immediately faced a circular entryway at the end. Again without pausing, Zhou's group ran down the corridor while the two soldiers respectively pulled out a pair of mines from their packs. As they worked, Zhou pulled out a comm. device from her pocket. "Zhou to _Mao_ , status report!" she shouted hurriedly.

"All ships are up and running General!" the _Mao Zedong_ 's captain responded. "Your group is the last one!"

The renewed sound of gunfire alerted Zhou that the Britannians had caught up with them. The escorting soldiers were quick to return fire, but were cut down, the Britannian bullets managing to pierce through gaps in their armor. Peering back for the briefest of moments, Zhou knew right away that they were dead from the way they laid on the ground, but that hardly mattered. Even if they were still alive, there was nothing she could do for them.

"Come on General!" one of her subordinates waved at her from the now open entryway as two others, having drawn their own sidearms, provided her covering fire. It was all Zhou could do to tighten her hold on the man she was carrying along while continuing to move.

Fortunately the now deceased soldiers' sacrifice were not in vain. Driven by both a feeling of superiority and their objective in slaying a CLA general, the Britannian troops pushed forward, not realizing the Chinese trap until it was too late. Not paying as much attention as he should have, the point man tripped the wire, causing the mines to explode in unison, shredding the Britannian troops apart in an instant. However, as Zhou knew, the troops were but one Britannian squad, and there were several more coming their way.

All but leaping through the entryway, Zhou was on the comlink before her subordinates sealed the door. "Zhou to bridge, we're all onboard! Detonate!"

No more than a second later, Zhou and those around her were rocked as a series of explosion ran throughout the space that they had just exited; fail safes meant for this very scenario. The corridors connecting Xiaopei to the landships were now permanently sealed, and the Britannians could not hope to uncover them. Zhou, in contrast to most others of her rank, had purposely delayed their detonation until everyone still alive was safely aboard.

"Take him to sickbay!" Zhou ordered as she handed the wounded man she had been carrying to another one of her junior officers. Seeing that the man was taken care of, Zhou marched down to the nearest elevator and tapped the button for the bridge.

Now safe, at least for the time being, within the armored confines of the CLA's massive flagship, Zhou allowed herself a moment to breath and calm down. It was only then that she felt something run down her cheek, to which she brought her gloved right hand over. Pulling back, she realized it was blood, and when she followed the trail, she found that she had a small gash on the side of her forehead. Seeing as how she hadn't felt it, and the blood trail wasn't that big, it was likely just a scratch.

 _Besides, I can't allow myself to be bogged down by a head wound._ she thought bitterly. Indeed, there was too much at stake for the Vice Commander of the CLA to be taken out of action, especially in the here and now. She might not have been as important to the cause as Li, but that didn't mean there weren't lives depending on her.

Soon enough, the double doors of the elevator opened up and revealed the _Mao Zedong's_ bridge to her. Immediately the bridge crew took notice of her emergence, while the landship's captain, Colonel Tao Xishan, looked up at Zhou with utmost concern. "You're wounded, General Zhou."

"Just a scratch." Zhou replied straight off, wiping away the excess blood from her forehead and short brown hair, as well as readjusting her commissar cap alongside. She quickly took her seat. "Status."

Knowing the general's tone was not to be questioned, Tao quickly focused on the situation at hand. After a brief moment, a tactical map of the current battle appeared on the main monitor, in which five red squares lined out around Xiaopei, each one symbolizing the _Mao_ and her four sisters, were highlighted. "All ships are up and running. We can launch at any time, though the moment we do we will be vulnerable." he said, then motioning toward the mish-mashed field of red and blue dots. "General Hong's forces are still holding out, but I do not think they will last much longer. As well, General Li remains engaged with the Rounds."

Zhou took minor solace in both reports. If only because the Xiaopei forces were still fighting and Li was still alive. "Very well. Have all ships launch immediately."

Tao looked hesitant on that. "With respect ma'am, if we launch now, we will be completely exposed to their airships."

"That's a risk we'll have to take." Zhou responded, before fixing Tao with a threatening glare. "Unless you would like to see our comrades wiped out to every last man, Colonel."

Tao already knew he was treading on thin ground, as he was effectively contesting the orders of a general. However, as the captain of the _Mao Zedong_ , he was also responsible for the well-being of his ship and crew, and he did not want either to get destroyed right off the bat. "I do not, General, but at the same time launching now will only guarantee our instantaneous destruction. We can only wait for the right opportunity..."

 _"Which will not come,_ _no matter how much we wait."_ Zhou snapped, more out of worry over Li and the others rather than her orders being contested. Indeed, as much as Zhou would have preferred it, patience meant nothing in this scenario, where no reinforcements were due to arrive and the Britannians were unlikely to make a mistake. "Carry out my orders, Colonel, before I find someone else to do so."

Before Tao could open his mouth, whether to continue protesting or to actually carry out that order, one of the operators suddenly spoke up. "Receiving incoming coded message, source unknown!" the operator spoke.

After a following moment of silence, in which the operator seemed transfixed upon the message, Zhou folded her arms impatiently. "Well?"

At that, the operator looked up again, a mixture of shock and sudden relief on his face. "General ma'am, you need to see this..."

* * *

 _"Checkmate."_ Johann exclaimed coldly as he pulled the trigger, launching a single crimson beam at the exposed _Shenhu_. It was all Li could do to shut his eyes and turn away; there was no evading this blast, as the _Dinadan_ was too close. And so, in that brief moment in which time slowed and calm momentarily dawned, he awaited the inevitable.

As such, it completely surprised Li when a black mass, appearing out of nowhere, placed itself in between the beam and the _Shenhu_ , and deflected the former with a crimson energy shield generated around its left arm. It then followed this up by bringing about its rifle, firing an equally crimson shot of its own, forcing the three Rounds to go into evasion. With almost synchronized movements, the three Britannian knightmares flitted about while the black knightmare, its cape billowing in the wind, remained stationary.

"What the-!?" Nena called out as she maneuvered her knightmare, vocalizing the exclamation of Michael and potentially Johann as well. When the beams dissipated, she brought the _Safir_ back, falling in line with her two brethren as she looked on toward the newcomer, its ruby eyes staring back as darkness personified. "That's...!"

" _Mordred_." Johann finished for her, his voice eternally calm but his eyes looking on with something else. Specifically, they held a strange mixture of intrigue and dismay as he looked over the knightmare's obsidian armor and pigeon blood eyes, visualizing the devicer within the cockpit pod. "Zero."

Li could only blink as the _Mordred_ switched out its VARIS for its twin MVS, and then deployed its factspheres, yet made no motion to attack the Rounds. Nor, for that matter, did the Rounds move to attack it, ensuring a brief moment of calm for their area of the battle. Thus, with only a brief amount of time to do so, Li hastily established a comlink to the Black Knight unit.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" Li shouted toward the black knightmare, not knowing what he was feeling toward its pilot's intervention. Too much had happened for him to feel a specific emotion in that event. "You said you would protect Her Excellency!"

"Rest assured Her Excellency is very much protected." Lelouch replied from the opposite end, his voice retaining a smooth metallic tone as always. "In fact, it was by her will that I have acted here, in _your_ defense."

"Her will...?" Li exclaimed, beginning to realize what had _really_ just happened.

Behind his mask, Lelouch smirked at the wounded tiger. "Did you really think Her Excellency would not realize your intentions so easily? That you wished to sacrifice yourself in her name like the good little soldier you are?" his smirk grew larger as he saw Li look away, having been firmly caught. "And much more, did you really think she would _allow it?_ "

Li sneered as he looked back toward the phantom. "And you?" he snarled back. "Don't tell me you're just following her will in the interest of our alliance!"

"Not at all." Lelouch replied, recalling the event beforehand. "I decided for myself to return here..."

* * *

 **_Black Knights mobile battleship_ ** **Izumo _  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire_**

 _"I have made my decision!" Lelouch called out to all within the_ Izumo _'s bridge, his voice holding complete conviction. "We will return and support Li's forces!"_

_With that announcement, a strange mixture shock and certain admiration dawned across the bridge. The leader of the Black Knights had spoken, and their course was now set before them. There was but one thing to do now, and that was execute their leader's will._

_Even so, Tohdoh looked on confusingly. "But why Zero?" he exclaimed, not understanding why his commander had chosen such a decision. "You know that if we return to Xiaopei, we will be revealing our presence to the Britannians!"_

_"In all likelihood, that would have happened before Akatsuki anyway." Lelouch replied as he took his seat at the head of the bridge. "While we have been fortunate so far, it would only be a matter of time before the Knight of Two realizes that we are in China, assuming he hasn't already. Thus if we are to become known, then it might as well be in a time and place of our choosing!"_

_And yet the general refused to back down. "With respect Zero, this is not a well thought move!" he protested. "The entire point of this retreat was to trade blood for time. The Chinese forces at Xiaopei have laid down their lives to ensure that we reach Penglai with their leadership. To return now would not only negate that sacrifice, but put the lives they had fought to preserve in battle against a full armada!" Tohdoh tried to push back the weight in his stomach as he went on. "One that we have no strategic reason to fight!"_

_"On the contrary General Tohdoh, we have all the reason in the world to fight," Lelouch countered. "For coming to our allies' need is not only strategically relevant, but_ always _the right and just thing to do!"_

_Tohdoh still held his ground. "But what of General Li's will?" he went on, still not believing he was question his leader in such a manner. "To return and support him would be to undermine his...!"_

_"Tohdoh." Lelouch replied, silencing the general with that single word. "As a warrior, I know you out of everyone understand and respect General Li's intention of sacrifice. That being said, while you may agree with them, I, like Her Excellency, do not believe this is the good General's place to die, and that his demise would indeed be detrimental to the CLA."_

_Lelouch could feel Tianzi's responding warm smile on that, as well as Kallen's gaze of admiration. He continued. "To sacrifice one's self for a worthy cause, whether it be a nation, a person or an idea, is a beautiful and noble image. However, one should not do so readily; it is only upon the last breath that sacrifice must be invoked, otherwise it is nothing more than a waste of life and tactical capability."_

_Tohdoh grit his teeth at that. "Again with respect Zero, it is a soldier's duty to lay down his life for one's country...!"_

_"Wrong General." Lelouch corrected, silencing his subordinate once more. "Laying down one's life for one's country is but an obligation. Rather, a soldier's true duty..." he couldn't help but smile a little at his next line. "...is to live for one's country and one's people, so that they may call upon him in their time of need!"_

_Upon that declaration, Tohdoh felt himself subconsciously step back, a clear expression of shock upon his face. The rest of the bridge held similar expressions, but none were as deep as Tohdoh's, and there was good reason for this. Seemingly long ago, Colonel Saburo Tohdoh had spoken those very words during the Second Sino-Japanese War, when he famously decried the usage of kamikaze tactics before the JSDF's leadership; a statement that, in spite of its briefness, would effectively end the traditional practice of suicide attacks within the modern era. Needless to say, the effect it held upon Saburo Tohdoh's son was quite evident._

_Then the moment of silence passed, and Tohdoh, again much to the surprise of everyone, tilted his head and flashed a small, unabashed smile. He had been defeated in this battle. "Your words and wisdom never cease to amaze me, Zero." the General stated, bowing out toward his superior gracefully. "I have nothing more to say."_

_Lelouch nodded, his smirk turning into an appreciative smile of his own; one that he knew Tohdoh would detect in spite of his mask. He then turned before the rest of the bridge. "Black Knights, prepare for battle!" he declared, causing the bridge to once again shift into action, klaxons sounding off in the background. "Set return course to Xiaopei, best possible speed!"_

_"Do you have a plan Zero?" Ohgi inquired as the orders were quickly carried out. "Considering that the CLA forces won't last much longer...!"_

_"We won't have much time for preparations, yes I know Ohgi." Lelouch answered, frowning at the thought. Indeed, going by the images on the main monitor, General Li's forces were now in full retreat, and General Li himself was barely holding the line against the three Rounds; about the only thing that hadn't happened yet was the Chinese landships emerging from underground and going into retreat as well. Conversely, the Britannian forces were on the complete offensive, with very little obstacles keeping them back; with Xiaopei's defensive network abolished, all they had to worry about now were the individual Chinese units._

_Thus, if Lelouch and company were to help the CLA, then their only option was to move straight in and attack from the start; a stratagem that Lelouch would never have willingly used against an opponent like Johann. Not only would they facing a superior numbered opponent without any kind of tactical advantage (outside the basic superiorities in technology and training), but because time was a major factor, Lelouch could not set up one of his "miracles", as that required advanced preparations. Even worse, the terrain around Xiaopei offered little cover and no geographical advantage, which meant Lelouch couldn't employ it in his strategy. Overall, this was the type of battle Lelouch would have otherwise avoided._

_Even so, he did have a plan. It wouldn't be as flashy nor as spectacular as his usual plans, but it was still effective. After all, he had used it once before back in Japan, albeit on a much smaller scale. "We will proceed with Shikine One." he announced, then looking over toward Ayame. "Weapons officer, you may begin the necessary arrangements."_

_"As you command Zero." Ayame replied, immediately setting to work._

_Tianzi stepped forward again. "And what about me Zero?"_

_Almost forgetting about her in the moment, Lelouch turned back to her. "I'm afraid you must continue on to Penglai Island without us, Your Excellency." he stated evenly. "With all due respect..."_

_"Having me remain on the_ Izumo _is both a burden and an unnecessary risk." Tianzi summarized, much to the renewed surprise of everyone present. Tianzi couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that, in spite of all that was happening. "Do not worry, I understand. So long as you hold to your word, I will go onto Penglai without further argument."_

_For his part, Lelouch couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at Tianzi's reply. He had expected her to attempt remaining, given all that she had said up to this point. That said, he chose not to press on it. "You have my gratitude, Your Excellency." Lelouch replied. "I have a Gefjun-equipped transport standing by on the hangar deck. You may use that for your transport."_

_"Very well." Tianzi replied in turn. However, before she went on her way, she looked back toward Tohdoh. "General." she spoke with a nod._

_Tohdoh understood the message: in spite of their earlier disagreements, there was no bad blood between them. As such, Tohdoh answered with a nod of his own. "Your Excellency." he replied._

_With that taken care of, Tianzi turned and entered the nearest elevator, the doors closing after she stepped in. From there, everyone on the bridge, Lelouch included, prepared for the coming incursion._

* * *

Lelouch turned his focus back upon the three Knights of the Round, who were arrayed before him and apparently unsure how to proceed. Further in the distance, he saw the Tianshou units remained present with their captors as well, alongside several other accompanying units, also unsure of what to make with his entrance. And on the ground even further out, General Hong's forces continued to resist the Britannian advance, even though their forces were dwindling by the second.

 _Right, all tasks at hand are clear._ Lelouch thought as he keyed in a comlink with the _Dinadan_. "Well, this is an unexpected honor," Lelouch began, using his standard domineering tone as he addressed the Knight of Two. "In my quest to avenge the Devastation, I knew I would one day encounter you upon the battlefield, Sir Johann..."

He then allowed himself to smirk. Despite his dispositions, he knew that the next few minutes were going to be _interesting_. "However, I never thought it would be here, in a forgotten land such as this."

A second later, a vidscreen window display of the Knight of Two's profile appeared on Lelouch's main monitor. "The honor is mine, Zero," Johann acknowledged, sounding far more forward than Lelouch had expected. "I had hoped we would meet again."

Lelouch suddenly felt his smirk die away. "Oh? Have we met before, Sir Johann?" he asked, putting on an amused tone, but deep down feeling uncertainty.

Johann's eyes flashed with bemusement of their own. "Come now. There is no need to feign ignorance, or attempt deception," he replied, sounding as though he actually sensed the change in Lelouch's demeanor. "We both know of what I speak, 'Lord Rochester'."

Eyes widening from behind his mask, Lelouch was just barely able to contain his reflexive gasp. It was one of the few times he had been so taken off guard. "How did you know?" he asked, not even attempting to hide his shock.

"It was quite easy actually," Johann began to explain in an almost casual manner. "For one who holds disdain for mankind's elites, you play the role well Zero; well enough that you were virtually indistinguishable from the rest of the attendants. To the untrained eye, you were nothing more than another young nobleman amidst equal company."

"But...?" Lelouch prodded.

"But unfortunately for you, my eye is _not_ untrained." Johann replied with a small hint of pride. "Through that mask of pleasantness you wore, I saw but the barest hint of your anger and hatred towards the surrounding gentry; feelings that no Britannian nobleman would have held for his own kind."

Johann's eyes gleamed knowingly. "From there it was a simple process of deduction. Who would have the resources and skill to infiltrate the heart of Luoyang? Certainly no one from the CLA or any of the other regional splinter groups, as they all lack the technology to craft such elaborate disguises and the contacts to gain an invitation, and much more lack any knowledge of Britannian etiquette, which is all too necessary to blend in. And with the EU more focused on defending the Far East than taking Area 22 for itself, that only left one particular faction that has both advanced technology and intricate knowledge of Britannia tradition. A faction that had _everything_ to gain from China's reemergence as a sovereign nation."

Lelouch managed to regain some his resolve at that point. "And me?" he spoke out. "How did you know I wasn't some random agent?"

Johann considered that line of thought. "Admittedly, that was more of a guess than an estimate, but it seemed logical." he explained. "In Area 11, you continually put yourself in the frontlines and took personal interest in many of the Black Knights' missions. That, along with your taste for showmanship and your clearly being a highly cultured and educated man, made it all the more likely that you took to the identity of a Britannian nobleman and infiltrated Luoyang yourself."

A certain level of smugness then entered the Knight of Two's eyes. "It then only took our conversation to verify my hypothesis, from which I established that Daniel Ashford, even if he wasn't actually Zero, was a man quite used to masking his true persona while acting another out convincingly."

Though his mask continued to conceal his face, Lelouch could almost feel Johann's eyes pierce through it and pick up upon his astonishment. "As I told you that night Zero, you were more than what you appeared to be," he stated. "In fact, now that I finally see you as the phantasm that you portray yourself..."

At that, the barest hint of a smirk soon appeared on Johann's lips. "...I _still_ believe that to be true."

Another moment of silence rolled forward as Lelouch comprehended the Knight of Two's words, too shocked to speak his own right out. Then, without any kind of signal or warning, Lelouch let out a burst of laughter, a bout that unnerved all who were listening in whether they be friend or foe. It was the kind of laughter that was as maddening as it was spontaneous.

"My compliments, Sir Johann," Lelouch spoke as his laughter died down. "Very few people have _ever_ caught me off guard in such a manner. I should not expect any less from the Owl of Britannia."

"No Zero, you should not," Johann replied almost smugly.

Lelouch then readopted a more stable prose. "I assume you are aware what you saw that night was _not_ my true face?"

Johann sniffed, as if insulted. "Of course. Just as I know that 'Daniel Ashford' never existed before that evening," he answered. "But those are both minor details."

He then had the _Dinadan_ bring its hadron rifle back to bear. "Normally I would give you the opportunity to concede peacefully at this point, Zero, but as you have revealed yourself so verily, surrender is obviously beyond your intentions."

That caused Lelouch to smirk a little himself. Offering the other side to surrender and concede up front was one of Johann's personality quirks. Very rarely did the Knight of Two not present it to his opponent, and only when he was completely assured that the other side would not even consider it. Here and now, Lelouch took it as a sign of acknowledgment.

"Indeed it is, Sir Johann," Lelouch said, before pointing one of his MVS at the _Dinadan_ , causing the _Caius_ and the _Safir_ to draw closer to it. He still felt dread at the prospect of facing Johann again, especially in this manner, but he managed to force that emotion back as he continued. "I did not return from the grave, storm Pearl Harbor and restart my war against Britannia to surrender so easily. Especially..."

He grinned at his next set of words. "When I have not yet begun to fight."

Even Johann, ever the stoic, couldn't help but let out a 'heh' as recognized those words, spoken by one of the most legendary men to ever stand against Britannia. It was a fitting quote for the Demon King, especially from Johann's across-the-line point of view. He could already tell that, in spite of all that was happening and what was at stake, he was going to enjoy this match. Win, lose or draw.

"Very well. Then let us not waste any more time," he stated, just as the _Caius_ and _Safir_ rearmed their own weapons. He himself mentally prepared for the inevitable opening attack, which he already had a good idea of. "White pawn to e4."

Again Lelouch couldn't help but smirk somewhat. As with himself and Schneizel, the Knight of Two liked to use chess as a backdrop for his battles, against likeminded adversaries anyway. Alongside this, he had a habit of acknowledging worthy opponents by granting them the opportunity to employ the Sicilian Defence, or in actual battles like this one, the first move. _Some things never change._

With that, Lelouch reached his right hand up, fingers crossed together, before taking a short breath. The die would now be cast. _"Black pawn to c5."_ he stated before snapping his fingers.

An instant later, a single rocket lanced out from the distance and slammed into one of the _Sutherlands_ holding the _Shenque_ in place, obliterating the knightmare in a single strike. Before the other Britannian knightmares could react, several more rockets shot across like meteors, easily decimating the other _Sutherlands_ as well as breaking apart their slash harkens, freeing the Tianshou. From there, a team of _Gekkas_ accelerated onto the scene, energy fillers in their hands, while their bazooka equipped comrades remained behind to continue providing them cover from the other surrounding _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_.

Watching this occurrence play out alarmingly, Michael quickly put the _Caius_ back into action, brandishing his broadswords and moving to charge through the fire to the Tianshou knightmares, with Nena attempting to move close behind. However, before they could reach, the _Shenhu_ both unleashed its baryon cannon, causing the two knightmares to break away from their charges, providing enough time for the _Gekkas_ to reach the three Chinese knightmares with their cargo in tow.

Eyes narrowing as he watched the three knightmares connect, Johann instead focused on his immediate enemies, to which he fired a spray of hadron shots at the _Shenhu_ , forcing Li to take cover behind his impromptu harken shields once more and thereby allowing to the Knight of Two to advance forward and take a hadron rifle shot at the _Mordred_. Unfortunately the shot wasn't fast enough, as Lelouch evaded the blast, and then charged forward to slash at the _Dinadan_. Before he could connect with the frame however, Johann brought his daggers back up and parried each of the _Mordred_ 's crimson blades, beginning their own duel.

As this came about, the _Izumo_ entered from the horizon, a legion of knightmares and gunships speeding around it. From there, the mighty flagship of the Black Knights unleashed its hyper-velocity cannons, destroying a line of Britannian landships in the distance, all the while the knightmares and gunships charged in.

* * *

 _It's even worse than I expected._ Kallen gravely thought as she gazed over the scene before her, right after her _Guren Nishiki_ launched into its best sped. Indeed, the current situation looked nearly hopeless; between the dwindling numbers of _Yaoguais_ and the near-infinite numbers of _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ , alongside the three Round units in the distance, it seemed like Britannia's victory was completely assured even with the Black Knights' entry into the battle. It didn't help that, unless Kallen's sensors were lying to her, the CLA had already lost over half their forces at this point, while the various picture images of the field itself showed that the survivors were weathered and in poor shape to continue fighting. All the while their Britannian aggressors, who had only halted their assault due to the _Izumo_ 's sudden appearance, looked all but untouched.

Overall, it felt like Narita all over again, minus the majestic surroundings. Kallen could only hope that this battle would turn out for the better, though deep down she had a feeling that the Chinese were already too far gone.

"Tengu and Kitsune Squadrons, form up on my line," Tohdoh commanded over the radio. The _Zangetsu_ had been the first knightmare to launch, and so was somewhat ahead of the formation. "Zero Squadron, punch a hole through their lines."

"Confirmed Shogun One." Kallen replied, before switching over to her unit's frequency. At the very least she didn't have to worry about her unit's willingness to fight; if anything, hopeless battles were Zero Squadron's forte. "You heard it Zero Squadron, we're the first ones in. Let's break open a path!"

"Roger!" came the unanimous reply from the eleven other _Guren Isshikis_ , who were now in formation around her own. Upon their acknowledgment, the _Gurens_ each broke formation and formed into their respective teams, immediately firing off their radiant wave surgers upon entering range. An instant later, numerous Britannian knightmares were obliterated, yet many more remained active and returned the _Gurens_ ' fire with their bazookas and assault rifles. Sneering in response, Kallen engaged her radiant wave shield to deflect the initial shots, and then put her machine into full evasion, with Alfred following her movement pattern in full sync. The other _Gurens_ performed similarly as they all moved into the Britannian formation.

With the grinding of its landspinners, the _Guren Nisshiki_ charged through the field, brandishing its fork knife as it went. Upon approach, it identified its first victim, a _Sutherland_ , which it immediately moved around. The _Sutherland_ raised its rifle to retaliate, but it was too late, as the _Guren_ slashed its cockpit block with its knife, kicked away the corpse into another pair of _Sutherlands_ , and launched a grenade into it, obliterating all three knightmares at once. Another _Sutherland_ then attempted to shoot her in the back with its own rifle, but Kallen easily moved away from the line of fire while Alfred came in and fired a burst of radiant wave shots into the Britannian unit. From there, Kallen sped a fair distance away and fired off her own surger, sweeping it across to take out several more targets at once.

As she did this however, a _Gloucester_ managed to evade her line fire and launch several bazooka shots at her, causing a series of explosions. Naturally, the Britannian pilot initially thought he had killed one of the Black Knights' aces, only to yelp in surprise a second later when the _Guren_ blasted from the smoke, seized his mobile suit by its head and engaged its surger at point blank, boiling the enemy unit from the inside out. From there, Kallen tossed the bubbled knightmare aside, where it promptly exploded and then rebrandished her knife to charge into another group of _Sutherlands_ , slashing at them one after another, while Alfred remained at the side to support her with several grenade shots.

Moments later, another _Gloucester_ darted down into Kallen's path, maser vibration sword raised high, and brought it down with a crash. However, the blade had cut nothing but air as Kallen evaded the slash, twisted around the _Gloucester_ and brought about her surger, putting it in its spray setting. A short burst of radiation later, the _Gloucester_ was completely immobile. From there, a _Sutherland_ some distance lined up for a bazooka salvo, but the _Guren_ responded by grasping the _Gloucester_ and hurling the impaled the stricken knightmare into its comrade's firing arc, letting it get blown apart. From there, Alfred charged up from the side to cut the _Sutherland_ across with his own knife.

Two more _Sutherlands_ charged in right after, zig-zagging around while firing their rifles. However, the _Gurens_ were undeterred, as both Kallen and Alfred simultaneously raised their surgers and launched off twin crimson beams, obliterating the _Sutherlands_ before they could get closer. However, several more _Sutherlands_ came streaking in afterward, forcing the two red knightmares to part and enter evasive patterns. Kallen couldn't help but grit her teeth as she dodged; after all the R&R she had enjoyed on Okinawa, she had almost forgotten how persistent Britannians could be. "Rei Two, flank them!"

Upon that command, Alfred brought his _Guren_ to the right, firing a rapid fire burst of radiant wave energy into the Britannian formation, while Kallen took her unit to the left and launched and launched another beam. The Britannian knightmares naturally fired back, but both Black Knight units danced effortlessly between their shots, continuing to bring down their enemy's numbers as they did. Seconds later, when both Zero Squadron pilots felt that they had taken enough units out at long range, Kallen launched the _Guren Nishiki_ forward and grasped onto a _Sutherland_ , then engaging her surger to incinerate the captured knightmare from the inside out. As she did this, she used her opposite arm to launch a grenade into another _Sutherland_ , which had been attempting to sneak behind her for a machine gun shot. While this occurred, Alfred shot up to a nearby _Gloucester_ and then launched his chest mounted slash harken, latching onto the _Gloucester_ 's golden lance, yanking it free and retracting it into the _Guren Isshiki_ 's left hand.

"It's been a long time since I used one of these," Alfred let out with nostalgic grin as he gazed over the weapon, while simultaneously firing a radiant wave beam into the _Gloucester_ before it could attack again. Twirling the lance overhead with only his knightmare's left hand, Alfred put his _Guren_ back into a charge, sending it against another _Sutherland_ group. Most of them scattered away, but Alfred managed to run his lance through several units as he passed, relishing the sensation as he did.

Despite all that was happening, Kallen couldn't help but flash a smile toward her subordinate. She had to admit it was rather strange seeing a _Guren_ fight like a _Gloucester_ , but at the same time it made her truly appreciate having the last Glaston Knight in her unit. Unfortunately she didn't have time to watch her squadmate fight like he had eight years ago, as more enemy knightmares came streaking in. Twisting around, Kallen switched her surger back to spray fire and launched a burst, causing the various _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ to freeze in place and summarily be picked apart by other Zero Squadron units.

Following that, the sudden increase in the volume of fire signified that Zero Squadron had successfully opened up a hole for the main forces, resulting in the _Gekkas_ moving in on the offensive. All around her, Kallen watched as the _Guren_ 's younger black cousins launched into the fray, spraying hand gun and bazooka shots at the Britannian units with impunity. Obviously there were still more Britannian units than Black Knight ones, but that hardly mattered to any of the _Gekka_ pilots. Pearl Harbor had proven that quantity did not always hold up against quality, especially when it came in the form of superior trained pilots in eighth generation knightmares.

Even so, as she continued to drive her _Guren_ through the battlefield, obliterating _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ as she went, a part of Kallen could not shake a particular feeling. The feeling that, despite all that the Black Knights were doing and were about do, they had already lost.

* * *

Bringing his seidotou about, Tohdoh easily cleaved a _Sutherland_ in half with a rocket thrusted slash. Its squadmate soon came in to avenge its death, but that didn't matter, as Tohdoh easily reversed his sword and launched the hilt mounted slash harken, knocking the Britannian's head clean off and causing it to falter. From there, he drove forward and cut down that unit as well, before twisting around and firing his hand gun at a charging _Gloucester_ , which crumpled and fell before it could even touch the _Zangetsu_ with its lance.

Sensors screeching out in warning, Tohdoh twisted the _Zangetsu_ around to see another _Gloucester_ charging at him, this one wielding twin MVS poised to strike. Reacting quickly, he raised the seidotou, deflecting the initial strike, then the follow up and the third with coordinated parries, before firing another hand gun burst. Much to his surprise however, the _Gloucester_ leaped upward just as Tohdoh pulled the trigger, evading the bullets altogether, before landing behind with its swords crossed over each other, ready to bifurcate the Black Knight unit. At that, Tohdoh quickly twisted around and parried, which knocked the attack away, right before launching his chest slash harken and slamming the Britannian frame dead center. He then finished it off with a diagonal cut before it could recover from the shock.

With his latest opponent vanquished, Tohdoh again turned around to search for any new challengers amongst the Britannian horde. Though the great battle occurring between dark blue _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ units and the jet black _Gekkas_ , he saw that several of the Britannian knightmares were choosing to forgo the newcomers and continue attacking the _Yaoguais_. And as he half-expected, the Chinese knightmares were doing their best to fight back as they retreated, but their numbers had diminished so much that they were doing little more than mounting a token defense while their more capable opponents were ripping into them without hindrance. This was further emphasized by Tohdoh's radio being filled with death cries and calls for help, all in Mandarin.

Looking toward the _Yaoguais_ , he knew what he had to do. "The Britannians are still attacking the _Yaoguais_!" he called out on the Black Knights' push frequency. "Seikens Three and Five standby to follow me in, everyone else continue attacking the main forces! _Izumo_ , open up a path!"

Upon that command, a spray of cruise missiles launched from the _Izumo_ 's VLS and arced in the air, lancing downward toward their targets. Once they reached the selected altitude, the casings around the missiles separated, allowing swarms of smaller missiles to be unleashed upon the Britannian aggressors, who only noticed their approach at the very last second. Thus the missiles rained down upon the numerous _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ that were between Tohdoh's forces and the CLA formations, destroying several while causing the rest to scatter, thereby allowing Tohdoh and his supporters to move in through the new openings.

Inside the cockpit of his own _Gekka_ , Senba couldn't help but frown as the massing _Yaoguais_ came into clear view. They were indeed a hideous design, not unlike the various tanks and armor the Chinese had used back in the Second Sino-Japanese War. The veteran could almost feel the old instinct to shoot at them crawl back upon him, especially as his eyes skimmed across the red stars they all possessed. "I never thought I would be fighting to save the goddamn reds, Shogun One."

"Keep it together Seiken One," Tohdoh stated firmly, even though he understood what Senba was going through. He himself wondered what his father would have thought, or much more if he was watching. "All units engage at will!" he ordered as he brandished the seidotou and put his knightmare into a full charge. The _Gekkas_ moved in at full speed as well, but they could never dream of matching the _Zangetsu_ 's speed.

Only too late did the Imperial units take notice of the approaching eighth generation prototype, resulting in the _Zangetsu_ tearing through three _Sutherlands_ before the rest scattered, from which they were forced to engage the trailing _Gekkas_. Another _Sutherland_ attempted to shoot the _Zangetsu_ in the back with its machine gun mounted grenade launcher, but the jet black custom knightmare easily turned around and launched a radiant wave rocket, blasting the enemy knightmare apart before it could shoot its own projectile. He then used the hilt mounted slash harken to smash the factsphere sensor of another _Gloucester_ , right before bifurcating it.

Suddenly, another comm. line was established. "Daoji One to Shogun One, what in Hell's name are you doing here!?" General Hong shouted as his _Yaoguai_ continued firing up at the Britannians as it retreated, being mindful not to hit the newcomers. "You and the rest of your force are supposed to be somewhere else!"

As he cleaved another _Sutherland_ in half, Tohdoh hit the broadcast circuit. "Daoji One, Shogun One, we had a last minute change of plans," he said simply, even as he raced between two _Gloucesters_ and performed a rocket assisted spin slash, destroying one and cutting off the lance wielding arm of the other. That last _Gloucester_ attempted to move away as it drew its holstered machine gun, but Tohdoh was much faster in catching up and impaling it straight through. "We'll hold them off just long enough for the _Mao_ and her compatriots to launch. From there we'll proceed accordingly. Shogun One out."

After closing the window, Tohdoh brought the _Zangetsu_ on an intercept course with the Chinese knightmares, with Chiba and Senba soon joining him. In turn, several more Britannian units were pursuing the Chinese forces while evading the defensive fire; Tohdoh intended to counter that along the way. Immediately putting his landspinners into revolution, the general sped his knightmare across the ruined earth, banking around some of the incoming fire while responding with his hand gun while the two _Gekkas_ beside him fired their own hand guns as well. From this, the attacking Britannians were now forced to turn away from the Chinese frames in order to defend their flank, firing back with their machine guns.

It was all for naught however, as the three Black Knight units easily banked around the shots, their landspinners completely unhindered by the terrain, all the while drawing close enough to employ their melee weapons. In a matter of seconds, Tohdoh and his wingmen merged into the Britannian formation, where they set to swerving through and cutting down _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ all the while maintaining their direction with the rest of the force; from an outside perspective, it almost looked akin to a group of lions savaging their way through a wildebeest herd. A _charging_ wildebeest herd at that.

That image was further emphasized as Tohdoh had the _Zangetsu_ leap over the continuous machine gun fire and land on a _Sutherland_ , the force of the landing causing the Britannian knightmare to fall forward and tumble across the ground in a heap, before jumping at the last minute and latching his chest mounted slash harken on another enemy unit. From there, he retracted the harken line, pulling himself toward the knightmare while using the seidotou's thrusters for increased velocity, slashing it across the back as he merged into it. After that, he went back on his landspinners, twisted around and fired his hand gun as he moved in reverse. Several more knightmares fell before him, but many more fired back, though their numbers dwindled further as Chiba and Senba moved in to support. When he destroyed those closest to the rear, Tohdoh turned entirely back around and put his landspinners to full power, allowing him to run down the Britannians, one after another, before ending them with well-placed slashes.

Soon enough, he moved past the Britannian mass and ended up merging with the _Yaoguai_ formation, which parted to allow him entry as they kept firing back against the Britannians. A moment later, one of the _Yaoguais_ pulled up beside him, twisting its torso around so that its "face" appeared to be making a corner glance toward the _Zangetsu_. "You really are the son of Saburo Tohdoh, Shogun One." Hong grudgingly complimented.

Tohdoh flashed a small smirk at the compliment before going back to business. "What's the status of the landships?"

"They can launch at any time. Just waiting for the right opening," Hong explained. "I don't suppose your boss has a plan for when they do, outside the set of coordinates he beamed us."

"All in due time Daoji One," Tohdoh replied simply. "For the moment, let's focus on providing that opening."

With that, the _Zangetsu_ broke off and shot back into the fight, reengaging the Britannians in earnest.

* * *

**Chinese land cruiser _Mao Zedong_  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

By now, the attention of the entire bridge crew was now fixed on the main monitor, which in turn displayed the battle to all. From what had started out as the makings of a clear defeat, one that every member of the _Mao Zedong's_ crew had expected to be entirely inevitable, had shifted back into an even battle right before their eyes with the sudden entrance of the black knightmares and the sight of the Britannians being driven back. The intervention had hit everyone with cold shock; _none_ of them would have believed, much less _expected_ , that their supposed allies would double back for them. They had all entered the battle knowing that they were as good as dead, that no outside support would come for them, and that only sheer luck could be their salvation.

And yet, there the Black Knights were, riding in to save them all. "It's impossible..." Tao murmured, voicing the collective disbelief of his entire crew. "What could possibly have made them...?"

Zhou heard the question, but couldn't answer, as she herself was having trouble accepting what her eyes were telling her. Even so, for the first time since the Battle of Xiaopei had begun and very much against her best efforts, the CLA general began to feel the first vestiges of hope. Hope that they may yet survive.

Then, as if to purposely break the moment, the sensor operator suddenly spoke up. "General, the Black Knights are pushing the Britannians back in all sectors," he reported, looking up with a sudden surge of hope. "We may launch at any time."

Zhou's eyes quickly darted to the tactical screen and analyzed the various dots and lines. Indeed, the Black Knights were pushing back the assault forces in rapid succession; the regular knightmares had effectively herded the enemy central force to the outer boundaries of Xiaopei while the great _Izumo_ continued her one ship onslaught against the Britannian land fleet, keeping them from advancing as well. And as for the Rounds, they were also being held at bay, with Zero engaging the Knight of Two himself.

All of those elements factored in, Zhou realized that the opportune moment that they had been waiting for had finally come. And much more, it wouldn't last for too long. Thus managing to tear her gaze away from the screen, Zhou tapped a button on the arm of her chair. "All ships, this is General Zhou," she stated in her best commander's voice. _"Launch immediately."_

Upon that command, the _Mao's_ bridge crew all turned back to their stations and began working once again. A second later, the entire landship rumbled with motion, forcing Zhou to grip the arms of her chair in order to keep herself stabilized. _Here we go..._

* * *

Lelouch had just parried another dagger attack from _Dinadan_ when his sensors beeped in warning. The data window soon appearing in the upper right corner of his mask's visor, Lelouch watched as the ground shook all across Xiaopei, with the soil around five particular areas churning and shifting like bubbles in a cauldron. Taking those readings in, alongside how the CLA formations below were altering their collective movement in response, it wasn't hard to guess what was happening.

"So they're finally coming out..." Lelouch murmured, right before launching his left hand slash harken out to dissuade the _Dinadan_ ' renewed advance. Within the dark grey knightmare's cockpit, Johann spared a glance of his own toward his side monitor, momentarily watching the event play out.

One after another, the Chinese landships rose from the ground, their emergence causing the surrounding wasteland to thunder around them as earth shifted off of their pyramid hulls, each of which proudly bore the Red Star. Their immense sizes made it so the process took several minutes to complete, causing the landships to appear more as lost relics that had just been unearthed than Chinese designed mobile fortresses; only the gun turrets that dotted their sides, as well as the large scale cannons that were mounted on their designated bows, gave indication to their true purpose. Altogether there were five ships, all of the ubiquitous _Mao Zedong_ -class.

As the landships slowly but steadily emerged from their hiding places, Lelouch couldn't help but feel a twinge of disgust well up in his stomach as he looked upon their greenish-brown hulls. Beside the fact that the Chinese landships were lumbering and inelegant even by the standards of their ship type, their pyramid shaped structures reminded him too much of George Orwell's _1984_ , specifically of how the Ministry of Truth (Minitrue) had been described. Yet another dark analogue to the former Chinese Federation's tyranny, alongside its similarities to Orwell's nightmare. Sometimes he wondered if it was intentional.

He didn't have time to consider it however, as the _Dinadan_ again charged while firing its hadron launcher. Again Lelouch evaded the shot – though he could take a rifle shot, he didn't dare trust his Blaze Luminous to hold out against a full powered hadron blast - and then responded in kind with both of his arm mounted slash harkens, but by that point the _Dinadan_ had banked away. From there, the grey knightmare returned fire with another hadron spray.

"I must admit you surprise me Zero," Johann spoke over the comlink as he attacked. "During the Black Rebellion you were willing to abandon your own troops, even upon the cusp of victory..."

He quickly brandished his daggers and made successive slashes at the _Mordred_ , which easily parried and counterattacked with its swords. "And now here you are, having intervened to fight a losing battle for a foreign army. One that is the antithesis of all that you reportedly stand for at that," the Knight of Two stated as he continued his attack. "To say you are difficult to understand would be putting it lightly."

Lelouch smirked as he threw back the _Dinadan_ 's blades and made several slashing attacks of his own. "And that is _precisely_ why I have intervened." Lelouch stated as he again clashed blades against the Knight of Two's daggers. "Because this is indeed a lost battle. At least if the CLA were to remain unsupported."

"And you think your contingent can make the difference? One battleship and a hundred or so knightmares?" Johann questioned as he fired another missile shower, forcing the _Mordred_ back behind its Blaze Luminous. "Granted your knightmares are far more advanced than most of the CLA's assets and your troops are better trained, but those only factor so much in the face of an armada."

"Only if I were to engage your forces in a pitched battle Sir Johann," Lelouch was quick to correct as he switched out one of his MVS for his VARIS and fired a burst shot, forcing the _Dinadan_ into a snap evasion. Moving to the side, the grey knightmare quickly launched its slash harkens, which Lelouch easily evaded himself. "Which I have absolutely no intention of doing."

Johann spared another look toward the antiquated landships, which by now had fully emerged from the earth and were starting to move on their caterpillar treads. "Right, you intend to guide the CLA force into retreat. And in order to do that, you will attempt to dissuade my forces from pursuit, as it is your only option."

Lelouch felt his lips curl into a sneer at that. He knew Johann would figure out his plan, as it was fairly obvious, but that didn't mean enjoyed his adversaries knowing his intentions. Especially when they were more delicate than his usual tactics. "You are insightful as ever, Owl of Britannia." he stated as he fired several shots from his VARIS in its standard setting.

Evading the VARIS shots by again, Johann quickly turned around and charged straight at the _Mordred_ , firing his hadron launcher as he did. The _Mordred_ easily dodged both the beam and the charging _Dinadan_ by banking away.

"Still, I cannot help but wonder how you intend to accomplish such an objective," Johann inquired, firing off another shot from his launcher, which the _Mordred_ twisted around. "Though your flagship could certainly evade my forces with her Gefjun Disturber, the Chinese ships are just too slow to outrun my own landships, as well as my air forces," he pointed out. "They will hold out for a time, but they will never be able to evade us."

At that, Lelouch looked toward the _Mao_ and her compatriots, now moving off to a given direction while their guns fired around them in defense while missiles launched from their VLS tubes against the surrounding enemy knightmares and the Britannian warships in the distance. It was then Lelouch noticed something out of the ordinary: though the Britannians were attacking with impunity, their pattern of fire was focused more on the four other Chinese ships. This left the _Mao_ , the largest and most obvious target that would cripple the CLA's morale, relatively untouched, save for a few stray shots and attempted boarding actions by Britannian knightmares.

Though he wondered if there was something to that, Lelouch was to concentrated on evading another of the _Dinadan_ 's attacks, in which it again fired a lancing hadron shot, to think anything of it. "And even more so, your forces can only do so much in their defense Zero," Johann continued as he circledhis steed around the _Mordred_ , magenta eyes gleaming. "Because the ships of the _Mao Zedong_ -class cannot move far beyond thirty kilometers an hour, your forces are completely tied to them, leaving very little room to maneuver, much less evade any of my army."

The Knight of Two again drew his daggers and charged. "And so long as they remain close to those ships, your contingent will be forced into a battle of attrition, in which the outcome isn't determined by who dominates, but rather who lasts the longest," he then brought his daggers down against the _Mordred_ 's right sword, but was knocked away by a swipe of its arm. "A scenario that will only guarantee the Black Knights' defeat, whether they are destroyed or forced to retreat."

"Your point, Sir Johann?" Lelouch growled back as he charged in himself this time, engaging his left Blaze Luminous for a barging attack.

The _Dinadan_ naturally dodged to the side, allowing the black knightmare to charge ahead. "As I said, I cannot help but wonder just how you intend to save them, Zero. Even a 'miracle maker' such as yourself has limits."

Lelouch let out a strong, dark laugh at that notion. "Mere mortals have limits, Sir Johann, but not I!" he stated as he aimed his VARIS, switching it back to Burst Mode in the process. "I have broken the land, subjugated the sea, caused the skies to thunder and have slain those who would claim godhood!" he then pulled the trigger, letting another crimson orb fly out. _"_ And in time, I will tear down an empire that is said to be unmovable, even for a million men!"

Johann frowned as he again evaded, then countered with another hadron shot. Lelouch dodged in turn and fired all four of his slash harkens after him, but the _Dinadan_ managed to bank away yet again. "Rest assured the Chinese will be saved, regardless of any tactical viewpoint you may possess," he stated as he took off after the _Dinadan_. "And it will be because I, who has no limits, deem it so!"

The _Dinadan_ quickly fired several more hadron shots at the _Mordred_ , only for the black giant to plow through them with both of its Blaze Luminous active and continue to close the gap, replacing his VARIS for his other MVS in the process. Suddenly caught off guard, it was all Johann could do to pull his knightmare back to evade the initial slash, which inadvertently left a small scar on the _Dinadan_ 's faceplate. By the time the second came however, he had been able to bring his daggers back up and parry. "You certainly have belief in yourself Zero. Just as one would have expected of you."

The Knight of Two's eyes narrowed into the _Mordred_ 's ruby eyes. "And it is _precisely_ through that arrogance that you were defeated eight years ago," With that, the _Dinadan_ launched forward suddenly, such that Lelouch hadn't expected it. A second later, the _Mordred_ wore a similar scar on its faceplate to the _Dinadan_. The Knight of Two would have press advantage, but was forced back when the _Mordred_ nearly bifurcated his frame.

"Touché," Lelouch replied harshly as he charged forward again, reengaging the _Dinadan_ in a blade fight. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the Knight of Two had managed to get through to him on that one; the image of Suzaku shooting him in Kamine Island had flashed through his mind upon Johann's words.

It was at that point Lelouch decided to switch to the verbal offensive. "And what of you, Sir Johann?" he inquired as he executed several slash attacks.

Johann arched an eyebrow as he deflected the sword attacks. "Me?" he replied, clearly not understanding. "I would think both my tactics and my intentions were obvious, Zero."

 _So you would have me to believe._ Lelouch thought as he pressed the attack as well as his question. "I am not referring to either of those things, but rather..." he said, as he threw the _Dinadan_ back with a well-placed swipe of his right sword before firing off his arm mounted harkens again, forcing the grey knightmare back into evasion. "...how do you justify your actions here?"

Having finally evaded the harkens, Johann responded by firing more hadron shots at the _Mordred_. However, as Lelouch put his own knightmare into evasion, he saw the expression on Johann's face; a very slight yet very clear expression of hesitance. _As expected._ "It is said that the Knights of the Round, with certain exceptions, are keepers of honor and valor..." Lelouch continued on as he charged, slashing at the _Dinadan_ only for it to move back. "Men and women chosen by His Majesty the Emperor to represent Britannia and its so-called 'virtues'."

Lelouch delivered a hard blow against the _Dinadan_ 's daggers as he went on. "So tell me Sir Johann, where is the honor and valor in _this_?" he almost demanded. "Fighting to subjugate a downtrodden land and an already enslaved people, all in the name of eight tyrants?"

The Knight of Two could only remain silent, even as he concentrated on his defense. Despite Johann's strong emotional boundaries, Lelouch saw that his words were reaching him. "I'm sure you've been to Luoyang by now," he pressed on. "You've seen how the Chinese are living under the current regime. Even I must admit, compared to what I've seen eight years ago in Japan, the Chinese are likely suffering far more than any Numbers before them."

"If you're trying to generate some form of sympathy for the Twenty-Twos..." Johann started to reply.

Lelouch interrupted with a small laugh. "I don't need to generate sympathy from you Sir Johann. I already know you hold such emotion toward the Chinese, as well as all other Numbers."

Again Lelouch was greeted by silence and a passive expression, but that didn't matter. He knew what he was speaking of. "You are not the only one whose eye is keen," Lelouch went on. "When we spoke that night, I too saw just a small hint of emotion when I claimed nobody cared about the Twenty-Twos. Yes, you did well to shield your emotions, just as you are doing now, but that hint was enough for me to understand."

Lelouch smirked as he continued. "You are not a full blooded Britannian. Your father was European, specifically of German and Kenyan descent, which makes you only half-Britannian. Therefore, it is safe to assume you, alongside your sister Dorothea, were heavily discriminated growing up, such that you were treated as an Honorary Britannian in all but name," he emphasized that point with a heavy slash, which Johann just barely managed to deflect. "You personally experienced the hellish existence that the empire forces upon outsiders, something that no 'pureblood' would ever come to know."

The _Mordred_ then launched its arm mounted slash harkens out again, forcing the _Dinadan_ to bank around them. In response, Johann reversed while firing another hadron beam, which the black knightmare evaded in turn. "And with that experience, came a unique outlook toward the Numbers as well as all 'impure' Britannians. That in spite of all your loyalty toward Britannia, you cannot help but see them as no less human from yourself."

Johann, attempting to regain the offensive, quickly having the _Dinadan_ move to stab the _Mordred_ through the head, but Lelouch easily deflected the strike by crossing his blades together. "So again I ask, Sir Johann, how do you justify what you are doing here?" he repeated. "How do you make right what both your personal honor as a Round and your conscience tell you is wrong?"

Though the Knight of Two remained visibly emotionless save for the strain of combat, Lelouch wasn't fooled. He knew everything that he had just said was true, from what Dorothea had told him back during his days in the Homeland and from his own experiences with Johann during the same time. In that regard, it was a bit of a low blow, but Lelouch had never adverse to such tactics. That and if he could actually break Johann's emotional barrier and sew indecision within his mind, then the tide of the battle would shift toward the Black Knights and the CLA.

No more words were uttered after that, even as the two Britannian designed knightmares continued to trade blow after blow with one another. For a time, Lelouch even thought that his attack had worked.

But then, Johann did something Lelouch had never seen him do before. As the two knightmares brought their respective blades together, he saw Johann flash a highly uncharacteristic smile across his lips. "An excellent psychological attack, Zero," he complimented, again catching Lelouch off guard as he returned to the offensive. "Your words hold both great power and charisma, enough to instill question within your enemies and allegiance within your followers."

He then kicked away from the _Mordred_ , using the other knightmare as a springboard of sorts, right before firing another hadron shot attack while still in midair. "However, I'm afraid your attack was too shallow this time."

As Lelouch deflected the shots, the Knight of Two went on. "You ask how I justify such apparent hypocrisy? How I can fight for Britannia's subjugation of China when I myself have felt similar discrimination from the 'pure bloods'? That is all too simple to answer," Johann stated, his own voice growing with projected power. "Because it is the command of His Majesty the Emperor!"

Now it was Lelouch's turn to feel his emotions rise as he head the Emperor's name was invoked, the image of his father and his Geassing away his memories flashing through his mind. Aloofness now replaced with growing anger, Lelouch brandished his swords and charged forward to slash at the _Dinadan_ again. Before he could reach the enemy knightmare however, the _Dinadan_ dodged the initial strike, its left dagger nearly cutting off the _Mordred_ 's arm as it did. Fortunately Lelouch managed to evade at the last second, the result being a deep gouge within the upper arm as opposed to the severing of the entire limb.

"I am the Knight of Two! The second of the Rounds!" Johann declared as he circled around and fired his hadron launcher, forcing the _Mordred_ to evade again. "My role is not to question my liege's command, only to execute it! And though I may hold hesitation at the onset, in my heart I do not doubt the righteousness of his command, as it is the role of His Majesty to deem what is right and what is wrong!"

He then moved to slash at the _Mordred_ 's torso, only for the black knightmare to deflect with its Blaze Luminous. "If His Majesty wishes me to act as his sword to strike down his enemies and force their submission, then I will follow that wish regardless of any personal discomfort. For such actions are deemed _right_ by His Majesty!"

 _"Johann...!"_ Lelouch snarled under his breath as he fought back, executing a flurry of attacks. The _Dinadan_ evaded it as usual, but one of the slashes managed to strike its left hip armor, taking out a large chunk in the process. Despite that success, the _Dinadan_ remained unhindered.

Knowing the reason behind that attack, Johann inwardly found amusement that, though Zero held great influence, he himself was not unswayable to his adversary's words. A part of him wondered if that weakness played a role in his capture at Kamine. "This is how I justify the submission of the Numbers, Zero! Alongside my current mission!" he declared, firing his slash harkens and forcing the _Mordred_ to reengage its Blaze Luminous again. "So long as His Majesty wills it so, my conscience will _always_ be clear!"

Lelouch was about to open to reply derisively on that, but once more, something struck out in his mind: Johann mentioning his 'current mission'. Not unlike how he saw the _Mao_ remain untouched by the Britannian advance, Lelouch felt there was something more to that line. Wasn't the Rounds' mission obvious enough? To hunt down and destroy the CLA? If so, then why did Johann phrase those words as such, defining it as an abstract 'mission' rather than speaking the obvious fact?

Unfortunately, he couldn't fathom the prospect much longer, as the _Dinadan_ swung around again to fire its hadron launcher at close-range, forcing Lelouch to bank to the left. From there, he returned fire with his right arm's slash harken.

* * *

Shattering another _Sutherland_ with a spinning harken attack, Li followed it up by twisting around and firing a baryon blast. All at once, a whole line of Britannian knightmares went up in smoke, with the remnants being easily picked apart by a group of _Gekkas_. Li sneered as he watched the jet black knightmares tear their way through the remnants, stung over how he was relying more on Japanese and Britannian exiles to properly fight the imperialists than his own countrymen. Fortunately that sting didn't last too long; he was too focused on clearing the way for the _Mao Zedong_ and the others to dwell over such things.

Turning the _Shenhu_ 's head around, Li stole a glance toward the great landships that he, the Black Knights and the remaining _Yaoguai_ forces were escorting. Moving as fast as their caterpillar treads could move them, the _Mao_ and her four support ships lumbered across the earth with all the grace of boulders rolling down a hill, their CIWS and missile emplacements spewing death at any enemy knightmare that drew close and their aft cannon turrets returning the fire of the Britannian landships with earnest. The _Yaoguai_ formations moved alongside them like ants beside their queens as _Gekkas_ darted against their Britannian contemporaries, also keeping up with the landships, all the while various gunships continued their airborne waltz, either attacking each other or providing close air support for the ground fighters. Meanwhile, the _Izumo_ hung further back, overlooking the formation as a black sheep dog keeping watch, while the Britannian land fleet remained at a distance, raining HV cannon and missile fire down upon the Chinese and Black Knights alike.

Such was the point when one HV cannon shot slammed against the hull of the _Ye Ting_ , taking off a large portion of the landship's aft quarter. Though she was still moving, the damage was done, and it didn't take long for her aft to become increasingly battered from the Britannian onslaught, the enemy landships acting as sharks sensing blood. At that, Li turned around to fire a snapshot back at the enemy ships while Hei attempted to move the _Shenwu_ into a shielding position, but it was all too late. Soon enough, the _Ye Ting_ erupted in a massive explosion, spraying debris all across the desert as well as taking out a large number of _Yaoguais_ in the process.

Li cursed as he shielded his eyes from the glare of the explosion, then quickly keying a comlink to the _Izumo_. "Shangdi One to _Izumo_ , what are you doing!?" he bellowed with more force than he intended. "My ground forces will be wiped out at this rate!"

"Shangdi One, _Izumo_ , we're doing all we can to cover you!" Minami quickly responded, his voice holding no small amount of terseness. It was clear what the _Izumo_ 's captain thought about Li's bellowing, as well as how the Black Knights' prized flagship was stuck shepherding the slothful and ungainly Chinese ships. "Just continue on course; we should reach Waypoint Alfa in approximately fifteen minutes! _Izumo_ out!"

Resisting the urge to spit, Li instead focused on evading a charging _Gloucester_ , easily moving aside to dodge its lance, before shooting out his left harken and sending a surge of electricity into the frame. As soon as it detonated, he retracted the harken and moved turned to parry a MVS slash from another _Gloucester_ , then brought his jian up to slash it across the torso. A second later, that _Gloucester_ fell, but by that point the _Shenhu_ had long moved away.

Momentarily in the clear, Li stole a glance toward his side monitor, which displayed a tactical map of Xiaopei and a marked area due west (the aforementioned Waypoint Alfa) in the side corner. That was the set of coordinates the _Mordred_ had beamed to the CLA forces right before their intervention. Up front it looked like nothing, as it was a completely random area of Xiaopei that held no specific geographical formations nor compositions; just another part of the wasteland. However, as the coordinates had been designated by Zero himself, then it was logical that he had something out there.

 _Probably one of his so-called "miracles", waiting to be sprung._ Li thought as he cut into another _Sutherland_. He allowed himself a small smile there. No more than a few days ago he had spoken out against Zero's brand of tactics and the "miracles" he had employed in Japan. Now, he found himself _depending_ on one to save his army as well as throw the Britannians off their trail. The irony could have eclipsed the sun.

Shaking his head, he returned to the fight, sending the _Shenhu_ plowing through a _Sutherland_ formation with both slash harkens spinning. Several of the Britannian knightmares fell within his wake, but one managed to slip away, firing a grenade from its assault rifle as it went. Fortunately Li was fast enough to deflect it with his left harken, which remained spinning, and then counterattack with his right. One electrical surge later, the Britannian unit was nothing but ashes.

Just then, the _Shenwu_ charged within Li's field of vision, with three _Sutherlands_ rammed against its baryon shield. A second later, the _Shenwu_ cut its speed and dropped the shield, effectively flinging the _Sutherlands_ across the ground with inertia. Then, brandishing its guan dao, the Chinese knightmare surged forward again, finishing the Britannian units with a single slash each as it went.

Li nodded with approval as Hei spun the guan dao overhead and charged at additional targets, the general himself soon moving to fight alongside his subordinate. At the moment Hei was the only Tianshou alongside him; Bai was chasing after the Knight of Five and Yin was engaged against the Knight of Eight. Even so, one of the Tianshou, as well as two of the Four Beasts, was more than enough to keep the Britannians away from an easy victory, and it also meant Li didn't have to leave everything to the Black Knights.

"Incoming missile barrage!" one of the _Mao's_ controllers suddenly warned. At that, Li turned the _Shenhu_ 's head around, where he caught sight of the Britannian airships launching an entire wall of missiles.

Gritting his teeth, Li reengaged the Hu Hao cannon, sweeping the resultant baryon beam across the sky, obliterating several of the missiles at once. Even so, the ace was unable to keep the entire barrage back as several missiles had managed to evade the baryon blast. And though the _Izumo_ and the landships shot down an additional number with their CIWS and interceptor missiles respectively, a large number still fell upon the Chinese and Black Knight units, destroying several knightmares and causing additional damage to the landships in a series of explosions.

" _Tama De!"_ Li cursed again as he looked over the aftermath of the attack. The Chinese forces were still moving, but their landships' hulls were peppered even further with damage and rising smoke, while several more of the ever-dwindling _Yaoguais_ had been obliterated. The only consolation, it seemed, was that the _Mao_ remained untouched; for some reason Li didn't understand, the Britannians were deliberately avoiding her. However, that was only a minor consolation regardless. _We'll be lucky to last fifteen_ _more_ seconds _at this rate!_

"Enemy reinforcements inbound!" the same operator called out, just as the _Shenhu_ 's sensors picked up additional enemy knightmares coming in from the pursuing landships. The _Izumo_ and the Chinese ships all launched missile waves of their own to deter them, but once again several units managed to evade. As such, Li twisted the _Shenhu_ around and charged back at the incoming swarm, the _Shenwu_ following close by.

* * *

The _Sutherland_ instantly bubbling from within her grip, Kallen quickly tossed the stricken knightmare aside and moved away just as it exploded. A _Gloucester_ then charged in and attempted to impale her with its MVS, but by that point Alfred had moved in and fired a rapid fire burst from surger, peppering the blue knightmare with radiant wave shots before it could even draw close to Kallen's unit. It too joined its comrade in oblivion, all the while several more came flying in with swords, lances, rifles and bazookas to bear.

Turning to face the oncoming formation, Kallen and Alfred both unleashed their surgers, launching twin radiant wave streams into the swarm. Several more knightmares fell to the streams, but the formation continued on, forcing the two _Gurens_ to execute evasive maneuvers while returning fire. Kallen grimaced at that as she launched another radiant wave stream into a bazooka touting _Gloucester_ , only to watch as two _Sutherlands_ surge forward with their stun tonfas extended, forcing her to parry with her fork knife. As she kicked one of the _Sutherlands_ into the other and finished both off with a well-aimed grenade, she couldn't help but feel that the Britannians were fighting even harder than usual.

 _It's because they were just about to win when we appeared._ Kallen thought as she dodged a machine gun burst from another _Sutherland_ and fired her slash harken in turn, knocking the head off the Britannian machine. She then finished it off by maneuvering behind and stabbing her fork knife into its cockpit, then quickly moving away as additional units came after her. She responded by firing her surger in a sweeping motion, taking out at least three more _Sutherlands_ , but the rest managed to close in, firing their machine guns. As they were too close to evade, Kallen engaged her radiant wave shield and deflected the bullets, then using the break to launch herself at the group, where she began taking down the _Sutherlands_ with her knife.

Not far away from her, Alfred let out a battle cry as he impaled a _Gloucester_ on his lance and then, imitating his commander, flung the unit into a _Sutherland_ right before it exploded, taking out both frames. He then went into a full charge, tearing through two more _Sutherlands_ as he went before slamming the prong into another _Gloucester_ and ripping it free to allow the enemy knightmare to fall over. And then with his latest kill, Alfred yet again twirled the lance around gracefully before targeting another unit.

Taking a corner glance of her wingman's performance as she boiled another _Sutherland_ within her grasp, Kallen arched an eyebrow. "Are you going to hold onto that thing for the whole fight?" she asked, right before the _Sutherland_ blew. She then turned and launched the surger via rocket harken into a nearby _Gloucester_ , where she repeated the same process.

As he smashed the lance into another _Sutherland_ , skewing it straight through the cockpit, Alfred smirked. "You're damn right I am," he called back as he flung that unit aside and went into another charge. "In fact, I think these should be secondary armament for the _Isshiki_!"

Kallen rolled her eyes on that as she evaded a lance wielding _Sutherland_ 's charge and shot a grenade into its back. Before she could move away however, another _Sutherland_ charged through the resultant explosion to fire a rifle grenade at her, which Kallen was barely able to deflect with her shield. The _Sutherland_ then attempted to flank her, but by that point Kallen had recovered and easily fired a radiant wave stream into the _Sutherland_ 's upper torso, causing it to detonate before it could fire another shot.

Momentarily in the clear, Kallen took a glance toward her tacmap. By now the _Izumo_ and the Chinese ships were approximately five kilometers away from Waypoint Alfa, and though the Britannians were hounding them relentlessly, they were still progressing regardless. Seeing that, both relief and anxiety fell upon the Black Knight ace; the battle wasn't yet lost, but there was still over nine minutes left to go. Nine minutes of fighting for survival, against a vast Britannian air fleet.

"Major!" Alfred called out as Kallen's sensors beeped in warning.

Instinctively evading, Kallen watched as the _Shenlong_ retreated right through where she had been. After falling back a few more meters, the Chinese knightmare reassumed a fighting pose. "You _bitch_!" Yin howled in fury toward her attacker.

Before Kallen could contact the Chinese pilot, a howling cackle erupted over the radio as the _Safir_ charged onto the scene, slashing its scythe at the _Shenlong_. "Is that all you've got, Chinagirl?" Nena taunted as she pressed her attack, the Chinese knightmare barely evading her strikes while attempting to counter with its shuang gous, which were also dodged or deflected. "Surely you can dance more than _this_!"

Expertly smacking the scythe aside with her shuang gous on the next attack, Yin glowered back. "On your fucking grave!" she shouted as she lashed her right hand slash harken out, only to watch as the _Safir_ shot to the left and evaded it. The Britannian knightmare then maneuvered around and attempted to slash its Chinese opponent across the back, with Yin just barely turning and deflecting the blow with a spinning harken in time.

However, while the initial defense was successful, Nena followed up quickly with another slash, putting much more power behind this attack. The result was the _Shenlong_ again being knocked back, its shield thrown off while the rest of the knightmare was open. Thus, once more laughing as she went, Nena lined up and brought down her scythe for the finishing blow while Yin attempted to react, but couldn't reoriented her knightmare in time.

As such, both devicers were surprised to see the _Guren Nishiki_ move in and engage its radiant wave shield, throwing off the polearm. "Can't let you do that, Britannian!" Kallen shouted as she then fired another beam from her surger, forcing the _Safir_ to make a jump backwards. In the middle of that act, Alfred attempted to move in and engage the seventh generation knightmare with his lance, but Nena easily, and elegantly, evaded the initial attack and counterslashed, throwing back the former Glaston just as he raised his own shield.

Moving in where her wingman left off, Kallen launched forward with her surger extended, ready to ensnare the _Safir_ within its claws. However, just as she got close, the _Safir_ raised its right arm and deployed its Blaze Luminous, which held off against the surger's crimson glow. "Well well, the Red Dragoness herself," Nena spoke with clear vehemence. "Are you trying to cut in?"

"You..." Yin growled at the _Guren Nishiki_ as she reoriented her knightmare. "I didn't ask for your help, you fake dragon...!"

That caught Kallen off guard. _Fake dragon?_ she thought confusedly, until she remembered what the _Shenlong_ 's name translated to. She frowned as she threw the _Safir_ back. "Too bad, I'm giving it to you anyway little one," Kallen called out. "Rounds are not to be taken lightly!" she declared as she followed her attack up by firing a grenade, only for it to be deflected by the _Safir_ 's scythe.

The _Shenlong_ then closed the distance itself and moved to slash with its swords, but the _Safir_ again evaded, all the while Nena kept her eye on the _Nishiki_. "Ah yes, you were the one who fought Gino over Area 7," she recalled as the _Gurens_ charged again, fork knife and lance brandished as the _Safir_ spun, scythe deflecting both the Black Knight knightmares and their Chinese ally. "And if memory serves, you failed to defeat him."

The Knight of Eight then spun the _Safir_ around in a dance-like twirl, the scythe moving along in an elegant pattern, forcing away the three knightmares. "So what makes you think you have any chance against _me_?" she shouted as she slashed at the _Nishiki_ again.

However, much to Nena's surprise, as well as Alfred and Yin's, Kallen didn't dodge the attack. Instead, she reached up with her surger and grasped the scythe, claws holding it in place, while the _Guren_ 's sapphire eyes stared out against the _Safir_ 's emerald ones. A cold pause soon followed as both knightmares remained in place, glaring down one another while struggling to break the hold between them.

And then Kallen spoke up again. "Rei Two, break off and return to the main force," she commanded in a soft tone. "I will handle things here."

Somewhat put off that his commander was going to fight the Round without him, Alfred knew that the _Izumo_ and the Chinese ships took priority. "As you command, Rei Leader," he acknowledged before turning his _Guren_ around.

Kallen then glanced over to the _Shenlong_. "You should go to. There's no more reason for you to be here."

Yin's eyes seemed to burn at that notion. "Like hell! I'm not done with her yet!" she shouted as she shot forward, attempting to slash the _Safir_ 's extended scythe. At that point however, Nena managed to rip the weapon out of the _Guren_ 's grasp, just managing to avoid it getting cut off, while the Chinese knightmare settled beside its Black Knight ally.

Looking out at the two knightmares in front of her, both of which glared back with projected ferocity, Nena smiled with growing anticipation. "And I beheld two dragons, each having seven crowned heads and ten horns." she called out to either knightmare. "Their tails drew a third of the stars out of the sky and cast them to the earth."

Kallen, knowing the exact text Nena was paraphrasing, couldn't help but smirk. "You better not slow me down, fledgling."

Yin smirked back. "Same to you, poser," she said, her hands tightening around the control sticks. "Despite what that whore just said, there's only one _true_ dragon here!"

With that, both knightmares charged forward again, the _Safir_ slashing its scythe around as they came.

* * *

Espousing a battle cry, Tohdoh quickly impaled his latest kill, a _Gloucester_ , through the torso before ripping the blade out and knocking the stricken knightmare away, where it harmlessly exploded. A pair of _Sutherlands_ surged passed the explosion, raining machine gun fire down upon the jet black knightmare, but the _Zangetsu_ easily banked around it and closed the distances, using the rockets on the seidotou for additional propulsion. From there, Tohdoh converged on one _Sutherland_ and slashed it diagonally at the center, then turned around and fired a radiant wave rocket into the second. After that, a third unit shot up from behind him, attempting to impale him with its lance, but Tohdoh simply jetted to the side to avoid the weapon and then execute a side spin, cutting into the _Sutherland_ 's cockpit block as it charged.

When Tohdoh reoriented himself, he noticed that the seidotou now had a fresh coating of blood across its edge. Inwardly finding the color fitting for his sword, he turned around and launched off to another enemy formation, one that had been drawing closer to the CLA landships. He moved in alone now, as he had deployed Senba and Chiba and their respective units to attacking other Britannian knightmare forces across the immediate area, supporting Zero Squadron and the other Black Knight forces who were still fighting as such. He doubted they would do serious damage, but at least they would be hindered. Between their efforts and those of Asahina and Urabe's and their respective supporters in protecting the Chinese ships, they just may last long enough to spring Zero's trap.

In the meantime, Tohdoh had to do his part as well, and so he sped into the Britannian formation like a lone wolf into a flock of sheep. Despite the Britannians taking quick note of his advance and responding with evasive maneuvers and concentrated firepower, Tohdoh had little issue in piercing through the defensive screen and striking at the Imperials, cutting through their lines with singular, well placed sword strikes. Several attempted to group together and rain bullets, grenades and rockets upon him in a collective barrage, but Tohdoh evaded these attacks with ease while drawing closer to his attackers, right before deftly striking them down one after the other. From there, the Britannians scattered to attack him at all angles, but once more they could not hurt him.

Unfortunately, Tohdoh's continuing success didn't extend to the rest of his forces, as he soon found out from a nearby flash. Casting a corner glance, he saw that one of the landships had taken a serious hit, evident by the smoke rising from a large hole in its armor. All the while the knightmares began to converge on it like flies to fresh carrion.

Tohdoh's lips curled into a grimace at that. _This is taking too long!_ he thought while slashing another _Gloucester_ down the middle. If the CLA had only possessed modern technology, or simply faster landcraft, they would have reached the destination all too long ago. _Damn the Chinese and their antiquated army!_

From there, he cleaved another pair of _Sutherlands_ in two with a spin slash, then evaded the fire from another _Sutherland_ 's machine gun. Banking to the right of the enemy machine, he quickly counterattacked with his hand gun, spraying a sufficient amount of bullet holes across the blue knightmare before speeding back, allowing it to detonate. After that, another _Sutherland_ attempted to move in from behind with its stun tonfa extended, but Tohdoh simply struck it with his seidotou's hilt mounted harken. The stricken knightmare fell back, allowing Tohdoh to twist around and finish it off with a running slash before its devicer could recover.

Suddenly, just as Tohdoh turned the _Zangetsu_ around to target another enemy knightmare, a great field of white enveloped his monitors. Instantly blinded by the glare, only by instinctive reflex was Tohdoh able to raise his seidotou up into a defensive posture, thereby deflecting a strike that would have finished the _Zangetsu_ and its pilot permanently. A moment later, Tohdoh was able to look back again, his blurred vision just managing to depict the _Caius_ readying for another strike. This time, Tohdoh not only parried the blow, but threw the Britannian knightmare's sword away and countered, forcing the Round exclusive knightmare back.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Michael exclaimed with evident bloodlust as he flew back a few meters, stylishly bringing the _Caius_ ' broadswords to his sides, and then charging back to clash his blades against the _Zangetsu_ 's once more. By now the remnants of the Britannian forces had moved onto their main target, leaving only the Knight of Five and the Black Knights General in the immediate ground. "So you're Ki-yo-shi-ro Toe-doe..." the Round let out, emphasizing each syllable to Tohdoh's name as if he had trouble pronouncing it. "The man of miracles who defeated the advance on Itsukushima, supposedly without knightmares."

Despite the vicious tone behind those words and the great power behind the _Caius_ ' attack, Tohdoh himself grinned. "That would be me," he replied almost candidly as he pushed back. "And you're Michael Raleigh, Knight of Eight and Paladin of Britannia. The man who led Britannia's charge in Seville."

"Damn right I did!" Michael howled as he broke the lock between the two knightmares and attacked with his slash harkens, forcing the _Zangetsu_ to make a jump backward to evade. "And let me tell you those Europeans were piss-poor fighters; not nearly as bad as these Chinese fuck ups, but definitely _boring_ to fight. Hard to believe they've resisted us for so long."

The _Zangetsu_ then made a charge of its own at the _Caius_ , but the orange knightmare again fired its flash cannon, forcing Tohdoh to break in an effort to shield his eyes. However, he was not completely helpless, as he pulled his knightmare backward and had it crouch just as the _Caius_ attempted to bifurcate it, from which the Black Knight unit fired off another hand gun spray. Only the timely activation of its Blaze Luminous generators kept the _Caius_ from sustaining any damage. "I'm so glad you Elevens can put up more of a struggle!" Michael hollered as he brought his swords around again and launched for the _Zangetsu_ , which was just able to deflect its attack. "It's been a long time since I had this much fun!"

"We aim to please," Tohdoh dryly commented as he slashed at the _Caius_ , forcing the Knight of Eight on the defensive. "I hope for your sake you can keep up!" Tohdoh then leaped over the _Caius_ and performed a midair rocket assisted side slash, nearly cleaving into the exposed cockpit block, but Michael lunged the _Caius_ forward and evaded by mere meters. He then spun around himself and surged back to impale the _Zangetsu_ with one of his broadswords, but Tohdoh deflected the attack and then moved for an overhead chop, only for the _Caius_ to deflect the blow with its Blaze Luminous and then throw the black knightmare some meters away.

Recovering quickly, Tohdoh watched as the _Caius_ drew in for the kill, at which he executed another spin slash to drive it back. Following that, he fired another barrage and riddled bullets across the _Caius_ ' frame. However, much to Tohdoh's minor surprise, this did not have the desired effect as the bullets were unable to pierce the Britannian unit's thick armor, all the while the orange knightmare leaped up into the air to perform a vertical strike. Only the timely reversal did Tohdoh avoid getting split down the center, at which he brought the seidotou up again and moved to impale the _Caius_ through the flash cannon's maw, only for Michael to deflect the attack. From that, the two continued to exchange sword strikes as they raced across the field.

"Hell yes! This is _exactly_ what I was hoping for!" the Knight of Eight howled with excitement as he kept slashing at the _Zangetsu_. Executing a powerful hammer blow in the middle, he threw the black knightmare back several meters, right before performing a midair leap so that he could descend and bring both broadswords against the seidotou. Tohdoh responded by firing his last radiant wave rocket, this time at the _Caius_ ' head. The Round easily banked aside to dodge the projectile, to which Tohdoh took the opportunity and engaged the seidotou's rockets, knocking away the orange knightmare. The Black Knight general then moved out to strike the cockpit, but the Round recovered quickly and parried the blow with his left broadsword. It then proceeded to counterslash, nearly cleaving the _Zangetsu_ diagonally across the chest; only Tohdoh's timely maneuvering kept that from occurring.

Right after that, Tohdoh felt a bead of sweat roll down from his forehead. As much as he hated to admit it, the runt known as Michael Raleigh was indeed worthy of the Rounds' mantle. Only Suzaku had given him as much difficulty with the sword, to say nothing of his piloting skills and how he was capitalizing on his knightmare's strengths while marginalizing its weaknesses. Had it been any other time, Tohdoh would have appreciated such an opponent.

 _But not now,_ _when we have so much on the line._ Tohdoh thought as he launched forward and slashed back at the _Caius_ , only to watch the _Caius_ knock the strike away with its Blaze Luminous and then bring its broadswords to bare, repeating the exchange. _There's no telling how much damage he'll do if he slips past!_

"Too slow!" Michael's voice suddenly rang out as he smashed his left broadsword's hilt into the _Zangetsu_ 's head, causing a hard shudder to erupt across the frame. He then brought his right broadsword in for the kill, but Tohdoh deflected it and responded by launching his chest mounted slash harken, causing the _Caius_ to move back and evade it. Retracting that harken quickly, Tohdoh launched the _Zangetsu_ forward and brought down the seidotou against his opponent's crossed broadswords.

"Oooh, so close!" Michael taunted, the _Caius_ ' neon green eyes glaring into the _Zangetsu_ 's orange mono-eye across their respective blades. "No wonder Suzaku and Princess Cornelia had problems against you. You really are _that_ good!"

Then a thought occurred to the Knight of Eight. "And now that I think of it, you were Suzaku's master to begin with, weren't you?"

Tohdoh felt himself bristle at the dual mention of his wayward student. "A long time ago," he growled back. "Before you Britannians caused his downfall."

Michael laughed. "Good. Because I _really_ want to see how he'll react when I present him your head," he grinned viciously. " _Just_ your head."

"And what if I take _yours_ first?" a new voice suddenly cut in. All at once, the _Caius_ and the _Zangetsu_ separated as the one armed _Shenque_ came charging in, slashing its dadao toward the former. The _Caius_ quickly deflected the blow with its Blaze Luminous, but the power behind it was still enough to throw it back some distance.

Spinning its dadao around stylishly, the _Shenque_ then pointed the blade toward the _Caius_ while the _Zangetsu_ moved in beside it. "Sorry Shogun One, but I still have some unfinished business with this imperialist bastard," Bai announced, his eyes gleaming with bloodlust toward the Round and disdain toward the Black Knight. "Feel free to head back to the main fight, 'sir.'"

Tohdoh could only blink at the newcomer. In spite of his words and the vast difference in rank, the Black Knights General knew he was being talked down to. "Your unit is damaged, Tianshou Two," he had the _Zangetsu_ nod toward the _Shenque_ 's missing left arm.

"Just a scratch, sir," Bai retorted, almost scornfully. "And besides, I could lose both arms and _still_ beat this _ta ma de hun dan_."

Before Tohdoh could reply, the _Caius_ was in motion, practically flinging itself at the one armed knightmare with vengeance. " _Who's_ a mother-humping son of a bitch!?" Michael bellowed as he slashed with his broadswords, the _Shenque_ just managing to deflect each blow with its dadao. The Chinese knightmare then countered by launching its one remaining slash harken, but the _Caius_ evaded and banked at the _Shenque_ 's open left for the kill. Only a swift turn and Bai putting said harken into a spinning shield did he deflect the stroke.

Just as the two knightmares locked however, the _Zangetsu_ was also on the move, speeding at the _Caius_ cockpit block with the seidotou's rockets at full burn. Seeing that, Michael launched his knightmare backward, narrowly evading the _Zangetsu_ 's swing, while the _Shenque_ retracted its slash harken and moved to pursue, its Black Knight "comrade" following close behind.

Twisting around to simultaneously deflect the swords of either attacker, Michael let out an unnerving laugh. "Just when I thought this couldn't get any better!" he howled with excitement as he entered into an exchange with either unit. "The Miracle Man on one end, and one of the Heavenly Beasts on the other!"

A disturbing glint of ecstasy soon formed on the Knight of Five's face. "How did I get so damn _lucky_!?" he called out as he slashed back at either knightmare.

As he continued his attack, Bai was quick to note that the _Zangetsu_ _wasn't_ retreating into the background. "I said you're not needed here Shogun One!" Bai growled amidst his offensive. There was no way he was going to let this Black Knight steal his prey, no matter how skilled or legendary he was. "You're better off fighting the main battle...!"

Despite the message and the present fighting, Tohdoh felt dark bemusement toward the Chinese pilot's anger. "Sorry Captain, but I'm afraid I too have unfinished business with this one," he said, the recently brought up image of Suzaku Kururugi flashing through his mind. There was no way Tohdoh was going to let this impotent Round go after his digging at that wound, evidenced when he made another rocket assisted slash at the _Caius_ ' shoulder. "If you want him, _nyen ching ren_ , you're going to have to beat me to him!"

If the Black Knight not moving off into the distance caused anger, then that same Black Knight calling him "young one" in Mandarin only infuriated Bai beyond measure. Bringing his dadao to his side, quickly stepped up his assault as the three knightmares continued to flit across the ground.

* * *

 _No changes still..._ Johann thought as he looked over to his side monitor, which continued to display the Black Battleship and her Chinese wards moving across the field. Even the _Mordred_ 's renewed VARIS attack did not break his concentration on the main battle, though he obviously had to divert some energy at keeping his adversary at bay. All the same however, Johann did not lose sight of the true objective.

As rare an occurrence as it was, the Knight of Two remained somewhat perplexed by his opponent's strategy. It was nearing twenty minutes since the landships had emerged, and they were still moving along at their original course and speed, making absolutely no changes to either. They maintained their original V formation, albeit accounting for the loss of one of their number, while the Black Battleship remained behind them, providing escort. And though the Black Knights had deployed some forces in attacking Johann's land fleet, the bulk of their knightmares and the CLA's remained centered around those landships, keeping the Britannian forces from encroaching. In other words, twenty minutes were about to pass, and yet there had been no changes to the battle; it really seemed as though the Black Knights and Chinese were betting on fighting off Johann's pursuit through conventional warfare alone.

Johann knew better, of course. Zero was many things, but a conventional thinker was not one of them. He obviously had more planned than this; besides his earlier exchange with Zero over his tactics, the masked revolutionary's _modus operadi_ was well documented. The question was what was it? What kind of miracle did the Demon King have in store?

As he dodged another VARIS shot from the _Mordred_ , Johann yet again recalled everything he had studied about his opponent, namely the records Princess Cornelia had made during and after Area 11's destruction. As the Knight of Two had read, Zero's nominal tactics, his "miracles", took the form of singular, seemingly impossible feats of battlefield manipulation. During the beginning or midpoint of a battle, Zero would perform his miracle, which was usually some form of terrain shifting, bringing down his opponent's numbers in spectacular fashion while simultaneously demoralizing the survivors with its sheer magnitude, and then deploy his main forces to wipe out the remnants. He had used this strategy to great efficiency in such battles as Narita and the Black Rebellion, and given the conditions of the present battle, Johann did not doubt that was what awaited him here. In fact, that was the most likely explanation behind this whole trek across the wasteland; Zero was luring Johann and his fleet into the miracle's range.

This was where Johann's perplexity laid, such that he lacked the answers needed to form an effective counterstrategy around. First, the usual method of terrain shifting would obviously be ineffective, given that a fair number of Johann's forces were airborne; unless Zero intended to whip up a sandstorm, which was possible but unlikely given the Black Knights' rapid deployment, then Johann's aircraft could simply fly over any trap as they had Li's sand pits. Granted, his landships and non-VTOL transported knightmares would possibly be incapacitated, but that wouldn't be enough to halt the Britannian pursuit. This meant that the "miracle" would affect the air as it did the ground, making it all the more difficult to identify.

Second, he did not know the exact vector from which the miracle would occur. Would it strike from the air, or the ground? From the north or the south? From one direction, multiple, or would it be over an immediate zone? And third and most importantly, he did not know the miracle's nature. Would it destroy his forces outright, or simply inhibit them? Was it something that could be prevented early on, or would he only be able to destroy or evade it when it was active? How long would the process take and how much of his forces would he need to commit to doing so?

"You're slowing down, Sir Johann," Zero called out as he launched his left arm slash harken, which Johann quickly evaded. This time however, one of the tips managed to brush against the _Dinadan_ 's shoulder pauldron, causing sparks to fly from the graze. "Don't tell me you've exhausted yourself so early into our match."

Grimacing against the resulting vibration, Johann brought his hadron launcher back up. "Not at all, Zero," the Knight of Two smoothly retorted as he fired, putting the _Mordred_ into evasion. "Not when we're still in the middlegame."

At that, the _Mordred_ crouched under the hadron beam and returned fire with its VARIS, putting Johann into evasion as well. There laid another mystery that Johann, to his mixed perplexity and minutely growing frustration, had yet to figure out: Zero's sudden growth in combat prowess. While Zero was well known for repeatedly engaging in the frontlines, his skill and performance from eight years ago had been described as below average at best; in fact, several jokes had been tossed around the Imperial Army regarding his battle record before he captured the _Gawain_ , and even in that unit he had been unable to fight well as Princess Cornelia had proved. Now however, despite spending nearly a decade in captivity, Zero had somehow gained actual fighting skill, enough to hold his own against Suzaku at Pearl Harbor as well as against Johann now. And no matter how many possible explanations Johann ran through his head, he could not find one that was even remotely possible.

However, as evidenced when the _Mordred_ ceased its gunnery attack and closed in, attempting to slash at the Dinadan with its swords, that was something to analyze back Luoyang. _Not_ during the current battle.

Once more putting power into the _Dinadan_ 's landspinners, Johann brought his knightmare back into the distance. For all of Zero's newfound skills, the Knight of Two remained one of the best devicers in existence, and as such, his opponent could only remain on the defensive during the Knight of Two's next attack. Speeding across the ground in a semi-circle, Johann fired his hadron launcher in a continuous beam, forcing the black knightmare into evasion while gradually drawing in, leaving less maneuvering room for his opponent.

As he attacked however, something in Johann's side monitor caught his attention. Though he was almost entirely concentrated on his adversary in front of him, the image, which depicted the seemingly endless wilderness of Xiaopei, stuck out in his peripheral vision just enough. And from that image, a feeling of recognition entered into Johann's mind.

 _Could it be?_ Johann thought as he pressed his attack, then being forced to evade himself as the _Mordred_ drew in and slashed at him, nearly cutting down his hadron launcher. He almost wanted to dismiss that answer; it seemed far too easy for what he had been expecting, especially from an opponent like Zero. And yet all the same, his instincts told him there was something there.

Rather than resume his attack, Johann turned it around, toward the direction that the joint Black Knight-Chinese formation was moving in. The _Mordred_ naturally pursued, firing its VARIS in rapid succession as it did, but again Johann had no trouble maneuvering around the shots. By now the suspected point that his adversaries were moving towards was in the center of his monitor, and while Johann's eyes alone could not pick up on anything unordinary, the _Dinadan_ 's Druid System easily detected what he was seeking and displayed it across the Knight of Two's tacscreen.

From that, Johann learned all that he needed to know. "So that's your move to check, Zero," he murmured as he, at last, redrew his daggers and clashed against the _Mordred_ 's swords. All the while discreetly passing commands back to his flagship.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"Stern armor is redlining!" Futaba called out in warning, just as the _Izumo_ again shook from a concentrated HV barrage. "If this keeps up, we'll lose rear coverage!"

"Maintain course and speed! Concentrate your fire on the nearest enemy ships!" Minami maintained as he held the arms of his chair against the vibrations. He was worried now; his ship was taking a serious pounding from the Britannian land fleet, and yet she couldn't maneuver lest she leave the Chinese ships vulnerable. And as powerful as the _Izumo_ 's armor was, Minami knew she wouldn't hold out forever from the beating she was taking.

The Colonel sneered as additional shells impacted into his ship's stern quarter, causing it to quake around him. Like it or not, they needed the Britannians to follow them through Waypoint Alfa, which meant they also needed the Britannians to remain in a tight formation and holding pursuit. And though Minami was tempted, he knew that turning his ship around to broadside would only cause the Britannian landships to scatter.

"Approaching Waypoint Alfa," Jones announced as he kept his own hands glued to his station, struggling to hold the ship on course. "Approximately one minute and thirty seven seconds out."

At that, Minami's eyes, as well as Ohgi's, looked toward the bridge viewports, where the expanse of Jiangsu's wastes laid for all to see. Though neither they nor those around them could see it from the dilapidated earth, they all knew that was where Zero's trap had been set, waiting to spring once the Britannians crossed into it. As such, a new element of anxiety began to make its way across the bridge crew as the _Izumo_ and those she was escorting closed ever further on the threshold.

"God in Heaven I hope this works," Valkenburgh muttered from beside Minami. And the battleship captain knew that was not profanity.

"Fifty-three seconds until entry," Jones announced again, further adding to the tenseness of the moment. "Thirty-nine seconds."

Ohgi took in a long drawn breath. Though the landscape remained pure wasteland, he could almost see the imaginary boundary lines grow even closer to him. Even the continuous shaking barely registered to him now.

"Fifteen seconds." Jones continued. "Ten seconds. Nine, eight..."

 _Just a little more,_ Minami thought, now patting the armrest of his chair. _A little more, baby..._

"...two, one. We've now entered Waypoint Alfa." Jones reported. "Approximately five minutes and twenty-seven seconds before southeast boundary."

Minami nodded. The drawn out part of the battle was over; now they and their slothful allies just had to reach the other end of the field to salvation. All the while stringing the Britannians into the epicenter. "Continue heading! Standby to increase speed!"

* * *

 _Finally._ Lelouch thought as he saw the taskforce enter Waypoint Alfa over his mask's HMDS. With that event, the first phase was now complete, and the remaining phases would not take long. The trap was nearly ready to spring.

Twisting away just as the _Dinadan_ launched another hadron shot, Lelouch took off toward the taskforce at the _Mordred_ 's full speed. The _Dinadan_ naturally pursued, but Lelouch had intended that; if he could draw Johann into the trap, then his victory was assured. While continually evading hadron fire from his pursuer, as well as cutting down any enemy knightmare that dared stand in his way, he maintained his vector toward the Chinese ships, which were now making their way through the center of Waypoint Alfa while the _Izumo_ retained its position behind them. By now the Chinese landships were almost completely covered with scorch marks and hull breaches, while the _Mordred_ 's sensors showed the _Izumo_ 's aft armor was nearly diminished. From this, Lelouch saw he didn't have long to close the box.

Still maintaining his course and evasions, Lelouch then had one of his cockpit's compartments open, revealing his black and gold scepter shaped triggering unit. While Lelouch knew it would have been more efficient to simply let someone from the _Izumo_ pull the string, as it were, he personally wanted to bring down the Owl of Britannia. That being said, he didn't grasp the trigger just yet; beside the fact he was still in combat, the Britannian landships were not yet in position.

And then the _Dinadan_ was on him again, redrawing its daggers and surging at the black and gold knight. At that, the _Mordred_ quickly deflected the initial strike with its Blaze Luminou and then blocked the follow up with its right sword. He then countered by executing a few slashes of his own, and then following that up with his left arm harken, but the _Dinadan_ easily ducked away from the latter and drew back into the distance, firing another spray of hadron shots that forced Lelouch to reengage his shield.

Through the explosions however, Lelouch still held his eye over the enemy force, which continued to drive after the taskforce with impressive speed. By now, they were only minutes away from Waypoint Alfa's outer boundary. _Just a little more, and..._

"'...the trap will be sprung.'" Johann's voice finished for him over the radio, causing Lelouch to recoil in shock. From that, a cold surge suddenly swept over the rogue prince as he realized what that meant. "That is what you are thinking now, isn't it?"

Remaining defiant, Lelouch glared back toward the _Dinadan_ 's eye cameras. "Quite possibly, Sir Johann," he replied, hoping against hope the Knight of Two was only probing. "Perhaps it is in your best interest to surrender. Before your forces suffer a similar fate to Calares'."

Johann sniffed at that, as if put off by Zero's display. "I doubt that will occur. Calares, blinded by his own self-assurances, ran his army well into Li's artillery and sandpits," he said, just as he gazed square into the orb of Zero's mask. "I, on the other hand, have absolutely no intention of running mine _into your Gefjun Disturber field_."

All at once, Lelouch felt his world fall out from under him. Eyes widening from shock and the air rush out of his lungs, he could not keep himself from eliciting a sharp gasp at the Knight of Two's declaration. And though he retained his mask, he had little doubt Johann had again picked up on his astonishment.

Johann pressed further. "Before your intervention, your flagship launched a number of Gefjun equipped missiles, arrayed them into a net formation over a specific area and then had them buried deep into the ground for camouflage," he maintained his gaze into Zero's mask. "From there, you intended to use your taskforce as bait to lure my fleet into the field, from which the disturbers would trigger and immobilize everything, allowing your escape."

The Knight of Two didn't wait for his opponent's response. He knew he was correct. "A rather basic strategy considering your past exploits Zero, but nonetheless an effective one," he continued, reassuming the same critiquing look he had previously given General Li. "Had I been as blind as Calares, it would have no doubt rendered my present forces incapable of further pursuit, and if I _myself_ had been caught in the trap, I would have been unable to summon additional forces to intercept and much more been completely defenseless. Indeed, you had thought this out well."

Astonishment quickly giving way to anger, Lelouch gritted his teeth. "What gave it away?" he asked disdainfully.

Yet again the barest traces of a smirk soon entered Johann's lips. "It was how you prepared your trap: burying Gefjun Disturbers underground over a wide area," Johann explained. "Our Prince Lelouch used a similar strategy in the Sahara, only with high explosives instead of Gefjuns."

A sharp cringe emerged on Lelouch's face at that. During the Algerian campaign, he had staged a false attack upon the town of Adrar and then had his forces withdraw west with the defending 305th Panzer Battalion in pursuit. From there, he lured the battalion deep into the Sahara, eventually leading them to the explosive riddled field that Johann had just mentioned. Needless to say, the Battle of Andrar with the 305th completely wiped out (both from the trap and from the follow up incursion) and Lelouch gaining a forward base within the virtual center of Algeria, which would become properly conquered not long after.

Naturally, Lelouch wanted to bang his head against the side of the _Mordred_ 's cockpit for forgetting that battle. And again underestimating Johann's attention to detail.

"And if memory serves, you yourself used this strategy before," Johann went on, looking up in minor thought. "Specifically during the Battle of Shikine Island. You lured Suzaku into a similar trap, albeit one of much smaller scale."

Despite the impact of Johann's words, Lelouch maintained his defiance. "So what?" he retorted, this time holding no pleasantness whatsoever. "I can easily have my flagship launch additional missiles and increase the field, ensnaring your forces here and now," he threatened, even though he knew such a tactic would more likely fail as the landships could simply shoot down the missiles. Regardless, he was not about to show his back to Johann. "Or I could simply obliterate your forces altogether with a concentrated attack."

Johann shook his head, seemingly ashamed of his opponent's display. "Now you are speaking empty threats, Zero. In itself meaning you are effectively cornered," he spoke with minute offense. "I had thought much better of you."

Lelouch opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted when his sensors beeped in warning. Following that, a new window appeared in his HMDS, showing the forward Britannian forces suddenly pulling away from the Chinese landships.

"And as well as you have planned out and executed your strategy, you still overlooked one critical flaw in its design," Johann continued, raising his right hand up with his fingers crossed together, a clear imitation of Lelouch's opening action. "In order to convincingly lead the enemy into your trap, you must inevitably move your forces _through its center_."

Lelouch, immediately realizing the truth behind Johann's words, could only look on in alarm. _No!_

The Knight of Two snapped his fingers.

Seemingly upon that action, the battleship _Firestorm_ began generating a certain signal from its transceiver, seemingly aimed with laser-like focus toward an equally certain area of the desert; specifically an area marked by a small, barely noticeable hole in the ground. Deep underneath, the Gefjun missile, though initially resistant to the _Firestorm_ 's signal, eventually gave way and became active, emitting a distinctive green glow from its base that shined upward and over the surface above in a disc shaped form. And what initially began as one light soon erupted into numerous lights across the desert, as, in reaction to the first, the other missiles engaged the Gefjun warheads.

The result was as catastrophic as it was immediate, much to Lelouch's horror. Without any sign or warning, the Chinese landships and their _Yaoguai_ escorts halted, their electronics and motor systems neutralized, while the few _Sanzuwus_ that had somehow survived to this point found themselves without propulsion nor control, resulting in their falling out of the sky. Frantic cries in Mandarin began filling into the comm. lines while the Black Knight operators attempted to instill order. And with their targets largely immobilized, the Britannians pressed forward for the kill, even as the _Izumo_ and the Black Knights, entirely immune to the effects of Gefjun Disturbers, reformed their lines for defense.

 _That bastard...!_ Lelouch's mind cried out as it reeled from the turn of events. For perhaps the first time since Suzaku cornered him at Narita, the man who proclaimed his will to destroy Britannia felt completely powerless. _He used an overriding signal to forcibly activate one of the missiles, causing the others to engage in response and prematurely form the Gefjun Field!_ he thought in pure disbelief, his hands shaking around the _Mordred_ 's control sticks. _He used my own tactic against me!_

"The game has now changed Zero," Johann stated, bluntly and dominantly, seemingly aware of his opponent's newfound despair. "Though your Black Knights remain active, those you are attempting to save are now completely immobilized. And so long as you intend fighting for them, your force will be tied down against my own, which retains superior numbers. All the while I remain capable of summoning reinforcements from any direction."

The Knight of Two then fixed his opponent a forceful gaze. "Therefore, you now hold two options: you may either retreat and abandon your charges, or you may surrender now," he then added for irony. "Before your forces suffer a similar fate to those lost in the Devastation."

Amidst the surge of emotions Lelouch felt at that time, his ears were keen enough to pick up the first option: that Johann didn't care whether the Black Knights retreated or surrendered, meaning his focus was indeed on the CLA. Or more precisely, _something_ within the CLA.

"What say you, Demon King?" the Knight of Two finished.

At that ultimatum, and the humiliation he felt churning within, Lelouch could only glower with rage. "I say this, Owl of Britannia..." he replied, bringing both MVS back to his sides. _"It's not over yet!"_

With no more words to be said, the _Mordred_ charged forward once more, bringing its swords down upon the _Dinadan_ daggers once again. All the while Lelouch's mind reeled in desperation, attempting to find a new means to salvation.

* * *

"Damn you Zero!" Li bellowed with great fury. All at once things had gone from bad to worse; not only had Zero's trap failed, but the Knight of Two had outright turned it against him, preemptively activating the Gefjun Disturbers to neutralize the near entirety of the CLA forces. Now they were trapped in the middle of a large electromagnetic field with the Britannians advancing, and all Li had to defend his comrades was one airship and a small collection of knightmares.

And as his gazed over the immobilized landships and _Yaoguais_ while his ears picked upon the numerous cries of their occupants, an entirely different yet very familiar set of words began to echo within Li's mind, ringing over all else like the tolls of a funeral bell. _For all of your gifts and skill Zero, I find you to be a menace, both to your enemies and your own troops._ _Your tactics have been effective but highly reckless, at times needlessly endangering your own forces, while your inability to adapt to the tide of battle has resulted in many losses. As such, I believe that any strategy you create would be a double edged sword, one that will either give complete victory or irreparable losses._

The Chinese general clenched his teeth subconsciously, trying to force the memories back. It was the cruelest form of irony. He had spoken those words just days ago, and much more, he had known that, in spite of all the assurances that had been given, they were the ultimate, undeniable truth behind Zero and his exploits. And now here he was, having seen that truth come to pass; the very "miracle" that had been meant to liberate him and his army had instead become damnation, resulting in the CLA forces being left open and vulnerable, all the while Zero's inability to adapt or even foresee had left him without a proper fall back strategy. The double edged sword had been swung at the Britannians, but it had struck the Chinese.

 _How could it come to_ this _!?_ Li's mind continued to rage as he looked out toward the enemy armada. With their prey now firmly ensnared, the Britannian landships broke formation and divided into two groups, moving in opposite directions over the outer boundaries of the field to form an encirclement. Hyper-velocity shots continued to rain down over the landships, as well as into the midst of the knightmare and armor formations, none of which had any means to evade; explosions rippled across their hulls while entire masses of _Yaoguais_ and support vehicles were obliterated with each shot. And though the Black Knights rallied, complete with the _Izumo_ turning around to unleash the bulk of her weapons, they remained too small in number to dissuade the Britannians, let alone adequately defend their allies.

As such, there was only one option for Li to follow now. "Black Knights, this is Shangdi One!" he called out over the comm. "I am taking command of the field!"

All at once the chatter intensified, while another channel quickly opened. "Shangdi One, this is General Ohgi," Ohgi called out from the _Izumo_ , sounding far less than pleased at having the CLA general take charge. "With respect to our alliance, you have no authority to...!"

"Wrong General. I have _every_ authority!" Li shouted back as he made his charge toward the enemy fleet, the _Shenwu_ right beside him. "Your gambit has failed and your leaders are held up by enemy units! As such, it falls to me, the most senior officer in the field and apparently the only one with a plan, to take command and salvage what's left!"

The sound and flash of an explosion erupting from the landship _Bo Gu's_ starboard side only emphasized Li's words further. "Unless any of you feel you would do better!?" he called out, both in challenge and desperation.

Silence was the only initial response, as half-expected. Not long after that however, the _Izumo_ established a datalink to the _Shenhu_ , providing Li the exact specifications of the Black Knights' forces. Li immediately set to work.

" _Izumo_ , 1st and 2nd Squadrons, engage the landships! 3rd through 6th, focus on the enemy knightmares! Zero Squadron and Tianshou Two, you're with me; we will be the main thrust with our energy weapons!" the general commanded, purposely speaking fast so none of the Black Knight pilots could interrupt him.

Then, putting more speed into the _Shenhu_ 's landspinners, he shouted. "Advance!"

Having no other options and facing the most desperate situation since the Black Rebellion, the Black Knights fell in line, the numerous black _Gekkas_ launching off toward the armada while the _Izumo_ trailed behind them, her HV cannons firing in succession. Alongside, the red _Gurens_ of Zero Squadron arrayed themselves around him and the _Shenwu_ , forming a perfect V formation. That being said however, Li did not miss the _Guren_ nearest to him bringing its surger toward him, with its central talon extended over the other two.

Gritting his teeth together, Li let loose another blast from his baryon cannon. The beam instantly shot across the air and lanced through the Britannian warship line, striking and ripping apart a _Formidable_ -class land battleship, all the while two _Resolute_ -class cruisers fell to the _Izumo_ 's bow cannons. As expected, the Britannians responded in kind, with several ships redirecting their fire away from the stricken Chinese forces over to the charging Black Knights, while the Britannian knightmares moved into intercept. Even so, the armada continued to move into encirclement.

"Keep those ships held down!" Li called out to his allies while simultaneously engaging his Sheng Biaos into full rotation, allowing him to cut through the line of _Sutherlands_ that had moved to intercept him. Beside him, Hei also put his harkens into rotation to support his superior, while the _Gurens_ wasted no effort in utilizing their fork knives, or the _Gloucester_ lance that Rei Two was fighting with. "Don't let them complete their encirclement!"

"We're working on it Shangdi One!" one of the Black Knight units, which Li thought was 1st Squadron's commander, shouted from the background. Regardless, the Black Knights continued the offensive, with the _Izumo_ advancing at top speed, her massive HV cannons firing upon every Britannian ship it came across, while bazooka equipped _Gekkas_ fell upon whatever ships they could reach. Several more Britannian landships were destroyed as a result.

And then Li and his own clandestine unit fell into place. Slipping past the defending knightmares, Li's group was now over the very center of the armada, with a line of warships laid out in front of them. Immediately upon gaining a target lock, Li fired his partially charged baryon cannon upon the center most _Formidable_ , taking out its forward hull in one go, while the _Shenwu_ quickly threw up an enlarged baryon shield to deflect the return fire. Taking their cue, the eleven _Gurens_ all launched forward, launching at the stricken Britannian warship and firing their surgers at multiple areas of the hull. The result caused the blue land battleship to detonate from multiple angles and explode into raining shards, not unlike a New Years fireworks display.

Not even waiting for the glare of the _Formidable_ 's death died down, Li twisted around and lashed his right slash harken at another _Sutherland_ , which had been attempting to move behind and strike with its tonfas. From there, he put the _Shenhu_ into a spin and knocked the knightmare against one of its comrades, only then sending an electrical current into the first causing both to detonate. After that, Li brandished his jian and launched his way through several more _Sutherlands_ , with the _Shenwu_ and _Gurens_ struggling to keep up with him. As he did this, several _Gekkas_ fell in to provide support, clearing the way for Li and his supporters to the next line of Britannian ships.

Now that his path was clear again, Li brought the _Shenhu_ to another firing position, where he redeployed and fired the baryon cannon. The golden beam instantly lanced through another landship, _Resolute_ -class land destroyer, blasting it straight through the middle and causing it to explode. However, Li kept the beam firing for just a few minutes longer, so that he could sweep it across another _Resolute_ , where it broke its forward armor and obliterated its bow. Smoke and fire now billowing from its broken nose, the _Resolute_ halted in its tracks, fire spreading across its hull like a plague. From there, he Li closed his baryon cannon and redeployed his slash harkens, flailing through another _Sutherland_ unit while the _Shenwu_ moved to support with its guan dao.

And yet, in spite of his successful attacks, Li knew the inevitable truth: even with the Black Knights backing him up, he could not hold the line. Yes, he had destroyed three Britannian landships in a matter of minutes, but there were far more out there, and they were all proceeding with the encirclement with little abandon. The same went for the knightmares, which remained abundantly numbered, even as the Black Knights continued to cut them down at every point. In a matter of minutes, the encirclement would be complete and the Britannians would be free to reign hellfire upon the immobilized CLA forces from every direction.

That forecast became even more apparent as several more rounds struck the _Bo Gu_ , ripping through the cruiser with great force. And then, at long last, Li could only watch in despair as the landship fell to the barrage, exploding in a great thunderclap that rippled across the battlefield while raining shards all over the remaining Chinese forces.

 _Damn it!_ Li's mind called out despairingly as he watched the _Bo Gu_ 's explosion die down, all the while he slashed another pair of _Sutherlands_ with his jians. _It can't end like this...!_

* * *

"How...How could this _be_...?" Kallen let out in complete disbelief as she watched the scene unfold before her, feeling as though Fate itself had sided with the Britannians. Eight years ago, she had believed such an event was impossible; that the mere notion was completely against reality, such that the only way it could occur was that if the one she believed in _allowed_ it to happen. And yet there it was; for the first time she had ever seen, Lelouch had been outmaneuvered, and to the worst degree possible, by an opponent he himself had claimed to be of equal intellect. As well as the only other player beside Schneizel to beat him at his favorite game.

"Damn it, I knew Zero was full of shit!" Yin bellowed, feeling the despair weigh upon her with every passing minute. It was bad enough that the Knight of Two had outmaneuvered General Li's trap through a cheaply designed probing attack, but now he had beaten the hell out of the one that was _supposed_ to save them here? No less the same man that had, only days earlier, proclaimed his intention to liberate all of China from its oppressors.

Slashing her scythe about triumphantly, Nena let out a taunting laugh at her two opponents, thoroughly enjoying their shock. "Hehehehe, it won't be long now!" she called out to both the _Guren Nishiki_ and the _Shenlong_ , her scythe slashing about again, which the two enemy knightmares proceeded to deflect and evade. "This battle was decided the moment Johann entered it!"

"Like hell! There's no way General Li will go down that easily!" Yin shot back as she slashed at the _Safir_ with her shuang gous, only for the _Safir_ to duck underneath her slash and launch a counterslash. This forced the Chinese fighter back on the defensive, all the while the _Guren_ charged in and launched a grenade at the Britannian ace, only for it to be split in half by another well placed scythe attack.

"Please," Nena continued to taunt as she slashed back at either opponent. "Your General Li couldn't even tell Calares was just a frontman! He's nothing compared to Johann!" she howled as she slashed at the _Shenlong_ , which quickly launched its right slash harken and put it into immediate rotation, deflecting the attack with its "shield". However, Nena compensated by having the _Safir_ flit around to the Chinese knightmare's left side, where she delivered a Blaze Luminous empowered tackling attack that sent the crimson knightmare streaking across the sky. "The Tiger's claws may rend mortals' flesh, but they can never reach the flying Owl!"

No sooner than she finished that line was Nena forced to move, just barely evading the _Guren Nishiki_ 's radiant wave shot. "Yet even Owls cannot fly where Dragons tread!" she shouted with virulence as she charged, attempting to grasp the _Safir_ with her claw. When that failed, she turned to her left arm and let off three more grenades. "And _none_ may hold power against the Demon King!"

This earned another haunting laugh from the Knight of Eight as she swatted the grenades out of the air. "Who knew the Red Dragoness had a poetic streak to her?" she called out as the _Guren_ charged forward and slashed at her with its fork knife, only for the _Safir_ to dive back and evade, again using her scythe to mount a counterattack. "But all the same, you've still lost! Even that masked bastard cannot stand against Johann!"

"He's not finished yet!" Kallen defiantly responded as she deflected the scythe, one with her fork knife and the other with her radiant wave shield, before diving after the Round unit. "And neither am I!"

She then launched another radiant wave stream, only for the _Safir_ to enter into a spin and literally sweep away the blast with its scythe blade. "Oh but you are finished, dragon bitch!" Nena cruelly espoused in the midst of her deflection, before twisting around and slashing at the _Guren_. "Both you and your boss are done like Christmas dinner! You're just in the process of figuring it out!"

"I'll be the judge of that Britannian!" Kallen replied as she banked the _Guren_ around the scythe blade, at one point even being forced to deflect one of the slashes with a surger generated radiant wave shield. Even so, she still managed to close the gap between her and the _Safir_ , from which she brought her fork knife down over the torso, only for it to be deflected by a timely Blaze Luminous generation. She then brought her surger back around and attempted yet again to grasp the _Safir_ , but the Britannian knightmare responded by deploying its opposite arm mounted Blaze Luminous, causing the radiant wave energy to be deflected around it in a flat disc.

That's when Kallen performed a move that Nena didn't expect. While continuing to generate energy from the surger, Kallen slowly forced the _Safir_ 's left arm upward, from which she put one last burst of strength into it at the last possible second to throw it upward. From there, the _Safir_ 's torso was at last exposed, allowing Kallen to deliver a hardened kick against it and send the Britannian knightmare back several meters. And before Nena could recover herself, Kallen launched her chest mounted slash harken and latched it onto the _Safir_ 's head.

"What the _hell_!?" Nena blurted out in a dazed state as Kallen began to retract the slash harken, dragging the _Safir_ directly toward her waiting, and open, surger claw. And it was at such a speed that the dazed Nena could not hope to react in time.

And then all of a sudden, Kallen watched as the world around her slow to a crawl horror. _Oh no, not now!_ she thought in horror, her last act of coherence before being absorbed by the tide. The _Safir_ continued to be retracted toward her, but now it was taking an immeasurably long time. And try as she might to react, Kallen found her body too sluggish to move as she wanted, and with it the _Guren_ itself.

Nena didn't know what was happening, but she was quick to take advantage of the now open and vulnerable _Guren_. Bringing her own knightmare up and around, she allowed the slash harken to continue retracting, so that she could perform a shoulder barge against the immobilized Black Knight unit and knock it back, effectively reversing their earlier positions. Then, realizing that the _Guren_ had yet to recover, Nena, now emitting a triumphant smile, shot after it, bringing her scythe forward to slash the legendary Black Knight unit into fourths.

Before the scythe blade could connect however, the _Shenlong_ made its presence known once again. Having activated its Long Xin system, the now golden knightmare dove directly between the attacking Britannian knightmare and its would be victim in a flurry of afterimages, where it knocked away the scythe with its shuang gous and then countering by firing its own right arm slash harken back at the _Safir_. Once the Round unit deflected the attack, Yin charged forward and brought both hookswords down upon the _Safir_ 's shields.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing!?" Kallen heard the Tianshou scream at her just as her senses reverted back to normal. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed!?"

No immediate response came as Kallen reeled over what had just happened. Breathing heavily now, eyes blurry as tears threatened to form, the _Guren_ pilot could almost feel the fear and anxiety wash over her like a tidal wave, threatening to drown her through her recent experience. It had been the first time that a near-runaway had occurred while she was in combat. What would have happened if...

"Hello, little miss fake dragoness!" Yin called out again, just as she pulled the _Shenlong_ back and began to flank the _Safir_ , throwing a ring of afterimages up as she went. "Did you fucking die in there, or did the Round bitch knock down your goddamn skull!?"

Despite the crassness of the outburst, it was enough to snap Kallen back into the moment. As frightened as she was on the inside, there was still a losing battle to wage over. Thus, letting out a battle cry, Kallen put the _Guren_ into another charge, claw extended toward the _Safir_.

* * *

Tohdoh grimaced as the _Caius_ brought down both broadswords against seidotou, forcing him to employ his swords rocket thrusters just to keep from being driven back. As that occurred, the _Shenque_ came up from behind the _Zangetsu_ with its dadao raised, ready to deliver an overhead chop that would have split the Britannian knightmare's head in two. Unfortunately Michael saw it coming and blasted back, launching his slash harkens to dissuade the _Shenque_ from proceeding further, all the while the _Zangetsu_ drove forward.

"I have to admit Ki-yo-shi-ro, I'm impressed!" Michael taunted as the _Zangetsu_ moved to impale with its seidotou, only for the sword to be knocked away. However, Tohdoh recovered quickly and reengaged the blade's rockets to perform a rising slash, which Michael was just barely able to evade. Michael then countered by firing off his flash cannon again, but Tohdoh had seen the move coming and managed to bank away before being blinded. "When Johann pulled that switch and literally stopped the Chinese in their tracks, I was really afraid you and your Black Knights would end up folding like a card table!"

Tohdoh's response was to raise his hand gun and fire another burst. Michael merely responded by raising his Blaze Luminous shields to deflect. "But damn are you still fighting!" he howled as he charged forward through the barrage, bringing his broadswords against the seidotou once again. "You Black Knights are either total idiots or real badasses!"

"I'll take the latter as a compliment," Tohdoh dryly replied as he pulled back the stick and had the _Zangetsu_ reverse, using the rocket thrusters again for increased momentum. When the _Caius_ naturally shot forward, Tohdoh then reversed again and moved into a leftward dash, allowing him to evade the charging orange knightmare and move into a position to strike the cockpit block. However, Michael was just fast enough to throw one of his broadswords over his shoulder and deflect the blow. At that, Tohdoh landed again and brought the seidotou around once more, only for the _Caius_ to deflect. "And in spite of what you think Britannian, this battle is not over!"

"Hah! That's what _you_ think Eleven!" Michael shouted back as he threw the sword aside and spun around to slash with his opposite sword, only for the _Zangetsu_ to evade. "I'm not nearly as smart as Johann, but I know when a fight is won! And this one is completely ours!"

"The hell it is!" Bai shouted defiantly as he charged back into the scene, harken spinning in full revolution. Bring down the flail against the _Caius_ left broadsword, Bai forced the orange knightmare down while the _Zangetsu_ returned and brought its seidotou against the right broadsword. "We Chinese have a bad habit of not accepting defeat so easily!"

"So I can tell," Michael nodded approvingly, as he forced back the _Zangetsu_ 's blade and then knocked away the _Shenque_ 's flail, right before executing another flash cannon shot. Again, both enemy pilots were used to the tactic now and had so managed to evade before they could be blinded, but the Knight of Five didn't care. "Unfortunately for you however, there's a clear difference between certain victory and continued resistance."

He then launched himself back at the _Shenque_ , which barely managed to raise its dadao to deflect. "Continued resistance doesn't mean you can still win!" Michael hollered fanatically as he wailed against the dadao with either broadsword, attempting to break through the Tianshou's defense with continuous hammer blows. And though Bai continued to hold the line, he could not deny that the power behind the Knight of Five's blows held great effect. "It's just your delaying the inevitable!"

Michael then added with stinging emphasis. "Just like you've been doing for the last seven years!"

That one struck home, as Bai felt himself bowl over with rage. "Shut up!" he called out as he executed a counter-slash. Unfortunately, that was exactly what Michael had been counting on, as he immediately dodged back and then brought his right broadsword around, cleaving the _Shenque_ 's remaining limb from its body. He then proceeded to kick the _Shenque_ back and move to deliver the final blow, but at the last minute the _Zangetsu_ charged in and deflected the initial blow, thereby allowing Tohdoh to knock away the second.

Seeing the now disarmed _Shenque_ hover off to the side, Michael couldn't help but let out erupting laughter. "'Tis but a scratch!'" he called out in a comedic Britannian accent as knocked back the _Zangetsu_ and moved to finish the Chinese knightmare off again, only for the Black Knight unit to re-intercept.

Then the Chinese pilot did something neither he nor Tohdoh expected; letting out a resolute battle cry, he put the _Shenque_ into full charge and executed a flying kick from overhead, which Michael narrowly evaded by breaking away from the _Zangetsu_ and pulling back. And even then, the _Shenque_ continued to attack, executing an additional number of kicks at different angles around the _Caius_ ' body while the _Zangetsu_ , its pilot still bewildered by his Chinese ally's course of action, followed up with its seidotou, forcing Michael to keep evading and counterattacking.

At last, Michael got to the point where he reached up and grasped upon the _Shenque_ 's extended leg, holding it in place. "'Look you stupid bastard, you've got no arms left!'" he continued quoting in his mock accent while holding the Chinese knightmare in place. "'What are you going to do, bleed on me!?'"

 _"Qu si!"_ Bai shouted the Mandarin equivalent of 'go to hell' as he, while his adversary still held him, spun the _Shenque_ around and brought its opposite leg against the _Caius_ ' head, causing it to snap with a metallic thud. The force was enough to cause the _Caius_ to finally release him, from which Bai proceeded with his offensive. "If we Tianshou were so weak as to rely entirely on weapons, we would be unworthy of our service to General Li!"

Anger materializing over Michael's face like a burst of thunder. _"No no no no no NO NO NO!"_ he rambled as he viciously slashed back with his broadswords. "The correct line, you Twenty-Two shit-piler, is 'just a flesh wound'!" he shouted as he viciously slashed back with his broadswords. Only Bai's maneuvering kept Michael from scoring any direct hits, but the Britannian pilot grew closer with every slash regardless. "Don't you Twenty-Twos know proper comedy when you hear it!?"

It was then Tohdoh made himself known again as he came up from the _Cauis_ ' left side and cut a massive gash into its shoulder. "Your taste in 'comedy' is as disgusting as your attempts at wit, fledgling," Tohdoh bluntly stated as he stepped up his attack. Unlike Bai, he knew of the movie Michael was referring to, and he considered its existence, alongside that of the group who made it, as one of the most heinous crimes Britannia had ever inflicted.

Michael spat at that. "Uncultured barbarians the lot of you!" he shouted back as he stepped up his offensive, repeatedly striking at the _Zangetsu_ and the _Shenque_ , who responded in kind with their own attacks. It was all the Japanese and Chinese fighters could do to keep the Round held down, but it still worked toward their shared objective. Behind them some distance away, the main battle continued to wage with the Black Knights holding the tide against the Britannians, while the helpless CLA forces could only hope and pray in their disabled machines.

Eventually the fight came to a head. After evading another rocket assisted slash from the _Zangetsu_ and a follow up spin kick from the _Shenque_ , the _Caius_ spun back some distance, so that Michael could face down his two opponents yet again. There the three hovered, their respective camera eyes glaring at the other, reflecting upon their pilots' own gazes. It was only then that Tohdoh, breathing heavily in his cockpit, noticed the trickle of blood streaming from his lip; apparently he had bit into it at one point during the fight. Wiping it off with his left hand, he readied his seidotou again, awaiting the _Caius_ ' next charge.

And that's when the sensors of all three knightmares started beeping, alerting the three warriors. When Tohdoh turned to look at the display, his eyes widened in near despair. "What...what is this?" he involuntarily muttered, suddenly feeling his blood run cold.

"So they showed up after all," Michael quipped as he looked over his sensor readings as well, sounding almost disappointed. "Shame, I was really hoping we could keep this battle up for a bit longer."

"Where the hell did they come from!?" Bai horrifyingly let out, now feeling as though a hand had just wrapped around his heart. Forwardly displayed on the _Shenque_ 's sensor panel were two masses of blue signals closing in; two new formations of enemy forces now entering into range.

Turning the _Zangetsu_ 's head to the southwest, and then northwest, Tohdoh indeed saw what his sensors had told him; two whole armadas of Britannian land and airships, accompanied by a sizeable number of knightmares, gunships and fighters. Moving in like approaching storm clouds, they drew ever closer to the immobilized CLA formation, which laid open before them as the Black Knights remained concentrated in fighting the Britannians to the east. And though they fought valiantly, Tohdoh knew all too well that his contingent did not have the numbers counter them.

Seeing the despair of his opponents firsthand, Michael espoused a victorious grin. "That's right, you understand now," he said, his voice taking on a far more sinister tone now. "As bad as we had you in your little base, Johann had a feeling that you Twenty-Twos would attempt to cut and run. As such, he had two divisions set on standby in Taiyuan and Wuhan, ready to deploy the moment you guys tried to break out," his grin grew ever bigger. "We had you bastards since the very beginning."

Tohdoh felt himself glower at the Knight of Five's words. In their rush to support the CLA, the Black Knights had either forgotten or dismissed one key detail: the Britannians controlled the whole of China, and so could deploy their forces from virtually any part of the former nation. They might as well had been trying to liberate the Chinese from within the Imperial Homeland.

The _Caius_ ' head then turned to look toward the _Zangetsu_. "So how about it Ki-yo-shi-ro. Still think this battle can still be won?" he taunted. "Think your single battleship and few dozen knightmares can hold against _three_ divisions?"

Michael then drove the point home. "Or are you finally going to raise that white flag, like all of Japan did after old man Kururugi had his iron injection?"

This time, Tohdoh had no more words for the Knight of Five. The uncertain, yet still defiant glare he gave off toward his central monitor, where the _Caius_ remained standing before him, said all that he was unwilling to.

* * *

"And with this Zero, I declare check," Johann stated as the two divisions moved into visual range, the land and airships at the spearhead of either formation now close enough for detailed view. "All of my pieces are now set in place, and you are in no position to resist much further."

Lelouch could only look on in horror as he, through a tacscreen display in his mask's visor, watched the airships draw further toward the immobile CLA formation. Indeed it was check, perhaps even the Owl of Britannia's masterstroke. The newcomer forces were perfectly positioned to attack in a pincer movement, while the additional HV weapons ensured that any finishing attack would only last in seconds. Even if the Chinese battle group could move, their only escape route was now completely cut off, and Lelouch's immediate forces, as powerful as they were, could not hope to even open up a hole within the Britannian ranks, let alone take on all three forces at the same time. Thus, all that remained was surrender and the Chinese's complete annihilation.

And as Lelouch's sensors indicated, it didn't end there. Despite the valiant effort Li and his forces had made, enough of the initial force's landships had slipped past to complete the encirclement; in fact, going by the first army's movements alongside those of the second and third, Lelouch realized that all three were about to merge together into a maelstrom, a special formation in which warships formed a complete ring around a target area and then proceeded in one direction, effectively revolving around the target while bombarding it. It was one of the first non-oceanic ship maneuvers to be developed, and it had been used effectively several times in the past eight years. And here it was going to be utilized against four stranded landships and withered collection of knightmares and support craft.

 _I've never been outmaneuvered like this!_ Lelouch thought despairingly as he continued watching the armies' progress. And try as he might to develop a counter-strategy of some kind, he could come up with nothing beyond a final stand, in which he had the Black Knights destroy as many Britannian units as possible before inevitably being wiped out. Just as Johann said, he could not resist that much further. _What a disgrace!_

"I repeat myself Zero. You remain holding two options: retreat or surrender," Johann stated over the comm. line, his voice holding utmost seriousness as he presented the ultimatum. If he had picked up on his opponent's emotional state, which remained very much possible, he did not show it. "There are no alternatives, and the time to decide is wearing thin. As well, your refusal to decide will only ensure the destruction of your forces."

Hearing that ultimatum repeated, Lelouch glared back at Johann's digital image. For perhaps the first time in his life, Lelouch was so enraged by his opponent that he wished he could reach across his cockpit monitor and strangle Johann himself. Everything was falling apart around him, and he had failed to so much as wound his opponent. And though Operation Akatsuki could, _would_ , be carried out regardless of the outcome of this battle, the morale cost would remain high, such that it could affect the outcome of the more important battle to come. All due to the presence of the Knight of Two, a variable that even Lelouch had dismissed early on.

Not all was lost however. In spite of what Johann had said, Lelouch did have one more card to play; a special move he had prepared in Luoyang for the single purpose of eliminating Johann and his fellow Rounds. It was already in place and ready for execution; all Lelouch needed to do was speak the right word and it would be done. And best of all, it was something that Johann, for all of his intellect and foresight, could never have predicted.

Even so, as tempted as Lelouch was to speak the word, he remained hesitant at using it now. That part of the plan was supposed to be reserved for the endgame of Akatsuki, when Lelouch's main miracle was delivered and the Black Knights and CLA pressed the offensive; it would be the only thing keeping Johann from salvaging the situation and turning it back on the aggressors. If Lelouch used it now, he would not be able to employ it later when it was more needed. And yes, while he did consider the possibility of it taking out Johann and eliminating the main thorn in his side before Akatsuki, the greater risk remained that the Knight of Two would manage to survive, if not outright cancel out, Lelouch's play during this battle, in which case Lelouch would have wasted his countermove at an inopportune time.

"Retreat or surrender," Johann repeated for emphasis, seemingly unaware of Lelouch's deliberations. "Once more, what say you, Demon King?"

Taking a breath, Lelouch saw that he had no more choices. He had to make his play now and take out Johann; if it succeeded, he just might be able to turn the battle around. As such, he switched his channel to broadband and opened his mouth to speak the single word. It was only then that his sensors beeped in warning as a new line of signals, which were quickly identified as cruise missiles, entered into range.

At first, Lelouch thought the cruise missiles had come from additional Britannian ships or ground installations, and were meant to strike the _Izumo_. However, when he saw Johann look over toward his own sensor screen, confusion on _his_ face, he realized that this was not something the Knight of Two had intended. Lelouch soon understood why, as the cruise missiles were _not_ aimed at the Black Knight flagship, but rather at a different set of targets. The gefjun missiles.

Sure enough, the newly arrived cruise missiles streaked into visual range and, once they had reached a certain distance from their targets, turned upward and climbed, then arching downward until they were straight and even. Then, with simultaneous procession, the missiles fell into the holes made by the gefjun missiles and traveled downward, until they struck the gefjuns in one collective chain of destruction. This in turn was signified by rushes of flame exploding upward through the holes, which both the Black Knights and Britannians picked up on.

In one single sweep, the gefjun field dissipated, allowing the remaining CLA forces to reengage their vehicles. The _Yaoguais_ quickly went active and moved into a combined defensive formation around their remaining motherships, which in turn reengaged their own weapons and angled them toward any enemy warships in range. However, the Chinese did not fire just yet; instead, just like the Britannian and Black Knight forces around them, they looked on in confusion for their apparent saviors.

 _Did Zero plan this too?_ Johann thought as he had the _Dinadan_ 's head look around, looking for the additional enemy ships. However, both his sensors and his eyes found nothing.

For his part, Lelouch could only sit astounded. _Is it possible?_ he thought, himself looking for any sign of friendly IFF. There was only one possibility he could think of for this shift. _Could one of the other commanders have realized what was happening here?_

The answer to that question soon came in one burst transmission. **"Britannian forces, this is General Izanagi Kondo, commander of the Black Knights' Second Army..."**

With that announcement, comm. chatter erupted across the now stilled battlefield, with the Black Knights and Chinese responding with renewed hope while the Britannians responded in shock as one of the most prominent Japanese military leaders made himself known to the field.

Even Johann was unable to keep his own astonishment from his eyes. "The Ogre of Kyoto...!" he muttered in clear disbelief. "He's still _alive_!?"

* * *

**Black Knights mobile cruiser _Mikasa_  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

Standing tall upon the bridge of his flagship _Mikasa_ , General Izanagi Kondo studied the scene before him. And indeed, the scene before him looked quite grim; the Britannian encirclement was just about complete when he had staged his intervention, with only a few ships that had been held back by the _Mikasa_ being out of place. The CLA forces were almost completely wiped out, with two of their landships suffering critical damage, their remaining air units having crashed into the desert floor due to the gefjun field and very few of their tanks and knightmares remaining intact. And though the _Mikasa_ had not taken any serious damage, nor had her knightmare forces been decimated, Zero's personal forces would not have lasted against the coming onslaught.

Thus, Kondo continued his message to the now stunned Britannian forces, his baritone voice projecting each word with great force. "While you were busy fighting our comrades and bombing the remnants of yet another great civilization to pieces, my taskforce has effectively moved within your blind areas and flanked you," Kondo smirked a little at that. The Gefjun Disturber was indeed a marvelous invention, at least when it was properly used. "The gefjun field is down, meaning allied defense is up and running again, and we ourselves have targeting solutions for every single one of your ships."

That wasn't a lie. The Black Knights' _Suzuka_ -class mobile destroyer, several of which were among Kondo's taskforce, was equipped with four fifty-cell missile launchers, a load capacity for several hundred missiles and one of the most advanced targeting/fire control systems ever developed, allowing them to target all present enemy warships. Had they been part of the late Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force, they would have been referred to as guided missile destroyers, but Kondo was not one to be hung up on such insignificant details. "This is my first and only warning: the field belongs to _us_ now. Withdraw immediately, and your families may yet hear your voices once more. Continue fighting, and you will find we have more than enough missiles and hyper-velocity shells to turn this wasteland into your graveyard."

Kondo continued. "And no matter what you decide, remember that you can't see us. Yet." The general inwardly smirked as he imagined the Britannians shivering over that. "We _will_ fire the first volley. Consider that before choosing your next course of action. Kondo out."

As the comm. line was terminated, the _Mikasa_ 's captain, Colonel Gihachi Takayanagi spoke up. "Sir, if I may..."

"Don't say it Gihachi," Kondo replied, knowing what the colonel was going to comment on. In his haste to support Zero, Kondo had only managed to mobilize a few ships for his impromptu taskforce, specifically three _Mikasa_ -class cruisers and six _Suzuka_ -class destroyers. Hardly a drop in the bucket compared to the forces the Britannians deployed, which now augmented even further by the arrival of the two additional land fleets. Despite his warning, Kondo knew his ships would hardly make a dent in the Britannian lines if the battle continued, even with the _Mikasa_ 's support.

Nervously, Takayanagi then asked. "What do we do if they choose the latter option?"

"That I don't think we need worry about," Kondo replied as he retook seat at the rear of the bridge. "Now that we've provided an opening, Zero will no doubt take advantage of the situation."

With some hesitance, Takayanagi continued. "With all due respect sir, considering the enemy's numbers, that's a rather broad call to make," he said. "Even for Zero."

Kondo chuckled as he pushed up his orange tinted glasses. "There are other ways to defeat the enemy than active combat," the former admiral replied. "In fact, according to a certain Chinese general, the supreme art of war is when you defeat your opponent without fighting altogether."

Takayanagi frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

The general waved to the main monitor. "Then by all means, watch and listen Colonel," he encouraged, himself looking toward the undamaged _Mao Zedong_ in one of the vidwindows, and then to the standoff between the _Mordred_ and _Dinadan_ in another. "Watch as Zero defeats the enemy without firing another shot."

* * *

It was almost too good to be true. One minute it seemed as though the Black Knights would be mounting for a last stand to defend their Chinese counterparts, and the next the battlefield had turned to a standstill, the Britannians having halted their advance in the face of an unseen Black Knights fleet; one led by perhaps the most feared and respected Japanese military commander of all time. As far as Lelouch's eye could see, there were _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ drifting aimlessly along the ground, not far off from their _Gekka_ adversaries, while the Britannian ships hovered in place, their crews seemingly afraid to move their vessels even a few meters further. The _Izumo_ also remained on standby, her cannons silent for the first time since her entry into the battle.

Taking all that in, Lelouch knew full well what Kondo had just done. Just as he knew whatever happened next depended on him.

"It appears we have a stalemate, Zero," Johann commented as he brought the _Dinadan_ up again to directly face the _Mordred_. As he did, the _Caius_ and the _Safir_ fell into formation beside him, while the _Guren_ _Nishiki_ and the _Zangetsu_ did the same beside the _Mordred_. And further in the distance, Lelouch could see the _Shenhu_ move up just a couple meters away from the group with the _Shenwu_ beside it, while the _Shenque_ and _Shenlong_ joined it not long after. "In the face of your reinforcements, I apparently can no longer advance. And though I have my suspicions regarding the number of ships General Kondo has brought with him to support you, the possibility remains that his words are indeed true, in which case I would end up wasting more troops and material than necessary to achieve my objective."

Lelouch wanted to comment if Johann felt that way about the troops that he had manipulated Calares into sacrificing just to breach Xiaopei's defenses; even by his standards that had been a cold move. He held his tongue however, as he didn't have much ground to stand on there himself. "And as you have highlighted on several times Sir Johann, my forces still cannot evade yours without outright abandoning the Chinese. And even with the additional numbers that General Kondo has provided us, the fact remains both my forces and General Li's would retain heavy damage in the process of fighting you off," he said, looking around toward his own forces, many of whom had taken serious damage over the course of the battle. "Assuming we _can_ actually fight you off."

"Correct," Johann confirmed, having considered such factors himself. "So the question remains: where do we go from here?"

"What the _hell_ Johann!? Since when do you ask the enemy a question like _that_!?" Michael suddenly sounded off, the _Caius_ head looking toward the _Dinadan_. "You should be the one dictating the terms of surrender, not him!"

"And we still have our orders from His Majesty!" Nena commented from the other side.

"Agreed Nena, but His Majesty has made it quite clear that those orders are not to be unnecessarily sacrificed for. Nor would I wish it myself," Johann answered. If the Knight of Two held any annoyance over his subordinates questioning him, especially over an open channel, he did not show it. In fact, he seemed to take the matter in stride. "And Michael, this is not surrender, but simple reasoning between two commanders," he explained. "I wish to hear Zero's proposition, before I decide our next move."

 _You really haven't changed Johann._ Lelouch thought as heard the Knight of Two's words, his earlier rage toward the man slowly becoming forgotten. In spite of his earlier disposition, alongside all that had occurred, it was almost refreshing to face a worthy opponent. Lelouch had forgotten how seldom that occurred for him.

"My proposition is simple, Sir Johann," Lelouch answered, re-earning the Rounds' attention, along with the rest of those present. "Both of our forces are to stand down from combat and retreat peaceably. You will return to Luoyang unmolested, and my forces will continue escorting the remnants of General Li's army to wherever safe haven they may hold. As well, both sides will be allowed to collect their downed pilots and ship crews while departing. Neither side will collect prisoners of war or spoils from the other."

Johann folded his arms in consideration. "A complete withdrawal and no gains for both sides," he summarized, objectively and without apparent emotion. However, there were hints of disappointment within Johann's eyes. "Why should I agree to this, when I just may yet hold the upperhand?"

"Again, you said it yourself Sir Johann," Lelouch countered, attempting to beat Johann down early on. "You may continue fighting us, but you would be needlessly sacrificing your forces. Forces you will need later on, when the Black Knights and the Chinese Liberation Army at last move to liberate this country."

"For god's sake Johann, just shoot this pompous son of a...!" Michael hollered as he reached back for his broadswords, only to be stopped when the _Dinadan_ raised its hand. This single move instantly halted the _Caius_ ' reach as well as silenced its devicer, as Michael knew much better than to cross his superior when told to stop.

That out of the way, Johann continued. "Assuming for a moment that you and the CLA were indeed capable launching such a campaign, would I not be preventing it by killing you or General Li here?" he said, finding amusement in how the Tianshou quickly grew closer to their commander. "After all, if General Li were slain, the CLA would no longer hold any skilled leadership. Same with you and the Black Knights."

"You may try," Lelouch shot back defiantly. He might have been exhausted, but he was far from unable to fight. "But even if you did succeed in killing us, what would you gain for it? The Black Knights would still be out there, as would the CLA," he then pressed further. "A leaderless army is still an army, and in certain scenarios can be even more dangerous. And let's not discount the possibility of other skilled leaders stepping forward; General Li's death could possibly mean the ascension of a more capable officer, while my death would mean General Tohdoh or General Kondo gaining higher command."

Lelouch looked down, a small smirk forming on his lips. "No, as advantageous as you may think it is, wiping out our present forces would not only cost you much in collateral, as well as leave your more vulnerable to the rest of our armies later on, but would also leave the possibility of new leaders rising up to take to our rebellion," he then leaned forward. "Keep in mind that 'Zero' is just a stage name, just as this mask is a costume piece. Any skilled actor can take the role; perhaps not as well as the original, but still enough to ensure that the show does indeed go on."

Johann looked down at his hand at that, as if inspecting it for dust. "Somehow I hold great doubts about that as well Zero," he replied. "Yours is a role that very few, if not _the_ one, can act out so perfectly. And while you may have such skilled commanders as the Ogre of Kyoto and the one behind the Miracle of Itsukushima under your sway, the fact remains I would still cost the Black Knights and CLA their driving forces were I to slay you and General Li," the barest semblances of a smirk soon folded on the Knight of Two's face. "Even if it would cost the bulk of my forces to do it."

"Again, you're welcome to try Sir Johann," Lelouch shot back, feeling as though he were being backed into a corner again. In spite of what he said, he knew Johann had greater reason to continue the battle than to end it; indeed, if Johann did manage to kill him or Li, their vacancies would be much harder, if not impossible, for their subordinates to fill, while their armies would end up in disarray. There was good reason why the King was the most vital, and vulnerable, piece in Chess.

And the worst part was, Lelouch admitted to himself is that he would have proceeded if he were in the Knight of Two's position; best to eliminate a skilled enemy commander when one had the chance, regardless of cost. However, he could not afford to think like that now. He needed to dissuade Johann, and needed a reason or element that was both logical and directly against Johann's motivation. Absentmindedly, he cast a corner glance over the _Mao_ , which even now remained undamaged.

Then, as his eyes wandered over the hull, something inside his mind clicked together; all of a sudden, he was longer confused and bewildered by Johann's actions toward the Chinese flagship, nor why he seemed so intent on dealing with the Chinese rather than the Black Knights. All at once, realization rushed through his body like a river overflowing a dam, causing Lelouch's eyes to widen reflexively; he now saw a clear picture, something that until this point had eluded him, but now was within his reach and comprehension. And much more, it was something that would undeniably serve to his advantage. "However, I have a strong feeling that was not what you were sent here to accomplish."

"What the fuck are you talking about Zorro?" Michael blasted out, his temperament overruling his superior's commands for the moment. "We just spent most of the day mopping the floor with you Eleven and Twenty-Two pukes...!"

"But that's not your real objective, is it?" Lelouch replied sharply, silencing the Knight of Five yet again. "No, I may not possess the wisdom to know your Emperor's thoughts, but what I do know is that he would not have sent three Rounds, _especially_ Knight of Two, to deal with an army such as the CLA. It would have been more likely for him to have simply sent a competent commander, such as General Eisenhower or General Bradley, to take command of the forces present, perhaps with reinforcements from the Homeland."

"What is this...?" Li muttered as he listened in, feeling a cold shiver run down his spine at Zero's words. As much as it chafed him to know that the Rounds hadn't been sent to deal with him and his army personally, he had a feeling the truth would be much darker. It didn't help that the Knight of Two's expression became even more inquisitive toward Zero's declaration.

Lelouch went on. "However, there is _one_ objective that His Majesty _would_ send three Rounds out here for," he continued, employing his patented dramatic flair as he did. "An objective that is worth far more than a collection of conscripted soldiers in antiquated machinery. An objective that, for the last seven years, has been the treasured centerpiece of the Chinese Liberation Army, such that its members fight in its name alone..."

Then, after a small dramatic pause. "An objective that, if given the power to do so, could rally the downtrodden Twenty-Twos to rise up against their oppressors, and perhaps even overthrow them."

With that, the same realization that had run through Lelouch now quickly ran through all those present, causing no shortage of shocked expressions nor shortness of breath. However, none could compare to the outright horrific expression Li quickly took on.

 _"No!"_ Li let out in a near scream, as if the truth had completely encompassed his world. As if reacting to its devicer, the _Shenhu_ reassumed a defensive posture, the Tianshou following suit as well. "You imperialist scum! You're after _her_!"

Despite the outburst of emotion, Li had more or less spelled it out better than Lelouch could. "Yes General Li," he acknowledged. "Their objective is none other than Tianzi herself."

That declaration hung in the air as those who heard it could only comprehend. For his part, Johann wasn't put off in the least. He had anticipated the possibility of the CLA and Black Knights realizing his true objective; in fact, he had deemed it almost likely given the intellect of Zero, General Li and several under them. In the end, their realization made no difference. "So what if it is Zero?" he countered. "What sort of difference does that make to our dilemma?"

Lelouch gleamed at that question, not that Johann would have physically seen it due to his mask. "'If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles,'" he quoted what seemed to be the hundredth Sun Tzu line since the Black Knights had entered Area 22. "And as for your second question, that's simple: I now know what you have been fighting for all this time, which makes my position all the more defensible."

Johann sniffed in response. "Defensible, but not impregnable," he countered, feeling his patience begin to wear. This was taking longer than he had wanted. "So long as Tianzi is within our grasp, we..."

Having purposely waited for that declaration, Lelouch at last delivered his reply. _"Whoever said Tianzi was even_ present _?"_

With the force of a gunshot or thunderclap, that single line instantly ran through the Britannian ranks until covered over the entirety of their forces. Nena looked on with her mouth hung open in silence while Michael could only twitch aimlessly, as if he were trying to formulate a response but failed to put together any proper words. Their expressions however, paled in comparison to the one Johann wore; though the majority of the Knight of Two's remained largely passive, his eyes were widened with uncharismatic shock, such that expression he held toward Kondo's earlier reappearance seemed like nothing. For seemingly the first time since anyone could remember, the Knight of Two and Owl of Britannia was beside himself in surprise, having been taken completely off guard.

And then, not unlike what his opponent had gone through before, Johann felt realization begin to well within him. The CLA's desperate attempt to hold the line at Xiaopei, the Black Knights' late entry into the battle and Zero personally going out of his way to save Li. What Johann had taken note of as individual pieces now fitted together to form a complete whole, all centered around Zero's new declaration and explaining every action his enemies had taken to this point. So apparent, and yet simple enough that Johann had not even considered the possibility.

Before anyone realized what was happening, a single snicker exited the Knight of Two's lips. And from that snicker soon came an entire chain of laughter, with Johann closing his eyes and holding his head up high; the kind of laughter one gave at an extremely funny joke. Discomfort soon swelled throughout the ranks, from the Britannians to the Black Knights and Chinese as a result, as such an outburst felt unnatural coming from the second highest of the Rounds. Michael and Nena especially were taken back by the display; it was the first time either of them had seen or heard Johann laugh.

Lelouch himself was, much to his own discomfort, reminded of Suzaku's last moments at Pearl Harbor. However, he knew that Johann's laughter was not of insanity, but great amusement. Something as rare for the Knight of Two as Green Christmas in the Antarctic.

"Well done, Zero. Well done," Johann let out as his laughter finally died down, his eyes now holding a newfound level of respect toward his opponent. "It is not an easy task to outmaneuver me in so simple and graceful a manner, and with but a single act," he complimented. "In spite of your lackluster performance before, you indeed live up to your legend, Demon King."

Lelouch nodded in turn, accepting his adversary's praise. "You do me great honor, Sir Johann," he replied. "I trust you now understand my position?"

Johann nodded back. While he could indeed continue the battle and risk an outright massacre to take down Zero and/or Li, thereby costing the Black Knights and/or CLA their collective core leadership, the fact remained that without Tianzi, they would still fall short of fulfilling their central mission objective. As such, any continued conflict in Xiaopei would be pointless, one that even the destruction of Britannia's greatest enemy, assuming Johann _could_ even accomplish it, would not justify. Especially...

"We will withdraw as stipulated," Johann acquiesced, earning him renewed confusion from both Michael and Nena.

"Johann!?" Michael stammered, completely taken back.

"It's as he said Michael. There is nothing left to be gained from this battle," Johann replied, before turning back to his adversary. "But let me warn you Zero, our match does not conclude here." he said, an edge to his voice. "Our endgame has only just begun."

Lelouch gave off one last smirk at that. "I couldn't agree more, Sir Johann."

With that, the two frames turned around and flew away, their respective escorts following close behind. A few minutes later, the Britannian forces began to pull away, while the three remaining Chinese ships, the _Izumo_ and their respective support groups began moving again.

* * *

**Britannian _Formidable_ -class land battleship _Firestorm_  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"What the hell are you thinking!?" Michael shouted as soon as Johann's feet touched the _Firestorm_ 's floor. Beside him, Nena held a similarly perplexed expression. "We had those bastards on the ropes! We could have...!"

"Accomplished nothing," Johann exclaimed as he let the zipline retract to the now dormant _Dinadan_ , then turning and proceeding out of the hangar. Michael and Nena both did well to follow. "If we had continued the battle, it would have resulted in either a shallow victory or a crushing defeat, with our forces decimated in both scenarios. And as stated, we would have been no closer to fulfilling His Majesty's will than when we first arrived."

"But we would have still taken out Zero and Li!" Nena protested as well.

"Not necessarily," Johann answered as they began walking down the _Firestorm_ 's corridors. "Despite the heavy fighting, the Black Knights retained the majority of their forces through the battle, which were further bolstered by Kondo's newly arrived taskforce. They would have stopped at nothing to defend their leader and allied commander," he continued. "At best we would have eliminated just one, most likely Li, and it would have cost much in men and resources to accomplish it."

"But you said..." Michael attempted to protest again.

"That was merely an attempt to provoke Zero and nothing more," Johann replied without missing a beat. "Despite what you may think of me, I am no George Armstrong Custer, Ulysses S. Grant or, for that matter, Reginald Calares. I have no intention of unnecessarily wasting my soldiers in ill-conceived direct assaults, even if they were to succeed."

Soon enough, they came up to one of the _Firestorm's_ lounges and entered in. Once inside, Michael exhaustively threw himself onto a nearby couch, Nena went over to one of the vending machines and Johann remained standing.

After a few minutes of relaxing, Michael began to speak again. "So, it was all for nothing, huh?" the Knight of Five said, turning a corner glance toward Johann. "We waged that whole battle to capture Tianzi, and the bitch wasn't even there."

"And her followers and those damned Black Knights are undoubtedly going back underground," Nena said as her Imperial Crown cola dropped down into the slot. "We'll never find her again."

Despite the negativity from either of his subordinates, Johann held a certain gleam in his eye. "On the contrary, we have her exactly where we want her," he said, regaining the duo's attention. "In fact, short of actually capturing her, I could not have wished for a better outcome."

Michael looked at the Knight of Two as if he had just grown a second head. "Haven't been keeping up with current events Johann!?" he barked. "Zero just kicked us in the teeth!"

"Once again wrong Michael," Johann said as he moved to the center of the room, addressing his two subordinates like a college professor did two students. "While it is indeed Zero's victory, it accomplished but one objective," he said, his voice taking a conspiring tone to it. "Buying time. And not very much of it."

Now Michael looked as though Johann had just grown a third head. "I don't get it."

Sighing, Johann took his own seat, as did Nena. "Recall what Zero said during our exchange. 'You may continue fighting us, but you would be needlessly sacrificing your forces. Forces you will need later on, when the Black Knights and the Chinese Liberation Army at last move to liberate this country.'"

"That was just Zero posturing," Nena quipped as she sipped her cola.

"So he would like us to believe," Johann stated, his eyes now holding great intensity to them. "In truth however, Zero would not have come to this Area if he were not fully prepared to liberate it. And with Tianzi and the CLA backing him up, he has the numbers, as well as the political and social backing, to make such an attempt." his voice then took on the same intensity as his eyes. "The endgame is nigh."

Both Michael and Nena recognized that intensity, and so listened carefully. "What's the plan?" Nena inquired.

The barest smirk entering his lips, Johann picked up and tapped a nearby remote. A second later, a screen at the far end of the room activated and displayed a map of the former territories of the Chinese Federation, which held several red dot markings across. Johann continued. "We will begin hunting down and eliminating the remaining CLA cells," Johann explained. "As we progress, we will eventually force the Black Knights and the CLA into the open, where they will have no choice but to stage one last great offensive for control of Area 22."

When he saw looked over toward Michael and Nena next, Johann saw a distinct thirst in their own eyes. "One final, massive battle on multiple fields to determine the fate of this land. In which the CLA and Black Knights will commit the entirety of their available forces," he explained, please with what he saw. "It is here that we will annihilate both groups once and for all."

"And Tianzi?" Michael questioned.

This time Johann took on a reassured look. "She will have no choice but to participate, whether Zero and/or Li wish it or not," he continued. "As Zero said, Tianzi holds the power to rally the Twenty-Twos against their oppressors; a power that should not be underestimated and could serve as a considerable boon in retaking this nation. And even if it were tactically prudent, she is not one to shelter herself from the final battle."

Johann nodded. "Indeed, she will be present," he said. "And once CLA and Black Knights are decimated, she will be within our reach."

Their earlier fatigue and doubts now forgotten, Michael and Nena both flashed similar smirks to the one Johann now held, though theirs were more intense. They both nodded their approval to their leader.

Once more pleased with what he saw, Johann tapped the screen again, with the map disappearing and being replaced with a live image of the retreating landships, each flanked by their respective knightmare forces. Tapping a few more controls, Johann centered the image upon the back of the _Mordred_ , which was also providing escort.

Upon seeing that image, Johann seemingly allowed his lips to fold into a full smirk. "Enjoy your brief respite Zero. You and your forces have earned it," the Knight of Two spoke, ethereally and hauntingly. "Tomorrow however, the game begins anew."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in the west now, darkening the sky and casting shadows across the land. Lelouch found it entirely appropriate, as it signified the end of the day and all that it had entailed, namely the Battle of Xiaopei as it were. It also allowed Lelouch to relax a little; in spite of humanity's inherent fear of darkness, twilight held something of a soothing effect on those who observed it, as if the earth's simple rotating away from the sun were Serenity incarnated. For Lelouch, who did not fear the dark in the least, that effect was even more apparent.

Things had calmed down considerably since the battle had ended not too long ago. As before, the landships continued their trek through the desert, moving as fast as the Chinese ships' catepillar treads could take them, while the few Chinese knightmares and armored vehicles that remained ran by their sides, appearing as ants beside a mobile anthill. The _Izumo_ continued to hold watch from behind, her own knightmares keeping beside her like the _Yaoguais_ had, while Lelouch hung by impassively with the _Gurens_ of Zero Squadron by _his_ side. Broken and battered, the last organized resistance of Area 22 lived on, though at great cost. A true pyrrhic victory all around.

Lelouch hadn't seen the figures yet, but he estimated that over seventy percent of the CLA Xiaopei garrison had been wiped out during the battle. Li was aboard the _Mao Zedong_ now trying to verify the exact numbers, but even without them, Lelouch could tell by sight alone that over half of the largest CLA presence in all of Area 22 was gone. And though he tried to keep his thoughts away from it, he had to admit it stung him on the inside, as it had been he and his Black Knights who had been tasked with saving them. Alongside, it also cast a sense of foreboding within Lelouch. If Xiaopei could have fallen so easily, _more_ easily in fact than he and Kallen had claimed during the earlier negotiations, then how long would the other CLA cells last?

As if responding to his thoughts, Lelouch watched as the _Guren Nishiki_ moved up, settling right beside the _Mordred_. "So..." Kallen spoke somberly over their shared private channel, the _Guren_ 's sapphire eyes fixed on the Chinese remnants. "This is all that we fought so hard for."

"Indeed," Lelouch replied, his own voice devoid of its usual confidence. He did not mind allowing Kallen hear him like that. "The Black Knights' first real battle since Pearl Harbor," he said, himself looking over the Chinese ships. "And only thirty percent of the objective was accomplished."

Kallen closed her eyes at that. "And the battle itself was ended on a technicality, rather than our beating or evading the enemy straight out," she said, the words flowing off her tongue like vinegar. It may have not been a total defeat, but it still hurt all the same. "Not exactly our finest hour K-1."

Lelouch smirked a little at that. "We've had worse than this Q-1," he said, memories of the Black Rebellion flashing through his mind. " _Much_ worse."

The Black Knight made no reply to that; she knew exactly what her leader meant. With that in mind, she looked back over the horizon. "So what happens now?"

Lelouch let out a breath before answering. "Now Johann will begin hunting down and exterminating the other CLA cells," he explained. "With the intention of forcing us out to make our final stand."

Disturbance welled up in Kallen's gut at that, as it meant many things. "Do you think he's figured out the full extent of Akatsuki?" she inquired. "Including the _unconventional_ parts?"

Lelouch shook his head at that thought. "I don't know," he exclaimed, frustration starting to enter his voice. "At the very least he may suspect something, enough to take precautions."

The sun seemed to set even further as Lelouch went on. "What he knows for sure, however, is our offensive strategy, where exactly we will attack and, as a result of his future extermination of the CLA, that said attack will occur all too soon."

Kallen herself felt crestfallen at that. "In short, he knows we're coming," she summarized.

"Not only knows Q-1," Lelouch corrected. "He's going to _ensure_ it."

The Red Dragoness felt a shiver run through her body as she, through that explanation, considered an all too likely scenario. "Could we have already lost this one?" she muttered distastefully, as if her body refused to believe it even when her mind understood.

Much to her surprise, Lelouch laughed slightly at that. "That's a very strong possibility," he replied. "Before we had a near guarantee of victory, but now...now it can go either way, even with all the planning and preparations we've made."

"That doesn't exactly inspire confidence," Kallen quipped.

"Perhaps not," Lelouch concurred. "But all the same, we will finish what we started here." he said, before looking over the horizon. "In a few days' time, the Chinese Insurrection will come to an end, and the first phase of our own war will be complete," he then added rather hesitantly. "Whether in victory or defeat."

Kallen nodded as she looked back over the horizon herself. By now, the sun had nearly disappeared behind it, and the shadows had grown even greater in scope as a result. Both warriors found that sight all too fitting for what laid ahead.


	23. Chimes at Midnight

_"A gem is not perfected without rubbing, nor a man perfected without trials."_  
\- Chinese Proverb

**The Mausoleum  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire  
July 20, 2025**

Of all of the Chinese Federation's past crimes and atrocities, Tianzi disdainfully mused, _this_ had to be the most ironic. What had originally began as a perversion of Chinese cultural lineage of the highest order now served as the Motherland's last great fortress against foreign tyranny, as well as the last safe haven for the former Chairwoman. On one hand, it appalled her that she had been forced to take up sanctuary in such a place; a once sacred dwelling that, following the Revolution so long ago, had been desecrated and warped into a den meant for war and destruction. On the other, she understood it was the only place left on the mainland that she could be, as it was both strategically secure and the only compromise Xingke, who originally wished for her to remain on Penglai, would allow.

That place was the Mausoleum, or as it had been referred to long ago, the Mausoleum of Eighty-Eight Emperors. Built within an unnamed mountain during the early years of the Ming Dynasty, the Mausoleum had begun as a single tomb for the Hongwu Emperor Zhu Yuanzhang, but over time had become the official burial grounds for all Chinese rulers. For hundreds of years since their inception, Chinese Emperors and their families had been specially preserved and entombed here, their physical bodies set to rest while their true essences returned to their rightful place in the Heavens. Or at least that's what the legends had claimed.

And then came the Revolution and, like everything else, it all changed. As with nearly all historical sites tied to China's past empire, the communists wasted no time in desecrating the holy site, destroying all the tombs and burning the mummified bodies they once contained all while their treasures were randomly taken by Mao Zedong's followers. After that event, the Mausoleum's ruins stood by for several more years, until Mao, in his endless paranoia of again losing Chinese land to invaders, had the Mausoleum reconstructed into another of the CLA's many underground bases as well as an alternate shelter for the Chairman and the State Council in the wake of an invasion. And alongside with the rest of the former Chairman's "accomplishments", the Mausoleum fell into obscurity when Mao died unceremoniously, only to be brought back to attention when the CLA went rogue in the wake of Britannia's occupation.

And so it was now. What had once served as a highly decorated and overly glorified gravesite now served as Tianzi's safe haven after Xiaopei's fall. Alongside being Xingke's new headquarters, and by extension, Zero's.

Dispelling that line of thought, she at last made her way to the Mausoleum's observation area, a small enclave at the summit of the mountain that gave a spectacular view of the surrounding. And as she half-expected, a certain man dressed in a mask and cape was present, looking out over the horizon as a man deep in contemplation.

"I thought you would be up here," Tianzi greeted cordially as she moved up next to him, her own eyes on the horizon. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Lelouch replied. Unlike the desolated Xiaopei, Jiangsu still had a fair abundance of grassland in it, to the point of possessing actual beauty. "It may not be much, but I consider irrigable land a sign of hope," he explained. "After all, how can a country thrive if it cannot provide?"

Nodding at the idea, Tianzi then found herself considering that one word. "Hope," she repeated with slight melancholy. "That's certainly something we could use more of right now."

Lelouch knew exactly what she meant, but did not respond. As such, Tianzi let out a sigh and continued. "It's ironic," she said. "For the last seven years, I almost believed this war would never end," she stated, her melancholy ever present. "That my children and my grandchildren would eventually be forced to take up revolution."

As she looked up into the sky, her sharp eyes could just make out the silhouettes of the _Sanzuwus_ flying combat air patrol over the area. With all that had been happening over the last few days, the CLA could no longer take any chances with base security. "And now here I am, looking toward the horizon," she said. "Knowing that everything will be decided in only a few days' time."

Indeed, a few days was likely all that was left now, as the seven year "revolution" had gone from bad to worse since Xiaopei. What had once been a stalemate between the Chinese and Britannians had now turned into a full on defensive war, one that the CLA was, slowly but surely, losing. With the Owl of Britannia having isolated nearly all CLA cells within Area 22 and beyond, the imperialists had spent the last two weeks tracking down and eliminating said cells, one after another, while all attempts to halt their advance ended in complete destruction.

Grimness began to well within Tianzi as she recalled her earlier meeting with the Xingke and the other CLA commanders. From the figures they had given, over twenty percent of the CLA had been wiped out, with the latest to be destroyed being cells in Guizhou, Chongqing, Gansu and Yunnan. Many more had been destroyed before that, and additional numbers were coming in with each hour, with the Britannians seemingly accelerating after each victory. In fact, it seemed the Britannians only became further emboldened with each cell's destruction, such that the speed and frequency of their attacks were increasing as well.

 _Just as you had forewarned._ Tianzi thought toward the man beside her, but didn't say aloud. She could still hardly believe it was happening, even though she herself had considered the possibility.

It was then Zero spoke again. "It was an inevitable conclusion," he said. "Whether this war last years or even decades, eventually Britannia would have triumphed with its sheer strength."

"Which has been long established," Tianzi replied sourly, before catching herself. In spite of Zero's words, she knew he wasn't trying to rub the point in. As such, she offered a small smile. "I don't suppose victory is in any way certain."

Lelouch lowered his head a little at that. "There are no certainties in war, Your Excellency," he replied. "However, I still believe, in spite of all that is against us, ultimate victory is still achievable."

Tianzi dared to hope on that. "As in China at last being free of the imperialists?" she questioned.

Lelouch nodded. "As in China being _free_ ," he said. "Rest assured, if victory is obtained, there will be no more stalemate and no settlement," he explained, quietly taking a breath. "Either we free all of China in one fell swoop, or we lose it entirely."

Tianzi nodded grimly at the idea, before readopting her small smile. "Well, if the great Demon King says as such, then who am I to question?" she exclaimed, before looking down a little. "At the very least it will all finally _end_."

Again Lelouch made no reply to that, even though he knew what Tianzi was truly thinking. Instead, he waited for her to speak up again. "On that end, how are you and your troops holding up?" she asked, before taking on an apologetic expression. "I know the stigma from Xiaopei still remains, but..."

"It's alright," Lelouch replied. "I'm well used to being an outcast, even among my allies," he stated, managing to keep the sting out of his voice. "And as for my troops, they too are used to being looked upon as pariahs." he explained factually, now trying to sound reassuring. "After all, we are the Black Knights."

Tianzi couldn't help but bite her lip on that, all the while sympathy began to well up inside her toward the one beside her and his black uniformed soldiers. Though he had ultimately won at Xiaopei, Zero's near defeat had only isolated him and his followers from CLA camaraderie further; yes, they were obviously still present, and her generals and regular troops tolerated that presence - with or without her direct orders - but the fact was the CLA no longer regarded the Black Knights as worthwhile allies. If anything, most of them had taken to Xingke's earlier camp, with the army of Japanese and Britannian exiles being considered too large a risk to fight alongside. The very least detractors looked upon them as pariahs that the CLA couldn't get rid of as of yet, while the very worst considered them as much their enemies as the Britannians.

Needless to say, it sickened Tianzi that the Black Knights were getting such treatment. For one thing, it had been by her personal request that Zero had committed the Black Knights to battle, the first of many details that her troops seemed to overlook. Second, regardless of what occurred during the battle itself, it had all been to save Xingke and the rest of the garrison from certain death, with the Black Knights themselves losing a fair number of their own for that purpose. And third, had the Black Knights not been involved at all, she had little doubt Xingke and his forces would have been wiped out to the last man, regardless of whether they managed to get the landships operating or not. After all, that had, much to her still present anger, been Xingke's intentions to begin with.

She sighed at the whole idea. As the westerners liked to say, the road to hell was paved with good intentions. In that regard, wasn't that what Mao Zedong had held when he brought about communist China?

"For what it's worth, I'm still thankful you stepped in when you did," she said, her voice now holding complete gratitude. "If you hadn't, I fear General Li and the others at Xiaopei would have died needlessly."

Lelouch drew in another breath at that. "I fear most of them did, Your Excellency."

"I know," Tianzi replied sadly. "But you saved those that you could, which is more than what would have otherwise happened."

Again she looked down in thought. "And though I would have rather seen every man and woman, whether CLA or Black Knight, return from Xiaopei, I take solace in there being survivors entirely," she finished with. "It is the only way that the memories of those who perished may live on past this war."

Hearing that statement, Lelouch couldn't help but recall the Devastation and its aftermath. Only ten thousand Japanese and Britannians had survived it, but they had indeed lived on carrying the legacies of those who died there. And while there was no way Xiaopei could ever compare, Lelouch could truly see the Chinese pilots who survived carrying on the memories and legacies of their comrades. Just as the Black Knights would do the same for their own.

 _You truly are a worthy leader for your people, Your Excellency._ he thought as watched the former Chairwoman look back over the horizon. _Though the question remains: how long will you stay as such?_

Tianzi's head seemed to perk up on that. "Did you say something Zero?" she inquired.

Nearly stuttering on that, Lelouch shook his head. "No Your Excellency, I did not."

"Oh." Tianzi said, before looking back toward the view. She then let out a sigh as she remembered exactly what was happening out there. "You think there will be survivors out there as well? Amidst all that's happening now?"

Lelouch bit his lip on that. "I can't say Your Excellency," he replied. "While I would like to think some will manage to flee, I'm sorry to say the Knight of Two has no reason to take prisoners at this point." he explained. "Alongside that, Sir Johann has obviously directed his forces to whittle down the CLA as much as possible..."

"So that we will have that fewer troops to fight them during Akatsuki," Tianzi summarized.

Reluctantly, Lelouch nodded in confirmation. "My own soldiers are out there however, and they will intervene as much as they can." he said. "In fact, forces from the Third Army have recently done so in Sichuan."

Tianzi considered that. "Sichuan..." she repeated, taking some visible reassurance on that. At least the Britannians weren't going completely unchallenged.

All the same however, she couldn't help but feel another, more prominent nagging feeling reach up in side of her. "You know Zero, as a leader, I can't help but feel envious toward you," she quietly confessed. "Even in times as these, you have the power to affect change."

"As do you, Your Excellency," Lelouch replied.

Smiling sadly, Tianzi shook her head. "No, I myself don't have that power. Or any real power." she explained. "I am merely a figurehead; one who inspires others to affect change in her name, but not one who can do so herself."

She sighed, her smile dying away. "I'm afraid I'm little different from the puppet Chairwoman I once was," she said, with the barest traces of shame reaching through her voice. "And who I fear I may become once more."

That caused Lelouch to gulp underneath his mask. If he hadn't known any better, he could have sworn that had been directed at him. Even so, he replied. "With respect Your Excellency, I see otherwise."

When the Chairwoman looked back up on that, Lelouch added. "In fact, if you really were the powerless child you believe yourself to be, neither I nor the Black Knights would be here now, supporting your reascension."

Tianzi opened her mouth to inquire on that, but before she could utter a word, Lelouch's mask beeped in his ears, signaling it was receiving a communiqué. Holding up his hand to stop the former Chairwoman, Lelouch watched as a vidwindow with Minami's image appeared. "Yes Colonel, what is it?"

"We just received a signal from Yomi," Minami explained. "The Prime Minister wishes to speak with you immediately."

Lelouch raised a responding eyebrow. What could Kaguya have wanted at this time? _Probably a situation report concerning Johann's purge._ "Very well, I'm on my way," he explained before signing off and looking back over to Tianzi. "I'm afraid something has come up Your Excellency," he said. "With your permission..."

"I understand," Tianzi replied, knowing better than to question. Instead, she renewed her smile and gave small bow. "Until we speak again Zero."

With a responding nod, Lelouch turned and made his way out, leaving the former Chairwoman alone to gaze into the distance. All while certain feelings continued to weigh down upon her.

* * *

"Confirmed sir. We've lost all forces in Tianjin," the operator stated in a grave tone. Though it had been carried over in a whisper meant for Li alone, the silent atmosphere of the Mausoleum's command center meant that the news was overheard by everyone else. The resulting effect on morale was not unlike a spontaneous winter in mid-year. "The final remnants went offline just now."

With solemn finality, Li closed his eyes and gave a small nod, accepting the information in the same manner he had with all previous. Looking back up at the large map on the center's main monitor, he saw that the Tianjin province, or Duchy of Tianjin as it was now, had already been cleared of the red dots that marked the locations of CLA cells. Yet another former province of the Chinese Federation had fallen under complete control of the imperialists. One in a very large and ever growing number.

Indeed, as Li's eyes scanned over the map of Area 22, he saw that a fair portion of the original red dots, which had once lined out across the entire land, had vanished over the last few weeks. At this point, almost forty percent of the CLA's forces in the Area had been wiped away, and in another week that percentage would reach over half. Li cursed the Britannians' efficiency in that; what had begun as a war had now become an extermination campaign.

 _Extermination._ Li immediately recalled how that word had been used before, to justify the assault on Mumbai. That in itself brought the image of Rakshata Chawla and her claim that many looked upon the Chinese's current predicament as divine retribution. He immediately dismissed the thought and moved away from the operator's station, ignoring the sound of the Lieutenant breathing a sigh of relief as the general passed on.

Moving through the line, he eventually made his way to Zhou, who was standing in the rear of the center, observing the main monitor herself. Outside of a bandaged rolled across her forehead, the fellow general and CLA Vice Commander appeared as picturesque as any non-token Chinese female commander could hope. "What do you think?" he inquired as he stood by her.

The responding expression was a grim one. "I think we're looking at the end, General." she replied quietly. "Now that they can isolate our cells, there really is no way to hold them back any longer."

Li nodded grimly in agreement. There was no point in pretending otherwise. "So, it really does come down to it then..." he commented, disdain entering his voice. "One final multi-front offensive to take back China from the imperialists."

Zhou swallowed before answering that. "Indeed," she replied. "Just as Zero, and General Tohdoh, had proclaimed before."

The General let out a sharp, yet barely audible hiss at the mention of those names. As much as he detested the Black Knights and their leader, there really was no other option now. In spite of Zero's disgrace at Xiaopei, all hope now laid in his ambitious and most likely ill-fated Operation Akatsuki.

 _Dawn._ Li thought, remembering how the Japanese title translated into Britannian. Even the name had been tailor made toward China's rebirth. Which only made it all the more nauseating.

In that frame of mind, his thoughts drifted over toward the so-called Demon King himself. Li had not spoken to, nor even wished to, him since Xiaopei, and the masked man, apparently having taken the message with understanding, had kept his distance. For the moment he was leading his Black Knights in independent operations to at least slow the Britannian onslaught and keep any more Chinese citizenry from getting purged. And as sad as it was for Li to admit, they were having relative success in both objectives, regardless of CLA support.

That in itself was a crushing blow to Li's pride. Yet again he found himself relying more on foreign exiles than his own countrymen to fight this war. In fact, had the Black Knights held greater numbers alongside an adequate puppet ruler for afterward, they could have just as easily bypassed the CLA and liberated China themselves.

 _Fortunately, they hold neither._ Li thought. Indeed, despite his displeasure at the possibility of Tianzi serving as a figurehead to a potentially corrupt regime once more, it remained that the Black Knights could not secure support from the Chinese populace in whatever government they wished to install without Her Excellency. Li drew some measure of comfort in that, as it also meant they couldn't completely forgo the CLA either.

In that regard, Li found himself giving Zero some credit. He had warned Li and the other CLA commanders of this exact possibility, and yet rather than rub their collective faces in it and force his way back into command, Zero had acknowledged the events of Xiaopei and retained his distance. Alongside, despite the huge gulf between the Black Knights and the CLA, he had yet to discount them as his allies, or much more cheat them of their rightful claim to their Motherland. By all accounts and purposes, the self-proclaimed King of Demons still intended for the CLA to fight alongside his army in the battle to come, as well as he reclaim their land in the end.

Of course, it helped that Zero didn't really need to rub their faces in it. By this point, the CLA had no choice but to follow his wishes with his multi-pronged offensive, regardless of their feelings toward him and his black shirted exiles. Much as Li refused to admit it.

That all said, Akatsuki was far from guaranteed success. Which meant Li had to take precautions. "In the next twelve hours, I want you to draw up a plan to relocate our remaining forces due west," he ordered Zhou. "As well as a method and location for a barricade line."

Zhou swallowed on that. "You know of course that will only buy us some time and nothing more," she said. "Even if we set up another defensive line like at Xiaopei, the Britannians will eventually overcome it."

"Yes I know," Li concurred. "But as you said, it will buy us time. Perhaps enough to come up with another strategy if and when this Operation _Límíng_ fails."

"Or another retreat," Zhou pointed out. "What then Xingke? Do we fight our revolution from Pakistan and Afghanistan? Or perhaps we move into the Middle East proper and seek aid from Zulfiqar?"

Li winced at the thought. "We already have enough trouble with our immediate allies, thank you," he growled back. "Speaking of, what are they doing now?"

Zhou shrugged in response. "No idea. Since we've been giving them the proverbial cold shoulder as of late, they've been keeping their operations to themselves," she said. "Last I heard, their Second Army under General Kondo staged a raid in Liaoning." she said, her mouth folding in distaste. "One that wiped out most of the Britannian garrison there."

Li felt himself curse at that. Yet again it stung him to see the Black Knights doing better at fighting the imperialists than his forces. Even if it was for China's benefit.

 _I should have cut off Cao's head and offered it to the Indians when I had the chance._ Li thought. Like General Hong, he too saw the missed opportunity in securing Indian, or more specifically the Chawla Design Bureau's, support for the CLA. Granted, they would still have been stuck with a conscripted army, but at least it would have been equipped with mass produced renditions of the Four Beasts and perhaps even airships.

Dismissing that line of thought as well, as there was no merit in considering the "what ifs", Li glanced toward the main screen again. It seemed an additional number of red dots had vanished. "How long will it take you to get a plan together?" he asked.

Zhou considered. "At least a day for a rough plan. Less time if I have an idea of our forces' composition following Akatsuki."

Li shook his head. "Sorry, but you're going to have to make your own numbers Xianglin," he replied sadly. "Though, considering what we will be committing in that battle, I don't think you will have too much trouble."

Seeing the point, Xianglin nodded grimly. "Very well General," she replied with a salute and then turned around.

Once she was gone, Li yet again looked toward the monitor. As he half-expected, an additional number of red dots had disappeared.

* * *

**Government Bureau  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

To paraphrase an old Britannian television show he and his sister used to watch, Johann loved it when his plans came together. Indeed, they were coming together quite well now; with the formerly hidden CLA basins located, the formerly stalemated war had become a simple process of elimination. A base was identified and isolated, Imperial forces were deployed, the Chinese were eliminated and the process started anew in another location. Rinse and repeat.

Thus it showed on the giant screen at the end of his command center, the same room that the Eunuchs had attempted to apprehend Li from seven years ago, which displayed a large map of Area 22 and the surrounding territories, all with marked CLA bases across the board. Every hour or so reports of success would come Johann's way and the red dots would recede further, allowing shades of Imperial blue to set into the newly cleared areas. Though it would still be some time before the entire map became clean of the red dots and a complete shade of blue set in, it had seen great progress over the last two weeks.

In fact, it had even gotten to the point now that he didn't have to lead the individual operations. Once proper coordinates were given, the lower level frontline commanders were more than adequate in leading and directing their units against the Chinese rabble. And as had been repeatedly proven, the average CLA conscript held no hope against a true Britannian soldier, to say nothing of their only slightly better trained officers. Britannian casualties were obviously light as a result.

In that regard, Johann couldn't help but feel his role had become less that of the Knight of Two's and more like that of a traffic cop's. He now did little more than point to certain directions for his regular army subordinates to follow, all while the real command and control fell to the unit commanders. Boring work as far as he was concerned, but it was all part of his strategy, so he endured it all the same. That and once the final offensive came about, Johann would have more than enough challenge and excitement to deal with.

 _If only Michael and Nena would realize this._ he thought as he heard the Knight of Five give out a long, drawn out yawn from behind him.

"This sucks Johann!" Michael exclaimed at the end of his yawn. "Can't you let us off the leash already? I'm getting a headache!"

Resisting the urge to visibly cringe, Johann glanced back at his fellow Round. "For the twenty-second time and counting Michael, _no_ ," he replied. "For the moment we are to watch and wait."

"Yeah yeah, we know, we know. Gotta wait for the Big Final Push and all that," Nena exclaimed from beside the two. "But really, couldn't we still do that while slaughtering Twenty-Two vermin?"

Johann's expression darkened. "I told you _never_ to use that term in my presence Nena."

Both Rounds quickly felt a chill wash over them. "Alright, CLA vermin," Nena stated without any hint of sarcasm, before switching over to what could be best described as anxious puppy dog eyes. "Still, can't we? Huh? Huh?"

In spite of the Knight of Eight's prodding, Johann shook his head. "Though some of us may relish it, the Knights of the Round are not meant to mop up weak rabble such as this."

"Then what about the Black Knights?" Michael entered back in, now sounding as anxious as his comrade. "Surely they're worthy of our attention."

Johann sighed at that. Though he was well aware of their presence now, the Black Knights were the only element he hadn't, and couldn't, account his strategy for. While they were obviously few in number, whether overall or simply units deployed in Area 22, there were no countermeasures against their Gefjun Disturbers, and Zero and his commanders were taking fierce advantage of it. Several installations, from Liaoning to Qinghai, had been struck by Black Knight raids, while a fair number of assaults against the CLA had been intervened against and repelled. And just as well, Zero was careful to select his targets at random, as to keep Johann from isolating a pattern in the Demon King's stratagem.

That all said however, Johann could handle the Black Knights' interloping for now. Compared to what he was inflicting against their CLA allies, their resistance was little more than a continued annoyance; though it slowed the Britannian advance somewhat, it could not hope to break it, let alone grant salvation to the beleaguered Chinese fighters. In the Knight of Two's summation, Zero was just delaying the inevitable. As he had at Xiaopei.

"Indeed they are worthy of our attention," Johann admitted. "But again for the moment, they are of little consequence."

Michael remained far from convinced. "Funny, as I recall Prince Clovis assuming something similar eight years ago at Shinjuku," he retorted. "We all know how that went."

At that, the Knight of Two turned a corner glance at his subordinate, whose eyes widened at the other Round's intensity. "I will not repeat myself, Michael," Johann stated with staunchness. "Compared to the harm we are inflicting upon the CLA, the Black Knights are little more than a nuisance at this point. Confronting them now would not only be a waste of resources, but would potentially play us into one of Zero's traps, which would have a diminishing effect on the next, far more important engagement."

The Owl of Britannia then turned his gaze away, allowing the Paladin to relax somewhat. "I promise you both that your lust for battle will be satisfied soon enough," he said in a tone that left no room for argument. "All I ask is that you retain your patience, and restraint, for a little longer."

Michael could only sniff derisively in response. As much as he wished he could take the _Caius_ and go into the next fight, orders be damned, he knew better than to cross Johann. Even if he weren't the Knight of Two, his respect for his fellow Round, whose brilliance was such that even Sir Bismarck and the Emperor had both acknowledged it, kept him from acting out of turn. That and he knew, as always, Johann was right in the end. His bloodlust would be satisfied soon enough, and in a far greater battle than any he could take part in now.

Thus, closing his eyes in resignation, Michael decided he had enough for one day. "Whatever you say Johann," he said as he turned, his olive cloak swaying as he went. "I just hope the Black Knights and the CLA get their heads out of the ground quickly."

He then began to walk away. "Otherwise I might just break something around here for the hell of it," he stated in turn as he walked away. "Maybe a _Sutherland_ or two…"

It took some effort, but Johann resisted the urge to shake his head at the Knight of Five's reply. More or less typical Michael, for whatever that amounted to. That said, he noticed, without turning around, that Nena also turned to walk away, but stopped in mid-step. Indicating that she had more on her mind. "Is there something else, Nena?"

Frowning at her superior's senses, Nena could only turn around and speak. "You know that, when it comes to strategy and tactics, Michael and I will always adhere to you Johann," she began. "But…"

"But?" Johann repeated.

Nena swallowed as she forced herself to speak again. "In this case, I think Michael may be right," she said. "You might be repeating Prince Clovis' mistake by not dealing with the Black Knights here and now."

Hearing that, Johann again turned, but not with the same intensity that he had displayed to Michael. Rather, his bespoke more of intrigue. "Even though the odds of encountering Zero in these attacks are less than ten percent?"

Nena nodded. "If nothing else, you would be costing Zero some of his more valuable pieces," she explained.

This time it was Johann's turn to frown as he considered the Knight of Eight's words. Indeed, had Prince Clovis and General Bartley recognized the true threat the 'terrorists' had posed at Shinjuku and dealt with them accordingly, they would have prevented Zero from gaining his little army, at least for a time. Even the interception and destruction of one particular terrorist, the future Red Dragoness, would have had catastrophic effects on what would soon become the Order of the Black Knights.

But no, Clovis and Bartley both assumed that they were fighting mere rabble at the time – which to their credit they most likely were – and went about the task of hunting down the future Black Knights with slothful indignation while concentrating more effort on the retrieval of some unknown chemical weapon, whose make and design even the Rounds were not privy to after so many years, and purging Shinjuku's Number populace along the way. The result spoke for itself; all Clovis accomplished was slaughtering hundreds if not thousands of non-combatants, while the mere rabble that had eluded him not only turned around and wiped out the bulk of his army, thus necessitating Suzaku's debut in the _Lancelot_ , but eventually went on to form one of the most dangerous armies in existence. An army that Johann was presently deal with eight years later.

That said, the Knight of Two considered. Was he really making the same mistake here? He already knew the Black Knights had at least two skilled commanders in their muster. How many others could they have gained, especially given the number of JSDF generals that had went unaccounted for after the Second Pacific War, or the number Britannian commanders that supposedly died in the Devastation? Would directing his attention toward the Black Knights really cripple them in such a way? Such that, while they would remain a venerable threat, they would at least be considerably weakened in future engagements?

In the end, Johann shook his head, ultimately deciding he would stick to the plan. As he had told Michael, to deploy his forces now, especially against an enemy equipped with Gefjun Disturbers, would not only weaken them for the more important battle to come, but would all too likely play into Zero's hands. He could not risk that now, not when he could accomplish all of his objectives in one fell swoop later on. He need only follow his own advice and retain his patience.

"Possible, but unlikely," Johann at last replied to Nena, turning around to face the screen again. "Anything else?"

Knowing that was the Knight of Two's final answer, Nena let out a small sigh and nodded. "Nope, that's it," she replied, before stretching her arms out. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to grab a snack."

Johann himself shrugged again at the other Round's departure before facing back toward the map. By now, an additional number of red dots had been eliminated. In fact, just as Johann looked over, two additional dots had dissipated, causing another region to flash blue. As of now, the entire Duchy of Fujian was clear of CLA influence.

Despite that great success however, Johann couldn't help but feel a certain foreboding when he looked over that shade of blue. _Yet another step toward the breach..._

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

With an almost uncharacteristic solemnity, Kallen moved past the doorway into what could best be described as, alongside the chapel, the _Izumo_ 's sacred ground. As such, in spite of its rather modest background, it was to be treated with due reverence.

The reason why soon became clear enough, as her eyes gazed out over the spans and depicted dozens of wooden coffins lined out in even rows, the flag of Japan, or _Nisshoki_ , placed over each and every one of them. Originally this area of the ship had been a supply bay, but following the Battle of the Bering Strait, which outside of Pearl Harbor had accounted for the most Black Knights lost in a single battle to this point, it had been decided that the bay would be utilized for memorial purposes. Wooden coffins had been provided and kept in steady supply aboard the ship, in turn laid out after battles for the comrades of those deceased to make their final farewell. After the period of mourning was passed, the coffins would be shipped back to Ryukyu, where they would be looked over by the friends and families of the dead, before at last being deposited within the ruins of Japan itself. The flags, in turn, would be presented to said friends and families as a symbol of their loved ones' services, to both Japan and the Black Knights.

Needless to say, the latest dead were those Black Knights who perished at Xiaopei. While the number of Black Knight casualties was obviously lower than those at Pearl Harbor, there was still a fair number of coffins within the bay; men and women that had died saving the Chinese soldiers at Xiaopei from certain death, all in the name of restoring the Chinese Federation and taking one step closer to Lelouch's envisioned new world. Men and women that would never again see their friends and families, nor the rebirth of their nation whenever that came to pass.

In that regard, Kallen couldn't help but stiffen as the Chinese current attitude toward the Black Knights came to light. That, in spite of the fact the sacrifice of these men and women, most of the CLA viewed the near defeat at Xiaopei as completely due to the failure of Lelouch's trap, while the resulting casualties on their end were due to the Black Knights failing to defend their isolated forces properly, or even competently. This in itself had transitioned to the CLA's treatment of the Black Knights as of late, in which at the very best they tolerated their presence, but generally thought very little of their "comrades" and alliance.

 _Ungrateful bastards._ Kallen sneered as she walked between the rows. As far as she was concerned, the chicoms were damned lucky that none of her pilots had perished at Xiaopei, otherwise she would have personally raised enough hell on them to make their last seven years of war look outright peaceful. Just as they were lucky that they were vital to Lelouch's plans, otherwise they could all rot as far as she and the other Black Knights were concerned. It was like the aftermath of the Orange Incident all over again, except now with an entire army of ungrateful jerks rather than just one extremely misguided youth.

Even so, she didn't let that bitterness overwhelm her. In war, one rarely got to choose his or her allies outside of convenience, and this one such occasion. Besides, in spite whatever snobbish disposition they had, the Chinese were still endorsing Operation Akatsuki, and by extension Lelouch's plans for the future. Granted they had little choice in the matter given all that was happening now, but it still counted for something.

"Major?" a voice suddenly spoke up from the entrance, holding some measure of surprise.

At that, Kallen looked and saw Alfred and Charmelle having just walked through the entryway. "Sorry," Charmelle spoke up for both of them. "We just didn't expect anyone to be here."

Kallen shrugged. "Just felt the need to pay my respects," she said, only then noticing the items in their hands: two black boxes and two bottles, those of Coca-Cola and Jack Daniel's respectively. Knowing that both of her subordinates outright detested that brand of whiskey, such that Alfred had compared it to goat piss on one occasion, Kallen quickly surmised why they had come. "I take it that's why you're here too?"

Nodding, Alfred gestured toward one of the coffins. The name at the based read as Captain Zectole Vignal Jr. and that he had been assigned to Chigusa's Kyosha Squadron. The associating picture depicted a Britannian man around his mid-twenties with short reddish brown hair and hawk-like eyes, dressed proudly in a Black Knights uniform.

Again it didn't take much for Kallen to understand. "He fought in the Black Rebellion, didn't he?" she inquired, her tone now much more melancholy.

"That he did Major," Charmelle stated as she and Alfred moved over to the coffin. Once they were there, both set to work with Charmelle opening one box and taking out three Old Fashioned glasses from a set of five while Alfred opened his own, which turned out to be a miniature cooler, and began depositing three ice cubes in each glass.

"He was originally an infantrymen assigned to the 17th Regiment, but transferred to a knightmare unit right before the Black Rebellion," Alfred explained as he poured whiskey into each glass. "He was a pretty good devicer too; managed to survive all the way to Operation Nero's execution, and even took on one of the Four Holy Swords during the final bout."

Charmelle then entered back in as Alfred began mixing in the coke. "He later became an instructor at Ginowan, at least until Colonel Ohgi took him in," she explained as Alfred at last handed her a glass, which she sniffed before winkling her nose in distaste. "Had poor taste in drinks unfortunately."

Nodding her thanks when Alfred handed her a glass, Kallen couldn't help but look down sadly in response. Of the ten thousand that had survived the Devastation, only a select number of them had been Imperial soldiers, and even less of them had been the knightmare pilots that had defended the government bureau. Both the resulting explosions and Tohdoh's prior assault had ensured very few would survive that phase of the rebellion. "Did he have a family?" she asked.

Alfred nodded. "Took part in the rescue operations afterward and ended up marrying one of the survivors he found," he explained, smiling sadly at the memory of Zectole desperately pulling a young Japanese girl dressed in a tattered sailor fuku from the ruins of her high school. "A third year high schooler by the name of Honoka Sakurai," he continued before sniffing his own drink, his nose wrinkling in the same manner as Charmelle's. "Pervert had a fetish for sailor fukus."

Kallen shrugged in response. Following the Devastation, it hadn't been uncommon for the younger survivors, specifically boys and girls that were only nearing their twenties, to marry after recovery. A lot of social taboos had died away with Japan, especially in the wake of entire families being lost and those remaining wanting to make new ones. "Children?"

Charmelle sighed. "Two, with a third on the way," she said just as sadly. "As Alfred explained, the pervert had a uniform fetish."

"Alongside the aforementioned poor taste in drinks," Alfred stated, before raising his glass. "To Zectole," he started, causing Charmelle and Kallen to both raise their glasses as well. "May your glass be ever full, may the roof over your head be always strong, and may you be in Heaven half an hour before the Devil knows you're dead."

With that the three took their drinks and almost immediately gagged, followed by almost synchronized coughing. Britannian whiskey mixed in with carbonated soda did not make for smoothest of combinations. "Good lord!" Alfred let out. "How the hell could he drink this crap?"

"He was from Memphis," Charmelle admonished as she wiped her mouth with her uniform sleeve. "Bad whiskey is practically a religion down there."

Kallen could only shake her head in an effort to straighten herself. _I'm going to have one hell of a migraine later on._ she thought with a cringe. "Yet another reason Britannia is going to lose to us," she commented, causing Alfred and Charmelle to look back at her curiously. "Its soldiers won't have enough brain cells to go between them."

At that, the former Britannian pilots blinked their eyes before turning to look at each other, seemingly in confusion. And then, as the humor behind the joke suddenly dawned on them, both Alfred and Charmelle erupted into fits of laughter. "That may be Major," Alfred admitted amidst his bout. "That may very well be."

A smile broke out on Kallen's lips as she watched the two laugh. To this day it struck as the ultimate irony; for all of the hatred she held toward Britannians in her youth, here she was now, standing in front two Britannians toasting to a third's safe passage to the afterlife.

Along that line, it helped less that, outside of Ohgi, the other initial members of the Black Knights and most definitely Lelouch and C.C., the two before her were arguably the closest friends and confidants she had at this point. Even within Zero Squadron, Kallen recognized she had deeper camaraderie with Alfred and Charmelle than with the other pilots, such that she indeed thought of them as friends rather than simple comrades or subordinates. Something that would have completely sickened her younger self, just as her early days at Ashford Academy had done.

 _I've really come a long way, haven't I?_ Kallen thought as the laughter began to die down, causing the three to simply smile heartily between each other.

* * *

Just as she did every evening when not engaged in battle, C.C. made her way to the _Izumo_ 's chapel for her nightly prayers. The chaplain was engaged in other activities at this time - namely in rebuilding morale with his fellow Black Knights - so C.C. expected to have the chapel completely to herself. She preferred it this way; after all, she had outlived both the chaplain and the entire congregation by several hundred years, and all throughout she had seen Christianity take many forms throughout the ages. As such, she found modern services awkward and out of place for her, if not outright alien to the faith she had carried since time long forgotten.

Besides, she had spent centuries giving her prayers and songs of worship to the Lord in her own solitude, and not once had the Lord ever objected. Why would he now? Especially when she had spent the last hundred years or so wanting nothing to do with him?

With this in mind, C.C. entered the chapel, expecting the usual silence and tranquility to greet her. Much to her initial disappointment however, there was in fact a sound coming from the altar; specifically the sound of a quiet prayer being made. Stifling an inward curse, C.C., decided to simply wait her turn and entered anyway. At the same time however, she couldn't help but wonder who exactly had come into the house of the Lord at this hour, and so, while remaining quiet as to not disturb the prayer, drew closer.

Soon enough, she came to see the newcomer's identity, and upon doing so felt her disappointment subside, allowing acceptance and sympathy to take its place. Out of every man and woman of proclaimed faith aboard the _Izumo_ , C.C. could attest that none held as much conviction for the Lord's love and guidance as the one before her. Nor as much spiritual pain and anguish.

Kneeling before the altar in a form not unlike that of the various saints depicted upon the surrounding stained glass images, Nagisa Chiba continued to speak her prayer. If she was aware of the immortal "witch's" entrance, then she didn't show it, instead concentrating on her prayer. Respecting this, C.C. stood back and listened intently as her fellow Black Knight continued, quickly becoming impressed as she realized Chiba was not only reciting one of the most ancient prayers made, but in a very certain language. One that was neither Britannian nor Japanese.

 _"...A custodia matutina usque ad noctem: speret Israel in Domino. Quia apud Dominum misericordia: et copiosa apud eum redemptio. Et ipse redimet Israel, ex omnibus iniquitatibus eius._ _Gloria Patri, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum."_

And then at last, Chiba completed the prayer. _"Amen."_

"It has been a long time since I last heard that prayer," C.C. commented as the prayer at last came to an end.

Smiling in turn, Chiba crossed herself and rose. "The feeling is mutual," she said as she stood back to her full height. "The last time I recited it was eight years ago..." she said, her smile disappearing. "When I lost the first home and family I ever had."

Upon Chiba turning to face the immortal, C.C. noted that the colonel's hands were clasped around a certain object: a worn silver cross that bore the word "AGNES" across its front. Chiba, in turn, replaced the cross into her uniform pocket before addressing her compatriot further. "But obviously you didn't come here to discuss that," she said, stepping away from the altar and gesturing for C.C. to go on. "Please."

Nodding in thanks, C.C. moved before the altar and knelt, beginning her own prayer while Chiba stood by and observed. This was a bit of a break in tradition, at least as far as C.C. was concerned; where she came from, the time of prayer was supposed to be between Lord and servant and no one else. However, for certain reasons, she considered Chiba one of the few exceptions to that doctrine. _"Ô bon et très doux Jésus, me voici agenouillé en ta sainte présence. Je te prie et te conjure, avec toute la ferveur de mon âme, de daigner graver dans mon coeur de vifs sentiments de foi..."_

For her part, Chiba could only marvel as the woman many had compared to a witch prayed to the most high. True to her nature, there was something ancient about C.C.'s words; something that harkened back to a time long past that Chiba couldn't even begin to fathom. And yet all the same, it was apparent that C.C., for whatever dispositions she held, maintained the deepest adherence to their creator Chiba had ever seen in another.

_"...d'espérance et de charité, un vrai repentir de mes péchés et une volonté très ferme de m'en corriger, tandis qu'avec un grand amour et une grande compassion je considère et contemple en esprit tes cinq plaies, ayant devant les yeux les paroles que déjà le prophète David te faisait dire de toi-mê, ô bon Jésus : Ils ont percé mes mains et mes pieds; ils ont compté tous mes os."_

And with that, C.C. herself finished. _"Au nom du Père, du Fils, et du Saint-Esprit. Amen."_

"Do you always pray in French?" Chiba inquired as C.C.'s rose up. Part of her wanted to ask if French was the immortal's first language - she seemed very fluent in it, perhaps even more so than Britannian or Japanese - but she resisted the temptation.

As usual with such questions, C.C. gave off an enigmatic smile. "Old habit," she replied, knowing Chiba was really wanting to know. "One of the few things that have stayed with me over the last few centuries."

Chiba nodded, understanding that was the best answer she would get. She then looked up toward the stained glass image above the altar; the one that depicted Christ himself rising toward the Heavens. "Sometimes I wonder what he must think of all this..." she exclaimed in thought. "Of Zero, the Black Knights and what we are trying to do with his creation. The world he himself died to save."

She eventually found herself shaking her head. "I really can't see him approving of any of it," she stated sadly. "Not our army, nor our methods."

C.C. thought about that. "While he definitely doesn't approve of our methods - he was, after all, the type to turn the other cheek - I would like to think that He at least understands our reasons," she said. "After all, he lived during a time in which his people were under oppression by a certain other empire."

The Black Knight squadron commander thought about that with a frown. "Yet he advocated giving to Caesar what was rightfully Caesar's."

C.C. allowed a sly grin to reach her lips. "The key word is _rightfully_ ," she pointed out. "As pacifistic as he was, being the incarnation of the kind, loving God we all believe in, he was not so weak or foolish as to claim giving into outside aggression would solve anything," her grin took a knowing tone there. "Even he had to brandish the whip at some points."

"True," Chiba replied, still looking at the image. "Though he used that whip in a different way from what either of us would have done."

C.C. considered that. "The overall message was the same regardless," she said, also looking back at the image. "In fact, I would dare say what he and his apostles did then really was little different than what Zero and we, his Black Knights, are doing now," she said. "His was also a revolution mounted against a world full of sin and inequity, even if it was by far different means than what we're employing."

Chiba let out a soft chuckle at the notion. "Only you would have the blasphemous gall to compare Zero to the one _true_ Messiah," she exclaimed, her tone speaking of amusement rather than offense. "As well as claim that his crusade is the same as his mission."

C.C. responded with a laugh of her own. "I'm an immortal witch, remember? I'm supposed to be 'blasphemous'," she proclaimed, looking back at the image again. "Besides, the Lord and I have an understanding in that area."

"And that is?" Chiba questioned, curious.

Again C.C. smiled. This time cryptically. "As long as I follow him and work in his mysterious ways, he has to put up with my banter," she explained. "And that includes perceived slights to his divinity."

C.C. then looked away somewhat, her smile taking on a sadder tone. "We've had that understanding for a long time," she said, in a near whisper. "As far back as when I was a mere peasant girl tending to her father's garden..."

Instinctively, Chiba opened her mouth to inquire on that further, but quickly stopped herself. It was something that she didn't think the immortal wished to elaborate on further. Instead, she moved back on topic. "What do you think he would do...?" she asked with certain hesitance. "If he were the one leading us now?"

This time, C.C. frowned as she thought. "If he were here now, we wouldn't be fighting at all," she explained, this time giving off a warmer smile. "Because he would have brought all of humanity together long before any of this could come about, just as he had done with Jews and Gentiles so long ago."

Sighing, C.C. continued. "Still, it is what it is," she said, her tone now one of hope. "He may not be leading us directly, but, as much as this would chafe against our _mortal_ leader, I believe he is leading us from on high."

She then shrugged at the idea. "Though to what end is anyone's guess."

Nodding at this, Chiba looked across the chapel to another stained glass image; one that was markedly different from the one before her. Rather than an image of Christ rising to the heavens following his resurrection, this one showed two great armies, one of angels and one of demons, confronting one another over a solitary hill...

* * *

Laying back against his pillow, Kaname Ohgi was content to simply let his eyes stare out into the darkness while his body continued to relax from the previous session. It had likely been an hour or two now, perhaps even longer, but Ohgi didn't care. Here in his personal quarters, the world and its long list of wars and conflicts remained shut out and almost forgotten, and the only thing that truly mattered laid beside him, sound asleep against his shoulder. Ironically with her hand resting upon the very spot she had fired a bullet into eight years ago.

Feeling her stir next to him, her hand wandering up to his chest, Ohgi couldn't help but smile subconsciously as he glanced toward his wife's sleeping face. Even now he still couldn't stop thinking of her as the amnesiac, soft-spoken Britannian woman he had saved in Yokosuka. And though many changes had occurred since that time, from her regaining her memories as a Britannian knightmare pilot to her hair now being in a far shortened bobcut, the face he looked upon was the same face as back then; the complexion of a woman with a soft, kind heart. Ohgi smile deepened at this; her being asleep was the only other time, beside when she was around their children, that he could see that last lingering remnant of the original Chigusa within the hardened warrior once known as Viletta Nu.

As had been standard since Pearl Harbor, the Ohgis had taken great advantage of the brief pause in the Black Knights' crusade against Britannia. Whenever they weren't engaged in battle or performing their respective responsibilities, husband and wife were with one another in the most intimate means possible, and the present time was no different. Their reasoning was also more or less standard; either one of them could be dead anywhere from an hour later to the end of the war, and so they would celebrate whatever time they had left to the fullest. It also helped that, despite whatever regulation had been drafted to prevent it, such rendezvous were undoubtedly practiced throughout the Black Knights' ranks, and that so long as everything remained discreet and did not hinder one's duties, it was universally ignored.

 _Then again, we're nothing like a conventional army anyway._ Ohgi thought as he continued to look into the dark, his thoughts turning slightly sour at the notion. Indeed, a conventional army would not have had someone like him, a former high school teacher turned revolutionary, as its second in command. Not when there were far more capable men to perform the job, up to and including one of the greatest maritime commanders his former nation had ever seen.

As if subconsciously responding to his thoughts, Chigusa let out a contented sigh as she slowly awakened. Now conscious, even if slightly, she pulled herself closer to her husband. "I don't know what you're thinking of right now, General," she muttered as she closed her eyes again, apparently trying to fall back asleep. "But whatever it is, it can wait for a few more hours."

Ohgi chuckled as he reached his own arm over, stroking his wife's cheek. "We've been married too long Chigusa," he replied softly. "If you can really feel my thoughts through my body."

Chigusa's responding laugh was a little more direct, despite remaining soft. "Kaname, my love, the whole Order feels it when you think too much, with or without physical contact," opening her eyes again, she made a mock glare. "And if you _ever_ hope to have another one of these 'performance evaluations', General, it better be the latter."

Ohgi simply smiled. "Rest assured, Colonel, you're the only one I will ever grant that privilege to," he replied. "I might not be a real General, but I do know where my _real_ loyalties lie."

Though Ohgi meant it as flirting, Chigusa's chiding expression turned serious at that. She then closed her eyes again, this time agitated. "Kaname, you've been wearing a uniform with flag markings for eight years now," she stated factually. "When are you going to finally admit you are, in fact, a real General?"

Now it was Ohgi's turn to frown. "Probably when I'm the last able bodied commander the Black Knights have," he replied. "God forbid that ever happens."

Sighing, he turned back to the darkness. "I'm just not the kind of leader Zero or Kondo are. Hell, I'm not even the leader Naoto was," he said. "I only know so much about fighting a war, and most of it doesn't compare to what real generals know and understand."

Chigusa resisted the urge to shake her head. They had gone over this before. "Fine, you're not exactly Alexander the Great. Or in your case, Oda Nobunaga," she shot back. "But that doesn't make you any less of a leader, Kaname. After all, you were the one who kept the Black Knights going all these years."

Ohgi shook his head slightly. "I was just following the script C.C. gave me," he said. "And Tohdoh, Kondo and the others were the ones behind the reorganization."

"Those are all beside the point," Chigusa countered. "The fact is you followed C.C.'s script spectacularly and kept the Black Knights together during our darkest time," she admonished. "Not many people, especially those without military background, are able to do that."

She then smiled proudly. "And as for the reorganization, I heard you also had a hand in it."

Ohgi knew what she was getting at. "Not as much as the others," he spoke despondently.

The colonel's brows only furrowed further; she hated it when her husband acted this way. As such, she tried a different approach. "Despite what they say in the history books, Kaname, not every general has to be up there with George Washington or Napoleon Bonaparte," she said. "Sometimes being a good leader as opposed to a 'great leader' is good enough."

Ohgi looked over with a raised eyebrow. "Is that supposed to make me feel...?" he was about to ask, but was silenced when his wife placed a finger against his lips.

"You're a good leader Kaname," she reiterated, being both forceful and reassuring. "Not one of the 'greats' like Zero, Kondo or Tohdoh, but a good leader regardless."

She then took on a softer tone. "You may not be able to perform 'Miracles', but then, that isn't your role," she explained. "While Zero may be directing the war effort, yours is to keep the army organized and moving, something that you've been doing and doing well since before the Black Knights even existed."

Chigusa allowed a sly grin to move over her lips. "After all, as gifted a leader as Naoto Kouzuki was, you were the one who kept his little band together even after he died," she said. "Just as you were the one who ensured Zero's tactics were properly executed at Shinjuku and beyond..."

"Except we almost lost as Shinjuku," Ohgi countered.

"Because the _Lancelot_ showed up at the last minute, yes," Chigusa replied. "But that's beside the point. The fact is, as much as Shinjuku is credited as Zero's first victory, you were the one who ensured your band followed and executed his plan flawlessly," she smirked. "Just as a proper Vice Commander is meant to do."

She then laid back, staring into the open air. "For every general that leads a war, there is always a lower general who manages the army proper. History seldom remembers them compared to the former, but rest assured they are there, and their efforts in organization and management are never missed," she said. "As much as Zero likes to claim 'an army will not move without its king', it is actually a bishop that ensures the army moves at all."

She then turned once more, reaching her arm across her husband yet again. "And that, my love, is what you're best at," she said, then smiling knowingly. "And even then, I believe you'll yet have your time in the sun."

At that, Ohgi could not find it himself to reply. Though he still had his doubts about himself, he at least felt that there was a certain truth to his wife's words; surely everything she said held warrant, given her own military experience as well as her previous status as Jeremiah Gottwald's own sub-commander. Or at least, he wanted to believe there was a certain truth.

Though Chigusa noticed the indecision remaining in her husband, she decided it was enough. At the very least he considered her words. Besides, she could think of better things for her husband to do than wallow in his self-doubt. _Far_ better things.

"Now then..." she murmured as her hand wandering downward from Ohgi's chest, a mischievous grin coming across her lips. "Shall we continue where we left off General?" she whispered hintingly as her hand found its target. "Despite our last evaluation, I believe we still have much ground to cover."

Exhaling sharply at the contact, Ohgi suddenly felt his prior thoughts become overridden with resurgent desire. Indeed, he had more important things to do than embrace his self-pity.

"So we do, Colonel," Ohgi replied, a matching grin crossing his own lips as he looked into Chigusa's now twinkling eyes. "So we do."

From there, he reached his arms around his wife and subordinate once more, drawing her into a deep and heated kiss. One that was gladly returned.

* * *

"To Akatsuki," Tohdoh stated upon raising his bottle, causing Senba to do the same. "And the Black Knights' first liberation."

"To a free and reborn China," Senba added. With that, both Black Knights tapped their bottles together, the glass making a distinct klinking sound, and took their respective drinks. Once they finished, Senba nodded appreciatively as he looked over his bottle.

"It's been a very long time since I drank one of these," he said, brushing his finger across the red and gold banner. "And I still find it hard to believe."

Tohdoh smiled back. "That the Chinese actually make good beer?" he said, looking over the banner on his own bottle, which read 'Tsingtao'.

Senba laughed. "That the Chinese actually make _any_ beer, period," he replied. "Next thing you know, the Indians will be making vodka and we'll be distilling gin back in Ryukyu."

Tohdoh nodded in agreement. "I myself am surprised the communists allowed it to continue," he replied. "After all, didn't they once proclaim that any 'true' communist nation would have no need of alcohol, because the peasants would be sated enough by the state itself?"

Senba laughed again. "That only lasted until three factors came about," he said, pulling up his fingers. "One, the beer in question is a pale lager style that originated in Europe, specifically in Karl Marx's home state of Germany. The Tsingtao Brewery itself was started by German immigrants."

He then folded down one finger. "Two, Tsingtao was a real moneymaker at the time, and China needed every economic advantage it could get," he said, taking another drink of his beer. "In fact, beer was one of the only three worthwhile exports China had before it formally industrialized," he then conspiringly added. "The other two were narcotics and prostitutes."

"And three?" Tohdoh pressed on.

"And three," Senba replied, smiling as he folded down his second finger. "Mao Zedong himself held a love for the brand," he replied, then folding his third and last finger. "And his followers knew better than to say 'no' to their 'All Knowing Father of the Nation'."

"Heh," Tohdoh exclaimed as he took another sip of his own beer. Somehow it figured. "I suppose we should be grateful for that. If it weren't for his patronage, the CLA would never have adopted it as their favored drink and they wouldn't have it in such abundance that they'd allow _us_ to have some."

"More like we should be grateful the Britannians for keeping the brewery open," Senba pointed out. "So that they could continue to supply the CLA underground."

Tohdoh snickered. "And let's not forget Calares for being so inept as to _not_ use the Tsingtao supply routes to track and isolate the CLA cells," he added. "I certainly would have."

"Oh?" Senba inquired with a somewhat drunken grin. "The legendary Tohdoh of Miracles can't utilize simple battlefield intuition to find the den of his enemies?"

Tohdoh replied with a grin, a more devious one, of his own. "Battlefield intuition is unnecessary in this circumstance. If you really wish to search out the enemy in the most efficient way possible, simply follow the alcohol," he replied, looking over his bottle again. "And if you really want to _hurt_ the enemy, then cut off that particular supply chain."

Yet again Senba laughed, this time more staunchly. "There's a first in this campaign: words of strategic wisdom that _didn't_ come from Sun Tzu," he let out. "And as a bonus, they make far more sense than anything that overrated bastard ever wrote."

Shifting his bottle around, Tohdoh looked on a little more somberly. "If only it were that easy in this operation..." he muttered regretfully.

"Indeed," Senba nodded in agreement. Both warriors knew what laid ahead of them. "Still, it could be a lot worse."

With some hesitance, Tohdoh asked. "How so?"

The much older man considered. "Well for one thing, we could be going in before the necessary preparations have been made," he exclaimed. "Instead, as standard with Zero, everything is in place and ready for our arrival. The final curtain as it were."

"Yes, he is that thorough isn't he?" Tohdoh replied with a sly grin. That brought to memory the Battle of Yokosuka, but Tohdoh ignored it. It didn't bother him as much as it used to. "Of course, that only means there are more things that can go wrong."

Senba instantly raised an eyebrow. "Are you doubting Zero, Kyoshiro?" he inquired. "That isn't like you."

Tohdoh shook his head. "Of course not," he replied. "Quite the contrary, I find this one of his better, if not outright more poetic, plans," he then took another sip before continuing. "The problem is it was made when we believed our main opposition to be Calares."

"As opposed to the Knight of Two," Senba summarized.

"Exactly," Tohdoh replied. "And as demonstrated in the last battle, Johann Ernst is as intelligent and as observant as his moniker."

Tohdoh then lowered his voice to a conspiring whisper. "Who knows what will happen if he is, in fact, aware of Zero's identity," he stated. "Or much more, _Geass_."

Senba actually shivered at the thought. "I'd hate to imagine," he replied, taking a swig of beer himself. "Still, for all accounts and purposes, he appears to be aware of neither. If he had been, he would have realized who he was _really_ fighting at Xiaopei."

"Or he simply pretended to be unaware," Tohdoh pointed out.

"Possible but doubtful," Senba replied assuredly. "Even if he was pretending otherwise, our dear _fukuro_ would still have proceeded far more cautiously against Zero," he pointed out. "Anyone aware of Geass would have, you and I included."

Tohdoh nodded. "Perhaps," he acquiesced, deciding not to think along that line any more. Even after all this time, Geass was still something of a taboo subject. "All the same however, this battle will be very close."

Senba chuckled a little at that. "Story of our lives Kyoshiro," he replied as he took another sip. "We've been fighting one close battle after another for fifteen years now."

"Most of which we've lost," Tohdoh pointed out.

"Unfortunately," Senba admitted. "Still, you and I can agree that this battle is little different than those we've fought before," he then eyed his protégé with a hinting glance. "Really, how will this be any different from Itsukushima?"

"Or the Black Rebellion," Tohdoh added in a hinting tone.

Senba caught the message. "Aside from the fact the Britannians can't perform a Devastation here."

"Sure they could," Tohdoh countered. "That was Argus' secondary purpose: to turn on the cities under its guard in case the enemy breaks through the gate. And if not Argus, what would prevent the Britannians from simply performing an air bombardment?"

Yet again Senba's responding grin was wry. "I would think the answer was obvious."

Tohdoh nodded as he caught the point in turn. "I don't know Senba. I guess I've had my fill of close battles over the years," he stated, responding with his own wry grin. "They are, as Julius Caesar once exemplified, the ultimate form of gambling," he added. "And you know how I feel about gambling."

Senba only smiled at this. "Then you're in the wrong line of work Kyoshiro, because war, by its very nature, is _true_ gambling," he elaborated. "Generals like yourself are the players, lesser soldiers like myself are the cards or die, and things like land, people and freedom are the stakes."

Now it was Senba's turn to look solemn. "Every time you go out there and take lead, you are effectively gambling our cause and our lives on a game that has no certain outcome. Granted, every now and then a sure bet comes along in which the other side doesn't have a prayer, but most of the time you have as much chance of winning the hand as the Britannians or whoever else we fight."

Taking another drink, Tohdoh visibly gulped his beer. He had never considered it like that before. _Now who's espousing his own Art of War?_ he thought bit didn't say aloud. "And Zero?" he inquired. "Would you claim him a gambler as well?"

Senba laughed again. "Hell yes! There has never been a truer gambler outside of New Verwood," he exclaimed, referring to the "gambling capital" of Britannia. "The only thing that makes Zero different is that he rigs the game from the start, so that victory is all the more certain if not guaranteed."

"Heh," Tohdoh replied, nodding at the idea. After taking another sip, he considered. "Let's hope that will be enough here," he said. "Because we're throwing out most of our chips on this hand Senba."

"Indeed Kyoshiro," Senba stated. "But again, this isn't any game any of us - you, me, Zero or the others - haven't faced before," he then leaned back relaxingly. "And in all honesty, I think we have some fairly good odds with this one."

Before Senba could say another word, the distinct buzzing sound of his quarter's comm. system rang from overhead. "Tohdoh here," Tohdoh answered as soon as he tapped the switch.

"Forgive my disturbing you General," Asahina replied from the other end. "But General Hong has requested a meeting with you in regards to Akatsuki."

Tohdoh considered that, then nodded. "Very well then," he replied, putting down his beer and standing up. He was sober enough. "Inform the General that I will be there in a few minutes' time. Tohdoh out."

With that, Tohdoh turned off the comm. circuit, then picking up his cap and straightening his uniform. A few moments later, he was once more the ideal image of a Black Knight General. "There will be some of that left when I get back, yes?"

Senba's responding grin was wry. "Probably not," he replied, before waving the general off like he were sending him to school. "Be sure to play nice with the little commie now Kyoshiro," the older man said. "We wouldn't want a repeat of your first meeting."

"Don't worry about that Senba," Tohdoh replied knowingly, against his own uncertainty. "I'm sure General Hong will be more receptive this time."

With that, Tohdoh exited the room and began his march toward the awaiting meeting place. For his part, Senba simply continued to drink his beer in peace.

* * *

 _Another day, another brawl._ Rai casually thought as he moved down the corridor. As usual, it had begun as a peaceful mealtime between members of Zero Squadron and his Raiden Squadron. Though the two units were rather adversarial toward each other, with the calmer and more "standard military" Raidens being a natural opposition to the rowdy and virulent Zeros, a combination of probability and the fact Rai had been a member of the latter usually ensured that the two units ate alongside one another. From there, some comment would be made that would anger one of the Zeros members or disturb and upset one of the Raidens, and a heated argument would break out. One that Rai, Kallen and the more sane members of either unit would spend the next hour or so calming down.

This time however, the events were a little different. This time, it had been the Chinese who had sparked the ensuing conflict. Specifically members of a Chinese knightmare unit who had given their blunt opinions on Zero's performance during the Battle of Xiaopei, followed by their comments on Zero's performance in bed. Rai didn't know if they had done it intentionally, knowing that members of Zero's personal vanguard and several other Black Knights were present, but he had seen the results; the Reis had all but exploded, and even the much calmer Raidens had become visibly angered. From there, the heated argument only lasted a few quips and name calls before turning into an actual physical brawl. One that Rai, who had felt the Chinese more than deserved a serious beat down, was content to sit back and watch.

Knowing that it would not be long before Black Knight and Chinese security personnel showed up, Rai, upon finishing his meal, had decided to slip out unnoticed while he still could. He wasn't worried about his pilots; last he saw of them they were outright dominating the Chinese conscripts alongside their Zero Squadron brethren, and when the security forces did show up, they would all have a sudden and massive case of amnesia, all while the hapless CLA pilots were carted out to the Mausoleum's medical ward. And as for Rai himself, he would say he would discipline his men as he saw fit. Overall, nothing out of the ordinary.

That all said, Rai had bigger concerns at this point. He had a call to make, and he was already running late. His contact wouldn't appreciate that in the least.

Returning to the _Izumo_ , Rai quickly entered his quarters and locked the door behind him. Then, after taking a moment to inhale, he proceeded to sit down in a nearby chair while withdrawing a certain device from his uniform. One that was _not_ Black Knights standard issue, to say nothing of any form of conventional technology.

Tapping the button on the switch, he waited until a holographic image - one that was completely shrouded but still unmistakably human - appeared at its center. "You're late Adonis," the voice on from the other side, which was very much mechanical and filtered sounding, observed. "That is unlike you."

"My apologies," Rai replied to the image. "I was held up by an issue regarding our Chinese 'allies'," he let out a breath. "Why Zero chooses to associate with these scum I will never know. Strategic interests aside of course."

Even with the distorted image, Rai could imagine his contact's lips folding into a smirk. "Even the one true messiah associated himself with the likes of tax collectors, fishermen and prostitutes. All of whom were what many considered the lowest form of life during His time," the contact said. "But that is not what you've contacted me for."

"Indeed," Rai replied, turning serious. "The final preparations are being made as we speak," he replied. "Red Dawn is coming upon us."

The contact appeared to take this with interest. "Excellent," came the reply. "It's about time that little part of the war concluded."

"Even if it means Britannia's total defeat?" Rai inquired.

"A small price to pay, as the saying goes," the contact answered. "It was never intended for Britannia to hold onto that region of the world, at least not at this time. Besides, it is far more imperative that Zero and the Black Knights continue advancing as they have."

"That is assuming we succeed here," Rai commented.

This time, Rai felt the contact's eyebrow raise. "You doubt your chances?"

Rai replied with a small grin. "Let's just say Zero has a very bad habit of getting in over his head," he replied with a knowing glance. "Something he has yet to grow out of."

"And likely never will," the contact concluded. "I'm sorry to say it runs in his lineage."

 _No, really?_ Rai thought as he continued. "Regardless, things look pretty grim on our end," he replied. "Even with Zero's plan, as well thought out as it is, we will only have a narrow window toward victory."

He then narrowed his gaze toward the image. "In fact, it may come to the point _you_ will have to intervene," he said. "As much as you hate doing things that way."

The other side seemed to consider that. "Strange. I recall placing you there specifically for that purpose Adonis," the contact said. "To intervene on my behalf."

Rai shrugged. "There's only so much I can do here," he exclaimed. "Major Rai Sumeragi isn't exactly high up in the Black Knights' command structure. Nor does he have any sort of influence upon said command structure."

The contact didn't miss the emphasis on Rai's rank. "No I suppose not," the contact answered. "Even so, I do not think there is anything to worry about," came a more sardonic toned reply. "You may not have complete faith in Zero, but I certainly do."

The contact then declared. "He will succeed where all others have failed. You and I included."

Rai smiled at this. "Well, if you declare it thus, then that's how it shall be," he replied, before turning serious again. "Even so, there is another matter..."

"Yes," the contact agreed. "The secret that lays underneath the Vermillion Forbidden Palace."

Rai nodded grimly. "Should I intervene there?" he asked. "Because if and when we do take back Luoyang, it will not be long before the Black Knights discover it."

The contact seemed to consider, but decided otherwise. "No, that won't be necessary," the contact replied. "Zero and his compatriots will deduce nothing from it."

"No," Rai agreed. "But a certain other party might use it to their advantage..."

"That will be summarily dealt with should it occur," the contact replied. "In the meantime however, continue as you have 'Major'," the contact ordered with a smile. "I look forward to news of the Black Knights' triumph, alongside the Chinese Federation's rebirth."

Rai nodded. "As you command," he said, smile returning to his lips. "I will contact you again once Akatsuki has concluded."

"Very well," the contact answered. "Until then Adonis."

With that, the image cut out and the device disengaged, with Rai returning it into his uniform. After that, the white-haired ace simply sat by and enjoyed the silence for a few moments longer.

* * *

**Government Bureau  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

Crimson cloak shuffling against the passing air, Johann quietly moved down the corridor toward his assigned quarters. By this point, the day was nearly over and the majority of operations against the CLA had been concluded, thus allowing the Knight of Two a brief period of respite that he sorely needed. Not so much from his duties of course, but rather from his two fellow Rounds; as much as Michael and Nena were dear comrades to him, their combined antics and whining over being kept out of the fight had long worn thin against his nerves. Thus after sending them on their way and with a stern warning not to cause any problems, Johann had decided now was the time to retire for the evening.

As he continued to move down the path toward his respite, the Knight of Two quietly ook note of the dimming twilight that shone through the windows next to him. With night slowly descending upon Area 22 and the sun settling down in the west, it was only natural for twilight to be cast across the land, such that it had reached the virtual center point of the Area. A small, almost completely unnoticeable smile crossing his lips, the Knight of Two couldn't help but feel a certain serenity from that light. For some reason it had always brought him a calming peace when he was in need, and now, standing at the brink as he was, he needed it more than ever.

Unfortunately however, that peace was not to last, much to Johann's dismay. Standing at the side of the corridor and directly in his path, Calares leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and a deep scowl written across his face. Johann adopted a frown in return, already figuring out what the Governor-General of Area 22 was about to confront him on. And as stung as he still was, it wouldn't be about Xiaopei. "Viceroy Calares," Johann greeted cordially, or at least as cordial as he could manage with his usual demeanor. "I trust you have been keeping up with our progress against the CLA?"

"You bastard," Calares snarled back with pure hate. "You won't waste any opportunity to humiliate me, will you?"

Johann merely sighed. "In spite of prior occurrences, I assure you Viceroy that nothing could be further from the truth," he said. "I have far more pressing duties and concerns than to continuously make you out as a fool and ignoramus, which you do well by yourself anyway."

The Knight of Two then attempted to move past the Viceroy, but the much larger man moved to stand in his way. Looming over the much younger knight in the red cloak, Calares was now the personification of rage. "Argus," he growled. "The order came from you, didn't it?"

Again sighing, Johann nodded. "Correct," he replied. "I am the one who ordered its deactivation."

"Why!?" Calares demanded, almost violently. "We will need it for the coming battle!"

"Not necessarily," Johann countered. "Given the nature of the Black Knight and CLA offensive as well as our _conventional_ defensive power, our regular forces will be more than sufficient in holding the line."

"Except we shouldn't need even bother with our 'conventional' defensive power!" Calares continued to protest. "Argus would literally sweep the Black Knights from the skies and the CLA from the field! It is the perfect defense...!"

"Indeed it is," Johann agreed, much to Calares' surprise. "Argus is by far the ideal defense system, the Ultimate Shield as it were. It has complete coverage over its defensive zone, enough firepower to destroy both advancing forces as well as the cities it has been established in, and no weakness or openings in its layout."

Calares opened his mouth to speak again, but Johann only continued. "And that is precisely why I will _not_ utilize it," he stated firmly. "Not here in Area 22 nor upon any other battlefield."

If Calares was enraged before, then the Knight of Two's statement incensed him to the point of pure white near-aggression. _"You...!"_ Calares barely managed to mumble out loud. _"How can you do this...!?"_

Sighing again, Johann decided it was best to explain before the Viceroy cracked a blood vessel. "I trust you're aware of what has been happening with the Project Argus membership, yes?"

Realizing exactly what the Knight of Two meant, Calares visibly calmed down, but kept a firm glare upon his adversary. "I've read the reports," he replied, looking down somewhat. "And I find their fates truly regretful, but such are conditions of war and the CLA's barbarity..."

He then refocused his glare upon the Round. "But that hardly explains your decision."

If Johann had a more developed sense of humor, he would have laughed at Calares' exclamations. "You're mistaken, Viceroy, if you truly believe the CLA to be responsible for their murders..." Johann stated. "As opposed to a certain other Chinese group that's much closer to us, and wears a similar uniform."

Calares' eyebrow raised considerably at that, knowing exactly what Johann was referring to. "Not that I don't believe them capable Sir Johann, but what makes you so sure _they_..." he said, glancing around slightly to see if there really was any Guoanbu agents around them. "...were the ones responsible?"

"I didn't say they were responsible," Johann replied. "But I do believe the atrocities were committed by their hand."

"Then who is responsible?" Calares demanded. "That little shit minister of theirs, Ling Yun?"

"Possibly," Johann replied. "He did have the proper authority to at least give the orders."

Calares noticed the past tense there. " _Did_?"

"His body was found less than twenty-four hours ago," Johann clarified. "Death was ruled a combination of dysentery and self-castration."

Calares sniffed at that. Though he found the news rather odd if not outright suspicious, it was still a fitting end for the little rapist. "Couldn't have happened to a better man," he dryly stated, before returning to the main subject. "But again, how does it affect your...?"

This time Johann held off from sighing. "If you can't figure it out for yourself, Viceroy, then I do not see why I should bother explaining to you," the Knight of Two replied. "Suffice to say however, until a proper investigation has been made, Argus will remain offline."

Johann then added before Calares could demand. "This decision is final."

Calares quickly returned to a simmer. "Impudent wretch," he growled, fists trembling at his sides. "I don't care if you are one of His Majesty's chosen. I swear you will regret this...!"

"I sincerely doubt it," Johann replied factually, not at all intimidated. It was like watching a defanged lion growl in anger. "Now if you'll please excuse me..."

"Ah, just who I wanted to see!" a new, far higher pitched voice quickly sounded from nearby. Feeling the first vestiges of annoyance begin to emerge, Johann looked on as Zhao Hao hurried over to where he was standing, the Chinese Duke seeming to waddle as he moved his girth. "I was hoping for a moment of your time, Sir Johann."

"What's the matter Zhao Hao?" Calares inquired, his hatred redirected. "Did the CLA sabotage your bathroom scale?" he snidely asked. "And by 'sabotage', I mean make it give the _actual_ readings again?"

"Funny you should mention the CLA Calares," Zhao Hao smugly retorted. "From what I understand, they will no longer be a problem, or an _existence_ , in the future." the Eunuch's beady eyes gleamed as he watched Calares glower from the sting. "All thanks to Sir Johann doing in only a few weeks what you couldn't do in seven years."

"Gentlemen," Johann spoke up, not wishing to have a fight develop. "In case either of you failed to take note, I have neither the time nor the patience to observe your petty bickering," he stated with a distinct edge behind his voice; one that neither Calares nor Zhao Hao failed to notice.

Once he saw that no more insults would be exchanged, he looked toward Zhao Hao. "Now, Your Grace," he began courteously. "What can I do for you?"

Zhao Hao's pudgy lips formed into a smile at the Round's respectful address. "I have heard your primary mission here is to retake Tianzi," Zhao Hao summarized. "Is this true?"

Johann nodded. "That is the directive from His Majesty, yes."

"Good, good," Zhao replied with a little more satisfaction than either Johann or Calares would have liked. "And what of General Li? Is he to be captured as well?"

"I'm afraid His Majesty find's General Li's fate completely inconsequential," Johann replied.

"I figured," Zhao Hao pressed on. "But even so, you could capture him as well, yes?"

"What the hell is this about...?" Calares demanded, only to be completely ignored.

Seeing no reason to say otherwise, Johann answered. "It is within my power to capture General Li, yes," he explained. "That is, assuming..."

"Splendid!" Zhao Hao exclaimed, almost giddily. "In that case, I have a personal request..."

At that, both Johann and Calares picked up on the newfound malevolence underneath the former Premier's voice. "I'm listening," Johann acknowledged in monotone, once again already guessing what Zhao Hao was going to ask.

Another smile, this time far more vicious, coming across Zhao Hao's lips, the Eunuch presented his request. "Once you have captured Tianzi, and possibly General Li along with her..." he stated. "I ask that you turn both of them over to me for at least twenty-four hours."

Literally feeling Calares' eyes widen in horror from beside him, Johann could only ask. "May I inquire as to why, Your Grace?"

The Duke of Henan's smile only deepened at that. "Let's just say I have unfinished business with both of them, Sir Johann..." he said, reaching his gloved hands up for the Knight of Two to see.

This time, Calares' rage was only matched by his horror and disgust. _"You sick son of a bitch!"_ he barked.

"Oh don't be so pitiful Calares," Zhao Hao waved him off, addressing the Viceroy as if he were making a fuss over nothing. "After all those two and their band of brigands have put us through, they're lucky it will only be twenty-four hours as opposed to a month or year."

Johann was about to reply that he hadn't agreed to the request, but Calares cut him off. "You really feel no shame toward your actions, do you Zhao Hao!?" he bellowed. "After all the things you've done to this land and its people, after all the lives you personally ruined...!"

Zhao Hao's eyes only gleamed at the accusations. "While I do admit to looking forward to the latter act with Tianzi..." he said, again holding up his arms. "I think even you can agree that I am more than justified in this case Calares."

This only caused Calares to blanch further. "There is _nothing_ justifiable about you and your sickness Zhao Hao!" he nearly roared. "Li was right to cut off your hands!" _If only he had gone a little further..._

That caused another thought to occur with Calares. "And speaking of Li, what do you want him for anyway!?" he growled. "You already have one vile 'pastime'! Don't tell me you have _another_!"

"Hardly," Zhao Hao stated venomously in turn, easily put off by the mere insinuation. That was Gao Hai's preference anyway. "Rather, I intend to do unto Li exactly what he had done to me so long ago," he said, flexing his right hand. "With the very same sword that he used then..."

Yet again that malevolent smile returned. "And after that," he added. "I intend for him to _watch_..."

That was it as far as Calares was concerned. He no longer cared about the man's title, his arrangement with Prince Schneizel nor his authority over Area 22; as far as he was concerned, Zhao Hao was a mad, diseased animal that needed to put down immediately. Thus, without thinking any further, Calares' hand launched toward his sidearm, intending to do exactly what Li should have done long ago.

So concentrated on his newfound task that he failed to notice Johann reach his own hand out, only becoming aware once the Knight of Two's gloved left hand clasped onto his wrist, stopping him from drawing his Browning. Calares' gaze immediately drew back to the Knight of Two, shock and confusion within his eyes now; even he hadn't thought the Round would be so low as to defend Zhao Hao. For his part, Johann simply held his hand onto Calares wrist while his own emotionless eyes bore into the Viceroy's enraged ones. It was only when Calares stopped attempting to draw his weapon did Johann finally let go.

With that taken care of, Johann turned back to Zhao Hao, who was now looking quite smug in response to the whole scene, and took two steps toward him. Once Johann saw he had Zhao Hao's complete attention, undoubtedly under the belief the Knight of Two would acquiesce to his wishes, Johann began to speak. "I'm afraid I cannot fulfill that request, Your Grace."

Smugness disappearing like a cloud of smoke, the first vestiges of anger began to enter Zhao Hao's eyes. "Why?" he demanded. "It is perfectly reasonable..."

"Quite the contrary," Johann corrected. "First, His Majesty's orders are specific: Tianzi is to be taken to Britannia alive if possible, dead if necessary," he stated. "In the case of the former, she is to be taken unharmed and unspoiled."

Zhao Hao attempted to protest, but Johann continued. "Second, for all intents and purposes, Tianzi is recognized as the consort of Prince Odysseus, thereby establishing her as a Princess of the realm," he explained. "Under penalty of death, no harm may be dealt to any member of the Imperial Family, regardless of the rank and status of the aggressor."

Suddenly realizing what was happening, it was now Calares' turn to appear smug as Johann explained further. "And third, under the Articles of War set down by Emperor Theseus and the Code of the Round Table, no act of barbarity is to be permitted and honor and chivalry are to be upheld in all forms and circumstances," he then concluded with. "All that to say, I cannot and will not turn Tianzi over to you or any other party, nor allow her to suffer any physical or mental harm. The same applies to General Li should he be captured."

"You ingrate," Zhao Hao hissed, now appearing as enraged as Calares had been not a few moments ago.

And just like with Calares, Johann remained unperturbed. "You may contest these obligations as much as you wish to His Majesty or anyone else who would listen," he said. "But I doubt you will get far with such demands."

Zhao Hao's hands curled into fists, their skeletal fingers clicking against the leather gloves as they did. "Do not talk down to me, boy!" Zhao Hao glowered. "I am the Duke of Henan, as recognized by Prince Schneizel himself! And you will follow my command or...!"

The self-proclaimed Duke froze midsentence as Johann's eyes suddenly flashed and narrowed upon him, in the manner an owl glaring down an upstart rodent. In spite of his still present anger, Zhao Hao suddenly felt very small and very isolated, all the while the knight in front of him began emit a cold aura of vehemence. This was emphasized even further when Johann began to speak once more.

"The Knights of the Round answer to His Imperial Majesty, and His Imperial Majesty alone," Johann stated, his voice even more even than it was before, yet emitting a threatening tone. "Not even His Imperial Highness Prince Schneizel may command us, even less those who invoke his name so brazenly."

The Knight of Two then stepped forward again, until he was face to face with the former Premier, who squirmed under knight's owl-like gaze. "And even if that weren't so, Your Grace," Johann continued, his voice now almost a whisper yet retaining its force of will. "I would _never_ lower myself into subservience to one as heinously unworthy as you."

Such was the power behind Johann's declaration that Zhao Hao actually flinched from its subtle tremor. For all the jeers he had endured over the years from Calares and others like him, never had he felt so insulted than by the Knight of Two's words. No, it didn't make him feel ashamed of himself in the least, but it did make him feel stung and stung deep. And with that sting, his rage only intensified.

Metallic hands clenching and unclenching with distinct clicking noises, Zhao Hao found himself gazing back into the Owl's eyes, this time with vehemence of his own. It was clear what he wanted to do to the upstart Round, and a part of him felt that he could actually do it; that he could reach up and wrap his metal hands around the Knight of Two's neck and clench down. Yes the Rounds were supposed to be elite warriors both in and out of their knightmares, but surely at this close range the Knight of Two would not be able to react in time. That Zhao Hao could repay his insult with instant death.

That being said however, the more rational side of Zhao Hao's mind recalled the penalty of attacking a Round, which was also instant death. As much Zhao Hao wanted to snap Johann's neck, this was easily countered with the knowledge that he would not live for much longer after; that eventually he would be taken and executed on the crime of high treason against the Crown. Such was the fate of those who attempted harm against the Emperor's chosen warriors, and Zhao Hao did well to keep himself in check with that knowledge, even if only a little.

"Go ahead Zhao Hao," Calares jeered challengingly, smile across his lips as he watched the conflicting emotions run across the former Premier's face. "It will be the last thing you ever do."

A sharp breath of air escaping his nostrils, Zhao Hao at last decided that the price was far too high for his liking. Thus, with a final, if token, glare of warning, Zhao Hao at last turned around and stormed out. A few moments later, the Premier had disappeared down the corridor to parts unknown.

That at last resolved, Johann himself turned around and returned to his original trek toward his quarters. Where a long deserved rest awaited him.

Before he made it a fair distance however, Calares spoke up again. "You have my compliments and my respect, Sir Johann," the Viceroy said, causing the Round to halt yet again. "In spite of our present disagreements, I take solace in my knowledge that the Knight of Two is indeed a man of honor and principle."

Without turning around, Johann replied. "I am the second chosen of His Majesty's knights and an executor of Britannia, Viceroy Calares," he said, his voice returned to its usual monotone. "If I do not adhere to honor and principle, then who else will do so?"

Thus with one final sway of his red cloak, Johann again took his leave, this time departing entirely. Calares himself took a moment to watch him leave, before moving away as well.

* * *

**The Mausoleum  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire  
July 21, 2025**

The beeping sound of Li's watch - a Britannian model he had taken from an Imperial Army officer who no longer needed it - indicated that it was now midnight, the standard time in which he turned in for the evening. However, Li's attention was so focused upon the screen in front of him that barely noticed the alarm, and even when he did he subconsciously deactivated it. He couldn't sleep now anyway; even if he had wanted to, there was just too much for the CLA general to do that he couldn't leave to subordinates.

Standing in Mausoleum's General Staff meeting area, Li continued to gaze up toward the main monitor, where the offensive plans for Operation Akatsuki were prominently displayed. As Zero had elaborated before, it was a multi-offensive operation that saw the CLA, and their Black Knight supporters, moving against most if not all of China's key administrative centers. Luoyang, Beijing, Chongqing, Shanghai, Tianjin, Hong Kong, Macau, Anqing, Bengbu, Chizou, and many more were lined out across the map, with red arrows and lines representing Zero's intended advancement of the CLA and yellow arrows and lines representing the Black Knights going against blue arrows and lines representing the Britannian defenders.

The various attacks would be carried out from the land by the CLA and the air by the Black Knights, while any coastal cities would be additionally attacked by either group's naval forces. Each attack plan implemented strategies that were tailor-made for that particular city, as well as the surrounding terrain and topography, while the CLA and Black Knight forces were each distributed and arranged in the most advantageous manner possible. All of which was as delicately detailed and described as possible, such that even those who did not understand strategy nor tactics could at least grasp Operation Akatsuki at its most basic levels.

For Li, who himself was a master strategist and tactician, it was outright artful. As much as he chafed against Zero and his army of black clothed exiles, even he had to admit Akatsuki was well put together. In fact, it was likely the most ambitious and well-constructed military operation to ever be enacted on Chinese soil in modern times. An operation whose scope and significance would surpass anything the CLA could have conceived, with or without Li own input. An operation whose designation was as fitting as its purpose: to end a war once and for all.

Of course, no plan, no matter how well made, was ever perfect, and that was why Li was doing what he was doing now, further emphasized by his tapping a datapad and causing one of the CLA lines to change in formation. In one of the very few interactions he had held with Zero since Xiaopei, the masked revolutionary had personally requested Li to go over Akatsuki and act as an editor of sorts; to pick up any potential flaws that Zero himself might have missed in his planning and to make the proper corrections. And as much as Li wanted nothing to do with the Demon King and his schemes, he knew that there was no room to maneuver at this point; that China's fate depended squarely on Akatsuki, just as the lives of Li's soldiers depended upon its design. As such, Li was where he was now.

And yet for all the corrections and small additions Li made to Akatsuki, he could not shake the feeling that Zero was still hiding certain parts of the operation from him. Yes, much of it was arrayed before him, but as Li continued to look it over, he found that certain parts were missing, like lost pieces of a puzzle. The most prominent of these was, of course, Argus; for all that Zero had lined out in his plans, Li found no counter for it. Granted, a part of Li believed Zero had intended to use the _Shenque_ 's baryon field system to disable Argus, as Li had done many times before, but even if the baryon field were still operational - the _Shenque_ had long been refurbished, but its baryon field system remained inoperable - it would have only covered the assault on Luoyang. In fact, no matter how much Li looked over the plans, he could not find any notes even regarding Argus, even though Zero was more than aware of it.

 _Argus is indeed the perfect defense system._ Li recalled Zero explain to the other CLA commanders during an earlier meeting when the matter was brought up. _And that is precisely its critical flaw._

Naturally, Zero had not bothered to explain what exactly he meant by that, much less how he intended to dealt with Argus. Much to the exasperation of Li and the others. "With friends like these..." Li muttered as he made another rearrangement, this time on a Black Knight line.

Another sound soon entered his ears, this time being the door opening and closing. Li glowered at this. "Whatever it is, it can wait at least twelve more hours," Li stated, expecting it to be Zhou or Hong having come to inform him of something.

"My my, such audacity. And in the presence of your Chairwoman," came an all too familiar voice replied, immediately snapping Li back to reality. The General then abruptly turned around to face Tianzi. "Apparently overfocus and sleep deprivation have lessened your sense of decorum, General."

Li couldn't remember the last time he nearly tripped over himself trying to reply to someone. "Forgive me Your Excellency," he sounded off, nearly stammering. "I...!"

Tianzi laughed lightly. It was one of the few times she ever caught Li so off guard. "At ease Xingke. I'm just having some fun at your expense," she said as she came up beside him, looking over the display herself. "So, this is _Límíng_ in all of its glory."

"Yes Your Excellency," Li replied. If he was discomforted by Tianzi being there, he did well not to show it. "The instrument of the Motherland's salvation...or its final hour."

Tianzi sniffed in bemusement. "Your confidence is reassuring as always," she replied dryly, her eyes continuing to scan the display. After a few moments, they centered upon Luoyang and remained there for some time.

Li was quick to notice this. "Your Excellency?"

"I was just reminiscing," Tianzi replied. "Seven years ago I would have given anything to get out of that city and into the outside world," she explained. "And now here I am, about to engage in battle just to get back inside it."

A sad smile formed upon her lips. "Yet another irony among so many."

Li nodded in agreement. "Indeed Your Excellency," he said, attempting to ignore the discomfort that was growing inside him.

Tianzi noticed this, but chose to ignore it for the moment. "Still, it will only be a temporary inconvenience," she said, this time taking on a hopeful smile. "As I'm still holding you to your promise Xingke."

Resisting the urge to swallow, Li asked. "Which one, Your Excellency?"

"After this is all over," she replied. "You would take me to see the outside world," she explained, her smile warming as she added. "Just you and I."

Li chuckled in response. "I don't remember that last part being part of the promise..."

This didn't deter Tianzi in the least. "Well then, consider it a command from your Chairwoman," she shot back. "As well as something for both of us to survive for."

 _Survive._ Li repeated the word, feeling his gut twist toward it. He knew what he had to do, as much as it damned him. "Your Excellency..." he began, returning to his dutiful tone. "I've made an arrangement with the Black Knights."

Though he wasn't sure how, Tianzi immediately caught onto what Li was about to tell her. Much to her dread. "Whatever it is," Tianzi replied, her voice becoming harder somewhat. "I'm sure it can..."

"Your Excellency, please," Li interrupted, knowing that he couldn't back down now. When Tianzi complied, he went on. "Before Akatsuki begins..." he said, again resisting the urge to swallow. "General Ohgi has agreed to have you transported to the Black Knights' main basin, codenamed Yomi," he said, taking a short breath. "There, you will be granted asylum until Akatsuki's conclusion."

All at once, the pleasantness on Tianzi's face vanished like a mirage. Only to be replaced with the same displeasure she had held at Xiaopei. "You're sending me away again?" she let out, anger slowly bubbling to the surface. "At this very time?"

And just like at Xiaopei, Li remained stalwart. "The timing is precisely why I am sending you away Your Excellency," he said. "After the battle, China will..."

Li never finished his sentence, as the feeling of pain surging from his cheek and the sound of flesh impacting flesh filled his consciousness. Moving back a step to stablize himself as he reeled from the shock, Li looked up, eyes widening, to see that Tianzi, pigeon blood eyes now clouded with rage and tears, had struck him once again. Only this time, as evidenced by the severe bruising around the knuckles of her right hand, itself enclosed into a fist, she hadn't merely slapped him.

"Do _not_ use that excuse with me here and now, Xingke!" Tianzi roared. "You and I both know that _isn't_ why you're sending me away!"

This time allowing himself to swallow, Li maintained his front. "But it's the truth Your Excellency," he continued. "So long as you survive, China will..."

"Liar!" Tianzi screamed accusingly, instantly silencing Li. "The moment I step into that transport I forfeit both my credibility and my claim to the Chairmanship," she stated. "Yes I may yet be reinstalled, but no one, not even my own people, would willingly follow a Chairwoman who fled on the eve of the final battle!" she was nearly shouting now. "I would be seen as no different from the Puppet Chairwoman I once was, and still may yet become!"

Li could not keep himself from wincing at her words; they were almost as painful than the punch itself. Tianzi only pressed on. "Just come out and say Xingke," she glowered. "You're sending me away because you expect to lose this battle, and the war with it," she stated. "Despite all of Zero's assurances, you believe Akatsuki is doomed to fail, and that you and the rest of the CLA will be fighting a hopeless battle!"

"Your Excellency..." Li tried to state otherwise, only to again be interrupted by the sound and feeling Tianzi's fist smashing against his cheek. As fit as he was and as physically frail as Tianzi was by comparison, Li still felt great pain from the punch.

Her knuckles now bloodied from the impact, Tianzi withdrew her hand, subconsciously grasping her left one over it to soothe the pain; much to Li's despair, her attacks had probably hurt her more than they had hurt him. Despite that however, only fury remained on Tianzi's face. "Not this time Xingke!" she declared. "I will not be sent away like a refugee, not when the fate of our nation is about to be decided!"

Brushing against the bruise against his cheek, Li silently closed his eyes. There was no turning back now. "Yes..." he murmured in a near whisper. "Yes you will..."

At that, it was Tianzi's turn to widen her eyes. And though she maintained her anger, a slight semblance of uncertainty now entered them. "What was that, General?" she hissed in return.

Rather than respond to her words, Li raised himself back up, moving to his full height. The picturesque image of a General of the Chinese Liberation Army, one that easily dwarfed the Chairwoman he served.

"You will board that shuttle," he said, his voice now far more forceful. "And you, and you alone, will be transported to Yomi, so that if and when the worst comes about, you will continue to live on in whatever peace can be provided from this damned world and its thrice damned wars."

In spite of Li not raising his voice, the force behind it was such that Tianzi actually recoiled from its power. "And you will do so if I have to _throw_ you onto that shuttle myself and seal the door behind me, Your Excellency," Li, his voice still low yet retaining authority. "No, Jiang Lihua."

If Li's earlier declarations hadn't driven the point home for Tianzi, then his usage of her real name certainly did. It was only then she realized the truth; that Li really didn't believe he would return.

"You can't do this General!" Tianzi countered. Compared to her earlier disposition, she now felt completely weak and helpless.

Li only let out a cruel laugh at this. "I can and I will, with force if I have to," he stated. "I will not have you die here, Lihua."

Again her real name rang in her ears, causing further tears to well from Tianzi's eyes. "I am the Son of Heaven and the last Chairwoman of the Chinese Federation!" she shouted back defiantly. "My body and soul are of this land and its people!"

"You were a puppet ruler," Li countered, again refusing to back down. By now he was far past the point of caring what Tianzi thought of him. "Installed with neither power nor authority, so that evil men could squander this same land and same people."

If Tianzi was stung by Li's words, she refused to show it. "Even so, I cannot run. I _will_ not run," she said. "If this is to be our last stand for freedom and liberty, then so be it. I too will be part of it, and meet whatever fate lays ahead for our Motherland...!"

"Motherland?" Li repeated astoundingly as he recalled her earlier accusation of political indoctrination at Xiaopei. For the briefest of moments, his calm facade slipped. "All 'our Motherland' has done for you is bind you and force you into a hopeless existence and service to unworthy men!" he declared, his own anger toward the subject bleeding out into each word. "It has given you nothing but pain and tragedy!"

"You're wrong!" Tianzi shouted back. With clear desperation in her eyes, she then replied in a near whisper. "It has given me _you_."

This time, Li wasn't so resolute; for a brief moment, he felt his resolve crack from that single declaration, as well as his facade threaten to break with it. As such, he forced himself to turn away, to not look into her eyes. Once more, he could not fail now. "My decision stands regardless."

Adopting as cold a visage as he could, Li pressed on against the now visibly cornered Chairwoman. "You may hate me as much as you wish, but nothing will change," he said. "You will be on that transport, and you will depart China before the eve of battle..."

He then added with finality. "And, when this is all over, you will at last see the outside world," he declared, before looking away. " _Exactly_ as I had promised."

Breath hitching in her lungs, Tianzi, understanding those last few words completely, suddenly felt her heart run cold and an imaginary pain run through her body, one that the sting in her right hand could never compare to. It was only then she realized that it was hopeless; that Li would not hear her words nor sway to her will. Not this time.

Knowing that the message had been effectively sent, Li at last turned back to face display. "If there is nothing else, then I wish to continue with my duties," he said, maintaining his cold front. "Good evening, Your Excellency."

The words fire in her ears, Tianzi felt her bottom lip curl as she stifled to hold back her tears. Without so much as a verbal acknowledgment, she turned around and stormed out of the briefing room, moving as fast as he dress would allow her to. The door then shut behind her in the same automatic manner as before, but to Li himself, it might as well had been slammed as the Chairwoman departed.

Letting out a breath of resignation, Li then went back to going over Akatsuki, taking in whatever information he could and making whatever changes he felt necessary. However, after a few minutes of this, Li felt another pain begin to emerge from his chest. An all too familiar pain that had absolutely nothing to do with his broken heart.

 _No, not now!_ he thought as he felt himself drop the datapad and clasp his hands against his chest. Moments later, he felt his chest tighten as he elicited a sharp, violent cough, blood trickling down from his lips while his legs threatened to give way from under him. Just barely did he managed to remain standing, even as more coughs began to emerge.

Feeling himself stumble about as he forced himself around the coughs, Li forced himself toward the door, himself exiting soon after.

* * *

Once again Tianzi entered the Mausoleum's observation deck, moving out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. This time however she didn't bother to lament over the Chinese Federation's history or past crimes, nor the spectacular view that the deck offered. This time she had only one thought and one feeling weighing upon her mind, just as she felt her still present tears weigh upon her face.

She barely made it to viewing glass before she finally broke down and fell to her knees, allowing the tears flow out entirely. Never in her life had she felt the way she did now. Even when her father had died and left her at the mercy of the State Council, she had managed to maintain her bearing, albeit only to a fair degree, and continue on as China's new Chairwoman. Even when she had been set up to marry Prince Odysseus, a much older man who - in spite of his kindness and gentleness to her - presented a life of servitude to another land, she had only shed the least amount of tears while holding herself up high. And even when she had been forced to flee from Luoyang and leave her nation in the hands of Zhao Hao and his compatriots, she had stood firm, retaining both her composure and her focus when it seemed like the world around her had fallen to Hell's deepest realm.

And yet, for all of her force of will and resilience, it was only now that she give in. It was only now that the tears flowed from her eyes chaotically and uncontrollably, to the point where she felt neither the will nor the strength to contain them. It was only now, as Li's words continued to echo throughout her memory, that she felt true despair and hopelessness. For herself, her country, her people and _him_. And, above all else, her inability to save any of them. Or to even fight for their salvation.

Indeed it was the first time in her life that she felt truly cold and alone. And, in spite of her original status and her earlier lamentations to Zero, completely powerless.

That all said however, she wasn't so overwhelmed that she didn't detect the presence of another entering the deck. "Who's there!?" she snapped as she stood back up, her crimson colored eyes regaining their fire for just another moment.

With fair temperance, Kallen emerged from the shadows and into full view. "Forgive me, Your Excellency," she replied solemnly. "But I saw you running here, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

For some reason, Tianzi felt more relieved that it was a Black Knight, and one that she had no quarrel with, that had seen her rather than one her subordinates. Even so, while she couldn't quite understand it, something told her Major Kouzuki's presence was not a coincidence. "You heard everything..." she let out in low accusation. "Didn't you?"

Naturally, Kallen feigned confusion. "I don't understand what you..."

"I do not have the stomach for obvious lies, Major Kouzuki," Tianzi snapped once more. The Major's hesitation was all the indication she needed. "I don't know how you did it, but you heard every word of it."

Sighing, Kallen relented. It wasn't like the Chairwoman had figured out _how_. "Yes," she confirmed. "I did."

Nodding in appreciation, Tianzi smiled in irony. "It must have been quite the spectacle," she said. "The Chairwoman of the Chinese Federation arguing with her most trusted general and advisor."

Slowly, Kallen moved to stand beside her. "It wasn't anything I haven't seen before, Your Excellency."

"Oh?" Tianzi inquired. "Don't tell me Zero has similar problems with his own officers."

Kallen smiled flatly in turn. "Only one," she replied in half-confession.

Tianzi understood, and decided that was all she needed to know. "It wasn't General Li's words that stung the most, Major," she stated. "Nor is it even his sending me away like a war orphan while men and women prepare to fight and die in my name."

She sighed. "It was my inability to change General Li's mind," she said. "That, no matter what I said, the end would still be the same. Li would still believe the battle already lost, and he would still send me away."

Again she took on a sad smile. "Powerlessness," she stated. "That has always been my curse Major, ever since I was a child," she confessed. "No matter what I did, no matter what words I used or how hard I tried to fight, I could not change anything."

Tianzi let out a sharp, derisive laugh. "It's only logical if you think about it," she admonished. "After all, I am not a warrior like you, nor am I a strategist or tactician like Zero. And while I have some understanding of politics and administration, I'm _nothing_ compared to the likes of Prince Schneizel or President Kessler."

Tears began to well up in her eyes again, but this time Tianzi held them back. "I'm just an icon, a figurehead. Whether as the Chairwoman of this country or the face of this revolution, it's all the same," she said, disdain now entering her tone. "All I can do is rely on others like General Li to instill the change I myself am powerless to make."

"And yet," Kallen pointed out. "It is still in your name and vision that they fight for."

Tianzi wasn't sure to make of that. "That is the function of an icon, yes: to inspire others to act in its image," she replied. "Otherwise it holds no real power."

Kallen only smiled at this. "With respect, Your Excellency, I disagree entirely," she said. "In my experience, it is those who inspire that are the most powerful of all."

Before Tianzi could argue this, Kallen pressed on. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret that very few outside the Black Knights know," she said. "Zero was not always as strong as he is today."

Tianzi blinked at this, her interest clearly piqued. Kallen only smiled in turn. "Quite the contrary, Zero was actually a veritable weakling in the beginning," she explained. "He could neither pilot a knightmare well, nor could he hold his own in a fight. And while he was a skilled tactician even then, he was easily outdone by unforeseen shifts in the battle, namely whenever the _Lancelot_ appeared."

Her smile deepened at the memories. "He was very clumsy, and often made mistakes in the most unthinkable ways possible," she said. "And as renowned as he is for his 'miracles', even those were not incapable of backfiring. Not as spectacularly as at Xiaopei of course, but still enough that they ended up doing more harm to our side than good."

Once more Tianzi opened her mouth to inquire further, and once more Kallen spoke before she did. "However, for all of those flaws and weaknesses, there was but one strength Zero possessed that made all the difference," she said. "The power to inspire."

She was quick to recall a certain memory there. "The Battle of Narita was a good example of it," she said. "We were on the mountain summit when the battle started, and the Britannians had already surrounded us and the JLF. Any escape route we had before was cut off, and all we had to fight with was the _Guren_ , roughly a dozen _Burais_ and some infantry," she said. "Needless to say, many of us lost hope from the onset."

Yet again she smiled at the memory. And Tianzi was quick to notice its certain warmth. "Even Zero admitted that it would take a miracle to save us, and this was before we knew miracles were his specialty," she explained. "But that wasn't what drove us to fight."

When she saw Tianzi inquiring eyes, Kallen nodded. "One of our members gave into despair and attempted to draw his gun on Zero, only for Zero to beat him in said draw," she explained. "However, instead of firing, Zero twirled his gun around, like he was going to hand it over, and then declared if any of us believed we could win without him, then we were free to shoot him then and there."

Despite the grimness of the story, Tianzi couldn't help but smile at this herself. "That does sound like him," she admitted. "From what I've seen of him since our first meeting, he struck me as a man who loved to gamble."

Kallen nodded in agreement. "That he is," she replied. "Obviously, nobody stepped forward to take the shot. And that was precisely when Zero delivered his ultimatum," she repeated. "'Since you joined the Black Knights, you've had only two choices: you may either live with me... or you may perish with me.'"

The ace then drove the point in. "That single line didn't exactly inspire hope that we may yet win," she admitted. "But it wasn't designed to."

Again Tianzi's curiousness shone as Kallen elaborated. "What it did was inspire us to fight. To go against an army many times our size, and led by one of Britannia's greatest generals," she said. "Because if Zero was willing to fight in spite of the odds, and much more, rest his hope of survival upon us, then how could we not fight alongside him?"

A thought occurred to Tianzi on that. "Yet as I recall," she said. "The Battle of Narita was one of your defeats."

Again Kallen nodded, this time in confirmation. "It wasn't our finest hour," she replied. "But that isn't the point."

She continued. "If it hadn't been for Zero, none of us would have been willing to step off that summit," she said. "The most we would have done was huddled into a defensive line and tried to hold back the Britannians if and when they approached. If not outright surrender altogether."

The ace then summarized. "With only a single sentence, he inspired us to fight," she said. "Not to win, nor even to hope. But to _fight_."

Tianzi seemed to consider that, as her gaze shifted away from the ace in thought. It was at that point Kallen made her play. "You too have that power, Your Excellency," she said, regaining Tianzi's attention. "Yes you are not a warrior, nor a strategist or tactician, but you don't need to be any of those things."

Kallen's gaze turned determined as she said. "All you need is to be willing to fight for your cause, your vision. To put yourself on the line alongside those who fight for you," she said. "If the King does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

At that, Tianzi's own eyes shown with determination as well. Kallen smiled. Her words had reached her. She looked ahead over the horizon. "You and the CLA now stand upon the summit," she said. "The Britannians, led by one of their greatest commanders, have surrounded you and are advancing upward. All while your troops are quickly losing hope."

She smiled again, this time knowingly. "You know what you must do."

Tianzi nodded, smiling in turn. "Indeed I do, Major," she confirmed, looking toward the horizon as well. Her smile then turned into a devious smirk. "And as a bonus, it will only serve to antagonize Li."

Kallen chuckled at this. "I take it that is something you enjoy, Your Excellency?"

"You have no idea," she replied dryly.

Much to her surprise, the Black Knight retorted. "Once more with respect, Your Excellency, I believe I know exactly what you mean," she said. "After all..."

Looking down slightly, such that her hair obscured her eyes, Kallen at last declared. _"We both fell in love with stubborn men."_

Smirk instantly disappearing, Tianzi turned around, her eyes widened with amazement. In turn, Kallen looked toward her once more, facing her amazement with the same warm smile she had held when recounting her previous story. Alongside a set of soft, glistening blue eyes.

Upon this, Tianzi could not keep herself from smiling back in turn. "Yes," she gladly acknowledged. "Yes we did."

* * *

With as much strength as he could muster, Li all but threw himself past the doorway to his quarters, from which he moved toward a certain cabinet. By now the coughing and the wheezing had grown considerably worse, while the taste of blood filled his mouth and pain, pure and unrelenting, filled his chest. He had barely held it together by the time he had reached his quarters, while being most fortunate not to have encountered anyone within the corridors. He wouldn't have known what to do if Tianzi or the Tianshou had seen him in his current condition.

Once he reached the cabinet, Li's hand extended out, nearly clawing the handle as it pulled out a certain drawer, in which laid a certain case. Withdraw the case, he placed it at the top of the cabinet and opened it, revealing a syringe gun and a set of vials. Carefully he pulled out the gun, upon installing one of the vials and undoing his uniform collar, placed the gun against his neck and pulled the trigger. Instantly Li felt the vial's contents enter through the injector and into his body, where it spread over his neck and chest cavity like a raging flood, the side effect eliciting a feeling of cool inside his body. Moments in, the liquid stabilized, and, slowly but efficiently, he felt the pain and rasping subside.

After that, Li stood by for a few more moments, content to simply breath normally again. All while reaching his hand up and wiping the blood off from his lips, from which he looked down at the red liquid with a feeling of morbidity.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" an all too familiar voice spoke from behind him.

Turning around, Li watched as Zero, caped and masked as usual, stepped out of the shadows and into full view of the CLA general. Despite his current condition, as well as his bewilderment at how the Black Knights leader could have gained the codes to his quarters, Li laughed derisively. It was an appropriate image for the Demon King.

Regardless however, Li answered. "Yes, it is," he confirmed. "The episodes are becoming more frequent, which means that vaccines are losing their effect."

Behind his mask, Lelouch continued to observe the CLA general. "Tuberculosis," he said. "An infectious disease caused by mycobacteria, which may affect any part of the body but is most commonly associated to the lungs," he summarized. "A rampant disease among the destitute nations of the world."

Sighing, Li nodded. "I contracted it when I was still living on the streets of Beijing," he said. "Had I remained there, I likely would have died early on, but fate and Jiang Jintao had other plans for me."

He looked down somewhat, sad smile across his lips. There was no point in hiding it. "Since then I've only been able to keep it at bay through doctors and vaccines..." he lamented. "But eventually, whether tomorrow or years from now, it will kill me."

"I take it Her Excellency doesn't know of your condition?" Lelouch inquired.

Li looked back up at that. Had Zero somehow been able to gleam the earlier argument. Something told him it was likely, and that again, there was no point in hiding anything. "No, she doesn't," he confessed. "And I've gone well out of my way to ensure that."

Letting out a breath he had subconsciously been holding, the Chinese general confessed. "That is why I cannot return her feelings," he said. "No matter how much I may yearn to."

Lelouch couldn't help but feel a chord be struck within him on that. He knew that feeling all too well.

At that, Li regained his usual demeanor toward the masked man. "But that's not why you're here, is it?" he spoke disdainfully. "Have you come to claim my soul, O Demon King? Or perhaps you intend to bargain for it in exchange for some service...?"

Lelouch laughed at this. "Neither I'm afraid, General Li," he replied. "Though your soul would make a most worthwhile addition to my collection, I hold no such interest in obtaining it."

Before Li could question, Lelouch answered. "Quite the contrary in fact. I not only want you to _retain_ your soul," he said. "But also to go on living."

Li blinked at this, then laughed himself. "That by itself almost makes me wish for death," he said, smiling at the irony. "Better to die now than to live as your slave."

Lelouch smiled in return. "It is not I you will live for, General," he said. "But rather Her Excellency."

Li's bemusement instantly faded as Lelouch continued. "Just as you have been doing since Jiang Jintao first fished you up from your original fate."

Hearing this, the Chinese General felt his hand drift closer to his sword. "What do you intend for her?" he growled.

Again Lelouch laughed, this time more villainously. "You already know my intentions for her," he said. "To become the Chairwoman of a reformed Chinese Federation. In which she will live up to her name as a kind and just ruler."

Li was quick to notice the 'will' in that sentence, rather than 'would'. "If you're even considering making her your slave instead..."

"Hardly," Lelouch waved him off. "I have no wish to make her the Puppet Chairwoman once more, just as I have no wish for China to be made into a vassal state," he said. "Again to the contrary, I wish for Her Excellency to be the strong leader of a growing, flourishing China, in which all may live in peace and prosperity."

Li almost didn't want to believe Zero's words, yet something told him that the Demon King was, in fact, speaking the truth. That he really was out to see China reborn into a rich and prosperous nation, led by a kind and just Chairwoman.

Even so, Li still felt something amiss. Which was when Zero spoke again. "However, in spite of her present self, I have no guarantee that she will live up to my expectations. The Son of Heaven of today may not be the Son of Heaven that leads the Chinese Federation tomorrow."

Then, with a menacing grin folding over his lips, Lelouch at last declared. _"Which is precisely where you come in."_

At that, Li watched in bewilderment as the left side of Zero's mask receded and revealed a single eye. One aglow with a strange red sigil.


	24. Marching Onward

_"Weapons are an important factor of war, but not a decisive one. It is man and not materials that counts."_  
\- Mao Zedong

**The Mausoleum  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire  
July 31, 2025**

Compared to the near constant state of silence that had embraced the Mausoleum for the last several days, the hangar bay was now filled with continuous sound and activity. Techs and mechanics moved about the various knightmares with great urgency while numerous pilots and other observers stood by, looking over and inspecting the dormant steeds with utmost attention. Bullets and shells were continually being loaded into the units' magazine compartments while the landspinners, torso gyros, cockpit instruments and other mechanics were ever being evaluated and fine-tuned. Various phrases, primarily in Mandarin, were called out and shouted through the air as the mechanics went about their work. And as much as they could without hindering the latter group, pilots moved about their respective knightmares, observing their steeds' collective preparation or taking part in it themselves, granting whatever contributions they could in the field of maintenance.

To most people, the collection of sounds, from the thundering of machinery to the aforementioned calls and shouts, were merely a series of discorded noises that threatened to overwhelm the ear and make one yearn for peaceful silence. But for a lifelong soldier like Hong Gu, it was more akin to a symphony. A symphony based around the notion of a military machine being meticulously prepared for coming battle, with technicians and mechanics as the orchestra and their respective chiefs as the conductors. A symphony of coming death that, not unlike an actual performance of March of the Volunteers, served as the marching song for the Chinese Liberation Army as it once again took to the war and to battle. Especially this particular battle, which would undoubtedly be the greatest battle the CLA had, and likely will, ever face.

Hong sighed at the thought, as well as what it represented. At long last, _Liming_ , or Dawn as it was said in Britannian, would soon come to pass over the Motherland, initiating the longest and bloodiest fight that the Revolution would ever see. A final strike against the Britannians, in which the entirety of the CLA would do battle against the Imperialist foes in the open field, either seeing their once proud nation freed at least, or would condemned to an eternity of servitude. Needless, to say, it was all too likely that most, if not all, of the CLA would be dead in the next few hours, their lives laid down for the singular hope of ending seven long years of slavery and desolation. Hong himself didn't believe he himself would survive it – after all, he would be fighting from the cockpit of a _guancai_ just like the other men and women under his command - but he would be damned sure to survive long enough to take several Britannians with him. Enough that it would make his ancestors proud – despite former Party doctrine, Hong did believe in an afterlife - upon their receiving him.

Glancing around the hangar a little more, he could see that sentiment was far from unique to him. Like smoke from a furnace, a determined grimness drifted throughout the hangar, possibly throughout the entirety of the Mausoleum; the kind of grimness that was held upon the knowledge of one's mortality, yet accompanied by determination to face that death head on, regardless of how and when it came. For whatever feelings the CLA personnel had toward their survival, there was certain comfort in the knowledge that, though they may all be dead before the day is done, their sacrifice would contribute to something greater. Whether that something was the actual liberation of China, or simply one last glaring strike against their hated oppressors, was irrelevant. What mattered most was the CLA was going into battle head on after so many years; that these men and women would lay down their lives for their nation and their people. Whether in victory or in defeat, it would be their hour of reckoning.

It was a harrowing feeling, knowing that death was certain, yet taking respite in the belief that it would matter. The CLA's former political masters, as well as their commissar minions, would have claimed that such was the essence of communism: the sacrifice of the individual for the collective good, especially in midst of the Revolution. Without dwelling on that prospect, lest he become nauseous from the irony, Hong saw it more in a traditional manner. That they were going to fight for their Motherland; not the State or the People, or any other abstract, faceless and otherwise bland concepts of post-nationalism, but simply _Zhongguo_ itself, and all of its history, tradition and culture. To Hong, such was far more worth fighting for than any of the _feihua_ Mao Zedong, Joseph Stalin or Vladimir Lenin, or hell the "great" Karl Marx himself, had claimed over the last century or so. China had existed long before any of them after all, let alone the likes of Britannia.

"You're in a good mood," a voice from behind observed warmly.

Nodding back in confirmation, Hong stood by as Zhou moved up to join him. As she did, the older general did not fail to notice the Vice Commander's own disposition. "So are you apparently," Hong replied, before smirking. "But then I suppose we old proletarians have much to be happy about."

"Watch the 'old' please," Zhou snapped playfully. Military officer or not, she was still a woman. "I'm still a long way from a midlife crisis."

"Right, my mistake," Hong retorted. He had crossed that bridge a long time ago himself, but then he was more along the line of a standard, "seasoned" General as opposed to prodigy types like Li and Zhou. "But yes, it is almost a time of celebration," he said, continuing on with the original subject. "Our Proud and Most Glorious Revolution is about to be decided."

Zhou rolled her eyes at the blatant use of communist propaganda terms. "I suppose you've already estimated our chances?"

"Who needs to estimate?" Hong answered. "We're about to assault multiple enemy strongholds with the entirety of our proud but outdated army. The same outdated army that's spent the last seven years hiding in a hole because it couldn't take the enemy in the open field," he spoke with ironic cheer. "To summarize, we're about to commit suicide on a grand scale. Probably in the most spectacular fashion this world will ever see."

"Your faith in the People's Victory never ceases to inspire me," Zhou dryly shot back, though she herself had similar reservations to what they were about to do. And she highly doubted she and Hong were the only ones within the CLA's command structure. "And what of our esteemed allies?"

Hong shrugged. "They haven't abandoned us to our fate yet. I guess that counts for something," he exclaimed before smirking again, this time in bemusement. "Hell, they seem convinced that we're actually going to win."

Again Zhou rolled her eyes. "Of course they are. Their Demon King has all but ordained it," she shook her head. "They probably think it will be another Black Rebellion, minus the Devastation of course."

"Of course," Hong agreed. At least there was _that_ going for them; for whatever destruction Argus could inflict on the cities they would attempt to liberate, there was too little sakuradite within China's soil for the Britannians to detonate _en masse_. None of the veins were located in proximity to the target cities anyway.

The older general's eyes soon fell upon the Red Star on one of the _Yaoguais_ , almost looking upon it sadly. "Would be nice if they turned out to be right."

"It would," Zhou agreed, again feeling much the same. "But after Xiaopei and its aftermath, I'm afraid I just don't retain their faith," she exclaimed in near disgust. "Especially in that masked bastard and his schemes."

"Neither do I," Hong confessed, his smirk returning yet again. "But then, as proud communists, faith is supposed to be beneath us anyway."

"Don't start that again," Zhou mockingly threatened. "If there's anything our army _doesn't_ need, it's you moonlighting as a political officer."

Hong's smirk only deepened at that. "I take that as a compliment," he said, tipping his aptly titled commissar cap. "If there's anything _I_ don't need, it's my troops lining up to 'unfortunate accident' me."

"Don't worry, they'll be too busy with the Britannians to think about that," Zhou replied, now smirking herself. "After the battle, however, I'm sure I can draw up some execution papers…"

"Please, don't do me any favors, especially when _I'm_ going to be fighting the Britannians alongside them," Hong answered back, then taking on a more sardonic tone. "As opposed to hiding back in a landship."

Despite the jab, Zhou was not at all offended. "Sure, 'hiding back' and directing the battles at hand while you and Xingke play act as Lu Bu and Zhao Yun," she retorted sweetly. "If it weren't for me, General, you would have been another _guancai_ casualty long ago."

"Don't remind me," Hong growled, glaring down the lines of _Yaoguais_ with distaste. "If I have any regrets Xianglin, it's that I'm going to die in one of these useless monstrosities," he let out. "As opposed to a _real_ knightmare."

Though she wasn't a devicer, Xianglin fully understood Hong's soreness there. Practically every knightmare pilot in the CLA was ashamed of the _Yaoguai_. "It could be worse Gu," she said. "At least we still have enough of these to go around, even after all we've been through," she pointed out. "I mean, you could be going out there in a _Qilin_ …"

"I know, I know," Hong replied, waving his hand dismissively, before adopting a frown. "But all the same, I would have preferred to go out in style."

Nodding sympathetically, Zhou reached out and grasped the older man by the shoulder. "For what it's worth," she said, careful with her words. "I would prefer you to _survive_."

She then adopted a flat smile. "Unstylishly of course."

Receiving the underlying but otherwise direct message, Hong matched her smile as he grasped her hand in return. "Same to you Xianglin," he said, lightly tightening his grip before either general withdrew. "Just as I would like to see Li, Her Excellency and the rest of the CLA do too."

He then looked back over the hangar. "As well as the Motherland herself while we're at it," he exclaimed, before shaking his head. "But as I said, I have my doubts."

* * *

"It will take some time for the battle groups to reach their operation areas, to say nothing of our own," Li said as he and Zero marched down the corridor. With the time of deployment nearing ever closer, the pace around the Mausoleum had picked up considerably, with assorted CLA personnel moving to and from the corridor at great speed, rushing to finish their tasks before the operation at last begun. Moving far more slowly at the center of the commotion, the two military leaders paid no heed toward the surrounding chaos, instead continuing forward while maintaining their conversation. "But for better or worse, the CLA is ready to mobilize."

"Good," Lelouch corrected, his cape softly swaying as they both moved through the frantic motion, completely unaffected by it as they kept their exchange. "I assume each group is equipped with landships?"

Li nodded as he kept up. "At least two ships per group, in turn supplemented by mobile artillery units," he explained. "I'm not sure what they will do against Argus, but they will certainly make the Britannians think twice."

"Let me worry about Argus," Lelouch replied as he moved past another jogging CLA soldier. "Any further word from your forces in Daxia Valley?"

Li shook his head. "None, so we must assume they have been exterminated," he answered, sighing. "That accounts for nearly thirty percent of the CLA forces in Gansu. Not a reassuring percentage."

"Agreed," Lelouch answered. "Even so, we continue as planned," he stated. "Unless you want to leave Lanzhou in Britannian hands."

"Hardly. They will advance regardless," Li replied stiffly. "I can only hope your forces in that region can keep up."

Lelouch let out a small laugh at that notion. There was still a wide gulf between them, one that the former prince didn't see going away anytime soon, but at least the Chinese General knew when to open up. It was rather refreshing given the treatment he and the rest of the Black Knights had endured to this point.

"Don't worry," Lelouch replied reassuringly. "This isn't something they haven't done before, I assure you."

"No doubt," Li responded, deciding to take that reassurance for what it was worth. At this stage of the game, it would have been inappropriate to trade barbs with his allied commander. Though he was tempted.

It was then the pair exited the corridor, finally reaching their destination. Effectively the largest part of the Mausoleum's underground sector, the ship hangar was designed exactly as its name read: to contain as much of the CLA's landship fleet as it could. In this case, it now fitted the _Mao Zedong_ and her two remaining fellows, as well as the _Izumo_ , the latter's obsidian hull gleaming evilly against the abundant lighting. All around their respective crews prepared the massive vessels for the coming battle, working as diligently in their assignments as the rest of the base.

After allowing a brief moment of silence to pass, Li spoke up again. "So it all comes down to this," he said, regaining the masked man's attention. "One final battle to decide China's fate."

"Technically several battles occurring simultaneously," Lelouch pointed out. "But yes, now is the time of China's reckoning."

"Heh," Li let out, taking another moment to gather what he wanted to say. "In a strange way, I'm actually grateful to you Zero," he said. "For providing us this battle and this reckoning."

At that, the General eyed his apparent benefactor with a hint of caution. "Though I am still weary of your true intentions, whatever they are..." he continued, somewhat hesitantly. "I find relief knowing that our war will at last come to an end, and that it will do so with our fighting our enemy directly."

The Chinese General then gave off the barest traces of an appreciative smile. "It will be our finest hour."

Frowning behind his mask, Lelouch could only mull over Li's choice of words. He could tell that there was no real hope behind him; that Li was in effect thanking him for providing a place for him and the CLA to make a valiant and glorious end and nothing more. Not that the revolutionary found it surprising - which he didn't in the least - but he would have preferred Li to at least hold some measure of hope toward victory, no matter how bleak it seemed. After all, the demeanor of those commanded, namely the soldiers Lelouch had just observed, was a direct reflection of the demeanor of the one in command, and CLA needed all the hope, no matter how unlikely, it could get.

Even so, as Lelouch knew all too well, the Chinese Tiger had every reason to not hold hope, and to some to degree even _anticipate_ said valiant and glorious end. "Of that I have no doubt, General," Lelouch exclaimed, causing Li to turn to face him. "It will be an hour your people will celebrate for generations to come."

Li blinked at the reply, but did not show any outward emotion, instead simply nodding in understanding. It was not hard to see the hidden message. "So you still believe," he replied. "That we will win."

Lelouch nodded in return. "Yes," he answered simply. "I have no way of reassuring you of that outcome, but yes, I still _know_ we will win this war," he stated with as much projected faith as he could muster. "Both so that China will be free..."

He then declared. "And so that she may take part in something greater."

Li again gave no outward reaction, but he did feel his stomach twist slightly at that declaration. He had not forgotten about the Great World War still raging in the outside world, but Li drew no comfort in knowing that, while the present war was to end, another, far darker conflict awaited his country. Even so, there was nothing that could be done about that; if the Motherland was to remain free, then she could only defend her freedom by joining that war and continuing the fight against Britannia. Not today obviously, nor even tomorrow, but soon enough. There would be no alternatives.

Of course, that was assuming that Zero's words were in fact true. That China would be liberated, that Her Excellency's dream would in fact be fulfilled. Li again found himself wishing he could be as certain of it as the man before him. "In that case," Li replied, somewhat solemnly. "May your words yet be the truth, Demon King."

Lelouch smirked in return. "May they yet indeed, _da laohu_ ," he said, speaking the closest Mandarin phrase toward Li's famous epithet. "Good luck."

Li nodded, this time in acknowledgment. "To you as well."

With that, both commanders parted and turned toward their respective flagships.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Duchy of Jiangsu, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"All I can say is it's about goddamn time," Tamaki let out while leaning against the side of a _Gekka_ , speaking to the group in front of him. As with the rest of the base, the _Izumo_ 's hangar bay was complete with activity as the mechanics went about the various knightmare frames within, leaving Tamaki and the other squadron leaders to converse within one of the calmer spaces. "I've had enough being stuck in this goddamn cave when we should be out kicking nine shades of Britannian ass!"

"Considering your performance at Xiaopei, you should count yourself lucky to have made it to this 'goddamn cave' at all Major," Chigusa shot back, herself leaning against the side of another _Gekka_. "That was the second time that I had to save you. And from a _Sutherland_ no less..."

Tamaki only glowered back at this. "And for the last time Chigusa, I didn't need your help!" he shouted back. "I was just about to kick that _Sutherland_ to the curb when you came swooping in and...!"

"That's funny, because I recall your _Gekka_ returning to the _Izumo_ with no arms," C.C., who was standing beside Chigusa, spoke up, causing the other Black Knight to turn his murderous gaze upon her. Eight years running and she still couldn't resist needling him. "Perhaps you were going to _literally_ kick it to the curb instead?"

"They have you there Tamaki," Naomi, who was sitting on a collection of crates beside Kento, chimed in. It helped even less that she had attempted to answer his plight during that battle, with Chigusa beating her to it. "That wasn't exactly your best performance."

"Not that any of us have ever seen your 'best performance' of course," Rai chipped in as well, not at all able to resist. Standing next to him in the open, Kallen could only roll her eyes in mock exasperation.

"Ah, come on!" Tamaki barked, now on the defensive. "It's not like that _Sutherland_ was piloted by some random mook! I mean, it was painted green!"

"Doesn't matter, it was still a _Sutherland_." C.C. replied all too happily. "What should otherwise be fodder to your machine."

Tamaki could only snarl in return. "Yeah, well at least mine isn't pink!" he retorted, grabbing at the last straw he could.

Seeing what was about to happen, Kento, who was standing beside Naomi, clapped his hands. "Alright, alright, that's enough picking on Tamaki," he said, waving down the group, much to his friend's relief. "We've only got an hour or two before deployment, and I don't want to spend it on arguments."

C.C. frowned, as if she had just lost her playtime. "Well, that doesn't leave a lot of options, does it?"

Kallen inwardly sighed. She especially knew how irritable C.C. was like when she was bored. "I'm _sure_ there's a pizza somewhere that's just waiting to be devoured…"

"Or you could simply keep your pilots from antagonizing mine," Rai added as well, somewhat more seriously. "Which, assuming Ageha and the others haven't beaten them to it, they're undoubtedly doing now."

At that, C.C. put on a dry grin. "I'm taken back," she replied mockingly. "Are you saying discipline is lacking in Hannya Squadron, 'Major Sumeragi'?"

Rai did not fail to miss the quotations around his name. "What I'm saying, 'Major Cathcart'," he responded in kind. "Is if you're going to hold your rank and position, then you should at least perform the duties associated to them."

"Now now, none of that," Naomi gently admonished. "We're all professionals here."

"For the most part," C.C. claimed, giving a sardonic glance over to Tamaki. The other Major flipped his middle finger in response.

Shaking her head at the display, Kallen moved the conversation back to point. "So, that's it then," she exclaimed. "We're all pretty much set up for the fight."

"Indeed," Rai nodded, almost sounding anticipating. "Dawn is upon us at last."

"Generally," Chigusa entered in again, frowning herself. "Though only a select number of us are aware of the _real_ operation."

Her frown deepened. "I can't say I'm comfortable with that."

A hardened chill ran through the group, save for C.C. and Kallen - and Rai as well, though he managed to fake it - of course. They all knew what she was talking about. "It's for the best," Naomi offered. "I doubt any of them would believe in such a plan, even if it was made by Zero himself."

"Tell me about it," Kento let out as he recalled the subject matter. "If this were eight years ago, I'd have trouble believing it myself," he then glanced over to C.C. "Among other things."

Through the resultant silence, C.C. was quick to notice the newfound attention she was receiving. Much to her bemusement. "Does my being a 'witch' and Zero being a 'demon' still bother you all that much?" she inquired. "Perhaps you'd rather I wear an oversized hat and fly around on a broomstick, while Zero has horns and a giant pitchfork?"

"And me in an equally oversized dragon costume?" Kallen gently quipped while fixing Kento a pointed gaze.

 _And me with a ring of drums on my back?_ Rai thought as well, but didn't say aloud.

Kento shrugged. "You have to admit it's still farfetched, even after all this time," he replied. "The idea that many of our past exploits and victories were due to that singular element. To say nothing of how it all came to be in the first place."

Chigusa shivered as the memory of Shinjuku played in her mind through that; the very battle in which Zero had first received his power, and then used it on her. "And here we all are, about to fight another battle with that being the deciding factor," she stated. "So you can understand why we're all uncertain, even if it does work in our favor."

C.C. closed her eyes, conceding the point. "You all should look on the bright side," she said. "If this were a straight battle without _that_ involved, we would be facing much greater odds, perhaps even be outmatched," she exclaimed. "Instead we have a clear path to victory, one that the Britannians have not even conceived of."

"That's assuming the other side is unaware of that element," Chigusa rebuked. "For all we know, the Emperor could have filled the Knight of Two in before sending him here."

"Possible, but unlikely," C.C. replied evenly. "I sincerely doubt Emperor Charles would want that secret to be known, even amongst the Rounds."

"And why is that?" Naomi asked, interested. As were the others.

C.C. smiled in turn. " _Sore wa himitsu desu_ ," she replied simply. "But suffice to say if Johann Ernst were actually aware of it, we would have seen the results at Xiaopei," her smile then took on a conspiring tone. "There's no way the Owl of Britannia would allow such a threat to remain in effect."

"Or so we'd like to think," Tamaki spoke up, appearing in thought. "He could very well be leading Zero and the rest of us on, waiting for the right opportunity to strike."

Yet another moment of silence, this one complimented by an assortment of stunned onlookers. Even C.C. couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that explanation.

All toward Tamaki's sudden discomfort. "What?" he exclaimed, looking back and forth. "Is there something on my face?"

C.C. shook her head. "That too is a possibility I admit," she said, before adopting a more serious expression. "All the same however, I wouldn't dwell on it too much. We will soon have bigger things to worry about."

"Once more, indeed," Kento replied, looking back over the various inactive knightmares and the technicians that were working upon them.

* * *

It was always the aftermath Tohdoh hated the most. The point in time when the afterglow, as well as all the physical contentment that entailed, ended and he was to return to the war and his duty as a Black Knight General and Army Commander. Specifically the time when he was to get out of bed, or whatever location he and/or Chiba had chosen for their intercourse – he dared not call it lovemaking - put his uniform back on and go back into the fight with Britannia. As if none of what had occurred only minutes or hours ago had ever happened, in spite the blackness he held in himself for it.

Effectively moving against himself, Tohdoh slipped out of his bed and began to replace his uniform, which had been scattered across the floor during the initial phase. Chiba was already up, now in the process of putting her bra back on, her back turned to him as she did. Tohdoh appreciated that as he slipped his own boxers back on, and then followed up with his undershirt. The last thing he ever wanted, or needed, her to see was the disgust he held for himself; the same disgust that had followed him for fifteen years, lingering like a wound that refused to heal. He feared the damage that sight would do to her, as well as to him.

Once again he had followed upon the worst sin he had ever committed. Though compared to the death and destruction he had wrought since the war so long ago, Tohdoh supposed that the continuous surrender to his more basic physical needs, as well as Chiba's more emotional ones, would seem little more than an afterthought. In fact, simply labeling it a sin might have been an exaggeration; as far as he knew, no religion or creed had ever condemned sex with a willing partner, regardless of whether love was involved or not. And as much as he would have liked to think of it as such, he knew what he had just done wasn't rape. Chiba would have been the first to argue against that implication.

And yet, that knowledge and those explanations didn't matter in the least to Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Despite what others may have claimed, had they known of course, nothing could sway him from the belief that what he had done fifteen years ago upon the slopes of Itsukushima, mere hours before the battle and his Miracle had taken place, was the worst thing he had ever done in his lifetime. Just as nothing could sway him from his belief that it, and its lineage fifteen years later, was his sin to bear; a truly damning sin that Tohdoh would likely go to hell for when all was said and done. Indeed, even against the hundreds of thousands of lives he had taken, among his other deeds, it was the one thing he truly believed he would never be forgiven for, nor redeemed from.

No matter what the woman across from him might have believed herself.

"General?" Chiba suddenly spoke up. Even with his back turned to her, Tohdoh could feel his subordinate's concerned gaze against his back. "Is something wrong?"

Closing his eyes while inwardly withholding a curse, Tohdoh forced on a disarming expression and turned back to face the woman. "It's nothing Chiba."

Though she hovered for a moment, Chiba ultimately decided that was enough of an answer, and so returned to redressing, slipping her cross back over her neck. Tohdoh followed her example, slipping on his trousers and then his boots. For everything that had happened, and his shame in all of it, he was a General of the Order of the Black Knights first and foremost. And there was much more at work now than his relationship, for lack of better description, with Nagisa Chiba.

If anything, Tohdoh was actually relieved that the war in China would soon conclude. Though he would never voice his concerns to Zero or anyone else, he feared that too many resources had been spent on this part of the campaign; Akatsuki was only just about to begin and yet already several Black Knights, as well as knightmares and other equipment, had been lost. More than there should have been at any rate, but then Tohdoh felt that way toward any battle or war. Any right minded commander would, in the same vain that every right minded soldier was a pacifist at heart.

The primary issue, however, was that China, as much as it warranted liberation, was only one Area; one portion of land, albeit a larger one, that the Black Knights had spent much upon. It wasn't even the whole of the former Federation's initial territory, though it was obviously the central core. After Akatsuki was concluded and China was restored – and Tohdoh would be damned before he even allowed for the possibility of defeat here and now – the Black Knights still had the other former Federal states to liberate as well. How much more resources would be spent on them? Certainly guns, knightmares and even warships could be replaced, especially once India was freed, but not so much the soldiers themselves. How many more men and women, several of them survivors of the Devastation, would lose their lives in this stage of the war? Especially when there was still so much more of the world to fight over?

Still, it was what it was. For whatever much had been spent on Akatsuki, the fact was Area 22 would soon be liberated in more than a pyrrhic victory, the first stage of their campaign would come to a close and with it the third great step – after Pendragon and Pearl respectively – toward Britannia's destruction would be made. The logistical issues Tohdoh had just considered would simply be dealt with once the dust had settled, as had been the case since Narita. Besides, after having spent so much time holed up in the Mausoleum, Tohdoh was simply looking forward to climbing into the _Zangetsu_ again. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he was one of those soldiers and devicers that found a certain thrill in combat.

Finishing with his neck clasp, Tohdoh then reached over and plucked up his commissar cap, placing it over his head. With that action complete, the commander of the Black Knights' First Army stood ready to return to the war. He was just about to turn toward the door when he heard Chiba, herself now dressed in her own uniform and looking as much a Black Knight Colonel as he did a General, speak up. "One moment sir."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Tohdoh turned around as Chiba came up to him. This was yet another part of their apparent ritual – once more for lack of better description – at least when he was to return to duty. Standing perfectly still, almost at attention, he waited patiently as Chiba scanned over his uniform top, and then proceeded to make some slight adjustments to make it look more presentable.

That in itself sickened the general that much more, as Chiba's actions struck him far too much as a wife preparing her husband for work. He had certainly seen his mother do it with his father enough times, before Saburo Tohdoh had left the JGSDF, for that impression to remain. And while Chiba, whether she was aware of that implication, would have certainly preferred it, it only reminded Tohdoh further of the damage he had done to the woman before him. Damage that, no matter how much he wished, would never heal, any more than the shame he felt would leave him.

That being said though, he knew better than to stop her. He had tried once, and, as had been the result whenever he tried to distance himself, Chiba had nearly broken further because of it. Thus, he swallowed his disgrace and allowed her to proceed, immaculately tending to his uniform to make him look even more like a Black Knight than he had already done. All the while he ignored the warm, loving gaze of her eyes as she went about her task.

With a slight adjustment to his cap, Chiba then nodded to him. "There," she reported, now sounding more like Tohdoh's aide-de-camp as her military pride and professionalism shone brightly. For whatever her personal issues, Chiba was still a soldier and a Holy Sword through and through. Something that Tohdoh, for whatever _his_ personal issues, would have been foolish not to recognize. "All ready, General."

"Thank you Colonel," Tohdoh replied in projected gratitude, once more forcing back his shame as he did. "Now," he said, then gesturing toward the door. shall we return to the war?"

Chiba nodded. "As always, sir," she acknowledged, proceeding first, Tohdoh following after.

Thus man and woman once more became commander and subordinate, exiting their private space and turning back in their respective duties. As they had done for fifteen years strong.

* * *

**Government Bureau  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

Stifling a yawn, Nena Carmine continued her work within the _Safir_ 's cockpit, going over its computer systems in monotonous order. Though she technically had her own maintenance team that was in charge of her knightmare's upkeep, she was one of those Knights of the Round that preferred to work on her own machine, or at least its computer systems. Besides the obvious task in keeping the _Safir_ 's electronics up to par, there was the fact that much of her knightmare's performance relied on the "dance steps", the various maneuvers and forms it performed in battle, preprogrammed into its computer memory. When Nena wasn't spending her off time in the search of leisure and amusement - such as finding ways to annoy Johann - she was working on those "dance steps", ensuring that the _Safir_ would be in top form when it was sent out into battle once more. And so there she was now, working in a few more "steps" for the coming battle, or "endgame" as Johann liked to call it.

 _Endgame._ Nena thought, smirking at the notion of it. There was no mistaking it, battles were always fun; practically every Round, including Sir Bismarck himself, loved a good battle, and Nena was no different. Though she didn't particularly care for what they were fighting over - as far as she was concerned, Area 22 was a hellhole that didn't deserve to be part of the Empire, no matter what Prince Schneizel thought - at least it would be a fight to remember before she and her compatriots inevitably returned to Europe. After all, it was not every day one got to fight the Order of the Black Knights, especially when the group had spent the last two months hiding and riding out the aftereffects of Pearl Harbor. Oh how she would enjoy the look on Suzaku's face when she returned to the Homeland and told her story. To say nothing of Gino's if she got to fight the Red Dragoness again; Nena made it a point to actively search for her when the time came.

If there was any downside about the coming fight, it was, again, what Nena and her fellow Rounds were fighting for. Though she didn't appear so at first, she took pride in her being the Knight of Eight and being able to fight for her Empire and her Emperor. And yet, in spite of the knowledge that she was still fighting for her Empire and her Emperor, the idea that she, Johann and Michael had been sent to Area 22 at all almost sounded like a cruel joke to her. A joke that got less funny when one realized that they were there to steal back a particular Twenty-Two, all so that the land, while remaining Britannian, would remain in the hands of a bunch of fat, high-pitched bastards in cheap red suits, so that they could continue pretending to be Britannian noblemen and abuse everyone around them. If anything, the idea actually made Nena almost feel nauseated; weren't the Rounds meant for better things than that?

Still, it was what it was, and Nena didn't really complain about such things so long as there was fighting to be done. And Area 22, for all of its faults and flaws, was a land filled with fighting at this point. Besides, she didn't have it in her to question the wisdom of His Majesty to begin with. Surely he realized exactly what they were fighting for there.

A knock on the side of the _Safir_ 's cockpit interrupted her thoughts, causing her to snap back to reality. "Hey Nena!" she heard Michael call out to her from the outside. "You in there?"

Blinking herself into the present, Nena had her chair extend out of the cockpit housing. "You got them?" she asked, quite excitedly.

"That I did," Michael smiled brightly as he handed Nena one of the chocolate bars he was holding.

"You're the best Michael!" Nena replied as she unwrapped the bar and took a bite. If there was one benefit to Britannia's administration of Area 22, it was that the Empire was gradually bringing a formerly backwards and desolate nation up to the modern age. At least, that's what one would think if one looked toward the Area's leadership, who wasted no time or wealth in gleaming comforts and luxurious goods from the Homeland. "I still can't believe how hard it is to get chocolate here! And we've only had this Area for the last seven years!"

"Tell me about it," Michael replied as he himself took a bar and chomped on it, looking around the hangar as he did, imagining the bleak cityscape outside. "This place is undoubtedly the ass end of the universe."

"Yeah, but it's _our_ ass end of the universe," Nena pointed out amidst mouthfuls. "That makes all the difference in the world."

"Of course," Michael nodded as he took another bite. "Not like I'm one to complain to begin with. So long as His Majesty wills it, we may only perform."

"Exactly," Nena replied, forcing down her earlier thoughts. "Besides, I can think of worse places we could be. I mean, could you imagine if we had been sent to the Eastern Front with Luciano?"

"Please, not while I'm eating," Michael waved her off. "As much as I'd like to take a shot at fighting the Bear of the Far East, that particular area of the world is _not_ what I'd call a vacation spot," he then looked around again. "Not that this place would qualify."

Nena shrugged. "As I said, I can think of worse places to be. Places where the inhabitants have never _heard_ of chocolate," she said, before taking another bite. "To say nothing of hot bathes, decent food, indoor plumbing..."

"Again, not that this place would qualify," Michael replied as he licked the chocolate off of his lips. He then heard some nearby commotion, to which he and Nena looked over to see an entourage passing through the hangar, apparently on an inspection tour. At its center, they saw one of the Mao suited Eunuchs walking along, apparently laughing at some joke a regular Army officer had passed to him.

Michael found himself scowling at the display. "At least, not for the Numbers," he exclaimed. "And likely a fair portion of the commoners."

Nena scowled as well. "Tell me about it," she replied in disdain, as though reminded exactly why Area 22 was in its present state. Though they hadn't been in Area 22 for long, both Rounds, as well as Johann, had seen up close what hedonistic bastards the local administrators were like. And though they didn't look it up front, even they had standards. Especially toward non-Britannian turncoats. "I used to think my mother exaggerated about people starving in China."

"Same here," Michael admitted, eyeing the Eunuch as he moved over to inspect a _Sutherland_ up close. "This place would have been better off with William Clinton as Viceroy."

"Heh," Nena laughed a little at the reference to one of Britannia's more "colorful" Chancellors. "Wasn't that guy executed?"

"Him and his wife, toward the end of the Emblem of Blood," Michael confirmed, keeping a steady watch over the man in red, as if lining up for a kill.

Soon enough, the Eunuch and his entourage moved away, causing activity in the hangar to die down again. The Knight of Eight glared after him upon his departure. "I tell you Nena, as fun as it is to fight the Knights Who Say Zero, I _really_ can't wait to get back to Europe," he exclaimed, then taking another bite. "And not just because it has indoor plumbing…"

"Indeed," Nena nodded as well. "At least up there, we were fighting against pigs in suits, not supporting them."

She frowned, taking another bite herself. "I don't suppose we could take them back to Britannia with us once everything's settled down," she inquired, vindictiveness apparent. "I'm just _sure_ their 'activities' here warrant an audience with His Majesty."

"If we could square it away with Johann," Michael replied, already wistful toward the idea. As Rounds, they were the Emperor's arbiters, and so possessed the right to judge, condemn and/or ordain those around them in their liege's name. Technically they were also permitted to perform summary execution upon those they condemned – something at least one of their number took great zeal in – but in the modern age that practice was frowned upon. Instead they were expected to simply bring the accused before their liege for final judgment.

That being said, neither Michael nor Nena held any illusion toward what lied in store for those eight once they were brought before His Majesty. For all of his ruthlessness and purported disdain for virtue, Emperor Charles was a man of strict moral code and character, which the Rounds had borne witness to time and again. Additionally, once Area 22 was properly stabilized, whatever usefulness and necessary evil Zhao Hao and his cohorts held would undoubtedly be brought to a swift and abrupt end.

That was when another thought, a totally different one, came to mind. "Speaking of Johann, I haven't seen him for a while. Any idea what happened to him?"

Nena stared blankly toward the inactive _Dinadan_ , which was right between the _Caius_ and her _Safir_. "No clues," she shrugged. "Though I'd imagine he's doing something nauseatingly productive."

"Yeah, like bothering Sir Bismarck or His Majesty with a sitrep," Michael said, shaking his head again and taking yet another bite. "Ah well, I guess we all need something to do before the fireworks begin."

* * *

"The Black Knights, huh?" Dorothea commented through the vidwindow, observing her elder brother curiously. "Sounds like you're in quite a mess, wherever you are."

Johann noted the chiding tone in his sister's voice. "Though I failed to foresee their presence here, in hindsight it was the most likely place they would conduct an offensive," he replied. "I would fill you in on the indications of such, but sadly that requires me to identify the land in question, which would violate His Majesty's orders..."

"Don't worry, I understand," Dorothea answered. In truth, she had her suspicions, but decided to keep them to herself. Not that Johann could confirm them anyway. "I hope you've been returning the favor to them over Pendragon and Pearl."

Johann looked down a little on that. "Not as much as I would like, I admit," he said. "Zero is as cunning as his reputation claims, and their regular forces are both well trained and well equipped, namely with eighth generation knightmares. In fact, the only thing they seem to be lacking are numbers, which is both logical and understandable."

He then forced back any ill-feelings he had before proclaiming. "No more than a few thousand could have survived the Devastation after all."

"Indeed," Dorothea concurred, forcing back her own ill-feelings on that. "Do you think they'll be able to accomplish their objectives?"

Johann nodded slightly. "The possibility remains, though we possess the advantage," he answered. "As I said, they are formidable, with their lack of manpower being their only true weakness. Fortunately that weakness has prevented them from accomplishing anything significant to this point."

The Knight of Two sighed as he leaned back a little. "I suspect it will all be decided in less than twenty-four hours," he said. "And that it will perhaps be the largest mass engagement since Princess Marrybell's forces landed in the Far East."

Dorothea took all this in. "Basically," she exclaimed. "It will be something that I, and likely the rest of Britannia, will hear about after all is said and done."

"All too likely," Johann replied, before considering. "That is unless His Majesty decides to keep it secret, like the rest of this assignment. And even then, that would only be possible if we were to prove victorious..."

"I understand Johann," Dorothea stopped him, before he rambled on. He had a bad habit of doing that. "Just be sure to be careful out there. If Zero is involved in this, then you can be sure it won't be a straight fight."

"Obviously," Johann answered, recalling their encounter at Xiaopei. "Rest assured dear sister that I will be ready."

Dorothea nodded, biting back the urge to tell Johann more. Though she hated keeping secrets from her brother, she was obligated by both His Majesty and her husband to remain silent. Besides, for all of his intellect, she had no way of knowing how her brother would handle the information. "How are Michael and Nena doing?"

Johann resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "About as well as can be expected of them," he exclaimed, not wishing to say any more than that. "And how are Sir Bismarck and Roland holding up on your end?"

Dorothea smiled a little. "More or less the same. Bismarck is out right now with His Majesty, apparently on some errand in Sunderland," she explained. "And as for Roland, he's here with me now. Want to say hello?"

It was then in, one of the few times anyone could account for, Johann allowed a smile to form upon his lips. "Please."

With that, Dorothea got up from the terminal and moved offscreen. A moment later, she sat down again, this time with a somewhat tired Roland Waldstein in her arms. Johann's smile grew slightly larger as he looked into the vibrant green eyes of his infant nephew.

"Wave hello to Uncle Johann, Roland," Dorothea softly urged her son on, raising his hand and having him wave as he warmly eyed his uncle through the screen.

Johann waved back, retaining his smile. "Did you get that special order I sent?"

It took a moment for Dorothea to recall what her brother meant. "You mean that stuffed owl? Yes, we got it," she fixed her brother a hard stare. "Original gift idea by the way."

Johann merely chuckled against the jab. "My apologies, but the toy store lacked inventory on 'Warmaster' or 'Shieldmaiden' themed items, so I went with what I thought was best," he then added, if only for bemusement. "I could have gotten him a stuffed vampire though."

"Please," Dorothea shook her head in mock disgust. "Luciano is the _last_ person I want to have an influence in my son's life. I'd sooner let Thomas play with him."

Johann's smile increased. "I could try looking for a stuffed gargoyle..."

"Keep it up and you _won't_ be invited for this Christmas," Dorothea playfully threatened, in spite of her own equally warm smile. A brief moment of comfortable silence intervened before Dorothea spoke again. "We've really come a long way, haven't we Johann?"

Johann knew what she was speaking of. "That we have dear sister," he said, recalling their rough upbringing, then to the even more hellish years of their service in the Imperial Army. "A long way from the unwanted rabble we once were."

"Yes," Dorothea agreed, holding her son ever closer. "Even now, I can hardly believe it. Who knew the bastard children of an 'impure' father and an Honorary Britannian mother would become Knights of the Round?"

"As much as those who believed we would amount to _anything_ in life," Johann ironically replied. "That is to say, no one."

Dorothea smiled again, this time sadly. "At least His Majesty saw something in us," she said. "Just as he saw something in Empress Marianne."

"Yes, and we both owe him our lives for it," Johann acknowledged. Though the Knight of Two may have disagreed with several things modern Britannia stood for, neither he nor his sister could go against the current Emperor, who had made them his personal knights regardless of their lineage and in clear spite of the Imperial Court's disdain. Indeed, neither he nor Dorothea would be who they were today if not for Emperor Charles.

After yet another moment of silence, Johann spoke up once more. "It has been a hard journey for both of us Dorothea. And it will continue to be so, I fear."

He allowed another smile, this time a smaller one, to form. "However, for whatever ills we have endured, I believe we are exactly where we are meant to be," he said. "Fighting for our nation, no matter how flawed, and our Emperor."

Dorothea nodded, smiling as well. "As you say brother," she replied.

Suddenly, Johann's terminal let out a beeping noise. Indicating that another message was coming through. "Excuse me," he said, momentarily muting Dorothea's window and engaging the new one. "What is it?"

"Forgive my interruption Sir Johann, but our recon units have detected large scale enemy movement across the Area," Calares called from the bureau's control room. "It has begun."

Johann took this news in stride. "How long until they reach their respective battlegrounds?"

Calares paused for a moment to check the data. "Going by their collective speed, they will all reach their estimated operation areas by daybreak."

This time, Johann's mouth folded into a barely perceptible smirk. _Always the dramatic opening with you, isn't it Zero?_ "Order all forces to mobilize at once."

"Yes my lord," Calares replied before signing off.

He then switched back to his sister's line. "I'm afraid we're going to have to end it here Dorothea," he spoke, retaining his original seriousness. "The game, as they say, is afoot."

Dorothea grimly nodded, understanding her brother's meaning. "Godspeed to you brother," she said. "And may our next exchange be all too soon."

Johann nodded in return. "Until after the battle, dear sister," he said, before signing off at last.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire  
August 1, 2025**

It was well past midnight now, the sun having long set into the west thereby allowing darkness to again reach over the land and sky. The only illumination within the present vicinity was the select running lights that shown from the taskforce's landships, and even these were few in number lest they risk early detection. In lieu of the lights however, one could easily pick upon the quaking of the land and the sound of the Chinese ships' massive engines as their caterpillar treads bit into the earth, propelling the great Chinese warships at the best speed they could manage without overcompensating, all the while the escorting _Yaoguais_ and _Sanzuwus_ remained close as they ran on their landspinners and VTOL motors respectively. The _Izumo_ and the other Black Knight landships, on the other hand, were noticeably quieter and less thunderous, as the electromagnetic fields that their Inaba Drives projected actually kept them from physically touching the ground, ensuring that their presences would be far less noticed, especially against the surrounding darkness. It was the same with the _Gekka_ that surrounded them; though they used landspinners like their Chinese allies, theirs were also quieter, such that the eighth generation knightmares were just as shrouded in the dark as the landships. It was the same for the _Yamakaze_ gunships above, their VTOL systems also notably subdued compared to their Chinese counterparts.

Regardless of the contrasts however, the taskforce was moving, which was most important. In fact, it had been moving for hours, well before the sun had begun its descent, as had other such battlegroups spread across the Area. For better or worse, victory or defeat, Akatsuki was well on its way toward execution, with all Black Knight and CLA forces in full mobilization towards their respective target cities. Obviously it would take some hours before each taskforce reached their objective area, but through the careful timing of each launch, they would all reach those objective areas at the same exact point in time. Only then would Akatsuki, the final battle for the former Middle Kingdom, begin in its fullest. Until then however, the taskforces moved on through the night toward their destinations.

The atmosphere within the _Izumo_ was more or less the same it had been upon the eve of Operation Tsunami, and Operation Jinchu before it. As the mighty battleship's various crewmen went about their duties, whether it was guiding their vessel along or performing final maintenance upon the various craft within her hangar decks, those that would take to the fight directly passed their remaining time with whatever leisure and relaxation they could afford. Unlike the former operation at Pearl however, there was no large amount of anxiety throughout the ship as the newcomers anticipated their first taste of combat. Quite the contrary in fact, there was only the mildest form of tranquility as the Black Knights simply awaited their time to battle, accepting whatever fate awaited them at the gates of Luoyang, and nothing more. It only made sense, as the Black Knights aboard the _Izumo_ , as well as the others spread across Area 22, were no longer untested recruits that were ignorant of battle. The last few months, as well as battles such as Xiaopei, had ensured that all but the most recent reinforcements had seen battle at least once. That chastity would not last much longer, they all gravely knew.

For his part, Lelouch had chosen to spend his time alone, within the relative peace of the Devil's Den. Sitting back within the main area of the Den, he listened intently as Gustav Holst's _The Planets_ , Op. 32, played over the surrounding audio system, gradually progressing through the Sol System. Presently, the orchestra was focused on "Venus, the Bringer of Peace", as its movement; Mars and its War had passed some minutes ago. A rather ironic transition in Lelouch's opinion; how simple it was to shift from War to Peace through a change in music. He almost envied Holst and his orchestra for that simplicity, just as he almost wished the liberation of Area 22 would be but a simple advance from one movement to another. Surely he and the Black Knights would have reached the eastern shores of the Imperial Homeland by the time "Uranus, the Magician" had been brought in.

Lelouch sighed at the thought. It had only been months ago when he had proclaimed his plan to the Black Knights High Command; back then it almost seemed like they were ready to march on Britannia then and there, such that Lelouch felt as though he could already march into the Imperial Palace and demand his father complete and unconditional surrender. Now, in spite of the progress that had been made, it was clearly the opposite. Now it seemed like the invasion of Britannia was as distant as ever, as though the continent itself had moved further away from Lelouch and his army's reach. It might as well have from his point of view; despite all that had been accomplished since the initial attempt at his liberation in Libya, Lelouch knew it would be months, perhaps even years, before the Black Knights would ever grace the Britannian coast again. After all, there was still much more of the world to liberate and rally behind his cause; China was simply the starting point.

Fortunately, for all the setbacks that had been suffered, Akatsuki was all but a sure bet. All the pieces were in place, all the tactical and strategic elements either already enacted or ready to be enacted. There only needed to be the triggering point; the one move Johann would make that would ensure his and Britannia's defeat. And for all of Johann's own gifts in the Art of War, Lelouch knew that the Owl of Britannia could not foresee all of his movements. Xiaopei had been evident enough of that; had Johann knew and understood the power of Geass, and what truly laid in store with Akatsuki, he would have done everything in his power to ensure Lelouch didn't leave that battle alive. In the end, that ignorance would cost him and the rest of Britannia dearly.

After that, it would be simple enough to liberate the rest of the former Federal Areas. India was all but chomping at the bit for their own uniquely colored rebellion, while Indochina, Korea and Indonesia, having endured Britannia's subjugation longer than most, were also readying to expel the Imperialists from their lands. The remaining Areas would be easy enough to conquer unless reinforcements were sent in from the Homeland, which Lelouch doubted would occur. There was just too much fighting going on in Europe for that to happen.

It was only afterward that things would get more complicated and less predictable. Obviously it would fall to Tianzi to reestablish the Chinese Federation. Though Lelouch had faith in her being able to accomplish this, how would the other former Federal subjects take to the transition? Would they align with her straight out, or would Lelouch have to work behind the scenes, both with Geass and the Black Knights' more shadowy elements, to ensure that they fell in line? The latter seemed more likely to his cynical mind, as the memory of the previous Federation and its atrocities still lingered throughout Southeast Asia. India especially would be a problem there; the Rape of Mumbai was not too long ago, and if Lelouch had trouble getting Rakshata to accept her nation realigning with China, he could only imagine how difficult it will be to convince its future leader, who was subsequently the current Imperial Viceroy, to believe that joining the new Federation would be beneficial to everyone.

And those were simply the issue Lelouch could deal with at this time. Once again, there was a whole world outside of China. How would the other nations – both those that had become annexed and those that remained free – react to China's liberation and the Federation's rebirth? The European Union would especially be troublesome, Lelouch already knew. Though he would like to think that Europe would look upon China's rebirth as a sign of hope, and from there, seek out a potential alliance with the Black Knights, the former prince could already guess that was unlikely to happen. More likely rather, opinions would be divided between the member states, as they usually were. Some states, through their representatives in Parliament, would vie for an alliance while others would believe the Black Knights as either an unstable element in the Great World War or worse, a potential threat.

Then there was the present administration itself, who Lelouch could not yet read nor anticipate. Had it been just over seven years ago, the matter would have come down to a simple vote on how the EU would act; whether or not it would reach out to the Black Knights for an alliance would depend solely on the people, or at least those that claim to represent the people. Now however, the Nationalists had their own agenda – one that Lelouch, for the life of him, could not yet understand – and were not adverse to see that agenda passed, even at the expense of democracy. Whatever course Europe would take following Akatsuki's completion would depend solely on the will of Friedrich Kessler and his party, and whether or not the Black Knights, as well as the returned Federation, fit into their plans. And Lelouch would be a fool to believe that he didn't already have enemies in that part of the world.

The former prince frowned at that. _At least they're enemies that operate upon the open field._ he inwardly remarked as he, continuing in thought as Venus fell further into the background, found himself considering the _other_ enemy he had yet to face. An enemy that operated within Britannia's shadow, secretly hunting and destroying all who utilized the power of Geass. An enemy that could very well be the worst opponent Lelouch and his Knights would ever face.

Though he had not encountered them personally at this point, he knew V.V. was out there; C.C. had been very forthcoming when he had inquired upon his father's Geass. And though only he had the vaguest amount of information regarding the other Code Bearer and his organization, Lelouch knew they would be a force to be reckoned with. After all, anything involving Geass involved the supernatural; power that transcended scientific reality and extended into the metaphysical. In order to fight against the Power of the King, it was only logical that V.V. and his followers utilized similar powers of their own. That alone would make him and his order a dire threat; even if they weren't a true military force like the Black Knights, they would still be a hard opponent to face simply because of their unconventionality. Lelouch didn't even want to think about how his soldiers, who were all trained to fight conventional opponents, would fare against an enemy that wielded powers beyond imagination.

He shook his head at the thought, dismissing it from his mind lest it try to overtake him. V.V. would be dealt with in time, but, like the European Union and the rest, it was not the immediate threat. Britannia remained solely that.

In the meantime, he would gather as more information on it and its leader before he enacted a proper plan of attack. For that, he would also gather more information on Geass. Eight years since Shinjuku and Lelouch still knew very little about it beyond its power centering upon the human mind, that it had existed as long as the world itself and that at least one ancient civilization had been aware of it as the ruins within Kamine Island had proven. There were too many openings there, too many gaps in knowledge that could potentially cost him in the future. He would amend them when the time came as well, just as he would deal with whatever aftereffects Akatsuki brought to the world that Lelouch had considered before.

For now however, Lelouch finalized within, there was but the Dawn itself, and whatever time he had before. Thus, he lay back a little further as the Venus continued her waltz, seemingly dancing through the empty air as Holst's orchestra played on. Just as the final notes played out, signaling the coming transition to "Mercury, the Winged Messenger", the former prince found himself in a deep sleep and a corresponding world of dreams. Both of which would, for the briefest of times, take him far away from the war and chaos stricken world that he had been fighting so long to change. Or more precisely, destroy.

* * *

"I see your taste in music hasn't changed," Ohgi lightly remarked as Empress' "Killer Queen" played over the audio system, all but drowning the immediate space in classic rock. It had been a long time since the Black Knight General had heard that particular track, but here, within the quarters of the Red Dragoness herself, he was not surprised to hear it playing. Kallen always had a thing for Britannian rock, and Empress was one of her favorite bands. "You do realize some of our members would see this as an act of treason."

"Some people have no taste in music," Kallen replied stiffly. She was presently lying down on her bed, dressed in a red tank top and khaki short shorts, while Ohgi had made himself comfortable on a nearby chair. For her part, Kallen couldn't remember the last time she and Ohgi had spent any time together; at least outside of their respective duties and without Chigusa, their children and/or any of the original members of her brother's resistance cell also being present. Somehow it felt odd to her. "Besides, I'm half-Britannian remember? Those you mention would consider _that_ an act of treason."

"Whatever you say Major," Ohgi replied, not wanting to dive any deeper into that particular subject. The last thing he needed to think about now were the more zealous elements of the Japanese Black Knights. The mere fact they existed within the Order at all made him feel disgusted. "Could you at least put on something more somber?" he requested. "We are, after all, about to go into battle."

Sighing, Kallen shifted over and tapped the control panel beside her bed. A moment later, the melodious paean to a "Moet-quaffing courtesan" was replaced with a far more subdued set of notes, played gently by keyboard. So began "Who Wants to Live Forever", which the bemused Ohgi more than easily recognized. "Very funny."

Kallen replied with a shrug. "You wanted somber," she pointed out, before closing her eyes to fully enjoy the song. "I think it's rather appropriate."

"Indeed," Ohgi answered, deciding it wouldn't hurt to listen in himself. That particular song held certain memories for him. "Naoto liked this one too."

At the mention of her late brother's name, Kallen's eyes opened, and then softened at the memory. "Yes, he did," she replied, recalling the times she caught her brother sneaking into her collection to listen to that song, among others. "Used to say it was the perfect song for people like us."

"Right, because we were the _last_ people to have that consideration," Ohgi replied, smiling sadly at the memories. "And yet…"

"Don't say it," Kallen interrupted, knowing all too well what Ohgi was going to point out. It wasn't hard to guess; they were there and Naoto was not.

Nodding in understanding, Ohgi folded his hands together. "For what it's worth, I wish he were here now," he said, flat smile returning. "I can only imagine what he'd think of the Black Knights."

"Heh," Kallen laughed a little. "He'd hate the title for one thing," she pointed out. "Black was never his favorite color."

Ohgi remembered that as well. "Right," he agreed. "He always preferred red."

Kallen nodded, allowing a brief moment of silence to intervene as she recalled her brother's visage. "The Red Ronin," she spoke to the open air. "That was going to be the name of our group once we were recognized."

"Yes," Ohgi said, also remembering that name. "Samurai who shed their blood for no lord, but for the whole of Japan," he recited, before smirking a little. "Personally I thought he could do better. I mean, it was only one letter off from a Britannian hamburger chain."

Once more Kallen shrugged. "Naoto was not the most creative of people. At least, not in that area," she said, smirking herself. "He did have a thing for tactics however."

"That he did. Best shogi player there ever was," Ohgi said. At least, he liked to think of him as such, as Ohgi never won that particular game against his best friend. "I liked to imagine what he could have done with an army of knightmares."

Kallen also often wondered about that. "We would have done a lot more to liberate Japan, that's for sure," she said. "Even if all we had were _Glasgows_ , he would have easily dominated the opposition as well as been recognized by Kyoto."

She then frowned. "Such that we wouldn't have had to resort to stealing chemical weapons."

Ohgi frowned as well at the indirect jab. "No disagreement there," he exclaimed rather blandly. "Though you and I can both attest that particular event was for the better."

Kallen smirked at Ohgi's slight discomfort. Though it hadn't really been chemical weapons they had stolen from the Britannians back then, it hadn't been one of Ohgi's most sterling decisions as a leader. Which he was more than aware of.

"As you said, no disagreements there," she said, deciding to let her friend off easy. "For all that happened at Shinjuku and before, it all worked out in the end."

She then found herself shifting back to the original subject. "You think…" she started to say, hesitating somewhat. "…if he had lived…"

Knowing what she was thinking, Ohgi nodded. "He would have been the first to accept Zero," he acknowledged. "The first to join the Black Knights, despite his disdain for the color."

He then leaned back in his chair, thinking a little. "In fact," he thought out loud. "He would be our Vice Commander if he were here now."

The knightmare ace pursed her lips at that thought, but didn't reply. Even after all this time, Ohgi still wasn't comfortable with his position within the Black Knights. However that was not her place to comment on. "You told me eight years ago," she said. "That Zero will be the one to realize Naoto's dream."

At that, he looked over to Ohgi. "Do you still believe that?"

Hearing that, Ohgi momentarily considered, before closing his eyes and smirking. "Yes," he answered. "And no."

Kallen's eyes narrowed in response. "Explain."

This time, Ohgi held no hesitance. "Naoto's dream was simply a free, reborn Japan," he explained. "In which our families would peacefully thrive."

The General then held up a finger. "Under that context, you could say that dream has already been realized," he pointed out. "By what we've established in Ryukyu."

When Kallen didn't reply to this, Ohgi went further. "Zero is fighting for that, but on a much larger scale," he said. " _His_ dream is for the entire world to be of peaceful harmony and coexistence, not just our little island in East Asia."

Ohgi tilted his head in thought. "In a way, you could say he's moved beyond Naoto's dream toward something greater. Something only a King would be able comprehend, and much more see through," he posited near philosophically. "As opposed to a Knight like Naoto, who may lead the army, but is otherwise too shortsighted in vision to wear the crown."

He then added, after lowering his head somewhat. "Or a Bishop like me, who may only support the soul of the kingdom and nothing more."

Despite the attempt at self-deprecation, Kallen couldn't help but grin at a certain irony there. One that her friend had easily overlooked. "You're the one who's really changed Ohgi," she exclaimed. "You used to say people were not simple pieces on a game board."

Blinking once in realization, Ohgi found himself nodding in acknowledgment. That had been one of his main sticking points as a leader eight years ago. "Honestly I still hold to that, but not to the degree I used to," he admitted, almost sadly. "Time and rank have ways of altering one's perception."

Kallen opened her mouth to reply to that, but Ohgi spoke first. "Besides, I can think of worse things to see people as than chess or shogi pieces," he said, taking on a more subdued tone. "Numbers, for example."

The Red Dragoness understood that one easily. "Isn't that the truth," she said as she turned back to stare up at the ceiling. All the while Freddy Mercury and the rest of Empress continued to play in the background.

* * *

"I _really_ hope this isn't going to be my last meal," Asahina let out as he pulled a strand of _natto_ up with his chopsticks, gazing at the fermented beans in disgust. "Couldn't they have at least made miso soup?"

"Just be grateful you're not going to fight on an empty stomach," Urabe exasperated as he took a bite. He didn't like _natto_ much himself, but at least it was filling, which would go a long way in the coming fight. "And that your 'last meal' doesn't consist of the slop the CLA calls food."

Asahina grimaced at the reference. "That sludge?" he spat, suddenly finding himself more appreciative of the beans before him. "I'm surprised they're able to get out of the latrine after eating that crap, let alone go into combat."

"From what I heard it's all perfectly healthy, being laced with all the essential proteins and vitamins to the good soldier going," Urabe shrugged as he took a bite of beans. "As far as flavor goes however, I think it would be better served as lubricant for _Yaoguai_ joints than anything else."

"Would probably improve their performance too," Asahina added before taking a bite of his own bean as well, forcing them down with considerable effort. Once more, he hoped against hope that this wouldn't be his final meal. As bad as dying was, he imagined it would be considerably worse if he died with the beans' lingering aftertaste in his mouth.

Urabe only looked on bemusedly at his fellow Holy Sword's discomfort. "Come on Shogo. You've eaten worse things," he pointed out. "I mean, remember what they used to serve us at Narita?"

Once again Asahina grimaced. "Are you _trying_ to make me lose my appetite Kosetsu?" he growled back.

"Not at all," Urabe replied. "I'm just reminding you that compared to what we used to eat in the JLF, you should be grateful for what we have now," he said, gesturing toward the beans. "I mean, if this were eight to fifteen years ago, these would be completely processed and artificial, not unlike what the CLA has to deal with."

"Sure sure," Asahina sighed, not really wishing to admit it. "Because we didn't have direct access to farmland or greenhouses, or a science division to make any of that happen."

"Right," Urabe replied, nodding as though Asahina had given the correct answer in a history lesson. "All we had were MREs and whatever crap Kyoto could sneak us, the latter of which was all few and far between," he nodded again at the beans. "This might as well be a state dinner at Kantei compared to that."

Asahina still grimaced at the _natto_. "Yeah well," he stated before he forced down another group. "I just hope we have better at the victory party."

Urabe smirked at the idea. "Considering all we've done for our Chinese brethren," he said, considering. "I believe we warrant nothing less than a Manchu Han Imperial Feast."

The opposite Holy Sword suddenly looked that much more hopeful. "You think that could actually happen?" he inquired in great earnest.

Urabe smiled at that, this time sadly. "I'm afraid not," he answered. "One of the more prominent victims of the Cultural Revolution, remember?"

 _"Kisama!"_ Asahina hissed. Indeed, he remembered the story of how Mao Zedong's Red Guards, in their idiotic quest to destroy all semblances of China's millennium spanning pre-communist culture, hunted down and burned nearly all documentation regarding the Feast. "Remind me Kosetsu. What the hell are we over here fighting for again?"

The older Holy Sword resisted the urge to laugh. "Worldwide liberation, our families back home," he dryly replied, before picking up another strand of _natto_. "And apparently all the fermented beans we can eat."

Asahina nearly gagged as his eyes locked onto the strand. "As I said, I hope we have _better_ at the victory party," he glowered. "Otherwise there's going to be an _Aka no_ _Yugure_ following this operation."

This time Urabe did actually laugh. "Relax Shogo," he said consolingly. "We didn't come this far just to be stiffed by the ever grateful Chinese populace," he explained, then chomping down on the beans. "And if nothing else, I'm sure the Britannians will be leaving more than a few goodies behind on their way out."

That mollified Asahina, but not by much. "Assuming the Eunuchs haven't eaten them all already," he retorted. "That Zhao Hao bastard alone probably eats more in a day than you and I would in a year."

"And then some," Urabe again dryly replied. There was no shortage of stories regarding _that_ particular Eunuch. That made Urabe consider for a moment. "I wonder how he would taste roasted and filleted…"

Needless to say, Asahina sat near frozen, an expression of pure shock across his face at his comrade's exclamation. Yet again Urabe found himself laughing, as if caught in a rather embarrassing Freudian slip. "I'm kidding of course," Urabe stated with his hands raised in surrender, then looking away a little. "Well, kind of."

 _'Kind of'!?_ Asahina thought astonishingly.

"That being said, I must compliment you Shogo," Urabe spoke up again, causing his fellow devicer to blink in question. "It's only the eve of the Dawn, and you're already assured enough of our victory that you're more worried about what we'll be eating in the after-party."

When Asahina blinked again, Urabe clarified. "As opposed to whether we do in fact win or not," he pointed out. "If only our ever anxious allies would take after your sterling example…"

This time, Asahina was the one to shrug. "What's there to worry about? Beyond survival of course," he explained, forcing down yet another strand of beans. "Liberating a country? Not like we haven't done _that_ before."

Urabe smirked at the reference. "Except it didn't go so well for us last time."

Asahina sniffed. "Only because our opponents cheated in the worst possible way," he countered. "Can't happen this time around, at least not in that specific manner."

A rather diabolical smile then flashed over the Holy Sword's lips. "As a matter of fact," he pointed out, his tone conspiring. "Their trying to reenact the Devastation would actually work in our favor, if you think about it."

The opposite Holy Sword understood that reference as well. "Heh, true enough," Urabe replied, nodding in agreement. "Either way, let's just hope that it really will be that simple."

"And that we'll be properly compensated afterward," Asahina replied, again gazing disgustedly at the _natto_ as he tried to work up more nerve.

* * *

Compared to the rampant activity that had graced the _Izumo_ mere hours ago, her decks were now eerily tranquil, such that Charmelle could hear her own bootheels as she moved through the corridors. It was to be expected; with the battle so close at hand, the bulk of the crew were now enjoying whatever time they had left in whatever means were permissible, and so remained spread throughout the ship. Meanwhile, those who were unfortunate enough to be on duty at this time were either keeping watch on the bridge or the engine room or were in the hangars fine tuning the knightmares, VTOLs and other such vehicles for combat, meaning they were spread throughout the ship as well. That left the decks largely open, such that Charmelle had yet to encounter another soul through her trek.

That would change soon enough unfortunately. For the most part, Zero Squadron was accounted for: the Major and Alfred had returned to their quarters, Susumu was currently hosting a tabletop game with Toshiyuki, Shunsuke and Shunsui, Ageha and Kentaro were killing each other some video game – and likely close to killing each other in real life – Marika was off brooding in her usual manner and Benio was inspecting her _Guren_ before the big fight. That left only one other; the one that Charmelle preferred the least affiliation with. And yet, before the incursion into Luoyang began, she had to make sure that the remainder was kept in line.

And so Charmelle came across the set of doors that led to the _Izumo_ 's computer room. Inwardly sighing as she mentally prepared herself, she walked up to the doors, which automatically slid open to allow her inside. No point in hesitating, she entered.

_"…as additional reinforcements continue to be funneled into Tours to meet the European countersurge. In response to these developments, His Imperial Highness, Prince Hannes, has reassured IBC that Tours is 'merely' a 'small setback' and that His Majesty's forces will reach Paris soon enough…"_

As Charmelle expected, the computer room was mostly empty, save for the single occupant at the only active terminal. As the IBC report continued to flow in with accompanying imagery, most of it bloodier than what was usually shown to the public eye, Liliana Vergamon continued to watch over the feed with great interest, her head presently turned away from the newcomer's. Quietly, Charmelle stepped into the room, all the while resisting the urge to draw her sidearm – she had brought it along just in case – and deliver unto the former Purist what she should have received following the Devastation, as Alfred had routinely claimed. For her part, Liliana barely paid notice to the woman as she stepped behind her.

"Well, well," Liliana finally spoke up, a smirk folding across her lips. "Of all the people to come visit me at this time in the morning, I didn't expect it to be you," she then added sardonically. "Captain Finlay."

Charmelle's sneer only deepened in response. "Believe me, you weren't my first choice to share company with."

"Oh?" Liliana let out, at last turning to meet her fellow devicer and technical superior officer, a gleam in her otherwise vicious eyes. "And who was your first choice? A certain wayward Glaston Knight with lingering familial issues?" she exclaimed, looking up in thought. "I must admit I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him myself. At least…"

"Let's cut to the chase," Charmelle interrupted sharply, again resisting the urge to draw her sidearm. She knew when she was being played. "I speak, you reply, and at the end of this exchange, I leave and you go back to watching your home movies," she stated, taking note of the blown up images on the terminal screen, which looked suspiciously like aftermaths of ghetto purgings, while the IBC broadcast was only projected in a smaller screen in the right upperhand corner. "Is that understood?"

Liliana nodded, but her grin, more amused than ever, remained. "Go on."

Exhaling from her nostrils, Charmelle subconsciously rested her hand on her Browning. "I want to make sure," she began. "That you won't do anything _untold_ once we enter Luoyang."

The former Purist arched an eyebrow. "By 'untold', do you mean my engaging in the usual Numbers slaughter?" she inquired, tilting her head in interest. "Or my 'suddenly' turning upon my comrades and the rest of the Black Knights for my 'true masters' in the Homeland?"

Charmelle's fingers twitched over the gun handle. "You tell me," she replied.

"Heh," Liliana laughed somewhat, as if it had been a small joke. "And I thought you were going to be the one speaking."

She the casually rested her hands behind her head. "Rest assured I am completely loyal to Zero and the Order, such that my turning back to Britannia would be utterly unthinkable," she answered straightforward. "Otherwise, wouldn't a certain army of ever watchful _shinobi_ have 'disappeared' me off long ago?"

"Even they can make mistakes," Charmelle countered.

Liliana tilted her head again. "And what about the Major?" she inquired. "She was the one who selected and inducted me into the squadron after all. Could she have made a mistake?"

This time, it was Charmelle that laughed. "Obviously," she exclaimed. "She brought you in because you're that good of a devicer…"

The former Purist nodded, as if accepting a compliment. "You're too kind."

"…as well as to keep you on a short leash," Charmelle finished, a smirk of her own folding. "Hard to engage in a Numbers slaughter or plot a betrayal when the Red Dragoness is watching your every move, isn't it?"

That one hit the mark, though Liliana expertly kept it off her face. Indeed, it was hard for her to engage in her 'hobbies' when the great Ace of the Elevens was close by. And if she wasn't, then the Black Knights had more than a fair number of other aces – the woman in front of her being among them – to step up and gleefully finish her. Overall, Liliana wasn't a fool; she knew she was still alive now because she was 'useful', and if that were ever to come to an end…

Regardless however, the blonde murderess remained undeterred. "Well, then you have nothing to worry about, Captain," she returned to the subject at hand. "Which begs to question why you're interrupting my 'home movies' to begin with."

"As I said, I want to make sure," Charmelle shot back. "Old habits die hard after all," he pointed out, smirk returning. "Pardon the expression."

"Indeed," Liliana took the hint. "In that case, allow me to try a different tact," she said, leaning closer. "What if I were to tell you that even I can reign in my thirst for blood? Especially if it were for the sake of one so certain?"

Charmelle wasn't sure what it was, but there was something in the other devicer's tone that made her skin crawl. "'One so certain?'" she repeated. "The Major…?"

"Hardly," Liliana replied, her smile deepening as she pointed her index finger upward.

A frown quickly spread across Charmelle's face, especially when she caught the gaze in Liliana's eyes. "Zero," she exclaimed, suddenly realizing what that change in tone was. "You're in love with him."

In truth, she had suspected it for some time. For all of her flaws, Liliana was as fanatical in loyalty to the masked man as the rest of Zero Squadron, despite Zero being deeply opposed to the bloodshed that the former Purist thrived in. Merge that with the fact that she was not the type to follow orders based solely on 'duty' or 'honor', and that left only one probable explanation as to why Liliana Vergamon willingly followed her chosen king.

Needless to say, Liliana's smile only increased at that answer. "Obviously," she said. "It wouldn't do well for me to sabotage his plans, now would it?"

Charmelle suddenly felt nauseated. "How can you be in love with _him_?" she exclaimed in horror and disgust. "He's fighting against everything that you seem to cherish!"

Again, Liliana tilted her head, a move that was quickly becoming annoying to the other Zero Squadron member. "They do say opposites attract," she replied with that damnable smile. "And it's not like Zero hasn't done anything that _I_ haven't done."

Liliana gleamed once more as Charmelle's horror deepened. "In fact, compared to some of his accomplishments through the Insurrection, up to and including the Black Rebellion itself, I might as well be a pacifist," she stated. "How could I _not_ fall in love with such a man?"

Suddenly overtaken by impulse, Charmelle at last drew her Browning and pointed it directly at the self-proclaimed butcher. "Zero is _nothing_ like you!" she nearly bellowed. "And you will be dead long before you can taint the world he will soon create!"

Despite the laser dot being placed against her forehead, Liliana merely smirked back in amusement. "And that is where you are wrong, Captain," she retorted. "For if there is ever world that will need someone of my skill and character, it will be the one Zero has envisioned."

Then, all too casually, she stood up and nudged the gun away. "You think of me too highly Charmelle," Liliana continued. "You believe that the slaughter I engage in is but a means to an end for me, when in reality that 'end' is simply the privilege of spilling blood."

She went on, smile everlasting. "For the longest time, I didn't care for whatever laid beyond the blood I spilled, or if it served any 'higher' purpose," Liliana said. "Britannia's glory? The purity of its military ranks? Its dominance over the world? Mere excuses to engage in the most natural state of humanity. A state that predates all form of 'civilization' and 'culture', which brings to heart what our race values most."

When Charmelle looked on confusingly, Liliana happily clarified. "Life," she explained. "Or more specifically, its preservation in the individual sense."

The other devicer could hardly contain herself. "And Zero's world of peace and coexistence?" she let out. "That's the higher cause you now fight for? That you actually care about?"

"But of course," Liliana nodded, as if Charmelle had given the appropriate answer. "Zero preaches of the perfect world, yes?" she went on. "A world without war, needless bloodshed or oppression…

Then summarized. "A world without sin."

At that declaration, Liliana brought hands outward. "Such a world is utterly unnatural, as sin, not unlike God and the Devil, will always exist," she continued. "Therefore, in order for that world to exist, there must be those who are willing to live outside it, willing to bare sin."

Yet again the smile deepened. "Those who would engage in all that you would consider horrific and unforgiveable," she said. "All so that people like you, your beloved Glaston, the Major and all others who claim virtue can continue on, never having to sully yourselves or do what is all too necessary to maintain that sinless world."

By now, Charmelle couldn't keep the horror off her face. Which only enticed Liliana that much further. "At last I have found a man all to worthy of my love. And a cause all too worthy of my gifts," she said. "A perfect world, which my efforts will see free of bloodshed and destruction."

Her eyes bored vividly into Charmelle's. "Helmed by a man who holds the mantle of Demon King."

Charmelle glared back in return. "You're a monster," she managed to spit.

Liliana nodded. "That I am," she spoke in acknowledgment. "But a monster who is all too necessary, as so many, including Major Kouzuki and Zero himself, have deemed," she said. "The necessity of which you are only beginning to understand."

With that, Liliana retook her seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we are but hours away from the Dawn," she said, then turning back to face the terminal. "And I would like to spend that time in leisure, if you don't mind."

Replacing her gun, Charmelle could only glare at the back of Liliana's head for the longest time. It was only after that time had passed that she spoke again. "Just keep something else in mind, Lieutenant Vergamon," she spoke scathingly. "Sin is always followed by damnation."

Her glare became that much more fixed. "And in the end," she said. "Those whose sins are _not_ washed away will always pay for them," she declared. "In full."

That said, Charmelle at last turned around and stormed out of the computer room. Leaving Liliana, who took that statement with a slight shrug, to return to her activities.

* * *

**Chinese land cruiser _Mao Zedong_  
Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

If he had originally expected to spend his time before the coming battle in peace and calm, then Li Xingke would have been greatly disappointed. Instead, he laid in his bed, nearly violently sweating and trembling as the onset of his condition, as well as the aftereffects of the very medicine he took to keep in check, worked their course over his body. Fighting himself to keep some measure of control, from which he could elicit some level of stability, it was all he could do to remain lying there, teeth clenched, breathing haggard and hands clawing against his bedsheets, lest he leap up from the bed and tear apart his living quarters in his seeking relief. Such had happened before, back when his medication was far more potent in keeping his tuberculosis contained.

Needless to say, that time had long passed, as the bacteria had long adapted itself to the medication. All the latter could do now was keep him alive that much longer, as well as keep his condition from spreading unto others. The former was only beneficial in that Li would live long enough to see China freed – or utterly destroyed – in the next few hours. The latter, however, ensured that those around him, namely _her_ , would not suffer his fate.

Really, everything he did now was for _her_. Whether it was fighting against China's enemies within the _Shenhu_ or simply forcing himself against the terrible roaring in his chest, the sheer pulsing of his nerves and the horrid thumping of his heart, it was all for her. Just as her very image, which remained within the center of his mind even now, elicited the smallest measure of calm within the inferno; an area within himself that kept him grounded in sanity, lest he give into the resounding fury and unleash himself within his domain, if not the whole of the _Mao_. To claim otherwise would have been as deceitful as it would have been unnecessary. Potentially every man and woman that made up the CLA, from the lowest private to the next highest general - which was obviously Zhou – knew where Li's ultimate feelings laid. Li would have been a fool to presume otherwise.

At last he managed to unglue one of his hands from the bedsheets, just so he could grasp it against his chest. He was not coughing at this point, which he was thankful for, but his chest continued to heave in strain and friction, not unlike a set of ill-fitting clockwork gears grinding against each other. The taste of blood was in his mouth now, to which Li forced himself to swallow off and on, yet another effort to maintain control. It was the most trivial of pursuits, yet he still put the entirety of effort into it as per habit; the sight of his own coughed blood staining whatever laid nearby, whether it be his hand or his cockpit monitor, had never sat well with him. As well, given his current state, it did well for him to focus himself onto a particular task, as it held the chance of forcing the rest of his condition into the background. A vain hope at best, but still one worth pursuing, especially as his body continued to thunder around him.

As he did this, his mind again centered around her. Her white hair, her pigeon blood eyes, the scent of orchids and jasmines that she naturally followed her, even the feel of her body, no matter how slight, against his own. Anything he could think of to keep the pain at bay as well as maintain his focus on the one final thing that truly mattered to him. His subordinates within the CLA, even China itself were nothing but distant seconds compared to her. After all, he would not have remained living as long as he had, nor endured as much pain and suffering, for any of them.

In the end, it was the feel of her body that weighed the most heavily in his mind, which Li was both disgusted and enamored at. Due to his condition and his ultimate love for her, he had never engaged in _that_ particular activity throughout his life. Such celibacy had been painful, but like everything else he had endured it, instead focusing on his military duties and his service to her first and foremost. Had anyone known of it, he would undoubtedly had been praised for his dedication to China, to forgo the pleasures of the flesh for the service of his country. As what was to be expected of a true communist.

Now however, in spite of all of his efforts, it was the one thing that stuck out most within his rambled consciousness, far more so than anything else in fact. The lust and desire to become one with her, to make her his and him truly hers in return, to love her in the most intimate way there was. Indeed, as his life gradually moved closer to its close, accompanied by the knowledge that his duty and obligation would no longer hold meaning, it was the one thing he realized he truly wanted. _She_ was the one thing he truly wanted, the answer he had given to that lingering question at Xiaopei. Just as, irony of ironies, she was the only thing that he could never have, not even in the end.

As much as he desired her, and she him, Li knew there to be nothing but pain and despair there. For whatever time they would have in the moment, there would only be a lifetime of suffering afterward when he was gone. Yes, she would eventually recover, perhaps even find a new love to follow – a thought that threatened to undo whatever control Li had managed to gain over his present condition – but ultimately it would cause her more harm than anything else. It had been that knowledge, even more than the fear of his disease spreading to her, that kept him back all this time; made him passive even when, deep down, he wanted to confess everything to her. For the one he loved most, he would forgo his love, and eventually pass on as the true communist people had believed him to be.

Besides her obvious safety, that had been the reason why he had had her shipped away to Ryukyu. That had been the reason why he had even made a deal with the man he despised most, ultimately condemning her to live under his rule. As long as she was there, he could perform his final duty to China without hesitance, and then pass onto Diyu – he had never been virtuous enough to warrant passage to Tian, in spite of what others may have claimed – peacefully. She would hate him, perhaps live the rest of her life hating him, but, as ironic as it sounded, he could live with that. So long as she would live in his place, and from there, live on to experience the outside world.

At that, another thought occurred to Li in the midst of his anguish: Zero. Specifically, his claimed wish for Li to live on, so that he may continue to faithfully serve his liege. What did he mean by that exactly? The Demon King knew of his condition; he had explained it so upon their last meeting. So how could Zero wish for him to live? And just how, in his myriad of schemes, did the Demon King plan to see to it that he did in fact live?

Li shook his head, dismissing the thought. Just because Zero wished for him to live didn't mean that he could in fact make it so. At best the Demon King meant that he wanted Li to live for just that much longer, so that she would be secure in her "preordained" return to the Chairmanship. There was no reason to hope for more than that; even the Demon King, for all of his power and miracles, could not reverse what nature had condemned. Otherwise Japan would not remain as it was in the present day.

No, it was best for Li to force those thoughts back, along with his lingering feelings. He had a battle to fight in the next few hours after all, and for him to be there, he needed to stabilize himself first. Far too much was upon the line for him to remain confined to his bed, as opposed to the _Shenhu_ 's cockpit.

Thus, with one final admission of gratitude that the woman he loved was as far away from him and the battlefield as she could be, he went back to fighting his curse. If only so that he could live and fight for that much longer.

* * *

Complete silence dwelled upon the _Mao's_ bridge as the mighty landship rumbled across the Chinese landscape. Standing in the middle of it all, over the giant digital map table, Zhou continued to watch over the main monitor and the distant horizon that was displayed. They were still a fair distance out from Luoyang, so there was no hope of seeing the city lights over said horizon; instead, there was only the perpetual darkness, with the forward escorting knightmares only being visible through the monitor's night lighting. For her part, Zhou found the image strangely tranquil and calming, a last breath before the shooting began. She savored it, knowing it would not last.

Also for her part, Zhou, in spite of all the events that were in motion, still didn't know what to make of Akatsuki; was it really the break that she and the rest the CLA had been waiting on, or, as she was gradually leaning toward, was it nothing short of pure madness? Not that she hadn't spent the last few hours going over the battle plans alongside Li and their counterparts in the Black Knights, nor that Zhou concluded that such plans were as well formulated as possible toward storming China's most integral cities. Yet she couldn't decide for herself whether what they were doing was the CLA's glorious end, or if it could possibly be their greatest triumph. And she imagined she wasn't the only one that felt as such, especially when she looked over the various faces around her.

She let out a breath, one she had been holding unknowingly. Regardless of what she thought, they were on the move anyway, and she would all too likely receive her answer once the shooting started. Until then, all she could do was wait along with everyone else.

"Time," Zhou commanded, inadvertently breaking the silence. In truth she wasn't entirely concerned; it was just something to keep her mind occupied.

"0402 hours," an anonymous crewman replied after looking over his monitor.

Zhou unconsciously nodded. It would still be sometime before dawn graced the Motherland, but at least they were making well on their schedule. "Distance from Luoyang."

"Approximately three hundred and sixty kilometers," another crewman answered, then following up. "We should reach visual range within the next two hours."

"Good, then we still have plenty of time," a new voice spoke up from the back of the bridge, causing Zhou and those around her to nearly jump at its entry. With her usual regal grace along with an accompanying hint of dominance, Tianzi stepped off the elevator and onto the bridge, taking no small amount of pleasure in the shock she had generated.

Zhou was the first to recover, but only just. "Yo-Your Excellency...!" she stammered as the former Chairwoman casually made her way through the bridge. "I thought you had been flown to...!"

"There's been a change in plans," Tianzi announced as she took the overly elaborate seat - the one meant for the Chairperson his/herself - toward the rear of the bridge. "I will be accompanying you into battle."

Zhou nearly doubled over upon hearing that, and it took her a bit of time to come up with a reply. Tianzi had to admit, it was the first time she had seen the general so shaken. "I cannot allow this Your Excellency!" she managed to let out. "General Li's orders...!"

"Are being countermanded," Tianzi replied smoothly, before fixing Zhou a hard stare. "I cannot and will not abandon my country in its fated hour. You of all people should understand that Xianglin."

Despite the intensity behind the former Chairwoman's gaze, Zhou remained resolute. "Regardless of your personal feelings ma'am, I must insist you leave this ship at once! Before it's too late!"

Tianzi smiled back, showing no remorse. "I refuse."

Zhou nearly grit her teeth at the display. "Then I have no choice but...!"

"'But' what? To have me escorted? You'll have to do better than that General," Tianzi inquired, then raising both of her arms up, seemingly offering them to Zhou. "If you really want me gone, then you better arrest me here and now..."

The smile then disappeared as Tianzi fixed her full fury upon the CLA's Vice Commander. "Because that is the _only_ way you will be getting me off this bridge!"

More than one head shot up at that declaration, looking between the chairwoman whose name they had been fighting for over the last seven years to the CLA's second highest commander. And once more, Zhou could only stand by, completely stunned and in full disbelief. All the while Tianzi kept her arms outstretched, as if she really were awaiting a set of binders to be placed on them.

After what seemed like an eternity of cold, hard silence, Zhou at last regained her composure. And though she didn't like it in the least, she knew that there was nothing she could do. "As you wish, Your Excellency," she spoke evenly.

Tianzi withdrew her arms, nodding in satisfaction. "Once we reach the operation zone, establish a direct link with the _Izumo_ ," she replied, before speaking in near conspiracy. "It is time for the Son of Heaven to move out from the darkness and back into the light."

Though Zhou could only fathom what she meant by that, she nonetheless nodded. "As ordered," she replied, before turning back to face the monitor.

However, before she completed the turn, Tianzi spoke up again. "And Xianglin," she said, stopping the general's motion. "I would rather General Li not be informed of my presence here," she spoke sweetly. "Is that understood?"

Again, Zhou had no choice but to comply. "Once more, as you wish Your Excellency," she said, then facing forward again.

With that taken care of, Tianzi settled back into her chair, preparing herself for the storm that was to come.

* * *

**Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

At last the dawn had come. And with it, a new phase of war to fight. Within the confines of the _Dinadan_ 's cockpit, Johann continued to look toward the east as the enemy army approached, deploying his knightmare's factspheres to scan them. The Knight of Two found the resultant dataflow intriguing, as he did the overall scene before him.

Backlit by the rising sun, the combined Black Knight and Chinese legion looked as majestic as it was imposing. An army that marched from the dawn, ready to face its destiny with unflinching resolve, heedless of whatever fate intended for it. Once more the Knight of Two wondered if this was also part of Zero's strategy; to begin the battle that would decide the fate of Area 22 within the twilit morning, if only for the symbolism it held for both the Numbers and his own troops. It would be just like him, Johann knew, recalling the masked man's penchant for dramatic appearances, though it lacked any tactical value.

Whatever the Demon King's intentions, the army he and General Li had amassed was quite impressive, even by the Owl of Britannia's standards. The area in front of Luoyang appeared as an almost literal sea of metal; from the sheer legion of knightmares leading in the front to the massive landships toward the rear, the enemy ground contingent was perfectly arrayed in five vast battle formations – the Chinese, of course, being at the center while the Black Knights flanked them - while in the air a swarm of VTOL craft, both gunships and transports, stood by to support. And Johann had little doubt that both the CLA and the Black Knights had fighter craft in their ranks, ready to sortie upon the given order.

On that end, the Chinese were making up for their antiquated weapons through their precision and tenacity. Though it was established fact that a single _Yaoguai_ could not hope to beat a _Sutherland_ , let alone the _Dinadan_ , _Caius_ or _Safir_ , tens if not hundreds of them moving about in synchronized form would certainly make up for the technological gap, as it almost had at Xiaopei. Amongst their numbers, only the _Shenhu_ and its three compatriots stood out from beyond the ranks, the former positioned somewhat ahead of the formation in a traditional commander's position, as if the Chinese Tiger were shepherding the tadpoles. From Johann's position, it might as well have, as the sight of the Chinese Tiger leading from the front would serve as a morale boost for even the most downtrodden _Yaoguai_ devicer.

On the other side, the Black Knights were just as precise and well organized. Literally beside the _Shenhu_ , the _Mordred_ was ahead of the main formations, overlooked by the twelve _Gurens_ that undoubtedly made up Zero's personal vanguard, while the regular Black Knights were arranged in a similar pattern as their Chinese counterparts further back. Notably, the red haired, ornately crested knightmare that belonged to Kyoshiro Tohdoh was also placed at the direct head of the forward most Black Knight formation – Tohdoh of Miracles having apparently taken it upon himself to lead the main thrust - flanked itself by four commander units, obviously the Four Holy Swords. Behind them, the landships remained in a combined fleet arrangement, with the Black Battleship at the spearhead, flanked by several cruiser types, while the _Mao_ and her compatriots, as well as those strange missile destroyer ships Johann had become acquainted with over the last few weeks, remained behind in a support capacity.

 _A traditional frontal assault._ Johann thought as he withdrew his factspheres, his gaze remaining upon the advancing army with keen interest. Though it was as formidable as it was impressive, the second of the Rounds was by no means ill-prepared to face it. An equally vast field of blue was spread out across the cityscape, primarily taking the form of _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_. All were arrayed in proper formations both as well as supplemented by conventional armor and landships, while additional forces remained within the city itself. All stood by for their liege's signal, which they awaited in earnest.

And of course, there was Michael and Nena, both flanking him the _Caius_ and _Safir_ respectively, who observed the enemy army with equal interest. "Sure are a lot of them," Michael commented, sounding almost admiring toward the opposition. "Considering the ass kicking they got at Xiaopei, I'd say they boosted their numbers during the median."

"Obviously," Nena spoke up in that highly uncharacteristic expression of seriousness she had held to Johann mere days ago. The _Safir_ 's head turned to face the _Dinadan_. "You still sure it was a good idea to go into this without Argus?"

"Most assuredly," Johann confirmed, his knightmare's own head remaining fixed toward the east. "Despite their apparent growth in numbers, we maintain the overall edge. Both here and within the other battlegrounds."

At that, Johann glanced over at his sidescreen, which displayed a corner tactical map of Area 22. Through the _Dinadan_ 's Druid System and the active link to the Government Bureau's command and control system, Johann was able to track military movements across the whole area. And as was happening in Luoyang, enemy formations were advancing across the almost every major settlement, all marked in red masses against the defending blue ones. The endgame was about to begin. "Argus is entirely unnecessary for this battle."

Michael visibly shrugged. "If you say so Johann," he replied, taking his superior's assessment at face value. He looked back toward the advancing army. "Though that means we'll have an even bigger fight ahead of us."

Johann arced an eyebrow. "Are we growing hesitant, Michael?" he inquired.

In response, Michael let out a bark of laughter. "Hardly!" he exclaimed. "It also means we have more than enough targets to choose from!"

"Hell yes," Nena acknowledged, her original seriousness forgotten and replaced with anticipation. "This is going to be the best fight we had since we hit Barcelona!"

Johann nodded, feeling more comfortable with his compatriots acting as their usual selves. With that taken care of, he glanced back toward the side screen and watched as the red fields drew closer to their objective areas, the blue masses remaining stationary as they approached. For a time, he was tempted to order his forces to engage then and there; to head off the enemy before they could close the distance any further. However, he ignored that temptation, knowing that the battle would start itself in due time. He and the rest of the Imperial forces in Area 22 need only wait a little longer.

Thus, the Knight of Two adjusted himself into his chair, his grey eyes never looking away from his main monitor. And all that lay within.

* * *

**Government Bureau  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

Uncomfortable silence was the order of the day as the near entirety of the government bureau's command center, both soldier and civilian alike, watched the main monitor with rapt attention. It was probably the first time Calares had ever heard such silence within that particular part of the bureau; though it wasn't the noisiest of areas, one could usually hear the processing of equipment and the endless labor of computer operators going about their work, making for a mixture of subtle but no less present sounds in the background. Now however, while the operators remained at their stations and continued to work, not so much as the clicking of keys could be heard as every single pair of eyes dwelled upon the main monitor or the computer screens, watching as the Black Knights and CLA slowly approached Luoyang. It was almost as though Calares could hear his own heartbeat.

At least, he would have heard his own heartbeat if not for the collection of hampered breathing and irritation that was behind him. Having effectively forced their way into the bureau in the last few hours, Zhao Hao and his compatriots also watched the main screen with bated breath, their composures mixed between anxious and impatience. No doubt, Calares estimated, they were wondering why Sir Johann was bothering to wait for the Black Knights and CLA to draw closer instead of opening fire straight away; the welling frustration in Zhao Hao's beady eyes was enough to indicate such. Not that Calares himself understood the answer, but he had no reason to doubt Sir Johann's strategy, and so continued to wait patiently. If anyone knew what he was doing now, it would be the Owl of Britannia.

"This is insane," Zhao Hao harshly whispered from behind, his mechanical hands clicking into fists. "We should just wipe them out now and be done with it! What's taking Sir Johann so long!?"

Calares sneered at the former premier's exclamation. "If you don't understand what's going on Zhao Hao, then just shut up and keep watching. You'll find out soon enough," he replied in a quiet but no less hardened voice. "Better yet, why are you and your entourage here anyway? Don't you have a pesthole to hide in until the shooting stops?"

Zhao Hao fixed a very unsubtle glare to the viceroy. "It's taken us seven years to reach this point, Calares," he answered back. "Seven years to at last bring Li and his rabble army to justice."

Calares nearly gagged at that explanation, choking down the irony. Though he could believe what was about to happen to the CLA, and perhaps the Black Knights with them, was proper justice, Zhao Hao was the last person in the universe to claim as such. If anything, it made Calares nearly believe in the exact opposite.

"We are not missing this for the world," Zhao Hao finished with, earning a line of nods from the other seven in his group. The overweight "eunuch" then shifted his attention to the main screen without another word.

"Enemy forces now within settlement outer boundary," one of the operators reported as the contingent drew ever closer, breaking the silence for but a moment. "They're halting."

Hearing that, Calares returned his own gaze to the screen, the CLA and Black Knight landships having become larger in profile, as had the various knightmares around them. For all of his disdain toward the man, there was one thing he agreed with Zhao Hao. That it had taken seven years to reach this point in time; that, whether or not it was justice that would soon be inflicted upon the CLA and their renegade allies, seven years of long and bitter fighting would end at this very time.

Thus, he continued to observe, his eyes turning toward the _Shenhu_ at the center of the formation while his mind pictured its legendary devicer. _And what about you, Li?_ Calares wondered as he studied the knightmare's intricate faceplate. _Are you feeling much the same as the rest of us?_

* * *

From the _Shenhu_ 's cockpit, Li Xingke scanned over their primary target with a nostalgic eye. It had been quite some time since he had laid his eyes directly upon the city of Luoyang; not since Tianzi's wedding so long ago had he been this close to it, nor for that matter had the rest of the CLA. As the primary settlement within the Britannian occupation, Luoyang had been the most heavily defended city in the entire Area, the very heart of the Imperial oppression. As much as Li had wanted to see it liberated, he knew it was too heavily defended and that whatever force he deployed would be easily obliterated by said defenses, and so had focused his attention on other outlying cities and fortifications throughout the years, leaving the former capital largely alone and to its new rulers' whims. And now here he was seven years later, about to lead his army into it his army into the heart of it. The irony was far from lost.

Zooming his main camera, he gazed over the line of enemy knightmares and warships arrayed to meet them, both those on the ground and the float equipped units in the air. As he expected, the Owl of Britannia had wasted no time in organizing a proper defense; it seemed like the entirety of the city's southern boundary was covered by lines of knightmares, to say nothing of within the city itself. Getting through them and the city gates would prove to be a most difficult task for them; even if Li opened a way up with the _Shenhu_ 's baryon cannon, which itself would be difficult, the Britannians had more than enough numbers to close any openings mere moments after they were formed, thereby assuring the minimal amount of _Yaoguais_ and _Gekkas_ would make it through. And that was before they reached the city interior, which would undoubtedly be filled with additional knightmares and armored units taking cover amongst the buildings, while his knightmares, limited by their lack of slash harkens and ability to jump, would be forced to fight from the streets.

Really, about the only thing going in Li and the CLA's favor, and he supposed the Black Knights' favor as well, was that Argus was inactive according to his sensor data. And even then, Li wasn't sure what to make of it; what did the Imperials have to gain by leaving their primary defense system offline? Was it some kind of trap? If so, then how was it supposed to work; was the Knight of Two planning on luring the CLA and the Black Knights into Luoyang proper before springing it on them? Besides the fact it was way too obvious, Li didn't see the point in that when Johann Ernst would have likely gained more if he had it active in the beginning, in which case they'd have even more obstacles to break through before reaching the city. Or perhaps the Imperials figured they didn't need Argus at all; that they could fight off the CLA and Black Knights simultaneously with their conventional military forces. Li found that explanation just as dubious, if only because, for all their belief in chivalry, the Britannians had never hesitated in using overwhelming force in the past.

 _Just what is happening here?_ Li thought as he again scanned the city, once more only finding a selection of ground based knightmares and armor as active enemy combatants within. No machine gun or missile emplacements, no hadron cannon turrets; not even the "Blaze Luminous" projectors were operating. By all facts and accounts, Argus really was completely offline. And yet, in spite of the tactical implications, Li couldn't decide whether it actually was to their advantage or not. Much to his inner confusion.

"Quite the view, isn't it?" the voice Li had detested for so long posited over the comlink. Behind him, he watched as the _Mordred_ walked – _literally_ walked, its landspinners retracted – up to its position, black cape fluttering against the wind. Even without seeing Zero's face, masked or otherwise, Li could pick up on the near casual indifference the black and gold Britannian knightmare's devicer held as he came up to stand beside the _Shenhu_ , ruby eyes fixed toward the distant city.

Resisting the urge to sneer, Li nodded at the inquiry. "It has been seven years since I last laid eyes upon this city," he explained. "Seven long years."

"Indeed," Lelouch concurred as he deployed his factsphere sensors, scanning over the immediate vicinity. "Enjoy the moment General," he added with a smirk behind his mask. "For it has long been due."

Despite himself, Li couldn't help but laugh a little at the Demon King's underlying meaning. "As you say, Gyoku One," he replied, before zooming on the army before them. "Though I would prefer to see it from within as well."

Lelouch's smirk only deepened at that. "Of course," he said, before looking over the Druid System readings within his mask's HMDS. Upon the system's confirmation that Argus was indeed disengaged, the former prince felt his eyebrow raised involuntarily. This, in turn, was followed by a slight frown as he again wondered what his opponent was thinking.

" _Mao_ to Shangdi One," Zhou reported from the flagship. "All forces are now in position," the other general stated with complete finality. "We may begin operations at any time."

Li nodded, with no small amount of finality. As he had said to Zero, it would be their finest hour, regardless of the outcome. "Shangdi One to all units," he started, having the _Shenhu_ draw its jian. "Begin..."

"Wait," Lelouch interrupted as the _Mordred_ raised its left hand, compelling Li to stop. "We still have one final component."

Li raised an eyebrow in visible confusion. What more could the Demon King be waiting on? The entirety of the CLA was now very much into place, awaiting action, just as the masked man had wanted from the beginning. As were the Black Knights themselves, who were undoubtedly awaiting but a word from their leader. Surely, everything was ready.

It wasn't long before Li received his answer however. Before he could imply what Zero was intending, a new voice began to broadcast on a separate channel. One that Li more than recognized. **"Former citizens of China! Sons and Daughters of the Motherland! Hear me now, for I come before you upon this hour of reckoning!"**

Li's eyes widened as he picked upon on the voice. The voice of the main cause he was fighting for. The one that should have been sent to Yomi, the Black Knights' secret base, days ago. "What is _she_ doing here!?" he nearly roared, the _Shenhu_ 's head facing toward the _Mordred_ in a mirror of its devicer's anger. "Zero!"

Once again, Lelouch allowed a smile, a much more devious one than those previous, to form behind his mask.

* * *

"Well what do you know," Michael commented with an anticipating grin. "She actually showed up this time."

Johann merely remained silent as he listened in.

* * *

**Government Bureau  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"It's _her_!" Zhao Hao gaped, his beady eyes widening several margins, as he heard that unmistakable voice call out. "She's _really_ here!"

"What fortune!" Cheng Zhong let out as well. "Now we will be able to deal with both her and Li at the same time!"

"At last," Xia Wang added as well, his hands trembling from anticipation. "After seven years…!"

Ignoring all of them, Calares said nothing and simply concentrated on the voice, his eyes narrowing upon the projected image of the _Mao Zedong_.

* * *

**Chinese land cruiser _Mao Zedong_  
Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

Now standing in the middle of the _Mao Zedong_ 's bridge, the whole of the Motherland's attention and inquiry, perhaps even that of the world itself, placed upon her, Tianzi stood firm as her pigeon blood eyes gazed outward, imagining the listening masses. All around her, Zhou and the landship's bridge crew could only watch in awe as the one whose name they had been fighting seven years for took center stage, addressing the people after so many years. The Chinese Federation's last Chairwoman lived on.

 **"Many of you may not recognize my voice, but rest assured that I am one you are all familiar with,"** Tianzi continued, her voice gathering power with each word. **"For I am Jiang Lihua, the Son of Heaven and Chairwoman of the Chinese Federation!"**

At that, Tianzi could imagine the masses' reaction to that claim. Was this a Britannian trick in the making? Or, hope against hope, was it really their beloved Chairwoman returned to them? **"Seven years ago, when the Imperials first came to this country, I was said to have been married off to one of their princes and taken away to their homeland, disappearing into obscurity as our Motherland was claimed by their Emperor,"** her eyes gleamed as she imagined that explanation sinking in. **"As you can see, this was but the first among many deceptions, for I have never left our sacred soil. I have remained amongst you all this time, waiting alongside my followers for our time, our hour, to regain what was lost,"** she then declared with her voice raised high. **"That time, at long last, is now upon us!"**

Following that, Tianzi adopted a more subdued tone as she recalled. **"For seven long years I have stood by. Stood by and watched, desperately and helplessly, as you, the people that I serve, were ruthlessly oppressed,"** she said, almost in confession. **"From the distant corner of our Motherland that served as my safe haven, I could only look on in horror as the Britannian war machine moved through our nation, desecrating our cities and warping our culture in the hope of twisting China into another extension of their vile empire. I could only stand by helplessly as a new brand of tyranny, one that should never had been conceived, was forced upon you, turning you into slaves within your own lands, all while your tormentors gleefully prospered with growing disdain and subjugation over you. And I could only listen, with ever growing sorrow, as your pleas for liberation went unanswered against the carnage and destruction of all that we hold dear."**

She then tilted her head and closed her eyes, as if feeling the shame of it all. **"I have failed you, my people,"** she went on, in apparent remorse. **"For seven years I have failed you, for I was convinced of my own helplessness and powerlessness, believing myself incapable of standing against the tide even as you all suffered under a heavy weight,"** she then stated in an even lowered voice. **"Believing myself to be little more than the Puppet Chairwoman so many had claimed."**

With that, the former Chairwoman looked up, determination now in her eyes. **"No longer!"** she once more declared. **"No longer will I hide in the shadows as our nation is exploited by invaders! No longer will I stand by and watch as our land is destroyed and our culture eradicated! No longer will I remain helpless as you remain in bondage under such unworthy masters! No longer will I be shamed and powerless before you!"**

She spread her arms outward, if only in a subconscious gesture. **"For today, I and our Liberation Army in its entirety march onward, intent on finishing what was started seven years ago!"** she shouted. **"Upon this morning, we move before Luoyang, Beijing, Shanghai and countless others, ready to enter with our red banners held high and the March of the Volunteers sung in full! We shall take the fight to the Imperialists and the traitors that cheaply sold our proud nation for their own advancement! And we shall strike them deeply, all so that we may win back our nation and our freedom!"**

Tianzi then lowered voice once more. **"For now, as the sun rises and the darkness recedes, we stand upon the summit, surrounded by our enemies,"** she continued. **"We have no escape route; no path of retreat, no hope of withdrawing and continuing our revolution another day. As the daylight emerges over the horizon, we will fight to the last for our Motherland; we will march into the Imperial strongholds and we will do battle with every conceivable resource at our disposal, knowing full well that the fate of our entire nation and heritage hangs in the balance."**

Her gaze only intensified as she went on. **"No matter what outcome lies before us, seven years of revolution will at last be decided upon this very hour. Whether we emerge victorious, or we do not emerge at all, our war ends today, before the entirety of this world. And in the end none will deny our presence, nor our vigilance. History itself will remember this day, remember us, for all time."**

She then raised a tightened fist to her chest, momentarily closing her eyes yet again. **"Thus, once and for all..."** she said, her voice gathering strength before reopening her eyes. **"We begin our Red Rebellion!"**

With that, in an admittedly uncharacteristic yet striking gesture, she raised her fist up high. **_"TIANCHAO WAN SUI!"_**

Hearing that, Zhou, the bridge crew and the rest of the Chinese Liberation Army broke out. **_"TIANCHAO WAN SUI! TIANCHAO WAN SUI! TIANCHAO WAN SUI!"_**

* * *

Lelouch's smile only grew more emboldened as he heard the warcry echo over his radio. As he had believed, Tianzi failed to disappoint him; with her words, the Chinese would completely rally to the field, whatever leftover hesitation they might have felt now forgotten. They would fight to the end. Even if it meant their complete destruction, they would fight to the end.

All the pieces were now in place. The endgame had begun. And Lelouch, for all of his own initial hesitation, was set upon his course. Such was the power of that feeling of vindication that Lelouch barely noticed the _Shenhu_ slash its jian about, bringing its blade along the _Mordred_ 's faceplate _._

His face eclipsed with wrath, such that he only barely kept himself in check, Li could only watch as the _Mordred_ simply turned its head to face into the _Shenhu_ 's eye cameras and nothing else. Once again, despite not being able to see the Demon King's face, the Chinese Tiger just knew that his already present smile only deepened at his act.

This time allowing himself to sneer in response, Li retracted the jian as he switched back to the CLA's main frequency. "Shangdi One to all units," the Chinese general declared to the whole of the CLA after the cheering died down. "Begin operations at once!"

He then swung his sword outward, pointing the blade toward Luoyang. "Let us win back our nation, once and for all!"

With that, the _Shenhu_ and its three siblings charged into their landspinners' full burn, launching toward the city. All around them, the _Yaoguais_ also accelerated to their maximum speeds, accelerating rapidly toward the Britannian ground forces, their distance diminishing by the minute.

Lelouch, naturally, never failed to take his cue, even drawing one of his MVS to mimic the Tiger's act. "Gyoku One to all Black Knights," he called out as well to all Black Knight units within the Area, all the while setting his sword up in front of him, flashing crimson in activation. "The time of China's liberation is at hand!"

He then slashed the sword about, pointing the blade forward while his landspinners extended out. "Advance!"

 _"As you command, Zero!"_ came the simultaneous reply, the forward _Gekkas_ instantly going into their own full speeds after the _Shenhu_ and the others. From there, Lelouch put the _Mordred_ into its own maximum speed, Zero Squadron's _Gurens_ following close behind.

* * *

 _And so the first move is made._ Johann thought as he watched the Black Knight and CLA units charge valiantly at his forces, their long-range weapon equipped units already opening fire. Now it was his turn. "All forces engage at will," he commanded. **_"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"_**

 ** _"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"_** came the unanimous reply, his own forces already charging to meet the opposition head on. Upon that, Johann followed their example and launched the _Dinadan_ forward, with the _Caius_ and _Safir_ following not far behind.

 _Now Zero..._ he thought as he watched the _Mordred_ and its contingent draw closer amongst the Black Knight formation. _Let us see which of us will claim checkmate._

Once he was in range, the Knight of Two let loose the fury of his hadron launcher.


	25. Red Rebellion

_"A revolution can be neither made nor stopped. The only thing that can be done is for one of several of its children to give it a direction by dint of victories."  
_ \- Napoleon Bonaparte

**Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire  
August 1, 2025**

It was all or nothing now, Hong knew. Either the CLA and the Black Knights won this battle and liberated China once and for all, or they lost and forever doomed the Motherland to Britannian oppression. Unlike at Xiaopei, or so many other battles over the last seven years, there would be no retreat, no matter how bad the fight turned out, while it was completely certain that many of the men and women Hong fought alongside, perhaps even himself, would not return. Needless to say, the portly Chinese general only felt that much more anxious at the prospect, even as he charged forward against the enemy in front of him, a feeling that he was sure the rest of the CLA, and the Black Knights too he supposed, felt as they rushed to meet the enemy head on. Seven years of war and blood would be decided here and now, across the scape of the Motherland itself. No pressure.

Forcing back both those thoughts and whatever apprehension he had remaining, Hong, upon putting his _Yaoguai_ to full speed, extended his knightmare's machine guns, as did the other knightmares around him. Though closing rapidly, there remained a fair amount of distance between the Chinese forces and the Britannians, who were also now charging at their respective machines' full speed toward the enemy. Zooming in on the enemy, Hong could depict several of the frontrunner _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ , all colored in the standard Britannian blue, thrusting themselves forward on their landspinners as the armored knight cavalry they emulated. Behind them, past the massive land battleships that were also moving forward, the outer boundary of the city of Luoyang could be seen alongside several of the taller skyscrapers, as well as the gunnery towers that made up the Argus defense net.

Upon his eyes meeting the city in detail, Hong felt a pang of nostalgia enter him. It had been seven years since he had laid eyes upon the capital; seven years since he and the rest of General Li's contingent had been forced to flee the city after liberating Tianzi from her wedding to Prince Odysseus. It almost felt surreal to him, as Hong had almost come to believe that he would never see the city again, that he would die upon another battleground before ever being able to set foot in Luoyang again. And now here he was, about to do precisely that; to force his way through the lines and enter the capital once again, to finish what had started so long ago. Overall, Hong couldn't think of a more fitting place for him to lay down his life, as well as the lives of those beside him, for his nation.

 _With this blow..._ Hong thought as he switched back to the present, shifting his main camera away from the city and back to the enemy knightmare formation. After a moment, he targeted a lance wielding _Gloucester_ to be his first kill. _May history be forever changed._

And with the suddenness of a thunderclap, the knightmare forces at last reached the point of no return. In that, it was the Britannians that drew first blood, their bazooka armed units naturally having entered firing range first, launching several shots that took down a fair number of _Yaoguai_ from the onset, but as had been the case at Xiaopei, the Chinese were far too numerous for the Britannians to seriously hinder in that fashion, and soon enough the front units entered into range for their cannons, taking down an equal number of _Sutherlands_ on approach. Behind them, the Britannian landships also open fired with their HV cannons, only to be countered by the _Mao_ and her escorts as they fired their own cannons in support, while the _Izumo_ and the other Black Knight ships also began to exchange blows with their Britannian contemporaries. Win or lose, the battle for the fate and future of China was on.

Once they reached the appropriate range, Hong transmitted a certain signal, marking the first stage of their assault. Upon that transmission, the massive _Yaoguai_ formation split into six smaller groups, from which they charged into the Britannian forces head on. Now within machine gun range, Hong and the outer most Chinese knightmares let loose their weapons upon the _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ , who only responded in kind with their own weapons, damaging or destroying several more of the Chinese before the two armies clashed, with the Britannians being forced to break formation lest they be overwhelmed by the six _Yaoguai_ masses. From there, the _Yaoguais_ charged through and engaged in melee, using their machine guns to keep the Britannian units from drawing close while they maneuvered in synchronized grace, the Chinese once more moving as one force and one will. And though several of their number continued to fall around them, the Chinese remained undeterred, sweeping through their enemies as six tempests of metal and fire, the Britannians being forced to encircle each one as they returned their fire.

Holding down both triggers, Hong rained his machine guns upon the passing enemies, managing to take down two _Sutherlands_ from an initial barrage as his formation swept through. Through the melee, he caught sight of a _Gloucester_ charging at the formation with its lance poised to strike, apparently attempting to bifurcate the formation down the middle. Hong wasted no time in bringing his cannons to bear and dispatching the enemy knightmare before it got close, though in its place two more _Sutherlands_ moved in, reversing on the landspinners as they fired into the mass, taking down several more _Yaoguais_ around Hong as he and several others fired back with their machine guns. One _Sutherland_ crumpled under the onslaught, while the second fired off a grenade, which barely avoided hitting Hong's unit but ended up detonating behind him, taking down additional _Yaoguais_ in the resultant explosion. Cursing, Hong took that _Sutherland_ down as well by tracing machine gun rounds across its torso, forcing the cockpit pod to eject before the frame exploded.

The enemy wasn't just attacking from the ground however. Overhead, _Viper_ gunships flitted about and strafed the Chinese lines, launching chaingun rounds and missiles into their ranks. Several of the _Yaoguais_ within the center of the formation raised their gun arms upward, spraying death into the sky above with several of the Britannian gunships falling to the earth below as a result. However, even as allied _Yamakaze_ and _Sanzuwu_ gunships moved into provide fire support, taking down several more of the gunships with their AA weapons, the damaged was wreaked upon the Chinese regardless, with more and more of their number perishing by the second, all the while Britannian knightmares took ruthless advantage on the ground. Once again Hong, as he turned and fired back at another _Sutherland_ , just managing to blow off its right arm as it passed, wished the CLA had held proper eighth generation knightmares of their own. Knightmares that would provide an even or superior ground against their enemies, with or without the need of mass warfare.

For the time being however, he could only content himself to banging away with his machine guns and cannons, switching from ground targets to airborne threats as the formation continued across the landscape. Several more _Yaoguais_ fell around him, but by some miracle Hong's unit had still been missed, and the formation was still moving. By now it was turning back to the south while the others were altering into similar vectors, weaving through the Britannians and diminishing their own numbers as they passed. Though Hong wanted to, they were not ready to make a run on Luoyang itself yet; to enter the city at that point would simply cause the present Britannians to turn inward on them, while those that remained in the city would also converge, effectively catching the Chinese ground forces in a pincer attack. And then there were the enemy landships that still had to be dealt with, which remained guarding the city boundaries. No, as Hong knew all too well, they still needed to thin the Imperialist ranks a bit more before they could stage a proper assault.

Of course, as Hong directed his machine guns against another _Sutherland_ , this one attempting break through with its silver lance, he reflected on another problem with that stratagem. Would they even be able to last that long? Especially with how fast their own numbers were falling against the Britannian horde? As his bullets at last struck the _Sutherland_ 's legs, causing it to tumble across the ground, its cockpit pod ejecting somewhere within, Hong found himself holding doubts. Doubts that were only amplified as more gunships moved in from above, striking at more of the _Yaoguais_ in well performed dives. And this time, only a select few were caught in the resultant anti-air fire.

"Daoji One to _Mao_ , we need fire support dammit!" Hong hollered as he shot at flyers, just managing to clip a _Viper_ but not heavily damage it. The VTOL gunship twisted around and returned fire with its machine gun as it ascended, raining bullets across the general's knightmare. Fortunately its own aim hadn't been that precise, and Hong's unit remained operational, though with a range of bullet holes across its front.

That's when his threat indicators went off once more, to which Hong let out another curse. The enemy landships had launched a combined volley of missiles, with a fair portion of them veering after the Chinese formations. Knowing that to break formation would mean death, Hong instead signaled the _Yaoguais_ units to go into evasive patterns and maneuver around the impact zones, while whatever units in range attempted to shoot the missiles out of the air with their machine guns. The allied landships soon launched interceptor missiles of their own, taking out an additional number of the enemy's, but more than enough were breaking through in spite of their efforts. The interference of the airborne Britannians only hindered their efforts that much further, as it was for Hong's people.

Soon enough, the missiles fell to the Earth, explosions ripping across the _Yaoguai_ lines and striking down additional numbers. Even within the metal confines of his unit, Hong could feel the shockwaves ripple across, almost throwing his knightmare off course. Only through sheer focus did he keep it moving in formation, as did the other pilots around him, with whatever holes had been punched into their line quickly being filled in by surviving units. The Chinese may have been hurt in that attack, but they remained far from beaten.

Again Hong could only wonder how long that would last as he turned his attention to another _Gloucester_ , which was moving at him with MVS drawn in either arm. Gritting his teeth at its approach, the CLA general twisted his _Yaoguai_ 's frame around and let loose his machine guns once more. As close as he was to the capital, and to liberation, he was not about to let down.

* * *

"Zero and Raiden Squadrons, advance and open a path to the city," Lelouch commanded as he had the _Mordred_ charge into the fray. "Tengu and Kitsune Squadrons, maintain support for the Chinese forces. All others engage at will."

He then zoomed in upon their objective through the enemy formations: the government bureau, baring the Britannian banner proudly upon its side, looming in the distance. Lelouch smirked. "Once we seize the government bureau and wiped out all resistance, Luoyang will be ours…"

He then switched over to his VARIS, his mask's HMDS lighting up with targets. "And with it, all of Area 22!"

Depressing his trigger, the Demon King let loose his VARIS in Burst Mode, obliterating several _Sutherlands_ while the rest were forced to evade. Through the smoke of one of the explosions, a lance wielding _Gloucester_ charged through, forcing Lelouch to raise his right arm and deploy his Blaze Luminous. As he expected, the lance shattered upon impact with his crimson shield, to which the _Gloucester_ reversed direction so that it could draw its MVS. However, Lelouch was faster, moving up close as he swapped his rifle for his swords and slashing it apart upon the draw, forcing the pilot to eject right before the frame detonated. The cockpit pod then disappeared into the melee, while the uncaring Lelouch turned away for other targets.

As he had commanded, the Black Knights were doing all in their power to assert battlefield supremacy, though with obvious mixed success. Now with their backs against the proverbial wall, the Britannians were fighting with their all, charging on both the Black Knights and the Chinese with the intent on breaking their assault, and any lingering chance of China being wrestled away from them, once and for all. Such morale was only further extended by the presence of three Knights of the Round - including the Knight of Two himself - fighting alongside them, acting as the incarnate will of their Emperor. No, they would not back down; at least, not unless the battle took a serious turn, which Lelouch was very much intending.

Other than that, the battle was more or less standard in convention with what the Black Knights had faced to this point, though obviously much more spread out. As usual, the Britannians, both around Luoyang and elsewhere, outnumbered the Black Knights by a fair margin, their ground and air forces easily dwarfing their opposition's smaller groups, while the Black Knights retained their technological superiority with their eighth generation knightmares and support craft. In that regard, as Lelouch watched the black _Gekkas_ , as well as the crimson _Gurens_ of Zero Squadron, combat their blue Britannian adversaries, he could see that both sides were roughly matched; the Britannian numbers and the Black Knights' better tech effectively overrode the other, such that the battle, or at least this stage of it, would be determined by the skill of the devicers. Meanwhile, the Chinese had neither numerical nor technological superiority over their enemies, but their skill in mass maneuvering more than made up for those inadequacies, also putting them roughly on par with their opposition.

Overall, it was a battle between two combined armies of equal standing. Lelouch supposed that was fitting; chess always began with an equal number of pieces on either side after all. Neither he nor Johann, in clear spite of their respective positions and obligations, would have wanted it any other way.

His sensors beeped in warning again, detecting a bazooka wielding _Gloucester_ in the distance, taking aim. Twisting the _Mordred_ around, Lelouch launched a slash harken in response, but the _Gloucester_ was quick enough to go into evasion just as Lelouch was about to depress the trigger, surging upward and firing off a line of shells. Glowering behind his mask, Lelouch threw up his Blaze Luminous yet again, deflecting the initial shots and allowing him to go into evasion on his own, from which he attempted to close the distance and utilize his MVS. Unfortunately the _Gloucester_ devicer saw what he was about to do and so launched himself back, firing more shells, just as a pair of _Sutherlands_ swooped into with their machine guns blazing for support. Not bothering with his shield this time, Lelouch dodged their fire, then ensnaring one of the _Sutherlands_ with his slash harkens and drawing it in, from which he bifurcated it with a well-placed MVS slash.

The other two were more cautious, both firing a grenade at their much larger target, forcing Lelouch to dodge to the left. He then countered by firing both of his arm harkens, but he only managed to take out one _Sutherland_ that way, while the other launched back, continuing to rain machine gun fire down on top of him. At that, the former prince raised his left arm and used the mounted Blaze Luminous to deflect the fire, all the while speeding upward after his opponent. As he moved closer, the _Sutherland_ extended the stun gun mount in its left arm and lunged just as the black and gold knightmare met it, but Lelouch predicted the attack just in time, reforming the right arm Blaze Luminous around the _Mordred_ 's right hand to deflect it. The _Sutherland_ then attempted to fire its machine gun at point blank range, but Lelouch was once again faster, impaling the enemy knightmare on his left blade and then twisting around, flinging the corpse into the air. With purposeful aim, the dead _Sutherland_ ended up careening into the back of a _Gloucester_ and causing both knightmares to crumple across the ground.

With that matter taken care of, Lelouch turned the _Mordred_ around and redrew his VARIS, this engaging its Burst Mode yet again. The resulting shot swept into the distance, destroying a few more enemy knightmares for good measure, but otherwise not holding any greater effect. Some of the enemy ships were in range as well, but other than grazing over their armor, his attack would have had negligible effect. That being said, that didn't stop them from targeting him, and the next moment Lelouch's threat indicators ignited, warning him that he was being targeted. Just as a spray of missiles and accompanying HV cannon fire erupted, putting him back into the evasion.

All but sneering at the attack, Lelouch banked to the left, evading the fire altogether. Through the explosions however, more _Sutherlands_ and at least two _Gloucesters_ charged through, firing at him with their machine guns and bazookas, forcing him to duck behind his shield again. Lelouch had to admit, as he watched his present adversaries advance, that they were being more aggressive than even he had initially predicted; he would have thought his deeds at Pearl Harbor, as well as his dueling successfully against two Knights of the Round to this point, would have dissuaded the average cannon fodder from making an attempt on him. But then there was always the fact killing the great Zero would do honor to both his would be slayer and by extension the rest of his or her family in Britannian tradition, so perhaps he should have expected as such.

Either way, he moved forward and began slashing about with his swords, cutting off the extended arm of the nearest _Sutherland_ with one sword, the one holding the assault rifle, and then twisting around and beheading it with the opposite, forcing its devicer to eject. He then grabbed the lifeless frame and threw it in front of one of the _Gloucesters_ , which ended up charging into it with its lance, to which he moved above and slashed into the cockpit block. From there, he grabbed _that_ lifeless frame, whose lance was still intertwined with the first and flung it to his side, just in time to intercept a bazooka shot from another _Sutherland_. Through the resultant explosion, the _Mordred_ charged through, ruby eyes lit with fury, from which it slashed the _Sutherland_ 's bazooka in half with one stroke, and then slashed the _Sutherland_ itself diagonally in the next. By that point, the second _Gloucester_ made its presence known by moving in and throwing its lance at the _Mordred_ 's back, only for Lelouch to twist around, replacing his left blade in the process, and then grab the impromptu projectile with his left hand. He then turned around fully and launched his right hand slash harken, the rocket anchor easily smashing into the enemy knightmare and forcing its pilot to eject as well.

 _Now what do I do with you?_ Lelouch thought as he looked over the lance. The answer came when the last _Sutherland_ of the group moved at his side, stun tonfas extended and ready to clobber the seventh generation knightmare's cockpit. Letting out a short but no less amused laugh at his enemy's brazen attempt, Lelouch dodged the stroke, from which he proceeded to drive the lance straight through the _Sutherland_ 's own cockpit. He then grabbed the right shoulder and spun, the momentum of which caused the entire frame to go sailing into the distance, where it fell upon the Britannian rear lines. Lelouch wasn't able to see if it hit anything or not, as he was on the move again, advancing deeper into enemy ground.

"Where are you Johann?" Lelouch let out as he fired his VARIS yet again, scoring three more enemy knightmares to his growing kill count, but by no means crushing the Britannians' initiative. Additional _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ charged forward from there, intent on finishing off the Demon King once and for all. "Don't tell me these pawns are all you have for me."

As if to emphasize the point, missile fire erupted from the Black Knight mobile ship line, sending hundreds if not thousands of projectiles screaming into the air. Now faced with a full barrage against them, the Britannian forces under target lock went into evasion, allowing the Black Knights, Lelouch among them, to charge into the resultant openings.

* * *

Streaking and maneuvering through the impromptu hailstorm with all the efficiency his knightmare could muster, Johann grit his teeth as he was forced to twist and turn at great velocity. Once he reached a relative clear zone, he spun the _Dinadan_ around, firing his hadron launcher into a sweeping arc. Several explosions erupted as he struck a number of the raining missiles, but enough got through all the same. The result only came moments later as holes were punched within the Britannian formation and death cries erupted over the radio, then followed by the voices of various sub-commanders ordering their respective units to plug those holes. Johann was quite pleased with the latter; for whatever inferiorities they had held under Calares' direction, the lower commands of the Area 22 garrison were as quick and assertive as any other Britannian unit.

"Continue defensive maneuvers," Johann swiftly commanded as he deployed the _Dinadan_ 's factsphere sensors, scanning the enemy formation in front of him. If any reply came to his order, Johann didn't hear it; instead, he focused his attention upon the resultant data that flooded his cockpit monitors. The Black Knights' and CLA's combined strategy was straight forward enough; in fact, as if purposely in line with Tianzi's declaration, it was a near perfect reenactment of the Black Rebellion. As the Black Knights provided support, the Chinese would break through the outside lines and enter their target cities, from which they would converge upon the Imperial command centers – in Luoyang's case, the Government Bureau – and then capture them. From there, the Imperial forces would lose their ability to coordinate effectively, allowing both the Black Knights and Chinese to expel them in short order, thereby laying the ground work for Area 22's eventual reclamation.

A prudent strategy, Johann thought, but not one without its weaknesses. The central one, of course, was the overreliance on the CLA itself, and not just because of its antiquated forces. Unless he wished to conquer Area 22 away with the Black Knights alone – which he was neither willing nor capable of doing – Zero had no choice but to rely on them. Not only did the Black Knights lack the necessary numbers to free the Area themselves, but any attempt on their part would go against their proclaimed _modus operadi_ : that the Black Knights would aid the local Numbers in retaking their homelands, so that any following administration would be, though supported by Zero and his entourage, legitimately be of the people's creation. Therefore, it had to be the CLA, for all of its weaknesses, that wrestled Luoyang and the other cities away from Britannia, not the Black Knights. Anything otherwise would simply appear as a transition from one dictator to the other.

Through this, Johann had made his own strategy accordingly, namely in the bulk of his forces concentrated on the Chinese. Though this left the other enemy force less opposed than it could have been, it was of little consequence; the aforementioned reliance meant that the Black Knights would have no other option than to support their apparent allies, which they were already straining to do. As powerful as the Black Knights had become, even they could be tied back by allied forces that could not keep up with them, much less match their overall strength. Thus they would be held down appropriately, while Johann's forces would fight completely unhindered, itself giving them an edge their enemies could not reciprocate.

After that, it all boiled down to accomplishing the core objectives: wiping out the CLA in its operational entirety and capturing Tianzi. Once those two objectives were met, the Black Knights, having lost the bulk of their manpower as well as their claim to Area 22, would have no choice but to retreat to whatever safe haven they had established following the Devastation. And though Johann would have preferred to wipe them out as well at the opportunity, the fact was their defeat was just as strategically acceptable; with Zero's first attempt at liberating an Area ending in failure, the world would lose faith in the Demon King and his rabble, and Britannia would be quick to take advantage of the despair. The Black Knights' destruction and Zero's demise could happen at any time thereafter.

A warning from his sensors snapped Johann back to the battle, alerting him to the incoming _Gekkas_ jetting toward his direction. It had taken some effort, but through the destroyed remains of one such model from Xiaopei, Johann and the rest of Britannia at last knew the true names, and accompanying data to some degree, of the Black Knights' hardware, from their various knightmares to the battleship _Izumo_ to their other warship and submarine classes. Tactically speaking, it meant very little, but for Johann it provided some degree of reassurance; at last they had something on their erstwhile enemies. With that in mind, he targeted the closest _Gekka_ and fired his hadron launcher again, obliterating it before it could enter range. This caused the bazooka wielding units to return fire, at which Johann brought the _Dinadan_ back into evasion before charging himself.

Two of the incoming _Gekkas_ switched to their handguns upon his approach, but before they could fire, Johann was already upon them, taking out both of them with twin shots from his hadron rifle. He then arced up around and fired even more, finishing off those left in his wake just as effectively. Through the melee however, another Black Knight unit charged through and fired one of those curious radiation rockets at the _Dinadan_ as it angled around. At that, Johann twisted his knightmare around and, reenacting Luciano Bradley's move from Pendragon, grasped onto the rocket's motor, crushing it within its grasp. From there, he put his own little twist on the maneuver; moving faster than the enemy devicer could realize, he flung the rocket back into its host, where it smashed into the black knightmare's chestplate. At that, the Black Knight unit bubbled as the rocket pumped radiation into its frame, detonating only a few seconds later.

 _Impressive…_ Johann thought as the glow of the explosion died away, his mind automatically recalling the data on Rakshata Chawla's principle weapon system, as had been provided to the Rounds by Camelot. _But utterly impractical._

Despite his opinion, and the previous display, two more rockets streaked at him, which Johann deftly maneuvered. From there, their originators moved in, chainswords drawn, clearly intent on a melee. Quickly stowing his hadron rifle, Johann was just quick enough to draw his daggers and intercept both blades, their whirling edges grinding against the maser vibration blades. At that, Johann twisted the _Dinadan_ 's upper torso, cutting into one of the _Gekkas_ with his right dagger, forcing the enemy devicer to eject. This left its comrade unsupported, thereby allowing Johann to flip overhead and stab both daggers into the cockpit block. He then moved back and fired a single blast from his hadron launcher into the now dead knightmare, completing its destruction, before moving onto the nearest enemy units.

"Goddamn!" Johann heard a familiar voice over the radio, accompanied by the image of the _Caius_ charging into a Black Knight formation, slashing at anything and everything with its broadswords. Another _Gekka_ attempted to cut into the orange knightmare from behind, but Michael was faster, turning around and deflecting the intended blow with his Blaze Luminous before eviscerating the enemy unit with one well diagonal swing. "This is _exactly_ what I've been waiting for! A real battle for the ages!"

He then launched his right arm slash harken into one more _Gekka_ , beheading it in one stroke. "Or at least the closest we can get to one in this godforsaken wasteland!" he called out as he charged at the headless unit and slashed it in half.

Before Johann could cut in and order his subordinate to keep the chatter down, the _Safir_ made its own appearance known, flitting into the scene with its scythe extended. Several more Black Knight units were cut down as a result, though a few managed to avoid fatal strikes, thereby allowing them to counterattack with their handguns. Nena merely responded by going into another dance-like spin, her scythe easily swatting the bullets out of the air, before at last slashing into their originators.

"Enjoy it while you can Paladin One!" Nena called out as she launched past two more _Gekkas_ , leaving hot red lines in their torso before they detonated simultaneously. "Once we're done here, it's back to Europe and the weaklings therein!"

Again Johann opened his mouth to command the pair to concentrate, and again he was interrupted by new entries: another _Gekka_ team gunning for his position. Shaking his head, he withdrew his daggers and brought his rifle back online, firing a beam straight into the team leader. The other _Gekka_ moved around the resultant explosions, firing their handguns as they passed and forcing Johann to evade. He then countered by firing his slash harkens, smashing into the chests of two of his attackers, their cockpit pods ejecting thereafter. Withdrawing the harkens, he let loose another spray of hadron fire that destroyed two more of the _Gekkas_ , giving enough room to reverse back. At that, he circled around and launched through the remainders, destroying them one after the other.

 _At least they're focused._ Johann thought as he swept his hadron launcher once more. This time however, he aimed toward the Chinese formations, the crimson blast obliterating a line of _Yaoguais_ and, in the true fashion of conscripts, forcing the rest to break formation and scatter. The nearby _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ were only too eager to take advantage, converging on the now broken Chinese lines and cut into them, all the while the other _Yaoguais_ could do nothing to support them.

Johann would have moved into engage the Chinese further as well, but his threat indicators quickly gave pause to that action. A second later, he was forced to evade another _Gekka_ 's chainsword slash, reversing his landspinners before the whirling blades could strike. From there, he twisted around and maneuvered behind the charging Black Knight, to which he fired his hadron rifle at the enemy unit's exposed back.

* * *

**Black Knight mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"All lines advancing," Ichijiku reported as she read over her sensor data. "The Chinese are taking heavy casualties."

 _As to be expected._ "All ships maintain support fire," Ohgi commanded evenly. "Concentrate missile fire on Sectors Lambda Three, Five and Six. Continue engaging enemy landships with cannons."

"We should divert some fire to Lambdas Eight and Nine as well," Minami added from his post. "That will open up some holes in their rear lines."

"Not until we've dealt with those landships," Ohgi replied, gazing out over the distant warships, which loomed over the fighting knightmares as the mobile mountains that they were. Explosions visibly rained across them as the HV shells of the _Izumo_ and the other allied landships continued to strike, but so far their Britannian opponent weathered the attacks as well as the Black Knight flagship and the rest did theirs. _If we could destroy at least two of them, we'd open up a wide enough hole to storm through._

That was more or less the key to the operation of course, which even Ohgi was aware of. Once they opened up a way for the Chinese to enter Luoyang – with several Black Knight units moving with them to support – the road to victory would be generally complete. Granted, there were still the surviving forces, as well as those that had remained in the city, to deal with, but the general wasn't particularly worried about them; they would be dealt with summarily when the time came, just like everything else. Overall, Operation Akatsuki, or as Tianzi had titled it the "Red Rebellion", was proceeding accordingly.

And that was precisely what Ohgi was worried about. Things were going a little too smoothly from the onset, despite the serious beating the _Yaoguais_ were taking. If Calares had been in command of the Britannians, he could see the battle going exactly as was planned, but as he knew all too well, someone far more capable was in charge. Surely the Owl of Britannia had more in store for them than what was out there now. If so, then why hadn't he deployed those little surprises already? Or was he biding his time, waiting for the Black Knights and/or the Chinese to reach a certain position before deploying his first trap?

Tilting his head a little, Ohgi resisted the urge to message his eyes. The battle had just begun and he was getting anxious. Yes it was all too likely that their progress would be impeded as they marched closer and closer to Luoyang, especially given past experience from Xiaopei, but there was no point in wringing his head over what may or may not happen. Any real general, as well as Zero himself, would retain his calm in such situations, and that's what Ohgi would do in this one. Regardless of how anticipating he was of the Owl's hammer strike.

 _Still, something isn't right._ Ohgi thought as he continued to gaze over the city in the distance, even as the _Izumo_ rumbled from enemy weapons fire impacting her shields. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about what he was seeing now that didn't correspond to the enemy stratagem. What was it…?

"New sensor signatures detected!" Ichijiku reported just as a new smearing of blue dots appeared on the main monitor. As the technical data appeared on the corner, the sensor operator elaborated. " _Typhoons_!"

 _Right, here come the strafing runs._ Ohgi mused. In truth, the _Typhoon_ multi-role fighter wasn't much of a threat against knightmares, or at least the traditional kind; anything equipped with a gyroscopic landspinner could simply maneuver out of the way of their missiles and cannon fire. The _Yaoguais_ , on the other hand, did not have gyroscopic landspinners and fought in massed formations, making them more ideal targets. It helped even less that said massed formations also meant the Chinese had far less room to maneuver by themselves. " _Jinzu_ and _Kurobe_ target with AA batteries," he commanded. "All available fighters move to intercept."

Moments later, an additional round of missiles lifted off from the designated _Suzuka_ -class destroyers' VLS, while Black Knight _Karyu_ aerospace fighters flew in from overhead, adding their own payloads to the sky. Several of the oncoming _Typhoons_ were immediately destroyed, but more than a few managed to evade in time, from which they proceeded on their attack runs and dropped their own payloads on the _Yaoguai_ formations. An additional _Yaoguais_ were obliterated as a result, even as the Chinese formations began to move in more evasive patterns as well as retaliate by firing their machine guns into the air.

Inwardly sighing to himself as the latest casualty figures came in, Ohgi could simply tip his cap a little. Yes Akatsuki was proceeding and proceeding smoothly, but the good guys were still taking a beating all the same, and they hadn't even broken into the city yet. And as Ohgi knew well, the longer it took to break into Luoyang, the more the Black Knight and Chinese numbers dwindled, such that they wouldn't hold the necessary forces to occupy the city even if and when Zero's latest miracle was triggered. And that was all before the Owl's own defense stratagem, which Ohgi could almost _feel_ being out there, waiting to be unleashed. The experience at Xiaopei almost ensured it to him.

That all being considered, the General was not anxious enough not to realize that there was nothing he could do about it. Tilting his cap slightly – a habit that was slowly growing on him – as he continued to watch the data come in through the main monitor, Ohgi could only settle back in his chair further, relaxing himself ever so slightly. There was no point in worrying now; the battle had only started after all, and the real fighting had yet to begin in itself. He could only continue to perform his duties, as well as ensure the rest of the Luoyang taskforce continued theirs. All of which would, slowly but surely, bring the Black Knights and the Chinese beyond the city gates and bring about the Dawn in full force.

Thus firmly resolved, Ohgi continued to gaze up at the main monitor as the battle data kept flowing in, giving the appropriate commands as they followed. All while the usual inferiorities he felt toward his position failed to register to him throughout.

* * *

The missiles screamed through the air, falling across the _Yaoguai_ formations like meteors, their detonations obliterating several more of the Chinese knightmares with each impact. Seeing this, Kallen and Alfred both raised their surgers into the air and fired twin beams sweeping away several of the incoming missiles and at least one _Typhoon_ , which ended up crashing several kilometers away from the battleground. Other than that, however, their attempted defense was negligible at best, emphasized as the _Typhoons_ started to come around again for another pass. Only allied fighters, as well as support missile fire from the landships, kept the Britannian aircraft from completely decimating the Chinese formations, though one or two still managed to drop a warhead or two, as well as a fair number of bullets, upon their targets.

As she momentarily watched the aerial side of the battle, in which a _Karyu_ intercepted and blasted a _Typhoon_ out of the air, Kallen once again found herself wishing that Rakshata and her Science Division had succeeded in reverse engineering, and perfecting, the float system. She could only imagine the kind of damage the _Guren_ could inflict if it could fly like the _Gawain_ and _Lancelot_ had been able to eight years ago. Alas, she had no choice but to let the fighters play amongst themselves, instead concentrating on the ground with the rest of Zero Squadron. There were already plenty of enemies to deal with there anyway.

 _We're really in it now._ Kallen thought grimly as she and Alfred waded through the chaos, progressing more and more toward the city and opening up a path for the rest of the Black Knights to follow as Lelouch had ordered of them. At that, it wasn't long before another unit of _Sutherlands_ came to impede her and her wingman, their assault rifles and bazookas already blazing away upon their approach.

Sneering in response, Kallen pushed her knightmare forward while Alfred followed after her, both _Gurens_ zigzagging around the incoming fire with contemptuous ease, brandishing their fork knives as they drew in. Closing upon the first pair, both Kallen and Alfred slashed the two _Sutherlands_ across the chests, destroying their Yggdrasil drives in one pass, before Alfred twisted around and launched a grenade into a third _Sutherland_ , which had been attempting to shoot him from behind. Simultaneously, Kallen turned to her left and threw up her radiant wave shield just as another _Sutherland_ fired its bazooka, which exploded harmlessly against the crimson barrier. She then dispatched it with her slash harken, and then jumped to the side as its partner charged in with its lance set to impale. A snapshot grenade took care of that _Sutherland_ as well.

No sooner than when she landed did her threat indicator sound off; she was being targeted from the air. At that, she turned around to see a _Viper_ loom overhead, firing off a spray of rockets from its wing pods at her. Smirking in response, Kallen switched her surger into its own spray setting, then launched a crimson energy funnel into the air, the rockets falling into its range detonating prematurely. That being said, the _Viper_ pilot was quick enough to gain altitude and evade Kallen's attack, from which it turned around to bring its chin gun upon her. Before it could fire a burst however, Alfred's _Guren_ launched its slash harken into its underbelly, latching on to pull the red knightmare upward and thereby allow it to slash the VTOL with its fork knife. By the time Alfred unlatched his harken and, rather stylishly in Kallen's opinion, dropped back down to the earth, the _Viper_ was falling from the air, eventually landing somewhere in the distance with a thunderous crash.

Both knightmares were moving again immediately after that as bullet and shell fire rained around them. More _Sutherlands_ moved in from there, with the lance equipped units charging while their assault rifle and bazooka equipped brethren remained back, firing support fire. Fortunately their tactics weren't anything either ace had not dealt with before, as Kallen was quick to throw up her shield once more to deflect while Alfred grasped onto his opponent's lance entirely with his surger, sending a small pulse of radiation into it to cause it to bubble and explode. The _Sutherland_ managed to let go of the lance before the latter occurrence, but it didn't matter; by the time it reversed back to draw its own assault rifle, Alfred charged at its left, then put his _Guren_ into a spin with his fork knife outward, slashing its cockpit block.

Had she been able, Kallen would have mouthed a "Showoff" to her wingman, but instead she was too concentrated on killing her own _Sutherland_. Following up, she banked her _Guren_ to her opponent's right, dropping her shield in the process and thereby causing the Britannian knightmare to lurch forward, from which she continued on behind it and planted her right foot into her target's cockpit block. The _Sutherland_ tumbled over as a result, falling face first into the ground, where Kallen finished it off with a single radiant wave blast. The whole process only lasted a few seconds, allowing her to catch up with Alfred and charge upon the other _Sutherlands_ , who were reversing quickly while blazing away with their guns, desperately trying to keep either _Guren_ from advancing.

"This really is the Black Rebellion all over again Lead," Alfred quipped as he banked around the bullets and rockets, returning fire with a rapid shot from his surger, which destroyed two of the retreating _Sutherlands_. A third attempted to flank him from the left, but Alfred was faster in blowing its head off with a grenade shot, which was enough to dissuade the devicer and cause him to eject the cockpit block. He frowned as he watched the pod disappear into the background, once again remembering how, eight years ago, he had fought alongside knightmares such as these while trying to kill Black Knights in defense of Area 11's Government Bureau.

Knowing what was going through her subordinate's mind at that point, Kallen was quick to reply. "Stay focused Two," she commanded as she leaped up and smashed her knee into the faceplate of another _Sutherland_ , knocking it over, from which she herself landed on her surger's palm, then performing a handspring that flipped the _Nishiki_ back onto its feet. Another radiant wave beam obliterated her target as it clamored back to its own feet, after which Kallen sped away as one of its allies threw a chaos mine toward her position. "Now's not the time to be distracted."

Subconsciously nodding as he continued his offensive, Alfred focused back as a _Gloucester_ , colored in standard Britannian blue as opposed to the purple he was used to, came charging at him from the distance, golden lance set to impale. At first, Alfred thought it was going to drive the lance directly at him, but at the last second the _Gloucester_ devicer switched tactics; he or she instead engaged the lance's rocket motor and launched it out from the hilt. Though it was a capability he was well aware of, it had been years since Alfred had seen a _Gloucester_ lance used in that manner and so was initially caught off guard. Fortunately his instincts made up for it, as he threw his _Guren_ to the left and neatly evaded the rocketing lance head.

As he evaded, the _Gloucester_ moved against his left side, drawing an MVS in the process. However, Alfred was just as fast, raising his fork knife to deflect the incoming blow. "Sorry," he commented as he held the knife against the _Gloucester_ 's sword, his opponent too focused on overcoming the _Guren_ 's strength to realize he was about to be beat. "But you're not Gilbert!"

With that, he threw the blade aside and brought about his surger, grasping onto the _Gloucester_ 's chest. The Britannian knightmare attempted to move its sword around to cut the claw, but before the devicer could manage it, Alfred had already engaged his _Guren_ 's primary weapon, radiation flowing into his captured enemy, bubbling its frame in a few seconds.

"Much less Cornelia,"Alfred commented disdainfully as he, almost casually, tossed the stricken machine away. The _Gloucester_ 's Yggdrasil drive went critical only a few moments later, obliterating the frame in midair, its remnants raining across the ground.

"Heh," Kallen couldn't help but smirk a little at her wingman's comment, just as another _Gloucester_ was moving on her. "And they sure as hell aren't Andreas Darlton!" she replied as she ducked the _Gloucester_ 's lance thrust, and then performed a landspinner assisted sweep kick that knocked the enemy knightmare on its side. A single grenade as she leaped back was enough to finish the ace/commander exclusive unit for good.

Needless to say, Alfred was quick to reflect his commander's smirk. "Damn straight Lead," he replied as he put his _Guren_ back into full speed, falling back into formation. More enemy knightmares were moving against on them now, as were additional enemy support craft, but the two crimson knightmares charged forward all the same, returning fire with their surgers as they maneuvered.

* * *

Sparks flying as her whirling chainblade met the _Sutherland_ 's lance, Chigusa asserted the superior strength of her knightmare frame and threw back the enemy knightmare. From there, it was a simple matter of engaging her landspinners and slashing the enemy knightmare across the chest, causing it to fall back against the ground inactive. No sooner than when it hit the ground however that two more lance wielding _Sutherlands_ charged in, both set to impale. Detecting their approach, Chigusa reversed on her landspinners and evaded, then taking down one of the enemy knightmares with a handgun spray. From there, she finished off the second by charging forward and, narrowly evading its lance thrust, cutting it down with katen yaibatou as she had done with its earlier comrade.

 _Another day…_ Chigusa thought as put more power into her landspinners, sending her _Gekka_ forward at full speed, all the while zigzagging around the incoming fire, her wingman quick to follow. _Another glorious victory in the making._

The _Sutherlands_ scattered upon the two _Gekkas'_ approach, but not wide enough that Chigusa wasn't able to cut down one of the enemy knightmares from the onset, while her wingman also managed to impale another. At that, she twisted around and fired her handgun into the side of another of the enemy knightmares, which crumpled over from the bullet spray, while two more of its comrades brought their machine guns about and returned fire. By then Chigusa was already on the moving and returning their fire, from which she was able to shoot down another _Sutherland_ while its partner reversed, then fired a grenade. It was only by a narrow dodge that Chigusa was able to evade the explosive, from which she countered by firing her slash harken into the enemy knightmare's head, crushing it. His or her main sensor destroyed while facing down a superior knightmare model, the enemy devicer had no choice but to eject, which all well enough for the Black Knight. She had more enemy to choose from after all.

"There's no end to them Lead," Kyosha Two sounded as he beheaded another _Sutherland_ , then spun around to impale the cockpit before speeding away. From the tone of his voice, the lieutenant colonel could tell her subordinate was more bemused by the enemy's superior numbers than anything else. The fact he seemed to have little issue in cutting down another _Sutherland_ , then turning his handgun on a third, only lent additional credence to that assessment. "It's going to be _Aka no Yugure_ by the time we're through."

"So long as we win Two," Chigusa replied as she evaded the bazooka shot of another _Sutherland_. Responding fast, she again fired her slash harken, this time smashing the artillery weapon out of the enemy knightmare's hands, before charging forward with her katen yaibatou brought to bear. This time however, the enemy was quick enough to raise his knightmare's left tonfa to deflect the initial strike, as well as throw her back and counterattack with the right tonfa. However, Chigusa remained quicker, raising her left hand and catching the _Sutherland_ 's arm midswing, from which she proceeded to slash it through the waist. Again the cockpit pod ejected.

Before she could pursue the enemy further however, the shrill noise of her threat indicator alerted her that she had just been locked on. And much more, a swarm of missiles was angling toward her and Kyosha Two from the distance. Gritting her teeth subconsciously, Chigusa and her wingman went into a dual evasive pattern, all the while turning their handguns onto the incoming missiles as jetted at them, striking them down with one bullet apiece. It was obvious from the missiles' approach vector that they hadn't been fired from the air, and it was doubtful that the enemy landships and missile batteries had targeted her specifically. This only left one other possibility.

Sure enough, no more than a few second later, the Black Knights' sensors picked up another group of _Sutherlands_ , as well as accompanying _Gloucesters_ , moving into attack. As Chigusa had expected, the telltale boxy forms of missile launchers were mounted on either side of their cockpit blocks, projectiles streaking out of their tubes with each passing second. And much worse, Chigusa noted that she and her wingman weren't the only ones being targeted; that several of the missiles were flying after other Black Knight units, as well as toward the nearest _Yaoguai_ formation.

"Kyosha Two, flank them!" Chigusa commanded as she re-angled her _Gekka_ for the attack, then charging forward at full power, her wingman following her in. The enemy knightmares noticed their approach and launched another volley of missiles to hinder them, to which the two _Gekkas_ broke formation, Chigusa taking the right flank while Kyosha Two took the left. From there, both closed the distance quickly, moving in while returning fire with their handguns. A _Sutherland_ and a _Gloucester_ were both destroyed as a result, but their comrades were just as quick to fire back with their assault rifles, sending bullets and grenades at the two black knightmares as they charged in from opposite vectors.

Possessing the faster of the two models, Chigusa was naturally the one to draw first blood against this particular group of enemies with her blade, launching herself at another _Sutherland_ and executing a diagonal cut as she passed, her revolving blade easily striking the Yggdrasil drive underneath. By the time the enemy frame detonated, a _Gloucester_ came at her with its lance brought to bear, whose thrust she reversed to evade. After that, she brought her sword down again, cutting the lance off from the handle, before reangling to behead the _Gloucester_. The enemy frame responded by firing both of its slash harkens, which Chigusa again reversed and weaved around, before following up with another swarm of missiles. At that, Chigusa charged forward again, narrowly evading the missiles as they looped downward at her, from which she executed yet another running slash that finished off the _Gloucester_ as well.

Two more _Sutherlands_ came charging in from there, firing more missiles as they approached, lances in hand. Again weaving through the missile fire, Chigusa closed the gap before the _Sutherlands_ could properly angle their lances, allowing her to cut them down with well-placed slashes apiece. Another pair attempted to move on her as well, this time from her right, but Kyosha Two managed to spray one of them in the back with his handgun before reengaging its running battle with a _Gloucester_. Briefly signaling her thanks, turned her attention to the remainder, rebrandishing her katen yaibatou and charging in as she had before, maneuvering around the bullets, grenades and missiles as she approached. This time however, the _Sutherland_ managed to extend its tonfas to deflect her initial slash, and even counterattack with a swipe of its own. However, Chigusa, long familiar with such tactics, simply jumped back to evade the counter, before lunging forward again to slash the _Sutherland_ across the waist. Once jettisoning the missile launchers, the cockpit pod ejected there as well.

Checking her tactical data, Chigusa saw that Kyosha Two had just finished off its _Gloucester_ opponent while other Black Knight units had moved in and taken out the rest of the squad, effectively ending the missile threat. At least from that particular unit, as her threat indicator lit up again; another wave of _Typhoons_ were making a strafing at the _Yaoguais_ , air-to-ground missiles practically hailing from above. Cursing, Chigusa raised her handgun to take out whatever of the incoming projectiles that she could, but there were far too many and most of them were out of her range anyway. As a result, more Chinese knightmares were obliterated, though as usual the remaining knightmares continued to "flow" around their brethren, regardless of the casualties.

"So long as we win," Chigusa repeated as she watched the _Yaoguais_ press on, right before her threat indicator lit up again: another team of _Sutherlands_ advancing on her position. Without another thought, she signaled Kyosha Two to renew their attack and charged on.

* * *

Twisting the _Zangetsu_ around, Tohdoh was just quick enough to parry the _Sutherland_ 's lance with the flat of his seidotou, the silver polearm striking almost harmlessly against the especially hardened golden blade's side. At that, the general pushed the lance away and then reoriented his sword to strike, from which he engaged the seidotou's rocket thrusters to accelerate the blade. One slash later, the _Sutherland_ was bifurcated from the waist to which it fell against the ground. To Tohdoh's surprise however, the cockpit pod didn't eject; that surprise nearly doubled over as he watched the top half of the knightmare attempt to launch its slash harkens into his own back. Without so much as dropping his speed or present velocity, Tohdoh turned his frame around again and deflected both anchors before returning fire with his hand gun. Its Yggdrasil drive struck, the _Sutherland_ half detonated as Tohdoh reoriented the _Zangetsu_ and sped on.

More _Sutherlands_ moved against him after that, weaving in and while spraying assault rifle fire at his frame, attempting to at least hinder him. Despite the obvious threat, Tohdoh couldn't help but smirk. Either his opposition was carried away by the fact he was alone – he had earlier deployed the Four Holy Swords forward to aid the Chinese advance – or they had recognized him as Kyoshiro Tohdoh and so, in Britannian tradition, were aiming to gain honor and glory for themselves and their families.

Regardless, they were nothing he hadn't dealt with before, and so he banked the _Zangetsu_ around their shots while firing his hand gun and a radiant wave rocket, striking down two of the _Sutherlands_ before closing in at melee range. From there, he executed a series of running slashes – each aimed at the torso or cockpit block – which cut down each and every one of the charging _Sutherlands_ , their attempts to defend ultimately futile, as the black, red haired knightmare moved forward. It was only the last of the group that managed to evade Tohdoh's attack, just banking out of the way at the right time, to which Tohdoh simply spun the _Zangetsu_ around as he had before and launched his seidotou mounted harken, which smashed into the _Sutherland_ 's head and knocked it back. Whether that was enough to disable the frame and cause the devicer to eject or not Tohdoh didn't know as he righted the _Zangetsu_ again and pressed on, additional enemies moving against him.

Though he was reluctant to admit it, Tohdoh felt a strange exhilaration as he launched his custom knightmare further into the field. Yes, the thrill of battle certainly couldn't be ignored, and there was always something pleasing about cutting down Imperials and other such adversaries, but neither was the source of the exhilaration. Rather, he realized, it was from the Chairwoman's earlier words, and her christening of the battle they were now engaged in.

 _The Red Rebellion…_ Tohdoh thought as he parried another attack, this time from a MVS equipped _Gloucester_. He supposed he should have expected as much; eight years ago he and the rest of the Black Knights had held their own specially colored rebellion to win Japan's freedom, only for their impending victory to be stolen away in the most horrific way possible. Now, they were fighting another rebellion, this one of a different color and for the freedom of another country, an old enemy of Japan's no less. And yet, in a strange way, this Red Rebellion would not only serve to be China's liberation, but a vindication for those who fought in the Black; that the victory that had been denied to them long ago would at last be fulfilled, here and now. And much more, it would be the first in a full line; one that would culminate in Britannia's destruction and Japan's reemergence.

Thus, feeling his spirit surge at the prospect, Tohdoh drove forward, forcing down the enemy _Gloucester_. Knowing it could not defeat the superior eighth generation knightmare in contest of power, the _Gloucester_ abandoned the blade lock and reversed, switching over to its assault rifle to dissuade the Black Knight unit while attempting to flank it. Tohdoh, however, had no trouble evading the attack and charging forward himself, where he cleaved the _Gloucester_ with a diagonal cut. The Britannian knightmare then promptly detonated as its powerplant faltered, the _Zangetsu_ driving on from there.

Soon enough however, Tohdoh's sensors beeped in warning; he was being targeted from multiple sources. Frowning, Tohdoh zoomed his main camera toward the designated vector, nearly widening his eyes at what he saw. In the distance, well out of his immediate range, _pakfront_ of bazooka equipped _Sutherlands_ had formed up and was taking a bead on him.

All at once the world turned ablaze around Tohdoh as the enemy artillery units fired as one, forcing the Black Knight general to return to the evasive. It was all he could do to reverse and skim around their shells, staying ahead of their aim as they rained High Explosive after High Explosive upon him. Every often he would try to advance, but the _Sutherlands_ refused to give him any leeway, themselves moving about and encircling him, thereby concentrating their fire that much more. It helped even less that several outsider units were also moving in as well, firing their own respective weapons as the _Zangetsu_ danced across the field, just barely managing to remain unscathed from the bullets, shells and missiles.

If anything however, Tohdoh was even more flattered by the assault. Clearly the Britannians considered him a viable threat; otherwise they would not have focused so much firepower against a single knightmare.

 _And it would be a shame to disappoint them._ Tohdoh thought maliciously as he at last found an opening. Twisting around after narrowly evading another barrage, he launched his seidotou mounted harken out and latched it onto a _Sutherland_ that had inadvertently entered into range. Rather than draw the frame toward him however, he engaged his landspinners while retracting the harken, substantially increasing his velocity. Rapidly approaching the frame, he leaped up and, copying the maneuver of one of Zero Squadron's devicers, landed atop the enemy frame and then jumped again, effectively using it as a springboard. This allowed him to reach the nearest edge of the _pakfront_ , where he at last struck, firing another radiant wave rocket into one of the artillery units before landing.

Just as he predicted, the maneuver threw the _pakfront_ into disarray, the bazooka equipped _Sutherlands_ scrambling to reform it while their comrades continued to spray fire and hold Tohdoh down long enough. Unfortunately for the Britannians, the _Zangetsu_ was too fast for any of them to do as such, and it was all too easy for Tohdoh to close-in on the artillery units, one after the other, and destroy them with a killing slash apiece. The last of which did well to abandon its bazooka and draw for its assault rifle, managing to spray off a few shots before the Black Knight unit closed the distance and cut it down with the others. Once that was complete, Tohdoh twisted the _Zangetsu_ around to face the other knightmares in the vicinity, firing off another hand gun burst to dissuade them from pursuit, then turning around and speeding through the battlefield.

Or more precisely, through the Rebellion…

* * *

With a great slash, Lelouch cleaved another _Sutherland_ through the torso, causing both halves to scatter across the ground, cockpit pod ejecting from the top half. From there he leaped back, just as another _Sutherland_ sped in and slammed both of its tonfas against where he had previously been positioned, to which he banked to the left and launched his right arm slash harken. Unfortunately the _Sutherland_ pilot, apparently somewhat more skilled than most, saw it coming and so deflected the harken with its left tonfa, before bringing out its machine gun again and firing a burst. To that end, Lelouch deployed the _Mordred_ 's left Blaze Luminous to deflect the burst, all the while putting power into his landspinners and closing the distance, MVS at the ready. And this time the _Sutherland_ was unable to deflect in time – not that it could properly defend itself against Maser Vibration Swords – leading to Lelouch executing a running slash that bifurcated the top third of the enemy knightmare from the rest of the body. Devicer and all.

More _Sutherlands_ came charging in from there, firing their machine guns in tandem as they weaved on their landspinners. _Plebeians._ Lelouch thought in annoyance as he banked around their fire, using his Blaze Luminous to deflect the bullets that he couldn't dodge completely. From there, he moved against the enemy knightmares and cut them down, one after the other, maneuvering around their poor attempts to defend or evade. One of them even tried to strike him with its stun gun – clearly attempting to reenact the tactic that had been utilized at Xiaopei - to which Lelouch simply beheaded with his right arm slash harken, then finished off with a running slash. Needless to say, it didn't take him long to finish off that particular group.

Lelouch didn't have time to pause however, as his threat indicator soon sounded. This was enough for him to turn around and parry the slash of an oncoming _Gloucester_ , one that was armed with MVS of its own. T-visor glaring into the _Mordred_ 's dual eye cameras, followed by the overhead factsphere deploying, Lelouch grit his teeth as he forced the fifth generation machine back, then followed up with a counterslash. However, the enemy devicer was prepared for it and easily deflected the blow, then sweeping his opposite sword around for a thrust, only for Lelouch to deflect in turn with his Blaze Luminous. From there, Lelouch tried to surprise the enemy by firing his hip mounted slash harkens at point blank, but the Britannian devicer also foresaw this and had his machine leap back to evade. At that, Lelouch took advantage of his own knightmare's superior speed and charged, intercepting the _Gloucester_ as it landed, only to have his attack deflected once again.

Sneering at the upstart, Lelouch parried its following strike once more with his Blaze Luminous, then forced it back before executing a thrust. This time the _Gloucester_ was unable to evade, though it managed to avoid the killing stroke by moving over to the left, thereby ensuring the _Mordred_ 's blade struck deeply into its right shoulder. At that, it ejected the limb, to which Lelouch flung off his blade before charging again, to which the fifth generation knightmare raised its own sword to intercept. At the last second before impact however, Lelouch banked to his own left in an attempt to strike at the _Gloucester_ 's open right side, but again the enemy knightmare managed to keep up and parry his strike, right before launching its slash harkens to dissuade Lelouch from further assault, forcing Lelouch to reverse and evade. By the time he moved to strike again however, the _Gloucester_ beat him to the draw, forcing Lelouch to cross his swords to hold his opponent's back.

It was then Lelouch's threat indicator beeped in warning again, to which he instinctively knew what was about to happen. At the precise second, he put the _Mordred_ into a full reverse, the motion causing the _Gloucester_ to overcompensate and lunge forward. From there, a hadron blast launched into it – or more specifically where the _Mordred_ had originally been – obliterating the fifth generation knightmare in a single surge. All the while the surviving black and gold knightmare turned to face its own long awaited adversary.

Moving into view, heat emanating from the barrel of its hadron launcher, the _Dinadan_ tracked its opponent in a mirror of its devicer's observance, factspheres deploying to gather additional data. Mirroring the motion, the _Mordred_ deployed its own factspheres, its ruby eyes locked upon its enemy's magenta. For a time, it seemed the two knights were content to look upon the other as the battle thundered around them, at least until Lelouch opened a comlink.

"So," Lelouch began evenly. "It all comes down to this, Sir Johann."

"Yes," Johann confirmed from his end. "Our long awaited endgame has come at last, Zero."

Lelouch let out a laugh at that, in his usual villainous fashion. "The end of _our_ game perhaps," he corrected. "But not the one I'm playing against your Emperor."

He then slashed his MVS about, challengingly. "A game that only now will move past its Opening," he exclaimed. "And see its first White Rook vanquished from the board."

Johann narrowed his gaze. "Only if you claim checkmate in _this_ game, Demon King," he pointed out as he had the _Dinadan_ draw its daggers, which flashed red upon activation. "Something that will not come easily or assuredly, I promise you."

The _Dinadan_ readied itself. _"White Knight to c7."_

The _Mordred_ assumed its own combat stance. _"Black King to b7."_

" _Check!"_ both shouted simultaneously as their knightmares ground their landspinners and charged, blades locking in an instant.

* * *

**Government Bureau  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"Sir Johann has engaged Zero," one of the operators announced, then bringing up the appropriate screen on the central monitor. Elicitations of awe erupted throughout the command center toward the resultant footage.

"Incredible," Cheng Zhong exclaimed as he watched the _Dinadan_ deflected a sword slash from the _Mordred_ , then counterattack with a slash harken. "So this is the power of the Knight of Two."

"Indeed," Xia Wang commented alongside, nodding in approval as the black and gold knightmare attempted to flank its opponent, only for the _Dinadan_ to deflect that attack as well with its own Blaze Luminous. "Not only a skilled commander, but also as much a warrior as the rest of his order. It's no wonder His Majesty knighted him as Britannia's Owl."

"I don't care what animal he's fancied as," Zhao Hao muttered to himself, his arms folded as he watched the _Dinadan_ with clear disdain. "So long as he wins this damned war already."

Calares just barely resisted smirking toward Zhao Hao over that; obviously the fat upright pig in a suit remained stung from his last encounter with the Knight of Two. Well, that suited the Viceroy just fine. If there was one thing the Duke of Henan needed a healthy injection of, it was humility. Not that Calares thought it would last of course, especially once this apparent Red Rebellion was over and done with.

Rather than watch Sir Johann's battle with the rest of the command center's occupants, much less listen in on the continued banter between the Eunuchs, Calares kept his gaze toward the various tacscreens and the rebellion at large, both at Luoyang proper and throughout the Area. For the time being, it was all going to the Knight of Two's plan; the Black Knights and Chinese were fighting viciously around their targeted cities, but had yet to break the defense lines and advance into any of them. The Chinese were bearing the worst of it, again per Sir Johann's orders, while the Black Knights were at least hindered in their approach, having yet to open a hole anywhere that the rest of their forces could break through. All the while numbers – namely Chinese – dwindled throughout, which, in combination with the time allotted and the fighting remaining outside the respective cities, granted additional favor toward an Imperial victory. Not an assured victory, but a likely one.

This only caused Calares to frown, his frustration momentarily rising to the surface. Yes, Sir Johann's plan was undeniably effective; fighting the Black Knights and the Chinese in a battle of grinding attrition would surely win the day for Britannia, as there was no way either adversary could compete with the Imperial forces in the long run. The Chinese especially couldn't afford a prolonged battle, given that their only real advantage was their sheer numbers; an advantage that would not last them, especially given the additional contingencies Sir Johann had put in place. As things were now, it would have been all too easy to simply outlast them, even with the Black Knights acting in their present support.

Rather, Calares' issue was with the efficiency of the plan: why grind the enemy down when they could simply wipe them - including the Black Knights - out entirely, and in one fell swoop? Argus had been designed specifically for that purpose, such that even Sir Johann couldn't deny its power and effectiveness as a defensive weapon. Yet, instead of fulfilling that purpose, it remained inactive and out of use while His Imperial Majesty's Forces were fighting the present battle. A grandiose engagement that could have otherwise been avoided with the rain of missiles and the sweep of hadron cannons throughout the Area.

Even so, the Viceroy knew that was a battle he would not win. No matter his feelings, Sir Johann had made it clear that Argus was not to be activated, not even in the direst turn of events, for reasons that still escaped Calares. And even if he hadn't held his newfound respect for the Knight of Two, the Imperial Army General was duty bound to obey such a command. Only a direct line from the Knight of One, or the Emperor himself, would have been able to overturn the Owl's directives.

And yet, the temptation to see Britannia's enemies literally wiped off the map remained with the Viceroy. In spite of his best attempts to ignore that increasingly nagging feeling, much less force it back…

"Viceroy," one of the operators called out, snapping Calares back to the present. "Ballista Team is online and ready to deploy."

Blinking back to reality, Calares felt his lips turn into a smirk. While he did not entirely agree with Sir Johann's strategy, he could not deny that, if it proceeded accordingly, would win them the day. And though it was nowhere near as spectacular as Argus would have been, he had to admit that some parts of it would come rather close.

"Have Ballista Team deploy to Positions Alfa and Bravo," Calares replied, anticipation welling up with each word. Ugly those particular machines may have been, but once more next to Argus, they were undoubtedly the most powerful offensive weapons the Imperial forces had in their present arsenal. "They may both fire when ready."

* * *

Temperature meter reaching 3500+, the _Sutherland_ glowed and bubbled under the _Guren_ grip. Only when it reached the bursting point did Kallen disengage from her victim and reverse, the frame detonating almost immediately after. From there, two more _Sutherlands_ rushed at her, one wielding a lance while the other supported with its assault rifle, forcing Kallen to generate a radiant wave shield as the lance unit moved to flank her. Alfred intercepted the lance unit with his own shield while Kallen unleashed a radiant wave beam into the machine gun unit, turning it to smoldering remains as well. Simultaneously, her wingmate dispatched the other enemy knightmare with a near point-blank grenade shot.

 _This is taking too long._ Kallen thought as another _Gloucester_ moved in, its own lance poised to strike at her, while another pair of _Sutherlands_ moved against Alfred. She quickly deflected the lance with her shield, and then moved to take it out with a grenade shot. However the enemy enemy unit reversed at the last second, narrowly evading the explosive shot, to which it drew its assault rifle and fired off a burst, once more forcing Kallen behind her shield as she herself maneuvered. _We should have broken into the city by now!_

Circling around, the _Gloucester_ continued to rain bullets at her, to which Kallen evaded by banking to her left, then firing another radiant wave stream to counterattack. However, the _Gloucester_ pilot foresaw the shot and reversed his or her direction, narrowly dodging the stream and counterattacking with his or her own grenade shot, forcing Kallen to leap away to dodge herself. Quickly capitalizing on its advantage, the _Gloucester_ then angled its lance and renewed its charge, poised to strike. To this, Kallen sidestepped the charging knightmare at the last second, allowing it blaze passed her without inflicting any damage. From there, with the enemy's back now firmly exposed, the _Guren_ simply fired another grenade into it, finishing it a great explosion.

Before Kallen could move on however, her sensors picked up another knightmare moving to intercept. One accompanied by an all too familiar, chiding voice. "Found you little dragon!"

Gritting her teeth, Kallen reversed just as her newest opponent moved in, slashing with its maser vibration scythe. Crimson blade tip sweeping over where the _Guren_ had originally been, the _Safir_ continued its charge, narrowly banking the responding radiant wave stream. All the while Nena let out an ecstatic, blood-crazed laugh as she further pressed the attack.

"I hope you weren't thinking Xiaopei would be our only waltz!" the Knight of Eight called out as she slashed at the _Guren_ once more, which managed to deflect the first attack with its shield and then maneuver around the second. Responding quickly, the red knightmare fired another grenade, only to watch the _Safir_ swat it out of the air before it could reach, let alone detonate. "Or that this Red Rebellion of yours is as good as won!"

"Far from it Knight of Eight," Kallen retorted as she dodged both responding slashes, then counterattacked with her slash harken. Naturally the _Safir_ evaded this as well, but the attack did force it to abandon its charge and reverse, to which the _Guren_ drove forward in turn, fork knife bared to strike. "I had a feeling I would be taking you on again." _Thereby keeping you tied down and away from the others…_

She then slashed at her target, only for the maroon knightmare to throw up its Blaze Luminous to deflect. "As for the second however, it _is_ as good as won!" Kallen declared as she banked at the _Safir_ 's right and extended her surger to grasp it. "You just haven't seen it yet!"

More laughter escaping her, Nena dodged right before the surger claw could ensnare her. "Whatever you say Eleven!" she responded as she countered with another slash, causing the _Guren_ to leap back again before it could land. "I'll let Johann contend with that!"

She then had the _Safir_ spin as it charged, scythe twirling about as the _Guren_ banked away, firing another radiant wave stream to hinder. Unfortunately, the stream was easily dissipated by the flails before the custom Britannian knightmare righted itself, eye cameras flaring at its opponent. "You on the other hand…!" she shouted as she dashed at the _Guren_ , slashing at it simultaneously. _"Are mine!"_

"Fine by me!" Kallen shot back, both verbally and with another grenade at the _Safir_ 's left, only for the Britannian knightmare to again slash it out of the air. She then followed up with two more grenades, both of which were also intercepted, before firing another stream, this time forcing the _Safir_ to evade, slashing as it went. Naturally the Red Dragoness evaded this counterattack as well, before circling around and again brandishing her fork knife. "Let's make this one to remember, Reaper of Britannia!"

"By all means Red Dragoness!" Nena gleamed back as she again deflected the fork knife with her Blaze Luminous, then knocking her back and slashing at her once more. _"Let's dance!"_

* * *

Bullets and explosives flying around him, Tohdoh maintained his charge, having the _Zangetsu_ bank and evade as he went. Coming upon one of the attacking _Sutherlands_ , the enemy knightmare attempted to force him away by firing both of its slash harkens, but the general easily foresaw the attack and skated to the left, from which he easily bifurcated the knightmare as he passed. Another _Sutherland_ , this one armed with a bazooka, fired a shell at him in the process, but Tohdoh ducked the _Zangetsu_ right before the rocket could contact, then retaliating with the seidotou mounted slash harken. Unfortunately his aim was a little off, and as a result the harken "merely" knocked the bazooka out of the _Sutherland_ 's hands rather than strike the frame itself. Even so, it gave the devicer pause just long enough for Tohdoh to close the distance and cut it down as well, diagonally slashing its torso as he passed.

From there, a _Gloucester_ came charging in with both maser vibration blades drawn, to which Tohdoh was forced to twist around and parry its attacks. As usual the _Gloucester_ pilot was more skilled than his or her _Sutherland_ counterparts - which were now moving to entrap Tohdoh in a pincer attack – deflecting Tohdoh's counterattack and then reversing his or her frame right before the Black Knight could follow up. At that, Tohdoh fired off a hand gun spray after the _Gloucester_ , but it banked wide left to evade these as well. It was only then that the _Sutherlands_ moved in for the kill, firing a crisscross of bullets and rockets at the black knightmare, one that would have easily overwhelmed him had Tohdoh not reacted as fast as he did.

Pulling back hard on the control sticks, Tohdoh reversed the _Zangetsu_ , barely escaping the intended killbox while returning fire with his hand gun. A few of the _Sutherlands_ fell as a result, just enough to break the concentration of fire, to which Tohdoh banked around the responding attacks and rebrandished his seidotou. He then went work, cutting down _Sutherland_ after _Sutherland_ as he passed, all the while evading the responding bullet and slash harken fire with relative ease. One of the more daring ones, apparently realizing that there was no way it could land any projectiles on him, ditched its assault rifle and extended its tonfas, apparently set on taking out Tohdoh of Miracles up close and personal. It managed to get two solid swipes in, which the _Zangetsu_ easily moved around, before the Black Knight general finally cut it down as well.

The _Gloucester_ made its prompt return right after, this time charging at Tohdoh's right, again with both MVS drawn to strike. Once more Tohdoh parried the strike and the follow up attack, firing his chest mounted slash harken to counter, only for the _Gloucester_ to reverse yet again and evade. It then circled around, firing its own slash harkens in the process, which the general simply knocked aside while surging forward, seidotou raised high to strike from overhead. It was only then that the _Gloucester_ made a fatal mistake, crossing its MVS to deflect. For whatever reason, the blades failed to withstand the force of the _Zangetsu_ 's rocket assisted sword, both shattering upon impact of the hammer blow. As a result, the seidotou cut the _Gloucester_ through the middle, cockpit and all, with both halves falling to either side like split fruit. Grimacing to himself, Tohdoh did well not to stare at the contents of the cockpit, instead turning to progress further into the battle.

Before he could do so however, his sensors suddenly beeped in warning, to which he instinctively banked away. Just as a pair of slash harkens, ones that quite clearly did not belong to any _Sutherland_ or _Gloucester_ , shot by where he had been.

"Ki-yo-shi-ro!" Michael sang as the _Caius_ charged in, retracting its harkens as it moved against its target, broadswords brandished. Leaping up into the air upon approach, the _Caius_ brought both of its blades down with heavy slam, the _Zangetsu_ reversing just before they could impact. Despite that however, the Knight of Five was quick to recover, then driving his knightmare forward and bringing both broadswords against the Black Knight's seidotou. "Glad you made it! Things were getting boring way too fast!"

The _Caius_ ' eyes cameras flashed viciously into the _Zangetsu_ 's mono-eye. "You can only stomp tadpoles for so long until redundancy sets in!" Michael taunted as Tohdoh grit his teeth holding their respective blades in place. "To say nothing of Elevens and traitors!"

Tohdoh almost felt insulted by the obvious baiting. "I sympathize Round," he shot back, just as he knocked both blades away. "Slaughtering your kind in droves can also become tedious."

He then made a rocket powered slash at the _Caius_ ' head, only for the orange knightmare to narrowly evade. In turn, the Knight of Five attempted to blind his opponent with his flash cannon, but Tohdoh saw the attack and banked left just in time. "And besides," Tohdoh quipped with a smirk as he maneuvered away, then launching forward, seidotou rockets ablaze. "I'm still inclined to take your head."

Dodging the attack, Michael laughed as he again fired his slash harkens at the _Zangetsu_ , which simply knocked them away with the seidotou. "As am I Ki-yo-shi-ro!" he howled, retracting the harkens before charging forward with his broadswords, bring them down against the black knightmare's sword once more. "So let's see which of us gets the silver platter!"

"By all means," Tohdoh finished, smirk now encompassing as he held the _Caius_ ' blades back, then raising his hand gun. "Have at you, Britannian!"

With that, the _Zangetsu_ fired a spray directly into the _Caius_ ' face, the force of which was enough to knock the enemy knightmare off balance. Taking quick advantage, the general then drove forward, knocking away its opponent's blades so that it could circle around to strike the cockpit. However, Michael recovered just as fast, parrying the seidotou with his Blaze Luminous before bringing his swords about again, forcing Tohdoh to reverse and evade. The _Caius_ then renewed its charge, both knightmares attacking and defending in rapid succession thereafter.

* * *

Leaping back from the _Dinadan_ 's dagger slash, Lelouch countered by firing the _Mordred_ 's right arm slash harken, to which its dark grey adversary raised its Blaze Luminous to deflect. Despite that attack's nullification, it gave Lelouch enough time to dash his knightmare to the right, to which he moved to attack the Britannian unit's left side. However, Johann was just as fast, dashing to his own right to evade the slash, then turning to bring the _Dinadan_ 's hadron launcher back to bear. From that, Lelouch was forced to leap away as a crimson and black lance erupted over where he had been, then landing and speeding forward once more attack up close. The Knight of Two efficiently raised his Blaze Luminous to deflect the initial slash, and then parried the following one with his own dagger. From there, Johann fired off his own slash harken, forcing the _Mordred_ to maneuver to its left to evade, during which Lelouch raised his own shield to deflect the _Dinadan_ 's next dagger attack.

"I must admit you surprise _me_ this time, Sir Johann," Lelouch commented as he continued to exchange blades with the Knight of Two, evading another dagger slash before moving to impale with his right MVS, which the _Dinadan_ banked around. "From what I saw at Xiaopei, as well as assessed of your past tactics and strategies, you hardly fit the overly conventional type."

Knowing the Knight of Two would ask, Lelouch clarified that much faster. "While I'm aware you do not value overelaborate stratagems like Prince Schneizel and myself, I at least believed you would have had something special saved for the CLA in this battle, especially when it came to light that we were supporting them," he explained as the _Dinadan_ again fired its slash harken, to which Lelouch knocked aside with his reengaged Blaze Luminous and then drove forward, executing a cross slash that never bifurcated the grey knightmare's chest, only for it to reverse at the right moment. "Instead, this battle, and those others waging across Area 22, are all standard fare, with your armies on the strict defensive, mine on the complete offensive and everything playing out accordingly."

"Your point Zero?" Johann inquired as he slashed at the _Mordred_ 's head, only for the black and gold knightmare to deflect his slash with the flat of its own sword. A near point blank slash harken launch nearly took the _Dinadan_ 's own head, but Johann banked away at the right moment. Before he could he retaliate and cut the harken's chord however, his opponent retracted it, then proceeded to counterslash, to which Johann intercepted with his dagger.

"My point Sir Johann," Lelouch continued as he pressed his own offensive forward, executing a dual slash combo that caused the _Dinadan_ to reverse, all the while maneuvering its daggers to parry each blow. "Is that I expected _more_ of you."

Then, in an attempt to catch his opponent offguard, Lelouch spun the _Mordred_ around, moving to smash the hilt of his right MVS against the _Dinadan_ 's head. Johann managed to intercept this as well, but the centrifical force was enough to throw the Britannian knightmare off balance, to which Lelouch then proceeded to slash at its torso. Only another timely reversal kept the _Dinadan_ from being cleaved, though a fair sized gash now appeared over its chest. Lelouch would have capitalized on the attack even more, but another slash harken launch prevented him from closing the distance.

"In fact, I'm rather disappointed," Lelouch continued as he fired both of his hip mounted slash harkens in response, the _Dinadan_ dodging the first and then knocking the second away with its shield. It then retaliated by firing another blast from its launcher, but Lelouch was able to bank around this as well, driving forward again to bring his swords against the Knight of Two's daggers. "After putting so much onto our endgame, I was expecting something more… _effective_ , perhaps even _awe-inspiring_ , than basic defensive maneuvers."

As he held his blades against the _Dinadan_ 's shield, Lelouch stole a glance toward Luoyang in the corner of his mask's HMDS. Where he saw one of the still inactive hadron cannon towers loom over the city, standing silent. "Even though you have such means at your disposal."

Hearing that, Johann cast a corner glance of his own toward the city. Though he obviously couldn't see his opponent's face, he knew exactly what Zero was referring to. "As you said Zero, the tactics I value tend to be more straightforward," he explained as he again slashed at the _Mordred_ , which deflected the dagger strike with its own sword. "Artificial terrain effects and other such 'miracles' are undeniably 'effective' and 'awe-inspiring', but utterly pointless when such objectives can be accomplished with the conventional."

The Knight of Two then unleashed his hadron launcher again, forcing the _Mordred_ to reverse and maneuver around its fire. "But then, unlike you, I do not have a cult of personality to maintain," he pointed out as his opponent banked to his left to evade the shots. "Much less a reputation as a Demon King."

"As opposed to Emperor Charles' pet owl?" Lelouch retorted as he moved to the _Dinadan_ 's left and charged again, nearly slashing the grey knightmare's arm away. Unfortunately Johann foresaw the attack and leaped back as the _Mordred_ slashed.

At that, Johann brought his daggers up to intercept the _Mordred_ 's next sword attacks, which occurred in rapid succession. "Unlike demons, owls do not need malevolent powers to accomplish their whims," he explained, firing another hadron at point blank, which nearly blasted the black and gold knightmare's head off its body. "Simply their wings, talons and superior intellect suffice them."

Lelouch opened his mouth to retort to that as well, but Johann continued to speak. "But do not worry," he continued, then performing another pair of slashes that caused the _Mordred_ to leap back, one a short distance and the second further away, where the _Dinadan_ fired its slash harkens once more. "Though it would be a simple affair to let the battle play out as it is, thereby allowing basic attrition to decimate your armies…"

He then retracted the harkens and drove toward the _Mordred_ with daggers ready. However, rather than drive back, the _Lancelot_ twin continued to reverse, before banking left to try to flank the _Dinadan_ once more. Johann responded by keeping his own knightmare facing its adversary, causing the two units to circle one another. "I have in fact retained a surprise or two for this game."

"Oh?" Lelouch commented as he fired his own left arm mounted harken, this one aimed to take out the _Dinadan_ 's hadron launcher, only for the grey knightmare to bank to the side before it could connect. Though he put on a front of bemusement, Lelouch couldn't help but feel disturbed underneath. As conventional as his opponent presented himself, Johann was far from predictable. "Maneuvering your bishops behind your pawns and knights Sir Johann?"

In response, the slightest of grins encompassed Johann's lips. "My rooks actually," he answered, before glancing at his side monitor once more. Where a tacwindow containing two specific signals was displayed. "And despite what you may think of my 'overly conventional' methods, I believe even you will be impressed Zero."

* * *

"Maintain advance!" Li commanded as he drove the _Shenhu_ on, the Tianshou moving in formation with him. With a flick of his knightmare's wrist, he launched one of his 'Sheng Biaos' out and struck another charging _Sutherland_ , detonating the knightmare with a following electrical surge. After that, he deployed his second 'Sheng Biao' and spun it, deflecting the oncoming machine gun fire at his right. From there, the _Shenwu_ moved in and cleaved the two attacking _Sutherlands_ with its guan dao, all without diminishing its velocity. Yin and Bai were just as quick in dispatching the other surrounding _Sutherlands_ , while Li engaged and fired a semi-charged shot – he dared not use the _Shenhu_ 's main weapon at full capacity in the present setting – from his baryon cannon, destroying several more enemy units in front of them.

More Britannian units moved into fill the openings, but that was to be expected. Though the enemy remained concentrated on the _Yaoguais_ and the other CLA units, more than enough of them were focused on keeping the Four Beasts at bay, if not attempting to capture or destroy the Chinese Tiger altogether. Li wasn't worried too much about them; unless one of the Knights of the Round came after them, he and the Tianshou were more than able to handle Imperialist cannon fodder. Alongside, whatever enemy forces came after them meant there were less units pursuing the _Yaoguais_ – as well as mounting an offensive against the _Mao_ , though the Britannians had yet to get that far altogether – thereby allowing the CLA to endure that much longer. Li only hoped they would last long enough to break into Luoyang and the other target cities proper, as well as whatever would occur after. Even if it hadn't been strategically necessary for the Chinese to retake their own cities, there was no way they were going to let the Black Knights do it in their place.

For the moment however, Li and his subordinates still had to deal with the Britannians in front of them. As such he focused forward, brandishing his jian as he put the _Shenhu_ into a dash, having it barrel toward the next Britannian formation. A _Gloucester_ attempted to intercept him with its lance, but it was child's play for Li to bank to his left and then bifurcate the commander issue knightmare at the waist, the cockpit ejecting before the top half fell. He then redeployed his left 'Sheng Biao' and spun it to deflect a grenade shot from another _Sutherland_ , then twisting around to launch his right 'Sheng Biao' into it, electrically destabilizing and detonating it in redundant fashion. Another _Gloucester_ attempted to flank him during this, MVS drawn to strike, but Li was faster, retracting his harken so he could parry the intended sword blow. He then leaped back from the following slash, before rushing forward again to impale the Britannian knightmare through the torso and into the cockpit. After that, he withdrew his own blade fluidly before moving away, the now dead knightmare slumping to the ground as he gained distance.

More _Sutherlands_ attempted to move on him from behind, but Li knew better than to turn around. Instead, he watched as the _Shenlong_ moved in to cover him, shuang gous brandished as it launched toward the Britannian knightmares with vicious glee. Though the Long Xin was inactive, Yin tore through the enemy regardless, slashing and hacking apart every knightmare she came across. One enemy unit managed to launch a grenade at her, but she easily banked around it, and then countered by lashing out her own 'Sheng Biao'. Rather than send an electric surge into the _Sutherland_ however, she whipped her ensnared _Sutherland_ around and smashed it into the side of a nearby _Gloucester_ , toppling both frames over and causing their cockpits to eject near simultaneously. Not far from her, the _Shenque_ charged into the scene as well, cutting down two additional _Gloucesters_ with its dadao before striking a _Sutherland_ 's head with its own harken, the resulting electric pulse causing the frame to expectedly detonate.

"How much longer is this going to take!?" Bai called out as he performed a flying kick into another _Sutherland_ , which had been lining up a grenade shot toward his sister's knightmare. As he then finished it off by performing a running slash into its exposed cockpit block, Yin returned to favor by moving at his left, using her rotating 'Sheng Biao' to deflect the machine gun burst of another _Sutherland_. From there, Bai banked the _Shenque_ out and lashed at that blue knightmare as well. "We're going to be here to winter if this keeps up!"

 _We should be so lucky._ Li thought dryly, knowing that they wouldn't last the day, let alone the season, if things continued the way they were. However, knowing that fact would only diminish morale, he instead voiced a more appropriate reply to his subordinate. "Stay focused Tianshou Two," he answered as he cleaved another _Sutherland_ at the waistline. "It shouldn't be much longer."

"As you say Shangdi One," Yin answered for her brother as she moved up to another _Sutherland_ , then brought the crooks of her swords against its head, proceeding to tear it apart. She then finished it by moving around and striking the cockpit block. _Though we really should have at least breached the outer city by now…_

A moment later, the _Shenwu_ was back on the scene, slashing down another _Gloucester_ with its guan dao, and then smash the weapon's pole tip against the faceplate of another _Sutherland_ , one that had moved against it from behind. One spin slash later, that enemy knightmare was dealt with as well, though more of its brethren were quick to move in its place. That being said, Hei was just as quick to deploy a baryon shield to absorb their fire, then surge forward with it still deployed so that he could tackle the formation head on, smashing the Britannian units wholesale. Only two cockpits ejected from that.

Hei was just about to set upon another target when his eye caught something in his right side monitor, which held Luoyang in the distance. Though he wasn't quite sure he actually saw it, he could have sworn a flash of light had occurred from well within the city. And that was precisely when the world around him shuttered.

In the form of a thundercrack, a great and powerful explosion of light erupted across the battlefield, the force of which was enough to send shockwaves surging through the plains. Such was its power that several units within its vicinity toppled over, while several more struggled to keep standing, let alone fighting. Only the Britannians seemed to have anticipated the detonation, as those in proximity managed to keep their knightmares grounded enough to withstand it, though even they had to pause in the midst of combat.

However, none of that mattered to Li or the Tianshou so much as _where_ the eruption had occurred. For it had struck well within one of the _Yaoguai_ formations, wiping out dozens if not hundreds of frames at once, such that there was now a gaping hole within its ranks.

"What was that!?" Yin let out as she and her brothers gaped at the resultant destruction. Li himself was already demanding a report from the _Mao Zedong_.

* * *

**Black Knight mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

_What was that!?_ Ohgi managed to think as he reflexively shielded his face from the flash. It was as if a _second_ dawn had emerged, and much more rapidly, upon the Earth itself. And much more, upon the present battleground. "Report!"

"Analyzing now," Ichijiku replied as the _Izumo_ 's Druid System operated, herself having to blink the glare out of her eyes. A moment later, the resultant data was displayed on her console, causing a wave of cold shock to wash over the sensor operator. "General you might want to see this yourself!"

At that, the data was placed upon the bridge's main monitor, and the result was almost as immediate. As the rest of the bridge crew gazed over the readout, which covered everything from the estimated shot trajectory and origin point to the composition of the shell, a pure and all too familiar dread began to weigh in among the present Black Knights. Namely upon the latter data, which was quick to bring certain memories to mind.

"A sakuradite weapon!?" Minami gaped in horror, voicing the general reaction of the present crew. And potentially all others who had realized it as such.

Ohgi had to force back his own horror – and the associated memories of the Devastation – lest they overwhelm him. However, it was precisely that moment when the second round fell, causing another dome of magenta colored light to emerge as another formation of _Yaoguais_ were wiped out. Again shielding himself from the glare, Ohgi shouted over the resultant boom. "Triangulate and identify! Standby for counter-barrage!"

Upon those commands, Ichijiku adjusted the Druid System and associated ELINT systems to focus on the origin points – the second had struck too fast for it to be fired by the same artillery – while Futuba factored in the data to the targeting computer. Both looked on expectedly as the Druid System identified their sought targets and calculated their positioning. And were promptly shocked once again when they realized a key fact: the targets were moving, and moving rapidly.

The same shock again swept through the bridge once more as the readings were again placed on the main monitor, the two designated blips moving through the gridded streets of virtual Luoyang. At much faster rates than any conventional artillery units could hope.

 _Knightmares!?_ Ohgi thought as he looked on. They had to be – only landspinner equipped units could hope to move that well.

A moment later, another round data was placed on the bridge monitor. And again the bridge occupants were surprised, but this time for a different reason. Specifically that the _Izumo_ 's computer system was not only able to identify the units in question, but also provide visual images and associated technical notes.

"What is that?" Minami murmured to Ohgi as his eyes looked upon both the actual units – which indeed seemed to be knightmares, but not any kind he was expecting – alongside the projected gridline images and databoxes. "It looks like a _Raikou_ …"

The general felt a similar inclination as he gazed over the units. From his perspective, they looked less like knightmares and more like ancient prehistoric beasts; the kind with massive bodies atop four towering legs. Of course, those legs were equipped with landspinners, which allowed the beasts in question to move through the streets of Luoyang faster and much more efficiently than if it had been walking. From there, while the beasts lacked 'heads' of any kind, they made up for it with massive cannons under their respective frames. A design in which energy cackled along the triangular barrel.

At that, the first unit came to a complete stop and fired another round, the telltale flash emanating from its gun barrel. A near instant later, another dome of magenta light erupted, sending more _Yaoguais_ , and whatever Black Knight units in proximity, to oblivion.

* * *

" _Canterburys_ …" Lelouch exclaimed upon the newly emerged image, which was now prominently displayed in the corner of his HMDS. He couldn't stare too long at it however, as the _Dinadan_ surged at him once more, slashing its dagger at the _Mordred_ 's chest plate. The former prince naturally leaped back and again proceeded to launch his hip slash harkens, which were promptly deflected by Blaze Luminous. Biting back the sting of the attack, Lelouch was forced to - rather grudgingly - admit to his opponent. "Indeed I am impressed Sir Johann."

The Demon King then drove his knightmare forward, right blade set to impale, to which the _Dinadan_ banked to evade. In response to that, he executed a spin slash that would have cleaved the grey knightmare at the waist, but again Johann was fast enough to move out of the way. "I was under the impression that the _Canterbury_ was never adopted by the Imperial Army, as it was deemed 'too ugly'," he commented as he raised his own Blaze Luminous to deflect the counterslash. "And yet you not only managed to procure them, but also equip them with sakuradite tipped shells, which are ideal for wiping out mass formations. Such as those the CLA employs."

He then stepped back into the offensive, driving his swords at the _Dinadan_ as he continued. "And much more, because the _Canterburys_ are equipped with landspinners, counter-artillery has been rendered ineffective," he said as he slashed at the _Dinadan_ 's head. "By the time proper targeting coordinates have been inputted, the units will have moved onto their alternate firing positions," he then attempted to thrust his sword into the Britannian unit's torso, but Johann merely smacked the blade away with a Blaze Luminous assisted swipe. "All the while abundant AA throughout the city nullifies air attacks as well."

He then slashed at the _Dinadan_ 's neck, only for the enemy knightmare to reverse before the blade could connect. "Yes, it is a most impressive move," Lelouch repeated. "Owl of Britannia."

In spite of himself, Johann actually nodded at the compliment. "You are too kind Zero," he answered, before firing his own right arm slash harken at the _Mordred_ 's head, which forced the black and gold knightmare to reverse and then bank to its left. "Yet you do not seem to be overly alarmed."

Lelouch let out a villainous laugh at that, though mostly to cover his uncertainty. In truth, he was alarmed by the Knight of Two's unforeseen move – and the resultant consequences thereof - though thanks to his mask his opponent had no way of reading that. "And why should I be, Sir Johann?" Lelouch commented as a tacwindow appeared at the left upper corner of his HMDS, displaying the battlegrounds across Area 22. "From what I see, you were only able to employ two of them, and both are here at Luoyang."

As he spoke, Lelouch drove forward to smash his left Blaze Luminous against the _Dinadan_ 's side – a move that Johann actually did not predict – and knock it off balance. From there, he attempted to bring his right MVS down to strike, but that time the Knight of Two was ready, bringing up his left arm to deflect the strike at the _Mordred_ 's elbow. This forced Lelouch to leap away, before the _Dinadan_ launched the slash harken on that arm. "Had all of your forts been equipped with them, I might have been worried," the former prince continued as he zigzagged his frame in reverse, the opposite knightmare pursuing just as quickly. "But not so much just one…"

"And yet Zero," Johann pointed out as he thrust his daggers at the _Mordred_ 's chest, which deflected the first with its shield and then banked out of the way of the second. "You and I both know that 'one' makes all the difference."

Through their duel, Johann again found himself looking upon the still untouched city. "Whether under the Chinese Federation or Britannia, Luoyang is very much the heart of this land," he exclaimed as he deflected another sword slash with his dagger. "So long as it is under Imperial control, we will retain our foothold here, even if you were able to capture the other cities."

Dagger grinding against sword, the _Dinadan_ came face to face with the _Mordred_. "Thus, unless you do in fact take this 'one' city with the rest of them," Johann continued. "It will be I who claims checkmate, Zero."

Behind his mask, Lelouch found himself gritting his teeth at the Knight of Two's declaration. As much as he wished it otherwise, it was as Johann said; Luoyang hadn't just been the administrative center of China, it had also been its symbolic capital, as much as Pendragon was to Britannia and Berlin was to Europe. For China to be liberated and the Federation to be reborn – in both status as well as in symbolism – the capital needed to be taken, with Tianzi publically ascending to the Chairmanship in front of the Vermillion Forbidden Palace. They could not allow the enemy to retain it, even if it meant giving up the other cities.

By contrast, the Britannians held another advantage there, which the _Canterburys_ firmly exploited. With the Chinese placing so much weight on Luoyang, as well as Tianzi, General Li and other high profile CLA commanders being present, the Imperials didn't need to repel every assault across the Area. Though it would not have been a complete victory, their decimating the advance on Luoyang would still win them the day, once more even if the other cities fell. And even worse, it would open up a means for them to take Tianzi, thereby eviscerating the morale of the CLA and leaving them open to full destruction.

Another dome of light erupted across the battlefield as Lelouch, while still fighting the Knight of Two, continued to process this. Such only understated the true direness of Lelouch's side of the game.

"I suggest you make your countermove quickly," Johann went on, only then breaking the blade lock so he could execute another slash. One that Lelouch just narrowly evaded. "Otherwise you will lose the bulk of your pawns, and potentially your own bishops and knights, here and now."

Lelouch was unable to respond to that, his mind already racing for the counterattack. In actuality he did have a countermove in place, and he had designed for such an advent. However, he was still hesitant to use it; beside the fact it would only be able to deal with _one Canterbury_ , it would also unveil a key part of his strategy to Johann. And yet, given the circumstances, Lelouch knew that it was his only real choice.

As such, as he continued to battle the _Dinadan_ , the former prince discreetly transmitted a specific signal…

* * *

 _Goddammit!_ Hong inwardly cursed as the shockwaves struck his _Yaoguai_ – despite it being in the middle of the present formation – threatening to send it toppling into another of its brethren. It was only by some miracle that the shockwave hadn't totally disrupted the formation; instead, it had swayed a bit, but Hong and the other devicers had managed to maintain composition as well as vector. Even so, the damage was done, as a fair chunk of the "river" had been obliterated. With many more to follow unless someone did something about that damned artillery.

"Continue assault!" Hong commanded as the _Yaoguais_ went on their surge, their machine guns and cannons firing at anything and everything that possessed a factsphere sensor. Though discipline and cohesion were holding throughout the Chinese ranks, the Britannians were still trying to capitalize on the situation, with more and more _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ charging at the increasingly diminished _Yaoguais_. In response, Hong signaled the formations, which had remained together up to this point, to break into smaller groups; smaller "rivers" compared to the Yangtze surges that they had been employing. Each one have less power than previously, but it would make them more mobile and spread out, and therefore more difficult to target by either those damned self-propelled guns or the knightmares they were presently dealing with. And therefore they would last that much longer.

Thus, twisting his _Yaoguai_ around, he unleashed both of his machine guns into the incoming _Sutherlands_ , managing to total one before they entered firing range themselves. Several more _Yaoguais_ fell around him, but again by some miracle Hong's unit remained untouched, allowing him to return fire in earnest. Two more _Sutherlands_ fell as a result, one to bullets and another to a cannon shot. In their place, a _Gloucester_ moved in and fired its own machine gun at the Chinese General's _Yaoguai_ , yet, in an amazing display given his tight quarters, Hong managed to crouch and maneuver his _Yaoguai_ so that the bullets passed over and around. Unfortunately this meant another _Yaoguai_ in the formation was struck, the bullets ripping into its cockpit area, killing the devicer and causing the frame to topple over. Ignoring the pang of guilt in that, Hong proceeded to return fire on that _Gloucester_ as well, but as usual the devicer of that particular knightmare was better skilled than average, zigzagging around the general's shots while continuing fire, taking down two or three additional _Yaoguais_ alongside. Only another cannon shot from one of the remaining units ended that knightmare's terror.

Moments later, another of those sakuradite shells struck, destroying yet another _Yaoguai_ formation. Squinting his eyes while keeping his own _Yaoguai_ , Hong looked toward his tacwindow to see that one of the smaller groups had been destroyed all at once.

"Daoji One to _Mao_ , we need cover dammit! That artillery is wiping us out!"" he called out, loud enough that it drowned out the battleground chatter momentarily. No reply came to that, though Hong didn't really care as he was too preoccupied. That being said, he did note the fire from the _Mao_ and her fellow landships had increased, a combination of her cannons and missile launchers firing over the Britannian landships and into Luoyang proper.

Unfortunately Britannian anti-air was just as quick to engage, with a virtual wave of counter gun and missile fire erupting from the city. Though there was initially no way of telling if the Chinese shells had reached their targets, the attacking missile wave was completely wiped out in a matter of seconds, the corresponding signals blipping out from Hong's sensors. And much worse, the answer to the former inquiry was soon ratified as another dome of light erupted, this time too close to Hong's position for comfort. Another substantial amount of _Yaoguais_ were destroyed as a result, with those remaining scattering into even smaller formations, making them easier prey for the Britannian knightmares in proximity.

Teeth gritting almost painfully, Hong, having managed to ride out the shockwave once more, strained himself in keeping his knightmare in its own formation, as did the other devicers around him. For the life of him he didn't know how they were going to get out of this one. And they hadn't even set foot into Luoyang yet, much as it continued to grate against him.

And again the Britannians were quick to capitalize, with Hong's sensors beeped in warning as more _Sutherlands_ charging forward, their assault rifles blazing away. Several more _Yaoguais_ in his formation were destroyed as a result, but once more Hong managed to escape the brunt of it. Thus, he continued firing back at the oncoming Britannians, all the while hoping Zhao or Li did something about those shells, before they lost too much. Something that Hong feared they already had.

* * *

**Chinese land cruiser _Mao Zedong_  
Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

The situation was becoming grimmer by the minute, and at a far greater rate than previously. In spite of the continuing salvos from the CLA ships – the Black Knights were covering them from their Britannian counterparts – the two artillery units had yet to be touched, so much as neutralized. Missiles were constantly being shot out from the air via AA batteries spread around the city, while the units' landspinner assisted mobility allowed them to evade the bigger guns' targeting systems. And Zhou knew better than to send _Sanzuwus_ after them; the aforementioned AA batteries aside, VTOLs were notoriously vulnerable to landspinner equipped units, and she had a feeling these _Canterburys_ , or so the Black Knights had identified them as, were equipped with their own anti-air systems. Naturally that left fewer options, and very little time to implement them.

If there was any consolation Zhou noted, it was that the explosive yield of their ammunition type, despite being sakuradite fueled, was not powerful enough to damage more heavily armored targets like landships. Though it had a large range, and certainly made a large bang, its estimated explosive yield was only effective against conventional forms of armor, such as tanks and, as demonstrated, knightmares. Zhou took some solace in that, not wanting to imagine what the Britannians would have done with a more powerful shell. Not that it made the present issue any easier of course.

 _If only we had units inside the city…!_ Zhou gratingly thought as she looked over the displayed tacscreen, trying to find some way of reaching those two insipient blue signals. Both units were spread out in different areas of the city - conveniently areas that were around the west end of the city - and both were constantly moving, switching from one firing position to another with a rate and precision that made the CLA Vice Commander nauseous. Their accuracy wasn't hindered in the least through all this; if Zhou had to guess, one of the enemy landships was providing the necessary targeting data. And above all else, they remained completely out of reach; air attacks were all but completely useless, and even if the Chinese could get their forces into Luoyang in the present, the _Canterburys_ were on the other side of the city and, again, in constant flux.

Another erupting dome of light - though from Zhou's perspective it only appeared as a great blue mass on the tacscreen - seemed emphasize the direness that much more. Yet again a fair number of _Yaoguais_ were designated "LOST" on that same screen. And again Zhou grit her teeth at that. She - and it had be her, as Li was otherwise preoccupied - needed to come up with a counterstrategy and fast, before their forces became too diminished for an incursion.

"General!" one of the operators shouted, causing all attention to shift. "We're receiving a signal from the _Izumo_!"

Though she was tempted to glower, Zhou was too intent on getting the present threat neutralized. And she already knew that's what General Ohgi or whoever was contacting them on. "What is it?"

A moment later, the signal – apparently a word message – was displayed on the main monitor. It read as followed: WE HAVE TARGET YI DEALT WITH. TARGET LIANG IS LEFT TO YOU. This was then followed with the tacscreen updated, with Target Yi (One) and Target Liang (Two) being designated.

Despite herself, Zhou founder herself marginally smirking at that. _Well, that makes things easier._ Though she didn't know how "Target Yi" was to be dealt with, she was at least assured that the Black Knights had it handled, which meant that the Chinese only had to deal with one target now instead of two. Of course, Zhou was still unsure of how to deal with that one, though a few more options were now available.

Fortunately it didn't take long for Zhou to pick one, though it was not one she would have preferred. "Engage the main cannon," she commanded, causing more than a few eyes to light up. "Set targeting coordinates on Target Liang."

"Ma'am!?" Colonel Tao gaped in near incredulousness, the implications of that already setting in.

"You heard my order," Zhou gravely responded, though she didn't blame Tao's reaction in the least. The _Mao Zedong's_ main guns were the largest conventional weapons ever made. Dual shells from those would not only destroy the target, but also a fair amount of Luoyang in the process. However, they were the single weapon Zhou knew the _Canterbury_ would not be able to outrun or outmaneuver, or be defended against. "It's our only choice."

For further verification, Zhou turned toward Tianzi, from which she received a solemn nod. "The city can be rebuilt," the Chairwoman stated with finality.

Though Tao wondered about the people within, he bit back that thought and turned back to his crew. "Engage main cannons!" he commanded to the gunnery officer. "Fire when ready!"

* * *

Johann had just deflected another slash harken attack when his eye caught motion in his right monitor: that being the _Mao Zedong_ positioning itself, the giant sized cannons in its center adjusting. Eyes widening – albeit only slightly – in uncharacteristic shock, he could only watch as the massive weapons each fired once, the resultant 'booms' surging across the field in a way that, despite being in the confines of a cockpit, the Knight of Two felt against his skin. It wasn't a hard guess toward what the Chinese battleship was firing on.

An instant later, the dual shells, having been accelerated to several times the speed of sound, fell upon their preset coordinates, only several dozen meters away from its intended victim and its escorts. For their part, neither the _Canterbury_ crew nor their escorts realized that they had been hit; they had been in the process of setting up for another salvo when the mighty landship had fired. That being said, the effect was immediate as the shells landed in the middle of a street crossing, causing a combined explosion far greater than anything the _Canterburys_ could hope to fire, which obliterated the knightmares in proximity alongside whole buildings and streets. This was only emphasized by the aftermath of the attack; whereas the Britannians had elicited white domes of light, the Chinese had generated two full on mushroom clouds, each rising well into the sky and casting a great shadow upon the rest of the city.

"Well, that was rather excessive," Johann commented toward the cloud as he again deflected a sword slash from the _Mordred_ with his Blaze Luminous. He then turned back to face Zero, or at least the visage of his knightmare. "Though I suppose it was their only real counterattack."

"Apparently," Lelouch commented with some minor distaste. In spite of its effectiveness, it - not unlike his opening move at Narita long ago - remained a rather sloppy move, the collateral damage being quite abundant. However, knowing the opponent in front of him, he wasn't too afraid of the latter. "I trust you evacuated the civilians beforehand?"

"But of course," Johann replied simply, as if it were obvious fact. "There's no need for them to be caught up in this," he said as he threw back the _Mordred_ 's sword, then proceeded to slash back with his daggers. The _Mordred_ took a minor jump back to evade both, then engaged its own Blaze Luminous when the _Dinadan_ drove forward, deflecting the follow up attack. "Anyway, you may have taken out one rook, but I obviously retain the other."

Once again the Knight of Two drove his knightmare forward so that it could "gaze" into its opponent's camera eyes. "And in spite of the… _effect_ of that last attack, I can assure you that it will not work again," he proclaimed, before reversing as the _Mordred_ performed a sword thrust with its opposite MVS, which would have impaled the _Dinadan_ through its Yggdrasil drive. "Thus, it remains your move Zero."

Once again, whether through his mask or the fact they were communicating sound only, Lelouch was glad his opponent couldn't see his face. Namely because it, despite Johann's points of fact, it now held his ubiquitous, all-encompassing grin.

* * *

"Ballista One, now arriving at Fire Point Hotel," the _Canterbury_ pilot reported over the comm. to headquarters as his unit and the escorting _Sutherlands_ came upon the designated cross street. For obvious reasons, he and his gunner remained quite shaken by the turn of events; no one had predicted the Chinese would retaliate in the way they had, obliterating a whole chunk of Luoyang just to get at Ballista Two. The mushroom cloud was still quite visible in the sky, though much to the devicers' benefit, it was largely obscured by the surrounding buildings. Or the ones that were still intact anyway.

Despite their emotions however, the battle was still on, and they remained Britannian soldiers. As such, once the pilot brought the _Canterbury_ to a stable position, the gunner bit back his own emotions and began to filter in the targeting data. And as much as he would have liked to knock out the Chinese battleship with the oversized gun – despite knowing the _Canterbury_ 's payload would not be able to even dent it – he retained to his orders and targeted the next _Yaoguai_ formation. All the while the _Sutherlands_ stood watch around them.

As such, they were all completely unprepared for the _next_ turn of events. Without apparent cause or warning, the lead _Sutherland_ recoiled as if struck, a large gash appearing in its torso as it fell. Before anyone could react, a second _Sutherland_ soon fell as well, its cockpit cleaved through. At that, the remainder began to train their weapons, as did the _Canterbury_ , but it didn't matter. One by one, swiftly and efficiently, they were struck and cut down before any proper retaliation. In such ways that there was no explosion or excess of sound.

"What the hell!?" the pilot let out as he suddenly reversed the _Canterbury_ , the gunner acting just as quickly in firing the mounted machine gun. Bullets sprayed across the street, but none seemed to hit their intended targets. Not that the gunner had any way of tracking such enemies; even the _Canterbury_ 's outer cameras failed to visually detect them.

That is, until the last possible second. As suddenly as the _Sutherlands_ had fallen, the _Canterbury_ 's rear left landspinner was disabled – as if struck by a slash harken – causing the giant artillery knightmare to nearly topple as the pilot fought to control it. After a moment it managed to remain standing, struggling like a wounded beast on its four legs, but once more it didn't matter. That single pause in movement was enough for the enemy to make its move.

Thus, directly before the struggling _Canterbury_ 's main camera, four magenta colored "eyes" appeared from thin air, gazing vehemently toward the crippled knightmare and the devicers within. After that, it took only a single hadron shot to finish the Britannian machine and its controllers off.

* * *

**Black Knight mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"Target Yi destroyed," Ichijiku reported as the designated blue blip faded from existence, a "LOST" indicator flashing in its place.

Letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, Ohgi's eyes remained on the tacscreen for a moment longer, where the last _Canterbury_ had been. It was gone, yes, but for some reason he felt that the price had been too high, perhaps even more so than the Chinese employing their most powerful weapon to take out the other. He again wondered what sort of arrangement Zero had with Iga to get them to cooperate like that, and much more, what would it cost them in the future.

However, that was something to be considered later. For the time being, the enemy's special artillery had been neutralized, but they still had yet to break into Luoyang. Again the more time they spent fighting on the outside, the less they would have for the incursion. And it didn't help in the least that, largely thanks to those damned _Canterburys_ , the CLA had lost over thirty percent of its _Yaoguais_ already.

 _We need a breakthrough, and now._ Ohgi thought as he studied the tacscreen, all the while trying to come up with applicable tactic in Zero and Tohdoh's place. It was at that point his standard inferiorities tried to push their way back onto him, make him realize yet again that he held a position and role that he was not adequate for, but he forced those back. Too much was on the line for him to think that way now, no matter how true they might have been.

Then, he saw one of the signals on the tacscreen – one corresponding to a _Formidable_ -class battleship – begin to flicker as the _Izumo_ 's Druid System took in a new reading. Taking his eyes off that screen and toward his personal monitor, Ohgi then zoomed in on the designated battleship, which even from a distance looked like it had taken quite a beating. Enough that its main drive system was fluctuating from the stress. "Status on enemy battleship?"

Hearing that, Ichijiku read over the scan. "Enemy battleship crippled," she replied dutifully. "Sakuradite reactor is in runaway state."

 _That's it!_ something in the back of Ohgi's mind shouted as his idea was ratified. He might have not been an engineer any more than he was a military commander, but even he knew how unstable sakuradite became when utter continuous assault - after all, the Devastation wouldn't have occurred if the opposite were the case. And with the battleship's current position…

He quickly looked over to Mutsuki. "Open a channel to Shangdi One!"

* * *

In the midst of his attack on another _Sutherland_ , which he had impaled with his jian, Li had listened to the Black Knight Vice Commander's plan and was now in something of an uncharacteristic, though minor, state of shock. Not only was the plan tactically valid, but it would indeed take care of all their present hindrances at one time. Something that he might have expected from Zero, but not the former terrorist Kaname Ohgi.

"Confirm Shangdi One," Ohgi called out, suddenly unsure if the Chinese general had even heard his plan. Or if it turned out to be so poor that the Chinese Tiger was trying hard not to overly react to it in the middle of combat.

"Confirmed," Li replied, again in the midst of his fighting. Whatever the case, he knew he wouldn't have much time to implement it. "Send me the targeting data."

A moment later, the _Shenhu_ 's computer was updated with data from the _Izumo_ 's Druid System. Li now had his target. "Tianshou Team, cover me!" he commanded as he engaged his baryon cannon, which began charging. "I'm making the run now!"

* * *

**Government Bureau  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"Vector change on the _Shenhu_!" one of the operators alerted those watching. "Now moving at two-seven-zero! Speed eighty km/h and rising!"

Hearing that, Calares turned back to one of the tacscreens. Indeed, the designated signal of the _Shenhu_ was speeding up, now charging deep into the Britannian lines while the Tianshou knightmares struggled to keep up. And much more, there appeared to be an energy build up, indicating that its baryon cannon was energizing.

"What's Li doing?" Zhao Hao commented from the side, visibly dumbfounded at the Tiger's sudden charge. The other Eunuchs didn't seem to understand either, not that anyone cared.

However, it wasn't long before Calares saw. With the force of lightning, realization dawned on the viceroy as he saw where the enemy knighmare's new vector would take it. And much to his horror, what would happen once its attack was enacted. _No!_

Quickly he turned to the comm. station. "All knightmares move to intercept! Now!" he commanded, not even bother to hide his alarm. Such was its power that even Zhao Hao and the rest jumped in response. "Stop the _Shenhu_!"

* * *

Putting all power into his landspinners, Li charged on with the other three Beasts following him in. By now the Britannians had seemingly figured out his intentions, as well as detected the charge up in the _Shenhu_ 's baryon cannon, and so were now moving to intercept him en masse. However, Li knew he couldn't be hindered – lest he be forced to break off his attack – and so concentrated on closing the distance, allowing the Tianshou to fight in his stead.

That being said however, he didn't ignore the enemy so much that they couldn't benefit him. Upon the last segment of his charge, he watched as a _Sutherland_ , whose devicer was either more daring or stupid than average, move in front of him to take aim with its assault rifle. At that, Li, smirking at his newfound benefactor, jumped up and over the resulting bullet spray, from which he ended up landing on top of the enemy knightmare. Then, right as the _Sutherland_ began to fall forward from the _Shenhu's_ weight, he power leaped again, gaining considerable altitude.

Upon doing so, Li now had a clear shot at the stricken Britannian battleship. And his baryon cannon was at full charge. **_"TIANCHAO WAN SUI!"_**

With that cry, the golden surge erupted from the _Shenhu_ 's chest and shot straight into the _Formidable_ , easily burning its way deep into the landship's hull. And as Li saw from his targeting computer, his aim had been true. The beam had pierced the sakuradite reactor, and the final result was imminent.

In a manner not unlike the _Canterbury_ attack before, the enemy land battleship disappeared under an expanding dome of light, which expanded well past its origin and into its surroundings, taking much of the Britannian rear guard, and at least one of the other landships, within its maw. But that was of little concern compared to the area that Li and the others were counting on it to destroy. For in that same instant, the dome reached out and encompassed a sizeable portion of Luoyang's boundary wall – which the enemy battleship captain had been so considerate in parking his landship a fair distance in front of – obliterating it wholesale. From this, an equally sizeable breach had been erected. One that was not protected by Britannian knightmares.

"We have a breach!" Li called out upon landing, he and the Tianshou already speeding toward their new entry point. "Commence incursion!"

* * *

 _How unexpected._ Lelouch thought, despite the gleaming expression behind his mask. He almost thought he would have to come up with a plan to breach the outer wall, but it seemed to have been handled anyway. From this, he glanced over to his tacwindow to see both Black Knight and Chinese signals already converging on the breach while the Britannians scrambled – and ultimately failed – to close it.

"The gate has fallen, Sir Johann," Lelouch commented as he reversed away from the _Dinadan_ , making a run toward the breach as well. Even so, the Knight of Two was quick to follow, even firing another shot from his hadron launcher, which Lelouch neatly evaded. "My pawns and knights have reached your territory."

In spite of the obvious setback, Johann found himself nodding at his opponent's assessment. "So they have Zero," he acknowledged while driving his daggers at the _Mordred_ , their blade fight now turning into a running battle. "But the endgame continues on."

Again, as he brought his daggers against the _Mordred_ 's MVS, the barest semblance of a grin entered Johann's face. "And you remain far from claiming it."

As he parried the dagger attacks and slashed back, Lelouch couldn't help but feel a certain hauntedness behind the Knight of Two's words. Yes, he didn't expect the game to be completely turned upon the breach, but it disturbed him how Johann seemed unaffected – even with his natural inscrutability accounted for – by the enemy entering his territory. In fact, Lelouch had a sinking feeling that he had anticipated the breakthrough, and had made his plans accordingly.

Regardless however, the game had reached its second phase. As Lelouch saw from another tacwindow within his HMDS, additional breakthroughs had been made among the other target cities, while those that hadn't were well on their way toward. Thus the Red Rebellion would no longer be fought on the outside, but within the next battleground. The very core of China itself.

With that in mind, he and Johann continued their own battle, even as they passed into Luoyang with the rest of their respective forces.


	26. Unto the Breach

" _It is impossible to predict the time and progress of revolution. It is governed by its own more or less mysterious laws."_  
\- Vladimir Lenin

**Government Bureau  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire  
August 1, 2025**

"Enemy knightmares now entering settlement!" one of the operators announced as the mixed signals of Chinese and Black Knight knightmares flowed through the resultant boundary wall breach like a freshly undammed river. Several of the defenders attempted to attack them from the flanks, even scoring a number of aggressors – namely Chinese – in the process, but the river continued to surge through regardless. "Sir Johann has ordered Defense Plan Sebastus' activation!"

"Confirmed! Initiate Sebastus!" Calares replied as steadfastly as he could, all the while inwardly fighting back his growing anxiety. The enemy had breached the gate, and now entering into the fort. And not just at Luoyang either; the main monitors showed several other cities in Area 22 having already been broken through, with an additional number now well within the process. A great, area-wide incursion, the likes of which had not been seen since the Black Rebellion eight years ago. The irony did not fail to register with Calares, especially as the two central words of Tianzi's declaration continued to ring in his ears. "Mobilize all designated forces and engage all barriers accordingly!"

His commands given, the operators began carrying out their orders, sending out the appropriate call orders and activation codes both within Luoyang and throughout the rest of the Area. In a matter of moments, the monitor flashed as the blue signals representing Britannian forces began to spread throughout their respective cities, moving to their designated defensive positions and intercept points, while another round of signals also initiated as certain "hindrances" began to engage as well. All while the red and yellow signals designating the Chinese and Black Knights respectively also began to divide from the main "rivers" to "flow" through the various streets and blocks, ready to move away from the open fields and into traditional urban warfare. And Calares had little doubt Zero and Li – or, since either were otherwise occupied, their assorted sub-commanders – were also on the horn, initiating second phase stratagems of their own to account for the shift in battlefield.

Feeling a sneer threaten to creep onto his face, Calares once more forced the better part of himself back. Yes, he realized the battle wasn't lost yet; if Zero, Li, Tianzi and their respective soldiers thought that breaching the targeted cities would culminate their Red Rebellion once and for all, then they were in for the rudest of awakenings. As Sir Johann had explained to him and the other field commanders before, a broken fortress was not the same as a fallen fortress; though its outer walls could no longer keep the enemy at bay, the various corridors, dwellings and catacombs certainly offered much in the way of defense. And - again as the Knight of Two had explained - there were no greater fortresses than the former Chinese cities, which had been erected to hold off enemy advances since before Britannia's founding, and had been further emphasized by Mao Zedong and his followers in light of their much more recent war with pre-Area 11 Japan. As such, the self-proclaimed rebels still had their work cut out for them, especially with Sir Johann's "additions" to those defenses, before they could raise their banner over the area once again.

And that was not discounting the fact his side remained well in the fight. For all the losses that had been taken to that point, the Imperial forces still retained its mixed superiorities – superior quantity in the face of the Black Knights' greater individual skill and technological strength and superior quality in the face of greater CLA manpower – and so were quite able to continue giving the Twenty-Twos and Eleven exiles hell. Not even the loss of the two _Canterburys_ and an entire land battleship, to say nothing of what had been lost in the other cities, could be considered major setbacks; in fact, any losses barely warranted now that the fighting had changed to a far more restricted environment. Overall, outside of the changing fields, the battle for the heart and soul of Area 22, or China depending on the perspective, remained on. The confrontations that were now occurring throughout the monitors, with the Black Knight and CLA vanguard units at last engaging the now firmly established Britannian defenders, only reinforced that fact to the viceroy, and everyone else in the room for that matter.

And yet, in spite of all those assurances, Calares only felt himself writhe with underlying yet ever present anger. Again he had created Argus specifically for this situation in mind; to annihilate all invading forces in one fell swoop. As much as he adhered to Sir Johann's expertise, what could he have been possibly thinking in not utilizing it? Surely it would not only have won them the battle entirely, but have done so in a matter of minutes as opposed to the hours this battle was all too likely to take. Especially since the _Shenque_ 's baryon field system apparently remained disabled from Xiaopei; otherwise Li would have had that activated early on, for obvious reasons.

 _This is insane._ Calares thought for a moment, but then forced it, and the temptation that it represented, back. No, no matter how much he disagreed with the Knight of Two's battle plan, he was both duty and honor bound to follow them. To do anything else would be unbecoming to both his uniform and himself.

Thus, doing well to ignore such feelings, as well as the growing weight in the pit of his stomach, Calares continued to watch over the main monitor, shifting between the datawindows of Luoyang and the various other cities. Just as the battles taking place began to intensify that much more.

* * *

Doing all she could to ignore the grim unease in the pit of her stomach, C.C. continued to drive her pink _Gekka_ down the avenue, Hannya Two trailing just behind her. A team of _Sutherlands_ were already firing on them from the other side, apparently believing that the limited space granted them some advantage, but the two Black Knights had little issue banking around their fire while closing the distance. Not even a thrown Chaos Mine slowed them down, as the two eighth generation knightmares simply leapt up and over the grenade just before it launched its flechette volley. Landing right amongst the enemy formation, the Britannians were quick to reply with their stun tonfas extended, but again they were of little hindrance as C.C. and her wingman cut the four down with their katen yaibatous. Only one managed to leave a mark – grazing the shoulder of Hannya Two's unit – before C.C. slashed it diagonally across the torso, ending it with the rest of them.

Sensors beeping in warning as additional _Sutherlands_ moved in from another venue, C.C. raised her handgun to stall their advance, managing to take out one while the rest scattered between the buildings, taking cover. Gritting her teeth, the "witch" and her comrade followed their example, both moving behind the sides of other buildings as more bullets began to be shot at them. As decrepit as they were, the buildings would only provide very limited amounts of protection – more toward hiding the knightmares' profiles than actually hindering any bullets or explosives – before they likely collapsed on top of the two knightmares. C.C. kept that thought in mind as she peered out, assessing their targets, squeezing off some of her own fire when she could.

 _This is why I hate city fighting._ she thought, once more biting back the unease in her stomach. No matter the age, no matter the war, urban warfare had always been a pain in the fraudulent to her. One that even being in a knightmare frame did little to assuage. "Hannya Two, overhead."

Knowing exactly what her commander meant, the devicer of the second _Gekka_ launched her slash harken up, then traversing to the rooftop above her. Simultaneously, the immortal, after taking a breath, threw her own _Gekka_ back into the open, firing her handgun while charging between the responding fire. As she expected, the Britannians – obviously enamored by her knightmare's ever obnoxious color – concentrated on her, all but forgetting about Hannya Two until she herself fired down upon them from the building tops, her own position effectively granting her vantage of theirs. As a result, a number of _Sutherlands_ chose to move back into the open as well – though one or two stubbornly remained within their covers – and either launched up to the building tops to deal with Hannya Two or chose to attack C.C. head on.

Rebrandishing her katen yaibatou, C.C. expertly maneuvering her knightmare around the street, parrying the stun tonfa attack of an initial aggressor. Sparks flying from the contact of chainblade to solid metal, she nonetheless used her machine's superior power to throw the _Sutherland_ back, right before delivering another diagonal slash through the middle, promptly taking it out of the fight. She then went into a full spin to cleave another charging attacker – bifurcating it at the waist at such a velocity that the top half ended up flying into a nearby building side – right before banking to the left to avoid a rifle grenade shot. On that, she did well to remember her environment, just narrowly evading the resultant explosion and shrapnel rain, right before she returned fire with her handgun once more. That offending _Sutherland_ was easily struck down as well, only for two more, both wielding lances, to rush past it to engage her. Nearly biting her lip, C.C. was forced to reverse and block their respective attacks.

Somehow the three knightmares ended up charging through the side of one of the surrounding buildings, the wide interior of which clearly identified it as a warehouse. Regardless, it was the opportunity C.C. needed, to which she launched her slash harken upward and repelled, evading the lance thrust of one of her opponents. She then landed directly behind it and executed a half spin, cutting that knightmare across the waist as well, right before reversing to evade the other _Sutherland_ 's charge from the left. She was then forced to bank around both of its slash harkens, but the immortal did this easily enough, right before closing the distance again to attack herself. To that, the _Sutherland_ raised its lance to parry her sword, again sparks flying as the chainblade ground against the metal polearm.

"Lead!" Hannya Two called out as her _Gekka_ also burst through the warehouse side, another pair of _Sutherlands_ and an accompanying _Gloucester_ trailing after her. That was enough of a distraction for C.C. to take advantage of, easily knocking the lance aside so she could thrust her whirling blade into her own opponent's torso, which then fell to the ground as soon as she withdrew it. It was just as well, as the _Gloucester_ charged her a moment later, MVS in hand, forcing her to reverse and dodge its strike as well.

Despite the fact she couldn't quite match her superior, Hannya Two was skilled enough on her own, parrying and evading the _Sutherlands_ while maneuvering her own knightmare well enough. She managed to take one out in the onset, deflecting its stun tonfa before unleashing her handgun into its torso, the frame toppling over as a result. The other, however, was more resilient, driving at her at such speed that she could only bring her katen yaibatou about to deflect its attack. It then went on the full offensive, bashing at her _Gekka_ with its tonfas, which she continued to parry efficiently yet was otherwise driven back. The Britannian knightmare even evaded her surprise slash harken attack, and then charged in yet again to keep her from bringing her handgun around once more.

Unfortunately, C.C. was unable to support, as she had her own opponent to deal with. As she had half-expected, the _Gloucester_ devicer was better than average, such that she was having a hell of a time parrying and evading his or her own MVS attacks. Not so challenging however that she was unable to find an opening, to which she easily chopped off the blue knightmare's left arm, depriving it of one of its swords. In response, the Britannian executed three successive attacks with its remaining arm and blade, forcing C.C. to parry each as her machine stepped back several meters, not unlike an actual human swordswoman. Sensing an opening itself, the _Gloucester_ moved to impale. Which was exactly what the immortal, a predatory grin encompassing her lips, had hoped.

Sidestepping the thrust at a speed that her opponent would never had believed, C.C. then proceeded to lob off that arm as well. Now deprived of both primary weapons, as well as the means to pull out its assault rifle, the enemy devicer made one last ditch effort to reverse, launching both slash harkens in the process. C.C. weaved around those as well, then circling around the _Gloucester_ – once more at a speed that was only attainable through her ace custom eighth generation knightmare – and proceeded to shoulder tackle the Britannian unit into the side of a nearby wall. She would have then finished it, but saw she didn't have to; the force of her attack had crumpled the cockpit block easily enough.

With that, C.C. then turned to aid her wingmate, but saw she didn't have to there as well. While she had been fighting the _Gloucester_ , Hannya Two had managed to cut off one of the _Sutherland_ 's arms, thus causing her opponent to lash out with its remaining tonfa. This proved to be a fatal mistake in itself as Hannya Two reversed her knightmare and then, once the _Sutherland_ overcompensated, drove it forward again, to which she proceeded to "scalp" the cockpit block in similar manner to Tohdoh's (in)famous strike on the _Lancelot_ years ago. Only this time, as both Black Knights grimly witnessed, the attack had struck the devicer as well, resulting in the frame toppling over, rendered permanently out of action. To say the least.

 _Well, that was certainly a first._ C.C. thought rather disturbingly as she witnessed the attack. Indeed, it was the first time she had seen what a glorified, knightmare sized chainsaw could do to the average human body. And, for all that she had seen prior, it was not something for the faint of heart.

Fortunately neither she nor her wingman – however the latter thought of what she had just witnessed – were able to consider it any further, both of their sensors beeping in warning. A moment later, a series of bullets laced their way through the side of the warehouse as another _Sutherland_ formation made its presence known. As such, both pink and black knightmares could only return to their work, breaking through the building wall and driving back into their new opponents. With many more undoubtedly to come after them.

* * *

Maneuvering around another slash harken attack, Lelouch closed the distance and moved to behead the _Dinadan_ , only for the dark grey knightmare to deflect his slash with its left Blaze Luminous. From there, Johann counterattacked by knocking the blade aside, then reversing and circling around to execute his own slash against the _Mordred_ 's left, but Lelouch foresaw the attack and evaded it, retaliating with a slash harken launch of his own. Again the Knight of Two reversed, as well as reengaged his Blaze Luminous to smack the harken aside, with the Demon King surging after in pursuit. More sword and dagger attacks were initiated thereafter.

All the while the duel continued, both commanders maintained some amount of attention to their respective tacscreens, both pertaining to the attack on Luoyang and the rest of the designated battlegrounds at large. By now it seemed as though the whole of Area 22 was under attack, each of the targeted cities and fortifications having now been breached by combined Black Knight and Chinese forces, with the Britannians scrambling to defend against each incursion. Lelouch felt some measure of satisfaction on that; though Akatsuki – or the Red Rebellion, he reminded himself once more – wasn't proceeding as smoothly as he would have hoped, it was proceeding all the same. Almost as well as the initial strike on Pearl Harbor even, despite the massive losses the Chinese were taking and the far more marginal losses that were somewhat hindering the Black Knights. He almost dared hope that victory was truly not far off.

Despite that however, victory remained an uncertainty regardless. A key component to his plan had yet to initiate, such that Lelouch was beginning to worry. Had Johann truly foreseen his intended move to that point? As well as already directed his pawns and at least one of his rooks to dissuade it? The former prince would have bet his mask that had been the case; otherwise the Red Rebellion – not unlike the Black Rebellion before it – would have looked _far_ different. Just as he doubted that had been the only countermove the Owl of Britannia had made, especially in the face of potential territorial incursion.

"You seem distracted Zero," Johann observed as he slashed at the _Mordred_ 's left, nearly gouging out its eye in the process, only to watch as the black and gold, caped twin of the _Lancelot_ evaded at the right moment. The Knight of Two inwardly frowned at this; he still couldn't understand how his opponent, who by all accounts had been a lackluster devicer during the Japanese Insurrection, could have gained such skill and technique since his liberation. Surely there was more to that than what was otherwise obvious; the Owl almost felt that to be the case. But then, that was only one mystery among so many with Zero. "Is there something concerning you?"

Knowing he was being probed again, Lelouch feigned indifference. "No more distracted or concerned than you are, Sir Johann," he countered, also knowing that the Knight of Two was observing the greater battle as much as he was. Though neither of them could direct their troops on a minute by minute basis – that was what their respective sub-commanders and operations staff were for – they could at least keep up with present events and turnabouts. Enough that they could intervene with them if necessary. "In that regard, the game remains in my favor. Isn't it about time you made another move?"

Once again, the barest vestiges of a grin emerged over the Knight of Two's lips. "Who says I haven't already?" he inquired, just as he unleashed a furious duel slash, forcing the _Mordred_ to evade via spin jump. From there, the black knightmare launched its left arm harken, to which the _Dinadan_ banked to evade, while barreling straight on after that, forcing its opponent to engage its Blaze Luminous in turn. As a result, the two were momentarily frozen in place, the _Dinadan_ 's dagger fixed against the _Mordred_ 's shield, both trying to overcome the other. "Surely you've realized I had anticipated this outcome, Zero."

Lelouch grit his teeth at that. He had at least theorized as such; that Johann would have expected the rebel forces to have breached their designated targets, and planned accordingly. And yet…

"And yet," the Black Prince spoke again, just as he at last threw back the grey knightmare's blade and brought his right sword against it, crimson blades now grinding against each other as a reuslt. "Nothing seems to be happening."

Johann nodded in acknowledgment of this. "Give it a moment," he answered simply, just as the _Mordred_ circled around to strike at the _Dinadan_ 's back, to which the Knight of Two twisted around and relaunched his left harken in retaliation. Only the timely raising of his opponent's right Blaze Luminous kept its head from being knocked off. From there, the black knightmare leaped back and reversed down the street, seemingly moving to draw its VARIS, but the _Dinadan_ was too quick in pursuing it. As a result, it was forced to bring both of its MVS up to deflect either dagger attack. "You will see it soon enough…"

At that, while continuing to exchange blade for blade and attack for attack, Lelouch couldn't help but note a tinge of anticipation in his opponent's voice. One that made an uncharacteristic chill run down his spine. What kind of move had the Knight of Two made exactly? And why wasn't it something he himself had predicted?

Sure enough, the answer to those questions indeed came a moment later, taking the form of certain signals being blotted out on Lelouch's tacscreens, followed by a sudden burst of communications both within Luoyang and throughout the Area. Upon that, Lelouch did well to feel that chill deepen as certain shock, and realization, came over him. As did a cold, yet uncharacteristically emboldened smile over Johann's face.

* * *

"This just keeps getting better and better…" Liliana muttered as she drove her _Guren Isshiki_ down the streets of what might have been a residential area – not that the surrounding buildings looked any different from each other – while Marika moved beside her in her own machine. Bullets and explosive seemed to be in constant motion, as well as from nearly every vector, as yet another _Sutherland_ force moved in from the left to stall their advance. To that, both _Gurens_ twisted around and threw up their radiant wave shields, deflecting much of the firepower, all the while responding with their own grenade launchers. This took out at least two of the _Sutherlands_ and forced the rest to scatter, but as both Zero Squadron devicers saw – much to Liliana's own bemusement – they appeared reluctant to engage at close-range, instead continuing to rain bullet fire on them with their assault rifles. Not that they were doing any better at medium range, as the _Gurens_ shifted from evading to deflecting the fire while closing the gap themselves, fork knives drawn to strike.

From there, it was mere child's play for the women, both having attained ace status well before their joining the Black Knights, to remove the present opposition. Evading a last minute rifle grenade shot, Liliana gleefully charged by her targeted _Sutherland_ , slashing her knife against the cockpit block as she passed. No sooner than it fell did one of its comrades storm at her, stun tonfas extended, to which she brought her surger back up and engaged her shield, deflecting its attack. After that, she dodged to her left and fired her slash harken, beheading the _Sutherland_ and thereby allowing her to strike its cockpit block as well. Liliana couldn't help but notice the momentary trail of blood that trailed after her knife there.

A third one, armed with a lance, charged in after that as well, but once more it was no real effort for her to narrowly bank out of the attack, simultaneously reaching out with her surger to grasp her prey. At first she attempted to engage the surger to boil in traditional fashion, but another _Sutherland_ had moved in as well, apparently trying to support its ensnared comrade. Grinning viciously at the sudden opportunity, Liliana twisted her initial target into the line of its brethren's assault rifle, where it ended up riddled with bullets, all the while she charged at the inadvertent assailant. A metallic clash sounded as the two frames smashed against each other; it was only then that Liliana engaged her surger, bubbling the first _Sutherland_ in but a few short moments, to which she released and reversed. The resultant explosion took out both enemy knightmares while Liliana, stylishly twirling her knife, set off for additional prey.

Far less grandiose than her bloodthirsty wingmate, Marika was nonetheless effective in her own advance. Banking around the assault rifle fire, she then used her fork knife to deflect a stun tonfa attack, and then execute a spin slash into her opponent's frame, the cockpit block ejecting a moment later. Unconcerned where the block may have ended up, she then ducked underneath a bazooka shot from another _Sutherland_ , counterattacking by firing her slash harken and knocking the cumbersome weapon out of the enemy knightmare's grip. The _Sutherland_ retaliated by firing off its own harkens, to which Marika – in a technique that she had seen Major Kouzuki use several times – had her _Guren_ leap onto one of the harken cables and then speed at the Britannian unit. Before the enemy devicer realized what was happening, she was upon it, stabbing her knife into the cockpit block and then jumping away, the _Sutherland_ falling over as she landed some distance away. Another unit attempted to level its own assault rifle at her, but she responded much faster, spraying a machine gun burst from her surger that obliterated the aggressor.

"Fools," Marika muttered herself as additional enemy knightmares closed on her and Rei Five. Both immediately turned to their direction, launching twin streams of radiant energy at the newcomers. More than a few were obliterated as a result, with the rest scattering and immediately taking cover, returning fire in the form of bullets and explosive shells. Despite that offensive however, the _Gurens_ continued their dance, weaving around the projectiles while closing the distance on the enemy units. From there the carnage continued as the two Black Knights went about their mission, dispatching any enemy knightmare that came within their reach.

Amidst the onslaught, Marika couldn't help but feel something amiss with their present adversaries. Yes they were as easy to kill as their brethren – her grasping a _Sutherland_ by the arm and swinging it into one of its nearby squadmates before finishing the both of them with a grenade easily showcased their lacking skills – but she couldn't help but feel something else at work there. A thought that kept nagging at her even as she chased down another _Sutherland_ , leaped on top of it – another copied maneuver, this time from Captain Finlay – and promptly applied her surger, bubbling the enemy knightmare right beneath her. It detonated as she leapt away, to which she turned and fired another radiant wave stream at the next target. Unfortunately the _Sutherland_ evaded at the right moment, and then went into full reverse, firing its assault rifle as it backtracked.

That's when Marika realized it. Not just one, but the whole squad – those that managed to survive for so long anyway – was gradually backtracking. Not retreating per se, but rather engaging and pulling back repeatedly, and in such a way that one would hardly have depicted. Obviously they were attempting to draw them in, but to where? An ambush? No, her _Guren_ 's advanced sensors would have picked up the additional enemies, whether they were knightmares, aircraft, AFVs or infantry. And she doubted the Britannians had stealth technology on par with the Black Knights.

Still, that didn't leave many explanations, especially as Marika saw that they were drawing the two _Gurens_ deeper into the city, specifically around a rather open street crossing, one nestled between several large buildings. That was precisely when the realization struck her like a lightning bolt, causing her eyes to widen. She had seen this before; well, she hadn't directly witnessed it, but she had seen it before regardless. And she knew they only had moments to react. "Rei Five, evade!"

Whether from her outcry or Liliana somehow realizing it herself, both Black Knights reacted simultaneously. With quad shrieks of burning rubber, both _Gurens_ abruptly abandoned their pursuit of the enemy and reversed their landspinners in full resolution, retracting back. Just as a set of explosions set off around one of the nearby buildings, causing the ground the tremor and the building to fall upon the street crossing. Exactly where the two knightmares would have been had they not reversed at that moment.

"This is…!" Liliana managed to exclaim as she pulled back, watching as the building – a dull colored housing complex that was wider than it was heightened – fell upon her and Marika's knightmares. It was almost dreamlike to her, in which everything was in slow motion; her knightmare's reversal, the falling building, even her very breathing felt as though they had extended into minutes instead of mere seconds. For a time, it seemed like she and her wingmate were indeed going to be buried, but fortunately they had reversed at the right time, just managing to pull back before the edifice completed its fall. Even so, as the dust cloud kicked up, Liliana could only stare in horror as her exclamation completed itself. "This is Zero's technique!"

Despite her own stoic appearance, Marika felt the same horror in her as her comrade. Indeed she had not witnessed it, but she had heard of it. Zero had done this precisely – collapsing an entire building upon his opponent(s) – during the Black Rebellion. For the life of her she never thought it would have been done by another, much less used against them.

And that was only the beginning. As before either devicer realized it, quakes, explosions and similar events began to erupt around the city. All while comm. traffic – detailing the death cries and SOS calls from both Chinese and Black Knight units – increased that much more.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

_What the hell is this?_ Ohgi thought as he gazed over the main monitor. All at once, pandemonium had unfolded unto the world; "LOST" signals began to emerge across the screen, while reports were continually coming in about ambushes, traps and other such inhibitions. Much worse, as Ohgi's mind absorbed the calls, he realized that such things as "collapsing streets", "falling debris" and "the enemy firing through walls" were among the outcries. And much worse, it wasn't just at Luoyang that these events were occurring; as the other tacscreens displayed with the other cities, Black Knight and Chinese forces were literally running into the same problems.

"Ohgi…" Minami whispered beside him, having come to the same conclusion.

"Yes, I see it too," Ohgi nodded back. It was much bigger and far more elaborate – taking place in multiple areas of battle rather than just one – but it was still the same idea. It was the exact same strategy Zero had employed at Shinjuku; utilizing the surrounding urbanscape to entrap the aggressor forces and cut them down, one after the other. Only this time, the Britannians had had much more time to entrench themselves within the occupied cities, just as they had access to a much wider range of tools and techniques to inflict upon their enemies.

 _Damn you Owl of Britannia._ Ohgi found himself cursing the Knight of Two for his brilliance – as well as his sense of irony – on this. Even though he had known from the start that liberating China would not be easy, even he hadn't expected this turn of events. And as if to make matter that much more complicated, a certain key part of Zero's plan remained out of action…

"We just lost all CLA units in Dianzhuangzhen!" Ichijiku reported evenly as the data came flowing in. "Kitsune and Kyosha units under heavy fire!"

Ohgi nearly grimaced at that last one, but managed to force it back. There was no way Chigusa would die in a fight like this; not when she knew that there was much more to come. "Pull them back to Yuetanzhen," he commanded as coolly as he could under the circumstances. "See if they can draw the Britannians out, and then reinforce with Nue and Kasha Squadrons."

Mutsuki began relaying the orders as another signal came up on Ichijiku's monitor. "Second enemy waves emerging!" she reported, with Ohgi picking up the dread under her voice.

It was something he felt as well as he watched the new sets of knightmares emerge onto each of the cities. Between them and all the other traps and ambushes that the Britannians retained, the Chinese were going to take many more losses, and he was sure several Black Knight units would be lost as well. Once more the conditions remained unchanged; it was a contest of endurance, in which the Britannians whittled down the Chinese numbers – and as many of their Black Knight defenders as they could get – while the Black Knights rushed on for the enemy headquarters and other key strategic areas. Whether it would be a Britannian surrender or a Black Knight/Chinese withdrawal, it would be the last one standing that would be triumphant.

A victory condition that was increasing going toward the Britannians, Ohgi sneered, as additional signals of "LOST" Chinese units were received. It helped even less that a key part of Zero's plan – the "miracle" of the Red Rebellion itself – had not come into play. Had the enemy somehow guessed their intentions there?

"Order all available units to intercept in each city," he commanded in turn, retaining his focus on the battle at hand. "Head them off before they reach the _Yaoguais_!"

* * *

Reversing on her landspinners, Kallen just narrowly evaded the _Safir_ 's latest slash, right before retaliating with a grenade shot. As she half-expected, the Knight of Eight was quick enough to dodge, allowing the grenade to sail aimlessly until it hit the building behind them – they were currently fighting atop one such tower – to which Nena charged onward, slashing once more at the crimson knightmare. To that, Kallen was forced to deflect the initial slash with her shield and then jump away before the follow up came. She then countered with her harken, but Nena easily knocked that away with her Blaze Luminous, continuing to surge after the _Guren_.

It wasn't long before the two knightmares, in the course of their fight, landed on another building top, with the Red Dragoness wasting no time in banking left in an effort to flank her. Despite that effort however, Nena easily reversed before Kallen could grasp her with the _Guren_ 's surger, then counterslashing again only for the red knightmare to turn aside, once more reversing its landspinners again to gain some distance. Nena naturally followed her, executing another one of her spin attacks, but Kallen was just able to keep back enough to evade the scythe's reach. She then fired a radiant wave beam – one aimed for the _Safir_ 's head – only for Nena to reangle the scythe so that it reaped the energy into dissemination. It was the same when Kallen followed up with another grenade shot, this one exploding harmlessly as the scythe intercepted it.

Kallen could only wonder how the Knight of Eight could keep up that rotation for so long as she leaped back onto another building top, using her slash harken to tether her to it. Only then did Nena stop her spin and follow, using one of her own harkens for the same effect. As a result, both knightmares landed upon their next field – which appeared to a faded green tinted apartment building – continuing their fight with the _Guren_ charging and dodging the _Safir_ 's next slash. Before Kallen could bring her knife against the Britannian knightmare however, Nena brought up her Blaze Luminous to intercept. Both knightmares held their blade and shield in place for a time, their devicers glowering at each other throughout, before at last breaking away.

"This dance is even better than the one before!" Nena called out in glee as she repeatedly slashed at the _Guren_ , which systematically evaded or deflected each slash and sweep as it moved around, firing another radiant wave stream as it circled. Naturally the Knight of Eight evaded, and at such speed Kallen almost felt nauseated watching, only to reap once more. "Indeed, this really will be one to remember Red Dragoness!"

"I'm glad you approve, Reaper of Britannia," Kallen sardonically replied, both vocally and with her surger, this time as a particle spray. The Knight of Eight evaded that as well, jumping away in a dance-like twirl, much to the Ace of the Elevens' exasperation. Even Suzaku had never been so evasive, nor as elaborate in maneuvering the _Lancelot_. "Too bad it isn't going to end so well for you!"

A sharp, harrowing laugh was Nena's response as she slashed even more, nearly lopping off the _Guren_ 's head in the process. Only another timely reverse kept that from occurring, to which Kallen again replied with her slash harken. The _Safir_ dodged this as well, before counterslashing again. "On the contrary, I believe you will be the one to fall, little dragon," Nena sang as the _Guren_ zigzagged around her slashes, attempting to close a distance again to grasp her. At that, she knocked the surger aside with her Blaze Luminous and then launched her left slash harken, but Kallen was quick enough to evade this as well. "I don't know if you've been keeping up through our dance, but your offensive isn't looking too good right now!"

Another set of nearby explosions, followed by the signals of several _Yaoguais_ being marked "LOST", only punctuated that claim. Grimacing at that event, Kallen charged forward, feinting with her surger, only to launch a solid kick into the _Safir_ 's torso upon the final moment. The resultant force sent the Knight of Eight sailing off the building and toward the street below, but they had been low enough to ground level that Nena could easily flip her knightmare up and have it land squarely. Kallen followed her, the _Guren_ landing mere seconds after the _Safir_ 's touchdown, and the two adversaries immediately went back at it.

"At this rate, your Twenty-Two allies are going to be cut to shreds before they ever make it to the Bureau!" Nena hollered as she slashed again, forcing the _Guren_ to once more evade and deflect. She then tried to slice off the red knightmare's surger arm, but Kallen, in a rather surprising motion, knocked the scythe aside with her fork knife. "And I doubt you Black Knights have the numbers to take the Area without them!"

"Maybe," Kallen retorted as she slashed at the _Safir_ from its side, only for the Knight of Eight to bank and evade. As she did this, Nena again swept her scythe, but Kallen mirrored her maneuver and reversed before the weapon's blade could connect. She then crouched as Nena followed up by reaping at her, and Kallen could have sworn she felt the excess heat of the maser vibration weapon as it moved over her cockpit canopy. "But the rebellion is still on, and still far from the breaking point!"

She then fired another radiant wave stream, one that was so fast on the draw that Nena only narrowly dodged. Such that the beam grazed the left shoulder of her knightmare, causing the tip of it to melt away while the rest of the pauldron was left charred and swollen. The Knight of Eight glowered angrily at such damage; how dare this upstart Eleven hurt her beautiful _Safir_!

"You're going to regret not finishing us at Xiaopei!" Kallen continued as she switched back to her grenade launcher and fired. This time Nena anticipated the attack and had the _Safir_ leap into the air, just as the grenade exited the launcher barrel. In midair she launched one of her harkens out, nearly smashing it against the _Guren_ 's surger claw, but Kallen was able to move aside at the last second. The _Safir_ landed not long after, slashing out with its scythe once more, only for Kallen to evade that as well. "Especially when you had us then and there!"

Nena couldn't help but grit her teeth at the Red Dragoness' outcry, even as she engaged her Blaze Luminous to deflect her latest slash harken attack. As much as she adhered to Johann's expertise on the matter, Xiaopei had been a sticking point to her; somehow she always felt that, had they pushed hard enough, despite any high casualties, they could have eliminated the main branch of the CLA, captured Tianzi _and_ possibly taken out Zero and his ilk all at once. Despite the Ogre of Kyoto coming out of nowhere with an apparent line of landships at his disposal, she had long suspected that General Kondo didn't have nearly as many ships and missiles as her side held, and that – once more if Johann had decided differently – they would have ended this insurrection then and there.

But what was done was done, and Nena could no more change the past than she could have given up her love for chocolate. And the latter was something she was sure to indulge in once she returned to the Homeland.

"And who says we don't have you here and now, Eleven!?" she growled back sharply, right before firing her harken at the _Guren_ 's head. She missed, but the anchor managed to strike the right side antennae on the helm; likely a scratch, but at least she repaid the Red Dragoness back for damaging her beloved steed. "It's you who's going to regret! Regret ever coming to Area 22 and taking us on in the first place!"

At that, Kallen let out another battle cry as she charged through the slashes, again attempting to grasp the Britannian knightmare in her surger. When that failed, she shifted and presented her fork knife, but that too was anticipated, and Nena easily threw up her Blaze Luminous to knock the gold blade aside. Knowing not to press her luck any further, it was all Kallen could do to jump overhead, just as the _Safir_ 's slashed at her.

All while in the distance, another set of explosions – and accompanying "LOST" signals, sounded.

* * *

Rai grimaced as several more of the _Yaoguais_ he and Raidens Two, Three and Four were herding were shot up. As befitting their reputation, the stricken Chinese knightmares crumpled like aluminum, their frames – and undoubtedly their devicers – riddled with Britannian ammunition while others of their kind moved around their fallen forms as water around rocks. In response, Rai twisted the _Aoren_ around and fired a radiant wave stream at the direction of the fire, managing to take out at least one offending _Sutherland_. There had been at least two more, but those enemy knightmares easily ducked around the corner as Raidens Two and Three unleashed their handguns against it, the bullets impacting harmlessly against the nearby buildings.

"Damn it," Rai cursed as he shifted the _Aoren_ back into formation, the three _Gekkas_ that made up his team reluctantly following along. There were still plenty of _Yaoguais_ left in the formation he was escorting, but their numbers – for lack of better description – were being cut down literally left and right as they moved deeper into the city. And there was only so much he could do about it, even if he had the whole of Raiden Squadron with him on that specific force. It helped even less that the Britannians had begun resorting to hit-and-run attacks against the Chinese – they were still focused on them over the Black Knights – rather than continue engaging the massed _Yaoguais_ wholesale. Once more cutting them down in every direction, several at a time, before withdrawing to avoid direct engagement.

A pair of swooping _Vipers_ from overhead only emphasized the fact, the VTOLs unleashing their air-to-ground rockets into the _Yaoguais_ as they passed. Several more of the Chinese units fell as a result, but the metal flood continued regardless while the four Black Knight units – as well as a fair number of the _Yaoguais_ themselves – returned fire. One _Viper_ fell as a result, crashing into a nearby building top, while the second circled around – thereby evading fire for a time – to bring its chin gun to bear. Fortunately Rai was quicker on the draw, and a split-second later, an extremely well-placed grenade shot blasted the VTOL out of the sky.

The _Viper_ 's remnants were still falling when Rai's sensors beeped in warning; more enemy knightmares were moving in, once more from multiple vectors and positions. Too concentrated to do anything but respond, the Blue Thunder God turned the _Aoren_ toward the nearest avenue and fired a rapid fire burst from his surger. Though he hadn't been able to target any of the enemy units, the display at least dissuaded them for a time, forcing the _Sutherlands_ to duck behind cover momentarily. The _Yaoguais_ easily rushed by before they came out again, to which Rai repositioned the _Aoren_ behind the Chinese formation and generated a radiant wave shield to deflect the resultant fire. From there, Raiden Three moved in to support, returning the fire with her handgun.

It was then peculiarity struck Rai; there was something wrong with the Britannian offensive. Oh they were attacking and attacking well, but there seemed to be an alternate purpose behind their assault beyond whittling down the Chinese units. Something far more deliberate and purposeful.

Then, much like an actual lightning bolt, realization struck Rai. The enemy knightmares weren't attacking the formation specifically; they were forcing it along as much as Rai and his compatriots were defending it. Which only meant one thing. "All units, break and reverse!"

Too late, as a collection of following explosions indicated. Explosions that came from _underneath_ the forward most _Yaoguais_ and proceeded onward, until the bulk of the formation was obliterated. Only a select few were fortunate enough to escape their now burning, ruined knightmares, which was precisely when enemy infantry open fired from the surrounding buildings.

 _Son of a bitch!_ Rai again cursed as he and Raiden Three turned their weapons toward the designated buildings, giving the downed Chinese pilots a fighting chance for cover, while Raidens Two and Four continued fighting the knightmares toward the rear. Through surprising subtlety, the Britannians had diverted the Chinese force into a mine field – one that had been programmed to go off when the majority of their knightmares were within it. And now the Chinese unit was effectively demolished, with the remainders caught between the burning husks of their comrades to the front, attacking knightmares toward the rear and buildings containing enemy combatants on either side. A perfect killbox that Rai and his fellows now had to fight their way out of.

More _Yaoguais_ , as well as Raiden Four, fell as the Britannians pressed their assault, the _Sutherlands_ and accompanying _Gloucesters_ no longer hesitant to advance. Rocket attacks from the aforementioned buildings only increased the surrounding destruction, but Rai would be damned before he and those who fought beside him went down there. Expertly maneuvering around the bullets and projectiles, the Blue Thunder God closed the distance upon the enemy knightmares, bringing his fork knife about with a flick of the _Aoren_ 's wrist. Raidens Two and Three were quick to back him up with their katen yaibatous, while the surviving _Yaoguais_ unleashed their machine guns and cannons for support.

* * *

Letting out a defiant howl as he held down the trigger, Tamaki fired his handgun at the pursuing _Gloucester_ – its lance set to impale – as his _Gekka_ retreated down the avenue. It was obviously a suicide run, as the enemy knightmare had been reduced to one arm and had been shot up repeatedly, but its devicer seemed quite determined to take Tamaki down before he or she expired. And as for Tamaki himself, his wingman had been taken out sometime ago, leaving him alone to fight through Luoyang until he could join up with other allied units somewhere. For the moment though, he was entirely focused on not ending up literally skewed.

Fortunately, it wasn't long before his efforts paid off and the _Gloucester_ crumpled under the fire. All at once, the fifth generation type fell over and ground against the street, its cockpit block utterly shot up. It was quite clear that the devicer had not survived the onslaught.

"Serves you right, asshole!" Tamaki hollered as he disengaged and moved away. It didn't matter much – much to his exasperation – as his sensors picked up additional enemy contacts moving toward his position. Sure enough, a pair of _Sutherlands_ soon appeared in the distance, both unleashing their assault rifles as they advanced upon him. Cursing his luck – for what seemed like the hundredth time since the battle had begun – Tamaki weaved around the fire as he launched after the pair, alternating between firing his hand gun once more and drawing in close to employ his katen yaibatou. One of the _Sutherlands_ fell before he could close in, while its partner, deciding to try and beat Tamaki at his own game, extended its stun tonfas and drew in as well.

"I'm gonna mess you up!" Tamaki shouted as he slashed at the Britannian, only for the _Sutherland_ to parry it, its tonfas too thick for the whirling chainblade to cut. And even more frustrating, the enemy pilot was skilled in applying them, repeatedly parrying Tamaki's sword attacks before countering with his or her slash harkens, forcing the Black Knight "ace" to pull back again. He then counterfired with his handgun, but the _Sutherland_ banked behind a nearby building, throwing a Chaos Mine to cover its own retreat. Grimacing, Tamaki flung his knightmare back behind a corner, just as the flechette grenade opened up and began its spray.

 _Maybe I really am not that good at this…_ Tamaki admonished to himself – he dared not vocalize it – just as his sensors beeped in warning again: more enemy units were coming his way. Or at least, that's what he initially thought until more sensor contacts appeared; the enemy knightmares were in fact attacking a selection of _Yaoguais_ , which were just rumbling onto the scene. In turn, the Chinese knightmares were doing their damnedest to hold their respective line, but the Britannians were still cutting them down as they advanced.

At first, Tamaki moved to jump right in and help his Chinese "allies", only for a sense of familiarity to cause him to halt. He didn't just recognize that setup; he outright _remembered_ it. Especially as he saw that the _Yaoguais_ were converging toward a large, suspiciously open street crossing.

" _GET OUT OF THERE!"_ Tamaki shouted into his comm., forgetting to see if it was tuned into the Chinese band. _"PULL OUT!"_

Whether the Chinese heard him or not, he never knew. He only saw and felt what happened next: the vibration of explosives detonating within the sewers and underground tunnels, followed by the streets underneath the _Yaoguais_ ' landspinners fragmenting and caving in from the combined detonations and the knightmares' weight. Within seconds, the entirety of the _Yaoguai_ forces fell into the enlarging gap, their flimsy hulls either crushed from the resultant fall and the showering remnants. All culminating in an ash grey dust cloud, which billowed aimlessly into the air.

The few that survived the few were immediately set upon by the surrounding _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ , which either descended into the gap with their harkens or simply rained bullets from above. Slamming his fist down in rage, only then did Tamaki bring his _Gekka_ about, moving against the enemy knightmares with clear vengeance. "Bastards!" he roared as he charged, again firing his handgun as he advanced.

The Britannians responded in kind, but this time Tamaki was too focused on killing them all to falter. This time, he didn't care if any of them were, in fact, better than him; they were all going to die anyway.

* * *

Igniting the seidotou's thrusters, Tohdoh slashed his blade against the _Caius_ ' crossed broadswords, moving to drive the Knight of Five back. Despite the _Zangetsu_ 's sheer power however, Michael held his ground, uncrossing his blades and throwing the enemy sword aside. He then proceeded to counterslash at the "red haired" machine, but Tohdoh anticipated the attack and evaded, launching his chest mounted slash harken at the _Caius_ ' head in the process. At that, Michael knocked the rocket anchor aside with his Blaze Luminous, and then proceeded after the _Zangetsu_ with clear ferocity.

With a battlecry from its devicer, the _Caius_ drove forward, again slashing at Tohdoh as the two knightmares raced down the avenue, the _Zangetsu_ parrying both the initial attack and the follow up. From there, Tohdoh counterattacked by slashing at the _Caius_ ' shoulder, but again Michael was fast enough to engage his Blaze Luminous before the blade could connect. Fortunately, Tohdoh was quick on the recovery, from there using the _Zangetsu_ 's superior maneuverability to move against his larger opponent's back. Only a timely backhanded parry kept the seidotou from slashing at the _Caius_ ' cockpit block, thereby allowing Michael to turn his knightmare around and launch his left arm mounted slash harken in turn. Though his knightmare lacked any elaborate shielding, Tohdoh was nonetheless fast enough to swat the harken away with the seidotou, and then – much faster than Michael could anticipate – twist the sword around and launch its hilt mounted harken in turn. And this time, he managed a hit, the harken smashing into the _Caius_ ' faceplate with enough force to crack it. As well as disable the left camera eye.

"Ow! That hurt Ki-yo-shi-ro!" Michael shouted, feeling rather ired that his knightmare had been struck so hard. Not hard enough to cleave its head off thankfully, but still enough to make his main monitor fuzzy and out of focus. The Miracle Man was definitely going to pay for that one. "I almost thought you were slowing down for a minute!"

"Not just yet whelp," Tohdoh retorted as he again charged the _Caius_ , bringing his seidotou around on full burn. Grinning viciously, Michael brought both broadswords up and parried the intended strike, holding his adversary's sword in place as blue flames continued to jet out its thruster vents. "Not until you have been properly dealt with."

Michael actually gleamed in response, before exerting more of the _Caius_ ' power to throw back the enemy knightmare's blade. He then countered by firing his right slash harken, only for the _Zangetsu_ to bank to its left to evade, then promptly slashing at the _Caius_ ' side. Michael evaded as well, using the reverse side of his right broadsword to smack the seidotou away, then turning his knightmare's chest around to unleash the flash cannon. Knowing he couldn't turn away the _Zangetsu_ away in time, Tohdoh could only close his eyes and look away, simultaneously having his knightmare leap back to gain some maneuvering room. The Knight of Five naturally capitalized on that, surging the _Caius_ after its opponent and slashing at its torso. An instinctive parry on Tohdoh's part kept the blade from connecting, but also threw him off balance, causing the _Zangetsu_ to land on its side.

Opponent lining up for the kill, Tohdoh raised his hand gun and fired, trying to strike the open wound on the _Caius_ ' face. Unfortunately his aim was not as precise as his draw, and the _Caius_ easily moved through the bullets as it set its right broadsword to impale. Gritting his teeth, Tohdoh was just about to pull back on his control stick, attempting to flip his knightmare away right before the blade connected, but he never made it that far. Not before another burst of machine gun fire slammed into the _Caius_ ' left, causing it disorientation.

"Shogun One!" a Chinese devicer shouted as three _Yaoguais_ entered in, their machine guns and cannons blazing at the orange knightmare. Though none of the bullets or shells could hope to pierce through the _Caius_ ' armor, it did hold it down for a time, forcing Michael to deploy his Blaze Luminous to deflect. Beyond that effect however, it was clear the _Yaoguais_ ' fire would not hinder the Knight of Five for long.

"You fools!" Tohdoh shouted in horror as he brought the _Zangetsu_ back onto its feet. "Fall back!"

Too late, as Michael let out an infuriated roar and charged head long at the Chinese knightmares. "Annoying tadpoles!" he shouted as he slashed the first _Yaoguai_ straight through the middle, then proceeded to twist around to make a diagonal cut upon another. "Don't interfere!"

" _Qù sǐ ba!"_ the remaining _Yaoguai_ pilot shouted defiantly, firing both her cannons into the _Caius_ ' side. Again the knightmare's heavy armor held up, but the close range shock was still enough to throw the Knight of Five off momentarily. Unfortunately, this only had the effect of angering the Round that much more, causing him to surge at the lead _Yaoguai_ with both broadswords ready and waiting.

It was only then that Tohdoh reentered the fight, intersecting his _Zangetsu_ between the _Yaoguai_ and the _Caius_ , holding back the now thoroughly enraged Knight of Five's blades. Much to his surprise however, the _Yaoguai_ pilot wasn't done just yet, bringing her knightmare to the left to fire another round of cannon and machine gun fire into the _Caius_ ' cockpit block. Again the seventh generation machine's armor held, but had it not, it was clear the cockpit would have been demolished. And Michael Raleigh would have been rendered an unpleasant stain within.

"Twenty-Two bitch!" Michael growled as he attempted to breakaway from Tohdoh and finish that insipient _Yaoguai_ off, but the Black Knight General refused to break away.

"Fall back Wukong Five!" Tohdoh commanded, hurriedly identifying the _Yaoguai_ pilot's callsign while keeping the _Caius_ at bay. "There's nothing you can do here!"

"But…!" the Chinese pilot tried to protest, as well as get another shot onto the _Caius_.

"That's an order!" Tohdoh followed up with. "You can't touch him with that machine!"

For a moment, the Chinese pilot lingered, still trying to get a clear shot on Knight of Five as the latter exchange blades with Tohdoh. Ultimately however, she knew that the Black Knight General spoke the truth. So long as she was stuck in a _Yaoguai_ , she'd only be getting in the way.

Besides, her sensors were picking up another _Sutherland_ team moving toward her position. Those she could kill. "Acknowledged," she replied before drawing away.

Michael would have none of it. "You think I'm just going to let you get away!?" he hollered as he knocked the _Zangetsu_ back and drove for the retreating _Yaoguai_. However, Tohdoh was quick on the recovery, and easily intercepted the Paladin's blade before he could draw close.

"I believe it is my head you're after!" Tohdoh shouted in turn, holding the seidotou up against the crossed broadswords. "Or perhaps you would care to surrender now."

The Knight of Five gleamed once more. "Fuck you, Ki-yo-shi-ro!" he called back as he drove his machine forward, moving to overpower the _Zangetsu_. "Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!"

Sneering in distaste, Tohdoh reversed the _Zangetsu_ away, firing his last radiant wave rocket as he did. The _Caius_ in turn drove forward, effortlessly knocking the projectile aside as it pursued, broadswords raised to kill.

* * *

**Government Bureau  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"I can't believe it!" Xia Wang let out in near jubilation as more of the red signals on the tacscreen ended up "LOST". "It's actually happening! Right before our eyes!"

"Finally the CLA will be no more!" Cheng Zhong added with equal delight. "Finally this land will well and truly be ours!"

"It certainly took long enough," Xiang Sheng spoke with impatience. Now that the Chinese Liberation Army's destruction was at hand, it was almost impossible to wait for the final killing stroke. "Seven damned years too long…"

"I agree. Li and his miscreants should have been dealt with on day one," Cai Lishi also put in, feeling just as smug as the others. "But outside the wait, this isn't so bad. Not only will the CLA be destroyed, but Zero and his Black Knights will make very nice bonuses."

"Indeed," Zhao Hao replied, beady eyes remaining fixed on the main monitor. Though remained put off by the Knight of Two's prior rejection of his command – though admittedly not as much as then – even was willing to give credit where credit was due. "The Owl of Britannia well and truly lives up to his wizened image."

Yes, Calares felt himself admit as he continued to watch, Sir Johann really was among the best minds Britannia had to offer. With the battle as it was now, neither the Black Knights nor the CLA had any hope to survive, much less liberate the area. The traps and ambushes that the Owl had set throughout the targeted cities would ensure the complete elimination of the Chinese ground forces, alongside a fair chunk of the Black Knights'. Once those were dealt with, the resultant counteroffensive would finish the remainders, whose escape was now impossible by this point. As Xiang Sheng had stated, seven long years of fighting would soon be decided. With the last vestiges of China to be finally vanquished and Britannia's dominion secure in their place. All thanks to the Knight of Two.

And yet, as Calares kept his gaze on the monitor, watching as the slaughter played out, he still felt his early agitation remain. Not so much for vainglory anymore, but rather the lack of necessity of it; yes the Chinese were falling in record numbers, but then so were the Britannian forces that remained caught up in the fighting. Even now, as the CLA fought to its last and the Black Knights struggled to stem the tide, Calares watched as several blue signals ended up in the "LOST" pile, several at a time. Not nearly as many losses as the CLA was suffering – in fact, the Britannian casualties were nothing beyond what one would expect in this kind of battle – but still _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ fell with every passing second. Still loyal and valiant Imperial soldiers fell, even as the Chinese were being cut down as wheat to a blade.

That thought alone burned in Calares' mind like a second sun. Not too long ago, Sir Johann had chastised him for the unnecessary losses he had incurred at Xiaopei, when he had blundered them into the Tiger's trap. Unlike most of his kind, Calares had not shirked his responsibility in their deaths; those men and women had fallen under his command, and therefore the blame was his to bear. If nothing else, he had taken that lesson to heart; never again would he be so blinded by his own self-vindication as to waste precious lives. Never again would he needlessly sacrifice those under his command – no matter what it would cost him personally – when a more viable solution was present. Those who dedicated themselves to the Crown's service deserved better than that.

Yet, as much as Calares resented thinking it, wasn't that exactly what Sir Johann was doing here? Throwing away the lives of Imperial soldiers needlessly? Especially when the entire battle could have been decided in the blink of an eye? Despite his attempts to force it back, the thought endured, remaining a fixture within him. And the Viceroy of Area 22 smoldered against its touch.

"All enemy forces in Baimashizen have been eliminated," one of the operators announced as the last of the "LOST" signals flashed. "Reinforcements now moving in from Huimengzhen."

Calares nodded, at least appearing as though everything was going as he wished. "Redeploy units from Chaoyang to intercept," he commanded. "And then send up additional forces from Mengjin to reinforce, including gunships. We'll crush them before they reach the river."

Their orders given, the operators began to recite them downward to those in the field. Moments later, the designated units began to move against the Chinese formations from the east and south. More "LOST" signals emerged from the red and yellow indicators as a result, as did from the blue ones unfortunately. Again Calares felt himself grimace at that image, and with that grimace a certain temptation reemerged.

Hands flexing at his sides, Calares once more held his body in place lest it move out from under him. It would have been all too simple at this point; to engage Argus and eliminate the opposition in one fell swoop. Certainly it would have be much better than this long and drawn out fight; in fact, it would have accomplished all of their objectives in a near instant by comparison. So why did Sir Johann refuse to utilize Argus? Such that it was to remain inactive by his direct order?

It was agonizing to Calares to even consider. The entire battle could be won in the next few seconds, all with but a few switch presses and his own viceregal authority. Yet, unless he was willing to go against one of His Majesty's chosen knights – one that he had since come to respect deeply – he could do nothing but standby. Standby and watch as more Britannians were cut down in the CLA's slow and agonizing death throes.

"Damn it…" Calares snarled to himself, his hands now tightening into fists. It was all he could do to hold himself back; again lest he do something he would surely come to regret later. No matter how quickly it would bring them their much deserved, and long awaited, victory.

* * *

 _This is bad._ Lelouch just managed to think as he parried another twin dagger attack, simultaneously fighting Johann and keeping watch over the Red Rebellion at large through his interlinked Druid System. It was exactly like Xiaopei. No, it was even _worse_.

"At long last," Johann announced as he unleased another slash combo against the _Mordred_ , then followed up with one of his slash harkens. "We have reached the precipice Zero."

Lelouch gritted his teeth as he engaged his Blaze Luminous, knocking the harken away. Johann naturally exploited this opening, shifting around the _Mordred_ to attack it from its left, thereby forcing Lelouch to remain on the defense. Another set of timely parries kept the _Dinadan_ 's daggers from connecting. "If you have any more moves to make," the Knight of Two continued. "I suggest you do so now, while your forces remain _existent_."

 _Damn you._ Lelouch thought but refused to utter, lest he give the Knight of Two the satisfaction. He should have seen it coming; known from the beginning that Johann had turned the whole of Area 22 into a virtual iron cage. It was the obvious strategy to implement, knowing that a counterattack by the Chinese – in turn supported by the Black Knights – was imminent. Yet Lelouch hadn't even considered the possibility, any more than the Knight of Two had considered that Tianzi had not been present at Xiaopei when he had launched his assault. Lelouch hated himself for it.

Regardless, he needed to come up with a move of his own, and he needed to do so immediately. Everything hinged on that certain part of his plan, his "miracle", yet he had no idea how to bring it about. By now it was clear Johann had anticipated that as well – otherwise it would have been enacted at the onset of the battle – as well as taken steps to prevent it. Had it been any other time and place, Lelouch would have been impressed by Johann on this; he could not recall the last time an adversary had anticipated his strategy, and even at Xiaopei the Knight of Two had only figured it out at the last possible moment. Though it's likely been said over and over by this point, the Knight of Two truly did possess the wisdom and foresight of an owl.

All the same however, Lelouch didn't have time to be impressed. He had to figure out a way to unravel this development, and he needed to do so quickly. Yet as he continued to trade sword and dagger strike with the _Dinadan_ , his mind could not come up with anything. No countermove he could make to reverse the tide, no last minute change to his battle plan that would neutralize the Britannian initiative. For all of the anxiety and adrenaline that was rushing through his body, his mind could only draw a blank.

No, he refused to let it remain like that. He _needed_ to come up with something and in the next few moments, before the CLA's numbers were completely dwindled. As said before, everything had been thrown into this battle; not just with the Chinese, but with the Black Knights as well. This was to be the first Area that he and his legion would liberate; if they failed here, they would never recover. The world would go on to see Pendragon and Pearl Harbor as flukes, while the Red Rebellion would suffer the same fate as the Black. Lelouch would be damned before he allowed that outcome.

Even so, he had very few options, none of which would effectively turn the battle around. His miracle had to be enacted – _needed_ to be enacted – yet he could not come up with a way to do it. Not from his present position.

"Nothing, Zero?" Johann questioned as he again slashed at the _Mordred_ 's head, only for the black and gold knightmare to parry with its left MVS. "No battery? No deflection? No movement whatsoever?"

At that, Lelouch counterslashed, only for the _Dinadan_ to reverse before its blade could so much as graze. "Surely you are not going to let it end here," the Knight of Two continued as he engaged his own Blaze Luminous to deflect the follow up. "Not when so much is riding upon this game."

Lelouch could only glower behind his mask at the jeers. The fact Johann was speaking matter of factly didn't help either. "No, the game is not over yet, Sir Johann," Lelouch forced himself to reply, right before executing a spin slash, which forced the _Dinadan_ to leap back and evade. "And rest assured, I'm not through yet."

"Very well Zero," Johann replied, sounding intrigued as he fired a near point blank shot from his hadron launcher, which the _Mordred_ banked around. "But even so, you are fast running out of time," the tiniest semblance of a grin crept on the Knight of Two's lips. "Once again, I suggest you act quickly. Before _all_ your pieces are cleared from the board."

Again Lelouch grit his teeth as he launched his left slash harken to counter. All the while his mind continued its desperate race, knowing that what he decided on in the next few minutes would win or lose everything. Assuming it wasn't already lost…

* * *

Another barrage of bullet and grenade fire launched from the nearby building, forcing Li and the other Tianshou to throw up their "Sheng Biao" slash harkens at full rotation to deflect. Though the _Shenhu_ and its siblings held up easily enough, the _Yaoguais_ that were _not_ directly behind them were instantly struck down; more valuable Chinese fighters taken out of the battle. Grimacing at those losses, Li could only focus forward as the Britannians, no doubt invigorated by their ambush, charged out from their cover, lances and stun batons extended while those who remained behind fired for support. Brandishing his jian, Li charged the _Shenhu_ to intercept, the Tianshou moving alongside with their own blades.

 _So…_ Li grimly thought as he banked around a _Gloucester_ 's lance thrust, and then proceeded to bifurcate it at the waist. The cockpit naturally ejected, but Li didn't bother seeing where it ended up. There were still more enemies to fight – which seemed to contrast the increasingly dwindling number of Chinese. _This is the final outcome of our rebellion._

A lance wielding _Sutherland_ quickly charged in where the _Gloucester_ had been, forcing Li to bank once more. He then moved to strike it along the back, but the Britannian was quicker than he expected, twisting his knightmare around to fire his slash harkens. At that, Li reversed, knocking both anchors aside with his jian before retaliating with his own harken. This time he managed to catch the _Sutherland_ in the chest, and the resultant surge immediately destabilized its Yggdrasil drive, detonating it. Unfortunately, two more _Sutherlands_ moved in from where their comrade had been, both firing their assault rifles in tandem. Letting out a growl in annoyance, Li could only leap away, allowing the _Shenque_ and _Shenlong_ to attack the opposition in his place.

"They just keep coming!" Bai shouted as he slashed at the first _Sutherland_ with his dadao, the enemy knightmare extending its tonfa to parry. The _Sutherland_ pilot immediately reversed and fired off a grenade, which Bai deflected with his right Sheng Biao on full resolution. No sooner than he moved to pursue his target did another _Gloucester_ move up, bringing its MVS against the _Shenque_ 's sword.

" _Húndàn!"_ Bai shouted as he parried the _Gloucester_ 's strike and countered, only for the enemy knightmare to leap back and charge at him again, nearly cutting into the _Shenque_ 's chest in the process. It didn't take off the whole limb, but there was now a nice sized gash in it, which was then followed by a solid kick that sent the Chinese knightmare onto the ground.

"Bai!" Yin called out as she attempted to support, only to be held back by two more lance wielding _Sutherlands_. Letting out a battle cry, Yin spun the _Shenlong_ to throw both polearms off, then chose one and lashed at it with her right harken. Apparently foreseeing the attack, the _Sutherland_ dashed out of the line, while its partner covered for it by throwing a Chaos Mine. Growling in frustration, Yin reversed the _Shenlong_ and went into a zigzag pattern, evading the flechette attack while the two _Sutherlands_ mounted up to pursue her. All while another pair of Britannian units – a _Sutherland_ and a _Gloucester_ respectively – moved in and fired at her with their assault rifles.

"Damn it!" Yin howled as maintained the evasive, her sensors picking up even more enemy knightmares moving toward her position. As well as back toward the _Yaoguais_.

Glowering at the reinforcements, Hei threw up another baryon shield to protect both himself and his charges. Unfortunately there was just too much firepower to contend with, and while the barrier held against the bullets and shells directed at his immediate area, more _Yaoguais_ were cut down regardless. Worse, several _Sutherlands_ charged in with their lances set to impale, forcing Hei to abandon his defense to intercept them with his guan dao.

"There's too many of them!" he called out as he slashed at one _Sutherland_ , cutting it down, only for another to attack from the opposite side. The elder Tianshou just barely managed to deflect its thrust, and then leap out of the way as a _Gloucester_ followed upon it, nearly catching him in the back. "We're going to be overwhelmed like this Shangdi One!"

Li couldn't reply, as he was too busy firing his baryon cannon down one of the incoming Britannian formations. Two or three _Sutherlands_ were immediately destroyed, and several more damaged, but the newcomers entered in all the same, firing upon the _Shenhu_ with their gunnery weapons. It was all Li could do to follow Yin's example and reverse into an evasive pattern, while simultaneously spinning both of his harkens to deflect the fire he couldn't dodge. Two _Gloucesters_ moved against him as he did, lance and MVS respectively set to strike.

 _I said this would be our finest hour. That I found relief in our war at last coming to an end._ Li thought as he parried each of the _Gloucester_ 's attacks with his jian, then retaliated against one with his left harken. Rather than evade, the _Gloucester_ simply threw its lance up to intercept the anchor, abandoning it and switching to its own MVS in the process. Li just barely dodged its sword sweep. _And yet…_

The _Shenhu_ tremored all too suddenly, as the other _Gloucester_ at last landed a cut, slicing off the Chinese knightmare's entire left arm. This was then followed up by its partner firing his slash harkens, both striking the _Shenhu_ in the torso and the head respectively.

"Shangdi One!" Hei called out in near horror, while Yin and Bai both let out panicked outcries of their own. Unfortunately, none of the three were close enough to support, and despite their respective efforts, they could not move passed their immediate opponents.

Li cursed as he reoriented his damaged knightmare, ejecting the ruined left arm while slashing back at the _Gloucesters_ before they could close in. He was now down one Sheng Biao, and while the technical readout claimed that the baryon cannon was still functional, he wasn't about to try and fire it now. His images on his monitors had become grainy as well, meaning his main camera had taken a solid hit. Not that he couldn't see the _Gloucesters_ renewing their attacks.

 _And yet…!_ Li's mind railed as his mouth bellowed, charging back at his enemies. His initial attack cleaved the head off of one _Gloucester_ , which spooked the pilot enough for him or her to eject, but the second one managed to parry his follow up strike. Not that it mattered as he brought the _Shenhu_ against its flank, launching his remaining harken into its side and detonating it in the resultant surge. Even so, it wasn't long before two _Sutherlands_ came at him from behind, both firing their assault rifles and forcing the general to duck behind his flail shield again.

 _And yet…!_ the thought persisted, even as Li rebrandished his sword and launched his knightmare at the Britannians, his eyes fixed squarely on the scratchy images of his targets. As well as the fortress-like image of the government bureau in the ever present distance…

* * *

" _Wángbā dàn!"_ Hong growled as another three of his force went up in smoke. He responded quickly, twisting his machine's torso around and firing back at the attacking _Sutherlands_ , but he only managed to catch one with his barrage; the rest were just as quick to dash away on their damned gyroscopic landspinners. More fire erupted as a result, cutting down even more _Yaoguais_ , and though Hong managed to push his own knightmare away at the right moment, he still felt bullets slam into his machine's utterly thin hide. In turn followed by his damage indicators lighting up in warning.

By some miracle however, his wounded _Yaoguai_ remained operational, thus allowing Hong to continue with the others while shifting his fire about. Another _Sutherland_ was struck down with his machine gun spray, its cockpit pod ejecting at the last moment, yet two more took its place within moments. One of them launched a grenade, which slammed into the _Yaoguai_ next to Hong, its fragments pattering his machine's armor as the general twisted around, firing both cannons in response. This time he couldn't get a clear shot unfortunately, though his misses were close enough that the _Sutherland_ pulled away, throwing a Chaos Mine to cover its retreat while its partner continued attacking. More _Yaoguais_ fell from the former, despite Hong's attempt to shoot the cylinder down before it could fire its payload.

The general grimaced as his main camera flickered from the resultant flare. Too many were falling, and falling much fast; much faster than previous. He had expected heavy losses to this point – in fact, it had been a miracle in itself that they had even gotten this far – but not to such a rapid extent. Unless something changed in the next few minutes, the CLA would very much be wiped out at the present rate, much to Hong's dread. Long before any hope of liberation could be accomplished.

 _Damn it, it can't end like this!_ Hong grimaced as more _Sutherlands_ approached, firing. He quickly slewed his knightmare's torso around, counterattacking with his machine guns. That managed to scatter them, but the Britannians advanced regardless. _Not when we're so close…!_

Suddenly, Hong felt his entire machine quake from an explosion. Forcing himself to stay conscious against the ringing and haze, he realized he was now on the ground, his knightmare's legs apparently having been blown away. Once more he grimaced, realizing that he had run over a mine.

"Damn it," he cursed, slamming his fist into the emergency release switch and blowing open his cockpit hatch. He had lucky the mine hadn't destroyed his entire machine – and him with it – but now he was very much on foot. Not that he had a choice of course, especially as he saw another _Sutherland_ move up to his position, lining up its assault rifle for the _coup de grace_.

Scowling at the Britannian machine's articulated faceplate – its factsphere sensor deploying in seeming response – Hong threw himself from his wrecked machine just as the rifle shot grenade landed. This time he felt himself land, and hard, against the ground, from which he rolled in order to absorb the impact. He also felt the _Sutherland_ turn toward him as he did, but fire from another _Yaoguai_ forced the machine away, allowing Hong to recover and make a run for it. As portly as he was, the general was in fine enough shape to reach nearby cover, drawing his QSZ-92 as he ducked under behind it.

"It can't end like this," he repeated, this time verbally and through heavy breathing, as he waited for the right moment to move again. Despite that proclamation however, he knew deep down that it was all too likely to happen. That the Red Rebellion would indeed end with China's final defeat…

* * *

**Chinese land cruiser _Mao Zedong_  
Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"Daoji One is down!" an operator announced as the designated signal faded out. This was quickly followed by additional developments. "Additional enemy units now moving into Chanhe!"

"Redirect all available forces accordingly!" Zhou commanded in turn. At this point, she could only hope that Hong managed to get to safety; there was just too much happening for her to worry about him in particular. Losing battles were like that. "What about the Britannians in Mangling!?"

"The Black Knights are handling them," another operator reported hurriedly as the data kept coming in. Red signals continued to drop as a result. "Enemy infantry now sighted in Anlezhen. They have rocket launchers!"

 _Of course they do._ Zhou thought irritably. "Pull back our knightmares there and redeploy the _Sanzuwus_ to strafe!" she followed up with, just as additional Chinese signals went blank on the main monitor. Both at Luoyang and the other cities.

From the rear of the bridge, well away from the whirlwind of shouted words and typing keys, Tianzi's eyes remained upon those monitors with no forward emotions. However, if any of those present were looking at those pigeon blood eyes, they would see that they held a great intensity that its bearer's face refused to betray. Intensity directed toward the falling Chinese – and Black Knight – signals, as well as the advancing Britannian signals. The intensity of one observing an oncoming storm, right as it descended.

Momentarily she closed her eyes, solemnly shaking her head to herself, once more without notice from the _Mao's_ bridge staff. No, the battle wasn't over – as Zhou and those in front of her indicated, the CLA would fight to the end – but Tianzi wasn't fooled about that end as things were now. Whether through the Knight of Two's efforts or through seven years of occupation, the Britannians were too entrenched within the cities, while the Chinese were just not strong enough pry them loose. And though the Black Knights fought diligently beside them, even they could only do so much, especially with their limited resources. Thus, the coming outcome of their Operation Akatsuki – her Red Rebellion – was clear, even if it was still some time yet before its arrival.

For her part, Tianzi felt rather strange about it. She knew she should have been angered; angered to have squandered her army on a clearly fruitless endeavor, one that Xingke had warned her and everyone else at the very beginning. Enraged even, for everything that she had spent seven years building up and attempting to achieve would soon be rendered into meaninglessness. After which, hope would never be regained, while her fate, and the fate of the nation and people she had tried to liberate, would be sealed.

Yet she did not feel anger in the least. Instead, she was strangely at peace with this less than desirable outcome. Yes, she knew she would be dead soon, while the man she loved and those who followed him would be as well, but, upon careful thought, it was better this way. Better than spending the rest of her life in the shadows, watching her people suffer and being powerless to do anything about it. At the very least she had committed herself – and those who fought for her – to this final battle. A battle that may have been inevitable in its conclusion, but still one that the Chinese had fought and fought well upon. Once more as opposed to remaining safe yet impotent within the depths of Xiaopei and the other secret basins in present day Area 22.

Even stranger, she didn't even hold ire toward the man that had brought this about; in fact, she still felt gratitude toward him. She knew it wasn't his fault; Zero had made his plans long before knowing the Knight of Two would be present – when it was still believed Calares would be their primary opponent – and had done his best to adjust them accordingly when the Owl's presence was found. If anything, Tianzi mused, he was the one that would lose more in this battle than she, or even the rest of China. He may yet retain his army the Red Dawn's end, but it would never recover from this loss. The great rebellion that the Demon King had envisioned would never come to be; only the Black Knights, by themselves, would be willing to fight beside their leader from this point on. And Zero would have been a fool not to realize even he could not win – even if he did in fact defeat Britannia on his own – with such meager strength. Not when his plans, whatever they were, relied on forces much bigger than himself.

Inwardly Tianzi sighed, making sure that it was quiet enough that none of the _Mao's_ present crew could hear. Yes, it was better this way; as much as she wept for her people and their suffering still, she did not wish to live in such a world any longer. A world in which she was indeed powerless to change herself, and much more, powerless to instill hope. For there was no hope to be had in such a world, where the "strong" ruled and enslaved those they deemed "weak". The world in which the likes of Emperor Charles thrived and proclaimed as ideal, as he did at Prince Clovis' funeral years before. Only eternal torment awaited those like her in such a world; torment that would break even Zero in due time, no matter how much he struggled against it. How was that any different from the depths of Hell?

Even so, Tianzi was not through yet, opening her eyes once more and staring back at the monitors with further intensity and determination. Its outcome may have been ordained, yet the Red Rebellion was still on regardless. And as she had stated before, history would remember it – even as China's final defeat – for all time thereafter. Perhaps something good would come of that; perhaps future generations would take it as inspiration for their eventual revolution against Britannia's tyranny.

Whatever happened, the Son of Heaven – the final Son of Heaven – would see it through to the end. Until only silence remained.

* * *

Putting the _Mordred_ into a full dash, Lelouch dodged the incoming hadron stream as it exited the _Dinadan_ 's launcher. The beam lasted for several seconds, slamming and incinerating a nearby ruined building as it trailed after the black and gold frame, actually grazing and inflaming its cape, which Lelouch ejected. No sooner than the beam dissipated did Lelouch spin around and launch both his forearm mounted slash harkens – it would have taken too long to draw his VARIS – forcing Johann to bank around them as he moved in close again, both daggers poised to strike.

Initially employing his Blaze Luminous to deflect both dagger slashes, Lelouch then countered with his MVS, slashing again at the _Dinadan_ 's head, to which the dark grey knightmare reversed to evade. At this point Lelouch was barely paying attention to his fight with Johann, his body almost acting instinctively toward keeping the Knight of Two at bay as his mind continued to desperately race. No positive developments had been made; every move he could conceive, every counterstrategy he could think up was simply inadequate at this stage of the game. At best they would only kill more Britannians before Johann's eventual checkmate.

Only his miracle would turn things around – and in such a way that all would recognize it as a miracle – yet it was quite clear Johann had intercepted that before it could be executed. With that nullified, all that remained was conventional strategy, and Lelouch could never compete with Johann in that style of fighting. In hindsight it had been one of the reasons he had been defeated in that chess match long ago; he had spent so much time elaborately maneuvering his pieces he had not comprehended Johann's far more basic approach until he had been rendered into check. Just as it was now.

 _Damn it._ Lelouch cursed as he again parried the _Dinadan_ 's dagger attacks. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ , let all go down like this. Not without at least making one final move that could potentially turn the game to his favor. Yet even amidst his vast knowledge of strategy and tactics, nothing came to mind. At least, nothing that would work.

"The countdown continues, Zero," Johann stated, as if to remind him that the proverbial game clock remained ticking. Lelouch knew better; the Knight of Two was obviously trying to entice him into acting rash at this point. "Remain inactive, and you forfeit your move."

Another crash of daggers against the _Mordred_ 's shield. "And with it, the game."

Lelouch glared back into the _Dinadan_ 's camera eyes, but did not reply. He knew full well that he was on the clock, and that there was not much time left to come up with a counter. A counter that would actually work anyway, or at least do more than simply throw more armed bodies at the Britannians. With so much riding on the line – with him, the Black Knights, the CLA and the rest of the world – he could not afford to…

Suddenly Lelouch's eyes lit up, in both remembrance and realization. He _did_ , in fact, still have a move to make; not a sure move by any stretch, but still one that just may possibly work. One that just may cause everything to fall into place, even if it was as much a longshot as the Orange Incident. No, even more than that. Such that it really fell into how Li had described his past stratagems: a double edged sword, one that would either give complete victory or irreparable losses to the CLA and the Black Knights.

Even so, if it succeeded…

As he countered the _Dinadan_ 's follow up dagger attacks, Lelouch switched his comlink to Li's personal frequency. "Gyoku One to Shangdi One!"

* * *

For a moment, as he fought his way through another line of _Sutherlands_ , Li could not believe what his ears were telling him. It was bad enough that Zero somehow knew of that particular command – which Li had attempted to keep secret from his "allies" – but now he was telling him to enact it. Needless to say, the Chinese general was quite livid. "How…!?" he began to angrily demand.

"It doesn't matter!" Zero responded quickly, knowing that time remained a factor. "You must give the command now, if we are to secure any victory!"

At first Li wanted to demand even more. Specifically how that particular command was supposed to secure victory for them; after all, it had been designed for the exact opposite outcome in mind. Instead however, as he parried a _Sutherland_ 's tonfas with his jian, Li felt himself ask a far simpler question. "Will this bring about the prophesized victory?" he inquired carefully. "In which China will be free…"

Throwing back the _Sutherland_ 's tonfas, he then countered with another harken launch, latching onto the machine's head. Once again, the resultant electrical surge detonated the whole frame, the explosion adding an eerie backdrop to Li's next line of words. "And take part in something greater?"

On the other end, Lelouch, as he slashed back at the _Dinadan_ , was about to reply with something along the lines of "if it works". However, before he could utter a single word, he caught himself and, even under the strain of combat, forced himself to take a breath. If it was all or nothing, he knew that there could only be one answer. "Yes."

Despite the obvious hesitance in the preceding pause, Li felt himself nod. That was the answer he had hoped to hear. Whether it led to the ultimate disaster that a part of himself claimed it would, or indeed the salvation that the Demon King claimed, it was still the right answer all the same. Enough for him to believe in Zero – for better or worse – one last time.

"Very well," he stated in turn, that same part of himself repeating that there would be no going back from this. But then, hadn't it been that way since Xiaopei? And much more, wasn't that the very reason why they were fighting this battle now?

Thus, with a diligence that felt foreign to him at that time, Li switched his comlink over to the Chinese broadband. Through the _Mao's_ own relays, the whole of the CLA would hear his next set of words.

" _Hóngsè Dìyù_ ," Li called out over the comm., strongly yet in a low tone. Such that it was almost a whisper. "I say again, _Hóngsè Dìyù_."

* * *

**Chinese land cruiser _Mao Zedong_  
Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

As if responding to the sound of a gunshot, the entirety of the _Mao's_ bridge fell silent as General Li's words echoed, well after they had been spoken. At the heart of it, Zhou could only force herself to keep from closing her eyes in despairing resignation, and she dared not turn to see how Tianzi herself had taken to that command. They all knew what that codeword meant: final defeat was both imminent and inevitable. Just as they all knew what the command – the last command – behind it meant.

For _Hóngsè Dìyù_ , or "Red Inferno", had been all too appropriately named for its purpose: the committance of the entire CLA into the field of battle, to destroy as much of the Britannian forces and infrastructure as possible before succumbing to complete and utter destruction. Every soldier, every piece of equipment from the last _Yaoguai_ to the landships themselves, would be sent out in one way or another, no matter what their present condition was. The ultimate form of the Human Wave Attack first pioneered by the Soviet Union, and then perfected by the CLA itself during the Oriental Wars. And, not long afterward, used to even greater effect during the Motherland Liberation War. The irony was not lost on Zhou.

If nothing else, Zhou couldn't fault her superior's apparent logic. Once the presently deployed forces were wiped out, the CLA would have no choice but send in its reserves into the cities. And then, once they were inevitably destroyed by the thoroughly entrenched defenders, the Britannians would retake the offensive and return the fight to outside their fortresses, and the remaining Chinese would be unable to escape. Thus it was far better, if rather less than ideal, to send out the whole of the CLA here and now. While they could still do as much damage as humanly possible.

Even so, it had been the very command Zhou had hoped would never be enacted. The inferno would blaze for a time, destroying all in its path, but in the end it would be smothered and put down. It was meant to hurt the Britannians to the last, whereas Zhou, in spite of all that she knew, had hoped for much more. She had hoped for the promised victory.

Alas, it was simply not meant to be. "Orders confirmed," she sounded off, more for the sake of those around her than anything else. She then open her eyes and, with clear resolution, declared. "Begin full deployment! All forces!"

The order given and verified, the _Mao's_ bridge clamored once more with activity. Sub-commands of various direction were relayed, beginning with the mobilization of each and every one of the CLA's reserves, and then followed by last minute orders of attack. Eventually a whole new wave of red began to emerge from the Chinese forces, at Luoyang and elsewhere, moving as one into each of their objective cities. All while the land battleships' main cannons fired yet again, the guns thundering seemingly to the Dawn's final conclusion.

* * *

**Government Bureau  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"My…God…!" James MacArthur, who had been standing silently toward the rear of the command center through much of the battle, exclaimed as the monitors all lit up with activity. Though Calares could have done without the exclamation, it was, quite unfortunately, very much relevant to what was unfolding before his eyes now. As though the gates of Hell had split open, and legions of the damned were coming forth.

All as one, the entirety of the Chinese Liberation Army – at Luoyang and elsewhere – charged forward, the monitors showing them as a great mass of red. Accompanying those, visual images of massed _Yaoguai_ and conventional armor, alongside the landships firing their cannons as they advanced on their caterpillar treads, were now commonplace. Several Britannian units – brave souls to Calares' eyes – tried to stem the tied, apparently believe that they could scatter the Chinese with concentrated bursts of fire. Yet the waves would not be deterred, the whole of the CLA now marching into active combat. The wiser heads could only inflict as much harm as they could before getting out of the way.

Watching this, Xia Wang sniffed contemptuously. "Such desperation," he exclaimed.

Zhao Hao seemed to concur. "Poor Li," he stated with mock sympathy. "His whole battle plan now reduced to one massed charge. Clearly in the hope of overwhelming our defenses all at once."

"What a pathetic soul," Cheng Zhong added as well. "Does he truly believe he can triumph from this? Better yet, does Zero think so?"

Ignoring them all, Calares found himself with a vastly different opinion of this turn of events. Yes, it was a reckless charge – one that would see the whole of the CLA wiped out at the end – but he could already imagine the damage it would do in the present. Even Sir Johann's well placed defenses would only amount to so much against these sheer waves of metal and human bodies; after all, they had been constructed to scatter the aggressors and cut them down piecemeal, not to hold out against sheer rushing. And though the defenders continued attacking the oncomers, they could no more hold out against them than they could a hurricane.

"No…!" Calares managed to whisper as the accumulated Chinese armor swept through the breaches and into the cities, separating only to move through individual avenues. All throughout they killed and destroyed, much like the Mongol hordes of old, obliterating all that stood against them, or even so much as was caught in front of them. This was naturally followed by desperate cries for support and reinforcements, all coming from across the cities. And though the Chinese were taking losses – grievous losses at that – they continued on, simply moving around their dead as they surged onward.

All throughout, Calares trembled in despair. While a certain temptation thundered in him, now acting as a call to arms. That now was the hour of reckoning.

* * *

Johann sneered as he watched the mass Chinese incursion spread throughout the city. In his position, he had expected Zero to do something rash for his last move, but not something so inelegant and wasteful as a human wave attack. Granted it was the most desperate hour for his side, and the Chinese had a long history of fighting to the last man. And much more, they were augmented by armor, something that the legions of Joseph Stalin and Mao Zedong sorely lacked in the past. That alone would ensure their existence for a time.

Even so, it was a pathetic move made out of clear desperation. And Johann had no illusions that Li had given the command without Zero's encouragement. "I am disappointed Zero," he called out to the _Mordred_ , just as the latter slammed its MVS against his freshly projected particle shield. " _Very_ disappointed."

Knocking away the MVS, Johann countered by launching his slash harkens, putting the Demon King back on the defensive. "One last, desperate charge of the People's defenders," he proclaimed as he followed up with his hadron launcher. "A final stand against the Imperialists, in China's name. Either to overwhelm or take as much of the enemy with them."

He glowered as the _Mordred_ came at him again, to which he parried with his daggers. "Such may be recorded in history as a great deed. The CLA's ultimate act of defiance against Britannia," he stated as his opponent at last switched his right MVS for his VARIS and counterfired, putting the Knight of Two on the evasive. "But in the end, they will be very much destroyed. No matter how much they bring down with them."

The _Dinadan_ charged forward again, the _Mordred_ parrying its dagger slash with its left sword. "You have all but guaranteed my checkmate now, Zero."

To that, Lelouch's eyebrow raised behind his mask. "Have I Sir Johann?" he questioned as he threw back the Knight of Two's dagger, then fired his VARIS once more. "I don't see it that way."

Lelouch then leaped into the air, launching his right slash harken at the _Dinadan_ 's hadron launcher, which was naturally deflected by a hastily reactivated Blaze Luminous. "Rather, I see it more as a far different kind of guarantee," he posited, his trademark villainous smile forming as he added. "A guarantee of zwischenschach."

Now it was Johann's turn to arch an eyebrow. An in-between check? An outcome that Johann had failed to foresee? How would such a move accomplish…?

Suddenly, Johann's eyes lit up in trepidation as he looked back toward the Government Bureau. _"Calares!"_

* * *

**Government Bureau  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"Engage Argus!"

The command rang across the room with the effect of a lightning bolt, causing each and every one of the operators' heads to look up. "We can't Viceroy!" one of them sounded. "By order of Sir Johann, Argus is to be…!"

"I said engage it!" Calares bellowed with much more force, such that even the Eunuchs quailed in shock and surprise against it. Upon that, the Viceroy surged into the operations area, coming upon the station whose operator had spoken out. "There's no longer any time!"

"But sir…!" the operator stammered against the Viceroy.

This time Calares grabbed the man by the tunic. "Engage it!" he yelled again, only to throw the man aside thereafter. "Damn you!" he called out as he began inputting the appropriate commands into the terminal. It took a bit more time, but he managed to override the system with his viceregal authority, which he still retained through his post. Nothing, not even the direct command of a Round, could stop him now.

In a matter of moments, Argus went online. All at once, the weapons towers across Luoyang and elsewhere went active, while Blaze Luminous shield engaged around said towers, as well as the Government Bureau and other key installations. Seconds after that, the weapons emplacements shifted toward their first targets and, with the flash of hadron energy, the first open fired…

…striking a _Sutherland_ right through its back.

All at once, Calares felt a new brand of horror fall upon him as he watched the results of his work. "What…?" he gaped as a whole new line of panicked outcries and calls for support erupted over the comm. channels. "What is this…?"

For a time, the entire command center stood frozen as all eyes watched the Viceroy's perfected defense system go about its work. Hadron cannons and missile batteries fired, machine gun emplacements sprayed, automated drones took to the sky and other such actions were executed, repeatedly and efficiently. All punctuated by the death cries of Britannian soldiers, which grew in abundance with each passing second.

And then the moment passed, and the full weight of Calares' actions came upon him. And those around him. "Shut it down!" he bellowed in near panic. _"SHUT IT DOWN!"_

The operators worked desperately, but Argus remained regardless. "We can't sir!" another one replied amidst tears. "The system isn't responding! We're locked out!"

Hearing that, Calares went back to the terminal he had taken over, tapping the keys even more rapidly than he had before. This time however, his commands were refused; even his viceregal override was no longer accepted. Obviously, this was not a coincidence.

"No…!" Calares breathed again as he looked back up toward the monitor, his eyes transfixed toward the destruction he had unleashed. All while the feeling of helplessness he had felt before made its valiant return, with its strength multiplied tenfold.

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

_Finally._ Ohgi thought, letting out a breath he had been holding for the last few moments, while the rest of the _Izumo_ 's bridge looked on in shock and slowly emerging triumph. It had taken far more time and energy than he would have liked, but at long last, Zero's latest miracle had come. At long last, Akatsuki would be fulfilled.

"I don't believe it…" Van Valkenburgh let out from beside Minami, looking upon the new set of explosions and weapons fire with a mixture of awe and growing hope. Minami himself remained forwardly impassive, but Ohgi knew that was just a front. That, had it not been for their present company, he and the general would be wearing the same triumphant grin as the Red Dawn at last came to fruition.

 _Argus is indeed the perfect defense system._ Ohgi recalled his commander's words as he explained Operation Akatsuki to him and the rest of the Black Knight leaders at that initial meeting. Seemingly long ago. _It is both offense and defense oriented, capable of simultaneously attacking the enemy while protecting its strongholds, is controlled by a system that can only be accessed at the highest level and, above all else, can lay to waste entire armies before they can ever hope to enter its host cities._

Even now, Ohgi could almost feel the smirk Zero had given off from behind his mask when he knowingly added. _And that is precisely its critical flaw._

Thus had laid Akatsuki's core foundation: the sabotaging of Argus. An impossible feat for any conventional force to take on, but fortunately for the Black Knights – and the CLA – Geass was anything but conventional. Through the simple infiltration of a banquet, the liberal application of Zero's Power of Absolute Obedience upon those officials that held direct access – some of which had helped build Argus from the ground up – and the discreet passing of written instructions, the defense net had been sabotaged from within, from places that neither the Black Knights nor the Chinese could ever hope to place agents in. _Knowing_ agents anyway. From there, everything else lay in the battle itself, and ensuring that the Chinese were willing to take part.

At least, that's how it _should_ have been, _would_ have been even. Unfortunately, the Knight of Two's arrival in Area 22 had complicated matters substantially, such that the entire operation had been pushed to the present breaking point. But in the end, Zero's latest plan had worked out, to the greatest degree possible and very much regardless of the sheer impossibilities. All that was left now was to finish it.

"All forces advance!" Ohgi commanded, indirectly sending the _Izumo_ bridge staff back to work. In a matter of moments, the Black Knights' lines reformed and begun to carry out their newest, and possibly final, order. Moving steadily, and quite rapidly, toward the Government Bureau and other key basins throughout the Area.

* * *

" _Gǎo shénme guǐ…?"_ Yin gaped as she and her siblings watched all that was happening around them. It almost felt as though they were in the eye of a hurricane. While they, and by extension the rest of the CLA, were safe in their immediate space, chaos and destruction reigned supreme throughout their surroundings.

Britannians were now dying in droves, finding no respite from Argus' relentless onslaught. The few that managed to fire upon the emplacements found their weapons ineffective against the Blaze Luminous shielding, dying themselves mere moments later. Hadron fire swept the streets, eliminating _Sutherlands_ in single bursts, while missiles virtually rained from the sky, their sheer numbers ensuing that no Britannian could outmaneuver them. Machine guns clattered against infantry, the fired rounds easily ripping through their tactical armor, while aircraft were shot out of the sky with equal efficiency. Pained screams and calls for aid were heard in the open air as well as through the open comm., all ending as abruptly as they had been generated. And in the midst of that chaos, the Black Knights moved once more, attacking the few "spared" as they passed deeper into the city.

For what seemed like an eternity, Li Xingke could only stand beside his disciples, watching the desolation progress around him. Unlike the Tianshou however, it was not shock that froze the Chinese Tiger in place so much as sudden, emerging realization. All at once, the scope of the operation became apparent to him; from the Black Knights' entry into China at the very beginning, to Zero's cryptic words and assurances following Xiaopei to his final, far more powerful assurance just the day before at the Mausoleum. Everything had been tied to this very moment, and had fallen into place the instant it had come to pass. A scheme so great that it could only be envisioned, and enacted, by one who proclaimed himself a King of Demons.

And yet, as grand as it was, it had been so dependent on but the smallest and unlikeliest of outcomes. Anything could have prevented its occurrence: Calares not taking the bait, Li refusing to give the order, a slight alteration in the initial sabotage effort. Hell, had Major Kouzuki not spoken up at that initial meeting, the very battle in which this miracle – and yes, Li admitted it was indeed a miracle – was to take place would never have been fought; nor would the CLA had been able to survive beyond Xiaopei for that matter. And, in spite of some initial obstacles, it had all come to be and accumulated, resulting in the present. The victory that Zero had long proclaimed, now coming to pass.

Such was the effect of these realizations that Li felt his lips draw back, an initial chuckle escaping from within. From that chuckle, bountiful laughter erupted in mere seconds; the sheer audacity of the Demon King's plan alone was comical enough for the Chinese general. Such that it took him a fair amount of time to calm down again, while the Tianshou looked on in near worry.

"Zero…" Li at last proclaimed, a grand smile – as grand as one could be for him at least – now across his lips. "I'm starting to see what kind of man dwells behind that mask."

With that, the _Shenhu_ swung its jian about. Pointing its blade toward the Government Bureau. "All forces, do not fall behind the Black Knights!" he commanded, far less desperately this time. "Advance!"

 _"Shì, zhǎngguān tóngzhì!"_ the Chinese Liberation Army replied as one. Now that they were wholly committed, and with their enemies in dishevel, their awaited victory would be gained all too soon. And they were not about to let Zero and his wayward followers take all the credit.

Thus the _Shenhu_ swept its sword about and charged once more, the other three Beasts following suit. While all throughout the Area, the _Yaoguais_ surged forward as well, enclosing without inhibition upon their objectives.

* * *

**Government Bureau  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

_This can't be happening!_ Calares nearly shouted as he watched the revitalized Black Knights and CLA charge onward. At this point, nothing would stop them; not with the entire CLA in the field and their being actively supported by _his_ Argus! Unless Sir Johann thought of something soon, the battle would be decided in a matter of minutes. Regardless of whether they officially surrendered or not. "Can't you work any faster!? We have to get past the central control node!"

"It's hopeless sir," one of the more senior operators stated as he watched his subordinates rummage around the various consoles and internals. "The system was designed to prevent tampering."

"Then how the hell did Zero do it!?" Calares growled back before storming back up to the command area, where his second-in-command stood alone, watching as the world collapsed around them. At first Calares was confused at this, until he looked toward the rear of the center and snorted back a laugh.

"Will somebody help us already!?" Zhao Hao shouted as he, and the rest of his ilk, were wrestling trying to get the door open. Well, three of them were actually trying to pry the door open, while Zhao Hao himself and four others were helplessly tapping the control panel, as if repeatedly hitting the keys would somehow override the system.

As tempted as he was to shoot them all then and there for desertion, Calares simply turned back to the front and ignored them. Let them try; with Argus active, the building was completely sealed at every level, and even if the eight degenerates somehow got passed that, there was no way they could force passed the Blaze Luminous shield that now encased the building from the outside. Besides, shooting them would undoubtedly be too quick compared to what Li undoubtedly had in store for the traitors.

"Damn it," Calares let out yet again, for perhaps the thousandth time since the Red Rebellion had begun. Like it or not, there was nothing they could do on their end, not when they were completely locked out of the system. In fact, it was a miracle in itself – or a deliberate setup – that they could even watch as the Black Knights and CLA surged forward, overtaking the Britannian remnants in earnest.

If there was any luck left, Sir Johann would be able to reverse the situation somehow. And Calares had a feeling that Britannia's luck had been completely spent by that point.

* * *

Johann glared as he read over his tacscreen, which had now become all but completely filled with red and yellow signals moving toward the Government Bureau. All through one zwischenschach play, everything was falling apart before him. And even if he did come up with a counterstrategy in time, there was no way he could implement it at the rate the Black Knights and Chinese were advancing, especially not with his forces scattered and fragmented as they were. Like it or not, the game was about to be decided, and it would not be in Britannia's favor.

 _At least…_ the Knight of Two thought as he continued to slash at the _Mordred_ , which parried his dagger attacks as efficiently as throughout their duel. _…I can still…_

"…dispose of Zero," the Demon King's voice spoke out almost melodiously through the comm., surprising Johann. Fortunately, he managed to keep much of that surprise off of his face as his opponent – undoubtedly smirking behind that damned mask – continued on. "That's what you're thinking now, isn't it Sir Johann?"

There was no point in hiding that, Johann knew. Not when it was the only obvious play he had left. "Indeed Zero," he answered before firing his hadron launcher near point blank. Unfortunately his opponent anticipated it, and so banked the _Mordred_ out of the way. "Even if Area 22 falls and China emerges from its ashes, much of the day will still be ours with your untimely demise."

Though he still couldn't see the masked man's actual expression, Johann knew amusement now crossed his features. As if the _Mordred_ were projecting it through its faceplate. "And you think you can do this?"

This time, it was Johann who smirked. Albeit as marginally as before. "I think it's quite possible," he said as he fired both harkens, nearly slamming into the _Mordred_ 's head and torso. Another timely Blaze Luminous block knocked both away, but allowed Johann to close in again with his daggers. "After all, I am the Knight of Two."

"True enough," Lelouch acknowledged, smirking at the challenge as he deflected the next line of dagger attacks. As much as he would have loved to see which of them would win _that_ contest however, he knew he would be unable to. Especially as two particular signals were approaching rapidly. "Unfortunately however, I'm afraid this is where I must bow and take my leave…"

Johann opened his mouth to inquire how he was about to do that, but Zero kept speaking. "…and let my newest pawns takeover," he stated as he raised his right arm and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Johann's monitors lit up in warning. A warning that caused his eyes to widen – much more than they had upon realizing the zwischenschach – as a certain signal closed in. "What!?"

"Die Johann!" Michael shouted – strange luminescent rings outlining his irises – as the _Caius_ charged forward, broadswords both aimed to strike.

Acting instinctively, Johann reversed and fired his hadron launcher again, which the orange knightmare merely banked around and continued to surge forward. Thus, the Knight of Two was forced to knock away either broadsword strike with timely Blaze Luminous reinforced blocks, then bank and reverse away. No sooner than he did, a second, all too familiar signal emerge from behind.

"Your ass is mine Johann!" Nena hollered – the same rings outlining her own eyes – as she launched the _Safir_ after him, sweeping her scythe at waist level.

Gritting his teeth as he moved out of the polearms reach, Johann counterattacked by firing his harkens, but the _Safir_ simply knocked them away with a twist or two of the scythe's pole. Simultaneously Michael was upon him again, bringing his flash cannon to bear. Johann just barely turned his main camera away and closed his eyes to avoid the glare, but his two fellow Rounds were far from done.

"This is impossible!" he managed to breathe through the onslaught, the _Caius_ and the _Safir_ both attacking him as one. Even as he retreated down the avenue, the Knight of Five and the Knight of Eight – however their respective state of minds were – remained relentless, completely intent on killing him while leaving him no quarter as they attacked. All with in an uncharacteristic craze and bloodlust, even for them.

* * *

**Government Bureau  
Luoyang Settlement, Duchy of Henan, Area 22 (China), Britannian Empire**

"Sir!" one of the operators that had been working with his console's internals called and signaled to Calares. "You may want to look at this!"

Too focused on the present to react in any other manner, Calares moved over to the man's console and crouched down, where the operator gestured toward the internals. "I think I found how Zero hacked the system sir."

A small measure of hope began to kindle within Calares. If they could reverse the system, they just may yet retake the initiative. "Explain."

"Yes sir," the operator nodded obediently. "It seems that the main conduit had been bypassed, allowing them to reach right into the targeting system," he then gestured toward the inside of the console. "See that red diode flashing on the right?"

Not understanding what this "main conduit" was in the least, Calares nonetheless looked inside. Where all he saw was a mishmash of circuitry and wiring. "I don't see anything."

"It's there sir," the operator gestured for Calares to look deeper, the Viceroy complying without question. "Just off to the right… Yeah, right… _THERE!_ "

A moment later, the sound of hard knifehand strike, followed by the sound of an unconscious body falling to the ground, resonated through the immediate vicinity.

"Oops," the operator added innocently as all eyes turned to him, and the freshly incapacitated viceroy. _"Jōdanda."_

The present guards immediately went for their guns, but it was too late. Right as they moved to shoot the apparent traitor, several bursts of grey smoke erupted around the complex, completely enshrouding it. This, in turn, was followed by additional sounds of physical action, as well as metal striking flesh. All of which lasted for mere seconds.

When the smoke settled, those who somehow remained conscious – namely the remaining operators – could only look on as ten men and women stand among them. All dressed in black tactical suits of some design – digital face masks and freshly discarded uniforms carelessly dispensed about the vicinity – and all bearing guns and bladed weapons in hand. All while Calares, and the Eunuchs with him, remained unconscious and their would-be defenders remained very much dead.

"Hokage Four," the apparent commander spoke up to his subordinate. "Open a channel to the _Izumo_."

Through his facemask, a proud smirk formed over Setsuna's lips. "Tell them, with Iga's compliments, Area 22 has officially fallen."

* * *

"Hah hah, is that all you got Johann!?" Michael hollered as he slashed at the _Dinadan_ , which once again barely moved out of his broadswords' reach. "Sir Bismarck speaks so highly of you!"

The Knight of Five then swept his blades at the _Dinadan_ 's torso, forcing Johann to angle his own daggers for timely parries. "Surely you can do better than this!" Michael crowed as he again discharged his flash cannon, causing Johann to look away at the right moment.

Unfortunately, that was precisely when Nena acted again, firing her slash harken at her "comrade's" exposed back. Again acting instinctively Johann managed to move his cockpit block out of the line of fire, but in the process he ended up losing his hadron launcher. Seeing that, Michael retook the initiative, thundering at the Knight of Two with dual broadsword sweeps. Johann maneuvered between them, then circled around to strike the _Caius_ from behind as well.

"Too slow!" Michael called out as he twisted his knightmare around, slashing his right broadsword about. Johann raised his shield to parry, but the angle was off, thereby allowing the _Caius_ to slash off the _Dinadan_ 's right arm. "Just a scratch, right!?" the Knight of Five taunted as he followed up his attack with a solid kick to the _Dinadan_ 's head, knocking the whole frame away.

Uncharacteristic fury growing with Johann as he kept his now thoroughly damaged knightmare upright, the Knight of Two let out a furious bellow as he fired his remaining harken. The Knight of Five naturally knocked the anchor away with his broadsword, but he wasn't Johann's intended target.

Instead, he waited for Nena to come in once more, this time from his open right, sweeping her scythe toward his cockpit block. With a quick twist, Johann reached spun the _Dinadan_ around, using the centrifugal force to knock away the scythe, thereby allowing him to move against the _Safir_ 's cockpit block. From there, another slash harken shot – this one point blank – slammed into the _Safir_ , the impact more than enough to cause the left side of the block to crumple. It wasn't enough to go completely through – much to Johann's relief – but Nena was undoubtedly knocked out from the impact. Just as her control system was rendered inoperable.

"Bastard!" Michael roared as he surged forward again. Glaring back as strands of hair flung over his eyes, Johann again waited until the precise moment, from which he reversed and jumped back from the _Caius_ ' sword sweep. Michael naturally turned his machine around to face him again, but the _Dinadan_ was faster, managing to remain with the cockpit block as it twisted around.

From there, Johann slammed his dagger into the front of the block – just centimeters from its devicer – the blade impaling itself squarely into the control system. As a result, the _Caius_ froze in place, its frame also rendered inoperable. And as the cockpit block failed to open, it seemed Michael had also been rendered unconscious from the force of the attack.

Breathing heavily, Johann let go of his embedded dagger and had the _Dinadan_ take two steps back. His breathing was heavy, and his body ached from a strain that had gone unobserved until this point. Even so, he was not so exhausted as he did not fail to note the _Mordred_ 's approach. And much more, it was now flanked by the _Guren Nishiki_ and the _Zangetsu_. "So…" Johann spoke evenly and with care as he looked between the now inactive _Caius_ and _Safir_. "This is your true power, and the source of your so-called 'miracles', Zero."

"Yes," Lelouch acknowledged, his own voice uncharacteristically mellow and restrained. "This is how I am able to accomplish that which only Gods and Devils may attempt, Sir Johann."

Despite himself, Johann let out a laugh. The second laugh that he had given in front of the Demon King. "I trust you used this power to 'coerce' those select officials at the banquet?" he inquired. "To have them recalibrate Argus' targeting system?"

"Yes," Lelouch acknowledged once more. "Though had I known you had suspected my plan, I would have used it on Calares directly. To ensure that he would activate Argus, no matter your orders to the contrary."

A moment of silence moved between the four machines, Lelouch and Johann staring directly at the other as Kallen and Tohdoh remained on guard. And then, with some apparent reluctance, Lelouch spoke again. "If it means anything to you," he added. "I would have preferred not to have employed it in this operation."

Johann looked up at that. As did Kallen and Tohdoh. "Rather, I would have beaten you with conventional tactics alone, as in a real chess game," Lelouch admitted. "However, there was simply too much riding on this operation. And your ignorance of my power…"

"…was the only real advantage you possessed over me," Johann finished for him.

Lelouch nodded. "As strange as it may sound coming from me," he continued after another brief moment. "I am sorry, Sir Johann."

For a moment, Johann – as well as Kallen and Tohdoh once more – wondered if their audio receptors were still functioning correctly. Was this man the same Zero from eight years ago? The same man that stood over Prince Clovis' corpse, openly mocked Jeremiah Gottwald, defied Princess Cornelia and then led the greatest armed rebellion that Britannia had ever seen? Was this man now displaying _humility_?

Taking a short, soft breath, Johann let another moment pass as those words sunk in. It seemed outright strange, to say the least, for such a man to admit distaste toward his own actions. And yet, somehow, it seemed well within his character to do so. As if Zero, the man who shot Princess Euphemia in full view – an act and incident that Johann now had many more questions toward – was indeed capable of regretting his actions. And yet, somehow, forcing himself passed those regrets. For both the fulfillment of his objectives, and for the sake of those who followed him. And those who called to him for salvation.

Thus, in an uncharacteristic move of his own, Johann's lips turned into a smile. A sincere one. "No," Johann replied with a shake of the head. "No, do not apologize Zero."

He looked back toward the _Mordred_ 's faceplate. And this time, he could not quite picture his opponent's expression. "No matter how you did it, you used every means you had at your disposal to obtain victory," he said. "There is no shame in that."

This time, Lelouch opened his mouth to reply, but Johann continued speaking. "And much more, you did so without compromising your values," he stated. "Or your integrity."

Such was the power of that last word, Lelouch felt himself be taken back. Amongst many things, no one had claimed him – or at least, Zero – to ever retain integrity. And yet…

"Be proud Demon King," Johann continued. "For you have accomplished a great victory," the _Dinadan_ swept its arms about, as if to emphasize the continued fighting in the background. "With this, you have indeed liberated a third of the world from my empire's tyranny."

Johann just barely resisted the urge to smirk at that last word. He could only imagine how the Red Dragoness and the man behind the Miracle of Itsukushima had reacted to it. "And are now set to continue your game, though you are still well away from meeting His Majesty upon the board."

His smile then took on a sadder tone. "If there is any regret to be had," Johann posited, with some hesitation of his own. "It is that I cannot aid you in this game," he admitted, forwardly and honestly. "Any more than you can aid Britannia in conquering the world."

Lelouch actually had to bite back his initial response, for he felt the first vestiges of tears begin to well up in his eyes. Fortunately he forced them back, but their effect remained upon him, and it took a moment for him to speak without quivering. Indeeed, if only the Knight of Two realized the effect his "attack" had held. Alongside the memories of his time under his tutelage and comradeship, which seemed far too long ago.

"I share that same regret, Sir Johann," he finally admitted, simply and directly. And though he could not see it, he could feel Kallen and Tohdoh's approving smiles upon him.

Retaining his own smile, Johann flicked his finger against his side control panel. As though he were tipping over his king. "Good game," he finished with, before switching to the main Britannian frequency. "All forces, this is Sir Johann, Knight of Two."

Biting back the bitterness, he then gave the awaited command. "Cease hostilities and disarm."

* * *

**China, Earth  
August 1, 2025**

It was over. Seemingly as instantaneous as it had begun. Upon that single broadcast from the Knight of Two, the Britannians stood down, one after the other; only a few select pockets of resistance remained, and they were dealt with in summary. Minutes later, lines of Britannian soldiers – visibly beaten and battered – began to emerge from their knightmares, vehicles and other forms of cover, marching with their hands raised as _Gekkas_ and _Yaoguais_ watched over them, their weapons trained for the smallest form of deception. VTOL transports departed from their mothership and landed throughout the city, deploying both Black Knight and Chinese infantry, which immediately spread about to finalize their hold over the target cities. And from there, announcements of top level officials surrendering – or being found dead – became abundant throughout Area 22. No, the reborn China.

The jubilation began almost immediately after Sir Johann's initial call to surrender, a great howl of celebration from both the Black Knights and Chinese sounding throughout the Terran surface area between 39.913818 latitude and 116.363625 longitude. Not unlike those following the triumphs in Britannia's Third Expansionary War or Europe's Soviet War, Black Knights and Chinese soldiers of all make and background came into the open, throwing their fists and guns into the air amidst the ruin and desolation, shouting to battlecry and anthem alike toward the heavens. Just as Britannian prisoners of war were ushered on by their armed guards, marched to whatever parts of their former defenses that they were to be processed. All complimented by _Karyu_ and _Jiantou_ fightercraft flying overhead, streaming contrails as they passed over the former battlegrounds.

It was no different within the bowels of the _Mao Zedong_. Whether on the bridge or within its various decks, officer and enlisted alike purposely forgot protocol – momentarily of course – and joined in on the grand celebration. Men and women cried out in a mixture of triumph and adulation as comrades embraced one another, congratulating each on their respective survival. Others, such as General Zhou, simply sat back in their respective seats in silence, as though they were still comprehending all that had just happened. However, upon closer inspection, it was simply clear that they had given into their exhaustion, and so were taking a moment in silence, looking out either upon their immediate surroundings or the still distant city of Luoyang – which now seemed closer to them than ever – with solaced accomplishment.

Tianzi, however, was entirely different from them. Still remaining at the rear of the bridge, momentarily forgotten amongst the jubilation, she herself remained seated for a time, her eyes as fixed upon the various monitors as they had during the battle. Only now, instead of images of her followers fighting to the end, there were only CLA soldiers cheering with raised hands, _Yaoguais_ moving by with their cockpits opened and their machine gun arms also raised up, and Britannians being marched out with their hands behind their heads. Black Knights were also amongst those images, either on foot or in their _Gekkas_ , also crying out in triumph with their own fists, both real and mechanical raised high. Cries of _"Tianchou Wan Sui!"_ and _"Remember Japan!"_ were equally abundant.

And amongst those various images, there was Xingke. Standing upon the now open, extended cockpit seat of the _Shenhu_ , flanked by the Tianshou upon their own machines, raising his own fist to the heavens and crying out. The Yu siblings, and any Chinese and Black Knight in proximity, were quick to follow his example.

It was that image that finally broke Tianzi. Emerging from the grim stoicness she had earlier projected, tears welled upon her eyes, running down her cheeks soon after. And this time, she could not restrain that emotion, no matter how much she tried. This time, she could only let it all go.

Thus, as the whole of China celebrated their victory around her, Tianzi wept, openly and continuously. Only the combined shouts of triumph kept her cries from being heard.


	27. From the Ashes

" _Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall."  
_ \- Confucius

**Vermillion Forbidden Palace  
Luoyang, Henan Province, Chinese Federation  
August 12, 2025**

For the first time in an entire age, the city of Luoyang was lit in celebration. All throughout the former settlement, newly liberated Chinese took to the streets, partaking in various forms of commemoration. Songs were sung, dances were performed, and food and drink – which were in far more abundance than the former Twenty-Twos had ever been used to – were readily consumed. Traditional fireworks flickered in the sky above, illuminating the city – and the rest of the former Area altogether – that much more in elaborate colors and patterns. All marking the reborn nation's first Liberation Day.

From his balcony perch in the Vermillion Forbidden Palace, Lelouch observed the distant celebrations with a detached interest. Compared to the celebrations he had grown used to in both Britannia and Japan – up to and including Milly's various festivals at Ashford – the revelry around him felt rather quaint. Indeed, for all of their jubilation, the Chinese still lacked much in the way of resources, and were essentially making a party with anything and everything that was available. There were no parades, no professional music bands, no fanciful costumes or artistic performances. The food and drinks were provided by government services – such as they were at this time – and consisted little beyond bread and alcohol. And though lighting was abundant through working street lamps, buildings and the aforementioned fireworks, it paled harshly in comparison to what Lelouch had beheld in Pendragon just a few months ago.

And yet, for whatever this "peasant's festival" lacked in the way of flourish and innovation, it easily made up by way of sheer revelry and merrymaking. Not that Lelouch was surprised by this in any way; the Chinese had suffered long enough to truly appreciate their newfound liberty. As such, they practically threw themselves wholly into the celebration, retaining an enthusiasm very much separate from what Lelouch had seen during the Day of the Founding. As uncharacteristic as it sounded, the former prince was almost envious of their fervor.

In the meantime, Lelouch was, also much like the Day of the Founding, stuck in another part of the celebrations. With irony the Demon King did not fail to notice, a gathering had been arranged in the Vermillion Forbidden Palace, one exclusive to Tianzi, the higher ranks of the CLA and various dignitaries and representatives. The core members of the Black Knights were there to, as honored guests. Thus, short of using his Geass to slip out quietly, Lelouch had no choice but to be present. It helped even less that a certain pair of women, one of which was moving toward him now, had been intent on his attendance.

"My my," C.C. casually spoke while sauntering to Lelouch's side. "For a self-proclaimed revolutionary who has just won his latest insurgency, you appear to be in a repressed mood."

"I do not believe I asked for blithe commentary, Major Cathcart," Lelouch shot back, emphasizing the Code Bearer's public identity. Especially her rank.

C.C. smirked in return. "One may not ask for what another gives freely," she retorted, before taking a long drink of her plum wine glass. Even with his mask, the "witch" could feel Lelouch's responding scowl. Sensing that scowl, and being well aware of Lelouch's newfound fondness toward plum wine, she took a deliberately long swig. "I don't suppose you're brooding over Johann Ernst and the others."

Scowl turning into a frown, Lelouch looked away from the "witch". Two days into their incarceration, all three Knights of the Round, alongside their respective knightmares, had disappeared. No trace of their breakout – or any sign of infiltration from the outside – had been left behind. Needless to say, while the Chinese were collectively scratching their heads as to how this was even possible, Lelouch and several others knew better.

"It was to be expected," the former Prince surmised. "In spite of their failure, the Emperor would not give up his more valuable pieces so easily."

"Indeed," C.C. concurred, then shaking her head. "Shame really, as Johann Ernst really grew on me toward the end. I've never seen anyone push you into a corner like that."

Though he knew it was meant to be another sting, Lelouch simply agreed. "Johann is the best commander in the Rounds' muster, surpassing even Bismarck in that area," he acknowledged. "Had he been aware of my Geass in the beginning, chances are the outcome of Akatsuki would have been much different."

The former prince then raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Though I find that disturbing in itself," he exclaimed. "Thanks to Suzaku, the Emperor is well aware of my return, and yet…"

"He chose not to share Geass' existence with the other Rounds," C.C. summarized.

Lelouch nodded, readopting his frown. "I don't like what that indicates C.C.," he commented, remembering his meeting with his father eight years ago, when Suzaku had brought him in. "I don't like it at all."

C.C. could understand that. Charles zi Britannia was a man of many plans after all, and not all of them were as obvious as one could believe. Thus it was well within his nature to hinder his own chosen knights against his greatest enemy, especially if it fit into his long term goals.

Even so, the immortal knew better than to discuss it in the open. "I wouldn't dwell on it if I were you," she spoke quietly. "Especially not in our present setting."

Remembering where he was, Lelouch closed his eyes and forced the thoughts away. He could consider them later. "You're right, of course," he acknowledged once more, then moving on. "At any rate, this was the first step C.C. A step nearly a decade in the making."

He turned back toward the fireworks, which were still flashing in the distance. "It doesn't make up for the Devastation and everything else, but at least it's a move in the right direction."

Now it was C.C.'s turn to frown. "Don't tell me you still blame yourself…"

"No. Rather…" Lelouch replied evenly, taking a moment to formulate his words. "The Black Rebellion was supposed to be my first triumph. My first true victory against Britannia, only to be stolen away through the worst means possible."

A particularly bright red firework flashed, its glare reflecting against Lelouch's mask. "Now, eight years later, within another country and under a different colored banner, I have finally gained that victory."

C.C. remained silent, allowing Lelouch to continue. "The first stepping stone toward Britannia's destruction," he mused. "And the world that awaits thereafter."

"And yet," C.C. observed. "You appear to be weary."

Lelouch adopted a flat smile. "Only toward the sheer amount of time and effort it took," he replied. "Again, this was all supposed to have been accomplished eight years ago, without nearly as much resources."

 _Or casualties._ C.C. knew Lelouch wanted to add, but managed to renege in doing so. She supposed that was a positive development. "Well, you know what they say about the best laid plans."

"Among other things, yes," Lelouch replied, somehow remembering his exchange with Tohdoh right before Akatsuki's initiation. He could only imagine how Helmuth von Moltke the Elder would have thought of his and the Black Knights' collective performance.

Still, Lelouch knew better than to let it weigh him down. As he had just said, this was his first major victory against all that he despised. He would have been a fool not to savor it, regardless of the cost.

* * *

"You appear to be avoiding the mushrooms Major," Chigusa bemusedly observed as she watched Kallen sit back down with a plate full of additional food. "May I inquire as to why?"

Kallen could almost feel an anime style sweatball form behind her head. "It…" she stammered, forcing back the memories. "…shiitake just doesn't agree with me Colonel."

"Oh? That's too bad," Chigusa replied before casually eating one such mushroom. "These are rather good, and full of essential nutrients. You may want to consider adjusting your stomach to them."

Despite the backhandedness of the comment, Kallen smirked at the challenge. "Only if you do the same toward _bok l'hong_ , ma'am," she replied sweetly, having recalled that story from the rumor mill. "And since Cambodia has just been liberated…"

"Alright alright, let's not have any of that," Ohgi stepped in quickly, before something truly ugly occurred between his wife and friend. "We went through hell to get to this night. Let's enjoy it passively."

He then smirked as he added. "And that's an order," he chimed before taking a bite of pork. All with the same casualness Chigusa had just displayed.

Both devicers exchanged furtive glances to the other. It had been going on since the Red Rebellion, and though they were both happy to see Ohgi acting more like his rank permitted, they were far less pleased with the obvious side effects. Thus, Chigusa silently nodded to Kallen, assuring her that her husband would pay for his insolence later, to which Kallen just as quietly mirrored.

Still, Kallen admitted that the good General wasn't wrong. They had gone through hell – to say nothing of countless Britannians – to get to this night. And not just with the Red Rebellion either, though that had been the decisive victory that finalized Akatsuki's triumph.

Following China's initial liberation, the other surrounding Areas – the original Federal states – were even quicker to fall. Between loss of material and morale, the Britannians simply couldn't hold their remaining territories, and within the last week, the ones that had not surrendered or taken flight to the Homeland had been forced westward. Eventually retreating into the former Middle East, presently Area 18.

For all accounts and purposes, the Chinese Federation had been all but _officially_ reformed, at least in terms of landmass. Everything else lay squarely within Tianzi's sphere of influence.

"At any rate, things are well and truly looking up for once," Chigusa commented before taking a sip of her wine. "Not only do we have new territory to operate from, but I hear we also have something of a recruitment surge going on."

"'Surge' doesn't begin to cover it," Ohgi admonished, cringing from all the time and effort that subject had entailed. "It's like all of China's peasantry are trying to join up, as are the Koreans, Mongolians, Thais, Filipinos…"

"And Indians," Kallen commented, taking note of several non-Japanese or Britannian partygoers that were dressed in Black Knight uniforms. Some of them were presently speaking with Rakshata – who was also dressed in her uniform – and another man beside her.

"They have supported us since the Insurrection," Ohgi said, shrugging. "Hell, if it hadn't for their being under occupation throughout, I imagine they would have officially signed on with us a long time ago."

Chigusa mirrored her husband's shrug. "I'm not complaining. Besides the obvious, it will also make our logistics that much more efficient."

"Amen to that," Ohgi said as he took his own drink. Before Akatsuki, India had been Ryukyu's only link to the outside world, as well as its only outside source for food and material. The result had been a sheer logistical nightmare, in which the Black Knights, the Ryukyuan government and the Indians themselves had to come up with some creative means toward transporting supplies to and from the islands. Without tipping the Britannians, or the rest of the world, off to Ryukyu's existence.

"Though there remains the question of how much they're willing to sign on," Chigusa commented, staring into her drink. "Events like Mumbai are not going to be forgotten any time soon."

"Perhaps," Kallen answered, before turning to another part of the banquet hall. Where Tianzi and Li were holding discussions with other former resistance leaders now state officials. "But she seems to be doing well enough there."

Indeed, it was quite a switch from the "powerless", heartbroken woman she had seen in the Mausoleum. Seemingly well within her element, the pending Chairwoman of the Chinese Federation was holding court with Kaguya and the other officials, who listened to her words with clear intent. No disconcertion was to be had, nor ill will present. From all appearances, the exchange was proceeding smoothly, especially when several of the officials lit up in soft laughter toward an apparent joke.

Chigusa tilted her head in acknowledgment. "For the time being anyway," she exclaimed, then glancing back over toward the Indians. Specifically to the man standing beside Rakshata. "Her real challenge is yet to come."

* * *

"That's… quite a proposal Your Excellency," the Korean official exclaimed in both approval and interest. "I don't think even the Britannians have considered using that kind of technology for such 'meager' ends."

"I hardly consider the peoples' lifeblood to be 'meager ends' sir," Tianzi responded, in a tone that ensured her non-offense was projected. "Regardless of what they would think however, the truth remains that all of our states possess arable land, and plenty of workforce, but little technology to gain the necessary yields. It's little wonder why the stereotypical Chinese…"

She then nodded to the other dignitaries. "And Korean, and Vietnamese, and Indonesian…" that earned several responding nods. "…is an overworked serf in an oversized bamboo hat laboring on a rice paddy."

More nods, this time of grim agreement. "As compared to Britannians doing the same with tealeaves or Europeans with potatoes," another bit of laughter to break up the somberness. "But I digress. If we can implement knightmares and other such technology toward that specific interest, we will solve much of our national shortcomings overnight."

The Chairwoman again looked around her audience. "Namely the 'mass starvation' and 'forced labor' parts, which, besides the sheer heinousness involved, only really served the purposes of _one_ man at any given time," she said, causing another wave of grim nods. "Particularly fat men, I might add."

More laughter, somewhat less humorous this time. Responding quickly, Tianzi flashed another humorous smile. "In that regard, it's quite fortunate I'm a woman, as I _always_ have to look out for my figure," the laughter became rancorous over that one.

"Indeed, isn't that the universal truth Your Excellency," Kaguya nodded with an approving chuckle. For all of the shelter and estrangement she endured in her younger days, the up and coming leader was a natural at the game. As premature as it might have been, Kaguya had a feeling she and the Chinese leader would get along quite well. "I'm afraid I must ask however. Did you come up with this plan yourself?"

Tianzi inwardly sighed, shaking her head. She had wondered when that would come up. "As much as I wish I could take credit for it, I'm afraid my up and coming Premier was the one who conceived it," she explained, the mood of the conversation darkening as a result. "Unfortunately Zhao Hao and the others were less inclined toward the Twenty-Twos being well fed, so it never developed into anything substantial."

Discomforting silence reigned, such that Li began to move defensively. The Chinese General stood down upon Tianzi's covert signal. "So the rumors are true," the Cambodian representative observed. "You have taken him on."

"Indeed," Tianzi exclaimed, allowing a bit of authority to shine through. "An unpopular choice I admit, but still mine to make," she said, again gazing to the other dignitaries in near challenge. "I trust this will not present a problem?"

A collective shrug was the best way to describe the response. "As you said, it's your choice Madam Chairwoman," the Kazahk official answered for the others. "And you've been making some very good ones to this point, so far be it for any of us to challenge you on this one."

Tianzi once more flashed her disarming smile. "I would like to think I've made more than _some_ , General Koreshkov," she replied with utmost sweetness, earning more resounding laughter. "At any rate, he understands the position he's in quite well, so I don't foresee any treachery or subterfuge."

She then took on a more ironic smile. "And more to the point, he actually is a competent administrator," she said, taking some delight in the mixture of responses. "He did quite well by the Chinese people, whenever his eight overseers weren't involved anyway. Had it not been for the latter, he certainly would have made much out of this land. Far more than Mao and the rest ever did."

"Yes, but as a Britannian Area," the Laotian official pointed out.

Now it was Tianzi's turn to shrug. "Regardless, we will see how he pans out," she spoke with utmost assurance, then moving along. "For now however, I believe we have more important matters to discuss…"

"Indeed we do, 'Your Excellency,'" a new voice, one outside the immediate group, suddenly spoke up. A voice that held an all too recognizable accent. "Perhaps the most important matters of all."

Cold silence entered the palace as the originator stepped into view, practically causing those gathered around Tianzi to shift away as he did. A very tall, very large built man, he easily dwarfed most of the other patrons and effectively loomed over the Chairwoman, eyes hard as he gazed upon her. A thick black beard ran down his face, while his head seemed permanently adorned by the blue and silver dumalla that he – to say nothing of the culture he represented – had long been associated with. And though he wore an immaculate Britannian style suit, none questioned where this man's loyalties, and authority, lay, for he had been the leader of his people long before the Britannians' arrival. As well as a major thorn in the original Federation's side.

Practically standing over her now, Jathedar Bimaljeet Singh retained his gaze upon the much smaller Chairwoman, not once looking away from her pigeon blood eyes. Tianzi, just as well, returned that gaze, staring up to her most prominent adversary in the present setting. All while the rest of the attendees watched anxiously.

"So," Tianzi began, lest the next few minutes be spent in complete silence. "We finally meet, Jathedar Singh."

"Yes," Singh concurred. "And though it may sound strange, I have been looking forward to this encounter for some time."

The Chairwoman tilted her head in acknowledgment. "As have I," she replied. "We indeed have most important matters to discuss, beginning with our peoples' future together."

"Or whether they hold a shared future at all," Singh sharply corrected. "I will be blunt, Your Excellency. There are many in India who wish to have nothing further to do with your 'Workers' Paradise', and many more are disturbed by the developments that have taken place."

"Oh?" Tianzi questioned, tilting her head in indirect challenge. "I would have believed your people to have been hopeful toward those 'developments.' After all, have they not suffered as much as we Chinese under Britannian imperialism? Were they not labeled as Twenty-Ones the way we were Twenty-Twos?"

She smile viciously deepened. "But then, at least they had the benefit of having one of their own as Area 21's Viceroy," she proclaimed, causing no shortage of aghastness from the spectators. "A puppet viceroy I grant you, but still one in a position to ease his people's burdens, ensuring that they suffered far less than Numbers usually do."

Singh just barely resisted the urge to nod in approval. He had expected his former status as a _de jure_ Britannian appointed governor to come up in this exchange, but not so quickly nor so expertly applied. The insinuation that his people had grown comfortable with Britannian occupation was also a clever touch.

"Make no mistake Your Excellency, we do not miss the Britannians," Singh retorted. "But at the same time, we do not wish to trade one evil occupier for another."

It was then his turn to smile. "Or more precisely, return to our _previous_ evil occupier," he exclaimed. "Even if it now wears the face of a goddess descended."

"You are too kind," Tianzi countered with utmost courtesy. "Though I find that claim to be rather unfair. Surely you would not compare the China I represent to Mao Zedong's dictatorship, or the perverted oligarchy that Zhao Hao and his fellow turncoats had institutionalized."

"I do not," Singh reassured. "But only because the crimes of those horrific regimes have yet to repeated," he exclaimed, gaze becoming that much harder. "Neither I, nor my people, hold any assurances that they will not."

 _Convince me otherwise,_ Tianzi thought what Singh had not uttered. She had wondered when they would move onto this stage. "I make no excuses Jathedar," she began. "Your people have suffered greatly under the heel of my own."

Another wave of cold swept the room as the Chairwoman went on. "Nothing I do will ever make up for the horrors of Mumbai, or the tyranny that we imposed upon you. Suffice to say you have every reason not to trust me, or the resurgent China that I represent."

She fixed her eyes on the elder Indian man's, refusing to flinch. "Still, I'd like you to at least give me the benefit of the doubt," she offered. "Whether you believe my words or not, I am not like Zhao Hao, or Cao Kun or Mao Zedong. I wish for the best for any and all peoples under my care, regardless of whatever power I may retain. It is for that reason I took to seven years of fighting, seven years of leading an army in what was a hopeless cause. To see this land and its people liberated from oppression and be allowed to live freely."

Tianzi dared take a step toward the much larger Singh, who retained his own gaze upon her. Yet, the Chairwoman thought she saw a spark of interest in the Jathedar's eyes. "Thus, I make this proposal," she said. "To you and the other leaders."

To emphasize, she swept her eyes to the others gathered around her. "If you do choose Federal membership for your respective nations, then you will also retain the right to withdraw at any time you so wish," she proclaimed, much to the renewed shock of those present. "Whereas the original Federation was built for the strict benefit of its rulers, this Federation will be built for the benefit of all who live under it. Whether Chinese, Indian, Korean, Thai, Pakistani or any other nationality or ethnicity, we are all equally human. Therefore, we shall all be equal under the same red banner, regardless of our origins, our ambitions or our hopes and dreams."

She turned back to Singh. "And as equal members of the same union, we would all hold the same rights, as well as the same obligations. The primary of which is to work and act in the best interest of our people."

Singh did not miss the singular use of that last word. Knowing this, Tianzi continued. "Though we have won our Rebellion, the world remains at war. Despite its grave loss, Britannia remains as powerful as ever, such that it continues to fight in the north and west. On the other side there is the European Union, which may appear as the righteous defender now, but considering its present leadership, there is no telling when it may engage in its own form of imperialism. And finally, there is Zulfiqar just to the west, which has made no secret of their desire to conquer our 'infidel' lands in the name of Allah.

"Thus, I posit you that not only would our alliance be beneficial to our people, but also _necessary_. None of us can stand alone now, not when the rest of the world is poised against us. Though we each have the capability and resources to do as such, it would only incite our enemies that much further, thereby putting our people and our lands at risk. We would inevitably return to the same conditions as these last seven years, regardless of whether our collective servitude is toward Britannia, Europe or Islam."

Again she looked toward the larger Indian man in challenge. "At any time you feel that this alliance is a burden, or has reverted to its original tyranny, then I say again, you may choose to breakaway. For now however, I ask, for the best interest of those we represent, we stand together as one nation, one people, against all others."

She then finished with. "For that is what our enemies fear most."

Silence fell as Tianzi's words remained over the gathered, too overwhelmed by her words to move or speak. Singh could understand this, such that he need not turn to see the looks on the other dignitaries' faces. Through her words and wisdom alone, Tianzi had effectively sealed their allegiances. Whether through the Chairwoman's promises or the simple fact that they were all, in fact, besieged by hostile forces, none would dare decline her invitation now. Not when they had so much more to lose to Britannia, Europe or Zulfiqar, and so much to gain from China.

For his part, Singh felt some lingering temptation to rebuke the Chairwoman's offerings and claim India could stand on its own. He knew it could too. Unlike China and the others, they were technologically advanced enough to match, if not quite overpower, the other two superpowers, and India was traditionally a warrior nation to begin with. At the same time however, Singh knew that it would be a pyrrhic victory at best. For however long his beloved nation could hold against Britannia and the rest, it would lose that much more in the process. Losses that could be prevented with the help and support of others.

Besides, Singh was the Jathedar of Akal Takht, the highest office within the Sikh nation. And one of the major tenets of his faith was _Vand Chhako_ : to share one's wealth and possessions with others and to utilize them together as a community. Thus if nothing else, Singh was faith bound not to turn away from this alliance. Who, as Tianzi best put it, really were one nation and one people when it came down to it.

"You say that we are all equal under the same red banner," Singh suddenly spoke again, causing several in the room to flinch. "Does that mean we all have the same rights and representation in your government?"

"But of course," Tianzi smiled, catching the indirect message. "I have no wish to repeat my predecessors' mistakes, as I said before."

Singh nodded in seeming approval. "Very well, Your Excellency," he spoke after another brief interlude. "Though you may have to convince others outside myself, I believe India will come to join your Federation."

Tianzi just barely held back her sigh of relief. "You have my gratitude Jathedar…"

"However, do not believe for one moment that we will drop our guard," Singh followed up with. "As much as you wish to concentrate on the future, the past, I'm afraid, will always be with us. And India will never forget the crimes your predecessors have wrought."

The Sikh took on a far more intimidating air. "We will watch you very closely Madam Chairwoman," he spoke threateningly, causing Li to take a step forward. Tianzi signaled him down however, allowing Singh to finish. "And we will see for certain if you are, in fact, a goddess descended, or a demoness."

With that ultimatum given, Singh turned and practically marched away. At last allowing Tianzi to breath some relief before turning back to the other dignitaries.

* * *

Ignoring the accusing gazes of some of the other partygoers, Singh proceeded to a somewhat less occupied area of the ballroom. In fact, it would have been completely unoccupied had it not been for the familiar Indian woman leaning against the corner. Her arms were crossed as she stared mildly toward the official.

"Was that all really necessary?" Rakshata queried. "We both know you wouldn't have showed up here if you weren't going to sign on with her."

Singh shrugged his broad shoulders. "Can't I have some fun?" he asked in a far more easing tone than he had used with Tianzi. "Besides, I wished to see how she would stand up to the likes of me. If she couldn't do that much, then she wouldn't have been a worthwhile Chairwoman, much less a leader for India to fall behind."

Rakshata sniffed with apparent derision. "As you usual, you're full of shit Bapu," she claimed. "And you were long before the Britannians came over."

Despite the seeming insult, Singh meekly smiled toward his daughter. "All part of the job, my dear," he retorted with much bemusement. "I am, after all, a follower of the teachings of Guru Nakat, and am duty bound by God to proclaim the eternal Truth to all Creation. Up to and including the Chinese."

The much younger woman let out a sharp laugh over that. "I'm sure that's what the Britannians wanted when they made you Viceroy," she couldn't help but prod, before moving on. "At any rate, we only have three days before the games begin anew, and there are still plenty of naysayers within our fair country."

"Let them be," Singh waved her off, then turning to look back toward Tianzi. "She will either convince them with her deeds and accomplishments, or she will not convince them at all."

"I suppose," Rakshata exclaimed as she too looked over toward the young Chairwoman. Despite her father's earlier offensive, she not only seemed to have recovered, but was leading the crowd once more. As though the confrontation had never occurred. "At least the vast majority of our people are enamored with her, so it's not like we're going against the mob."

"Of course they would be enamored with her," Singh stated obviously. "She presents herself as an avatar of Pavrati, enough that one may forget she is the leader of our former oppressors."

He then shifted his gaze over to the Ryukyuan Prime Minister. "If there are more like her and Prime Minister Sumeragi in this world, we may very well have utopia before us. A world of both competent and compassionate leadership, in which no sane person would dare rebel against."

The Jathedar then shook his head. "At least, that's what I hope to God for Rakshata," he confessed. "Far too much blood has been spilled to reach this point, and I dare not waste any more."

"Spoken like a true Sikh," Rakshata answered sardonically. "And the current groundskeeper of Akal Takht."

Again Singh shrugged. "What can I say? I'm getting too old to keep playing Nihang," he retorted, then giving off a knowing smile. "Besides dear daughter, we are a people of Five Virtues first and foremost. Three of which are Santokh, Nimrata and Pyaar."

"Contentment, compassion and love," Rakshata recited, waving her hand in further derision. "Please spare me the sermon Bapu. I have no stomach for that sort of thing."

This time, Singh held back a responding smile. _This is what I get for marrying a Hindu,_ he thought with an ironic sense of pride, deciding to say no more.

Thereafter, both father and daughter continued to watch over the party in comfortable silence.

* * *

Having just managed to wrestle herself away, Tianzi wasted no time in entering the backroom and locking the door behind her. The palace's Liberation Day celebration was still going, but after several hours of exchanging words with any and all government and military official in Asia, she desperately needed a break. So she managed to excuse herself with all the grace expected of her character and position, and then disappear further into the palace as Li and Zhou covered for her. It would not be long before people started to noticeably miss her, but she only needed a few minutes for a breather anyway.

What she hadn't expected, however, was that there would be one other who apparently shared her predicament. Nor for that individual to have chosen the exact same room she had selected for her refuge. Even so, Tianzi took the extra presence in stride, taking on a bemused, knowing smile.

"It appears we both had the same idea," she spoke to her apparent compatriot. "Not that I'm surprised. You never struck me as the type to enjoy parties such as this one, even if you could show your face."

Sitting with his back against the screen, which presently shrouded him from Tianzi's eyes, Lelouch gently reholstered his Browning and resumed his dinner. He knew she would not attempt anything beyond simple conversation.

"You are not incorrect in your assessment," he replied as he took a bite of Peking duck, savoring the exquisitely crisp yet juicy entrée. "Formal occasions have never been to my taste."

Tianzi chuckled, and then looked around. "You're alone?"

Lelouch immediately caught her reference. "Major Kouzuki is presently dining with General and Colonel Ohgi," he answered. "And Major Cathcart was holding court with several of your dignitaries when I left."

That caused the Chairwoman to chuckle a bit more. "How fortunate," she answered as she moved over and sat on the bench on the opposite side of the screen, effectively placing he back to Zero's. "I may award Major Cathcart the Order of August First. Depending on her performance."

"Don't worry. Cera _thrives_ in environments such as this," Lelouch answered as he took a sip of his plum wine. He then allowed a brief silence to intervene before moving along. "I overheard your exchange with Jathedar Singh."

Tianzi took on another, somewhat flatter smile. "And your verdict?"

"More or less what I have come to expect of you," Lelouch exclaimed, then smiling himself and shaking his head. So long as she didn't see his face, he could afford to. "No, you did much better than that. I was very impressed."

Tianzi's smile turned that much brighter. "That means everything to me, Zero," she replied expressively.

"You have come a long way, Your Excellency," Lelouch continued, now recalling the young and thoroughly powerless Chairwoman from seven years prior, when she had been setup to marry his brother Odysseus. Like many other things, that seemed so long ago now. "Though you still have much further to go, I'm afraid."

"Don't we all," Tianzi answered back, enjoying the moment. For all the praise she had received throughout the evening, it was only here that she felt such compliments mattered. Just as she knew that the Demon King did not embellish. "At the very least I am now in a position to make that distance."

"Indeed," Lelouch concurred, the smile then fading from his lips. "There was one thing that stood out to me however. In fact, it's come to my attention even before."

Tianzi closed her eyes in resignation. She already knew where this was going.

"For all of your promises toward freedom and equality," Lelouch queried. "I have not heard you promise to share power, nor to bring democratic rule to the Federation."

Tianzi exhaled. Again, she knew that would be brought up at some point, especially by the Demon King. "I cannot promise what I do not intend to fulfill, Zero."

Lelouch arched an eyebrow. "May I inquire as to why?"

The Chairwoman considered her words before replying. "It is as I said before. I do not wish to repeat my predecessors' mistakes," she answered. "Up to and including Sun Yat-sen's attempted and ill-fated republic."

She looked down in apparent regret. "Do not mistake my intentions. I do not yearn for unilateral power," she confessed. "But at the same time, I know that were I to share that power, I would only invite the same fragmentation and conflict that embroiled China in the early twentieth century. The same turmoil that eventually led to the Kuomintang, the Civil War, and then Mao Zedong's terror."

She shook her head. "No, I would only be repeating history if I were to go that route. And that is the last thing I want to do at this point."

Lelouch took another, somewhat longer, sip from his wine. "But in the meantime, you set yourself up as a dictator," he replied. "A benevolent one, but still a ruler that holds nothing to keep herself in place."

"Yes," Tianzi answered back softly. "And it terrifies me to no end."

She sighed. "For the first time in my life, I hold real, absolute power Zero," she confessed. "And I admit firsthand it's intoxicating. Such that I now see why many have spent their lives pursuing it, and that much more retaining it."

Lelouch remained silent as Tianzi went on. "Indeed it's a frightening prospect. To be but a single step away from corruption and degradation.…"

Again Lelouch said nothing, though he felt his own insides stir with that same prospect. After all, he too had felt that same intoxication. As well as that same accompanying fear.

"Even so, this is the path I have chosen, and the only path I may take," Tianzi spoke up again, this time with resolve. "And for the sake of my nation and my people, I will not shy away from it."

"Yet," Lelouch pointed out. "If you were to indeed fall to that intoxication?"

Tianzi laughed humorlessly. "Well," she replied as she rose from her seat. "I suppose that is where you would come in Zero."

She dared turn back toward the screen, picturing the one behind it. Though she could not see his face – his true face – she at least was reassured with what she imagined.

"After all," Tianzi quipped with certain irony. "Who better than the Demon King himself to lead my wretched soul into Diyu? Into the eternal damnation it would warrant?"

From there, Tianzi at last exited and returned to the celebrations. Leaving Lelouch with her parting exclamation and everything else it had entailed. The latter the Chairwoman had been blissfully unaware.

* * *

**Ashford Estate  
New York City, Grand Duchy of New York, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

"… _as we see additional storms moving up the coast, residents are advised to…"_

"… _assure that all fronts of the war are proceeding…"_

"… _or not to be, that is the…"_

"… _GEICO save you fifteen percent or more…"_

"… _I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…"_

"… _Heeeeere's Johnny!"_

" _I'd buy that for a STERLING!"_

" _AAAAAAH!" "Touché pussycat!"_

"As usual," Milly quipped as she continued tapping the remote. "Thousands of channels to choose from, yet nothing to watch."

"Amazing how that works," Rivalz replied as he moved over to the couch, two glasses of Bacardi in hand. "But then, why wouldn't they black it out? It's only their most humiliating loss since Trafalgar."

Milly nodded as she muted the TV and took her drink, and then leaned into Rivalz's shoulder as he sat beside her. "Well, at the very least, we didn't miss anything important," she spoke warmly as she drew him closer. "Nothing that we won't pick up later anyway."

Rivalz easily beamed. "Amazing that as well, considering that we've spent the better part of the day," he chimed, wrapping an arm against the love of his life's side. There, well away from the dark outside world outside, they could act that way. Without fear of said dark world taking notice. "I mean, it's already evening, and we're still in bathrobes."

"One of the perks of nobility, my love," Milly answered, sounding entirely comfortable the way things were now. "You get to dress and act anyway you wish, so long as it's _tasteful_."

They both shared a laugh over that, drawing that much closer in the process. Though they had both done well to keep it secret, especially from the rest of the nobility, it was very much safe to say that the Grand Duchess of New York was in love with a "lowly" bartender. Rather ironic considering Rivalz's own open feelings for her at the Academy, which Milly had been very much aware of (as had the rest of the student body) but had remained aloof due to her station.

Only after the Devastation, the loss of her family and her following reappointment had she realized she did, well and truly, return Rivalz's feelings. In fact, she had just barely managed convey said love – and more – to her onetime henchman before their inevitable parting. Eight years would then come to pass, throughout which the Grand Duchess and the barkeep went about their lives and underground activities, having no contact with the other outside said underground. All very much feeling the distance between them, which would remain unmended until the night after Pearl Harbor and Zero's declaration of war.

They had been all but entirely inseparable since then.

"Anyway," Rivalz spoke up again. "How do you think it's going?"

Though somewhat dismayed by the abrupt end to the comfortable silence, Milly answered anyway. "I imagine quite well," she murmured. "If nothing else Lelouch is there, so I don't imagine things getting too out of hand."

"That's funny," Rivalz agreed, stroking Milly's hair. "With his track record, the exact opposite could happen just as easily."

"Wasn't that the case for all of us in the Student Council?" Milly retorted bemusedly.

Rivalz smirked. "Touché pussycat," he quoted, earning another mirthful laugh from Milly. "I just hope this Chairwoman Tianzi is as ideal as Lelouch believes her to be."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Milly replied. "Even if she does turn out to be the Puppet Chairwoman, there would be people around her who actually know how to run a government."

She then adopted a slight frown. "Besides, what's really important is that the Black Knights now have additional support," she spoke more seriously now. "Which means Lulu and the others will soon be expanding operations."

"Of course," Rivalz answered with similar seriousness. "I assume we'll be expanding alongside?"

"Very much so," Milly replied as she tapped the remote again, switching the TV to Turner Classic Movies. "In fact, I already have several dastardly and utterly subversive schemes in mind."

As luck would have it, TCM had just begun to show _Captain Blood._ The Grand Duchess grinned. The old swashbuckler was one of her favorite movies, and she had been quite smitten on with Errol Flynn at a younger age.

"For now however," she exclaimed contently as she unmuted the TV. "Let's just enjoy the remainder of the day."

Rivalz simply matched he grin as he held her even closer. Though they had indeed won a great victory, and likely should have capitalized on it immediately, they could resume their insurgency later. For now, he simply wanted to be with the woman he loved, and enjoy the evening as she said.

* * *

**Imperial Palace  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

"We can't let this stand!" Carine bellowed with anger, slamming her fist into the tabletop. "We have to strike back in China now! With everything we have there!"

"We appreciate your vitriol Carine," Odysseus spoke diplomatically, hoping against hope he could rein his sister in before the worst occurred. "But the fact remains our forces in Asia cannot mount a counteroffensive at this time. Not with the losses they have taken."

The Crown Prince then turned to his _slightly_ younger brother. Who he was quite happy to have in the meeting this time around. "Or am I mistaken Schneizel?"

"Unfortunately you are very much correct Odysseus," Schneizel answered in his usual matter of fact tone. "Between what little remains of the occupation forces and the losses Zhukov has been inflicting upon Marrybell as of late, we neither have the manpower nor the capability to retake China and the other former Areas. And even if we did, it would be an inverse of the Red Rebellion, in which our forces would be the ones storming the gates, while the CLA, the Black Knights and the others are very much dug in by this time."

The Prince and Chancellor shook his head. "No, at best we would be wasting valuable lives and equipment. And at worst, we would be weakening our forces in Area 18 and the Far East. Thereby emboldening Zulfiqar and the Europeans that much more."

"I can't believe this," Carine hissed toward her two elder brothers. "Are you saying we cannot do _anything_!?"

"In regard to retaking the Asian territories and preventing the Chinese Federation's return, I'm afraid so Carine," Schneizel answered, his voice remaining measured. "As loath as I am to admit it, Zero has won this round. Thus our only option is to proceed with the next."

Carine reeled herself back, but anger remained upon her face. "What about Project Gogmagog?" she remembered Schneizel's latest pet project. "There has been much progress there, yes? Couldn't we use that to…"

"I'm afraid not," Schneizel interrupted with such abruptness that the other princes and princesses virtually recoiled. Save for one other of course. "Gogmagog is a weapon meant for destruction, _not_ for conquest."

Carine opened her mouth to inquire the difference, but reneged at the last second. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about Schneizel's tone actually frightened her, alongside her other brothers and sisters. Just what kind of weapon could be developing under the Norse mother goddess' name?

"Right," Guinevere spoke, bringing the meeting back on track. "Since Asia is a lost affair, what is our next move exactly?"

Schneizel frowned this time. "I'm afraid it's too early to determine that," he explained regretfully. "At this time, Zero has two fronts to advance upon: the aforementioned Area 18 or Far Eastern Europe. Until we determine which he has selected for his next campaign, we cannot formulate any real plans to intercept…"

"If I may enter in brother," a new voice spoke from across the table. "I believe I have the answer already."

Anticipation welled up among the other imperials at that. After all, outside Schneizel, this particular sibling of theirs was the most versed in military strategy. Thus if he claimed to already have the answer, then it was a sure bet he was not exaggerating.

"Oh?" Schneizel exclaimed with interest. "Then by all means, what is Zero's next move?"

The opposite prince grinned. "He will advance into the Far East next," he answered. "With the aim of repelling both Marrybell's forces _and_ a certain group of zealous Europeans."

"You can't be serious," Guinevere admonished. "Even with the Black Knights' inevitable increase in manpower, Zero can't hope to fight both Marrybell and the Europeans simultaneously!"

"Not on a conventional field of battle, no," the prince admitted. "But that was never Zero's style to begin with."

He shook his head. "No, Zero will approach the Far East the same way as his initial campaign in Japan," he explained. "When he was up against both Cornelia and, to a limited extent, the JLF."

The prince then tapped the control panel in front of him, causing a nearby screen to activate. Displaying a map of the Asian continent, with several golden arrows moving toward and around the north.

"Utilizing both their stealth technology and the local geography, the Black Knights will enter from behind Marrybell's lines, likely through Siberia. They will then enact a guerilla campaign against forwardly random targets and installations, aiming to cripple Marrybell's advance and leave her forces open to a European counteroffensive. It helps even more that there are other resistance forces present within that territory."

Carine took the explanation in with visible thought. "You said that Zero will be fighting the Europeans as well," she proclaimed. "Yet you make it sound like he will support them."

"Only as a means to an end dear sister," the prince retorted. "As I said, Zero's quarrel will be with a certain segment of the European forces, not with their regulars. From this, he will do everything to avoid combat at first, especially against the likes of Zhukov, but eventually he will make a play for Volgograd."

"Why would he do that?" Guinevere inquired. "Wouldn't it be more logical for him to seek an alliance with the EU as he had with the Chinese?"

The prince shook his head, as though the answer were obvious. "The EU, as it is now, runs counter to the Demon King's faux utopian philosophies. And I doubt Berlin is entirely enamored with him. Thus while retaining caution, he will work against their interests, especially as presented by their _sturmtruppen_."

He flashed an appreciative grin. "Very daring, even for a man who crowns himself the Demon King."

Odysseus eyed her sibling with intrigue. "You seem rather taken by him," he observed.

The younger prince offered a responding smile, seemingly in admission. "You could say he and I are of the same mold."

He then turned over to Schneizel. "With your permission brother," he exclaimed. "I would like to inform Marry of my findings at the utmost opportunity."

Schneizel arched an eyebrow. "That's rather surprising," he replied. "I thought you intended to enter the field yourself."

The prince again shook his head, this time with projected resignation. "The Far East is Marry's battleground, and I would be loath to intrude upon it, even to support her. Besides, I have no interest in the cold."

A resounding laugh echoed around the table before Schneizel replied. "Very well then, I see no reason to keep her out of the loop."

It was then the Second Prince flashed an enigmatic smile. "In fact, I may have one or two things to share with her as well…"

* * *

**Berlin Palace  
Berlin, State of Germany, European Union**

Thunder rumbled as the rain continued to fall, further emphasizing the day's bleakness. Though he and his compatriots were well sheltered within the palace – _his_ palace – the dark grey sky over the European capital – _his_ capital – was effectively a mirror of what they all were feeling. A surprising development, considering that their primary enemy had been dealt a mortal blow further east, while _his_ military took advantage of the resultant confusion. By all facts and logic they should have been in a celebratory mood.

And yet, it was what it was.

"This is only getting worse," one of them spoke over his cognac, his voice clear with agitation. "Pearl Harbor was already bad enough, but with this liberation, it's a wonder why the whole of Europe hasn't flocked to Zero's banner."

"Let them try," another waved his associated off around his cigar. "It will only make it easier to weed out the dissenters. They have grown rather annoying as of late…"

"Yes quite," yet another added. "If it isn't the Britannians, it's our own 'loyal' citizenry. Just how did they manage to infiltrate the North Sea Powerplant anyway?"

"The usual way. Stolen uniforms, false identifications, and likely one or two turncoats within the plant's security," one other sniffed in derision. "Loathsome traitors. Didn't they realize they would shoot themselves in the foot more than they would harm us?"

"I didn't say the insurgents were intelligent, just annoying," the second spoke up again, exhaling a puff of smoke. "And now thanks to Zero and his ilk, they'll likely become that much more emboldened."

The third shrugged. "As you said, it'll make their destruction that much easier for the Stormtroopers."

He exhaled through his nostrils, just managing to diffuse a glare. He hated these men around him, these old and feeble corpses who thought they shared power with him. No, more accurately they felt they retained the actual power, while he was simply their figurehead. Their front man to the ignorant and utterly incompetent masses, meant to give the people the illusion that they could, in fact, choose their own leadership and decide their own fate. Much like that Britannian poem, whose name he couldn't recall at the moment, dictated long ago. If only those same masses, as well as these _leichname_ , knew the truth. If only any of them knew who held _real_ power over Europe.

"More importantly, how do we deal with this?" another of the corpses spoke up, his voice raspy with age and decay. "There's little doubt Zero and his rabble will attempt to overthrow us at some point, even if they are concentrated against Britannia at the moment. Yet it would be foolhardy to fight the Black Knights and Emperor Charles' legions simultaneously."

"We won't have to," another replied reassuringly. "Edelweiss will see to all of them eventually."

"Edelweiss is still incomplete," came the retort. "Until it is online and functioning, we remain vulnerable."

"Zero can't possibly know this, can he?" one other spoke up, his voice hardened with worry.

The second rolled his eyes. "Doubtful. In fact, I dare believe he's as ignorant toward Edelweiss' existence as the rest of the world…"

"Not that that matters, as the immediate problem remains," came another follow on. "And if China is any indication, it won't be going away any time soon."

This time he didn't bother keeping the scowl off his face, though he did well to turn it away. For all of their self-proclaimed grandeur, it was amazing how easy it was to frighten these men, these supposed men of power. But then, he really hadn't expected much else from them. Unlike him, a man of vision, power was all they had ever wanted, all they had truly believed in. If that power were wrestled away from any of them, they well and truly would become nothing. A terrifying prospect, especially with the specter of the Demon King – the one being in this world entirely capable of such seeming impossible deeds – encroaching upon them.

Not that he himself wasn't afraid, of course. Only a fool would believe Zero's accomplishments in Asia to be a fluke as opposed to a sign of events to come. And in spite of their absolute control over the European media apparatuses, there was little secret about what he and his Party truly stood for and what they had done, and would do, to gain what they sought. Or, at least, what _he_ sought.

"Well Friedrich?" one of the old bastards spoke to him, snapping him away from his thoughts. "Don't you have anything to say on this matter?"

Biting back his ire toward the casual use of his given name, Friedrich Kessler addressed his colleagues with a knowing gaze. At the very least they had stopped rambling.

"It is as you all have said," the President of the European Union spoke mildly. "Zero will indeed come for us at some point, whether now or in the distant future. And at the rate of his progress, he could likely do it before Edelweiss becomes active."

He paused momentarily, allowing the wretches to digest those words. "I agree that if we are to remove Zero and his ilk as a threat, we have to do it now. Before he becomes any more powerful or influential."

This earned no shortage of attention from the other Nationalists. "Do you have a proposition?"

"I do, and it's a very simple one," Kessler nodded, wondering for a moment if his compatriots were astute enough to catch the backhanded insult. "We can declare Zero an enemy of the Union, and act accordingly."

"Are you mad!?" one of the geriatrics bellowed. "The public outcry alone…!"

"Public opinion can always be manipulated," Kessler assured. "And those who refuse to follow the herd can always be locked up or removed entirely."

Kessler swept his arms outward, much as he would in one of his public speeches. "Again, it's all very simple," he repeated his veiled insult. "Zero is clearly a threat to the stability of the Union, and his wanton warmongering and destruction in Asia proves that he is both a terrorist and a rabble-rouser. Thus, in the interest of _Freiheit_ , _Gleichheit_ and _Brüderlichkeit_ , he is to be brought to justice at the given opportunity."

"Killed?" one of them mused.

"Or incarcerated. We are a 'just' society after all," Kessler retorted, earning a small measure of laughter. "Either way, it will remove the thorn before it penetrates too deeply."

The others considered that proposal. "Can you actually get such a motion through the Council? Especially at a time such as this?"

"I guarantee it," Kessler replied with utmost assurance. "Several in the Council, even among those outside the Party, are already fearful of the Demon King and are under no illusions as to his plans toward Europe."

He then gazed around the room in apparent challenge. "And as for the opposition, it won't take much for one or two of their number to fall in line. In fact, I already know several that can be persuaded, and with the least strenuous means possible. Rest assured gentleman we will have a majority, like we always do."

"And what of the public?" another queried. "Just because it's decided in the Hemicycle doesn't…"

"Irrelevant," Kessler exclaimed with whole unconcern. "Once again public opinion can be manipulated. Heydrich and his minions can deal with the rest."

A wave of approval washed through the other Nationalists, all but dispelling their prior dread. Though it was not ideal – something even Kessler admitted – it was surely the best way to deal with their obscured foe. At least while the Great World War remained ongoing.

"Very well Friedrich," one of the corpses answered. "You have our ascent on this."

 _As if I needed that,_ Kessler thought dryly.

"However," the same man went on, again interrupting Kessler's musings. "There is still the matter of how we will proceed against Zero himself. As stated, we cannot fight the Black Knights and the Britannians all at once, even if we had adequate forces in reserve."

Kessler again smiled. "We don't have to fight the Black Knights, at least not en masse," he proclaimed. "We simply need to go after Zero directly, with a commander who can match his brilliance and unorthodoxy."

His grin grew that much larger as realization fell upon the other Nationalists. "And as you are all well aware," Kessler continued, almost diabolically. "We have one _particularly_ brilliant commander, and one _particularly_ effective unit, in our muster…"

* * *

**Victory Square  
Luoyang, Henan Province, Chinese Federation  
August 15, 2025**

At long last, the day had come. A day in which would mark a major turning point in the history of the world, to say nothing of this one fairly large corner of it. A day that he, once upon a time, had hoped and prayed that he would never live to see. The day of China's rebirth from the ashes.

For the life of him, Reginald Calares could not figure out how he should have felt. Standing by with the other dignitaries and government officials, he looked out over the cheering, jubilant crowds of former Twenty-Twos, all but feeling their anticipation against his skin. To say that he felt out of place was to be extremely delicate. After all, it hadn't been too long ago when he had been lording over these people, carrying out Britannian policy of subjugation, even if, in hindsight, he had done so benevolently. Nor had it been too long ago when he had worn an Imperial Army uniform, as opposed to the simple black suit he was now adorned in. And it certainly hadn't been too long ago when he had been within reach of the Homeland, which now felt very much on the other side of the world.

Calares shook his head. No, Britannia was no longer his homeland. He could never return there, nor was there anyone there who wished for his return. There was little doubt that he had been stripped of his lands and titles _in absentia_ , while a standing death warrant had all too likely been placed on his head. His failures over the last seven years, culminating in his notorious actions during the Red Rebellion, had cosigned him as a traitor to the Crown. A stigma that no amount of professed loyalty would overturn, even if he were to take his case to Emperor Charles himself. Not that he really wanted to at this time, as strange as it sounded.

Indeed, Calares had neither reason nor desire to return to his _former_ Homeland, not even to attempt clearing himself. After all, it had been Britannia that had granted Zhao Hao and those seven others wealth and titles at the expense of those they lorded over. It had Britannia that had sent him here in the first place, to serve as an overseer and warden to innocents that had done nothing to warrant such cruelty. It had been Britannia that had directed him to take orders and directions from those aforementioned eight, who lived for nothing else than their own pleasures and betterment. All entirely unconcerned about the lives they tormented and ruined through their disgusting whims.

And it had been Britannia that had caused the Devastation. The ultimate sundering of the Earth and all life upon it.

Calares mused at the irony. It had taken seven years, his own downfall and a fair amount of time in a prison cell to see the truth, but in the end he had seen it. Such that, even if he had been offered a full pardon and an opportunity to return to Argentine, he would have refused them. He simply could not abide by a nation – not even his own birth nation – that had done such terrible deeds upon this world and its inhabitants. And though there were still good and just parts to it – Sir Johann had shown him that firsthand – they were simply too little to make a difference.

Thus, again to much irony, Calares admitted that Zero had been right all along. _Britannia delenda est_ , for the betterment of the world and its inhabitants.

Despite that change of heart however, Calares still could not get used to his present state. As the former Britannian governor-general, he really should have been executed with the Eunuchs, if not left to rot in a prison cell for the rest of his life. Whether he warranted it through his actions or not, the fact remained that he had been an instigator in the occupation of this land. That alone made him guilty, and he would have gone to the gallows, or whatever the Chinese equivalent was, with that admission. He certainly had been prepared to at the time.

At least until the Son of Heaven decided otherwise…

* * *

**_Vermillion Forbidden Palace  
Luoyang, Henan Province, Chinese Federation  
August 10, 2025_ **

_Of all the places he thought he would end up following the Red Rebellion, the former Viceroy never would have believed he would set foot in the Vermillion Forbidden Palace again. Considering who the new occupants were, he would have more likely found himself locked away somewhere in the_ laogai _, either to live out the rest of his days in a tiny cell or to be placed along a firing line. Or he could have been "released" back to Britannia, where, assuming he wasn't incarcerated there, he would have been stripped of his nobility and fortune, disowned by his family and cast out as a pauper. Condemned to die as a penniless vagrant, and just as promptly forgotten._

_And yet, there he was now. Sitting there in the palace gardens, dressed in contemporary clothing as opposed to a prison jumpsuit, a plate of food and a pot of tea placed in front of him. And not a single armed guard in sight, as though he were an honored guest._

_Calares for the life of him couldn't figure it out. What was Tianzi or Li thinking? What did they have planned for him? Surely he hadn't spent the last ten days in a prison cell for simple amusement. No, there was a reason and a purpose for why he was where he was now, as well as why he was being treated with more courtesy than he was due. Yet he still couldn't fathom it. In fact, as a man that had accepted his due fate – condemned for the crimes he and his Empire had wrought upon this land – he wasn't sure if he wanted to fathom it._

" _Not hungry Mister Calares?" a voice – one that the whole of the world was now familiar with – spoke up from just ahead. Daring to lift his eyes from the table, Calares watched as Tianzi casually walked over and sat down on the other side, all the while offering the most sincere of smiles._

_That was when Calares noticed the second detail about her. She had come to him unescorted. Despite the fact he was not bound in any way, and so could just as easily lunge across the table to attack. Not that he truly believed her to be entirely defenseless or unprotected; surely Li and/or the Tianshou were out there, watching over her like hawks. Even so, it was a strange move for the Chairwoman to make, especially to a former enemy like him._

" _No disrespect intended, Your Excellency," Calares replied just as courteously. He saw no reason to be rude, especially when his apparent host had pulled out all the stops. "I just don't like the spices in Chinese food. They've never agreed with my stomach."_

_Tianzi nodded, appearing considerate. "That's understandable," she replied as she reached over and picked up the teapot, pouring herself a cup. "My nation's cuisine isn't for everyone. Even we must accumulate to it from a young age."_

_She then gestured toward his still empty teacup. "Perhaps I can offer you tea in its place?"_

_Calares couldn't help but chuckle. His host really was pulling out all the stops, though he still had yet to understand why. "I would appreciate that."_

_Tianzi quickly poured the steaming liquid into his cup, to which Calares nodded his thanks. Both then took a sip – Calares' somewhat longer than he had intended – before Tianzi moved things along._

" _You appear rather perturbed," Tianzi observed as the former Viceroy placed his cup back down. "Does this meeting disconcert you in some way?"_

" _No more than what you would expect," Calares replied, glad that they were moving straight to business instead of chatting. "After all, it is not protocol for a condemned man to meet his opponent. Much less when that opponent is the leader of the reformed Chinese Federation."_

_Tianzi retained her smile. "And what makes you think you are condemned, Mister Calares?"_

" _Why wouldn't I be?" Calares arched an eyebrow. "Am I not, after all, the former Britannian official that oversaw the subjugation of your people?"_

" _More the former Britannian official that oversaw those eight traitors' subjugation of my people," the Chairwoman corrected. "In my opinion at least."_

 _Calares blinked, wondering where this was going. "Still worthy of the executioner's axe. In_ my _opinion at least."_

_The Chinese leader leaned forward, her eyes betraying her interest. "Do you truly wish to see yourself dead that badly?" she posited with clear curiosity. "Does the weight of your failures bother you so much? Or perhaps you do, in fact, feel some level of guilt?"_

" _Say what you will," Calares scoffed indifferently. "Whatever the truth of the matter, I do not hold any reason to remain in this world. Nor do I desire it."_

" _I see," Tianzi replied. "Then I suppose you would not be interested in any kind of reprieve?"_

_The former Viceroy gazed back blandly. "What's the point?" he admonished as he took another sip of his tea. "I have failed my country and my Emperor. To return to the Homeland would be to cosign the same fate: to face execution for my failures, or to spend the rest of my days in destitution."_

" _How extreme," Tianzi commented as she sipped from her own cup._

_Calares shrugged, still indifferent. "I would be able to see my homeland and family one last time, but I was never too fond of either to begin with," he explained. "Thus I would rather face the firing squad here, preferably at the earliest convenience."_

_Tianzi shook her head. "I'm afraid that will not be happening," she said, finally breaking through the Britannian's indifference and causing his eyes to widen. "For I have neither reason nor desire to kill you, Mister Calares."_

_She took minor delight in her guest's responding expression. "Had it been the opposite, you would have been executed with Zhao Hao and the rest not too long ago."_

" _I don't understand," Calares practically bellowed in protest. "Why would you spare me? After all I've done to your land and your people, am I not due the fate I deserve!?"_

" _Quite a few of my advisors seem to think so," Tianzi replied all too sweetly. "Unfortunately for them, and you I suppose, I believe your death would be a waste."_

_She gazed directly into Calares' eyes. "One that neither I nor China can afford."_

_Calares tried not to flinch under those pigeon blood eyes, but ultimately failed. There was much intensity behind their gleam._

" _What…?" he found himself stammering, too overwhelmed to remain composed. "What do you want with me?"_

_Tianzi sipped the rest of her tea before answering. "I want you to be the next Premier."_

_Now Calares was very much aghast. "That's a joke, right?"_

" _Do I appear to be laughing?"_

_Calares blinked. "You cannot possibly be serious, Your Excel…"_

" _I'm_ quite _serious," Tianzi retorted as she poured herself another cup. "I want you to be China's new Premier."_

_Calares blinked again, in that much more disbelief. "Despite everything that has happened?" he exclaimed incredulously. "Despite all that I've done?"_

" _Yes," Tianzi answered. "Because, in spite of your background and your actions to this point, you are clearly the best candidate for the office."_

_The Chairwoman pressed on. "Though you may not think of yourself as such, you are perhaps the most competent administrator China has had over the last hundred years. Your intentions notwithstanding, your agricultural exploits helped feed a populace that was starving even before Britannia came here, while your social programs gave them a fair amount of ease in their hardships…"_

" _Yes," Calares admitted. "I intended to transform this utterly backward land into a proper Area, and make it a worthwhile edition to my former empire…"_

" _As I said, your intentions do not matter to me," Tianzi interrupted. "The fact is you knew what you were doing and you were effective in your exploits. Had it not been for Zhao Hao and the others, I believe you would have succeeded in making Area 22 into a prized jewel for Britannia's crown. Complete with a healthy Numbers population that may, in a generation or two, have willingly embraced new lives as Honorary Britannians."_

_She moved forward again. "And now I wish for that same intellect, that same talent, for China," she exclaimed. "So that its people may move forward into the future."_

_Calares actually laughed at that last part. "'Marching Ever Onward To Tomorrow', Your Excellency?"_

_Tianzi nodded in approval. "I thought you would catch that, and appreciate its significance," she replied. "It is time for China to embrace that creed and, to paraphrase your former Emperor, struggle and evolve past its initial flaws. So that it may yet flourish in this new era."_

_She then gazed at Calares in challenge. "And for that, I need you," she declared. "Whatever your past crimes upon this land and its people, you, who are born of a nation that ever progresses, are the only one who can bring China into the 21st century. You are the only one that can transform this utterly backward land into something new, something worthwhile."_

_The Chairwoman then sat back against her chair. "But I will not force you," she said. "I want you to take to the Premiership by your choice. Just as I want you to revolutionize this nation and aid its people because you wish it."_

_Calares pursed his lips, unable to come up with a reply._

_Seeing that, Tianzi delivered the ultimatum. "What say you, Reginald?"_

_Once more he didn't reply immediately, as his mind shifted and churned with thought. On one hand, he wanted to tell her 'no'. A part of him wanted to embrace his fate and either die or live on as a Britannian, regardless of what may await him. Again he was perfectly content for his life to end here, so that his crimes and his failures may be paid in full. Such is what any man of honor would have done, and, for all of his flaws, Calares retained his honor and principle. Just as Sir Johann had done before._

_On the other, another part of him couldn't help but feel intrigued by Tianzi's words. Yes, he had done badly by the former Twenty-Twos, executing Imperial policy as well as that of those eight hedonists. But at the same time, he knew he had done some good for them. Perhaps not so much for their benefit as Britannia's, but he had still overseen much development in Area 22, from bringing in modern farming tools from the Homeland to granting some measure of freedom and choice to an desperately beleaguered populace. Surely that amounted to_ something _, yes? Surely it had been for_ their _betterment, as Tianzi had claimed._

 _That was when Calares felt another feeling from within. A feeling of yearning, a feeling that desired to_ belong _. Despite his accomplishments in the Philippines, he had known for a long time he was not a military genius like Prince Schneizel, Prince Lelouch or Princess Marrybell. At the same time however, he had despised his life as a noble, finding the politics and intrigues of the Imperial Court to be dull and unworthy of his time. That had all but entirely ostracized him from his family, who had held little love for him even in his youth. Thus for some time, Calares had wandered the earth, doing little more than going through the motions of whatever was presented to him. As though his entire life had been nothing but a set of routines and obligations to meet, and nothing beyond._

_But this was different. Here, in the land he had detested for so long, he had made something. Something that was indeed worthwhile, even if only by little. Something that could very well last after Calares himself had left this earth._

_At the moment it was only a small accomplishment, but Calares knew, with time and effort, it would indeed grow into something more. A nation and a people, originally downtrodden and forgotten, now having advanced into a new age. An age that would ultimately see Britannia's end, and a new world's beginning._

_An age that Reginald Calares could have a hand in molding. For future generations to come._

_Rather than give a verbal answer, Calares, with some lingering hesitance, picked up the pair of chopsticks beside him. It took a little bit of effort to hold them correctly, but once he got that down, he picked up a piece of beef from his plate and took a bite. From that came several more bites, and several more portions devoured._

_Tianzi could only smile as she watched Calares eat. That had been the answer she had hoped for._

" _You know Your Excellency," Calares spoke up after swallowing a vegetable he did not know the name of. "I may just grow used to these spices after all."_

_The Chairwoman nodded in appreciation. "I'm sure you will, Premier Calares."_

* * *

**Victory Square  
Luoyang, Henan Province, Chinese Federation  
August 15, 2025**

And so, Calares returned to the present. Still standing upon that stage amongst the other VIPs with the Chinese populace assembled and rallying before them. Once more it was far from what he had intended for his life, but ultimately he decided he was satisfied.

Yes, technically he was forever exiled from Britannia. Alongside, he would likely forever live in this land, this land that he had long detested as an undeveloped, decrepit hellhole. But unlike as it had been with Zhao Hao and the rest, Calares could do something about that last part, and he would. Whether it took him mere hours or the rest of his life, he would bring China into the new age that was yet to come, and it would be something marvelous, something beautiful. Something that he could look upon with pride, knowing that he had done some good in this ever chaotic world.

In fact, he was actually invigorated toward it. Even without the Eunuchs micromanaging his every move and policy, Calares knew that China would not transform overnight, and that there would inevitably be those – both in its government and without – that would attempt to hinder him. It would be a monumental challenge to say the least, one that would make his experiences in running the Seventh Army look outright simplistic. But the newly stated Premier was not about to back down from that. Not when so much depended on his success, up to and including his beloved Chairwoman. A magnificent woman who may very well had been born of Heaven.

 _I can see why His Majesty feared her so,_ Calares mused ironically. Only now, after all was said and done, did Sir Johann's mission make sense to him. Tianzi was indeed a threat to Britannia and the world order that it represented. No, she was much more than that. The Son of Heaven was a threat to the stagnant, unchanging world that had since become the _status quo_. The very world that Zero had declared his intention to destroy and replace with something new. Something _better_.

With that in mind, Calares checked his watch. It would not be much longer now, he knew. In the next few minutes, the Son of Heaven would make her grand appearance before all present, as well as those watching from far away. And with her arrival, the new world that Calares was banking on would be one step closer to fruition.

* * *

**Vermillion Forbidden Palace  
Luoyang, Henan Province, Chinese Federation**

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Tianzi looked herself over in the mirror. And for the hundredth time, she was bothered to find not a single blemish in her appearance. It was infuriating. She knew there were flaws somewhere, _anywhere_ , in her present form, but for the life of her she could not find any. From the formal gown she now wore to the way she had arranged her flowing white hair to her chosen lipstick gloss, she looked absolutely stunning. Both as a woman and as the reappointed Chairwoman of her country.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have sent Xianglin ahead,_ Tianzi thought with a frown, which she did well to force away. She couldn't risk that upsetting her image, no matter how slight it had been. This only led to more discomfort on her part, as she wondered if, by contracting her facial muscles like that, she had caused actual damage. Not that she was able to find anything out of place of course.

A chime at the door then sounded, snapping Tianzi back to her present setting. "Enter," she commanded, figuring it was one of her attendants. She was too deep in the palace for an assassin to reach her so easily, even if it weren't filled to the brim with CLA soldiers. The Four Beasts parked outside were dissuading enough by themselves, even if their devicers weren't presently inside them.

Thus, she was pleasantly surprised to see it was Li entering. "Your Excellency," the new Chief of the CLA's General Staff started. "We're ready when you are."

Tianzi chuckled in response. "My apologies General," she exclaimed, causing Li to just falter. "I didn't realize I was taking so long…"

"No, that's not what I meant Your Excellency," the General stammered. "I was just…"

"Kidding Xingke," Tianzi sang, turning to face him with a mischievous smile. "I may be an actual Chairwoman again, but I still intend to have some fun."

Li coughed into his closed hand. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that," Tianzi exclaimed before looking into the mirror one last time. Ultimately she decided she looked good enough, despite whatever invisible blemishes may have been present. Even so, she did not turn away just yet. "It's really happening, isn't it Xingke?"

When Li didn't answer straight away, Tianzi clarified. "My first step toward the outside world," she said. "Even if it's still technically within China."

After a moment, Li nodded. "Indeed Your Excellency," he answered. "It will not be long before you move beyond the Motherland's borders however."

"Yes," Tianzi concurred. "Prime Minister Sumeragi intends for me to visit Ryukyu, and the other states have also voiced their desire for my presence…"

"Including India?" Li inquired.

"Including India," Tianzi answered back ironically. "Jathedar Singh is adamant that I have tea with him in Akal Tahkt."

Li nodded again, this time in approval. _Good thing we didn't destroy it then,_ he thought, bemused by the irony. After the Guoanbu had identified Jathedar Singh and his fellow clergymen as terrorists, a plan had been drafted for an incursion into Punjab, both to subjugate the Sikhs at to destroy all offices of their religion. Akal Tahkt would have been a primary objective in that operation. Fortunately it had been "cancelled" when the CLA went underground.

Silence inadvertently came between them, causing Tianzi to recall something else. "You know…" she spoke up, regaining the general's attention. "You never did answer my question."

Li arched an eyebrow. "What question was that, Your Excellency?"

Almost taking a breath, Tianzi clarified once more. "At Xiaopei," she spoke forwardly, if nothing else. "I asked you what you wanted."

The General crossed his arms as he remembered that particular event. "I believe I already answer that."

Tianzi, once again smiling sweetly, shook her head. "No you didn't General," she retorted. "You may have convinced everyone else, but I know you better. Your answer had been acceptable in that moment, but it wasn't the truth."

Li bit his lips. "But I was truthful Your Excellency," he pressed on. "I wanted you to be free."

"I know," Tianzi turned around and stepped in front of the General. Her friend and protector. "But that wasn't what you desired for yourself."

For all of his discipline and focus, Li found himself unable to match her pigeon blood gaze. Such that he turned away slightly, as if afraid to look into her eyes.

Tianzi again felt the urge to frown. She knew she would not gain a straight answer from him. At the same time however, she also knew this wasn't the place for it. Not when she had a pending public gathering to attend to, which she was likely already late for.

"Think nothing of it," she chimed brightly, at least attempting to assure Li it was nothing. "We can discuss it more afterward."

With that, Tianzi turned toward the door. "For the time being, my adoring public awaits…" she said as she started to move again.

All while Li, in those last few seconds, recalled a certain other event.

* * *

**_Vermillion Forbidden Palace  
Luoyang, Henan Province, Chinese Federation  
August 11, 2025_ **

" _You're…" Li breathed, unable to believe what he had just heard. "You're lying."_

" _I assure you I am not," Rakshata exclaimed pointedly, as though she were insulted. "It's a delicate process, and it doesn't have a hundred percent success rate, but rest assured it can be done."_

_She folded her arms while staring the general down. "Your tuberculosis can be cured."_

_Despite the plainness of the statement, Li still could not believe it. No, he dared not believe it._

_Rakshata seemed to pick up on this, and so followed up. "Remember that I was in the medical field before I entered into weapons," she reminded. "I know what I speak of."_

_At that, Li felt a portion of his soul shift and yearn. Wishing against all that he knew that the Indian woman before him spoke the truth. "If that is so…" he challenged. "Why hasn't this become public knowledge?"_

" _Simple. The process in question is of Indian design," Rakshata smiled knowingly. "Something you Chinese would never come up with by yourselves. Not even in another thousand years."_

_The General nearly questioned why Rakshata and her people hadn't shared it, but he stopped short. He knew what the answer would be. Instead, he paused for a moment and chose another question. "Why are you sharing this with me?" he nearly demanded. "Especially now?"_

_To that, the head of the Black Knights' Science Division closed her eyes. "It wasn't my idea, I promise you," she said. "Rather, a certain someone is adamant about you 'going on living.'"_

_Li immediately caught the reference. "Zero," he said, frowning._

_Rakshata nodded in confirmation. "Since he's paying the bills, so to speak, it's his call to make."_

_Li exhaled through his nostrils. In spite of everything, he still couldn't bring himself to trust the Demon King. At least, not completely. "I don't suppose he told you_ why _exactly…"_

" _As a matter of fact, he did," she answered dutifully. "He claims that you're vital to China's future, and that, for the sake of your nation and your people, as well as a certain up and coming Chairwoman, you must continue living."_

_Rakshata shook her head. "Personally I could care less about the whole thing," she stated. "If you don't want to believe me, that's that…"_

" _But?" Li instantly picked up on the unspoken word._

" _But,"Rakshata continued in resignation. "Zero is right. You are vital."_

_Li just barely kept his eyes from widening at the Indian woman's admission. "Besides the obvious need for skilled commanders, you are an officer and gentleman. No, you're more than that. Much like Tianzi herself, you represent the better parts of your nation and people, something that those outside the Motherland have only seldom seen. If more were like you, the world would be a much better place than it is now, to say nothing of China."_

_She dared step forward, so that she was directly in front of Li. "The world needs you Li Xingke. It needs the man you are, even more than it needs the Chinese Tiger," she pressed. "To lose that would be a major setback for all of us. Up to and including Zero's plans for the future… And my own hope for it."_

_Li swallowed, unsure of how to respond. As Rakshata had admitted, this wasn't simple altruism. Zero had plans for him, and the mere thought caused his gut to twist. He would be damned before he became another one of the Demon King's playthings._

_And yet, that mattered little. For the longest time, Li had resigned himself to his coming death, such that he had denied himself the single thing he had always yearned for. The very thing that no human could live without, a thing whose lacking presence had served to torment him. As had been the case in that fateful night before the Rebellion._

_Now, for the first time in his entire lifespan, Li, in spite of everything, felt hope. Hope that he dared not snuff out, no matter how much his instincts told him it was too good to be true. He had lived too long in despair, knowing that he would die before he gained what he sought. Knowing that he would die before he ever gave into his feelings for_ her _._

_Thus, he would have been a fool to refuse such an offer. "Very well then," he spoke after another long moment. "What does this process entail?"_

* * *

**Vermillion Forbidden Palace  
Luoyang, Henan Province, Chinese Federation  
August 15, 2025**

Time appeared to slow as Li watched Tianzi's body shift toward the entryway, set for the Chinese Federation's debut. For the briefest of moments, Li looked over the albino woman's face, toward her ruby tinted eyes. He had been unable to stare directly into them, but now that they were drawn toward the door, he found that he could not look away again. The eyes of the woman he had grown up with. The eyes of the woman he had protected for so long.

The eyes of the woman he loved.

Before realizing his actions, Li felt his hand reach out and grasp Tianzi's wrist. And then his mouth begin to speak once more. "Your Excellency…" he started.

Upon turning to face him again, Li just barely kept himself from swallowing. "No," he murmured after a moment. "Lihua."

Shock overcame the Chairwoman's features at the use of her given name. Even so, Li would not back down now. "It is as you said. I did not speak the entire truth that day," he spoke directly, forcing back his hesitance. "There is something that I desire for myself. Something that I have _always_ desired."

Once more Tianzi's eyes were fixed on his. Only this time, Li did not shirk away. "You," he finally said it. "You're what I've desired for so long."

He dared take a step closer. "For the longest time, I thought myself lost," he continued. "I thought I would…"

Feeling himself nearly choke, Li ultimately decided to come out and say it. "I love you Jiang Lihua," he spoke in a near whisper. "I always have."

That was it. It had taken every ounce of his will, but Li had finally done it. He had finally admitted his feelings, both to her and to himself.

What he hadn't expected, however, was Tianzi's reaction. For what seemed like hours, she just stood there, motionless and agape. As though she were unable to process what Li had just spoke.

Suddenly remembering his place, Li reactively stepped back stammering. "Ah, I mean…!" he began to speak again, his mind racing for an explanation. _Any_ explanation. "Forget what I said Your Excellency. I just…!"

"Xingke…" Tianzi interrupted, right before the world flashed before the both of them.

When Li's mind at last caught up with his body, he found that Tianzi had crossed the distance and drove her lips against his. Upon that action, the Chinese General felt his eyes drift close, his arms wrapping around her smaller body as he returned the kiss with all he had.

Again time slowed as the two lovers remained in place, neither wishing to break the contact that they had both yearned for so long. Alas, Tianzi knew neither of them could stay like that, not when so much was waiting upon them. Thus, with the greatest reluctance she had ever felt, Tianzi stepped back, her eyes remaining fixed upon Li's.

And then, after another moment passed, Tianzi felt tears begin to well against her eyes. "Your timing couldn't have been worse Xingke," she complained jestingly, forcing back the tears. "After all that time and prep work, I'm about to face the whole of China as a crying, lovesick schoolgirl…"

This time, Li laughed. "On the contrary," he said as he reached to stroke her cheek. "You have never looked so beautiful to me."

Holding up her own hand to press his deeper, Tianzi wanted nothing more to remain there. No, she wanted _much_ more than that, and she knew Li did too. But once again, they both had prior obligations.

Understanding that as well, Li brought his hand away. "We only need wait a little longer," he spoke softly. "Until after the festivities."

Once more reluctant, Tianzi could only nod. "You better be here when I get back," she stated in low warning.

Again the general laughed. "I will, Lihua," he answered softly. "I promise."

Letting yet another moment pass, Tianzi eventually forced herself to turn away. Once more, her adoring public awaited her.

* * *

**Victory Square  
Luoyang, Henan Province, Chinese Federation**

With as much grandeur and regality as she could muster, Tianzi stepped onto the stage, cheers erupting upon her approach. It took several more moments to reach the center, as Calares and several of the dignitaries stepped forward, shaking her hand as she took one step after another. In the end however, she made her destination. And with one final glance to Calares – who gave a return glance of approval – she stared out over her audience.

Before her stood her people. Those that would live under her rule from then on. Not just Chinese either, as she picked upon several other faces within the crowd. Korean, Cambodian, Pakistani, Thai, Afghani, Mongolian and, somewhat surprisingly, Indian faces. With many more evading her eyes, both within the present setting and outside it.

Even so, they were all watching now. Watching and waiting for _her_.

" **To the peoples of the world,"** she began, biting back her hesitance one final time. **"To those who are before me, and those who watch from afar. I am Jiang Lihua, the Son of Heaven, and Chairwoman of the reborn Chinese Federation.**

" **I stand before you amid the former Luoyang Settlement, China's once tarnished capital, amid the toppled battlements of tyranny. I stand before you, your Chairwoman, amid the twilight of oppression. I stand before you, to herald the dawn of freedom.**

" **For within this city, our enemies built a fortress to dominate us; an iron cage for all our peoples. Within its walls and battlements, behind its terrible weapons, they thought themselves invincible and beyond all reach. They thought themselves the masters of this 'Area' and its 'Numbers.' In the end however, they were mistaken, for there is no fortress our liberation army cannot storm. No barricade our united hearts cannot overcome.**

Another bout of cheering erupted, and then calmed just as quickly. Tianzi continued. **"This day the China is born anew. This day, the dream of _tianxia_ , whether ordained by the Heavens or by mortal hands, is reborn. A dream that falls to us to make _more_ , to make greater and better. Our China must stand for all its peoples, no, _People_ , not any one race or class or creed. Our China must stand against tyranny and aggression, wheresoever it rears its head. Our China must be a refuge and helper to all who suffer, all who must flee their homes, all whom tyranny or poverty oppresses.**

She then paused, knowing what some in the multitudes before her were thinking. **"I know that some of you are afraid. I know that some of you think 'who is this girl to say such things? How is she different from the others who went before?'**

" **My people, I understand. I know, only too well, of the invidious choices you have been forced to face. For so long you have suffered under the lash of Britannia, but Britannia at least is honest. Britannia makes no pretense of benevolence, of brotherhood. It never called itself your friend, your protector. It never pretended to be anything other than what it was. The only choice Britannia offered was obedience or death.**

" **And yet, as with the rest of you, I know what went before. I know of the tyrannies you endured before, from the mandarins, the warlords, the apparatchiks. Britannia's whip was terrible, for it was made of Schroetter steel and fear. Their whip was far worse, for it was made of lies and false promises. Your love, your loyalty, your patriotism, your honest hearts, your desire to good. All these things they turned against you, to oppress, deceive, and control you. A tyranny far worse than anything dull-witted Britannia could conceive of."**

Another pause. **"No more, I say no more. Through pain and torment, powerlessness and despair, we have all suffered. Whether under the brutality of Britannia and its turncoats, or the oppression and degradation of our past rulers, we have endured much that very few may understand. We have all felt the boot stamp against our faces.**

" **Thus I pledge to you, to all of you, to take us upon a different path. Though the memories of our suffering may linger still, our future will not follow in line with our past. For it will be a future built upon progress and benevolence, one in which all may benefit, strive and prosper. One in which China achieves a greater destiny, a destiny that is seldom conceived, let alone obtained."**

Following Zero's example, she raised her hands up triumphantly. **"That future begins upon this very hour, with the rebirth of the Chinese Federation. With this foundation alone, we strike against the armies of oppression, and begin our long march down the road to victory, and liberation. But this is not the only road we must walk, or the only enemy we must face. As we fight the enemies without, we must fight the enemies within; the enemies called hatred, greed, fear, bigotry, and arrogance. We must not think ourselves better, more worthy, than other peoples. For so long we did so, we repeat the mistakes of the past; adoring the glories of our ancestors and thinking ourselves gods by virtue of birth alone, all while our civilization languishes in poverty and stagnation. We must open our hearts to each other and the world, and together walk hand in hand down the road to a better future.**

" **Let our victory today be the opening battle in a new war, the greatest war of all, the last war. Let it mark the moment that we, as nations and individuals, chose to embrace a new and better path. Let this day be the day of rebirth."**

Such was the power of those words that Tianzi lowered her head. Remembering all of those who had given their lives for that day. **"For China, and for all the world."**

* * *

**Black Knights mobile battleship _Izumo_  
Luoyang, Henan Province, Chinese Federation**

"Well well," C.C. commented as the cheering erupted anew. "I'd say we have a hit on our hands."

"Indeed," Lelouch followed on with. Unlike the two women beside, he was not watching the speech. Rather, his concentration remained on his chess board, which was now arranged quite differently from before Operation Akatsuki. "Assuming she remains on the right path, she will go quite far. As will China under her helm."

Moving his Black King one square forward, he smiled in satisfaction. "Overall, Operation Akatsuki was a complete success," he exclaimed as he leaned back against the couch. "Even more than I had envisioned."

"Despite the fact you came very near defeat?" C.C. shot back. "And lost a fair amount of our forces in the process?"

Lelouch shrugged. "Nothing that can't be rebuilt or replaced," he answered as he picked up a nearby datapad, observing its contents. "In fact, our forces will be substantially larger by the time we enter the Far East."

"I hope so," Kallen exclaimed in a flat, irritated tone. "The Far East is going to be hell enough."

The former prince nearly rolled his eyes at his Knight of Zero's display. He knew why she was angry, and it had nothing to do with what they were discussing. Rather, it had to do with a certain other part of Akatsuki. A part that she had been quite vocal in her discomfort with.

Knowing Lelouch realized the reason, Kallen frowned as she at last turned to him. "I don't suppose, given that we all agree Tianzi is living up to expectations," she started. "That you could, in fact, remove the sword from her throat."

Lelouch pursed his lip as he considered. The "sword" in question was, in fact, a Geassed Li. Who had been directed to kill Tianzi, and himself, at the given command. A precaution in case Tianzi did indeed turn out for the worst, such that Lelouch had seen to Rakshata addressing the General's illness over it. After all, he could not afford Li to die so quickly if his worst fears had actually been realized.

On that, he supposed he could give into Kallen's behest and have C.C. remove his Geass. For all intents and purposes, Tianzi was following the path she had stated to him before. A dictator that retained unilateral power, perhaps, but a benevolent one. He knew she would seek what was best for her nation and people, regardless of any consequences. Including to herself or to anything she cared for.

And yet, he remembered the final part of their exchange. _"Who better than the Demon King himself to lead my wretched soul into Diyu? Into the eternal damnation it would warrant?"_

That alone made Lelouch shake his head. "As much as I would wish to, I cannot," he replied with a sad smile, much to Kallen's disappointment. "For she is still young and growing as a leader. And with that emergence comes the risk of her becoming exactly as those before her."

Kallen exhaled through her nostrils. In truth, she had known that would be her answer, and she understood it. She didn't like it, especially with Lelouch using Li as the instrument, but she understood it. There was already enough at stake without Tianzi becoming another Jiang Qing. Such was the delicateness of what they were striving to achieve.

"After all," Lelouch continued, oblivious to Kallen's thoughts. "Power has tendency to corrupt even the purest of souls."

Kallen's eyes narrowed at that exclamation. "Are you speaking from experience?"

Despite the sharp edge behind those words, Lelouch's smile remained. In fact, it actually grew that much more.

And then the comm. system sounded. Since her "partners" were otherwise occupied with their staring match, C.C. tapped the switch and answered. "Thank you for calling Zero's Pizza and Wings," she chimed. "Will this be for delivery or…"

"Zero!" Ohgi shouted over her, the alarm in his voice causing both Lelouch and Kallen to snap around. "Turn your monitor to IBC! While it's still on the air!"

Blinking in uncertainty, Lelouch changed his telemonitor to the designated channel. There, another speech, much like the one they had been watching, was being broadcasted. Only, this speech was much different than what would had been believed.

Shock emerging over the room, such that even C.C. did not bother disguising her astonishment, the three watched as the speaker continued. Eyes fixed upon the one on the screen, Lelouch felt himself rise from the couch, completely aghast at what he saw. Not the words that were being spoken, but rather the face of the one speaking.

For it was _his_ face.

"… _I will not rest! Not until Zero and the last of his Black Knight vermin are hunted down and exterminated from the face of this earth! Their crimes paid in full, and our march to tomorrow unhindered!"_

The speaker then smiled menacingly, his amethyst eyes fixed forward. _"So swears Lelouch vi Britannia, Black Prince of the Britannian Empire! All Hail Britannia!"_

* * *

END OF ACT II


	28. Whispers of Armageddon

" _Blessed is he that readeth, and they that hear the words of this prophecy, and keep those things which are written therein: for the time is at hand."  
_ \- Revelation 1:3

**Campbell Barracks  
Duchy of Khorasan, Area 18 (Middle East), Britannian Empire  
August 26, 2025**

Another day, another pound sterling, or so Corporal Patrick Smyth derisively thought as he wandered away from the hangar and toward a nice shaded corner of the base. It was well within the afternoon, the sun gradually moving toward the western horizon, yet still blazing over the barren landscape that surrounded Birjand. The west, Smyth mused. Where his Homeland and his Emperor remained virtually on the other side of the world, well beyond his reach, or anyone else unfortunate enough to be in this God – or Allah he supposed would be more appropriate – forsaken spit of land. Compared to the enemy being much, much closer, watching and waiting to follow what it had accomplished not too long ago.

As with several others in the barracks, Smyth was a survivor of all too recent events, having been stationed in what used to be Area 21 when the Red Rebellion had ignited. This had kept him away from the initial fighting in Area 22, but that didn't matter for long, as the Black Knights and the CLA came to visit soon enough while the Twenty-Ones "suddenly" became rebellious again. Those that had survived the blitz, Smyth among them, had ended up withdrawing to the west, their entry into Area 18 being their only salvation from the Demon King's legions. Said survivors had then been transferred to about the area, having little else to do but lick their freshly salted wounds while China reemerged with thundering vengeance. As though the latest rounds of setbacks in Europe hadn't been bad enough.

As luck would have it, the spot that Smyth ended up taking shelter in gave him a clear view of the barracks flagpole, upon which the white and red Imperial banner proudly waved against the wind. The Corporal stifled a grimace as he watched the St. George's Cross flutter with apparent bearing, as though it had been raised in triumph. That seemed to be turning into a rare commodity these days, as though Britannia's glories in this apparent new age were past and all but forgotten. Smyth certainly had some difficulty remembering that time, where it seemed the world lay very much within the Empire's grasp. The days in which China had been conquered without a single shot being fired – General Li's flight from Luoyang notwithstanding – and Europe barely held the line as Imperial forces landed in Kamchatka, Mauritania, Portugal and many more alongside. The days in which Zero and his twice damned Black Knights were dead and gone.

Smyth glowered that much more as the Demon King's image entered his mind. Zero. Even the word caused the Corporal's blood to boil, to say nothing of his comrades. Yes the Chinese Tiger and his ilk had been a particular thorn in the Empire's side, but they were nothing compared to the ghost of the Black Rebellion. Had it not been for his reemergence, Britannia would still hold dominion over Asia, and though it may have taken some more time, the CLA and the rest of the rabble would have been wiped away eventually. Britannia's rule would have remained absolute, and the world would have marched to tomorrow as one.

Instead, the worst impossibility of all had occurred. Zero had returned from the grave, and had wrought his vengeance upon Britannia, first at Pearl Harbor, and now Asia. All resulting in Britannia's assured victory over the world being cast into doubt, if not rendered mute entirely. A victory that had already been long overdue, alongside the Tomorrow that Britannia was set to bring about. All while the Empire's enemies to the east and to the north – as well as the Black Knights themselves – rallied in earnest.

For the life of him, Smyth would have loved a chance to even the score, starting with a renewed counterassault eastward. He would have given his left leg for a drive back to Luoyang, as well as his right to wrestle it – as well as the other former Settlements – back into Britannian hands. Unfortunately he knew that would not be any time soon. Too much had been lost, from the Red Rebellion to the westward flight thereafter, to even consider such an act, and whatever remained – Smyth among them – were in desperate need of respite or repair. And whatever reserves the Homeland held were obviously being focused toward the European fronts.

Thus it was all Smyth could do to again turn his gaze toward the east, his mind picturing the lands beyond. Where, once again, the enemy waited, entirely unopposed. Where the Demon King undoubtedly returned his gaze, and all others, and laughed.

Eventually the Corporal shook his head and turned away. Zero would get his, he resolved to himself. He and his Black Knights might have won a great victory, yet the war remained in place. And Britannia was a long way from capitulat…

Smyth suddenly broke off as his eye caught something in the relative distance. For a moment, he thought he saw the air "ripple", for lack of better word, as though the space had moved somehow. Again the Corporal shook his head. He had clearly been in the desert heat for too long, as he was already beginning to see mirages.

At least, that's what he thought until a crimson red bolt shot by him, slamming into the hangar he had just come out of. The first of many explosions that would erupt over Campbell Barracks.

* * *

 _Fools._ Setsuna thought as he watched the resultant activity through his cockpit monitor, from various figures running up and down for cover to enemy knightmares scrambling. Only now were the Britannians undoubtedly realizing that they were open and vulnerable to attack, having neglected on reinforcing their defenses in their collective haste. As if the invisible borderlines that divided Area 18 from China were enough to keep the Black Knights at bay.

Well, that may have been the case for the regular Black Knights. Iga, however, operated on its own _special_ terms. "All units, decloak and engage at will!"

One after the other, the _Shinkirous_ of Hokage Squadron's First Team shed their Gefjun Cloaks and entered battle, firing more hadron shots as they charged from their respective positions. Having fired their hadron blasters, the shinobi were now vulnerable to IR and so no longer needed their cloaks. Besides, the operation called for shock and awe over stealth and subterfuge, and each Hokage relished the privilege; it was not every day they got to operate so "openly" after all. Thus the four black and grey knightmares launched forward on their landspinners, just as the first _Sutherlands_ emerged to meet them.

Ninjato blades extending from his machine's forearms, Setsuna waded through the oncoming fire and closed in on the enemy blue knightmares almost instantly. The first _Sutherland_ he came upon was just quick enough to raise its stun tonfas, but it hardly mattered as the ninja was more than able to duck under them and slice at the Britannian's waist. The cockpit module ejected right before the top half separated and fell to the ground, while Setsuna banked away as one of the others threw a chaos mine at him. He retaliated by launching one of his "Kusari" slash harkens – the right side of the _Shinkirou_ 's chest opening up to reveal the weapon – which impaled the offending enemy knightmare and smashed into its Yggdrasil drive. Withdrawing the anchor, Setsuna turned away from the stricken machine – whose cockpit didn't eject – and slashed through another pair of _Sutherlands_ as they charged, lances drawn. Both fell quickly, allowing the shinobi to proceed further.

More buildings and installations were obliterated as Setsuna moved forward, hadron shots practically raining throughout, while the Britannians struggled to contain him. They were making a valiant attempt, it was to be said, with another _Sutherland_ team now moving to surround him, their fire ever concentrated. Unfortunately they just couldn't keep up with his eighth generation knightmare, and Setsuna had little trouble striking them down in turn, destroying two of the fifth generation units with a single hadron shot apiece. After that, he leaped into the air just as another one of the blue knightmares fired off a rifle grenade, to which he retaliated once more with one of his harkens, beheading the offender. That was enough for the devicer, who chose to eject thereafter, while his or her compatriots sped further, continuing to fire their guns in tandem. Setsuna was able to strike down another with a hadron shot before going back on the evasive.

Not far from his position, the _Shinkirou_ belonging to Hokage Four entered into sight, firing off several hadron shots of its own. More emplacements went up as a result, while some of the _Sutherlands_ that had been attempting to hinder Setsuna turned to face her. Zigzagging around the resultant fire, Hokage Four responded accordingly, extending both arm blades and charging into the fray, cutting a number of _Sutherlands_ down along the way. This gave Setsuna more than enough breathing room as he mirrored her attack, slashing at the enemy knightmares from the opposite end. By now one or two _Gloucesters_ had joined the fray, their capes indicating that their devicers were of higher rank. Not that it really mattered to either shinobi, who evaded their lance attacks and cut them down all the same.

In the midst of this, both felt their frames sudden as a great explosion erupted across the barracks. Apparently one of the others had struck a nearby recharging station; either that, or something that contained some amount of sakuradite. Regardless, it did not prevent either of the shinobi, or their other two teammates for that matter, from continuing their slaughter. Nor did it prevent the Britannians from dying, whether at Campbell Barracks or anywhere else in Area 18.

Where Operation Fukiya was executed in earnest.

* * *

**Government Bureau  
Riyadh Settlement, Duchy of Riyahd, Area 18 (Middle East), Britannian Empire**

_This…this can't be happening!_ Prince Cesare si Britannia, Viceroy of Area 18, trembled as he watched the command center monitor – which currently displayed the whole of his Area – flare up in red. Military installations along the eastern frontier were now under direct attack as black knightmares – of a design that Cesare had never seen before – pressed the offensive. Every man and machine that attempted to stand against them were systematically cut down – with such efficient that the enemy knightmares didn't even slow – while infrastructure burned and broke from the never-ending spray of hadron fire. And all Cesare could do was watch in horror with the rest of his staff as belated reinforcements were scrambled from the west.

"What the hell is taking so damn long!?" Cesare screeched, feeling as though his Area – and his claim to the Crown – were about to go up in complete smoke. "I want those Eleven vermin dealt with now!"

"Reinforcements presently en route Your Highness," an operator reported calmly after wincing from his superior's voice, which could hit surprisingly high notes when stressed. Though the main monitor displayed signals from said reinforcements as they advanced, the Colonel was apparently too overcome with terror to notice. Very typical. "ETA to first intercept three minutes and twenty one seconds."

Cesare could only glower in response, having to fight back his initial impulse to lash out at the operator. As much as he would have relished it, he knew it would not have improved the situation. Not when his worst nightmare – no pun intended – had at last chosen to attack Area 18. Intending to do unto it what it had done in Area 22 and the rest not too long ago.

Despite what some – up to and including his myriad siblings – thought of him, Cesare was no fool. He knew that these were the Black Knights – as if the black coating on the attacking knightmares wasn't indicative enough – and that they were mounting an invasion into his Area. These apparent stealth knightmares were merely the vanguard of that invasion; surely there were far more ready to advance once they opened up the lines, again from the Gulf and the Chinese border. Ready and waiting for the walls of Cesare's fortress to falter, thereby opening up a way for a full assault that he and his troops would be hard pressed to repel. Especially if Zero's mongrels were further augmented by Tianzi's.

Either way, Cesare couldn't allow the invasion to proceed, at least not beyond this stage. Once the main forces entered his Area, that would be it; Zero, and Li likely with him, would charge forward and sweep through Area 18 wholesale. It helped even less that Area 18 was very much underequipped and underdefended, given that the bulk of Britannia's assets were fighting the Europeans. This was one of many reasons why Cesare had been dumped into the Viceroy position there, as opposed to some general or higher up noble, or any one of his more "prominent" siblings. The idiot brass back home simply did not see Area 18's vitality, or any reason why a worthwhile opposition would attempt to take it from the Empire. Naturally, that had been well before Zero's grand return, or the Chinese Federation's resurgence.

Either way, as the countdown continued to dwindle, Cesare watched with terror in his gut as the reinforcements drew closer – far too slowly in his opinion – to the rampaging Eleven hordes. If he could nip the bud now, there was a chance, though a slim one, that Zero would be forced to pull away. Otherwise, Cesare would be facing the same force that stormed Pendragon and Pearl Harbor, and all too recently wrestled control over one third of the world away from Britannia, on the open field. A thought that incited even further terror from within.

* * *

 **Campbell Barracks  
** **Duchy of Khorasan** **, Area 18 (Middle East), Britannian Empire**

The enemy barracks was very much an inferno now. If there was a building or piece of equipment that wasn't destroyed or in the process thereof, then Setsuna didn't see it. Not that he had time to look around that much, as there were still enemy knightmares present and they were still intent on killing him and the rest of his team. Such was the case as another caped _Gloucester_ charged at him, lance in hand, forcing Setsuna to bank to his left to evade. He then moved to slash the fifth generation type at its flank, but as he half-expected the devicer was better than average, moving away before his arm blade could connect. The enemy knightmare then twisted around to fire off both of its harkens, but the _Shinkirou_ evaded these as well, returning fire with a hadron shot that blasted off the enemy knightmare's right arm, which consequently had been holding the lance. A second one finished it before it could reach for its assault rifle.

Another blare from his sensors alerted Setsuna that he was being targeted once more, this time by a pair of bazooka armed _Sutherlands_ in the distance. He attempted to take them out with his hadron blasters, but he couldn't get a direct bead, as the _Sutherlands_ coordinated their fire and forced him to remain evasive. As such, Setsuna chose to simply close the distance, moving around their fire – which no matter how coordinated would never touch him – and cut them down in the usual way. The first one went down as such, its bazooka slashed at the barrel while the frame itself was cut at the waistline, the cockpit block ejecting right after. The second managed to hold out a little longer, throwing away its bazooka and extending its tonfas, then speeding into to club the _Shinkirou_ 's head in. The ninja simply parried the strike and then stabbed the enemy knightmare through the chest, withdrawing his now blood covered blade and reversing to allow the deadened machine to fall.

Setsuna then turned around to see Yukihiro's _Shinkirou_ approaching his position, dispatching another _Sutherland_ itself as it moved in. "Major, we're out of time," the Iga captain urgently forewarned. "Enemy reinforcements are approaching, and the other teams are withdrawing as we speak. I suggest we follow their example."

Setsuna had his knightmare nod to his subordinate's. "That would be prudent, yes," he agreed, surveying the now thoroughly ruined Campbell Barracks. _I'd say we accomplished our mission anyway._

He then keyed in his other two subordinates. "Hokage Leader to Hokages Three and Four. We're done here. Withdraw to extraction point."

A vicious grin crossed the Major's lips as he added. "Hokage Three, please leave them our calling card."

"With pleasure Lead," Hokage Three, wearing a similar grin to his superior. Turning his own _Shinkirou_ about, the black knightmare's chest plate withdrew, revealing a crystalline prism placed at its center. Upon Hokage Three's command, the prism shot out of the chest like a rocket, in turn revealing a mounted cannon placed directly behind it, which then followed up with a highly focused energy beam. As the prism flew over the Britannian base, the beam struck it, instantly refracting and causing a multitude of beams to rain across, each sweeping through the installation and destroying that much more. Only when the prism shattered from the intensity did the attack end.

Minutes later, the survivors who dared to look up found that the four black knightmares had vanished once more. Leaving only fire, ruin and death in their wake.

* * *

**Black Knights carrier submarine _Ryujin_  
Gulf of Oman**

_Say what you will about those damned ninjas. At least they get the job done,_ the captain of the _Ryujin_ thought as he observed the display, which showed a thoroughly emblazed tacmap of Area 18's eastern sectors. Unfortunately, he had not been able observe Fukiya's progress live, as that would require him to bring the _Ryujin_ to periscope depth – something he dared not do in such close proximity to enemy territory – but at least he could still observe the operation this way. If anything, it had the benefit of his not having to see the wanton destruction the shinobi had left behind, something that the captain appreciated to some degree.

"Signal from Iga," one of the operators alerted, snapping the captain back to the present. "Operation complete. All objectives met," the operator then looked up somewhat hesitantly. "No casualties."

The captain could understand his subordinate's hesitance. On one hand, it was always pleasing to have a mission succeed with no casualties on the good guys' end. On the other, when one considered those who executed the operation…

He forced those considerations back, however, deciding not to dwell on them. Like it or not, the shinobi were fellow Black Knights. And they had just succeeded – quite spectacularly at that – where others would have failed.

"Remember Japan," the captain finally exclaimed, simply and solemnly, before shifting his eyes over the conn. "Helm bring us about, ahead one-third. Nice and steady."

Bracing himself as the _Ryujin_ began her turn eastward, the captain looked back to the operator. "Relay to Naha at once."

Responding with a nod, the operator immediately set to work. Mere moments later, the message was transmitted back to Black Knights High Command. Which received it with much anticipation and relief.

* * *

**Urasoe Castle  
Urasoe, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

It was a dark and stormy day, Ohgi mused as Sayoko led him through Urasoe Castle's interior. Indeed, it was very much in the morning, yet in usual fashion of that part of the world, a storm had rolled in and darkened the sky in an instant, with rain and thunder following not long after. Fortunately he had arrived at the castle well before the latter had started, and so the General remained untouched by the weather as Sayoko, at last, directed him Urasoe Castle's private library. Though he could have phoned in what he was about to report, Ohgi felt it necessary that he be there in person. Especially if he was to gain his own set of answers.

Soon enough, Ohgi found the Supreme Commander of the Black Knights where he half expected him to be. Dressed in the Ashford Academy styled uniform he preferred as casual wear, Lelouch was the middle of the immense library, reading from a small book in hand and appearing entirely oblivious to the chaos outside, as well as any other form of disturbance. Of course, Ohgi knew much better than that. If anyone was as attentive and alert to his surroundings – no matter what part of the world they were in – it would be _him_. And even if he wasn't, he still had Sayoko and her retinue to protect him, something that the General kept well in mind.

Nodding his thanks toward Sayoko, who gave a responding bow before taking her leave, Ohgi proceeded, taking care not to disturb the tranquility of the setting. At least, not until he came before his superior and snapped a salute. "Zero."

Looking up, Lelouch nodded toward his Vice Commander. "General," he answered, waiting to hear his subordinate's report.

"Operation Fukiya is concluded," Ohgi stated crisply. "All objectives were met, and no casualties were received on our end."

Lelouch again nodded, this time in clear satisfaction. "Excellent," he exclaimed, closing his book and placing it on a nearby table. Ohgi saw that it was a copy of C.S. Lewis' _Screwtape Letters_. "Most excellent."

"Indeed sir," the General answered, just as another clash of thunder sounded from above. "Though…"

Stifling a smile, Lelouch nodded once more. "You may speak freely Ohgi," he spoke softly, gesturing for Ohgi to sit down in the chair beside him – he had an inclination this was going to be a long visit. "It's just us in here."

 _Yes,_ Ohgi thought cynically as he took his seat, resisting the urge to glance around. _Just us and Shinozaki's minions, who are undoubtedly watching and listening._ "May I inquire as toward the purpose of the operation? I can understand if it was to throw the Britannians off balance, but…"

"That was the primary objective, yes," Lelouch answered, more thunder sounding from the outside. "At present, our enemy is divided. They know we will not stop at the Red Rebellion, but at the same time they have no clear indication as to where we will strike next, beyond our using China as an obvious foothold. Fukiya was to unnerve them that much more."

He then grinned, just imagining the stupefied expression on his brother Cesare's face. "As well as cause my fool of a brother to soil himself in the process."

"Heh," Ohgi couldn't help but laugh. That was so much like his superior, at least when he wasn't masquerading as the Demon King. "I assume the Britannians will respond by diverting reinforcements toward Area 18?"

"For a time," Lelouch replied knowingly. "Cesare will screech loudly enough, but eventually the commanders in the Homeland will catch on. It's doubtful they'll withdraw the forces already sent, as they know we will move into the Middle East sooner or later, but by that time they'll have figured out Fukiya's true intent."

"Assuming we haven't moved into the Far East by then," Ohgi posited.

Lelouch smirked in response. "Assuming that, yes," he confirmed. By that point, it would be pretty clear to the Britannians where their next strike was going to be. "In any case, Fukiya's secondary objective was to buy us additional time to prepare for Operation Akikaze. The longer Britannia remains shaken over our 'pre-invasion', the more time we will have to work in."

Ohgi caught the reference there. Operation Akikaze (Autumn Wind) was, as its designation hinted at, the coming (actual) incursion into the Far East. Which Lelouch had yet to elaborate on to the General Staff, but Ohgi tactfully refrained from bringing that up.

"On that note," Lelouch said, regaining Ohgi's attention. "What is the status of our expansion?"

Ohgi shrugged. "Still progressing, more or less. About thirty percent of our Asian facilities our operational now, and there's virtually no end to recruitment…"

"Good," Lelouch replied, almost sighing in relief. One his biggest headaches since becoming Zero again had been the Order's limited manpower. Even with a large amount of Devastation survivors, as well as native Ryukyuans, joining up with the Black Knights, the fact remained Lelouch's forces had been few in number; far too few to take the fight to Britannia as Lelouch had envisioned. Fortunately, the success of Operation Akatsuki had remedied that, among other things.

"In fact, our only real problem is with training," Ohgi continued. "We have enough facilities to accommodate, as well as experienced instructors to go around, but it still takes time to raise an army, especially when the bulk of our recruits are of _proletariat_ quality."

Lelouch gave another nod, this time one of concurrence. He had expected that as well, and though it was something of an irritation, it was nothing he couldn't work with. As Ohgi said, the majority of their Asian recruits were poor, ill-educated worker types that had spent their lives around a singular trade – usually farming – and so knew very little of anything else. Thus it would take some time yet for them to become proper soldiers, even with the advanced training programs the Black Knights had since adopted.

"Even so," Lelouch went on, forcing back those thoughts, and whatever lingering doubts with them. "They will become soldiers regardless."

"Of course sir," the General agreed. "I would just prefer them to by the time we storm the Homeland again, to say nothing of when we go onto fight Marrybell."

The former prince stifled a responding smirk. "Rest assured they will by the time of the former," he reassured in a knowing tone. "And as for the latter, we may not have an army comparable in Britannian or European numbers by then, but I believe we will have adequate amount regardless."

The vice commander shrugged. "As you say so, sir," he answered simply, choosing once more to restrain his doubts and simply follow Zero's lead. As he always did.

Lelouch very much appreciated that. "Do not worry Ohgi," he continued. "When the time comes, we will be entirely prepared for our march northward."

He then cast a side glance toward his subordinate, his grin ever present. "And in the end, victory will be ours there as well."

* * *

" _You have done well, Suzaku," the Emperor complimented as he walked down the mysteriously fogged corridor, the newly ascended Knight of Seven right beside him. "In spite of not being a true Britannian, your service to the Empire and to my will has proven to be quite invaluable, and your dedication well documented. I cannot say the same for many in my army, even those of pure blood."_

" _Your words humble me, Your Majesty," Suzaku replied as he made sure to stay close to the Emperor, his blue cloak wavering majestically as he kept pace. "I only hope that my continued allegiance will benefit you and Britannia."_

" _Indeed," the Emperor replied, nodding as he went. "Rest assured your skills will be necessary for the future, when Britannia settles its score with Europe and China. But that is for another time…"_

_Several ideas appeared in Suzaku's mind toward that mentioning, but he verbalized none of them as it was not his place to do so. Instead he retained his focus, peering down the path they were walking while also keeping watch of the Emperor's black cape, as if he were waiting for his liege to break his stride and do something unexpected. After all it was certainly in his power to do so._

Never forget that this is the man who exiled Lelouch and Nunnally over a mere outburst, _Suzaku reminded himself as he continued his trek, feeling his stomach boil at the memory._

_Though he had not been a Knight of the Round for long, Suzaku had managed to settle into his new position quite well. As Britannia was not currently at war, he spent most of his days giving lectures at West Point on knightmare piloting and hand-to-hand combat, but at times he would be summoned before the Emperor for a special assignment. Being on the call list of the most powerful man in the world was the only thing Suzaku still hadn't gotten used to by now, and he had yet to gain some form of understanding about his liege. As far as he could tell, Charles zi Britannia was a man wrapped in mystery surrounded by a layer of enigma and cloaked in a shroud of inexplicability, and even with his keen senses Suzaku was unable to break through any of those. Not that he was ever good with solving mysteries to begin with._

_In his position he wouldn't have minded his inability to figure out the Emperor as much, but it was the way the ruler addressed him that bothered Suzaku the most. Though he never displayed any form of hostility toward the recently made Knight of the Round, Suzaku couldn't help but feel his liege was looking down on him in some way, as if he only put on an air of pleasantry because Suzaku had proven to be useful to his agenda. It would only make sense, given what he was before and what he had done to gain power and prestige. Even his promotion to the Knights of the Round had only been made because Suzaku had "gotten lucky" and not because he had earned standalone merit. And yet at the same time, Suzaku had no evidence to support this feeling, as in spite of being the head of an Empire well known for its unequal treatment of man, the Emperor never held his Japanese birth against him, nor that his father had once been an enemy to the Crown. Instead, he deigned him the same respectful tone he did the other Knights of the Round, for whatever that was worth._

_As he thought of that, Suzaku once again partially regretted that he traded in his friendship with Lelouch for personal service to such a man. While he had not forgotten about Lelouch's long list of crimes to him and Japan, much less forgiven any of them, at least Lelouch had been a good friend and had always looked to Suzaku as an equal when he didn't have to. But as Suzaku summarized, what was done was done. Lelouch had chosen his fate, and Suzaku had done the same. There was no going back for either of them._

_Breaking his thoughts, the Emperor's baritone voice spoke out once again. "What I am about to show you is one of Britannia's greatest secrets, which only my most trusted servants are allowed to know. Not even Schneizel and the other princes and princesses are aware of its existence."_

_Suzaku did his best not to show any peculiar expression, yet still managed to reply to his liege. "I am honored Your Majesty, but why me?"_

_The Emperor was just as quick to answer that question. "Because you are among the few that knows…" he then stopped in the midst of the fog, which enveloped around him and Suzaku. "…about Zero's identity and the existence of Geass."_

_When the fog cleared around them, Suzaku realized that they were no longer standing in the middle of a corridor. Instead, it looked like they were before a temple of some kind, one of striking Greco-Roman design. Surrounding them and this apparent temple was a twilit sky, endless in scope, while above them was an image akin to the planet Jupiter._

" _This place…" Suzaku spoke up as he marveled at the scenery. "Is this a shrine?"_

" _No, it is not," the Emperor replied. "This is… this is a weapon for destroying God."_

" _A weapon?" Suzaku exclaimed, failing to understand the Emperor's choice of words._

_The Emperor then turned to gaze back at him. "It is called the Sword of Arawn, and it is the most powerful weapon in Britannia's arsenal."_

_Taking in that explanation, Suzaku continued to look around his surroundings. While it all looked like the true sky, something in his gut told him it was not, and the image of Jupiter overhead seemed to support that conclusion. "We're no longer on Earth, are we?"_

" _No we are not," the Emperor answered. "We are now in the Otherworld, a collective unconscious of humanity formed out of peoples' minds and memories. It has also been referred to by others as the Sea of Transmigration, The Great Consciousness and even Heaven or Hell."_

_Incredulous disbelief welled up in Suzaku, which he fought to keep out of his expression. "A collective unconsciousness?" Suzaku found himself uttering. "How can such a world exist?"_

" _It exists only on this metaphysical plane of reality," the Emperor summarized. "Here, the wills and personalities of all forms of life, living and dead, merge together to create this space, transcending all individuality."_

_The Emperor seemed to regard the sky around them. "You could say that this is the purest form of existence itself."_

_Suzaku contemplated that for a moment, taking in its meaning. Metaphysics had always been more of Lelouch's favorite subject than his, but the way the Emperor described it, he seemed to understand to some degree. This world was basically the subconscious unification of all life that dwelled on Earth, perhaps in the entire universe, and that it existed on a level that surpassed normal understanding. Yet, it was shaped in such a simple form compared to what Suzaku would have thought, and he wondered why this was._

_And once more, in the midst of his thoughts, the Emperor spoke. "Suzaku, in honor of your dedication to my service, I have one final gift to bestow upon you."_

_When the Knight of Seven turned to listen, the Emperor granted him a small, enigmatic smile. "…Would you like to speak to Euphemia one last time?"_

* * *

**Bering Palace  
Saint George Island, Grand Duchy of Sunderland, Area 2 (Canada), Britannian Empire**

" _At last,"_ Suzaku heard a voice speak from right above him. One that, through his wakefulness, he could just feel was complimented by a warm smile. _"I was beginning to think we would be here for the entire evening…"_

Eyes fluttering open, it took Suzaku several more moments to focus, and just as much time as to remember where he was. He was no longer in Europe. At his request, he had been granted a much needed leave from the fighting on the Western Front. He was now somewhere off the coast of Sunderland, staying within the single imperial estate on Saint George Island. He had been there for three days so far, a fair portion of which he had spent resting. Such as how he had ended up falling asleep on a random couch sometime before.

That being said, while he now remembered how he had ended up lying on said couch, he did not remember another being with him. Nor, for that matter, did he remember falling asleep with his head against her lap, such as it was now. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Nunnally replied softly, stroking Suzaku's face with her right hand. "You were sleeping so peacefully I couldn't help but let you stay here, though I asked Elizabeth and Annabelle to help with our present arrangements."

"Heh," Suzaku laughed a little in response, now staring up at the face above his with clear vision. It never ceased to amaze him how much Nunnally had grown over the last eight years. As opposed to the young, crippled child he had known back in Japan, she had truly blossomed into a beautiful woman. Something he had done well to notice so long ago.

Picking up on his ease, Nunnally couldn't help but ask. "Did you have a pleasant dream?"

Suzaku felt himself sour for a moment toward the question – the memories threatening to return – but he forced it all back. The last thing he wanted was for Nunnally to pick up his discomfort. "Pleasant enough I guess," he replied, forcing the pain away from his voice as well. "Not that I can remember it exactly…"

Nunnally could tell that was a lie, but she ignored it. If Suzaku didn't want to talk about it, then that was that. "I understand," she said, still stroking his face. "At the very least you had a good rest out of it. I imagine you don't get too much of that in Europe."

Suzaku smiled sadly. "Not as much as I'd like," he answered, recalling some of his more recent memories on that front. It was strange, he had to admit. The darkness – both without and within – seemed so distant now, as though it would never touch this part of the world. As though, through some unseen power unique to her, Nunnally were able to keep it all from reaching over him in her little span of the world.

The princess was very much aware of this. That she and she alone was able to bring relief to the ever aggrieved Knight of Seven while keeping whatever personal demons he retained at bay. To say the least, she was very appreciative of this. "Well, I admit I would rather we spend more time together with you awake and active. But given the circumstances, I think I can make some allowance."

Her smile deepened as she added. "After all, nobody likes a sleepless knight."

Knowing that had been deliberate, Suzaku did his best not to cringe.

"Especially of the Round," Nunnally finely added on for further effect, once more feeling Suzaku's reaction as though she had felt a breeze.

"I think I've been away for too long," Suzaku couldn't help but shoot back, evidenced by his responding smile. "I don't remember you having such a biting sense of humor."

"Oh, I've always had that," Nunnally brightly retorted, once more taking great delight in her handiwork. "It's just I want to keep my 'frail' and 'helpless' image intact, so I don't show it to just everyone."

Suzaku sniffed bemusedly in response, this time reaching his own hand up to Nunnally's cheek. "You've never been frail or helpless," he said. "At least, not to me Nunnally."

Hearing that, Nunnally placed her hand against his, holding there against he cheek for a few moments longer. Softly yet firmly.

"I'm glad Suzaku," she spoke in a near whisper. Indeed, there was only one other who had thought of her as such. And he was well away from her now, much to her own grief. "I truly am glad."

Suzaku smiled back in turn, somehow knowing what – no, _who_ – else came to her mind there. However, he would not dwell on that now. For the moment, and once more thanks to the one he was with, Suzaku Kururugi was at much needed peace and respite.

Everything else would be dealt with another day.

* * *

**Vermillion Forbidden Palace  
Luoyang, Henan Province, Chinese Federation**

Stifling a yawn and an accompanying urge to rub her tired eyes, Tianzi continued to scan over the next report on her monitor. There was just no end to them, such that a virtual sea of documentation was now cluttering up her terminal, to say nothing of her desk's physical surface. But then she had expected this would happen, even before she had officially resumed the Chairmanship. China had been in a state of decay and disrepair for quite some time, and only now – some weeks after the Red Rebellion's conclusion – was much needed refurbishment taking place. The transitioning of a comparatively ancient civilization, one that predated its counterparts to the west by several thousand years, into the modern age.

For now however, the main focus was on post-Rebellion restoration. As one would have also expected, much of the Federation's infrastructure had been damaged, if not destroyed, by the all too recent fighting. Thus, as was usually the case following wars, a period of rebuilding had settled in, with the bulk of her nation's present efforts being toward reconstruction and repair. That in itself would take a considerable amount of time, since virtually every major city in the Federation had served as a battleground, but at least the ball was rolling as the saying went. And as a bonus, it provided much needed labor for her people, which in turn provided decent wages and chances at better livelihoods. Granted those would only go so far under her nation's communism – something she intended to do something about in the future – but it was still much better than the destitution they had lived under Britannia's administration. And that much more compared to what they had dealt with under the original Federal regime.

All in all, things were finally moving along, for which Tianzi couldn't be happier. It had been a long road to get there, but her nation was finally on the path to healing. Both from the Rebellion itself, and all the events and history leading up to it.

That being said however, it remained frustrating all the same. Such that Tianzi found herself uncharacteristically glowering over the latest read, which was an engineering report on China's antiquated electrical grid. Just how in the eighteen hells could things get so bad? How could everything become so stagnant and distorted? Such that it felt as though China had been surpassed by the rest of the world by _centuries_?

Fortunately she wasn't so concentrated on her frustration that she didn't hear the door buzzer sound. Taking a moment to reorient herself, Tianzi then looked forward again. "Enter," she replied, hoping that it was a certain Chinese Tiger coming for a much needed visit.

It wasn't, unfortunately, but she wasn't _too_ disappointed. Casually pushing a tea cart into the office, Zhou offered the Chairwoman an understanding nod. "Forgive my intrusion Your Excellency," she spoke upon entering. "But I thought you would appreciate some tea about now."

Responding with a half-smile, Tianzi allowed the strain to show. "At the risk of going against state doctrine, you're a godsend Xianglin."

The General smirked as she poured a steaming cup. "I try, Your Excellency," she retorted as she handed Tianzi the first cup, and then poured another for herself. "And while I'm sure you would rather have General Li making this delivery, I'm afraid you'll have to do with me."

Tianzi stifled a blush as she took a sip, already feeling refreshed. "Don't worry. I'm well aware Xingke is still in Delhi," she answered, hoping that her frustration in that _particular_ area didn't show through her voice. It did, but Zhou pretended not to notice. "Though since you brought it up, I wouldn't have minded his early return…"

Zhou gave a mirthful chuckle, knowing exactly what Tianzi had _really_ been hoping for. "Unfortunately that's not possible at this time," she replied, taking her own sip. "If the CLA is to be refurbished and modernized with the rest of China, then General Li must continue with his present assignment."

"Right," Tianzi waved her off before taking a much longer sip from her cup. She then dropped the subject for something less personal. "Since we're speaking of military matters, I heard plans to replace the _Yaoguai_ have already been drawn up."

"Very much so ma'am," Zhou confirmed. "In fact, it was one of the first things on our agenda following the Rebellion."

"Of course," Tianzi spoke, this time allowing a smile to fold. It was no secret how the CLA – namely its knightmare pilots – felt about the _Yaoguai_. Not that the Chairwoman blamed them in the least, especially given the knightmare's overall performance over the last seven years. "I assume the new model is some derivative of the Four Beasts?"

"The _Baihu_ , yes," Zhou nodded. "It's a standard eighth generation design, which means it won't be as fanciful as the Beasts, but it will retain much of their performance level."

The CLA General then offered a more anticipating grin. "Once it enters mass production, the CLA will well and truly be an army worthy of the Revolution," she stated proudly. "Cliché Maoist parlance notwithstanding."

"Excellent," Tianzi exclaimed, already picturing all the not so nice things Li and his sub-commanders would be able to do with such a weapon. Indeed, it was about time the People's Liberation Army fought at the forefront. Without having to sacrifice countless Chinese soldiers in the process. "It will be refreshing to see the CLA fight Britannia on equal ground for a change."

Her smile then faltered, but only slightly. "Especially in the near future."

Zhou nodded in agreement. Neither of them – to say nothing of the regular Chinese populace – wanted further bloodshed, but the fact remained China would never be truly free until Britannia was wholly dealt with. And that could only be accomplished through Zero's revolution, which was to take the fight onto the Homeland itself. Thus the Motherland's course was firmly set; it was only a matter of time and progress.

The door buzzer then sounded again, once more interrupting all immediate thought. Sighing to herself, Tianzi simply gave the go ahead. "Enter."

A second later, Calares entered the office. His apparent expression one of grave uncertainty.

Though both Tianzi and Zhou took note of it, the Chairwoman attempted to head it off regardless. "Ah, Reginald," she greeted, as though Calares had come to join in on the conversation. "I was hoping you would come by. Perhaps you could join the General and I on this apparent tea time?"

Taking a moment to gather himself, Calares then spoke. "Actually Your Excellency, General," he nodded to Zhou. "I think it's best that you both come with me at once."

Sighing – visibly this time – Tianzi felt her frustration begin its grand return. "What is it now?" she inevitably asked. "Don't tell me the Britannians are making another…"

"Not quite Your Excellency," Calares replied, in a tone that, if wasn't already apparent, affirmed to Tianzi and Zhou that he was very much serious. "But all the same, I have an inclination that what you're about to see is related to them."

* * *

**Kouzuki Residence  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"This is boring," C.C. exclaimed for the sixth time and counting, just as another bit of thunder rumbled from above. "Just because it's stormy outside doesn't mean we can't leave the apartment, you know."

"As much as I appreciate that point of fact, we're still staying in," Kallen dryly retorted as she continued her work. Though she had yet to use her tanto in actual combat, the fact remained that it still needed to be cleaned and kept, and Kallen would be damned to let such a priceless weapon go to waste. "I have no interest in getting drenched or worse, and neither should you."

She then gazed sardonically toward the immortal. Who was presently lounging on the couch, sifting between TV channels with the blandest expression Kallen had ever seen on her. "Besides, you look really comfortable there."

"Comfortable but still bored," C.C. shot back while continuing to skip channels. "Even Lelouch didn't keep me locked up like this." _Though he did try for a time._

Kallen didn't even flinch at the reference. "Don't worry, we're not going to be here all day," Kallen exclaimed as she polished her blade that much more. "Once there's a lapse in the stormfront, we'll head out for dinner or something."

She then added. "And no, it won't be pizza."

That last one actually caused C.C. to roll her eyes. "I wasn't even thinking of it," she spoke mildly while thumbing the remote further. "In fact, I was actually in the mood for lobster thermidor…"

It was then that she came across something of interest. An episode of _Fawlty Towers_ specifically, if the sign that read "Fatty Owls" was any indication.

"Finally, the first decent program of the day," C.C. exclaimed, recognizing the episode as the one involving bad kippers and a newly deceased guest. "I was beginning to suspect IBC forgot about this one."

"Heh," Kallen let out as she looked over toward the TV. Admittedly it was one of the best Britannian programs ever made, even though it hadn't run for very long. Not that Kallen had been alive during said run. "I don't suppose you knew John Cleese at any point in time."

"Unfortunately not," C.C. answered. "And even if I did, what interest would he have had in Geass?"

"Sure sure," Kallen exclaimed with apparent understanding. "Not really the world conquering type, was he?"

That caused the Code Bearer to look up. "Well, I can't say all my partners were Alexandrian conquerors or warriors," she considered, taking another moment to recall. "For example, there was one around the sixties whose only interest was in music. He even claimed that his Power of the King would make him a 'King of Rock and Roll' or something to that effect."

Kallen raised an eyebrow. "Anyone I might have heard of?"

"Maybe," C.C. shrugged, retaining her bored expression. "Would the name 'James Marshall Hendrix' bring anything to mind?"

The _Guren_ pilot blinked once, and then shrugged herself. "Not really, no," she lied, wondering exactly how many of C.C.'s "partners" were of modern legend. At this point, she could almost believe the whole of history had been influenced by her immortal roommate.

This brought to mind another subject matter altogether. One that had been nagging at Kallen for eight years strong. One that she knew, eventually, she would have to inquire on. "You know, ever since you granted me the Power of the Queen," she began, somewhat hesitantly. "I've wondered…"

C.C. felt herself frown that much more. She already knew what the question was, just as she herself had long wondered when Kallen or Lelouch was going to bring it up. It appeared that time was now.

"What…" Kallen continued, forcing herself forward after another brief hesitance. "What is Geass?"

If C.C. reacted to that exclamation, then Kallen didn't see it. She pressed on. "I mean, it obviously isn't just some special power that may command others or grant extrasensory awareness. It had to come from somewhere."

The ace then spoke knowingly. "In fact, considering your apparent lifespan, and the company you've kept throughout, it's obviously very ancient," she none too hintingly posited. "Just like that structure Lelouch and I saw on Kamine Island."

"I wouldn't know," C.C. responded, abruptly cutting Kallen off. "The only thing I care about, as far as Geass is concerned, is the fulfillment of my contract with you or Lelouch. Nothing more, and nothing less."

Immediately Kallen could tell she touched a nerve. And that her roommate knew more than she was letting on. "I don't buy it," Kallen pressed even further. "As long as you've been alive, and as inquisitive as you are…"

"Believe what you wish. It doesn't change what is and what isn't," C.C. stated, her voice remaining level yet holding apparent firmness. "Geass is simply Geass. The Power of the King, or the Power of the Queen, granted to those who desire it."

She then peered back toward Kallen, her amber eyes betraying an intensity that caused the Red Dragoness to nearly recoil. "There is nothing more beyond that. No 'what', 'where' or 'how' to be explained and dwelled upon," she spoke with a hint of warning. "It simply 'is' and nothing more."

The apparent ultimatum given, C.C. went back to _Fawlty Towers_. "You will do well to keep that in mind, dear partner."

Needless to say, Kallen was very much taken back toward her "partner's" exclamation. She had never seen C.C. project such force of will; in fact, she doubted anyone, including Lelouch, had seen it in any recent lifetime. Such that the Red Dragoness – for all of her own willpower – could only imagine what kind of nerve she had struck to cause such an uncharacteristic response.

Even so, despite the warnings, Kallen had only become further intrigued by the subject. In fact, her desire for answers now felt less like simple curiosity and more like a driving force within her soul. What was Geass? Where did it come from? Was it simply meant to affect the passages of time and history? Or did it hold actual purpose beyond even that?

Through all of those questions however, there was but one answer that Kallen knew to be truth. An answer that C.C. would never admit to her, but she knew anyway. Despite what had been claimed, Geass was _not_ something that simply 'was'. It held much more to itself than that. Much more than what should have _been_ , as though it was not supposed to _be_ but _was_ anyway. A power that was not of this world or any other Kallen could fathom.

The Power of the King. Born of Heaven and granted by Divine Right. Or so it seemed.

Even so, there was no point in dwelling beyond that. Like it or not, Kallen would not get any answers from her partner, and C.C.'s tone had been very deliberate on the matter. Thus the Ace of the Elevens resigned herself back to her present task, returning her attention back to her blade.

* * *

**Urasoe Castle  
Urasoe, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"I see," Ohgi exclaimed as Sayoko, having entered back in during the conversation, handed him a tea cup, which the Black Knights General gratefully took. "So we're not going to reach out this time around."

"Unfortunately not," Lelouch confirmed as he took a sip of his Earl Grey. As usual, Sayoko outdid herself on the blend. "Though I would rather we not face Marrybell alone, the truth of the matter is we cannot rely on the Europeans. Not even if President Kessler himself offered formal support to us."

"I suppose so," Ohgi responded with a fair measure of discomfort. Though Operation Akatsuki had been a stunning success, the fact remained that the Black Knights, even with Zero's lead, would not have accomplished it without Chinese support. He already imagined that the Far East was going to be a greater challenge – given the tactical and strategic conditions – yet they were going to do it without outside aid?

Seemingly reading his vice commander's thoughts, Lelouch offered Ohgi a reassuring smile. "In spite of that, however, I do not believe we will operate entirely alone. There are several other factions in the Far East that do not wish to live under Britannian rule, yet are otherwise separate from the Nationalist regime."

"The Restorationists?" Ohgi inquired, recalling the Far Eastern political movement that sought to reform Russia – or the Soviet Union in the more extreme cases – and secede from the west. Most of them were little more than standard rabble, not unlike the various Japanese resistance cells back in the day, but it was still better than the Black Knights operating entirely without.

Lelouch shook his head. "Not quite, though you're not far off the mark," he corrected, then looking down in thought while taking another sip. "Though the faction I have in mind are, or at least _were_ , terrorists, they are both better equipped and considerably more effective."

He then gave the General another enigmatic grin. "But then, they would have to be given their original objective," he posited. "'The elimination of war and the completion of peace.'"

That immediately rang a bell with Ohgi, who understood that slogan straight away. Such that he didn't bother hiding his astonishment. "But they were wiped out," he nearly stammered. "Right after the Devastation…"

"I'm well aware of that, yes," Lelouch answered with another nod. "Fortunately several of their membership refused to die or surrender."

Ohgi could understand that, though he wasn't quite convinced yet. "Even so, how would they help us?" he inquired further. "Most of their kind are untrained freedom fighters at best and standard-line terrorists at worst. Hardly the kind of people we would want to support."

He then bit back the irony. "And yes, I know how hypocritical that sounds coming from me," the General admitted, doing well to remember his original station from eight years ago.

Not that Lelouch felt the need to press that issue. "Most but not all," he pointed out. "In fact, the leader of this particular cell is more soldier than terrorist."

Yet another conspiring grin. "Such that, if my estimations are correct, he has been giving both Marrybell and the Europeans quite a headache for these last five years…"

Ohgi didn't bother hiding his intrigue there. Though the organization in question – back when it was active – had held some skilled leadership, he had never heard of any capable of such a prolonged campaign. A part of him wondered if he should have.

Now finished with his tea, Lelouch placed the empty cup on a nearby side table. "On another, less anticipating note," he exclaimed, already suspecting what he was about to hear. "Has any progress been made with that _other_ matter?"

Again Ohgi instantly knew what his superior was referring to. "Intelligence is still looking into it, as is Iga," he admitted. "Outside the obvious answers however, there have been no breakthroughs regarding this Lelouch vi Britannia and his origins."

Having been afraid of that answer, Lelouch adopted a frown. That had been the one turn of events that had truly shaken him; not even Johann's presence in China had instilled in him such uncertainty. A very discomforting notion, given that Lelouch was quite used to predicting and anticipating his opponents.

Understanding that, Ohgi then offered another thought. "Have you considered that he might just be a mere imposter?" he posited. "An actor with a digital facemask and…"

"No," Lelouch responded straightaway. "I wish that were a possibility, but no. The Emperor would never make such a poor move, especially against the likes of _me_."

The former prince shook his head. "Whoever or _whatever_ this Lelouch is, he is indeed my doppelganger," Lelouch exclaimed, his frown deepening. "One that will all too likely be a match for Zero when the time comes."

A disquieting thought to say the very least. Ohgi had long wondered how the Black Knights would fare in such a scenario, but had never wished to see it in reality. Unfortunately, that seemed to be their fate, and even though Zero was still their leader, victory would be far from assured. More than enough for Ohgi to dread over, even though – for all too certain reasons – he doubted that they would face "Prince Lelouch" in the Far East.

A feeling that Lelouch himself could feel welling up from within, to which he stifled somewhat with further thought and consideration. How in Hell's Heart had Britannia produced another _him_? Though the subject of human cloning had intrigued the science community since the last century, he had never heard of any real breakthroughs taking place. Yet at the same time he highly doubted he had a long lost twin, which left very few explanations for Lelouch consider. Not that he could verify any of them in his present position.

Either way, the (apparent) facts remained in place. The Black Prince of Britannia had returned, and he had set his sights upon Zero and the Order of the Black Knights. A match up that even Lelouch, the "real" Lelouch, was unsure toward.

* * *

**Vermillion Forbidden Palace  
Luoyang, Henan Province, Chinese Federation**

Though Calares' tone had been quite urgent, neither Tianzi nor Shou had realized the true seriousness of it until the Premier led them to the Palace basement. It was there they saw something most disquieting; an entryway to an underground passageway, placed at the center of the room, the floor receded to reveal a flight of stairs leading below. And though a series of lights illuminated the path downward, neither the Chairwoman nor the General could see what existed at the other end. Or even if the path ended at all, beyond the perpetually shadowed corridor.

"I assure Your Excellency and ma'am that I knew nothing about this," Calare stated to both senior officials straight away. "At least, not until I found a seemingly random report in the archives, which regarded some strange findings underneath the palace."

"What sort of findings?" Tianzi demanded, her voice filled with visible disturbance. It was fair to say she had lived most of her life within the Vermillion Forbidden Palace, and yet this was a fixture that she had never seen before. Her father, the preceding Chairman, had certainly never mentioned it, and she doubted Zhao Hao and the other traitors had even known.

Calares pursed his lips before answering. "Forgive me Your Excellency, but I think it's best that you and General Zhou see it for yourself," he answered, his tone betraying his anxiety. "Because nothing I may say can best describe it."

Both women were even further disturbed. What exactly had Calares seen at the end of that darkened passage? Such that he was now thoroughly distressed?

In any case, there was only one way to find answers. Thus drawing her sidearm, Zhou went in first, with Calares and Tianzi following behind. The three then proceeded down the steps, which turned out to descend much further into the earth than what was initially believed. By the time the group had reached the bottom, it felt as though an hour or two had passed. And yet, they were far from the end of their apparent journey.

There, the group found themselves standing before a great cavern. One that was even further enveloped in shadow than the initial passage had been, and appearing all manner of perilous. Even so, Calares gestured that they move ahead, so Zhou engaged her QSZ-92's illuminator and led further on, the two civilian officials trailing behind her.

Compared to the prior staircase, the cavern was somewhat easier to transverse through, being relatively level in terrain. It was clear that the pathway had been created by human hands – as had the said staircase obviously – yet something told both Tianzi and Zhou that it predated the Federation. Obviously that made little sense, given that the Qings and the preceding dynasties would have been utterly incapable of creating it. And yet it seemingly remained the truth, especially as both the Chairwoman and the General analyzed the surrounding rock layers, which appeared to have been chiseled out through means that neither of them could recognize.

Again much like with the staircase, the path ahead appeared endless, such that it felt a great measure of time had already passed. Through that span, Zhou was tempted to simply turn around and demand answers from Calares then and there, but ultimately reneged as her eye caught something further on. What appeared to be a glimmer of light, barely noticeable initially yet still quite present. Tianzi also saw it, causing her further disturbance. What exactly could be generating that? Especially through the present darkness?

The light only grew more intense as the three walked toward it, turning from a slight glimmer into something comparable to a lone star in the night sky. Drawing closer, Tianzi and Zhou could see it was not an artificial illumination. It was somehow more vibrant, more apparent than that. Such that Zhou ended up switching off her gun light toward the end, as the light up ahead was more than enough to guide them onward. As well as dispel the remaining blackness from the apparent corridor.

And then, at long last, they had arrived. Stepping out of the cavern and firmly into the light, the trio found themselves within a great and utterly mysterious space. A large area – one of even greater width and height than the main hall of the palace above – comprised of finely chiseled walls and pillars, not unlike a Greco-Roman temple. Only the architectural design was neither Greek nor Roman, much less anything remotely Chinese. Light, in turn, filled the space, yet there was no origin point of illumination; as though the light itself were its own entity, being entirely without generation of any kind. All the while holding a strange ethereal quality to it, as though it were an extension of the Heavens placed under the earth.

Yet, all were but minor details to what stood at the far end of the space. Which was consequently the center of the trio's attention, and unease.

A great monolith, several stories in height, standing upon an apparent altar. Tinted in various shades of color, gleaming against the light with an opal-like quality. Covered in intricate engravings that ran across its surface, forming into a six pointed cross of sorts. All centered upon a strangely shaped sigil, which was found comparable to a bird taking flight.

"As I said, indescribable," Calares exclaimed as he gazed up toward the monolith, his expression one of both awe and uncertainty.

"Indeed," Tianzi agreed, daring to take a step or two forward. "I can't believe such a thing could be underneath the palace…"

Though captivated herself, Zhou wasn't so much that she forgot a certain detail. "You said that this was related to the Britannians," she reminded Calares. "Care to explain?"

Calares nodded. "I can't speak out of certainty, but during my time here, there had been rumors going around the higher ranks. Rumors of strange ruins being found in territories Britannia had conquered, up to and including former Area 11."

The former Viceroy continued to regard the monolith. "And that the Emperor himself held some sort of interest in these ruins."

Both Zhou and Tianzi exchanged glances over that.

"Obviously this was never substantiated," Calares followed up with, as though that hadn't been obvious. "While several Areas indeed held finds that enamored the archeological community, it was never anything that couldn't be explained or historically connected."

"Yet I have a feeling that this…shrine is neither," Zhou pointed out.

Calares gave a concurring nod. "Apparently."

Taking several more steps forward, Tianzi soon came directly before the monolith. Yet again she failed to understand. How could such a thing exist under the Vermillion Palace? Clearly it had been here for some time, as it appeared very ancient and firm in its foundation. Yet she could not recall any particular civilization – much less hers – that could have built this, let alone in such a way that it remained seemingly untouched throughout the ages. Not even dust was present, either on the monolith or the immediate surroundings.

 _What are you?_ Tianzi couldn't help but think as she as she inspected the winged emblem upon the center. "How many others know about this?"

"Just us," Calares assured. "I did not think it necessary to inform anyone else."

Tianzi nodded in understanding. "A wise precaution," she replied to the Premier. Indeed this was clearly something she didn't want widely known, especially if it was actually Britannian related.

She turned to face the pair below, her expression one of utmost seriousness. "Contact Ryukyu at once," she commanded. "If there was something like this in Japan, I'm sure Prime Minister Sumeragi and/or the Black Knights would know about it. Perhaps General Chawla can…"

It was then that Tianzi felt a sudden surge of energy from behind. Turning around, she – and Zhou and Calares below her – again gazed up at the monolith. Finding the central engraving now aglow.

* * *

**Urasoe Castle  
Urasoe, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

Abruptly Lelouch looked up in the air, appearing as though an explosion had just sounded in the background. It felt as though a wave of energy had washed over him – not unlike from an actual explosion – causing the former prince to become that much more alert and intent on finding the apparent origin.

Just as he felt his left eye begin to intensify.

"Zero?" Ohgi questioned, quickly realizing that something had happened. Even though he himself had felt nothing, much less reacted the way his superior had.

Having heard his subordinate despite, Lelouch opened his mouth to reply, but stopped short before he could utter a single word. Precisely when the pain began.

* * *

**Bering Palace  
Saint George Island, Grand Duchy of Sunderland, Area 2 (Canada), Britannian Empire**

Suzaku had been near dozing off again when he felt it himself. Suddenly rising up, his eyes widened as a sudden, yet quite familiar feeling surged through him. A feeling he had not felt in eight years.

"Suzaku?" Nunnally urgently called out, having felt the Knight of Seven stiffen just before he rose up. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

The Round did not reply. His eyes were now fixed upward, staring into a seemingly invisible space, while his mouth hung open in sheer dread. As though the nightmares he had experienced at Kamine Island – and Narita some time before – had reentered his mind.

* * *

**Kouzuki Residence  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

Both Kallen and C.C. felt the surge, causing both to shoot up simultaneously. Though they did not know where it was coming from specifically, the effect it had on them was quite apparent. Kallen's left eye throbbed with increasing power, while C.C. felt her Code begin to rush with gathering energy.

Soon enough, the resultant agony emerged with force.

* * *

**Vermillion Forbidden Palace  
Luoyang, Henan Province, Chinese Federation**

"What…?" Zhou gaped as her eyes remained fixed upon the now vibrant sigil, as did Calares' and Tianzi's. The vibrancy of which grew more and more with each passing moment, as did the emerging light from the other engravings, until the whole of the structure shone in the deepest crimson any of the three had ever seen.

A sudden tremor then ran throughout the space, causing it to quake with full force. And though the apparent shrine remained completely intact – not a single piece of debris fell from above or around – the same could not be said about the cavern way behind them. From which the sounds of breaking rocks grew in abundance.

"Your Excellency, we have to go!" Calares called out, grasping Tianzi by the arm, pulling her toward the entryway.

Whatever her initial thoughts, the present situation was more than enough for Tianzi to act. Having no wish to be trapped within the shrine, she followed the Premier and the General out of the shrine. Taking only one last glance toward the monolith before reentering the cavern, where the three began their run toward the waiting staircase.

All while the light behind them grew more and more.

* * *

**Urasoe Castle  
Urasoe, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

Having thrown himself against the ground, Lelouch struggled from the anguish, his hands grasping over his left eye. Though he felt and heard the frantic calls from Ohgi and the other household staff as they attempted to support him, he could no longer decipher their words or actions. Instead, he was now in a world of his own. A world filled with agony as he fought to contain the intensity from his eye…

* * *

**Bering Palace  
Saint George Island, Grand Duchy of Sunderland, Area 2 (Canada), Britannian Empire**

Knocking over a nearby table, Suzaku flailed about, crying out in apparent torment, as several of the palace staff attempted to restrain him, Nunnally's cries from nearby falling upon deaf ears. It really was like eight years ago. Whether from the cockpit of the _Lancelot_ or standing atop Kamine, it was all the same sensation. The feeling of a long forgotten power awakening and filling Suzaku's head with its horrific touch…

* * *

**Kouzuki Residence  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"Da…damn it…!" Kallen hissed upon falling from her seat, one hand gripping her now sheathed tanto while the other grasped at her left eye, Geass firmly aglow and active. Through its power – which wavered from the instability – she saw C.C. in a similar state across from her, her hands clawed against her forehead as her Code shimmered in light. Whatever was happening to them, it was obviously related to that power. Not that Kallen was able to process much thought on it, her struggles becoming more and more violent with the pain. Soon enough, it was all she could feel, alongside a sudden emergence of light…

* * *

**Vermillion Forbidden Palace  
Luoyang, Henan Province, Chinese Federation**

More and more the light of the monolith grew in power, causing additional force to flow through its surroundings. Such that the quaking was not only felt through the Vermillion Forbidden Palace above, but through much of Luoyang, causing buildings to topple and collapse and streets to crack and fragment. The citizenry reacted accordingly, turning and rushing about in search of much needed shelter, all but running over each other in the process.

Yet for all of the chaos above, it was the aforementioned light that remained most prominent throughout. An unholy light that now filled the "shrine" in its entirety, as though reaching out beyond its physical space. Drawing upon those who retained the Power.

* * *

The sensation, long since dormant save for but one of their number, returned. The surge of energy – unlimited, unchecked energy – rushing over each and every one of them, as though they were drawn by some unseen force. An endless field enveloping them, causing their respective forms to resonate from within its scope. A power that transcended all that was, and all that would be.

And yet, as those four gazed out questioningly through it all, they felt something else come upon them. Visions, for lack of better description, fluttering between them like feathers in the wind, apparent one moment only to vanish in the next. _"What…?"_ each of them exclaimed one after the other as the visions came and went with vivid intensity.

...an unknown civilization, its inhabitants garbed in white and gold, their flesh embroidered with the Sigil and other such markings…

...a great metropolis standing prominently upon the earth, seemingly eternal and indestructible against all else…

...those gathered around a mysterious temple, their hands held high in apparent worship toward…

...destruction - unyielding, unrelenting destruction in all forms - brought upon as soldiers clashed upon a single field with unknown weapons and technologies…

 _"What is this?"_ one managed to espouse – though the exclamation came out more as a thought than an utterance – as further imagery came about.

...soldiers landing upon a white cliffed shoreline, dressed in fine armor and led by a man of great power and infamy…

...a grand structure, set upon a twilit plain…

...another gathering of men and women before the structure, cloaked in shadow and led by another being of significant power, who smiled enigmatically as…

...all followed once more by various forms of destruction and bloodshed…

...each one as recognizable from the passages of Time as the last…

_"…And so, it shall come to pass…"_

And then the visions were dispelled as the voice – a literal voice – of another was heard. Each of the four looked about for the source of this voice, only to find nothing. Nothing but newfound darkness.

_"…that which has been foretold, from the most ancient of times…"_

_"…the holiest of prophecies, passed down through the lineages of Man, begins to unravel and unfold…"_

And then something else took shape before them. A monolith, perfectly shaped and otherwise featureless. Save for one particular engraving: that of the number 'II'.

_"…by its accord, all shall stand upon the precipice, divided to the lines of Good and Evil…"_

_"…where the final, destined battle is to be fought and won…"_

Slowly, the monolith faded away, replaced by another image. A singular, vague silhouette. One that held the shape of a human.

_"…bringing this world…"_

Gradually the silhouette became more and more evident. And yet, none of their number could decipher it.

_"…this small, insignificant world…"_

Suddenly overcome by a strange sense of familiarity, one stepped forward. Daring to move closer to the silhouette.

_"…unto judgment…"_

_"Father…?"_ the one found himself calling out softly.

It was only then that the silhouette turned to face them. Its eyes retaining the Sigil.

Upon that sight, the four recoiled, becoming defensive. But the silhouette paid it no mind, instead turning away once more. Seemingly dismissive of its apparent audience.

_"…the final hour approaches…"_

_"…the summit grows wanting…"_

_"…and the multitudes gather…"_

The four watched as the silhouette begin to fade back. Just as they themselves were drawn away.

_"…through this struggle, all shall fall short…"_

_"…all shall be reckoned with and sundered…"_

_"…as the flock before the slaughter…"_

That one reached out toward the silhouette, as though he could grasp it. Yet it was well beyond his reach, and fading just as fast.

_"…for in the end, the end of all things, there may be one…"_

_"…and only one…"_

Even so, he continued to reach and grasp. Even as the silhouette drew further away.

_"…who may stand…"_

Until it, and they, faded away entirely.

_"…before the Throne…"_


	29. The Eildons

" _It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light."  
_ \- Aristotle

**Location Unknown  
August 26, 2025**

No sooner than when Lelouch regained his senses did he feel the butt of a rifle slam into his back, forcing him into a kneel. His ears picked up similar sounds near him, simultaneously just as Kallen and C.C. were forced down on either side. This was then followed by a harsh bellow from one of their apparent captors, ordering that they keep their hands behind them and not to make a single motion; Lelouch heard the commands, but between the sudden bashing and the previous episode, whatever it was, he could just barely make out the words of the commands. Which really didn't matter too much in itself, at least compared to the overall message. That they were no longer in Ryukyu and, wherever they were now, they were very much in trouble.

Upon regaining his focus, Lelouch dared look up and toward their captors. They were clearly military, dressed in what appeared to be traditional combat armor, but that was as far as he could recognize. The design of said armor, which was assumedly colored in white, was of a type and origin that Lelouch failed to discern. If anything it looked somehow more advanced than their Britannian and European contemporaries, as well as made of material that did not correspond to modern technology. And that was before one looked over the weapons, which were even more unlike anything Lelouch had seen on and off the battlefield. Rectangular in shape and of various sizes and designs, they almost reminded him of the VARIS rifle that the _Mordred_ and _Lancelot_ both used, yet were far more streamlined and adapted for human usage. And somehow, as impossible as it sounded, Lelouch had a feeling that they functioned similarly.

"Don't bother with your Geass, Your Highness," one of the apparent soldiers stated to Lelouch, who could only glare up with newfound disdain. "We've encountered similar powers to your Absolute Obedience before. Your commands will have no effect on us."

 _Is that a fact?_ Lelouch thought, visibly angered at the usage of his imperial title. At the very least that indicated they knew who he really was, which inadvertently showed how informed they were. Very much not standard Britannian or European soldiers, though if Lelouch's ears deciphered the voice from the facemask's filter, he imagined the one before him was of Britannian origin. "In that case, does the Tibet Convention still apply? May I simply give you my name, rank and serial number to end this affair?"

A metallic, ghostlike laugh emanated from the faceplate, which was also of a kind Lelouch had never seen before. Some sort of domed, faceless carapiece design that, like the rest of the tac armor it came with, looked entirely removed from modern technology. As well as very unnerving to look upon.

"I'm afraid not," the trooper stated, right before nodding toward an unseen subordinate. This time, the rifle butt slammed into the back of Lelouch's head, dazing him momentarily. "Not that you have any of those things as you are presently, Zero."

Shaking off the haze, Lelouch adopted a frown. Somehow he should have seen that coming.

"Yes, we know who you are. All of three of you," the trooper looked between Kallen and C.C., with the former having adopted a murderous glare upon Lelouch getting clubbed. "And though I would normally be within my authority to execute two Geass Users, my superiors want you alive for the moment."

Lelouch just barely managed to keep from smirking at that little tidbit of information, as it indicated far more than the speaker realized. Clearly this was an anti-Geass unit, one intended to hunt and fight both users and Code Bearers. That only left one possibility toward their faction, and it wasn't Britannia.

"Now, on your feet," the trooper commanded, his fellows forcing the trio to stand once more. "Consider yourselves our guests for the foreseeable future."

This time, Lelouch allowed the smirk to form. "You have no idea," he exclaimed, just as he opened his right hand, allowing an object to drop toward the ground. Something that was small and coin shaped, but was very much _not_ a Britannian pound sterling.

With a single 'ding' upon impact, the miniscule Gefjun bomb detonated, generating a wave of pure white light across the space. Having already closed his eyes and prepared, Lelouch simply waited as Kallen and C.C. – the former drawing her tanto and activating her Geass – sprang into action. Weapons fire and confused shouting soon erupted, somewhat muffled by the abundant ringing, but the result remained inevitable. The enemy – blind, deaf and confused – was up against two of the best martial artists in the Black Knights. In a close-range battle no less.

By the time the ringing died down and Lelouch opened his eyes again, the entire contingent had been effectively dealt with. White armored corpses now lay strewn across the ground, either cut down in their armors' open gaps or simply having vital body parts broken in one way or another. Only two of their number remained alive, and were now, in an ironic reversal, forced into a kneeling position with Kallen and C.C. both subduing them from behind. Their helmets had been stripped off, and though their eyes were kept closed for the moment, it was only a temporary delay at best.

Smiling in triumph, Lelouch moved over the pair, looking down on them bemusedly. "My apologies for our harsh manner," Lelouch exclaimed. "If anything, I should be thanking you for bringing us here. For you, or someone above you, has presented us a rare opportunity."

Lelouch's smile then emboldened as he clarified. "A firsthand account of you Eildons and your order," he stated, relishing their abject shock. "Something that will serve me, and the rest of the Black Knights, well in the future."

Both soldiers grit their teeth as Kallen and C.C. flashed matching smirks. The latter pair then reached out with their hands and pried one eye open on each, all while Lelouch reached up to his own left eye and removed the contact.

"Having said that," the Demon King exclaimed as he opened his left eye, which now shone with the light and sigil of his own Geass. _"Consider yourselves my_ slaves _for the foreseeable future."_

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, ** **Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

Kaname Ohgi could not remember, for the life of him, ever being overcome with as much sheer terror as he was now. Not even the death of Naoto Kouzuki, and the knowledge that he was the next in line to lead his resistance cell, had instilled him such dread and despair. As well as an ever growing fear for the absolute worst possibility.

It hadn't even been an hour since the event in question had taken place, and it had taken place within the span of a moment. For the briefest of moments, Lelouch had been doubled over in his chair, clawing at his left eye in obvious pain. By the time Ohgi had summoned Sayoko and other household staff to his aid, he had fallen out of the chair and was visibly struggling against his anguish, fighting for control against a force neither he nor anyone around him could identify. The same force that – again through means that Ohgi could not fathom – had suddenly caused the air to shift within the library in the next few moments, not unlike a burst of lightning about to strike. Which was almost precisely what had occurred, right before the eyes of Ohgi and the others.

In but the flicker of an instant, Lelouch had completely vanished. Disappeared altogether, with only the sound of displaced air filling the resultant vacuum indicating he had been there at all. All in an event that Ohgi, much to his horror, had not seen take place since before the Black Rebellion. Specifically upon the slopes of Shikine Island.

Realizing, in spite of all facts and logic, what had just happened, Ohgi had attempted to contact Kallen and C.C. They, however, had apparently disappeared as well; their apartment phone and respective cells had gone unanswered, effectively verifying, once and for all, that the transference was indeed Geass related. Thus the General immediately set back out for headquarters while Sayoko set out for Kume to report to her father. Everything became a whirlwind of motion and activity thereafter, such that Ohgi felt more a witness to those events as opposed to a participant. Much less one who had set everything into place.

The rest of the Order's upper echelons had been alerted immediately after his return, and Ohgi daresay they had all moved as though another Devastation had just erupted. Rakshata, who had been recalled from India, was presently gathering a science contingent together for Kamine, while all information regarding Geass and all related topics were being dug up from the archives. Special Forces and maritime units were already being deployed for search and rescue, in case the wayward trio somehow ended up anywhere around the Sea of Japan. And on the probable chance they had ended up farther out, Diethard was having the Intelligence Division reach out – discreetly of course – to any and all contacts around the globe, from the Ashford Underground in Britannia to other such networks in Europe. All while ensuring that the Black Knights' lesser ranks and Ryukyu's citizenry – and, God help them, the rest of the world – remained blissfully unaware.

Even now, what was likely an hour since everything started, secure channels both in and out of Ryukyu were being established, commands were being given and the sense of dread and anxiety over the worst possibilities permeated that much more throughout. The latter was especially felt by Ohgi, who, having more or less performed his role, could just slouch in his office chair and standby for another line of communication to reach him. The one that he both anticipated and feared at the same time; the one that would report on Lelouch, as well as Kallen and C.C., being found at last. Whether still breathing – at least for the former two – or not.

 _God in Heaven,_ Ohgi felt himself actually pray, despite never being overly religious. Not that he ever discounted His existence of course; in fact, he was utterly counting on Him being there now. _Please let them be found. And, by all means, let them be alive and well…_

A knock at the door then snapped him back, causing him to automatically reply. "Enter."

The door shifted open, allowing Kaguya to do just that. Suddenly finding himself in the presence of the Prime Minister of Ryukyu, Ohgi, despite the strain, rose to his feet.

"Madam Prime Minister," Ohgi greeted, trying his best, and failing, to sound welcoming despite the lack of positive emotion in his voice. "I take it you've heard?"

"Barely five minutes ago," Kaguya confirmed, taking a seat in one of the desk chairs. Entirely unhindered in movement, despite her blindness. "What happened Kaname?"

Daring to sit back down himself, Ohgi took another moment to formulate an answer. "I don't know how it was reported to you, but it is more or less as it sounds. One moment Zero was in front of me, and the next moment…" he looked away in apparent shame.

An action that, again despite her blindness, Kaguya did well to pick up on. "From what I understand," she deliberately moved on. "This has occurred once before."

"Yes, on Shikine eight years ago," Ohgi confirmed. "Though we hadn't realized it until well after the fact. Schneizel's ambush prevented us from witnessing the exact event."

Kaguya recalled that particular event. Indeed, the _Avalon_ 's sudden arrival followed by a hadron cannon barrage from the _Gawain_ would have easily covered up the sudden disappearances of Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen and Princess Euphemia. Still, that was only a minor detail in the present. "In that case, could this have been prevented?"

Though it was a simple enough question and Kaguya by no means meant it to be an accusation, Ohgi somehow felt it as such. "I'm afraid I cannot say," the General answered regardless. "Despite the spontaneity of the event, we were more concentrated on retrieving Zero and then-Captain Kouzuki than figuring out _how_ they had been moved from Shikine to Kamine in an instant. And even if we had tried to figure it out, we likely wouldn't have been able to discern anything, beyond the obvious."

"The ruins on Kamine," Kaguya concluded. "I had heard Britannians, Prince Schneizel in particular, had been especially interested in them."

"Zero and Major Kouzuki's accounts verify that Madam Prime Minister," Ohgi agreed.

Kaguya paused for a moment. "Do you think we will find anything now? Especially with General Chawla and her Science Division on the project?"

Ohgi frowned. "I couldn't tell you ma'am. General Chawla is a brilliant scientist and inventor, but her scientific knowledge is strictly grounded in the modern world. And though the Science Division includes some Britannians, I don't think any of them were involved in Code R or the Rosenberg Institute. Not that the former ever broke ground on the subject matter."

The General shook his head. "No, unfortunately, we're more likely to find Zero and company the old fashioned way than from Kamine. Much less figure out _how_ they were removed."

Now it was Kaguya's turn to frown. That wasn't just a needle in a haystack; that was a needle in a silo filled to the brim with hay. Perhaps multitudes of such silos even.

Ohgi sighed. "Basically, we don't know where to begin, but damn it all, we're going to find them anyway," he declared. "Otherwise liberating China is as far as we're going to go. And obviously, none of us want it to end there ma'am."

"As you say General," Kaguya replied, remembering that particular exchange she had with Lelouch. In which he had explained to her his idealized world, and she had replied with her desire to see it. It seemed so long ago now, but she remembered it with total clarity, again despite her inability to physically see.

No, Kaguya resolved to herself, that dream couldn't end before it began. Lelouch was still out there, as was Kallen and C.C. And they would be found and returned. As Lelouch had been from the Day of the Founding, which also felt long ago now.

And yet, in spite of that resolution, the Prime Minister felt her uncertainty remain in place. As did the Vice Commander.

* * *

 _What is this place?_ Kallen thought as she, alongside Lelouch and C.C., followed their "escorts" down another corridor or passageway. Now that they were out of danger – inevitably just for the moment – she and her two compatriots were able to look around their present setting. A setting that was very much unlike anything they had ever seen before.

On the initial observation, it was obvious that they were underground. How far down none of them could fathom, but they could definitely tell as they looked up into the air that they were in a cavern of some kind. By that impression, Kallen would have expected them to be in a basin or facility of some kind, not unlike what Xiaopei had been. Basically a collection of conjoining rooms and sections that interlaced throughout the underground layer, akin to a gopher's nest or an ant hive. Needless to say, this was far from the actual fact.

Rather than a gopher's nest or an ant hive, the apparent Eildon basin took the form of an underground city. A literal city, as in a collection of buildings placed within an enlarged chamber, each of various sizes and shapes. That being said, their architecture and composition – a uniform rectangular design, yet appearing as though they had been chiseled out of the finest stone rather than "built" – were far from anything Kallen had seen in her lifetime. In fact, much like the body armor of the soldiers they previously encountered, they looked as far removed from the modern world as possible. As though they indeed harkened from another time and place beyond.

She had inquired toward their apparent hosts sometime earlier about it, but neither of them could give her a definitive answer. The best they could tell was that the city had been built by an ancient civilization long since passed, and that the Eildons had since established their base – one of them at least – there. This was best signified by assorted white banners place across the different "ruins", each displaying a peculiar rune. As well as the standard line of patrols and various other figures moving about the cityscape of course.

Such was the case when one of their guides signaled for them to take cover behind a nearby corridor, which Kallen and the others quickly followed on. A moment later, the telltale grinding of landspinners could be heard, followed by a white _Sutherland_ appearing from one of the nearby avenues.

Naturally she frowned as she watched it disappear. "You people have knightmares too?" she demanded in a hushed tone.

"Indeed we do Major," one of the enslaved soldiers dutifully replied. "Mostly Britannian hardware. Nothing overly fancy, but they work all the same."

"I'm sure," Lelouch answered, also frowning. The more he saw and learned of the Eildons and their cabal, the more he felt galvanized by that newfound knowledge. When C.C. had explained the organization's existence to him, Lelouch had simply assumed they were a gathering of scientists or a cult that was centered on the containment and research of Geass. Certainly they would have had a paramilitary wing of some kind – only idiots would choose to live and function in this world without some form of defensive measure – but nothing like what he was seeing before him now.

Already Lelouch knew that this was a fight he didn't want to have; one he knew that he would have face in the future, but still something he would have rather avoided. Britannia was bad enough, and Europe would be when the time came there as well. Yet at least Lelouch understood both of them. The Eildons, on the other hand, were a wild card that, like Geass itself, held too many unknowns and variables. To go against such a foe would be to invite any possible outcome, something that Lelouch had gone out of his way to avoid in the past.

Still, that didn't change the fact that he and the Black Knights would eventually face the Eildons in the future. Due to the aforementioned reasons, the organization was an even bigger threat than Britannia. Thus, it had to be dealt with as swiftly and as efficiently as possible, such that it would be of no further thought or consequence.

Especially before V.V. decided to support the Empire openly, through which the Eildons' apparent technosorcery would merge with Britannia's legions. The thought actually made Lelouch shiver, though he did well not to let it appear on his face. He could already imagine how someone like the Emperor, Schneizel or Johann would handle such power. And that wasn't discounting the possibility that the Eildons had their own able commanders.

"Let's keep going," the other soldier spoke up, interrupting Lelouch's line of thought. The group began moving again not long after.

* * *

He remembered it vividly, even though it had been eight years since the occurrence. Despite that passage of time, it continued to haunt him to the present day, like a stain or blemish that he could not rid himself of. In fact, his shame had only increased that much more since then. For through that instigator's continued existence, the memory of the one who mattered to him most – the one he had failed to protect when it indeed mattered most – was betrayed that much more.

That would be corrected in time – not too much longer in fact – but for the moment Jeremiah Gottwald could only wait. For the time being he sat in the darkness, a small table holding a barely touched glass of wine beside him, his eye – his remaining natural eye – closed as he contemplated. For how long had he truly lived in shame? The time measured would have indicated eight years after the event in question – and fifteen years after the event that had spawned it – but it felt more like an eternity to him. Such that he could barely remember the life he led before, back when he was Colonel Jeremiah Gottwald of the Imperial Army. And well before that, Jeremiah Gottwald of the Imperial Guard.

Granted, it wasn't as though the event in question was some noble act that the instigator had thwarted. He could admit that he had acted dishonorably then, using an innocent man – whose innocence Jeremiah had been blinded to due to his victim being an "Eleven" – as a scapegoat for Prince Clovis' death and a means for the Purists to gain a higher position in the Britannian military structure. He had been very much the fool, putting so much emphasis on the purity of Britannia's higher ranks, ignorant of the consequences of his actions. In a way, he supposed he deserved the shame he had received then, as well as his fall from grace thereafter. Through those things, he had remembered his loyalty and his honor, as well as the one he _still_ served.

No, the Orange Incident, as it was still referred to by those who remembered, wasn't the source of his shame now. Rather, it was the one who had perpetrated it; the one who had given him the title he had once despised. The one who betrayed the memory of his liege, especially through his actions in the present. The one who had betrayed his Empress and sullied her name from well beyond her death.

That was what made Jeremiah's blood boil. He had had his chance to end it then and there; to prevent Empress Marianne from being dishonored by her misguided bastard of a son. And he had failed her. Yes he had not been aware of Geass at the time, and even if he had he could have done nothing once the Power of Absolute Obedience had taken him, but he had still failed her. For the Orange Incident had been the launching pad for Zero's ascension, from an unknown to Britannia's main enemy. One that was infinitely more dangerous than the entirety of the European Union or Chinese Federation, and especially the Japan Liberation Front and their ilk. One who had wrought total destruction not only on Britannia, but upon the innocent as well. All in the name of his beloved Empress, who he undoubtedly believed to be avenging.

Thus for the last eight years, Jeremiah could watch, helplessly, and wait as Lelouch continued while his Empress remained unavenged. In an act of defiance against his own master, the Emperor had retained Lelouch for the war against Europe; not that Jeremiah could have laid a finger on him then, as he was still going through rejuvenation and cybernetic modification at the time. Even so, it angered him that Lelouch had not only been spared, despite the severity of the Black Rebellion and all that followed, but that he was made into one of Britannia's most prominent leaders and warriors. Such that even the Knights of the Round – in which Empress Marianne herself had once been a part of – recognized him as their own pupil.

Fortunately, V.V. shared his sentiments, and had long promised him his vengeance, both for himself and his Empress' behalf. In all honesty, while Jeremiah was grateful for this opportunity, he did not entirely trust the ancient Code Bearer, who obviously had his own agendas – up to and including Ragnarok, whatever that was. However, for the time being, he was Jeremiah's patron. Through him his body, damaged and inefficiently modified through Code R, had been upgraded into a true weapon; one that could easily counter and destroy Lelouch and his so-called Absolute Obedience. Through him he had obtained a high position within the Eildons, from which he could ensure that no other Lelouch vi Britannias could rise up to upset and desecrate the order of things. And through him, he would at last lay Marianne's soul to rest, her tarnished legacy forgotten thereafter.

Only after that could Jeremiah move onto what mattered even more. For fifteen years, well before the Orange Incident, Marianne's killers had been spared justice from their own crime. And though he still had yet to learn their identities, Jeremiah had long since vowed to correct that mistake as well. He was their long awaited executioner, whose axe had been stayed for far too long. No matter who or what they were, their time would come. And their deaths would be both the reckoning and vindication he had sought for so long.

But for the time being, he had his initial vengeance to fulfill. Which, upon his eye opening as though from a deep sleep, he knew was at last at hand.

Without a single word or command on high, Jeremiah rose from his chair and took a final sip of his wine. After momentarily savoring the flavor, he then proceeded into the shadows, where he would best track his prey. Until the inevitable moment, when his axe would, at long last, fall.

* * *

Again their escort ushered them to hide, causing Lelouch, Kallen and C.C. to duck behind another nearby corner. There was a clearing up ahead – what might have been the equivalent of a plaza – with two figures standing around a fragmented structure of some kind. Though they both wore white uniforms with the Eildon emblem somewhere on them, on closer inspection Lelouch saw that they were very different individuals. Almost to the point of contrast.

The first was clearly a scientist – or "researcher" they seemed to be referred to as – given his somewhat clumsy build, the way he spoke to his colleague and the datapad that seemed eternally clutched in his left hand. The other, however, was a figure Lelouch didn't recognize. Neither a standard scientist nor military type, the best that Lelouch could describe the opposite man was "unassuming". A thin man with short hair and a non-descript face, the only thing that truly stood out about him was the clip on monocle over his right eye.

Yet as Lelouch watched the exchange play out more, he saw that researcher actually feared this man. Though the former did well to project some strength in his responses, his body posture and the slight wavering in his words indicated that he was genuinely frightened. As though his compatriot would become aggressive at any given moment, and so must be treated with the utmost caution, if not genuine subordination.

"Hunter," one of the escorts muttered. "Charged with tracking and dispatching Geass on the individual level. Usually when a conventional armed response is not required."

Even through the faceless helmet, Lelouch could pick up on the man's distaste. "Nasty bastards. They can get really messy at the worst of times."

"Doesn't help that they answer directly to the Grandmaster," the other stated just as disparagingly.

Both Lelouch and Kallen did well to commit those explanations to memory. They weren't much, but at least those pieces of information identified more of their enemies to them. And given that they both utilized the respective Powers of the King and Queen, it was almost certain that they would face these assassins directly in the future. A thought that did neither of them much comfort.

Fortunately it seemed they would not have to do so in the present. After a final terse exchange, the hunter turned around and marched away, leaving the researcher to all but collapse where he stood over the strain. He sat down on the foot of the structure, taking a moment to catch his breath. Conveniently within eyeshot of the group's present position, though from the angle of the corner, the scientist failed to detect the intruders.

Lelouch, again removing his contact, knew a vital opportunity when he saw one. Picking up a nearby fragment – some type of stone that may or may not have been from the ruins – he moved out of his hiding place and threw it at the researcher. It struck him square in the forehead, causing the man to reflexively look up as he just stifled a pained cry. Right into the former prince's left eye.

" _Obey,"_ Lelouch commanded just loud enough for his victim to hear. As luck would have it, the researcher had no apparent defense against his Geass, as signified when the man stood up with translucent rings around his irises. Clearly awaiting orders. "Now come here."

His newest slave did as told, walking over and ducking behind the corner. Taking another moment to replace his contact, Lelouch then continued. "Name and occupation."

"Professor Gerard Neboux, formerly of Sorbonne University," the man replied dutifully. "I am an archaeologist."

That made sense, Lelouch thought to himself. The Eildons certainly had the resources to draw top academics into their science wing. And they would need archaeologists in order to study these ruins thoroughly.

For a brief moment Lelouch was tempted to inquire on the good professor's findings there, but he reneged. There just wasn't enough time for that now. "What is your level of access for your order's database?"

Heine seemed to consider himself for a brief period. "I would say high," he answered none too proudly. "The Grandmaster has entrusted me with much reach and authority for my research."

"Good," Lelouch nodded, unable to stifle a grin. If V.V. himself was supporting this man and his scientific analysis, then it was a sure bet his claims weren't exaggerated. Not that Lelouch really needed that much from him; just a gateway into your computer network. He could take care of the rest himself.

He then turned to Kallen and C.C., who were looking very uncertain now. "Change of plans," he told the two. "You two will proceed with the original mission. Locate and secure our means of escape."

Kallen just barely resisted the urge to swallow. "And what will you be doing?"

Lelouch shrugged enigmatically. "Just a little side errand," he answered back with his usual grin. "It won't take very long…"

"No," Kallen objected rather harshly, much to Lelouch's surprise. As if the seriousness in her gaze didn't add to it. "If you're going to do something stupid, then at least take me with you. C.C. and our friends here can secure the exit."

Lelouch sighed. "That won't be necessary Q-1," he said, deliberately using her codename for emphasis. "I can manage on my own. And what I'm doing is hardly something stupid."

"You're going deeper into enemy territory with not but two Geassed bodyguards as your only protection," Kallen pointedly exclaimed. "I would say that's stupid enough."

"She's right Lelouch. This is a bad move, especially from you," C.C. spoke up. Her tone of voice was mild, but Lelouch could detect warning coming through it. "If your heart's set on this, then you'll definitely need better protection than these mind-numbed idiots…"

"We resent that," one of the enslaved soldiers quipped in apparent irritation.

The immortal ignored the outburst and went on. "Kallen is both your Queen and your Knight of Zero. And with her own Geass, you will be able to predict enemy movements more easily," C.C. pointed out. "By all facts and logic, you would be a fool not to take her with you. Wherever you're going and intending to do."

Admittedly Lelouch was rather taken back on this one. He would have expected C.C. to make a quip on he and Kallen going off on a "lovers' retreat" or something to that effect, but his contractor had forgone her usual sardonic wit for something much more desperate. And convincing, which he also admitted to.

Once more despite the temptation however, Lelouch reneged. "No," he answered, shaking his head. "As vital as this is, it won't mean anything if none of us can leave this place. And if and when he realizes what's happening, V.V.'s first objective will be to secure the Elevator and prevent us from reaching it."

He looked between the two women. "For that, I will need you both to guard it until my return."

Kallen didn't look pleased in the least. "I really don't like this Lelouch…" she tried to protest again.

This time Lelouch became firm. "I'm not asking you to like it," he answered back, his patience now spent. _"I'm ordering you to do it."_

Ears burning at that utterly direct command, Kallen's expression turned quite incensed. But she said nothing more. As much as it displeased – and discomforted – her, Lelouch was still her master and commander. And she knew better than to try and dissuade him when he was like this.

Seeing that, Lelouch turned to C.C., who retained a much more neutral expression. However, knowing her as well as he did, Lelouch could tell she remained just as displeased with this plan. She, like Kallen, just knew better than to try and argue it.

Taking that for what it's worth, Lelouch switched back to Neboux. "Now Professor," he addressed in forward respect. "Would you be so kind as to lead me to the nearest computer terminal?"

* * *

 _Intriguing,_ V.V. thought to himself as he continued to watch. He had to admit this was becoming much more entertaining than he had expected. To think that, despite his foe's present situation, Lelouch would choose to forgo his escape – at least temporarily, or so he believed – in order to fulfill some last minute clandestine mission. One that apparently involved access to the Eildons' information network; the Grandmaster could only imagine what his adversary intended to do there, especially with his obvious limits on time. _Despite my disdain for you, Lelouch, I find you a most interesting opponent._

Indeed it was becoming quite a show. After the initial "trap", the Demon King, Red Dragoness and their immortal matron had done well to evade sentries, gradually progressing toward the Thought Elevator at the center of the complex. All the while performing their impromptu reconnaissance mission, as Lelouch had declared before, gaining as much information and firsthand observation that they could take in under the circumstances.

Unfortunately for them however, their movements and actions had fallen well within V.V.'s predictions. In fact, they were following his script perfectly. He had anticipated Lelouch managing to slip out of the beginning ambush, just as he had also known the Demon King would be unable to resist getting a look into the Eildons' inner workings, even when escape would have been far more prudent. And though he had worried the Red Dragoness – who had already displayed a keen cautionary sense, even without her Geass – would have picked up on the _real_ trap, perhaps even the real purpose they had been taken there to begin with, she at least had fallen behind her master's lead. As did C.C.

Even so, V.V. hadn't anticipated everything correctly, as this sudden split between the two group illustrated. Splitting the holographic screen that displayed his quarry, with the one on the left showing Lelouch and his (for the moment) Geassed minions moving one direction and Kallen Kouzuki and C.C. moving the other, V.V. continued to watch both with simultaneous interest. No doubt the Demon King and _former_ Black Prince had something deliciously insidious planned for this little side trip, especially if it required access to Eildons' data network. What was it, the Grandmaster wondered? Not that it would matter to him or his Black Knight lackeys in the end, which would come all too soon, but for the moment V.V. was rather interested.

After all, even the Eildons would have chinks in their otherwise impenetrable armor, and Lelouch was the kind of man who would be able to find those weaknesses. Subsequently allowing V.V. and the other Masters to amend them after all was complete.

Upon thinking of them, V.V. allowed a small frown to creep upon his face. Momentarily closing his eyes as well. "You might as well come out. It isn't as though you have escaped my notice."

Upon that, a white monolith appeared beside V.V.'s throne, proudly displaying the number 'III' upon its surface. "My apologies Grandmaster," the Third Master exclaimed. "But I was unsure whether it was prudent to appear before you at this time."

V.V. let out a bemused chuckle at this. "Yet you found it prudent to sneak a peek into the show, eh Oiaguro?"

He could almost taste the Third Master's own responding frown. Though their means of communication were quite secure, it didn't make the the one on the other side any more comfortable having his name spoken. Not that V.V. would have expected anything less from a former member of Britannia's Special Forces.

"As you no doubt have found, Grandmaster," the Third Master answered. "It is a fantastic show."

V.V. smiled in acknowledgment, right before adding after another moment. "And now for the rest of you."

Additional monoliths soon appeared, each number IV through VIII. All flanking V.V.'s throne alongside the Third Master's.

"Do not worry. I knew from the start this would attract your interest," V.V. addressed the six present Masters in understanding. "After all, I do not always get personally involved in such meager affairs. Much less arrange them so directly."

"As you say Grandmaster," the Fourth Master commented. "Though one would hardly call anything involving Lelouch vi Britannia a 'meager affair.'"

"Even more so as it involves the Red Dragoness and C.C.," VI pointed out. "On that note, are we concentrating entirely on Lelouch, or…?"

V.V. shrugged. "I think we can kill two birds with one stone here. Or kill one of the birds at least," he answered. "Once Lelouch is dealt with, C.C. will have no reason not to adhere to our wishes."

"And the Dragoness?" the Fifth Master queried.

V.V. shrugged again, this time indifferently. "She bears the Sigil, and so will be eliminated in due time as well," he declared. "But for now, Lelouch is our primary concern, and will be dealt with first and foremost."

He then took in anticipating breath. "A reckoning that is eight long years overdue, and will be held back no further," he stated. "So commands your Grandmaster."

With that given, the present Masters said nothing else, instead following their leader's example in keeping watch over the dual screens. By now the two groups had moved even deeper into the Eildons' domain, doing well in avoiding further sentries. All the while blissfully unaware of their being tracked from V.V. and the seven Masters.

As well as a certain shadow that was following Lelouch in particular.

* * *

He was well within the heart of the basin now, or at least close enough to it. Though Lelouch didn't possess a map or schematic for reference – instead relying on his "escorts" to lead him on – he could tell that they had moved even deeper into the scape. The armed patrols were becoming increasingly more common, alongside other such human activity. Where there weren't body armored soldiers on patrol, there were researchers either moving from one place to another or conducting their assigned tasks around the ruins. And that was not discounting the occasional presence of a white _Sutherland_ or _Gloucester_ on patrol as well, to say nothing of more exotic craft. Machines that Lelouch was still trying to wrap his head around in form and function.

One thing that did bother him, however, was the utter lack of alarm in the present. Not an actual alarm, since that would have alerted him that the Eildons were onto his – as well as Kallen and C.C.'s – presence, but rather the apparent lack of discretion and attentiveness from those they encountered. Surely another patrol had found the remains of the dead soldiers by now, and had alerted the local command that there were intruders. So why was there no reaction to this? Why were the patrols not directed to search out rather than simply move around, and why were the researchers not instructed to seek shelter?

 _Perhaps they still don't know we're here?_ Lelouch thought. Unlikely, he decided, as someone had taken great pains for them to be transported there from Okinawa. He didn't know how the Thought Elevators worked precisely, but from his experiences as well as his newfound knowledge, he suspected that it took much in the way of energy for them to function, let alone be utilized for a specific purpose. This meant that someone had deliberately gone well out of his or her way to get them to work, just to bring him to their doorstep. Yet the initial trap had failed, so why hadn't they run into another one? Why had they been left unattended for so long? Especially when the Eildons' objectives included eliminating Geass Users and incapacitating Code Bearers?

Well no matter, Lelouch ultimately decided. So long as Kallen and C.C. succeeded in securing the Elevator, they would not remain there for much longer; certainly not long enough for the enemy to become aware. Or so he hoped anyway, remembering just how delicate his position was within the present setting.

"We're here," Neboux exclaimed, nodding to one of the larger ruined buildings that was nearby. Several guards flanked its entrance, while at least one researcher was seen exiting it. Clearly it contained much.

"Alright," he stated, nodding in turn to his escorts. "You know what to do."

Nodding in turn, the soldiers waited until Lelouch was in front of them, to which the both came to either side as though they were forcibly escorting him. Neboux continued to lead them, walking up to the door guards, who looked upon the group inquisitively.

"Professor?" one of sentries started to ask.

"New subject," Neboux answered forwardly. "Just brought in."

The other guard eyed Lelouch carefully. "I see he didn't put up much of a struggle," he dryly commented, more out of amusement than suspicion. "What kind of uniform is he wearing?"

Neboux shrugged. "I'm afraid I wasn't filled in on that," he dismissively stated. "Only that he and his Geass are to be evaluated at the earliest convenience."

Much to Lelouch's concealed surprised, the two sentries did not challenge that. "Very well," the first guard replied, just as the makeshift door – one that had been added to the building very recently – slid open. Neboux then moved through with Lelouch only following after a hard nudge from one of his "escort's" rifles.

Daring to look up a little, Lelouch saw that the interior of the building was mostly the same as the exterior, save for the presence of modern – if unrecognizable – equipment and personnel. Through the various rooms and walkways, he saw researchers move about from one place to another, while Eildonic machinery performed whatever function they were designed to. A makeshift lab in other words, little different from the impromptu facilities Rakshata had setup eight years ago, back when the Order of the Black Knights was still in its infantile stages.

That being said, as he glanced passed the people and the devices to the building itself, Lelouch again wondered who – or what – exactly had created this place. A city that was entirely removed from every culture, ancient and modern, that came to Lelouch's memory. To say nothing of the mysterious aura that it seemed to contain, which was even more distant from anything the former prince could have recognized.

"Here," Neboux said, gesturing to another makeshift doorway. "My workstation, such as it is."

Entering a code into a nearby keypad, the door opened, revealing the lab to Lelouch and the two guards. Those within immediately looked up as Neboux entered, then followed by Lelouch and the soldiers. Once he verified that they were _all_ looking toward them, the contact was removed yet again.

" _Please ignore everything around you and continue your work,"_ Lelouch commanded, sweeping his Geass over every eye in the room. Causing translucent rings to appear in each of them.

"Yes sir. As you wish," one of the researchers replied before turning away. The others followed thereafter, allowing Neboux to lead Lelouch to one of the holographic terminals.

"Is there anything particular you wanted sir?" Neboux inquired as he accessed the system. "Perhaps our latest evaluations in…?"

"As much as I would like to Professor, I'm afraid we don't have time for that," Lelouch answered. "Just get me in. I'll take it over after that."

The Professor nodded in acknowledgment. "As you wish," he said before engaging the holographic keyboard and typing away. Once he had gained full access, he stepped aside and allowed Lelouch to type in his stead.

For all their advancement, it seemed the Eildons' data network ran exactly like a conventional intranet, allowing Lelouch to find what he had intended quite fast. After that, he took just a little longer to isolate what he felt was the best choice, and then place it into the available messaging system. Once that was accomplished, he sent it away to where he wanted it to go.

"There," Lelouch said once the task was complete. "That's all I needed. You have my thanks Professor."

Despite that, the Professor eyed Lelouch curiously. "If I may sir," he inquired. "What exactly did you just send off?"

Lelouch shrugged indifferently. "Nothing of real importance. Just a set of coordinates to a specific geographical location," he answered. "Don't worry, I assure you it won't affect your research." _At least not directly._

"I see," the Professor obviously didn't understand, but with or without Geass' influence, ultimately decided it was no matter. "Then I take it your business here is concluded?"

"Yes," Lelouch confirmed, looking toward the still Geassed soldiers. "And I'm afraid my leave is long overdue…"

"Oh I don't know about that," a new, all too recognizable voice spoke up from the doorway. "I'm sure you can stay for a little longer, Your Highness."

His guards immediately drawing their rifles upon the new arrival, Lelouch adopted a frown and closed his eyes. Like so many others, that voice was one he thought he would never hear again; not after the latter events of the Black Rebellion. "So you're here as well," he deadpanned, his frown deepening. "Orange."

Smiling nostalgically toward the name he once so hated, Jeremiah casually walked through the door, observing his target like a wolf to a cornered hare. The researchers, still under the influence of Geass, continued their work as the cyborg moved to stand before the former prince. All while ignoring the rifles that were trained on him.

"I must admit I'm at an impasse," Jeremiah said, his eye remaining fixed on Lelouch's back. "Eight years ago, all I could think of, dream of, was avenging myself upon you. And that when the time came, I would feel nothing short of absolute vindication."

The cyborg then sighed. "But, as you can see, I'm a different man from what I was then," he continued. "Now I feel nothing for myself and only pity for you."

That one actually surprised Lelouch, though he did well to keep Jeremiah from seeing it.

"Pity for what you could have been," Jeremiah went on in apparent solemnness. "Had you not chosen the path of the Demon King."

Indeed, unless Lelouch's ears were failing him, he thought he pick up on regret in Jeremiah's tone. What could have caused that exactly?

Well, again it was no matter. Lelouch needed to escape, and that was precisely what he was going to do. "I see you still have a penchant for the overdramatic," Lelouch countered as he turned to at last face Jeremiah, taking note of his Eildon uniform and cybernetic refinements. "Even with those fancy upgrades."

"Heh, as if you were one to talk of the overdramatic Zero," Jeremiah shot back, allowing some amusement through. He then extended his right blade. "Now then, will you come quietly? Or do you wish to pray for a _real_ miracle?"

"Neither I'm afraid," Lelouch answered as the two soldiers leveled their rifles further. "Why would I need a miracle when I can just have you shot?" he said as he raised his right hand, fingers set to snap.

"Hmph," Jeremiah smiled, just as the cover receded from his left cybernetic eye. "If only it were that easy," he exclaimed as the inverted blue Geass sigil appeared within.

Upon the wave sweeping over the room, Lelouch immediately realized what happened. Even before his former escorts and the surrounding researchers started to reorient themselves.

"Wha…?" one of the soldiers exclaimed as he shook off the last of Absolute Obedience's effects. Right before Jeremiah swept his blade about and charged.

 _Damn it!_ Lelouch thought as he was just able to draw another flashbang and throw it down. Another Gefjun empowered light soon erupted, filling the lab in pure white.

When it dissipated, Lelouch was nowhere to be seen.

"Bastard!" one of the formerly Geassed soldiers furiously hissed as he and his comrade looked about. "We'll find him sir!"

"No," Jeremiah gestured with his hand for the pair to stand down. As much as he understood their humility and rage, this was one hunt he would not allow anyone else on. A hunt that he would see through to the end, no matter what stood in his way. "He's mine and mine alone."

* * *

Another patrol moved by, forcing Kallen and C.C. to again move for cover. They were getting more commonplace now, especially as they moved closer and closer to the Thought Elevator's position. C.C., at least, found this very much annoying; as though they couldn't take two or three steps before another group of soldiers or a jumped up white knightmare came around the corner. She was starting to wonder if they were ever going to make it to the Elevator at this rate, at least before the next century.

Eventually however the soldiers moved by, once more missing the two Black Knights. That was enough of a window for either of them, and so they moved again, running across the avenue to the next set of buildings. Gradually drawing to the center of the complex, where their destination and means of leaving this thrice damned place awaited.

All throughout, C.C., while doing well to remain aware of her surroundings, made it a point to keep watch over her _other_ partner in crime. To put it succinctly, Kallen was mad. Though she did well to focus on their given mission, as well as the obstacles that lay in their path, she could not disguise her emotions from her contractor. Kallen was seething mad, such that she practically radiated excess fury. And she had every right to be, for while C.C. didn't quite share her emotions, she understood exactly where she was coming from.

 _That really was a bad move Lelouch,_ C.C. thought to herself as she continued moving, keeping up with her partner's advance with relative ease.

"Damn it," she overhead Kallen hiss, and then gesture for them to stop. It looked like one more patrol was coming around, or at least that was what they both initially assumed. However, rather than the marching of footsteps, or the grinding of landspinners, there was another addition to the oncoming collections of sounds. That of a soft, barely noticeable "hum", not unlike the drive system of a VTOL.

 _A convoy,_ C.C. realized as the collection of vehicles came into view. Under escort by four flanking _Sutherlands_ , a hoverbed truck moved down the avenue, hauling a rather large, and entirely covered, cargo segment as it passed by.

"What…?" C.C. suddenly heard Kallen murmur, horror evident in her voice. "What is this…?"

The immortal frowned at this. Clearly her partner had activated her Geass to take a peek into the compartment. And just as obviously she did not appreciate what she found within. "What do you see?" she whispered.

As the convoy moved away, Kallen leaned back against the wall, her Geass fading out of her left eye. "Capsules. Like the one you were in eight years ago," Kallen exclaimed, barely able to hold back the horror. And accompanying nausea. "The one Nagata and I…!"

"I know," C.C. reassured her, remembering that event all too well. Her frown deepened as she watched the transport truck move even further away. "And I suppose these don't contain chemical weapons either."

Kallen nodded, apparently too overcome with disgust to explain further. Not that C.C. could blame her of course. Those tanks were designed to house Code Bearers and keep them in stasis, and so the actual chemicals and machinery within had not been intended for human survivability. In fact, that was exactly how they kept their cargo bound: by forcing the subject into a perpetual "dead" state, with only the associated Code keeping the subject's soul, or whatever one called it, tied to this reality. Not something for mere mortals, even those with Geass, to comprehend, let alone gaze into the way Kallen just did.

 _Still,_ C.C. thought as she continued to watch the truck and its escort move, until they disappeared down the apparent street. _I guess this means Ragnarok is nearing completion._

That was a particular subject – one which led into many, many others – that C.C. didn't want to think about. Thus, as soon as she verified that it was clear to move again, she nodded toward her partner. "Come on. We don't have much time."

Though still taken back by what she had just seen, Kallen forced the revulsion away and nodded in return. Once she reoriented herself, the pair began moving again, darting across the avenue into the next alleyway.

* * *

Lelouch practically slammed himself against the wall, peering back toward where he had just fled. His breathing was heavy and his gun clutched in his hand as he took aim, expecting nothing less than his worst nightmare to come at him again. Indeed, for all of the things Britannia or the Eildons could have thrown at him, he had never thought _he_ would return to face him. Much less with a power that nullified Lelouch's best weapon.

In hindsight however, he should have known better than to believe Jeremiah Gottwald had perished off of Kamine when C.C. brought down the _Siegfried_. The Orange Incident aside, he had been one of the Empire's most capable soldiers and commanders, and the cybernetic enhancements he had received from Code R had only made him even more valuable. Of course, back then Gottwald had been rendered a babbling, incoherent wreck as a result of those enhancements, but that was no longer the case here. Whether through the Eildons' refinements or his own force of will, he had somehow regained his former self. That made infinitely more dangerous, as did that Geass Canceller he now possessed.

Realizing he had another opening, Lelouch forced himself away from the wall and into a dead run. He knew Gottwald was still behind him, likely stalking him and waiting for the opportune moment to strike, but that meant Lelouch could simply deny him the latter as he made his way back to Kallen and C.C. On that, he was definitely starting to regret his choice in leaving Kallen behind; while he didn't know how well she would be able to fight against the proverbially clockwork Orange, she at least was a much better hand-to-hand combatant than he was, and would have definitely held her own in his place. And if C.C. were backing her up…

No, he couldn't think about that now, at least not until he reached them. Once he made it to the Elevator, which they had undoubtedly secured by now, they could find a way to deal with Gottwald once and for all. Until then however, Lelouch had to survive for that much longer. As well as keep to the background even more than he had before.

Unfortunately, it seemed to turn for the worst as Lelouch found himself in another open area; another kind of plaza or something equivalent. Gritting his teeth, he worked up his will and then began to run across the widened space, hoping that he was far enough from Gottwald that he would be able to reach the other side before his pursuer reached him. He failed, but it was not the cyborg assassin that stopped him. Rather, it was a figure that he was even more acquainted with.

Lights suddenly flashing on, Lelouch stopped in his run, raising a hand to shield his eyes. Through the blurred light, he could just see a silhouette standing before him, facing him. And though he couldn't quite see it at first, he knew that silhouette was smiling at him.

"Well well well," the voice – one that was even more familiar than Gottwald's – spoke in a silk smooth tone as its owned casually walked forward. "Prince Lelouch vi Britannia I presume."

Lowering his eyes, Lelouch watched in astonishment as the figure stopped just a few meters away, retaining his smile. "How I've waited so long for us to meet."

Again Lelouch found himself staring into his own eyes, which scanned him over with utter bemusement. It wasn't just over a telescreen now; he literally was staring at himself. From his black hair, amethyst eyes and slim profile to his original Imperial Army uniform, the black Knight of the Round styled cloak that Bismarck had given him before he shipped off to Africa and the complimenting black beret, the doppelganger was very much Lelouch's twin. A mirror reflection given form.

No, Lelouch mused as he straightened himself. That wasn't his twin in the present sense. It was his _former_ self as the Black Prince of Britannia. Whose slot had been left unfilled following his liberation.

Then, upon his studying the opposite's face more closely, Lelouch realized there was something that it actually lacked. His scar. The one Suzaku had inflicted upon him years ago to keep his Geass from inadvertently reawakening. Instead, his opposite "self's" left eye remained entirely unblemished.

Blinking toward that "flaw", Lelouch suddenly let out a sharp laugh. "Is this it?" he nearly bellowed. "Is this the best you could send against me father? This cheap copy?"

"First correction," the opposite "Lelouch" spoke up again. "It was not Charles zi Britannia that saw to my creation, much less sent me to hunt you down."

If Lelouch didn't know any better, he thought he actually struck a chord with his opposite. "And second, I am anything but a cheap copy," the duplicate continued, smile then making its grand return. "In fact, you could say I am everything that you are, and _were_ , supposed to be."

Lelouch adopted a responding sneer. "Is that so?" he answered disbelievingly.

"Indeed," the duplicate exclaimed before making a formal bow. "Rolo vi Britannia, at your service."

Lelouch couldn't help but frown at this. "Another of V.V.'s puppets."

"I'm the Grandmaster's best agent, yes," Rolo confirmed. "Again, I am all that you are, as well as what you were supposed to be. Before the Black Knights stole you away and returned you to your _inferior_ state."

"Inferior?" Lelouch let out, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, inferior," Rolo confirmed, gazing back at Lelouch in challenge. "An orphaned boy who ended up lost in the East, only managing to gain _minor_ power through accident. All so that he could lead a rebellion that not only failed in the end, but ravaged the earth around it."

"As opposed to a toy soldier who lives only to advance the reach of an evil empire?" Lelouch pointedly countered. "Who lives a false existence within the corrupt and complacent world he once attempted to supplant?"

Now it was Rolo's turn to laugh. As though Lelouch had spoken the funniest of jokes. "If you think I was meant for such a mundane purpose, then you're even more foolish than I expected," he taunted. "The game, as I'm sure you've come to realize, is much bigger than that."

Lelouch folded his arms in open disdain. "Then what is this game?" he inquired. "If not simple conquest, then…?"

Rolo smiled even further. "Salvation."

Lelouch sniffed in renewed disdain. "That could mean anything," he countered. "Do you realize how many aspiring tyrants and butchers have proclaimed such?"

"I'm sure there are innumerable examples that you could point out to me," Rolo responded with apparent disinterest. "Unlike them however, we seek salvation not from mere mortals, but from something of much greater power. A power that has dictated the course of history for countless ages, and has engineered calamities that quell even the Devastation."

He nodded toward Lelouch. "The same power whose interests you ultimately serve," he said, now speaking in disdain. "Whether you are aware of it or not."

Lelouch couldn't help but blink again. What was this imitation speaking…?

"Surely you've wondered," Rolo continued. "How could a mere high school student rise to become the leader of an army and the instigator of a rebellion so vast that it shook the world to its core? How could you be a prodigy in the art of warfare even before you became an actual soldier?"

Rolo then glared in disdain. "And how could the power _she_ had granted you be so perfect?" he posited. "So adequate toward your skill set, that it has allowed you to become not merely a warlord, but a messiah that can perform miracles?"

If anything, Lelouch was even more confused by these 'explanations.' "What are you saying?" he demanded vehemently.

Rolo's smile returned, but it had since taken a tone of viciousness. "I'm saying that you are, and have always been, a pawn," he declared. "Perhaps not one of the Emperor's playthings, but still a pawn."

His eyes narrowed. "A pawn that serves humanity's greatest enemy, whose oppression we Eildons seek to undo once and for all."

Hearing that, Lelouch resisted the urge to take a step back. Although he wanted to dismiss such words as the ramblings of a madman, something inside kept him from doing so. As though his instincts were telling him that all that had been spoken was true.

 _If so,_ Lelouch thought, now completely taken back. _Then…?_

"All that said," Rolo stated. "I'm afraid this is where you exit the stage Zero."

Hearing that, Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts and regarded Rolo threateningly. "The Emperor may have found you a useful tool, but I'm afraid both the Grandmaster and I think otherwise," Rolo stated, grin even more vicious. "You are far too much of a threat to keep around, no matter your abilities."

That grin emboldened even further. "And even if that were not the truth," he said. "Two of _me_ would simply be redundant."

Finally overcome with rage, Lelouch let out a bellow as he took aim. Right before he could pull the trigger back, however, he thought he saw the sigil of Geass flash in Rolo's right eye…

Then Rolo was gone, having seemingly vanished. Right as Lelouch felt a sudden explosion of pain and blood from his chest. Where a golden blade had just emerged through.

Ripping the gold blade back, Jeremiah emotionlessly watched as his target, at last, fell to his knees. He and Rolo then walked around to again face the now bleeding Lelouch, who could only glare back up at them as the pool of blood deepened.

"Do not worry," Rolo proclaimed as he faced Lelouch's glare with his own amusement. "The world you have envisioned will come to pass. Only it will truly be a free and just world, not one that merely appears so."

Rolo then knelt down so that he could face the now seething Lelouch in the eyes. "The very world you dreamed for Nunnally."

Eyes widening at her name so brazenly spoken, Lelouch would have welled up and smashed Rolo's face in had he possessed the strength. Instead, he "merely" spat a goblet of blood into his clone's cheek, an action that drained much of his remaining strength in itself.

Sighing, Rolo rose back up and took out a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping away the blood. He could allow his original to have that much. "Rest well Your Highness," Rolo at last finished, his Geass appearing again. "And know that your vision, and legacy, will be brought forth by more capable hands."

He then finished with. "Not the hands of Zero, but those of the _true_ Lelouch vi Britannia!"

Both he and Jeremiah vanished an instant later. Leaving Lelouch, who had somehow grown that much colder during the transition, to fall forward against the equally cold ground.

* * *

"It is done," V.V. declared as he at last watched Lelouch fall. From that, monoliths then disappeared one after the other, until only the Third Master's remained. Staying in place for a moment longer, it seemed to briefly regard the fallen Lelouch. And then it too dissipated, leaving V.V. once more alone in his throne room.

Looking upon the Demon King's fallen form for that much longer, the Grandmaster allowed a triumphant smile to creep onto his lips. Such would be recorded as one of their order's greatest achievements. For now that Zero had been dispatched, there could be no further opposition to Ragnarok. Nor man's complete salvation.

As such, V.V. disengaged the Lelouch's screen and centered the one that contained C.C. and the Dragoness. Both were still moving, and both remained completely unaware of the events at hand…

* * *

It wasn't much further now, or so Kallen would have preferred to think. She didn't know how long they had been moving, but she had a feeling if she looked at her watch, it would have been at least an hour. Fortunately she was – purposely – too concentrated on getting to their exit for her to think about anything else, and if C.C. had any complaints about their constant motion, she was wisely keeping it to herself. Not that the immortal's silence was much comfort to Kallen; she had to be feeling the exact same anxiety deep inside as she did.

Yes Kallen was still angry over her last exchange with Lelouch, and yes she still thought he was an idiot, but not for the way he commanded her to follow through toward the end. Even his brazenness in running off on a "side trip" while still deep within enemy territory didn't bother her; god only knew how many times he had done such things in the past. No, what bothered her was that she wasn't there beside him – there to protect him. Especially when something would inevitably go wrong.

Indeed, that was what grated against her the most, far more than anything else. It was bad enough that they were in territory that belong to a militarized anti-Geass force. But to have Lelouch moving through it on his own, with but "commanded" slaves as his only protection, was too much for her to keep locked away. Such that, even now, she was tempted to disobey her orders and return to his side. Regardless of whatever dismay he would respond with.

Only one thing kept her from doing so, and that was the cold logic of his orders. Even with C.C.'s combat skills, Kallen was not going to leave her by herself to protect the Elevator – not when she had seen what the Eildons did to Code Bearers firsthand. And if they both double backed for Lelouch, then there was always the chance they could get bogged down and cornered, should the Eildons ever realize they had been breached. No, this was the only way, as much as it galled Kallen. They would fulfill their orders and reach the Elevator, thereby ensuring their escape back to Ryukyu. Otherwise none of them would be leaving this place, Lelouch included.

In spite of that resolution however, Kallen still couldn't dispel her weariness, and accompanying anger. Not when her instincts were all but screaming at her that something was indeed wrong; that they had made far too much progress for V.V. and his cronies not to have noticed. That, by leaving Lelouch's side, even by his direct command, he had left him vulnerable in the worst possible way.

Gritting her teeth, she forced that feeling back even further. She couldn't dispel it, but she could at least keep it from affecting her focus. After all, she was Lelouch's Knight of Zero. And she would be damned before failing the will of her liege, no matter how much she disagreed.

Thus she drove on, firmly set to carry out her current mission with her partner. Regardless of what her instincts, and her worst fears, were telling her to do.

* * *

Vision hazing and body growing that much colder, Lelouch was barely managing to claw his way forward now. The trail of blood that ran under his body was substantial, and his consciousness was becoming lighter by the moment, yet through sheer willpower, he continued to pull himself. All too literally at that.

"I can't…" he breathed, barely able to speak as though the air withered in his throat. No, he couldn't. He couldn't let it end like this. Not when he had done so much, and still had so much to do yet. _"I can't…"_

Deep down however, he knew it was for naught. Though he didn't know what parts of his body Orange had struck, he knew that he would not last much longer. And that, even if there were a means of healing available to him, he would not be able to reach it. His time, as it were, was nigh.

And yet, whether through his lingering will or his failing strength or both, he refused to give in. As though to do so was to undo all that he had accomplished. To fail, as both Zero and as Lelouch, in ending the _status quo_ and bringing forth a new world for all. To lose all that he had come to cherish and fight for, as well as leave them vulnerable.

To leave behind those that he loved.

Thus he struggled – even if only by crawling – to keep his body active and his heart beating. Ultimately however, it was once more for naught. For as much as he willed himself to stay awake, to stay alive, he could not stop himself from slipping. Nor could he stop the world from growing dark around him, nor his body from becoming completely numb.

And then, managing to pull on his body one last time with his clawed right hand, he reached the end. What little strength he had left was fast dwindling, and his consciousness and self-awareness with it. He was tired now, far more than he had ever been before. And he just couldn't keep himself from fading.

" _I…"_ he managed to breath one last time, right before the air left his lungs entirely. With his very last ounce of strength, he managed to close his eyes, as though he were simply falling into a deep sleep. One that would undoubtedly bring him the peace that the world around him had failed to do. One that, at the very, very least, would allow him to see his mother, Euphie, and all others he had loved from so long ago…

Taking some solace in that thought – his last thought as it were – Lelouch vi Britannia at last slipped away into the dark. With not but silence remaining thereafter.


	30. Sorrow's Tempest

" _To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering."  
_ \- Friedrich Nietzsche

**Bering Palace  
Saint George Island, Grand Duchy of Sunderland, Area 2 (Canada), Britannian Empire  
August 26, 2025**

Suzaku let out a sharp hiss as his body tensed again, causing Nunnally to take another fresh towelette and wipe the excess sweat from his forehead. While the princess had not known what exactly had transpired before, she and her palace staff had been quick to act when the Knight of Seven fell. No sooner than when he had become entirely unconscious had he been transferred to the nearest guest bedroom, where he had remained for the last hour or so, while Nunnally remained by his side with a stack of hand towels. And though he was far more sedate than he had been just before, one need only look upon the knight's face to see that he still retained vestiges of his nightmare.

Not that Nunnally had to actually look upon his face to see it. Between certain effects of her blindness and her past care under her elder brother, she actually _felt_ Suzaku's anguish, as though it were a terrible wind, or the coldest of chills. Whatever had transpired had well and truly hurt him. In fact, Nunnally feared that it was still hurting him, despite his dormancy. Yet there was little, if anything, she could do to alleviate the pain, beyond what she had picked up from Lelouch so long ago. That seemed to have some effect – Suzaku seemed to relax whenever she reached out to him – but not nearly as much as she would have wanted.

 _What on earth could have done this?_ Nunnally thought as she gently glided the towel over Suzaku's left cheek, causing him to ease that much more. That was one thing she could not fathom, even if she had retained her sight. It had occurred so randomly, and with the most terrible of power. Yet it had not been anything of physical nature; not only had the doctor verified it as such, but Nunnally would have been able to comprehend it otherwise. Nor was it something of psychological nature, as Suzaku had been calm and at real peace when it had occurred; she knew that for a fact firsthand. That left very few other possibilities, all of which were beyond Nunnally's understanding. Yet those possibilities were also the most dangerous, the most afflicting.

She sighed to herself in frustration. Once again she wished Lelouch were with her now; he of all people would have understood what had just occurred, and would have found a means to alleviate it. Unfortunately her wayward brother remained out of reach, for better or worse, as he had for the last eight years. That in itself had caused her much grief, yet Nunnally had understood why Lelouch could not be near for the time being. And yet, here and now, with Suzaku tormented by an unseen yet truly terrible force, she needed him the most. _He_ needed him most.

"Brother…" Nunnally murmured, the desperation carrying through her voice like a bell chime. She couldn't concentrate too much on it however, as her ears suddenly picked up the door to the guest room opening. Followed by two unrecognizable pairs of bootsteps. "Who's there!?"

"Only us Your Highness," Dorothea spoke softly and assuredly as she and Bismarck entered. "Our apologies for the abrupt entrance, but we felt protocol to be inappropriate at this time."

Nunnally visibly relaxed as the Knights of One and Four came by her side. "Dame Dorothea," she exclaimed, ensuring that she recognized them now. "Sir Bismarck."

"Your Highness," Bismarck nodded in acknowledgment, before looking toward Suzaku. "Has he been like this since?"

"Yes," Nunnally confirmed. "He seems to have calmed down, but every now and then…"

Another small gasp as Suzaku's body tightened again. Nunnally brushed the towelette on his cheek once more, soothing him as much as she could. "I really don't know what to make of it."

Both Rounds gazed upon their fellow, their faces having adopted twin frowns. Unlike the princess, they knew exactly what had caused this, and what Suzaku was likely experiencing now because of it. Unfortunately, they also knew that nothing could be done about it, as it was related to a power that few truly understood. One that modern medical science could not begin to administer.

Still, unless they were both misreading the dormant Knight of Seven, he appeared to be in no immediate danger. As bad as the nightmare he was experiencing undoubtedly was, it was only that, a nightmare. Though sympathy did well within Bismarck and Dorothea as they watched Suzaku's continued struggling. "Has he been analyzed medically?" Bismarck inquired.

"My personal physician has looked him over, but he cannot find anything physically wrong with him," Nunnally patted the towelette across Suzaku's forehead again. "Aside from heightened blood pressure and muscle tension, but those are more side effects than the cause."

"I see," Bismarck exclaimed, then turning to Dorothea. Upon receiving her nod, he turned back to Nunnally. "So it's a fair guess to say that he is no immediate danger."

Nunnally paused to consider that. "As far as any of us can tell, Sir Bismarck."

"Of course," Bismarck agreed, resting his hand on Nunnally's shoulder. "With your permission, Your Highness, Dame Dorothea and I would like to summon a medical team from Pendragon to monitor Suzaku's condition more effectively. It will only be a small number of people and equipment."

Nunnally nodded, seeing no other choice. "So long as I can remain by his side," she answered in a tone that left no room for argument.

Not that Bismarck would have given any. After all, he knew Dorothea would have done the same for him, and vice versa. "Of course," he stated with a small, understanding smile, then turning with his wife and fellow Round toward the door.

Before they could exit however, Nunnally noticed something peculiar from his words. "You said a team from Pendragon," she pointed out, causing both Bismarck and Dorothea to halt. "Wouldn't Anchorage have similar medical staff on hand?"

Dorothea shrugged, if only out of reflex. "This particular team is specialized for cases like Suzaku's," the Knight of Four answered. "In which the affliction is specific, but not so easily identifiable by conventional medicine."

Now it was Nunnally's turn to frown. She could tell the two Knights of the Round knew more than they were letting on. Once again however, she saw no other choice, especially if this was the only way to help Suzaku. "Very well then," she nodded. "Please inform me of when they will arrive."

Both Bismarck and Dorothea gave responding nods. "Yes, Your Highness," Dorothea answered for both of them, before they took their leave.

* * *

**Kamine Island**

_As dreary as I thought it would be,_ Rakshata thought as she stepped off the _Tamashi_ transport, the kama of her uniform fluttering from the wind. There was a storm here as well, though unlike the one that was presently over Ryukyu, this one was likely generated from the still burning remnants of nearby Japan, which retained several adverse effects on the surrounding weather. As a result, Rakshata took great care as her boots stepped onto the ground, Neha following after her with similar caution.

No sooner than she took three steps forward did a tactical armored soldier emerge, saluting her as he reported. "Colonel," he addressed, his metallic voice somewhat distorted through the wind. "The site is secure, and your team is set up around the…"

The soldier trailed off, his hesitance and uncertainty apparent even through his facemask. Nodding in understanding, Rakshata tilted her head toward the cavern. "Lead on Sergeant."

The trooper did just that, leading Rakshata and Neha into the cavern. It wasn't a long trip thankfully, though upon seeing the item in question, the commander of the Black Knights' Science Division almost wished it were. Moving through the rows of Romanesque columns, Rakshata's eyes fell upon the immense monolith at the center of the cavern, which was in turn surrounded by personnel, knightmares and equipment. Save for the artificial lighting provided by the nearby lamps, the edifice appeared to be inactive, the intricate lines and symbols on its surface appearing as simple etchings and little more. And yet, knowing the power that it represented, Rakshata felt certain apprehension as she gazed upon the Geass sigil at its center.

She didn't linger there however, as one of the present scientists hurried over from a nearby station. "We've completed initial analysis ma'am," the man reported. "Unfortunately however, we've gleamed very little at this time."

Rakshata resisted the urge to snort. Somehow she had expected that. "Tell me what you can," she commanded. Considering the direness back in Naha, as well as the topic at hand, she preferred not to waste time and so remained on point.

The opposite scientist understood that, and so proceeded as they came over to one of the nearby stations. "Well obviously, we can't effectively date it. It seems to precede every known civilization and form of technology on record."

He then adjusted the monitor to show specific readings. "Not only that, but we cannot identify its composition," he explained. "Not even on the basic elemental level."

"Even though it appears to be made of stone?" Neha questioned.

The scientist shrugged. "If it really is stone, then it's not anything modern geology is familiar with. Even Druid scans were inconclusive."

Rakshata looked back toward the etched Geass sigil. "Have we determined anything about it?" she questioned, more pressed for time. "Anything at all?"

"Just one thing," the scientist answered, regaining Rakshata's attention to the console. "This isn't the only such edifice in existence."

He tapped a few keys, displaying a new screen. One that displayed a map of the world with several specific marks. "From what we gathered from the Britannian archives, there are several more of these edifices around the world, as you can see," he pointed out, this time with a small measure of assurance. "A fair number of them are even in territories that the Empire has conquered over the last couple years."

Rakshata looked over the map with renewed interest. "Clearly some kind of network," she observed. "Can you determine its purpose and function?" _As well as how it can be accessed?_

"I believe so," the scientist concurred, having caught onto his superior's unspoken question. "As said, we're continuing to examine Imperial records, namely from Prince Schneizel's time here, as well as analyze the structure more directly. Progress is slow, much slower than any of us would have wanted, but we're gradually gaining critical data."

"Good," Rakshata nodded as she withdrew her tobacco pipe, which Neha then proceeded to light. At the very least they had that much to work with, though she truly hoped they got what they needed soon. The longer Zero, as well as Kallen and C.C., remained outside their reach, the likelier that the worst would occur to any of them. "Continue your analysis and report when you have any substantial findings."

"Ma'am," the scientist saluted and returned to his work. Rakshata also turned away, with Neha moving beside her.

"I don't like this," Neha whispered to her superior. "It's bad enough that Zero is missing and that we have little if any means to track him and Majors Kouzuki and Cathcart. But if our only clue to their whereabouts is this structure…"

"I agree Neha, but it is what it is," Rakshata answered with uncharacteristic solemnity. "Whatever occurred back in Ryukyu is clearly related, so this remains our only viable option. Outside of deploying every asset we have on a globular search."

"Compared to having them study ancient forms of technology?" Neha countered. "Technology that predates all that we know and understand?"

The chief scientist shrugged. "Well, it was turning out to be slow day," she quipped simply, inhaling more from her pipe as the pair walked on.

* * *

"Damn it," Kallen snarled as yet another foot patrol came into view, causing her and C.C. to again duck behind some nearby rubble for cover. They were even more frequent now, which either meant the two women were drawing that much closer to the center or, god help them, someone was now onto their presence there. Kallen didn't dismiss the latter, as there had been no way for them to cover up the remainders of the initial fight, especially in regard to the soldiers she and C.C. had killed. In fact, she was a little surprised that the proverbial alarm hadn't been sounded already. Much less had search-and-destroy units deployed against them.

As luck would have it though, this particular unit was just as oblivious to their presence as the rest, proceeding with their patrol without so much as turning toward the two Black Knights' hiding place. For some reason that in itself bothered Kallen. Didn't those weird helmets possess sensors? If so, shouldn't they have picked up on any nearby heat signatures or the like? To say nothing of any other fanciful technology they could have developed or excavated from this place?

Yet the patrol only continued on, their backs now firmly presented to the women. For a time, Kallen was tempted to reactivate her Geass and see if she could gather more intel, but she reneged. Much like with C.C., her Geass could not penetrate their armor and equipment, though that hadn't stopped it from tracking their movements during the initial encounter. In all likeliness, she wouldn't learn anything that she hadn't already gleamed, and she remained well aware of what would eventually occur upon her Geass gaining further usage. Thus she simply sat back against the rubble, taking a moment to catch her breath as the patrol finally moved out of view.

C.C. seemed to notice her exhaustion and so slumped a little bit more herself. "We'll take a minute," she stated. "It's not like we're in too much of a hurry as it is."

"Right," Kallen quipped, letting out a short laugh. "We're still _only_ deep within enemy territory, in which the opposition is far more numerous and more heavily armed," she nudged her sheathed tanto. "As well as highly specialized toward fighting Geass affiliates like us."

"Perhaps," C.C. conceded. "But running ragged at this point will only make us even more exhausted, and if they catch us in such a state we won't put up much of a fight. So it's best to take a moment, lay low and recompose ourselves."

"No argument here," Kallen shifted into a more comfortable position. The constant motion and running around hadn't done any favors for her legs and lungs, so a good minute or two wouldn't hurt in the least. Though she dared not spend too much time resting, for obvious reasons. "Think we're getting any closer?"

"I think we're going the right direction, at the very least," C.C. answered, looking up toward the darkened air. "Though I am concerned about the lack of opposition to this point."

 _You too, huh?_ Kallen thought, feeling her earlier discomforts begin to reemerge. "They had to have found the bodies and blood by now," she muttered. "So why aren't they hounding us?"

"Most likely not to alert us to their knowing we're here," C.C. answered knowingly. "Which means they want us to keep going the way we are."

"Trap?" Kallen posited.

"Trap," C.C. concurred. "Set anywhere from here to the Elevator."

"Great," Kallen sighed, closing her eyes in resignation. It made sense unfortunately, especially given their abrupt transition from Okinawa. Someone had gone well out of their way to bring them there and make it so that they were ensnared. _Which makes me even less uncomfortable with Lelouch running around on his own._ "Well, we know what they want with you at least."

"Indeed," C.C. replied, remembering the transport tanks from earlier. She had no illusions what V.V. and his lackeys intended for her should she be captured. "Though that still leaves you and Lelouch."

Kallen shrugged at the notion. "Eh, I'm not too worried," she proclaimed. "They might have better tech, but they're little different from run of the mill Britannians. I can beat them easily when it comes down to it."

"And Lelouch?" C.C. inquired, somewhat cautiously.

That earned a frown on Kallen's part. "I'd like to say he knows what he's doing," she admitted. "But…"

"Yes," C.C. concurred, reflecting her frown. _And it helps even less that we haven't heard from him in a while._ That bothered her more than it should have, such that she dared not let it show to Kallen. While it made sense that Lelouch not contact them until he was in an ideal position to, the fact was a fair amount of time had passed since he broke off. Surely he would have called out to them by now, if only to let them know that his mission, whatever it was, had been completed and that he was en route.

But then it wasn't the first time Lelouch had gone off on his own and remained silent throughout, so C.C. quickly forced the thought aside. They had enough to worry about right now as it was. "Let's get back to it."

Kallen nodded in agreement, both women soon rising back to their feet.

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

It had taken some effort – more than he would have ever thought – but somewhere in the last few minutes Ohgi had managed to wrestle himself out from High Command's CIC and into the cafeteria. He didn't know what time it was, or how long it had been since Prime Minister Sumeragi had departed; all that he knew was he hadn't been so exhausted since the Lake Kawaguchi affair. And compared to what was happening now, storming the Kawaguchi Hotel, subduing a whole company worth of JLF soldiers, freeing their hostages and then making their as the Order of the Black Knights seemed outright simplistic. As well as far less straining.

Ironically, things had slowed down considerably since everything had first begun to move, at least on High Command's end. The Science Division had long setup shop in Kamine and was in the process of deciphering the ruins, while the maritime searches were still continuing. And though Ohgi had no way of knowing firsthand, Diethard had assured him and the rest of High Command that the Order's intelligence assets were now deployed, with multiple agents now on high alert across Britannia, Europe and China. Though they were unaware of the exact magnitude of recent events, they were all tasked with looking out for _unconventionally_ suspicious activities, as well as particular movements on the Empire and the Union's part. It wasn't as much as Ohgi and the others would have liked, but he understood Diethard's discretion, as they couldn't just come out and say Zero was missing.

Beyond that, various leftover archives from the former Area 11 Government Bureau – meticulously salvaged over the years – had been reopened and any and all subject matter regarding Geass were being analyzed, from Code R to documentation on Kamine. That in itself wasn't much given the secrecy surrounding the subject matter, as well as the discretion Prince Clovis and the rest had maintained throughout, but it was anything and everything at this point. It helped that there was some documentation on Prince Schneizel's visit to Kamine and the _Gawain_ 's Druid System scans there, which would potentially aid Rakshata's team now. Perhaps even more than that, Ohgi hoped to the highest celestial authority.

In any case however, there wasn't anything for him to do now, and the inactivity was killing him on the inside. He wasn't the type to just sit by and do nothing, yet that was exactly what he was trying to do while everyone else worked around him. The anxiety helped even less, which in turn led to some dark lines of thought. If anything should happen to any of those three…

"I take it the search is ongoing?" Chigusa spoke up as she suddenly came into view. Dressed in her own uniform and holding to cups of warm coffee, one of which she placed in front of her husband as she sat down.

"For better or worse," Ohgi exclaimed blandly as he took a sip, savoring the warm beverage. Between the weather outside and all that was going on, the coffee was very soothing at this point. "Though at the rate it's going, we'll probably stumble over _Ryūgū-jō_ before we find them."

"Comments like that won't do you any favors Kaname," Chigusa exclaimed, cautiously taking her own sip. "Nor will you sitting there, sweating through your uniform…"

"What else can I do Chigusa?" Ohgi retorted, somehow managing to keep his voice low despite the anxiety. The knowledge that there were others nearby helped. "The first time had been bad enough when it was Zero and Kallen, but with C.C. also…"

"I know," Chigusa answered sagely. Though she hadn't been present the first time, she understood. "But anticipating the worst at this point will only cause problems. And not just with you, General."

Ohgi frowned, knowing exactly what she was getting at. "Yeah," he admitted, doing well to keep his face neutral around the other present Black Knights. Last thing anyone needed was his anxiety transferring onto them. "Even so," he nearly whispered. "I wish I could do more…"

"We all do, love," Chigusa reassured, placing her hand into Ohgi's, who clenched it in response. "I wish I could just hop into my _Gekka_ and pick them up from wherever they landed. But unfortunately, it's not that easy sometimes."

"I understand that, but it doesn't change the fact," Ohgi stated, frown deepening somewhat. "I don't know. It was a lot easier than this eight years ago."

"Eight years ago you were the replacement leader of a podunk terrorist cell, whose only claim to fame was stealing a supposed chemical weapon from under Prince Clovis' nose," Chigusa reminded.

"Yes yes, I know," Ohgi answered with exasperation. "But at least back then, I could have done a lot more than this."

"Perhaps," Chigusa acceded. "But then, things were a lot simpler then in general. When we Britannians were 'merely' fighting to keep Area 11 and you Numbers were 'just' trying to wrestle it away from us," her gaze deepened. "When I was a Purist to your terrorist."

Realizing he had touched a nerve, Ohgi opened his mouth to speak, but Chigusa went on regardless. "Either way however, that was then and this is now. And for the moment, neither of us can do anything but sit by and wait while those capable continue the search."

Ohgi sighed. "You're right of course," he admitted, though he didn't look much better.

Chigusa smiled in understanding. "Cheer up love. It happens to the best of us," she reassured again. "Besides, they came back the first time, right? So why should this be any different?"

The General raised his mug to her. "Here's hoping that is indeed the case Colonel," he stated before taking another sip.

* * *

**Kai and Hayato's Pizzeria  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"Sounds like the storm's getting worse," Ageha said as she looked out the window, watching as the rain continued to fall from the darkened skies. "Maybe we should have stayed in after all."

"Eh, don't let it bother you," Susumu commented as he took another slice of pizza. "Unless that's actually a hurricane out there, we'll all be able to get home all nice and sound. And we're heading into the cooler seasons anyway."

Alfred arched an eyebrow. "You seem to be taking this in stride Lieutenant," he observed.

Susumu shrugged. "A little bit of rain and thunder never hurt anyone, sir," he said as she took a bite of his slice, visibly enjoying it. "In fact, I actually enjoy it every now and then. At least when they don't come in the form of gunfire."

"I don't mind it myself to be honest," Benio exclaimed, just as another bit of thunder sounded from above. "Though I could do without the rain mostly."

Susumu couldn't help but grin at this. "Hard to maintain red hair dye in the rain?"

Benio shrugged. "I just don't like getting damp. But now that you mention it, a downpour doesn't help there…"

"Why do you dye your hair anyway?" Kentaro questioned around a mouthful of pizza. "You hate having black hair or something?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shunsuke muttered from the side of the table he and Shunsui were at.

"She's imitating the Major," Shunsui added onto where his brother left off.

Benio immediately held up her hands. "It's not like that!" she spoke in sudden denial. "I...!"

"Calm down Benio. Some of us already guessed that," Alfred nodded in approval. "Not that any of us have a problem with it."

Hearing that approval, a slight tinge of red entered Benio's cheeks as well. "It's not like I'm imitating the Major or anything, it's just…" she stammered. "I always liked her hair color. It's something you don't usually see with Japanese, even half-blooded ones."

"Or Britannians for that matter," Charmelle nodded with an approving smile of her own. Though her own red hair was just a shade lighter than Kallen's. "I'm sure the Major would appreciate the gesture regardless Benio."

"Speakin' of the Major," Kentaro nearly belched after he finished his slice, but then reneged when he too remembered their surroundings. "Anyone know where she and the others are?"

"Not a clue," Ageha shrugged without forward concern. "Probably decided to stay in for the evening or something."

Another peel of thunder sounded before anyone spoke up again. "So, since Akatsuki is over and done with," Benio posited. "Any guesses toward where we're headed next?"

Kentaro shrugged. "Either the ME or the FE," he then laughed. "Anyone want to flip a coin?"

"Not the best of options _buta_ ," Ageha exclaimed with some discomfort. "One is going to be frigid as Hell's center, especially in the coming months, and the other is overrun by religious fanatics."

"Well, what other choices are there?" Alfred exclaimed bemusedly. "Africa and Western Europe are both too far for the time being, and there's no way we can infiltrate Britannia again…"

"My bet's on the ME," Susumu suggested. "We take that, we have a gateway into the Europe without having to cross the Urals."

"In which case we would be sandwiched between the Europeans to the west and Marrybell's minions to the east," Charmelle pointed out. "Itself not the best of options."

"At least we'd have an easier time with Cesare than Bloody Marry," Kentaro exclaimed, actually shivering at that name. "From what I heard, that bitch is another Princess Massacre."

"Yeah, but with the same smarts as Cornelia mixed in," Susumu agreed. "And then there's the Glinda Knights under her, which makes things even worse."

"Eh, you're both chickenshit," Ageha smarted back. "We've taken down Knights of the Round already. How would these 'Good Witch' types be any worse?"

"You'd think, but the Glindas aren't anything to sneeze at," Alfred entered back in. "Their leader and Marrybell's knight, Oldrin Zevon, is especially a demoness in a knightmare."

"Zevon?" Benio noted. "Where have we heard that name before?"

"They're one of the higher ranking noble families," Charmelle answered. "Renowned for their martial prowess, most of their membership either go into the military or become knights to the Imperial Family. Some even became Rounds."

"Oldrin's mother, Olivia, was the Knight of Five for a time," Alfred explained. "In fact, it's been said if Oldrin herself hadn't been Marrybell's knight, she likely would have become a Round as well."

"That's not saying much," Ageha said, looking toward Charmelle.

The former aspiring knight took the hint. "Even so, that would have been one fight I would rather not take part in," Charmelle replied. "Gino was difficult enough."

"I bet," Shunsui added in. "And what about Cesare? Is he some sort of badass too?"

Alfred shrugged. "That one I don't know. Prince Cesare is something of a wild card," he explained. "Some call him a genius in his own right, while others claim he's a coward who tends to soil himself whenever serious opposition appears."

"Though given his position, he likely has some elites of his own," Charmelle added on, then taking a hinting smirk. "On the other hand, he is taking some time defeating Zulfiqar."

"Not that Marrybell is having much headway with the Bear of the Far East and his ilk," Alfred said, before raising his glass. The others did the same with their own glasses. "Well, regardless of where we're going, Zero Squadron will answer the call."

"And raise hell throughout," Ageha gleamed, causing a line of 'hear hears' to sound before everyone took a drink.

* * *

**Uezu House  
Kumejima, Ryukyu Republic**

Thunder rumbled from above as he poured himself another cup of tea, the steaming beverage a sharp contrast to the downpour that was occurring outside. As a man who lived his life by many contrasts, he couldn't help but appreciate this one as well, in an artful sort of way, even as he slowly raised the cup to take a slow sip. The warm liquid felt heavenly at this hour, especially when the storm above showed no sign of ceasing any time soon.

Once he drank enough, he lowered the cup back down. And allowed a smile to encroach upon his lips. "I believe I instructed you to return to Urasoe."

"You did," Sayoko confirmed as she moved out of the nearby shadows. Wearing a Black Knight uniform – with the collar tabs of a Major – in place of her usual maid wear, she truly looked like a soldier now. A deadly instrument for the Shinozaki Ryuu, and its leader. "But I felt it prudent to remain somewhat longer, _Otou-sama_."

Despite the apparent insubordination of his daughter, Colonel Hanzo Shinozaki, 36th Master of the Shinozaki Ryuu and commander of the Order of the Black Knights' Special Forces Group "Iga", adopted a bemused smile. Once upon a time, it would have very much been unlike his daughter to refuse his given order. Now however, it seemed to be happening more and more frequently. "So you have," he observed, placing his cup down on the nearby wooden table before turning to face Sayoko fully. "I trust this will not detract from your mission?"

Sayoko did well to remain expressionless, knowing that the slightest slip could mean a world of pain for her. If not worse. "As I said, I will only be somewhat longer."

"I see," Hanzo answered, feeling a bit of irony as he anticipated his daughter's thoughts. After all, she, and many others with her, had never seen his open eyes. "Well then Sayoko, what is it you wish to know?"

Somehow, Sayoko just managed to resist the urge to swallow. There were few things in the world that she feared more than her father and master. In fact, she could not recall any human being she truly feared more than the one sitting in _seiza_ form before her, his hands placed upon his knees. Appearing all too open and vulnerable, as if he were a simple, if highly dignified man openly conversing with a guest. Not that that form was the only part of her father's appearance that was deceptive.

Somewhat taller than the average Japanese, Hanzo Shinozaki was, to borrow a certain Britannian cliché, a man of much mystery. Though his true age was unknown, Sayoko knew that her father had existed in this world for quite some time, and had witnessed several events that have since been relegated to history. Not that he appeared ancient; quite the contrary, the elder Shinozaki was surprisingly youthful, with a well-structured face that appeared barely older than Sayoko's or her brother's and long black hair that flowed down his back. Presently he was dressed in simple evening attire, but whether dressed in the garb of the Shinozaki Ryuu or the Black Knights, Hanzo easily projected a leader's authority. As well as an iron will that suffered no form of defiance.

His most defining feature however, and subsequently the most mystifying, were his eyes. Once more, Sayoko had never seen them opened; they were always shut, as though her father were as blind as Nunnally or Kaguya. Only Sayoko knew better. Hanzo Shinozaki was anything _but_ blind; in fact, he seemed to be more aware than should have been possible for a single human being. Many had paid the price for underestimating him in that particular manner, and Sayoko was mindful enough to avoid being another.

Despite her hesitance however, there was just too much at stake for Sayoko to simply return to Urasoe without certain answers. Thus, after a brief moment to reaffirm herself, she asked the question that weighed on her mind. "You know exactly where those three were taken, don't you?"

Hanzo's smile deepened at his daughter's question. "Perhaps I do," he offered. "Perhaps I even know why he and Majors Kouzuki and Cathcart were taken. And what fates have been bestowed upon them…"

"Tell me then," Sayoko demanded, unable, despite her best efforts, to restrain the force from her voice. Or the desperation.

It was then that Hanzo's smile abruptly vanished. "And who are you to demand such a thing from me," he retorted, more out of curiosity than ire. "Have you truly forgotten your place, daughter?"

Again forcing back the hesitation, Sayoko harshly pressed on. "My place has been by Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally's side," she declared, refusing to back down. "I have already failed to protect Nunnally. I will not do the same with Lelouch!"

The elder Shinozaki took on a derisive expression toward this exclamation. "So it is as Setsuna has claimed," he spoke with growing indignation. "You have turned your back on your family and your school for this wayward orphan…"

"No," Sayoko contended, much to her father's apparent surprise. "You may not believe me, but I am still loyal to the Shinozaki Ryuu and all that I have sworn to adhere to and follow," her eyes then focused that much more. "Including you, _Otou-sama_."

Hanzo did not respond to this, though his expression did soften somewhat. Sayoko took that as an invitation to continue. "Having said that, I am also loyal to Prince Lelouch, who you have chosen to accept as well."

"For the time being, yes," Hanzo replied, as though his daughter needed to be reminded of that.

Sayoko tried to go on, only for her hesitance to begin retaking her. "Even so…" she managed to let out despite.

For a long moment, Hanzo seemed to observe his daughter with certain inquisition. "I will say this much for Zero," he then stated after the moment had past, his voice regaining its original bemusement. "He is quite a man to have earned such loyalty."

Sayoko nodded. "He is many things," she admitted.

"Indeed," Hanzo replied, his face narrowing somewhat. As though he were to look into his daughter's eyes. "Though one particular question remains, dear daughter," he pressed further, retaining his inquisitor's visage. "To whom are you most loyal to? Our family and our school, or this prince turned Demon King?"

This time, Sayoko said nothing, nor so much as twitched. She knew she was under her father's gaze, as improbable as it seemed, and that a single wrong word or move could cost her much. Not that she truly had an answer to give, as it was.

Hanzo seemed to understand that, and so retracted. "Well, no matter," he stated at last. "Not that the knowledge you seek will be of much use. I'm afraid those three have been removed from even Iga's reach…"

"Not mine," Sayoko reaffirmed, before taking her own _seiza_ position in the floor, facing her father more directly. "Tell me everything."

* * *

"Finally," Kallen muttered as she and C.C. at last came to their destination.

Situated at the center of the complex, the Thought Elevator stood out prominently, seemingly embedded within a great amethyst pillar that extended into the darkened air above. Much like the ruins on Kamine, Kallen noted, there was a walkway placed to the Elevator, lined with steps and several columns and edifices. As though it were all some sort of temple, with the Elevator being an icon of worship.

Cautiously the two women moved away from their cover and onto the central walkway, both keeping their acquired pistol trained for any sign of disturbance. They found none however; short of Kallen using her Geass to scan the vicinity – she had used it extensively to this point and dared not activate it again if she could afford to – there was no sign of enemies present. In fact, the whole area seemed strangely deserted, which naturally irked both women. Hadn't they previously agreed that there would be a trap somewhere down their route?

"Too easy. Way too easy," Kallen finally spoke, lowering her pistol when she finalized the lack of enemies. "I know they wanted us to get here, but I thought they would have more than this."

"Don't drop your guard," C.C. exclaimed, her own pistol remaining raised. Her face then folded into a bland frown. "They're just waiting to make their dramatic entrance."

At that, a round of childish laughter rang from overhead, causing both women to look up. "So we are," an equally childish voice boomed right after.

And then, in an instant, the vicinity became filled with Eildon soldiers, each seemingly teleporting in from around the Elevator. Armed and armored with the rest, they immediately trained their weapon on the Code Bearer and Geass User, who in turn brought their pistols around on them. All followed by a single throne that appeared at the center of the apparent altar, in which sat the figure in question.

Amethyst eyes gazing down upon the women in clear dominance, V.V. allowed a smile to form across his lips. "Greetings C.C.," he spoke in seeming welcome. "It has been a long time."

The frown deepened on the opposite Code Bearer. "Not long enough," she spat, in a tone that would have caught Kallen by surprise if she hadn't been so concentrated in pointing her gun at the "child's" head.

Again V.V. laughed. "As defiant as ever. How fitting for one such as you," he seemingly approved, before turning toward Kallen. "And you must be the Red Dragoness I've been hearing about lately. Zero's knight in shining crimson armor."

"That would be me," Kallen glowered in turn. "And I suppose you're V.V.?"

"That would be me," V.V. repeated with amusement, then tilting his head. "Strange. After witnessing so much of your exploits, I always imagined you to be…more draconian."

"And I always imagined you to have passed puberty," Kallen shot back derisively.

Another laugh. "Do not let this physical form fool you, my dear," V.V. responded without any offense whatsoever. He then raised his right hand, revealing the same embedded Geass sigil that C.C. held on her forehead.

"Infantile it might be, but such is the price for my bearing the Code," he stated, then nodding to his fellow Bearer. "C.C. understands this well. After all, she…"

"We're not here for conversation V.V.," C.C. interrupted, shifting back to the subject at hand. "We want to leave, and you are in our way."

"Indeed," V.V. said, as though noting his position only now. "Well, unfortunately I cannot allow that, at least not for you C.C.," he stated. "We are very much in need of your services. And failing that, we require the Code you have kept from us for so long."

"Oh?" C.C. responded with her characteristic snark. "Still trudging along with the Twilight, are we?"

"That's for me to worry about," V.V. retorted, before turning to address Kallen again. "As for you Major, I'm afraid we are less in need of your services. Thus, you are free to depart."

"What?" Kallen couldn't help but exclaim, confusion taking root.

V.V. nodded in confirmation. "Though you are one bound to the Power of the Queen, and therefore an enemy, I am willing to look the other way on this one occasion. Killing you now will gain nothing," he then gestured toward the Elevator. "You may use this to return to Ryukyu."

The return gaze in Kallen's eyes spoke volumes of belief. As well as defiance. "Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere just yet," she declared, her pistol remaining trained on V.V.'s forehead.

"And why is that?" V.V. inquired, entirely unflinching by the display. "Because you won't leave without C.C.? Or…?"

The Grandmaster's smile deepened. "Perhaps you're still waiting for Lelouch to rejoin you."

Kallen sniffed at the attempted intimidation. "Don't worry, he'll be along any minute," she retorted, a smirk of her own soon appearing. "And when he does, immortal or not, you'll be in for a world of hurt. He knows you were the one who took Nunnally eight years ago."

"You mean," V.V. corrected. "He _did_ know."

At that, something cold began to grip Kallen's heart as she immediately took note of the past tense. C.C. also noticed, and though she was better at keeping it off her face, that same hand reached into her as well. "What do you mean?" Kallen demanded, suddenly unsure.

V.V. gleamed at the Dragoness' newfound discomposure. "I'm saying you need not worry about your prince, for he will not be coming," he stated, allowing the realization to fall upon Kallen like the greatest of hammers. "He is dead."

Hearing that, Kallen felt something begin to give inside her. Could that be true? Had what she feared actually…?

"You're lying," C.C. spoke up again, this time with a tinge of defensiveness. "Lelouch is not dull enough to ever fall for your traps."

"Perhaps," V.V. acquiesced, before taking on a more knowing grin. "But if faced with one of his own intellect, he could very well succumb."

This time C.C. couldn't keep the astonishment off of her face, as she immediately realized what the opposite immortal meant. All the while Kallen felt her heart become increasingly cold, the pistol starting to shake in her hand.

"If you don't believe me," V.V. offered in mock beneficence. "Then please, use your Geass and see for yourself."

Kallen shivered at the suggestion, now entirely unsure. She only stood frozen, her pistol remaining on the immortal grandmaster while all eyes now focused upon her. Even C.C. appeared more apprehensive now; though she kept her gaze and her own weapon forward, Kallen didn't need her Geass to tell that she was fearing the same thing. Fearing that V.V. indeed spoke the truth.

And yet, in order to verify such a claim, it all came down to a single action on Kallen's part. Did she really dare? What if their adversary wasn't bluffing? What if what she had come to dread for eight long years had now come to pass? How…how would she…?

Before she could complete that thought, Kallen felt her left eye light up, the Sigil appearing at its center. She would never know whether she had activated it, or if it had somehow activated on its own. All she knew, much to her sudden gasping horror, was what she saw.

Eyes widening and her breath sharply caught, such that C.C. abruptly turned in her own shock and realization, Kallen could only tremble as she "saw" it. Lelouch fallen across the ground. A gaping wound, obviously caused by impalement, through his back and chest. A pool of blood spread around him. His eyes firmly closed and no breath being taken.

No matter where she looked, no matter where she turned her eye, Kallen found nothing. Nothing but utter stillness. Nothing but the one who mattered most dead. And gone.

" _Move…"_ she whispered, pleadingly, feeling the tears begin to weigh in her eyes as the pistol shook more violently in her grip. _"Please…move…"_

Yet nothing remained, save for the pool of blood expanding ever so slightly. Now the tears were flowing, the first coming down her cheeks as her grip fluctuated around the pistol. The coldness in her body now overtaking her as she pleaded that much more.

" _Move…"_ she called ever so softly, unable to raise her voice even when she wanted to cry out.

 _"Move...!"_ Now she was looking over every inch of Lelouch's body – the exterior and interior, skin to lungs to heart – trying to find a single movement, any movement. But one movement to indicate that he was still alive. And still with her. _"Move!"_

There was but only one movement she beheld however. And that was the smile on V.V.'s lips increasing by a great fraction.

Suddenly overcome with fury, Kallen found herself shifting back to the immortal. **_"YOU BASTARD!"_** she bellowed, firing a shot directly between V.V.'s eyes. The Grandmaster slumped in his throne, just as his guards opened fire.

Bursting into emotion, Kallen drew her short sword, charging through the fire and at the nearest soldier. The man desperately tried to shoot her down, but she was faster, able to track the aim of the gun and trigger pull, thereby drawing close in. A single slash through a critical gap in his armor finished him at once, allowing Kallen to turn and move toward another soldier, dispatching her just as fast. A third attempted to throw a grenade at her, but again she was faster, cutting him down and then swatting the grenade into a fourth man as it exploded. His armor held through the explosion, but it didn't matter as Kallen simply eviscerated him too.

All throughout she screamed, her fury and sorrow mixing together as one. Even as she cut and shot down soldier after soldier, her Geass remained fixed upon the still Lelouch, desperately trying to find something, anything, that was alive. Tears ran down her frenzied eyes, while the blood continued to spill.

C.C. herself remained in the background, her own body frozen as the violence erupted, eyes shielded by her hair. Only the tightened, trembling fist at her side indicated any kind of motion on her part, while her partner – her _remaining_ partner – continued her rampage.

After several minutes of gunfire, screams and blood, only one soldier remained. The hapless man never stood a chance, as Kallen was on him within seconds. She dropped down and swept her leg, knocking him onto his back. Right before raising her blade up and over, then striking downward into the man's head.

A brief silence then intervened, at which point V.V. finally recovered. Frowning as he looked over his dead bodyguards, and the bloodied Kallen Kouzuki, he then posited but a simple question. "Are you quite done?"

Hearing those words, Kallen turned her eyes toward him, appearing ready to kill him once more. However, before she could so much as reach back for her blade, the realization dawned upon her. Realization that nothing she did would change what she continued to see through her Geass. That attacking V.V., or anyone else, no longer mattered.

That _nothing_ mattered anymore.

Rage and Geass dissipating from her like clouds in the wind, only sorrow remained to overtake her. She stood but a few seconds longer, her face tightening as the tears flowed that much more, unable to stifle her sobbing.

And then she collapsed to her knees, her previous screams of rage now firmly replaced with cries of anguish. All while V.V. sat by, observing her.

"The power of Geass is truly absolute," V.V. proclaimed as he watched over the woman's suffering. "To think that it could keep one such as you enslaved, even after the User has perished."

Kallen said nothing, could say nothing. She only cried more and more as the world darkened around her. Never again to see the light.

"Or," V.V. considered. "Perhaps you are in fact too weak to resist such power."

Then, without cause or warning, C.C. moved again, walking silently over to where Kallen remained. Crouching and then reaching out, the "witch" grasped the hilt of the still embedded tanto and drew it, its blade now reddened with blood. Flicking much of it off with a single slash – while careful not to strike Kallen – C.C. then moved to the center of the walkway. Where she stood directly facing V.V., though with her eyes were still shrouded by her hair.

"Now that that's out of the way," V.V. spoke again as he settled back into his throne. Despite that however, a part of him felt uncertainty toward the woman in front of him. As though he were now treading dangerous ground. "I'm afraid your initial contract is now null and void. Which means you no longer have any reason not to join us."

C.C. said nothing to this. Which unnerved V.V. that much more, though he managed to keep such feeling at bay.

"We need not remain enemies," V.V. stated. "We need your Code, and you retain your wish. We can help each other in these matters C.C."

Still nothing. C.C. didn't even so much as glance up at him.

V.V. barely resisted the urge to swallow. "Really, must you remain so obstinate? Especially over one partner?" he pressed further, even as his ancient instincts told him to back off quickly. "Come now, you've had so many come and go over the years, each one falling before he or she could fulfill their contract. Whose aims I can fulfill immediately."

Ever daring, V.V. continued on without regard. "Why should Lelouch be any different those before?" he proclaimed. "What is but one mo…?"

" ** _You really don't get it, do you?"_**

V.V. silenced and Kallen looked up, both wearing twin expressions of shock. For neither of them had heard such a rancorous tone before, not especially from C.C. Their shock only amplified as C.C. at last raised her head, her eyes fixing upon V.V.'s, who suddenly felt his own blood run cold. For within those narrowed, amber colored eyes, C.C. projected an emotion that none had ever seen from her. An emotion – a sin – called Wrath.

Twirling the tanto about, C.C. charged up the walkway, moving faster than Kallen had ever thought possible for a human being. Within barely a second she was before V.V., where she impaled the dagger directly through the minuscule immortal's chest. Caught firmly off guard, the Grandmaster of the Eildons was just able cough a single glob of blood before C.C.'s hand reach out and grasped him by the throat, as though choke him. Thereby causing a surge of energy to erupt, lightning flickering erratically while their hair flew upward. In turn revealing the Code on C.C.'s forehead.

 _It has been a long time since I felt rage,_ C.C. proclaimed through their link, alongside her distinct pleasure in seeing V.V. writhe under her grasp. _In fact, I never thought I would feel it again, as I have gone whole centuries without so much as a semblance of anger._

Her infuriated eyes bore directly through her victim's widened pair. _As strange as it may sound, I'm actually grateful for this advent V.V. Though that won't change my seeing you dead._

… _Wha…what…?_ V.V. managed to stammer through their link, his body and soul struggling for release. _…are you doing?_

A derisive laugh soon followed. _Isn't it obvious?_ C.C. mockingly questioned. _I'm about to rip the Code from your presently immortal form. After which, your newfound mortality will then take its course._ She twisted the embedded tanto slightly to emphasize.

Eyes widening further as he realized it, V.V. struggled that much more. _You…you can't…!_

C.C. simply thrust the tanto deeper, causing the opposite immortal to cry out in the surging pain. _By all means,_ _try and stop me!_

Still on her knees before the throne, Kallen could only witness through her teared eyes as the two immortals struggled, each attempting to draw away from one another. C.C. attempting to draw way her opponent's Code while V.V. fought to retain it. A sordid tug of war between two Code Bearers, one that was not only fought for dominance, but for vengeance and survival respectively.

It soon became apparent that it would not last however. Though V.V. put up a valiant struggle, he could feel C.C. gradually overtake him. His Code beginning to drain away, while his body became heavier from the strain. Death beginning its encroachment as his immortality began to slip, much to his horror.

 _Why so surprised? The victor of this fight was clear from the beginning,_ C.C. proclaimed, impaling the tanto even deeper to cause another outcry. _After all, between the two of us, which has obtained the stronger will?_

By now V.V. was barely able to comprehend his adversary's words, let alone reply to them.

 _I have seen nations and dynasties rise and fall._ _Wars erupt and end. History made and forgotten._ C.C. stuck the blade in that much deeper. _I marched under the banner of Charles the Affable into Italy and fought against Imagawa Yoshimoto at Okehazama. I was there beside Washington through his rebellion, just as I was beside Bonaparte as he reshaped Europe. I charged with the original_ sturmtruppen _through No Man's Land against the Habsburgs, only to ride a_ Tiger _tank into Russia decades later._

Her eyes bore even more intensely as she went on. _These are but a few of the trials I have endured since I first received this Code. For I have seen many, oh so many. Some retained through the passages of Time, and others long abandoned._

Little by little, V.V.'s Code slipped away that much further. He no longer had the strength to retain it, but only to delay the inevitable.

C.C. savored his despair, alongside his flickering life force. _Throughout these events, these struggles, I could not die. No matter how much I suffered, no matter what I was inflicted with, I always persevered._

Another twist, another scream. _And through that perseverance, my mind and body continuously grew stronger, and my soul unyielding._

She then brought her face directly into V.V.'s. _All while you remained hidden away._ _Removed from all that you claim to be laboring to save._

The last of his strength now draining away slowly, V.V. just managed to glare back hatefully into C.C.'s eyes.

 _Suffice to say, you were_ never _my match V.V.!_ C.C. at last declared. _And you will die, here and now, for that presumption! That arrogance!_

 _Damn…you…!_ V.V. managed to hiss as the last of his Code began to slip away. _…Maid of Orleans!_

C.C. smiled coldly at that name – one she had not heard refer to her in so long. Ironic that she should hear it now as her enemy's last gasp. She would be sure to remember it, alongside the image of V.V. at last giving way to mortality…

The sound of a gunshot was then heard, alongside the sight of the bullet flying through the side of C.C.'s temple. Taken by complete surprise, the immortal's body was flung to the side, causing both her contact with V.V. and the result surge of energy to break abruptly.

"I'm sorry C.C.," a new voice spoke up as a single pair of boot steps entered into the chamber, their owner casually reholstering her pistol. "But I'm afraid I can't let you go through with that."

Very much recognizing that voice - or more specifically that tone - V.V. glared as the form of Anya Alstreim came before him. The Knight of Six's magenta eyes aglow with the Power of Geass. "You…" he spat in pure hatred.

"Yes, me," Marianne proclaimed as she reached out and drew the short sword out from the Grandmaster. To his credit, he didn't quite fall from his throne upon its removal, but his body did nearly collapse into a coughing heap.

Smiling as she watched V.V. hack additional blood, the possessed Knight of Six reached into her coat pocket and removed a cloth, reverently cleaning the blade. "You've really overstepped your bounds this time Master," she stated, her voice now taking on a firm edge. "The Eildons were supposed to leave Lelouch and C.C. alone, and what do I find you doing instead?"

Her smile only deepened against V.V.'s own deepening glare. "Going against Charles' plan," she spoke in clear disapproval. "And exposing the Eildons at the same time."

V.V. glowered that much more with hate. "I'm only cleaning up the mess Charles is refusing to do. Lelouch's continued existence is too much of a risk for our purposes..."

A single flash, and the severing of vocal chords, silenced the immortal. "Charles believes Lelouch's continued existence is necessary for our purposes, and so do I," Marianne stated further as V.V. rasped. "Killing him will only slow our progress further, something even you cannot make up for."

She then took on another smile – one of cruelty – as she watched the Code Bearer struggle with his body yet again. "You already crossed Charles once before," she reminded. "Do you really think killing Lelouch will endear you to him?"

Impotent rage now firmly upon him, it was all V.V. could manage to glare one final time at the _other_ object of his animus. Then, with an unseen command, the Elevator behind him activated, causing the Grandmaster and his throne to both vanish before Marianne's borrowed eyes.

"Hmph, typical," Marianne let out in apparent disappointment before turning around, this time toward the still kneeling Kallen. By now C.C. had recovered and got herself back standing, but as opposed to her earlier actions, the remaining Code Bearer merely stood by as the former Empress walked down the steps, coming before the distraught Dragoness.

Blurry eyes now coming upon black boots, Kallen dared herself to look up toward the Knight of Six. Taking note that she was still holding the tanto. "You're…" she managed to speak. "…going to kill me…?"

Marianne said nothing to this, only looking upon the Black Knight impassively.

Kallen took that as all the answer she needed. "Get it over with then," she said, her head lowering yet again. "I won't stop you."

An expression of pity soon came upon Anya Alstreim's face. "You really shouldn't throw your life away so easily," she offered as C.C. moved down to join them. "Not when you have so much to live for…"

Suddenly feeling her rage return, Kallen seethed back up at the Round. _"You bastards took everything I had to live for!"_ she bellowed with her remaining fury. _"My home, my father, my mother, my brother...!"_

The tears soon returned. _"And now...!"_ her voice degenerated into a whimper. _"...now you took_ him _...!"_

Her head fell once more, the sobs returning in earnest. While off to the side, C.C. could only watch, tears of her own beginning to appear.

" _Please…!"_ Kallen pleaded through the cries, now entirely consumed with despair. _"At least let me die with him!"_

Sighing, Marianne simply knelt down and took another cloth from her pocket. Then, in her usual motherly fashion, she lifted up Kallen's face and began to wipe the tears and blood away.

She smiled reassuringly once she was finished. "I'm afraid that is impossible, child," she spoke softly. "Because Lelouch is not yet dead."

A flicker of light now emerging from the darkness, Kallen looked up in astonishment and emerging hope. No, it was impossible. She just saw Lelouch dead. And yet, somehow, she dared…

Marianne nodded with additional reassurance. "See for yourself."

This time Kallen didn't hesitate in activating her Geass and showing it upon where she had originally found him. Only now, Lelouch's body no longer laid there unattended. Instead, it had been placed within some kind of sarcophagus-like device, with four soldiers – likely Geassed – standing by around it, protecting it.

Within that device however, Kallen indeed found movement. That of Lelouch's now beating heart and flowing blood. Breathe being drawn in and out of his lungs. His previous wounds, while still present, healing at an accelerated rate.

"Indeed," Marianne continued as she brought Kallen back onto her feet. "It is far too soon for Lelouch vi Britannia to die."

She then presented Kallen her tanto. "Especially when he has so much more to accomplish."

Taking her short sword back out of reflex, Kallen suddenly found her gaze turning onto the Knight of Six. Where, rather than simply seeing diminutive Round's form alone, she saw something else. A kind of aura, which held the vague form of a gentle eyed woman with long flowing hair. A form that Kallen thought she recalled from long ago, yet could not place.

Either way though, one thing was quite clear. "You…" Kallen stammered. "You're not the Knight of Six…!"

Marianne smiled, this time in understanding. "You are correct."

Now remembering her place, Kallen assumed a defensive posture. "Who are you!?" she demanded, ready to strike – despite everything – within a single wrong move.

The former Empress merely took it in stride. "A fan of Lelouch's," she claimed, just as the Elevator began to power up again. "And more importantly, one of his benefactors."

Knowing precisely what was about to happen, Kallen slashed her tanto about. Only to strike thin air as Anya Alstreim, and whatever had taken hold of her, disappeared from sight.

"On that note, I'm also a fan of you Kallen Kouzuki," the Knight of Six's "borrowed" voice chimed hauntingly. "Please continue to look after Lelouch as his Knight of Zero."

Momentarily gritting her teeth at the escape, Kallen ultimately decided that it was of no importance. Not compared to her new tasks at hand.

* * *

**Kamine Island**

"What the-!?" one of the operators let out as his display began to light up. "I'm getting something!"

Hearing that, Rakshata and Neha rushed over, looking over the digital screen. "What's happening?" the Colonel demanded.

"I don't know exactly ma'am," the scientist answered. "But if I had to guess, I would say…!"

He had no need to finish that sentence, as it soon became apparent. The Thought Elevator had activated, the Sigil and intricate lining now firmly aglow.

And then, before anyone could do anything, it was over. Within a matter of seconds, three forms materialized before those gathered. Three _very_ recognizable forms, all of whom appeared to have experienced much.

"My god," Rakshata heard somebody whisper from beside her, just as the tobacco pipe fell from her loose grip.

Recognizing their present location, Kallen and C.C. both gently laid Lelouch across the ground. His uniform bloodied, and his face concealed with a helmet that only the two women could identify.

"Major Kouzuki?" Neha called out to the pair. "Major Cathcart?"

C.C. wasted no more time. "Get a medical transport!" she urgently ordered. "Now!"

Upon that command, the whole of Kamine seemed to burst into motion. People scrambled and calls were made, just as Rakshata and several other Black Knights began to march up to the platform.

Recoiling from their approach, Kallen immediately drew her Luger and tanto and took a defensive posture. "Stay back!"

"Major…?" one of the soldiers questioned.

"I mean it!" Kallen bellowed even further, her voice and form both of potential virulence. "Stay back!"

Seeing her bloodied form, as well as the fact she was standing directly in front of Zero's also bloodied form, Rakshata easily understood. She then glanced dismissively at the soldiers. "Leave us," she commanded, her voice leaving absolutely no room for argument.

Though very much confused, the other Black Knights did as they were commanded and departed. Only Neha remained at Rakshata's side as she came forward.

Kallen became even more defensive upon their approach, but Rakshata raised her hand. "It's alright Kallen," she spoke calmly.

Kallen flinched, but only somewhat, still maintaining her gun and blade. Rakshata found herself imagining a dragoness, a real dragoness, protecting her master.

 _No,_ Rakshata corrected to herself, _her_ mate _._

Even so, the Indian woman persisted. "Whatever happened, nothing else will hurt him," she promised. "We'll take him straight back to Urasoe and get Doctor Tezuka to examine him there."

Rakshata drew closer, ignoring Neha's attempt to stop her. "You can go with him," she continued, watching as Kallen begin to soften. "Stay with him."

Though Kallen continued to hold out, it was clear that Rakshata was getting through to her. Her body began to loosen up accordingly.

"I promise," Rakshata said, reaching out and taking hold of Kallen's shoulder. "No one will take him away from you."

Though the Dragoness remained for a few moments longer, both Rakshata's words and her touch assured her enough. Slowly, but not without maintaining some guard, Kallen lowered - but did not resheathe - her gun and dagger, then assuming a more passive stance. Her eyes became somewhat human again, yet still firm and unyielding. Not at all daring to drop their guard for even a moment.

It turned out to be at the best time though, as the sound of the _Tamashi_ 's engines firing up outside the cave was soon heard. Within minutes Lelouch's body, still flanked by Kallen and C.C., was placed inside. From which the VTOL immediately lifted off for Okinawa.


	31. More Than Words

" _The time to take counsel of your fears is before you make an important battle decision. That's the time to listen to every fear you can imagine! When you have collected all the facts and fears and made your decision, turn off all your fears and go ahead!"_  
\- George S. Patton

**Central Hemicycle  
Berlin, State of Germany, European Union  
August 28, 2025**

Cold silence reigned across the chamber as all eyes remained fixed ahead, toward what could only be the subject of their worst fears. There, at the rear of the assembly, a holographic monitor projected various images of war and carnage for all to see; images depicting certain black knightmares fighting against Britannia's legions of blue, either acting on their own volition or in direct support of Chinese green units. One after another, the black machines seemed all but unstoppable, their orange mono-eyes oft times glaring toward the "camera" before or after ravaging uncountable numbers of _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_. And that was before one saw what they did to conventional vehicles and infrastructure, which almost always was left in flames upon the black giants passing by, entirely unhindered.

Those images were bad enough, but those that followed especially sent a chill down the gathering's collective spine. The line of red knightmares – and one blue – charging into the fray, firing their claw cannons either in laser-like beams or in rapid fire bursts, sundering all that they touched. Another black knightmare, this one sporting curious red hair-like attachments, charging into the Britannian masses with a large, rocket-propelled sword, cutting down enemy after enemy as it charged on. One more red knightmare – this one blue eyed to the others' orange and retaining a much different right arm claw – also breaking into the enemy formations, the fire espousing from its own claw granting it the draconian visage of its ever renowned pilot. All culminating in the imagery of the black and gold bastard twin of the _Lancelot_ , cape billowing as it too drew into combat, destroying any and all it moved against with its own swords and rifle, right before battling the dark grey frame belonging to the Knight of Two himself. The latter's crimson eyes turning once to the camera, seemingly glaring toward it with ethereal vehemence, just before the screen froze.

"And so Councilors," a man in a grey military uniform – rank insignia and _waffenfraube_ both indicating the wearer as a General of the European Army – declared to the chamber, his voice carrying the full weight of his authority and charisma. "We behold the black legion in our midst. The very demons that, a mere eight years ago, shook the whole of the Earth to its foundations."

Sitting some meters behind the floor, Kessler almost had to force himself to keep from smirking. He could almost taste the fear that permeated throughout the European Council as the various councilors came to realize the seriousness of the matter. Such fear was almost palatable to him, as it was a powerful indicator of grave weakness. And where there was weakness, there was always a means of manipulation.

"Though their manpower was initially small, especially during their raids at Pendragon and Pearl Harbor, they retain relative skill and technological advancement, the latter no doubt provided by their Indian allies," General Pierre Anou, commander of the 2nd Panzer Army, continued to project, visibly enjoying the rapt attention he was receiving. "A considerable threat, one that Zero has made quite clear in his previous declaration. To turn a blind eye to him, or his Black Knight vermin, would indeed be folly."

"But General, you just said that they were small in size, and all reports seem to indicate they cannot hold any more than a few thousand in their ranks," one of the councilors spoke up. "Surely such a miniscule force could not hope to overcome our army in battle."

"I did Councilor, but I also said they were _initially_ small," Anou answered, again all too pleased to do so. "Following their reestablishment of the Chinese Federation, the Black Knights have undoubtedly augmented their forces, if you will pardon the expression, with additional numbers. China and India alone could grant them an immeasurable recruitment pool, and though it would take some time to mold such peasantry into proper soldiers, the Black Knights very much hold that capability given the number of surviving veterans from the Black Rebellion in their earlier ranks."

"Do we have an estimate on exactly how much their forces have grown?" another asked.

Anou shook his head in dramatic regretfulness. "I'm afraid the Abwehr is still working on that, but if I were to hazard a guess, their overall manpower is well into the millions now. More than enough to overrun the Middle East should Zero deign it, or…"

Again Kessler forced back a grin as the General verbalized what the Council truly feared. "Launch an incursion into our own Far Eastern states."

Additional murmurings could be heard as Anou elaborated further. "Their stealth technology makes either course even more accomplishable," he stated. "In fact, it has been assessed by both the Abwehr and myself that Zero has already launched an assault into Area 18, only two days ago."

Anou then took on a conspiring gleam. "It was a probing attack that did little beyond strike a few outlying garrisons, but the purpose was obvious. Zero intends to move past China and into the west, ever closer to Britannia. And he intends to liberate any and all 'oppressed' peoples along the way, further augmenting his forces."

That gleam showed even more as he added. "And once more Councilors, Zero has made his views of our republic, and its 'illegitimate' leadership, abundantly clear."

Even further commotion erupted, the anxiety stirring that much more. Kessler naturally took his cue. "This, indeed, is not a matter to be taken lightly," he began. "Though we do not know when and how, it is surely a matter of time before Zero and his followers turn their gaze upon Europe, as he had so declared. And when he does, our republic will face its darkest hour since Stalin's legions first marched into Poland."

That last line especially struck. Though it was fast approaching a century since Stalin launched his attempted conquest of the West, the Red Army's march was far from forgotten. In fact, it only reinforced the smothering dread, especially as the audience kept the Black Knights' alliance with the reborn Chinese Federation – itself a communist power, as well as a descendent of Soviet ideology – well in mind. Would Zero bring them into Europe alongside his Order?

"We cannot let this stand," Kessler declared, raising his voice for emphasis. "If we are to confront Zero, we must act preemptively, before he can launch his incursion. Neutralize the threat he and his Black Knights pose before they can ever tread upon European soil!"

Then, ever so dramatically, he raised his hands up. "Therefore, I propose the mobilization of all available military assets," he called out, gaining no small measure of amazement from the Council or barely concealed anxiousness from Anou. "To hunt Zero down and bring him to justice, once and for all!"

"That's quite the proposal, _Herr Präsident_ ," a new voice called out from the far end of the chamber, one that easily overrode Kessler's declaration with its deep baritone. "To condemn the man that has brought our _real_ enemies to their knees."

A pair bootfalls were soon heard, even amidst the noticeably louder murmurings, as their wearer entered into the open. "Surely you would not begrudge such a man," the speaker continued as all eyes drew toward his entry. "Especially when he has done far more against the Britannians than Pierre could ever hope to."

Steam practically billowed from Anou's ears as the general glared back, but it was hardly noticed. The entirety of the Council's attention was now directed at the newcomer, who casually strolled onto the Hemicycle floor with an air of unflinching superiority. One that Kessler himself had to keep from glaring down upon, as it would only emphasize it, and the man's accompanying grin, that much more.

With a purpose in his step and a crusade in his eyes, General Joachim Rommel came to a stop at the precise center of the chamber. His greatcoat draped over his shoulders and his trademark sand visor covered cap atop his head, the general looked every bit the stalwart commander that the European media had portrayed him as. The stalwart commander that had battled, and often bested, the Britannians in North Africa for five years running, as well as one of Europe's chief authorities in knightmare warfare and many other fields. The Desert Lion himself.

"General Rommel, I see you have taken the time to join us," Kessler spoke in a measured tone, expertly biting back his ire toward the Lion's sheer arrogance. "Even though you had not been summoned by myself or the Council."

"A mere technicality," Rommel answered back with infuriating casualness. "When I heard that the Council was convening to discuss the Demon King and his recent successes, I could not help but feel the need to give my own perceptions."

He turned to sweep his eyes across the Hemicycle. "I trust this to be acceptable."

A multitude of nodding heads responded as such. As a result, Kessler had no choice but to oblige. "By all means then, grant us your insights."

" _Danke,"_ Rommel replied, noting the underlying sardonicism but very much ignoring it, as he faced the council. Already he could tell he had his work cut out for him. Most of the councilors appeared quite white from the previous tirade, and more than a few continued to look upon the still projected image of the _Mordred_ with visible dread. Even so, he had to try.

"I understand your apprehension," he began as levelly as he could. "Zero and the Order of the Black Knights are indeed a force to be reckoned with. In but a few months' time, they not only launched a direct raid into the Imperial capital and toppled the strongest fortress in the Pacific, but they also liberated a third of the world from Britannia's tyranny in one fell swoop. All following upon the objectives set by their initial declaration."

His eyes swept the chamber in the manner of his epithet scanning its present domain. "If Zero has, in fact, set his sights upon Europe, he would be a terrible foe to face, especially as we are still fighting the Britannians on all fronts. And if he were to secure Chinese aid to augment his theoretical invasion force, we would be further hard-pressed to defend _Europa_."

"That's why we should take him out here and now!" Anou barked from the side, only to be soundly ignored. Rommel didn't so much as spare him a side glance.

"However Councilors, this does not have to be our only choice to make," the General posited rather conspiringly, causing more than one head to look up. "Though it's highly probable Zero has his plans for our Union, they don't necessarily have to involve hostilities. Not when we share one mutual enemy, even if only for the time being."

"I assume there is a point you are about to make General," Kessler spoke from behind with pointed impatience. He already knew where this was going – much to his indignation – and he had hoped to whatever god was actually out there that no one would have the brains or the balls to suggest it. Unfortunately, the Desert Lion had both, and Kessler silently cursed himself for not anticipating it.

"Yes," Rommel answered back, again keeping his face toward his audience. "I propose to this council that, rather than hunt Zero down, we seek an alliance with him."

"Insanity!" Anou barked, forcing his way back into the limelight. "You would suggest we align with the very scum of the earth and his band of exiles!?"

When Rommel turned to face his fellow general and army commander, it was as though he had only then realized Anou was still there. "The very scum of the earth and band of exiles that just revenged the Black Rebellion upon their former oppressors tenfold? Why yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting," Rommel shrugged indifferently. "After all, the enemy of my enemy…"

"You're insane Rommel!" Anou bellowed now, infuriated at both the mere suggest and the Desert Lion's dismissiveness toward him. "It is the eleventh hour and you would welcome the invaders through our defenses!"

"The invaders, the _real_ invaders, are already marching on our soil Pierre," Rommel exclaimed blandly. "You of all people should know that, considering it was your sorry ass they kicked all over Portugal."

That caused several additional murmurings, as well as Anou looking ready to spontaneously combust. "As opposed to that brat in North Africa that you've been dragging your feet in defeating!?" he spat in derision. "The one that had you cowering in El Alamein mere months ago!?"

This time Rommel appeared affronted, much to the surprise of Anou and several others. "That 'brat' happens to be one of the best our enemy has to offer. One of the greatest adversaries Europe has faced since Georgy Zhukov, only one step below the White Prince himself."

The Lion flashed a malicious grin. "Be weary of the day you should face him Pierre, for you will find your trousers even more _gebräunt_ than they were in Lisbon."

" _Du Hurensohn!"_ Anou roared and almost flung himself at Rommel, the latter quite ready to put the cretin in his much deserved place.

"Enough!" Kessler commanded, bringing an immediate stop to the fight in the making, as well as the background mutterings. "There will be no further outburst on the floor!"

That settled, Rommel immediately returned to the matter at hand. " _Herr Präsident_ , my less than esteemed colleague may be the biggest disgrace to the uniform since Varus," Anou sputtered at this, only for Rommel to ignore him yet again. "But he is right about one thing. This is the eleventh hour."

He turned back to the wider audience. "Make no mistake, we are no closer to victory than we were five years ago. In fact, given our losses since, we are even further away. The Britannians have yet to conquer us, but we also have yet to defeat them decisively, and so they remain well upon _Europa_.

"In direct contrast, they have been soundly broken in the east. The bulk of their forces are wiped out there, and what little remains has either fled westward into Area 18 or northward to Marrybell's camp, unlikely to ever set foot in their former territory again. All done in by the greatest offensive action to have ever graced modern war…"

The general allowed a knowing grin to form. "One that even my great-grandfather would have envied."

That caused a quiet stirring amongst the gathered, which Rommel had very much intended. The ancestor in question, Erwin Rommel, had been one of the best – if not _the_ best – military commander Europe had ever fielded. Under his direction, the Red Army had been decimated in the Battle of Munich, allowing for the great counteroffensive that ultimately brought an end to communism – at least until the conclusion of the Chinese Civil War – and expanded Europe's reach to the other side of the globe. Obviously his mere mentioning, especially from his descendent, was akin to invoking the name of a most revered saint.

"That same genius, that same _brilliance_ , can be of great aid to us as well," Rommel prodded further. "We need only reach out to Zero and make our offer."

"And why should Zero take such an offer General?" Kessler posited with some measure of curiosity. "He has already made his feelings toward our republic quite known, as well as his desire to see us brought down with the Britannians."

 _No_ Herr Präsident _, just you and your fellow Nationalist scum,_ Rommel thought as he readdressed his commander-in-chief. "Zero, as with all great military commanders, is a foremost pragmatist. Though he would turn his armies upon Europe if necessary, his primary enemy is Britannia, and so would focus his efforts on defeating them. This alone gives us the same common ground as the CLA, and with such a foundation anything is quite possible."

"Including his stabbing us in the back," Anou snarled again.

"One such possibility, yes," Rommel conceded for once. "However, in light of his greater objectives, I believe he would not pursue such action, at least not before the _Geflügelte Schwert_ flies over Pendragon."

Kessler's eyes narrowed as he noted a key detail. "You appear to have utmost faith in him, _Herr General_."

Again Rommel shrugged indifferently. "I am appreciative of his gifts, sir," he answered simply. "And how they may serve our republic."

"No doubt," Kessler exclaimed dryly. He didn't believe a word of it – in fact, he dared suspect there was more to the Desert Lion's partiality than simple admiration – but it remained an inconsequential issue at best. Especially with what was about to occur. "If there is nothing further, then the Council will now vote on these proposals."

He looked past Rommel to the various councilors. "Remember, the course of action that is decided may not only affect our nation, but the very direction of history itself."

Allowing a moment for that to sink in, Kessler then finished. "Consider carefully."

* * *

**Urasoe Castle  
Urasoe, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

It was now two days since the event, two days since whatever had happened had happened. Since that time, things had calmed down considerably, though not enough that the collective guard was lowered. The Black Knights remained on higher alert just in case, with patrols stepped up throughout the islands and personnel on the lookout for any form of suspicious activity. General Ohgi had recalled much of the High Command to brief them on the past forty-eight hours, and obviously to discuss how they could be prevented from repeating. Prime Minister Sumeragi was also holding a meeting with Chairwoman Tianzi in regard to the situation, as well as other happenings that had occurred in China at precisely the same time. All the while they, alongside a full garrison of soldiers, had been placed on guard around Urasoe itself.

None of their number had been briefed on these things, or even what exactly had taken place, yet these were far from their immediate concerns. Some of them had their theories, with quite a few being more abstract than others, but neither these explanations, nor the truth itself, mattered much to them. For the first time in its entire existence, Zero Squadron had been called upon to directly protect their liege. To stand by and watch for any and all who would dare move against Zero himself.

The details on that, Alfred mused from the cockpit of his _Guren_ , were especially vague, though again he and his squadmates had their theories. The general consensus was that some sort of assassination attempt had been made, one that had somehow bypassed all forms of defense, but had missed by nothing short of God's grace. As a result, Zero, who may or may not have been recovering from the attempt, was holed up within the heart of the castle, as far removed from the outside as the Black Knights could make possible.

Their efforts had been quite substantial, to say the least. Just above, Alfred's sensors picked up the IFF signatures of _Karyus_ on combat air patrol, ensuring that the surrounding airspace remained clear of all save the ever present storm. _Yamakaze_ gunships also patrolled the outlying areas in spite of said storm, zipping from one part to the other as dragon flies scouring their hunting grounds. Armored troops moved throughout the castle interior and outer grounds on full round the clock patrols of their own, and it was a sure bet that there were Iga present among them. And finally, there were the eleven _Gurens_ that stood around the castle; the primary guard dogs, ready to be let slip at any given moment.

Of course, all of it paled to the final line of defense in Alfred's opinion. One that he, for all of his experience, could not fathom anyone crossing, not even if they were in knightmares of their own. Subsequently the reason why there were only eleven _Gurens_ standing guard instead of twelve.

Technically, Alfred had not seen or heard from the Major for the last forty-eight hours, but he knew exactly where she was now. Directly at Zero's side, wherever he happened to be. There could be no other place, not after whatever had occurred had. Alfred actually pitied any fool who attempted to remove her, much less make another attempt on her charge; even Cornelia would have known better than to dare try, and Gilbert and his father would have heartily concurred. The Red Dragoness was not one to be trifled with at such a time.

That all said however, Alfred remained rather concerned for his superior and friend. Again he hadn't seen her for the past two days – such that their orders had come directly from General Ohgi himself – but it was safe to say that whatever happened had affected her as well, and not simply because she had been present in the occurrence. The Major's feelings for their liege were very much an open secret in Zero Squadron – one that was discreetly acknowledged by all of its members. If he really had been nearly killed, he could only imagine what she was going through, especially when she had already lost so much.

Alfred grimaced at that last thought. They had all lost much over the last few years. He himself still mourned his father and his brothers, as well as innumerable friends and comrades. But it was different with the Major. She had lost her family three times over, from her brother's death in the Insurrection to her mother falling to Refrain and then finally both she and her father perishing in the Devastation. Alfred could only surmise it had been through the dedicated efforts of General Ohgi, Major Cathcart and select others that she had not given up entirely. As well as the one who mattered most to her.

In light of that, Alfred truly did pity any fool who would make a follow up attempt. If hell hath no fury than a woman scorned, then it certainly could not compete with a woman that still had everything to lose. Especially if that "everything" was the man she loved…

* * *

Sitting directly across from Lelouch's bed, her exhausted but extremely focused blue eyes not once leaving his sleeping form, Kallen remained at the same post she had made for herself since their return to Okinawa. Outside of showering and changing back into her uniform, as well as the occasional but very short water and bathroom breaks, she had not moved from his side. The side of her commander, her savior. Her prince.

Time had since become incomprehensible to her as a result. Hours or days, Kallen had lost track of the passage from Kamine to the present. No, it had never even registered to her. And even if it had, it wouldn't have taken her away from him, where she should have remained – even against his direct orders – when he had gone off on his "side errand". She would be damned before she made that mistake again. Regardless of anyone's wishes.

There had been some attempts off and on by her comrades and superiors to get her to stand down. Some of them had been gentle suggestions and assuagements, while others had been more forceful. Both Ohgis had given her direct orders to take one of the side rooms and rest, while Tohdoh had offered to personally take the "watch", with or without the Four Holy Swords beside him, if it would help to put her at ease. General Kondo had also tried to convince her, even offering to recall units from China to reinforce Zero Squadron, while Generals Longstreet and Stuart had emphasized their own fealty to the Black Prince – to the point of claiming him the rightful heir to their former nation's throne – in their attempts. Even Tamaki had claimed he could stand guard over his "buddy" as she slept.

One after the other however, the Knight of Zero had refused them all, and not always politely. No matter their ranks and reasons, her duty to her liege was of the highest priority, and not even he, had he actually been conscious, could order her away now. And heaven help anyone, up to and including those troops that sentried the rest of the castle, who tried to physically remove her. Especially as she still retained her weapons and her Geass.

She knew she would pay for all of it later, once everything settled down again, but that was of little consequence to her in the present. No matter how much time had passed since the prior events, the image of Lelouch lying dead and bleeding remained as vivid to her as when her Geass first turned upon it. In fact, it had never left her; she need only close her eyes to see it again and feel the accompanying pain. The sheer agony of having the very last thing that meant – truly meant – everything to her stripped away, never to be reclaimed. Only by twist of fate had that not actually carried through, and Kallen refused to take that chance again. Not when she, and he, were both still alive and breathing. Beyond that, the rest of the world could go to hell, assuming it wasn't already there.

The sound of the door knob turning caused Kallen to look up, Geass alight. Fortunately she retained just enough of her comprehension to tell that it was C.C., who entered in with a tray table that held pizza and beverages. "I thought you would be hungry," the immortal spoke casually as she entered. "The kitchen staff claims you haven't eaten anything since coming here."

"You thought wrong," Kallen growled, Geass deactivating but otherwise not about to drop her guard. Friend and foe had long since stopped registering to her; anything that crossed that threshold now was a probable threat. The only variable was whether she attacked at point of entry or not.

C.C. easily understood that, and so proceeded with caution, doing nothing that would draw ire. Not that she couldn't handle a sleep deprived Dragoness if it came down to it. "Well then I'm afraid I must insist."

"I said I'm not hungry," Kallen growled again, even as the "witch" brought the tray over, then moved back to get a chair of her own. If anything, the smell of food just made her stomach lurch; it had apparently been that long since her last meal. "Get that away from me C.C. or…"

"Or what? You'll kill me?" C.C. lightly admonished as she returned with her chair. "Better than you have tried, Lady Puff."

Placing the chair down on the opposite side of the tray, C.C. nodded toward the pizza. "In case you didn't know, it's been over forty-eight hours since we got back from Honalee. That's over two days you have gone without food."

She paused to take a slice and a following bite, visibly savoring. "Between that and your sleep deprivation, you would not amount to much against an actual assassin."

"I'll take my chances," Kallen retorted, visibly becoming defensive. She clearly anticipated another attempt at getting her to leave his side in the making.

C.C. shook head at this. "Don't misunderstand Kallen. As much as the others want me to, I'm not here to get you out…"

"Good," Kallen snapped in turn.

"But at the same time you aren't doing him or anyone else favors by starving yourself," the immortal "witch" factually pointed out. "He especially would want you in top form."

Able to do little more than maintain her glare, Kallen, knowing that C.C. was right on all of it, forced herself to pick up a slice. Looking over the pizza for a moment, her blurred eyes and consciousness unable to recognize the exact toppings, she ultimately took a bite and swallowed. It might not have been the most nutritious meal she could have had at that time, but she knew it would help replenish her energy stores, especially with the meat and vegetable assortment C.C. had selected. "Damn you."

Again C.C. looked entirely unbothered. "Once more, better than you have tried," she exclaimed before taking another bite herself. If only her other partner knew just how true that was.

The next several minutes or so were of utmost silence as two women had their meal. For her part, it took more than a bit of effort for Kallen to eat her parts of the pizza; swallowing alone felt as though she were forcing molten lead down her throat. However, she ate it all the same, gaining much needed nutrients into her system, though it would take some time yet before it was all digested and distributed. So long as it kept her awake and alert however, she paid little attention to this.

"So," C.C. suddenly spoke up again after finishing another slice of her own. "Are you going to tell him when he wakes up?"

Swallowing again, this time without any food or drink, Kallen could only steel herself for the inevitable. "Tell him what?"

C.C. let out a drawn sigh. "The one thing in this dark, dismal world that matters most to you," she emphasized somewhat dramatically. "That you love him."

The immortal's eyes narrowed, as if expecting a challenge to this. "To the point of being where you are now."

Any other time Kallen would have argued, whether for the sake of professionalism or simply out of characteristic reflex. But not this time. Too much had happened for her to deny her feelings for him to another, especially when that other was C.C.

"I wish it were that simple," the ace sighed, looking back to the still sleeping prince in clear yearning. "Just to tell him straight out…"

C.C. nearly shook her head again. "It is that simple," she spoke with exasperation. "In fact, it has always been that simple. You're just afraid of what his response will be."

"Well yeah," Kallen pointedly retorted, feeling as though her partner in crime had somehow struck a nerve. "Among other things."

This aroused C.C.'s curiosity. "Such as?"

It took another long moment for Kallen to consider. "Too many things for me to list right now," she exclaimed, suddenly feeling the considerable weight of her exhaustion. "Starting with whether or not I do actually feel as I think I do."

C.C. arched an eyebrow. "You think this is Geass' influence at work?" she replied, causing Kallen to look away somewhat. "Well then, let's find out…" she started to reach for her partner's hand.

Reacting before any of them could realize, Kallen snapped her hand away, drawing as far away from the witch's grasp as she could while still sitting. Her eyes projected a naked, terrible fear that C.C. had never, _ever_ seen on her. A fear that, in spite of everything, very much took C.C. by surprise, to the point that she was unable to keep the astonishment off her own face.

Another long silence, this one much colder and perturbing, entered the room. Hanging in the air like a faint smoke before C.C. finally drew her own hand back, astonishment giving way for understanding. "I see."

Her body shaking from the tension, Kallen took several more minutes to calm herself down, just managing to keep the tears at bay. C.C. could only sit by and watch as her partner, on the verge of breaking down similarly to two days ago, forcibly reigned herself in, taking on some measure of composure. The latter wasn't very much, as her voice trembled as she spoke, but the Red Dragoness remained even so.

"I remember it," Kallen murmured in a near whisper. "Eight years ago at Yokosuka, through everything I have seen and experienced, I remember it the most."

She almost bit her lip as she finished. "The exact moment I fell for him."

Remaining silent, C.C. simply sat by and listened. Kallen continued. "It was right before the battle, and the JLF's destruction," she said, forcing down some of her trembling. "Somehow, I ended up wandering into one of the warehouses and found him. Alone and out of uniform; he didn't even have his mask, though I couldn't see his face in the darkness."

The ace closed her eyes, as though replaying the memory. "Narita had just happened, and many of us were feeling remorse over the mudslides. Me especially, as I had just attended the funeral for Shirley's father," she took a breath on that. "In that moment of uncertainty, I demanded to know if any of it was real. If what we were fighting for really was going to change the world for the better."

It was then that C.C. saw a semblance of light begin to emerge from Kallen's eyes. "He answered me, and his answer reaffirmed my will to fight," she explained. "But…but it also did something else."

Knowing that her audience was listening with utmost intention, Kallen went on. "Though he tried to hide it, like he always did, I still heard it. The same pain and remorse we all felt coming from Zero himself, only ten times greater."

Hesitantly, Kallen looked back toward Lelouch. "Before that point, I thought like everyone else did. That Zero was beyond human," she exclaimed. "Messiah or demon, I believed he could not be held down by such things as guilt and regret. Those were for the rest of us to feel, because we were but mortals compared to him, the one who would bring justice unto this sick, twisted world."

She shook her head at the idea. "And yet there he was, retreated to the shadows and consumed by anguish, weighted down far more by the consequences of his actions than any of us could appreciate," she sniffed. "Nothing like the Demon King we and the rest of the world saw him as."

C.C. was tempted to make a quip at Tamaki's expense, but she wisely chose to forgo it. Thereby allowing Kallen to continue once more.

"He's no messiah, yet he's no demon either," Kallen declared. "Underneath that mask is a human being. A boy that suffered the worst humanity had to offer, and so chose to stand up and fight for something better. Something none of us would have dreamed of, much less thought possible," she began trembling again as she added. "Even to the point of sacrificing himself, and what happiness he had left."

At that, Kallen grasped her sides, her trembling intensifying. This time she had difficulty calming herself. "I love him for all of it, and more C.C.," she murmured as tears started to fall, her right hand slipping over her heart. "I love him so much it _hurts_."

C.C. reached out again, this time to grasp Kallen's shoulder in a reaffirming gesture. That seemed to be enough for Kallen, who managed to calm down a little bit more. "And yet," she stifled, naked fear now entering in. "And yet it could all still be a lie."

Through her tears, she gazed back to Lelouch. "It would just be like him to use his Geass that way," she spoke with an ever wavering voice, deathly afraid that what she said next would be the truth. "Implanting false memories and emotions so that I would serve as his most loyal minion, his perfect slave."

"Kallen…" C.C. began to say, only to be stopped.

"But even so, what I feel now is all I have left," Kallen finally willed herself and sat back upright. "He's all I have left."

When she again looked at Lelouch, it was of the utmost resolve. "I swore that I would follow him to the end, and I meant every word of it," she declared. "Until death do us part."

C.C. pursed her lips at that final statement, knowing Kallen had purposely invoked its full meaning. Indeed she could see it coming from all over, from the tone of her voice to the poise of her body to the sheen in her eyes. Love in its purest, most absolute form, coupled with fear and uncertainty. That the one driving force which remained to Kallen Kouzuki – the one thing that remained to her after all she had lost – could very well be an illusion. A means of enslavement, brought on by the most masterful of manipulators.

The "witch" inwardly sighed in response. Unlike Kallen, she knew the truth of this particular matter. And even if she didn't, she could easily tell the feelings her second partner had toward her first partner were the real thing. That no Geass, no matter what particular brand of "absolute" power it may have held, could hope to instill such passion, such intensity of emotion toward another. C.C., of all people, knew that from experience after all…

Even so, the "witch" knew better than to say anything about that truth. Not only would Kallen not believe her, especially as she was now, but it simply was not something that could be answered by mere words. Like it or not, Kallen, and Lelouch, would have to make this journey themselves.

"I will say this much for our sweet prince over there," was her only response as she took another slice. "He's damned lucky to have someone like you in his life."

After taking a bite, she then added. "Even though I doubt he'll ever realize it."

"I'm perfectly fine with that," Kallen answered, her eyes remaining on her liege for just a little longer.

* * *

**Rommel Residence  
Berlin, State of Germany, European Union**

"Those idiots!" Rommel snarled, nearly planting his fist through the dining room table in his frustration. Fortunately, as he was well aware that his sons, Manfred and Lothar, were in the backyard playing with their white shepherd Hilda, he managed to refrain from the action as well as keep his voice down. Despite the fact he wanted to tear the universe itself apart. "After all I said, after all that's been happening, they still chose this insane course of action!?"

"What did you expect Joachim?" Gabriela Rommel, or "Gabby" to those closest to her, casually replied to her husband before taking a drink from her _bierkrug_. She was used to her husband's tantrums whenever they came along, and for once she couldn't blame him in the slightest. Even from her civilian standpoint, the Council had acted in the worst manner possible. "Even if you had actually swayed them, we both know Kessler and his minions had long seen to it that the Council voted as intended. The decision to go after Zero was made long before the Council ever set foot into that chamber."

"I know Gabby, I know," Rommel sighed as he himself took a drink, a noticeably larger one than his wife had, to calm down a little. "You're right, I knew this was going to happen. But damn me, I hoped, _really_ hoped, that the Council would see reason for once."

"Hah! The Council hasn't seen reason since Bismarck's time in office," Gabby shot back. "Oh sure, there are some that _don't_ have their heads up their _esels_ , but when it comes down to it, the whole of Parliament is little more than a geriatric club whose members are more interested in their pensions than the preservation of our republic. And that's before one brings up the Nationalists and their sycophants."

She shook her head. "Face it my love, this is one battle you were destined to lose."

"So I've learned," Rommel sneered, almost wishing he were back in Africa. Compared to those miscreants in the Hemicycle, the Britannians were a much simpler foe to fight. "Still, this doesn't do _Europa_ any good Gabby. Not only have we just declared war on a new adversary when we have yet to defeat the first, but this new foe will be _nothing_ like what we have faced before."

"Oh? Do my ears deceive me?" Gabby inquired bemusedly. "Is the Desert Lion _hesitating_ in the face of the enemy?"

This time it was Rommel's turn to laugh. "The Desert Lion _never_ hesitates against his enemies," he retorted with a grin, right before adopt a frown. "For once however, I would very much rather these be our allies."

He elaborated further. "Even without Zero in the equation, the Black Knights are formidable, _too_ formidable for my liking," his frown deepened as he recalled the black knightmares in action. "Their baseline troops possess great individual skill, and their officers have repeatedly displayed initiative. Their technological base is likely more advanced than the Britannians', or our own. And though they initially lacked in the way of numbers, the Red Rebellion's success has obviously given them a much needed recruitment boost."

The Lion actually growled at the notion. "In other words, they are a quality force that has since gained a large measure of quantity as well, while we and Emperor Charles' tea drinkers have been suffering in both," he again glowered in his memory of the Council's vote. "Had we allied, we could have easily beaten the Britannians back to their precious Homeland. But no, we're going to piss all that away because the powers that be are afraid Zero would turn on them…"

"Wouldn't he?" Gabby smoothly chided as she took another drink.

Rommel laughed. "I said afraid, Gabby, not _paranoid_ ," he wistfully sighed. "Which would have done much for Europe's favor in itself…"

"Careful darling," Gabby warned, and not entirely in jest. "To paraphrase a certain Britannian, 'Big Brother can always be watching.'"

"Please," Rommel waved her off. " _Großer Bruder_ can watch all he wants. Unless he wants to remove Europe's best commander as well as cause even more public discord, then that's all he can do, watch and listen."

He then smiled conspiringly. "Besides, I've already cleared the house. _Again_."

That earned an approving and quite amused nod from his wife. Locating and disposing of surveillance equipment, and oft times the listeners themselves, was becoming something of a hobby for her husband. Of course, it helped that it wasn't the Abwehr that was so obsessed with keeping tabs on him – at least not to a noticeable extent – but a certain band of Nationalist affiliated thugs, who fancied themselves as elite troops and, in cases such as this one, spies. Compared to the former organization, the latter was grossly out of its league.

Rommel continued. "The worst part, however, is also the most obvious. We will be going up against the Demon King himself."

The General actually grimaced. "Any other time it would have been a worthy challenge, but not now. Not when we still have Bloody Marry to the east, Hannes to the west and Raymond in Africa…"

"Yes, it does add up rather quickly," Gabby observed. "Even if we had Zero on our side, we would still have our work cut out for us."

"Not as much as you would think," Rommel responded, taking another casual sip.

Though it was very slight, such that any other would have missed it, Gabby easily picked on the conspiring gleam in her husband's eyes. Inwardly sighing, she could not help but ask.

"Alright Joachim, I'll bite," she spoke in a near admonishing tone. "What are you onto?"

"Just the answer to a certain question," Rommel answered teasingly. "One that has been haunting our enemies and ourselves for eight years running," his eyes narrowed and his smirk deepened. "Who is Zero?"

Now Gabby was visibly intrigued. _"Ja?"_

Rommel smirk became a full grin as he said it. "What would you say if the Demon King turned out to be one we are all very well aware of?" he posited, once again with utmost conspiracy. "Specifically a certain _Schwarze Prinz_?"

Gabby almost did a double take over that. "I would say you have officially gone off the deepest end Joachim. There's no way Prince Lelouch, of all people, could be Zero."

"Why not?" Rommel challenged, entirely undeterred. "All the signs seem to point at it, up to and including his unique brand of tactics and deception."

Taking another drink, Gabby nodded for him to continue. "Go on."

Rommel took a breath before he went on. "I know what the official story claims, Gabby. Upon Empress Marianne's assassination, Lelouch was spirited away to Sunderland, only to reemerge in the public light upon coming of age. Namely when he attended West Point, and thereafter when he assumed command of the North African front."

The General grinned again upon seeing his wife take note. "You see it as well, _ja_? The blank space in the story; for an eight year span, no one on _Gottes grüne Erde_ can officially ascertain Lelouch's whereabouts or activities therein. There's only what the Britannians have stated for the record."

The grin again enlarged somewhat. "At the same time however, there is also a long forgotten report from the Abwehr that just may allude to Lelouch ending up in an altogether _different_ part of the world."

"Japan," Gabby concluded, putting together the dates in her own head. "Before the Incident."

"And the War," Rommel added.

Suddenly it was starting to make sense to Gabby. "And during or after said war and Kururugi's assassination, Lelouch would have disappeared in the chaos. Assumed for dead, thereafter remaining in hiding for the next seven years…"

"Until emerging as Zero to lead the good fight," Rommel finished, gleaming with approval.

Gabby smirked knowingly in return. "I take it this report was never verified," she challenged once more.

"Unfortunately not," Rommel shook his head. "Lelouch was eleventh in line to the throne, and so the Abwehr didn't consider him a person of substantial interest. In fact, the report in question makes no allusions toward him or his future whereabouts at all."

Gabby attempted to question this, but Rommel beat her to the draw. "Rather, it specifies an unscheduled gathering of imperials, just around the same date our _Schwarze Prinz_ officially disappeared from the limelight; princes and princesses who were very close to the late Empress Marianne's children, such as Schneizel, Cornelia, Euphemia, Clovis and Marrybell."

Gabby mused over this. "It could have been for a private memorial. Empress Marianne was quite popular among the younger princes and princesses."

"A possibility, but unlikely," Rommel smoothly replied. "It was claimed that the siblings were gathered to see one of their own off, as the prince or princess in question had just been exiled by the Emperor himself, for whatever reason."

The General leaned forward as he thought more on it. "If Lelouch was in fact the one sent out, he would have gone as far from his father's sight as possible _without_ being put in direct harm's way, which means he would have been well outside Britannia proper but nowhere near Europe or China. This leaves Japan, the _de jure_ neutral party of the day, at least before Kururugi and his cronies stuck their sakuradite bloated noses into Indochina."

Rommel grimaced, momentarily recalling the turmoil of those days. "Add on fact the Ashford family also ended up in Japan after the dust settled, and you could account for much of that blank period."

"Indeed," Gabby again concurred, seeing it herself. If Lelouch really had ended up in Japan, then the Ashfords, being his late mother's most direct affiliates, would have obviously provided him safe haven from Britannia at large. As her husband said, it did actually explain much of the Black Prince's whereabouts during that timeframe, as well as how he was able to gather the followers and resources for his rebellion.

However, it still failed to answer every question. "Assuming that is all true Joachim, along with Lelouch reemerging Zero thereafter, then how did he wind up under Britannia's banner after the Devastation?"

This time the general shook his head. "That I don't know, though I suspect it wasn't by his will," he answered, another frown crossing his features. "Otherwise the Black Knights would not have brought him back into the fold, much less assaulted Pendragon to do so."

Rommel then spoke much more solemnly. "Regardless of all that Gabby, I am firmly convinced that he is in fact the Demon King, as well as the one man in this world that can not merely defeat, but _destroy_ Britannia at this point," he said, taking a moment to finish his beer. "And we are about to launch a new front against him."

* * *

**Imperial Army Headquarters Krasnoyarsk _  
_Krasnoyarsk, Krasnoyarsk, Britannian Empire**

The sun was setting to the west, where Britannia laid beyond. It would be cold that night, and she could already feel it. Though it was still technically summer, the cold seemed to have reached that part of the world early that year, enough that she had been forced to take some precaution against it. Not too much of course – she was a strong enough girl, to say the least – but enough for her to tell that the days were growing shorter and the nights darker. Very much removed from the Homeland, which, after five years of constant fighting and westward advancement, seemed more and more distant. Too distant.

Even so, it was what it was. The darkness would be of little hindrance to her, and the cold would not even give her pause. She had long adjusted to either, and so had those who had followed her to this place. And so their march would continue, challenged only by the determined but weakening _human_ defenders of this land; the one element that kept her legion at bay, and herself from her prize. The castle in which she would plant her flag and establish her dominion, from which all else would follow.

Unfortunately, that objective also seemed quite distant, perhaps even more than it had months ago. She frowned as she contemplated why that was. The most obvious factor was, of course, the Demon King's reemergence and successes as of late. Not only did it provide her westward opposition a much needed boost in morale, but it also eliminated all logistical support and freedom of movement to the south. Not her forces ever really needed to move through Area 20 or Area 22, of course, but at the same time she did not appreciate being so firmly confined to the north, so constrained in her mobility. And that was before one brought up the possibility – no _likelihood_ – that Zero would move against her soon enough.

And, of course, there were the Europeans themselves. She had been fighting them for quite some time; in fact, it was the landings in Kamchatka and Chukotka that officially signaled the Great World War's beginning. Even in those frozen wastelands, her enemies had resisted her, and they continued to do so even now. She had gained ground, yes, but at staggering cost, and there were more than a few times in which she had been forced to withdraw – temporarily of course – and give ground in return lest she lose too much keeping it. And though she had inflicted just as much – perhaps even more – harm on such opposition, they were no closer to surrender and capitulation than she was.

Which brought to mind one particular thorn in her side. The Bear of the Far East. The grandson of Stalin's prized marshal turned defender of the "freedom" and "liberty" of this forsaken land. An admittedly worthy opponent to her, not unlike how her brother saw the Desert Lion in North Africa. He, more than all others, had stood against and hindered her march west every step of the way; if not for him, she likely would have met all of her objectives by now. An infuriating notion, yet simultaneously exhilarating; she, for the life of her, had not expected to face such a skilled adversary. One that, if she truly wished to conquer this land in its entirety, she would have to entirely destroy in the end.

 _In the end…_ she mused as the sun dipped ever further beyond. Once more, it seemed all too distant. In spite of all the gains that had been made, all that she had conquered and subjugated in Britannia's name, it still remained too distant. Too damned distant.

Not that she was completely disinclined by this. After all, it had taken years to reach this far, for her to stand there, within the very heart of Siberia. Just as it would likely take additional time to reach the Urals, the stonewall that separated her from what she sought, and move beyond. All the while the Europeans, with their papa bear at the forefront, would do everything in their power to vanquish her. To ensure that she would suffer the same fate as those forces to the south, if not destroy her entirely.

Let them try, she resolved. None of it, not even Zero, should he indeed choose to move against her instead of Cesare, would change the outcome. No matter how many more days she would spend fighting, no matter how much more blood she would sacrifice, she would gain what she sought. Through the death and ruin, through the piled corpses and feasting ravens, it would all be hers. Euro Britannia would be hers.

And thereafter…

She came to an abrupt halt as her ears picked up the door opening from behind her, followed by a pair of bootfalls stepping onto the floor. "I asked not to be disturbed."

"Forgive me Your Highness," Major General Sir John Blackman answered dutifully to his liege, doing well to mask any hesitance as he reported. "But you wanted to be notified on the operation's conclusion."

Hearing that, Princess Marrybell mel Britannia, commander of the Eastern Front, turned to face her chief of staff. If she held any emotion toward Blackman's notification, she did well to keep it behind her neutral expression. "And?"

Resisting the urge to purse his lips in response, Blackman only said. "Both objectives were met, Your Highness."

Marrybell's expression remained neutral. "Casualties?"

"None," Blackman answered. _Not on our side anyway,_ he thought but did not dare say aloud.

The princess nodded over this. "To be expected," she exclaimed with some measure of solemnity. "Given that the would-be defenders are far west of us."

"Indeed Your Highness," Blackman answered, dutiful as ever in spite of the subject matter.

It was only then that Marrybell smiled, this time with some knowledge. "It's ultimately for the best Johann," she spoke to her subordinate with reassurance. "We cannot risk any further 'accidents' behind our lines, especially in the coming months."

"As you say ma'am," the General replied.

Marrybell resisted the urge to chuckle. She knew when her chief of staff was intentionally biting his tongue to the point of blood. "I admit I wish there were a better, if not more efficient, way of ensuring our supremacy in this land, but unfortunately there isn't," she spoke with solemnity once more. "And I fear it will be done that much more as we draw closer to Moscow."

She then turned to face her prized general. "But until then, we still have a war to fight," she stated almost commandingly. "Does that not remain so Johann?"

"It is once more as you say," Blackman answered.

"Good," Marrybell nodded in approval, her characteristic warm smile reappearing. "Summon my commanders General. It is time we move onto the next stage of conquest."

"Yes, Your Highness," Blackman replied, altogether relieved to be returning to the _actual_ fighting. "Shall I have Dame Oldrin be present as well?"

"But of course. She is my knight after all," Marrybell spoke as if it were obvious. "In fact, I intend her and the Glinda Knights to spearhead the next assault."

"Very good ma'am," Blackman saluted at last. "I will see to it at once."

With that, the General turned and made his way out. His orders would be carried out within the hour, allowing Marrybell some more time to watch the sun's western descent. And from there, the encroaching darkness.

* * *

**Peace Mark _Charlemagne_ -class land battleship _Euliya_  
Sakha, Britannian Empire**

Trudging along on its rows of caterpillar treads, the mighty land battleship _Euliya_ – originally the _Jean-Baptiste Jourdan_ – continued her trek through the vast wilderness, seemingly toward parts unknown. It would have been a curious sight to say the least; a functioning European landship moving along behind enemy lines, well after Bloody Marry had subjugated the region. Even more curious however, was the fact that the battleship did not fly the Thirteen Stars, nor was it engraved with any notary from the European Army. Rather, it bore but one particular emblem upon its weathered grey hull: that of a red harp, or lyre, fitted with a wolf's head on its left side. The emblem – no, the _mark_ – of a now defunct organization, which had fought for _true_ peace, only to be utterly destroyed and forgotten. Or so the rest of the world chose to believe.

Surveying the enlarged digital map of Far Eastern Europe with her usual keen eye, the woman known only as Miss X frowned over her findings. As much as she appreciated all too recent events further south, the fact remained that their immediate enemies maintained the initiative. Not that that surprised her in the least. The Britannians had always been too numerous as well as too well organized under Marrybell's direction, and though the Europeans had been doing a fine job in hurting them at every turn, even they could only do so much on the defense. All the while her own force remained far too small to strike more than a few select targets at a time, even if they were operating unseen behind the lines. If only they had the resources they once held…

"Doesn't look very good, does it?" a new voice spoke as its holder entered into the room, coming to stand next to Miss X. A young Chinese man that was relatively handsome, though his only noteworthy trait were the small set of triangular glasses he always seemed to wear. "Not that it ever has."

Miss X's frown deepened somewhat. "Shouldn't you be sacked out Zi?" she inquired rather pointedly, out of concern for her comrade as well as for her immediate domain being intruded upon. "It's only been an hour since you returned."

Zi Dien shrugged. "What can I say? It takes me a while to get settled in," he answered back. "Besides, it was a simple reconnaissance run, and for once not a very eventful one."

"Fair enough," Miss X replied, deciding not to press the issue. She turned back to the map. "And no, it doesn't look very good as you said. Marrybell's gearing up for a dual incursion into Yamalo-Nenets and Khanty-Mansi."

She sighed. "The Europeans will put up a good fight in both fronts, but eventually she'll take them, and from there gain a launching pad toward the states in the immediate south."

"Great," Zi answered sardonically, feeling even more exhausted. "And I take it we can't do anything to stop her?"

"Thus my present frustration," Miss X retorted. "There are just too many points for us to hit, and at best we would only be able to slow her down, not stop her entirely."

"While the Europeans don't hold the range, much less the accessibility," Zi noted as he looked over toward the defenders' formation. "Tell me Miss X, why are we doing all this again?"

"Simple, we want to bring actual, lasting peace to the world," she exclaimed dryly. "Though nowadays it's more that we just don't want the Britannians to win," she fixed a disdainful glare toward the icon of Krasnoyarsk. "Especially under Bloody Marry's tenure."

Zi immediately caught the underlying meaning. "Another one?"

"Two," Miss X sighed didn't bother hiding her sneer. "Kansk and Nazarovo were both razed just over an hour ago."

" _He chu sheng za jiao de zang huo,"_ Zi gaped as he looked over the icons of either settlement. Though purges were not that out of the ordinary for Britannians, not many – short of whoever had ordered the Devastation – would go as far as to wipe out whole populaces. It helped even less that tens of thousands had lived in either town. "Were there even resistance forces in either?"

"Nothing beyond the usual idiot with a handgun, if that," Miss X exclaimed. "Not that the Britannians gave a damn."

Zi shared her sneer. Far Eastern Europe had been a hotspot for terrorism as far back as Imperial Russia, and had remained so into the present. Restorationists, Neo Bolsheviks, assorted nationalists, anarchists, self-proclaimed Tsars, would be revolutionaries and other such ne'er do wells with bullets and explosives. They all came in different shapes and sizes, and they all spent their time largely killing each other and the local non-combatants in Europe's least populated sector. The EU had hunted them down as much as they could, but Marrybell had a different approach.

Rather than actually seek out the individual cells, she turned her forces on any local population center and burned it, and said population in its entirety, to the ground. Entire towns and cities had disappeared virtually overnight as a result, as did certain terrorist groups; after all, the needle seldom survived the burning haystack. And for those towns and cities that did not hold any such offenders, then it was but another object lesson on who was now in charge. That absolute obedience was the rule of the day and that any form of discord would result in further destruction. Thus the reason for the princess' epithet, and accompanying infamy.

"How did Oz take it?" Zi inquired.

Miss X's expression softened somewhat, retracting to a basic frown. "About as well as can be," she replied. "Not that there's anything he, or any of us, can do about it."

"Yeah," Zi acknowledged with a sigh. He would have given anything for an opening run into Krasnoyarsk at that point. But it was what it was. "Well, at least we can still hurt the bastards in their name."

"Agreed," Miss X answered as she looked back over the map, doing well not to sigh. That seemed to be all they could ever do against their enemy, hurt them. As opposed to destroy.

Again the white haired woman wished Peace Mark was still a functioning organization; that there were more cells out there. Unfortunately, it was not so; for all intents and purposes, the _Euliya_ and her crew were all that were left. A fact that was not missed on any of them, especially their leader.

Even so, Miss X also knew it wasn't over yet, and that things may, just may change in the future. Only an idiot would believe Zero was not planning to strike against Bloody Marry. And though the Black Knights performed a great show with their raid into Area 18, it had not fooled her or their leader the least bit. The Demon King had indeed turned his dark gaze toward the Far East; it was just a question of when exactly. As well as what he would do there and who he would reach out to, if at all.

For now however, she, and the rest of Peace Mark, would continue to hurt. And to bleed…

* * *

Doing well to keep his ire firmly in check, V.V. surveyed over the scene of the massacre. It was much cleaner now, to say the least; the bodies had since been cleared and the abundance of blood removed. For these reasons, it seemed a lot more open now than it did when C.C. and Major Kouzuki had both entered it, though to V.V. that made little difference. His memory of the slaughter – including the pain that had been wrought upon him – remained as clear as day.

In hindsight, he supposed he should have known better. At the very least he should have known C.C. would not take kindly to her latest contractor being killed, while the other one was rendered unto despair. As aloof as she was, the immortal woman had already displayed signs that she was closer to those two than she had been with most of her partners and such affiliates. It was uncharacteristic – as uncharacteristic as it would have been with Charles, at least beyond that singular mistake – but it was quite possible. After all, V.V. had witnessed too much throughout his considerable existence to believe that anything was truly _impossible_.

He felt himself glower at the thought, but once more managed to stifle it. It had all been a monumental failure, again to say the least. Lelouch was still very much alive and C.C. was still very much free and retaining of her Code. Even so, it was what it was, and V.V. knew that to dwell on it, and his aforementioned ire, was to invite more failure. Instead, he would take care to meet both objectives in the future – somehow and some way outside of Charles' stubborn interference of course – and he would do so with the lessons he had learned from this. Specifically not to underestimate Lelouch or C.C., or the Dragoness for that matter, again.

"It wasn't a total loss," a familiar voice intruded, the monolith marked by 'II' appearing just beside him. "Both Rolo and Gottwald performed quite spectacularly, and we also gained some much needed data on the Dragoness' Power of Absolute Awareness."

V.V. took some visible solace in that. "I suppose so," he nodded in acknowledgement. "It will be different next time. You can count on that."

He then moved onto business at hand. "Who was it?"

"Unknown," the Second Master answered. "Though he or she obviously held a command type Geass."

V.V. exhaled at this. Marianne's intrusion was bad enough, but whoever it was who coerced the soldiers to take Lelouch's corpse and place it in a resuscitator truly bothered him. Clearly Marianne hadn't acted alone, and much more Charles had another agent at his disposal. Yet he could not recall any of them having Geass, let alone that type.

 _Charles…_ V.V. thought with no small amount of distaste. His apprentice had always been rebellious – at least after a certain event had taken place – but now he had especially become unruly. And though the Grandmaster had more than a few contingencies in place to reign him in as necessary, he would rather not use them. As opposed to retaining his apprentice's full cooperation anyway. "What is Rolo doing now?"

"He's back in Britannia, performing his original mission," the Second Master once more explained. "In fact, he's due to return to the warfront in a few weeks' time."

"Ah yes," V.V. exclaimed, just now remembering Charles' little world war. "To face the Lion in Africa again?"

"More likely to aid Hannes' forces in Western Europe, though I am unsure as to where exactly," the Second Master replied.

"That's all fine. It will give him something to do in the meantime," V.V. answered with a wave of his hand. "Besides, we still have two more Code Bearers to track, and with luck he may find one of them there."

"Yes," the Second Master concurred. I.I. had since been hunted down and acquired in the last few months, which now left E.E. and F.F. to isolate. There was still C.C. as well of course, but they very well knew where she was.

An instant later, V.V.'s throne transported directly into the center of the chamber, to which the Grandmaster took his seat. As with the rest, it too had been repaired and cleaned from C.C.'s vicious assault, though he ultimately paid it no mind.

"As you said, it wasn't a complete loss," the immortal continued. "Ragnarok remains in place and progress continuing, while our enemies are as occupied as the rest of the world."

"There's still the matter of what Lelouch found in the database," the Second Master pointed out. "Which he obviously sent back to Ryukyu."

V.V. actually smiled at this. "Actually, that too works toward our intentions," he answered back. "For while the first move is his to make there, we are more than prepared to meet him."

The Second Master easily caught on. "Gottwald again?"

"But of course. I did not select that man simply because of his military background," V.V. answered with visible anticipation. "He is Lelouch's chosen executioner, and will see his duty fulfilled no matter the hindrance."

The Grandmaster actually gleamed at this. "Rest well Lelouch, for the game, _our_ game, is far from over _."_

* * *

**Urasoe Castle  
Urasoe, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

She was fast approaching her limit, Kallen knew all too well. Much as she struggled, much as she forced herself to remain, she knew it was all ultimately futile. She had been active for far too long, helped even less by the sheer amount of energy she had expired. One way or another, she too was going to slip into dormancy, and there was nothing that she could do about it. No matter how much she tried to stay awake and focused.

She wanted to be angry with herself – to condemn herself for faltering in her duty – but Kallen saw that was also pointless. Beside the fact it wouldn't change anything about her present condition, she could no more blame herself for exhaustion and fatigue than she could for the storm outside, which had started to rain and thunder again. For all of her phenomenal skills in fighting and piloting, she was still human, and humans were susceptible to such conditions after prolonged activity. It helped even less that her comrades had been correct throughout; she should have retired the moment she had returned from Kamine. And she would have had it been anything else aside from the man sleeping right before her.

Her wavering eyes again drifted over his impassive face, as though looking for any signs of discomfort. This was the second time she had watched him sleep – the first being following his liberation in Pendragon – and once more she found herself strangely captivated. Much like it had been at Yokosuka, as she had explained to C.C. before, this was the actual man behind the mask. Not some would-be demon or altruistic savior, but simply a man; a man that seeks to remake the world into a better place, for not to do so would lead to the continued suffering of others around him. Such that he had originally sacrificed his comfortable life as a high school student, as well as placed himself repeatedly in harm's way, even before he gained much needed survival skills. The man that, against all that she was and should have been, she had come to love.

Once more Kallen felt her hand reach over her strained heart, struggling against her fatigue to do so. She had not exaggerated to C.C. before – she loved so much it was painful to her. Painful because, in spite of her being his Queen and knight, he still felt so distant from her. She could not describe it beyond that – God only knew how much she wished she could, even if she wasn't so tired – but it was precisely that. No matter how much she fought for him, no matter how much she yearned for him, he remained as far away from her as he had the rest of the Black Knights. As though he had definitively closed off that part of himself from all others.

"Damned fool," she hissed as she continued to gaze upon him. Had she the energy, she would have berated herself for loving such a man, regardless of whether it was instilled by Geass or not. That she ultimately should have known better, despite the fact that said love was literally the only thing keeping her tied to this world. This sick, twisted world that she had hated for so long, that repeatedly took away those that mattered to her and caused her agony. Indeed her love for him was all she had left, as spoken before, to keep her alive and fighting, far more than his promises of utopia could ever do.

All in spite of the fact that - once more Geass aside - he showed no inclination of acknowledging that love, much less returning it. "Damned fool," she hissed again as she struggled to keep herself upright.

She was fading faster now, Kallen could tell. Whether she wanted to or not, she would not be awake in the next five minutes. Both her mind and body desperately needed rest, and they were going to get it, no matter how much she resisted. The time was nigh.

Even so, Kallen was not about to move to another room, was not about to leave _him_. Thus, at certain risk, she ultimately decided where she would rest her head.

Forcing herself to stand and reverently laying her tanto across her former seat, she proceeded to remove her uniform. Her belt and sidearm came off first, followed by her tunic, then her boots, socks and trousers. Unlike the tanto and her gun, she didn't care where they ended up so long as they were off of her, as fast as she was physically able to strip them. All the while Lelouch remained perfectly unaware just a few meters away, or she assumed.

After a few minutes, she came down to her bra and panties. She considered those for a moment; would that be enough? And then she decided that, after all that had been, she no longer cared.

 _To hell with it,_ she just managed to think as she removed both garments as well, as uncaring toward the removal as she had been with her uniform proper.

Thus she stood naked and entirely alone in the room with her charge. The door to said room remained locked – no one had dared try to open it beyond C.C. – and the castle garrison was very much aware that Zero was being guarded by her and her alone, so she wasn't worried about any further intrusion. So, to borrow one of his favorite phrases, all tasks at hand were clear. She need only execute.

Without feeling any hesitance whatsoever, she came over to the bed and climbed in. Her arms automatically extended over him, drawing herself to his side; only for a brief second was she afraid that he would awaken from the contact, but ultimately that did not occur. It was them, and only them, now.

 _So warm…_ Kallen thought as she felt his body – stripped down to only a pair of boxer shorts – against her own, her glistening sapphire eyes once more drawing to his face. Had anyone else been there to witness it, they would have watched in awe as, for the first time in two days, Kallen Kouzuki relaxed and became totally at ease. No longer tensed up and on continuous guard, the stress, loss and sorrow falling away as she rested her head against his shoulder. A small, but quite prominent, smile having crossed her lips as she closed her eyes, wholly content.

She remained awake for but a few moments longer, her thoughts centered squarely on him. Not Lelouch the righteous crusader, who sought to bring justice upon this sick, twisted world, nor even Lelouch her leader, who she had long sworn to follow through the gates of Hell and beyond. Only Lelouch the man, who, by one means or another, had her undying love.

The war, the world, the very universe itself could all wait another day. For in that moment, as Kallen's mind and body at last gave way, it was only she and him.

* * *

**Berlin Palace  
Berlin, State of Germany, European Union**

"I trust you can accomplish this," Kessler stated to the one standing in front of his desk, who was presently viewing the datapad he had handed over.

"This will be no easy task, _Herr Präsident_ ," the officer replied, eyes still scanning the datapad's contents. "Zero was a difficult opponent even before the Black Rebellion, and I imagine that, after the Red, he will be that much more difficult."

"That is not the answer I am looking for Colonel," Kessler answered with a small tone of impatience. "Can you and your wolves accomplish this mission, or can't you?"

Doing well not to exhale in exasperation, the officer could only give the desired answer. "Yes, _Herr Präsident_ , this mission will be accomplished."

At last taking her blue eyes off of the pad, Colonel Leila Malkal faced her superior with utmost resolve. "By your will and the Council's, the Demon King shall be brought unto justice," she declared, then saluting. _"Freies Europa!"_


	32. Fragments of the Mosaic

" _If the leader is filled with high ambition and if he pursues his aims with audacity and strength of will, he will reach them in spite of all obstacles."_  
\- Carl von Clausewitz

Once more he found himself there. Standing within the vast, unending darkness, upon the great pedestal of stained glass as that strange choir called out from all around. Yet again he could hear nothing – not even the sound of his own voice – beyond the aforementioned psalms, just as his eyes could not see anything beyond the intricate and spectacular imagery below his feet. An image that he noted was quite different from his last visit, as well as the one before.

As opposed to the previous two pedestals, this one held a distinctive twilit theme to it. Oranges and yellows of various shades weaved through the circle, bringing to mind the setting sun and fading light. The center, of course, held the Sigil, surrounded in turn by the profiles of certain figures. At the top was, as he expected somewhat, his own image, with his two most valued supporters flanking him on either side. Below them, once more on either side, was the image of a certain European general, who held a noticeably scarred visage, and that of a far more youthful man of equal European lineage. And then there were the last three: twins, one male and one female, directly opposite of the other, while in between them was an image that he especially recognized. That of another maiden with flowing long hair and a disarming angelic face, one that only shrouded her true nature. As he did well to know.

He frowned as he studied the image before him. He had since come to realize that these were not random projections, but rather signs of the future. Or more specifically, the game that was yet to be played, but would soon begin. Thus he did well to commit those images to mind, especially that of the maiden. An opponent that he did not wish to fight in the least – any more than he had the Owl – but knew that their confrontation was all but inevitable. A confrontation that had likely been in the making since the days of old. "So this is what I am to face yet."

Once more, the reply was written rather than spoken.

… _Indeed, this shalt be thy crusade…_

… _The next step thee shalt taketh toward thy promised land…_

He considered those words for a moment, suddenly feeling uneasy. The other side seemed to take notice of this.

… _Doth not hesitate young prodigal, f'r this is the path thee has't chosen..._

… _A path thee still treadeth heavily upon…_

"I know," he answered back somewhat testily. "I will not look away. I have long sworn never to look away," he resolved in near confession, before looking down again. "And yet…"

He sighed, feeling the weight upon him once more. "It remains so far away."

… _Such is the nature of what thee desires…_

… _An ev'rlasting w'rld of peace and prosp'rity f'r all to embrace…_

… _Such a realm cannot beest so easily hath reached, so easily hath brought f'rth…_

He knew this as well, but he did well to hear it from another. "How much more will I have to do?" he asked. "How many more battles must I fight, how many more must die before…?"

… _As many as th're shalt beest…_

… _As much blood and fireth wilt beest wrought…_

… _F'r nothing less shall gain what thee seeketh…_

Drawing back toward the inner circle, his eyes hovered over the image of the maiden. Whose heavenly visage belied the evil that lay within.

"There's already been so much blood and fire, and yet so much more to come," he murmured, once more remembering the events of eight years ago. "How much of either shall be wrought here? By my hand or _hers_?"

… _Once m're, as much as what wilt beest spill'd…_

… _F'r yond which thee seeketh, 'r yond which thy lady yearns…_

He grimaced at that thought. Knowing full well what his enemy yearned for. "Will I defeat her?" he asked once more.

… _Only thee may answ'r yond, young prodigal…_

… _Only thee may standeth 'gainst h'r and yet triumph…_

To this he nodded. "I see," he exclaimed, eyes remaining upon the angelic visage for a little longer. He then drew toward the twins, and then the scarred general and his own opposite. "And what of them?"

… _All but one may tryeth to hind'r thee…_

… _And all but one may falleth sh'rt bef're thee…_

… _Shouldst it cometh to passeth…_

Frowning, he shifted between the middle pair. "May I yet avoid fighting them? At least for this?"

… _P'rhaps…_

… _In fact, th're may yet beest hope…_

… _F'r the proud lion draws its gazeth toward the east…_

… _As the noble wolves moveth within the shadows…_

He couldn't help but arch an eyebrow. It sounded familiar, yet it remained distant from his understanding. What did any of that mean?

_...F'r anon howev'r, t is yet timeth…_

… _As one oth'r desires thy toucheth…_

… _Thy reaffirmation…_

Opening his mouth to question further, he did well to see his present setting begin to fade around him. It really appeared his time was up.

… _Wend anon, young prodigal…_

… _And taketh this respite bef're thy crusade…_

All at once, the platform and the darkness were enveloped in a great light. As was his form within it all.

… _F'r thee shalt needeth t…_

* * *

**Urasoe Castle  
Urasoe, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic  
August 29, 2025**

The first thing Lelouch felt upon his eyes fluttering open was a semblance of a headache. Not a large one, thankfully, but a dull enough throbbing that made him struggle to fully awaken for a moment, as though the world around him were in a haze. It took quite some time for him to focus as a result, as well as gain the willpower to move his right hand and reach for his forehead, feeling the heat and sweat against his fingertips. Fortunately he did manage to focus in the end, as well as recognize that he was back in Urasoe. That he was very much alive, despite how he had given himself up for dead.

 _So I live to fight another day,_ Lelouch mused to himself, taking on a more solemn expression. He knew he had actually died then; that, for the first time, he had tasted death for himself through Orange's blade. Somehow however, he had been recovered and brought back to life; by who and for what purpose he did not know unfortunately, though that was only of minor importance now. No, all that mattered, in that single time and space, was that he was still alive and still able to fight, or at least would be able to soon enough. His crusade, as it were, had not reached its end after all. Nor his dream of the better world to come.

Which was consequently when he felt the _second_ thing upon him. A very warm something that was wrapped around him in a deep embrace. Rolling back the covers, he found a certain arm enfolded around his chest, one that led to a very recognizable, if rather surprising, form. Kallen, bereft of uniform and all other manner of clothing, resting against his left shoulder, naked body firmly against his side. And, if Lelouch wasn't mistaken, the most relaxed – and dare he say content – expression he had ever seen upon her face.

Suddenly well aware of his present state, Lelouch could only swallow, wondering what exactly he should do about this, if anything at all. On one hand, he knew he had been out for some time – days, perhaps even months – and that he needed to return to the fight and contact Ohgi and the rest of the High Command at the nearest possible convenience. Besides the fact he needed to reaffirm them that he was still alive and breathing, really needed to get back into the war. A war that could have gone in any direction since his apparent "death".

On another, more personal side, something inside kept him in place. For the life of him he didn't know what it was, only that it made him feel at ease himself. Not at all wanting to disturb the one beside him, much less remove her embrace.

Ultimately it would not matter anyway. Suddenly stirring herself, Kallen began to stir, her sapphire eyes gradually opening. Where they were immediately met by Lelouch's amethyst pair – the red glow of Geass notwithstanding – causing her to fully awaken all too suddenly.

"Ah," Lelouch started to now the frozen in place Kallen. "Good morning," he offered, unable to find anything else to say.

Blinking twice, Kallen quickly forced herself away from Lelouch, scrambling to get out of the bed while covering herself with a blanket. She said nothing as she did so, only focusing on getting up, grabbing her uniform and getting as far as away as she could. All the while keeping her face – and her eyes – away from the one she had been beside.

Once more however, whatever was deep inside compelled Lelouch to move. Before either of them realized it, his left hand extended and grabbed onto Kallen's wrist, the soft grip somehow causing her to stop in motion. A long moment then passed before Lelouch suddenly, and at last, found the right words to say.

"I'm sorry Kallen," Lelouch whispered, immediately realizing. Though he did not know specifically what had happened after he had been run through by Jeremiah Gottwald, he could already see one outcome in particular. The same outcome that had driven Kallen to where she was now.

"I…" he stammered for another moment, ultimately finding himself unable to say anything else. "I'm sorry, for all of it."

Eyes glistening that much more from the apology, Kallen squeezed them shut yet again, feeling another round of tears beginning to run down her cheeks. No, it wasn't embarrassment of her present state that nearly drove her away; it was fear. Fear that Lelouch would not have said what he just did; that he would not acknowledge her anguish. But he hadn't; in fact, he had said exactly she wanted to hear. And even more important, truly felt apologetic for all of it. For driving her away when he had needed her most. And hurting her thereafter.

Thus, again acting suddenly, Kallen turned around and once more embraced Lelouch, wrapping her arms around him again while resting her head against his shoulder. All the while Lelouch, as taken off guard as he was, could only do the same with his own arms, holding her in place.

"Never again Lelouch," she could only whisper, trembling from the leftover distress. "Do you understand? Never go beyond my reach again."

Lelouch opened his mouth to respond, but stopped himself. More through the embrace than her words, he felt her unmasked desperation and fear. The fear of being left behind, alone and without hope. To be left in a world without him.

Thus Lelouch could only again respond in kind. "I won't," he said, closing his own eyes and nestling her head that much more on his shoulder. "I promise."

Again hearing exactly what she wanted to hear, Kallen at last smiled and eased herself once more. Several more minutes of silence then came and went, the pair remaining in their place, neither one wishing to break away. Neither one wanting to separate and return to the nightmares beyond, at least not just yet.

Which was subsequently when Lelouch felt another part himself react to the embrace; a reaction he hadn't thought about until he felt it press against Kallen through his boxers. Eyes snapping back open, he broke away as fast as he could, moving back and away from her as uncharacteristic shame flared through his voice.

"I'm sorry!" Lelouch again stammered, cursing his own body for reacting in such a manner, no matter how natural. "I didn't mean to…!"

Far from the shock and condemning embarrassment he had expected, Kallen's eyes seemed to shimmer as her breathing noticeably steadied, generating yet another emotion Lelouch easily perceived. A kind of yearning that mingled with the despair she had retained, generating a very distinct want and desire. To take what they had between them – being well aware that it would not remain – and gain some measure of relief, to make all that had happened three days ago a distant memory. To be alive.

Such was its power that, very much against his better judgment, Lelouch remained still as Kallen moved herself upon him again, one hand slipping around to draw him back to her while the other reached up to his cheek. From which her lips, slowly and silently, began to drift toward his…

* * *

**Bering Palace  
Saint George Island, Grand Duchy of Sunderland, Area 2 (Canada), Britannian Empire**

"Suzaku?" Nunnally espoused, turning away from the braille copy of _Alice in Wonderland_ in her hands toward the bed that was directly in front of her. For but a single moment, she thought she had heard the Knight of the Round begin to stir. And then she heard more, causing her to put the book down entirely and lean that much closer, right as Suzaku let out a long groan.

Eyes drifting open at long last, Suzaku Kururugi returned to the world at large. Not fully awakened but gradually gaining ground, the Knight of Seven attempted to lean up, but quickly found he did not yet have the strength for it. As a result he remained in the bed, his vision blurred and his head feeling like a battalion of _Sutherlands_ had run over it. And yet, he somehow knew he was not quite dead. Somehow knew that he was still very much alive.

Smiling as she reached out and took his hand in her own, Nunnally replied. "Welcome back," she spoke softly. "You had me worried for some time."

Blinking once more for focus, Suzaku turned to face the princess. "How much time?" he asked back as he warmly held hand.

"Three days," Nunnally answered. "You've been asleep for three days."

This time, Suzaku managed to lean himself up, despite his head and the strain. It was almost difficult to believe; what could have been so terrible, even outside of battle, to have incapacitated him for three days? For the life of him he could not remember, much less recognize. Only the initial episode, as well as some very vague images, weighed upon his recollection. Otherwise he could not bridge the events between then and the present.

 _Could it have been_ him _?_ a part of Suzaku wondered, somehow recalling the haunting image of his deceased father. A possibility, but a very unlikely one. For some reason or another, the specter of Genbu Kururugi never came upon him whenever he was in Nunnally's presence; the one apparent solace he held against its terrible subsistence. Likewise, he could not remember a time where it had attacked or incapacitated him directly. It had always tormented him, certainly, but it had never directly afflicted him beyond mere words. No, somehow deep down Suzaku knew this wasn't his father's – or more precisely his vestige's – doing.

Unfortunately that left only one other possibility. One that made Suzaku's heart run cold as he dared consider it, as well as certain memories he yet retained from Narita and Kamine. _Geass…?_

A sudden knock at the door, followed by Nunnally's responding "Enter", interrupted that line of thought. A moment later, the door opened to allow Bismarck and Dorothea to enter the room. Much to Suzaku's naked astonishment.

"Sir Bismarck," he acknowledged, taken off guard by the two Rounds' visit. "Dame Dorothea."

"Suzaku," Bismarck nodded in turn, as did Dorothea. "It is good to see you have at last recovered."

Nunnally smiled appreciatively. "Sir Bismarck and Dame Dorothea arrived here just after your episode," she explained. "They have been monitoring you with the rest of the medical staff."

"I see," Suzaku answered, barely holding back a frown. He knew that the pair weren't just there for his physical health, but he kept that to himself. "Are there any others?"

"Unfortunately no," Dorothea replied. "The Emperor saw fit to only notify us of your condition, and consequently send us to your side."

Suzaku mused over that for a moment. Whatever had happened to him, the Emperor was clearly concerned, at least enough to send his most trusted knights to observe Suzaku as he slept. Which made it even likelier for Geass to be involved, much to the chill that ran down his spine.

Ignoring his subordinate's momentary discomfort, Bismarck turned to Nunnally. "With your permission Your Highness," he respectfully addressed. "I wish to discuss certain matters with Suzaku in private."

"Are you sure that's necessary Sir Bismarck?" Nunnally asked, concern returning. "He has only just reawakened…"

"Don't worry, it will not be long," Bismarck reassured. "Nor will his recovery be hindered, I promise you."

Though Nunnally remained dubious, she knew she ultimately had no choice. As Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein was not just the Emperor's bodyguard, but also his emissary. And it was not hard to guess that her father was somehow interested – if not involved – with what had occurred three days ago, and that Sir Bismarck would relate the information back to Pendragon once such questions were answered.

Despite that however, Nunnally also knew that Sir Bismarck only intended to speak with Suzaku, and otherwise had no intention to do him harm. Besides the fact her father was deeply invested in the Knight of Seven's service, the Warmaster of Britannia was just too noble for that kind of duplicity. Especially to a member of the Imperial Family like herself.

"Very well," Nunnally acquiesced. "I will be in the parlor when you are finished."

Bismarck smiled down at the princess. "You have my gratitude, Your Highness."

With that, Dorothea moved to take Nunnally's wheelchair and move her out of the bedroom. Leaving the two Rounds alone to discuss those certain matters.

* * *

**Lutter & Wegner am Gendarmenmarkt  
Berlin, State of Germany, European Union**

Stifling a sneer as his eyes fell upon the other side of the table, Rommel couldn't help but wonder about how such a high end restaurant as Lutter & Wegner am Gendarmenmarkt could have so low standards for its customer base. Though the first diner, a rather plain looking individual with brown hair and equally brown eyes, was a good man, he very much could not say the same about the one he was conversing with. A notably ghoul faced man with short blonde hair, blue eyes of a darker shade and pale skin that altogether projected an undead, unholy image of evil. One complimented by the man's uniform, whose uniform was of the distinct _dunkel_ _grau_ tone instead of standard _hell_ _grau_.

Rommel – and no one else he knew for that matter – had ever liked that particular man. As far back as his days at Wehrmacht University Munich, he had detested his thuggish nature and utter incompetence at everything but persecuting those who could not defend themselves. A bully by the very definition of the word, entirely unfit to wear that dark grey uniform he liked to parade around in, much less the three studded golden weaved epaulettes on its shoulders. Thus it only made sense that he would be selected to head the Nationalists' private wing of the Wehrmacht, which was as equally unsuited for actual fighting as it was inclined to harming innocents. Life was funny that way.

Unfortunately he was on a very tight schedule, so Rommel could only force back the bile and move over to the table. "I see your taste in camaraderie has diminished since we last spoke Heinrich," he observed as the two men turned to face him, the first one quite impassively while the latter held naked aggravation.

"Hello Joachim," General Heinrich Guderian, Chief of the Central Command, greeted Rommel nonchalantly. Somehow he should have known his fellow General would crash this particular meeting. "I trust you know each other?"

"Unfortunately," Rommel answered before turning to the second man. "And how are you doing Konrad?" he spoke with utmost sardonicism.

"Well enough, thank you," General Konrad Heydrich, commander of the Stormtrooper Korps, acknowledged Rommel while not at all bothering to hide his own disdain. "I see you still like to waste time harassing me."

Rommel, naturally, couldn't resist. "Konrad, Konrad, when will you learn?" he shook his head in mock disappointment, which he knew would irritate Heydrich that much more. "Harassing you has never been a waste of time to me. Quite the contrary, I see it as a constructive use of my time, as well as an additional if overlooked service to _Europa_. One as vital to the war effort as the _Loewe_ 's development."

Heydrich almost grated his teeth at that last part, much to Rommel's smirking delight. During the initial development of the EU's premiere seventh generation knightmare frame, two contenders had been put forward: Krauss-Clement's _Loewe_ (or _Koenigsloewe_ as the prototype was now known) and Herschel & Son's _Leopard_. It had been a very heated contest, which capped off in the final trial fight between the two knightmares, in which Rommel and Heydrich, as the main sponsors for either project, had personally piloted either KMF against the other. The victor should have been obvious enough on either front; after all, the _Loewe_ was very much in production as an eighth generation unit, though at an admittedly slow pace.

"It's also a service to you Konrad," Rommel gleefully pressed on. "In fact, you should be thanking me, for I'm giving you the only real happiness you have ever felt. Memories you will undoubtedly recall and smile toward when they finally put you up against the wall."

Now the Desert Lion was almost whimsical. "Yes, at the end of this sick, degenerate life of yours, you will not help but look back on moments such as this and laugh. Feeling that last vestige of warmth and joy before the command to _'Feuer!'_ is given and you're promptly sent off to Hell."

One could almost feel the hatred simmer off of Heydrich like steam, such that he – remaining well aware that he was in a public setting – visibly held himself back from attacking the opposite General. All the while Guderian merely sat back, stifling a grin as he quietly took a sip of his beer.

"Having said all that, I'm actually not here for you Konrad," Rommel explained, nodding again to Guderian. "I have certain matters to discuss with Heinrich here. Pure military matters that need not concern the _sturmtruppen_ or yourself."

"I will be the judge of that Rommel," Heydrich snapped, adjusting in his chair to show that he was not about to leave. "How do I know you're not plotting to follow Smilas' example?"

"You don't. And even if I were, it would not be your concern anyway," Rommel flashed his ever infuriating smile. "Especially when you have your own matters to attend to."

He then reached into his pocket and withdrew a holographic data clip, which he then handed to Heydrich. "You've certainly been busy as of late Konrad. I had no idea your _untermensch_ were even in Norway," Rommel continued. "Neither did General Hoth for that matter."

As he read the generated written message, Heydrich's lips drew back into a sneer. Apparently General Kurt Hoth wanted to "discuss" certain actions the Stormtrooper Korps had taken within his operations area. And if the wording in the summons was anything to go by, Hoth was very much displeased.

Ordinarily Heydrich would have snubbed Hoth, but he knew he couldn't do that here. Not when the chief of the Central Command – which his korps _de jure_ answered to and absolutely not the President and the Nationalist Party – was sitting directly in front of him and could easily force the issue. "Since when are you Hoth's errand boy Rommel?"

The "regular" Army General merely shrugged. "He heard I was coming here, so Kurt asked me to do him a favor," he explained. "And I doubt you can afford this place anyway. Or were you going to have Heinrich pick up the tab?"

He then reached out and forced Heydrich to stand. "Regardless we both have much to do now, so off you go Konrad," he said as he directed the goon of a general toward the nearest exit. "And do remind General Hoth how much he owes me for this."

Then giving Heydrich a hard, final shove – as well as ignoring the resultant glare – Rommel promptly took the former's chair. Where Guderian looked upon him with his own sardonic expression.

"I assume this will not be a social visit," Guderian observed.

"You assume correctly Heinrich," Rommel answered, then taking a look at what Heydrich had been eating wrinkling his nose. Fortunately it wasn't long before a waiter came by and withdrew that particular dish, then inquiring if Rommel wanted anything himself. After ordering wiener schnitzel with a mug of the house beer, he continued. "I heard a certain operation has been handed over to an equally certain wolf pack."

Somehow Guderian managed not to close his eyes and shake his head. _How the hell does he know these things?_ he wondered once again. "Possibly."

Rommel took that admittance for what it was, again reaching into his pocket. "In that case, I have something that needs to be passed to Colonel Malkal," he explained, producing a more conventional dataclip. "Preferably at the earliest opportunity."

"May I inquire as to what and why?" Guderian pointedly asked.

"You may," Rommel answered back, his next smile being a sly one. "Though unless you want to bring Central Command _directly_ into this affair, I think it best you remain oblivious."

That was more than enough information for Guderian to figure out Rommel's intentions. Such that he visibly sighed. "Why are you asking me for this anyway? If I remember correctly, Colonel Malkal was your protégé not too long ago."

"Yes, and while I would very much rather give this to Leila personally, I think it best be handed down the chain," Rommel explained. "That way it's 'official' enough to be overlooked by certain prying eyes."

Exhaling another sigh, Guderian nonetheless took the clip. "Remind me exactly how the hell we have remained friends for so long."

Rommel smiled yet again. "Simple. Your life would be immensely boring if I weren't in it," he posited. "And mine would be quite difficult if I didn't have you to do little favors like this one."

"I hardly call this a 'little' favor Joachim," Guderian shot back. "Especially if it entails what I think it does."

"Well, then don't think Heinrich," Rommel countered. "I thought that was a requirement of your position anyway."

Guderian attempted to retort that, only for their waiter to then return with Rommel's meal. Which he quickly began to eat, already famished.

"Besides, there's already been numerous conspiracies since this all started. What's one more among many?" Rommel continued after his first mouthful. "Especially if this one actually serves our purposes for once?"

* * *

**State of Khanty-Mansi, European Union**

_Damn it!_ Major Andrei Zhukov managed to think as he threw his _Baer_ back behind the nearest tree, using it as a shield against the enemy fire. He waited there for just a few moments before forcing his knightmare frame back into the fold, kicking up the "ground effect" thrusters his unit used in place of landspinners. He sped to the left, returning the Britannian fire with his own assault rifle, with at least one _Sutherland_ going up in smoke as a result. But of course that was just one among many, the responding hail of bullets and rockets emphasizing that fact, as well as his responding derision.

Waiting a few more moments to ensure the enemy was well within the trap, Andrei then gave the awaited command. "Now!" he shouted while firing off another burst.

Upon that signal, two more _Baers_ abandoned their respective covers. Propelled by their own hoverjets, the mammoth knightmare frames raced through the forest while firing off their bazookas in tandem, blasting rocket after rocket upon the enemy formations as they passed. Numerous _Sutherlands_ and at least two _Gloucesters_ were brought down as a result, causing the Britannians to hinder and the Europeans to press the attack. For a time, it even seemed like the Imperials were about to falter.

Unfortunately the opposition was all too quick to reform their lines and concentrate their fire, specifically under the cover of their own bazooka equipped units. This effectively forced the Europeans back to the standstill, abandoning their advance for further cover and evasion. Even so, the two _Baers_ refused to give up that easily, and so weaved through the trees continuing their attack at the best of their abilities. Only when one of them fell did the other at last reverse back, covered by a pair of _Panther IIs_ through the process.

Sneering at that outcome, Andrei fired off another bullet spray as another _Sutherland_ attempted to close in on him, its lance poised to strike. The _Sutherland_ crumpled in its dash, to which Andrei reversed before the Yggdrasil drive overloaded and detonated. Through that explosion, another of its bazooka equipped brethren turned and fired at him, forcing the Major to zigzag around the trees to avoid the shells. He then returned fire with his rifle mounted grenade launcher, but by then the _Sutherland_ abandoned its attack and retreated behind its own cover. Andrei would have pressed the advantage, but the resultant crossfire kept him back.

"Onslaught One to Unsullied One," one of the other unit commanders called out to him. "Any Glindas on your end?"

"Negative Onslaught One, there's no sign of them," Andrei responded as he continued to pour fire eastward while weaving through the trees simultaneously. Two more _Panther IIs_ soon joined him, adding their own bullets into the mix, as did a _Panther III_ a few moments later. More explosions erupted, but their enemies continued to charge, returning fire in earnest. "I guess they didn't want to waste time with us."

Onslaught One responded with a sardonic laugh, right before a nearby explosion forced him to turn back to the battle. Andrei didn't pay much attention to how he faired; he had his own immediate problems, the _Baer_ 's mono-eye swiveling right to track an incoming _Gloucester_ , its MVS drawn to strike. Reversing from the initial slash, Andrei stowed his rifle and drew his own saber, raising it just in time to parry the second. He then attempted to fire his left harken at point blank, but the _Gloucester_ maneuvered back while counterfiring its own slash harken. To this, Andrei dodged so that the rocket anchor would end up embedded in a tree, only to charge again as the former was retracted, both sets of blades clashing thereafter.

As expected of a _Gloucester_ pilot, Andrei's opponent was good, more than capable of keeping up with him. Not even supporting fire from another nearby _Panther II_ slowed the Britannian machine down, though it did take a moment to evade the fire while doing well to keep track of the _Baer_. It slashed at him, attempting to cut a swathe off his knightmare's "girth", but Andrei managed reverse at the right moment, and then circle around to attack the _Gloucester_ 's waistline. Another slash harkin launch dissuaded him from the attack, to which he used knightmare's superior mobility to dodge the attack almost neatly, as well as the following beheading swipe. To this, Andrei unleashed a three slash combo attack of his own, but the _Gloucester_ dodged the initial slash itself and then parried the other two. More blade clashes soon followed, much to Andrei's detriment.

 _I don't have time for this!_ he managed to think as put his "ground effect" thrusters into full burn, reversing as the _Gloucester_ slashed again and then circling around, putting everything into his forward momentum. The Britannian attempted to dodge left, but he was faster, at last running his blade through the enemy knightmare's right and moving all the way back through the cockpit. The pilotless frame fell thereafter, allowing Andrei to proceed on through the battle.

A battle that had no end – intended or otherwise – in sight, once more to his detriment. To say nothing of those he was fighting beside, who could only hold the line as additional Britannians made their way into the forest.

* * *

 **European 10** **th** **Army Headquarters  
Yekaterinburg, State of Yekaterinburg, European Union**

It was with deceiving calm that General Sergei Zhukov watched the tactical screen, observing as Marrybell's forces once more charged westward against the waiting European defenders. Yet again the Britannians were not pulling their punches, launching assaults on no less than three states this time: Yamalo-Nenets, Khanty-Mansi, the latter in which his son was leading his 358th Panzer Squadron, and Tomsk. Three more states that would bring Bloody Marry closer to Moscow, and from there Western Europe itself. Three more states that Zhukov and his contemporaries were forced to shed blood and iron to retain against the angry Britannian night.

For the moment the defenders, again including Andrei, were holding the line and returning the Britannian fire in earnest. The fighting would continue for some time yet, he knew, given the strength of the defenders against the forward might of the attackers. Contrarily, he did not know who would win what particular battle, or whether his forces would hold out against the tide initially. Only the eventuality of European withdrawal was a certainty to the elder Zhukov; as much it chafed against him to even consider retreat, Europe would only be wasting valuable lives and equipment of they stood too firm against their enemy. Especially at this time.

No, as he had spent the better part convincing Central Command, it was far better to let the Britannians progress at great expense through the Eastern Front then to try and wholly stonewall them. Such a scenario would leave Marrybell's forces thoroughly decimated, but otherwise intact and standing whereas the defenders would end up fractured and broken, all but leaving Moscow – and thereafter Berlin – open for a conqueror's march. Blood for time he believed it had been referred to, but it remained the best option. Especially when one considered what the additional time was buying.

With slow, grinding determination, Marrybell was drawing closer and closer to the Urals, the natural barrier that separated Europe's (formerly Russia's) east from its west. Though the world primarily knew the mountain range for its vast mineral deposits, such that it had been called the Treasure Trove of the East, the Urals, like virtually any other mountain on this earth, were also an ideal fortress. With certain irony, Zhukov reflected how his famous – or infamous – grandfather had directed Red Army reserves and Soviet industrial capacity to retreat into Siberia when the Great Patriotic War had turned upon the aggressors, intending to continue the fight even after the western territories fell. Erwin Rommel's conquest of Moscow and Stalin's corresponding assassination by Lavrentiy Beria ended the war despite, but that didn't prevent Sergei from appreciating his grandfather's genius and insight.

The Urals were a wall. A great, towering wall of stone and metal, virtually impervious to any opposing army. And though Zhukov knew Marrybell had anticipated that wall in her path, it was still a barrier that she would be forced to contend with if she ever wanted to march into the west. There was no evading it for the Britannians; short of sending her minions through Chinese Kazakhstan, which had been greatly reinforced since the Federation's reformation, or somehow putting her entire army onto airships – which would only leave them susceptible to AA and aerial intercept – Marrybell had no choice but to force her way through. Despite the additional fortifications, among other nasty surprises, that Europe had placed throughout those mountains since first gaining the Far East. And that was precisely what Operation Tiegel was centered upon.

Having mused over that however, Zhukov also knew, in spite of everything, that it was not yet time for Tiegel. Once again he and the rest of Europe needed time. Time that could only be attained through blood, which was where those fighting on the frontlines came in. Theirs was not to stem the Britannian tide, but to hinder it and weaken it. Every _Sutherland_ destroyed would be one less opponent they would face when Marrybell made her way to the boundary, specifically the only passage through the mountain chain that her forces could viably proceed through. Only then and there would Tiegel take full effect – in another form of historical irony that only Zhukov understood at this time – and would result in the Britannians sundering. Such that, even if they did emerge victorious in the coming fight, it would be their pyrrhic undoing, for they would be entirely incapable of further progression. Formal defeat would only follow from thereon.

Thus, Zhukov again reminded himself to be patient for that much longer. His son – one of the few below general rank who was aware of the real plan – and those he fought beside would not fail him. Whether they were native Easterners (or Russians depending upon the observer) or scions of the West, they would fight for as long as possible, putting down multitudes of Britannians along the way. Not even those thrice damned Glinda Knights would be able to change that outcome, no matter how many Europeans they themselves slew.

So he remained there, his eyes transfixed upon the main monitor as operators continued to direct the three front battle at hand. Little by little it would fall into place. After which, the crucible would be brought forth, and the Britannians would curse their ineptitude in falling into it.

* * *

**Weisswolf Castle  
State of Germany, European Union**

"Overall, to quote the Britannians, I'd say this is a real fine doozy," Lieutenant Colonel Klaus Warwick quipped as he observed the mission parameters on his datapad. An ever laid back, uncaring man, Klaus now held a rather uncharacteristically concerned expression, though not many would have been able to see it. "I wonder what kind of bug crawled up Kessler's ass to send us after this one…"

"Vulgar language aside Klaus, I can understand how you feel," Leila replied as she looked over her own set of data on her desk monitor, frowning toward the digitized image of Zero. "Unfortunately orders are orders, and these come straight from the President. We cannot refuse them."

"I know," Klaus exclaimed as he tossed the datapad back on the desk, trying to mask his concern with his usual manner. He failed, but Leila pretended not to notice, at least initially. "Zero… The man who set the whole of Britannia's ass on fire as they were taking a squat…"

"Language," Leila reminded impatiently.

Klaus shook his head, finally allowing his irritation through. "Forgive me _Frau Oberst_ , but wasn't Werwolf meant for better than this?" he griped. "We should be fighting the Brits, not the guy who pulled their skirts down."

He could not help but groan in clear derision. "Hell, why aren't the _sturmtruppen_ handling this? Aren't they the Nationalists' favorite errand bo…?"

"Werwolf answers to the President of the European Union, Lieutenant Colonel Warwick," Leila stated as though a direct reminder, the forcefulness of her tone actually taking her executive officer off guard. "All other personal concerns and opinions are secondary to this."

Not only was Klaus surprised, but the whimpering at Leila's right indicated that she had also disturbed another. While keeping her eyes on her subordinate, Leila reached down and gently ran her hands along one of the two collared wolves that had been lying beside her desk, assuaging his worry with the physical contact. She should have expected that much; Geri never liked it when she spoke like that. Neither did Freki for that matter, though she was better at dismissing it than her mate.

"We will carry out our mission as we always have," Leila continued while still rubbing Geri's head, the grey wolf calming to her touch. "Do I make myself clear, _Oberstleutnant_?"

" _Ja, Frau Oberst,"_ Klaus answered back, again projecting his usual laziness to disguise his disdain, which his superior easily saw through. "I'm just saying, with all that's going on, you would think that we would… you know, be fighting Europe's enemies."

Leila couldn't fault him for that, she admitted to herself. They should have been going after their _real_ enemies, not the imagined ones that the Nationalists proclaimed. Kampfgruppe Werwolf had been specifically meant for that purpose from the beginning, and had long carried it out with utmost efficiency. If anyone should have been angered about their being sent to hunt down the Demon King simply to allow Kessler and the rest to sleep at night, it was her.

Alas however, she had not exaggerated about her following claim. Werwolf answered to Europe and its people, no matter who, or _what_ in her opinion, they voted into office. And though a part of her dubiously wondered if going after the "war criminal" Zero really was the will of Europe and its people, Parliament had still voted on it, and the President had established it as policy in front of her. She and her kampfgruppe therefore had no choice but to enact that policy, regardless of what others – up to and including her own beloved mentor – would have thought.

"Having said that, our mission will be carried out by your will _Frau Oberst_ ," Klaus continued, purposely emphasizing those last five words. By his commander's will, and _not_ the President and his lackeys'. "Though there may be some second thoughts as to the… _impact_ it will have on Europe's immediate future. To say nothing of who else we will be fighting against."

Leila understood the underlying message. "If we are to fight Japanese, Klaus, then we are to fight Japanese," she replied, while biting back her own feelings on that matter.

"I understand that perfectly ma'am," Klaus replied, considering his next words. "What I'm afraid of is that such sentiments will not be shared by the whole kampfgruppe. No matter how you deliver the message to them."

That was something else Leila had anticipated, though she had done well not dwell on it so much. A part of her wondered if Kessler had purposely selected Werwolf due to that underlying fact: the bulk of its personnel being Japanese exiles that had, by one means or another, ended up in Europe. Somehow she could see the Nationalists and their supporters being quite amused at the prospect; sending Japanese to fight other Japanese to get to their target. Her gut tightened at the mere idea, but she managed to force it away.

"They will fight," Leila assured. "Because Europe is their homeland now and they are European soldiers sworn to defend it."

Again biting back her own feelings on the subject, she finished with. "All other inclinations are secondary to victory." _Even if that victory comes at a cost we cannot afford._

Forcing back his own urge to sigh at that declaration, Klaus had no other choice but wring his hands of the whole matter. "As you say, _Frau Oberst_ ," he answered, his devil may care front returning in full force. "At the very least it will be an exciting hunt with the most challenging of prey."

He seemed to consider that. "Outside the Britannians nabbing him in '17, I don't think anyone else has ever bested the Demon King, especially in his own playing field."

Leila could only nod in response. "Let's hope that we are the first then, _Herr Oberstleutnant_."

* * *

**St. Nicholas' Church  
Berlin, State of Germany, European Union**

Biting back his sense of irony and adopting a more reverent expression, Rommel at last entered into his meeting place. Of all the places his contact would have chosen, he never expected it to be the oldest church in Berlin. Not so much because it was also one of the most popular venues in the city, but also because of his contact's own faith. But then, if the lord could work in mysterious ways, Rommel supposed the other side, to say nothing of the agency he represented, could do just the same. Not that he hadn't done so in the past, the general mused.

In any case, he was there now, and Rommel did well to respect the sanctity of the church's interior; after all, he himself was Lutheran by faith. Silently he moved between the pews, acting as just another parishioner seeking private time with the Lord. In a way he wished that were his real reason for being there, but unfortunately he had a schedule to meet, and it was not one he dared skip out on. He was sure the Lord would understand, like he had always done.

Eventually he found who he was looking for and took his seat in one of the pews directly beside him. His contact wasn't hard to find if one looked hard enough. There weren't many people in that part of Europe with that exact skin tone. "I would have thought a synagogue would be more to your preference," Rommel whispered to the man while keeping his eyes forward on the altar.

The darker skinned man shrugged. "Churches are far more plentiful and easier to access in this part of the world," he replied in monotone, yet retaining an accent that belied his true origins. "Besides, I prefer to keep my own places of worship out of my work. Surely you understand."

Rommel couldn't help but smile to the much younger man. "I do, strangely enough," he answered back. "So what do I owe the pleasure? I trust you and your affiliates have been keeping up?"

"We have," Abwehr Captain Ari Zamar answered back. "And we are quite…intrigued by the course of action you discussed with General Guderian. Enough that we refrained from notifying certain authorities of your potential treason."

Again Rommel grinned. "I take that as a compliment," he replied, looking up toward the mounted cross above the altar. "Does that mean your affiliates support my actions?"

The Abwehr man's own responding smile was wry. "It means we will remain watchful for the time being. At least until the proper decision is made."

Rommel nodded, taking that for what it's worth. "I see," he answered. "And what of your position on more _official_ actions."

This time Ari frowned. "While I cannot speak for _all_ of my affiliates, I myself find such actions rather disturbing," he confessed, taking a risk in doing so. But then, he knew his present contact was more than trustworthy. "In spite of present circumstances, the current administration appears strangely assured Europe will ultimately prevail against Britannia. Yet at the same time, they fear the Black Knights enough that they dare not fight them simultaneously."

"Yes," Rommel concurred. "Any hypothesizes as to why?"

Ari shrugged. _"Der tayvl iz nit azoy shvarts vi men molt im,"_ he quoted rather outlandishly, namely when one considered their present setting. "I do not believe their assurance against Britannia is not without material basis."

Rommel nodded, taking note of the choice of words. "Volgograd," he murmured, recalling all that he heard around that particular city. Namely who had set up shop there, and since closed it off to the rest of the world.

"My affiliates have assessed much the same," Ari concurred. "Unfortunately we have yet to obtain any detailed information therein."

Again the General nodded in understanding, once more picking on the Abwehr agent's choice of words. It wasn't hard to guess what was in that city: some sort of _wunderwaffe_ that Kessler and his miscreants were betting on turning the war for them. Probably one of terrible, destructive power too, such that they dare not reveal it until what they saw was the proper time, after which all forms of resistance would be nullified.

Which in itself also brought forward another reason why they were after Zero. If Lelouch suspected – which Rommel had a feeling he did – such a weapon's existence, he and the Black Knights would not allow it to remain. "Are your affiliates working toward that angle?"

"Presently," Ari answered, confirming to Rommel that the Abwehr did have agents within Volgograd. "But again, findings are quite scarce…"

"I understand," Rommel replied, thinking. There were several avenues to pursue here, but none that he could enact directly. Much less anything that could be done before Leila got what he sent her, preferably before Heydrich and his thugs took notice. And it wasn't like there was enough going on elsewhere in Europe.

"I suppose being watchful is all we can do here as well," he finally decided after taking a short breath. "At least until a certain devil, who happens to be quite black, makes his appearance in the East."

Ari could not help but concur. "That seems to be what we're all counting on now, _Herr General_."

* * *

**Bering Palace  
Saint George Island, Grand Duchy of Sunderland, Area 2 (Canada), Britannian Empire**

"And you remember nothing beyond that point?" Bismarck inquired further.

"I'm afraid not Sir Bismarck," Suzaku answered, visibly attempting to dig deeper into his memories for additional answers. Unfortunately he still found nothing. "The most that comes to mind after I lost consciousness was some kind of unending darkness. That's the best I can describe it. I can't recall anything else but that."

"I see," the Knight of One answered. "I suppose that's all that can be expected then Suzaku."

The Knight of Seven nodded to his superior. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I wish…"

"Don't," Bismarck stated, laying a hand on Suzaku's shoulder, assuaging him to be further at ease. "Whatever has happened has now passed. And though I am no medical expert, I believe it has not affected you, beyond some level of fatigue. His Majesty will understand that."

He then gave his subordinate a soft shoulder squeeze before withdrawing his hand. "For now, I believe it's best that you rest that much longer," he continued. "Europe will be there when you are ready to fight again."

Again Suzaku nodded, this time in appreciation. "Thank you my lord," he spoke with clear gratitude. Since Bismarck mentioned Europe however, Suzaku couldn't help but ask. "And how is the fighting there? Has anything happened while I was out?"

"Nothing in particular," Bismarck answered. "Western Europe remains much the same, while Marrybell continued to advance in the East, though at great cost."

Suzaku took that in, momentarily imagining the resultant carnage. He managed to force it away however. "And Africa?"

This time Bismarck shook his head. "Prince Raymond continues to lead there, but unfortunately he is not as genius as Lelouch," he admitted. "Severe losses have been taken as a result."

That caused Suzaku visible melancholy. "I see," he replied, feeling as though he had been stung. Somehow he should have expected that result. Only Lelouch had been able to match the Desert Lion on that front, and it had taken him five years to so much as enter marching distance of El Alamein. Now, with the Black Prince obviously no longer present, it would only make sense for Rommel and those under him to seize the opportunity and drive Imperial forces back across the continent. Rather saddening, especially when Suzaku had been so concentrated on Western Europe that he had forgone any news of his original battleground.

Bismarck again noticed this, and so offered the younger Round his condolences. "Such are the fortunes of war Suzaku," he said. "Until final victory is claimed, anything may yet happen."

"I understand my lord," Suzaku replied. "It's disheartening, but always a possibility as you said."

The Knight of Seven frowned as he recalled those days. The world, for all of its evils, somehow seemed brighter then. When he, Gino and Anya followed Lelouch on that righteous crusade. "I only wish we had been able to complete our mission there, before…" he found himself unable to finish, though Bismarck seemed to understand.

"Indeed," Bismarck forwardly concurred, though in reality he knew that had never been part of His Majesty's plan. Any more than Lelouch remaining the Black Prince had been, much to the Knight of One's own remorse on that.

In any case however, Bismarck could see that there was nothing abnormal – or more precisely nothing related to a certain power – here. In spite of being within the epicenter of the previous event, Suzaku Kururugi appeared to have no recollection of all that had occurred, which suited Bismarck, and therefore the Emperor, just fine. The Knight of Seven already had enough to deal with on his own side of things, such that Bismarck would rather he not be directly involved elsewhere.

"Well then, I suppose that is everything His Majesty requires," Bismarck said, turning toward the door. "Dorothea and I will be taking our leave now."

"Back to Pendragon my lord?" Suzaku asked.

"And to the side of His Majesty, yes," Bismarck answered, giving a final smile. "You really caused me much trouble Suzaku. Can you imagine what our enemies would do, knowing that the Knight of One is not present in the capital?"

Suzaku actually appeared perturbed at the thought. "My apologies!" he nearly stammered. "I didn't mean to…"

"I'm joking," Bismarck reassured, waving him off. "I would not be here now if His Majesty were so vulnerable. In fact, it was by both his command and my own will that I am here now."

Despite that attempted assurance, Suzaku only became that much more perturbed, though he did better not showing it there. There was only one, well, _two_ reasons His Majesty would be concerned about his wellbeing. The first, obviously, was that he was a vital piece to his game; the White Knight of Britannia, one of his most effective warriors against the black army. The second was far more nefarious. Whatever had occurred before had indeed been Geass related. Enough that the Emperor would send his most trusted knight to learn what Suzaku had gleamed from said occurrence, and act accordingly.

That being said, Suzaku had not lied, as he really did remember nothing beforehand. Just an endless surge of pain, as though his very soul were being torn apart. And then nothing but darkness, which had lasted for three days apparently. From which he finally awoke to Nunnally at his side again.

"I am honored," Suzaku answered, forcing back such knowledge. "To both you, Sir Bismarck, and His Majesty for your concern."

Nodding at his answer, Bismarck could easily tell that Suzaku had realized the truth then and there, but chose not to pursue it. He had neither reason nor inclination to do so, as it would not have changed anything. And again, Suzaku already had enough problems of his own.

"I will be in touch," he stated, deciding to end it on a lighter note. "Please continue to care for Her Highness until then."

That actually earned a laugh from Suzaku, which was precisely what Bismarck had wanted. "She's actually been taking care of me," he admitted. "But rest assured I will remain by her side until then, my lord."

Bismarck felt certain appreciation toward this. If there was one positive development out of this whole mess, it was that Suzaku remained under the best of care. And fitting care, Bismarck mused. Like Lelouch, Nunnally had inherited her mother's strength alongside her father's will, though both were angled in a far different direction than her brother. Such that she seemed to be the only one capable of dispelling Suzaku's madness, if only for a little while anyway.

As such, he gave one final approving smile to his ward. "Until then, Suzaku," he repeated, before making his exit.

* * *

**Weisswolf Castle  
State of Germany, European Union**

Leila couldn't remember the last time she had gotten so strained, especially over something so simple. A little more drawn out than usual perhaps, but still a simple enough briefing that had highlighted Werwolf's next mission, and all that entailed. For what it was worth, the mutiny that some had expected had never come to pass. Whatever their opinions of Zero and the Black Knights really were, her pilots had remained focused throughout the briefing, asking questions that only pertained to their assignment and little else. Even First Lieutenant Kosaka, the most "passionate" out of all of them, had not voiced any opposition to their orders, though she was noticeably far more passive than usual. Leila found that rather disturbing in itself, but so long as the Lieutenant continued to follow her commands, especially in the field, the Colonel paid it as little mind as she did with the rest.

Presently she was walking down the halls of Weisswolf, Geri and Freki at her flanks as usual. Beyond the windows to her left, Teutoburg Forest stretched out as far as the eye could see, a magnificent field of green under the increasingly twilit sky. As with everyone else in Europe, Leila was well aware of Teutoburg's history and symbolism: the battleground in which an alliance Germanic tribes ambushed and destroyed Legios XVII, XVIII and XIX, effectively spelling the beginning of the end of the Roman Empire. In fact, on one of her more ironic whims, she had selected that forest for Weisswolf for precisely that symbolism. General Rommel had remarked she had a sick sense of humor over it; Leila preferred to think she had a simple appreciation of history and how, with the correct steps, it could be changed.

Now however, as she looked over the vast greenery, she couldn't help but wonder if what that forest represented was about to repeat itself, this time upon the whole of _Europa_ instead of a singular part of it. Despite all the assurance she had projected to Klaus, and then the rest of her kampfgruppe, Leila knew that this "demon hunt" was a poor move. That by all rights they should have done what her mentor had proposed in that Council session and sought alliance with Zero and his Black Knights, not declare war on them simultaneously with Britannia. The war with the latter was already bad enough, but now they were about to fight the same force that liberated a third of the world in a single offensive, to say nothing of that third in itself. And while the Federation was still recovering from its own seven year campaign, Leila knew that Europe could not afford to fight them either.

Indeed she knew her history well. Though it had been a tribal alliance that dealt Varus' legions their deathblow, that alliance had been forged and led by Arminus, who had spent the better part of his life as a Roman citizen and soldier, secretly learning the ways of his enemies while preparing for his own revolution. And for all the air of mystery he put on, Leila could see much of Arminus within Zero, such that she actually suspected he himself was Britannian, perhaps even a former member of the Imperial Army; one who had spent the better part of his life learning the ways of his enemies while preparing his revolution. Even without the Black Knights and the Chinese to back him, she knew Europe could not afford to have him as an enemy, but had every reason to have him as an ally. So why? Why were her wolves being sent out to hunt him down? Especially when they had more in common with him and his army than they did with hers?

She knew the answer to that, damn her. Just as she knew that, in spite of it all, she was powerless to change it for the better.

"You seem to be quite troubled, _Frau Oberst_ ," a familiar voice spoke from the side, causing Geri and Freki's heads to turn along with hers. Right as a welcome presence – a _very_ welcome presence – made his appearance.

Daring to sigh, Leila looked over as Major Akito Hyuga came to meet her. "Just feeling the strains of command Major Hyuga," she answered, wishing she could use his given name instead. Unfortunately the remained in a very public setting, and so they both adhered to protocol. "This new mission is giving me something of a headache."

"I can imagine," Akito answered as the pair began to walk, Freki moving aside to allow the Major to stand next to her master. "For what it's worth, I'm not looking forward to this mission either, but not for the reasons you would think."

"And what reasons would that be _Herr Major_?" Leila inquired.

Akito knew that was rhetorical, but he answered anyway. "If you think my pilots and I will hesitate because we will be fighting other Japanese, you are sadly mistaken," he assured. "The enemy is the enemy, even if it came from the same homeland as us."

Leila nodded. "That's very reassuring," she replied. "And what are the actual reasons for your disposition."

"The same as yours," Akito again answered. "With respect to President Kessler and the Council, this is a very bad decision."

Through their walk, they somehow ended up at Weisswolf's internal hangar, where the giants stood dormant. Entering the code to the doorway, Akito allowed his superior and the wolves to enter in first, then following.

"Like it or not, Zero is a key player in this war. One that we would be fools not to have fighting for us," the Major continued. "Much less to make an enemy of."

Visibly relaxing within the private setting, Leila took a moment to study the impassive face of the closest knightmare. A far cry from the _Panther_ , it was much meaner looking, while its streamlined armored structure was built more for speed over durability. Even inactive, the dimmed mono-eye within its glaring faceplate projected pure malice.

"It's not our place to dictate who are allies and enemies are Akito," she spoke far more casually now that they were alone. "Only to accomplish whatever mission is given to us. No matter what effect it will have on the greater whole."

"Yes, I know Leila," Akito answered back, coming up to stand closer to her, turning her to face him while wrapping his arms around to assuage. The wolves noticeably kept their distance as the two humans became more intimate. "But at the same time, we both know that this is a poor move. And no matter how much we may deny it to our subordinates, it will remain with us."

Relaxing further in his arms, Leila could only concur with his assessment. "So what do you want do about it?" she shot back, somehow managing to reply in spite of the tender moment between them. "From my perspective, our options are quite limited."

Akito actually chuckled at that, something he never would have done in front of anyone else. "Limited is still better than narrowed down to the initial."

"Perhaps," Leila admitted, then tilting her head in piqued interest. "What option would Hannibal's Ghost choose?"

Again Akito chuckled. "We both know what the actual Hannibal would have done," he shot back. "As for myself however, I have long believed that the present administration is not serving best interests of _Europa_ , and that they should be removed as soon as possible."

He shrugged before Leila could retort. "But I'm just a soldier. My place is to carry out whatever missions are given to me, regardless of the greater whole," he purposely repeated. "As opposed to you, _Frau Oberst_. You are the one who determines what that greater whole is."

The Japanese Major dared stroke his hand across Leila's cheek, while the European Colonel reached further to behind his head. Where his braid had once been.

"I don't know what choice you will ultimately make Leila, but I will tell you this much," Akito assured her. "Whether against the Demon King or our own demons, we will follow you. As we always have."

Leila nodded, her eyes glistening with relief now. "I'm grateful Akito," she answered back. "To all of you."

* * *

**Urasoe Castle  
Urasoe, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

It was what C.C. had wanted to see for a long, long time, and yet she couldn't help but feel disappointment within. Standing beside the bed, very much unnoticed by the pair within, she looked over the sleeping Lelouch and Kallen, together in each other's arms and at the most peace she had ever seen upon either of them. By all accounts it was what she had long intended; that the two former high school students turned revolutionaries had finally realized their feelings for each other and had tied the knot, standing as one against the dark, dismal world outside. Alas however, the immortal "witch" knew better than that.

No, as much as C.C. would have wanted to believe otherwise, it did not end here. No matter how authentic their feelings were toward the other – and no matter how much they, or at least Lelouch, would have denied it, C.C. knew them to be quite true – this was not the confirmation she sought of them. When the two finally woke up and returned to the world at large, they would see it as little more than catharsis; a desperate escape from the death and destruction they had both endured, passionate but momentary. Comfort sex she believed the term was, and little else. Even when she, at least, knew it to be far more than that.

 _Damn it,_ she thought as she moved away from the bed and took one of the nearby chairs, gritting her teeth in frustration. For the second time in whole centuries, she felt anger. Not nearly as much as what she had held toward V.V., but it was still there. Only now directed at the pair within that bed, who were too stubborn to admit what they both held. To admit that they held love – _true_ love – for each other, against all that was. _Damn it._

Indeed the so-called "witch", for all of her supposed evilness, had labored hard for those two. After all, there were few things as precious, as well as rare, in this world as actual romantic love. For all of her immortal years she had rarely seen it, and only once had experienced it for herself. It was something more valuable, especially to her, than any kind of material wealth that could be offered; something whose mere possibility had been fought for since civilization's first dawn. And these two – this so-called Demon King and the Red Dragoness who protected him – had so much of it that it actually caused her aggravation. Another sensation she had originally thought lost to her.

For the life of her she thought this would have been it; that once the dam would burst, Lelouch and Kallen would finally admit to what they felt for the other. But no, that would not be. The two were just too stubborn, as well as too focused on their "duties", to admit that they had the one thing that really mattered. Lest it somehow distract them from said "duties", as Kallen had told her before. Nothing short of infuriating, especially to one such as C.C.

Still, C.C. took it for what it was, and what it would do for them. Like it or not, this would at least alleviate the pressure that either had come under, as well as resolve them further into the fight. They would need that, she knew all too well; as autumn approached, the days were steadily growing darker, and the battles would become more intense as a result. For all that had been accomplished through Akatsuki, the war remained on, and soon they would be marching upon an entirely new field of battle. One that would bring about only further death and destruction, perhaps even more than what had been wrought in China.

She actually shivered at the thought, as well as the knowledge that it could very well cost her either of these two. She could admit it now, at least to herself. Lelouch and Kallen were not just contractors to her anymore; they were not there simply to fulfill their shared obligation to her through Geass. She cared for them; _actually_ cared for them. Enough that, should the end ever come to any of it, she would see them happy and fulfilled above all else. Yet one more thing she had thought lost to her, only to be rediscovered centuries later.

 _I never thought it would get this frustrating,_ she thought to the open air, imagining the one who mattered just beyond. _Did you see this as well George?_

No answer was given, which was typical. Not that she needed it, as she was sure her former charge had foreseen this within his visions. He had certainly foreseen everything else; in fact, C.C. only now realized that he had vastly understated his explanations to her and Ben. If not failing to mention certain details outright.

Still, while the overall result wasn't what she wanted, at least it was a positive development. Looking toward the sleeping pair again, C.C. could at least see that they had become that much closer, both physically and spiritually. This was a good thing, she knew. They would need that fortitude in the days ahead; the days that would be spent in the Far East and those that would come soon after. Until all that was preordained came to pass.


	33. In Memoriam

" _There is a tide in the affairs of men, which taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat. And we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures."  
_\- William Shakespeare

**Japan Memorial Park  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic  
September 13, 2025**

By now the storms of August had cleared away, and the first traces of autumn were starting to be felt. Gradually the heat and brightness of summer were slowly giving way to cool, crisp air, while the local fauna already began to shift in color. An otherwise picturesque day, it would have been marked with anticipation, if not celebration, as lesser climates finally entered that part of the world and the year nudged closer to its end. Alas it was not to be, and had not been for eight years; eight years since all had been lost to them, and arguably the rest of the world.

In front of the memorial pillar at the center of the park, Kaguya Sumeragi, with the aid of two assistants, walked onto the stage. Before her, the multitudes of Ryukyuan citizens that served as her audience – to say nothing of those that could otherwise not make the trip and were now watching the event live – patiently waited as the Prime Minister of the Ryukyu Republic gradually made her way to the podium. At a specific point, she waved off both assistants, choosing to make the rest of the journey herself. That caused something of an uproar several around her, up to and including many of her subordinates in the government, had near heart attacks in response. Somehow she managed not to grin at the predicament, which calmed considerably upon her demonstrating that she could, in fact, make the rest of the way herself, and look that much more regal for the effort. After another moment or two, the prime minister at last came before the podium, placing her hands on either side as she faced her audience.

" _Eight years ago, a great crime was committed,"_ she calmly began, feeling the associated memories beginning to reemerge from within. _"A crime so great that it sundered the very earth to its center, forever scarring it and those 'fortunate' enough to survive such calamity."_

With that opening, she continued. _"We have all lost something to that crime. Family and friends, homes and livelihoods, even simpler things like sight and sound, every one of us has lost something to that horrible, horrible fire. And though a near decade has since passed, only very few have been able to heal, to live on without looking back,"_ she stated with solemn grimness. _"Some, including myself, never will."_

Feeling a wave of sympathy wash over the gathered, Kaguya pressed on regardless. _"Even now, the very last image I ever saw still burns in my eyes. The smoke and fire erupting around me, shattering buildings, blackening the dawn and then reaching out and ensnaring the_ Citadel _mobile field base that I and several others had occupied at the Rebellion's onset. Days since I have tried to forget that terrible sight, to heal and live as those I had cherished would have wished for me. Alas, I cannot, any more than my ears can forget those terrible sounds, the cries of the dead and dying consumed as the world broke and the sky fell."_

She took a brief moment to suppress that memory. _"That image will remain with me to the day die,"_ the Prime Minister spoke in near confession. _"Just as I fear it shall be for many of you."_

Though there was no verbal reply from the crowd, Kaguya knew she had spoken the truth regardless. As though, through her blindness, she could yet see the lingering pain and anguish on many of those gathered, and many more that were watching from across the whole of Ryukyu. A harrowing experience to say the least.

" _Thus we are gathered here, whether physically or from afar,"_ she continued. _"To mark this day, this most infamous day, with remembrance and commemoration; to give honor to that which we have lost, so that we may yet continue on in the hope of respite. Not out of hatred or violence, but out of solemnity and reminiscence. Today we set aside vengeance to celebrate those who are not with us, to pay homage to their memories. For surely they, most of all, would wish us to heal. Surely they would wish us to live on and gain the happiness that they were denied."_

Again she could almost feel the somber compliance from the crowd, which she found herself nodding in approval. Indeed, that day would be a day of contemplation and mourning, not a day of vengeful justice. As those men behind her would assure, the war would continue tomorrow. For now however, there would be peace.

" _So marks this eighth year, as summer turns to autumn,"_ Kaguya began to finish, smiling as she added. _"As the legacy, the final legacy of Japan, gain solace in their march to tomorrow."_

Taking some solemn amusement in the choice of ending, the crowd nonetheless applauded their Prime Minister, who smiled back in gratitude. Seven years she had made such speeches upon that exact date, and it never got easier, nor did she ever get used to it. Though this year, she found herself admitting as her assistants entered back in to guide her off the stage, she and those gathered could not help but feel a certain hope through the haze.

* * *

**Gemini Palace  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

It was with utmost solemnness that Schneizel stared off into the distance through the window pane, a glass and a bottle of vintage wine by his side. A storm, an actual one, was brewing over Pendragon at that exact time, which the prince found eminently fitting for the present mood. There would be rainfall later, but for now there was only an updraft of wind and peels of soft thunder, while the rest of the city and landscape was cast in shadow. Picturesque in a strange way; Schneizel might have actually enjoyed it alongside the wine had he not been burdened by his memory. A memory, a sin – if such a thing even existed – that spanned eight long years, and was unlikely to ever be forgotten.

To this day he remembered it, from beginning to end. Not just with the Devastation itself, but the whole line of events that transpired it, beginning with the Special Administration Zone and the promise it had held. Though the mere concept had been controversial at the time, with many of his brothers and sisters considering it – in different words and opinions – a grave betrayal of Britannian values, the prince had seen it – at first glance anyway – as something very different. An ideal and much needed solution.

As Chancellor, Schneizel had been well aware of the general resentment from the Areas outside the Homeland, as well as the increasing violence and number of rebellions. Many words and efforts – a fair portion of which regrettably involved arms – had been spent on trying to solve this issue, yet it remained a constant, with Area 11 being but the larger portion of the whole. As farsighted as he was, Schneizel knew that this problem would have only escalated. It would have been years, perhaps decades in the making, but eventually the non-Britannians of each Area would have organized into a formal military apparatus – with aid from Europe and China of course – and eventually take the fight back to the Empire. Once that came to be, Britannia's fate would have been inevitable; another in the line of fallen empires that repeatedly marked the course of history.

The SAZ would have solved this issue and many others, especially with Euphemia leading the way. Contrary to the "soft" image she held within their family, Schneizel knew the unyielding strength his younger sister held when it came to _noblesse oblige_ , and all other matters regarding public well-being. If anyone could have made such an abstract concept – at least by conservative Britannian standards – work, it would have been her. She would have returned the former citizens of Japan what they had lost in 2010, up to and including their pride as a people, while simultaneously ensuring that they – and the sakuradite reserves with them – remained in the Empire. From that inevitable success, other SAZs would then be adopted, to such extent that Schneizel actually saw the concept supplanting the Area system, establishing a new form of Britannian dominance in which lesser states and populaces actually vied to join the Empire instead of having to be conquered and annexed. Such would have marked a glorious new age for Britannia and the rest of the world; a true onward march to tomorrow, in which all peoples benefitted. Alas it would never come to pass.

 _Euphie…_ Schneizel thought, momentarily closing his eyes. A twist of fate, that's what it had been. A single, utterly horrid twist of fate was all it had taken. To destroy utopia – to destroy Eden in the making.

Through that twist, that single command to "kill all Japanese" had been given, beginning what could only be the end. Schneizel could still remember it all happening before him, as well as the horror he had felt toward. The revulsion that had emerged inside of him as he witnessed innocents slaughtered, one after the other, under the guns of Imperial soldiers. He could remembered how Euphie, covered in blood, cheered on the butchery, wholly enthralled by the carnage. The architect of the promised new age subjected to a bloodlust, a madness, that she could not resist, turning her into one of the greatest mass murderers of all time.

At least until but a few hours later.

Once it had begun, none, not even the White Prince himself, could stop it. For the life of him Schneizel hated himself for it; it had been the first time in an entire age he had felt truly powerless. No matter how many times he looked back to those few hours, no matter how many forms of tactics and diplomacy he concocted, he could not deny that it had been inevitable. That nothing he could have done would have prevented his own command.

Even worse, Schneizel knew he had been entirely justified in giving it. How could he not be? He knew what would have happened had Area 11 been liberated. Unlike Zero and his Black Knights, he had been well aware of the Chinese waiting in the shadows to pounce once the final Britannian unit had been eliminated, alongside a probable European incursion; scavengers standing by and waiting as the beast of the Black Rebellion became still, from which they would devour the resultant carrion and its sakuradite hide. And that did not discount the Homeland forces that were en route – Schneizel himself having been in command – who would have attempted to retake contested area from such aggressors. A three way war, in other words, fought between the great powers of the world. One that would never had remained confined to that small, seemingly insignificant island in the Far East.

Indeed, no matter how much Schneizel had wished it otherwise, Operation Nero had been the only remaining solution; that the paradise that was the Special Administration Zone of Japan could not have been saved. He hated it, and himself, for it all; well and truly hated. Just as he wished he could have been present there – somehow and in some way – to stop his beloved younger sister before she could begin her slaughter. To prevent Armageddon.

Unfortunately he knew better, which was why he, and the rest of the world, were where they were now. Euphemia remained dead, and the world she had sought to save was fast approaching the brink. And though Zero had long proclaimed his intention to finish that dying world and replace it with a better one, Schneizel could not help but doubt his conviction. For as dedicated to his self-given task as the Demon King presented himself, the White Prince knew that there remained a human underneath that mask. Him, more than all others, _knew_.

Thus it fell to him, Schneizel el Britannia, to see the coming of a new age. Perhaps not the golden age that Euphemia's vision had promised, but one that would nonetheless offer the possibility. Something that could never occur in these present days, no matter how much Schneizel had once believed otherwise. No matter how much he yearned to change them, as his younger sister had once attempted.

With that resolution, he reached back for the glass and raised it up to the air. "To you Euphie," he spoke softly – once again hoping she heard him wherever she was – before taking his drink.

* * *

**Imperial Burial Ground  
Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Pennsylvania, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

The rain was already starting to fall when Cornelia exited the limousine, her weary eyes scanning her new surroundings. She had always hated visiting this place; despite that she had made it a point to come once every year on this very date – which she had maintained for eight years long – she still felt ill at ease whenever she stepped foot there. The final resting place of much of the Imperial family, extending back to the days of Emperor Richard V himself.

Gilbert, dutiful as always, brought a black umbrella over his liege. Though grateful, Cornelia waved him away, and then began her trek alone. A bit of a risk she admitted, one that she also knew her knight had never been comfortable with, but she would have it no differently. Again as it had been for the last eight years.

Moving through the field, the princess' continued to shift over the landscape, falling upon the multitude of tombstones and monuments therein. The latter seemed to go on through the horizon, there were so many. Part of her wondered about the lives they had been before being interned here; had they been the ancestors that she had heard about in stories? The warriors that had braved the defenders of French Louisiana and Mexico, stood by Emperor Abraham – the progenitor of her own branch of the Imperial family – against Jefferson Davis' traitors and had marched into the southern continent twice over? Or the builders and innovators that had contributed to the Empire's social and technological growth alongside the likes of Emperor Victor and Thomas Edison? The romantic in Cornelia liked to think that at least the majority had those kinds of stories to tell. That, despite what the Europeans liked to claim, her lineage entailed far more than greed and patricide. Britannia's vast empire, as well as its wealth and treasures, only emphasized such a legacy.

That being said however, there was only one grave in particular Cornelia was there for. Once more the same grave she had visited for the last near decade. Already she could feel her stomach seize and her heart begin to beat heavier as she approached it, that single marker at the far end of the grounds.

As with everyone else, she remembered that day all too vividly, though somewhat differently than others. So angry was she at Euphie for throwing away her claim to the Throne – for "betraying their values" as Cornelia had yelled more than once in that conversation – that she had refused to watch her younger sister's commencement. This had ironically spared her from the events that had transpired – she would never know how she would have taken the image of a bloodstained Euphemia ordering the slaughter of innocents – but at the same time it also had ensured that she had only been aware of her death after the fact. Had she only known what was about to happen, that their bitter exchange prior would be their last…

No, Cornelia wouldn't let that haunt her now, not when she was standing before her younger sister's grave. For what it was worth, the marker of the late Princess Euphemia li Britannia was as beautiful and pristine as ever, much like Euphie herself had been when Cornelia was at last able to find her on the _Avalon_. Suzaku had claimed to her that the SAZ had been successful right before, a lie that Cornelia was eternally grateful for to the young knight for telling as she saw that Euphie had indeed passed on peacefully. Her body had retained that image as it was at last laid to rest there, despite the fact due to recent events it had taken a few days to organize the funeral. A small comfort for Cornelia, which she took some solace in, for she would always remember her sister as she was. Not the mass murderess the rest of the world remembered her by – assuming that Princess Massacre was remembered at all in the present age – but the beautiful, kind-hearted woman that only wanted the best for all mankind. As well as the great visionary who had seen a peaceful, harmonious world in the making.

That last thought almost made Cornelia sway in her bearing. It was the one point in all of it that she was grateful Euphemia was dead; that she could not see what the world had become in her absence, following the "success" of the SAZ. Indeed she would have despaired toward the Devastation, as well as the Great World War with Europe. Alongside what had become of Lelouch and Suzaku therein.

"Yes," Cornelia finally spoke as she gazed down to the grave. "You would have wanted none of this, this carnage and destruction beyond all imagining. You had spent your whole life hoping for something better, and had just taken your first steps toward before the end."

She sighed, trying to imagine how Euphie would have responded, but was ultimately unable to. "It's funny how I've come to realize how forward thinking you had been. If only the rest of us had seen what you had seen at that time; perhaps we could have prevented all of this. But no, it was you, 'Princess Bleeding Heart', that saw the world was indeed going to Hell, and that nobody in Britannia was trying to stop it. Leaving you to take the stand for the rest of us."

Cornelia could not help but scoff at the idea. "I told you I hated you during our last conversation. And in a way I really do," she continued. "What was it that made you so different from the rest of us? At what point did you begin to feel for those less fortunate, when our family looked upon them as mere rabble? When did you ultimately decide to give them your kindness and generosity, when I and any other of our brothers and sisters would have spurned them?"

It was only then that a single tear ran down Cornelia's face. "What made you believe it fell to you to change this world?" she spoke in a whisper. "To do what we, for all of our power and privilege, refused to?"

Silence was her only reply. Not that the elder princess expected anything else. "It's all so ironic," she went on after a short pause. "Only after you had gone had I realized how strong you were. Stronger than me, the so-called Witch of Britannia," she confessed, laughing bitterly at such a claim. "I know you would claim otherwise, but it remains the truth. I could never match your strength or your spirit, not when you chose to fight."

The rain picked up slightly as she went on. "Surely that strength and spirit would have been enough to end all this. As well as usher in the peace and solace we all desire now," Cornelia said, a small smile quirking at the side of her mouth. "Really dear sister, why is it that whenever we need you most, you're otherwise occupied?"

It was an admitted poor attempt at a joke, but Cornelia knew her sister would have laughed regardless. "Oh well, I suppose it falls to your elder then," she shrugged. "For the life of me I still don't know how I'm going to do it, but somehow I'll make it work," her expression then turned serious once more. "Somehow I'll ensure your dream becomes the new reality, status quo be damned. This I promise you."

She then knelt, placing a hand against the cold stone. "Keep resting Euphie," she wished, once again picturing her sister as she once was. "And know that, despite all else, neither you nor your dream are lost."

* * *

**Tower of the Sun Park  
Denver, Grand Duchy of Carthage, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

"It's weird," Anya exclaimed as she looked up at the structure. The strange vaguely bird shaped structure that held three faces – a golden one on its head, a more clay-like rendition on its "belly" and a black painted one on its back.

"I know, right?" Gino chimed as he looked up at the structure rather admiringly. "That's part of the appeal. It's so bizarre it's beautiful."

Anya's expression seemed become even more muted, which Gino had previously thought was physically impossible. "I'll take your word for it," she proclaimed as she looked away, sipping her coffee.

Sighing, Gino could only resolved that avant-garde art wasn't for everyone. Not that he had really appreciated the structure back in the day either; it had been the love of his life that had held a fascination for it, and the Knight of Three suspected that it was more because it had originated from her home nation than for the artistry itself. Which was consequently why he and Anya were there presently, sitting by and otherwise holding their own "silent vigil" of sorts.

Appropriately dubbed the Tower of the Sun – at least in Gino's opinion – the structure was the masterpiece of the great – also in Gino's opinion – Taro Okamoto. Originally created for Japan's '70 Expo, the tower had been widely considered the highlight of the event, only to be left behind and all but completely forgotten in the years after. Ironically it would not be until after the conquest of Japan when the structure would be "rediscovered", with some billionaire becoming so enamored by it that, at personal expense, he had it restored and relocated to Britannia proper. There it would remain from then on, effectively spared the fate of its original country.

Though a prominent fixture even by Denverite standards, it was in the following eight years that the tower, and the park that hosted it, became an object of fascination to the Britannian public. Again not so much for the artistry, but rather what it represented. The last grand design of a lost nation – whether Japan or Area 11 – and therefore an appropriate marker for those that had been lost with it. Thus every year upon that exact date, those that wished to remember congregated to the park and held their vigils underneath the tower, whether it be a silent observance or the more traditionally Britannian drinking and celebrating the "better parts" of life. The twenty-fifth year of the present century was no different. Aside from the Knight of Six choosing to join in the festivities of course.

As with the rest, Gino had come to the park every year since '17, though in actuality he had been a more frequent visitor before. For whatever she thought of its host structure, Aoi had always enjoyed coming there and taking in its splendor. She had even claimed that it held the best parts of both Britannia and Japan; the beauty of both nations together.

A tinge of melancholy entered Gino as he thought further on that. It had been after one such date in that park that the confrontation with his mother and father had occurred. And as much as Gino wished to forget it, he could knew he would never be able to. The image of his father beating Aoi to an inch of her life, followed by the intense pain of his turning upon him when he tried to defend her. And then the even greater pain as he helplessly watched her shield him from the remainder of the beating, right before she was physically thrown out of the house…

He shook his head on that, somehow managing to force it away. If nothing else, that bloodletting had been settled long ago – at least for him – and Gino would be damned before he gave his parents another thought beyond it. Especially when the day was about _her_.

"What was she like?" Anya inquired, bringing Gino back into the present.

Gino smiled as he brought around those specific memories. "She was kind and soft-spoken," he said. "As well as graceful and noble, more than you would expect for a 'lowly maid.' In fact, she always came more across as a character from a good romance novel."

He couldn't but sigh airily at the images in his head. "Admittedly she was quite cold when she first arrived at my family's estate, but through a fair amount of effort, I managed to win her around," he proclaimed. "Took me a whole summer and a lot of labor to prove to her that my feelings were genuine."

Anya easily caught onto this. "What did you get her?"

The Knight of Three shrugged. "A ring," he said. "Nothing really fancy. Just silver with the biggest sapphire I could find _and_ afford on my own," he then laughed a little. "I actually tried to present it as an engagement ring, but I was never sure if she believed that or not."

The Knight of Six did well not to lazily roll her eyes. Somehow that sounded like her friend and comrade.

"For what it was worth," Gino continued. "She had it all the way to the end. When…" he trailed off, unable to speak further on that.

Thus it was all Anya could do to say. "I see."

Sighing again, this time more despondently, Gino found himself staring at the ground. "You think," he began again. "You think…if what happened eight years ago never…that…?"

"You would have found her again?" Anya exclaimed, already having taken out her phone and snapping pictures for her Facebook page. "Gotten married? Had a family?"

Gino couldn't help but laugh a little at Anya's still-deadpan demeanor. "Something like that."

"Possible," Anya said as she then turned and snapped a picture of the tower. "But will never know for sure."

Somehow Gino found some peace in that answer. Yeah, there was no way to know for sure now. Even if Aoi was still alive, as he often found himself daring to hope.

"You're right," he responded back, smiling down in a strange solace. If nothing else, he still had his memories of her. Which were consequently all he had of her now.

* * *

**Bering Palace  
Saint George Island, Grand Duchy of Sunderland, Area 2 (Canada), Britannian Empire**

It was a cold, cloudy day, as usual in that part of the world. Made even colder as summer began to fade, though the island remained predominantly green, which was just enough for Suzaku to tell that fall was not entirely there yet. Not that it really mattered to him; he was due to return to the Western Front in a day or two, where he would again do battle against the Europeans under the banner of Prince Hannes. Again bring Britannia closer to complete global conquest.

Until that day or two had passed however, Suzaku remained a "guest" of Princess Nunnally, and he would do all he – and his host with him – could to enjoy it. At present, Nunnally was still soundly asleep, despite the fact it was well into the morning. Suzaku need not turn his head to see her through the glass doors – covered only in bed sheets – at peace with the world around her. A part of her envied her for that; peace was a rare commodity in the current age, especially for him. How many nights had he been unable to sleep through? And only rarely with her there when he awoke, to comfort him and reassure him that they had only been bad dreams and nothing else?

The thought caused a sad smile to form on his lips. If only they had, in fact, been mere dreams. And not the horrors of eight years constant, beginning on that fated day.

 _Euphie…_ Suzaku thought as he stared out over the sea, listening as the waves crashed upon the shoreline. The memories didn't hurt as much as they used to, he admitted. Time and the love and care of another had granted him some comfort from that dark day, when everything that he loved and fought for ended in blood, smoke and ruin. Even so, the pain – even in lesser amounts – remained to him, alongside the vividness. And they would always remain so, no matter how many more times he found himself in Nunnally's arms.

He need not even sleep to relive the events of that day. Just by closing his eyes he could see Euphie, her white dress stained with blood, falling to Zero's gunshot. He could hear his own cry in horror as he had the _Lancelot_ dive after her body, narrowly avoiding the _Gawain_ 's hadron cannon fire in the process, and then take her back to the _Avalon_. And from there, he recalled his last words to her; his lie that the SAZ had been a success, and peace and harmony were roundly restored to Japan. Followed by her own eyes closing for the last time.

For Suzaku, it was at that precise moment when the world had begun to irreparably darken. And not just because of the events thereafter, whether they be his seeing Zero's true face or the Devastation itself. Euphie's death had been the catalyst of those things, yes, but it also had been the end of hope and the coming of despair. For no one else, not even the likes of Prince Schneizel, could attempt what she had _and_ make it work. Just as no one else – not even his erstwhile friend turned mortal enemy – could grant him the redemption he had thought impossible.

Indeed no one else could save his wretched soul. Much less make him feel as though he still had one the way she had.

Something in him laughed as he only then realized his error. Euphie hadn't simply made him feel he 'still had' his soul; she had made him feel as though he had regained it. Having lost it to his first true sin, well before he had ever met her.

"So you continue to remember," that damnable baritone spoke as its owner's form came beside him, trenchcoat waving as the wind started to blow. "As well as acknowledge the truth."

Despite the condemnation behind that voice, Suzaku partly smiled at his father's specter. "Of course I do," he replied. "As you told me before, no man can ever forget the first blood spilled on his hands."

"Indeed," Genbu said. "Then you also remain aware of what awaits you…"

"There is no need to remind me of that," Suzaku countered, now irritated. "I had long resigned myself to that fate, so long as I am able to choose its implementation."

Genbu coldly smiled in reply. "Interesting choice of words my son," he exclaimed, casting a corner glance to the still sleeping Nunnally. "Though I suspect she would wish otherwise. As would Euphie."

"Leave Nunnally out of this," Suzaku almost snarled, though a part of her understood the truth of his father's words. Nunnally, and Euphie with her, would have tried.

Alas, as Suzaku was well aware, fate would _never_ be denied. "And regardless of all else, Euphie is dead," he stated with as much coldness as he could muster. "What she would have wished for me is irrelevant now."

His eyes then turned into a glare, though he still refused to face his father. "If I am well and truly set, then I will see it through, but it will be done by my own choice," he glowered. "Make no mistake about that."

Genbu nodded at this. "And Lelouch?"

Suzaku sniffed derisively at that name. "I admit the choice is his as well," he muttered. "However, I believe he will follow through on it regardless."

"Because you wish it?" Genbu inquired, eyeing his son carefully.

"Because our reckoning is inevitable," Suzaku resolved simply, his eyes softening – though retaining their saddened acceptance – as they focused back on the sea. Trying hard not to envision what lay ahead of him, and the rest of the world. "As it has always been."

* * *

**Urasoe Castle  
Urasoe, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

It seemed so long ago, in an entirely different age. In a way, Lelouch supposed, it really had been. For each of the images he scrolled through on his monitor, there was an abundant sense of ease and harmony, if not outright peace. Snapshots of eight years prior, of the days of Ashford Academy, the Student Council and all of the oft crazed antics therein. A time well before the SAZ, the Black Rebellion and all that was to follow.

Sighing as he looked upon a particular image. It was one of the myriad costume festivals Milly liked to throw, specifically the one whose theme was Alice in Wonderland. He and Nunnally had dressed as the Mad Hatter and Alice respectively, while Milly made herself out as the Duchess, Kallen was the March Hare, Rivalz the Dormouse, Shirley the Fawn, Nina the Cook and Suzaku the Knight of the White. C.C. had also managed to infiltrate, with her wearing a rather revealing Cheshire Cat outfit – consisting of cat ears, red top, pink bikini bottom and red and orange striped sleeves stockings – in the background. Had it been eight years ago Lelouch would have double taked at his erstwhile partner sneaking into the shot so brazenly, but now he merely chuckled at seeing her there. Among the friends – the family – he and Nunnally had gained for themselves; the one form of peace he still had when he had since taken on the mask of Zero.

Everything had been so simple, so beautiful then. It had held its fair share of problems and difficulties, yes; the ongoing Insurrection, his keeping Nunnally and himself off of Britannia's radar and Milly's more insane antics to name a few. Yet it had also been the one time in his life where Lelouch vi Britannia had been a normal person; when Zero had been a mere alter ego while the real him remained a high school student. When he and Nunnally could go out into the open without fear of recognition or persecution; when they had well and truly been out of their father's reach. And, of course, it had been a time where he had his friends. The boys and girls he had grown close to – in spite of all that he had originally lost – and come to see as his real family. More so than he had ever felt for the vast majority of his blood brothers and sisters.

Even now, he remembered it all so vividly that if he closed his eyes, he could almost return. The days when he and Rivalz would sneak out to hustle chess matches with rich and overconfident nobility. When Milly came up with some new abstract party, in which he would be either forced to rein her in or to actually join the latest form of insanity. When he would be lectured at by Shirley for skipping those classes, and when he and Nina would work together on one of their relatively unconventional science projects. And, of course, when the worst thing he had to worry about as Zero was being found out, such that he went well out of his way to keep all of them – as well as Kallen and Suzaku – well in the dark. To the point of chasing a damned cat all over the school in fact, when he had been nowhere near as athletic as he was now.

He dearly missed those days, and often wondered what would have happened had he not gone into Shinjuku that day. Had he chosen, for once, to ignore his usual altruism and _not_ climb into the crashed truck, and just return to Ashford with Rivalz then and there. Would he have been able to keep those peaceful days? Would he been able to simply go on and graduate Ashford, go onto college, perhaps even marry Shirley – if and when he ever figured out her feelings for him – and have children? Would he never have met C.C., Kallen, Ohgi and the other future Black Knights?

Would…would the Devastation never occur?

That was as far as Lelouch went before he shook his head, forcing those thoughts away. It would not do him well to go down that path, not when he was still living under the shadow of the present day eight past. Like it or not, it had all happened. He had climbed into the truck with the "bioweapon" and had been brought unceremoniously into Clovis' slaughter of Shinjuku. He had met Suzaku and C.C., and had chosen to accept the latter's contract. He had led the members of his future army to near victory. And he had shot Clovis in retaliation for his sins.

He had accepted the mask then, and he had reaccepted it in the Bering Strait. Thus there would be no going back for him, or anyone else.

It was a saddening prospect, but still one Lelouch could live with, or could _only_ live with to be more precise. He could never go back to those carefree days, he knew. Too much about himself, and the rest of the world, had changed since then. He was no longer the physically weak teenager that playacted as a revolutionary or a demon; now he really was both, as well as a warrior on equal ground to Suzaku as the scar over his left eye illustrated. Just as the world was now one of all-consuming war rather than uneasy peace. A world well within its final days.

Still, that didn't mean it was all bleak. There were yet some bright spots to be had in the present. Such as it was when a "SOUND ONLY" window (re)appeared at the corner of Lelouch's screen. "Yes?"

"It's ready sir," Diethard answered from the other end. "You will only have a half-hour at most, but the channel is secure. You may begin at any time."

"Very well," Lelouch answered as he saw the designated channel appear on his monitor. "Thank you Colonel."

He then switched over to the new channel, which was also sound only. Silence greeted him at first, to the point that Lelouch wasn't sure if he should speak first or not. However, after a minute or two, an all too familiar voice came through loud and clear.

"Lelouch?" the voice called out from far away Britannia. "Are you really there?"

Hearing her voice for what felt like the _real_ first time in eight years, Lelouch could only smile. "I'm here Milly," he replied, picturing her own responding smile. "It's been far too long."

* * *

**Hoshitaka Residence  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"My sincerest compliments," Kallen exclaimed as she took another bite of her stew meet. "You still make the best soki in all Ryukyu, Aoi."

Aoi nodded in gratitude. "I appreciate such compliments Major Kouzuki," she answered back, taking a sip of her awamori. "I was actually afraid my skills were getting rusty. I don't cook as often as I like to anymore."

C.C. answered this by taking a deliberate bite of her pork ribs. "Nope, Kallen's right. You still have the touch," the immortal "witch" spoke between mouthfuls. "You must have been quite the chef."

The former maid only smiled sweetly. "Something like that," she said, remembering such days for only a moment. "I had to go overseas to work and support my family back home. As it turned out my employers loved Japanese food, so every now and then I would make them meals like this in between my actual job."

"Which was, if I may ask?" Kallen inquired.

Aoi shrugged. "I was a maid," she answered. "For a certain high profile family."

"Britannian nobility?" C.C. again spoke in between a mouthful.

"Yes," Aoi confirmed as well. "It actually was good work, and I was treated well enough. And more importantly I made enough to get my brothers and sisters out of the ghettos."

That brought about another round of memories, which caused her to sigh. "Unfortunately none of them made it past the Devastation," she admitted, taking on some melancholy. "But then that's the whole point of this day, isn't it? To commemorate those who were lost."

"Very much so," Kallen agreed entirely. It still hurt eight years later, she admitted, but her own family would have wanted her to celebrate their memory in that manner. To remember all the good times they had over the bad, which had been plenty enough outside Britannia's conquest.

C.C. also nodded in acknowledgment, despite her family having died well before the Devastation. It was a little strange in that context, celebrating the life and legacy of her father Jacques, her mother Isabelle and her siblings Jacquemin, Jean, Pierre and Catherine over food and drink that they would never had been able to conceive of. But then, she had done stranger things in her immortal lifetime, beginning with her original _Tour de France_ as the "imposter" Jeanne des Armoises.

The memory almost brought a smile to her face, but she managed to keep it off. Last thing she needed now was for Kallen or Aoi to inquire what she was thinking about. "Is that ring from someone you else you lost?" C.C. looked toward Aoi's chained engagement ring.

Aoi nodded. "Not through the Devastation," she admitted, her hand reaching up to hold the ring, so that her eyes could regard it. "I lost him well before that."

Now Kallen was getting interested. "What was he like?" she inquired, the romantic in her coming into the open.

Smiling warmly toward those memories, Aoi was all too please to answer. "He was a younger man, and something of a spoiled brat," she began with. "He could be very awkward and naïve at times."

Her smile only emphasized as she added. "But he was also warm and open minded, and surprisingly hard working. Not at all what I thought of him when we first met," she explained further. "He was more of a man than anyone gave him credit for."

She then sighed. "I don't think I'll ever meet another like him. And even if I did…"

"Yeah," Kallen replied sympathetically, knowing exactly what she meant. C.C. remained her forwardly stoic self.

Aoi then looked toward the pair with her own curiousness. "What about the two of you?" she reflected. "Anyone special in your lives, past or present?"

That caught Kallen somewhat off guard, such that she almost stammered to come up with a kind dismissal. This time, however, C.C. entered in her place. "I had one," she began with. "And only one."

Hearing that, Kallen was barely able to conceal her astonishment as the "witch" went on. "He was a lot like what you described, though he was more of an idealist. He always believed the world could have been better than it was, and that, if people chose to, they could make it happen."

She shook her head at the idea. "Honestly he made me ill when he spoke like that," she admitted. "But at the same time, that's what made him special. To me and to those he led."

It was Kallen who asked the question. "What happened to him?"

C.C. looked at Kallen near deadpan. "Obviously, he died during the Rebellion," she stated, casually taking a sip of her own. "And there hasn't been anyone like him since."

"I see," Aoi spoke in her own sympathy, blissfully unaware of the real depth behind C.C.'s story. She then turned to Kallen. "What about you Kallen?"

This time, Kallen opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to find the appropriate words. How could she explain something like that? Especially when she was still unsure of it herself?

Somehow managing not shake her head in disappointment, C.C. again came to her support. "Major Kouzuki has her own special someone, yes," she confirmed. "But, much to everyone's irritation, it's still a work in progress."

"That's not surprising. A lot of relationships start like that," Aoi chuckled, looking over Kallen's face. "At the same time however, he must be someone really grand to attract you Kallen."

"Please," Kallen responded back blandly. "He's as infuriating as they come, and possibly even more idealistic than the one Cera described."

The Dragoness took a smart bite of her pork ribs before finally admitting. "But at the same time, he is the noblest, most selfless man I've ever met," she said as her eyes drifted off somewhat. "So much so that he actually saved my life eight years ago and never realized it."

It wasn't hard to guess who exactly the ace was referring to. Though she may have not been the smartest woman in the world, Aoi Hoshitaka was no fool, especially when only one name – or more precisely one number – came to mind with that slight description and its association to the Red Dragoness. Still, as she brought her drink back up to her lips, Aoi pretended to remain oblivious.

"As I said, grand," she repeated, flashing a knowing smirk to Cera in the process. "For what it's worth, I hope the best for you both Kallen. Especially in the world we have now."

Kallen nodded in appreciation. "I'm grateful for that Aoi," she acknowledged, her mind remaining on Lelouch for but a moment longer. Somehow keeping from shuttering as she saw – despite what had occurred between them only a few weeks prior – how far she still had to go. For and with him.

* * *

**Kin Bay  
Kin, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"I don't know," Charmelle dryly commented as she herself looked toward the horizon. "It still seems pretty far away, even from this side of the island."

Alfred rolled his eyes with faux exaggeration. "What are you talking about? It's practically right in front of us!" he exclaimed, causing his fellow _Guren_ pilot to laugh. "If you look close enough, you can see New Liverpool from here!"

"Sure," Charmelle retorted with an expression that spoke volumes of belief. "And if I look _real_ close enough, I'll see Shirley Fenette's house in Hollywood, right?"

"You're catching on!" Alfred let out a laugh of his own. "Shame we don't have any binoculars. I hear Denver gets really nice this time a year, just before winter."

"And if we had a telescope, perhaps we could spy on Pendragon as well," Charmelle chided. "Maybe even get a firsthand look on what Prince Schneizel does in his free time."

"Or the Emperor even," Alfred added, much to their shared amusement.

It was somewhat unorthodox, but after all their exchanges on how far their former Homeland was from their new one, the two Zero Squadron aces had chosen to spend their day of remembrance on the eastern most part of Okinawa. Naturally it didn't bring them any closer to Britannia outside a few kilometers, but it was still a switch from remaining in Naha with everyone else. And with summer giving way to Fall, they were very much the only ones on the beach at that time.

"Yeah," Charmelle exclaimed after their shared laughter, continuing to stare off toward the horizon. "The real sad thing is I know we're going to see the Homeland again all too soon, but it will be in the same manner as when we moved into Pendragon."

Alfred shrugged. "Well, unfortunately, it has it coming," he answered back. "And we'll never win this war without a direct invasion anyway."

"I know that, but…" Charmelle sighed. "Eight years later and I still can't believe it's come to this. How you and I are going against everything we once believed in, what we once stood for."

"As well as those we once held dear, yes," Alfred agreed, before catching himself. "Well, in my case at least. Somehow I don't think you'll have as much a problem."

Charmelle smiled. "Probably not," she said, imagining how her father and the rest of his family would react upon seeing her storming Boston in her _Guren_. "Still, I don't know whether I should look forward to that grand return or not. Even if it does win us the war."

"You and every other Britannian on this island Charmelle," Alfred replied, daring to put his arm on her shoulder. "Including me."

Charmelle reached up and held his hand in reassurance. "You think," she began again after a brief moment. "They know we're coming?"

The former Glaston nodded. "Cornelia would," he answered back. "It's probably why we haven't seen or heard from her since Pendragon."

"And if she would, then Schneizel wouldn't be too far behind," Charmelle frowned. "Nor would the Emperor."

"I can believe it," Alfred replied. "Though if it's any consolation, we still have a ways to go before we hit Pendragon again."

"Agreed," Charmelle acknowledged. Though nothing had been verified yet, there were already rumors that the Black Knights would entering the Far East soon enough. And, of course, nobody believed Zero would leave the Middle East unattended for long. "The closer we get, the farther we still have yet to go apparently."

Alfred nodded to this. "Even so, we can only continue. Otherwise everything we have done to get this far amounts to nothing."

"Indeed," Charmelle replied, before considering. "You regret that you came this way at all?"

"Not in the least," Alfred answered, taking on an only slightly forced smile. He then turned back toward the horizon himself. "Though I still can't say if my father and my brothers would have approved or not."

Charmelle said nothing to this, as there was really nothing she could say. Unlike her, Alfred had been very close to his own family, such that, eight years onward, he still lived under their shadow. She herself could only imagine how General Andreas Darlton would have reacted to his youngest son becoming a Black Knight and turning against the empire he and his children had all sworn to serve and protect.

"Regardless however," Alfred spoke up again. "If I had no chosen this path, I would still be fighting for an evil system. Perhaps even died doing so."

"I see," Charmelle replied.

It was then Alfred redirected the question. "And you?" he posited. "You regret turning against the nation and family that loved you oh so much?"

That earned another laugh. "If there's anything I regret in all this," Charmelle retorted. "It's that I haven't had bangers and mash eight years running."

Alfred laughed back at the notion. "Well, there's no helping that," he rejoined. "Myself, I wouldn't mind having a decent ribeye again. With a pint of Camelot."

"Ugh," Charmelle responded with a mock disgusted glance. "You actually drink that swig?"

"Oh?" Alfred redirected. "And I suppose your choice of alcohol is much better?"

Charmelle smiled. "I'm from Massachusetts, so Boston Pride all the way," she shot back.

Alfred actually found himself nodding in approval. "I've had it. It's pretty good."

"Isn't it?" Charmelle gleamed, causing them both to sigh again. As they both had agreed on, the Homeland and all that it held still seemed far away. "I suppose we both can put up with rafute and Orion for that much longer."

"Not that those are bad of course," Alfred answered back, now unable to help but think of that steak as he looked out over the everlasting Pacific. Charmelle felt much the same toward her bangers and mash.

* * *

**Yogi Park  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"Looks like Naoko has a boyfriend now," Chigusa observed as one of the other boys, whose name and family she didn't know, presented their daughter with a flower he had picked from nearby.

"The hell she does," Ohgi let out, already getting a headache from the prospect. He knew he would have to face it eventually, but not this soon. "She's a decade too early to even think about boys like _that_."

Chigusa could only laugh at her husband. "Don't worry Kaname, I doubt anything will really come of it," she assured, before grinning slyly. "But on the off chance…"

"No way in hell Chigusa," Ohgi glowered. "And when it is time, I'm going to have Intelligence run a full background check, right down to the brand of toothpaste he uses."

"And if it's a Britannian brand, you'll suspect him as a spy, right?" Chigusa chided.

"Right," Ohgi retorted, smiling back evilly. "And I will _personally_ head the tribunal."

Chigusa chuckled at the idea. Somehow she could see that actually happening. "I'm surprised you wouldn't have Iga 'disappear' the poor kid straight out."

"Nah, that would be too much even for me," Ohgi answered. "Just a quick trial, a guilty verdict and his being thrown into the deepest hole I can find. That will be enough."

"Somehow that doesn't sound too much better," Chigusa countered sardonically.

It was then that Naoto wandered back over to his twin, ensuring that Naoko and her "boyfriend" wouldn't be the sole pair playing in that part of the playground. Though Ohgi knew nothing would come of it otherwise, that made him relax somewhat. Allowing for a moment of calm to come between him and Chigusa.

"Eight years Kaname," Chigusa finally spoke again, this time solemnly. "Eight years from what should have been the end of the world. And yet here we still are."

"I know the feeling Chigusa," Ohgi murmured, remembering that exact day in full detail. Including the part where she shot him, though obviously he didn't dwell on that. "Almost a decade later and it still feels like a dream."

Chigusa nodded to this, glancing more deeply toward her children. "For the life of me I didn't think we would end up like this," she almost confessed. "Especially after…"

"None of it was your fault," Ohgi retorted. "Least of all the Devastation."

The Britannian woman arched an eyebrow. "Including my shooting you and leaving you for dead?"

Ohgi considered that for a moment. "Okay, that was your fault," he replied in pure jest. "Though technically I was taking advantage of an amnesiac. Not exactly the most noble thing I ever did."

Again Chigusa chuckled. "It could have been worse Kaname," she said as she drew closer to him. "And in the end it worked out for us, despite all that happened in the interim."

"No disagreement there," Ohgi replied all too happily as he drew his arm around his wife. "Though I wish it hadn't…cost so much for us to be together."

"I know," Chigusa acknowledged. "I very much wish for that as well."

For a brief moment, she remembered those she failed to save in the aftermath, when she aided in the search and rescue efforts. "But at the same time, there's no helping that now. Not that I think those who couldn't be saved would begrudge us for being happy."

"Perhaps," Ohgi replied, at least hoping for that prospect. "Still, I would have loved to have raised Naoto and Naoko in a newborn Japan," his expression darkened somewhat. "What should we should have one that day."

"I know dear," Chigusa again acknowledged. "But again, there's no helping that now."

"Yeah," Ohgi sighed. "Still, I suppose we could be doing a lot worse than Ryukyu," he mused. "We could have ended up in Karafuto if we hadn't sold the island back to Europe in '45. And then there's that continent even further south."

"Australia?" Chigusa exclaimed. "Japan actually considered colonizing _that_?"

"It was suggested off and on all the way to the Kururugi administration," Ohgi informed. "Or so the leftover government records claim."

Chigusa actually grimaced at the idea. As far as anyone was concerned, Australia, New Holland or what have you was the land of the damned. Several countries had attempted to colonize it, including Britannia in the late 18th century, only to see each of those colonies disappear virtually overnight to famine, disease and the ever hostile wildlife. Needless to say, Chigusa would have almost rather died in the Devastation than end up there following.

"Regardless of all that, this is Japan now," Ohgi exclaimed, looking toward his children again. "If not in form, then definitely in spirit. And I wouldn't trade it, or us, for anything else."

He then grinned. "Despite my having gotten shot in the process."

Chigusa laughed mildly as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Neither would I Kaname," she exclaimed. "I wouldn't trade this for anything else either."

She then grinned back. "Despite my suffering amnesia and being taken in by a strange Eleven with less than noble intentions."

That earned a laugh on her husband's part as well.

* * *

**Tohdoh Residence  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

The woman known as Nagisa Chiba was many things. Most knew here as a capable soldier, a skilled knightmare pilot and, when the situation called for it, a gifted commander. She could also be a good friend and comrade to those she was close to, as well as a devoted lover to the one man that mattered to her in absolute. And of course, she was a dedicated follower of God on high, as evidenced by the worn silver cross around her neck that she was never without. All that aside however, very few had the privilege of knowing her for her culinary skills.

Indeed, as much as Tohdoh wished for her otherwise than to be serving him dinner, whether on that particular day or any other, he could not deny that cooking was one of Chiba's most unrecognized talents. Though the entrée for the night was simple oden, the aroma alone was enough to entice the Black Knight General into full hunger. For the life of him he could not do without the food that she made for him, and only him, much as he felt further damned by it.

Before he knew it, Chiba exited the kitchen and silently placed the two steaming bowls on the table before taking her seat across. Though there had been some debate on whether Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords should commemorate this day together, it was ultimately just he and her there now. Asahina, Urabe and Senba had all opted to spend the holiday with their own families, with the former two having married not long after the cataclysm while Senba's son and his own family, including said grandchildren, had somehow survived that dark day. Tohdoh more than suspected that had all been a deliberate effort to give he and Chiba some alone time, but unfortunately his subordinates were to discreet to have made that apparent. He could only curse them for such efforts.

No word still being spoken between them, Chiba quietly began to eat her own oden, prompting Tohdoh to follow her example. For a moment his eyes drew to the visible silver cross, and the word "AGNES" that was engraved upon it. Even after all these years, he still did not know the significance of that word. In fact, he had never asked her what it meant to her, as though he were afraid to hear the explanation. Just one of many things he did not know of Chiba's background; one of many things he never chose to speak to her over, nor she him. As though their being commander and subordinate was, and would always be, the full extent of their relationship.

Again Tohdoh felt his insides darken at the thought, though not quite enough that it kept him from eating. He had known Nagisa Chiba for fifteen years – well before the September 13th of 2017 – and yet he did not know her at all, at least beyond what she could do in a knightmare frame and for him. At the same time, he had never been very open toward her about his own background and character; most what she had come to knew from him seemed to be from observation and little else. Not that he hated her or anything to that extent – far from it – but Kyoshiro Tohdoh had resigned himself long ago to be a soldier first and foremost. That things like "love" and "family" were simply not for him, as compared to his serving and protecting his home country and the innocents therein.

Yet here they were, acting as husband and wife of a sort. The irony was almost as abundant as the present aroma.

"Is it warm enough?" Chiba spoke up suddenly, almost causing Tohdoh to flinch.

After a moment for the words to register, Tohdoh nodded in confirmation. "It's perfect," he complimented. "As usual, you make an excellent dish Chiba."

Though she forwardly remained stoic, Tohdoh was more than aware of Chiba's body language now that he could tell his praise was well received. "I'm glad General," she replied before she continued eating.

Taking a drink of his beer, Tohdoh still observed her even as he also ate, his own set of memories entering his mind.

Itsukushima. That's where it had all started. The day before the battle that would mark his career, as well as set he and the woman known as Nagisa Chiba on their present path. The day he felt he had committed his gravest sin.

He should have known better, he knew then. The night she had to come to him with her all too simple request, he knew the answer he should have given her. Only, how could he have done so? With the Britannians set to take the island, and all of them set to die defending it, how could he have turned her down? Especially when…?

The General somehow managed not to shake his head at the thought. Yes they were sure to die the following morning, but that was no excuse. It was for that exact reason that the JSDF had instituted those specific regulations, so that such outcomes, and even worse ones, could be prevented. And as he had all too often instructed the men and women under his command, such rules were to be observed even to the point of death, no matter the inevitability.

The result only spoke for itself, right before him. He had broken her, completely and irrevocably. He had broken a beautiful young woman – who at the time had only just entered adulthood – and made her what she was now. The eternal follower, subordinate and lover of a most unworthy man.

"General?" Chiba questioned again, the expression on her face now being one of concern. It was then that Tohdoh realized that his thoughts had entered onto his face.

"It's nothing Chiba," he lied, attempting to come up with an explanation. "Just…memories of the day, as with everything else."

Whether or not Chiba suspected more, she nodded regardless. "I see sir," she answered back. "If you wish to eat alone…"

"That won't be necessary," Tohdoh replied, despite himself, before giving her a slight grin. "Besides, I would be want not to enjoy this meal with its chef."

Again Chiba's face brightened, this time more so. "I'm grateful sir," she replied, again returning to the silence of their meal.

Forcing any further thoughts on the subject away, Tohdoh concentrated on his soup. Like most forms of comfort food, it had a feeling of nostalgia to it, reminding Tohdoh of the cold winters of Esashi. That brought to mind his family, and the warm meals they shared together on such frigid nights.

Once more, despite everything, that memory wasn't far from what he was feeling in the present. For whatever else there was between him and Chiba, at least he knew there was that.

* * *

**Ashford Estate  
New York City, Grand Duchy of New York, Area 1 (North America), Britannian Empire**

"It's almost too good to be true," Milly spoke in near astonishment as she stared in near disbelief at the "SOUND ONLY" window on her monitor. "I was actually afraid you would never get your memories back, at least for a while."

"Yeah," Rivalz commented from beside her. "The way things were going around here, I thought you'd never get out of your funk," he then looked up in thought. "At least not with anything short of a cartoon hammer, or Kallen's fist, give or take."

A bit of laughter responded from the other end. "I see you haven't lost that part of your character Rivalz," Lelouch shot back. Unlike Milly, this was actually the first time he was speaking to his friend and former cohort in crime in eight years, with or without his memories. "How long have you two…?"

"Just after Lelouch," Milly replied, with Rivalz resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you can understand how and why."

"Yes," Lelouch answered back with some melancholy. Rivalz's feelings for Milly had been a facet all the way back to Ashford Academy, but as with everyone else, Lelouch never thought they would actually be reciprocated. But then, after the sheer loss they had all incurred, he supposed anything was possible anymore. "My congratulations to you Rivalz, for accomplishing what I and the rest of the student body never thought would happen in our wildest dreams."

"Heh," Rivalz laughed. "You and me both 'Your Highness'," he shot back, then bringing up that particular subject. "And what's this about you being a prince all of a sudden? Have you been holding out on me?"

Another laugh. "No more than I've done with everyone else, outside Her Grace there of course," he retorted. "Suffice to say my going around the academy as 'Lelouch vi Britannia' as opposed to 'Lelouch Lamperouge' would have been very inconvenient at best."

"I suppose it would," Rivalz replied, dutifully not mentioning Nunnally going around as 'Nunnally vi Britannia' alongside. "Though it would have made those chess matches all the more interesting, not to mention profitable."

"Believe me Rivalz, that name is far more trouble than it's worth," Lelouch responded. "Not that Zero is any better I suppose."

"Speaking of that," Milly spoke up again. "We've been watching all the action from home. From Pearl all the way to the Red Rebellion," she commented. "You've been busy as of late Lelouch."

"As have you Milly," Lelouch commented back. "Organizing the whole student body into an underground resistance? Somehow that seems like something only you would do."

"Heh, well," Milly shrugged at the indirect praise. "What can I say? We've run out of cats to chase and giant pizzas to bake."

"And even then, it's nothing compare to what you've done, Mr. Demon King," Rivalz countered. "I mean, running an entire military organization from your dorm room? Not to mention dressing up like the Phantom of the Opera while doing it?"

"And launching the largest rebellion Britannia had ever seen in but a few months' time, yes I know Rivalz," Lelouch replied, this time sounding mellower. "Though I can't say I'm entirely proud of the outcome."

Rivalz opened his mouth to reply, but Milly spoke first. "The Devastation was not your doing Lelouch," she responded. "There was no way…"

"I could have known?" Lelouch finished for her. "You're right of course Milly. Though it took some time for me to come to terms with it," he said. "Still, it's not something I think fondly upon."

He then chose to move onto a different subject. "On that note, how are Shirley and Nina doing? I heard Shirley's an up and coming actress now."

"Among other things, yes," Milly confirmed, biting her tongue at the mention of Nina. "She's asked about you more than once, by the way."

A brief pause before the reply. "I see," Lelouch answered. "And Nina?"

This time it was Rivalz that spoke. "Let's just say she has a government job now," he said, none too happy. "Right after she tried to blow up Japan herself."

Another pause, this one longer. "Schneizel?" he questioned.

"We think," Milly confirmed. "He's the most likely suspect, but then, you still have many more brothers and sisters out there."

"I know," Lelouch acknowledged, thinking. "You have any idea what she's making specifically?"

"Not yet, though chances are it will be something that goes boom," Milly answered, then thinking of something else. "On another note, did Colonel Reid ever fill you in on Uther?"

"Yes, he brought it to my attention," Lelouch confirmed. "Unfortunately however, neither I nor the Black Knights with me can do anything about it right now."

"I know, and neither can we," Rivalz replied. "It's too isolated for us to get an agent in there, no matter the club."

"Heh," Lelouch chuckled at that mention. The idea of an underground resistance being organized along the lines of after school clubs. He almost wished he had thought of that with the Black Knights, though obviously it wouldn't have taken. "Well, it will be some time yet, but chances are we'll deal with it soon enough. Once we're done with the apparent world tour."

"I see," Milly said, easily reading between the lines. "And since we're talking about old Student Council members, how's Kallen?"

Yet another pause. "She's doing well," Lelouch said, somehow managing to disguise his discomfort. "Fighting the good fight with the rest of us."

"So we've seen," Rivalz said, recalling footage of Zero Squadron in action in China. It had actually been through Kallen and her associate "Cera Cathcart" that he, Milly and Shirley had regained their own memories. Only a few months after they had initially lost them in fact. "And C.C.?"

"More or less the same," Lelouch said, a little bemused at how the Student Council was, at long last, aware of C.C.'s existence now. "If you've seen any footage of a pink knightmare fighting off _Sutherlands_ wholesale, that's her."

"Heh," both Milly and Rivalz laughed. "I wish I thought of that," the former confessed. "Had I ever become a devicer myself anyway."

"Believe me Milly, you're doing far more good where you are now," Lelouch assured. "You and the rest of Ashford have been invaluable."

The pair smiled appreciatively. "Praise from the Demon King himself," Rivalz exclaimed proudly. "My life is officially complete."

"Not mine," Milly stated, now with a tinge of cold bitterness. "Not until I ground my heel on 'His Imperial Majesty's' skull."

Both Rivalz and Lelouch said nothing to this, to which Milly then flashed a sweet smile. "And then maybe celebrate with that giant pizza afterwards," she ended with.

Lelouch attempted to reply, only for him to be interrupted by another message on his monitor. One that Milly and Rivalz received as well.

"I suppose that's it for the time being," Lelouch said reluctantly. "Any longer and we risk…"

"We know," Rivalz answered. "It's alright Lelouch. We'll still be here later on."

"As will I Rivalz," Lelouch answered back. "Whether as Zero or as Lelouch, I will be here."

"Same with us Lulu," Milly concurred, a little saddened that their first real conversation in eight years had to end so abruptly, even though she knew there was no choice in the matter. "Until next time."

"Indeed Madam President," Lelouch replied. "Rivalz," he said, earning a nod of acknowledgment from his former cohort's part.

The channel then terminated not long after, leaving both sides to sit back and again remember – if only for the moment – to better days. The days of knightmares throwing giant pizza dough, masked cats running around campus, students dressing in all manner of strange and elaborate costumes and gambling on chess matches with nobility. The days of youth, and the single point of peace for many, including a young prince and princess that were cast aside and left for dead.

Days that were long gone, and yet, among those three and many others, would be forever remembered. And yearned for.

* * *

**Weisswolf Castle**  
State of Germany, European Union  
September 14, 2025

Entering in her keycode, Leila watched as the door slid open, allowing her and Geri and Freki into Weisswolf's command and control center. As she had expected, all stations within her were manned and ready, with Klaus being the first to stand and salute her, the rest quickly following. Returning their salutes, Leila made her way to her own station, the two wolves remaining by her sides as she sat and observed her monitor's data. As displayed on a digitized map, a specific aircraft now sat at Ramstein Air Base, awaiting orders for deployment. From there, the operation would be proceed in accordance, with Akito and the others going onto perform their respective roles.

Sighing at that thought, as well as what President Kessler had called upon them to do, Leila nonetheless was resolved to see this through. Whether by Zero's possible capture and/or elimination, or…

" _Freies Europa,"_ Leila murmured to herself, ensuring that those around her would not hear the European battle cry – its own contrast to "All Hail Britannia" – and repeat it. Like it or not, it was what it was, and her mission set. Thus upon her eyes drawing upon the main monitor, the young colonel at last gave the awaited command.

"Commence Operation Mitternacht."


	34. Das Heulen des Wolfes

" _In the city that the wolf enters, enemies will be close by. An alien force will sack a great country. Allies will cross the mountains and the borders."_  
\- Nostradamus

**Black Knights Camp Kostanay  
Kostanay Province, Chinese Federation  
September 30, 2025**

It was from the dead of the moonlit night that they descended. As the pack of beasts that their unit was designated after, they swept in from the northwest, falling upon the lone installation at great speed, such that the defenders only realized their approach at the very last moment. To their credit, they rallied to meet the aggressors with just as much swiftness; in spite of the relative newness of both the installation and the majority of its occupants, it did not take very long for defensive armaments to be engaged and their own knightmares to be activated and sent out. All across the base, weapon emplacements uncovered and swiveled toward the approaching host, while black tinted _Gekkas_ , almost invisible within the darkness beyond the base's lighting, rose up and sped out to meet the oncoming pack. The weapons fire soon followed, and for a time it seemed as though the defenders would indeed hold their ground.

Unfortunately it was for not. For all their valiance and their willingness to meet their mysterious foe, the defenders soon found themselves overwhelmed and completely surpassed in every area by this enemy. Their opposite numbers, whose machines held the swiveling, glaring mono-eye sensor that was the hallmark of the European knightmare, were almost untouchable, deftly evading any and all fire that were launched at them, all the while pressing their offensive in full. Many of the defending _Gekkas_ fell early on as a result, and it wasn't long before the wolves entered upon the base itself, turning their assorted weaponry upon the various defense turrets, and then upon the buildings themselves. Bullets raked across hangars, destroying all contents within, while bazooka fired rockets smashed into the command center and barracks. A lone _Yamakaze_ gunship managed to get airborne through the onslaught, only to be knocked out of the air with a single blow from a slash harken. Those few _Gekkas_ that remained and continued to fight were just as summarily dealt with, the wolves easily turning their guns upon them in the midst of the hellfire.

Through such fire, one particular daring _Gekka_ charged upon what its devicer assumed to be the enemy commander, katen yaibatou drawn to strike. Mono-eye swiveling and flashing upon the black knightmare's approach, the dark grey machine easily reversed away from the initial slash, then banked aside from those following. Even so, the defender was not about to let his opponent get away from him. Even if the base was lost, he would at least ensure that one of the enemy, perhaps the most important enemy, paid in their own blood, and so continued his attack, switching to his handgun and firing a burst that drove the grey knightmare back even further. For a time it seemed like the defending knight would actually succeed.

All too late did it become apparent that the wolf was actually toying with him, easily evading the attacks while not responding in kind. It was only then that the beast at last chose to strike, a curious blade extending from its right forearm.

With almost blistering speed, the wolf circled its prey and launched itself at the exposed cockpit block. Though the _Gekka_ pilot was quick enough himself to try and parry, it was of little hindrance as his enemy drove his blade straight through the wedge, impaling the devicer within with but a single stroke. From that, the wolf withdrew its now blood coated blade and reversed, allowing its now brainless opponent to fall upon its knees, and then upon its face as it withdrew. Another flash from its mono-eye was then emitted toward the dead knightmare, then twisting toward another target thereafter.

The attack on Camp Kostanay barely lasted a half-hour, but such time was all that its complete destruction required. By the time the wolves disappeared back into the darkness, the once pristine, newly built installation was reduced to a flaming ruin, its buildings and defenses utterly broken and the few survivors in a similar state of mind, if not body. Even then, no one knew who, or _what_ , had struck them. What force had attacked and done to them what the former occupiers of the land could never hope to do.

All that was known was that this was the _second_ Black Knight basin within northwest China to fall in such a manner. And to this dangerous new enemy.

* * *

**Urasoe Castle  
Urasoe, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

It should have been a familiar scene and sensation to him. God only knew how many times he had woken late into the night, or early in the morning, as he was now. Yet Lelouch could not put aside the lingering unease he felt in the back of his mind, even when the rest of him was at peace and in full respite from the tribulations of the outside world. A state of being that he hoped was the same for the one beside him, minus the unease of course.

Sighing quietly, lest he somehow awake her, it was all Lelouch could do to continue laying there, eyes staring up into the darkness as he contemplated all that had just occurred. For a brief moment he felt Kallen stir from his left side, her arm slipping a little more around his chest to hold him closer to herself. This was soon followed by a small, almost incomprehensible murmur escaping her lips, her head otherwise remaining over his left shoulder. Beside those however, she did not awaken. In fact, as Lelouch felt from her body upon his, she seemed to relax that much more, falling into an even deeper slumber. As though her holding him closer was enough to keep the nightmares further away.

Again he felt the urge to sigh on that, but Lelouch managed to stifle it before it escaped his own mouth, again not wishing to awaken her. This was the third time they had shared a bed; the third time they had escaped the horrors of the war and the world through the most intimate of means. By all facts and logic however, Lelouch knew it should only have been that one time following the Eildon episode. That had been a necessity, as both he and Kallen had desperately needed respite from what they had previously faced, endured and nearly succumbed to.

Yet it had not ended there, not in the least. Somehow, in spite of Lelouch's apprehension, they had slept together again on the night of the Devastation's anniversary, sometime after his exchange with Milly and Rivalz. Again Lelouch had written it off as necessary at the time; they had both lost much in that advent. Thus it was only reasonable that they seek out whatever comfort they could gain from the other, again escaping the endless terror that was the world around them.

This time however, it was different. This time there hadn't been any particular occasion. No recent escape from death, no anniversary of horrors past. It had been an otherwise standard day, in which they had both carried out their respective duties and not much else. A simple nightly rendezvous in other words, which Kallen had deliberately initiated upon her escorting him back to Urasoe, and his, again in spite of everything that he was, choosing not to force her away. The results only spoke for themselves as he lay there now, with her against his side as though it were only they in that very place and time, and nothing else.

It shouldn't have bothered him so much, a part of his mind said. Though it had been her first time on the original night, Lelouch had bedded several women before that, back when he was still the Black Prince of Britannia. It wasn't something he was particularly proud of – such that he had refrained from discussing it with anyone – but it was still fact. His time as one of the most popular members of the Imperial family had resulted in women, both of noble and common birth, routinely offering themselves to him, and as a side effect of his sealed memories and resultant libertine mindset, he had repeatedly accepted such offerings. It had just been what someone of his rank and breeding did, and he would have lied if he claimed that he hadn't enjoyed those encounters for themselves. Some of those women had even endured themselves more to him than he would have otherwise allowed.

But with Kallen it was different. As much as he wanted to – as much as he did so the first two times – he could never truly write off their time together as random or otherwise casual. Yes, they both needed such comfort, both from the world around them and from their own personal demons. Yes they had been through so much together, such that they had long warranted such intimacy. Yet in great spite, Lelouch knew there was more between them than that. That Kallen had not sought him out for such basic reasoning, nor had he not refused her for the same.

There was meaning to their intimacy, and it ran deep. Deeper than even the bonds he shared with C.C. and, dare he say, Nunnally. Something that, for all that he had planned and prepared for through this stage of his life, he had never anticipated for himself.

Alas, he knew it could not last. Again he should have ended it after that first night; simply dismissed that rendezvous for what it was and gone on with their respective roles. He had certainly tried then, as well as the second time, and he could possibly think of some kind of reasoning for this one. Just another act of respite from the Great World War and nothing else.

Deep down however, he knew that was not the truth, nor would this night be the last that they shared a bed. Whatever was between them now, Lelouch knew that neither of them could go back on it and return to the "mere" commander and subordinate that they once were. That they well and truly…

The sound of the nearby phone buzzing quickly interrupted his thoughts. At last letting himself sigh again, Lelouch reached over and tapped it, already knowing what to expect. "What is it?"

"My apologies for waking you sir, but the matter is urgent," Ohgi answered from the other end. "Our base at Kostanay has fallen."

Lelouch closed his eyes in a grimace as Kallen looked up as well, becoming wholly alert in a matter of seconds. "How bad?" Lelouch could only inquire.

"Completely destroyed," Ohgi answered solemnly.

The Demon King could only nod to himself as he took that in. _Just like at Aktobe,_ he thought, remembering the base that had been destroyed in similar fashion just days before. As the old saying went, lightning seldom struck the same place twice. "Convene the General Staff, Ohgi."

"It's already being done sir," Ohgi reported dutifully. "Everyone should be assembled within an hour's time."

"Good, I will arrive within that time as well," he stated, earning a confirming nod from Kallen as well. "I'll see you there General."

Only after he hung did Lelouch out a long breath. "I was afraid this would happen," he confessed to the naked woman beside him. "Aktobe's destruction was far too nuanced to be a single action…"

"You had no way of knowing," Kallen answered back with assurance. "Even if you had anticipated this next attack, you wouldn't have intercepted it in time."

Sighing again, Lelouch could only nod back in acknowledgment. As much as he would have liked to think otherwise, he was still missing critical data, beginning with the identity of this new foe. So long as that remained, he would have little resources to anticipate the enemy's movements with, much less identify particular weaknesses to exploit.

Even so, Lelouch was not about to let any of this go unchallenged. "Well then," he said at last, as both he rose up from the bed, Kallen following. "Back to the war again."

* * *

**Weisswolf Castle  
State of Germany, European Union**

"And that's two for two," Klaus exclaimed as he pulled out his flask, raising it up to the dot on the tacscreen that was once the Black Knights' Kostanay base. The corresponding signals that were the aggressor force was still moving across the screen, gradually making their way to another signal. One that was notably one large dot as opposed to a gathering of smaller dots. "I'd say we're on a roll _Frau Oberst_."

Despite her XO's apparent enthusiasm, Leila could not help but frown to herself. So far Operation Mitternacht was indeed proceeding as it was meant to, with virtually no setbacks even. Two enemy bases had been sacked and their respective garrisons destroyed while no losses had been incurred by her wolves. Granted that would only last so long, especially when Mitternacht's real purpose was finally fulfilled, but for the time being her _kampfgruppe_ was running through Central Asia virtually unchallenged.

Of course, Leila knew all too well why that was. Both of her targets had only contained inexperienced opponents, likely fresh recruits that had been taken in following the Red Rebellion, not the core Black Knight forces that had fought in said Rebellion, Pearl Harbor and all too likely the Black. Hardly difficult opponents for Akito and the others to fight, but again Leila knew that would eventually change. After all, the main point of Mitternacht was for her enemy to take notice and counterattack accordingly.

"So far _Oberstleutnant_ ," Leila at last answered her second in command, somehow managing to ignore the not in her stomach. None of this still sat right with her, despite her resolution to see the operation through. "If nothing else, it will gain our prey's further attention."

"And perhaps make a foolish move early on," Klaus added on in full agreement, taking another swig from his flask, very much making a show of it.

Leila could not help but smile at the display, very much knowing better. Klaus Warwick only presented himself as a slob and a disgrace. In truth, which Leila considered herself privileged to know, her XO was one of the sharpest minds and most able officers in the European Army. Not that many others, even among those present, would be able tell, any more than the fact there was only water in that flask.

"While I would welcome it, I believe it will take more than this for Zero to make such a blunder," Leila casually observed, doing well not to shift her gaze about to certain parts of the control room. Just as she was aware of Klaus' true character, she was also aware that not everyone in Weisswolf's control room was loyal to her or Europe proper so much as Kessler and his party. Just as she also knew that they were listening in to every spoken word, lest there be some hint of treachery or subterfuge. "Once they've returned, have the _Kleist_ …I mean the _Dzerzhinsky_ begin toward phase three."

Despite his act, Klaus couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "So soon?" he inquired. "The Black Knights will be ready and waiting on that one."

"Yes, and potentially Zero with them as you suggested," Leila answered. "And if not, we will maintain the offensive all the same, before the enemy rallies in full."

Klaus was about to reply to that, but was interrupted by one of the operators. "Forgive my interruption _Frau Oberst_ ," Second Lieutenant Olivia Reuel, who was very much _not_ a Nationalist plant, spoke up. "But President Kessler wishes to speak to you at the earliest opportunity."

Leila somehow managed not to say. Yet another goddamned progress report, specifically to confirm what those present spies had just forwarded to Berlin Palace. Very irritating, as well as a general waste of time, but obviously she could do nothing about it beyond follow orders. Like the rest of Mitternacht proper, at least for the time being.

"I'll take it in my office," she said, straightening her commissar cap and giving Klaus one last furtive glance. "Inform me if anything particular happens."

"Will do _Frau Oberst_ ," Klaus faux drunkenly raised his flask to her as his superior and her two wolf escorts moved out of the CIC, the door sliding closed behind her.

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

The main meeting area of High Command was packed even more than usual, filled much to the brim with anyone ranked Major General and above. It helped even less that it was just after 0600 hours when Lelouch, now dressed and masked as Zero once more, arrived. While the majority managed not to show it, the former prince could easily see that many of them were still in the process of waking up, though the direness of current events had obviously been enough for them to be awake and alert if not fully. Still, that didn't stop anyone from saluting him as he – flanked by Kallen and C.C. as usual – entered and took his seat at the head of the conference room table. Those that had seats there also took them, while the rest remained standing.

From there, after a few moments of silence, Diethard directed the room's attention toward the monitor at the end. "At 0200 Alma Ata Time, our base in Kostanay was attacked and subsequently destroyed. As you may have already guessed, the aggressors, despite not yet being identified, are believed to be the same force that attacked Aktobe just five days ago."

The Colonel let that sink in before the monitor flashed, displaying a map of the former base with the usual dots and lines. "The enemy came out from the west and advanced in a high speed blitzkrieg, reinforcing the prior assumption that they are entirely comprised of knightmare frames, fifth generation or above. Upon their detection, the base garrison moved to intercept, but as with most of our facilities in the region, Kostanay was mostly comprised of fresh recruits and trainees. As a result, they were easily overrun and the defense line subsequently breached.

"Once the enemy reached the base itself, they proceeded with its destruction very thoroughly," he said, several outlying images of the base's ruins suddenly appearing on the monitor. "Virtually every facility and installation was heavily damaged if not destroyed entirely. Of the base's compliment of approximately three hundred, only fifteen survivors have been confirmed, while the entirety of its knightmare and gunship forces and weapon emplacements were also demolished to the last turret," further grimness entered his eyes as he added. "All in the very same pattern and timeframe as Aktobe."

Again he let that settle in before he continued. "Only when the destruction was complete did the enemy withdraw from the same direction they had first arrived from and disappear shortly thereafter. For obvious reasons, it is suspected that they possess a landship, possibly of cruiser class or larger. Unfortunately this too has yet to be verified, though it would explain how, again assuming it is the same force in question, they crossed the distance and terrain from Aktobe to Kostanay in less than a week's time."

"Is there any indication that this is just another Britannian leftover?" General Stuart inquired, eyeing the map inquisitively, clearly trying to picture what sort of route the enemy landship would have taken in its own withdrawal.

"A possibility, but a very slim one," Diethard acknowledged. "Given the scale of the destruction and the skill in which it was executed, it is believed that this force is too well organized and equipped to be a mere band of stragglers. If they are Britannian in origin, they would have more likely come from Marrybell's theater in the northeast, but there is no guarantee of this either."

"Indeed, especially when one takes that area's instability into full account," General Saito exclaimed, also analyzing the map. "For all we know, this could very well be a splinter force at work, albeit one that is far above average in composition and armament."

"But which one of those fit the bill?" General Longstreet responded. "Besides the fact most if not all of the Kazakh militias laid down arms when their leadership chose to align with Tianzi, they weren't remotely so organized or equipped to accomplish this."

"It's more likely that, as Colonel Reid posited, this new foe actually came from outside the region. Possibly from Far Eastern Europe," Stuart added back on. "Though obviously that doesn't align them with Bloody Marry, at least not straight away."

"I find it doubtful they're Britannian as well," General Jackson offered. "Bloodthirsty she may be, but Princess Marrybell wouldn't be looking to open up a second front at this time. Not when she is already concentrated in her drive to the Urals."

"Speaking of the Europeans, how do we know it's not them either?" Longstreet inquired. "For all we know, they could be intending to 'liberate' Kazakhstan in the middle of all this."

"For the same reason that it isn't Marrybell," General Hijikata casually entered in. "They're too concentrated in holding their northern lines to even consider going to war against us, let alone China…"

"Actually, there is some possibility there as well," Diethard stated, causing the room's attention to shift again. "In spite of the sheer scale of the destruction, some data has been accumulated and recovered. Namely this image from one of our downed knightmares…"

An instant later, a new picture window appeared on the monitor, displaying an image that caused the collective blood of the room's occupants to run cold. Though the image was naturally distorted, it obviously was a knightmare of some kind; a slim, streamlined design whose profile looked nothing like a _Sutherland_ or a _Panther_. In spite of that however, there was one indication that it was indeed of a certain nation's make. That of a glaring mono-eye sensor, one mounted on a track within a finned head module.

"My god," Longstreet exclaimed for the whole of the audience. The image itself was terrifying enough, as none of them had ever seen that kind of knightmare frame before. But the mere implication that it was a European machine, and that the EU may very well be picking a fight with them, was enough to cause Longstreet's heart to grow hard and cold.

No, the Black Knight General ultimately surmised. That alone was not enough to establish such. There were many other organizations that used that kind of hardware, as well as their own in-house designed and built knightmares. And if not, then it was just as likely this particular group managed to purchase European designed knightmares from Krauss-Clement, Herschel or some other entity that, despite all that was happening to the world, was always striving to make a profit. And yet…

"This will not stand," Lelouch at last declared, causing all eyes to turn toward him. "Regardless of whether this new enemy is Britannian or European, or anything else in between, we will not be intimidated nor terrorized into submission."

Through his mask, he glared at the digitized, fragmented visage of his new enemy. "Whatever their objective, whatever they seek to accomplish by attacking us, they will fail. For we will find them, no matter where they choose to run, no matter where they choose to hide, and we will destroy them as we have all others thus far."

Earning a long collection of nods, Lelouch went on. "Obviously this will not be the last attack they plan to make," he looked toward Diethard. "How many bases do we still have in Chinese Kazakhstan?"

"Three," Diethard answered. "Including the academy in Almaty."

Lelouch nodded as he took that in. "Which is too far for them to reach. This leaves two targets for them to strike at next."

Diethard retook his cue. "Camp Akmola or Camp Karagandy," he specified, causing two more dots to appear on the map. "As with Aktobe and Kostanay, they are recently developed bases primarily comprised of Kazakh recruits and a small number of experienced officers and NCOs. Should the enemy attack either, the results would be much the same."

"Which means we have approximately five days to figure out which one they will hit and move to intercept," General Kondo stated with a deep, disdainful frown. "With the best we have to offer no less, given this foe's apparent battle strength."

Audibly clenching his gloved hands over the tabletop, Lelouch again looked over the faces arrayed before him, and then the two dots on the screen. "Does anyone wish to hazard a guess?"

* * *

**European** _**Barbarossa** _ **-class land cruiser** _**Ewald von Kleist** _ **  
Kostanay Province, Chinese Federation**

Feeling well and truly worn, Akito gripped onto the cable as he lowered down to the hangar deck, touching down in a few seconds' time. Though their latest target had been far from the most difficult – in fact, it had been a fairly simple strike – work remained work, and piloting a knightmare and leading an assault on an enemy base was always tiresome. No sooner than when he was down did a tech run over with a bottle of water, which he took in gratitude, before proceeding onto his machine's annual maintenance. Taking one final look up toward his knightmare's dimmed mono-eye, Akito then turned and proceeded down the deck, taking a large sip of water in the process.

 _Two down,_ Akito thought with a frown as he again considered Operation Mitternacht's ultimate objective. Though he knew Zero wouldn't have made his appearance straight away, Akito truly hoped that Leila's prediction was correct in that he would turn up on the third, and if not then the fourth. The sooner Mitternacht was concluded and he and the others were back in Europe to fight their _real_ enemies, the better as far as he was concerned. Even though Mitternacht fell within Werwolf's parameters, they were risking much being there, too much in his opinion. What would happen to Europe should the Black Knights, or god forbid the Chinese, somehow find them there?

On the other hand, as he walked near one of the left-wing agiprop posters that littered the hangar, Akito admitted with some amusement that part of the operation had been covered. The _Kleist_ , or the _Felix Dzerzhinsky_ as she was "officially" rechristened, was bereft of all manner of European insignia, instead adorned with hastily painted red stars and communist slogans across her hull. Her crew, in turn, were dressed as near stereotypical revolutionaries – red berets were almost universal – as opposed to European Army personnel, alongside the men and women under Akito's command, while abundantly dull communist iconography dotted the ship's interior. As far as anyone would be concerned, they were just another Restorationist cell that somehow captured a European landship and had driven it straight into Central Asia, seeking to "free" Kazakhstan from Tianzi's "tyranny". One more band of "freedom fighters" taking up the sword for Karl Marx's nonsensical ideology.

Of course, that was only meant to work to a specific degree. If Zero really was as observant as Leila and the rest of the world seemed to believe him, surely he would see through their charade and recognize them for what they were. Though they were aesthetically communist types, they had all labored to ensure that they stood out enough from the usual numbers of that breed. Whether it was in how they carried out their attacks on his bases, how they fought in their knightmares or even how they had withdrawn once their assaults were complete, Akito and the other Werwolfs had left small but quite present hints that they weren't, in fact, what they were posing as. Just enough for someone like Zero, again if he really was that observant, to pick upon and act accordingly.

Surely he would by the time they struck their next objective. Akito certainly would have if he were in the Demon King's position. Yet he was unsure, both about their being able to fulfill the operation and for what they were risking to carry it out. And no matter how much he tried to assuage himself, the Japanese born European Major remained doubtful.

"Not bad for a night's work, eh _Herr Major_?" Captain Ryo Sayama, his wingman, spoke as he wandered up to him. The other Japanese man could not help but stretch his arms and yawn. "Still a pain in the ass, despite everything."

"You said that the last time Ryo," First Lieutenant Yukiya Naruse sardonically commented as he too came up to the pair with the other member of the Werwolfs' First Team. "Don't tell me you're having trouble fighting these peons. They aren't even full-fledged Black Knights, just Kazakhs in black and silver uniforms."

"Not in the least Yukiya, but that doesn't make any of this less a pain in the ass," Ryo retorted. "It's not like they were piloting _Sutherlands_."

"Unfortunately," Yukiya exclaimed as he cracked his neck. "I would have preferred our enemy still using _Burais_ myself. Would have been much easier to kill that way, especially with these poor bastards for devicers."

"Be grateful they're just that," First Lieutenant Ayano Kosaka entered in, already dreading the eventuality of their having to fight the Black Knights' elite forces. "If you think things are hard now, just wait until the Red Dragoness or Blue Thunder God show up with their _Gurens_. Then we'll really have our hands full."

"And we will deal with them all the same," Akito finally spoke, causing the three's attention to shift over. "Alongside Zero himself when he finally makes his appearance."

The trio paused upon their leader's words, momentarily unsure about his mood. Sometimes it was really hard to tell if Major Hyuga was irritated or not.

"Well, he better show up soon," Ryo finally said, resting his arms behind his head. "I want to get back to Weisswolf already. We have better things to do than stomping around Central Asia…"

Ayano looked toward her commander carefully. "You think he'll really show up on cue _Herr Major_?"

"I don't see any reason why he wouldn't," Akito replied simply enough as he made it to the end of the hangar deck, undoing the top of his pilot suit. "Neither does Colonel Malkal."

"Heh," Yukiya let out knowingly. Pretty much everyone in Werwolf was aware, or at least speculated, the _real_ relationship between Colonel Malkal and Major Hyuga. Not that Yukiya could cast stones, considering he himself was in a similar relationship with a certain engineer from Krauss-Clement. The very same woman that developed his knightmare.

"I'm betting on it too," Ryo said, shrugging. "Hell, if it really is all going to the Colonel's plan, then he and the Black Knights are gearing up for the fight as we speak."

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"You actually surprise me Lelouch," C.C. commented as she naturally lounged on the nearby couch, having just taken her latest bite out of her breakfast pizza slice. "You're acting cautiously on this, instead of just running into battle straight away."

"Any other time against any other adversary I probably would," Lelouch replied. Bereft of his mask, his purple eyes were visibly fixed on the projected image of the enemy knightmare on his computer monitor. "As was long-established, however, this isn't any average enemy, so it's fair to assume they're anticipating that kind of move. And it helps even less that, even if I narrowed the search area to just Kostanay, that's still far too much open territory us to cover and for them to hide within."

"So where does that leave us?" Kallen inquired from the side. "We can't just allow them to keep running around Central Asia like this."

"Obviously," Lelouch very much agreed. "But at the same time, we have to tread carefully. Even more so than we would with a Britannian force."

Both Kallen and C.C. looked up in simultaneous realization toward that. In fact, the latter, upon finishing her pizza slice, actually got up from the couch to wander over to Lelouch's left side, as contrasted by Kallen being near his right.

"You know what that is and what we're actually dealing with," she said, her own amber eyes looking upon the image. "Don't you?"

Lelouch nodded, gazing more deeply upon the distorted image. "That," he spoke with slight reluctance. "…is Hannibal's Ghost."

Again both women visibly reacted to the given answer, such that even C.C.'s eyes widened in astonishment.

"Which, among other things, means Europe has at last entered the fray," Lelouch finished with, a deep frown then entering his expression. "I'm sure you both understand what that entails."

Kallen actually swallowed, feeling the most disturbed she had been since their having dealt with the Eildons. Suddenly that distorted image had an entirely new context.

They had all heard the stories after all. That of a phantom kampfgruppe meant exclusively for black operations, which it could (and supposedly had) perform virtually anywhere in the world. A force that among other rumored characteristics was comprised mostly if not entirely of non-Europeans (possibly Japanese) and utilized a knightmare type that was above and beyond anything fielded by the regular forces. As well as retained an ace that was so skilled in appearing out of nowhere, striking his targets and disappearing thereafter, the Britannians had dubbed him the second coming of Hannibal Barca.

Much had been theorized about this unit. In fact, Kallen had even heard the Intelligence Division had put together their own dossier regarding its possible existence and subsequent activities. However, this was the first time she had seen viable proof, albeit through one distorted image, as well as the mere notion put forward by Lelouch. The latter alone was enough for her to believe that this was, indeed, what they were about to fight against.

More disturbing however, was what Lelouch had just spoken. At long last, the European Union had chosen to make their own stand against them, and had done so by sending out their Special Forces.

 _As if the Britannians weren't bad enough,_ Kallen thought to herself, suddenly feeling a weight in her stomach. "Why didn't you bring this up before?"

"Because the situation is not critical just yet," Lelouch answered. "Rather than announce to the world their opposition openly, the Europeans have chosen the more discrete approach."

"I'm sure the survivors of Aktobe and Kostanay would agree," C.C. exclaimed in her usual dry wit.

Lelouch let it slide. "Instead of coming at us in force, they've sent a clandestine unit, and rather than attacking more viable targets, they're going after our outlying bases," he stated knowingly. "In other words, they're pulling their punches."

"Well yeah," Kallen replied. "As said at the briefing, they don't have the strength to attack us and hold the line against Britannia at the same time."

"Yes, but they also don't want to make a spectacle either, which means this is far from a public affair," Lelouch answered knowingly. "In fact, I daresay that rather than the whole of Europe proper, it's only the Nationalists that have declared war on us, and they're going well out of their way to make sure no one else knows of it."

"If that were the case, wouldn't they have sent out _der Sturmtruppen_ instead of Hannibal's Ghost and his ilk?" C.C. questioned, having returned to her tray table to take another pizza slice. "I thought that's what the former were around for."

"You would think so," Lelouch replied again. "Unfortunately for them, the Stormtrooper Korps is far from an elite fighting force, even if they are presented as such. No, Kessler's too smart to send anything less than his best against us."

"We should feel so honored," _Especially if they really are Japanese._ Kallen added on sardonically, looking toward the distorted, ghostly image again. "Any ideas what they are attempting to gain from this?"

Lelouch shook his head. "That I'm unsure on," he said, observing the image as well. "Obviously they've declared their intent and are trying to draw us into a full fight. But to what end I don't understand."

Taking another bite of her pizza, C.C. stood by thoughtfully as Lelouch and Kallen both pondered that last factor. Judging by their expressions, the immortal could tell that, for once, no answers were forthcoming to either of them.

* * *

**Surgut, State of Khanty-Mansi, European Union**

More bullets flew as a _Sutherland_ charged in from the right, causing Major Louise Hameln to reverse her _Baer_ and execute an evasive pattern, all the while returning fire with her bazooka. She caught a lucky break, however, as the _Sutherland_ pilot made a critical error at the last moment, allowing her to land her second shot square in the Britannian frame's center. The enemy knightmare exploded into raining shards instantly, taking out the whole cockpit block and a fair section of Surgut with it, but Louise was not overly concerned. There were far more enemy knightmare beside the one after all, and it was her job to slow down their advance if not force them out of the city altogether.

 _Son of a bitch!_ Louise mentally cursed as another of her side, a _Panther II_ , ended up getting impaled by a _Gloucester_ 's lance no more than a few meters away. Another of her comrades had fallen, and many had been lost already from the battle's onset. Regardless, she twisted her machine around, taking advantage of the _Baer_ 's hoverjets to continue moving down the ruined street while angling her bazooka toward the _Gloucester_. The enemy foresaw her attack however and evaded right as she fired, though it had to abandon its still embedded lance in the process. It then drew its own assault rifle and launched a grenade at her, but Louise had no issue dodging this as well, retaliating with her slash harkens. This time her attack struck, knocking off the _Gloucester_ 's head and right arm. This was apparently enough to scare the piss out of the pilot, as the cockpit block then ejected, leaving the now empty frame behind. One more Britannian down, still many more to go.

"Whirlwind One to _Mackensen_ , where the hell is that air support!?" Louise glowered over the radio to her base, the land battleship _August von Mackensen_. No direct answer came unfortunately, only static and garbled words, which may or may not have been directed toward her. Again she cursed to herself, this time in far more colorful language, before launching her harkens up at the top of a nearby building and performing a jet-assisted power jump. Another nearby _Sutherland_ saw her and leveled its back-mounted missile launchers after her, but Louise easily reached the top of the building before the missiles were fired, and had no problem speeding onto another rooftop to dodge them. She turned her bazooka back down in response, but an allied _Panther III_ attacked first, cleaving the enemy machine at waist level with its battlesword. Saluting with her primary weapon in response, Louise then turned back to her original objective, mono-eye scanning for any sign of incoming allied gunships.

There were none, naturally. Only a city full of knightmares and support armor fighting street to street as Imperial _Vipers_ scourged the immediate airspace, all but uncontested from the ground. One of the VTOLs also noticed her and turned about to bring its nose gun toward her, but she knocked out of the sky with one of her harkens. The now powerless _Viper_ ended up crashing into a nearby building, which might have been an apartment block, and adding to further destruction to the already dilapidated city. And yet there remained more where that had come from, and they kept on coming.

"Whirlwind One to _Mackensen_ , respond!" Louise shouted again as she jumped back down to ground level, firing her last bazooka round at another pair of _Sutherlands_. One easily caught the shell in the side, detonating spectacularly, while its partner banked away and fired at her with its assault rifle. To this, Louise reached back and drew her heat saber, the slender blade turning bright orange as it glowed with heat, and then went on a full charge. Responding just as quickly, the _Sutherland_ extended its stun tonfas to deflect, but Louise was far more precise, cutting the Britannian machine through the waist much like the _Panther III_ earlier. The cockpit block immediately ejected as the top half fell from the bottom. "Repeat _Mackensen_ , this is…!"

" _ **GLINDAS!"**_ that single, terror infused word shouted over the radio, causing Louise's blood to run cold in her veins. Picking up several new contacts entering the battlefield, she brought her _Baer_ behind another ruined building, mono-eye swiveling to the left as she saw a pack of red and gold line knightmares charge forward. Almost immediately overwhelming those who chose to stand in fight instead of evade their initial attack, though more than a few of the enemy fell regardless.

 _Now we're really in it,_ Louise stifled a snarl as she unhinged her own assault rifle and threw her knightmare out into the open again, firing upon a red and gold _Sutherland_ as it entered her killzone. The Britannian machine crumpled under the bullet spray, but a nearby similarly adorned _Gloucester_ took its place, drawing its MVS as it launched after her. She didn't waste time with a duel, however, instead dodging its initial attack and firing another burst into its side as she dodged, taking it out as well. Which was precisely when another, far more dangerous enemy made its appearance.

For the life of her Louise did not comprehend the enemy knightmare's sudden attack, nor how she managed to dodge it. All she knew was that, somehow, she managed to reverse and bank left as the Britannian made its initial slash, and then go back at full speed when it made its following. Only upon the third attack was she forced to parry with her heat saber, absorbing the enemy frame's sword as it drove close, albeit just barely. In that brief moment, Louise found herself staring into the bright emerald eyes of the most infamous machine within Princess Marrybell's personal force. The very steed of Bloody Marry's Knight of Honor, as well as the field commander of the Glinda Knights.

" _Urien!"_ Louise gasped right before the Britannian knightmare broke the lock and executed a horizontal slash at her _Baer_ 's midriff. A timely power jump prevented the schroetter steel blade from connecting, but again Louise only barely managed to dodge. She landed right as the _Urien_ drew a second sword from its back rack, to which the European dodged right as it charged her again. It really was all she could do; the seventh generation machine was just too fast for her to counterattack.

"Whirlwind One, bank and evade!" a voice called out from nearby. Her reflexes kicking in once more, Louise complied as a _Panther III_ , two _Panther IIs_ and two more _Baers_ came to her support, the fourth and fifth of that lineup firing their bazookas while the other two utilized their assault rifles. Yet the red and gold machine easily evaded those attacks, all the while slipping its two blades into special ports in its wrist. An instant later, the now fitted blades gleamed with the sheen of Blaze Luminous. It was only then that the _Urien_ went back on the offensive, charging at five European knightmares at a speed that Louise's _Baer_ could only dream of matching.

By the time the Major opened her mouth to command the team to disperse, it was too late. The _Urien_ launched headlong into the formation, forcing the five to scatter, to which it executed a spin slash that cleaved a _Baer_ and _Panther II_ respectively. The other _Panther II_ just barely managed to raise its rifle before it too was bifurcated, and upon the other _Baer_ reversing and firing another bazooka shot, the _Urien_ easily dodged while one of its sword racks folded upward. Immediately revealing itself as a harken, the two-pronged rocket anchor launched and impaled the _Baer_ dead center, then withdrawing itself just as quickly.

The _Panther III_ was naturally the last to fall, as well as the one that came closest to striking a blow against the _Urien_ , its battle sword raised high to strike the cockpit block. But fall it did as the _Urien_ brought itself into a crouch and slashed upward with its right Blaze Luminous enhanced sword, slashing both of the _Panther III_ 's arms off. The European knightmare then attempted to bring its own slash harkens to bear, but the two hip-mounted anchors barely swiveled up when the _Urien_ circled around and impaled the opposing cockpit block, all within a few seconds' time.

So caught up in that great onslaught did Louise barely register another incoming foe. Again she dodged at the precise moment, "merely" losing her right arm and the still gripped heat saber as a high powered round launched past. Mono-eye swiveling around, Louise saw another Glinda unit, a red and gold _Exeter_ , speed towards her, VARIS rifle aimed and firing.

 _"Verdammt,"_ Louise hissed as she away through the next shot, and then power jump away from the _Urien_ 's supporting slash. No sooner than when she landed did the retreat signal sound from her monitor. Europe was officially withdrawing from Surgut, right as additional enemy signals then entered sensor range.

Glowering one final time in bitter hatred toward the two Glindas, Louise could only put power to her her hoverjets and speed away. Several of her contemporaries followed alongside her, all retreating westward as the Britannians advanced.

* * *

"Ah, and it was just getting good!" Captain Dame Sokkia Sherpa complained as she watched the one-armed _Baer_ speed away with the rest of the defenders. She was tempted to chase the former down and finish it, but that would have been in poor sport, especially for the legendary Crasher Sokkia. Besides, there was no way her superior would have allowed it.

Watching the enemy withdrawal as well, Major Dame Oldrin Zevon remained outwardly stoic, but could not help but feel that familiar elation of triumph. It had been an admittedly pitched battle, but in the end, the largest city within Khanty-Mansi had fallen. From there, the St. George's Cross would soon fly above the whole of the _former_ European state.

"Glinda One to base," she called over the radio back to Krasnoyarsk, all while her sword blazers disengaged. Energy dissipating quickly, both blades cracked and shattered, their remnants falling to the ruined street as broken glass. "Mission successful, enemy now in retreat."

She dared flash a small yet prominent smile as she declared. "Surgut is yours, Your Highness."

"Acknowledged Glinda One," Princess Marrybell answered from the other end. "I trust the operation was not too strenuous."

"Not in the least," Oldrin responded rather proudly, having the _Urien_ narrow its camera eyes westward, well into the distance. "Just one more step to Moscow."

"Indeed," Marrybell replied. Though Oldrin could not see her liege, who was far removed from the battlefield, she knew that Marrybell was looking toward the exact same direction as she. Picturing all that lay beyond, but would soon be within her reach. "One more step to Moscow."

* * *

**Vermillion Forbidden Palace  
Luoyang, Henan Province, Chinese Federation**

"I fear it's getting worse out there," Tianzi confessed as she coolly sipped from her teacup. "Especially if what we've been hearing from due north is true."

"You mean about Marrybell picking up speed in her advance?" Kaguya inquired. "Or are we still talking about what's been going on due north _west_."

Tianzi smiled apologetically on that, somehow feeling the blind woman would have detected it regardless. Much of their tea session had been spent discussing what was happening in that particular sector, and whether or not the CLA should intervene with the Black Knights.

"I think that subject is pretty much closed now," the Chairwoman replied, wishing otherwise despite. She also had a feeling Kaguya picked up on that. "Our hands are just too tied to do anything worthwhile."

"I understand," Kaguya answered assuredly. She wasn't surprised or condemning in the least. With the Chinese Liberation Army still recovering from the Red Rebellion, as well as modernizing its forces along the way, their supporting Zero's efforts in Kazakhstan – whatever they would be – was out of the question. "It's probably for the best. From what they're telling me back home, the enemy is no mere guerilla force."

"Certainly not like any Kazakh militia I heard of," Tianzi agreed, shivering at the prospect. She had already spent most of her early morning on the phone with the governor and party secretary of Kostanay, and both had assured her that there was virtually no unrest in their province, much less any indication of terrorist activity. That only further indicated that the attackers had indeed come from the outside. "Still, if it comes down to it, I'm sure I can have General Li and the Tianshou sent out to aid your 'husband'."

"I would appreciate that," Kaguya answered simply, not at all taken back at the jest. Her declaring Zero as her husband just before the Black Rebellion was one of her favorite, if somewhat embarrassing, stories to share to those who had earned the privilege. "For the moment, however, I believe Zero will want to keep this a Black Knight matter exclusively. After all, if China's potential involvement was to be…"

"Yes yes," Tianzi waved her off. "Despite the fact it's our sovereign territory being violated."

"I didn't say it was fair," Kaguya flashed a smirk in return.

It was then that an aide came up from nearby. "Your Excellency," he announced, before bending over to whisper something into the Chairwoman's ear.

Frowning upon the aide completing his task, Tianzi then nodded her gratitude to him. The aide took his leave thereafter. "As you just said, Marrybell has been picking up speed," she informed Kaguya, who would likely hear of it later from her own state intelligence. "The city of Surgut in Khanty-Mansi just fell."

"I see," Kaguya reflexively matched her host's frown, not at all happy to hear of the princess' continued advance. It helped even less that Surgut was one of the larger cities in the European Far East; she could only imagine how many would suffer at the hands of Bloody Marry. Assuming the city was still even standing. "Worse indeed Your Excellency."

Tianzi nodded solemnly. "I don't suppose Zero has spoken to you about a possible Far Eastern offensive."

"To some degree," Kaguya answered. "He seems to have something in mind – Operation Akikaze I believe it is called – but he's been very vague on the details as you can imagine."

"I'm not surprised," Tianzi withheld a rather sly grin. It sounded like him to keep military matters as separate from Ryukyu's civilian government as much as possible. "But that's fine. His intending to fight Bloody Marry sooner than later is assuring on its own."

"I agree," Kaguya said, though a part of her wondered if the Black Knights would have done so already had it not been for their prior discussion topic. As said however, that was Lelouch's affair rather than hers. "Does the CLA have enough strength repel a possible southern advance?"

Tianzi frowned again. "I would like to think so, though only General Li would be able to give a definitive answer, to either of us," she explained, again raising her teacup coolly. "You think Marrybell would try?"

"I think anything is possible at this point," Kaguya answered. "Including her seeking to bypass the Urals altogether."

"As if Kazakhstan weren't already a battleground," Tianzi admonished, already imagining the resultant carnage. Yes, it would still be some time yet before Marrybell got that far, but that didn't keep the Chairwoman from dreading the prospect. The civilian casualties alone would be astronomical.

From the other end of the table, Kaguya felt much the same while reflecting on Tianzi's prior statement. Indeed it was getting worse out there, but not just in their one corner of the world. It seemed, even with her blindness, that the world was getting darker with each passing day.

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"So you realized it as well," Tohdoh observed conspiringly. Despite what others thought of the vice commander, he had always agreed with Zero that Kaname Ohgi was far more than what he was given credit for, even by himself. This latest assessment only validated that belief.

"Of course, there can be no other logical explanation," Ohgi replied, albeit reluctantly, as the ghostly image of their enemy projected from a nearby knightmare. Both Generals observed that image with more apprehension than either wished to give. "That has to be a European knightmare, piloted by a European devicer and sent out to fight us."

The vice commander grimaced. "Even Peace Mark didn't have anything like this, when they were still around."

"Indeed," Tohdoh replied, folding his arms together. "Which means we are at war with Europe, even if it hasn't been said yet."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Ohgi replied as he reached under his desk and withdrew two glasses and a bottle of higher-end Britannian whiskey. One of several "souvenirs" he had picked up from his last trip to China. "In fact, it was part of the plan from the start."

"I know, but I would rather they had not gotten the jump on us," Tohdoh said as Ohgi poured the dark liquid into the two glasses, then took one for himself. "This will only complicate Operation Akikaze that much more, and potentially Operation Fubuki."

"Eh, I'm not worried about that last one," Ohgi replied reassuringly. "I doubt the Europeans are even aware of Alexandra Land's existence, much less what's on it."

"No, but they may notice our movements when we set out to execute Fubuki," Tohdoh stated in turn.

"True, though I think they'll be too concentrated on setting up Yekaterinburg as Zero said," Ohgi added on. "Besides, we'll have enough problems with Fubuki _without_ the Bear of the Far East or anyone else getting in the way."

"Once more indeed," Tohdoh said, at last raising his glass to Ohgi, who did the same. Both Generals then took their respective drinks. "Either way, the coming months are going to be most interesting."

"To say nothing of the coming five days," Ohgi said, again looking toward the distorted image with apprehension. "We still don't know which base they'll hit next, much less how we'll counterattack."

"It won't be much longer I think," Tohdoh stated knowingly, taking another sip from his whiskey glass. "If there's one thing I know about our commander, it doesn't take him long to formulate a plan."

"Heh," Ohgi laughed a little bit, having known much the same. "There is that of course."

* * *

**European** _**Barbarossa** _ **-class land cruiser** _**Ewald von Kleist** _ **  
Kostanay Province, Chinese Federation**

The evening was settling in now, which did Akito just fine. After having gone over Mitternacht's next phase with his fellow Werwolfs as well as the captain of the _"Dzerzhinsky"_ , he had instructed the former to get as much rest as they could, before the next four days came and went. Seemingly having taken his own advice, he was now retired to his quarters, sitting on his bed with his back against the wall. He was exhausted – for all Mitternacht's simplicity, piloting his knightmare was still a draining experience – but not quite enough that he would fall asleep. Naturally, he was fine with that, as it gave him some time with the one who mattered most to him.

After several more minutes, Akito opened his eyes again. Both illuminated with a familiar red tint. _I hope I'm not disturbing you,_ Frau Oberst _._

* * *

**Weisswolf Castle  
State of Germany, European Union**

_That is something you could never do, at least at this time_ Herr Major. Leila replied somewhat chidingly as she sat in Weisswolf's garden area, having lunch under the marble gazebo while Geri and Freki lay nearby. Her left eye alight with the Sigil. _In fact, I was very much waiting to hear from you._

Despite their respective positions, it was as though Akito were sitting across the table from her, while in Central Asia, she was standing right in front of him. Such was her Power of Absolute Affinity, as well as the bond between them.

 _You sound troubled Akito,_ Leila observed, her expression becoming more solemn.

From his "side" of the table, Akito merely shrugged. _It's nothing Leila. Just the usual strain._

 _I see,_ Leila replied, taking that for what it was worth. _Was Kostanay any more difficult than Aktobe?_

 _Not particularly,_ Akito answered. _Though we had one or two more experienced fighters to deal with this time. And I fear we'll have that much more when we hit Akmola, even if Zero doesn't make his curtain call there._

 _As is expected,_ Leila spoke in turn. _Their base there is considerably larger than the previous two, as well as placed relatively close to the provincial capital. Chances are they'll have more veteran officers placed there to handle the inexperienced recruits._

 _Yes, and again we're "hoping" that Zero shows up with his entourage, including all the ace pilots therein,_ Akito concurred, frowning.

Leila couldn't help but smile at her love's disposition. _Why Major Hyuga, if I didn't know any better I would think you were actually hesitant._

 _Heh,_ Akito retorted with a small, barely noticeable laugh. _I'm never hesitant about fighting Europe's enemies, or yours_ Frau Oberst. _Only those that I am not convinced are, in fact, enemies._

 _Yes,_ Leila concurred, taking a casual sip of hot chocolate from nearby. Though autumn had only just begun, it was fast getting cold enough to warrant the beverage. _At the very least you're doing just enough to accomplish Mitternacht's_ true _objective._

 _Which I admit gives me some comfort,_ Akito thought. _Are Kessler_ _and the rest growing impatient yet?_

 _Surprisingly no, though I've heard murmurings,_ Leila replied, taking a more sly grin at the thought of the Nationalists getting hot under the collar over Zero's head not being presented to them on a platter yet. _Apparently_ Herr Präsident _is a more patient man than we gave him credit for. But then he has no reason to believe we're not doing anything beyond the assigned task._

 _That's good,_ Akito exclaimed, feeling some measure of relief on that. He hated being too far from Leila, should the worst occur on her side. _Though I suspect that will change soon enough._

 _Too soon I suspect,_ Leila answered, now taking on a frown of her own. _While_ Herr Präsident _is willing to wait for results, he has still been very open to his colleagues about them._

Akito raised an eyebrow. _Meaning?_

Leila took another sip of hot chocolate. _He and several other VIPs are going to sit in for the next phase of the operation._

 _Great,_ Akito's frown deepened. Mitternacht was already complicated enough without the President and his bandwagon being present. _Which means I will have even fewer opportunities than before._

 _Unfortunately,_ Leila replied, not bothering to hide her disdain. Even if she hadn't had ulterior motives, she hated political types involving themselves in her kampfgruppe's operations. _You still think you can pull it off?_

 _I'd like to think so,_ Akito nodded. _But when it comes down to it, it depends on whether Zero makes his appearance or not. Anything less would be far too risky._

 _I know,_ Leila stated, frowning. That was the one critical flaw in Mitternacht: it all depended on Zero showing up as she – to say nothing of Akito and the others – expected him too. And though she had no reason to believe that he wouldn't at that point in time, a part of her suspected that the worst could in fact happen. And with it, Mitternacht – the _real_ Operation Mitternacht – would fail altogether.

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

The halls of High Command were eerily silent, such that Kallen could hear her own bootheels as she walked down the corridor. Not that that was surprising, given the lateness of the hour; most of the command staff had retired for the evening, as well as C.C. with them. However, given her duties, Kallen could not leave – even if she had wanted to – until her lord and master was ready to go. And if not that, then when she pulled him out of his office, which he had been in alone over the last few hours, and back to Urasoe.

Coming up to the designated door, she knocked once and then entered regardless of Lelouch's answer, should he have even noticed. As she half-expected, he was no longer sitting behind his desk, but now standing in front of the nearby monitor, looking over what appeared to be battle plans. Ones centered around a specific base in Central Asia.

"So you figured it out," Kallen observed as she came up to stand beside the self-styled Demon King. "It only took you most of the day."

"I figured it out early on actually," Lelouch replied to her, not looking away from the monitor as he made adjustments to his planned counterattack. "Akmola's the more viable target. Assuming they don't accomplish their objectives, whatever they still are, there, they can always move north for one final attack on Karagandy before retreating back into allied territory."

"Assuming Marrybell hasn't taken that by then," Kallen observed. As with the rest of the Order, she too had heard of Surgut's recent fall. "I take it you intend to lead the counterattack yourself?"

"But of course," Lelouch answered back assuredly. "It's only proper, given to all the trouble they have gone to pick a fight with us."

"I see," Kallen said, looking down somewhat.

Even without looking directly toward her, Lelouch could tell that she was hesitant. "Is there something on your mind Q-1?"

Hearing him speak her personal callsign – one of the direct connections that they shared – was enough for Kallen to refocus. "I have a request Zero," she spoke directly. "I ask that you allow me to lead the battle in your stead."

It was only then Lelouch turned away from the monitor and to her.

"Likewise, I also ask that you remain here in Ryukyu during the operation," Kallen added on.

For a moment, Lelouch was taken back at the notion, the mere idea almost repulsive to him. Even during his days as the weakling exile in a _Burai_ , he had never shirked away from going into battle with the rest of his forces, especially not against an opponent like this. The fact that he was much stronger – an actual warrior – now helped even less.

However, as he looked into Kallen's eyes, he could see the traces of bare concern within. Clearly she thought his going out there to face Hannibal's Ghost was something they could not risk, even if he was not the weakling he once was. "May I inquire as to why?"

Kallen pursed her lips as she came up with an answer. "Though I cannot put my finger on it exactly, I have a feeling that that's exactly what the enemy is counting on," she explained. "Your going out there to lead directly."

Lelouch considered the idea, and soon found himself nodding in agreement. Though he wasn't sure how that fit into the enemy's plans, it did make sense that they expected the Demon King to appear before them in the _Mordred_.

"Since that may fall within the enemy's intentions, I would rather deny them," Kallen stated, her voice gaining strength as she then declared. "In fact, as your knight, of which I am charged with your protection, I cannot and will not allow you out there under these circumstances."

Now Lelouch was really taken back, though he managed not to show it on the outside. Was Kallen really that afraid?

"You know I can just overrule you," he stated in near challenge, his own voice betraying only a hint of emerging ire.

It was then Kallen did something that he had especially not expected. Without any hint, she reached up with her hands and drew Lelouch forward into a sudden kiss. One that Lelouch, all too familiar sensations overcoming him, found himself complying with for the next several minutes.

When they at last broke away, both prince and knight stared deeply into each other's eyes. The feelings that they dared not express through words projected therein.

"As I said Your Highness, I am your Knight of Zero," Kallen stated. "As well as your Black Queen and your protector."

She dared reach up with her hand and place it against Lelouch's right cheek, drawing in his warmth through her touch.

"If the enemy really is expecting you to be in command and to take part in the battle, then you would be risking yourself needlessly," she said, assured through the emotional turmoil within. "I cannot have that Your Highness, nor can the rest of the Order."

Resting his own hand upon hers, Lelouch could not help but feel one last, small temptation to overrule her in spite of it all. Again he never hid away from battle unless absolutely necessary. It helped less that the one time he had, in fact, ran from the fight still haunted him to the present day, especially as he did well to remember the events thereafter. How could he even consider doing such a thing, especially against an adversary such as this?

Deep down however, if his Knight of Zero had indeed guessed the enemy's true intentions, then it was as she said. His being there would only work toward their advantage, not his. And that was something Lelouch was even more loathe to do, no matter how much it stung.

As such, he then drew her hand away, which Kallen withdrew accordingly. "Who do you intend to bring with you?"

The Red Dragoness smirked at this question. "Zero Squadron alone will suffice," she stated proudly enough. "Between us and those Black Knight forces already present, we should handle the enemy quite well."

Again Lelouch found himself nodding in agreement. If there was one Black Knight unit he would stack against Hannibal's Ghost, then his personal vanguard was it. Though that still didn't assuage him of worry, especially with his knight being out there without direct support. Even so, he forced back such emotions before they became a hindrance.

"Very well," Lelouch stated at last, disengaging the monitor. "I leave it all to you Major."

Kallen nodded, this time with even greater focus as her mind already began to work toward how they would expel the ghost of Hannibal Barca and his minions; how she would continue to protect her prince from those who intended him harm. Everything else was of secondary concern.


	35. Wolf und Drache

" _It does not do to leave a live dragon out of your calculations."  
_ \- J.R.R. Tolkien

**Sibirischer Baer  
Khanty-Mansiysk, State of Khanty-Mansi, European Union  
October 4, 2025**

Compared to the cold, dark night just outside, the tavern was brightly lit and relatively lively, and more importantly warm. Now that autumn was firmly in place over the world, the days were very much darker and the cold was becoming more and more abundant, emphasized by the snowfall that was happening just outside. Not that Andrei was bothered much by any of that of course. After all, much of his life had been spent in such conditions that would have only baffled his "fellow" Europeans to the west. And that was before one brought his ancestry, as alluded to by his surname.

In any case, he was alone at his corner at the bar, sipping his vodka glass and being very much removed from the activities occurring in the main area. Soothing music played overhead as other European soldiers spoke and celebrated with each other, as well as the civilians and tavern staff present, living up the evening as though it were the world's last. For several of them it would be, Andrei knew all too well. Now that Surgut had fallen, it was only a matter of time before Bloody Marry's legions marched upon Khanty-Mansiysk in their westward drive, and those present were set to defend the town as though it were Berlin itself. It would be a long, hard fight, especially if the Glinda Knights made an appearance, which they did off and on.

 _At the very least this won't be our last stand,_ Andrei thought as the tavernkeep refilled his glass. Unlike very much everyone in the tavern, and save for select others in the town proper, the Major was well aware of his father's plan. They would fight to defend Khanty-Mansiysk just long enough to seriously cost the Imperials in blood and iron, and then "retreat" as they had been doing all along, stringing the Britannians more and more toward the Urals. Not the most glorious means of fighting – engaging, withdrawing, engaging, withdrawing over and over – but Andrei could definitely see the wisdom in his father's plan. By the time Operation Tiegel was put into motion, Marrybell's forces would be weathered and ragged; only then would they be firmly crushed and destroyed, never to set foot into the west. Until then however, there was the slog, and nights like these in which Major Andrei Zhukov could have some measure of peace.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind," a new voice entered in as its bearer took a seat beside him. Any other time Andrei would have rather been alone, but as his newfound grin highlighted, he always welcomed _her_ presence. After all, had it not been for the war…

" _Kölsch bitte,"_ Louise ordered, nodding to a particular bottle on the shelf, to which the tavernkeep nodded as well before withdrawing. Moments later, a filled glass was produced, and to which the other Major took a long swig, visibly savoring the drink. It was quite clear what she had been doing for the last five days since Surgut fell.

"Heard you took on a Glinda," Andrei opened with the moment she finished her first swig.

"If you mean barely survived against a Glinda, you're correct," Louise exclaimed, inwardly shivering at the memory of her swordfight with the _Urien_. "It's no wonder we've lost so many to those monsters. We might as well be fighting Rounds."

"Which we could very end up doing yet," Andrei responded knowingly as he took another sip of his own drink. Though there had been no confirmations – likely because there were never any survivors left to confirm – there were claims that there was indeed a Round fighting with Marrybell's forces. Not that anyone could ascertain which of Emperor Charles handpicked minions would be out there, much less taking marching orders from a 'mere' princess. "Was it as bad as I figured?"

"Probably worse," Louise replied. "We were lucky to hold out as long as we had, and that was before the Glindas showed up and sent whatever was left to hell."

She couldn't help but sigh. "If this keeps up…" she almost trailed off. "I don't know how we're going to turn this one around Andrei."

"You and the whole of Europe, Louise," Andrei said, doing well to hide his own foreknowledge. "At the very least it hasn't been easy for them either."

"Heh, true enough," Louise replied, feeling herself warm up from the liquor. It was a refreshing feeling, especially to the bitter cold outside. "You hear anything from Yekaterinburg?"

Andrei shrugged. "No more than anyone else here," he spoke truthfully enough. "Between managing all this and having to deal with Central Command, I really don't envy my father right now."

He then decided to turn that subject around. "How about you? Anything on your end?"

Louise shook her head. "There's so much of nothing important happening in the Hemicycle that I don't envy _my_ father right now," she said. "And god only knows what my mother's doing in all this."

"Probably still trying to get you transferred back home," Andrei chided.

"Ugh, don't remind me please," Louise bristled somewhat with disgust. It had been years ago – during the first phases of the war in fact – but Louise would never forget her well-meaning but highly zealous mother's one woman assault on Central Command to have her transferred to a western unit. As though the fighting had somehow been safer in Portugal or Spain. "She tries that again and the _sturmtruppen_ might be the ones to deal with her next time around."

"God help them," Andrei couldn't help but laugh a little. Somehow he doubted the Stormtroopers would have any better success with _Frau_ Hameln than Central Command had. But then again, Louise Hameln was still in the Far East, so there was that.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Louise at last took a final swig of her glass, downing the entire contents in one go. "At any rate, I imagine it'll be a while before the bad guys show up here…"

Andrei did well to note the mischievous gleam that entered the opposite Major's eyes. Right as she brought her left hand into view, displaying the particular ring that she wore there. "And last I checked, we're somewhere over four thousand kilometers away from Berlin."

"Heh," Andrei exclaimed, downing the rest of his drink in one go. Again, if it hadn't been for this damned war…

"What do you think Major Zhukov?" Louise inclined, the mischievousness reaching her lips as well, which drew back into a furtive smirk.

An expression that Andrei found himself mirroring. "I think we have some time yet as well Major Hameln. Assuming you wish to spend what may be your last night with the bastard great-grandson of Stalin's favorite general."

Louise's face twitched somewhat at that, but she managed to hold it in lest it ruin the mood. Had it been any other time and setting she probably would have slugged him for such an asinine statement.

"I won't be spending what may be my last night with the bastard great-grandson of Stalin's favorite general," she responded back rather sharply. "I will be spending what may be my last night with my idiot fiancée. Who still has yet to grasp, at least as well as I have, that not everything is tied to blood and heritage."

She then deigned to reach over and place her hand over his. "Besides, if the grandson and great-grandson are anything to go by, then Georgy Zhukov could not possibly have been the spawn of evil certain people see him as."

Turning his hand around to hold hers in turn, Andrei couldn't help but turn away from her brilliant blue eyes somewhat. His family legacy had never been a sore point to him, and it helped that the majority of Europe chose to see his great-grandfather as a skilled commander and a most worthy opponent rather than Joseph Stalin's chief military enforcer. Unfortunately _Frau_ Hameln (again) was one of the exceptions to that, and only Andrei's sincere love for her daughter and vice versa – themselves complimented by the discreet support of _Herr_ Hameln – had kept their engagement from being dissolved.

"That being said, we have enough to fight with in front of us," Louise continued, then signaling the tavernkeep over for the bill. "So let's make the most of the time we have now, _ja_?"

" _Da,_ indeed, _"_ Andrei eagerly agreed as he paid for their drinks. From there, the night took a far more pleasant turn as the war was – at least for them – seemed distant and far away. As well as fought by other parties that neither were involved with.

* * *

**Weisswolf Castle  
State of Germany, European Union**

It was even worse than she had thought. As she kept to her post in Weisswolf's CIC, it was taking all of Leila's willpower not to scowl toward her much unwanted guests, who were now standing in the back as though they really did own the place. Though they all came in different shapes and sizes, ranging from the expected short and overweight to the remarkably thin and feeble, they all possessed the same self-superiority, as well as the same outlook that anything and anyone that wasn't part of their little clique was less than vermin. How the whole of her castle wasn't flooded by the force of their noxious egos, Leila did not know, though she made it a point to have Weisswolf sanitized from top to bottom once it was all over.

And if they weren't bad enough, the contingent of _sturmtruppen_ that served as their "escorts" certainly added to the pot, as well as spiced and stirred it up. Same personality type, but the latter were armed, and Leila had the distinct feeling the thugs in _dunkel_ _grau_ were relishing the idea of turning their guns on her and her "Eleven scum" at the first sign of duplicity. The two that stood flanking either side of the entryway certainly appeared to anticipate the idea, and there were only more of them patrolling the castle halls. To say nothing of the knightmare force – of course the goons would have their own knightmares – that was posted on the exterior, which looked more ready to attack Weisswolf rather than defend it.

However, for all of the unsavoriness of those two groups, neither of them compared to the one that stood out most, both within the CIC and without. Standing among the former group, President Kessler would have blended in with his fellow Nationalists, yet it was apparent that he was _not_ like the rest of them. Whereas the other Nationalists "simply" looked upon Leila and her subordinates as their inferiors, their leader – the leader of _Europa_ proper – was even worse. Though he did well to hide it away behind his usual charisma, Leila could tell that Kessler looked upon her kampfgruppe as a master looked upon a chained dog. To him, Werwolf was not acting in the service of Europe, but _his_ service. They were _his_ soldiers – as much _his_ minions as the Stormtroopers – and they were to fight for _his_ betterment and survival. Anything beyond was either inconsequential or utterly redundant, for also in Kessler's eyes, the needs of the Union were synonymous with _his_ needs. In fact, they were one and the same, just as his will was that of Europe's.

If it were just that, Leila would have written him off easily – albeit with even more disgust than with the others – but unfortunately that was not the end of it. Whether due such belief or actual competence, Kessler was also paying keen attention to the space and all activities therein. Again as much as he tried to hide it – in fact, he was putting a lot of effort in his projected obliviousness – Leila could tell that the President was monitoring the entirety of the CIC, taking account of every motion and action that occurred, as well as every bit of data that was displayed on the monitors. A chained dog her kampfgruppe might have been to him, but that didn't mean Kessler was about to trust it to follow his every heed. Rightfully so, Leila admitted to herself, considering what Mitternacht's _real_ intent was…

" _Frau Oberst,"_ Klaus spoke up from the side, sounding much more subdued than usual but speaking loud enough to direct the room's entire attention. Between that and the fact his uniform was, for once, completely prim and proper, Leila had to remind herself that this was her executive talking to her and _not_ a last minute transfer. "We're ready to begin."

Furtively exhaling while reaching down to pet Geri and Freki assuredly – both were on edge for obvious reasons – Leila then looked toward the main monitor, which displayed real time map of distant Chinese Kazakhstan. There, just off center somewhat, the _Ewald von Kleist_ stood by, those within awaiting her command. Everything was in place.

Any other time she would have given the command straight on, but not this time. Acting as though she were mindful of her place – which she supposed she was – Leila turned back, her eyes falling toward Kessler's through the back row. From there, without speaking a single word or giving any other kind of signal, the President of the European Union nodded his assent.

Only when that was given did Leila face forward again. Now there was only the mission, and nothing else.

"Signal the pack to commence Phase III," she commanded, simply and clearly. _"Freies Europa."_

* * *

**European** _**Barbarossa** _ **-class land cruiser** _**Ewald von Kleist  
** _ **Akmola Province, Chinese Federation**

" _Freies Europa!"_ Akito recited with the rest of the Europeans presently aboard the _Kleist_. With the whine of motors and the heavy bang of metal impacting earth, the front hatchway opened up, granting the gathered knightmare pilots a sweeping view of the darkened landscape of Akmola. Red mono-eyes swept about on their tracks to take it all in before eventually settling onto a singular point in the distance. Their target, the Black Knights' Akmola basin, to be left ravaged and desolated before the night's end. Or so all but one had been briefed.

Inhaling once as he resolved himself to see his mission – the _real_ mission – through, Akito put power into his landspinners and nudged his _Wolfen_ out of the bay, its several brethren quick to follow. Despite his reputation, he had never been one to anticipate, much less outright enjoy, battle, but this time he was even more apprehensive. Even if Leila's forecast proved inaccurate – if Zero had, in fact, not made his way to Akmola to deal with the "unknown" threat personally – he knew he and the other Werwolfs around him were in for a long, arduous night. One that several of them would, all too possibly, not make it out of alive.

Even so, Akito remained well aware of everything that hinged on their success, and so bit back such apprehension. Above all else he was a soldier, the ghost of Hannibal Barca returned from the underworld to wage war on another decadent empire. And while those beside him may not have held such a fanciful title, they too were dedicated defenders of _Europa_ , many of whom had been born toward upon their parents' flight from fallen Japan. Thus they would see Operation Mitternacht through as they had so many before, and, God willing, all would be better for it.

At least, that's what Akito truly hoped as the enemy base drew ever closer in his monitor. Knowing full well that, if the Black Knights had not yet detected the pack's advance, then they soon would…

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"Enemy now advancing on Akmola," one of the operators reported dutifully, emphasizing what the main monitor was now displaying to those gathered. All standing at the rear of the CIC – save for Lelouch, who was seated in the main chair – the generals and other upper-echelon officers watched on as the smattering of red sigils drew toward the basin, with the yellow sigils indicating the latter's garrison now moving to intercept. And though breaths were not quite being held just yet, more than a few of their number had already steadied their breathing for what was about to occur.

For his part, Lelouch was not actually watching over the main monitor per se, but rather its projection within his mask's heads up display. Though he had been well aware of the enemy's identity beforehand, this was the first time he was seeing the long rumored Kampfgruppe Werwolf in action, and he could already see that they were a foe to be reckoned with. Far from the terrorist rabble they were pretending to be, their formation was tight and well organized, effectively geared toward assaulting an enemy installation, while the speed of their advance only further indicated the high performance level of their machines. Of course, he still had yet to see how skilled their pilots truly were in direct action, but Lelouch remained well aware that this same force had already stormed two bases prior, and that the threat they represented was such that he had sent Zero Squadron to contend with them.

The slight thought of his personal vanguard naturally brought Kallen to mind, to which, despite himself, Lelouch felt something inside of him shift somewhat. He knew he shouldn't have been worried about her; Kallen was the best knightmare pilot in the Black Knights and had long fought more difficult opponents than this. And while he still had yet to see Hannibal Ghost fight on a live feed, he sincerely doubted he would be any different from the likes of Suzaku or Gino, while the other Werwolfs would surely be dealt with by the rest of Zero Squadron. And then, if all else failed, Lelouch knew Kallen retained her Geass, which would grant her an even greater edge in the fight as it had so many times before.

So why? Why did he feel uneasy about all this? By all facts and logic this all fell under set parameters. If their intent really was to draw him out, then they had already failed their main objective, while the battle itself would be elementary compared to Zero Squadron's prior engagements. Really, even if Akmola was lost with Aktobe and Kostanay, it would only be a minor loss, and surely the enemy would pay a heavy toll for their efforts. The Red Dragoness and her followers would see to the latter, he knew all too well. So why…?

"Garrison forces have engaged," another operator proclaimed, right as the first shots were fired between the defending _Gekkas_ and the still unidentified European machines. They were still relatively distant from one another, such that they were clearly exchanging bazooka shells rather than bullets, but were closing quite rapidly. Much to many of the CIC occupants' dismay, several Black Knight units were immediately shot down while no forward losses were incurred by the wolves. Another testament to the kampfgruppe's elite stature, as far as Lelouch was concerned.

Pushing aside his doubts and uncertainty, Lelouch instead concentrated wholly on the opening act of this present performance. Unlike at Aktobe and Kostanay, the garrison was not to hold the line, but put up an initial appearance of doing so before drawing the enemy into Akmola itself. Once inside, the real battle – for whatever Lelouch thought of it – would start.

* * *

Maneuvering his way through the enemy bazooka fire as he had twice before, Akito simultaneously unlimbered his own weapon, pulling it over his knightmare's right shoulder. Dubbed the "Henker" by its designers at Krauss-Clement, Akito had always found it to be an appropriate title for such a weapon, best emphasized as he targeted one of the oncoming _Gekkas_ and fired. With but a single shot, the enemy black knightmare was obliterated entirely, though obviously there were still much more of its kind to deal with. Beside him, Ryo had also taken up his own "Henker" and fired into the enemy formation, but by that point the Black Knights were maneuvering as well, thus he "only" managed to blow off his target's left arm and mounted handgun. Fortunately his second shot was more accurate, blowing the torso off another _Gekka_ , while the other wolves followed suit as well, taking out several more _Gekkas_ as the two formations closed in.

"Well, this is disappointing," Ryo quipped as, upon coming into medium range, he swapped his bazooka for the _Wolfen_ 's trademark "Urteil" assault rifle. With a distinct guttural roar, the weapon fired off a stream of bullets into another _Gekka_ , which easily crumpled under the strain before it could return fire with its handgun. Its comrade managed to do so in its place, but Ryo was more than adept at dodging such an attack, and then downing that _Gekka_ as well. "I was hoping for more of a challenge the third go around."

"Stay alert Werwolf Two," Akito half-commanded as he also dodged more of the oncoming fire, before shooting down his own target with his own "Urteil". Though he had also been expecting more resistance than standard _Gekkas_ , which were clearly piloted by the base garrison rather than any outside forces, the Major did well to remember what they were facing here. If Zero was indeed present, then surely this was just a lure to bring them closer to whatever trap he had concocted, or an attempt to whittle down their numbers – the traditional kind – before they finally reached into Akmola itself. Either way, now was not the time to get complacent. "Four, your left!"

" _Verstanden,"_ Ayano coolly answered as her _Wolfen_ 's mono-eye swiveled to that direction, watching as another _Gekka_ moved into flank her with its chainsword. Reversing back as the black knightmare attempted to strike, she traded her own rifle to her left arm while the mounted "Uruna Rand" blade extended out from her right forearm. A moment later, the _Gekka_ charged her again, to which Ayano easily banked away from its slash and moved around, impaling her arm blade straight into the cockpit block from the right side. Blood visible even in the dark as she withdrew the weapon, she no more than withdrew it back into her forearm when the deadened _Gekka_ toppled over, from there brining her "Urteil" back up to open fire on another enemy machine.

"I'm with you Werwolf Two," Yukiya commented as he also rained hellfire upon another hapless _Gekka_ , its head blowing off and then the front end of the cockpit block not long later. Even without seeing the pilot – whatever remained of him or her at least – the European born Japanese exile could tell that he or she had been a newbie, likely a fresh Chinese or Kazakh recruit, rather than one of the fighters that had participated in the Red Rebellion and the battles before. "When does Tohdoh of Miracles or the Blue Thunder God show up?"

Ryo would have commented to be careful what his comrade wished for, but he was too busy weaving his way toward a trio of _Gekkas_ , who were trying to gun him down simultaneously. Naturally they couldn't keep up with his _Wolfen_ , which easily crossed the distance in the blink of an eye, such that Ryo actually fired his right hip mounted slash harken into the lead machine, smashing its own cyclopean head module, while simultaneously gunning down its left wingmate. The headless _Gekka_ attempted to cut him down with its chainsword upon his coming close, but Ryo easily skated around it and circled, allowing him to gun down his opposite wingmate as well. From there, the deft slash of his own "Uruna" blade finished off his original target, allowing him to proceed onward, dodging more bullets and shells in the process.

Not far from his wingman's position, Akito sidestepped a chainsword thrust from another _Gekka_ , this one displaying somewhat better skill than its contemporaries but otherwise still falling short of what he and the rest had been expecting. Outside of having to parry the sword attacks once or twice with his arm blades, Hannibal's Ghost had little issue in eventually leaping up and over the Black Knight when it pressed the attack, firing a short burst from his "Urteil" into its cockpit block while overhead before promptly landing again. By contrast, the Black Knight unit collapsed in a heap, as with so many others that had fallen to the wolves in but a few minutes' time. Akito didn't need to look up to see that the rest of his pack were having similar success against the enemies, though he did end up shifting his mono-eye over to see another _Gekka_ coming at him, firing its handgun while attempting to move into melee range. He easily returned its fire and dispatched it as well.

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

Once more forcing back his apprehension, as well as some of the outside chatter, Lelouch remained focused on the wolfpack's assault, the latter still remaining largely untouched despite several minutes having passed since the onset. No, he wasn't that taken back by this; as it had been twice before, the majority of Akmola's personnel were fresh recruits from the region, most of which had still be in training when all this had started. Unfortunately there were some devicers that had fought in the Red Rebellion (at least) there as well, having been sent to that area of the Asian continent to better instruct the newcomers, yet even they were unable to strike down any of the wolves. As a result, the kampfgruppe was advancing, though not quite as fast as it had before, well upon Akmola itself, and it would be within the base in but a few more minutes' time.

As the onslaught continued, Lelouch found himself drawn toward the peculiar machines that the Werwolfs were using. Though he had seen its kind before, it had been in stilled imagery; this was the first time he was watching this strange knightmare frame in motion, and the effect was nothing short of astonishing. Outside one other, he had never seen a European KMF move with such speed and ferocity, while its overall design was as unlike a _Panther_ as a _Gekka_ was unlike a _Sutherland_. In fact, Lelouch wondered if this KMF was actually of the "lost" sixth generation, or the European equivalent thereof.

Again far from the bulky, armored form of the _Panther_ line or the _Baer_ , this particular knightmare frame was instead slimmed and streamlined. Though it did possess armor across its frame, the segments were more organic textured than the "panzerritter" forms that European knightmares normally abided by, as well as built more toward ease of mobility than cumbersome defense. This alone showed that the knightmares were made around the "einhauen" mindset, meant for blistering speed based attacks with heavy weaponry, striking the foe before any defense can be mustered, and then withdrawing just as quickly. In that sense, Lelouch couldn't imagine this type holding any worthwhile defense, much less the durability that standard European frames were known for, yet that didn't seem to hinder the wolves in any way. In fact, they seemed better adept at dodging and evading the oncoming attacks than they would have weathering them, fittingly not unlike the Black Knights' own knightmare battle doctrine.

Outside its profile, the enemy knightmare was still clearly a European machine, possessing two spiked shoulder pauldrons – albeit ones that held singular large spikes that extended outward – a head module that contained a single red mono-eye on a track, and a prominent fin extending up from the scalp. Lelouch also noted that the unit utilized non-standard weapons to go with its profile, namely those hidden arm blades as well as an assault rifle and bazooka design he had never seen before. Characteristic slash harkens were mounted on its hips. And finally, as though to emphasize the frame's true origins, each and every one of them were painted in the European standard _hell_ _grau_ scheme.

Indeed, it was a formidable force. One that Lelouch had hoped to avoid facing, especially at this stage of the game. Unfortunately the die was firmly cast at this point, and the wolves would have to be dealt with, here and now, in order for him to progress. Before the rest of Europe were to fall in behind them.

With that thought in mind, Lelouch continued to observe as the wolves – having broken through the now withdrawing garrison force – at last entered Camp Akmola.

* * *

**Black Knights Camp Akmola  
Akmola Province, Chinese Federation**

Flashing his usual vindictive grin as he first entered the base, Ryo immediately followed Akito's example and set himself to work against the enemy's second string defenses. Besides the withdrawing but still fighting _Gekkas_ , Akmola had the standard allotment of gun turrets and missile batteries, all opening fire as soon as the Werwolfs entered into range. Naturally Ryo had as little issue dancing around their fire as his wingman and superior, weaving through the bullets and projectiles while taking down the obstructions one after the other as they passed. He even managed to down another _Gekka_ in the process, the idiot piloting moving to add its own fire to one such turret only to be blasted apart by Ryo's bazooka shot.

Overall, it was hardly the opposition Ryo and the rest had anticipated – not for the first time making him wonder if Zero had gotten the memo at all – but for the moment there were more pressing concerns, namely decimating the base as they had two times before. Thus leveling his bazooka once again, he fired into the first building he passed, reducing the structure – which may have been a maintenance bay – to raining metal shards. He repeated the process twice over with a radar tower and what he guessed was an aircraft hangar before switching back to his "Urteil", right as another pair of _Gekkas_ appeared with their chainswords active and alight.

Akito naturally took out one at the very start – Hannibal's Ghost never missed a beat – but Ryo had a little more trouble with his. This particular Black Knight moved around his fire with a fair amount of ease, indicating that its devicer was either more talented than average or a more experienced transfer. Either way, Ryo sneered as the troublesome _Gekka_ moved in close, forcing the European pilot to reengage his arm blade at the right moment to parry. The chainsword ground violently against the "Uruna", such that Ryo felt it through his teeth.

The _Gekka_ then attempted to hit him point blank with its chest mounted harken, but Ryo's reflexes were superior, allowing him to break the blade lock and sweep over the enemy machine's right. That was more than enough for the Werwolf, as Ryo fired a single burst into the _Gekka_ 's side, from the front torso to the rear of the cockpit block, and then reversed as his opponent collapsed. The explosion was quite resounding, but Ryo paid little attention to it, instead moving to catch back up with Akito.

"Werwolf Three to Werwolf Two," Yukiya called out over the unit push. "Is it just me or is there something off about all this?"

Ryo frowned as he saw it as well. There was no way Zero and his ilk had not noticed prior destruction, and as smart as everyone credited the Demon King, he out of everyone should have figured out the wolves would be at Akmola. Yet as much as he, Akito and the others were running rampant through the base, they were _still_ only facing basic garrison forces. Surely there should have been a surprise or two waiting for them, again given the Demon King's rep.

"Don't let your guard down Three," Ryo responded as he again took hold of his bazooka and fired into another building, whose purpose he did not identify this time. Not that it really mattered as it exploded as vividly as those previous.

For a moment however, he thought he saw something move from within the fire. It passed quickly though, and it hadn't attacked. Ryo surmised it was just a shadow. "The black bastards could pull anything at this point."

Such as it was when his sensors picked up another barrage from a nearby missile battery, which again Ryo and Akito moved to evade. The latter then finished the battery off with his own "Henker", allowing the two _Wolfens_ to move onto their next set of targets.

* * *

 _Don't have to tell me twice_ , Yukiya thought as he dodged additional fire from a nearby gun turret, which Ayano responded to in his place. It was almost obvious at this point the Black Knights were about to pull something, something that had required the Werwolfs to be in the base itself. Besides the fact resistance was still "light", Yukiya was starting to notice another detail: there were no people. No soldiers taking potshots at them with the gun turrets and still defending knightmares, no base personnel running out of burning buildings. From that it was very safe to say that the base had been evacuated beforehand, which indeed indicated Zero had caught onto their scheme and was acting accordingly.

As much as Yukiya continued to fight alongside his own wingwoman, maneuvering around another set of gun turrets while he planted his own bazooka shot into a nearby control tower, his mind could only ramble on over the prospect. When did the other boot drop down? When did Zero make his inevitable appearance and/or "miracle" play? God help them, Yukiya thought as he began to sweat, if he had setup the entire base to blow up with the Werwolfs inside it. Yet his sensors were not detecting any sign of mounted explosive charges, nor were the attacked buildings – as much as they were attacked anyway – blowing up with extra force.

So what did that leave? Another kind of ambush? An earthquake given Zero's habit of using the terrain? Surely the Demon King wasn't going to just sit back and…

And then, Yukiya, and the rest of the Werwolfs, were given the answer. Detecting a sudden heat spike to his immediate left, both he and Ayano instinctively broke formation and evaded what could only be described as two great crimson beams, which had been fired out from one of the nearby hangars. Whether due to the dual attacks or through another means, the building exploded on its own. And through the resultant fire, the unmistakable visages of knightmare frames made their appearance, twin eye cameras aglow in fierce amber.

"Oh shit," Yukiya managed to utter as the two enemy frames, both of a design he more than recognized, engaged their landspinners and launched into the fray. An entrance repeated by no less than ten others, who, acting as one, detonated their respective covers and effectively charged after the wolves as vengeful red dragons.

* * *

**Weisswolf Castle  
State of Germany, European Union**

"What…What is this?" one of the hapless idiots in the back row espoused, he and his fellow Nationalists all wearing the same agape expression as twelve new enemy signals emerged from within Akmola. Already three friendly signals were "LOST" from their emergence, while the rest immediately began to counterattack.

Biting back her wince toward the three lost wolves – the first three casualties of Mitternacht – Leila glanced over to one of the operators. "Can you identify?"

After few keystrokes, the operator gained the requested data. The blood draining from her face as she replied. "They're _Gurens_ ma'am."

Her own shock threatening to enter her expression, it didn't take much on Leila's part to understand what that indicated.

"Zero Squadron," she murmured, now truly understanding the significance of those twelve new signals. As well as how she had lost three of her own right off the start. _So you send your very best against us Zero…_

Looking up from his own post, Klaus – who was presently _not_ pretending to be drunk but still appearing detached – seemed to notice a certain detail himself.

"Is the _Mordred_ among them?" he inquired, only receiving a shaking of the head from that same operator.

Leila frowned as several of the audience began to whisper among themselves. If Zero Squadron was there, then where was Zero himself? Shouldn't he be leading from the front as he preferred, especially now that his skills as devicer had proven substantial? Where could he be otherwise?

 _Is it possible he…?_ Leila continued to think, feeling her own insides freeze at the prospect. That had been one possibility she had dismissed early on; there could have been no way the Demon King would ignore a summons like this. And yet, he may just have, instead sending his elite forces in to fight in his stead, while he remained well off the battleground. And therefore out of Mitternacht's reach.

"Colonel Malkal…!" one of the spectators began to speak up, only to be waved off by Kessler. The President himself said and did nothing beyond that, only concentrating on the tacscreen with the rest of the command center. Whatever his thoughts were of the matter, he chose to keep them to himself, at least for the moment.

Subconsciously reaching down to stroke Geri's sable fur, Leila ultimately decided how the operation would proceed. "Press the attack," she commanded to her kampfgruppe. "If _Herr_ Zero does not wish to come out to play, we will simply force him out."

It was an unlikely bet, if what Leila suspected was indeed true, but it was enough to keep her subordinates focused and her unwanted audience occupied. In the meantime, she had to think up a contingency and fast. Mitternacht – the _real_ Operation Mitternacht – had to be completed no matter what.

Meanwhile, two of the enemy knightmares were now rapidly closing in on Akito and Captain Sayama…

* * *

**Black Knights Camp Akmola  
Akmola Province, Chinese Federation**

All at once, Akito threw his _Wolfen_ into a grinding halt, with Ryo falling in right beside him. Mono-eye shifting front and center, he looked on as two particular enemy knightmares now stood before him, their crimson armor gleaming against the surrounding inferno. One was another amber eyed, three prong clawed unit that the rest of the wolves were presently fighting, but the other was mildly, yet significantly different. A _Guren_ with cold blue eyes and a five pronged claw, glaring directly at him.

Understanding straight away, he signaled to Ryo. "Werwolf Two, break off," he commanded simply, almost in a whisper.

Knowing better than to argue, Ryo did exactly that, moving away at his machine's best speed. Simultaneously, the first _Guren_ did the same, moving after its European counterpart just as fast. It wasn't long before new sounds of battle began to emerge as a result, growing more and more distant while the initial pair stood by for that much longer. Blue and red eyes fixed in place and focused wholly on the opposing knightmare frame.

And then, the silence was broken by an abrupt, but not unexpected communication. "Identify yourself," the stern sounding female voice ordered.

"Major Akito Hyuga," Akito responded, knowing better than to claim otherwise. By now it should have been quite obvious that he and those around him were not rabble terrorists. "Kampfgruppe Werwolf."

"Major Kallen Kouzuki, Zero Squadron," Kallen returned with. Though her adversary's machine was standard-line with the others, she could already sense that the pilot within was an entirely different beast altogether. "Are you Hannibal's Ghost?"

"That's what they call me," he admitted, then nodding back in acknowledgment. "Red Dragoness."

Sensing the nod, Kallen found herself returning it as well. "We know why you're here," she stated up front.

Though she couldn't see Major Hyuga's reaction, as there was no vidlink established, Kallen could still sense – though not knowing how – that her words had struck for effect. That she had been right from the very beginning.

"Unfortunately for you, Zero would never fall for such an obvious attempt at drawing him out," Kallen proclaimed proudly, knowing that her enemy's plans had been thoroughly disrupted.

"Which, I assume, is why _you_ are here," Akito surmised, biting back the same discomposure he knew Leila was feeling all the way back in Weisswolf. If he could not speak to Zero directly, how was he going to see Mitternacht through like this? "To fight in that spineless coward's place."

That earned a small, bemused laugh on Kallen's part. "Claim what you will. Regardless of your earlier actions, there was no reason for him to dirty his hands here, much less with bastard mongrels like you."

"Indeed," Akito responded, gradually causing his _Wolfen_ to circle, much as the beast it was named after. The move was easily matched by the _Guren Nishiki_ , only it appeared draconian by comparison. "So I suppose it comes down to this then."

"Indeed," Kallen repeated, watching out for any sign of an opening while knowing Major Hyuga was doing the exact same thing. "Of course, you and yours could always surrender straight away."

"I was about to suggest the same to you," Akito smoothly responded. "Or as another option, you could save us all the trouble and have _Herr_ Zero fight his own battle."

"He's not here and he's not coming," Kallen answered with decreasing patience, the _Guren Nishiki_ bringing about its surger. "You get to deal with me and mine _Geist_."

Sighing mutely, Akito had no choice but to focus back into the fight. "Very well _fraulein_ ," he responded with, taking aim with his "Urteil". _"Freies Europa!"_

" _Long Live Zero!"_ Kallen resounded as she let loose her surger, precisely as the opposing machine fired its assault rifle. Both frames easily banked away from either attack while pressing further on, beginning their run through the burning remnants of Akmola.

* * *

 _So these are Europe's pet wolves,_ Charmelle thought as she threw up her radiant wave shield to deflect another barrage, and then banking away as one of the attacking enemy knightmares fired its bazooka. Dropping her shield, she and Benio both responded with their surgers, but the European machines remained as nimble as ever, evading their shots in turn. Benio even followed up with a rapid fire burst that nearly struck her target, only to hit nothing but air as the still undesignated knightmare frame made a fast dash to the right. Charmelle herself sneered as she launched a grenade, and then leaped back as her own enemy responded with a quickdraw bazooka shot.

As much as she hated to admit it, Charmelle could easily see where the much rumored Kampfgruppe Werwolf got its reputation, at least among those who knew them to actually exist. Tamed and leashed as they were, the wolves could very well give the Knights of the Round a run for their money, perhaps even make the Knight of One drop a bead of sweat. Even so, neither she nor the rest of Zero Squadron were about to let them go on unchallenged, and certainly not without taking casualties. The Black Knight ace did well to remember the men and women that were previously killed in nights before as she launched her _Guren_ after her target, zigzagging around its rifle shots, and then its hip slash harkens.

Sure enough she managed to get in close, but by the time she brought her fork knife about, the enemy frame revealed a hidden arm mounted blade and parried what should have been the killing blow. Even faster it withdrew its slash harkens and relaunched them near point blank, forcing Charmelle to maneuver to her left to dodge. She countered this by attempting to ensnare the wolf into her surger claw, but the enemy machine was also that fast, easily withdrawing right as the prongs closed down. Another grenade attack followed, but this was dodged as well, from which the Werwolf switch back to the offensive and moved into impale. Only a timely parry from her fork knife kept the torso of Charmelle's _Guren_ from being struck dead center.

Rather than follow up with another knife attack of her, Charmelle launched another grenade in an attempt to blast the enemy machine's head off. Unfortunately she fired too fast, resulting in the magnetically accelerated projectile landing square into the knightmare's modular torso, which was when something strange occurred. As opposed to "merely" exploding upon impact, the grenade actually drove straight through and blasted out of the cockpit block – killing the pilot in the process obviously – before detonating in the distance. Charmelle couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she moved away, right as the stricken knightmare fell to its knees and detonated.

 _These things don't have any durability,_ she realized just before turning around to see how Benio was doing. Though still engaging her own opponent, it was clear that young Lieutenant Akagi was dominating, her _Guren_ all but untouched as opposed to her adversary. The European machine didn't just have battered and damaged armor, but its whole right arm was gone, as well as entire segments of its frame including the whole left side of its head and mono-eye sensor with it. As though to deliberately confirm what Charmelle had just concluded.

In any case, Benio took out hers just as promptly, eventually flanking it from the left and ensnaring its cockpit block with her surger claw. Whether it was her intention or not, the "hunchback" actually broke and crumpled against the pressure, in a manner that actually made Charmelle wince. The enemy pilot easily being killed from that as well, Benio didn't so much as bother engaging the surger itself and simply dropped the pilotless frame thereafter, its mono-eye dimming.

Naturally that was far from the last of them as both _Guren_ pilots detected another set of enemies advancing after them. Mono-eyes fiercely aglow as they charged in, assault rifles and bazookas firing.

* * *

As the bullets flew after him, Alfred weaved around the fire, even returning with a snapshot from his grenade launcher. His opponent, unfortunately, was just as adept at dodging, leaping into the air before the explosive could strike and landing a fair distance off. Alfred naturally drove after him, intending to ensnare the bastard with his surger. However, right before he could make contact, Ryo twisted around and unlimbered his bazooka, firing a single shell that would have hit the _Guren Isshiki_ dead center had he not ducked away at the right moment. At that, instead of the surger, Alfred was forced to use his fork knife, which the Werwolf deflected with a flash of his arm blade.

Not at all ready or willing to give up, the surviving Glaston made several more knife slashes against his opponent, who alternated between evasion and further arm blade based deflection, right before bringing his surger back up for a point blank rapid shot. Again Ryo responded accordingly and evaded, performing a blistering side dash that Alfred would never have believed a European knightmare capable of, from there leveling its assault rifle to catch the _Guren_ in its right flank. A quick turn on his own part allowed Alfred to bring his radiant wave shield to bear, deflecting the barrage while he countered with another snap fired grenade. Ryo was subsequently forced to dash his _Wolfen_ away even further, the grenade exploding harmlessly in the fragments of an already destroyed building.

"Not bad _schwarzer Ritter_ , but you still have to do better," Ryo harshly chimed as he fired another rifle barrage, forcing Alfred into evasion as well. The _Guren Isshiki_ was just as efficient and weaving around the bullet spray, and then countering with its own rapid fire surger burst, which the European pilot banked left to dodge. As nimble and powerful as his _Wolfen_ was, Ryo knew it would never stand up to the radiant wave weaponry that the Black Knight machine employed. As such, the Werwolf pressed the attack, firing his hip harkens to buy further distance, and then adding his "Urteil" back into the mix, causing the _Guren_ to redeploy its shield.

Not about to allow himself be overwhelmed, Alfred held his shield up for but a moment before dashing to his left and firing his own chest harken, forcing the _Wolfen_ to break off and dodge as well. The Glaston then followed up with another grenade attack to keep his opponent further on the defensive, thereby allowing him to speed up and attempt to ensnare it with his surger claw. Though a valiant attempt, the _Wolfen_ remained as nimble as ever and Ryo was the wingman of Hannibal's Ghost for good reason, reversing right as the claw tips closed in. Thus it was all Alfred could do to bring his fork knife back into play, slashing it out to try and behead the _Wolfen_ , only for Ryo to deflect the blade with a quick extending of his left "Uruna". Several more slashes and parries followed before Ryo at last fired his own harkens back out, causing Alfred to weave right.

"You're not bad yourself Eurotrash," Alfred called out as he banked and twisted away from the next assault rifle burst, then firing another grenade to keep his opponent maneuvering as well. "For collared wolves, you and your kampfgruppe are quite the challenge."

"You're too kind exile," Ryo exclaimed as he leaped back from another grenade shot, taking the opportunity to respond with his "Henker". The _Guren_ dodged that as well, but that wasn't about to stop the Werwolf. "Collared we might be, we're still the best _Europa_ has to offer."

Reextending his right "Uruna", he charged on, locking the blade with Alfred's fork knife.

"And when we're through here," Ryo proclaimed as the two knightmares attempted to force the other into submission. "We'll be the best the world itself has to offer!"

The Glaston Knight merely smirked in response. "Don't count on it lapdog."

With that, the blade lock was broken and the two adversaries continued exchanging slashes, shots, deflections and dodges. Their armored, glaring forms dancing across the still burning remains of Akmola with the rest.

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"My…God…" Ohgi murmured from the background as he and the rest of the High Command bore witness to what could only be described as ground zero. It shouldn't have been anything he and select others weren't used to; they had all seen combat in one fashion or another over the last fifteen years. In spite of that however, what they were watching take place at Akmola was something different altogether, something far more intense than any regular knightmare battle, as well as spread over the entire area of the now ruined base. A battle that could only be waged by two elite units, both made up of the top aces of their respective factions.

Safe behind his mask, even Lelouch could not help but marvel at the sheer force and veracity that was on display before him. Though the Werwolfs weren't exactly up there with the Knights of the Round – nor were the Zero Squadron members outside Kallen for that matter – it was a battle to end all battles regardless. No elaborate strategies in play here – beyond Kallen's having the garrison force lure the wolves into Akmola base before she and her squadron ambushed them in key sectors – no tide turning "miracles" to sweep over the field. Only the warriors themselves clashing straight on, bringing about their full might to overcome. A strangely captivating show, it was to be admitted even by Lelouch.

Through the various tacscreens and data however, the former prince's main concentration remained on his knight, who he could easily tell was fighting Hannibal's Ghost himself. Even when compared to their respective subordinates, the Red Dragoness and the undead Thunderbolt of Carthage were in a league of their own. As much as Kallen was the best knightmare ace the Black Knights had to offer, it was also plainly obvious that the ghost was among Europe's own best, though Lelouch could tell that he wasn't quite _the_ best of that grouping; that title belonged to a lion rather than a wolf, the memories of which made Lelouch cringe somewhat. It was nothing less than a stroke of fortune _he_ had not been chosen to take part, or god forbid _command_ , this assault.

As Lelouch concentrated more on that particular fight however, he started to notice something peculiar about Hannibal Ghost's fighting style. Though as fast and as power driven as Kallen's, Lelouch realized that, as the fight was now progressing, the Ghost was becoming more and more erratic in movement…

* * *

**Black Knights Camp Akmola  
Akmola Province, Chinese Federation**

Maneuvering through the flames and wreckage as they fought, the _Guren Nishiki_ and lone _Wolfen_ continued their elaborate dance, the former launching another radiant wave stream that the latter narrowly dodged. The European machine then countered with its "Urteil", to which Kallen through up her shield to deflect, allowing her to duck around the flaming remnants of a vehicle hangar. From such cover, the Dragoness fired another crimson beam, but Akito was already in the process of maneuvering around the ruin, attempting to catch her from the flank as she exited. Unfortunately for him, Kallen was anticipating that move, and so Hannibal's Ghost was forced to evade the resultant grenade blast right as he was about to face her. Again he was quick enough to dodge, but the action allowed Kallen to close in again, nearly catching him with her surger claw. Another timely maneuver allowed Akito to stay ahead of her, and then parry her following fork knife strike with his "Uruna".

Short blades flashing about, the two adversaries remained in play for a time, yet again attacking, deflecting and evading up close. Though Major Akito Hyuga was far from the most difficult opponent she had ever faced, Kallen, somehow managing to process thought through her fury, couldn't help but be impressed with the Japanese turned European operator. He could definitely give the Knights of the Round she had faced a run for their money, to say nothing of her Order's elite fighters. Yet as she continued on, slashing her fork knife at the _Wolfen_ 's mono-eye, which Akito managed to reverse back away from at the right moment, Kallen could almost feel that there was something less…straight forward about the ghost's fighting style. There was just something about it, and him, that was less focused and controlled than it would have been with Suzaku or Gino Weinberg, something dark and underlying.

Naturally she didn't think too much of it, as she was going to put Hannibal back into his grave anyway. Thus she again snapped her surger claw forward to ensnare, only for the _Wolfen_ to reverse yet again, and then dodge left when she fired another radiant wave beam. It then retaliated with a snap bazooka shot, but Kallen easily dodged that as well, right before launching her slash harken to keep the European pilot further on his toes. The ever nimble wolf evaded that as well, but this again allowed Kallen to close in, fork knife brought to bear. This time she moved for a downward strike that would cleave the European knightmare's head open.

" _Die…"_

No sooner than when Kallen heard that single word over her radio did the _Wolfen_ reverse again, much faster than it had previously. It then retaliated by firing its own slash harkens, which Kallen banked around, before mirroring her previous maneuver and closing in with its arm blades extended. Following this, Akito concentrated wholly on the offensive, slashing both blades out at the _Nishiki_ at great speed, such that Kallen was forced entirely to deflect or dodge. The ghost's movements growing more and more erratic with each slash and thrust, such that Kallen was eventually forced to raise her radiant wave shield at point blank just to break away.

" _Die…"_

She heard it again, right as the _Wolfen_ once more moved to close in, firing another assault rifle burst in the process. She maneuvered around it as before, but again it took much more effort on her part this time around. And then he was on her again, once more slashing at her with his arm blades, which she just narrowly dodged and parried. Eventually however she managed to catch one inbetween the prongs of her fork knife, while engaging her shield to hold the other one in place. Both machines glaring down upon the other through the respective camera eyes as their pilots attempted to overcome the other.

" _Die… Die…"_

As that single word picked up more and more, Kallen felt her insides grew cold. There was no mistaking the tone of that voice, nor the intensity behind that word. It could have only been one thing driving Akito Hyuga this far.

Thus engaging her Geass, she saw straight into the _Wolfen_ 's cockpit. There, struggling at the controls with his head lowered from sight, she watched as Major Hyuga remained there, muttering that word as he forced his machine further into the struggle.

" _Die… Die… Die…"_

And then, all at once, Akito raised his head. His lips drew back into a crazed grin, eyes agleam with an all too familiar light.

" _Die!"_

With sudden and terrible force, the _Wolfen_ broke the lock with either blade and maneuvered away right as the _Nishiki_ again attempted to grasp. Circling around, it then reengaged at lightning speed, mono-eye lit to its devicer's vehemence.

* * *

**Weisswolf Castle  
State of Germany, European Union**

_No…!_ Leila inwardly let out the moment she felt pain enter her left eye, her Power of Absolute Affinity resonating from a force well beyond her control. Only one thing ever caused that to happen. One terrible thing that effectively coincided with what she and the rest of the CIC were seeing on the main monitor now. The _Wolfen_ renewing its deadly dance against the now wholly defensive _Guren Nishiki_ , attacking its opponent – no, it's _prey_ – with inhuman savagery.

* * *

**Black Knights Camp Akmola  
Akmola Province, Chinese Federation**

Grimacing as she watched the enemy knightmare – and the fully immersed devicer within – practically leap and bound around her, Kallen reversed her _Guren_ under the cover of another surger blast. The _Wolfen_ easily evaded this before moving into a sprint – as in, actual, non-landspinner assisted running – jettisoning its rifle and bazooka while both arm blades reextended for close attack. He was upon her within but a second, slashing and stabbing away at her as she was just managed to defend, not even able to dodge anymore but alternate between her shield and fork knife. Even the following point blank slash harken launch was evaded, the _Wolfen_ jumping out to its left before running straight at her again. All the while the power behind its blade attacks increased exponentially, each nearly knocking Kallen and the _Nishiki_ off balance.

" _Die!"_ Akito continued calling out through the melee, the speed of his attacks increasing even further. By now he was delivering attack after attack with his blades, alternating between either of his knightmare's arms, while Kallen struggled to hold her defense. _"Die!"_

Glaring back both through her physical eyes and her still active Geass, Kallen nonetheless kept up the fight, keeping watch over the Ghost's body movements while reacting accordingly. It was just as it been with Suzaku in Pendragon; no, it was even worse. Whereas Suzaku was able to fight back against the "Live!" command somewhat, Hannibal's Ghost wasn't even bothering to try. Instead, he was completely enthralled by the "Die!" command, focusing on its singular, apparent drive to kill. And not just his mind either; even his body had been forced toward this as everything from his heartbeat to his nervous system was now heightened for the sole purpose of killing her. Such that, had it not been for Geass' involvement, Kallen would have been entirely astonished at how Hannibal's Ghost could hold the strain.

For the briefest of moments, the Red Dragoness thought she saw a particular image emerge through her power: that of a young boy with long, dark hair, gazing out as his own left eye shone with Power. She didn't get far beyond that image however as the _Wolfen_ started moving again, leaping back and then reengaging its landspinners to dodge left. Kallen followed this up with another snapshot of her surger, this time in its spray mode, but the crazed Major Hyuga was able to dodge the crimson funnel as well, his knightmare remaining wholly operable. She then moved to bring up her grenade launcher, but the Ghost went back into another sprint, actually "hopping" away from the projectile before clashing both blades against her once more.

" _Die!"_ Akito cried, executing three more slashes that Kallen was only just able to parry with her fork knife. His body all but trembling as he drove further against his target. _"Die!"_

Her teeth grit together to near pain, Kallen deflected several more blows before shifting her surger forward again, making it appear she was about to reemploy her shield. In a very lupine display, the European knightmare leaped away from that blast as well, right before bounding twice to one side and the other, and then reengaging its landspinners to dash. Kallen moved to follow, only to find the _Wolfen_ circle around her and blinding speed, its blade fixed to strike her through the back. A timely spin slash deflected this, but by the time she counterattacked the enemy machine was moving again, this time leaping to her right side. Once more Kallen was just able to defend the oncoming strike, but was unable to follow beyond that.

" _Die!"_ Akito was almost howling, again in the manner of a true wolf. All while stabbing and slashing about in pure bloodlust, the _Guren Nishiki_ now very much struggling to keep up against. _"Die!"_

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu **

_This…this can't be…!_ Lelouch was somehow able to think through it all. It should have been impossible, he knew; only the likes of Suzaku and Bismarck should have been able to fight Kallen to a standstill. And yet, it was all happening before him and the rest of the High Command, in live feed. Kallen was being driven back by an opponent she, for all of her skill and power – both conventional and supernatural – could not hold against.

More words exchanged with the Generals surrounding him, with Ohgi muttering something in his own anxiety, but Lelouch didn't – couldn't – hear him. Not since the Bering Strait so long ago had he been so paralyzed with fear; not even Johann's powerplay at Xiaopei caused him such pause and uncertainty as he felt no. Only, as opposed to the former, he couldn't think of a way out. Back then he had simply retaken his mask to shift the battle around – to save _her_ – but now he did not have such an option. And even worse, he could not think of any way to reach out and aid her, no strategy or plan of action to put into play. All he could do was remain where he was and watch as his Knight of Zero was badly beaten into a corner, just barely able to hang on.

Once again safe behind the security of his mask, Lelouch could not keep the fear and astonishment – both at what he was seeing and his own powerlessness to change it – off of his face, or even from his trembling body. He needed to do something, anything. He knew that time was of the essence, and that, if he was going to reverse Kallen's plight, he needed to act and all too soon. Yet he could not, not when there was nothing for him to use or implement. And again for the worse, he knew that his involving himself now would serve as a distraction to his knight, which Hannibal's Ghost would be all too eager to exploit. He would end up causing her death regardless.

In vain he swept his eyes over the other screens, only to feel his heart falter further. The rest of Zero Squadron was still fighting their own opponents, who still outnumbered them by some margin. And even if the garrison forces were still present, there was no way they could stand up to the Ghost of Hannibal if Kallen, of all people, was struggling against him. There were no other traps or defenses in place either. There was only the Red Dragoness and vengeful werewolf who was taking her to task. And brutally succeeding.

 _I shouldn't have let her…!_ Lelouch already began to feel, forcing such thoughts back. Such would serve no purpose to him now. No matter how he felt about Kallen fighting this battle in his place, she was there now, and his condemning himself for giving into her would not do either of them any good.

Yet, what could he do? What could he, the great Zero, do to change this battle around? What could he do to save the one other woman besides Nunnally who mattered so much to him?

He could do nothing, he knew all too well. Nothing but continue watching, and perhaps pray that Kallen somehow manage survive. A feeling that Lelouch, for all of his own strengths, truly made him feel powerless.

* * *

**Weisswolf Castle  
State of Germany, European Union**

"So this is Hannibal's Ghost," one of the Nationalists mused in approving astonishment. "I never knew we had such a powerful soldier in our muster."

"Indeed," one of his colleagues concurred. "If the entire Army could fight like this, we could have defeated the Britannians long ago."

"Defeated? We could have marched on Britannia itself long ago!" another one proclaimed rather loudly. "Who would have thought an Eleven of all things could fight so…"

"Gentlemen, if you please," Klaus spoke up courteously, yet with enough authority as the silence the herd. "We are still in the middle of battle. I must ask that you remain silent."

For a small moment, the rabble appeared emboldened to contest the Lieutenant Colonel's command. However, a stern glance from Kessler made them back down before any countermand could be made, and the would-be commentators again fell back into silence. Contenting themselves to simply watch the show play out.

All the while, not far off from their lot, Leila concentrated. Her left eye firmly, but discreetly, alight with Power as she did.

* * *

**Black Knights Camp Akmola  
Akmola Province, Chinese Federation**

_Die!_

Through his attacks and movements, through his bloodlust, Akito Hyuga again held that image in his mind. The image of a pile of corpses around him; freshly dead men and women whose blood covered both him and the church that they had all congregated toward. Somehow, with a force of will completely unfamiliar to him, he managed to stand himself back up through the weight of the bodies. And through his flickering sight, he looked on toward the altar. Where an older boy stood, looking on in disbelief at the sight of him not being dead.

_Die!_

Another radiant wave stream erupted in the present, but he dodged that easily, his body continuing to attack while the imagery continued to flow through his mind, his memory. The memory of the boy trying to call out to him, speaking words that did not, could not, reach Akito's ears. The intensity of his mind being alight and distorted by whatever power had been cast, his own struggles to contain himself wholly in vain. The feeling of his hands reaching down and grasping the handle of a gun, it weight heavy yet far from an obstruction. To which he lifted it up and, much to the opposite boy's complete astonishment, drew aim.

_Die!_

The _Guren Nishiki_ again dodged his rapid attacks, somehow managing to keep ahead despite his sheer ferocity. Had he not been so focused, so driven to the slaughter, he would have been amazed at the Dragoness' own prowess. But he was, and there was no stopping him. Any more than he could hold back the following memories, this time of his being covered in more blood. Standing above the last of the dead to fall within the cathedral.

_Die!_

He cried out further, whether in rage or anguish he did not know. Only that he now saw himself maneuvering his _Wolfen_ around the _Guren_ 's next set of attacks, first from its surger claw and then its fork knife. On the latter, though slight, the Dragoness ended up overcompensating. Leaving her just open along her left flank for the briefest of moments.

Thus he leaped to the side and brandished both arm blades. Ready to drive both into the exposed cockpit block.

_Di…!_

_**Akito!** _

Hearing – no, _feeling_ – the call of the one who mattered most to him, Akito suddenly felt the Power recede from his mind and his body. At the very last second he realized what he was about to do, and, through sheer willpower, was he able to halt his blades from their mark.

Both arm blades then retracting back, the _Wolfen_ took two steps away as the _Guren_ reoriented itself, its blue camera eyes gazing back against his machine's dimmed mono-eye. As though the knightmare itself were reflecting the questioning gaze of its devicer, to which Akito could only stare back in turn. His breathing hampered and his body aching with a quite familiar strain.

* * *

**Weisswolf Castle  
State of Germany, European Union**

"What just…?" one of the audience members suddenly began to speak again when the main monitor flashed in alert. Through her own heavy – but still discreet – breathing, Leila focused herself back into the battle at hand.

"Picking up oncoming enemy force!" one of the operators called out in warning, as the tacscreen receded to show a new wave of knightmares entering in from the southeast. "Fifty two knightmare frames on approach!"

"More Black Knights?" Klaus spoke up for his superior, who he could see was still recovering herself.

"Negative sir," the same operator reported grimly. "They're Chinese!"

Sure enough, a live feed appeared at the corner, displaying the oncoming knightmares as _Yaoguais_. Their formation spearheaded by the _Shenhu_ and its fellow Beasts. "ETA to operation area three minutes, twenty-four seconds!"

At last stabilizing herself, though just barely, Leila knew all too well what she had to do. For better or worse, Operation Mitternacht could not continue, not without risking embroidering Europe in a shooting war with the Chinese Federation as well as the Black Knights. Thus, ignoring the calls of the rabble behind her to continue the battle regardless, Leila resigned herself to the inevitable.

"Cancel operation," she commanded plainly, again ignoring the Nationalists as they howled in protest. Again however, Kessler silenced them in her place, allowing her to continue. "Order all units to withdraw and implement Action Gelb upon return."

As the operators began inputting her orders, Leila allowed her power to resurface, left eye again flashing alight with Geass. Though Operation Mitternacht had failed in its apparent objective, there was still a chance that its _true_ objective could be fulfilled. Looking toward the main screen, where the _Guren Nishiki_ remained within, Leila knew this was her best opportunity. If she could not reach out to Zero straight on, then…

_Akito…_

* * *

**Black Knights Camp Akmola  
Akmola Province, Chinese Federation**

It was no short of a miracle that, as well as the sheer adrenaline that was going through her, that Kallen was able to remain conscious as she was. And much more conscious enough to glare out toward the now frozen _Wolfen_ , which had remained where it was for a good two minutes. She didn't know what had stopped it, but all of a sudden it was as though another form of power – perhaps Power in its literal sense – had run through the whole of Akito Hyuga, granting him pause and calm. After that, Kallen had kept her own Geass active long enough to watch him recede from what she knew would have easily been the killing blow, then falling into silence thereafter. In turn leaving her room to recover.

Throughout that span she herself could only remain there, unable to move in her own right. As much as she wanted to attack in turn – to put Hannibal's Ghost to permanent rest before it became a problem in the future – something in her kept her from doing such. Was it her exhaustion? Personal honor? Pity toward what she had seen of him just minutes ago? She wasn't sure, just that it was seemingly not Akito Hyuga's time to die yet. Nor was it hers apparently, as the Werwolf chose not to renew his own attack in that same span.

Then, through her blurred vision, Kallen saw movement once more. That of the enemy knightmare's mono-eye camera, flashing in Morse code. "Open your cockpit" it said, right before its own cockpit hatch opened up. Bringing Major Akito Hyuga to open sight, his expression mute as he looked toward her.

After verifying that there were no others in proximity – in fact, from her sensors and the radio chatter, it seemed the Werwolfs were retreating now – Kallen opened her own cockpit and stepped up. Her blue eyes staring questioningly into her opponent's. "To what do I owe the pleasure Major Hyuga?"

"There is no pleasure to be had Major Kouzuki," Akito responded respectfully, apologetically. "The battle we just fought…it was not one I would have wanted."

Kallen frowned, easily understanding. "I see," he responded, taking her enemy's apology for what it was.

That aside, Akito knew he only had a few more moments before others began to intervene, so he focused back on his main mission. "In the meantime," he continued, tossing the dataclip to Kallen, who instinctively caught it. "That is for _Herr_ Zero."

Blinking in confusion, Akito clarified. "I originally hoped to give it to him directly, but it is as it is," he explained enigmatically. "Would you be so kind?"

Again Kallen frowned. She knew it wasn't a trap – there would have been no need for something like that here. And yet, she still wasn't sure. "May I ask who it's from?" she pressed. "The leader of your pack perhaps?"

"Heh," Akito laughed, exhaustion starting to take over him as well. "Not quite."

Sitting back into his cockpit chair he finished with. "Rather than a wolf, that message actually comes from a _lion_."

Though she managed to keep it off of her face, Kallen easily caught onto the reference. After all, while Major Hyuga may not have realized, there was one such king of beasts that such a connection to the king of demons. For that man to send such a thing, no matter how indirect, only meant…

"Until next time, _Roter Drache_ ," Akito signed off, then closing his cockpit. Then, having his machine give of a final salute, the _Wolfen_ turned and sped away. Rejoining the rest of its pack in a matter of moments.

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

Watching as the knightmare belonging to Hannibal's Ghost move away at great speed, Lelouch at last exhaled the breath he had not realized he was holding. Somehow, against all that was happening at the time, the battle had ended. And it had ended without any casualties – at least among Zero Squadron – not even _hers_. Lelouch took much solace in that fact.

"Did…" General Hijikata spoke up from the side, as astonished by the turn of events as the others. "Did we win?"

Exhaling again, this time through his nostrils, Lelouch at last spoke up. "No," he replied with uncharacteristic forlornness. "We drove off the enemy, but this is _not_ a victory."

With that, he stood up, speaking to all present. "This is only the beginning of a new front. A front against an entirely new adversary," he explained. "The battles will be much harder from now on, as it is no longer the Britannians we may contend ourselves with."

The Generals all nodded in acknowledgment, understanding wholly. Like it or not, this had all been the European Union's opening salvo. Following this, the EU would take every opportunity to fight them as much as they would Britannia. For whatever reasons they had chosen this course of action.

Turning back to the monitor, Lelouch's eyes dwelled upon the _Guren Nishiki_ 's signal for that much longer. He did not know what had just happened there, but he knew some sort of exchange had just taken place. Kallen would not have opened her cockpit for any other reason, especially in front of an enemy combatant. No, something had happened there, and it all too likely pertained to him.

"Recall Zero Squadron," he commanded to the operators. "I want them back in Ryukyu before dawn."

With a final sweep of his cape, Lelouch then made his own exit. Feeling as though as one battle had ended, another had just begun…


	36. Neue Ziel

" _Be polite; write diplomatically; even in a declaration of war one observes the rules of politeness."  
_ \- Otto von Bismarck

**Weisswolf Castle  
State of Germany, European Union  
October 4, 2025**

"This is an outrage Colonel Malkal!" the plump, angry faced caricature of a man bellowed to a nonplussed Leila, all but stabbing his pudgy finger into her chest. He might have actually done that as well had Geri and Freki not be standing guard on either side of her, looking quite ready to rip the man's throat out should he step over the line. "Your operation failed, _completely_ and _irrevocably_! In fact, it didn't even draw Zero out as you claimed it would!"

"With respect sir, I never claimed Operation Mitternacht was one hundred percent," Leila responded back calmly in the face of the enraged Nationalist, while remaining well aware that the rest of his colleagues were right behind him, overcrowding her office, and just as angry. Again only Kessler seemed to be passive, instead standing back and observing as she handled the lot of them. "No military operation has that level of probable success, and Zero's presence therein only reduced that very same. His identifying the trap and evading it was well within the realm of possibility."

"You were not brought into this to make excuses Colonel!" the same man shouted, almost spitting mad now. "You and your pack of Elevens were to hunt Zero! And yet…!"

"And yet the hunt continues," Leila responded, once more calmly. "Just because Zero evaded us this round does not mean we are finished sir. Nor does it mean we will not have any further opportunities to pursue him in the future."

She dared gaze around toward the various angry faces as she continued. "Zero cannot remain out of reach forever. Not when he still has much of the world to liberate, whether he chooses to battle Marrybell or Cesare next. Eventually we will set foot into the field again, at which point my kampfgruppe will stand ready to ensnare him."

Leila then turned toward Kessler. "That is, assuming _Herr Präsident_ wishes for us to continue," she spoke directly to the one man in the room that mattered.

Even more angered that he had been deliberately bypassed, the Nationalist reddened even more deeply. "Listen here _kleines Mädchen_ ," he snarled to a still bland faced Leila. "If you think for one moment we will allow you to continue over this failure…"

"As I just emphasized sir, that is _Herr Präsident_ 's call to make," Leila exclaimed, somehow managing to remain straight faced and not smirk. "Otherwise I do not recall taking orders from the likes of you, and I certainly do not intend to do so now."

" _Du dreckige Hure...!"_ the man at last blistered with fury, which was precisely the breaking point for Geri and Freki. Dual warning growls from either easily quelled the pudgy man, who could not help but stumble back two or three steps. The ire remained prominent between him and his colleagues however, even as their group was faced down by the wolves.

The two Stormtrooper guards at the back of the office simultaneously began to raise their weapons, only for Kessler to gesture for them to stand down. It was only then that the President of the European Union decided to enter in. "Is your kampfgruppe capable of continuing the hunt, Colonel?"

"Of course _Herr Präsident_ ," Leila replied as she moved around her desk to at last sit down, with Geri and Freki both remaining on guard. She could not help but feel amused at how an entire group of men, to say nothing of the aforementioned _Sturmtruppen_ , were so easily cowed by the two wolves, themselves armed with only their claws and fangs. Even Kessler seemed wary of them, though he had the sense to at least forwardly conceal such wariness. "Though Mitternacht was indeed a failure, my kampfgruppe stands ready to continue. Once more should you will it."

Again the rabble visibly angered at how they were ignored for but one among their group, but neither Kessler nor Leila paid them any more mind. Nor did they speak again or break eye contact for a long, poignant moment, before Kessler at last stepped forward and turned to address the group.

"It is as Colonel Malkal has said," Kessler spoke with all the subdued authority of his office, ensuring that he stood out and above the horde. "There is always room for any military operation to fail, and Zero's presence has only reduced the odds that much more. But that does not mean the hunt is over or that Zero has evaded Europe entirely."

Though grudgingly, the group had no choice but to adhere to the one that held the topmost authority in all of the European Union. Especially when, as many of them surmised, that same office would one day be the topmost authority in the world.

"The only real outcome from Mitternacht, at least in my humble estimation, is that _Herr_ Zero knows that Europe is onto him now," Kessler explained further. "Itself an inevitable outcome, given the circumstances."

He then turned back to face Leila. "Having said that however, I trust any future operations against _Herr_ Zero and his Black Knights may still prove more triumphant," Kessler stated directly to the colonel. "Will that not be so, _Frau Oberst_?"

This time, Leila did well not shirk underneath the President's inquisitive gaze. "It will be so, _Herr Präsident_ ," she replied, only then returning to the rest of the audience. "As we can all agree upon in this matter, the hunt has only begun, and we Werwolfs have since found our prey. It is only a matter of time…"

* * *

**European** _**Barbarossa** _ **-class land cruiser** _**Ewald von Kleist** _ **  
Akmola Province, Chinese Federation**

"We're ready when you are Major," the _Kleist_ 's soon to be _former_ captain called out over the radio as Akito climbed into the waiting transport truck.

"Standby," Akito responded as soon as he took his seat, then engaging his wristcom to check on Action Gelb's second to last stage. Everything seemed to be in order from his end; the explosive charges were planted throughout the ship, the _Wolfens_ were safely packed away in their assigned carriages and all personnel stood ready to evacuate and disappear into Akmola's wilderness. For all intents and purposes, everything was in place. There was just the final stage, and then the long and arduous drive to Yekaterinburg while standing watch for any enemy search parties.

Overall Operation Mitternacht could have ended better in Akito's opinion, but at the same time it could have ended worse as well. Though he had lost some pilots – fellow Japanese exiles that had since taken Europe as their new home – such were the fortunes of war, and the fact the greater majority of them had survived Zero's wrath was more than he would have bargained for. Yes Zero still remained out there – as had been intended – and chances were any meeting between him and Werwolf in the future would be less than cordial, but Mitternacht's true objective had been accomplished nonetheless. Hopefully whatever was on that datachip would be useful, as well as worth the lives that had been sacrificed toward its delivery.

But that was all for another time and consideration. For the moment, Akito and his fellow wolves, to say nothing of the _Kleist_ 's soon to be disenfranchised crew, had to vanish. They could not risk China _officially_ identifying European special forces having operated within their territory. And much more, while he had not been in contact with Leila since the battle, Akito knew that their original mission remained active. That, in spite of Mitternacht's "failure", the game remained afoot.

"Alright, let's go," he finally commanded, settling himself into his seat as Ryo at last started his truck's engine with the rest of the convoy. Within a few short minutes, the trucks all exited down the _Kleist_ 's launch ramp and moved off into the barren landscape, heading northwest. Minutes after they had gone, the explosive charges all detonated, rendering the _Ewald von Kleist_ into a burning, unidentifiable ruin.

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic  
October 5, 2025**

" _Guten tag Herr_ Zero," the projected image of Joachim Rommel opened with before Lelouch and the rest of the gathering. "I assume you are watching or eventually will watch this message with the rest of the Order of the Black Knights' command staff, or at least those most trusted. I have no way of verifying this, but I will take such a chance regardless. After all, it took quite a bit of effort to get this message to you…"

Lelouch could not help but feel his breath steady as he watched the message, which had indeed only reached him through much effort, play out from the recorded image of his past nemesis. Joachim Rommel. His was a face he had not expected to see much too soon, not when the opposite general was half a world away in Africa. And though Lelouch had long anticipated the possibility of fighting the Desert Lion again – if and when he ever stepped foot back into Africa himself – he never would have thought Rommel would reach out to him so directly. Which in itself had meant one quite specific outcome.

"Before I begin, I want to make sure we understand each other completely, _Your Highness,_ " Rommel proclaimed all too assuredly, causing some of the nearby officials to gasp. "Yes, I am well aware of your true identity, as well as the face you hide behind that mask. Rest assured your secret is safe with me, and that I have neither inclination nor reason to disclose it to anyone else."

A grin enfolded over Rommel's lips as he went on. "I must be honest with you. I cannot help but be excited over all of this. To think that you and I would find ourselves in the same trench, after all we have fought over. And not only that, but to also find a common enemy in Britannia…and perhaps certain others you may or may not be intending to take down as well. Suffice to say I could not have hoped for a better ally."

The European General then sighed in apparent remorse. "At least, that's what I would like to say, if not for what you have since learned for yourself. I do not know when exactly you intended to go after the Nationalists, but your success in China has caused them to take the initiative and declare you an enemy of Europe early on. Obviously you have already battled Kampfgruppe Werwolf, which the President himself has selected to hunt you down. You should feel honored. They are among the very best Europe has to offer and their commander was a protégé of mine not too long ago."

Rommel paused to let that sink in. "Presently they are your only opposition from our end, but you can be assured that will not last long, especially when you begin your move against Bloody Marry. Thus it is recommended that you avoid any and all open contact with European forces in the immediate future."

The general nodded in apparent sympathy. "I know part of your victory in China was due to your aligning with the CLA. I'm afraid you will not be able to repeat that here. So long as the status quo remains, _Großen Europa_ will be against you. But that doesn't mean you are isolated."

A datawindow soon appeared beside Rommel's profile, displaying a line of names and associated military units. "Attached to this message is a datafile of European officials and units that are otherwise sympathetic to you and your cause, or are at least open to talk. Should you ever need their friendly council or assistance, specific lines of communications are also provided," the Desert Lion then flashed another grin. "Naturally I'm on that list myself. As is a certain Bear of the Far East, though considering all that he's doing now, I don't recommend giving him a call just yet."

Even Tohdoh could not help but gape over this, to say nothing of the other generals. Something that Rommel seemed to have anticipated from his end. "Think nothing of it. As I said, we are on the same side now, fighting the same set of enemies."

It was then that Rommel's expression took on a more serious tone. "Again obviously neither of us wishes to see the world conquered and subjugated to Britannia. But at the same time, we cannot afford to allow the same for Kessler and his ilk, which brings to my next point of fact."

Through the video, the European commander's eyes seemed to find and stare straight into Lelouch's. "Between the two of us, you are the best positioned to do anything with either of these. So long as I remain in Africa, I can only fight your brother Raymond, and any other the Emperor may send my way. That may yet change in the future, but until then I can only leave our greater enemies to you, though should you require it I will provide any support I can."

Once more Rommel paused, this time to take in a breath. "As I said, I cannot help but find all of this _truly_ exciting," he espoused, again looking upon Lelouch directly somehow. "Though you and I have never met face to face, I feel there is a strange friendship between us, one that has been brought forth through our many battles."

Another smile, this time one of anticipation. "The world may see you as the Demon King, but I still see you as the Black Prince. The same worthy adversary that I did battle against for five whole years and very nearly lost the whole of Africa to," he stated with utmost belief. "It is that man who I am honored to at last call my friend. It is that man who, when the time is right, I will stand beside to face the worst Britannia has to offer, as well as the tyrants and traitors of my own nation."

A knowing gleam then entered Rommel's eye as he added. "It is that man, not the Demon King, who will see this decrepit world pass and Eden take its place."

Though he had previewed the message himself before showing it there, Lelouch still could not help but feel something inside him stir toward those words. A similar feeling toward what he had felt upon hearing Johann's praise at the end of their battle.

Once more acting as though he had anticipated that reaction, Rommel nodded toward the camera. "And that is all I have to say in this recording," he finished with. "Again should you ever have need of me, you will know where to find me."

With that, the Desert Lion stood to and gave one final salute. "Until then, _auf Wiedersehen_."

The message terminated thereafter.

* * *

**Yunanagi  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"To another battle survived," Alfred toasted, he and Charmelle both taking drinks from their _awamori_ glasses. Having been back in Ryukyu for little more than twenty-four hours, the Glaston could not help but feel even more refreshed than usual. "May we yet survive that many more."

"Yes," Charmelle agreed wholeheartedly. A fair sentiment, considering that there would be many more battles in the future, and no longer just against the Britannians. "You think they're already gearing up for a second round?"

"Probably," Alfred answered with a beleaguered nod. "They are, after all, special forces…"

"So are we," Charmelle pointed out with a proud grin.

Alfred matched that grin himself. "True," he said, taking another swig. "Though to be honest, I liked it a lot better when we just had our former countrymen to shoot at."

"As did I," Charmelle admitted as well, frowning. "I know we were likely to go against the Euros at some point, but it would have been better if further down the line. Preferably when we go onto march on Berlin."

"Heh," Alfred couldn't help but laugh a little at the notion. "You really think Zero was planning that? As opposed to allying with the Europeans like we did the Chinese?"

"Far be it for me to claim to know what goes on in the Demon King's head," Charmelle proclaimed rather dramatically, causing Alfred to laugh again. "But I would like to think that he wouldn't be so inclined to ally with Kessler and his bunch. Much less give them a free pass when all is said and done."

"Yeah…" Alfred exclaimed, himself recalling the horror stories of the Nationalist regime. All rumors of course, but still believable from his standpoint. "It would be counterproductive to all that we're trying to accomplish, wouldn't it?"

"Let's just say there's more evil in the world than just Emperor Charles," Charmelle stated before taking another drink of her own. "Though once more, it doesn't help the immediate situation. Especially when we still have much of the world left to liberate."

"Not to mention the final reckoning," Alfred added on.

"Of course," Charmelle responded, as though she had to be reminded. "How can anyone forget?"

Both former Britannians let out a long sigh at that. Even now, after all they had been through and done, the prospect of their invading their former Homeland was not an appealing one. They could not help but wonder if they would ever truly accept it.

"At any rate however, we should do alright the next time," Alfred continued, taking one more drink and feeling all the more refreshed for it. "As difficult as those wolves are, I think it's safe to say they aren't the worst either of us have fought."

"Once again indeed," Charmelle smirked, knowing what Alfred was referring to. "Though at the same time, I'm rather glad the Black Knights hadn't possessed their kind in the Rebellion. Even with the original Zero Squadron."

"They had enough for us," Alfred answered back. "Tohdoh of Miracles, the Four Holy Swords, the Blue Thunder God, Zero flitting around in the _Gawain_ …"

"And of course a certain Red Dragoness, yes," Charmelle concurred. "I'm just saying if Hannibal's Ghost and his comrades had remained in Area 11 instead of their families fleeing to Europe, we would have had an even worse time about it."

"I suppose," Alfred replied, this time with a tinge of melancholy as he remembered his brothers falling to the horde, one at a time. And that was before the Devastation took place. "At the same time however, could it really have been any worse?"

Rather than reply straight away, Charmelle downed the rest of her drink in one long swig. "Not likely," she finally spoke, sharing the same bit of melancholy. "But then, one could argue the same about the present."

* * *

**Yamamoto Park  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

For all of her rank and status among the Black Knights, as well as her noteworthy accomplishments in her _Guren_ _Isshiki_ , it could be said that Benio Akagi was a simple woman. Not simple in intellect, or so she thought of herself, but rather a simple outlook on life, with simple enjoyments to go along with it. The half-eaten strawberry and cream crepe she had in her hand, and consequently took another bite out of, was one such enjoyment, visibly savoring the flavor, while her sitting in the middle of Yamamoto Park in the cooler autumn day was another. As far as she was concerned, the only thing that would have made the scene better is if she had a boyfriend to go along with it, but Benio didn't mind that so much.

And of course, there was the fact that she wasn't getting shot at by Britannians, or in the most recent case Europeans, that she appreciated. Though she enjoyed the thrill of battle as much as the rest of Zero Squadron, it wasn't as though Benio needed to be in combat twenty-four hours at a time; she could certainly take a break from the war and bloodshed, as well as the knowledge that she could die at any given moment. Then again, that was true for the whole of the Black Knights and Ryukyu, she mused. All it would have taken is one Britannian to remember that the islands were still out there, having never been connected to Japan's sakuradite reservoirs. The thought caused a chill to run down Benio's spine; that she and the other survivors of the Devastation were that close to the precipice, with no means of backing away. Not the most comforting of feelings, even if life very much went on in Ryukyu.

Yes, life continued here, well within the shadow of death as Benio watched it all move and thrive around her. Just ahead of her, children ran and played on the titular playground as their parents watched on while conversing among themselves. A fair number of the parents were noticeably Britannian born as well as Japanese, just as a number of the children had traits of both. Another couple – also Britannian and Japanese originated respectively – walked by, chatting about some subject matter that Benio didn't pay too much attention to. And finally, an elderly woman sat by on one of the benches, reading a story to another gathering of children from an equally old book. From the sound of it, the story was fittingly _The Fox and the Hound_.

 _Was this what it would have been?_ Benio couldn't help but muse sadly, recalling that very fateful day. No, not the morning of the Black Rebellion and the Devastation, but the one that had caused everything. The day of the Special Administrative Zone's commencement.

Not many people remembered that day, due to the Devastation overshadowing everything, but Benio did. It wasn't too hard for her in fact; she and her family had made a special pilgrimage from Kyoto to "witness history", and in a dark way they had. The crowd of over two hundred thousand – once more both Japanese and Britannian – in that stadium. The sheerness of hope and anticipation as everyone waited for Princess Euphemia to make the commencement, followed by Zero's appearance, presumably to give his own support. The belief, the _faith_ , that Japan would soon make its grand return, to stand side by side with Britannia in a new era of harmony and cooperation. That there would be no more Elevens, but Japanese once again.

Indeed Benio's parents and relatives shared in that faith, as well as toward the one who had made it possible. And it wasn't as though Benio herself hadn't been taken by Princess Euphemia when she had first seen her. How could she not be? There, amongst the various elitists Britannia had to offer, was a woman that not only held a vision of a better future for all, but surely held the means to make it possible. Very much in the same vein as Zero, but whereas the masked revolutionary had taken to armed resistance, Euphemia had chosen peaceful transitioning, a means of uniting two begrudging peoples toward a better future without firing a shot. A future that many Britannians, including Prince Schneizel and possibly the Emperor himself, seemed taken by, Benio had noted to her parents at the time.

And then came the Massacre and all of Hell with it. To this day Benio still did not know how it had happened, only that in the very next moment – after Euphemia at last emerged to make her commencement – she had found herself covered in blood. The blood of her parents, whose corpses laid over her to protect her from the oncoming bullets and shells. All the while hopefulness and optimism were abruptly replaced by cries of agony and desperation toward survival. The latter drowned out by the telltale bangs of Britannian machine guns, both infantry level and from knightmare frames, as well as the now crazed Euphemia's cries to "Kill All Japanese"…

Benio shook her head, forcing that memory back. No, as much as she remembered that day, she really did not know what had happened then, and likely never would. Some had claimed the SAZ had been a trick to lure Japanese into the massacre, while others believed Euphemia had somehow suffered a nervous breakdown just before. Benio chose not to dwell on any of that, any more than she did the deaths of her parents, or all of the events that had happened thereafter.

What she did see, however, was that the vision of the SAZ – Euphemia's vision, which Benio wholeheartedly believed – had not been lost. After all, as she had just remarked on, it was all playing out right before her eyes. Peace, tranquility, hope, love, it was all there, all brought together by those once two hateful enemies in this relatively distant land. One need only look upon the faces of the children to realize it, even more so than the adults around them.

Soon finishing her crepe, Benio at last got up to throw the remains in the garbage, from which she started to walk off. Before she left the park however, she took one last side glance toward the playground and its occupants, smiling minutely to herself. Indeed the vision was not lost there. And if she and the rest of the Black Knights could somehow bring it to the world in Euphemia's place – albeit by defeating the great evil empire that was Britannia – then so much the better.

Such was truly worth fighting for as far as she was concerned. Even more than simple vengeance for her parents, as well as Japan's – the _original_ Japan as far as she was concerned – still burning remains due north.

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"Obviously this complicates matters quite a bit," Hijikata muttered as he rubbed his temple, as though a headache were coming on. "Operation Akikaze was delicate enough without the Europeans after us, but now that they are…"

"Except we've already anticipated this outcome General Hijikata," Tohdoh spoke up from his side of the table, folding his arms in thought. "I do not believe this changes much of anything. So long as we stay away from Yekaterinburg and the other European strongholds and concentrate on our main objective, we should remain out of Europe's reach."

Hijikata fixed the opposite General a dubious glance. "I'm sure more than a few people in northwestern China would think the same thing General Tohdoh," he retorted. "That is, if they were still breathing."

"The problem was established at the onset. This Kampfgruppe Werwolf is not a standard adversary, even for a special forces unit," Saito exclaimed as well, visibly disconcerted. "They've already demonstrated their ability to infiltrate enemy territory, as well as their effectiveness in guerilla warfare. If they were to be sent in right as Aki was to be enacted…"

"They would be caught between us and the Britannians, General Saito," Ohgi spoke up now, as though he were reminding everyone of an obvious fact. "And they had enough trouble fighting Zero Squadron. How do you think they would perform against Marrybell's elites, especially at the same time they were fighting us?"

"Just as we would be fighting them _and_ the Britannians simultaneously, General Ohgi," Saito responded, not quite ready to give up the point. "The fact is they are an unpredictable, uncontrollable element at this time, which is something we do _not_ need in the middle of Aki."

"What other option do we have there?" Okita exclaimed, a deep frown on his own face. "Aki's execution depends precisely on its timing, which means we cannot alter our deployment. Especially with the majority of our resources being focused on a Far Eastern incursion."

"I agree. Changing anything about Aki now would only cause too many problems," Kondo added as well. "Though I cannot say I appreciate the idea of fighting the Europeans and the Britannians at the same…"

"We won't," Lelouch at last spoke up, causing all heads at the table, and around it, to turn toward him. He then tapped his keypad, causing the screen to shift of a map of the immediate area in question. "Werwolf will not be anywhere near our objective area when we strike."

Knowing that the generals would inquire further, Lelouch explained straight away. "It's all a matter of timing, as General Okita put. Even if the wolves were aware of our plans, which I doubt, they're simply not in a position to continue their hunt, at least not now. Likewise, I also doubt Zhukov would allow them to."

The former prince but couldn't help but smirk behind his mask. "Not when he needs all the help he can get defending Yekaterinburg."

That certainly shifted the bleak outlook around the table, as the Black Knight commanders all realized what that meant. "How do you know they're going there?" Hijikata couldn't help but question regardless.

"Another matter of timing, as well as proximity," Lelouch replied in a verbal shrug. "Yekaterinburg is presently the largest, best defended city in the Far East, and it just so happens to be a little over a thousand kilometers off from Akmola. Assuming the wolves are making their flight at ground level with properly outfitted transports, it would take them a mere fourteen hours to reach the city."

Lelouch shook his head. "No, for the time being we need not worry about Europe's collared wolves," he spoke with clear assurance. "Operation Akikaze will proceed as planned."

A collection of nods assured Lelouch he had the table's agreement. With that out of the way, Lelouch tapped his keypad again, causing the screen to shift to an area much further north of Europe's contested Far East.

"Operation Fubuki, however, is another matter," he said, then turning to Rakshata, who was present at the table but had remained silent to the point. "What is the _Tsuru_ 's present status?"

"Approximately eighty percent complete," Rakshata answered back dutifully enough. "We just need another two weeks at the least. A month in more optimum conditions…"

"Two weeks will be sufficient enough," Lelouch responded, before facing the generals again. "I need not remind you all that, in many ways, Fubuki is more essential to us than Aki. Especially at this stage of the game."

Again he received a collection of nods, though somewhat more sullen than the last set. Lelouch couldn't blame them. Compared to the Britannians, the Eildons were a far more nefarious enemy to fight. An enemy that they still knew next to nothing about, which General Kondo soon alluded to.

"With respect Zero, there are still too many blank areas about Fubuki's operation area, to say nothing about the Eildons themselves," Kondo reminded. Even he was visibly discomforted at the idea of going after this particular faction, and not just because Geass was involved. "Do we possess a means to alleviate this?"

Again Lelouch smirked. "As a matter of fact, we do General Kondo," he replied, causing all attention to shift yet again. He then nodded Diethard, who was also sitting at the table. Upon returning Zero's nod, the head of the intelligence division stood up for everyone to see.

Then, all at once, the man everyone had assumed was Diethard Reid visibly fluctuated for the whole of the audience. His Black Knight uniform dissipated to be replaced with more civilian clothing, while his older features altered to a more youthful, but still Britannian, appearance. With blonde hair and green eyes, the man was quite handsome, if a little feminine, though this did not take away from the hardness and experience that he projected. Nor the unmistakable illumination of Geass in his right eye.

All at once the other Generals came to their feet as well. Only Lelouch remained sitting – just as Kallen and C.C. noticeably remained standing in the back, entirely unaffected by the intruder – as the newcomer raised his hands.

"I am no threat to you," the man spoke disarmingly. "I am here at Zero's request."

At that, Lelouch raised his own hands to motion the table occupants to sit back down. Once that was done, Lelouch continued. "This is Orpheus Zevon, formerly of Peace Mark," he stated. "And before that, the Eildons."

As cold shock ran across the table at that notion, Lelouch only continued. "As you can see, we share a common enemy with this man and the remnant of his previous organization," the former prince added, as though the intruder's usage of Geass wasn't evident of that enough. "Which is part of the reason why I invited him here."

"Indeed," Tohdoh exclaimed as he gazed upon Orpheus questioningly. In the background, Tohdoh also noted the doors opening for the real Diethard to enter, with Orpheus courteously turning the chair over upon the latter's approach. "Then we can assume you know much about this common enemy of ours?"

"Very much so General Tohdoh," Orpheus gave back a nod of acknowledgment. "Which is the _other_ part of the reason I am here today."

Again Zero tapped his keypad, causing the monitor to shift once more. This time on a particular island set within the Arctic…

* * *

**Kostanay Province, Chinese Federation**

" _Stück Scheiße!"_ Ryo cursed as the music player almost cut out again. That was the third time and counting, and he was very much getting irritated. The drive to Yekaterinburg was tedious enough without the vocals of Till Lindemann giving out to static, though at the same time Ryo knew better than to do without them. After all, he and the rest of the convoy still had an hour or two before they were passed the border, and the music gave him something to concentrate on besides keeping on the lookout for Chinese or Black Knight patrols. Not that he expected there to be any this far out in the godforsaken wasteland that some called Kazakhstan.

In any case, a simple knock seemed to put the player back onto its track, allowing Ryo to once again concentrate on keeping the truck steady as he followed along with the rest. If there was one thing he really didn't like about this part of Mitternacht – or at least the after part of Mitternacht – it was the sheer boredom and tediousness. At least he had some things to do back on the _Kleist_ , up to and including taking a nap or watching a movie. Not here, where there was nothing but the open wilderness, plenty of enemies looking to kill them and the long, imaginary road to Yekaterinburg to abide by. Even going out in his _Wolfen_ was beginning to be a more attractive alternative; at least there he would have been able to shoot at something.

Well, it was what it was, Ryo was forced to admit. The main consolation was the usual one: he was alive and well enough to be bored and annoyed. Not many of his fellow wolves could make that same claim, including one or two that had gone out with him in Mitternacht itself. And as much as he valued his comrades, Ryo would very much rather he remained alive, for as long as he could go. Thus he could endure a little tediousness for the next couple hours, so long as he and the rest made it safely due north in the end. At least he had still had Rammstein and select others, assuming the player didn't cut out permanently before then.

Speaking about his comrades, Ryo couldn't help but cast a sideways glance to the one just next to him in the passenger seat. As he had been throughout the watch, Akito remained sitting back against his chair with his arms crossed, his otherwise typical sleeping position. Not that Ryo expected his friend and superior to act any differently even in the present, of course. He had always known Akito to be able to sleep through anything, up to and including an enemy blitzkrieg. Seeing him like that now actually gave Ryo some reassurance; it was when Akito was awake and more alert than usual that one knew to worry.

That in itself brought to mind their last fight, in which Hannibal's Ghost went toe to toe with the Red Dragoness herself. Though Ryo didn't know what had occurred during that battle – himself having been occupied with the last surviving Glaston Knight – he knew something had happened, something beyond Akito being forced to his limits. It had to have been something bad, enough that he, as well as Yukiya and Ayano, had picked up on it upon their return to the _Kleist_. Not that Akito would speak of it to anyone – at least, not on the _Kleist_ – but Ryo couldn't help but feel concerned all the same. He cared about his friends like that, and it helped that he had known Akito Hyuga as far back as when they had been rival students in Dresden.

Again however, Ryo knew better than to overly concern himself with the good Major, and so concentrated back on the road. Whatever had occurred in that fight, he wasn't the one Akito would discuss it with, and Ryo respected that. And though that particular woman was some four thousand kilometers or so away, and was likely busy in the present dealing with the Mitternacht's fallout, Ryo had a feeling that she and the Major would be talking again all too soon. Assuming they made it to Yekaterinburg for the conversation to take place of course.

* * *

**Weisswolf Castle  
State of Germany, European Union**

"It took more effort than I thought it would, but it's done," Leila proclaimed to the "SOUND ONLY" image on her monitor. "I hope you're grateful, sir."

"More than you will ever know Leila," Rommel replied from his headquarters in El Alamein. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry I put you in that predicament, even if it was a necessity."

Once more out of habit, Leila reached down to stroke the coat of one of her wolves – Freki in this case – as both rested around her desk. Compared to their being on guard when Kessler and his ilk were present, the two were very much at ease now, a notion that the Colonel found herself reflecting. It had been a long few days for all of them.

"No harm done I suppose," Leila shrugged. That was, of course, far from true as she had lost some of her pilots to Zero Squadron. Still, there was nothing she could do about that, and the mission was, for all intents and purposes, successful regardless. "I just hope you know what you're doing sir."

A small laugh sounded through her monitor's speakers. "Normally I would say something to the effect of 'I do too', but for once, I do in fact know Leila," Rommel responded with utmost assurance. "Rest assured that, through your efforts and sacrifice, Europe's future may yet be preserved. From both sides of the line as well."

"Heh," Leila let out simply. As exhausted as she was, she knew exactly what her former mentor was speaking of. "You do realize he could use the information you provided him for just the opposite effect sir."

"He could, yes. But he won't," Rommel again spoke with proud assurance. "Otherwise I would never have had you deliver it to him," he then added rather dismissively. "It's simple as that."

This caused Leila to arch an eyebrow. "May I inquire as to why you have such faith in him?" she questioned. "I mean, it was one thing for you to go before Parliament and act as his advocate, but to actually take this more… _proactive_ approach…"

Again Rommel let out a small laugh. "Let's just say I have a certain understanding of him and his madness Leila," he put forward. "In fact, you could say he and I are rather alike in mind."

"That I could see, yes," Leila admitted, though not so complimentary sounding. It was quite obvious that, whatever mania Zero possessed, was not too dissimilar from that of the Desert Lion. With that in mind, it was no wonder her former superior seemed to view the Demon King as a kinsman of sorts. "On another note, how are things down there?"

"About as much as you would expect," Rommel exclaimed with a shrug. "Without their Black Prince to lead them, the Britannians have more or less been faltering at every level," again the General was dismissive. "Embarrassing really, as well as sloppy."

"Oh?" Leila again arched her eyebrow, this time out of some amusement. "Even with the great Prince Raymond in his stead?"

"Hah!" this time Rommel's laugh was a loud, simple bark. "Raymond is a decent commander in his own right, but he is no Lelouch. The Emperor would have been better off sending him to the Western Front to fight idiots like Pierre Anou."

Leila didn't need to actually see Rommel's face to know that he just flashed a very beastly grin. " _Afrika_ is strictly the domain of lions."

The Colonel grinned at this as well. She could already imagine how Raymond would react when her superior came marching into Casablanca with sound and fury. "Would be nice to have a strategic victory for a change, maybe even something to end the war entirely."

"Yes, well, you won't get that last one here unfortunately. But it will be a start," Rommel exclaimed knowingly. "Especially when Zhukov finds unexpected success on his end."

Once more Leila found herself questioning her superior. "That is assuming _Herr Zero_ performs as well as you expect him to sir."

And once more Leila knew Rommel just flashed a responding grin. "All ye of little faith Leila, but understandable," he acknowledged, though the General still retained his knowing tone. "Even so, I have the distinct feeling that you will be quite surprised."

* * *

**Black Knights High Command  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"I can't say I like it much either, but it is what it is," Ohgi spoke as he and Tohdoh moved down the corridor. "Besides, we already fought alongside the Chinese. How is Peace Mark any different?"

"In many ways, beginning with their being terrorists instead soldiers," Tohdoh responded, before minutely shaking his head. "Though I suppose one cannot 'cast stones' in that area anymore."

"Yes, the two seem to overlap these days, don't they?" Ohgi responded back dryly as they at last came to his office. After the Vice Commander entered his code into the keypad, the door opened and allowed the two generals inside. "At the very least we now have some idea of what we will be facing in Alexandra Land. Not that it helps very much."

Tohdoh sighed as he recalled the briefing, as well as Orpheus Zevon's explanations on their enemy. Somehow even that had been quite limited, despite the proclamation that Zevon had once been an Eildon soldier and that he had received his Geass directly from V.V. himself. "I know I've asked this before, but how did we ever end up getting entangled in this, General Ohgi?"

Ohgi shrugged at the question as he took his seat. "Your guess is as good as mine, General Tohdoh," he answered back simply enough. "Though on my side, it probably goes back to when certain comrades of my stole a totally innocuous bioweapon from the Britannians…"

"Heh," Tohdoh laughed at the memory. "Then I suppose it would be Narita with me," he exclaimed as he took his own chair. "It's funny how much this war has changed since then, and even more from fifteen years prior."

"Funny indeed," Ohgi agreed, though with a tinge of irony. "It's almost unrecognizable to when either of us started out."

Both men let the moment pass before Ohgi spoke up again. "At any rate, Zero seems to have some faith in this Orpheus Zevon and his group, and that's really the end of it, like it or not."

"I know," Tohdoh agreed in spite of misgivings. If the Demon King said it was thus, then there was no arguing against it. "I merely hope that that faith is not so misplaced."

Ohgi exhaled through his nostrils on that. "As do we all," he admitted, himself recalling all of Peace Mark's prior "accomplishments" not so long ago. Even for terrorists, they had been a particularly vicious force in their proclaimed goal to enforce "complete world peace". The fact that they still existed, even as a remnant, in the present day was not a comforting one.

Needless to say, it would take some time yet before either of them, and soon the rest of the Order with them, got used to the idea of operating alongside "true" terrorists. Assuming either of them could actually get used to the idea.

* * *

"I must admit I'm still taken back," Orpheus admitted as he moved one of his white pawns forward again. "To think the great Black Prince of Britannia and the Demon King are one and the same…"

"As if you were much different," Lelouch responded as he moved his black rook down to claim another pawn. "A member of the House of Zevon being one of the leaders of Peace Mark?"

Orpheus made a small laugh. "We live in a very strange world indeed Your Highness," he stated before moving his bishop to claim the rook. "Not that I was ever truly a Zevon, as I'm sure you can understand."

"Very much so," Lelouch espoused as he maneuvered his other rook to claim that bishop as well. "The Zevons are traditionally a matriarchal line, with males either serving subservient roles…"

"…Or being cast out altogether," Orpheus resounded as he placed another one of his pawns forward. "And I had the misfortune of being born alongside my twin sister."

Lelouch nodded, both at the claim and to take a moment to study the board. He had to admit Orpheus was a skilled player. Though not quite in Schneizel or Johann's league, the terrorist leader seemed to have a good knack for tactics as well as for some long-term strategy, at least in the game. Lelouch wondered how much of that was transferrable to his real world occupation.

"Is that how you ended up in the Eildons?" Lelouch then inquired. Standing directly behind him, Kallen also listened in closely, though as one of the Demon King's personal guardwomen alongside the ever present Cera Cathcart, she had to act discreet about it.

"Indeed it was," Orpheus replied, taking note of the Red Dragoness' own attention with concealed amusement. "It's been claimed the Zevons have had ties to the Eildons from as far back as the Old Empire, and that at least one family member served as a Master at any given time. Thus when I was born, my late mother saw fit to send me into V.V.'s care while my sister was designated heiress apparent."

"And yet," Lelouch couldn't help but point out in turn. "You're here now, plotting toward V.V.'s downfall."

To this, Orpheus flashed an enigmatic grin. "I have my reasons," he admitted. "I'm sure you, of all people, can appreciate that much."

Lelouch simply laughed before at last moving his queen forward. "Checkmate," he announced quite proudly.

Orpheus frowned, only then realizing what the revolutionary had done. Throughout the span of the game, or a good portion of it, he had set his pieces to box in the white king, with the black queen serving as the final instrument of its destruction. All in such a way that Orpheus didn't notice until after the finishing move had been made.

Thus resigned to his defeat, Orpheus tipped his king over as per tradition. "Well played indeed Zero," he acknowledged once more. "I see that you live up to your reputation as a strategist."

Lelouch laughed again. "This is a mundane display compared to what I have done, and what I have planned for the future," he stated fervently. "But I appreciate your compliment all the same."

He then reached out and took hold of the white queen. "In turn, I gained some insight into you Orpheus Zevon," he continued, causing Orpheus to look on curiously. "At one time you may have actually beaten me if you had only sacrificed your queen."

Orpheus raised an eyebrow, and then nodded as he realized that particular play. "So I would have," the terrorist cell leader replied, before picking up the black queen as well. "Just as there was a point where you could have beaten me much faster, had you done the same."

Despite the turn around, Lelouch smiled. Especially as he picked up on Kallen listening in that much more closely.

"Perhaps," he admitted, then passing the white queen to Orpheus, who did the same with the black.

For a very long moment, Lelouch studied the piece, feeling himself recall the recent battle in Akmola, namely the Red Dragoness' stand against Hannibal's Ghost. However, he forced the feelings back, especially before either Orpheus or his _actual_ queen could pick up on them.

"Some things are just too important to surrender," he admitted as well, placing the piece back upon the board, specifically in its proper place next to the black king. "Even on a chessboard."

Once again Lelouch need not turn around to see that Kallen understood the underlying message. And subsequently struggled to keep herself poised, while C.C. gave off a furtively wry smile.

"Having said that, I can't help but feel even more curious," Lelouch continued, looking upon Orpheus with inquisition. "Who or what is your queen?"

Upon that question, Orpheus could only give a flat, saddened smile of his own. "The very reason I left the Eildons to begin with Zero," he stated in a matching tone, remembering as well. "And the central reason I am here now, plotting V.V.'s downfall…"

* * *

**Alexandra Land  
Franz Josef Archipelago, Arctic Circle**

It was a cold night, which was more or less what V.V. had come to expect in this far away, forsaken land. With Jeremiah just behind him, the Grandmaster of the Eildons moved down entryway of Alexandra Base, dual lines of soldiers standing by in the illuminated darkness as though they were still in "conventional" military uniform, while at the head the base commander awaited his approach with anticipation. It was a bit of an overdramatized ceremony in V.V.'s opinion, but he supposed it was a necessary one. After all, it wasn't like he, or anyone else for that matter, had visited this part of the world too often.

"Grandmaster," the base commander greeted as V.V. and Jeremiah both came up, with Jeremiah assuming a guard stance as the commander gave a Britannian styled salute. "Welcome to Alexandra Base."

"Thank you," V.V. replied with a nod before gesturing for the man to follow. As soon as the commander fell in line beside Jeremiah, the grandmaster spoke again. "What is your current progress?"

"Over seventy percent of the reinforcements have been implemented now Grandmaster," the commander reported dutifully, somehow managing to at least not appear to be intimidated by V.V. or his cyborg bodyguard. "The other thirty percent will be implemented in two to three days' time."

"Good, good," V.V. nodded in approval, before adding on. "And the array?"

This time the commander was hesitant. "That, I'm afraid, is taking a little bit longer to complete," he almost stammered. "You must understand that our scientists and engineers are still… _reviewing_ the technology, and it's been said that the main division has just broken through with it…"

"Unacceptable Commander," V.V. stated at once. "The array will serve as the core element of this base's defense. Therefore its implementation is to be immediate."

Doing well not to swallow, the commander nodded. "As you say sir."

After walking a little bit more, the three soon entered one of the base's hangar complexes. As one would expect, lines of military craft – former Britannian units refitted or in the process of being refitted with Eildon technology – filled the space, from the ubiquitous _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ to assorted VTOLs and armored vehicles. Very much mistakable for a Britannian facility, had it not been for the Eildon coloring on the aforementioned, as well as one or two more exotic features.

However, the one machine V.V. held interest in was at the far end of the hangar. A much taller than average knightmare frame that too was of Britannian design, and yet was so much more. "I trust this is also ready to be put to good use."

Again the commander hesitated. "It's operational sir, yes," he confirmed. "However, as it is a sixth generation unit, there are still some technical issues to be sorted out. Perhaps if you would allow for…"

"Unfortunately there is no time for that Commander," V.V. rebuked, immediately silencing the opposite man. "Anywhere between the next minute to a few weeks' time, Zero will lead his Black Knights into this facility, officiating his war with the Eildons."

V.V. stared up at the man, who did well not to squirm under the grandmaster's gaze. "This knightmare, alongside the array, will serve as our main defense against him and his army of the damned. Thus all I require is that it need be operational and ready to fight."

Once more refusing to swallow, the commander again nodded at his indirect order. "As you say Grandmaster," he acknowledged.

"Good," V.V. said, then waving off the base commander in dismissal. Upon the man taking his leave, V.V. spoke to Jeremiah. "What do you think? Does it meet your approval?"

Jeremiah frowned somewhat at the question. "It will suffice, I suppose."

V.V. actually laughed at the answer. "I know it's not perfect Jeremiah, but we can hardly have one of your skill and position fight Zero in a _Sutherland_ ," he said, recalling the former Britannian officer's fondness of that particular machine. "Besides, there's something eminently fitting about one 'Superbus Tyrannus' making a stand against another. Don't you agree?"

To this, Jeremiah let out a flat smile as well. "That is one way to put it Grandmaster," he said simply, continuing to look up at the knightmare's impassive faceplate. "As long as it is toward the preservation of Camelot, I shall content myself."

From that declaration, the smile died away from Jeremiah Gottwald's face as his visage grew even colder. Enough that it seemed to surpass the surrounding climate by a fair margin.

"This time I will complete the role you have given me," he swore to the grandmaster, not once looking away from his new steed's own visage. "This time Zero shall perish, once and for all."


	37. Die Verlassene Welt

" _The will is a beast of burden. If God mounts it, it wishes and goes as God wills; if Satan mounts it, it wishes and goes as Satan wills; Nor can it choose its rider... the riders contend for its possession."_  
\- Martin Luther

**Tobruk, Libya, Britannian Empire  
October 7, 2025**

The _Sutherlands_ fired their assault rifles as one, raining bullets and grenades after their target, only for the desert brown monster of a knightmare to veer left and counterattack with its left arm mounted gun. Two of the Britannian knightmares crumpled as a result, their cockpit pods ejecting from the ruin, while two more of their comrades moved into cover their escape lest their adversary decide go after the vulnerable pods. Naturally neither the _braun_ knightmare nor its three otherwise standard _hellgrau_ companions pursued – there was no honor or point in slaying non-combatants – with the former raising the large rifle in its right and blasting it through the chest with a blue tinted energy shot. This time the whole the stricken frame detonated before the pilot could escape, as did a second and a third following. To this, the last _Sutherland_ forwent its own rifle and brandished both of its stun tonfas to draw in close, either believing the _braun_ knightmare to be weak at close-range or determined to join his comrades with his own glory intact. Naturally the _braun_ knightmare dodged this attack as well, then promptly placing an ion shot into the _Sutherland_ 's back, causing it to explode as well.

"Disappointing," Rommel muttered to himself, both on that last _Sutherland_ and the whole battle at hand. Indeed it was all going far too easily, too smoothly. As determined and valiantly as the Britannians were fighting to keep Tobruk, it would not be long before the city fell back into European hands. "Is this _really_ the best defense you can mount against me Raymond?"

No response came to that inquiry of course. In fact, Rommel wasn't even sure if Prince Raymond, Lelouch's replacement in _Nordafrika_ , was present, much less in command, of the field. Sighing at the notion, Rommel nonetheless brought the _Koenigsloewe_ about and back to its standard combat speed, the three "regular" _Loewes_ that served as his escort following along. At this point the Desert Lion was starting to wonder why he himself had gone into the fight at all. At least Lelouch, to say nothing of the Knights of Three, Six and Seven, would have made it far more worth his…

Abruptly did the building that he just passed by explode outward, revealing a lance wielding _Gloucester_ that immediately set to charge. Again Rommel deftly reversed his knightmare to evade the lance strike, then bringing his left blitzvulkan back up to fire a burst into the Britannian unit's back. The _Gloucester_ pilot, however, was both fast and anticipating enough to evade that attack, and so retaliated by twisting his blue tinted machine around and firing off both slash harkens. Sniffing contemptuously at the rather bland attack, Rommel banked the _Koenigsloewe_ to the right at a speed worthy of the _Lancelot_ 's envy – something he, most of all, would have known – and brought his blitzgewehr back up, counterfiring. Again his target proved to be a little better than the average grunt and so evaded the gewehr shots as well, reversing and circling around the ion bursts before charging forward again, lance set to impale Rommel's machine through the middle.

Again quite unimpressed, the Desert Lion again appeared to simply dodge the oncoming attack, having the _Koenigsloewe_ bank left. However, just as the _Gloucester_ would have passed him, he reversed his evasion and launched right, effectively shoulder tackling the Britannian unit into the wall of another still intact building. That wall naturally collapsed upon impact, with the _Gloucester_ ending up in a heap within the interior. It remained intact only for a little bit longer, before Rommel planted another gewehr shot into it as well, the explosion causing the rest of the building to collapse at last. One more Britannian down, still many more to go before Tobruk was safely back in the Union. However, unless there was a Round somewhere mixed into the opposition, Rommel doubted any of the other Imperial forces would prove more challenging.

"Truly embarrassing," he could not help but mutter further, again feeling that strange mixture of pity and boredom he felt whenever his opponents proved wanting. Yes, he understood that a poor commander like Raymond was advantageous to him, and _Europa_ with him. Yes, he knew that taking back Tobruk was all too essential to taking back the rest of _Nordafrika_ from the Britannians. And especially yes, he wanted to win the war against Britannia et al, lest the Imperials conquer his homeland and strip it of all the things he cherished and cared for. By those accounts, Rommel should have been in a celebratory mood; that he would win back Tobruk so easily.

Unfortunately that was not the case for Rommel in the least. As much as he preferred having Lelouch on his side – such as he was now – Rommel could not help but admit he missed having the Black Prince of Britannia leading the opposing army. Again Lelouch would have made it far more difficult for him, both at Tobruk and elsewhere, and Rommel would have reveled in the challenge, the sheer thrill of fighting an adversary as worthy as he was. Alas, it was not to be, no matter how much Raymond may have thought himself the Black Prince's better. The pissant certainly liked to carry himself as such, even when he was busy losing all the territory his "foolish" brother had accumulated five years on.

In the end however, as the _Koenigsloewe_ 's mono-eye shifted left toward another Britannian formation, Rommel knew that it did not matter a whit to the _größeres Bild_. As much as he wanted to have fun as he took back _Afrika_ piece by piece from the Empire, General Joachim Rommel was a soldier before all else, and his obligating was to win the war period. His personal feelings therein were a secondary concern, no matter how aggravating it was to fight a pompous buffoon like Raymond ur Britannia.

As more _Sutherlands_ came in, firing their assault rifles as they charged, Rommel decided at the very least he could enjoy taking part in his enemy's decimation. Thus withdrawing the blitzgewehr, the _Koenigsloewe_ drew its two blitzschwerts in place, the blades flashing ionic blue upon activation. From there, the brown beast of a knightmare charged itself – once more at a speed that would have caused the _Lancelot_ and its brethren to quiver – and began to slash apart one _Sutherland_ after another. Not even another opposing _Gloucester_ , one armed with MVS itself, could stop the Desert Lion, who all too easily dodged and circled around the enemy machine to cleave its cockpit block across. The fifth generation unit fell just as easily as the rest, the _Koenigsloewe_ 's mono-eye then shifting right to glare toward two more _Sutherlands_ , which were fast moving in their fallen comrade's place. They did not make it far however, as Europe's flagship knightmare turned about once more, launching itself straight through the oncoming fire with its blades set to sunder.

* * *

**Black Knights Camp Ginowan  
Ginowan, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"This is our objective area, Alexandra Land," Kallen stated to her captive audience, the other eleven pilots of Zero Squadron listening intently as well as gazing at the marked island on the digital map behind their CO. "Though data on the island remains limited, it is confirmed that the Britannians have an installation here. Approximately thirteen thousand kilometers north of the European state of Murmansk and well within the Arctic Circle."

Well, it wasn't quite a Britannian base, Kallen knew all too well, but she knew better than to claim it as anything else. Besides, as far as she was concerned, the Eildons were only one or two steps removed from the Britannians anyway.

"As you can tell, we have very little data on this installation as well," Kallen partially lied once more. "It is however believed to be a research facility of some kind."

"If I may Major," Alfred raised his hand. "Is it at least speculated what kind of research is being done there?"

Kallen shook her head. "There's been some chatter around Command on that exact subject," Another partial lie of course. They knew what the Eildons were up there for, just not the exact details. "The only consensus is that it's some kind of weapons research."

She let that sink in before returning to the briefing. "Regardless, Zero has personally selected this facility for capture or destruction as necessary, and as Zero Squadron we will see it through," that earned a set of nods from the audience. "Alongside 4th and 6th Squadrons, we will deploy from the _Tsuru_ , which will drop us right over the objective area here," a designation mark soon appeared on the screen, accompanied by various lines and arrows. "Standard AA layout and ground units, including knightmares, are to be expected."

She let that sink in as well. "Once we have taken them out and secured the exterior, the _Tsuru_ will fly over again and deploy ground troops to remove any lingering resistance from the surrounding facilities. Assuming there are no last minute surprises, Alexandra Land will be ours for the foreseeable future. Any questions?"

This time it was Charmelle that raised her hand. "Is this a permanent or temporary stay?"

"Temporary, very much so," Kallen confirmed, biting back a smirk as she saw more than one of her pilots relax. "We will only remain for a few hours at most, depending upon how long it takes the Science Division to gain whatever it is they're seeking. After that, the facility will be put to the torch."

"Thank God," Kentaro exclaimed, shivering at the idea of actually staying in that frozen stretch of land any longer than a few hours. "I hate cold places."

"With your blubber ass?" Ageha couldn't help but jab. "I thought you'd be right at home, like a whale or a walrus!"

The opposite pilot opened his mouth for a response, but Kallen spoke first. "Exact enemy numbers have yet to be estimated, but for a facility this size, I would think we are looking at two, maybe three squadrons worth of knightmares, alongside regular armor, troops and possible aircraft," she stated, causing all attention to shift back to her. "And if this is indeed a weapons research installation, there is a good chance they will send the object, or objects, of their research after us as well. Be ready for anything out there."

Another collection of nods. No, none of them were expecting a Round to show up this time, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be any nasty surprises, like some new knightmare prototype or sakuradite fueled munitions. If anything that was more terrifying than the prospect of fighting any of Emperor Charles' chosen knights. At least they were a _known_ enemy.

Kallen herself took a breath as she watched the eleven before her process the information. She truly wished she could tell them what she _really_ knew, but what good would that do? Geass by itself would have been hard enough to explain, so how would she go about informing them of a clandestine order that utilizes technology from some farflung civilization? Technology that, as much as she recalled from her original scans, was likely far more advanced than anything in the present. And the Eildons had outfitted much of their military forces, up to and including their knightmares, as such.

In this case, it was best for them to simply believe they were facing regular Britannians – albeit regular Britannians with potentially bigger guns than average – and leave it at that. Once again it wasn't too far from the truth anyway.

"We deploy from Adampur in less than forty-eight hours," Kallen decided to conclude the briefing there, the screen deactivating behind her. Her pilots then stood up as well. "While there are many unknowns about this particular operation, we will succeed as we always have," the Red Dragoness' eyes flashed with determination. "Something I'm sure I am not alone in surmising."

She nodded approvingly toward the similarly determined expressions of her pilots. "Sound off Zero Squadron!"

" _Remember Japan!"_ the eleven pilots recited as they saluted their superior in complete sync. _"Long Live Zero!"_

Kallen matched their salute. _"Long Live Zero,"_ she repeated, though not entirely for ritual's sake. Not for the first time, her gut clenched at the knowledge, the _real_ knowledge, of their opposition. And that Lelouch himself would be there…

Ultimately she bit back those emotions. They would be dealt with soon enough anyway. "Dismissed."

With that, the eleven all departed the briefing room as one, with Benio being the last to leave. Kallen herself followed not long after, her thoughts still toward the _real_ enemy they would soon face. As well as memories of their previous encounter.

* * *

"I have to admit, this is quite the operation you have set up," Orpheus could not help but observe as he and C.C., otherwise known as Major Cera Cathcart, continued down the grounds of Camp Ginowan. They were passed by several trainees doing laps, as well as a _Gekka_ that was observing them. "We would never have _dreamed_ of having any of this in Peace Mark."

"And for good reason," C.C. responded back. "Peace Mark was a simple terrorist organization, albeit one _marginally_ better than average," she spoke in her usual biting tone. "Yours was to operate from caves and burned out buildings, not anything _remotely_ resembling actual military."

Despite the backhandedness, Orpheus couldn't help but smirk at the Code Bearer. "You'd be surprised what you can do from those caves and burned out buildings…"

"Not really," C.C. responded back just as sharply, as though it were obvious.

"Ah, right," Orpheus acknowledged, as though only then remembering who he was talking to. "Any places or events I would know?"

"A few," C.C. answered as she led her guest back into Ginowan's interior. "I was with a certain 'madman' at Harper's Ferry, for example…"

"Damn," Orpheus let out with a grimace, easily recalling that particular event from Britannian history. He supposed that shouldn't have surprised him either. It wasn't as though Zero, or the renegade Lelouch vi Britannia, was that far removed from John Brown in his opinion, though the former's revolution was admittedly having far more success. Definitely more than Peace Mark could ever have hoped for, which Orpheus also admitted to himself, albeit a little more grudgingly.

Eventually the immortal and the Geass user made their way to an unoccupied office space, where they both took seats. C.C. then engaged the nearby wall monitor, which displayed Alexandra Land in all its digitized glory. "Since we're on the subject of 'bad guy hideouts', I have to say a seventy kilometer island in the Arctic Circle is a new one on me," she vocally considered. "I certainly never heard of the Eildons setting up shop there, until now of course."

"From what's been gathered on our side, the complex was originally a European weather station, which was abandoned during the Soviet War," Orpheus added as he also gazed over the image more than a little apprehensively. "As far as its present tenets are concerned, my guess is they found another Thought Elevator and are working to excavate it. Alongside any other First Civilization remnants they may come across."

"Ragnarok?" C.C. posited.

Orpheus nodded. "More than likely," he agreed, eyes narrowing in his own thought. "What really bothers me, however, is that they have to know that this was the specific basin Zero gleaned from their network. If they're not already waiting for us, then the Grandmaster has truly slipped over the years."

 _You have no idea,_ C.C. thought with more than a little distaste, remembering her last encounter with V.V. all too vividly. Even so, the point was made. "We have long anticipated that outcome," C.C. answered back. "Even so, Zero believes that to be an acceptable margin, as does our High Command. I do as well for that matter."

"Heh," Orpheus laughed a little at this. "Zero really does have his heart set on taking the Eildons down then? Even after all he has seen of their own operation?"

"More so because he has seen it," C.C. responded all too knowingly. "Geass alone is troublesome enough to his plans, so an entire military force outside Britannia that not only employs it, but is entirely aware of its strengths and weaknesses, is something he cannot allow."

Again Orpheus laughed a little at the idea. It was almost absurd. Even with the Order of the Black Knights' tremendous growth, they were going against a force that had existed in the world for _millennia_ , and had access to arms that no modern civilization could hope to match. All this while Zero was still leading his more open crusade against Britannia, and Nationalist Europe alongside.

"Well, it's not like we at Peace Mark, at least those in the know, felt any differently," Orpheus ultimately surmised. "For all of V.V.'s promises of utopia, it's pretty clear the Eildons stand in the way of world peace."

This time it was C.C.'s turn to smirk. "Don't tell me you actually believe in that nonsense," she let out. "As long as two people disagree anywhere on this planet, there will never be such a thing as true world peace."

"Believe me, I've had that exact same argument with the rest," Orpheus said. "Some realized it as well. Others, especially those in upper management, not so much."

The Code Bearer couldn't help but be a little more curious. "So why?"

Orpheus shrugged. "V.V. and his miscreants killed the woman I loved," he said, looking down somewhat as that brought to mind his prior chess game with Zero. Itself causing him to open his right hand, imagining he was still holding the white queen piece. "Do I need a better reason than that?"

An expression of sympathy crossed C.C.'s face on that, much as it took Orpheus off guard. "No, you wouldn't," she acknowledged simply, knowing better than to ask for any further details on the subject.

She looked back toward the monitor. "While I doubt the Grandmaster will be present when we strike, at the very least it will be a step in the right direction," C.C. seemingly thought out loud. "Toward a proper reckoning."

Orpheus nodded in solemn approval. "I can ask no more than that," he said as he gazed over Alexandra Land once more, already anticipating what they would find there. Indeed, he imagined Operation Fubuki would prove a very fruitful venture, and not just for Zero and his Black Knights.

* * *

**Ryukyu Government Bureau  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"I don't like this Lelouch," Kaguya proclaimed after the explanation of Operation Fubuki was completed. Normally military matters were not the Prime Minister's greater concern, but upon hearing of the planned Black Knight assault on Alexandra Land – which Kaguya wouldn't have been able to find on a map _before_ her blindness – she could not help but feel perturbed. "If the Eildons really are as powerful as you and everyone else who know of them claim them to be, then I understand why you wish to eliminate the threat the represent. But to choose a target so far away…"

"On the contrary Madam Prime Minister, that's what makes it the ideal choice," Lelouch responded assuredly. "Alexandra Land's remoteness ensures that there will be no outside interference, either from the other Eildon forces or any Britannian or possibly European forces that may fall under their sway. Likewise, despite V.V. and the rest of the leadership obviously realizing the target, they would only be able to reinforce their installation there so much due to its setting."

Kaguya considered that for a moment. "But at the same time, you will have isolated your own forces from the rest of the Black Knights proper," she pointed out. "Unless you have more _Tsuru_ -class airships that I haven't been filled in on."

Though redundant, Lelouch shook his head anyway. "Unfortunately not. While more airships are being constructed as we speak, the _Tsuru_ herself is the only one that's flyable at this time. _Washi_ , the next of her class closest to completion, will not be operational for another month or so."

Kaguya frowned at that information. "And I suppose the Britannians took all of their _Griffins_ with them following the Red Rebellion?"

"We believe so, yes," Lelouch nodded, again in spite of the redundancy. He then decided to throw some humor the Prime Minister's way. "I would be more inclined to ask my brother Schneizel if I can borrow the _Avalon_ for the weekend."

Kaguya appeared nonplussed despite. "In other words," she began to summarize. "You are about to attack a very remote, very distant installation, one occupied by a force of even greater danger than Britannia, with only an airship fresh off the assembly line and three knightmare squadrons," in spite of her blindness, she was somehow able to fix Lelouch a pointed expression. "The same force, I may point out, that came dangerously close to killing you not too long ago."

Withholding a sigh, Lelouch confirmed. "Indeed."

Not bothering to withhold her own sigh, Kaguya only appeared that much more troubled. Yes if the Eildons were as powerful as she had heard, it was all too essential that they be eliminated, and not simply because they were aware of Ryukyu as Major Kouzuki and Major Cathcart had both confirmed. But at the same time, she could not help but feel that the characteristic brazenness of the man before her – a trait she had been well aware of since he had stayed in Genbu Kururugi's household fifteen years ago – had gotten ahead of him. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time.

Knowing precisely what she feared, Lelouch took on a softer expression. "I know what you're thinking Kaguya, and though you have every right to worry, I promise I'm not in over my head on this. As dire as Operation Fubuki may seem, it will not turn out as my previous encounter."

Though still hesitant, Kaguya at least seemed to listen in as Lelouch spoke further. "When V.V. initiated his trap, he caught me blindsided. I was aware of the Eildons then, but not their full capabilities, and for that I was defeated, if not worse. Now however, I know what I'm up against, and as powerful as this particular enemy is, it still has its fair share of weaknesses. Namely its isolation from the rest of the world."

His usual smirk soon folded over his lips. Somehow, Lelouch knew Kaguya had detected it. "Fubuki will take full advantage of that isolation and use it against them. From that, we will gain a stronger footing not only against them, but also against any others who may use Geass against us."

That smirk wasn't the only thing Kaguya picked up on. "Including your father."

Lelouch's grin increased, taking on an air of vindictiveness. "Once more indeed."

A moment of silence soon intruded as Kaguya mused over the Demon King's words. For what it was worth, Lelouch at least believed that Fubuki was made to his advantage; that it would the Eildons on the defensive this time around, and they would not hold against the coming storm. Unfortunately however, Kaguya still felt that the man who she had once intended to marry was still setting himself up to fail. That there were too many uncertainties to consider, up to and including the Eildons obviously anticipating the attack and setting up a trap accordingly.

Even so, as much as Kaguya wanted to voice her concerns further, she knew that it wasn't her place to do so. That, once again, it was best to leave such matters to the one before her. "Just make sure you return this time as well Lelouch," the Prime Minister almost whispered. "Otherwise I will not be able to see the world you promised me."

A twinge of sympathy welled up in Lelouch on that, recalling their first meeting after eight years not too long ago. As well as the words he had spoken to her then. "I will Kaguya. And you will see it," he stated, bringing his hand over to hold hers. "This is simply one more step toward its fruition."

The Prime Minister nodded to this, at least believing that much.

* * *

**Alexandra Land  
Franz Josef Archipelago, Arctic Circle**

With the characteristic hiss and pop he had been used to since piloting a _Sutherland_ , Jeremiah waited as the cockpit hatch of his newest machine opened, allowing to at last stand in the open air. The interior of the hangar was frigid as usual, but he paid it little mind. His cybernetic components allowed him to function in virtually any environment, and in the frozen north, they ensured his body warmth even in freezing weather. They also allowed him to endure more than any normal human, no matter how physically fit, could ever wish to, such as when he forwent the side cable and simply leaped down from his machine's cockpit to the ground below. Outside a loud clang of his boots impacting against the metal floor, there was no other outcome, least of all the broken legs he would have otherwise suffered. More than a few nearby techs flinched toward his landing however, but they kept to their own tasks.

Exhaling through his nostrils, the former Purist turned around to again look up at the machine V.V. had insisted he use against Lelouch when he made way for Alexandra Land. Though the Grandmaster wasn't far off base when he claimed Jeremiah would have rather piloted a _Sutherland_ , especially the grossly enhanced models that the Eildons fielded, he had to admit he was rather impressed with this particular weapon. Somehow it was, and wasn't, a knightmare frame simultaneously. If not for the obvious, it certainly would have been considered one in a nominal setting, yet its power and performance were far greater than anything Jeremiah had seen or piloted before. Not even the _Siegfried_ had been so powerful, such that Jeremiah almost wished it had been this machine he had used to fight the _Gawain_ during the Black Rebellion. There would have been no way Lelouch or C.C. would have been able to triumph against it then, certainly.

Not for the first time in the last few days did Jeremiah feel himself frown as he once again thought of his enemy, the condemned man he was meant to execute. Even now, he could not say, in spite of their past interactions, that he was wholly content with the notion of executing Empress Marianne's son. Yes, Lelouch had humiliated him repeatedly in the past, the outcomes of which had relegated him to where he was now, and certainly Jeremiah would have been justified if he had claimed that this was indeed personal. Yet, as he stared up at his giant steed, whose dark colors he felt were more akin to the _Mordred_ 's scheme than the Eildon knightmares around him, he only felt a sense of grim dedication to his task and little else. That Lelouch vi Britannia would be killed by his hand – as he had been once already – but there would be no glory, vindication from the deed. And in some ways, Jeremiah could not help but feel that he was going against the wishes of his late Empress in doing so.

Ultimately shaking his head, he decided that was enough simulation for one day and so turned and made his way out of the hangar. Bartley, who was also present in Alexandra Land and had been monitoring his simulations, had begun to move toward him for discussion, but upon seeing the expression Jeremiah's face, the former Imperial Army general simply nodded that the simulation results had been satisfactory and otherwise let Jeremiah go about his way. That did the cyborg executioner just fine, since he doubted there was much else to discuss now anyway. At this point, the simulations were meant more to kill time than anything else.

At any rate, Jeremiah wanted nothing more now than to return to his personal abode and retire with a glass of wine. Half-man, half-machine he might have been, but he still needed rest, and his mechanical components did not remove the necessity of food and drink, though he could go much longer without any of those than a regular human being. Besides, there wasn't much else to do there in that forgotten spit of land.

Eventually he made his return, and a few moments later he was sitting in a relatively comfortable chair with a glass of European pinot noir in hand. Though the cold was not as hindering to him as it would have been eight years ago, the wine's effect was almost immediate as Jeremiah felt himself warm and relax. Unfortunately it did not dispel the uncertainty he felt within, more so as he recalled having indulged in the same activity right before he had confronted Lelouch not too long ago. It seemed such thoughts would be a fixture, at least until his task was completed, or so he hoped.

Sighing another airy breath, Jeremiah again wondered what Empress Marianne would have wanted for him, especially in regard to her prodigal son. Logically she would have been affronted at how Lelouch had dishonored her name, and that she would have wanted him brought to justice at the very least. Did that justice entail death however? Jeremiah still wasn't quite sure, and it bothered him so. Once more if it had been but eight years ago he probably would not have been so hesitant, but now, now that he knew so much more about the world around him, he was hesitant. Perhaps even remorseful.

Ultimately however, once more with grim bearing, he knew what he had to do, and that he would see it through. Regardless of his personal feelings, or how he believed Her Imperial Majesty would have wished for him and her son, Jeremiah knew that such matters were irrelevant to the whole. Lelouch vi Britannia was far too dangerous to let live. Not just to the Eildons or Britannia, but to the whole of the world around them, the same world the Grandmaster and so many others were laboring to save from a great enemy, which Lelouch himself may or may not have been in league with. To allow him to continue would only extend the chaos and destruction that had begun with the Devastation, and was now permeating in the wake of the Red Rebellion. The Demon King needed to be brought down, and Jeremiah Gottwald was the man chosen to see to it.

Though still hesitant, that resolution was enough for Jeremiah to go on, at least when the time came. For now however, there was only the wine, and the accompanying darkness. As well as his hope and prayer that Her Majesty would forgive him when all was said and done.

* * *

**Britannian** _**Formidable** _ **-class land battleship** _**Fervent** _ **  
State of France, European Union**

"With respect Your Highness, I believe you're being too complacent," Gino spoke with as little disparagement as he could, which was rather trying on his part. "Lyon is the third largest city in this state, and has a multitude of assets for the European military. I do not think the Europeans will give it up as easily as you seem to believe."

"And with respect Sir Gino, I have already taken your protests under advisement," Prince Hannes gua Britannia responded to the Knight of Three, not bothering to hold back his own underlying disparagement. "As thinly as the Euroscum are stretched right now, especially in the defense of Paris and to keep us from moving eastward into Germany, they will not wish to expend so many resources, not even in a city like Lyon."

He gestured back at the monitor, which displayed his "grand" strategy to take the aforementioned city. "This is will all be sufficient enough, I assure you," he proclaimed, once more showing pride in his own supposed brilliance. "In fact, it's probably overkill considering you three will be taking part."

 _Alongside one other._ Suzaku thought but didn't say aloud. "I'm afraid I agree with Sir Gino, Your Highness," the Knight of Seven spoke up in a near monotone, causing Hannes' increasingly impatient gaze to turn on him. "As thinly stretched as the enemy is, they still have plenty of men and machines to throw at us, and they've already proven their willingness." _Otherwise all of France would be ours by now._ "I think you should reconsider your strategy, as well as just how much you would be willing to send out for this battle."

"I concur as well," Anya added on even more blandly, her own gaze even more pointed and critical than her compatriots in spite. "You are setting yourself up to fail, Your Highness."

Hannes sighed, apparently put off that he had to repeat himself to his father's tamed lapdogs. "I already stated that I have taken your claims under advisement. And that I believe this will be more than enough to take the city regardless," he spoke to all three, the tone of his voice reminding them who was the prince and who were the jumped up knights in colored cloaks. "And, as much as I appreciate your insights, this is not North Africa. Nor are we fighting the Desert Lion here, and even if we were, it would still be entirely different from what you three are used to."

The prince shook his head. "This is the Western Front, Sirs Gino and Suzaku, Dame Anya," he pontificated, as though they had to be reminded of that as well. "The battles we fight here are on the plains and woodlands, not in the Sahara, and our enemies are of a much different stock as a result. You would do well not to overestimate them."

Exhaling through his nostrils, it took much effort on Gino's part not to tell the arrogant redheaded turd of a prince where he could stick it. By comparison, Suzaku and Anya were far more passive, though even they could not help but be put off by such behavior and complacency. All three, and the officers and men present at the table who _weren't_ idiots and/or sycophants, could only wonder how in hell did this fool become Prince Schneizel's replacement in Western Europe.

"I'm sorry," a new, far more silken voice spoke up as its owner at last entered the room, causing more than one set of eyes to shift. "Have I come at a bad time?" Rolo quired disarmingly.

Hannes' face tightened for a moment, but he managed to pull himself back before anyone but Rolo noticed. "Not at all Lelouch," the opposite prince claimed with practiced authenticity. "Though we are now just finishing up the meeting. Do you want me to go back over the operation for you?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I can see it all well enough from here," Rolo waved him off as he moved to take a seat next to Gino. "And I can definitely see the reason for concern Hannes. You're deploying your own forces too thinly for a city of this size, especially when the Europeans know how badly you want it…"

Again exhaling from his nostrils, Gino, not for the first time, had to fight back a certain nagging sensation as he listened to the man beside him explain the flaws in the other prince's planned assault. Gino knew that the man beside him was Lelouch. He walked like Lelouch, talked like Lelouch and had all the same quirks and qualities as Lelouch, including a far greater knack for strategy than other prince. Yet deep down, Gino could not help but feel that the one beside him – the one many others acknowledged as the Black Prince of Britannia – was _not_ Lelouch. And not simply because he no longer had a scar over his left eye.

"Yes, I understand that Lelouch," Hannes diplomatically countermanded, somehow not gritting his teeth in his increasing ire. "Unfortunately however, this is the best option to be taken now, especially for when we take the rest of France and cross the Rhine in the not too distant future."

Rolo flashed a grin. "Already anticipating a march on Berlin, brother?" he inquired, once more disarmingly.

Hannes smirked in return. "A very distinct possibility brother," he resounded, then turning back to the monitor. "But for now, I will content myself with this particular city," he then swept his eyes across the three Rounds. "With the appropriate amount of force."

Gino, Anya and Suzaku said nothing to this, and knew better than to try. Like it or not, Prince Hannes was commander of the Western Front – at least presently – and unless the Emperor himself specifically granted any of them direct authority, they could only observe and advise in events like this. Even when they knew that the upcoming Battle of Lyon was to be a brutal affair, one that they could very easily lose.

"Alright then," Rolo shrugged as he stood back up from his seat. If he himself was perturbed by his "brother's" stratagem, then he did not show it. "When do we deploy?"

Hannes smiled almost triumphantly, at last hearing a response that he preferred. "We send out the first wave at 0800 tomorrow," he responded, before his face tightened again somewhat. "I assume you will be out there as well?"

"But of course," Rolo answered back all too smoothly, doing well not to rub his "brother's" face in it. Specifically that the Black Prince of Britannia would effectively steal his thunder by going out there in his trademark black and gold knightmare frame, and Hannes, who was not even a devicer himself, could do nothing to prevent it. "I've only had a few sorties with the _Constantine_ up to this point, so a battle like this one would be most welcome."

"Well, I'm glad I can accommodate you," Hannes responded, again doing well not to grit his teeth. "In that regard, this meeting is now adjourned," he finally announced, causing the conference table occupants to rise as one. "By this time tomorrow, I expect to receive the keys of the city. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, Your Highness!" the assembled – including Suzaku, Gino and Anya – all recited. Rolo merely retained his grin, which was otherwise unreadable.

Doing well not to glare back at his insufferable brother, Hannes finally gave the awaited command. "Dismissed!"

With that, the various officials all made their way out of the briefing room, with Rolo leading ahead with Suzaku, Anya and Gino in tow. Once again however, as his eyes fell upon the Black Prince's back, Gino felt something was well and truly out of place. And that, no matter how much he tried to fight it back, it would not stay down.

By comparison, Suzaku said nor felt anything. Neither did Anya, though deep within, she could feel the vexation of someone else entirely.

* * *

**European 10** **th** **Army Headquarters  
Yekaterinburg, State of Yekaterinburg, European Union**

"I'm sorry Major, but I'm afraid I cannot help you," Sergei actually spoke apologetically to the young displaced Japanese officer that had somehow ended up in his neck of the woods. "All transportation craft are already committed, up to and including civilian evacuation. If you want to get passed the Urals, I'm afraid you're going to have to start walking."

"Is there really nothing you can do sir?" Akito spoke as close to pleadingly as he could. "Our orders are to return to Germany at the best possible speed."

"Major, in a few days' time, Bloody Marry's army will march upon this city," Sergei continued as he moved over to a nearby drink cabinet. "My own orders are to use any and all available means to defend it, and if not then hinder the enemy as much as possible."

When the General returned, he had two glasses and a bottle of whiskey with him. He then poured the brown liquid into either glass. "I intend to destroy that army outright," the General declared as he passed one of the glasses to Akito, who accepted it gratefully. "And for that I need to either get such necessary resources into Yekaterinburg before the enemy legion arrives, or to get as many innocents out of the city in the same span."

"And I suppose my pilots and I fall into the former category General?" Akito bemusedly inquired as he took a sip of the whiskey, which began to warm him almost immediately.

"Very much so Major. Especially if the rumors I've been hearing lately are true," Sergei stated all too knowingly. "Rumors that claim of special forces attacking Black Knight installations in Chinese Kazakhstan."

Akito did well not to smirk. "I'm afraid I know nothing of such matters General."

"I'm sure you don't," Sergei spoke with all volumes of belief, but did not press the issue, instead taking his own drink. "Regardless, short of orders from the President or Central Command, Colonel Malkal will have to do without you for the time being. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is…"

"I understand," Akito acquiesced. In truth he had suspected this would occur the moment he entered Yekaterinburg, which might as well have been classical fortress at this time. If and when Marrybell's forces arrived, they would be in for a hell of a fight. "I only ask that Colonel Malkal be informed of our delay."

Sergei nodded in his own understanding. "I will see to that myself," he replied. "In the meantime, you and your men and women are welcome to make yourselves at home. For whatever it amounts to."

Akito took another sip of his whiskey before inquiring. "Are things really as dire out here as the rumors _I_ have heard claim, General?"

Sergei could only give a wry smile on that. "Probably worse Major," he admitted. "It's been a long slog since the initial landings in Chukotka and Kamchatka, but the Britannians have maintained their advance throughout. For the last five years we have hindered them and hindered them greatly, but they kept up their march regardless."

Another long sip on the General's part. "That's why we must destroy them here, in the one pass in the Urals that they can cross _without_ having to move through China," he stated with utmost importance. "If they somehow break out, then it will only be _days_ before they march on Moscow…"

"And then Berlin will be caught between two fronts," Akito summarized, recalling how dangerously close to the European capital that Schneiz-er, Hannes' forces in the west were coming.

"Precisely," Sergei nodded in confirmation.

Akito did well to hold back a sigh on that. Operation Tiegel, as General Zhukov had claimed it, really did live up to its name. Within the crucible, the very fate of Europe would be determined, perhaps for the entire war.

Well, no matter he supposed. Better they fight the _real_ enemy – especially those under Marrybell mel Britannia's sway – than setup to go after Zero again. Though Akito had a feeling that the Demon King would not remain on the sidelines of this himself.

* * *

**Romanov Krone  
Yekaterinburg, State of Yekaterinburg, European Union**

"Damn it all it's cold!" Ryo complained as he, Yukiya and Ayano at last entered the tavern, shedding their greatcoats to welcome the interior heat. It had been cold in Kazakhstan as well, but nowhere near the level he was experiencing now. The Far East really lived up to its foreboding reputation. "How do people live in here!?"

"They don't," Ayano responded as she looked toward the tavern's occupancy, who were all noticeably wearing _Heer_ or _Luftwaffe_ uniforms. Not a single civilian was among them. "Not anymore at least."

Both Ryo and Yukiya nodded in understanding. It made sense for the civvies to clear town and evacuate west at this time, especially if the fighting was going to be as bloody as they and the rest of Werwolf had been hearing since arriving. Hopefully Akito would get them a ride out as well soon enough.

In the meantime however, there was only one way to deal with the cold _without_ having to light something on fire. Thus the three moved over to some open spaces at the bar counter, with Ryo ordering three _Märzenbiers_ , which was somehow on the menu in spite of everything. The barkeep complied and a moment later, three frothy mugs were presented, which the three officers gratefully received.

It was more than a little strange for the three displaced Japanese, using cold liquid to warm themselves, but the _Märzenbier_ did the trick. Ryo almost leaned back in his stool with all signs of satisfaction. "Yeah, that hits the spot," he proclaimed. "At least we're not _that_ far from home."

"Which one?" Yukiya posited somewhat jokingly, though the humor didn't last.

The subject of their _first_ homeland mellowed the three out somewhat, though it didn't hurt nearly as much as it used to. They, and the rest of Werwolf with them, had long taken _Europa_ as their homeland, well before the Devastation.

"Not that we would have had beer like this back in Japan," Ayano added on to lighten the mood. "Even if we had been at drinking age at the time."

Ryo was about to respond to that when the tavern door opened again. Allowing two figures in _dunkelgrau_ to enter, and sneer at the rest of the _hellgrau_ adorned occupants.

"I knew something smelled rancid," one of the _sturmtruppen_ muttered in disgust as he saw the tavern occupied with regulars. "To think these are valiant defenders of _Europa_ , waiting to stand against the eastern tide…"

"Please," the other thug proclaimed, the two dark uniformed men both shedding their greatcoats and proceeding into the dining area. Naturally it wasn't long before they saw that three of the present were somewhat different from the rest. _"Was zur Hölle?_ " he exclaimed. "When did the Elevens get to this shithole?"

"I heard they came in not too long ago," the first proclaimed, alternating between sneering at Ryo and Yukiya as well as looking Ayano up and down. "Don't ask me where they came from though. For all I know, they're all late by eight years."

"Either that, or Zero sent them here," the second proclaimed as he came to stand next to Ayano. "Is that what you are _imouto-chan?_ One of Zero's _hündinnen_?"

Ryo entered before Ayano did something _permanent_ to the creep. "If you haven't noticed, _Leutnant_ ," he spoke in a near growl, emphasizing that the scumbags were both two ranks lower than he, and one rank lower than Yukiya and Ayano. "We're having a quiet drink here and do not appreciate the disturbance."

The warning flew over the two stormtroopers like a bird. "Can you believe this?" the first one let out. "This Eleven thinks he can boss us around. Isn't that funny as hell?"

"Fucking hilarious," the second proclaimed, now looking Ryo up and down. "Even funnier, he's parading around in one of our uniforms!"

"The _Heer_ must be getting _real_ desperate," the first laughed as well.

As the two had their short laugh, Yukiya glanced over to Ryo. "Isn't this the part where we kick their sorry asses Ryo?"

"I certainly wouldn't mind the exercise," Ayano let out as she flexed her fingers, making the bones crack.

"Now now _imouto-chan_ , let's not get like that," the second let out with even greater condescension, then reaching down to rest his hand on her posterior. "Here, let me buy you another drink, and then…"

That was as far as he got before Ayano's fist swung out. The next thing the stormtrooper realized was that he was on the ground, and the left side of his face hurt.

" _Du Schlam…!"_ the other began to move to his partner's defense only for Ryo to reach out and smash his head onto the counter. He then let up to allow Yukiya to reach out and throw him back against the floor, joining his partner.

When the two were on their feet again, so were the three Japanese officers. As well as the rest of tavern, who had been listening in and were ready to join in the fun.

"No Yukiya," Ryo proclaimed as he also cracked his knuckles. " _This_ is where we kick their sorry asses."

"Evidently," Yukiya responded, readying himself.

"Bring it Eleven _schweine_ ," the first stormtrooper snarled as he and his compatriot prepared for the fight, now looking akin to a pair of snapping rottweilers surrounded by a wolf pack. "I'll be glad to show you how we _Sturmtrupp…!"_

"That will be enough," a new voice cut through the tension, right as a brown haired man and a blonde woman – both wearing uniforms with Major rank tabs – entered into view. "There will be plenty of fighting in the near future, against enemies we are all set against."

For whatever reason, the two rottweilers seemed to hesitate in the face of the brown haired Major. The three Werwolfs all felt he was someone they should have recognized, but couldn't.

"I recommend you find another tavern," the Major commanded as he, and the blonde woman with him, looked quite ready to put the two junior officers in their place if they so much as moved the wrong way. "And if not, then get the hell back to Volgograd."

Again the two _sturmtruppen_ hesitated, seemingly trying to decide whether to fight regardless or if discretion really was the better part of valor. Eventually they decided on the latter, and so exited not long after.

Letting out a breath as soon as the door closed, the Major then turned to face the three Japanese officers. "As for you three," he addressed. "I assume you've had plenty enough action already."

"You assume correctly _Herr Major_ ," Ryo responded, still unsure of who this man was, yet somehow felt was someone to be respectful toward.

"Good, then you will have no qualms returning to your quiet drink," Andrei Zhukov nodded as he gestured the Japanese back to their stools, where he and Louise both took a seat alongside. "I'm Major Andrei Zhukov," he finally said, all but rolling his eyes at the trio's realization. "And this is Major Louise Hameln."

"Captain Ryo Sayama," Ryo returned the favor. "And these are Lieutenants Yukiya Naruse and Ayano Kosaka."

"Nice to meet you," Louise greeted. "Suffice to say we do not get many Japanese around here, much less in uniform. I assume you three are _not_ regular forces?"

"You assume correctly as well _Frau Major_ ," Ayano answered back respectfully enough. Though the opposite Major may not have been related to any Generals, Ayano could tell that she was to be just as well regarded. "We just came in ourselves."

"You could say we're on vacation in fact," Yukiya couldn't help but chime. He then nodded to the now closed door. "How long have _they_ been here?"

Andrei could only smile flatly. "Too long _Oberleutnant_ , though they're only really abundant in Volgograd."

The three Werwolfs did well to keep that in mind. It just may be vital to them in the future, though for the moment it only served to keep them out of Volgograd for the immediate future.

"Don't worry about them too much," Louise reentered. "They normally keep to themselves and not bother with we _Untermensch_. What happened now was something of an exception, not the rule."

"That's reassuring at least," Ryo nodded as he took another swig. "As if fighting the Britannians wasn't difficult enough." _Or the Black Knights for that matter._

"Speaking about the Britannians," Ayano spoke up again. "Is what we've been hearing true? They're really coming here?"

"All too soon _Oberleutnant_ ," Andrei assured, just as the barkeep returned with drinks for he and Louise. "And on the chance you're here when they do, I can guarantee you will have plenty to choose from…"

* * *

**Imperial Army Headquarters Krasnoyarsk  
Krasnoyarsk, Krasnoyarsk, Britannian Empire**

Once again, the day had ended too fast for Oldrin Zevon, and the air had grown that much colder as a result. Not that she was particularly adverse to darkness or cold of course, but even now, after having effectively lived five years in this distant land, she was still not used to the transition. It was as thought night and day were wholly different in the Far East compared to Britannia; yet another reminder that she was far from where she, and arguably those around her, should have been.

As she stood on the headquarters building roof and watched the sun gradually set west, Oldrin once more felt troubled. Though she had never voiced her concerns to anyone, much less her liege, the war had never sat well with her. No, it wasn't that she was secretly unwilling to fight for her Empire or her Princess; far from it in fact, considering how much she had fought for either over the last five years. And it wasn't that she was adverse to the bloodshed; as the heiress of the House of Zevon, she had quite literally been bred to fight, to kill as necessary. That meant shedding a lot of blood, and eventually you got used to it as you would anything else. Rather, it was the war itself that troubled her; the reasons supposedly behind it, as well as how it has been carried out up to this point. Oldrin could not help but feel that there was much amiss with either.

Her thoughts must have reached her face as she felt it begin to frown. As no one was present with her, she allowed it, but normally her emotional control was of higher grade. Yes, it was the war itself. The fact that, five years running, Britannia had yet to completely conquer any of the three fronts it was fighting Europe in. The Far East spoke for itself, though Oldrin knew the reasons there, and distant Africa was defended by the Desert Lion and not so easily conquerable, even for one such as the Black Prince. Western Europe, however, was a different matter. By all facts and logic, up to and including Prince Schneizel having led the fight there personally, at least until recently, it should not have lasted so long. In fact, Oldrin dare believe that Berlin should have been brought under Imperial control long ago, and with it perhaps Africa and the Far East would have capitulated as well. The war should have been over, and Britannia victorious.

So why not? Why were they still there? Still slogging along to march on Moscow, when, again by Oldrin's timetable, it should have been conquered _years_ ago. Oldrin only wished she had the answers, just as she also wished that she did not have such doubt, such uncertainty. Unfortunately however, she only possessed the latter. And it was becoming more and more difficult to keep herself from dwelling on…

"You seem to have much on your mind, Dame Oldrin," the light, sweet voice of her friend and liege spoke up as Marrybell moved onto the rooftop herself. Upon coming to stand by Oldrin, the princess deliberately shivered. "Enough that you would stand out here, instead of the observation room, at this hour?"

"It's the open air I require Your Highness," Oldrin responded back in a dutiful tone to match her princess' address of her as 'Dame Oldrin'. "You can only spend so much time in a knightmare's cockpit before your body begins to _crave_ it."

"Heh," Marrybell laughed a little, once more in a light and sweet tone. As though she really were the complete opposite of her infamous moniker. "Well, I suppose there's no harm done, outside of potential frostbite at least," she then eyed her knight curiously. "So why are you out here Oldrin?"

Oldrin allowed the frown to show again, though she dared not explain the exact reasoning behind it. "No reason in particular," a small smirk forming on her lips. "I wanted to know if I could see Yekaterinburg from here."

Again another light laugh. "If you can, then you have the best vision in the Empire," Marrybell responded. "Perhaps the Emperor should have dubbed you the Eagle of Britannia instead of Sir Gino."

"Bah," Oldrin pretended to be offended. "I don't need any technicolor cloak to be a knight. And as much as I serve the Emperor, I serve you most of all, Marry."

Marrybell smiled warmly on that. "Yes, you do Oldrin," she answered in approval. "You have served me well, and for so long."

Though obvious complimentary, Oldrin felt there was something amiss within that response. However, much as she had her earlier thoughts, she did not allow them to the surface.

Marrybell turned back to the setting sun. "In any case, I think we will all be able to see Yekaterinburg soon enough. And Moscow and Berlin not long after."

"Indeed," Oldrin forwardly concurred, again quashing her lingering doubts. "It's been a long five years Your Highness, so forgive me if I say that I'm looking forward to that conclusion."

Marrybell nodded in concurrence. "There is no need for forgiveness Oldrin, as I feel much as you do," she explained. "It has been a long five years, but they will soon come to their desired close."

The woman long regarded as the second coming of Princess Massacre reached her hand out toward the distant twilight. "In the end, we will all gain what we have long sought," she declared, before closing her hand into a fist. Daring to imagine the whole of the Far East within such a grasp.

* * *

"Damn it to hell!" Captain Sir Leonhardt Steiner bellowed as he watched the latest goal attempt fail. "You're supposed to get the ball _past_ the goalie, you idiot!"

"Heh heh, looks like I'm already fifty pounds richer," Captain Dame Sokkia Sherpa declared, much to her comrade's ire. "Really Leon, you might as well give the money up now. Save yourself the embarrassment."

"Not a chance!" Leonhardt defiantly declared. "There's still plenty of time left, and Hail Marys are known to happen!"

"'Hail Mary'…" Sokkia considered amusedly for a moment. "That's rather fitting for us and all, but not so much for your beloved Reds."

Leonhardt was about to comment, but was interrupted upon Sokkia's team having scored a goal instead, much to the roaring of the televised crowd.

"Case in point," Sokkia gleamed as Leon appeared as though he were about to spontaneously combust.

"Is he losing again?" the voice of one other, specifically Captain Sir Tink Lockhart, spoke out in its usual "tough yet nice guy" mode, moving to join his comrades gathered around the telemonitor. "Oh, he is."

"You don't have to rub it in Tink," Leonhardt scowled, all but covering his face to shield his humiliation. He then glared over at Sokkia again. "How the hell do you know these thing Sokkia? You have some kind of crystal ball? Does your _Exeter_ have a goddamn Druid System!?"

"Simple my dear, dear Sir Leonhardt," Sokkia answered back in mocking niceness. "I myself am a professional athlete, so I know the ins and outs quite thoroughly."

That earned a fair amount of nods from the rest of the gathered, as though they had to be reminded of "Crasher Sokkia's" real calling in life. At least had she not been out there killing Europeans with the rest of them.

Leonhardt could only sneer in response before turning to focus back on the game. One of these days he would win, and he would come to collect. Sokkia would _never_ see it coming…

"Well, well, well," one more voice entered in, though its owner was far less regarded than Tink had been. Even the latter could not help but scowl toward the newcomer, once more in spite of his gentle giant nature. "I see the Glindas continue to live up to their reputation as the _second_ best Britannia has to offer."

Ire toward Sokkia momentarily forgotten, Leonhardt glared at the newcomer. "Will somebody drive a stake through that man's heart already?" he called out. "He's interrupting the game!"

"Oh how funny, Sir Leonhardt," Luciano resounded blandly. "As well as original too."

"Dare I ask what you're doing here Sir Luciano?" Sokkia inquired as well, as put off by the Vampire of Britannia's presence as the rest. "Shouldn't you be out burning a village somewhere? Or maybe fighting Abraham Van Helsing?"

"Or fighting some bitchy werewolf over a Mary Sue?" Leonhardt jabbed again.

"That one was a little better," Luciano nodded as he came over to one side of the room – where nobody was presently – and promptly sat down. "No, I'm afraid both my burning and my bloodsucking are done for the day, and I am set to retire to my coffin. But before I do, I was curious toward all the yelling and screaming on Sir Leonhardt's part," he pretended to frown in disappointment. "Imagine my utter lack of surprise."

"Sorry, but not all of us get our jollies through bloodshed Sir Luciano," Leonhardt responded back, this time with accusation. Though the Knight of Ten was not nominally under Princess Marrybell's command – being a Round and all – there was no secret as to why he was hanging around the Far Eastern Theater to begin with. After all, somebody had to do the sacking in places like Kansk and Nazarovo, and that somebody was most certainly _not_ any of the Glinda Knights. "Sometimes we mortals want to get away from that, if only for a little while."

"Heh, yes, that would be what you 'mortals' would want, wouldn't it?" Luciano retorted, then shrugging. "Well, no matter I suppose. As long as none of you get in my way, you may indulge in your pointless drivel."

The Knight of Ten then flicked one of his throwing daggers out in the open for all to see. "At the same time however, you're all welcome _not_ to get in my way," he said, actually running his tongue along the edge. "Though I would imagine your odds would be even less than Sir Leonhardt's for this game."

With that, the Knight of Ten turned and left – or perhaps _drifted_ – from whence he came. Leaving the rest of the lounge occupants to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Someone is going to get that freak one day," Leonhardt growled after a brief moment of silence. "And he or she is going to enjoy it _immensely_."

"I sure hope so," Sokkia said, visibly mellowed out from the encounter. The fight to Moscow was bloody enough _without_ having to be continuously reminded of what they were leaving in their wake. And it would only get even bloodier as they move closer to their intended destination. _Goddamn this war…_

* * *

**Tobruk, Libya, Britannian Empire**

_Not much longer,_ Rommel thought as he veered out from his cover, firing a barrage from his left blitzvulkan as he went. Indeed, as more _Sutherlands_ and a _Gloucester_ fell before him, he could almost feel it against his skin. The battle was winding down, the Britannians faltering on every level. Just a little more and Tobruk would be in European hands again.

Still, that didn't mean the enemy was going to give up the city without further conflict, so Rommel continued to do one of the things he did best, putting more power into his landspinners as he drove the _Koenigsloewe_ into the next enemy formation, his escort doing well to follow but not to engage unless commanded or attacked. Once more machine gun bullets and grenades rained around him, to which the Desert Lion weaved his machine in a standard evasive zig-zag pattern, none of the projectiles so much as grazing his knightmares armor. In the process he redrew his blitzschwerts, coming upon one of the attacking _Sutherlands_ mere moments later, to which he cleaved it down as with so many others. Its partner then tried to move in from behind, stun tonfas extended, but Rommel easily spun and bifurcated that knightmare as well, the cockpit ejecting as the upper half fell groundward. Then came another _Gloucester_ , lance set to impale, to which Rommel proceeded to both evade and cleave one of his blitzschwerts _through_ the lance, which split down the middle like cut fruit. The _enemy_ knightmare could only drop the destroyed weapon and flee, only to be done in by a slash harken.

No sooner than when the _Gloucester_ fall did more enemy signals appear on Rommel's monitor. He couldn't help but grin. Britannians were nothing if not tenacious…

None of the signals reached him however, as a sudden wave of energy launched out, cleaving the street and several buildings as it surged between the European and Britannian KMFs. Leaving behind a large gash across the ground.

" _Was zur Hölle!?"_ Rommel cursed as he reversed the _Koenigsloewe_ , narrowly evading another such surge. Out of instinct he twisted his machine around and fired another burst from his right vulkan. He hadn't had time to aim however, and even if he did, his opponent moved much faster than any _Sutherland_ , dodging right and then driving straight forward, its very elaborate sword brought to cleave. Rommel was just able to cross his blitzschwerts together to deflect the oncoming attack, right before proceeding to throw back the enemy knightmare. He would have followed up with a counterattack, but the Britannian machine was quicker in its withdrawal, moving back some distance. Seemingly so that it could face down the _Koenigsloewe_ with its own flaring mono-eye.

"What do we have here?" Rommel heard a voice he recognized all too well speak over the radio. "A wayward lion that remains bound to Kessler's leash?"

A sneer crossed Rommel's face at those words. "Wilhelm," he growled the name with utmost hate. "Or I suppose it's _Sir_ Wilhelm now."

"Indeed," Sir Wilhelm Sibrand, Knight of Eleven and Krieger of Britannia, proclaimed as he gazed over the _Koenigsloewe_ with bemused interest. "It's been too long, hasn't it Joachim?"

"Not long enough," Rommel almost spat, palpable outrage emerging toward the traitor's presence. He wasn't so overcome, however, that he did not take note of his apparent adversary's machine, which, even with the aforementioned mono-eye sensor, was _not_ standard Britannian design.

If anything, the enemy knightmare could have passed for a European KMF, again mono-eye notwithstanding. Though shaped like a medieval knight as one would expect, it appeared less like one of Emperor Arthur's minions and more like a Teuton set for crusade. Its body was molded with an elaborate set of armor, rounding out to an elaborately helmed headpiece that possessed a cross-shaped visor – from which the red mono-eye shone through – and an even more non-Britannian _pickelhaube_. Its only visible weapons were a very large, very ornate sword – which, if Rommel wasn't mistaken, looked like a somewhat smaller version of the infamous Excalibur – as well as a diamond shaped shield in its opposite hand. The hips also appeared to mount slash harkens, again not unlike a European machine. All culminating in a grey, black and red color scheme.

"Interesting machine," Rommel couldn't help but comment. "Don't tell me _that_ was your thirty pieces of silver."

Wilhelm merely laughed at the notion. "Knightmare Frame _Griflet_ ," he proclaimed rather proudly. "Certainly one of the larger benefits of being among the Emperor's chosen. But no, it's hardly the whole of my thirty pieces."

"I'm sure," Rommel sneered again as he readied himself for the coming battle. It appeared Tobruk would not fall so easily after all. Especially if there were more like Wilhelm out…

"I'm not here to fight Joachim," Wilhelm proclaimed. To make it a point, he withdrew his sword and replaced it on his back module. "That was not my mission."

"Oh?" Joachim questioned, though neither he nor his escort, which had since moved beside him with blitzgewehrs or blitzschwerts at the ready, dared lower their guard. "You're just going to let us take Tobruk like that?"

"I am," Wilhelm confirmed rather easily. "If His Highness Prince Raymond cannot defend his territory properly, then it is not the Rounds' obligation to save it for him."

That strangely made sense, Rommel couldn't help but feel. After all, the Rounds did answer to the Emperor directly, such that not even princes and princesses held any authority over them. "If that's the case, then why are we talking?"

"Simple Joachim. I am here to deliver a warning of sorts," Wilhelm explained. "You may yet retake Africa from us, and perhaps even drive our forces out of _Europa_ proper," he declared enigmatically. "However, I promise you, the real _krieg_ has just begun."

Somehow Rommel felt there was more to those words than what was apparent. Was Wilhelm somehow aware of Lelouch's plans to invade Britannia itself? A possibility, but the European general also felt that this warning could have alluded to even more.

"You best prepare yourself Joachim," Wilhelm stated. " _Nothing_ will be the same after this one."

"Uh-huh," Rommel exclaimed dubiously enough. He then had the _Koenigsloewe_ assume a combat pose. "Perhaps you'll shed more light on this after I bring you in."

"You may try," Wilhelm stated, having the _Griflet_ assume a pose with its shield out front.

At that, the _Koenigsloewe_ went into its full charge, swords ready slash. It never made it close however, as the _Griflet_ 's shield suddenly split to reveal a set of missile launchers, three projectiles immediately firing. Having anticipated that, Rommel easily banked his machine left to evade, only for the three missiles to detonate in a simultaneous flashbang. By the time Rommel was able to see again, _Griflet_ and its turncoat devicer were gone.

" _Auf Wiedersehen_ , Joachim," Wilhelm's voice again beamed over the radio, much to Rommel's irritation. "Let us meet again upon the hill."

Again Rommel felt uncertainty to those words, as though they alluded to something he should have known, but could not recognize. Unfortunately however, he didn't have time to do any of that. The Battle of Tobruk was still ongoing, and though the Britannians were on the ropes, they had yet to be properly defeated.

Thus espousing one last sneer, Rommel turned the _Koenigsloewe_ around and sped down the avenue, the three _Loewes_ of his escort following along.

* * *

**Urasoe Castle  
Urasoe, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

Though not quite past the dateline, it was still getting late and Lelouch was starting to feel the need to turn in. Perhaps it was for the best, he mused as he again sat in front of a chessboard, the various black and white pieces arranged in his imaginary game. Operation Fubuki was just over a day away, and he would need plenty of rest before its execution. Likewise, he had the feeling he had planned it out as much as he could, even though he felt as though he could still do that much more with it. A feeling he always had with his plans during the final hours; he had long learned to ignore the feeling, as he knew that it would never be assuaged.

He probably would have gotten up from the couch at that point when he heard the door click open, causing him to look up. He wasn't surprised to see Kallen enter; only she and C.C. could open that door without requiring his permission, and as his Knight of Zero, Kallen was charged with his personal protection, so it was only natural she come to check on him at this time. At least, that's what he initially assumed, until Kallen took a few steps into the room – an unreadable expression on her face as she gazed toward him – only to up and turn to one of the nearby side rooms. She entered that, and the door click closed once again.

Though odd, Lelouch paid it little mind and instead focused back on the chessboard. By now he had gone over Fubuki so much he could almost feel Alexandra Land's tundra against his fingertips. Surely he had accounted for everything; the technology gap between the Eildons and the Black Knights, the possible presence of Jeremiah Gottwald or his clone, alongside V.V. own possible interference. Surely there was nothing else he could have…

He frowned as he heard Kallen reenter the room. Need not having to look up to see that she was no longer in uniform. Or any other article of clothing for that matter. "We can't keep doing this Kallen," he began, somehow managing not turn toward her. "We…"

"I know Lelouch," Kallen answered back as she moved toward him regardless, slowly and gently making Lelouch lay back against the couch as her body came over his. Her sapphire eyes glistening as she once more stared into his amethyst, projecting feelings of want and need. "I know we can't."

"So why?" Lelouch questioned regardless of his position. Or the fact that, seemingly against its master's will, one hand reached up to stroke a teardrop from Kallen's right cheek.

Smiling at the contact in spite, Kallen reached her own hand up to hold his to her skin for a little bit longer. "I suppose I'm being selfish with this," she said, somehow keeping from looking away. "But I'm scared Lelouch."

The former prince could only blink at the confession as Kallen elaborated. "We're about to face an enemy that killed you once before," she murmured, actual fear starting to reach the surface. "An enemy that I could not protect you against."

"That wasn't…" Lelouch began to say it wasn't her fault, but Kallen softly gestured for him to silence. Lelouch complied.

"Regardless," Kallen continued to speak. "I'm scared of what we will find out there. I'm scared of what we will _fight_ out there."

Those blue eyes glistened even more, just as her voice lowered into an anxious whisper. "And I'm scared of losing you again," she finally said. "More than you will ever know."

A long silence soon moved between them, as though the words themselves had remained. Both Prince and Knight gazing into the other, once more projecting very apparent feelings they had yet to speak of in the open.

Sighing, Kallen closed her eyes. "One more night," she again spoke in near confession. "All I ask is for one more night. One more night…" she almost trailed off, but managed to bring herself back. "Where I can love you."

Lelouch said nothing, though deep within, he felt a very familiar part of himself begin to stir. The same part himself that registered the _Guren Nishiki_ in Libya, drove him to dance with the enigmatic Kallen Stadtfeld, Baroness of Charlotte at the Emperor's Jubilee. The very thing that drove him to fear losing her as well, as he had watched her battle with Hannibal's Ghost.

"Is…?" Kallen began to question, now unsure if she had spoken beyond her place. "Is that too much to…?"

Rather than answer verbally, Lelouch closed his eyes as he reached with one hand toward her back, the other stroking more tears away from her face. The latter eventually falling to Kallen's chest, causing a low, mirthful cry to escape her lips.

"Lelouch…" Kallen whispered in subdued relief, having received the answer she wanted. From that, she lowered her head down to kiss him, which Lelouch could only respond to in kind. Their respective nightmares driven far away – at least for the time being – as they had that one final night between them. All before the day of the great storm.


	38. Operation Fubuki

" _If the fool would persist in his folly, he would become wise."  
_ \- William Blake

**Location Unknown  
October 9, 2025**

With projected impassiveness, more so than what he was usually characterized for, Charles made his way through the interior, his eyes staring straight ahead, calm but unwavering. At the opposite end of the chamber, V.V. also moved, managing to keep lockstep with his apprentice despite his more diminutive size, his own eyes unwavering yet serious and driven. If the Grandmaster held any apprehension or ill-feeling toward his student over their previous disagreements, he did not show it now. Far more was at stake than their conflict over Lelouch vi Britannia, and as infuriated as V.V. remained with the prince turned revolutionary, now was not the time to see him dealt with. The Twilight of God was close at hand, as was all that would follow. All that was meant to follow.

Eventually the Emperor and the Grandmaster reached a designated point in the chamber, where they both stopped, neither drawing their eyes away from the other. No sooner than when they came to did the eleven monoliths form around them, encompassing them in a loose circle, each positioned to countdown clockwise from II to XII. They, and only they, would bear witness to what was about to occur, as the Grandmaster of the Eildons effectively granted the Emperor of Britannia the ultimate form of power. The very source of power that had generated wars and revolutions, formed nations and orders throughout time innumerable. The same source of power that V.V., and V.V. alone, had wielded for millennia, since an all to certain beginning.

"And so, after two thousand years and the countless ages therein, it begins," V.V. called out, beginning the ceremony, though namely speaking to his pupil. "Though there remain but three more to obtain, it shall be through this passage, here and now, that Ragnarok shall at last initiate."

None of the figures behind the monoliths spoke as Charles, in equal silence, knelt before the Grandmaster.

"Charles zi Britannia. Emperor of Britannia, Sovereign Head of the Dominion and Defender of the Faith," V.V. declared. "What does thou seek?"

"Salvation," Charles recited.

"And what does thou require to obtain Salvation?" V.V. continued.

"Power," Charles once again answered.

"And how does thou intend to use this Power?" V.V. questioned once more.

"To destroy God," Charles continued to recite. "And to bring about the promised land."

Hearing that, V.V. moved to final part of the ceremony. "Do you, Charles zi Britannia, swear to utilize this Power for that which you have professed?" he called out, not unlike with a traditional knighting. "To put aside selfishness and act for the benefit of all? To do battle against our enemies, Spiritual and Temporal? To ensure our survival and our future?"

"I do," Charles answered with as much solemnity as he could muster. "Unto the days of Judgment and Tribulation, I shall stand in defense against that which has betrayed and forsaken us. I shall do battle against Him and any and all that He may send against me, until He is no more and we are at last free."

Charles then finished with. "Until we are at last saved," he declared in open oath before the twelve masters.

Nodding in acceptance and approval, V.V. slipped the glove off his right hand, revealing the Code underneath. The Code, which he had bore for seemingly eternal, now to be passed to his worthy heir. The one who would see Ragnarok, his great work, complete and a great new age born for all. The one who would ensure God's long awaited death, before the coming of Armageddon.

"Then, Charles zi Britannia," V.V. commanded as he reached his hand out to the Emperor. "Take this Power, and claim Salvation."

V.V.'s expression then become even more unreadable as he added. "Salvation for us all."

Speaking no more, Charles slipped the glove off his own hand and reached to take his master's in turn. All while the monoliths remained silent and motionless, observing as the Power was transitioned from one to the other. The Power that, upon completion, would bring about their great enemy's end and the new world's beginning.

* * *

 **Black Knights air cruiser** _**Tsuru** _ **  
Kara Sea**

Soaring through the darkened skies as gracefully as one would have hardly expected for a "bird" her size, the _Tsuru_ , alongside her _Karyu_ fighter escorts, continued on her flight due northwest, drawing ever closer to the Franz Josef Archipelago and what awaited therein. In some ways Lelouch wished he could have made the trip aboard the _Izumo_ , but for obvious reasons the Black Knights' flagship was grossly inadequate for Operation Fubuki. Besides the fact she would have had to travel through warzone that was the European Far East, it would have taken her much longer to reach the Arctic Circle from much distant Ryukyu; for all he knew, Britannia really could have conquered the world by the time she would have reached Alexandra Land, which obviously would not have been acceptable. Even so, as Lelouch stood on the relatively large bridge of the air cruiser, he could not help but feel that the _Tsuru_ , in spite of her elegant sounding name, lacked some of the grandeur that the _Izumo_ held. To say nothing of the Devil's Den, which Lelouch, now having to do without, was sorely missing.

Overall however, it was of very little concern. What mattered was that the _Tsuru_ – the first of the Black Knights' air cruiser fleet, reverse engineered from Britannia's _Griffin_ -class – was bringing him and his forces into an otherwise unattainable area of the globe, where their enemies surely believed themselves unreachable. There could be no other reason to set up a base, or more specifically reactivate a leftover installation that the Europeans had long abandoned, in the far north. Just as Lelouch doubted that the Eildons were there to gather data on the weather and the local wildlife.

If all went well, Operation Fubuki would catch the Eildons completely off guard. Yes they had to be aware that the Black Knights were coming, but surely they did not expect the Black Knights to possess their own airships. Thus while they would be prepared to defend Alexandra Land on some level, the Demon King's arrival would be expected to happen much later, possibly after Bloody Marry had been defeated and passage through the Far East was permissible. Following that line, the Eildon forces would be inadequate to repel Lelouch's three knightmare squadrons – a total of thirty-six knightmare frames, not including the _Mordred_ and one other – and support craft. Alexandra Land would then fall in short order, whatever databanks she possessed mined in similarly quick and efficient fashion before the entire facility was then put to the torch. Into the north and out again, in other words.

Unfortunately Lelouch doubted it would go that well. Much less that V.V.'s minions, in spite of the lesser amount of time, had not properly fortified Alexandra Land for the Black Knights' arrival. Even if their forces were but a third the size of Lelouch's, they still held a considerable edge, namely with their superior technology. The former prince inwardly shivered at that last thought, as well as the near shell shocked expression Rakshata had possessed upon her briefing him and the rest of High Command on her analysis of the recovered Eildon helmet. For the first time in her professional career, the Black Knights chief scientist and researcher could offer no adequate explanation. The helmet had been so far removed from any semblance of modern technology that she knew and had learned nothing on its function, its composition, and much less where it had originated. All she knew was that helmet, itself a part of a much larger whole, was far more advanced than anything the Black Knights – and the Britannians, Europeans and Chinese with them – possessed in the present.

Somehow managing not to shake his head, Lelouch again could not help but wonder what exactly he was about to face. The Britannians were simple enough, and if he had to fight the Europeans again at some point he knew he could and would. The Eildons, however, were another force altogether, such that, had Lelouch possessed the option, he would have at least waited until Britannia had been finished before. Much like with Rakshata's explanation, V.V.'s legion was just too far removed from any adversary Lelouch had ever conceived of. Even the most abstract he had faced, which had been Mao and his telepathic Geass power, at a time when Lelouch ignorant of Geass outside his own, was a pale comparison to what he may or may not be walking into now. Anything and everything could be out there in the north, a prospect that did Lelouch very little comfort.

Even so, it was what it was. As much as Lelouch would have preferred to wait and gather as much data as he could before facing V.V. again, the fact remained that option was not available to him. Like it or not, he could no longer ignore the Eildons, especially if they were to decide to support Britannia in the open. They needed to be destroyed as much as the Empire, just as V.V., if he himself could not be destroyed, needed to be sealed away permanently. Final victory would not be achievable otherwise.

Thus, he, and those others aboard the _Tsuru_ , were set on his course. Alexandra Land would not spell final doom for the Eildons, but it would certainly allow the Black Knights some measure of equal footing against them. Only when it was conquered and mined could Lelouch come up with an adequate strategy against them. Until then however, all he could do was remain where he was, all the while doing well not to openly dread.

* * *

It looked like a _Guren_ , but somehow wasn't quite. And not simply because it was coated in a rather unconventional white scheme; the entire frame somehow evoked the image of the machine Charmelle and the rest of Zero Squadron were thoroughly in love with, yet still managed to be completely different altogether. Though the main chassis was very much a _Guren_ 's, its head, rather than possessing the familiar beak carapace, now held a giant "horn", not unlike that of a rhinoceros beetle's. Likewise, instead of the ubiquitous radiant wave surger that served as the _Guren_ 's trademark, this knightmare had a simpler looking appendage, which comprised of a golden, rectangular shell attached to a somewhat thickened right arm. From what Charmelle had heard, this device supposedly contained seven individual weapons, which it could switch between automatically, even in the course of battle. Beyond that, there were some more minor differences, such as the lack of built-in cannon in the left arm, but all in all, this bone white knightmare still retained its original impression. A white flame instead of a crimson lotus.

In the end, it was not that big of a concern to Charmelle, or any of the others in the _Tsuru_ 's hangar that were otherwise interested. What mattered was that they had the _Byakuen_ and its devicer – regardless of his own origins – with them, which gave them that much more to throw at the Britannians when the time came. And despite all the assurances Zero, the Major and others likeminded had given her and her fellows, Charmelle couldn't help but feel disconcerted with this northern drop operation. As though, somehow and some way, it was not all that it seemed to be.

Part of it had to do with the uncharacteristic remoteness of their target, she knew. Even if the Britannians had managed to reactivate a Soviet War era facility a mere two thousand kilometers or so from the northernmost European states, the question was why had they? The official explanation, as stated by the Major herself, had claimed that it was a testing ground of some sort, likely for a new kind of weapon, but that still answered very little. Surely the Britannians could have chosen a better place to play with their toys than an island within a proverbial stone's throw of enemy territory, even if Marrybell was set to turn it into another Area in the near future. And then there was the fact that it was within the Arctic Circle; unless the weapon in question was meant specifically to be utilized in sub-zero conditions, Charmelle still would have suspected there were other potential proving grounds out there, even within Britannia itself. Really, wouldn't it have made more sense to setup shop in, say, Sunderland or Northumberland? And if not, there was also Area 4 – formerly Greenland – which had similar conditions while still being out of relative European reach. It just didn't make any sense, no matter how much she tried to rationalize it.

Sighing, Charmelle ultimately decided the more she tried to make sense of the enemy's choice to reactivate Alexandra Land, the less it seemed so to her. And it wasn't as though that were the only thing that bothered her. Even more than usual, there were too many unknowns and ambiguities about Operation Fubuki than she would have liked, a fair portion of which was in regard to the expected opposition. Though it was claimed that the enemy garrison was fairly well armed, up to and including their own knightmares, the fact remained Charmelle and her cohorts were practically going into battle blindfolded. With a conventionally placed facility, they may have been able to estimate the enemy composition and numbers, but here, well away from anything "conventional", there could be anything out there. Up to and including the aforementioned weapon being tested, which Charmelle actually shivered toward. What sort of new madness had her former homeland come up with now? Such that it necessitated aligning with Peace Mark of all things – even a remnant of it – for support?

Overall, Charmelle had a feeling she was being kept in the dark, though intentionally or not she could not quite ascertain. Granted, Zero had always been secretive, and as the Major was his bodyguard – his knight – that necessitated her to be secretive as well. Normally that didn't bother Charmelle so much – so long as her efforts paid toward Zero and his objectives, she did not need to be privy to the full "truth", whatever _that_ was. This time however, as with much else, was different. Now Charmelle could only wonder what was being kept from her and the other Black Knights outside High Command and Zero's own inner circle. And why they had all deemed it necessary, assuming they were doing it willfully, to keep much of Operation Fubuki as obscured as its name would otherwise allude to.

Again however, as Charmelle looked over the white knightmare for that much longer, still marveling at how much it seemed like a _Guren_ , and yet wasn't, she answers alluded her no matter how much she sought them. In the end, Zero Squadron had its mission, and that mission was to capture an enemy facility. That part of the operation wasn't so obscure. It didn't matter what was defending it, or where it was even, but that its defenders would be cleared away so that the General Chawla and her entourage could take it apart. That assured Charmelle on some level, such that she eventually turned and began moving back to her own waiting machine, knowing that it would not be much longer before they were all sent out.

Before the oncoming snowstorm truly reached its peak.

* * *

Once again, the melodic tones of Empress filled her ears, effectively calming away her weariness before she and the rest of the Black Knights, at least those aboard the _Tsuru_ with her, would step back into the battlefield. Though "The Show Must Go On" probably wasn't the most ideal choice of music to listen to before an operation such as Fubuki, it was solemn and dynamic enough for Kallen's needs; after all, it had been written to evoke the lead singer's oncoming demise from disease, itself brought on by his rampant and misguided hedonism. And though the Red Dragoness hoped that such a song wouldn't prematurely mark her own death – which she intended to be well into the far flung future – it still emphasized the feelings within her. That, regardless of her fear and ever present turmoil, the show must go on. The battle must be joined.

Even now, within literal striking distance of the target, she could feel her insides clench and churn with anxiety and near terror, as though the music were the only thing that could keep it all at bay. It was strange to have such fear, for this kind of enemy. The "regular" Britannians had been one thing; the only thing Kallen feared of them was their willingness to take any form of life, even and perhaps especially random innocents that could not defend themselves, for any kind of reason. Otherwise she could fight them, and she could do so without feeling anything whatsoever, least of all fear. As she could the Europeans, Chinese and any other conventional faction or organization if it ever came down to it.

The Eildons were different however. And not simply because they possessed Geass and other arcane arts and technology; they were a far more capable adversary to fight and to defeat if at all possible. From what she and Lelouch had learned from C.C. and Orpheus Zevon, they had existed for a long, long time, pursuing their secret agendas through countless ages, while removing every obstacle along the way. They had fought and defeated innumerable enemies of their own while the outside world remained occupied with its own affairs, well before the current age. And most important of all, they had been incepted from the beginning to destroy those like Kallen, like Lelouch. Those who held the Power of the King and Queen.

Kallen need only recall her previous encounter to know how much of a threat they represented, far more than Britannia itself could ever hope. She had seen their power and capability then, with and without her Geass in effect. Everything from their aforementioned usage of advanced technology, for such things as their own knightmares and their soldiers' armor and weapons, to their ability to effectively incapacitate Code Bearers to their sheer specializing of hunting down people just like her, it all terrified her. Had this order not been content to remain in the background while the world moved around them, Kallen could well believe that they could have conquered it for themselves. God only knew why they hadn't done so, despite the explanation that that was what Britannia was meant for. While the Empire moved in the open, the Eildons remained well within its shadow, fighting and besting those within.

And of course, there remained what they had _nearly_ done to Lelouch. Kallen feared that especially would be a fixture in her mind, all the way to her own death. The sight of her love dead before her, his body frozen and immobile as his blood pooled out from under him. Not simply defeated, but slain. Taken beyond where she could reach him. Where she could follow him, or stand beside…

Suddenly sensing the nearby doorway shift open and a presence – one that did not belong to any of her comrades – attempt to enter, Kallen's eyes snapped open, Geass active. Before she could attack however, she found Orpheus Zevon standing before her, his hands held up in disarm. "I mean no ill intent," he assured.

Dispelling her Geass, but otherwise not dropping her guard, Kallen settled back in her place while disengaging her music player. "What do you want?"

The terrorist shrugged. "A moment of your time Major Kouzuki," he responded, then moving to sit down yourself. "A simple moment of your time, and perhaps answers to some questions I have."

Upon Kallen's eyes re-narrowing into a glare, Orpheus chuckled. "Nothing pertaining to the Black Knights and its organization, I assure you," he said. "Rather, they have more to do with Zero. And you."

Exhaling through her nostrils, Kallen closed her eyes again. "Let me guess," she started. "You want to know what our _real_ relationship is."

"On the contrary, that's been well established by this point," Orpheus resounded. "It's pretty clear what your feelings are. _Both_ of your feelings."

Kallen's ears perked up on the word 'both', but she chose not to dwell on it. No matter how much it stuck out in her mind.

"Instead, my curiosity is toward the apparent gulf that lies between you two," Orpheus went on, somewhat observingly. "While said feelings are pretty clear, even to someone like me, you both remain very distant from the other."

"Some would call that professionalism," Kallen retorted.

"And others would claim it as something else entirely," Orpheus countered. "Apprehension."

He learned forward, his gaze inquisitive. "As though you are both afraid," he went on. "That, despite whatever you may or may not be doing in your free time, both of you are terrified of admitting the obvious."

The Peace Mark insurgent then tilted his head. "Or are you going to tell me I'm wrong?"

Kallen frowned at that, knowing better than to try and conceal the truth. While she couldn't speak for Lelouch – no matter how much the man before her believed otherwise – she was afraid of precisely that. "Dare I ask why this matters to you at all?"

Again the terrorist shrugged. "No particular reason, other than my being a romantic," he admitted. "After all, my whole vendetta against V.V. and the rest is because they killed the woman I loved."

Minor surprise emerged on Kallen's face, causing a flat smile to emerge on Orpheus'.

"Ah right, I forgot I only told Major Cathcart," he responded, as though just then remembering. "Well, it's not much of a secret I guess, if you're so interested."

Upon receiving a nod of confirmation from Kallen, Orpheus explained. "As explained before, my family sent me to the Eildons after I and my twin sister were born. From there, I was brought up to be one of their soldiers."

He frowned as certain memories began to reemerge. "For obvious reasons I didn't have a pleasant childhood and later years. Whatever time wasn't spent on training and respite was probably spent against some megalomaniac of a Geass user and his or her army of the damned," he smirked a little at that. "Had this all been eight years ago or so, they probably would have sent me and others like me after you Black Knights and Zero."

Wisely not mentioning that was when the Zero had first gained his own Geass, Kallen simply waited for Orpheus to continue.

"Regardless, I ended up connecting with another," he said, bringing up a locket and opening it, revealing the picture of a beautiful woman therein. "A fellow soldier in my unit, who, in spite of everything our masters had drilled into us, ended up helping me regain my humanity, and vice versa."

Just as quickly he withdrew the locket back from whence it came. "One thing led to another and, in our desire to live as humans, we fled," he went on. "And ended up settling in some village in Central Europe, whose name I can't recall now."

Again Orpheus smiled, though this time there was warmth. "We were there for less than a year, but the time spent was the most worthwhile of my existence," he admitted, allowing those memories in now. "More than anything I wish I could go back to then and remain there."

"And then they came for you," Kallen surmised.

Orpheus nodded, his visage darkening as a result. "It didn't take them very long to track us down," he said. "And the Eildons' intentions are very clear to any who dare break from their ranks."

Sighing, Orpheus could only press on. "Long story short, the village was destroyed overnight, but I made it out," he said, again taking on visible solemnity. "She did not."

Somehow managing not to dwell on _that_ set of memories, he moved to the end. "After that, I ended up joining ranks with Peace Mark, a little before its own destruction," he explained. "To which I am here now. About to carry out vengeance for my beloved wife's murder."

He leaned forward again, staring Kallen straight in the eyes. "Which brings me back to you," he stated with directness, which Kallen only remained unflinching toward. "From one man who fights out of love to a woman who clearly does the same, why are you so hesitant?"

Orpheus then emphasized. "Why are you, and he, so afraid of what drives you both, Kallen Kouzuki?"

* * *

He remained in the great distance, the advanced sensors on his frame – no, _fortress_ he reminded himself – keeping his sights on his target. As large as that air cruiser was, Jeremiah saw that it would still be a difficult shot, and not simply because of the rather unpredictable nature of his main weapon. To say nothing of the rather unpredictable nature of the _fortress_ itself.

Even so, he still lined up his sights upon the cruiser, managing to keep them away from the escorting fightercraft. With any luck, his shot would cripple the giant aircraft and cause it to plummet to the ice below, the crash finishing his _real_ target in place of his shot. With a little more luck however, he would obliterate the entire thing, and all within, altogether, and therefore ensure that nothing survived whatsoever. Obviously Jeremiah was banking on the latter, if only to save himself further trouble.

Eventually did his target reticle light up, indicating the cruiser was now within firing range. Without any hesitance or real thought whatsoever, Jeremiah pulled the trigger and watched his killing shot lance out. Which was when an event even had not foreseen did occur…

* * *

 **Black Knights air cruiser** _**Tsuru** _ **  
Franz Josef Archipelago, Arctic Circle**

"Why are you, and he, so afraid of what drives you both, Kallen Kouzuki?"

Kallen was no more than seconds away from answering when she felt her Geass light up, once again involuntarily. And this time it wasn't entirely random. In the great distance, well away from the _Tsuru_ 's current position, she depicted a shadowy form, hovering and waiting. A great and quite familiar light at its center, building up until…

"What is it?" Orpheus demanded, suddenly aware something had happened. Or worse, was about to happen.

Without answering him on that front either, Kallen tapped the nearby intercom switch. "Major Kouzuki to bridge!" she called out in warning, praying that the _Tsuru_ 's bridge crew would believe as much as the _Izumo_ 's would have. "Bank hard right! Now!"

Immediately acting upon the Major's warning, the _Tsuru_ 's helmsman brought the massive airship into a sudden right bank. No sooner than this occurred did the hadron blast – a much larger and more powerful blast than standard – fire out, lancing through the exact position that the cruiser had previously been. All while the ship shuddered from its sheer power, with shock and fire following moments later.

* * *

Watching as the burning, but still flying air cruiser continue, Jeremiah could only curse his luck. He had an inclination toward what had happened. Somehow the Red Dragoness' Geass had been active at that precise moment, and she had identified him right as he was about to fire. An great oversight on his part; he should have taken a chance and brought his machine closer in, all the while keeping his Geass Canceller active.

Well, no matter her surmised, even as his warning indicators lit up with enemy fire control; both the cruiser and the escort fighters were attempting to target him. Knowing better than to press what little apparent luck he had further, he withdrew his fortress back and moved away, as fast as it could move in its present ungainly form. The airship was still a fair distance from Alexandra Base, but no doubt Lelouch would have his knightmares deploy on VTOLs regardless. Thus, as he continued to move back, Jeremiah signaled the rest of the defenders to prepare for ground assault.

* * *

 **Black Knights air cruiser** _**Tsuru** _ **  
Franz Josef Archipelago, Arctic Circle**

 _Damn it!_ Lelouch cursed as he reoriented himself with the rest of the _Tsuru_ 's compliment. He should have known better. The enemy had not only anticipated his attack but had obviously set up a defense, complete with at least one long-range hadron cannon. Only sheer stroke of luck – and unfortunately Kallen's Geass – kept the _Tsuru_ from crashing down if not exploding altogether. "Distance to drop zone!?"

"Approximately seventy-five klicks!" an anonymous bridge operator answered.

Again Lelouch cursed. That was a lot of open air to cover to target. The more his knightmares remained airborne, even if they were using _Hayabusas_ to fly, the more ample time did the Eildons have to shoot them down. And Lelouch doubted that hadron cannon was the only extraordinary weapon in their arsenal.

The all too familiar feeling of all eyes on him, waiting for orders, Lelouch took a moment to adjust his strategy. Alright, dropping well on top of the base was out. In that case, they would at least make it to the island itself and proceed westward on the ground. Undoubtedly the Eildons would move to meet them upon doing so, but that suited Lelouch just fine. As the enemy was clearly aware of the Black Knights' presence, it was only fair that they meet them head on, in traditional battle. Besides, even if the _Tsuru_ herself could not remain, he could still have his air units strafe the base itself if it came down to it.

 _And if the enemy army is away from the fort…_ Lelouch considered a little further, just before giving the awaited order.

"We go now," he announced, before looking toward the _Tsuru_ 's captain. "Begin Phase III the moment we launch."

Though visibly uncertain, the captain nodded in compliance regardless. "Yes sir."

With that, Lelouch turned and made his usual dramatic exit. While another bridge operator sounded through the intercom. "All devicers! To your knightmares!"

* * *

Through a sheer whirlwind of alarm and motion did Benio Akagi at last reach the cockpit of her _Guren_ , which sealed over her as soon as she had entered. After few more moments of checking over her systems, she brought her machine up from its dormant _seiza_ position, its beak carapace opening up and allowing the head to extend out as it did, in turn followed by many of her comrades' own machines. From there, she felt the familiar clang of a _Hayabusa_ VTOL drone latching onto the _Guren_ , from which she wasted no further time in taking her appointed launch position.

 _This is going to be a bumpy ride,_ Benio thought disparagingly as she stood waiting, the _Tsuru_ 's rear launch bay opening just behind her. She didn't know what had hit, or _nearly_ hit, the _Tsuru_ , but if the enemy had more like that in their arsenal, then she knew it was going to be a long, hard drop. Even worse, they were greatly off target, practically on the other side of Alexandra Land from the enemy base. That only meant they would have to fight their way to through the ground, something that Benio was not very appreciative of. Not that there were many things to appreciate about Operation Fubuki at this point.

Taking in one final breath of air, Benio waited a little longer for the appointed signal, only then reversing on her machine's landspinners and effectively dropping away out of the launch bay, in the manner of a conventional paratrooper. Within seconds did her _Hayabusa_ unit go active and allow her _Guren_ to achieve flight, from which she fell in line with the rest of Zero Squadron, who themselves fell in line around the _Mordred_ as usual. Up ahead, even through the darkness, Benio could depict the _Guren Nishiki_ off of the black and gold knightmare's side, as was that weird white _Guren_ wannabe that their "guest" was using. Benio paid little mind to this however, instead leveling out so that she was beside Captain Finlay's unit, after which she proceeded with the rest of the force. Straight into the dark unknown directly ahead.

"Anti-air fire incoming! All units evade!" an operator from the _Tsuru_ warned after but very few minutes since launch. Sure enough, Benio's warning systems lit up as she picked up multiple fire control radar angling on her and the other knightmares, accompanied by traditional unguided ack-ack fire. Though she was no fighter pilot, she threw her machine into an evasive pattern, maneuvering around the shells and projectiles as effectively as she would have on the ground, all the while the _Tsuru_ fired her own missiles in support. That seemed to have some effect, as Benio noticed several of the enemy fire control dissipated, but more than enough of the anti-air guns kept firing, to which she could only dance and evade with the rest. For a very short moment she wondered if she would even make it to the shoreline, but she forced that uncertainty back. It would serve her no purpose.

 _At the very least they don't seem to have fighters of their own,_ she thought, noticing no oncoming air contacts on her radar beyond the missiles. That wasn't much of a surprise, since the target's location was than ideal for maintaining a fighter garrison. Just as Benio had no desire to take her machine into aerial combat; knightmares should stay on the ground period.

And speaking of the ground, it came up well before Benio realized it. Upon sighting the wave of the _Guren Nishiki_ 's surger arm, Benio proceed with the rest of the force into a steep descent, now apparently transitioning from fighter pilot to dive bomber. Keeping an eye on her altimeter and her main camera simultaneously, Benio again waited for the mark, all the while fighting the strain of the oncoming g-forces. The fire only seemed to intensify around her, but so far it seemed unable to touch her _Isshiki_. She could only hope it was the same for the rest of Zero Squadron, as well as Hannya and Kyosha Squadrons with them. And Zero of course. It _especially_ wouldn't do well if he got shot down; again Benio forced back the thought and looming dread before it distracted her.

Yet again did the next stage of the drop come up before Benio realized it, her altimeter flashing that she had reached drop altitude. Acting before realizing, Benio disengaged her _Guren_ from the _Hayabusa_ and proceeded to freefall. It was an unnerving feeling, but fortunately quite short as she landed all very quickly. Not at all bothering to kiss the ground – even if she were in the position to – she reextended her landspinners and drove westward with the rest of the Black Knights. Where the Britannians were undoubtedly moving toward them on their own.

* * *

Between its advanced sensors complimented by its Druid System, it wasn't long before the _Mordred_ picked up oncoming enemy movement. Without looking at the exact number, Lelouch could tell that prior estimates of Alexandra Land's defenses had been premature. What had to be five, maybe six or seven squadrons worth of knightmares – at least – were moving straight at him and his meager three squadrons now. And though his sensors identified the enemy machines as otherwise standard _Sutherland_ and _Gloucester_ types, he did well to remember his last encounter with the Eildons to know that these were far from standard opposition. That he and his soldiers were in for the long haul.

 _Hopefully they'll only be as skilled as the average Britannian devicer,_ Lelouch thought in bemusement. There was always that possibility he knew. As skilled as the Eildon devicers may or may not have been, they would still be fighting against three squadrons of battle hardened Black Knights, up to and including himself and Zero Squadron. That should amount to something he thought while drawing his VARIS. Just behind him, the other Black Knight units followed his example, from the _Gurens_ engaging their surgers and taking hold of their fork knives and the _Gekkas_ bringing up their katen yaibatous. The _Byakuen_ also engaged its curious weapon system, a serrated red blade extending from its right arm assembly.

Now indeed set, Lelouch raised the _Mordred_ 's left arm up, readying to signal his army to advance. However, right before he could draw the arm downward and forward, the ground lit up before him with an all too familiar crimson beam from overhead. Out of sheer reflex did he bring his knightmare to an immediate halt, from which he signaled the rest of the Black Knights to do the same. Once again he should have anticipated what his sensors and Druid System were now telling him.

"Welcome Zero," the voice of Jeremiah Gottwald called out as a strange machine – clearly a knight giga fortress – hovered downward, just ahead of the main Eildon formation. There wasn't really much to describe of it beyond its black and red box-like structure. The only true detail Lelouch could take note of, without reading too deeply over his Druid System's technical readout, was the greatly enlarged hadron cannon at its center, which glowed with destructive malevolence. "As you can tell, we have been anticipating of your arrival."

"So I see Orange," Lelouch called back out as Kallen marched the _Guren Nishiki_ up to stand beside him. Another hand signal from his part kept his knight from taking a shot with her surger. "I suppose you want to begin where we left off?"

A short, cold laugh exited the cyborg's lips. "From where specifically? Narita? Or the Black Rebellion itself?" Jeremiah inquired, deliberately not mentioning their latest encounter. After all, there was no point in tipping off the other Black Knights on it. "To be honest those previous battles do not matter to me. No more than the Orange Incident before them all."

It was then that the center hadron cannon's glow increased substancially. "Rather, the only thing that matters to me now is your death," he stated in his executioner's tone. "Only then can…"

"Jeremiah?" a new voice suddenly commed in as one of the _Gekkas_ moved forward somewhat. "Is that you?"

It took a moment for Lelouch to recall that woman's voice as Chigusa Ohgi's. And it took another moment to remember what he had read on that woman's service record, as well as their own impromptu encounter back in Japan.

"This voice…" Jeremiah let out in unguarded surprise, the glow of his fortress' main weapon receding. "Viletta?"

* * *

"Yes, yes it's me Jeremiah," Chigusa responded while somehow managing to keep the first semblances of tears under control. Though she had heard, and hoped well against, Zero's claiming her former superior having joined ranks with the Eildons, it was only now, with him directly in front of her, that she verified it as fact. And understood. "Though I go by Chigusa now."

To that, the strange box-like machine turned to "address" hers. "I see," Jeremiah observed without hostility. "You survived as well."

"I did," Chigusa confirmed, as though her physical presence didn't make it obvious.

Though she couldn't see her former superior's profile, he knew he had nodded approvingly at that. "That is fortunate. When I first heard of possible survivors, I had wondered if you were among them," he admitted. "I trust you have made a fair life for yourself in all of this?"

"I have," Chigusa assured. "I married a good man, and have two children waiting for me back home."

Again without having to see him directly, Chigusa knew that a smile now enfolded Jeremiah's lips. "That's fortunate as well. Such happiness suits you, even more than some meaningless title."

And then, just as quickly, the smile dissipated. "However, you did not intervene for simple conversation."

"No, I didn't," Chigusa exclaimed, now just as serious. "Join us."

A sudden cold swell moved throughout the field, such that both the Eildons and Black Knights felt that. "What?" Jeremiah could only question.

"Join us," Chigusa implored, even having her _Gekka_ reach out to the knight giga fortress, its left hand open in invitation. "I don't know what you have been led to believe, but Zero is not your enemy," she assured. "We are not your enemy."

Though she knew that many of her fellow Black Knights, to say nothing of Zero himself, were fixing her with questioning glances, Chigusa kept her focus well past them. In that small instance, the only thing that mattered was the response she would gain from her former comrade. Her friend.

"Join us Jeremiah," Chigusa Ohgi – originally Viletta Nu – further implored. "And fight for the justice you once dedicated yourself toward."

* * *

For what it was worth, Jeremiah Gottwald actually seemed to consider her offer, at least for a moment. Though Grandmaster V.V. himself had recruited him, he had no true loyalty to the Eildons; they were only a means to an end that served both of them. Likewise, even he, a once self-proclaimed purist, had found the events of September 13, 2017 utterly reprehensible. Such that the Black Knights were no longer terrorist rabble in his eyes; they, perhaps more than any other, fought for a just cause. A cause well worth fighting for in itself, no matter who in fact led them.

It was with that last thought that Jeremiah turned back to face the _Mordred_ , which seemed to await his answer as well. He could only sneer at what he saw within, closing his right eye in open remorse.

"I'm sorry Viletta, but that is not possible," the former Britannian knight responded, almost apologetically. "Today, I fight for a different brand of justice,"

Somehow and some way, he could almost feel the ghost of Empress Marianne before him, though with an expression even he could not read. Ultimately however, Jeremiah decided he was beyond the point of concern. "Justice for slighted honor."

It was only then that his eye then snapped back open. Clear and concise determination showing through.

"It is for that justice, as well as the world to come," Jeremiah declared with finality, reengaging his main weapon. "That Zero must die!"

Once adequately charged, he triggered the mega hadron cannon, the resultant beam firing straight at the black and gold knightmare. Unfortunately devicer within had more than anticipating the attack, and so he, and those frames around him, scattered well before. The beam impacted thereafter, leaving only a great, burning crater where it struck.

Even so, Jeremiah Gottwald's course was now firmly set. There would be no turning away from it.

"Forward Eildons!" Jeremiah called out to his forces, now firmly resolved. "Today we destroy the Demon King! Once and for all!"

With that declaration, the Eildons advanced with their commander. As did the Black Knights with their Black King.

* * *

 _So much for an easy finish,_ Kallen bitterly thought as the Eildons swept toward her and the other Black Knights as an arctic tempest, their white knightmares moving faster than their "regular" Britannian cousins could ever hope. Regardless she raised her surger and fired a shot, as did the other _Gurens_ beside, managing to take out a number of the frontline, with the _Gekkas_ moving in with their handguns just after. The enemy knightmares were just as quick to return fire, but by then Kallen and her comrades had entered evasive maneuvers, and so were not so easy to track. That assured the ace considerably. Advanced tech the Eildons might have possessed, but their devicers were not all that different from the usual opposition. With any luck they would fall just as easily.

Of course, Kallen knew better than to rely on luck for _anything_ , especially when she was grossly outnumbered. As she half-expected from reading her sensors, the Eildons were attempting to encircle them, taking immediate advantage of their superior manpower, while C.C. and Chigusa directed Hannya and Kyosha Squadrons to head them off from the flanks. That left her and Zero Squadron to charge on through the main formation, which Kallen made straight for, the eleven _Guren Isshikis_ and the _Byakuen_ falling in with her as more _Sutherlands_ moved to intercept. More oncoming bullets and explosives soon followed, the thirteen seventh generation frames maneuvering all around while responding in kind, taking out any and all opposition that they could reach. A good start, but the battle had just begun, Kallen knew all too well.

And of course, there was her liege, which Kallen was only able to steal a glance of from her radar display. As she had expected, if not quite hoped for, the _Mordred_ was moving away from the main battle with Orange in hot pursuit, that giant knight giga fortress giving chase after the lone knightmare, hadron cannon firing repeatedly. For a moment Kallen was tempted to break away and move to support him, but she forced herself down from doing so. As much terror as she felt within, she knew Lelouch could take care of himself for the time being, and his moving away drew Jeremiah Gottwald away with him, allowing and the rest of the Black Knights to fight the regular Eildons. They, even more than that apparent wonder weapon, needed to be removed from the fight, lest they prove bothersome when the _Tsuru_ moved around and deployed the rest of the assault force on the base itself.

Thus, biting back the temptation – as well as the ever present imagery of Lelouch dead by Orange's blade – Kallen focused on her immediate opposition. Brandishing her fork knife, she leaped and moved between two more white _Sutherlands_ , executing a spin slash that bisected them from their right and left legs respectively. After that, she planted a grenade in one and then grasped onto the other, triggering her surger and boiling the enemy knightmare in all too familiar fashion. It exploded the moment she released it, to which she then reversed and rejoined with Alfred, who was in the process of firing his own surger in its rapid mode into another formation, which included an ubiquitously caped _Gloucester_. Once more a good start, but as Kallen knew to the point of feeling anxiety well in her stomach, it had all only just begun.

* * *

Another hadron beam generated, forcing Lelouch to bank left and evade while returning fire with his VARIS. Unfortunately while his shots landed on such a large and bulky target, they did not seem to have any noticeable effect on the enemy fortress, which all but visibly shrugged away from the attacks. To that, the Demon King gritted his teeth as he dodged another hadron blast, already knowing the answer. The damned thing had electromagnetic armor like the _Siegfried_ before it.

 _The question is how do I crack it?_ Lelouch thought, taking another glance over his Druid System readout, even as Jeremiah fired another hadron shot after him. Even with the in depth scans, he could not find any particular weaknesses within the armor, though Lelouch knew better than to believe that meant it was invincible. There was a crippling weakness somewhere, especially if the knight giga fortress was a sixth generation machine as he suspected. He just needed to find and exploit it, while staying alive long enough to do so.

Regardless, Jeremiah continued his barrage, firing yet another beam that swept across the tundra, with Lelouch having the _Mordred_ reverse and then dodge left. One obvious weak point, Lelouch long since noted, was the thing's lack of maneuverability; it was all too easy for Lelouch to maneuver around it. Another was that it only seemed to have one weapon – even if the Druid System hadn't indicated as such, Lelouch knew it would have used something else by that point – which made it just as easy to be aware of. Granted said weapon was an overly powerful hadron cannon, but Lelouch, obviously, was very familiar with that kind of weapon. Certainly enough that he could tell when and how it would fire, allowing him to continue evading each shot as though they were being made in slow motion.

And of course, there was the third weak point. Its devicer. "I'm disappointed Orange," Lelouch called out as he dodged yet another hadron stream, only to fire a snap burst shot from his VARIS. Despite the damage being negligible from that as well, he continued his taunt. "Surely you can do more against me than this paltry display."

"I could say the same for you Zero," Jeremiah called back, charging and firing another blast while continuing to float about. "Perhaps you're merely lying in wait to employ your latest 'miracle'?"

Lelouch frowned from behind his mask on that. Had he possessed the time and capability, he would have indeed setup one of his patented miracles to shift the battle in one swoop. Alas however, Alexandra Land had remained too far out of his reach before the present. "I have no need of such against you," Lelouch countered, not about to let Jeremiah see his frustration. "No more than I had at Narita or the Black Rebellion."

Another small, cold laugh on the cyborg's part. "I told you those prior confrontations mean nothing to me," Jeremiah proclaimed, firing another hadron blast that the _Mordred_ naturally dodged. "I am nothing like the weak, foolish man I once was."

"No, you're not," Lelouch stated, deciding to make his move. Withdrawing his VARIS for his MVS and putting all power into his landspinners, he dashed up and fired his hip-mounted slash harkins, clamping down on the enemy machine. Then, in an imitation of the maneuver Cornelia had used against him eight years prior, he launched upward at the floating fortress. With a loud clang as metal impacted metal he landed atop, raising his sword high to strike.

"You're even weaker!" he declared, right as he moved to plunge his blade through. Himself smiling at the characteristic brazenness of the attack, Jeremiah decided it was time to show his _true_ hand.

All at once, the fortress shuddered, then twisting about to throw the _Mordred_ aside. Lelouch landed back on the ground easily enough, cape and sword sweeping as he did. However, that was of secondary concern as he watched what was now occurring in front of him, understanding and dread now emerging from within.

As the "box" began to loom once more against its adversary – the latter now reversing back for distance – a pair of giant arms unfolded and emerged from its sides, from which an equally pair of giant hands also extended. Simultaneously, two massive legs shifted out from the center, moving downward to ground level as feet and knee joints locked into place. The center also moved, forming into an apparent torso and a causing the fortress to "upright" itself, gradually shifting from its original box shape into the familiar humanoid form of a knightmare frame. Only, as Lelouch now understood, this was no mere knightmare frame. And it was indeed sixth generation as he had suspected.

Then, at the seemingly final stage of the transformation, the pyramid-shaped carapace up top folded away, a humanoid head soon emerging to replace it. The latter looking down upon the _Mordred_ with crimson eyes sensors, which flared vehemently.

"I see," Lelouch observed with a deepened frown. He had heard rumors of this particular unit – a "giant knightmare frame" of unrivaled power – but had not believed even one had actually been produced. Once again he should have guessed V.V. and his cronies would obtain such a beast for themselves. " _Vortigern_."

"A gift from the Grandmaster," Jeremiah confirmed, smirking down at the "lesser" knightmare frame and its devicer, the former being but a third of his steed's size. "So that I may _properly_ deal with you."

At that, Jeremiah extended his right arm forward, the tips of all five digits already aglow with energy. Realizing what was about to occur next, Lelouch again reversed, right before the five hadron cannons therein fired. Once more the ground was scorched before him, but Jeremiah was not about to let it end there.

"Have at you Zero!" Jeremiah called out as he drove the _Vortigern_ forward, moving much faster now than in its prior form. "For Britannia, for the greater good, you shall die! Here and now!"

Gritting his teeth as he maneuvered back, Lelouch could only redraw his VARIS and return fire, despite the fortress' electromagnetic armor remaining in effect. All the while inwardly scrambling for a new strategy to employ against this newfound monstrosity.

* * *

 _These are…different,_ Charmelle thought as she evaded another _Sutherland_ 's lance attack. Indeed, as she and Benio held against the enemy forces, Charmelle once again felt much amiss about the Operation Fubuki. Not simply because the opposing knightmares were performing rather differently from their "standard" configurations, but also the tactics and fighting forms that their devicers employed. If Charmelle hadn't known any better, she could have sworn she and her comrades were fighting an entirely different force from the Imperial Army.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, however, she was too deep into the fighting to wholly concentrate on that thought. Thus as she dodged the white _Sutherland_ 's follow up slash harken attack, Charmelle circled around and promptly fired her surger in rapid shot, spraying the enemy's cockpit block in a concentrated burst. For whatever its technological differences and potential enhancements, the _Sutherland_ exploded as well as any other, especially against the darkened background. That suited Charmelle just fine, especially as a _Gloucester_ came charging in its comrade's place, its own lance raised to impale. When that didn't work, it raised its assault rifle and fired, forcing the Black Knight to reverse and zigzag away. She then retaliated just as quickly with a grenade shot, but once more she was not quite used to the enemy's difference in movement, and so the _Gloucester_ itself veered off just as smoothly, then firing its own rifle mounted projectile. To that, Charmelle was forced to raise a barrier to deflect.

Capitalizing on her defensive motion, the Britannian machine renewed its charge, only to bank right as Charmelle dropped her barrier and fired a snapshot from her surger. Gritting her teeth as she put more speed into her _Guren_ , she just managed to dodge that lance attack as well, and then follow up by quick firing her chest mounted slash harken. This time the _Gloucester_ was struck on the right arm, effectively depriving it of its lance, but it still retained its assault rifle, which it quickly turned after her. This time Charmelle dashed right herself, evading the stream of bullets, and at last managing to catch the white knightmare on the flank with a full powered surger shot. As with the _Sutherland_ , it detonated like any standard _Gloucester_ would have, though that did little assuage Charmelle's lingering doubts. Especially when she considered how much more of a fight they were putting up than average.

"Rei Three, your left!" Benio called out in warning, causing Charmelle to maneuver her _Guren_ away out of reflex. Rather than a stream of bullets or grenades this time, the oncoming shot was much faster, and much, much more powerful. Such that, had she not evaded it or engage her barrier at the right moment, it would have easily blasted her to kingdom come.

 _That was a VARIS!_ Charmelle realized, quickly turning her eyes toward the origin of the shot. As she had expected, and very much not hoped, the oncoming knightmare, which swapped its rifle out for an MVS upon drawing toward her, was _not_ a fifth generation _Sutherland_ or _Gloucester_. Instead, its profile was that of an all too familiar type, with only a differing visored face-plate and single eye camera on its forehead indicating that it was a different machine from what one would have assumed. Regardless, that did not stop Charmelle from feeling alarmed as the enemy knightmare moved in, bringing its sword against her fork knife.

"Rei Three to all units, be on guard!" she called out in warning, right as she threw back the maser vibration sword and reversed again, firing another radiant wave beam that was dodged in equal fashion. "The enemy has _Exeters_!"

Sure enough, her opponent was more than able to keep up with her _Isshiki_ , firing one of its armed mounted slash harkens to try and catch her side. Again fortunately, while the white knightmare was a dead ringer for the _Mordred_ or the _Lancelot_ , the devicer within was in no way in league with Zero or Suzaku Kururugi, and so Charmelle easily evaded that attack, and then the follow up from the opposite arm. She fired another surger beam after, but the _Exeter_ remained just as fast, boosting and narrowly dodging the blast, redrawing its VARIS in the process. Sneering at that, Charmelle mirrored its maneuver and put her _Guren_ at full speed, evading the resultant shot.

It was then that Benio made her appearance known, entering the scene and firing her own surger in its rapid fire setting, forcing the doppelganger to veer off from her as well. Upon doing so, it moved to turn its rifle toward the interloper, only for Charmelle to burn the weapon, and the arm holding it, away with her surger. From that, it twisted around toward Charmelle's _Guren_ again, firing both hip-mounted harkens after her, but the Zero Squadron ace was more than able to dodge, even knocking away one of the rocket anchors with her fork knife. All the while Benio attempted to strike at the cockpit block with her own knife, only for the eighth generation machine to dash away before the blade could impale. Not that it really mattered, as in that movement, Charmelle was able to plant a grenade into its right flank. Once again the enemy knightmare blew up as well as one would have expected.

However, that was far from the end of it, both Charmelle and Benio knew. Especially as more _Exeters_ were soon identified among the enemy forces, dangerously close to their position.

"What are we _really_ fighting here?" Charmelle found herself whispering as she and her wingmate moved onto another set of targets. Even now, as focused upon fighting and winning as she was, she could not help but still wonder.

* * *

Having finished cutting down another _Sutherland_ with a running slash, Orpheus was just able to depict the _Gloucester_ move against his left with an MVS poised to impale. Sneering at the strike, it was all too easy for him to reverse his _Byakuen_ back and away, the right arm shifting into its cannon form as it did. By the time Eildon machine was able turn to face him again, the white knightmare fired, generating a fresh new hole through its opposite number's center. It exploded not long after, only for two more _Sutherlands_ to race out in its place, one with its own lance poised to impale while the other fired its assault rifle as it closed. Switching out the cannon for the arm blade, Orpheus had his knightmare zigzag around the bullets, and then renew its charge at the lance wielding _Sutherland_. Once again eliciting a running slash against its left side, which caused the newly rendered pilotless knightmare to topple over dead.

After that, Orpheus switched his right arm over again, this time generating a second blade – forming a serrated pincer of sorts – while closing in on the second _Sutherland_. The enemy machine continued to fire, but Orpheus was more than able to dodge; after all, he, more than anyone present, was well used to fighting those he once fought alongside. As such, it took a near instant for him to come upon the hapless _Sutherland_ , bringing his vice claw up to separate the _Sutherland_ 's forearm, and assault rifle, from the whole. The enemy devicer responded by firing his or her slash harkens point blank, but Orpheus evaded this just as neatly, veering around while keeping the two arm blades enclosed. Upon reaching his intended position, he drove the combined blade straight through the cockpit block, and then removed it in as short an order. Again the enemy knightmare didn't explode, but somehow it didn't fall over either. Not that it really mattered to Orpheus, who moved away from the still standing corpse all the same.

He was just about to search for another target when a hyper powered shot launched passed the _Byakuen_. "Ah yes," the former terrorist exclaimed, watching as an _Exeter_ came straight at him, more shots firing from its VARIS. Even before Captain Finlay's warning, he had known his former organization had procured some eighth generation knightmares for themselves, so it wasn't all surprising to see them there with Jeremiah Gottwald. In any case, he launched up to the enemy frame, vice claw open to snap around the VARIS rifle. Somehow anticipating the move however, the _Exeter_ reversed right as the claw closed shut, retaliating with its two hip mounted harkens, and then following up with its left arm harken. Orpheus dodged all three, even firing his own harken as well, but the _Exeter_ was just as quick to evade. Through the process, the latter swapped out its VARIS for one of its MVS, to which it then shot straight after the _Byakuen_ , which raised its reformed arm blade to parry. A quick exchange of blades then took place, though Orpheus was noticeably more relaxed and less elaborate in his technique than his opponent, which was exerting quite a bit of effort to overcome his defense.

In the end, it was an all too simple matter for the Peace Mark insurgent to reverse as the advanced model knightmare made an overhead attack, overcompensating itself in the process as it brought its sword blade down. Moving fast before it could recover, Orpheus, while veering around to his enemy's right flank, withdrew the arm blades and switched out for his main weapon's drill setting. No sooner than when the rather bizarre weapon emerged from its golden forearm housing did Orpheus engage it, piercing right through the cockpit block and out the other side. Upon withdrawing and disengaging the weapon, the terrorist was just able to depict a fair amount of blood across the length, at least before he swapped it out for his cannon again.

With that enemy out of the way, the _Byakuen_ turned and began firing its single gunnery weapon, one shot after another. With at least one Eildon knightmare falling with each blast.

* * *

Compared to the previous stage of the battle, Lelouch found himself expelling much more effort in his movements, as well as keeping the _Mordred_ well ahead of the opposing machine. This was emphasized as the _Vortigern_ – again moving much faster than one would believe twelve meter tall "knightmare" should have been capable of – came upon him once again, its arms raised and hands clasped together for a pile driver attack. Reversing his own unit, Lelouch dodged left, the behemoth slamming into the tundra as a result. The revolutionary countered with his two hip mounted harkens, but as he had expected, the giant's electromagnetic armor remained in place, neither anchor able to do so much as ping against the _Vortigern_ 's side. In turn, Jeremiah swung its left arm out and fired the fingertip hadron cannons there, forcing Lelouch back on his landspinners even further. All the while the giant rose again to pursue.

Dodging another blast from that center mounted hadron cannon, Lelouch was really start to feel pushed to the breaking point. It would have been one thing if the enemy fortress was a slow and lumbering beast as one would have otherwise expected, but the _Vortigern_ was actually quite fast and agile, such that it banked away from his countering VARIS shot as easily as a regular sized knightmare would have. According to the _Mordred_ 's Druid readout, this was due to the thing actually possessing a body mounted float system, which, while remaining ineffective in making the _Vortigern_ an efficient flyer, certainly allowed it to move as well as a landspinner equipped knightmare at ground level. And even worse, despite his previously claiming it as a weakness, Orange remained as skilled a devicer as he had eight years ago.

"You seem to be wavering Zero," Jeremiah called out over the comm. Circuit, again firing his right hand mounted hadron cannons at the _Mordred_ , forcing Lelouch to dodge left this time. "Don't tell me this is all too much for you."

"Not in the least Orange," Lelouch found himself responding, in spite his exhaustion. He fired another VARIS shot, this time at the _Vortigern_ 's head. Unfortunately the armor extended to that as well, with the hypershot all but visibly bouncing off, much to the Demon King's aggravation. "You know what they say about giants and hard falls."

Jeremiah laughed a little more at that, vaunting over and moving to strike the _Mordred_ with a football-styled kick. The smaller knightmare dodged that attack as well, as well as the follow up blast from his left arm cannons, but it all hardly mattered. It was only fitting that Lelouch give him a real fight – especially compared to the one they had eight years ago – before the bastard's execution was carried out.

"Indeed I do know what they claim," Jeremiah responded back as he then raised both hands up, firing all ten hadron cannons in a spray formation. To his surprise, Lelouch evaded by _closing in_ , effectively moving under the beams, while simultaneously switching out his VARIS for an MVS. Unfortunately for him however, the blade was no more effective at breaking through the _Vortigern_ 's armor, and Lelouch was only able to make a running slash against its left leg before Jeremiah forced him away with a backhanded sweep. He then followed up with another mega hadron cannon blast to keep the Demon King on his black and gold toes. "Though as you can see, I'm hardly in a position to fall."

Again the giant charged, as though it were going to shoulder tackle the _Mordred_ , only for the smaller machine to reverse and move left to dodge. Lelouch then attempted to strike at the behemoth's right flank, only for Jeremiah to again raise the right hand and fire a hadron cannon snapshot, which Lelouch was only just able to keep ahead of. All the while the former prince felt the strain set in more and more while maneuvering.

"You, on the other hand," Jeremiah declared as he again pursued, this time firing his arm mounted hadron cannons in rapid succession, forcing Lelouch to weave around the blasts with extra effort. Both the attack and the dodging almost reminded the former purist of an old western, in which the antagonist fired his gun at the victim's feet, forcing him to "dance". "Your fall will be as hard as tungsten, and just as swift."

Involuntarily did Jeremiah feel his visage darken as he harshly whispered. "To her honor, such shall be your penance," he declared as he again drove the _Vortigern_ after its much smaller opponent.

Despite the low audibility, the _Mordred_ 's communication system, and Lelouch's ears, picked it up regardless. And though he was otherwise preoccupied, a part of him could not help but wonder about that statement. As well as any significance it held, which, due to missing a key piece of information about his enemy's background, he was unable to realize.

* * *

Veering around another VARIS shot, all the while keeping her machine aimed straight, Chigusa all but vaulted her _Gekka_ after the offending _Exeter_. Upon her closure, the Eildon devicer attempted to reverse, but his reflexes proved not fast enough, with the Black Knight cleaving apart his or her rifle before proper distance could be gained. Not that it slowed the white knightmare down much, which simply withdrew its own MVS and came back at her, the hyper-oscillating blade grinding against her own chainsword. Chigusa held her own katen yaibatou in place for a bit, until at last finally breaking the contact and firing her slash harken into the _Exeter_ 's face. The freshly removed head easily fell to the frozen ground, as did the rest of the Eildon frame when she ran it through.

The newly rendered corpse wasn't even cold when her warning indicator went off again, three _Sutherlands_ now moving after her. As her wingman moved to intercept one, she raised her handgun to fire at the remaining pair, only for them to break away and advance after her in a standard, though much faster, evasive pattern. Reversing and evading their own assault rifle shots, she moved her _Gekka_ around to flank, with the left positioned _Sutherland_ meeting her first and firing its harkens to attempt dissuasion. As powerful as her present enemies were, it was quite clear that they were Britannian in origin, in tactics if not service record. That granted Chigusa and the rest some leverage, as she banked right to dodge the dual rocket anchors, and in the process managed to snapshot her handgun into the exposed cockpit block. The enemy pilot was easily killed with that, though there was still the wingman to deal with, which made its presence known again with a rifle mounted grenade, which was banked away from as well.

More bullets flying after her, the former purist again found herself nearly cursing her "friend" of eight years prior. What the hell was Jeremiah thinking to align himself with these bastards? It was a rhetorical question of course; there could be only one answer toward the former Imperial Guardsman having signed on with V.V. and his entourage. And it wasn't simple vengeance upon Zero over past events, at least not for Jeremiah's personal benefit.

Even as she drove her _Gekka_ after that enemy _Sutherland_ as well, slashing it down with a quick pass, Chigusa felt her blood boil at the prospect. It was obvious that V.V. had used the late Empress Marianne's name and memory to pull at Jeremiah's strings, and Jeremiah, in his desire to live up to Her Majesty's memory, had gone along with it all too willingly. Even if that desire had been corrupted toward killing the Empress' only son. Again Chigusa could not help but question her former comrade's thinking, and perhaps his sanity as well.

"Do you _really_ think you're serving her through all of this, Jeremiah?" she harshly whispered to herself, before being forced to drive her _Gekka_ into a right bank again. Another _Exeter_ had picked her out of the lot and was gunning after her, both MVS drawn to strike this time. Readying her katen yaibatou once again, Chigusa mirrored the charge and drove after the opposite eighth generation knightmare frame, which crossed its blades as she swung her chainsword down from overhead. All the while, not far from her position, did another battle – between her "friend" and her commander – continue to wage.

* * *

As cliché as it sounded, it was all proceeding well. Though Lelouch and his forces remained insipient, the latter dodging yet another hadron cannon spray in the present, Jeremiah could see that it was all shaping up toward his and the Grandmaster's intentions. Not simply to slay Lelouch _permanently_ of course, but also to destroy his dark works just as permanently. Up to and including his army in the present, and elsewhere.

Thus, as he continued his pursuit of the lone _Mordred_ , which again fired its slash harkens in a poor attempt to dent the _Vortigern_ 's armor, Jeremiah knew it would not be much longer before the _real_ weapon was fired. Yes, the present Black Knights were technically well within range of it, and to utilize it now would certainly spell their immediate doom, but there was no need to hurry yet. If only out of personal inclination rather than tactical soundness, Jeremiah wanted Lelouch exhausted, beaten and battered before the trigger was pulled. All so that he could witness the end of his army and his ambitions. As well as his slighting _her_ honor.

"Such shall be your penance," Jeremiah again whispered, this time even more harshly, as he envisioned Lelouch vi Britannia's visage from within the _Mordred_ 's cockpit, from behind that mask. His execution had been stayed before, but not here, not now. In fact, in a strange way Jeremiah was appreciative that Lelouch had not died so quickly then. Had he done so, he would not have been able to witness the decimation of his Black Knights, the enslaved army that, through the will of another, had brought so much injustice upon the world. Though one could argue that it was not been of the pawns' own will, the fact remained they had carried out their master's orders regardless. And for that, they too would serve a penance, though theirs would not nearly as be damning as Lelouch's.

Having redrawn its VARIS, the _Mordred_ fired off a burst shot that landed square upon the _Vortigern_ 's torso. This time actual damage had been made, as Jeremiah's indicators detected, but it remained overall negligible. Even if he was a far better fighter than he was eight years prior, Lelouch could not, would not, defeat him here. A fact that Jeremiah reinforced upon dodging a following burst shot, then retaliating with his right hand cannons, forcing the _Mordred_ away again. He pursued of course, not about to let the smaller frame out of his sights. Much less allow its devicers recuperate, even if only a little.

Yes, it would not be for much longer. Once Lelouch was pushed firmly to the brink before him would Jeremiah play the last hand. After which, the Black Prince turned Demon King would watch it all fall around him. Just before he would suffer his fall, hard and just.

"Such shall be your penance," Jeremiah again repeated, still keeping up the pressure, the _Mordred_ all but running ragged now. Just a little more he knew, a little more before the guillotine fell. And with it, his Empress' honor regained.


	39. Duet

" _If an injury has to be done to a man it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared."  
_ \- Niccolo Machiavelli

**Alexandra Land  
** **Franz Josef Archipelago, Arctic Circle** **  
October 9, 2025**

"Even after whole centuries, killing you bastards is still utterly satisfying," C.C. muttered with uncharacteristically cold furor as her katen yaibatou ran through another _Sutherland_ , the chainsword easily eviscerating the devicer within the back cockpit pod. Indeed the immortal "witch" could not help but feel a fair amount of pleasure as she then withdrew her blade and reversed, right as another _Sutherland_ came charging in with its lance poised to strike. A burst from her handgun easily took care of that one, only for two others, both armed with assault rifles, to move against her a moment later, firing bullets and grenades at her direction. A fair attempt on the Eildons' part, made even harder for her to dodge when the superior performance of their knightmares was again brought into play, but C.C. evaded their attacks all the same, right before charging to strike once again. One of the Eildon pilots was caught by surprise by her sudden attack, his _Sutherland_ easily bifurcated through the waistline, while his partner quickly reversed himself, firing his slash harkens to buy some distance. C.C. evaded those as well by banking left, and then firing another burst into the retreating purple knightmare, causing to stagger and crumple before the cockpit block ejected. To that, the "witch" was half-tempted to continue firing into the pod, but knowing that her fellow Black Knights – still under the illusion that they were fighting run of the mill Britannians there – would take offense, she reneged and turned away for additional prey.

For perhaps the second time in the last century or so did C.C. feel ire – specifically the will to destroy – within her, albeit not nearly as much as the first time. During V.V.'s trap she had concentrated more on escape beside Lelouch and Kallen, only for her rage to awaken upon the opposite Code Bearer killing the former for a time while also denigrating the latter's corresponding breakdown. She had had no means nor real ability to fight then, as opposed to the present. And once more, there was a great, uncharacteristic satisfaction within her as she slashed down another _Sutherland_ with her katen yaibatou, right before striking the opposite wingmate with her slash harken. Satisfaction in knowing with each destroyed knightmare and devicer, she was putting down her natural enemies; the very order that sought not only to destroy her, but any and all that she was connected with. Up to and including her two present partners, one of which had nearly perished from such attempts.

Yes, even centuries on into her immortality, C.C. had no love for V.V.'s bastard secret society, any more than she had love for V.V. himself. It was a shame the scum wasn't present for her to properly finish this time around – having apparently outsourced his latest scheme to Orange – but C.C. was perfectly fine in dealing with his lesser minions for the time being. Such as it was when she came upon an _Exeter_ , which turned after her with its own VARIS blazing, only for her to bank her pink _Gekka_ right and dodge the burst. She then returned fire with her handgun, only for the eighth generation machine's superior performance came into play, dodging her fire as well. Not that it really mattered to C.C. as she was still able to catch up to it, her katen yaibatou raised up to strike, only to be deflected when the Eildon drew its own MVS and parried. For a brief time, chainblade ground against its oscillating counterpart, Black Knight and Eildon attempting to overpower the other. Unfortunately for the latter however, as advanced as the machine was, the devicer was unable to match his immortal adversary, who rather easily threw off the blade lock and then maneuvered her chainsword around the responding parry. One downward slash later laid the Eildon out with several of his or her brethren, allowing the Code Bearer to move on that much more.

" _Utterly_ satisfying," C.C. repeated as she put her _Gekka_ into its full speed, launching after another _Exeter_ that was just moving against Hannya Two. All too late did the Eildon pilot pick up on the lone pink knightmare charging straight at him or her, turning his or her own VARIS that much later. At which point C.C. had already crossed the distance, katen yaibatou brandished and moving to add one more of her much hated enemies to the growing pile.

* * *

Maneuvering around another barrage of from the oncoming formation, Orpheus shifted the _Byakuen_ 's right arm back into its combined blade mode. From there, he nudged his knightmare frame over to the right somewhat, then performing a running slash against the first _Sutherland_ and effectively cutting all the way across left side. This reached all the way to the corresponding cockpit block, causing the _Sutherland_ to topple over brainless, right before Orpheus was forced to duck under the lance thrust of one of its compatriots. Remaining in that crouched position, the _Byakuen_ skated behind the Eildon knightmare, then proceeding to jab its own cockpit before moving on again. More bullets and grenades, as well as one or two slash harkens, launching after the opposite white knightmare as it advanced.

"Still plenty of you out there," Orpheus muttered to himself as he stole a glance at his radar display, which showed there were indeed more Eildons present than his side, and that the battle was still very much on as a result. Well, no matter he ultimately decided, since he and the Black Knights were making a good time of it. As relatively skilled as V.V.'s devicers were, it was quite clear that the Black Knights were the superior fighters, their abilities long since honed from the Black Rebellion onward, as opposed to the much smaller scale conflicts the Eildons had dealt with in the background. That did Orpheus just fine, especially as he neatly evaded the MVS slash of another _Gloucester_ , then moved left and launched his slash harken straight into its flank, knocking the enemy frame out in one attack. He then reversed back to dodge the assault rifle burst of another _Sutherland_ , in turn switching his right arm over to its cannon mode and firing a snapshot, which ploughed through that frame's center just as quickly. Two enemy knightmares in less than a minute, and _still_ plenty more out there.

One thing that struck Orpheus as rather odd, even as he again evaded the VARIS shot of yet another _Exeter_ , was that there didn't seem to be any elite fighters present outside of Orange. Granted there were a few of the more experienced devicers within the ranks, but hardly anyone at Knights of the Round level, whereas the Black Knights had Zero Squadron and aforementioned Black Rebellion veterans present. Normally such a thing shouldn't have bothered him, especially as he was otherwise concentrated in his attempt to flank the _Exeter_ , which had already forgone its VARIS for its MVS. Switching over to his combined blade again, Orpheus feinted a straight on attack, only to reverse at the last second as the _Exeter_ counterslashed, the _Byakuen_ then circling right. Unfortunately however the eighth generation knightmare was fast enough to keep up, and so parried the following attack, with Orpheus only forcing it away with a near point blank harken shot.

Still, as Orpheus began to exchange blade attack, blocks and maneuvers with the Eildon, that feeling of strangeness remained with him. Yes Orange was neatly tying up Zero and the _Mordred_ in all of this, but surely this wasn't all he and the other Black Knights were left to face. Surely V.V. had something else ready for them, especially when the likes of the Red Dragoness remained otherwise unopposed. Yet the more Orpheus tried to fathom the Grandmaster's scheme, even as he continued his running battle with this insipient _Exeter_ , the less he was able to make sense of it.

That being said, he wasn't so preoccupied in thought that he didn't see the opening before him. Swinging its MVS laterally to behead the _Byakuen_ , the _Exeter_ ended up overcompensating, effectively presenting its right flank to attack. Acting fast, Orpheus switched his right arm to its drill mode and performed a full speed to charge, ramming the whirling spike straight through the torso and deep into the enemy frame's Yggdrasil drive. Effectively disabled, the _Exeter_ slumped over dead, allowing Orpheus, upon shifting his arm over to its cannon mode, to finish it with a finely planted shell to the same area. He wasn't sure how the Black Knights would have thought of him upon that act – had they not been otherwise occupied of course – but he was a terrorist as opposed to a soldier. And unlike the majority of his present "allies", he knew what they were really fighting.

Which again, as Orpheus swung the _Byakuen_ around to evade the lance charge of another _Gloucester_ , brought him back to his original dilemma. Orange and the _Vortigern_ couldn't have been the only thing V.V. had sent out to ensnare Lelouch and his followers, yet there was only basic rabble present. So what was the Grandmaster's move? Would they be able to defend against it? Was there still time to defend against it?

Again, the more Orpheus tried force the feeling back, even as he beheaded the _Gloucester_ with his vice claw, the more it remained with him. Just as the more he tried to provide an answer, the more that answer seemed to elude him. All while, not far from his position, he had a feeling the one fighting Zero was already preparing for the _coup de maître_.

* * *

Yet again did the _Vortigern_ raise its right hand up and fire five hadron beams, forcing Lelouch to reverse and bank left in order to dodge. He retaliated with more VARIS shots as well, only for the knight giga fortress' armor to deflect them, almost as though he were but throwing rocks with the _Mordred_. It was particularly infuriating to Lelouch that he _still_ hadn't so much as dented the giant's black frame, but for the time being it was all he could do to keep Jeremiah Gottwald otherwise opposed. At the very least he was still able to dodge Orange's own attacks, both from his fortress' finger mounted cannons and the oversized one in its torso. The latter Lelouch managed to circumvent right as it fired, to which he proceeded to shoot additional VARIS shots into the rear cockpit block. Unfortunately those were deflected as well, much to Lelouch's irritation.

The real problem at this point _wasn't_ that the _Vortigern_ was nigh-invincible. On the contrary, the _Mordred's_ Druid System had long since identified several openings in the behemoth's electromagnetic armor, namely around the joint areas. If Lelouch could land hits on them, he could not only damage the frame, but also potentially knockout its Float System, which would immobilize the _Vortigern_ quite effectively; after that, it would be child's play to deliver the death blow, which should have been long done in Narita in Lelouch's opinion. That being said, the real problem was that, while the _Vortigern_ had its openings, they were unfortunately very small and almost impossible to hit with the _Mordred_ 's weaponry. Even if Lelouch were a complete pinpoint shot with his VARIS, the _Vortigern_ moved much too fast for him to land a decent hit, and it was just as difficult for him to get close in to strike with his MVS or slash harkens.

 _If only I had my own hadron cannon!_ Lelouch could barely think as he strained to maneuver around another of his opponent's bursts. Indeed, a concentrated beam of energy would have a much better chance of hitting any of those chinks in the _Vortigern_ 's armor, and Lelouch himself had had enough experience with the weapon from his time with the _Gawain_. Unfortunately that remained completely unavailable, relegating Lelouch to his present state, trying to hit a line of fast moving bullseyes with a weapon meant for singular strikes instead of constant, sweeping fire. Unless he could come up with something else and soon.

"Once again, barely a scratch," Jeremiah chimed from the still active commlink as Lelouch's next attack was again deflected. From there, the cyborg launched his oversized frame into a surging charge, nearly barging into the _Mordred_. Fortunately Lelouch was fast enough to bank left and evade being squashed like a bug, but that didn't slow Jeremiah down any. "Perhaps it would be better for you stand down now. Give into your inevitable demise."

"Sorry, but I've never been that easy Orange," Lelouch retorted as he fired a burst snapshot into the titan's side. Despite the much heavier impact however, the bullet was deflected all the same. "You should know this well."

Again did Jeremiah laugh in response. "Indeed, you have always been a rather persistent thorn," the cyborg admitted as he reared his machine around, then firing hadron beams from its left hand. "You, as well as your enslaved minions…"

Through his evasion and concentration, Lelouch felt himself raise an eyebrow. Was Jeremiah insinuating what Lelouch thought he was?

"Not that any of you will remain in the next few moments," the cyborg went on while launching another hadron burst from the _Vortigern_ 's right hand, which the _Mordred_ dodged by shifting right. Again despite his preoccupation, Lelouch found himself dwelling upon his enemy's words. Did they really allude to what he thought they did? If so, then could he possibly use that to his advantage somehow?

As much as Lelouch wanted to consider that more however, he was otherwise committed to remaining alive and fighting, especially when the _Vortigern_ let its main hadron cannon loose again. Not that he could really come up with any conceivable means of using that particular outcome for this battle; by its nature, as well as Jeremiah and V.V.'s presumption, it would have a negligible effect on its own.

At least, the former prince couldn't help but muse, beyond the rude awakening Orange would truly be in for.

* * *

Gritting her teeth to the point of near pain, Kallen just narrowly reversed back to evade another VARIS shot, right before turning her surger onto the offending _Exeter_. Unfortunately she had responded much too quickly to aim properly, thereby allowing the eighth generation knightmare to veer left, now firing its primary weapon in rapid fire. Rather than dodge herself, Kallen threw up her radiant wave shield to deflect the bullets, and then counterattacking with her grenade launcher once an opening presented itself. This time she clipped the _Exeter_ in the left leg, causing it to topple over in its movement, the cockpit block ejecting but a moment later. That out of the way, Kallen twisted the _Guren Nishiki_ around right as Alfred moved by her, presently dueling a rather persistent _Gloucester_ with his fork knife to its MVS.

"What the hell is wrong with these bastards!?" the former Glaston couldn't help but espouse as he continued to trade blows with the white knightmare, which was putting up much more of a fight than he was used to. It soon got to the point where he had to fire his slash harken to dissuade the enemy machine from pushing further in, to which the _Gloucester_ immediately reversed while switching to its assault rifle, firing a spray in turn. Alfred evaded, and then threw up his own shield, before at last managing to sheer off his opponent's whole left side with his surger. That cockpit soon ejected as well. "This is too unreal!"

Somehow managing to conceal her frown, Kallen instead concentrated on the pair of _Sutherlands_ she was presently charging against, weaving around their own assault rifle shots. Again she couldn't help but feel that pang of guilt toward withholding the _true_ nature of their enemy from Alfred and those like him, even if she ultimately had no choice. For what it was worth however, he and the rest were holding their own well enough despite, as Kallen had yet to hear of any fallen on their end. Of course, that could change at any point, a fact she kept well in mind as she closed in on the first _Sutherland_ , ensnaring it in her surger claw and causing it to boil. White armor bubbling in ubiquitous fashion, it took but a short moment for the Eildon machine to detonate, after which the Red Dragoness wasted no time in dodging the slash harken attack of its compatriot. Once more she fired a snapshot grenade, which landed square in the fifth generation frame's chest, obliterating it instantly and whole.

Simultaneously did Alfred find himself in the same predicament as his commander not a few moments ago, now crossing blades with another _Exeter_. Again it was unreal to him, seeing so many of the latest Britannian model in one place, especially when that place was well away from mainland Europe. Even more curious was that strange red marking that some of the white knightmares retained, a kind of inverted sword or cross that Alfred failed to recognize. This _Exeter_ had it placed on its left shoulder, much as it would a personal emblem or a unit marking, yet as Alfred continued to slash and parry against it with his fork knife and surger, he still didn't know what to make of it. What kind of Imperial unit used that for its insignia?

Not that it really mattered in the present, as Alfred was more concentrated on staying alive than trying to properly identify the enemy. Thus putting power into his landspinners, he moved to flank the _Exeter_ , then firing his slash harken to try and catch it on the side. The opposing knightmare naturally dodged the harken by veering left, but Alfred anticipated that maneuver, promptly firing his surger in rapid fire and spraying the Britannian machine all across the frame. From this it crumpled and fell to the ground, eventually detonating itself, cockpit and all.

 _At the very least they still die easily enough,_ Alfred thought as he turned to rejoin his superior, right as she charged against another enemy formation. Both _Nishiki_ and _Isshiki_ weaving in and out of the fire while responding in kind with their respective surgers, causing additional enemy units to fall upon their approach.

* * *

"Goddammit it!" Benio let out a rather uncharacteristic curse of an errant grenade landed right next to her _Guren_ , spraying it with shrapnel. The frame held and she didn't find any damage done, but the shock was enough to throw her somewhat, thereby allowing a _Sutherland_ to come charging at her with its lance set. Fortunately Charmelle was fast enough to speed to her wingmate's defense, throwing up her radiant wave shield to deflect the strike. In turn allowing Benio to fully recover and veer left, catching the _Sutherland_ on the flank with her surger.

"Stay focused Rei Four," Charmelle called out after the enemy knightmare detonated, her sensors already detecting another set moving after her and Benio. No _Exeters_ in this lot thankfully, but one or two of the oncoming _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ were armed with bazookas as shells soon began fly around them. Regardless the two _Guren_ pilots remained on the ball, maneuvering around the fire while returning it effectively enough with their surgers and grenade launchers, taking down several of the opposing knightmares in the initial pass. Not that there didn't remain a fair number afterward, much to the Black Knights' exasperation.

 _This is_ a lot _more than some out of the way research base should warrant,_ Charmelle thought to herself – wisely keeping her lingering discomfort away from her wingmate – while dashing right in a flanking maneuver, firing her surger in a rapid burst. Two more _Sutherlands_ were taken out of the fight as a result, but that didn't stop a _Gloucester_ from responding with its assault rifle, forcing Charmelle to abandon her attack and concentrate more on speed. She evaded the burst, right as the _Gloucester_ switched to its MVS and launched after her, to which she again threw up her radiant wave shield to deflect the initial strike. The white knightmare then attempted to reverse and flank her, but again the _Guren_ pilot was prepared, parrying the expected blow with her fork knife. She then attempted to grasp the _Gloucester_ with her surger claw, but the fifth generation machine reverse right as the prongs closed, firing its slash harkens to cover its retreat. To that, Charmelle simply angled her still extended surger and fired off a stream, catching the _Gloucester_ firmly off guard and ending it before the fight could truly drag out. One more enemy destroyed, _still_ many more to go.

Despite her wingmate's silence on the matter, Benio was very much having the same set of feelings as she maneuvered around triplet _Sutherlands_. She knew she should have been used to the enemy being in abundance, especially after the likes of Pearl Harbor and the Red Rebellion, but this battle was more aggravating than it should have been. Perhaps it was because of the strangely zealous nature of the enemy, which was somehow more so than for most Britannians Benio had encountered. This was especially emphasized by the _Sutherlands_ she was presently fighting, as she doggedly maneuvered around their attempted pincer attack, then managing to strike one down with a snap surger stream. She then followed up with a grenade shot against its opposite "mandible", but that _Sutherland_ reversed at the last second, firing a grenade of its own from its assault rifle. This time however Benio was prepared and maneuvered away from the projectile, right as the third _Sutherland_ came at her, slash harkens launching at her right. Once more she threw up her radiant wave shield to deflect, and then returned her own harken, which struck the white _Sutherland_ in the center, effectively knocking it out as well.

 _Is this ever going to end?_ Benio managed to think as she withdrew from the last _Sutherlands_ following grenade shot, which again failed to catch her in the open as before. She would have finished it as well with a surger shot, but in the enemy's concentration it had failed to pick upon Charmelle's approach, the opposite _Guren_ performing its devicer's favorite maneuver and landing atop the cockpit block, causing the weighed down frame to kneel. One short burst later from its own surger, the _Sutherland_ bubbled as Charmelle then leaped away, exploding right after. Three more down, _still_ that much more to go, as the next line of enemies advanced upon the pair, weapons firing as they drew in. It was all the two Black Knights could do to respond in kind, all the while ignoring their collective frustration as much as they could.

* * *

Breathing heavily as accumulated strain began to set in, Lelouch watched as the _Vortigern_ loomed over him, its crimson eyes gazing upon the _Mordred_ with the disdain of its own devicer. To that, the former prince watched as the knight giga fortress raised its right hand up to again fire the mounted hadron cannons there, to which Lelouch responded by bringing up his own right Blaze Luminous while standing by to dodge right. However, right as the enemy frame would have fired, the glow at the end of its fingers suddenly receded.

"No," Jeremiah called out as he lowered the _Vortigern_ 's hand back down. "It's best that you see this."

Resisting the urge to spit at Jeremiah's "mercy", Lelouch continued to watch as the _Vortigern_ turned away, specifically toward where the "main" battle was being fought between the Eildons and the Black Knights. Jeremiah grinning triumphantly toward the scene.

"Your army is your ultimate weakness Zero," Jeremiah declared as he readied a certain system to activate. "Without your slaves to fight around you, you are nothing."

He gleamed as he added. "Nothing but a black king without his pawns," he stated, then slamming his finger against the designated switch. "Weak as the one, and just as vulnerable to checkmate."

With that, Lelouch switched his HMDS to a tactical display, showing him what his sensors were picking up and his Druid System was analyzing. All around the island, a set of transmitters suddenly turned active, causing a wave of energy to wash over the entirety of the land, as well as those who stood upon it. In but an instant, that wave surged over the Eildons and Black Knights alike, right before diminishing into nothingness in another instant. All causing a singular effect on those it fell upon.

Except, only it didn't. Thereby causing Lelouch to smirk through his strain.

"What?" Jeremiah let out as he read over his sensors, which showed the Black Knights fighting his own soldiers _still_. "What is…?"

Domineering laughter soon emerged through Lelouch's cockpit, and into Jeremiah's. It was _exactly_ what he thought it would be. "A weak king I may be Orange," he declared in triumph. "But hardly the fools you and V.V. are!"

More laughter as the _Vortigern_ again turned to face down on the _Mordred_ , its eyes now aglow with its devicer's responding ire.

"Did it ever occur to either of you?" Lelouch went on, taking great pleasure upon the sheer obviousness. _"_ That, perhaps, I may _not_ have used Geass on my own troops?"

Such words only emphasized the apparency of what Jeremiah saw for himself. Much to his newfound realization and corresponding horror.

"To think, that was your ultimate move!" Lelouch continued to laugh, now in a mocking tone. "To use your Geass Canceller over a wide range, upon those that were never under its hold to begin with!"

Letting out a responding bellow of fury, Jeremiah at last brought his right arm back up and fired. Only for the _Mordred_ to maneuver out of the line of fire, counterattacking with more VARIS shots.

"You're a fool Jeremiah Gottwald! As is your Grandmaster!" Lelouch declared as he dodged more hadron shots, all the while circling the behemoth and firing back as he went. "And from that foolishness, you, the Eildons, the whole of Britannia itself! All of you will fall, and fall _magnificently_!"

"We'll see about that, Zero!" Jeremiah roared as he brought the full force of his fortress to bare. If he could not destroy the Black Knights in one fell swoop there and now, then he would certainly settle for slaying their leader. Which in itself remained his main objective, alongside avenging the honor of the one he was most loyal. "Do not think for a moment that this is over!"

Dropping his laughter and taunting to concentrate on evasion, Lelouch weaved around the hadron fire all the while drawing back. Once again attempting to find a means to strike at his opponent's weak areas, all while the behemoth, through its enraged master, continued its assault.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Alfred let out as he deflected the grenade shot of another _Sutherland_ , right before dropping it and firing his slash harken. The rocket anchor struck the head off the enemy knightmare, causing the cockpit to eject not long after. Yet another thorn in his posterior freshly removed, Alfred turned to search for additional targets, which remained in abundance despite their obvious falling numbers.

In the process of his turn however, he caught sight of the _Guren Nishiki_ off his left. The opposite _Guren_ having to come to a complete stop all of a sudden.

"Rei Lead, you alright?" Alfred called out to his commanding officer, while scanning and looking over the frame with his own eyes to see if its cockpit block had been hit. There didn't seem to be any exterior damage, and yet the Red Dragoness remained silent and motionless all the same. "Repeat, Rei Lead, are you alright? Respond!"

* * *

" _Were you the one piloting the_ Glasgow _in Shinjuku?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Why terrorism?"_

" _Because I am Japanese, though technically I am half-Britannian."_

" _Ah? A half-blood? But why go so far?"_

"…"

" _Uh? Did you want something?"_

" _No, I got what I wanted…"_

" _Ah, wait, just to be sure…_ _ **Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku."**_

" _Eh? What do you mean about Shinjuku? Why would you say that?"_

" _ **Go back to class!"**_

" _As soon as I get an answer to my question I will!"_

" _He-ey Lulu, Kallen! You know it's time to head over to the chem lab! You better get a move on!"_

"…"

" _Were you the one piloting the_ Glasgow _in Shinjuku?"_

In complete repetition did those words, and associated images, play and replay through her consciousness, seemingly ringing throughout her being. Such were their power that Kallen was completely overcome, eyes gazing directly ahead while face and form were fully agape. It couldn't be, a part of her wanted her to say, it just wasn't possible. And yet, as the memory continued to circle through her, its words and images continuing to play out across her mind, it _was_. Openly and undeniably, it _was_.

" _Be assured Kallen,"_ another, far more recent memory soon emerged, its own words and the image of the one therein even more powerful and apparent. _"Your mind and your heart are yours alone, as was your loyalty and admiration for Zero."_

Her lips, and the rest of her body, could only tremble as she again heard those near-forgotten words.

" _You should be proud of what you did,"_ the memory, and the speaker therein, continued. _"You decided, you made the choice."_

A tear errantly fell down her cheek as she recalled how the speaker gleamed toward her.

" _You chose…"_ the memory declared at last. _"Zero."_

"No," Kallen found herself murmuring in response, her voice firm and clear. "The one I chose… was…"

" _MAJOR!"_

Snapping back to the present, Kallen reached her surger out and grasped the _Exeter_ that had charged upon her. In a split-second did she engage her primary weapon, causing the enemy frame to violently glow and expand before final detonation. The resultant fire cast against the red armor of her machine, making it, and her, appear that much more menacing to the surrounding Eildons, as well as her taken aback wingmate.

"Rei Two," Kallen communicated in a low, focused tone. "I am leaving command of the squadron to you."

Further confusion becoming apparent, Alfred could only try to question. "Major…?"

Kallen did not respond to him, instead turning the _Guren Nishiki_ aside and speeding off. Maneuvering and oft dispatching any and all enemies that further stood against her. All the while drawing closer and closer to…

* * *

With another bellow, Jeremiah brought both of the _Vortigern_ 's massive arms crashing down, nearly crushing the _Mordred_ , which only dodged by veering left. In response, Lelouch launched all four of his slash harkens, more to dissuade than to cause any real damage, all of which slammed into the knight giga fortress' right flank as one. Once more however, the electromagnetic armor remained in effect, and outside of causing the entire fortress to otherwise clang, no damage was taken. Even so, it was still enough to illicit another counterattack from Jeremiah, who brought up his left arm and fired all five hadron cannons in a spray formation, forcing Lelouch to dodge that much faster. The physical strain of the maneuver only furthering that which had since accumulated upon the Demon King, much to his anguish.

Lelouch knew Jeremiah was pushing him further and further to his breaking point. For all of his physical fitness and all the safeguards built within the _Mordred_ , the Demon King was still flesh and blood underneath it all, and was still as susceptible to injury and fatigue as he was eight years ago. If he didn't do any real damage to the _Vortigern_ and soon, it wouldn't be much longer before he broke down in some way, through which Orange would inevitably deliver the finishing blow. Yet, as Lelouch drew his MVS and executed a running slash at the fortress' right knee, only for his attack to be deflected by the armor once again, that same fatigue was making it more and more difficult for him to land a proper hit on such a small target. Not to mention the fact it was taking the majority of his energy just to keep ahead of those damned hadron cannons, the main one soon aglow in building power.

Somehow managing to bite back the reflexive curse, Lelouch vaulted out of the way as the _Vortigern_ 's most powerful weapon fired. It was close, such that Lelouch felt the whole of the _Mordred_ termor around him, but he managed to evade damage all the same. Unfortunately however, Jeremiah was not about to let him off so quickly, and so maneuvered left, firing both sets of finger mounted hadron cannons in tandem. Again Lelouch put more power into his knightmare, dodging those sets of fire as well, right before launching his right arm slash harken onto the _Vortigern_ 's right arm. A split-second after it attached itself did Lelouch again use the anchor to draw himself straight at the fortress, his MVS brandished to strike at the neckline. Though damaging the head wouldn't destroy the _Vortigern_ obviously, it would deprive Orange of his main camera, thereby granting some amount of relief to Lelouch as he continued the fight.

Unfortunately however, it was all too simple for Jeremiah to strike the _Mordred_ aside in the middle of its attack, causing the black and gold knightmare to slam against the ground nearby. By the time Lelouch righted himself, he again saw the five barrels of the fortress' left hand aglow and angled straight into his HMDS. Knowing he would not have time to dodge, it was all Lelouch could do to engage both of his Blaze Luminous at once and bring them together, hoping that would be enough to defend. At that, and with much relish from its devicer, the _Vortigern_ fired.

So focused was he on the coming impact did Lelouch barely comprehend a very recognizable frame intersect itself between him and the _Vortigern_. Radiant wave shield already deployed in full, the _Guren Nishiki_ stood firm against the five hadron beams, remaining in place until the attack at last completed. Rather than follow up as before, the knight giga fortress merely brought its arm down, its eye sensors regarding the red knightmare with the projected curiosity of its pilot. In turn, Lelouch himself looked up, somehow finding something amiss with the newcomer's presence there.

"Kallen?" Lelouch questioned, not quite sure of what to make of this.

Within the _Guren Nishiki_ , Kallen gave no verbal true. For a very long moment, she simply gazed upon the _Mordred_ with an unreadable expression, the devicer within firmly pictured. Only after that moment had passed did she turn to face her real enemy. "You made a mistake Orange."

"Oh?" Jeremiah responded, his voice projecting amusement at the prospect. Underneath however, he couldn't help but feel that he may have just done exactly that. "Have I?"

"Yes," Kallen confirmed. "And because of that," she continued as resolution and affirmation emanated through her. _"I am no longer afraid."_

Only then did Lelouch realize what had just happened. Orange had indeed made a terminal mistake. He had awoken a great red dragon that had been asleep for eight long years.

Thus biting back his strain that much more, Lelouch had the _Mordred_ move beside the _Guren Nishiki_ , both MVS still in hand and ready to strike. Simultaneously did Kallen raise her surger claw back up, as well as rebrandish her fork knife.

From that, both knightmares charged as one, the _Vortigern_ already raising its hadron cannons back up and firing against their advance.

* * *

 _So much for your big plan Jeremiah!_ Chigusa couldn't help but think as she maneuvered around the Eildon knightmares' combined fire, all but laughing like a fiend as she went. Now that their trump card had been played to no effect, it was very apparent that the enemy now realized the battle was effectively over, as did Chigusa and anyone else in the know. If they couldn't hold their own against the Black Knights in a conventional battle, then there only hope had been to delay the Black Knights long enough for Jeremiah to deploy his Geass Canceller over the field, thereby leaving said Black Knights confused with their newly restored memories and therefore open to the Eildons' decimation. Thus, Chigusa could only imagine the sheer shock on the Eildon pilots' faces when they realized the Black Knights were _not_ under the influence of Geass. Or that, outside her now having her memory of Shinjuku completely restored, she herself was in no way disheveled.

"Look at that!" Kyosha Two called out from beside her as he fired his handgun into the enemy formation, bringing down a _Sutherland_ straight on. To the Black Knights that were _not_ aware of Geass or anything else, it now appeared that the enemy had at last broken from the strain, and were now just putting forth whatever resistance they could. "They're breaking apart at the seams!"

"Keep it going Two," Chigusa called out to her wingman as she dodged right and around another _Sutherland_ 's rifle fire, then cleaving it down with a single pass of her katen yaibatou. "Until they actually give up, they're still active combatants. Don't let them blindside you."

Again, it was rather apparent that the Eildons were going to fight to the end regardless, apparently preferring to die fighting rather than surrender to the army of a Geass user. Well, no matter, Chigusa mused, as she was more than happy to oblige, charging into the next formation and bringing down yet another _Sutherland_ with her slash harken. She then twisted around and fired her handgun into a _Gloucester_ , which had been attempting to catch her backside with its lance. Just as Kyosha Two had stated, the Eildons were still fighting zealously but nowhere near as cohesive as they had before, instead focusing on keeping up whatever defense they could muster. All the while the Black Knights were taking full advantage of the rout, as Chigusa saw more enemy signals vanish through her own virtual massacre.

 _The best laid plans indeed,_ Chigusa continued to muse as she bifurcated one more _Sutherland_ , and then dashed aside as a _Gloucester_ came at her with its MVS. Circling around, she fired her handgun into the enemy machine's cockpit and watched it fall, right before turning her firearm on another _Sutherland_ that fell into her crosshairs. More and more Eildons falling around her, and by her, with each passing second.

* * *

"My my, how the tables have truly turned," C.C. observed rather vindictively as she exchanged blades with another _Exeter_ , the opposite eighth generation machine raising its MVS against her katen yaibatou upon her approach. After breaking the resultant blade lock, the Code Bearer crouched her _Gekka_ and drove forward, cutting the Eildon knightmare through the knees, right before twisting around and finishing it off with her handgun. No sooner than when the _Exeter_ was done in did two more _Sutherlands_ move in and attack with an assault rifle and bazooka apiece, to which C.C. reversed and circled right, taking down the former with another handgun burst. The bazooka wielder was then done with another prompt running slash, which cleaved through the torso and cockpit in familiar otherwise standard fashion.

More Eildon knightmares quickly approached, but it hardly mattered to "witch" at that point. Circling left this time, she continued to fire her handgun, striking down a _Sutherland_ and a _Gloucester_ apiece, before moving in against another of the latter and slashing it down as well. All the while the Eildons' fire remained coordinated, but not as precise as before, such that C.C. could have dodged it all in her sleep. Going by what her sensors and radio were picking up elsewhere in the field, it seemed to be universal throughout the enemy ranks, as the other Black Knights were having just as little difficulty in fighting off their would be attackers. One of the Britannian originated pilots from Kyosha Squadron was even comparing it to an "good old fashioned turkey shoot".

Indeed as more of the enemy fell, cornered and disheveled, C.C. saw this was going to be a decisive win for the good guys. Granted there was still the main assault on the Eildon base itself, but knowing Lelouch as she did, that part of the operation would be taken care of just as easily, especially with the base's knightmare garrison having been drawn so far away. Overall Operation Fubuki was fast moving to completion, and much to everyone's satisfaction. Minus the bad guys in white of course.

However, as C.C. drove her katen yaibatou through the torso of another _Exeter_ , she found Fubuki's success as paltry compared to what she was sensing now through her Code. For all of that they were about to gain through this excursion to the Arctic Circle, this one advent had been entirely unanticipated by C.C., yet was an outcome she had well and truly hoped for. Such that, even as she continued to slaughter her way through the remaining Eildons, a grand smile fast encroached upon her lips.

* * *

In a great reversal of the previous stage of battle, it was now the _Vortigern_ that was firmly on the defensive and fighting back in near desperation, while the _Mordred_ and the _Guren Nishiki_ advanced with righteous vehemence. One extension of its arms after the other, the black and red titan fired its finger mounted hadron cannons in repetition, yet was unable to strike anything but the ground as the opposite black and red knightmares weaved and maneuvered about, one returning fire with its surger while the other attacked with its MVS. And though the electromagnetic armor remained active, the attacks from the dual knightmares remained constant, and Jeremiah knew that his fortress' defenses would not hold forever. Somehow or some way, he had to take them both down – or at least Lelouch – and soon.

Veering her _Guren_ around the latest round of hadron fire, Kallen fired her surger three more times, keeping her target from regaining any measure of the offensive. Unlike similar battles she had fought in the past, her Geass was inactive; she dared not risk using it should Orange re-engage his Canceller. Rather, she had only used it earlier, simply to draw on the _Mordred_ 's Druid System readout as well as Lelouch's own non-verbal commands to her, establishing their plan of attack without direct communication. Thus Kallen was well aware of the gaps in the _Vortigern_ 's armor, but first she and Lelouch needed to force Jeremiah into submission, which was what they were doing now. Much to Orange's exasperation, she could only presume.

As she again fired her surger, and then followed up with a grenade shot, Lelouch launched the _Mordred_ across and cut its MVS into the _Vortigern_ 's massive calves. Once more the electromagnetic armor held, but it was enough of a hit to dishevel Jeremiah that much more, who then attempted to take aim with his right arm hadron cannons. Another surger shot at that particular limb all but reminded the Eildon that the Red Dragoness was still present, forcing him to switch his attention to her. To that, he fired his left arm cannons, only for the _Guren_ to dodge right, then firing a grenade shot straight up at the _Vortigern_ 's head. Once again no damage, but for a moment the giant seemed to sway from the impact alone. Seemingly angered, it turned to bring its central cannon about, only for Lelouch to fire a slash harken up to its head and draw in, slashing against the faceplate's opposite side before moving off. Right as the _Guren_ itself charged in and slashed at the left leg with its fork knife.

And then, right as Jeremiah recovered and brought his left arm up to try and fire upon the black and gold knightmare, was the first wound drawn. Reversing into the ideal firing position, Kallen let loose her surger into the now open left arm elbow joint, the beam easily sheering through the unprotected metal. With an explosion that rocked the entirety of the knight giga fortress, the arm blasted off below the elbow, removing it and the mounted hadron cannons there from the whole. Taking a moment to grin at her handiwork, Kallen again reversed and maneuvered away right as Jeremiah turned his opposite arm guns upon her. At that, Lelouch again launched the _Mordred_ upward and slashed into the giant's wrist, which was also gapped between the manipulator and the forearm armor. The cut wasn't deep enough to remove the hand and mounted weapons, but it was enough to cause damage, as though to emphasize Jeremiah's plight.

In response, Jeremiah again fired his mega hadron cannon and swept the beam across the field, only for the _Mordred_ and the _Guren_ to virtually dance around it. From that, the two knightmares continued their assault against the giant, striking it and then damaging it more and more. Gradually building toward the much intended outcome.

* * *

"Not much longer now," Orpheus muttered as he charged after another _Sutherland_ , which launched a grenade upon the _Byakuen_ 's approach. Banking left to evade, the former terrorist wasted no time in bringing up his machine's right arm, which was presently switched to its drill mode, and boring a hole straight through the opposing white knightmare. Though it obviously had gone through the Yggdrasil drive, the frame didn't detonate for some reason, instead falling flat as the cockpit had also been struck. Orpheus paid little mind as he reversed back, and then switched his arm back to its cannon mode and firing two shots into two more Eildon machines before reversing back, the responding quickly following. Disheveled and disorganized they may have been, but the Eildons remained willing to fight. Just as Orpheus, and the Black Knights with him, was quite willing to take them all down to the last man.

Switching his arm back to its single blade mode, he again put the _Byakuen_ into a charge, drawing upon one of the now few remaining Eildon formations, which naturally fired upon him as he moved in. Slashing down another _Sutherland_ , he then dodged right to evade the dual lances of one of its brethren and a _Gloucester_ , firing his slash harken into the former while cutting down the latter. Two more _Sutherlands_ soon came upon him, forcing Orpheus to bring them down with precise cuts as well. No _Exeters_ seemed to be in sight, which Orpheus could only hope was due to their all being destroyed, but again he didn't discount the possibility that one or two were still out there. Just as he didn't discount the possibility that there may in fact be more knightmares waiting for…

A sudden line of text soon appeared upon his monitor, causing Orpheus to nearly double take as he read while still fighting. Alexandra Base was now secure, no casualties. Apparently Zero had had the _Tsuru_ deploy ground troops much earlier than planned, when he undoubtedly realized that Orange had drawn the entire knightmare garrison away to intercept their opposite numbers. A smooth thinking bastard that Zero was, much to Orpheus' grinning approval. He was really starting to like working with him and the Black Knights.

"All units continue battle," Colonel Ohgi sounded off over the comm. "Do not disengage unless signaled of surrender."

"Like that's going to happen," Orpheus again let out as he slashed down another _Gloucester_ , then switching his right arm to its vice claw mode and snipping off the extended arm of a supporting _Sutherland_. No, he out of all of them knew the present Eildons would die fighting as opposed to surrender to one who used Geass. Again Orpheus had no qualms about this, any more than he had cutting down that _Sutherland_ with his combined blade, and then firing his slash harken into one more. Just before having to reverse out of the next line of fire, which he then returned with his cannon.

* * *

Another explosion rocked the _Vortigern_ as the _Guren_ 's grenade shot landed square into its left shoulder, blowing it and much of the mechanism there to pieces. With its left arm already removed, this did little to impede the fortress' offensive capability, such as it was now, but it certainly did damage to its integrated float system. All at once did the giant frame move more sluggishly, far from the treading behemoth it had been just moments ago. To which the _Mordred_ took full advantage of to slash at the right knee joint, nearly cleaving off the right leg as well.

Seemingly through the sheer effort of its devicer was the increasingly ruined fortress still standing, as well as able to raise its right arm and fire another five hadron blasts. By now much of its armor and chassis, already blemished from its previous fighting with the _Mordred_ alone, was cracked and broken, up to and including its faceplate, which had been blasted open across the entire left side, eye camera assembly and mechanics now visible. The latter soon damaged that much further as the _Mordred_ again launched its left arm harken, smashing and shattering the single round eye, and then reversing back as the fortress retaliated with its right arm guns. Moving in its partner's face just as quickly, Kallen fired a grenade into the open palm of the weapon, the shock causing it to knock aside. She then capitalized on the assault with a repeat of her previous attack, firing her surger straight into the right arm joint, destroying it and ripping away the forearm and mounted hand guns as well.

Now entirely "disarmed" as it were, it was all the _Vortigern_ could do to kick out at the _Guren_ , only for the red frame maneuver around the leg. Infuriated as he was however, Jeremiah was not about to let the Dragoness of that easily, and so reengaged his mega hadron gun, turning the maw toward the receding _Nishiki_.

Rather than maneuver out of the way however, Kallen merely came to a sudden stop, seemingly to face the attack straight on. Which was precisely when Lelouch brought the _Mordred_ in front of her in a reverse of their original positions, his MVS now switched out for his VARIS. The rifle quickly shifting into its burst mode, Lelouch took instant aim and fired.

Only then did Kallen reengage her Geass, so that she could watch as the VARIS shot blasted straight through the center of the _Vortigern_ 's cannon maw and out the other end. From that, the resultant chain reaction soon followed as the accumulated energy in the fortress' main weapon destabilized, expanding over and affecting other systems around it, before eventually encompassing the whole. All culminating together in a grand explosion which seemingly lit up that one small area of Alexandra Land, the two knightmares and their devicers baring witness.


	40. Kriegspiel

" _Kings may be judges of the earth, but wise men are the judges of kings."_  
\- Solomon ibn Gabirol

**Sumeragi Residence  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic  
October 10, 2025**

"It is done," Rai surmised to the one on the other side of the commlink, a solemn expression crossing his face. "Ragnarok is imminent."

"Not quite," the contact responded knowingly. "There still remains much to accomplish before Ragnarok can take place, and not simply because there are three more Codes to obtain."

Rai nodded at that in acknowledgment. Indeed it wouldn't simply do to perform Ragnarok at the first opportunity; the world at large needed to be prepared for its occurrence, and the results thereafter. And as his superior stated, it would take more than just obtaining the C.C., E.E. and F.F. codes to fulfill that preparation. "What are your orders?"

"For now, see to Operation Akikaze's completion, by whatever means you deem necessary," the contact replied, frowning in thought. "I do not know what Marrybell's objectives are with this 'Euro Britannia' of hers, but by its very nature it must not be allowed to enter fruition."

Rai understood that as well. Knowing Bloody Marry and her activities in the European Far East up to this point, it was highly doubtful she intended anything altruistic with her proposed dominion. That alone made it imperative that she not conquer Moscow. "Would it serve our purposes for Zero and the High Command to be made aware?"

"That will happen on its own," the contact said. "In fact, it is fair to assume that Zero already suspects much."

"Yes, he would," Rai acknowledged again. Knowing Zero as well as he did, it was a fair guess that he had an inclination or two toward his sister. After all, they had been close once upon a time. "Even so, I fear Operation Akikaze will not be as simple to accomplish as Akatsuki had been. Especially as Marrybell is, shall we say, not so _ignorant_ as Johann Ernst."

The contact seemed to take that in with a measure of curiousness. "Do you suspect Zero to be outmatched?"

"More ill-prepared than outmatched, if that's any comfort," Rai responded. "To my knowledge, Zero has only fought such an opponent once eight years ago. Said opponent had no army or outside support of any kind, and yet he very nearly defeated Zero at his own game."

Rai's face then turned to utmost seriousness. "By comparison, Marrybell not only has her army, up to and including the Glinda Knights, but she is skilled enough a tactician as to match the likes of Zhukov," the Black Knight ace summarized. "How do you think Zero is going to contend with her, especially if he is not aware of her full capabilities?"

The contact took that in as well. "I see your point Adonis," it responded in admittance. "Still, he will contend with her all the same, and he will do so without interference on your part."

The contact then allowed itself a small smile. "Beyond your supporting him in battle of course."

Nodding as he understood the indirect command, Rai could not but acknowledge in return. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

 **Alexandra Land  
** **Franz Josef Archipelago, Arctic Circle**

As much a frozen hellhole Alexandra Land was, such that she again wondered who in their right mind would setup an installation there, Rakshata had to admit that the trip this far north was truly fruitful and productive. With the last of its defenders long since cleared away – those that didn't die in battle ending up taking their own lives to avoid capture, much to the disturbance of her fellow Black Knights – the Eildon facility was proving a vast treasure trove of data and information, much of which would not have been acquired in any regular "Britannian" base.

It was taking some time, but slowly but surely, everything was getting accessed and catalogued, from the locations of other such facilities throughout the world to any and all research and experimentation with ancient archeotech, namely those of the titular First Civilization that the Eildons seemed rather obsessed by. Granted the latter would only serve Rakshata to only a certain extent, as this so-called First Civilization was far more advanced and therefore completely removed from any form of modern technology in the present, but if she could gleam one or two breakthroughs on the Eildons' part to help her own research and development, then she would be more than happy. That alone made her coming all the way up to this frozen wasteland worth it, though obviously Zero cared more for the strategic data therein, namely said locations of other Eildon bases throughout the world. Can't have them running around that much longer of course.

Still, as Rakshata stood in the former command center of the base, observing the latest round of data mining that had been transferred to her pad while smoking her usual pipe, she could not help but feel rather disturbed by some of the findings. The examinations of the so-called Thought Elevator on Kamine Island, which were still going on in the present day, had been disturbing enough, but the more she learned about this First Civilization and all the relics it had left behind from its abrupt disappearance, the more she truly felt the modern world was out of its element. By and large this past nation, whose real name _still_ had yet to be disclosed (assuming it even possessed one) was far more advanced than anything Rakshata had seen all the way to the present. More than advanced enough to create the Thought Elevators, the gateways between the physical "real" world into the metaphysical Otherworld, among other things that seemed to bend and twist "reality" like origami paper. Just as Rakshata had a sneaky suspicion that they were connected to Geass in some way, possibly the original creators and wielders of the Power of the King.

Obviously this complicated the present more than a bit, and not simply because of the obvious effects over the Great World War and all therein. As scientist, Rakshata was used to the conventional. Everything from bullets to knightmares to sakuradite, all the way up to the elaborate self-destruct systems that made the Devastation possible, fell into that category, as they were all well within the realm of physical law and understanding. By contrast, everything that the Eildons were delving into pertained to the _un_ conventional, namely an ancient race of untold advancement that neither Rakshata nor those around her – even those who were truly aware of what they were looking at – could begin to understand. Not simply the leftover technology and relics, but the very science itself was beyond her, and perhaps any other inclined mind outside of V.V.'s secret order. Just what did that say about the world she and so many others lived in and took for granted?

Ultimately it was of very little matter, Rakshata was forced to admit, at least in the present. For the time being there was only the completion of Operation Fubuki to look toward. She could feel perturbed as much as she wanted back in Ryukyu when she rummaged over the findings more. Until then, she and the rest of her division had a job to do, and only so much time to see it finished. Both to ensure that those Black Knights, namely those devicers and ground troops that had been recalled to the _Tsuru_ following the cessation of battle, remained ignorant, and to ensure that the Black Knights were on their way back home by the time V.V.'s reprisal forces reached the archipelago.

Knowing the latter could very arrive at any time, especially through an all too certain object at the center of the base – in fact, the installation seemed to be deliberately built around it – Rakshata focused back on her work, taking absentminded puffs from her pipe as her eyes continued running through the data. All the while around the aforementioned artifact, her fellow Black Knights who were aware – up to and including her lord and master – were undoubtedly feeling as disturbed over all of it as she was.

* * *

It had taken a little bit longer than he had wanted, but at last the center facility of the Eildon base had been found fully secure, thereby allowing Lelouch to enter and inspect its contents. Having lowered himself out of the _Mordred_ – and nearly freezing to death in the process despite the insulation of his pilot suit – the Demon King now followed his knight and his attendant and sometimes second guardswoman into the circular construct at the center of the basin, which to Lelouch's eyes looked more like a large, metal circus tent than anything "regular" military. He supposed such was an apt description and design, as the construct was meant more toward concealing within its center than any more tactical purpose. And it was certainly immense enough to be a "Big Top".

Following protocol, Kallen and C.C. both entered first, making one final sweep to ensure there were no enemies lurking in the background. Only when none were found was their commander and liege allowed to enter, with all eyes immediately turning toward him upon said entry. Outside of Colonel Ohgi and Orpheus Zevon, who were standing in front of the device in question, the other Black Knights present were either part of Rakshata's Science Division or were leftover ground troops that remained to establish security. The rest of the assault force, up to and including Zero Squadron, had returned to the _Tsuru_ , which was now landed and anchored at the far end of the island, wholly oblivious and on standby for the long flight home. Thus everyone present was either there out of necessity or they were as aware of the _real_ enemy as Lelouch was.

Upon turning the featureless orb of his mask toward Colonel Ohgi, the officer nodded toward the unspoken command and so called out in her loudest voice. "Everyone out!"

With that, the whole of the Black Knight contingent ceased their activities and promptly made their way out of the building, leaving only Lelouch and the four others there. Standing before the great monolith, which was, according to Rakshata, of the very same make and design as the one on Kamine.

Once the last of the regulars departed, Lelouch reached up and without due ceremony removed his mask, handing it off to C.C. as uncaringly as he would have passing a memo pad. That being said, he was a little surprised when he turned and found Kallen's hand reached out with his Geass suppressive contact in her palm, the Major looking away and avoiding eye contact rather forcibly. After a short moment however, in which Lelouch recalled Jeremiah Gottwald's prior "trap", the former prince turned revolutionary closed his eyes and smiled in understanding as he took the contact. "I trust you found the answers you sought, Kallen?"

With more than a fair tinge of red across her face, Kallen smiled back as she confirmed. "I did," she answered, warmly and openly. "And much more."

Nodding in congratulatory acknowledgment while also ignoring the somewhat less than hidden smiles from Chigusa, Orpheus and of course C.C., Lelouch slipped the contact into place, keeping his Geass subdued and concealed for the time being. No sooner than he placed it did Kallen fully turn toward him, her eyes all but shimmering with barely checked emotion, but Lelouch had already turned aside as she did, his own eyes looking up toward the Thought Elevator. Indeed the structure was a complete match for the one on Kamine, right down to the intricate markings across its surface. Up to and including the all too familiar sigil, which Lelouch observed without outward emotion for a time.

And then, after the moment had passed, the former Black Prince turned toward the former terrorist and former Eildon, who stood by waiting. "I think it's time you brought us up to speed on all of this," he stated, as Kallen and Chigusa both looked on with equal interest. By contrast, C.C. remained in the background, her arms folded over her chest patiently.

For his part, Orpheus simply nodded and, with no shortage of apprehension from the four gathered Black Knights toward his yet anticipated words, began.

* * *

The pain was excruciating, even against the numb of the cold combined with the sheer level of burning across his ruined body. How he had managed to survive the destruction was nothing short of a miracle in itself, an irony he would have smiled at had he not been so concentrated on moving, seemingly inch by inch, through the tundra. He knew he had very little time left. Unlike the first and second times he had miraculously survived, he was now indeed one motion away from death, and no amount of cybernetics would bring him back from the brink. Even so, he could not let himself go just yet, not when he still had his mission to complete. Not when he still had his execution to fulfill, his axe to fall and behead.

As the lights of his _former_ basin came more and more apparent in his blurry organic eye – his left little more than inoperative static and his Geass Canceller likely with it – Jeremiah Gottwald took it all as a sign of reassurance. The Black Knights were still present, obviously still mining all too crucial data from the computer systems, which meant that Lelouch himself was still present. He didn't know for how much longer, but he did note that that large airship they had used to reach Alexandra Land in the first place was not there, so he still had some measure of time. If he could somehow catch Lelouch outside the _Mordred_ , as well as slip by the sentries, he could still fulfill his mission. He could still avenge his Empress.

Even so, he was still a fair distance away from the base, and the more he moved the more he felt his body, both the organic and technological parts, fail under him. Again it was no shortage of a miracle that he had survived that killing shot to the _Vortigern_ , and had survived well enough to pull himself out of the resultant wreckage. That miracle had only extended itself as his body forcibly moved across the length of the island back to the base, which he had chastised himself for concentrating so much on his target that he had left undefended to an airborne assault. Not that the latter truly mattered to him so much; again he didn't care much for the Eildons beyond their allowing his vengeance. V.V. and the rest could deal with the follow-ons later as they see fit, assuming that those follow-ons still existed later on of course. Once their leader fell to his blade, it was doubtful the Order of the Black Knights would remain thereafter for much longer, any more than he would himself.

Indeed, this much awaited, much desired execution was all he lived for and toward now. He would remain until he at last finished Lelouch for good. Once that task was completed, once Lelouch's head was finally and decidedly removed from his body, nothing more would matter to him. Or of him…

* * *

"I'll start from the beginning, at least as far back as I have come to learn and understand," Orpheus began to explain to his captive audience. "I do not know what this 'First Civilization' is or how far into the history books it falls, if at all. What I do know however is that our common enemy, while obviously being far more recent, started business at a most crucial time. One that you're all undoubtedly familiar with…"

Orpheus nodded, as though to visibly establish the common heritage he and the three before him all shared. "The founding of Britannia."

That more than earned the interest of Lelouch and the others, as they all knew _that_ story. The Roman invasion of the original Britannia, or at least what would become Britannia, under Julius Caesar. The desperate last and ultimately valiant stand of Alwyn, who led the island's inhabitance to repel the invasion three times over. Events that would culminate in the foundation of Britannia as a nation, even before its transition into the empire it was well within the present.

"Suffice to say those stories are all true," Orpheus continued on. "There was indeed an Alwyn, and he did raise his Chosen, unite the once warring tribesmen under his banner and set them all against Caesar's legions, repelling the latter three times over and ensuring that the Roman Empire would not return for another century or so. Britannia, in its most baseline form, was indeed founded upon this trial by fire, with Alwyn establishing himself as the first Emperor, and that over time the oppressive, desert making empire we all know and love came into being, very much _Incedo Semper ad Futuri_ as it were. However, all of that is only the surface of a very dark, very well concealed depth."

Orpheus then looked up to the monolith. "In truth, Alwyn was much more than some Celt 'super-king' that everybody joined hands with around the campfire. While records are inexact of his background, it is known that he came from outside some time before Caesar, and would go onto form a secret religious order at the foot of Eildon Hill."

The former terrorist smiled as he saw realization blossom before him. "Yes that is how our friendly neighborhood Eildons started out. Though their initial activities are as sketchy as their own history, and their leader's, the original Eildons were essentially druids that Alwyn gathered together under the titular hill, possibly _within_ said titular hill according to some theories. Nobody knows what they were doing there exactly, but with the benefit of hindsight, I would guess that another Thought Elevator had been discovered there, and that the onlookers had taken an interest in it."

"And Stonehenge?" Lelouch couldn't help but question, recalling much more of the story now. Namely the claim that Alwyn was connected to _that_ structure as well.

Orpheus shook his head. "Unknown, but I wouldn't be surprised. Stonehenge was where the original sample of sakuradite was discovered after all," he admitted. "In any case, Alwyn and his followers remained secluded until Caesar made his landing. Once the Romans were repelled, Alwyn would go onto form the initial Britannia and everyone lived happily ever after, rainbows and sunsets all around."

The Peace Mark leader's eyes narrowed conspiringly. "That being said, Britannia's founding wasn't simply to build a new civilization, nor was it to repel another incursion and it certainly wasn't to crusade and conquer. Rather, it was fight _another_ enemy," he then declared rather firmly. "God."

That caused Kallen to raise her eyebrow more than a fair fraction. "God?" she repeated, highlighting on the group's confusion.

Orpheus shrugged. "I didn't say it made sense. But at the same time, that is the adversary Alwyn had set himself against."

He went further on. "Before he reached the island, Alwyn had purportedly spent some time across the North Sea. While there, he became intrigued with the locals' concept of Ragnarok, the prophesized destruction of the gods, or God, and the world as we know it. Keep in mind that this would be a novel idea for the period, predating things like the Book of Revelation by a century or so," Orpheus made sure to highlight on. "In any case, Alwyn was so enamored with Ragnarok that he made it the basis of his activities thereafter, up to and including with Britannia."

Letting out a breath, Orpheus visibly recalled. "As you can understand from this, Britannia's purpose, its real purpose, _isn't_ to conquer the world. It would have done so long ago if that were the motive. No, Britannia was formed as a beachhead, a vanguard against those who employed Geass as conquerors and warlords as well as those who did so without, while also concealing the Eildons from the world at large…"

"So that the latter could fulfill Ragnarok without interruption," Lelouch summarized, nodding. "And what does Ragnarok in itself entail?"

Again Orpheus shrugged. "I don't know, beyond that it requires the capture and harvest of all Geass Codes," he said, causing the group to turn toward C.C.

The witch herself seemed to have barely been paying attention, but answered regardless. "I wouldn't know the specifics either. But Alwyn's roadies have spent the last two millennia or so capturing and harvesting Codes, all the while doing battle against the forces of evil."

Orpheus then retook the explanation. "There are about twenty-six Codes, all conveniently marked and designated by dual letters of the Britannian alphabet. The problem that Alwyn faced during his day and his followers still face now is that the twenty-six Code Bearers are naturally spread throughout the globe at any given time, oft in lands that are otherwise unreachable for the era. That aside however, there was a means to track them down in one form or another."

The terrorist then looked toward the revolutionary Demon King. "Simply observe current events. Chances are where there is a great and upcoming leader and conqueror on the warpath, there is a Code Bearer just behind, providing Geass and council."

Again he watched as realization came upon the three Black Knights. "From there, it is only a matter of obtainment. If the Geass user has an army, then Britannia and those under its influence will step into fight that army. If the user is more discreet and otherwise remains in the background, the Eildons will act on their own. Once it is all over and done with, the Code Bearer is vulnerable."

Orpheus couldn't help but nod in a strange fondness over this. "Far be it for me to praise my enemies, but you have to admit Alwyn really thought it all over."

"Indeed," Lelouch responded, himself frowning as he took it all in. If any of what his newfound ally was saying was true, and Lelouch had little doubt that it all was, then there really was more occurring in the present than even he had estimated. Before he had known the Eildons had been working to some end involving Geass, but he had not expected it to be such as he had heard. In fact, the best he had estimated was that they were supporting Britannia's world conquest from the background, both through Geass itself and whatever First Civilization leftovers had been recovered. This, however, changed everything, and not simply because there was now more at stake than the present Great World War.

"How many Codes remain unaccounted for?" Chigusa inquired, speaking for the first time.

"Including hers?" Orpheus again glanced toward a bored looking C.C. "I think three. Maybe four."

Lelouch took that in as well. "So Ragnarok is close it hand then," he said as he came to face the Thought Elevator again. "Whatever it is…"

That was as far as he got before the indentations on the edifice flashed active, causing all to nearly jump in response. By the time anyone realized what had happened, Lelouch was no longer standing there, before the device. Having, once again seemingly, vanished into thin air.

 _"No!"_ Kallen cried out in an all too familiar and all too encompassing fear. Not again. It couldn't happen again…!

"It's alright Major," another, also familiar voice spoke up from behind the group. "V.V. wasn't the one who took dear sweet Lelouch this time."

Weapons drawn, all four sets of eyes shifted to the origin. There, standing in a space she had not occupied a second before, the form of Anya Alstreim looked upon the gathered in bemusement. The Knight of Six's eyes alight with the Power.

"Rest assured he could not be any safer where he is now," Marianne assured to the four, her "borrowed" lips folded in a knowing gleam.

* * *

**Sword of Arawn  
Otherworld**

"What?" Lelouch felt himself murmur upon his reversion. He did not know where he was now, but he could tell he was no longer in Alexandra Land. In fact, he wasn't sure if he was on Earth any more, given the seemingly endless twilight sky around him, or the temple-like structure before him, floating therein. And then there was that rather ominous image of Jupiter above, which Lelouch could not help but wonder more toward…

"At last," a voice announced from the base of the temple, one that Lelouch knew all too well, and dreaded. Eyes shifting back to the upper platform, Lelouch looked on in horror as his father gazed down upon him, much as he had that fateful day eight years ago.

"Welcome Lelouch," Charles beamed out, his voice booming in spite of the apparent openness. "To the Otherworld, and the Sword of Arawn."

"You!" Lelouch let out as he went for his sidearm, which had made the transition with him wherever he was. Before he could draw however, the Emperor raised his hand in a stopping motion.

"Do not bother my son," Charles stated, then slipping the glove off of his right hand to reveal the marking of a Code embedded there. Even as relatively far away as he was, Lelouch could almost feel the power therein against his skin. "Ragnarok is nigh, as you so correctly surmised, and I am its instrument."

Lelouch glowered back, immediately understanding. "So you've obtained the twenty-three Codes that have been harvested, as well as the immortality therein."

"Yes," Charles confirmed as he slipped his glove back on. "In exchange for the ability to use my Geass, of course."

"What?" Lelouch repeated out of renewed confusion.

The Emperor raised an eyebrow. "You mean C.C. never told you? The Codes are transferred from Bearer to User upon the latter Geass reaching fruition. From that transference, the Code is imprinted onto the new Bearer, and Geass is rendered unusable."

The monarch tilted his head with minor interest. "What did you think the end of your contract with her truly entailed?"

Lelouch blinked, now taken back. _That_ was C.C.'s intention all along? To transfer her Code to him or Kallen? If so, then…?

"But no matter," Charles proclaimed. "What is important is that we now face each other, openly and without lie or deception between us."

"Yes?" Lelouch shot back in challenge. "And where do we go from here father?"

The Emperor again tilted his head, as though he understood when Lelouch didn't. "Admittedly it is quite the stalemate," he spoke observantly. "You cannot kill me, nor can you use your Geass to command me. By contrast, I cannot utilize my Geass either…"

The Emperor then grinned enigmatically as he added. "And I have no desire whatsoever to kill you."

Again Lelouch was taken back, confusion remaining paramount. He recovered after a moment however, and faced back against his father with all the willpower he could muster.

"Then what is it that you intend?" he demanded, knowing that his father never did anything without some sort of purpose or intention, no matter how unapparent. "Don't tell me you brought me here for simple conversation."

"Not quite, though my reason is simple enough in fact," Charles answered, then turning aside to reveal a table set in the middle of the edifice. A board and the lines therein already set and waiting. "Perhaps you would honor me with a game?"

Now Lelouch was truly confused. Surely the Emperor had not taken him there for just _that_. Surely there was something greater afoot, especially back in Alexandra Land. What was happening there in his absence? Were his forces under attack? Perhaps he had been taken to open the way for the Eildons to launch a reprisal. If so, then he…

Ultimately however, something deep inside Lelouch told him it was what it was. Though he clearly had expended much in the way of time and energy to bring him there, the Emperor wanted only a game and nothing more. Consequently, that same something told Lelouch that if his father wanted to destroy his forces in Alexandra Land, he would have just been done with it. Just as he would have had Lelouch killed from the beginning and prevented all that had occurred thereafter.

With that knowledge, and again bringing about as much willpower as he could, Lelouch turned it back on the Emperor. "On one condition. If I win…" he stated to a nonplussed Charles zi Britannia. "You will tell me where Nunnally is!"

"Very well," Charles answered without pause, immediately turning toward the table and waiting game board.

Again confusion weighed on Lelouch. Didn't his father have stakes of his own? Surely if he won there would be some condition he would want Lelouch to meet, up to and including his ending his tenure as Zero then and there. Once more however, something inside told Lelouch that there was nothing his father wanted nor needed from him, not there at least. That certainly would have fit the Emperor's character, Lelouch admitted as he made his way up the floating staircase to the Sword's center.

After another few moments, both he and his father, the enemy of all he knew and cherished, took their respective seats. Having taken the white side for himself, his father moved first, putting one pawn forward. Lelouch then followed with his own black pawn.

So began the fateful, if not so epic, struggle between father and son.

* * *

 **Alexandra Land  
** **Franz Josef Archipelago, Arctic Circle**

"For the third time and counting, yes I assure you Lelouch is safe where he is," Marianne sighed in the face of the vengeful Dragoness, who kept her gun trained on her alongside Orpheus and Chigusa. Only C.C. remained unarmed, though the latter was now pointedly annoyed. "I cannot tell you _where_ he is exactly, but I promise, once again, that he will be returned here when it's all finished. Just as I promise nothing untold is being done to him now."

"Forgive us if we're not wholly convinced," Chigusa spoke up, partly to respond to the group and partly to keep Kallen from tearing the Knight of Six's head open. "The last time you took him…"

"Correction, I wasn't the one who took him the last time," Marianne resounded back up to the Black Knight Colonel. "I might be in league with V.V. to some level, but I promise you I'm no Eildon and I do not share his hostility toward your leader. Quite the contrary in fact, I have a highly vested, highly personal interest in him."

The "late" Empress then turned toward the still seething Knight of Zero. "You've witnessed this yourself Major. After all, wasn't I the one who struck V.V. the first time upon coming to Lelouch's aid? Wasn't it I and my compatriots who ensured that Lelouch survived the Grandmaster's trap, and ensured his return to Ryukyu?"

Though she heard the words, and knew them to be true, such wasn't Kallen's present focus. With her Geass active, she once again beheld that mysterious silhouette over Anya Alstreim. The gentle eyed, admittedly beautiful woman that bore her no hostility, though Kallen couldn't help but wonder if there was something more passed her projected amusement. Especially when that something obviously had to do with the quite literal love of her life.

"Enough," C.C. spoke up, gesturing the others to lower her weapons. "She's not an enemy, no matter how much she's playing all of you."

That earned a small laugh with Anya's voice. "Really, can't I have a little bit of fun C.C.?" she posited to the immortal, the other three immediately taking note of the familiarity. "It's not every day I get to come out into the open like this."

"I wish you hadn't come out into the open at all," C.C. responded to the monarch. "Do you have any idea how much trouble would occur if someone saw the Knight of Six out here, speaking to us?"

Marianne tilted her head, as though she hadn't thought of that. "I suppose it would be rather inconvenient, for you at least," she shot back. "But then, you would know all about making things inconvenient. Wasn't that the main reason you were lit up the first time? At that little bonfire in Rouen in '31?"

"What?" Orpheus looked up in sudden, naked recognition. "What…what did you just say?"

Looking between the Peace Mark leader and the two Black Knights, Marianne frowned upon realizing what had happened. "You never told them, did you?"

C.C. shrugged. "It didn't seem important, though I ended up telling Lelouch after Narita."

Marianne actually appeared affronted by this. "You've been with these men and women, oft times in battle, for eight years running and they _still_ don't know who you really are?" she spoke in near condemnation. "That's a blatant disservice C.C., even for you."

"As I said, I didn't think it was important," C.C. responded, despite the three deeply inquiring gazes that were fixed on her now.

"Who…?" Kallen also spoke, uncertainty now upon her and Chigusa. Though it wasn't the first time she had wondered about her partner's true identity, it was only now that Kallen saw that the green-haired, pizza obsessed girl she had lived with since the Black Rebellion was not some random figure. Such that she could only stare over said woman, as though she were looking upon someone else entirely. Someone _legendary_. "Who are you?"

Turning toward C.C., who simply gave off an resigned nod, Marianne turned back toward her audience with a renewed, beaming smile. "May I introduce the most renowned woman of modern history, aside from yours truly of course," she went on before anyone could question _that_. "A onetime peasant girl who, called upon by God Himself, took part in a century long war in the defense of a most beleaguered nation. A warrior and a leader of men, whose mere presence shifted the battle of a great city in but nine days' time."

It was then that Kallen and Chigusa both came to the same realization that Orpheus had, now turning toward their immortal companion with newfound astonishment. Somehow managing not to sigh back at all of them, C.C. could only look on herself in barely checked irritation.

"A woman who shook the whole of the Old World, from Loire to Compiegne. A woman who fought not with a sword, but with a banner and her faith, bringing about a revolution that not even V.V. and his fellows had foreseen, much less were able to stem."

The Empress couldn't help but smile in appreciation over that last one, just imagining how infuriatingly caught off guard the Grandmaster had to have been at the time. There was little wonder what had transpired at Rouen had happened the way it did. "And though that woman would eventually be captured and put to 'death' by their machinations, and the machinations of many, many others, her name and legacy would persist regardless, such that she would become a martyr like no other."

That smile quickly turned into a full grin as she gestured toward C.C. "That woman now stands before you, having lived for centuries well into the present, from one battlefield to the next."

And then, at last, she finished. "The Maid of Orleans, Jeanne d'Arc."

Frowning as she again heard that name, once again referring to her directly after so long, C.C. could only stare back blandly toward the three "mortals" before her. She didn't want to do it, but now that it was out in the open, she knew she had no choice.

"It's a long story, as you can easily tell," C.C. began to the three before her, who all held complete interest. "And for the record, I _still_ hope Frémiet is burning in Hell over that damned statue…"

* * *

**Sword of Arawn  
Otherworld**

Against the third such opponent in his lifetime, Lelouch found himself completely and utterly overwhelmed. No, as he strained there, trying to find some way to move his pieces and break out of his father's latest ensnarement, he realized this game was completely different from those he had played with Schneizel and Johann. The matches with the latter pair had been much more drawn out, in which his brother and the Knight of Two had to make long and calculated movements to corner him and eventually declare checkmate. By complete contrast, only a few minutes could have passed since his father's game had started, and already he had been cornered and put on the defensive no less than three times. And try as he might to conceal his emotions, his bafflement, Lelouch knew the Emperor was more than able to pick up on his turmoil.

"How disappointing my son. Is this truly the best that the Demon King, Britannia's professed enemy, is capable of?" Charles casually spoke as he moved a rook, causing his son to visibly cringe from the simple advancement. It was obvious from that response that Lelouch had not anticipated that move either. "Surely you can do far more in such a simple game."

No, he couldn't let his father get into his head, otherwise he would lose then and there. Lelouch had to remain strong, remain resolved. He had broken out three times already, and he would break out no matter how many times it took, all the while building up his grand strategy and executing accordingly. That was how he defeated his opponents, from Clovis at the very beginning to Johann in China to Jeremiah Gottwald in the present. He would defeat his father, his enemy, in that precise and uncompromising manner.

Eventually he did make his move, only to watch in horror as his father's white knight swooped in and took his own remaining black bishop. It helped even less that the latter had been positioned right near his black queen. Why the Emperor had chosen to spare that piece Lelouch didn't know, but he was at least thankful for that much, for much the reasons he had spoken to Orpheus not too long ago.

"Once again disappointing," Charles exclaimed as he leaned back and folded his arms. "You focus far too much in your long-term strategizing, so much so that you sacrifice much of your present movements."

The Emperor frowned toward his son. "This is the precise reason Johann nearly defeated you in Xiaopei, and before that how your assured victory in Narita became a near crushing defeat. You concentrate so much on the endgame objective that you're unable to change your strategy as the battlefield changes around you."

Yet again did confusion weigh upon Lelouch. Was his father actually giving him sage advice? He shook his head, surmising that he was being mocked and left it at that.

"Then how about this!?" Lelouch called out as he employed his queen, taking out the offending white knight.

Audibly sighing, his father countered by removing a black rook as well. With a pawn that Lelouch had overlooked no less. "Once again, disappointing."

Lelouch snarled under the weight of his father's gaze, and words. He could not, would not lose to this man! "And this!?" Lelouch almost shouted, using his queen to remove one of his father's bishops.

Charles minutely smiled. "Is that what you've been relegated down to my son?" the Emperor question. "Using your queen as a bludgeoning tool like some novice?"

"Shut up!" Lelouch called back out, now actually sweating. Was his father going to attack his queen next, as he seemed to allude to? Again Lelouch knew it was only a game piece, one that could be reclaimed if he did everything right. And yet…

Smile enlarging, Charles shook his head. "The Queen is a powerful piece, certainly," he admitted. "But it is not the one that must move most of all."

It was then that the Emperor made his next move. One that Lelouch, for the life of him, could not believe his father would do. Nor speak the words that followed.

"If the King does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Charles recited, his enigmatic smile making its grand return. "Even the Queen must ultimately submit to the King's authority, upon the chessboard if not so much in the real."

"You!" Lelouch growled, now knowing full well he was being mocked. There could be no other explanation. There _was_ no other explanation.

Yet, as Lelouch sat there under his father's unflinching gaze, he could not help but again wonder. All the while _still_ trying to find some way to reverse the game, before it was too late.

* * *

 **Alexandra Land  
** **Franz Josef Archipelago, Arctic Circle**

"Finally," Rakshata murmured as she received the much awaited report. For all of their dabbling in the arcane, the Eildons still largely used modern day tech with the rest of the world. The Indian scientist was thankful for that, as it made data mining that much easier, not to mention quicker. "Pack it up and signal the _Tsuru_."

Her chief subordinate nodding in response, he and the others went about their way. As some began to disengage equipment, others signaled the airship for return transport.

Taking another puff of her pipe, Rakshata tapped her own wrist unit. "R-8 to N-7, mission complete," she called out to Colonel Ohgi specifically. "We may return to that warmer, sunnier place at any time."

* * *

"I _still_ can't believe this," Kallen once more let out, unable to hide her astonishment. " _You_ are Jeanne d'Arc? _The_ Jeanne d'Arc?"

C.C. glared back with uncharacteristic aggravation. "As I have told you over and over, I _was_ Jeanne d'Arc," she responded with aggravation as well. "Just as I was Claude des Armoises, Anne de Savoy, Mori Ranmaru, Cecilia Cathcart, Cecile Cathcart, Matilda Anthony, Samantha Willis, Anastasia Tchaikovsky, Lilia Marlene, Michaela Wittmann and so many, _many_ others before eventually coming to Cera Cathcart. Those were all me once upon a time, in one form or the other."

"'Was' and 'were' being the operative terms I take it," Chigusa surmised, catching onto the deliberate usage of the words and matching tone.

"Indeed," C.C. responded, starting the feel the first vestiges of a headache coming on. "Jeanne d'Arc died in that 'little bonfire' in 1431, and the rest of those women, and men, followed her at one point or the other, and not always of old age."

She then closed her eyes. "In their place, the 'immortal witch' known as C.C. has remained constant," she spoke with newfound solemnity. "And will for the immediate future it seems…"

Something in Kallen twinged at that last statement, and she wasn't so entirely blown away by her partner and roommate's true identity not to notice. Was that regret the _Guren_ pilot heard there?

It was right at that moment that Chigusa's wrist unit buzzed. "R-8 to N-7, mission complete. We may return to that warmer, sunnier place at any time," Rakshata called out from the command center.

Sniffing at the timing, the Colonel looked toward their apparent host. "You heard it. If you'll kindly return Zero to us, we'll be on our way now."

Marianne seemed to take a moment before answering. "Sorry, but you'll have to wait for that much longer," she answered back. "For what it's worth, it won't be _that_ much longer."

"You're right," Kallen seethed. "Because I'm ending it, whatever it is, _now_."

With that, the Black Knight ace reached out and grabbed the Anya Alstreim's body by the tunic, her now drawn tanto against the Round's throat. Chigusa and Orpheus both moved to intervene, only to halt at Marianne's gesture.

"Return him, now," Kallen growled in warning, the edge of her blade barely held back from piercing the Knight of Six's neck. "Or…"

"Or what Major?" Marianne responded back, deliberately staring into Kallen's eyes. Both her normal right and her Geass lit left. "You can't kill me, as I'm sure you're all too aware. Just as you know the one you're speaking to now is _not_ Anya Alstreim…"

"I don't care who you are, nor do I care _why_ or _how_!" Kallen bellowed with angered impatience. "The only thing I care about is you're keeping Lelouch away, and we want him back!"

"You mean _you_ want him back," Marianne answered with understanding. "At least, you're the one that wants him back most of all. Not surprising given the effects of Jeremiah's Canceller trap."

Slowly and with no undo aggression, Marianne reached up and placed her hand against Kallen's. "He will return Kallen," she assured, deliberately using the woman's given name for the first time. "I give you my word, which bears the weight of the Crown, that Lelouch will return to you."

From there, she drew the tanto away, all while keeping her eyes locked on the _Guren_ pilot's.

"You have just had a very heavy haze lifted from your mind. The doubts and fears you have held for eight long years have been abruptly cleared, and your emotions, your _feelings_ , are raw and unchecked. Yet at the same time, that makes you all the more driven against that one remaining fear, the one that no Geass will ever clear away."

The Empress dared to smile. "I understand that latter feeling all too well my dear, for it is indeed a double-edged sword. As much as you love that man, you fear to lose him exactly as much," she tilted her head in acknowledgment. "And in this dark hell of a world of ours, that admittedly can happen _still_."

Something shifted in Kallen upon that declaration. Even without her Geass monitoring Anya Alstreim's vitals, something inside her told that that was no lie. That the one before her loved Lelouch as much as she did. Such that she too feared losing him.

"How would you know?" Kallen found herself inquiring.

As Anya's physical body smiled before Kallen's physical sight, so too did the gentle-eyed woman's silhouette to her Geass.

"Because while you may love Lelouch as a man," Marianne whispered, so that only Kallen could hear her now. "I love him as _my_ _son_."

Upon that declaration, something clicked inside Kallen's mind, such that she began to feel a similar recognition as she had felt toward C.C. Toward this _other_ woman of professed renown and legend. The very same woman that had brought her beloved, and his younger sister alongside, into the world from the very beginning.

"So you can believe these words as I repeat them," Marianne stated. "Lelouch will return to you, Kallen."

Only then, upon those same words, did Kallen recede and allow Marianne to stand untouched. All the while Orpheus and Chigusa stood by cautiously, C.C. having again taken to folding her arms over her chest in visible impatience.

Taking a moment to restraighten her host's tunic, Marianne then smiled as she said. "And as luck would have it…"

* * *

**Sword of Arawn  
Otherworld**

"Checkmate," Charles at last declared with ultimate authority.

Breathing heavily, Lelouch knew that it was indeed that, no matter how much he wished otherwise. Outside his cornered King, he had but his Queen and two pawns remaining, and none of the latter three could support his primary piece now. He wasn't even sure if he had made his father actually work toward bringing him down, or if the Emperor had even used the majority of his energy to do so. There was only the undeniability of that single, uncompromising word, followed by Lelouch knocking down his King as tradition demanded.

For the next few moments did the former prince try and ultimately fail in steadying his breathing, finding some sort of calm. He had never, _never_ been so overwhelmed, so overpowered. In fact, he had never been so outmatched from the very beginning. Was this really his main adversary? The man he had declared to bring down, for justice as well as vengeance? It was all unfathomable!

Even so, Lelouch was not finished just yet. While he was unable to look upon his father once more, he could at least speak the following.

"Can…can you at least tell me?" he found himself saying, even though the words were distant to him. "If…if Nunnally…is safe?"

It was a futile effort he knew. He had lost the game, and his father had no reason to give him such an answer. Anymore than he had ever answered a similar question fifteen years ago in regard to his mother…

"She is safe," Charles confirmed, causing Lelouch to abruptly look back up. Once again the prince could not believe his ears, though that did not seem to matter to the Emperor. "And she will remain so."

Blinking, Lelouch felt much due tears begin to fall from his cheeks. Of all the things he could have heard, he had heard exactly what he had wanted, after so long. Just as he knew they were true.

"Thank you," Lelouch breathed, closing his eyes as the tears now flowed in full. "Father."

Nodding in final acknowledgment, the Emperor rose from his seat. From which the world, the reality, once more shifted around Lelouch.

* * *

 **Alexandra Land  
** **Franz Josef Archipelago, Arctic Circle**

And with that, Lelouch found himself within the center of the cold. Standing before the same four that he had been among not very long ago. One of whom appeared to be in a similar emotional state as he.

"Lelouch!" Kallen called out as she ran to him, embracing him tightly.

Blinking once more, the prince could only stare down as his knight all but buried her face into his shoulder. Holding him as if to keep the universe itself from taking him away from her, which Lelouch realized could very well have happened.

"I'm sorry," Kallen breathed against his pilot suit. "Just…just for a little…please…"

"I understand," Lelouch responded as he closed his own eyes in resolution, wrapping his own arms around her in comfort. Again he felt warm smiles from the other three, and again he ignored them. Instead focusing his attention, his own warmth, on the one.

At least, until the sound of heavy, oncoming footfalls were heard. Abruptly did the group turn to the source, all drawing their respective weapons as Kallen placed her back against her charge. All while an undead ghost of a human form – a cybernetic human form – gradually entered the light.

"I…" the badly burned and bleeding Jeremiah Gottwald managed to speak as he stumbled that much more, moving as much as he could toward the former prince. "I will…" he continued as a golden blade extended from his forearm.

At that, Kallen raised her Luger for a quick headshot.

"Wait!" Chigusa commanded as she looked on in unmoving horror. All while Jeremiah drew that much closer to his target.

"I…I will…!" he continued declare as he came more and more upon Lelouch, ignoring Kallen as his blade raised high. "Avenge…!"

Placing a hand on his knight's shoulder, Lelouch, for reasons even he wasn't aware, walked around her. Placing himself just before the barely functioning cyborg, his eyes as unreadable as his expression.

Slowly but surely did Jeremiah at last come over him, blade remaining upward as to strike. Lelouch remained where he all throughout, as though standing by for his awaited death.

Then, right as the killing stroke was to be delivered, Jeremiah halted all too suddenly. Just as he brought his arm down to pierce Lelouch's head, both appendage and blade ended up freezing but mere centimeters from contact. All the while the Demon King looked on in seeming pity, as did those who bore witness. Even Kallen found herself lowering her pistol, though her glare remained as present as it was uncompromising.

Sniffing somewhat, Jeremiah retracted the blade and closed his eye, a small smile coming over his still functioning lips. It appeared he would not be able to fulfill his vengeance after all. And yet, somehow, he did not feel as remorseful as he would have thought.

"Forgive…me…" he breathed at last, before his anticipated fall. "…my…Empress…"

Only then did Lelouch feel emotion return to him, this time in abject shock. Did…did Jeremiah just…?

With a great slam did Jeremiah's body, organic and cybernetic parts, fall back against the ground. His smile still present, even his body laid motionless.

Biting back her newfound tears, Chigusa immediately brought up her wristcom back up. "Medical team to my position! Code Red!"

* * *

Not for the first time did V.V. sit forlornly upon his throne, looking out over the blank space of his immediate domain. By contrast, it was for the first time in a long, long span that he felt the way he did. That he would feel so…uncertain.

Fortunately, it wasn't long before he felt an outside presence enter nearby. One that he closed his eyes and smiled in welcome toward. "I suppose you're going to tell me I was premature," he spoke openly. "That I should have waited for the remaining three before passing my power, and my immortality, over?"

"Normally such a move would be premature," the Second Master responded, his monolith taking form before the throne. "But unfortunately, we are not in so certain times."

"Indeed," V.V. confirmed with a nod. It had been a risk, but given all that was happening now, and would happen, it had been a necessary one. At the very least he knew his Code, and the twenty-two others, would be in good hands. In spite of all of his prior doubts, he knew now that his apprentice would not fail him. Charles would see Ragnarok through, once and very much for all.

"I am however curious," the Second Master questioned, earning V.V.'s interest. "To what name or title shall you be referred?"

Confused at first, V.V. found himself breaking into a smile. Indeed, he no longer had his Code. And with it, he had given up the very name he had held for time innumerable.

In the process however, he had reclaimed two other things he had lost. One of which he addressed in the present.

"I would think such an answer obvious," the _former_ immortal declared. "As I first entered this world with one name to my being, so shall I leave it."

A smile, one seemingly composed of euphoria, took form over the Grandmaster's lips.

"And this world, this world as it is now and this world as it will soon be, will know that name," he continued to declare, his eyes soon closing. "Or more precisely, _remember_."

Then did the Grandmaster's eyes reopened. From which, after whole millennia, the Sigil shone.

"For that name…" the Grandmaster at last finalized, to his immediate audience and to all others beyond. _"…is Alwyn."_

* * *

END OF ACT III


	41. Semper Anticus

" _Appreciation is a wonderful thing. It makes what is excellent in others belong to us as well."  
_ \- Voltaire

**Imperial Army Headquarters Krasnoyarsk  
Krasnoyarsk, Krasnoyarsk, Britannian Empire  
October 27, 2025**

With the crusade in her stride and finalized resolution in her gaze, Marrybell marched down the halls of her headquarters away from home toward her waiting destination. Moving beside her as escort, Oldrin also remained forward focused and otherwise silent, such that only the bootheels of their respective uniforms could be heard echoing through the corridors. Fellow men and women in uniform drew up into automatic attention as they passed, some even giving salutes, which both princess and knight returned, but neither woman broke in movement as they passed. After five long years of constant fighting and advancing through cold tundra, wood and swampland, the awaited day had at last come, and neither Marrybell nor Oldrin would turn away from it.

Eventually the pair came to the intended doorway, the flanking guards drawing to attention and saluting upon their approach, causing both the General and the Major to go through another round of saluting. Once that impromptu ceremony was completed, one of the guards turned and entered his keycard into the computer terminal behind him, causing the door to shift open and allow entry. Again Marrybell and Oldrin moved through without pause or further hindrance, both ready and willing to meet the awaited day.

"All rise for Her Imperial Highness!" General Blackman announced, causing all within the command and control center to rise from their seats and place their fists against their hearts in the traditional Imperial salute. Only upon their princess raising her hand did they sit back in their respective stations and return to their duties, with Marrybell herself taking the rather elaborate chair on the raised platform at the rear of the center. Oldrin, naturally, stood by her liege as Blackman approached the "throne".

"Your Highness," the general began in earnest, having also long awaited for this day. "Your army stands ready and waiting."

Nodding, Marrybell looked toward the great monitor at the far end of the center. Sure enough, the lines of her forces were set, ready and waiting as her chief general said for the order to advance. The city of Yekaterinburg and the European forces defending outlined due west. Britannia's final stop before its ever onward march through the Urals, and western Europe beyond.

Taking one final moment to close her eyes and collect herself, Marrybell again resolved to herself. Euro Britannia would be brought forth, and it would be hers and hers alone. Thereafter…

The princess' mouth then opened once again, to which she uttered the awaited words. "All forces," she commanded, her voice so low as if meant for only Blackman and Oldrin to hear it. _"Advance."_

" _Yes, Your Highness!"_ the resounding acknowledgment came, followed by the eruption of thunder and motion. Throughout the command center, the order was roundly repeated through the appropriate communications, then supplanted moments later by data and direction being transmitted throughout the field. Simultaneously did the lines upon the main monitor begin to move, each point symbolizing a knightmare, an armored vehicle or a landship charging toward battle, with those making up the European lines charging back to meet them. Minutes on did the signals symbolizing combat aircraft, fighters and gunships, also enter the monitor, moving to support the ground forces while also facing their European contemporaries.

Once again after five long years of fighting, the Battle of Yekaterinburg had at last begun. To its emergence, Marrybell could only smile in anticipation.

* * *

**Urasoe Castle  
Urasoe, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"And so it begins," Lelouch espoused as he watched the footage from a tacwindow at the side of his computer terminal, all the while being more concentrated on the gameboard that made up his center screen. After another short moment he ended up moving a black pawn forward. "With quite the bang admittedly, but then Marrybell was always fond of such entrances."

"Something that we have long become aware of since Chukotka and Kamchatka," Rommel replied from the "SOUND ONLY" display at the opposite corner, a white pawn soon moving to meet Lelouch's black. "Your father's prior declaration aside, it was not until those landings that _Europa_ truly realized it was at war."

"I can imagine," Lelouch responded, moving his knight forward while also keeping watch of the battle at hand. The opening was more or less standard fare for the moment, with Marry and Zhukov's respective lines meeting each other head on well outside the city, the first casualties already mounting. That would change as Zhukov's plan to draw the Imperials into Yekaterinburg took effect, but outside of that, Lelouch could already tell this battle would be a long one. Days, perhaps months even – not unlike Battle of Munich during the Soviet War – depending upon whatever strategies Marry and Zhukov had to throw at each other. Naturally it was too early to determine a winner. "Care to place a bet?"

A short laugh exited the speaker. "Obviously not, for the same reasons you won't," Rommel answered back, maneuvering his rook into a striking position against Lelouch's bishop. "Though again obviously I'm hoping Sergei pulls off the win. If we can finish things in the Far East as well as _Afrika_ , then so much the better."

"Yes," Lelouch concurred, moving his bishop out of position before the rook could remove it from play. "It would certainly save much time and hassle on my part as well."

"Don't you mean _our_ part?" a third voice intervened as the woman who had since made herself a fixture in a certain Demon King's life entered the study, two cups of steaming Earl Grey in hand. Passing one cup over to Lelouch, who took it with a nod of thanks, Kallen came to stand by her liege's side and watch the game. "It's not like you would be the only one out there, fighting the good fight."

"How could I forget?" Lelouch responded rhetorically as he sipped his cup, doing well not to eye how a fair amount of Kallen's cleavage that could be seen through her red bathrobe upon her slight leaning over. It wasn't like he didn't know she was doing it deliberately.

With the Geass he had placed over her eight years prior removed, her memories restored and all she saw of and felt toward him validated, it hadn't taken long after Alexandra Land for Kallen to announce that, "in the interest of security", she, and C.C. with her, would move into Urasoe. Lelouch had attempted to countermand her – for reasons only God and Heaven understood in hindsight – to which Kallen all too sweetly informed him that if he "dared" try to stop her, she would beat him to a "bloody inch" of his life – said "inch" just enough that he remain alive and more certain parts of his anatomy functional – before "promptly" making herself at home. Even C.C. could not keep rather howling laughter back over that one, while a nonplussed Lelouch wisely capitulated, much as he had with Bismarck's own threats of physical violence. The Dragoness, and their "Witch" companion – who was strangely absent in the present – had been there with him ever since.

Similar laughter to C.C.'s bout soon entered through the speaker. "Far be it for me to assume you wouldn't be there as well, _Frau Major_ ," Rommel responded amusedly. "You have quite the reputation after all. _Der_ _Roter Drache_ that guards _der großer Dämonenkönig_."

"So I heard," Kallen answered back, recalling her battle with Akito Hyuga in Akmola, much to her reemerging apprehension. Something in her voice must have betrayed her thoughts – or it was simply clear what Rommel's words of intended praise had brought to mind – as she felt Lelouch's hand slip over hers for a moment, squeezing lightly in reassurance. Smiling warmly in turn, Kallen returned the squeeze before Lelouch took it back to at last bring his black queen into play.

" _Verdammit!"_ Rommel cursed, having not expected his opponent to bring his queen into play in such a manner. Such that he was now down one rook. "I suppose I should have seen that."

"Perhaps," Lelouch again espoused, right as Rommel retaliated by taking one of his bishops with his remaining rook. Again he looked toward the Yekaterinburg screen momentarily. "I don't suppose you know what's going on in Berlin now."

"Obviously I wouldn't, being over five thousand kilometers away," Rommel responded, his tone of his voice otherwise wishing that he did. "For what it's worth, there hasn't been much coming out of Central Command over the last few days, nor Berlin Palace for that matter."

"Which means they already have some kind of plan in place," Lelouch summarized, sighing at the thought. "Volgograd?"

Even through the "SOUND ONLY" display, Lelouch could see Rommel's nod of concurrence. " _That_ I would be willing to place a bet on. And a fair sized one at that," the European General replied before, at last, making his own move with his white knight. "Check."

Lips folding into a grin, as did Kallen's beside, Lelouch responded with his black rook. "Check _mate_."

Again did Rommel curse as he realized Lelouch had effectively boxed his own king in while he was moving to do precisely the same with his. This was the third game he had lost against the former Black Prince and counting, though he liked to think he was giving his opponent a run for his money. Their games had certainly been drawn out enough for it. "Good thing we don't have bets on _this_ game either."

"Indeed," Lelouch again concurred. Far be it for him to admit it openly, but out of all the opponents he had had over his lifetime, the Desert Lion was, without doubt, the closest to being the _fourth_ to defeat him at his favorite game. Even their latest round had come down to simple luck, as Lelouch had simply beaten him to the draw and little else. "I would inquire toward next week, but I have the distinct feeling neither of us will have the time."

"Indeed," Rommel repeated solemnly. " _Kriegsglück_ and all that."

Audibly sighing over the speaker, Rommel then finished with. "I'll give your regards to your brother Raymond if I see him. Though I get the feeling I'll have to dig him out of his hole in Casablanca first."

"More than likely," Lelouch responded back. Raymond, much like Cesare, had never struck him as overly brave, and now that the North African Front had shifted, Lelouch could see that he had not been wrong in that assumption. He couldn't help but feel a fair amount of remorse over that however, knowing that the same men and women he had led not even a year ago to near victory were now being soundly beaten back as their commander hid at the far end of the continent. _Kriegsglück_ as Rommel had said.

Feeling Kallen's hand slip onto his shoulder in a mirror of his prior movement was enough to assure him though. Reaching back to squeeze that hand again, Lelouch said his final farewell. "Good luck to you General."

"To you as well Your Highness, _Frau Major_ ," Rommel answered back, earning a respectful nod from Kallen, who knew the Desert Lion would sense it. _"Auf Wiedersehen."_

The "SOUND ONLY" window closed thereafter, as did the game window.

* * *

**New Liverpool Kitchen  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

It really was more peaceful than he could have ever imagined, as well as surprisingly prosperous. Though he had heard from his former Grandmaster that the survivors of the Devastation had settled upon the Ryukyu Islands, effectively the last remnant of pre-war Japan, he had always assumed that said settlement was little more than a refugee colony, a small dwelling in which the remaining Japanese scraped out a meager existence unto themselves, unnoticed by the warring world around them. Though that description wasn't completely inaccurate, Ryukyu was far from some destitute colony; it truly was paradise given form, a realm of peace and opportunity that even those in the Homeland seldom enjoyed. Such that, not for the first time that day, he couldn't help but wonder. Was this the world his liege was striving for? The one he would destroy the current world to erect in place? If so, then Jeremiah once again found himself having been wrong for so long.

Sitting at the corner of the small New Liverpool themed café, looking out the nearby window, the former Eildon assassin continued to watch the streets of Naha just beyond. It was only his third day since his release from Omoromachi, and the world beyond still felt so surreal to him. Surely this was all a dream he was having, or perhaps he had really died in Alexandra Land and what he was seeing now was, as cliché as it sounded, some part of Heaven, if not some grand illusion of Hell. None of it could be actual, especially in the world as he knew it. The people outside should have been toiling and laboring just to survive, not flourishing to the point that they could walk down the open streets in good health and clean clothing, moving from one establishment to another. Cars, even the undersized Japanese variety, shouldn't have been driving in such abundance that there was some measure of traffic across the island. And there certainly shouldn't have been lights and signs throughout, both illuminating the city, if not the whole of Okinawa, at night while also advertising the various in-state businesses, which appeared to be functioning well enough off despite the isolated economy.

Really, none of it should have been real as far as Jeremiah was concerned. And yet it was, such that he need just keep looking outside to see as such. For all that they had lost, the survivors of the worst cataclysm the world had ever faced were not just surviving, but thriving in the dark, desolate world around them. All while supporting the Order of the Black Knights alongside, hoping against hope that the Demon King would bring about something even better than their present setting. A new world, one built upon all that they had here in Ryukyu, in turn enjoyed by all of humanity.

Smiling minutely at the thought, Jeremiah at last turned away from the window, his visible eye closing for just a moment. Indeed he had been wrong about so many things for so long. Not just about Lelouch or the Black Knights around him, but what they had been fighting for all along, as well as what _he_ had been fighting for all along. First the purity of the Imperial Army's ranks, then basic vengeance against the one who had wronged him, only to capitulate toward vengeance for another, one whose slighted honor he had perceived most wrongly. How far had he truly fallen since Aries Palace so long ago?

Feeling himself frown, Jeremiah now looked down toward the table in recollection. To the encounter ten days prior in which, for the first time in so long, everything was made true before him.

* * *

_**Omoromachi Medical Center  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic  
October 17, 2025** _

_He did not know how long it was now since Alexandra Land, but he knew it had to have been days. Days since he had been brought back to Ryukyu, both the reason toward and his very status therein kept from him by his captors. By all facts and logic he should have been a prisoner of war, assuming the Black Knights followed the Tibet Convention, yet as he lay in his hospital bed, both the organic and cybernetic components of his body being gradually repaired, Jeremiah somehow did not feel as such. Certainly there hadn't been any interrogators coming into to question him; his only visitor up to this point had been Viletta, who had first explained to him where was and that he would be healed in a few days' time. She had visited him thereafter once or twice, mostly for simple conversation and reminiscing of their time in the Emperor's service, but beyond that, Jeremiah had been left where he was. Resting and healing._

_Just as he was about to drift back to sleep however – he had little else to do beyond that and watching pirated streaming feeds – the door to his room abruptly opened. At first he assumed it was Viletta coming to visit him again, but upon turning to face the newcomer, he saw that it was a different woman, as well as a different_ man _, altogether. An unreadable expression on her own face, Kallen Kouzuki, dressed in her full Black Knight uniform with the same tanto and handgun she had used against V.V.'s guards prior at her hips, stepped aside to allow her master to enter. In turn appearing ever the phantasm he remembered, Lelouch came over to Jeremiah's bed, the purple orb of his mask fixed squarely upon the cyborg. Again for his part, Jeremiah could only wonder what his former longtime adversary intended there._

" _Leave us," Lelouch commanded simply through the metallic synthesizer of his mask. That was enough for Major Kouzuki, who, without a word, exited the same way she had come. Leaving the Demon King alone with his would be executioner, who continued to look up toward that purple orb in inquiry._

_Then, after what seemed like forever, Lelouch reached up and removed his mask, revealing the face Jeremiah had long come to loath, but did not quite hold that feeling toward any longer. Not that it would have had an effect on him, but the cyborg was quick to note that the former prince's Geass suppression contact was in place, showing his scarred left eye as it truly was. That, perhaps more than anything else, signified to Jeremiah that his captor had no hostile intent._

_Such as it was when Lelouch took his seat beside his hospital bed, staring down for a very long moment before speaking again. "I believe," he began, slowly and evenly. "You and I have been on the wrong foot from the very beginning, Jeremiah."_

_Looking on curiously, Jeremiah listened as the supposed bastard prince continued. "From what I've come to understand, our conflict has been but a series of misconceptions. On your part, as well as mine."_

" _Heh," Jeremiah let out a small laugh as he himself understood. "Viletta told you everything, did she?"_

" _More than enough," Lelouch answered back with due solemnity. "That you were an Imperial Guardsman at Aries, your first assignment if I'm not mistaken…"_

_It was only then that Lelouch turned to face his onetime executioner. "And that, more than any other, you took my mother's death as your greatest sin. One that you have spent your life thereafter trying to redeem yourself from."_

_A brief silence interluded as Jeremiah considered those words, ultimately nodding in concurrence. "Yes, that was my original motivation for leaving the Guard and joining the Army, and the Eildons thereafter."_

_He then fixed Lelouch a meaningful glance. "And of course, upon learning the truth about Zero from the Grandmaster, why I have sought your death."_

_Lelouch's expression remained mute to this, to which Jeremiah merely turned away to face upward, a resolved smile across his lips. "It was all so that I could redeem myself for failing to protect her," he continued. "As well as for her honor, which I originally thought to have been slighted."_

" _Originally?" Lelouch repeated._

_Jeremiah's smile deepened at that. "Tell me the truth Your Highness," he said. "I admit I've since figured it out, but I want to hear it from you."_

_He turned back to face the former prince again. "You're doing all this for her as well, aren't you?"_

_Another small pause, before Lelouch nodded. "I admit that's where it all started for me," he spoke in turn, looking down as the memories began to reemerge. "Speaking out against my father, taking up the mantle of Zero, turning against my homeland and leading a rebellion… It all stemmed from my mother's death, as well as my sister becoming blind and paralyzed."_

_He then quashed the memories before they became too overwhelming. "Though my reasons, and motivations, have since become far more numerous, it all began that day," he went on. "When I found my mother dead and my sister robbed of her sight and legs."_

_A much longer silence soon came between them as Jeremiah indeed realized exactly as Lelouch has said. That they had been on opposing sides, and yet, in the end, they had fought for the same. It would have been sickeningly comical had he not been so exhausted of emotion._

" _Then," Jeremiah found himself speaking up once more. "Where do we go from here, Your Highness?"_

_Lelouch smiled at him on that. "That depends on you Jeremiah. Colonel Ohgi offered you a chance to join us at Alexandra Land. I now renew that offer."_

_His smile then diminished as he turned serious. "Join me Jeremiah, so that we may both fight for justice, and redemption."_

_Jeremiah couldn't help but wonder at that last word. Did Lelouch truly see himself in a similar light as he? As a man who had gravely sinned, and so yearned and sought for redemption? If so, then Jeremiah had been even more wrong about him than he thought._

_That aside however, the cyborg admitted that he felt the same temptation that he had when Viletta had originally offered him such a place. Surely there could be no greater justice than to bring about an end to this dark, decrepit world, so that paradise may be begun anew. And yet…_

" _I cannot Your Highness," Jeremiah at last responded, with much remorse. "For the justice you seek would see Britannia sundered and left to ruin."_

_The next gaze he made toward Lelouch was not one of accusation, but rather sincerity. "That is something I cannot fight for, no matter our homeland's sins."_

_Despite the rejection, Lelouch added further on. "And what if I were to say that is not entirely true?" he inquired. "What if I were to say that while I may seek Britannia's sundering, I do not wish to see it left to ruin?"_

_Suddenly feeling renewed interest, Jeremiah nodded. "Go on."_

_Lelouch did as such. "When I was Zero the first time, eight years ago, I originally saw our homeland as beyond redemption. That there was nothing within worth saving or preserving upon its inevitable destruction."_

_More memories soon emerged, but of an entirely different set from fifteen years ago. Now, Lelouch recalled far more happier times in the interim. His training under Bismarck by day and his time with he, Dorothea and Roland at night. His chess matches with Johann and Schneizel, his escapades with Gino, his repeated online interviews with Anya. As well as his renewed friendship with…_

" _Only now that I am Zero again do I realize how wrong I was," Lelouch went on. "That there are indeed significant parts of Britannia that are worth preserving, more than enough for it, and those who call themselves Britannian, to be part of the next world."_

_Again Jeremiah understood, more from the prince's melancholy expression than just his words._

_Seeing that himself, Lelouch came to the ultimatum. "Britannia as it is must be destroyed Jeremiah, both to end this Great World War and for all that I have spoken of. But its destruction will not be complete. Through its sundering, it may yet be reborn into something much greater than it is now, something whole and worthwhile for all."_

" _Upon your taking the throne?" Jeremiah found himself questioning._

_Himself laughing now, Lelouch shook his head. "I have no desire for that," he stated. "The destroyer of the old order has no right to rule over the new."_

_Jeremiah found those words to have more impact on him than he would have otherwise thought._

" _No, I would rather it be Schneizel, or Cornelia, or Odysseus. One with the strength to bear the weight of rulership, yet not allow it to corrupt them the way my father and so many of my ancestors have done."_

_Once more Lelouch shook his head. "Though to be honest, there was only one who truly fit that criteria, but…" he trailed off, another, far more painful memory entering his mind._

_Jeremiah nodded in understand, considering. The temptation had remained with him throughout, but now it was such that he could not think of any reason to resist it. If what the Demon King said was true, then he had nothing to fear, nor reason not to fight. In fact, as he dare believe, such an outcome would truly be the redemption he sought. The restoration of his own honor by bringing about a new Britannia, in which none may suffer the fate as his late Empress. Surely that was not so impossible, was it?_

_Looking toward Lelouch again, Jeremiah indeed felt so. That, as far beyond reach as it seemed, the Demon King could, and would, very well take it and make it all real. Just as he had so many times before, from the initial fighting at Shinjuku to the present. Lelouch vi Britannia, whether as Zero or the Black Prince, was a man who truly rendered the impossible possible. And with such belief, such faith, Jeremiah Gottwald at last found his_ true _path to redemption._

_Seeing the awaited answer through Jeremiah's own eye, Lelouch again spoke. "Jeremiah Gottwald," he called out. "Will thou upon this day pledge thy fealty to justice, and stand as a knight of black?"_

_Smiling once more upon recognition of that new line of words, and the ceremony they represented, Jeremiah answered. "Yes, Your Highness."_

" _Does thou wish to abandon thyself, and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?" Lelouch followed on._

" _Yes, Your Highness."_

_In lieu of his newest follower's present state as well as his lacking a sword, Lelouch gestured with his hands. In the motion of a proper knighting. "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, do hereby dub thee Sir Jeremiah Gottwald."_

_The prince smiled approvingly as he finished. "Black Knight."_

* * *

**New Liverpool Kitchen  
Naha, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic  
October 27, 2025**

"You look like you're in serious deep thought," the voice of Viletta – Chigusa – interrupted his reminiscence, causing Jeremiah to look up and see that she had returned with their drinks. "I have to say I haven't seen that expression since Narita."

As she took her seat and passed Jeremiah his glass of Bloodhound ale, Jeremiah only smile flatly back at her. "Just reminiscing," he answered, choosing to leave at that. "And still coming to terms with, ah, how things are around here."

Chigusa understood what he meant. "It really is a lot to take in, isn't it? That we could have all this when the world outside is tearing itself apart."

"That you could have all this _and flourish_ when the world outside is tearing itself apart," Jeremiah responded as he took a sip of his ale. For a local brew that "only" mimicked the traditional Britannian variety, Jeremiah had to admit it was pretty close to the genuine article. Yet another emphasis of Ryukyu at large, as such a thing would never have been available in some destitute refugee camp. "This truly is a magnificent refuge Viletta."

"Yes," Chigusa concurred, remembering when she herself had first arrived in Ryukyu with a near comatose Kaname Ohgi and the other surviving Black Knights. Ryukyu had already been well developed then, since it had regained its independence following Japan's conquest, but even she hadn't realized it was truly the only place she and the others could have gone at the time. The only place where they could _live_ in this desolate waste heap of an Earth.

Jeremiah found himself closing his eye over that. "And to think, I came so close to ending all of it," he spoke with clear remorse. "By striking _him_ down…"

"That doesn't matter," Chigusa stated back fervently. "The only thing that matters is that you're with us now Jeremiah, and that you're going to help us bring about this new age Zero keeps harping on."

The cyborg couldn't help but laugh at the latter part of the exclamation. "Indeed I am Viletta," he responded, causing his comrade to settle back into his seat. "And I will."

Bringing up his ale glass, Jeremiah looked upon his reflected visage, specifically the orange half-mask that covered the left side of his face. He had not received his original cybernetics from Project R voluntarily, but he had most definitely received his second set, as well as his Geass Canceller, as such upon joining the Eildons. Anything and everything that would help him carry out his desired vengeance.

Ironic how he would now use those very things for the exact opposite. To indeed bring about this new world that Lelouch envisioned. And he need not look back outside to understand why.

"Through my loyalty and my honor," Jeremiah resolved toward his reflected image. "I will see my liege's… my _rightful_ liege's vision brought forth. And Eden reborn."

Chigusa could only smile upon that declaration. As did, from a few tables over, seemingly unnoticed as she seemingly kept to herself and her own (soft) drink, Sayoko.

* * *

**State of Yekaterinburg, European Union**

It was, unfortunately, exactly what he had come to expect. Though it was hardly the first large-scale battle that Akito and his pack had taken part in, the fact remained that the Britannians were seemingly legion as they charged on, those knightmares equipped with longer ranged weapons already firing as the European forces rushed to meet them. Unlimbering his own bazooka, it didn't take much for Akito himself to scan the sheer mass of blue and designate his own set of targets, firing as soon as his target reticle fell into range. One _Sutherland_ or _Gloucester_ after another, enemies fell before him as with so many others, yet the Imperial horde remained unhindered as it advanced, eventually entering getting close enough to bring their assault rifles and medium ranged ordinance to bear. It wasn't long after that the two armies, one of blue and one of grey, converged and the _real_ fighting began.

The rest of the Werwolfs following in his own charge, Akito, having since swapped his "Henker" out for his own "Urteil" assault rifle, weaved through the chaos, striking down any and all opposing knightmares as he pressed on. No Glindas seemed to be present – no red and gold tinted knightmares or seventh or eighth generation types to be seen – the Ghost of Hannibal Barca was quick to take note. He wasn't surprised by this as he gunned down another _Sutherland_ upon passing; Marrybell was obviously keeping them in reserve. Not that that meant the present opposition would be so easy to deal with, as a _Gloucester_ soon picked him out and lunged after him, lance poised to impale from his right. Fortunately Akito saw the oncoming attack well before – emphasized by his frame's mono-eye swiveling about – and his _Wolfen_ remained in top form. A simple boost in speed was all it took to evade that particular attack, and then an abrupt rotation and a single burst from his "Urteil" enough to finish the _Gloucester_ , which easily fell and crumpled across the ground from its cockpit block being struck. Once again only one out of the whole, but Akito would obviously add that much more as the fighting continued. Assuming Yekaterinburg held out for so long, as General Zhukov seemed assured by.

The other Werwolfs were once more quick to follow his example, charging through the Britannian formation in full force while maneuvering through the responding fire. Not far from him, Ryo's _Wolfen_ extended its hidden blades and proceeded to cut through two oncoming _Sutherlands_ , while Yukiya and Ayano's units continued to rain rifle and bazooka fire through the horde. That was as much as Akito was able to depict – at least from his visual displays – before refocusing his attention back on his own set of enemies, in which he too extended his left arm hidden blade to slash through another charging _Gloucester_ , again neatly evading its lance before cutting into the cockpit block as it passed. The _Gloucester_ toppled over dead much like the one before it, from which two other _Sutherlands_ moved against him in its place, both firing their rifles in tandem. Again Akito had little issue evading, and then responding with his "Urteil".

 _This will indeed be a long one,_ Akito thought as the two _Sutherlands_ were dispatched, only for more of their kin to target him and attack. Fortunately Ryo was quick to come to his support, adding his own "Henker" on to Akito's fire, striking down several of the Britannians before they could draw in against either of them. Even so, Akito's last mental point was well established. Operation Tiegel, the Battle of Yekaterinburg, whatever history would remember this time as, it was to be a very long, very difficult fight. One that could very well determine the whole outcome of the war in the Far East.

Even so, the battle remained on, and Akito thought no further on the subject matter, instead concentrating on killing as many of the invaders as he could and – preferably – staying alive throughout. All while the Britannian surge continued onward toward the seemingly distant city, the European shoal meeting it head on with equal force. Fire and fury erupting as more and more fell in between.

* * *

**Berlin Palace  
Berlin, State of Germany, European Union**

"Quite the opening," Heydrich observed as he watched the first stages of the battle play out on the monitor. Though the imagery was strictly tactical in design, with an overlaying map and signal markings indicating European and Britannian units respectively, it was not hard for the _Sturmtruppen_ commander to visually imagine the battle itself as more and more knightmares fell. "If Zhukov really intended to draw Marrybell toward that particular city, then I would say he succeeded."

"Quite indeed," Kessler concurred as he himself watched the battle at hand. Though he still had his lingering doubts toward Zhukov's chances with Operation Tiegel – at least on their own – he had to admit that the Bear of the Far East had done a fine job routing his opposite number, ensuring that the Britannians attacked Yekaterinburg at precisely the time and place of his choosing. Not that Marrybell had had much choice, at least as far as "place" went. Again Yekaterinburg was the only obvious point Bloody Marry could pass her forces through the Urals from, at least without having to go through Chinese Kazakhstan. That in itself brought Operation Mitternacht and the events therein back to mind, but Kessler chose not to focus on them. "What is the latest from Volgograd?"

Heydrich shrugged. "Everything's more or less on schedule," he reported. "Outside of the usual _local_ disturbances."

Kessler raised an eyebrow. "Anything that I should be concerned about?" he found himself questioning.

"Not in the least, _Herr Präsident_ ," Heydrich responded with utmost assurance. "Most of the unsavory elements were cleared out from the beginning, so all that remains now are either small pockets of resistance or just unruly citizenry."

Heydrich grinned as he added. "Rest assured Edelweiss will be ready when the time comes."

Hearing that, and seeing the confidence in the General's demeanor, Kessler could only nod in acknowledgment. "Good," he stated, resisting the urge to exhale. He hated how much of his own plans hinged on that singular factor, but that was something he could only live with. Once Edelweiss was brought into the open for all to see, nothing would be the same thereafter.

 _If nothing else it will bring the Far Eastern Front to a much needed close,_ Kessler thought as he continued to watch Operation Tiegel's progress. Indeed that part of the war – the very first part of _Europa_ that Britannian had dared set foot on – had gone on for far too long for his liking. Not that he was truly afraid of Marrybell ever setting foot into the west – Edelweiss would again see to that, if nothing else – but far too much time and valuable resources had been expunged at keeping her at bay, or at least slowing her progression, much like with Rommel's bouts with Lelouch in _Nordafrika_. Resources that would have been better served in defending the West, the very heart of _Europa_ proper, from Schneizel, though admittedly that was no longer a factor.

Still, the fact remained that the war – at least the _defensive_ war – had to end, and Kessler would much rather have it end in Europe's – his – favor. And while he doubted what lay waiting in Volgograd would end it entirely, it would at least halt Britannia's eastern advance, as well as that of its last able commander. Once Marrybell was brought to heel, it would not be longer before Rommel finished Raymond off, and Hannes would be dealt with not much further on. Once again, nothing would be the same thereafter…

"Well, I suppose Zhukov has it all well in hand," Heydrich exclaimed as he stood up, taking another moment place his _dunkelgrau_ commissar cap back atop his head. "An easterner and a traitor-in-waiting he may be, but still one indeed worthy of his mantle."

"Very much so," Kessler admitted as well. As much as he himself had difficulty investing his trust in Georgy Zhukov's grandson, the fact remained that the Bear of the Far East was one of his more valuable assets. Had it not been for him, Marrybell would very much have broken through the Urals and conquered Moscow well before. "It's almost tempting to see if he would actually win Yekaterinburg himself…"

Heydrich actually laughed at the idea. "He could do it, couldn't he?" the _sturmtruppen_ let out, amused at the prospect. The easterner and traitor-in-waiting succeeding at where his infamous ancestor had failed, defending his beloved _Rodinia_ from the foreign marauders. Even Alexander Nevsky had not done been entirely successful in that venture, despite what Sergei Eisenstein had famously depicted.

Now it was Kessler's turn to shrug. "Quite possibly, yes, but fortunately," the following grin across the President's lips was wry. "That is not a risk need taking."

Heydrich himself smiled at the inclination. "As you say, _Herr Präsident_ ," he responded, before drawing into a salute and then promptly taking his leave.

Paying only the barest attention to the Stormtrooper's exit, Kessler watched Tiegel's continuance for just a few minutes longer before deciding he himself had enough, and so disengaged the monitor. It ultimately did not matter how far, or where, the battle would progress. As skilled and as assured Zhukov was – seemingly – of his chances, the President that he served was not a man who left anything to chance if he could afford to. Yes, Yekaterinburg would be won, and Marrybell would be defeated, but not by the Bear's hand. Nor any hand for that matter, but rather a _shot_.

A shot that, at the risk of Kessler finding himself cliché, would very much be heard around the world. _Especially_ in Britannia…

* * *

**Peace Mark** _**Charlemagne** _ **-class land battleship** _**Euliya** _   
**Krasnoyarsk, Britannian Empire**

"I still can't say I like it sir," Miss X spoke to the "SOUND ONLY" window on her computer terminal, her dubiousness apparent. "As effective as such a plan would be, it relies too much on elements that not even Zero has full control over…"

"I know, and I can't say I'm overly confident in it either," Orpheus responded from the other end. "Unfortunately however, it's our best option at this time short of the _Euliya_ making it passed the Urals the tried and traditional way."

Admittedly Miss X liked that option even less, in spite of everything. Bad enough that they would have to take the long route around the mountains, since the main passage was obviously not available, but it would take weeks if not _months_ for the _Euliya_ to make it from Krasnoyarsk to Kazakhstan the way things were now. And Miss X had a distinct feeling that neither Zhukov nor Marrybell had concentrated the _entirety_ of their forces in Yekaterinburg.

"Is it even necessary sir?" Miss X found herself questioning further. "I know it's good to have a backup and all, but even if that part of Akikaze fails, I doubt Marrybell will make it that far west before…"

"Miss X," Orpheus interrupted. "Given all that you've come to know, you of all people should know better than to assume anything."

Miss X could only bite her lip at that response. Out of the entirety of Peace Mark – such as it was now – she was the only one besides Orpheus that was indeed aware of Geass and all that it entailed. And with that came the associated knowledge not to take any "conventionality" for granted.

"Yes, you're right of course," Miss X admitted thereafter. Anything was indeed possible in the present world, up to and including what she had almost spoken of. "Even so, chances remain if Zero doesn't get Bloody Marry, then Zhukov most certainly will if and when she makes such a flight."

"That is the likelihood yes," Orpheus agreed. "But at the same time, Zero is not one to take such chances and neither am I."

Miss X couldn't help but smile on that. "You never were, sir."

Though she couldn't see it, she knew her superior returned her smile, at least for the moment. "On the other end, how are Dien and the Noriegas taking to their new machines?"

"About as well as can be expected," Miss X responded with deliberate understatement. The three aforementioned were less like professional fighters and more like kids on Christmas at present, for clear and obvious reasons. "They're certainly happy they won't be piloting _Burais_ anymore."

"I'm sure," Orpheus exclaimed, Miss X again picking up on his responding smile. "Truly a shame we had nothing like the _Gekka_ in the old days, but I suppose better late than never."

"Indeed sir," Miss X concluded as well, though she now gave off a frown for her part. Yes, it was indeed a shame that the only worthwhile machine in Peace Mark's original lineup had been the _Byakuen_. Had they been able to procure actual seventh and eighth generation knightmares back when their organization had been _fully_ existent…

Miss X shook her head on that. What was past was past, while the future was still being fought over in the present. "Any further orders?"

"Not at this time," Orpheus answered back. "Until Colonel Chawla and her entourage get the network up and working for themselves, you're too far away from either Yekaterinburg to support the Europeans…"

"And even with the addition of three _Gekkas_ ," Miss X summarized mildly. "We would never last in an assault on the city Krasnoyarsk."

Her superior actually allowed himself to sigh a little on that. "So, for the time being, you're to remain on standby," he said. "Hopefully not for very long however."

Miss X nodded to this. It was as much an irritation as it was a relief, given all that was occurring now, but the fact remained that she and the rest of Peace Mark were out of the war for the moment. At least until the Autumn Wind that Zero had formulated truly descended into the Far East. Again however, Miss X retained her doubts.

"Take this time well, Miss X," Orpheus added on, knowing precisely what his second-in-command was thinking. "Zero's plans aside, the next set of days may very well be long and arduous."

Again through her unspoken connection to her superior, Miss X was able to pick up on Orpheus' uncertainty. "And I fear many of us will not see those days following."

The former terrorist and _femme fatale_ nodded once more. "I understand sir."

With no more to be said thereafter, Orpheus promptly disengaged the commlink, leaving Miss X alone in her present domain. Letting out her own sigh, the white haired woman leaned back in her seat, grey eyes then drifting closed. Already imagining the days, and the bloodshed, that would indeed come to pass all too soon.

* * *

**Black Knights Camp Kunigami  
Kunigami, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

"I admit it's probably not the most _inspired_ of my creations," Rakshata spoke evenly, trying and failing somewhat in keeping her uncertainty at bay, while fellow Black Knights – "fellow" in regard to one at least – continued to look toward the knightmare frame in question. "In fact, I dare say he's one of my most problematic children."

 _And that says much, coming from you especially,_ Viletta thought but didn't say aloud, herself not wholly taken by the machine before her. To her, it looked less like a knightmare frame and more like Frankenstein's Monster, or at least the giant mecha equivalent thereof. A cobbled together abomination that appeared barely able to walk, let alone fight in battle. "Maybe you would be better in a _Sutherland_ after all, Jeremiah. At least until we capture an _Exeter_ , or…"

"No," Jeremiah gleamed as he continued looking upon the knightmare in question with unexpected amorousness. "This one is _perfect_."

Now adorned in his new uniform, the collar tabs of a Colonel visible for all to see, the onetime Eildon had seemingly completed his transformation into a full-fledged Black Knight, though only Chigusa seemed to regard him as such among their present company. Jeremiah paid it little mind however, knowing that it would be some time yet before his new comrades – especially the _kunoichi_ further back, disguised rather effectively as one of Colonel Chawla's more anonymous minions – accepted him as much as Zero and his fellow ex-Purist had. For the moment, all that mattered his new steed. His new _love_.

Less an entirely new design and more a combination of the old with the newer, the knightmare frame before them indeed appeared the ugly duckling and problem child that Rakshata described it as, though such fit Jeremiah Gottwald all too well. As the head of the Science Division had described, it was an experimental unit, a – rather obvious in Jeremiah's opinion – attempt to meld Britannian technology onto a Black Knight frame, resulting in the hybrid form that all now beheld. Though it retained the main body and legs of a _Gekka_ , its arms had been swapped out with those of a _Gloucester_ , and the original head-mounted mono-eye camera had been replaced with a factsphere and the quad-camera eyes of a _Sutherland_. All complimented by a pair of antennae extensions on either side of the head and a corresponding burnt orange and black color scheme, both of which somehow made the aesthetic entirety of the frame.

Indeed, Jeremiah could not think of a better knightmare for himself as a Black Knight, one that reflected him so perfectly: an outcast that was less than whole, yet still willing and capable of fighting on. He could already tell the _Akizuki_ was all that and more.

"Ironically we succeeded in what we originally intended," Rakshata went further. "The merging of Britannian parts and mechanics has granted this one a high performance level, well above a standard _Gekka_ and, as begrudging as it is to admit, well on par with my beloved _Gurens_."

Rakshata then turned back to face her onetime enemy. "That being said, it has severe balancing issues and worse stability. Even Major Kouzuki was unable to pilot it effectively, but at least she was able to keep him upright through her run. As well as _physically_ walk away after."

"I understand, he's a wild horse," Jeremiah summarized, deliberately using Rakshata's choice pronoun to emphasize. Clearly he would not be dissuaded.

Shrugging, Rakshata decided to let it be. A problem child the _Akizuki_ was, but it was still her child, and she was more than happy to see it taken in by a willing guardian. Thus, she made a mental note to see if she could modify the interface with some Eildon tech as well.

Chigusa wasn't any more sure than the Science Division head, but ultimately it was Jeremiah's choice. Perhaps he would make a better devicer for it anyway, since he had been able to pilot the _Vortigern_ , itself a unit plagued with instability – or so she had come to understand after – beforehand.

Though there was still one question on her mind that she had to ask. "I suppose you'll want it repainted?" she inquired, gesturing toward the _Akizuki_ 's burnt orange coat. She then looked back to Rakshata. "Or would that be sacrilege?"

The Indian scientist shook her head. "So long as it's tasteful, and _not_ pink," she answered, turning to the man behind the Orange Incident with own curiosity. "So what will it be? Perhaps the blue and red you Purists used back in the day?"

"That won't be necessary," Jeremiah responded, much to everyone's shock and abundant surprise. "I will take him as he is now."

Blinking along with Chigusa, Rakshata found herself questioning that. "Are you sure? I know the Orange Incident was long ago and everything, but…"

"Are you sure Jeremiah?" Chigusa repeated.

Smiling even more as he continued gaze into his chosen steed's dimmed eye cameras, Jeremiah nodded in confirmation.

" _Entirely_ sure Viletta," he said, running a hand over his new uniform. "As much as I loathed the Incident and that very word so long ago, it was through both that I have now come to wear this uniform. That I have now come to serve my _rightful_ liege."

He then turned to face Chigusa straight as he declared. "Therefore, Orange, in both name and in color, shall be my symbol. The symbol of my _loyalty_."

Once again blinking in response, Chigusa could only close her eyes and match her former superior's smile. How much like Jeremiah to be so overly dramatic, and yet so righteous all the same.

Despite her own self, Rakshata also smiled – as did many of her subordinates – as she nodded in approval. That one declaration actually clearing away her original uncertainty. Jeremiah Gottwald was indeed one of them now, as strange as she still found it. But then, there had been much in the way of strangeness as of late.

"Very well Orange- _kun_ , he is yours," she responded, re-earning Jeremiah's attention as she nodded to the _Akizuki_. "May you use him well."

Nodding himself in acknowledgment and gratitude, Jeremiah was again drawn back toward his new knightmare. His new means of service, once more to his rightful liege.

* * *

**Urasoe Castle  
Urasoe, Okinawa, Ryukyu Republic**

Sighing to himself as he felt Kallen snuggle that much more into his side, Lelouch once again found himself in an all too familiar position. In a way he should have expected it turn out like this following the conclusion of his chess match and communique with Rommel.

"At the risk of sounding disapproving of present circumstances," he spoke as he reached his arm over to stroke Kallen's cheek. "Is there really nothing else for either of us to do?"

"I'm sure there is plenty out there," Kallen replied somewhat exhaustively, smiling at his touch without so much as opening her eyes. "Just nothing so _essential_."

Even Lelouch could not stifle a laugh at that, as exhausted as he himself felt. This, and the many other such occasions that they had shared – and not always in _their_ bedroom – was one of the more unforeseen, if not so much _unwelcome_ , effects of his Geass being removed and Kallen's memories of eight years ago being restored. No longer restrained by doubt and hesitance, Kallen Kouzuki was arguably an even greater force now than she had been prior to Alexandra Land. One that even her "liege" could not, for the life of him, dissuade or contain.

Indeed, the same aggressive energy and outright ferocity that made her feared as the Red Dragoness was now being directed squarely on him, and was further emphasized by their shared knowledge that they would not always have such time to themselves, if not worse. And try as he might – initially at least – to hold her back, Kallen had already made it abundantly clear what any such attempts at resistance would result in. Thus whenever he or Kallen were not attending their duties or otherwise engaging in free time out in the open, chances were they were to end up as they were now. Such as it had been since the hours long return trip from Alexandra Land in fact, right after Kallen had come to Lelouch with _another_ certain request.

"Are you sure you don't want to know?" Lelouch found himself asking out of the blue. "What the command was exactly?"

Kallen sniffed almost derisively at that mentioning. "I told you then, I'll tell you now," she spoke more into his side, especially as she held him even more closely. "I trust you Lelouch."

That caused Lelouch to smirk somewhat; the sheer irony alone was confounding. For Kallen to come to him, after all that she had gone through over the last eight years, and ask that he use his Geass on her again so that she would once more be immune.

"I don't care what you put on me this time," Kallen went on, more and more vestiges of sleep starting to take hold over her. "So long as it doesn't take away from who I am, and how I feel."

"Indeed," Lelouch spoke responding to her embrace by holding her closer in as well, again to her contentment. He admitted the thought had come across at the time. To seal away her feelings for him, so that she would be his loyal knight and nothing else. Eight years ago he might have done that, much as he had sealed away Shirley's memories of him. Too much had happened to too many who had come to love him.

The moment had passed however, and quite quickly too. Not for the obvious reasons alone either. He knew how essential Kallen's love for him was to her, and how stripping her of her love would have been precisely the same as what she had originally feared in the first place: that he had used his Geass to turn her into a loyal minion and nothing else. He would be damned before he would ever use his Geass in that kind of a manner. And much more, before he would ever bring such harm to her.

Somehow sensing the darkening of his mood, Kallen spoke up again, as much as she could while still drifting. "Obviously I am still who I am. And I still feel as I feel toward you."

To that, Lelouch allowed himself to smile again. "Perhaps a little bit more," he replied knowingly.

That earned a responding smile from Kallen. "Perhaps," she admitted. "It's amazing what happens when eight years of fear and doubt are cleared away."

That in itself brought to mind another thought. "You should be grateful, since I doubt I was that good the first time around," she went on. "Especially compared to those who undoubtedly came before me."

Almost immediately did Kallen realize her mistake, as she felt the warmth nearly drain away from Lelouch's body. Just as she also sense Lelouch turn away in his despondence, his expression now one of shame.

"I never thought of it like that," Lelouch put forward, once more remembering his past life as the Black Prince, and the lack of fear and doubt he himself had enjoyed during that time, along with the many women he had bedded therein. As much as he had long wished it otherwise, especially now.

Inwardly sighing, Kallen slowly drew his head back around to face her. His remorseful amethyst staring deeply into her warm and understanding sapphire.

"It's alright," she said, now stroking his own face with her own easing touch. "You've given me something those other women will never have."

Now having a more questioning expression, Kallen answered. "You've given me the real you. The real Lelouch vi Britannia."

She then leaned into kiss him lightly, warmly. "The very man I saw in that hangar in Yokosuka, and pledged to follow to the very end."

Her words had the desired effect, as Lelouch drew her that much more to himself. Again Kallen followed and held him just as closely, all the while wiping a single tear from her love's face.

"That means more to me than anything else," Kallen finished with, snuggling back in and closing her eyes once again. "And it will to that same end."

"Yes," Lelouch confirmed as he leaned in to kiss Kallen on the forehead in gratitude, feeling himself fall toward dormancy as well. Somehow and some way, that was precisely what had happened at Yokosuka. Kallen had seen him for what he truly was. Not some savior or some demon, but a weak, once powerless boy that had most foolishly embarked on a child's crusade, one that would forever condemn his soul.

She had seen him then, and had understood what he had done and would do, and what certainly awaited him in its fruition. Yet, in spite of it all, she had chosen to follow him. Not through Geass or some other force, but by her own will, regardless of what she herself may suffer in the end. Such in itself meant more to Lelouch vi Britannia than anything else. More than _all_ else.

Eventually did prince and knight fall back to sleep in each other's arms once again.

* * *

**Kamine Island**

After a fair amount of walking from where her _Tamashi_ troop transport had originally dropped her off, C.C. once again found herself facing the great bane of her existence. For several long moments she simply stood there in the cavern, staring with a muted expression toward Sigil embedded upon the monolith, the mark of her power's – curse's – origin. Upon the Thought Elevator it was a simple marking, not holding any of the power that the one on her forehead held, yet it still symbolized all the things that C.C. had come to despise over her century spanning life. Despise, and yet accept all the same.

Even so, she had not come to Kamine to gaze upon that marking in itself, and she knew she ultimately had very little time to be there, and more. Thus, without further thought, she came up to the monolith and reached out, placing her hand upon its surface. A near instant later, she was gone.


End file.
